Fairy's Guardian: Ascension
by JBubu
Summary: "Master...just who is she?" the she-demon asked in a whisper with a worried glance towards the sleeping girl resting on her lap, her cheeks stained from crying. Makarov gave a tired sigh as he looked at her. "She is Fairy Tail's strongest mage ...and our most fragile soul...":A story of choice and fate, to amend for one's sins and to find love. Diana's story has just begun.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Welcome all to my newest story! Jbubu here, giving it a go a writing my first Fairy Tail fic. Love the anime and manga so hey, why not? I do hope you will all enjoy my story and the new side I will bring to an already great series. Now, as a forewarning, my writing tends to be darker and heavier then most of the other fics I've seen for this series.**

 **I won't make it as dark as my other story for RWBY, Beacon's Hidden Academy: Shadow Ops, but I will generally play into more mature subjects, thus I rated it M. As for what the story's about... well, read on and see.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

To bring a life into this world and yet never see her eyes as she calls to you, to hold her so close yet never truly embrace her, a sacrifice no mother should have to bear. She knew there would be no other way, which meant it was necessary to ensure her survival… if only for some time. She'd had several children before, watched as they grew and became powerful beings, the very manifestations of power and awe. Yet… her last daughter would be her most precious. Her heir, her treasure, and the one she would give up all to protect.

A powerful exhale escaped her massive jaws as she looked out at the sea around her, the blue water lying motionless as to mirror a cloudless sky. Barely a breeze passed as she gazed over the horizon, away from the shores of the main continent and the dangers that awaited there. To her they were insignificant, harmless creatures that cowered at her very presence yet, she could not risk her precious one's safety.

A land ravaged by her kind's own civil war and the meddling of humans. So lost in their war of ideals and beliefs that they'd created their own downfall in the form of a new magic, the Slayers. She'd been watching for centuries, could see the slow decay of their race, and the corruption of the humans they so foolishly trusted.

She shook her head in annoyance as she got up from her resting spot, the land shaking with her movement. Her powerful legs began to move, knocking aside trees and crushing rock as she moved towards the center of the island. The last rays of the setting sun reflected off her armored body, her obsidian and sapphire coloration making her look like a living crystal. As she walked she noticed some small creatures pass underfoot, avoiding being crushed under her talons as she paid them little attention.

As she walked her thoughts returned to the main land and the battles that ravaged the terrain. They fought and argued, believing that their new place belonged beside the humans, that it would be the only means to survive while others sought to eradicate the young species. She knew better. Eras would come and go, and so the races must change and adapt, lest they die out. Her kind needed to change, not in their mentality or beliefs, but as a race.

She left her thoughts as she stopped before a massive tree, the very branches brushing the stars as night finally descended. She looked around before reaching with her front talon and moving a massive boulder aside to reveal a dark cavern, the mouth just large enough to allow her girth to pass through. She resumed her walk, descending into the shadows of the cave before she glanced back. She coiled her tail before lashing out as the entrance, crushing the walls of support and causing the gateway to seal. She wouldn't need to leave this cave ever again.

She continue further into the cave, down into the core of the island. As she moved in the pitch black a faint, almost blue light began to gently illuminate the cavern walls as to guide her way. Soon the cave opened to a large underground chamber, the walls no longer rock but brilliant crystal, a small pool near the far side glistening with clear waters. She slowed her approach as she neared the very center of the chamber, her gaze locked on nest formed of warm earth and fresh leaves.

There lay a single, tiny egg. The surface was a glossy color of black, much like her own obsidian armor but with small blue veins running along the surface. She slowly walked around the nest as she gently set her body down, coiling her tail at its base while her body laid beside it. She brought her head closer as she looked at it, her hot breath washing over the egg.

"My little gem," she whispered gently with a voice laced with warmth as she laid her head beside the nest, her sapphire eye looking at it lovingly.

She could feel the life within the egg react to her presence, the beginnings of a consciousness already forming as her small heartbeat soothed her mother. She looked at the egg in silence for some time, imagining how she would be when she finally awoke. Would she look anything like her father? Would she grow soft spoken and reserved like him or passionate and fierce like her mother? Will her life be full of hardships and strife or a place of love and companionship? All these questions raced in her mind as she looked at the egg.

"My little one," she whispered softly. "I know that you are asleep and will be for some time but you can still hear me. You can feel my presence, hear my heart as it beats in pace to yours. I too can feel you and know that you are with me…"

She stopped for a moment, her heart beginning to feel as if it were burning as a similar warmth took to her throat. She took a breath before she continued. "I know that you will grow strong and brave, you are my daughter after all… and that at times you will feel scared and alone but always remember, I love you and will always be with you."

She felt something wet roll down her cheek, catching her by surprise as she listened to the soft plop of the droplet as it struck the ground. It took her a moment to realize she was crying, the last time having been nearly a century ago. She blinked a few times before she continued in a gentle voice.

"Know that I wish with all my heart that I could see you when you first open your eyes. If I carry any regrets into the next life, it will be to never have held you, to not watch you grow, to… to…"

She stopped again, this time a soft gasp escaping her as she brought her head even closer to her egg. "Your father would have wanted to see you as well. His little girl that would carry the name he chose for you… but fate is cruel at times. He loved you as well, with all his heart and soul. You, my daughter, were his greatest achievement and pride."

"…"

"We always have and always will love you. We shall be with you in spirit as you travel this world, aspiring to be all you can be. Here, with my passing, you shall forge a new path. Born and nurtured in the land of Fairies. Live on my little gem… Diana."

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Just a first look and tease of sorts. Any and all forms of feedback are welcome!**


	2. They've Returned

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome the first official chapter of this story. Just to make sure everyone is up to speed, this story picks up directly after the Tenrou Island arc and shall continue on from there. That aside, welcome and I hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Comments~Review~Feedback~ All welcome**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just these OC's.**

* * *

 **Year X791…**

* * *

"Can they really be out here?" asked Bisca as she looked out over the waters, a soft breeze rolling over the surface as the ship lightly bobbed in the water.

"Who knows," Alzack replied with a sigh. "This is where the guys from Blue Pegasus said they'd read heightened signs of Eternano activity."

"But can we even be sure?" asked Max as he inspected coordinates on a map. "It could be a false lead for all we know," he added under his breath.

"Hey!" Waren snapped at him after catching the comment. Bisca watched the two begin to bicker, knowing that everyone was feeling edgy.

For 7 years they'd searched and hoped, clinging to the belief that the rest of their guild was alive. In that time Fairy Tail had fallen from its former graces, now just a small husk of the guild it used to be. Many had lost hope as time passed, leaving the guild in search of new employment. Even if she felt spiteful about it, she couldn't blame them. They needed work to earn a living but Fairy Tail's fall left too much uncertain.

She took her eyes of the two mages, instead returning her gaze to the surrounding see. As she scanned she felt her husband place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him as he gave her a nod.

"We'll find them," he said in an even voice, his eyes remaining hopeful as they returned to their search.

As they gazed around she spotted a figure standing atop the water. Her eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the person. It was a small girl with large, green eyes, her blonde hair falling in waves nearly reaching her ankles. She was dressed in some form of white dress that fluttered in the breeze with a light red ribbon tied at her neck.

"Look over there!" she called as she ran to the railing of the ship closest to the girl. The others crowded forward as well, their eyes locked on the strange girl.

"No way," Waren mumbled with wide eyes. "She's standing on the water!?"

"Where did she come from?" Max asked as he looked for signs of any other vessel but found none.

They watched as the girl gently smiled as she brought her left hand up at her side, the surface of the water pulsing behind her. They watched, awe struck, as a massive sphere rose out from the waters, the emblem of Fairy Tail glowing gold on the surface. There, encased in the sphere was Tenrou Island, unharmed and in the same state as it had been described to them. Then, the sphere of mana began to dissipate as the island settled back into the waves, now fully restored to its proper place.

Suddenly the girl turned and ran towards the island without looking back.

"Wait!" Max called as the ship pulled into the shore before he bounded off the ship.

The others followed close behind, pursuing the strange girl as they docked through the trees and rocks.

"We said wait!" Jet called as he used his magic to accelerate his speed to follow after the girl as she jumped past a hill.

"Where is she leading us?" Bisca asked as they tried to catch up.

"Who knows? At least she lead us to the island," Alzack replied as they reached the peak of the hill only to stop dead in their tracks.

Bisca could feel her legs begin to shake as she looked at the bottom of the hill, a partially buried person with a head of salmon-colored hair laying there.

"N-Natsu…" Her voice came out almost quivering, her eyes already starting to tear up as she mumbled his name.

Little did she or the rest know that another had just learned of Tenrou Island's reappearance, one that held that island more dear then her own life…

* * *

She sat in a watered down bar, a mug of stale beer in hand. Her silver eyes gazing into the murky liquid as she listened to the rowdy guests behind her as they jested about guilds.

"I bet that we're going to have another blow out this year," one large man said as he hefted up a large mug.

"I wouldn't count on it," another, smaller man returned. "Just you watch, Lamia Scale will bring the pain."

"I know they're welcome to bring me pain any time," a third man said in a husky voice.

She scoffed at that as she tried to drown them out, taking another sip of her drink. Suddenly her eyes shot open as she felt a sharp pain in her chest, as if a flare had gone off. She jumped up from her stool in shock, failing to notice she'd backed into the largest of the men, making him spill his drink. She clutched at her chest as she gasped, her head leaning forward as her eyes got obscured by her silver and obsidian hair.

"It . . . It's back," she whispered softly to herself, a faint smile tugging at her lips as she looked up at the far wall.

She dropped her mug and spun on her heel as she picked up her travel bag, heading straight for the door but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back to see it was the tall man from earlier, his brown hair and shirt soaped with spilt ale. He was rather large, probably standing around 6 foot 7 inches but his size didn't so much as faze her. He gave her an angry glare as he leaned forward.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a dark tone, obviously to come off as dangerous.

Any other time she might have humored him and pretended to be intimidated only to knock him into next Sunday, but now she was in a hurry and no one would get in her way.

"Let … go," she practically growled, her eyes narrowing at him with a fiery look, her feminine voice laced with anger.

A hint of worry flashed across his eyes as his grip slacken for a moment before he clicked his teeth in frustration and tightened his grip on her shoulder. ' _Fool,'_ she thought as she swatted his hand away without warning before she brought her hand up to his face. He didn't even have time to react as she flicked him square in the forehead, only to have his large body careen back before crashing into the far wall. Whatever talking had been going on in the bar went deathly quiet as all eyes looked at the sizable hole formed in the wall, a weak groan coming from outside as a marker that the man was still alive.

She turned her face to the other men that were sitting as the table as the larger one, giving them a glare that should've been able to kill. They cowered under her gaze, knowing that the next offender would not live to tell the tale. No one dared look at her as she returned her focus to the exit, briskly walking out into the streets. She weaved her way towards the far side of the small town of Nevar, the little train platform already in sight. Just as she was about to step up to the platform she stopped, turning to look towards the North.

She was roughly 14 hours away from Magnolia by train. Too much time for her comfort so instead she jogged towards the edge of town. As soon as she was a ways from the town, she took off running at a break neck pace, the terrain soon blurring past her as her feet upheaved the earth below.

As she ran her thoughts raced along with her. ' _If it's back then that means they could be there too. Master, Gildarts . . . and Mavis.'_

* * *

"Hey! Watch my cake!"

"Cana, don't take all the rum!"

"Natsu! Gray! Quit it!"

A resounding crash followed as the two fell onto Erza's table, the redhead's face being overcast as she looked down at them.

"… They just fell on her cake …"

"Just returned and they're already on their deathbeds," Macao deadpanned beside him as he took another chug of his ale.

Makarov nodded with a grin as he took in the liveliness of the small guild around him. So much had changed in 7 years. Their once large guild now a shadow of itself, nestled into the hills of Magnolia. Less than a third of the former members were here without accounting those who'd returned from the island. To see these little brats of his now grown during those missed 7 years, he was still awestruck. Yet, it warmed his heart to see them in such high spirits as they partied together, trying to make up for lost time.

Dancing, drinking, laughing, and some looking like it was the first time they'd smiled in ages. Their energy was infectious, his face keeping the grin as he looked over his brats. However, certain thoughts kept surfacing to the front of his mind, demanding his immediate attention. He looked to Macao, the fourth and current master.

Macao noticed his look and his somber mood, knowing that this relaxation would need to wait. He set his mug down, giving Makarov his undivided attention.

"What's on your mind, master?" Macao asked.

"You're the master now," Makarov returned only for Macao to shake his head.

"I don't think I can ever call you anything else," Macao said.

Makarov sighed at that, wondering why was it the children of this guild had to be so stubborn. "Very well, our names will do. Now, there are some things I need clarified," he began.

"I do my best to answer anything you ask," Macao replied, his eyes looking back evenly.

"First off, explain what was it with that guild, umm… Twilight Ogre?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow.

Macao seemed to almost deflate with the name of that guild, his shoulder slouching as he looked at Makarov. "Back when you guys disappeared, the guild was in shock to say the least. Many members were in disarray and couldn't bring themselves to work. As time passed, members started to leave and the guild started to decline until we were practically declaring bankruptcy. Some thought it was the end of Fairy Tail and simply left, knowing that they needed to find work somewhere else."

"…"

"When things got dire, Twilight Ogre offered to give us a loan to pay off our debts with a repayment plan for them," Macao continued, his fists beginning to clench. "I was a fool. I should have known that would have given them power over us."

"You did what was necessary," Makarov said sternly. "Even if they did humiliate us… it allowed the guild to survive."

His words did little to comfort the aged fire mage, his face still adorning a grimace as he looked to the ground, unable to meet the master's eyes. Makarov waited patiently, knowing that times had been hard and to allow such subjugation had weighed heavily on Macao. He shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if they hadn't arrived when they did, what could have happened to Romeo.

Macao gave a pained sigh as he returned his gaze to Makarov, waiting to see what else he wanted to know. Makarov noted the expectant gaze, his eyes momentarily looking over the mages around them before he returned his eyes to Macao.

"Did all those that left… leave only to find work and sustain themselves or did they quit the guild entirely?" Makarov asked in a low voice.

"Some left, guild and all, but I trust most simply left to find work and survive," Macao responded as he glanced around the guild as well. "Is there anyone in particular you were wondering about?"

Makarov took a moment to reply, unsure of how Macao would feel about the mention of that girl. She'd only been part of the guild for 3 years, most of which she'd spent traveling alone on missions personally issued by himself per her request or accompanying Gildarts. Barely 13 years old and undertaking missions that could be considered meriting S-classed attention, she'd almost been a ghost to the guild. As far as authority went, he knew she only acknowledged him or Gildarts and rarely allowed anyone to get close to her whenever she was around, with few exceptions.

If memory suited right, she'd departed for another mission roughly a month before they'd left for the S-classed exams. ' _She must have changed so much since then, no longer a little girl but a fine young woman entering her twenties,'_ he thought as he gazed at the other festive mages, a bitter taste in his mouth as he noted the absence of monochrome hair amongst them. ' _Just how much could she have suffered believing that we were gone . . . along with the island.'_

"Makarov?" Macao asked with a somewhat nervous tone. "What's with the sour face?"

Makarov hadn't noticed that he'd been frowning as he thought of monochromette. He shook it off as he heard the tell-tale sound of Mirajane stepping closer to them, having noticed his expression as well.

"Master?" she asked in a soft voice as her eyes brimmed with concern. "What's wrong?"

Makarov was about to pass it off as petty thoughts but decided against it. He knew Mira of all people should know, considering she was one of the few that had spent any portion of time near the monochromette aside from the usual greetings as she passed people by.

"Well," he began, glancing to Macao before returning to look at Mira. "I was wondering where a she might be . . ."

"She?" Macao and Mira asked in unison, his cryptic words doing little to answer their concerns.

Makarov waited, hoping that they would understand who he meant instead of needing to mention her name, especially considering she was a touchy subject for some members. It took a moment but soon Mira and Macao's eyes lit up as realization dawned on them.

"Oh, you meant her," Macao said first, his features forming a slight frown at the thought. "Well, I honestly don't know. She just … took off."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked before Makarov could.

Macao sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "After the news reached us, everyone was devastated to say the least. About a week later she appeared just outside the guild doors, took one glance then turned and ran," he explained. "I actually called after her but she didn't stop and since I have no idea where her house was I couldn't find her. As a matter of fact …"

Macao trailed off, his finger on his chin as he looked absentmindedly before returning his gaze to Makarov. "When we started to get the guild back in shape I had to go through most of our active documents and get familiar with the set up but I noticed something weird."

"What?" Mira asked as she leaned closer.

"I didn't find an address for her or any documents about her missions or her personal information," Macao answered as he looked at Makarov with a raised eyebrow. "It's almost as if she didn't exist …"

"Master …" Mira mumbled as she looked at him as well, her eyes begging several questions as to what it meant for the girl.

Makarov wasn't too sure how to answer, never having really thought such details pertaining to her would be known to anyone aside from himself and Gildarts . . . and the next guild master that followed. Looking at Macao now, he assumed he had earned the right to know after everything he'd done for the guild. Mira as well since she would be unlikely to leave the matter alone.

He was about to answer them when he heard the sound of the guild doors opening. Being the late hour that it was, everyone quieted down as they looked to the opening doors, unsure of what to expect. As the door finally stood fully opened Makarov caught some of the members gasp as they realized who it was. She looked tired, sweat trailing off her brow as her chest rose and fell with small pants, her head of silver and obsidian hair spilling over her shoulders.

All remained silent as they stared, many having just seen her or more accurately stated, noticed her, for the first time. Makarov looked at the young woman, partly in shock at how much she'd grown, as his onyx eyes locked onto her strikingly silver ones. Then, Mirajane broke the silence as she mumbled one word, her eyes nailed to the woman as well.

"… Diana …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: How was that? Sorry for the cliff hanger but hey, they're fun! Hope everyone enjoyed!**


	3. The Hidden Fairy

**Author's Note: The next chapter in this exciting story! Finally, at first look at Diana, the mysterious fairy. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **As always, any and all forms of feed back whether critical or for praise are welcome**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"… Diana …"

As Mira said the name, Makarov stared in awe at the woman before them, one word coming to mind as he took in her appearance. ' _… Beautiful …'_ Standing at nearly 6 feet, she was several inches taller than Erza or Mira, her athletic yet gently curved build making everyone look on in admiration or envy. Her hair flowed just past her shoulders in smooth waves, the very root till about half way being as dark and glossy as obsidian before changing to a shiny silver as if her hair was made of the metal. She had tanned skin, almost like a freshly roasted almond with large, silver eyes shining like he remembered.

She was dressed in some snug, black jeans that hugged her long legs, the bottoms opening up and ending just above her ankles and simple sandals tied to the ankle. She was also sporting what looked like a dark blue sports bra to encompass a generous bust, a more humble approach rather than the bikini top Cana usually sported but it did nothing to hide her muscular core, the muscles underneath rippling with her every breath. Lastly she adorned a small black leather jacket, the back end falling short of reaching past her lower back.

After a few seconds Diana let her hand fall of from the door handle it'd been holding, her gaze focusing only on him. She started to move forward in stride, not so much as glancing at her sides or acknowledging the looks she was getting. She stopped right before him, now finally glancing to Mira on his right side, only to return to him. It felt like an eternity before she spoke, her voice coming out soft and gentle, almost a whisper.

"Master …" she said, her eyes seeming to shine as she looked at him.

To any other her she would have seemed as composed and steady, her form looking almost too relaxed for someone having obviously run a fair distance to see them after several years thinking they were gone, but he knew better. He could see the slightest shaking in her eyes, the fragile tone her voice carried, and the almost imperceptible quiver of her bottom lip. He knew that even if every fiber of her being wanted to, she would not cry regardless of whether it was from joy or pain, at least not here.

Before him stood a woman, strong and tall but in her eyes he could see a little girl. The little girl that had been suffering for 7 years after believing that everything she held dear in this life had been taken in one fell swoop . . . all by the one she hated most. ' _My poor child,'_ he thought as he dropped from his stool, now looking up at her towering form. After a moment she dropped to her knees, leaving her eye level with him as some of her hair fell forward to partially hide her left eye.

He looked at her with a small smile as he brought one hand up and gently tucked her hair out of her face. She returned her own faint smile even as her eyes seemed to get watery but still no tears.

"Master …" she said again, her voice nearly breaking this time as she leaned forward, her head resting below his chin.

Soon her arms enveloped around him, pulling him as close as possible, an almost desperate need in them. He returned the embrace as he stroked the top of her head, knowing that she needed some form of comforting, anything before she broke.

"Hello Diana," he said gently as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. She responded by tightening her hold, her grip like steel, before she spoke again.

"Makarov … I … missed … you," she said softly and slowly as she tried avoiding having her voice break again.

She rarely used his name rather than call him master, but whenever she did he knew she wanted to speak in private. He nodded as to affirm that he understood, waiting for her to release the embrace. After a few seconds she did, slowly rising back up to her full height as she turned her head to glance at Mira before looking to the Gildarts as he approached them.

"Gil," she mumbled as she slightly titled her head up to look at him, no longer needing to tilt all the way back to meet his gaze.

He gave her a small smile as he rested his hand on her head just like he used to whenever he was with her, the act earning a slightly larger smile as she closed her eyes for a moment, content to enjoy the familiar contact. After some time she looked to Makarov, waiting for him to lead them away into a private space. He sighed as he looked to the rest of the guild, a plethora of curious eyes looking to him.

"If you will excuse us," he said as he gestured to the back room behind him. "We need to talk in private, we should be back shortly."

Not waiting for any replies he turned and made his way towards the door, Diana and Gildarts following close behind. He opened the door leading into a small makeshift office, an old desk in the center with some paper stacks and a burning candle, a small window in the back. Makarov walked up to the desk before turning to face Diana and Gildarts as Gildarts closed the door.

An eerie quiet took hold for nearly a minute before Makarov broke the silence. "So Diana, where do you want to begin?" He already had an idea of what she wanted but preferred her to say it.

She glanced at him for before looking to the door for a moment. She walked over to it and placed her palm on the frame before barely whispering " _Espacio Privado."_ Soon a faint whitish glow encompassed her hand before it spread over the door and expanded across the walls and roof until it closed on the opposite side before disappearing. ' _She's gotten better at her spell casting,'_ he noted as she finally turned back to him.

"A barrier locking in all sounds, well done," Gildarts commented as he looked at her.

Diana gave an appreciative nod before looking to Makarov. "Master … I … I need to know …"

"If it's still intact after the battle that raged there?" he finished for her, a knowing look on his face.

She nodded slowly, her fists suddenly clenching in apprehension.

He gave her a faint smile. "Even if the island had been eliminated, I doubt it could be destroyed. Don't worry, it is there just like you left it."

Diana released a breath she'd been holding, her frame visibly relaxing as she took the news. Then her eyes looked at him again, another question already brimming to the surface but he beat her to it.

"Yes …" he said but before she could react to the answer he continued on. "I also need to ask you some questions."

She didn't look surprised at his sudden request but he could see the slightly sad shade her eyes took. "Ok," she mumbled as she brought her hands together in front of her.

"Why did you leave?" he asked in an even voice. "The guild needed you…"

Diana lowered her head, unable to meet his gaze. "I … I … I didn't know what else to do."

"We both know that isn't the reason," he said, his eyes unwavering as he looked at the monochromette. "Even back then, you were a powerful mage, practically already an S-class. If you had stayed, the guild could have staved off guilds like Twilight Ogre," he continued, this time a tinge of anger marking his voice.

She caught it, her fingers starting to press together as she summoned the will to look at him in the eyes. He waited, knowing that she had her reason but she needed to say it herself, to admit what was lying underneath.

"I . . . was sad," she started, her voice almost a whisper. "… and angry . . . so angry." She balled her fists as her hair obscured her eyes, her lips starting to pull apart in snarl. "I should have been there … on the island. I could have done something … anything, but instead I left on a mission as an excuse to avoid the trials."

Makarov remembered the day he'd told her about the impending trials during one of her rare visits, her stay usually only lasting but a few days before she would head out again in similar fashion to Gildarts. He wanted her to stay and participate in the trials, to become Fairy Tail's youngest S-class in their history but she rejected it. She was usually docile and reserved by nature, preferring to remain out of the spot light. She didn't want to risk such an event thrusting her into public view, guild mates or otherwise, especially considering it would mean more challenges.

Even if she wasn't one to pursue a confrontation, she was not one to back down either, and that meant that her fellow guild mates would jump at the chance to fight a new S-class. It was there that the problem lay. She was strong, strong enough to make even S-classes think twice, but she'd been terrible at controlling her strength, especially if her emotions ran rampant.

One wrong move, one angered punch, and she could cripple a lesser mage at best, kill at worst. Now looking at her, he doubted she could lose control so easily. He sighed as he waited for her to continue, knowing that she was close to admitting one of her greater fears and the reason she preferred being away from the guild.

"I … I thought I would snap," she said through clenched fangs. She usually avoided displaying her teeth, each and every one having a slightly sharped end completed with a set of inch long fangs. "You weren't there … Gil wasn't there … who else could have stopped me. I didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone," she finished, her eyes showing him that she was being honest.

"And what made it worse was that it was because of him," she added, her knuckles starting to whiten from how hard she balled her fists.

"Acnologia," Gildarts mumbled beside her, not realizing what he'd almost set off.

For the briefest of moments, hardly even spanning a second, Makarov felt it. Diana's pent up anger surfacing along with a pulse of magical power, the pressure unlike anything a mage her age should be able to generate. Just with that glimpse, the sudden spark of anger accompanying the power, Makarov felt a chill run up his spine. ' _There's no doubting it now . . . she is incomparably stronger than before. Even Gildarts would be hard-pressed in a match against her,'_ he thought as he looked at the woman.

Her anger faded as quickly as it had surfaced, now replaced with a sorrow that cast a shadow over her usually bright eyes. "I wasn't there," she said, her voice coming out almost defeated. "I never am … not when Phantom Lorde attacked, not during the Harvest Festival, and then when I was needed most, I ran away."

Her frame started to shake as she looked down at her feet. As if on que Gildarts stepped closer to the young woman before enveloping her in a comforting hug, her head resting just under his chin as she took measured breathes. Makarov sighed on his end, satisfied with her answer but he need to ask more, just to be sure of something.

"Diana," he called to get her attention. He watched as Gildarts released her so she could turn to face him again. "Macao happened to mention something to me and I needed to make sure."

She titled her head at him as he paused, unsure of what he meant.

"Do you know anything about an incident that happened three years ago?" he asked, his eyes locking with hers.

She didn't give any immediate indication of knowing what he was referring to so he explained further. "Macao mentioned that around three years ago, some guild tried to buy our old guild building. They were offering a hefty amount and pressuring Macao to sell it knowing the guild was acquiring debt. He even admitted that he'd almost buckled but then one day, the guild went silent."

Diana's eyes widened as he continued. "Do you have any idea how that happened?" he asked with feigned ignorance.

Diana took a moment to respond, momentarily glancing at Gildarts before replying. "The guild's name was Relevar. A rather large guild that prided itself on having some of the best artifact hunters in the region. They made most of their earnings by exploring archeological sites and raiding them, usually selling their findings to the highest bidder. Just a bunch of thieves," Diana practically spit the last word out.

"And would you know how was it that the entire guild was practically decimated in one night with every member either hospitalized or running for the hills?" he asked

Diana suddenly started to shift on her feet as her cheeks took a rosy shade. "I … might have gone and talked to them," she answered bashfully.

"And what did they say?" he asked, a slight grin appearing on his face.

"That I had no way of making them stop," she answered, a coy smile pulling at her lips.

"I see. I must say, you make quite the diplomat," he said with a growing grin. "So even after everything, you stayed close by and watched over the guild, but I wonder, what drove you to protect a simple building?"

Her eyes widened at his question, momentarily darting to Gildarts before looking back at him, expecting him to already know that reason. His grin turned to a warm smile as he nodded at her, knowing full well why'd she'd gone to such lengths to protect the guild hall. To guard the only home she'd ever known … and protect the guild's greatest secret. A secret that only she knew aside from himself. After all, a secret for a secret.

Content with their talk Makarov gave a relaxed sigh before fixing the girl with a Cheshire grin making her look at him nervously. "Don't sweat the details, all in all, I'm proud of what you did and glad to see you returned. Now, as it stands I've decided that from now on, you are staying around. No more long travels and ducking behind corners to avoid people," he said even as her eyes widened.

"But…"she tried to defend but was cut off.

"No buts you lady," he said with a stamp. "From the look of things, Fairy Tail is going to need every S-class on deck."

Diana's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he said that. "But I'm not…"

"Oh don't go kidding yourself," Gildarts cut in as he gave his usual rough pat to her back but unlike the other mages, the impact didn't send her sprawling, instead simply getting a surprised jump out of her as she looked at him. "The only reason you weren't dragged to those trials was because you had the excuse that you were too young to handle the pressure, but not anymore," he quipped excitedly.

"Are … are you sure?" she asked uncertainly, her gaze returning to Makarov's.

"Yes … now, as first order of business, you are going to march out there, properly greet everyone because there are plenty of new faces, and start making some friends," he ordered, his grin still plastered on his face.

And just like that, Diana reverted to the shy little girl wanting to hide behind her parent's leg at a large party. Knowing that she would try to escape them Makarov signaled to Gildarts with a wink, the crash mage getting his intent instantly. Before Diana could react Gildarts grabbed her by the back of her jacket, hoisting her off the ground as he turned and opened the door. Luckily, her spell only prevented sound from passing through so Gildarts simply tossed her out.

"Gildarts, don't you da—"

Her oncoming tirade cut short, Gildarts closed the door again and faced Makarov.

"I'd be careful Gildarts," Makarov said with a sly smirk. "She only says your full name when she's angry. The scales aren't tipped in your favor like they used to be."

"Don't I know it," he replied with his own smirk.

The two shared a good laugh at the monochromette's expense, the atmosphere becoming even more relaxed as the two settled down. After a moment Makarov fixed Gildarts with an even look.

"Gildarts…"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to watch the guild for a day or so," Makarov said seriously, his tone somber.

"What's up, you going somewhere?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Makarov nodded as he glanced to the door, easily imagining the nervous monochromette as she tried to introduce herself.

"I need to make a trip back to Tenrou Island…"

* * *

Lucy felt like she was going to explode from curiosity. First that mysterious woman shows up making everyone go dead quiet, then she heads to the back with Makarov and Gildarts to speak in private, and lastly there was that insane spike of magical power nearly making everyone hit the deck. Even now, most gave slight glances to the door while talking in hushed tones, wondering what was going on.

Lucy looked around the table she sat, noting the same looks coming from her companions. Natsu, Romeo, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and Gajeel all glancing every now and then to the door. Apparently some form of sound canceling spell had been used to prevent the Dragon Slayers from picking up anything being discussed, only furthering to entice their curiosity. She glanced over to the table beside them, the Thunder Legion, team Shadow Gear, and the two younger Strauss siblings looking at Erza, Mira, and Laxus as they discussed something as well.

It was only when Lucy caught Mira mumble 'Diana' that her curiosity broke free in the form of a question. "Just who is Diana?" All eyes from the two tables and the three S-classed wizards turned to her.

No one answered for a moment, some giving confused looks. From what she could vaguely remember, she realized that she'd seen the woman before, or more accurately, the girl. It had been about a month before their trip to Tenrou Island. She remembered seeing a girl with similar but slightly shorter hair speaking to Master in private before leaving. She'd never given it much thought, simply waving it off as some passerby visiting the master.

"I'm not sure what to tell you," Erza answered at last, everyone looking to her. "I honestly don't know that much about her."

"Most of us don't," Laxus added in a low tone before he glanced to Mira.

Mira seemed to shuffle on her feet as the eyes drifted to her.

"Now that I think about it, you were the only person aside from Makarov or Gildarts that ever talked to her," Erza commented. "In fact, you were the first person she met when Makarov brought her to the guild 4 years ago. Well, 11 years now."

Mira glanced around before speaking. "Well… I don't really know that much either. Makarov brought her in one night covered in some blankets. She wouldn't really talk or anything, just stare at the floor and clung to Makarov. She looked so confused about everything, almost as if …" Mira trailed off, her eyes loosing focus as she recalled the memory.

"As if what?" Natsu persisted, his attention dedicated to the story.

Mira looked at him before answering. "As if she'd never seen other people or buildings. She didn't even know what to do when I gave her a spoon to eat some warm soup. She also flinched whenever something touched her."

"That's odd," Wendy mumbled softly.

"So that's why we almost never saw her," Erza said, her gaze shifting to the door as she continued. "Then she started traveling with Gildarts on small, week-long missions until he left on the Hundred Year mission."

"And what did she do after that?" Gajeel asked as he slowly chewed on a lug nut.

"She took direct missions from Makarov and traveled on her own," Mira answered to some surprised looks. "You could say she became one of Fairy Tail's nomads. As little known about her as Mystogan and as rarely visiting as Gildarts. In fact, during the year of the trials she only came three times. Weeks before the Phantom Lorde attack, after the Harvest Festival, and then a month before the trials."

"Is that all you know about her?" asked Lucy, her curiosity growing by the second at this mysterious mage. "I mean, what was she like? What magic does she use?"

"Can she fight?" Natsu asked with a familiar glint in his eyes.

' _Figures,'_ Lucy thought tiredly. ' _He's only concerned with picking as many fights as possible.'_

Laxus started to shake his head at that, earning some confused looks, before he spoke up. "Don't go picking a fight with her, trust me," he said seriously.

"Why?" Gray asked this time. Even if he tried to hide it Lucy could tell he was interested in the idea as well.

"You all felt that spike of power right?" he asked to which he got several nods.

"Yeah, something must have pissed Gildarts," Natsu said with a slight shudder but Laxus shook his head again.

"That wasn't Gildarts … or gramps for that matter," Laxus explained earning shocked looks.

"You don't mean …" Wendy let the rest trail off.

"It was hers," Mira finished with a bittersweet smile. "She really has gotten stronger…"

"Wow," Lucy mumbled, awestruck at the thought that there was another mage that could possibly fight on par with Gildarts or Makarov. She was about to ask more when the sudden sound of a door opening snapped all eyes to the back room.

"—re toss me out like that!" a flustered looking Diana shouted as she glared at the resealed door. Upon realizing that the room was completely quiet the monochromette slowly turned to look at them, her cheeks darkening while she shifted her feet shyly.

The room remained quiet for some time, all eyes remaining on her as she glanced around before focusing on Mira. "… Hi," she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lucy could tell Diana didn't like all the attention she was receiving, her hands clasping together in front of her as she stood waiting for someone else to say something. After a moment Mira came to a rescue, walking up to the nervous girl before resting a comforting hand on her shoulder while giving her a gentle smile. It seemed to do the trick, the monochromette visibly relaxing a bit as she returned a shy smile.

"Hello Diana," Mira started, her voice as warm as when she'd first met Lucy. "How are you?"

"… Been better," Diana replied as she glanced past her. "Kinda wish Master hadn't tossed me out so suddenly."

"What did you do to deserve that?" Mira asked with tilt of the head.

Diana shook her head quickly while bringing up her hands as if holding something off. "Nothing, nothing!" she defended with a returning blush before she let her hands fall again. "It's just that he wanted me to introduce myself to everyone and make some announcements…"

"And what announcements would those be?" Mira asked with more intrigue.

Diana took a breath before stepping to Mira's side so everyone could see her. "Ok … hello everyone. In case you didn't know who I am, my name's Diana Venatrix and as of today, I'll be staying around the guild rather than traveling like I usually do."

"Really?" Mira asked excitedly before suddenly tapping her cheek with her index finger as she looked at Diana curiously. "Why would Makarov make you stick around?"

Diana took her time to answer, her eyes constantly darting between her feet and Mira. "Because … he said he wants all S-classed mages to help out with the guild."

As the words left her mouth several other mages shot to their feet with looks of shock, some not looking too pleased with the news.

"What!?" Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray barked at the same time.

"This is a surprise," Erza commented evenly as she looked at the monochromette.

"Why do you suddenly get promoted to S-class!?" Natsu asked in an angry tone as he stalked over to her.

"I-I didn't want to," Diana defended. "Gildarts and Master said I'd been delaying it too long and that I didn't have a choice."

"Even after you abandoned the guild?"

All turned their eyes to Romeo, his gaze stern as he looked at the taller mage. He walked up to her, his fists clenched up at his sides. As he got closer Diana took a step back, the older girl seeming to shrink into herself at the heated gaze.

"I remember that day," Romeo said in a strained voice as he looked up to Diana's silver eyes. "You. Just. RAN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "You didn't even look back or say anything, just up and disappeared until today!"

Diana looked away from him, unable to meet his gaze or anyone else's. Romeo looked like he was going to say more but then Mira stepped in front of Diana, shooting Romeo a disapproving look.

"Enough," Mira said in an even voice unlike the anger clearly coming through in her eyes. "It was Makarov's decision, not hers."

"But Mira," Elfman began but was silenced with a sharp glance.

"I trust Makarov's judgement," she said as she looked over the others gathered. "If he says Diana is ready to be an S-class, then I will support the decision. After all, we do need everyone we can get if we want the guild back in shape and …" Mira said as she turned to look at Diana. "… I trust her."

"… Mira …" Diana mumbled in a small voice, her head turning down as her hair covered over her eyes, her frame shaking like a leaf.

Lucy watched this all play out, a part of her agreeing with the others about Diana's new title. It felt unfair that she didn't even go to the trials, then ran away as soon as she heard about Tenrou Island only to return and be named an S-class. But as she looked at the monochromette, she could see how torn up about it she was herself. If she went by what Mira had said and the way Diana clung onto Makarov when she arrived, Lucy could see that must have been suffering for years. She'd never connected with anyone aside from Mira, Makarov, or Gildarts, and then had them all taken away.

She took a deep breath as she tried to reign herself in. Shaking Diana down like this wouldn't do any good and she could tell the girl was sorry.

"I'm not buying it," Natsu said in a heavy voice, his dark eyes nailed to the taller girl. "Who's to say she won't do it again? Things get tough and then she just disappears without a trace …"

"Natsu!" Mira snapped but he continued regardless.

"… Is that a Fairy Tail mage?" he asked in a seething voice.

Everyone gasped as he said that. Lucy was almost sure Mira was about to clobber him for saying such a thing but to everyone's surprise Diana placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Mira looked back in confusion only to have Diana shake her head as she stepped past her to look down at Natsu.

"I'm truly sorry," she started in a firmer voice then she'd previously used. "I know what I did was a disgrace and that I don't deserve the title of S-class. I ran away and can never be forgiven for that … but at least I can try to help you get your anger out."

"What?" Natsu said, is earlier anger beginning to falter with how sincere Diana was sounding.

"Do whatever you want…" Diana continued, her eyes never wavering as she looked into Natsu's eyes. "Yell at me, insult me, hit me … whatever you need to do to feel satisfied." She looked at everyone present, some falling back to their seats at the monochromette's words. "That goes for all of you … go on ahead."

Everyone's eyes turned to Natsu, the slayer's eyes being overshadowed as his fist trembled.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy spoke as she inched closer, hopping that the slayer wasn't actually thinking of doing anything. Even if he was angry, he wouldn't attack his own guild mate, right?

Suddenly he raised his fist as it ignited in an intense flame, poised to strike Diana. An oppressive silence followed as everyone looked on, their eyes wide.

"What are you waiting for?" Diana asked in an unyielding voice. "Attack."

Natsu clicked his teeth as he looked at her before shouting as he brought his fist forward. "Natsu!" several people shouted as the fist neared Diana's face, only to stop a mere inch away, the fire still burning even as Diana looked at his face.

"Do you honestly care for this guild?" Natsu asked in a steady voice, his eyes boring into Diana's.

"I would give my life for Fairy Tail," Diana answered without pause, her eyes unwavering.

5 … 10 … 15 seconds passed before Natsu released a heavy sigh as he dropped his now flameless fist. With that, the rest of the guild let out an easy breath. ' _Natsu …'_ Lucy thought as she looked at the slayer, glad to see that even he could see the honesty in Diana's silver eyes.

As the guild relaxed from the previous tension, an awkward silence soon taking its place … at least until the sudden interruption by none other than one Gildarts Clive, Makarov not far behind.

"Aww, was that so bad," he teased as he suddenly appeared beside Diana as she fixed him with a glare while the other mages jumped at his sudden appearance. "Oh don't go giving me that look with such a pretty face," he cooed with a grin.

He then brought up his hand to deliver his signature back pat. At the sight of that, everyone straight in front of Diana was getting ready to duck for cover since they knew Diana was about to be turned into a projectile. As the hand descended the mages braced themselves, only to stare in stunned surprise. Gildarts smacked Diana's back making her stumble one step forward from the impact but nothing more even as a wave of pressure rolled off her.

Gildarts' grin dropped as he looked her, obviously disappointed that she hadn't gone flying with the overzealous pat. Diana on her end looked him in the eye as a sly smirk creeped onto her face. Makarov sweat-dropped from Diana's right, his hands clasping together as if in prayer.

"Gildarts~" she practically sang in a sinister voice sending chills down everyone's spines, her eyes borrowing into the man beside her.

"In loving memory, we shall miss you Gildarts," Makarov chimed as he closed his eyes with one crocodile tear coming out.

She then raised her left hand and poised it beside Gildarts' shoulder before balling it into a fist, his eyes suddenly widening in alarm.

"Diana wai—" he never got to finish his plea.

Diana drove her fist into his shoulder, the impact sending the crash mage careening through the far wall.

"Eeehhhhh!?" several of the mages called at the same time, unable to accept seeing Gildarts bested so easily.

Diana's smirk disappeared as she noticed that everyone's eyes were on her again, her hands clasping at her front again as she looked off and away from the stares.

"No mercy," Makarov said with a shudder.

Lucy on her end just gave a nervous chuckle as she looked at the monochromette, noting the small smile on her face she was trying to hide. ' _She really is a Fairy Tail mage…'_

* * *

 ** _Author's Rant: How was that? Any likes or dislikes? Let me know_**

 ** _Thanks, Jbubu_**


	4. A Shy Fairy

**Author's Note: The story continues, more into the mystery that is Diana. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Feedback appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Diana kept her gaze on the far wall as she waited for her small smile and accompanying blush to fade. She knew she would receive some form of merciless teasing from Makarov if he saw it. A slight groan drew her gaze to the hole in the wall as Gildarts walked back in, one arm rubbing his now sore shoulder. ' _Serves him right,'_ she thought as she smiled again.

She had been training mercilessly for these past 7 years, sometimes even to the point of passing out from sheer exhaustion. Seeing the fruits of her labor in the form of a dizzy Gildarts was very satisfying. ' _Just you wait … I'll officially dethrone you as the strongest soon enough.'_ She was powerful, able to physically out match him in strength and speed but was about par with him in terms of mana reserves. That coupled with his decades of experience using large and powerful spells while in combat still tipped the scales in his favor.

Sadly for her, without having him or Makarov around to fight and actually push her to her limits, her ability to use her magic during heated combat with proper execution still eluded her. That's not to say she couldn't use magic while fighting, simply that she needed a moment to focus on the magic whilst Gildarts or Master could perform them by reflex alone.

She'd considered approaching other guilds with powerful members for challenges but almost always decided against it. Only Makarov and Gildarts knew the extent of her magic and the risk it brought onto the battlefield. Any other mage would underestimate her due to appearance or her occasional unease at possibly harming them being mistaken for fear of self harm. In fact, counting dark guilds aside, the only mage she'd actually fought since the incident 7 years ago was Jura Nekkis of Lamia Scale.

She run into him during a trip to the North after she'd completed a mission eliminating a local dark guild. The fight with the guild had been less than satisfying and so she was left feeling rather antsy. Upon meeting up with a training Jura in a rather secluded canyon, she'd asked if he was comfortable fighting her. It took a little persuading and even clueing him into the fact that she was a Fairy Tail mage trying to better herself.

Though challenging in its own right with Jura being built like a tank and the stamina to match, the fight had ended in a conceded draw though it had largely favored her. The fight had done great testing her physically but did little for practice with her magic since they were a bad match. His magic was too slow leaving her several occasions to catch a breath and prepare her magic which also had an advantage over Jura's earth based magic. In the end the canyon looked like several stacks of Swiss cheese with Jura's rock walls having perfect holes punctured through them.

Then again, that same magic was the only one she had that could trump Gildarts' _crash_ magic, at least out of her 5 unique forms of magic anyways. She sighed at the memory as she turned to look back at the guild. It seemed that most of the attention on her had subsided for now, some of the mages returning to a festive mood with drinks and jokes. She noticed that Gildarts looked a little grumpy as he drank at one of the tables while Cana teased him mercilessly about being sent flying by a girl.

Her eyes roved around the others present before meeting a set of strikingly blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before she received an inviting smile and a wave to come over. Diana couldn't help but gulp nervously as she noticed who was sitting at her table. ' _Ok … it's just Mira, her siblings, Laxus, and his posy … I can handle that,'_ she thought as she slowly walked over, some of the closer tables quieting down as they noticed her approach.

"Hey," she said softly once she stopped beside the table, her hands in their usual place clasped together in front of her.

"Diana, join us," Mira invited as she gestured to a seat beside her.

Diana glanced at the other. "Is it ok?" she asked softly.

"Of course!" Lisanna practically cheered making her wince. ' _Why did her voice have to get that high?'_

Laxus gave a curt nod, the Thunder Legion following suite, while Elfman seemed to be fighting back a frown. Mira seemed to notice it as well, her gaze turning dark as she looked at him. After a few moments Elfman finally fought it down with a sigh before mumbling, "Sure."

Finally having obtained permission that she probably didn't even need, she quickly took her seat and folded her hands on her lap, unsure of what to do now. The others picked up on her nervousness, some turning to speak to someone else while Mira reached over and brought her a mug of ale. Diana gave her a thankful nod as she took the mug and had a quick sip.

As she did so she felt several weights hit the table while other chairs pulled up around her. She set her mug down with a start, swiveling her head around to see several of the younger mages around her looking on intently. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Levy with her followers behind her, and then all the new faces she didn't really know all too well.

"Umm …" she mumbled as she looked around before looking to Mira for some help.

Mira just giggle at her before speaking. "I do believe there are plenty of new names you should learn."

"Oh," she said as she remembered that it was part of what master ordered.

"So who's going first?" Mira asked the gathered group.

"I-I guess I will," a blonde replied. "High, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she said with an outstretched hand.

Diana glanced at it for a moment before gingerly taking it and giving a quick shake.

"Me next," a small blunette said with big, brown eyes. "I'm Wendy Marvell."

The others soon followed suite with varying degrees of friendliness. ' _Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Pantherlily, Carla,'_ she mentally recited to better remember the names. ' _There are two new talking cats … and I thought this guild couldn't get weirder,'_ she mused as she suddenly realized she couldn't see the blue one that used to follow Natsu or Lisanna around. She looked around for him only to have something small land on her head, an overwhelming smell of fish soon following.

She glanced up to see Happy, the blue fur ball looking down at her with his ever present grin. "Aye Diana, you've gotten so big," he cheered, showing no intention of getting off her head.

"Ah … thanks?" she supplied, unsure where to go with that.

"You really have grown," Erza added in between mouthfuls of strawberry cake. "Last I saw you, you were barely as tall as Romeo is now."

"I hit a growth spurt a year after the incident," she replied as she reached up and tugged Happy off by his little bag before setting him down on the table.

"So tell us," Lisanna inquired. "How's it been?"

"Not much really," she answered. "Traveling, small jobs here and there hunting dark guilds …"

"Hunting dark guilds is a small job?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess … they never really put up much of a fight anyways," she answered before mumbling under her breath. "At least Jura was decent."

"What was that?" Natsu asked as he leaned closer, uncomfortably close in Diana's opinion.

' _Damn! I forgot he's a Slayer and has enhanced senses,'_ she berated herself. "Nothing," she tried to pass off but then Gajeel and Wendy got closer, Laxus subtly also fixing his gaze on her.

"But you mumbled something about Jura," Wendy said.

' _Wait, they heard that too?'_ she wondered as she fixed Wendy a curious look. "Are you a Slayer by chance?" she asked as a tinge of worry built up inside her.

"Jura? The Ten Wizard Saint's Jura?" Gray asked incredulously as others gave her wide eyes but she ignored it, waiting for Wendy to answer her.

"Yep, a Sky Dragon slayer," Wendy answered proudly before pointing to Gajeel. "And Gajeel is an Iron Dragon slayer."

Diana did not like the sound of that. Slayers were one type of mage she did not like, the dragon set especially. She hid her unease as she glanced at the other slayers, berating herself for not noticing the nature of their magic just by their scents or the mana that enveloped them. ' _So there are at least 6 dragon slayers present … great, just great,'_ she thought in annoyance.

She then was called out of her thoughts, remembering that everyone was looking at her expectantly. Knowing she was caught about Jura and that they wouldn't let it go she sighed before explaining. "I ran into him in the North about a year ago. We had a fight to test our strength."

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Elfman said with raised hands. "You fought against a wizard saint?"

"Yeah so?" she asked with a tilt of the head. She really didn't see what the big deal was, it's just a title after all. She knew there were plenty of mages out there with power to rival a saint. It wasn't like she'd sought him out, just simply happened upon him.

"So!?" asked Natsu with a big grin. "How was it? Who won? What magic did you use?" he fired off, his hair practically igniting in excitement.

"Um . . . it was ok. It was a draw more or less," she answered.

"A draw. Like you knocked each other out or neither was getting the upper hand?" Mira asked as she leaned closer in curiosity.

"More like if we kept going someone would have seriously gotten hurt and we were pretty far from any towns or roads," she explained. "Who won really depends on what you consider a sign of victory."

"Who was more beat up?" Gajeel asked.

Diana tapped her chin in thought before answering. "He had a limp, a black eye, and I'm pretty sure several broken bones in his right hand. I had 3 broken ribs and a wicked headache."

"So you practically won," Wendy said in awe, her brown eyes getting even bigger as she looked at her.

"Looks like you have a fan," Mira giggled beside her.

Diana couldn't help but blush in embarrassment with all the attention she was getting making her want to pull her hair in front of her eyes.

"Ooh look at her being all cute and shy," Cana teased as she suddenly appeared behind Diana and draped her arms around her.

"Cana…" she whined, hoping that the drunk girl would let go soon. She'd seen enough of Cana to know when Cana appeared, groping wasn't too far behind. She was right on the money, Cana's hands descending onto her chest in all of 3 seconds making the monochromette blush even more.

"Oh? So you're hiding it with the sports bra?" Cana teased as she felt around while the males looking on started to get steamy around the ears. "I'd say . . . 32D!" Cana cheered in glee making everyone turn their heads to them.

Diana was about to shake Cana off when Mira beat her to it, delivering a sharp chop to Cana's head making her let go and run off with a growing goose egg.

"Geez," Mira sighed as gave quick glares to any of the men still looking. Diana didn't particularly care about that, she just didn't like the uninvited contact. Hell, Cana could have just asked and she would have told her. "I'm sorry about that Diana, I'll keep a closer eye on that one."

"It's ok," Diana replied softly. "Can we just change the subject?" she asked wanting to get her thoughts on something else then the sensation of being groped.

The group stayed silent for a few moments, some scrunching up their brows as they thought of something to ask. It turned out to Erza that broke the silence.

"Mind telling us what sort of magic you used against Jura?"

Eyes back on her she looked at her hands for a moment, wondering how best to go about explaining that. Makarov had once told her to be careful about how much she explained about her magic, saying that magic like hers could be dangerous if learned by the wrong people. ' _Well, it's not like they'll go singing it to the world, and besides … I doubt anyone else could even use it anyway. Papa created it just for me,'_ she thought as she returned her gaze to the waiting table.

"I used a … umm … original magic," she answered cryptically earning confused looks.

"And that would be?" Erza persisted, looking very interested in what she had to say.

"It's called _Vector_ ," she answered.

"Vector? Can you explain what it does?" Mira asked as she looked at her intently.

"I guess … but it's complicated," she warned. She got several nods, all waiting for her to continue. "Well, in the simplest terms I can create a vector force at will with any direction and magnitude."

"Huh?" several of the mages asked. Natsu already looked like his brain was getting ready to fry.

"Um … let me just show you," she said as she grabbed a plate of Jell-O and spoon that was in front of Mira getting a slightly whiny 'hey' from the demoness. "I'll return it just give me a moment."

"So," she began as she held up the spoon. "Vectors are directional forces that can have varying strength and direction. Gravity is one example and it's constant while always pointing down. No outside force can affect a vector so friction, atmosphere conditions, even being underwater or in sand has no effect on them. Now, normally vectors are created as a result of energy dispersing off an object in motion and has results in forms like momentum and inertia."

She did a quick check to see who was already lost. Natsu was definitely fried as he leaned back with white eyes and smoke coming out of his mouth, Elfman being the same minus the smoke. Gray wasn't too far behind and Gajeel looked like he was focusing so hard it hurt. Happy on the other hand had the blankest expression Diana had ever seen.

She shrugged before continuing. "So anyways, while vectors are usually the result of motion I can do the reverse. Create a vector that causes the object I've chosen to move while I control how strong, the direction, focus, and even shapes."

"Shapes? How?" Levy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I can create an area of vectors that result in some form of shape but only simple stuff like planes or circles which then become rectangles or cylinders depending on the direction of the vectors," she explained.

"Ok, so why did you need my dessert?" Mira asked with an almost pouty face which Diana found adorable.

"An example," she answered as she held the spoon up in her palm.

She lightly tossed it up but as it fell it slowed down until it was gently hovering over her palm. "Oooh," several of the mages mumbled as they leaned closer to get a better look.

"So after I create the vector, I can maintain it as long as I want and even change the strength. Right now I created vectors pointing straight up, that's why the spoon isn't going to the sides," she said.

To prove her point she swayed her palm side to side while the spoon remained in the same spot. She then removed her hand entirely while the spoon remained hovering. Then to show the changes in strength she upped the force, the spoon quickly rising several feet before stopping.

"Getting things to levitate like that is really easy when you only have to deal with gravity," she said with a small smile before continuing. "Only issue is that I can't change the direction once it's active."

"So you can only move the spoon up or down?" Lucy asked as she reached for the spoon.

"Yep, just try to bring it back down," she quipped.

She watched as Lucy grabbed it before tugging straight down but it wouldn't budge.

"Now push it to the side," she directed.

Lucy did so and the spoon moved with no resistance before suddenly falling back to the ground now that it was out of the vector area.

"Wow. So you can move an object in any direction you want from wherever you are?" Erza asked as picked up the spoon and inspected it.

"Not exactly," she chuckled as she took the spoon before pointing it at the Jell-O. "The thing about vector is that it always needs to start with me moving. A twitch of the finger, a nod, a punch, anything to set off the motion. Once active though, it's very easy to maintain. Now, depending on the strength I use when I move affects how powerful the vector starts as but the instant the force is active I can increase it nearly tenfold," she explained. ' _But that's only in comparison to my body strength. I can't make a vector started by a flick stronger then one created by a full force punch,'_ she thought to herself.

"So is that how you sent Gildarts flying?" Natsu asked, having recovered somewhat from the overload.

Diana shook her head. "No, that was just plain old hitting him," she replied making some of them sweat-drop. "Anyways," she continued as she started to poke Mira's dessert with the spoon. "Whenever the vector meets an object or person, the only thing I need to do is increase the vector past the resistance its meeting. Once it breaks that resistance, depending on if I was trying to move something or go through it, the vector while continue on with no loss of power. At least until it meets something with a higher resistance than the first defense," she finished.

"That's so cool!" Wendy cheered with star shaped eyes. "No wonder you could go up against a Wizard Saint!"

"Hehe, I guess it is," she admitted with a small chuckle. "Want to see something fun?" she asked the small slayer getting an excited nod.

Diana chuckled again as she looked across the room to Gildarts. He was sitting with master and Macao, the trio happily drinking and making some rather tasteless jokes. Diana raised her hand up, one finger extended, before lining it up with the mug Gil had set down. Just as he started to reach for it she flicked her finger in, the mug suddenly dragging in her direction and out of Gil's grip.

He looked at it in surprise before reaching for it, only to have the mug slide back the opposite direction as she pushed her finger out. She kept the shenanigan going for several tries while several of the mages giggled before he practically slammed his hand down as he grabbed it. He looked at it suspiciously, eyeing the mug for a few moments before shrugging and bringing it to his mouth. Before it could reach Diana flicked her hand up, the cup suddenly jolting up to smack Gil's chin before spilling on his chest.

"Diana!" he roared as he turned to her, realizing only her magic could do that without his notice.

She responded by sticking her tongue out at him, knowing that the raised voice and puffy cheeks was all for show. She turned back to look at the others, several still snickering over Gil's impromptu bath. Seeing all their happy faces gave her a soft and warm feeling, for the first time enjoying in the company of others . . . if only for a little.

She then noticed the untouched dessert in front of her before glancing to the giggling demoness. Mira … the only one she'd ever really talked to and the friendliest person around, the same one who gave her a hot bath and warm place to sleep when she'd first arrived at Fairy Tail. The same person who could even have a semblance of an understanding of what she'd been through.

' _Maybe sticking around isn't such a bad idea,'_ she thought as she listened to Mira's infectious giggles, a full and genuine smile appearing on her face for the first time in over 7 years ...

* * *

"Master . . . master . . . master!"

"What!? Who!?" Makarov asked in alarm as he shot up to his feet, ready to batter away his attacker with an empty beer mug. He then noticed the towering form of Diana looking down at him, her eyes showing a mix of concern and annoyance.

"Diana?" he asked as he relaxed while looking at surroundings. From what he could tell it was early morning, the majority of the guild's mages laying around the floor and tables, snoring contently after a long night of partying.

"Are you fully awake yet?" she asked as she kneeled down to be eye level with him.

He looked at her for a moment, thinking back to last night and how happy she'd looked simply being around the others. She wasn't making a ruckus or singing along but he could see her gentle smiles and small giggles at the antics of the others. It was a growth from how she used to be, usually hiding in the far corners and avoiding any attention. ' _In time she'll learn to trust them … after all, they are her family,'_ he thought happily as a smile made itself known.

"Master?" Diana asked with a tilt of the head, wondering why was it he was seemingly smiling for no reason.

"Yes child," he replied as he returned his focus to the present. "What's on your mind?"

Diana looked a little nervous as she pulled at her hair for a moment before answering. "When are we going?" she asked, her intent clear as day.

He sighed as he thought about it. The guild was freshly reunited and in high spirits. Gildarts, Laxus, and Erza were all present so the fear of any commotion happening while they were gone wasn't any worry. The only issue could be the curiosity of the others as to why they were going so suddenly but as he looked at Diana's eyes, he could tell she was desperate to go.

"We will leave in a few hours," he answered making the monochromette practically jump in anticipation but he raised a hand to get her attention. "Follow me outside."

She didn't say a word as she walked behind him, the duo stepping outside of the humble guild hall and into the first morning rays as the Sun climbed past the mountains to Magnolia's east. He took a deep breath, the fresh morning air relaxing him as he looked to Diana as she stood beside him, her gaze locked on the far off shores and what lay beyond.

"Diana," he started, getting her attention before he continued. "After seeing you interact last night with the others and how much you've grown, I've decided…"

She blinked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It is time you let others in," he said softly, noting how the uncertainty filled her eyes.

"But . . . but I'm a monster," she whispered dejectedly. "They'll just run away …"

"You are _not_ a monster," he said evenly as he fixed her with a stern look. "Unique and powerful yes, dangerous even, but you are not a monster."

He understood where such thoughts came from, all beginning with the second year after she'd joined Fairy Tail. It was the same year Lisanna had died. During the week following the grieving several mages had been on edge such as Natsu and Mira. Diana had left the guild hall to visit the grave Natsu had erected for her, knowing where the small hut was since Mira had shown her once. Natsu had later happened upon her and exchanged a few words but it had taken a wrong turn.

Diana had said something along the lines of Lisanna not being careful enough and biting off more than she could chew. She hadn't meant any ill will by it, she was simply unused to following ques in the mood but Natsu wasn't aware of that. He took it as an insult and so threatened to attack if she repeated such accusations. Diana, already being on edge herself whenever a slayer is present, diverted from her usually docile form and shouted back that it was a simple truth.

That had been the last straw as Natsu went for a full attack but he wasn't aware how outclassed he was. Makarov had actually been watching from a distance, curious to see how the exchange would go but had reacted too slowly to prevent what followed. In a spark of anger and fear Diana had lashed out, striking Natsu first across the head. Up until that point, she'd only ever fought against himself, Gildarts, and the monsters she'd faced in the year of travels with Gildarts.

With a nearly unrestrained punch, she sent Natsu crashing into the ground, knocking him out cold. The moment she'd realized he wasn't moving she started to panic, unsure of what to do until he'd arrived at her side. All in all, Natsu was out for 3 days with a minor concussion and had lost any recollection of the event while Diana locked herself in a secluded room and refused to leave for nearly a week.

Ever since that incident she started requesting missions that would take her out of Magnolia, otherwise she would stay in the outskirts of the town, training in self-control whenever alone and only practicing her magic when he was present to supervise. Thinking about it now, he'd seen how she'd levitated the spoon and played the prank on Gildarts last night. ' _She more or less master Vector magic and I'm assuming the other 4 aren't far behind . . . truly a force to be reckoned with,'_ he thought with a hint of pride.

He sighed softly as he resumed where he'd left off. "If this time spent separated has shown anything, it is that you need to confide in others. You need to share that pain … or it will crush you."

Diana let her head fall at his words, her eyes obscured by her hair as her frame shook. It pained him to see her like this, practically writhing in pain even as she played a calm façade. 7 years' worth of tears, rage, and soul crushing sadness coupled with a feeling of absolute isolation were all churning away inside the lid she kept, keeping the girl from any real semblance of tranquility.

This child, one who he'd known since the first moment she opened her eyes, still a young girl barely any more mature then Wendy despite the woman's body she now had, needed someone to trust. He and Gildarts would not always be around whenever she needed someone. He wanted her to choose someone to come with them, someone to finally learn the truth behind her existence.

"Diana," he said gently. "Is there anyone you would be able to allow to come with us that isn't Gildarts?"

She didn't reply for some time, her gaze returning to the shore as a small breeze rolled by, gently caressing her cheek as her hair swept back.

"I …" she started as she looked to him. "I … think I want to show …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Geez, I can't go without those damn cliff hangers. Please forgive me but I must. Next chapter should be out soon!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	5. Sacred Place

**Yet another chapter out in this epic tale, time for the emotion to come forth! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Feedback appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The wind wiped at her hair as the ship traveled along the steady waters, the sun blazing overhead. She brushed a few stray strands out of her face, tucking them behind her ear as she looked down at the bow of the ship, a familiar monochromette looking forward intently. ' _She's been like that ever since we left the port,'_ Mira thought as she looked to her left, Makarov lazily steering the small ship with an almost unnervingly serious face.

' _Makarov doesn't seem to be in a good mood either,'_ she thought as she returned her attention to Diana. She still felt confused as to what they were doing or why it seemed so urgent but the look in Diana's eyes had quelled any thoughts of stalling. She could see that it was immensely important to her and so readily agreed to this impromptu trip. Thinking back on it now…

* * *

"What?" she asked with a stare.

"W-will you … come with me … to Tenrou Island?" Diana asked shyly as she clasped her hands together at her waist.

"Umm … why do you need to go there?" Mira asked, unsure of why the monochromette would need to even do there.

This was turning out to be a strange morning. First she woke up like usual from her little sleeping corner after the party to get the day started with clean up, only to see Gildarts grumbling around while he cleared off tables. That alone was weird enough to make Mira think she still had too much booze in her system. Gildarts _never_ woke up early after a party and especially wouldn't be cleaning up without her having to tell him to. That point was driven home by how he unceremoniously tossed anyone off the tables they were using as beds to clean them, a sour pout on his face throughout the ordeal.

Then she couldn't find Makarov for nearly an hour, having searched the entire small building for him but coming up empty. He turned up later along with Diana before excusing himself to the back along with Gildarts, the latter muttering something about Diana and a 'puppy pout' being unfair forms of persuasion. She didn't have time to ask about that because then Diana walked up to her with her sudden question.

Mira was now waiting for the explanation but Diana just shuffled on her feet nervously as she glanced around. "Well … I …" she trailed off for a moment, her eyes finally meeting Mira's. "It's something really personal and … I thought it would be nice if you came …"

Looking into her eyes, Mira could see how hard it was to ask this. From what, she wasn't sure but whatever it was obviously meant something monumental to Diana. She could almost see Diana starting to cry if she said no, not like that was even a possibility even more. She would have gone even if the reason had been she just wanted company to see the island.

"Ok," she said with a smile. Diana's worry dissipated with that as she returned her own small smile.

"Thank you," Diana said in nearly a whisper. "It … means a lot."

Mira rested a hand on her shoulder. "Any time …"

* * *

Looking on at the monochromette now, Mira couldn't help but wonder just what this trip was about. Makarov hadn't relented to her insistent questions, only that it would be easier to show her and explain later. Diana wasn't much better, in fact she barely even responded aside from a word or 2, her eyes never coming off the sea before them.

But it didn't seem that the trip would be that long, an imposing tree coming into sight. Regardless of how many times she approached the island, just seeing the great tree took her breath away. The ancient tree stood tall and proud, weathering even the worst of storms as its highest branches parted the clouds. Even after being brought down once and then having the whole island attacked by Acnologia, Tenrou Island still looked as pristine as the first day she'd seen.

Even with the sound of wind blowing, Mira caught Diana gasp, her hands moving to cup her mouth as she looked at the island. As the ship drew closer the wind died down and the waves took on a flat surface, almost to the point it could have acted as a mirror.

"We're here," Makarov stated solemnly, the ship continuing on its headway towards the same shore they'd departed nearly 24 hours ago after waking up.

The ship lurched slightly as it struck sand, Diana immediately bounding off the deck and into the forest at a pace Mira couldn't even track.

"Where …" Mira was about to ask but Makarov cut her off as he jumped to the lower deck.

"No time, keep up," he called as he followed after the monochromette.

"Wait up," she called as she raced after him, her barmaid dress making it difficult to move as quickly as him.

She chased after them, ducking through trees and around boulders as they moved deeper into the island. For a moment she thought they were heading for the first master's grave but then they turned towards the island's largest cliff. As she ran she recalled Makarov saying that they should avoid the space below the overhang of the cliff, stating that the grounds were treacherous and best left untouched. ' _So why are we heading there now?'_ she wondered as she jumped down a sudden drop, landing in a kneeling position.

She glanced up to see that they had just reached the cliff as it cast a shadow over them. In front of her was Makarov, standing a small distance ahead as he looked at the rock wall. She walked up to his side to see that Diana was facing some sort of pool at the base of the wall, the water a bright turquoise. She walked along with Makarov as the 2 neared Diana before stopping a few feet behind her.

"Makarov?" Mira mumbled as she looked at him. "Why are we here?"

"Just watch," he returned as he gestured to Diana.

Mira watched in silence for what felt like hours until Diana started to tilt her head back as she took a deep breath. Even from behind her Mira could see a faint, blueish glowing radiating from her head, or more accurately, her mouth. ' _What?'_ Mira wondered just as Diana gave a strong exhale towards the pool, a stream of blue fire with black streaks in it billowing over the pool and wall behind it.

As the flames escaped Diana's jaws Mira had to bring her hand up to her face as she winced, the intense heat making her want to step back. After a few seconds the strange flames stopped leaving a smoldering wall and floor behind since the pool had instantly turned to steam. There was nothing for a few seconds, neither Diana nor Makarov moving until a cracking sound started. Mira watched in amazement as the floor and wall began to part, revealing a passage leading into what she assumed was the core of the island.

As soon as the door seemed to be fully opened Diana started to walk in, this time a steady pace. Without even waiting for Makarov to say whether she could or not, Mira followed after Diana, her eyes never leaving that head of obsidian and silver hair. They walked in silence down a descending path, the atmosphere pleasantly cool unlike the island air outside. Soon there seemed to be some form of soft glow coming off the walls in a light blueish hue lighting their path.

Mira wasn't sure how far they'd walked, only that it was deep within the island. After a while, the passage began to open up, revealing a massive chamber unlike any she'd ever seen. The entire cavern must have been big enough to hold the entire, old guild hall with ease. To the far left there was another pool of water similar to the first one, only this time it looked big and deep enough to hold their ship. Then to the right Mira could see another smaller passage, likely leading into another chamber though it was probably smaller.

Last was the center of the chamber, a large crystal of sorts jutting up to nearly 10 feet, the very base looking like pure obsidian with the top being sapphire blue, a soft glow coming from the center. There, standing right before it was Diana, her form rigid as she stared at the monolith. Mira could see her hands shaking as she clenched and released them repeatedly.

Unsure of what to do Mira started to move a little closer while also stepping to the side giving her a slight view of Diana's face, though her eyes were overshadowed.

"Mira," Makarov spoke, his tone coming off as a warning of sorts.

She glanced to him, seeing how he motioned for her to not move any closer. She did as he instructed, her eyes returning to focus on Diana's face until she noticed something running down her cheek. It took her a moment to realize what it was, the silvery beads falling slowly down her cheek and off her chin. Diana was crying. She was about to move closer, wanting to comfort her but Makarov snapped at her, "Stay there."

She looked at him in alarm, wondering what could have him on edge but his gaze was focused on Diana. Mira also looked back to Diana and for the first time saw how her lip was quivering, her shoulders starting to shake, all before she whispered in a broken voice.

"… Mama …"

Mira felt as if her own heart would break just hearing that tone, not even bothering to wonder what Diana's mother had to do with this. Again she was going to get closer but then Makarov started to speak in a grave tone.

"Is this all you wanted to see?" he asked Diana.

"…Yes," Diana whispered back as she tried to obviously choke back her tears.

"Nothing more?" Makarov persisted, his tone hardening. "Even after all this time, all you needed was to drop a few tears?"

"What … else … is … there?" Diana returned slowly without turning to look at him.

"Come on Diana, I know you're trying to keep it in check but this isn't the time or place to hide your feelings," Makarov continued.

"…" Diana didn't answer, her head remaining bowed.

"You said you were angry when you found out about the island. I can see that you still are."

"… I got over it."

"Diana!" Makarov shouted, his tone now clearly angry.

"I'm fine," she tried to snap back it came out weak, her voice cracking at the end as the tears became more frequent.

"You are not!"

"Yes … I … am," she replied through clenched teeth, Mira for the first time noticing that she had fangs.

"Then why are you crying?" Makarov snapped at her, his own voice seething.

"Because …" she whispered, barely audible.

"Because what?" Makarov pushed, even as Diana's entire frame started to shake.

"I should have been there!" she shouted at the ground, her back still to Makarov.

"Why!?" Makarov asked. "To die!?"

"I could have stopped him then and there!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"How? You weren't strong enough yet!"

"I don't care, I would have given my life if it meant taking him with me!" she returned.

"If you had been there, he would have singled you out and made sure you were dead," Makarov roared back.

"…" Diana didn't reply, her hands clenching so hard Mira could see some blood dripping out between her fingers while Makarov continued.

"I know you would have given your all against him, even if you knew you'd have to die to do it but you weren't there and it was for the best. You're strong . . . strong enough to actually be a threat to him but that doesn't mean you need to carry all this guilt with you."

"…"

"You've grown stronger, strong enough to hold back all those tears and anger even as you walked alone for 7 years … but it's time someone else was strong for you."

"…"

"Let it go Diana, let it all out," Makarov said in a suddenly soft voice, the monochromette starting to rear her hands up near her face.

Mira watched as her lips trembled, more tears streaming down her cheeks before she threw her head back while her arms dropped to her sides.

" **Aaaghhhh!** " she screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice full of rage and sadness as a sudden geyser of power erupted around her, darkening her form as dark blue and black mana billowed around her. Mira had to brace herself as the torrent of power radiated around Diana, a searing heat enveloping around them as Diana's scream turned into a powerful roar, shaking the very earth around them.

Never before had Mira felt such a level of power from anyone besides Gildarts and even then, he started to pale in comparison. As the torrent continued Mira got a sudden déjà vu feeling, her mind running back to one other that had emanated such ferocious power. ' _No way . . . it's almost as if I was standing beside . . . Acnologia,'_ she thought in shock as she looked at Diana's overcast form, her roar finally dying down even as the geyser persisted.

Mira could see her shoulders rise and fall as she panted, two glowing dots marking her eyes as silvery tears continued to fall. Mira felt the sting of tears coming to her own eyes, the sight of her nakama in such pain proving too much for her. ' _Oh Diana . . . just what have you been going through? How couldn't I see this?'_ she wondered as she started to walk closer to Diana's form.

"Mirajane!" Makarov called after her but she didn't stop, her body soon entering the swirl of power enveloping Diana.

A blistering heat surrounded her, threatening to turn her to ash right then and there but she ignored it, her pace remaining even as she walked up to Diana. She stopped right in front of her, slowly bringing her arms up before she gently laced them around her shoulders and gave her a hug. As Diana's chin rested on her shoulder Mira spoke gently with a gentle voice, devoid of the pain she was feeling.

"It's ok . . . just let it out," she whispered, Diana's frame shuddering as the power started to fade. It took a few moments before the mana dissipated completely, leaving behind a puffy eyed Diana as tears just kept flowing with no signs of stopping. With another shudder Diana's knees buckled, Mira following after as she kept her arms around her.

"I … I … I thought you were all gone," Diana choked out as she pulled back slightly to look at Mira in the face, her voice frail and strained. "That I was alone . . . that the last tie to mama and papa was gone."

"You're not alone," Mira replied as she looked into Diana's eyes, for the first time noticing that one had changed.

Instead of being a shiny silver, her right eye was now a deep sapphire blue, both her pupils having narrowed to slits. She also realized that the silver ends of her hair were also glowing in a soft blue light similar to the power that had radiated around her. Looking at her now, even with the tears streaming along her cheeks, her practically glowing hair, and mixed eyes, she still looked as beautiful as the moment she'd walked in the door last night.

"Fairy Tail will always be there for you… I'll always be there for you. We're your family after all," Mira said to her even as her own tears started to fall.

"Mira…" Diana whimpered as a fresh set of tears began.

"I'm here," Mira replied as she pulled her into a hug again, this time Diana's head resting just below her cheek.

As the girl cried Mira noticed Makarov quietly approaching, his eyes as big as grapefruits as he sniffled as well. He stopped a little behind Diana as he laid one hand on her shoulder while giving Mira a proud nod. Mira responded with a small smile before she started to gently stroke the back of Diana's head, the monochromette continuing to cry her heart out …

* * *

She didn't know how much time had passed but it seemed to matter little as Diana kept crying until she'd passed out from exhaustion, her head lying on Mira's lap as she gently trailed a hand through her obsidian and silver locks. Diana was resting quietly now, her face no longer showing the signs of pain they had before but she did whimper from time to time.

Makarov sat across from them, watching intently and patiently. It seemed that he was used to this, his expression rather calm for one who'd witnesses such a flood of emotions break out of the girl. After a few moments of looking at Diana's sleeping form before shifting to Makarov, her own lack of knowledge driving her.

"Master?" she called, getting his attention. "What was all that?"

Makarov glanced to Diana's sleeping form before answering. "Diana has always had trouble expressing herself … whether out of stubbornness or fear for what might happen if she were to lose control. In all the years I've none her, she has only cried 3 times. Not when she once cut open her hand trying to play with the first sword she'd seen, not when she was cornered by 6 Lyester wolves in her first time accompanying Gildarts or when he yelled at her for running off, not even when she gave Natsu a minor concussion and thought she'd accidentally killed him. No … every time she's cried, it's been here."

"Why?" Mira asked in a voice laced with worry.

"Because," Makarov began as he looked to the crystal monolith. "This is her mother's grave … and her birthplace."

Mira's eyes widened at that, unsure of what to make of such knowledge. Taking her silence as a sign to go on, Makarov continued.

"This island and that crystal are the last ties she has to her parents," he explained, his face suddenly looking as if he'd aged those 7 years in one hour. "When she thought that we were gone along with the island, she in a way truly was alone … only this time, she wasn't in a dream."

"Dream?" Mira mumbled, feeling more confused by the second.

"That's right," a new voice answered.

Mira's head snapped to the side to the owner of the voice, only to see it was the first master, Mavis Vermilion as she stood right before them, her eyes on Diana as well.

"A dream that turned into a nightmare …" Mavis continued in a solemn voice. "And a nightmare that lasted for centuries …"

Mira didn't know what to say, she felt so overwhelmed as her eyes shifted between the 2 masters for some time before she finally spoke.

"Master . . . just who is she?" the she-demon asked in a whisper with a worried glance towards the sleeping girl resting on her lap, her cheeks stained from crying.

Makarov gave a tired sigh as he looked at her. "She is Fairy Tail's strongest mage . . . and our most fragile soul. . . "

* * *

 **What a line to finish on! Diana finally lets it all out but it just leaves more questions then answers. I wonder if they'll be answered any time soon?**

 **Let me know what you guys thought, even if you didn't like it. Next chapter should be out soon!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	6. The Last and the First

**Hello everyone, glad to see you're back. Yet another chapter in the works, with more answers and new questions. Fair warning, this is one of those chapters with a whole lotta exposition and world building so, take it slow. Hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

 **Any and all feedback welcome and a thank you to one: contigoallday. Thank you for the kind words and I'll do my best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"She is Fairy Tail's strongest mage … and our most fragile soul …"

As the words left Makarov's mouth Mira looked down at the sleeping girl, running her hand through her monochrome hair. "Fairy Tail's strongest," she echoed as she looked at the peaceful face Diana was making.

She looked up again to see Makarov nodding as he continued. "Though not officially the top mage, she is the most powerful Fairy. For now, the title of top mage and strongest human mage belongs to Gildarts."

"Human?" Mira asked, finding the particular word choice odd.

Makarov gave a heavy sigh before answering. "I am not aware of all the details myself. I think it best for the first to explain," he said as he looked to Mavis.

Mira shifted her eyes to the first master as well. Mavis stood quiet for some time, her eyes drifting over them without giving away what she was thinking. "Very well," she said with a nod. "But what I tell you stays with us. This is knowledge only Diana has the right to determine who may hear."

Mira and Makarov nodded, waiting for the first to begin.

"As the third knows, before my passing as the master I left several documents and items along with my will. One of these documents detailed the existence of this chamber and the key to access it. It was a mission for Fairy Tail to guard Diana until she finally awoke and then bring her to the guild but I never wrote why is it she needed to be guarded or what and who she is," Mavis said with a glance to Makarov.

"I trust she told you some things afterwards."

"Simply what her goal was," Makarov replied.

"Goal?" Mira asked.

Makarov looked at her, his eyes stern. "To kill Acnologia."

"K-kill Acnologia?" Mira stuttered, unable to even wrap her head around the idea of such a monster being defeated. "How is that even possible? Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus combined couldn't even scratch that thing."

"I'll get to that," Mavis said as she looked around the chamber. "But first I'll start with how I even found this chamber."

Mavis paused for a moment as she recollected her thoughts before beginning. "During the first few years of the guild I tended to visit the island often. Usually to soothe my mind and decompress. During one of my visits I explored the area around the largest cliff and happened to discover a new passage that wasn't there before. It ended up bringing me to this chamber … and to meet who was waiting for me."

"Who?" Mira couldn't help but ask.

"Diana's mother, Astera … greatest of her race, the dragon of Purgatory," Mavis answered, her voice carrying absolute respect.

Even Makarov's eyes widened at that as Mira gasped. She looked down at Diana as she felt her shift at the mention of her mother's name before continuing to slumber, Mira's thoughts racing as to understand what that meant. ' _If her mother was a dragon, is she a slayer like the others?'_ she wondered.

"She isn't," Mavis spoke up, as if being able to read her thoughts. Mira looked at her confused, wondering how is it that she wasn't a slayer.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy … they all had a dragon raise them as a parent but that doesn't mean that those dragons were their mothers or fathers. Unlike them, Diana isn't a human. Astera gave birth to her," Mavis elaborated. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyways, when I arrived in this chamber Astera was waiting for me, barely clinging on to life."

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Astera had been waiting for the right person to appear that could watch over Diana. A spell she'd cast let her monitor the island until such a person could arrive and in the end she deemed me worthy. When I arrived here, I made eye contact with her and had the whole request transferred to me. It was the last magic Astera had used to ensure whoever it was that came would know everything about Diana. Before I'd fully grasped what happened, Astera had passed," Mavis said, her voice taking a sad note at the end.

"Through that spell I learned that Astera had been here for over 400 years, guarding Diana's egg as it slept in a tranced state, both in body and mind. Once she died, the trance was also released and Diana resumed the proper growth and maturation period within the egg. Then, it was simply a matter of time before she naturally hatched on her own," Mavis explained as her gaze shifted to Makarov.

"And I was the one who was here when she did," he said as he glanced at her.

"But if you were with her from the beginning, then where did you keep her before bringing her to the guild?" Mira asked.

"I didn't," Makarov answered. "That same night I brought her, she was only about 12 hours old."

"What?" Mira asked just barely able to stop herself from shouting and nearly waking Diana up. "But she looked like she was nearly 10 when you brought her."

"Dragons are born able to move and take care of themselves if the need arises," Mavis answered. "Under her rather unique circumstances, the body of a ten year old was probably the earliest she could safely hatch."

"But how was she able to even talk?" Mira wondered. From what she could remember, aside from being overly shy and jumpy, she could have easily passed off for some lost child.

"A dragon's consciousness begins to form before they're even born. Even if for her it felt like a dream, she could hear and remember what was said around her. It goes without saying that for nearly a century, Astera spent every waking moment teaching her through telling her stories and songs. In fact, she could even share memories allowing for Diana to learn several alphabets and unique forms of dragon magic," Mavis explained.

"It took her about a month to get the common language down," Makarov chuckled as he looked up, seemingly recalling a fond memory.

"So why does she look so … human?" Mira asked softly as she glanced to Diana, the monochromette still sleeping soundly on her lap.

"That is because of her father," Mavis replied. "While Astera may have been a dragon, Diana's father was a human."

At that point Mira wasn't sure whose eyes were wider, hers or Makarov's. They gawked at Mavis as they waited for an explanation.

"Diana's mother used a spell to take human form to be with the only human she'd ever respected … and even loved," Mavis said softly, a small smile adorning her face, but then it suddenly fell as her green eyes took a steely look. "But it was also to ensure a survival in the face of oblivion."

Mira didn't dare speak, her own frame trembling at the eyes Mavis had as she continued. "In a time a well over 400 hundred years ago the dragons were in a state of descent. The atmosphere was losing the dense Eternano that maintained their strength and humans were on the rise. As such a divide formed between them, some wishing to eradicate the humans before they could present a threat while others believed that they could coexist."

"…"

"So a civil war of sorts broke out, the scales never really tipping in anyone's favor until the dragons opting for coexistence created a new form of magic, the Dragon Slayers. Then tides started to turn and battles became less frequent but there was a new, growing danger. One slayer in particular had started to grow stronger then thought possible …" Mavis paused for a moment, her eyes staring into Mira's. "And that slayer was Acnologia."

Mira felt her breath hitch at that name, her arms shaking for a moment before she managed to reign them in.

"Astera on her part had been one of the few to remain neutral and saw the coming danger. Sadly, by the time she realized how strong Acnologia had become, it was too late for her to stop him. Even in her weakened state she had the power necessary to end him but knew that it would mean her own demise and the end of her breed of dragon."

"Her breed?" Mira asked in a whisper.

Mavis nodded before answering. "You already know that there are several types of dragons. Fire, thunder, wind, iron, and so forth. It wouldn't be a push to say there was as many types of dragons as there are magic. In that sense, Astera was an arcane type with abilities unlike that of any other dragon. Just think back to when Diana opened the entrance to the cave or when she let her power radiate around her."

"Black and blue flames," Mira mumbled as Mavis nodded.

"I don't know what the true nature of those flames or her natural magic is but I know it's beyond anything elemental."

"So what did Diana have to do with Acnologia and the survival of her type of dragon, first?" Makarov asked while he rubbed his chin.

"I was getting there," Mavis replied with a flat look. "So, by that point Astera knew she would die if Acnologia found her and that no human would be able to defeat him."

"But couldn't another slayer do it?" Mira asked but Mavis just shook her head.

"Even in the height of the war, the slayers rarely were the ones to deliver a finishing blow. They usually accompanied their 'parent' into battle and helped tip the fight in their favor," Mavis explained. "Only a dragon can kill another dragon."

"But aren't the slayers miniature dragons?" Makarov asked this time.

"In a ways but at the end of the day they're only artificial," Mavis replied.

"How so?" Mira asked.

"The slayers got their power by having raw dragon mana forced into their bodies until they were capable of generating their own. As a side effect their bodies experienced physiological changes such as enhanced senses, tougher bodies, and extended life spans. They gained the destructive capability of the dragon but only a fraction of it. Any human they tried to fully empower suffered from a mana overload and burned from the inside out," Mavis explained before looking to Diana. "And that's where Diana comes in."

"…"

"Astera knew that only a dragon could defeat Acnologia but also, that their current form was unsuitable for the changing world. Humans on the other hand, were on the rise. Their smaller bodies required less Eternano in the atmosphere and had shown to be receptive to dragon magic. So, Astera made a choice, one that no one would have thought possible."

Mira and Makarov held their breathes as they waited, their nerve already at wits end.

"Astera took a human form and consummated with a mage, Diana's father," Mavis said, the slightest tint on pink marking her cheeks. "The result was a dragon born in a human's shape with all the power of a true dragon, the first hybrid," Mavis finished.

All eyes turned to the sleeping dragoness, her soft breathing being the only sound for some time. Mira kept looking at her face, the memory of the crying girl still fresh on her mind.

"Why me?" she asked softly without looking up to see the masters' faces. "Why trust me with this?"

"Because," Makarov replied. "You are one of the few that can even begin to understand her and what she's been through."

"How?"

"You know what it feels like to watch someone die, just how she felt her mother die all those years ago," Mavis replied this time. "You were the one that protected your siblings when you were just children. You know what it feels like to suffer loss and rejection when people are scared of you just because they don't understand you."

"And Diana trusts you," Makarov added gently.

She stayed quiet for some time, her eyes obscured by her hair as she looked down at Diana's sleeping form.

"Mira?" Makarov asked gently, nervous from her sudden silence.

After what felt like hours, tears started rolling down Mira's cheek even as a small smile formed on her lips. For a moment she remembered back to when Lisanna had died. She'd gone to the cemetery alone to cry but instead found a small monochromette standing before the grave looking at it intently, completely ignoring the downpour of rain. When Mira had approached her, she simply gave a small greeting and then stepped aside for Mira.

She then stayed there, observing the grave even as Mira started to bawl. After some point Mira had asked what she was doing, Diana had answered, 'remembering her'. At first Mira didn't understand what she meant by that, her confusion being apparent as Diana explained. Lisanna was gone and there was nothing that could be done but that didn't mean she couldn't honor her in memory. That was why they erected grave stones after all, so that a loved one would never truly be lost.

Before Mira could even reply to that Diana had started to leave, only pausing to look back and utter one sentence, a sentence that felt beyond her years, a sentence that to this day Mira remembers as clear as day. ' _She was there for me when I felt alone,'_ she thought as she looked at Diana. No comforting words or hallowed apology, just solemn silence and respect. She was simply there, living in the present, giving her a way to bear it all. She finally looked up to face Makarov and Mavis.

"I'll always be there for her," she said gently as her hand tucked a stray hair out of Diana's face.

' _…_ _Always …'_

* * *

She felt something warm pass along her cheek, gently brushing her hair behind her ear. She could also smell hints of cinnamon and vanilla, as if she'd just past a fresh stack of pastries. She couldn't help but smile as she snuggled closer to the scent, a content sigh escaping her before she slowly opened one eye. She was greeting with a gently smiling face, 2 clear blue eyes looking back at her.

"Mira …" she mumbled as she slowly lifted her head up, only just then realizing that she'd been using Mira's lap to sleep.

She jerked back a little, a faint blush coloring her cheeks as she glanced around before looking back to Mira's face.

"Hello Diana," Mira said in a warm voice. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," she managed to answer despite the slight embarrassment she was feeling.

"That's good," Mira continued, her eyes never leaving her face.

Unsure of how to continue, Diana glanced around the chamber, noting that master nor Mavis were around.

"Where's master and Mavis?" she asked as she looked back to Mira.

"Oh master stepped out and … wait, you knew Mavis?" Mira asked with a tilt of the head.

"Of course," Diana answered. She could vaguely recall the conversation they'd had while she rested and knew Mavis had been there. "Mavis was the first human I unofficially met."

"But how did you know she was here in spirit?" Mira persisted.

"I've always been able to see her," Diana replied easily. "I talk to her every time I visit."

"Really?"

She nodded as she looked around. "Before I was born she would visit often and tell me stories … about the guild and her friends," she explained as she recalled those happy times. "After she died I was alone again for a while … the second never really visited as much but then one day Mavis came here as a spirit and stayed with me until the first time Makarov visited."

"So you've known all the past masters and the stories of their times," Mira mumbled to which she nodded.

"It really helped pass the time," she replied.

"I see," Mira said softly before she glanced towards the crystal monolith. "So what is that?"

Diana looked at the crystal for a moment, her chest starting to burn as she answered. "Mama's tombstone …"

Mira looked back at her with wide eyes, her face begging the question so Diana explained.

"After she died, her essence started to condense around where her heart was while most of her body returned to the earth. I'm not too sure how long it was but my best guess is that in less than a month that crystal had formed. The last trace of Mama, a self-regenerating dragon lacrima."

"Dragon lacrima!?" Mira asked in shock. "Like the one used to give Laxus his power?"

Diana couldn't help but frown at that detail. She loved Fairy Tail and would do anything to keep the guild safe, but she would never allow her mother's crystal to be used in such a way, regardless of the power a mage could gain from it. Giving that crystal to anyone would be tantamount to give someone her mother's soul.

"Um … Diana?" Mira asked having noticed the frown. "What's wrong?"

Diana sighed as she looked at Mira, knowing that Mira deserved a full understanding of Diana's perspective of slayers.

"Well … I don't like the idea of mama's essence being used like that. Especially not when I know what it creates."

"Why?" Mira asked with a tilt of the head.

Diana moved to sit with her knees pulled to her chest before answering. "I don't trust slayers."

Before Mira could ask about that Diana continued. "I know that not all humans are so greedy but giving them the power of dragons was a mistake. When they get a taste of that power, they can't help but want more, and they'll never truly be satisfied."

"But the others aren't like that," Mira defended. "Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus … they all train and use that power to protect the guild."

"Then why does Natsu always try to pick a fight?" Diana shot back making Mira pause. "What happens after he finally surpasses Gildarts? Will he move on to challenge a Wizard Saint? And then what happens from there on? Just keep searching for a tougher fight until there isn't anyone to entertain him?"

"…" Mira didn't give a reply to that, Diana's words hitting deep.

"Just when is being 'strong enough' actually enough?" Diana continued, her words almost coming out bitter. "Acnologia was once a human too but look what happened … he developed an addiction for battle, lusted after more power until he was strong enough to kill dragons single-handedly and then went on to annihilate any survivors of the war."

Mira looked down, her eyes overcast as she mumbled a reply. "But they aren't like that …"

Just seeing Mira like that made Diana want to apologize but sadly, what she said was true. That didn't mean she couldn't try to make Mira feel a little better. "Look … I know that they aren't like Acnologia and none of them have a taste for harming others … it's just that being around them makes me nervous."

"Because they could hurt you?" Mira asked as she finally looked up again.

"Partly but then again each of us has particular forms of magic that could be our undoing," she replied. "It's just … sometimes I can't help but imagine Acnologia happening again and this time, I have people to lose."

She could feel a stray tear run down her cheek at the thought of something happening to the guild, to watch as someone hurt master or Gildarts … or Mira.

"Diana …" Mira said gently as she shuffled closer while cupping her cheek, her thumb rubbing away the tear. "… That won't happen again. You're here this time and regardless of how unlikely … you could put a stop to it, and you won't be alone either."

Diana sniffed a bit as she nodded, glad to see how caring Mira was … just like the first day she'd met her.

"Ok …" she whispered back as she started to relax, her eyes roving around the chamber before she finally stopped on the next chamber. ' _I wonder if everything it still there?'_ she wondered as she stood up.

"Diana?" Mira wondered as she looked up at her.

"Want to see something?" she asked as she offered Mira a hand.

Mira looked at her hand for a moment before nodding as she took it, the demoness getting up and following along. They walked in silence, their footsteps echoing in the large cavern as they soon arrived at the entrance to another, far smaller chamber. Unlike the main one, this one had walls lined with shelves magically formed from the rocks, all stock full of scrolls and books. A gift left by her father, all of his magical research and discoveries.

"Wow," Mira mumbled as she looked around, occasionally stopping at some open sketches and diagrams. "What is all this?"

"My inheritance," Diana responded as she walked to a particular shelf that house 5 distinct books, these being larger and each held sealed with a powerful charm that only she could release. "Papa was a scholar and loved to study magic in every form."

"Really?" Mira asked as she stepped beside her to look at the books. "And these?"

Diana glanced at her for a moment before answering. "Papa knew what was in store for me. You see, even though he was a great scholar and mage in his own right, he suffered from a relatively weak constitution. Whenever he was reaching a peak with a form of magic that was particularly taxing, he would move on to other, new branches. He used theory and calculations to map out any and every aspect of the magic without ever really implementing them."

"…"

"Because of that he developed a passion to study magic for the sake of knowledge and usually stayed away from any magic that could be abused for power . . . at least until mama was pregnant that is," she explained, her tone growing soft at the thought of her father, holed up in a lab, his mop of silver hair spilling all over the place while mama scowled at him for being so messy.

"You see, dragon growth is very lengthy, by human standards anyway. I was no exception. Mama carried me around as an egg for nearly 15 years until she looked like a normal, pregnant human."

Mira gasped at that, her eyes wide as she looked at Diana but she just smirked back. "But that aside, while Mama carried me around Papa tirelessly studied new forms of magic that I could use to protect myself. With mama being there and able to implement the spells, papa toiled away for those 15 years until he created 5 unique forms of magic that only I would be able to use."

"Is _vector_ one of them?" Mira asked as she leaned closer.

Diana nodded. "Vector is one of 2 that are fully independent while the other 3 are spells that used my own natural magic. _Vector,_ the weapon that is always drawn and ready to fight."

"And what are the others?" Mira asked somewhat shyly.

"Well, I would prefer to leave those alone for now," she answered but seeing Mira give her a small pout which gave her a little trouble so she went with giving a small idea. "Ok, I won't go into detail but I can give you an idea. If _Vector_ is a spear, then I also have a shield, a net, a song, and a trump card."

Mira just gave her a confused look as she spoke. "Ok, I get the shield and trump card but what do you mean a song?"

"Ah … it's complicated. Can we please drop it for now?" Diana almost begged. The spells were complicated and unless she performed them it wouldn't do anything to help Mira understand them.

Mira started to stare at her as she leaned closer, standing on her toes until the two were so close their noses were almost touching. After a few seconds Mira just leaned back, an easy smile on her face.

"Alright."

Before Diana could sigh in relief she felt a finger press a nose, Mira looking at her intently.

"But I want to hear that song someday," she finished with a gentle smile.

Diana couldn't help but smile back as she nodded. "Ok."

For a reason unbeknownst to her Mira then started to laugh, a soft and gentle sound that made Diana start to giggle as well. As their fit of laughter continued Diana caught the sound of someone approaching the chamber. She glanced over to see a smiling Makarov looking at them.

"Well, it nice to see everyone is doing better," he said with a happy pep in his voice. "Now, we need to get upstairs to business."

"Business?" Mira and Diana asked in unison.

Makarov's smile turned to one of the Cheshire smiles Diana hated, an immediate foreboding filling her. Makarov was sweet and loving to everyone but Diana knew, he could be a right bastard.

"No one becomes an S-class without a good fight first," Makarov proclaimed. "I don't care if you are on par with Gildarts, you're giving this old man a good tussle."

' _Oh boy…'_ she thought with a sigh. ' _Don't go complaining about your back after this …'_

* * *

 **Damn, that was a lot to build up. Took my sweet time thinking out this background and making sure to avoid any plot holes ... hopefully. So next time, the fight is on! Let's see just what can Fairy Tail's strongest really do? Makarov I hope you got an ice pack.**

 **As always, a pleasure, Jbubu**


	7. The Strongest Fairy

**Author's Note: Time . . . for . . . BATTLE! Oh Makarov . . . whelp, he asked for it . . . in more then one way but damn! Guy needs to learn to cut his loses. Don't worry, you'll see what I mean. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! As always, any feedback openly welcomed!**

 **Another word: Thank you to those who have reviewed! This goes directly to one Fairy-Fan, a guest who I could not directly thank. Thank you and I hope you continue to love Diana!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

' _Oh dear,'_ Mira thought with a sigh. She was now standing at the overhang of one of the small cliffs on the island, overlooking a large and open span of terrain where Diana and Makarov stood facing each other. It had been a quick trip, simply exciting the passage and moving further towards the shore line. The more or less clear grounds were large enough for several wizards to fight in open melee and the open shore to one side allowed for unrestrained attacks.

Makarov and Diana stood apart, nearly 20 meters between them. Diana hadn't looked very excited about the challenge initially but now she stood with confident smile, her eyes practically shinning as she waited for Makarov's instructions. Makarov on his end looked excited as well, his grin still plastered to his face as he looked at the dragoness, wanting to see how much she'd grown.

Even at the slight distance, Mira could more or less pick up their voices since neither was using an inside voice.

"Alright yah brat," Makarov started, his chest pumped out proudly. "Let's see if you really are all bark and no bite."

"Careful there gramps," Diana called back with a good old smirk. "Wouldn't want you throwing out your back."

"Hah!" Makarov returned as magical energy started to coat his frame. They watched as his form swelled, his eyes beginning to glow white as his head rose high up.

Makarov finally stopped when he towered over the trees and cliffs, at the same size he'd been when Acnologia attacked. The magical pressure coming off him was immense, testifying to his past rank as a Wizard Saint and Fairy Tail's guild master. Diana on her end didn't even seem fazed at the behemoth before her, her smirk still present.

"Now before we begin," Makarov's voice boomed as he looked down at her. "For this battle, you cannot use magic."

"What!?" Mira and Diana called at the same time but it was too late.

Like a fallen pillar from the heavens, Makarov's fist slammed down on top of Diana, the ground shaking with the impact.

"Master!" Mira shouted in horror. ' _He didn't even give her a warning!'_

She was about to scream that he'd taken it too far but then Diana's voice called out. "That's mean master!"

Mira then noticed that Diana was now standing several meters behind Makarov's massive form, her hands resting on her hips as she pouted up at him. ' _When the hell did she move!? I couldn't even track her!'_ Mira watched as Makarov reared up again, his face pulled into an unsurprised smirk.

"Figures you dodge that, you little weasel," he teased as he balled his fists.

"You've gotten slow," Diana chimed back as her hands dropped from her hips to her sides, her face contorted into a grin that flashed her fangs and … pointed teeth?

Mira didn't have time to even wonder about that as Diana initiated this time, her body barely a blur as she rushed Makarov. She ran around to get behind him before kicking off the ground and heading straight for his head. He seemed to predict it, his torso swiveling as he swatted her out of the air, turning her into a falling meteor. She hit the ground with an echoing crash, forming a sizable crater as she shook herself off and got moving again.

She ran circles between his legs before she appeared behind his right leg, kicking the back of if forcing Makarov to one knee. As he struggle to regain his footing Diana rushed to his front before leaping at Makarov again, her fist reared back. Mira was almost sure she had him before he suddenly brought his hands together and clapped them around Diana with enough force to cause a pressure wave around him, hiding her body in-between his palms.

"Gotcha," Makarov chanted as he got back up to his feet, his prize still sealed within his hands.

' _What can she do now?'_ Mira wondered as she looked at Makarov's hands, only for her eyes to widen as she stared in a mix of awe and shock. Slowly and steadily, Makarov's hands started to part until Diana appeared, her arms spread apart as they pushed his hands away.

"Pulling out all the stops huh?" she muttered as she fixed him with a sly smile, her arms barely even shaking from the strain even as Makarov's face started to redden from the pressure. ' _No way . . . she's about even with Makarov in strength even when he's a giant!?'_ Mira wondered as the duo continued their bout.

Suddenly Diana took a deep breath before grunting as she forced Makarov's hands to fully open, the shock making him reel back slightly. With nothing holding her up Diana plummeted back to the earth before landing neatly and jumping back as Makarov tried to flatten her underfoot. She moved nimbly in-between his stomps, her gaze locked on his towering form as she searched for an opening.

Finding none Diana retreated some meters back, her eyes quickly scanning around before they stopped on a large boulder off to her right. She rushed to it before hooking on to it with her left hand, her fingers digging into the solid rock like wet sand, before she lifted the hulking thing out of the ground and held it above her head. ' _What!? But that thing has to weigh several tons!'_ Mira thought as she watched the dragoness wheel around towards Makarov before throwing the boulder like an oversized softball.

Makarov saw it coming but just barely managed to punch it away before it could hit his face.

"Oo`h, ah-ah," he whined as he wiggle his fingers. "Little brat."

"Old fart," Diana muttered back as she charged yet again.

Mira watched in amazement as the duo went back in forth, Diana keeping a breakneck pace as she weaved in and out of Makarov's attacks, sometimes taking them head on. Just watching the power she was displaying, even without any magic for assistance, Mira had no lingering doubts about Diana being a dragon. Her strength and resilience was beyond anything human and for once, Mira truly could see how Diana was a legitimate threat to Acnologia.

She wasn't there yet if Mira went by what she'd felt back in Astera's grave, but it would only be a matter of time. Mira knew that Diana would do everything in her power to rid the world of the curse that is Acnologia and if she could do anything about it, Mira would be there at her side to support her.

Mira continued to watch as the combatants kept going at it, neither willing to give an inch. At lasted for nearly 30 minutes before Makarov raised his hand to stop, a good coat of sweat and a bruise or 2 covering his body. Diana for her part looked largely unharmed aside from a small trickle of blood along her mouth, mostly likely from a busted lip, a cut along her left eyebrow, a multitude of scratches, and dirt caking her dark jeans and jacket.

"You … little … runt," Makarov panted with a big grin, his eyes shining with pride at the dragoness.

"You still got some kick … gramps," Diana replied with a grin too, her breathing already back to normal.

"Ha! And don't you forget it!" Makarov returned as he started to shrink to his usual size.

As the 2 neared Mira hopped off her perch on the ledge, landing in a neat crouch, before walking towards the mages, a smile adorning her face. Once standing next to them Makarov cleared his throat.

"Well, it seems that you've surpassed expectations," Makarov praised making Diana give a shy smile with a blush. "However, we are not done."

"What?" Mira and Diana asked in unison, both staring at Makarov.

"You were excellent fighting on your feet without having magic as a drawback but against an opponent you know," Makarov explained as a large grin appeared on his face. "Now I want to see you against an unknown opponent and using your _vector_ magic."

"But who?" Diana asked.

Makarov answered by looking at Mira, her eyes widening as she got his intent. "But master, are you sure? Maybe Gildarts or Laxus would be a better match up, I mean, I couldn't even keep up from just watching."

"You'll be fine, you have more combat experience," Makarov said as he turned and started to walk away. "And you'll be using _that._ "

' _He can't be serious! I mean, sure she may not be the most powerful but she's a purely offensive soul. All aggression, attack, and … speed …'_

Mira turned to look at Diana, her face looking as unsure about this as Mira felt. After watching all that, Mira didn't have any worries about actually harming her, she was more worried about getting too caught up in that transformation. If she used it, it would be highly likely that she would be unable to stop until she was defeated . . . or she won.

"Don't worry Mira," Diana said with a knowing smile. "I trust you'll do fine."

"Are you sure?" Mira asked. It would be Diana dealing with the problem if she lost control after all.

"Mhm," she sounded back with a nod.

"Ok…" Mira mumbled as she closed her eyes, focusing on her mana as she searched within herself for that locked soul. It took a moment but she found it, the concentration of boiling anger and the desire to rampage already making her internally wince as she drew on that power. She felt her power surge around her, the demon's mana pulsing around her frame as she activated her magic.

"Satan Soul: _Halphas_ "

As the words left her mouth, the power spiked around her, the very ground at her feet beginning to fracture with the sheer force of her magic. She felt her appearance change beginning with her clothes, her light purple, barmaid's dress swapping out for a blue stripped leotard that should her midriff. Next came some form of clothed spikes in the same color as the leotard, enveloping her shoulder with a high collar around her neck. Then light blue scales began to form along her cheeks and towards her ears before forming horns curved up.

Next came the strange wings formed of feather like constructs, all light blue as well while the feathers turned up rather than down. Then everything from her elbows down and her thighs were covered in similar scales, giving her appendages a glossy sheen that ended in claws or talons. Lastly a large reptilian tail formed of the same slick scales to complete her transformation.

There she stood in her forbidden form, Halphas, a demon of destruction and rage. As she opened her eyes she could feel the rage churn inside, the desire to attack and level the land being nearly overpowering. She then looked to Diana, half expecting her to be frightened from the demon that none aside from Makarov had ever seen but was surprised to see something akin to admiration in her eyes.

She didn't shake or fidget around as she took in Mira's form, she simply looked on, an excited smile forming as she clenched her fists in anticipation. ' _I guess even she knows when to enjoy a fight,'_ Mira thought as she waited for Makarov to call the beginning of the match.

Diana glanced over to him as he shouted 'Begin!' but that was her mistake.

In her moment of unawareness, Mira surged forward with a fist flying to Diana's gut. She struck with bone shattering force, the very air being pushed away as the pressure recoiled around them. Mira couldn't help but smirk at Diana's face only to then see her return her own smirk. Mira felt something tighten along her fist, her glance dropping down to see that Diana had in fact, caught her fist before it could hit.

' _When did she …'_ She didn't have the chance to wonder as Diana spun on her heel while pulling Mira's arm around and slamming her into the ground before tossing her to the side with strength unlike anything Mira had faced before. She tumbled along the ground for several seconds before digging her heels into the ground and finally pulling to a stop. She glared at Diana as she scanned for any openings only to see Diana reach out to her with a hand. Before she could even ask what she was doing Diana clenched her hand as she violently pulled back.

With barely half a second's delay, Mira felt a powerful tug pull her straight off her feet and towards Diana. ' _Damn! I forgot about vector,'_ she thought as she flapped her wings to rise out of Diana's control area. It worked, the pull suddenly stopping but it did nothing to stop Diana from appearing beside her before she could even register and nail her in the side with a kick that knocked all the air out of her. She hit the ground with a resounding boom, the earth crumpling around her as she quickly got back on her feet, her eyes nailed to Diana.

' _Ok, she's even stronger than I thought and her speed is more or less even with Halphas so all I need to do is keep an eye out for any signs of vector,'_ Mira planned as she rose higher into the sky where she had an advantage. As she looked down at Diana she noticed that her right eye had changed again to the sapphire coloration, both her pupils now narrowed slits, and her pointed teeth on display with a cheeky smile. Altogether it made her look almost feral, a dangerous and powerful air around her but even then, Mira still found her shockingly beautiful.

"You sure are having fun," Mira called in an almost teasing fashion.

"And you aren't," Diana retorted. "It's been ages since I can fight someone being this free," she continued with a gesture towards her own eyes and fangs. "Well almost …"

"Then show me," Mira returned. "Don't fight me as Diana, the human mage. Fight as Diana, the dragoness and daughter of Astera."

Diana looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, apparently surprised by Mira's invitation. Then her smile grew even more as the same obsidian and sapphire flames billowed around her skin, this time a small and controlled swirl unlike back at the grave. It only lasted for a few seconds before dying away to reveal a new Diana.

The skin of her hands had darkened to look as glossy as her hair, her nails forming into silvery claws. The skin to the side of her eyes and her cheeks also changed to a pattern of small obsidian scales that traced back into her hair. Then, just a little above and in front of her ears she now had 2 small dark blue horns that smoothly curved back and up with black tips, the size being little more than a few inches. Lastly she had a tail measuring around 4 feet, the very base slightly pushing down the back of her jeans. The appendage was covered in overlapping, plate like scales as dark as her hair with dark blue markings running the length, the end being a classic spaded shape.

Mira was at a loss for words, never before expecting Diana to look like this. She remembered one description she'd heard of Natsu when he'd activated Dragon Force, how the magical power that radiated off him was almost indescribable. Looking at Diana now, she couldn't help but agree with observation but unlike the slayers, this was Diana's natural state.

"Diana," she called, a question burning at the front of her mind. "If you aren't a Dragon Slayer, then what are you?"

Diana seemed to ponder the question for a moment, her clawed finger tapping her chin before she looked back to Mira. "If slayers are artificial dragons used to kill other dragons, then I guess that makes me a champion for dragons since I was born to continue the race. I've never really given it much thought but you could say I'm something new … a Dragon Knight."

Mira smiled as she looked at the dragoness, finding the name fitting perfectly. ' _A knight that shines in her own armor . . . yes, that suites you wonderfully.'_ Mira nodded once again before raising her fists, her passion to fight burning like it hadn't in years.

"Alright then, face me … Dragon Knight Diana," she called, her eyes never leaving Diana's.

Diana beamed at her, her fists raised as well. "Bring it, Demon Mirajane …"

The duo rushed at each other, their right fists colliding as the very earth around them shattered apart in a great boom, the smiles never leaving their faces …

* * *

"I still think you were holding back."

"Nah-uh," Diana defended while crossing her arms in a childish manner. "I was using my real strength."

"Maybe but you certainly didn't use vector to the fullest," Mira continued as she poked Diana's cheek.

"You're just grumpy that I won," Diana retorted while a sly smile. "All _3_ times."

Mira gave her a pout at that, knowing that a little of her pride was scratched after their numerous battles. Satan Soul, both the original and twice using Halphas, hadn't been able to stand against the dragon knight, her own natural strength and speed outclassing the demons decisively. Mira had also noticed that most of her magic was unable to affect Diana's draconic body aside from physical impacts.

' _So only specialized physical attacks and slayer magic can harm her,'_ Mira wondered as the pair walked behind Makarov on their way back to the guild hall.

She guessed that the physical vulnerability was due to having human heritage, though that didn't make her any weaker. During the second bout using her original transformation, Mira had noticed that punching Diana was like hitting solid steel. It was only after having managed to toss Diana over her shoulder once that she realized Diana was actually heavier then she looked, having muscles and bones denser than humans but still falling short of a pure dragon body.

Along with those observations Mira noticed that Diana only used vector at a distance and in a wide spread area. Either to pull Mira in or, as she learned the hard way, punch her at distance like a pressurized cannon but never when she made direct contact. The fact that she never narrowed the vector zone also became apparent when Mira studied the remains of their second battle. On the attacks that left clear marks against the ground or rocks around them, Mira could easily see the circled outline of the vector zone on impact, along with a Mira shaped indention in the middle…

As she looked to her side at the dragoness, Mira couldn't help but wonder why was it that she restrained herself so much. It was obvious that vector was practically second nature to her and she'd shown that she can create small and focused vector areas along with proper levels of force, so why not use smaller but stronger vectors? Mira was sure that if Diana created a vector with the force of a large area but reduced the area from about 4 foot radius to maybe, 1 foot, it would act as a multiplier to the damage delivered like a ballpoint hammer versus a regular, larger flathead hammer.

"Mira?" Diana asked with a concerned look.

"Huh?" she replied, not having realized how carried away she'd gotten with her thoughts.

"You ok?" Diana asked as she glanced over her. "Didn't hit you too hard did I?"

"Oh please," she jested back. "You pack a punch but trust me, I can take it," she replied with a grin.

"Then why were you so spaced out?" Diana persisted.

Mira didn't want to admit she'd been thinking about vector and how Diana held back. She could see it had been enough with the girl just showing herself for what she was. She would simply wait until Diana felt comfortable with telling her more about vector rather than pressing her about a power that was her inheritance. So, to throw Diana off, she went with a subject change … though to be honest, it had been on her thoughts as well.

"Oh, I was just thinking back to how adorable your tail is," Mira practically cooed at her, earning a shy blush as Diana looked away.

"It's not that big a deal," Diana mumbled as she refused to look back at Mira.

"But it was," Mira continued in a sing-song voice. "… little puppy."

Diana nearly stumbled at her new pet name, her blush deepening as she pulled some of her hair over her eyes. They'd stayed on the island for over 24 hours and during that time, Mira had encouraged Diana to stay in her natural state. Naturally that led to some fascinating and embarrassing discoveries, much to Diana's dismay. Her favorite was how Diana's tail would start to wag whenever Diana got excited about something, like food and stories. She also tucked herself into a ball to sleep with her tail wrapped around herself, making Mira nearly squeal at how adorable it was.

It had also been pleasantly surprising to see that Diana was far less self-conscious on the island, going from her usual docile and quiet ways to being more quirky and energetic. She had a little more pep to her walk, she readily smiled, and best of all, whenever she was feeling calm she would start to unconsciously hum a tune Mira had never hear before. It was very soft and soothing, like a lullaby a mother would use on her child to ease through a restless night.

Sadly, whenever Mira showed a sign that she'd noticed it, Diana would abruptly stop and shy away. Mira didn't ever ask her to continue it though, seeing as it was intensely personal for Diana, but she did try to listen to it whenever she did hum. It was so comforting and warm, making Mira feel as if all her worries were just melting away.

Mira glanced at the blushing dragoness beside her, hoping to someday hear that tune to its fullest, knowing that it would be worth the wait. After a few more minutes of walking as the hills surrounding the guild hall came into view, Diana's cheeks returned to normal, having gotten over Mira's teasing.

"Ah, finally back," Makarov chimed in front of them as he rubbed his back. Diana really had done a number on him.

"You asked for it," Diana said softly, an almost teasing tone carrying in her voice.

"That I did," Makarov muttered back as they arrived at the guild.

He opened the doors for them to enter, not a moment before all 3 stepped in did a chorus of questions come and bombard them.

"Makarov, where have you been!?", "Why are you wincing?", "Why does Mira look like she was run over!?"

' _I don't look that bad, do I?'_ Mira wondered as she looked at her slightly stained dress. Granted, it probably hadn't been the best idea to challenge Diana that same morning before leaving, the dragoness being all too happy to comply knowing that Mira could handle herself.

"Quiet!" Makarov shouted to stop the barrage, silence finally coming so he could explain. "We just got through testing and breaking in our newest S-class, that's it."

"Really!?" Natsu asked excitedly as he ran up to them, his gaze on Diana. "How was it? What did you do?"

"Umm …" Diana mumbled as she looked at the eyes zeroed in on her. "I just fought Master and Mira back to back."

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked between Mira and Makarov. "And she won!?"

Makarov gave a tired exhale as he held his hands up in surrender. "My age is upon me."

"It's not like it was a blowout," Diana tried to defend for him, her hands again returned to her front, clasped together.

"Looking long in the tooth!" Gildarts jeered from his table, a mug raised in salute. "And to the fine woman standing beside you, the newest S-classed beauty!"

"Cheers!" some of the men in the guild shouted together, completely ignoring the disapproving looks they were getting from several of the girls.

"Don't I know it!" Makarov agreed as he raised his hand up before spanking Diana, the dragoness going rigid as a rock at the hit.

The men seemed to go on in their cheers, happily chugging back their drinks as Makarov laughed wholeheartedly, unaware of the impending doom.

"Master …"

Everyone went dead quiet as the malevolent whisper spoke, all eyes slowly turning in horror at Diana, a shadow overcasting her form aside for 2, glowing silver dots. Makarov on his part didn't turn, his frame suddenly shaking like a leaf as sweat trailed off him by the buckets.

"I-I … may have … g-gone too far," he squeaked in a tiny voice, his head slowly turning to meet Diana's fierce gaze.

Diana on her part slowly extended her right hand until it was over Makarov's head before resting it gently on it.

"Forgive me," he begged through tears even as Diana's grip tightened before she lifted him up to be eye level with her.

"Maybe later," Diana replied in a sickeningly sweet and gentle voice, all the color suddenly draining from Makarov's body.

"Diana ple—"

Too late, hell hath no fury like a womans' scorn … Makarov had already been forsaken by his brothers in arms.

In all her years of being in Fairy Tail, Mira had never thought such a high pitched squeal could come from such a perverted little man.

* * *

"Geez, Makarov sure is a piece of work," Mira grumbled hotly as she cleaned some mugs.

"I thought she was actually going to skin him," Lisanna sweat-dropped from her nearby seat.

"She wouldn't go that far," Mira replied as she set the mug down and picked up the next, her eyes lazily looking over the small guild floor.

Team Natsu, save Erza, was sitting at one of the sides, along with Wendy, Romeo, and Juvia, were discussing small plans for missions to get back into the groove of things. Team Shadow Gear sat at another table discussing the similar subjects along with some chip in's from Gajeel and Pantherlily. Others were spread out and conversing while Macao, Gildarts, Diana, and Makarov were all in the back filling out documents to make Diana's new status official in the guild records as well as the council. ' _Why is it that S-classes need to be documented by the council? Is it so they can watch for guilds amassing power?'_ Mira wondered with a raised eyebrow.

Sure, it would probably serve as a counter measure should a guild begin in questionable practices but really. If a guild had the power of mages such as Gildarts, Laxus, and Diana all under one roof obeying a Saint level mage like Makarov, what could the council even do? That wasn't even accounting for herself and Erza along with the non-S-classed powerhouses such as Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, and Juvia.

Mira sighed as she left those thoughts. There wasn't any real point pursuing them so she returned to the conversation in front of her.

"Makarov earned it," Mira supplied from another seat, her nose turned up with a 'humph'.

"So Mira," Laxus asked from the last seat at the table, his face remaining nonchalant besides the obvious interest in his voice. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Mira questioned, already knowing exactly what was it he was asking.

"The fights," he supplied curtly. "Gramps said you both fought her, so what happened?"

"Hmm…" Mira mumbled as she tapped her chin. "Well, against Makarov it was simply a physical test. Him in his giant form against her without magic. Then it was me and Take-Over versus her and Vector."

"What!?" Lisanna asked with a surprised squeak while Erza and Laxus only widened their eyes a little. "And how'd it go?"

"She was even with Makarov in strength but was too fast for him to hit critically," Mira answered as she recalled how Diana had even managed to catch one of Makarov's punches. "As for me … well, I really couldn't even hurt her with Halphas."

At that Laxus nearly spit out his beer and Erza dropped her fork, both giving Mira wide eyes. "You … used the forbidden transformation!?" Erza nearly shouted, earning some curious looks from the others sitting near them. "And couldn't hurt her!?"

"She's too strong, especially with vector," Mira replied with a shrug and smile. ' _Though I couldn't even get her to fight all out,'_ she mentally added.

Erza and Laxus didn't add anything to that, seemingly trying to digest the information. Though neither had ever faced Halphas, they were well aware that that transformation was nothing short of Hell incarnate, an insatiable desire for battle and carnage making the soul nearly uncontrollable unless given a clear purpose. Mira had even gotten Diana to admit that physically, Halphas challenged her more than Makarov or Gildarts, giving Mira a very satisfying ego boost.

"I would've paid to see that," Lisanna mumbled in awe after a few moments. "Mira as Halphas versus Diana …"

' _Yeah, and get blown away from the shockwaves alone,'_ Mira thought as she finished her last mug, her attention being drawn to the front doors. All heads swiveled around to see a set of familiar faces walk in.

"Welcome back everyone!" cheered Brendi Sherry of Lamia Scale.

"Yo," called Lyon Bastier as he headed the group, Jura, Toby, and Yuuka following behind.

"Lamia Scale!?" Lucy said in happy surprise as several mages got up to greet the new arrivals.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gray asked as he walked up to Lyon with a high-five of sorts.

"Just wanted to pay a visit," Lyon replied with a smirk.

"And they helped when searching for Tenrou Island," Max chimed in.

"So we're in their debt," Gray sweat-dropped.

"Well, Tenma was out their sooner but we have more power," Lyon said with a shrug.

"And we care, why?" Gray deadpanned.

"In the 7 years you guys were gone, Lamia Scale has risen to the 2nd rank in Fiore," Sherry added.

"So does that mean Tenma is 1st?" Lucy asked in a look of disbelief.

"Of course not! There's no way that could happen!" Toby shouted, making Mira wonder why was it he seemed to upset with that.

"Settle down," Yuuka instructed before facing those before him. "It's not Tenma."

"Well enough about that … what is important is that everyone is ok," Jura added making Toby chuckle bashfully.

While others conversed and got rowdy, especially Lyon after he noticed Juvia, Mira noticed that Gildarts, Macao, and Makarov had reappeared. They gave their own greetings to the Lamia mages but Mira wondered where Diana was? ' _She was back there with them so why didn't she come back out? Did she notice we have guests and stayed hidden?'_ Mira wondered but just as she was about to begin searching Diana quietly walked out from the back room, her hands shyly clasped together as she walked around the louder group.

She was about to get to the table where Mira, Laxus, Erza, and Lisanna were when suddenly a loud gasp filled the room. All eyes turned to one wide-eyed Jura Nekkis, his gaze nailed to the dragoness. Before anyone could speak Jura all but vanished from his spot amongst his peers only to reappear in a bowed position in front of Diana, the vector mage slightly jumping at his close proximity.

All stared in mixed confusion and surprise, wondering why was it that a Wizard Saint was bowing before their newest S-class, the dragoness looking as equally confused as she tilted her head while looking at the powerful mage.

"Jura …?" Diana mumbled curiously, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"I am honored to have been blessed with your presence again," Jura nearly shouted without looking up, all jaws hitting the ground at his next words.

"… Diana-sama!"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: . . . . yeah . . . that happened. Personally, I think the guy deserves a little more love in the canon, he's a cool character. As for Makarov, maybe he learned his lesson, maybe someone might finally skin him, who knows? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed (sorry for that cut scene of Diana and Mira fighting, you'll get one . . . eventually). Till next time!**


	8. Well Anything Else?

**Author's Note: Sup everyone, Jbubu here with another chapter for Ascension. Quick thing, with classes starting up and all I probably won't be updating as quickly. So instead of every other day or so it might take a few days from time to time. I know, that sucks but, hey, college can be a bitch. Otherwise, I do hope everyone enjoys this chapter as we get some plot going.**

 **Oh, and to make things clear. Though the Grand Magic games are what happens next in canon, I will be changing the time frame so as to add some important arcs, well arc and background stuff, before the actual games. It was just a heads up because you'll notice in another chapter up or so that the timing is changed from the canon.**

 **Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think, even criticism (it helps me grow as a writer).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Diana-sama!"

Silence, a pin dropping could have sounded like a bomb for all that anyone cared. Everyone gawked in their direction, some looking at the bowing Saint while others looked at her with disbelieving eyes. She on her end felt a faint blush forming from all the attention she was receiving. ' _Back barely 2 days am I'm center stage every time something happens!'_ she internally whined as she looked down at Jura rather than meet any other looks.

"Jura?" she mumbled again, hoping that he would straighten up already.

The man stayed bowed for nearly a minute before rearing up, his eyes looking at her intently.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly. She couldn't find any reason for him to come to her in such a manner. She had more expected a quiet nod and even handshake, a sign of mutual friendship.

"I am showing my respect to a mage unlike any other I've seen," he responded in an excited tone.

"Really?" she asked timidly, her blush persisting thanks to the complement.

"But of course," Jura nearly bellowed as he puffed out his chest. "Never have I seen such a young mage who could best my magic so easily."

"Wait!" a pinkette called as she and the other Lamia mages got closer. "This is the girl you were talking about? The one that left you black and blue!?" she added with a pointed finger making Diana take a step back.

"Umm …" she mumbled as she looked around for some help, her eyes landing on Mira's.

"Now Sherry." Jura said as he spoke the girl. "There is no need to address Diana-sama in such a tone. I was the one who accepted her challenge and was defeated fair and square."

"I thought you said it was a draw?" Natsu asked as he got closer but before she could explain Jura spoke up.

"A draw!?" Jura asked in almost a shocked tone as he looked at Diana. "Is that what you told them Diana-sama?"

Diana shifted on her feet as she thought up an explanation. "Jura … could you please drop the sama? It's unnecessary."

"But … you deserve it!" Jura defended. "Not even an S-class and outmatching me, how else could I possibly address you?"

"Actually she just became an S-class as of today," Makarov supplied making the rest of the Lamia mages look at her with wide eyes.

"She's an S-class! And she took down Lamia's biggest gun! How is that possible!" a mage with a doggish face and ears shouted in a huff.

Diana started to shy away from all the looks. Sure, she may have skipped on details pertaining to her match against Jura and knew that the attention would come with her new status, but she still wasn't used to being around more than a few people at a time.

"So how did the fight go?" Mira asked as she drew closer, drawing the attention onto herself making Diana sigh in slight relief.

"Diana-sama fought with the grace of the wind and the ferocity of an inferno," Jura replied with shining eyes. "I knew Fairy Tail had some of the strongest young mages around but never could I have expected such a talent. It is only by her mercy and grace that the fight ended with both still conscious."

"Give yourself some credit," Diana nearly whispered as she looked at him. "You're one of the strongest mages I've ever fought and kept me on my toes," she added with a small smile for good measure, however the reaction was not one she expected.

"So humble and kind," Jura praised as he dropped to his knees while looking at her. "Her smile shinning with the warmth of the sun."

Diana's blush returned with a vengeance as she looked to Mira for some advice. She'd never had a man acting like this with her … or anyone for that matter. She noticed that Mira seemed to be glancing at Jura, her eyes carrying … irritation? She was at a complete loss but before Mira could say anything Jura spoke again.

"Diana-sama, I will be staying in Magnolia for a few days whilst completing some council matters. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to dinner one of these nights?" Jura asked with a bowed head and outstretched hand.

Again that mortifying silence fell, some people's eyes practically bursting out of their heads as they looked on. Diana stood in shock, her mouth partly open as she tried to form a coherent thought. After the shock finally passed several of the mages around waited intently, wanting to see how she would respond.

"W-Why me?" she finally managed to answer.

She could understand a male wanting to get her attention if alone but not when so many other pretty girls were available that weren't shy like her. Now that she thought about it, she was technically one of the oldest being around 20 in body and wasn't taken like Bisca but then again, several of the girls were over 16. They were all legal aged and girls like Erza, the Titania and queen of fairies, and Mira, the world class model, both being S-class to boot. Why would anyone choose her, the unknown fairy, when such beauties were available?

"Why you!?" Jura asked in shock. "Why, because there is no other I would rather ask!" he replied in confidence.

That still didn't answer her question. As far as she recalled she hadn't done anything to merit such treatment. She'd fought him, exchanged pleasantries, and then moved on their merry way. Jura didn't know anything about her or the burden she carried … and she wasn't sure he would even understand if she did tell him.

"No," she whispered as she glanced to her feet.

Jura looked at her in shock, as did the rest of the guild but she tried to retain her resolve.

"I'm flattered … but I'll have to decline," she continued with a slightly stronger voice.

Jura's face seemed to become overcast with that, his form slouching. Diana was about to ask if he was ok but then Jura shot to his feet making her jump. His bald head started to sparkle as righteous tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I see, I will prove my worth to the goddess!" he roared with his chest out. "Just you wait Diana-sama!"

"Ah …" she murmured as she sweat-dropped.

' _Well … I think he's going to be ok,'_ she mused as she quickly excused herself and all but dashed to the table where Lisanna, Laxus, and Erza were sitting. She could hear Makarov and Mira talking to Jura while the others each split into their own conversations, meaning that she was in the clear. She sighed as she leaned back in the chair, suddenly feeling very tired. ' _Maybe I should ask for my usual missions?'_ she pondered as she looked forward only to notice how close Lisanna was.

She slightly yelped as she shied back, unsure of what to do. Lisanna seemed to be studying her while Laxus minded his drink and Erza dug into her strawberry cake. After a few moments Lisanna pulled back but still looked at her, making her get curious.

"Umm … what?" she asked.

"Just wondering," Lisanna answered with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you say no to that offer? It was obvious that he thinks highly of you."

"Ah . . . I don't know if that isn't just some momentary crush," Diana half lied. "And I honestly don't want to think about stuff like that."

She really didn't need the extra attention. Show up and get revealed to all of Fairy Tail, suddenly get promoted to S-class, and then go on a date with a Wizard Saint. She might as well asked Mira to hook her up with a model shoot to get her face out there for all it would do to her privacy. That and honestly, she couldn't see Jura as more than a friend and knew he wasn't just trying to pay her back for a good match.

"Why not?" Erza asked with a curious look. "I doubt there haven't been droves of men asking you out on dates every chance they get."

Diana gave an embarrassed blush as she replied. "Not really … I usually don't go near people unless it's part of a mission."

"How come?" Lisanna asked.

"I get too nervous," she whispered back. "Can we just drop it?"

"Ok," Lisanna said as she looked back towards the conversing mages. "Looks like something's up."

Diana followed her gaze towards Makarov and Jura while Mira approached them, a slight frown on her face. They waited patiently as she stopped at their table before giving a tired sigh.

"Something wrong?" Diana asked.

"Oh? Well, not exactly … I just seems that there is much to do," Mira returned as she moved over back to some of the mugs she'd been cleaning before.

"So what's up?" Laxus asked this time.

"Well, it looks like Makarov needs me and Erza to accompany him to visit Twilight Ogre and set some debts straight," Mira answered.

"Twilight Ogre …" Diana mumbled as she recalled that guild. They'd caused a great deal of pain for Fairy Tail, even to the point she wanted to storm them and punish them for what they'd done … but Fairy Tail was in their debt and so she couldn't touch them.

"Yes, then there is the matter of getting the guild back on its feet by taking missions," Mira continued as she absentmindedly cleaned a small plate.

"But how can we?" Lisanna asked with a pout before pointing to a nearly empty request board. "We hardly have any offers and none pay well."

"I know," Mira said with a sulk.

Diana looked between the sisters, feeling bad for them. She tapped her chin for a moment before she got an idea.

"Hey Mira, how much do we owe Twilight Ogre?" she asked.

Mira looked at her before answering. "Something over 6 million jewels."

"What!? That's a small fortune!" Lisanna exclaimed while flailing her arms.

As she groaned however, Diana was deep in thought. ' _Ok … if I account for what I saved over the years and all the stuff I sold off from the dark guilds, I should have somewhere around … 5 million, give or take. Then if I take that mission along with whatever Macao has saved up for those payments then we could …'_

"What if I could solve the debt?" she said, not realizing that her voice had carried since she didn't exactly whisper. Again all eyes fell on her.

"What!?" Macao and Makarov asked as they suddenly materialized beside her, making her nearly jump out of her skin.

"I-I might have enough for the debt we owe Twilight Ogre," Diana said timidly.

"Really!?" Macao said with hope in his eyes. "How much you got?"

"Around 5 million," she answered as she got up and walked to one of the corners of the guild.

Her bag had been resting there since her arrival. She'd dropped it outside the doors before she came in and later retrieved it during the party. She fished around inside before finding the paper she was looking for. As she walked back to the table she started to speak evenly.

"If I throw in my savings and the reward from this job, it might be enough to pay off Twilight Ogre once and for all," she explained as she handed the mission paper to Mira.

Mira scanned over it quickly, her eyes widening as she looked at Diana.

"But, this is an S-class mission requesting several mages," she said as she handed it to Makarov and Macao.

"But the reward is over 1 million jewels," Diana replied as she looked to Makarov.

"Are you sure about this?" Makarov asked as he looked at her. "This is a high profile job."

"I was already planning on going alone before I learned about your return," she replied with a shrug.

Makarov and Macao exchanged a nervous glance before looking back to her. "If you think you can handle it then I won't argue … but take someone with you," Makarov said.

"Like Laxus or Erza," Macao added.

Diana shook her head at that. She knew Erza would be needed here and the thought of being alone with Laxus made her nervous. She'd never really gotten near him and still had a small bone to pick after the whole Fantasia incident. And besides, he wasn't technically a guild member due to his excommunication.

She was about to try and get them off her case, hoping that they would conceded to her going alone. She was used to it and it really would have been more of a hassle if she had to watch out for some fight-happy companion but then someone else spoke to surprise the lot.

"I'll go."

They all looked in shock as Lisanna said that, her gaze burning as she held onto the paper.

"What? Absolutely not," Makarov said.

"I know this one's got a serious fight but it also says that there is a rescue factor. I can help with that while Diana handles the fight," Lisanna defended without yielding.

"It's too dangerous," Makarov retorted as he made a sharp gesture with his hand, as if swatting a fly with a backhand.

"I can do this," Lisanna replied without backing down.

"And what if you can't!" Makarov snapped back with a stamp of the foot.

Instead of replying Lisanna looked at her, her eyes steadily begging for her input. Diana could understand why the others were so worried. It wouldn't be the first time Lisanna went on an S-class mission and didn't come back. But looking into her eyes now, Diana could see the fire to fight on, to grow out of that past … all she needed was a chance. ' _I really shouldn't being getting myself into this … but I should at least try,'_ she thought as she shifted her gaze off Lisanna and to Makarov.

"Let her," Diana said in a somewhat stern voice.

"What?" Makarov asked with a jolt, looking taken aback by her sudden defense of Lisanna's position.

"If it's only one person I won't have a problem looking after them," she explained. "And Lisanna's magic is well suited to the job." It was true. Out of all the mages that weren't immediately needed here and of those she was familiar with in terms of magical ability, Lisanna was one of the best choices to tag along.

"What about us?" Natsu asked as he got beside them and gestured to the other mages in his team. "We could come too."

Diana shook her head again, earning some annoyed looks. Elfman would not play nice … he was still too caught up on the fact that she was jumped to S-class, Natsu and Gray were 2 sides of the same coin since they would fight any instructions, and she wasn't sure how the others would respond to her leading a mission.

"I'm sorry but you're all frontline fighters and that isn't what I need … and," she added as she practically glowered at Natsu. "You can't handle it."

"What did you say?" Natsu asked in a dangerous voice, his fists balling at his sides. She was about to respond but then Gajeel spoke up.

"You feeling all high and mighty now that you're S-classed?" Gajeel said in an angry voice as he walked up to her, trying to look down at her. It was a failed attempt, barely an inch marking the difference in height.

She wasn't about to be challenged in this decision, the lives of whoever came along being easily at risk. She gave Gajeel a steely glare, the slayer slowly taking a step back as she allowed some of her mana to pulse off her.

"It's been 7 years … none of you are up to par anymore," she said in a stern voice, her timid side taking the bench for once. "I know you want to help but this isn't the time to act tough. Focus on missions you can handle and get back to speed. Until you can recover your strength back I won't even consider bringing you along." She glanced over some of the others as well, making sure that they understood her words weren't only for 2 angry slayers.

She hated to have to sound so condescending but they needed to hear it. She also wanted to try avoiding being near Natsu for extended periods of time. The guy didn't take criticism lightly and last time they got into it, it didn't end well. The only mages she knew could hold their own without her constant watch were needed here and Lisanna would listen to her without complaint meaning that it was the best option.

"Very well," Makarov finally agreed, setting the debate once and for all. "I will leave it in your charge Diana."

"Thank you," she said before turning to pick up her bag but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

She turned back to meet a pair of intense blue eyes, their gaze drilling into her own silver ones.

"Promise me you'll look out for her," Mira said seriously, her eyes never budging.

Even she had to admit she found the look intimidating, knowing that if she dared fail, she would never be able to face Mira again and she would devastate a guild that had just managed to come back together.

"I will," she said in her own, even voice as she took Mira's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I promise…"

* * *

"So where is it we're going?" Lisanna asked the monochromette, wanting more details on the mission at hand.

They'd left immediately and boarded the train heading northeast, to some town she'd never heard of for an apparent elimination and rescue mission.

"Elav Peed, a small village in the Rodne forest," Diana replied without even looking at her.

The moment they mounted the train Diana found an open cart, sat down, crossed her leg and arms, and closed her eyes. Lisanna had asked what she was doing but Diana simply replied that she was resting. It certainly didn't look like rest to Lisanna. Diana was sitting as rigid as possible, her breaths coming and going at a slow and even pace.

The 6 hour ride across the plains of the east had passed rather slowly for Lisanna. She'd hoped that Diana would at least talk to her or tell her some stories about her 7 years traveling but the vector mage barely responded to anything and simply refused to move even a muscle. ' _Maybe she just doesn't like trains?'_ Lisanna pondered as the train began its deceleration, the plains on either side of them suddenly being swallowed up by immense trees.

"Wow," Lisanna mumbled as she looked out the window, the tree tops being too tall for her to spot.

It took a few minutes before the train finally stopped, Diana letting out a stressed exhale as she got up and stretched her legs.

"You look stiff," Lisanna commented as she reached to the overhead bins and took down their bags.

"Trains," Diana grumbled as she grabbed hers and started to walk off the cart and on to the platform.

Lisanna walked beside her as they got off the platforms and walked down what looked like a center road of the village. It looked a like it was a third the size of Magnolia, most of the houses being built of thick logs and some stone. The air smelled of wild flowers and dew, a fresh coat of mist covering most of the ground and buildings. As they walked Lisanna noticed several timid looks from the few villagers walking around, most having bags under their eyes.

"Everyone looks really stressed," she mumbled to Diana as they made their way to what looked like a town hall.

"Makes sense," Diana returned softly. "They've been terrorized for weeks and several people had disappeared in the forest. The last mages that came never returned either so most have given up as a lost cause."

"Really?" Lisanna asked as she continued to look around. "And that doesn't make you nervous?"

"Not really. I didn't recognize any of the names of the mages that came so they probably weren't up to it," she answered.

"But what if …" she was about to ask but Diana cut her off.

"They died? No, one of the kidnapped returned after a few weeks. The mages are probably stuck as well," Diana explained before they stopped at the doors of a large, 2 story building built next to an imposing tree, the base nearly as thick as the building.

Diana knocked 3 times before taking a step back as she waited for a reply. Just looking at her determined face, Lisanna wondered why Diana wasn't always like this. She was being so confident and seemed in total control, her actions showing no hesitation unlike how she was back at the guild. ' _She's really something … not even scared of a mission that a group of mages with S-classes couldn't handle,'_ Lisanna thought as the doors opened to reveal a large gentleman.

He had a long, brown beard reaching his collarbone, his greying brown hair pulled back in a long ponytail with big, green eyes looking at them. He looked tired as well, dark circles formed under his eyes and the very light seemed to pale in them. He was dressed in brown overalls, loafers, and a large, grey coat with a buttoned up shirt underneath, all coming together with a small tie.

"Yes," he asked in a tired voice. "How can I help you?"

"We are here for this," Diana replied as she handed him the paper.

His eyes widened as he glanced over it, his eyes darting up to meet hers. "Come in," he beckoned as he stepped aside to allow them in.

The inside of the building was rather humbly furnished, a small desk pulled to the side for a receptionist while a fire burned in a large hearth to the right side with a set of large sofas near it. Lisanna could also see several sets of doors, each leading to another room, along with a set of stairs directly in front of them leading to an upstairs room, likely an office.

They followed the man as he walked up the stairs and lead them through a set of double doors, the room behind it furnished with one large desk, two chairs and a few book cases, a smaller hearth to the left wall. The man took his seat behind the desk before gesturing for them to sit as well. Once everyone was adjusted he spoke.

"So, first of my name is Mr. Dobbyn, the mayor of this small town. I take it you want to partake in the hunt for the man terrorizing this town?" the man asked.

"So you already know who's doing the kidnapping?" Diana returned, getting straight to the point.

"The child who managed to return couldn't recall seeing the culprit but did say that she heard massive footsteps chasing after her and a cruel laugh," Mr. Dobbyn replied.

"Any other leads or information you can give us?" Diana continued.

"Only that the kidnappings are infrequent but all happened in the middle of the night. We never saw or heard anything and before we even realized what had happened, it was too late," he replied in a worn out voice.

"Who was taken?" Lisanna asked.

"Mostly children and some old loggers who tried searching for them. Then there are the mages that came and then disappeared."

"How'd that happen?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently they found some sort of track or trail and followed it deeper into the woods," he replied. "They didn't come back out but if we go by what the child said, they found the culprit and fought it. The child escaped in the confusion."

"Can we meet her?" Diana asked suddenly.

"What for, if I may ask?" Dobbyn inquired.

"We might be able to track where she came from by scent," Diana answered as she glanced at Lisanna.

"How?" he persisted.

"I can use magic called Take Over: Animal Soul," Lisanna replied. "I'll turn into a dog and follow the scent trail."

Mr. Dobbyn looked between them for a moment before sighing. "What guild are you from?"

"Fairy Tail,' they replied in unison.

"What!?" he nearly shouted. "That washed up guild? I'm sorry but I think this may be too much for you. I mean, the last mages were from Fiore's best and they didn't make it back."

"We aren't washed up and I can guarantee the results," Diana shot back before mumbling under her breath. "That guilds mostly weaklings anyways."

Lisanna glanced at her, her curiosity peaked by the mention of some mysterious guild but left it alone for now.

Mr. Dobbyn narrowed his eyes at her, seemingly thinking over her claim. "Just who are you?"

"Diana Venatrix, S-classed mage of Fairy Tail," Diana replied easily but at the name Mr. Dobbyn's eyes widened as he almost reeled back.

"… Diana Venatrix … silver eyes … monochrome hair," he mumbled before his eyes flared up even more. "The Huntress …"

"I'm sorry am I missing something?" Lisanna asked as she looked between the 2 before Diana looked to her.

"Erza is Titania, Mira the Demon … I picked up that title about 2 years ago," she explained.

"Yes," Mr. Dobbyn agreed. "The Huntress … she never fails to defeat her target whether man or beast, the apex predator that rules across any terrain … to think you were a Fairy Tail mage."

"Can we get over the praising," Diana said testily. "I'm sorry but we do have a time constraint on our part."

"Very well," Mr. Dobbyn replied as he got up from his chair and walked out of the office, the 2 mages following close behind.

They left the town hall and walked back down the main road. After a few blocks they peeled off an adjacent road, this one being far narrower as they left the main buildings into more home like buildings. They continued on for a few minutes before stopping at a rather small home, just one story with a small porch in the front, small trails of smoke billowing out of its chimney.

Mr. Dobbyn gently knocked on the door before calling out. "Ellena, it's me, Dobbyn."

They waited for a few moments before a small woman opened the door, her dark hair pulled into a one-sided ponytail over her left shoulder. She was dressed in a simple cream dress, slippers and an apron, a pair of tired brown eyes looking at them.

"Yes mayor Dobbyn, how can I help you?" she asked as she looked over the mages.

"These mages are here to help," Mr. Dobbyn answered making the woman's eyes widen. "They believe that speaking to Nalu will help."

"But …" Ellena tried reply. "She's too weak to even sit up."

"We'll be quick," Diana said in a calming voice. "I just need to ask a question or so and something to identify her scent."

"What for?" Ellena asked.

"I have magic that lets me track scents," Lisanna explained.

The woman looked at them both for a few moments before nodding as she returned into her home while Dobbyn held the door open for them. They walked into a small living room, furnished with a single sofa and armchair beside a coffee table. As they followed Ellena past the room Lisanna glanced down an adjacent door, spotting a small kitchen with a stove built into the chimney, the smell of stew wafting in.

Ellena stopped at another door, her hand hesitantly moving towards the knob before turning it and slowly pushing the door in.

"Nalu … we have company," Ellena said gently, her voice nearly cracking.

The mages walked in after her to see a small, blonde child resting in an old bed, the comforters pulled up to her chin. Lisanna didn't think she could be more than 9 or 10, her breaths coming out weakly as she seemed to sleep.

Ellena closed up to the side of the girl before kneeling and gently resting a hand on her shoulder, the contact making the girl start as her eyes opened. She slowly turned her head to look at her mother, a faint smile appearing as she whispered.

"Mommy…"

"Hello sweetie …" Ellena whispered back as she tucked a hair out of her face. She then leaned out of the way so the girl could see them as she introduced them. "These mages came to try and help but they needed to ask you something."

Nalu slowly looked over the 2 mages, her eyes brightening as she smiled before mumbling, "Pretty."

Lisanna felt a small smile form on her face as she and Diana got closer to the bed before kneeling to look at Nalu, the girls eyes slowly moving between them. They sat in silence for a moment before Diana started, her gentle voice attracting the girl's attention.

"Hi Nalu," she started, a warm smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"

The girl took a moment before responding in a soft voice. "Tired …"

"You look like it," Diana agreed while looking her over the girl before continuing. "Then I just need to ask you something, then you can back to rest, ok?"

The girl slowly nodded.

"Do you remember anything about the person you heard?" she asked.

Nalu shook her head as she answered. "No … it was really late … then I woke up in the forest … the mages were fighting …" Nalu trailed off for a moment before a tear rolled down her cheek. "… and screaming … I just ran until I got here … I haven't gotten up since."

"Hey, hey," Diana said in almost a whisper as she used her thumb to brush away the tears. "It's ok … you were very brave just to make it back. Tell me, did you leave anything from when you woke up?"

Nalu nodded before slowly bring a hand out from under the sheets, a torn wristband in her hand. "It broke when I fell out of the tree."

"Tree?" Lisanna asked as she leaned closer to inspect the wristband.

"We were in a tree … I remember falling …" Nalu answered as she tried to hand her the wristband. "It was a gift from daddy."

"Where is he now?" Lisanna asked as she gingerly took the leather band, a piece looking like it was meant to hold a small stone being empty.

"Gone …" Nalu whispered back as another tear came.

Lisanna and Diana didn't respond to that, both only giving a solemn nod as they stood up, Lisanna clutching the wristband to her chest.

"Ok … thank you," Diana said as she half turned. "You get some rest … we'll handle the rest."

Nalu nodded again before closing her eyes, almost instantly falling back into a slumber. They quietly left the room and girl to rest, none making a sound until they were back outside. Diana seemed to be thinking about something, her brows scrunched up for a moment before she looked at Ellena.

"How long has she been like that?" she asked.

"A little over 2 weeks," Ellena responded. "We've had doctors visit but none can figure out what's wrong. She just grows weaker every day."

Ellena looked like she was ready to cry at any moment, her eyes looking at Diana for a moment before she stumbled closer. "Do you think you can do something?" Her voice was almost desperate, just hearing it made Lisanna feel like her heart was in a vice.

Diana slowly shook her head, giving Ellena a sorry look. "I'm sorry … there … isn't anything to do …"

She didn't even let the words linger before she turned and started to walk away, not glancing back as Ellena dropped to her knees with tears finally breaking out. Lisanna looked at Ellena for a moment before running to Diana's side, the monochromette looking forward as they started to walk out of the town and into the trees.

"What do you mean there isn't anything to do?" Lisanna asked as she held onto the wristband.

Diana gave a pained sigh as she looked at her. "Do you really want to know?"

Lisanna nodded, her gaze never leaving Diana's.

"That girl was having her essence drained from her," she explained but all it did was confuse Lisanna more.

"What?" Lisanna asked again, hoping the S-class would explain it better.

"She said she was asleep in the trees, the details said it had been several weeks before she returned, and then she starts growing weaker. That is a sign of having her Eternano being drained resulting in severe mana deficiency."

"But she isn't a mage," Lisanna returned, unsure of why that had anything to do with this.

"Exactly," Diana replied. "Even non-mages have some amount of Eternano in their bodies but because they don't practice magic, their bodies never develop the strength to withstand drops in their Eternano reserves and she can't reabsorb it from the atmosphere. Running all the way back after the sudden release most have sapped the last of her strength."

"But can't we find some way of getting more Eternano into her?" Lisanna asked almost desperately but Diana shook her head.

"It's been too long, her body is already shutting down … I'd say she has less than 48 hours," Diana responded in a heavy voice, her own hands balling up as she walked.

Lisanna felt her own hands begin to shake as she looked at her feet. She thought back to how sad Ellena looked … at it would only be a matter of time. She then glanced to the wristband in her hand, a fire budding in her chest as she returned her gaze to Diana.

"We're getting this wristband back to her … before she passes," Lisanna said in a serous voice, even as a tear or so escaped.

Diana looked at her for a moment as if studying her, her silver eyes giving nothing away. After a while a faint smile formed as she nodded.

"Of course we will …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: I wonder who was surprised by my choice in Lisanna? You thought it would be Mira didn't you? Nope, you ain't never going to predict where I'm going with this! If you do you get a shout out and a pat on the back, that's all I got to offer.**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	9. The Reaper

**Author's Note: And you've been waiting for it and here it is! Mission time and, I'm hoping, the shock that none of you saw coming! (Or maybe you did which, if so, good for you)**

 **A quick thank you to those of you who have been giving me feedback and support, I'm truly happy that you're enjoying the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Any feedback and comments greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"Can you still smell it?"

"Yep," Lisanna half barked back as she lifted her wet nose from the forest floor, her tail starting to wag furiously. "We're close!"

"Ok … remember, once we find them, we try to free the mages first and then the kids. If the man appears, you run, am I understood?" Diana said, her voice carrying a surprising amount of weight.

"Yes," Lisanna replied as she moved through the trees.

She'd taken the form of a beagle to best sniff out a trail to Nalu's broken necklace. She didn't have any dogs with a better nose but the size helped with moving under fallen trees and keeping her out of view from any possible followers.

While they moved through the thick brush Diana had made sure that she understood how the mission would go and the priorities. Above all else, she would not risk herself. Diana had promised that she would bring her back safe and she planned on keeping her word. Then, while Diana handled to the one attacking the town, Lisanna would try to free the captive mages first.

Diana had warned that if the children were freed first and they ran like Nalu, they would have the same consequences. Until the threat was removed and they could find a safe way to release the children, it would be best that they remained in whatever containment they were.

The partners resumed their silence, moving quietly through the trees. Lisanna had been surprised at just how easily Diana could move through the forest without making a sound, her eyes scanning over every surface for any signs of movement. Lisanna had also noticed that Diana had a very … interesting scent. She couldn't quite describe it, just that it reminded her of wild lilies and earthy mixes, making it almost sweet but not overpowering.

She had almost asked about it thinking that it most have been some type of shampoo but thought against it. They were in a mission after all and getting distracted with a dangerous opponent around was not a good idea.

After she hopped over another log Lisanna felt a breeze roll over them, the scent of the wristband increasing as they neared some form of clearing. Lisanna walked slowly with Diana beside her into a large clearing of low reaching grass, one particularly large tree standing in the middle. She heard Diana inhale sharply, her head snapping up to look at the vector mage's face.

"What is it?" she asked as she followed Diana's line of sight to the tree.

She gasped as well when she noticed that from the trees lower branches there seemed to be large pods hanging from them, glowing a faint green hue as dark frames twitched inside. ' _N-no way … are those the mages and kids?'_ she wondered as she left her dog form to stand beside Diana.

Diana seemed to be scanning around, looking for any signs of movement before slowly walking forward. Lisanna followed closely behind, her nerves on a hair trigger as they neared the tree. They stopped at the base before looking up, the lowest pod hanging about 10 meters above them, roughly 12 in total.

"How do we get them down?" Lisanna asked as she looked at Diana.

"I'll bring them down one by one," Diana responded.

"I can help though. I'll just use a partial take-over to grow wings and fly up there before cutting them down," Lisanna continued.

Diana looked her over a moment before nodding, not waiting a moment after before bounding up the tree with unparalleled grace. She reached the first pod in seconds, her hand swiping across the tendril holding it in place making a flawless cut, before she grabbed onto the pod as she fell. She landed in a neat crouch with the pod balanced in one hand before setting it down.

Lisanna followed close behind, making sure to cut the pods with the obviously larger occupants, her talons making quick work of cutting them loose before Diana caught them and brought them back down to the ground. In barely 10 seconds they had 3 pods down on the floor, the other 9 still hung as Diana scanned around for any signs of the attacker.

"Anything?" Lisanna asked as she swiveled around from her higher altitude, trying to use the bird eye sight to track any sudden disturbances … but she came up empty.

"… No," Diana responded in a dry voice. She really didn't look like that was a good sign.

"Maybe he isn't here?" Lisanna ventured as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Possi … watch out!"

Before Lisanna had even registered the tone, in a burst of speed making her look like a blur, Diana appeared behind her, swatting away a massive branch that had nearly smacked her across the back. Lisanna jumped into a defensive position behind Diana, her eyes looking at the branch that practically squirmed as it stayed poised to attack again.

"What is that?" Lisanna asked as she observed the branch, noting that it extended to a far off tree.

"I'm … not sure," Diana replied as she watched the branch, waiting for another attack.

It stayed still for a few more seconds before lurching forward again. This time Diana swiped her hand across as if holding a knife, the branch severing in 2 a moment later in a perfect cut. The branch continued to move so Diana made another swipe, this time severing the base of the branch. As if fell to the ground it started to shrivel up and rot, the bark disintegrating into nothing.

As if a trigger for a well-oiled trap, more branches descended from the surrounding trees, some varying in size but all intent on hitting them. As the tendrils attacked Lisanna used her air maneuverability to dodge the swings while Diana jumped around while severing the branches with relative ease. It didn't seem to matter how thick they were, all were cut through with the precision of a finely crafted blade.

' _This is ridiculous!'_ Lisanna thought as she dove out of the way of runaway branch. Though the number had been greatly lowered thanks to Diana's constant weed whacking, the branches just kept on a relentless attack, trying to simply overwhelm them. At one point one branch even battered the lowered pods, splitting most of them and releasing the trapped mages. Lisanna didn't recognize the mark she saw on the shoulder of one, just that it looked tiger-ish but she couldn't pay it any heed while avoiding the branches.

"Hey, snap out of it!" she called at the stirring mages, hoping they would join in the fray or at least move out of the combat zone.

They seemed too dazed to respond, some getting up on shaky legs.

"Lisanna, eyes open!" Diana called as she grabbed onto one branch that had nearly stroke Lisanna when she looked away.

With a grunt Diana tore the branch apart before proceeding to the next one, barely even a drop of sweat trailing off her.

"Right," she called back as she rose higher into the air in hopes of gaining some breathing room. It didn't seem to do much, the branches pursuing her without the slightest hesitation even as Diana cut them down by the droves.

They continued for several minutes, the shaken mages starting to recover somewhat as they looked around them though Lisanna wasn't sure why the branches weren't targeting them. As time passed the branches started to thin out until almost all had been cut, the final one latching onto Diana's arm only for her to tug it along with a small tree that had been its origin clean out of the ground.

Lisanna lowered herself to the ground, panting as a thick coat of sweat clung to her shirt and shorts. She glanced at Diana, noting how she did have a scrape or so but otherwise looked fine, her eyes scanning over the surrounding forest. Lisanna glanced at the mages, 2 men and one woman as they warily walked up to them.

"Are you guys ok," Lisanna asked as they neared her.

"Fine," the woman and apparent leader almost snapped as she glanced past her and to Diana. "And you are?"

"Your rescuers," Diana muttered back without even looking.

"Sabertooth doesn't need to be rescued!" the woman yelled even as the 2 others looked on nervously.

Lisanna was about to ask why the attitude but she never got the chance. A sickening laugh started to echo through the forest, making Lisanna's hair stand on end. The mages froze as well, their face suddenly beginning to tremble as small eyes darted around looking for the source of the laughter. After a moment Lisanna caught a crunching sound off to her left, making her jump around to see a hulking figure walk out of the trees.

He must have stood at nearly 3 meters, his glowing green eyes glowering down at them with a cold and emotionless chill. He had broad shoulders and coiling muscles along his arms, a barrel chest and thick legs, a set of large, almost ram like horns jutting out of his head. His skin had a green tone with splotches of dark brown making him blend in seamlessly with the forest around him. He had a mane of dark and coarse hair that spilled over his shoulders along with a large goatee, dressed in what looked like leather pants barely containing his massive body. He also seemed to be covered in bark formed into scaly shape, coating along his shoulders, forearms, and sides of the chest.

He was grinning at them, a set of large and bloodstained fangs spilling out over his jaws as he continued to laugh as he approached. Then, as he stopped only about 8 meters away, Lisanna felt it. An immense amount of magical pressure along with a killing intent unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She felt her breathing stop, her legs threatening to give out under her as she looked at the monster.

"Aww … look at the little things, quaking in fear," the monster chuckled as it looked them over before its eyes fell on Diana. "Oh? This one's got some steel to her. Not pissing yourself? Perhaps you don't grasp the situation."

Diana didn't respond, instead she glanced over her shoulder towards Lisanna, her eyes revealing nothing as she uttered a single word.

"… Run"

It didn't take any more before the 3 other mages bolted, not even giving it a second thought as they abandoned their rescuers. Lisanna could only stare back at Diana, her body feeling as if it wanted to split in 2. Part of her wanted to stay at her side and help her face this monstrosity, to help in any way she could regardless of the previous agreement but another part wanted to run. She knew she could do nothing against this thing, that even an S-class fighting alone would be daunted at such a task.

Before she could make a decision though, Diana spoke again in a tone harder than steel.

"I said go …"

Whatever had been stopping Lisanna from moving suddenly gave way, her body swiveling around as she turned tail and started to run. She hated herself for having to run, for being useless as Diana fought alone … just like back in Tenrou Island when Makarov prepared to sacrifice himself to protect his children. They'd gone against his will and attacked Acnologia, refused to give up on him, but this was different. She could see it in Diana's silver eyes. This wasn't about heroism, about a mission, or about fighting with your family.

Diana had made it clear that she prioritized bringing Lisanna back above all else, the mission be damned for all that it mattered. She would not allow the family that had just reunited to be split again under her watch. Lisanna knew this and that her remaining would do nothing more than cause Diana undo stress. She felt tears run done her cheeks as she passed the tree, her gaze remaining low instead of looking up to the trapped children she had to leave. Just as she stepped past a fallen branch she heard Diana scream.

"Lisanna!"

' _What …?'_ She didn't even have time to look back, a sharp blow to the back of the head sending her falling forward. Even as she blacked out in mere fractions of a second, she felt a pair of strong arms grab a hold of her, stopping her before she could hit the ground.

* * *

She looked down at the platinum blonde in her arms, a bitter taste filling her mouth as she gently settle her down. She noticed a faint trickle of blood coming from the back of her head … where she'd struck her. ' _I'm sorry Lisanna … but its best you aren't awake for this,'_ Diana thought as she looked to where the Sabertooth mages had run through, the smell of wet iron wafting back towards her, the scent of blood.

She'd heard there screams not a moment sooner before she knocked out Lisanna. She'd suspected that there was some sort of trap set to keep them in this clearing and hearing the mages scream before being abruptly silenced confirmed it. ' _Pity … they could have helped carry the kids back,'_ she thought as she reared up and turned to face the abomination before her.

It looked at her with amusement, likely finding the sight of one mage knocking out an ally to be rather entertaining. She walked a few paces away from Lisanna to make sure the fight stayed away from her, her own silver eyes directing menacing glares towards the supposed monster. She stopped when she was about 5 meters away, not even bothering to acknowledge the substantial magical pressure coming off him.

"Striking a comrade," he started while scratching his chin. "A most unusual procedure."

"I just didn't want her to see what happens next," she retorted before clenching her fists. "Just who do I have the displeasure of meeting?"

"Haha," the monster chuckled as he looked at her with gleeful eyes. "I am Holemor, bastion of this ancient forest, a protector of the land, servant of the Horsemen and their great king!"

"Bullshit," she snapped at him, her next words dripping with unhidden venom. "He's no king …"

"Oh? You know of him then? The master of this world and wielder of unparalleled power," Holemor replied with pride.

"A thief and fake has no claim to such a title," she retorted, her anger only growing at hearing such praises being directed towards him.

"And just who are you?" Holemor asked, his eyebrows raising as he studied the human before him.

"Just your end," she replied darkly. "And I'll get to him soon enough."

"You dare threaten the master!?" he bellowed, his hand rising as more branches lowered form the trees around him.

"I do," she almost chimed back just before the branches shot forward to impale her to the spot.

She walked forward, sidestepping the branches with an almost leisurely pace as she neared the large man. She didn't bat an eye as they branches swiveled past her, their motions being easily predicted as she neared him, her face expressionless as her eyes hid underneath her hair. When just a few meters or so separated them, she dashed forward, her speed making her nearly imperceptible as she closed the distance and drove her fist into Holemor's side. A resounding snap followed as her fist was buried to the wrist before his massive body careened to the side, gouging out the earth beneath him as he tumbled to a stop.

As he struggled to get up on shaky legs she turned to him, her hair finally moving to reveal her mixed eyes.

"What … who are you?" he asked in a strained voice as he got up, one arm cradling his broken ribs.

"I'll answer you but tell me something first," she replied as she looked him over. "Was it your master who gave you that?" she asked with a finger pointed to his chest.

His eyes widened as he stepped back, one hand coming up to rest against his sternum as he looked at her, shocked to realize she could see his power source.

"… How?" he asked in almost a whisper.

She smirked as she answered while pointing at her right eye, the deep sapphire color almost glowing as it held him beneath its gaze. "It part of my true magic. My right eye can see the souls of any being before me, whether beast, human, demonic, or godly. And … I can tell if one body houses more than one soul."

As she explained it she could clearly see it. His soul, the orb like structure in his center that glowed with a faint white hue, the surface looking smudged in a black substance, as if it had been dipped in tar. But that wasn't her concern. Her focus was the larger, bright green soul that rested below his, its smooth surface pulsing with nature magic. Unlike his soul, this one wasn't dirty or weak. It radiated a power unlike anything a mere human could understand.

There, was the soul of a dragon. She'd known what it was the moment Holemor had made his appearance, felt the magic and essence that swirled around it as Holemor pulled from its power. And nothing angered her more than a human taking a dragon's soul to gain power for themselves.

"Y-You can see it? But … that isn't possible. Even the master could only sense it, not actually perceive it," Holemor said in a voice laced with worry.

"Your _master_ isn't more than a cheap knock off using stolen secrets," she replied as she raised her hand at him. "And I'm going to take that soul back along with every other he dared steal."

Holemor snarled at that before bellowing as more branches came at her. She didn't even move as her right hand flexed at her side, the nails growing into silver claws as the skin up to her forearm darkened to an obsidian tone. Just before the branches could reach her she brought her hand down, clawing at the space before her. As she did that a pressure wave erupted from her claws, cleaving the very air in front on her as the force lashed out at the branches, cutting them to shreds and assaulting their master behind them in a cloud of dust and debris.

As the cloud settled, Holemor was revealed with his arms braced before his body even as severe slash marks bled out, already forming a pool of blood below him. He lowered his shaking arms as he looked at her, whatever semblance of confidence he'd had before crumbling as she stood before him.

"Wow, if I'd used vector with that I would have cut you down the middle," she muttered as she started to walk towards him.

"W-what … are y-you?" he asked in a quaking voice.

"The real deal," she answered with a glare.

In answer Holemor bellowed again, this time an entire array of roots erupting out of the ground around her before enveloping her to the point that she couldn't be seen. Even as the roots tightened to their max, she only sighed before mumbling. "It's pointless …"

As she finished the words the roots around her exploded as blue and black flames danced around her form, her real magic finally brought to light. The branches withered away in mere seconds, their controller staring slack jawed as she looked at him.

She didn't give him time to process what he saw. In one dash she reached him, her left hand latching around his throat as she brought him down to his knees to be eye level with her. Her sapphire and silver eyes pierced this man's faint, green ones. At that he realized that it was over. He could do nothing to her, he was nothing to her. After all those he'd massacred and beaten down, he had met his fate at the hands of a small mage, barely even a child in his eyes after all the years he'd seen.

"Don't make such a face," she muttered with disdain. "Any of Fairy Tail's S-classed mages could have beaten you, though I'm pretty sure only Laxus or Gildarts would have been as quick."

As she spoke she raised her right hand for him to see, the furious flames springing to life around her hand as she drew it closer to his chest.

"Black Acheron flames that sever the very ties of this plane and the next," she mumbled as the blue part of the flames disappeared, replaced by solely the black ones.

Before he could even utter a complaint she jabbed her right hand into his chest, her fingers phasing through his flesh as he convulsed and thrashed in her grip. She reached for the pulsing green soul, her fingers gently grasping it before pulling back, the soul coming without any resistance. She then pulled her hand back out of his chest without even leaving so much as a scar, the soul in hand.

The moment the soul left him, Holemor became weak, his body going slack as he looked at her with dimming eyes.

"What … are … you?" he asked weakly, his heart beat already starting to slow.

She looked in his eyes before replying, her voice coming off as soft and gentle, despite how she was feeling.

"I am … the dragon of Purgatory."

As she spoke her left hand around his throat ignited into flames of black Acheron and blue Styx, severing the ties of his soul as his body burned away, the deed taking no more than a few seconds. As a breeze passed through the ash of his body billowed away, leaving a smaller, corrupted soul in her hand.

"By glad," she mumbled to herself. "Without the dragon soul you were already on death's door. I could have simply burned you from the start and watched you writhe in pain … but I'm not cruel … and your punishment already awaits you."

With that she raised the soul up as she opened her mouth, her jaws opening past what would be normally possible for any human. Then, she simply dropped the soul, allowing it to land in her mouth before she clamped shut. In one motion she swallowed it, the glowing orb descending down her throat and on its way to the land of the damned. As the feeling of the soul disappeared she released a sigh, the flames in her left hand dying down as she looked at the radiant soul in her right hand.

She long suspected that this was how he'd gained his power. To strip the very essence of a dragon and take it for himself in his search for power. It made her want to retch just thinking about it but then looking at this soul, a wrath unlike any other welled up inside her. ' _He doesn't even know how to do it right,'_ she thought in a mix of rage and sadness. The soul she held in her hand was fragmented, broken, and silent.

The very part that was the consciousness and core of the identity it once had wasn't there now. This was only the magic of the poor dragon who had his soul ripped out, his consciousness likely shredded as the soul was taken by one who was never meant to have such an ability. And then … he showed his servants' ways to repeat it and gain power themselves. Holemor had not only been taking the mana within the children but their very life force as well, slowly chipping away at their souls.

That's how she knew Nalu couldn't be saved … it was too late. Even if Diana had given Nalu some of her own life force from her massive reservoir, it would have been unlikely to reverse the process. She glanced to the other dormant pods in the tree, a knot forming in her gut as she realized that even if saved, none of those children would make it to their 30's … unless. She looked to the soul in her right hand, the warm green glow bring her comfort as she gazed at it.

"You wouldn't have hurt those children …" she whispered to the soul, knowing that there would be no reply. "… But maybe you would have helped … if you could …"

* * *

She felt something gently poke her cheek, making her grumble slightly as she tried to avoid the unwelcomed contact. She nuzzled deeper into a soft surface beneath but then another poke came, slightly more forceful then the last. She groaned at it, hoping that it would leave her alone but no such luck. The poke came again and this time it stung a little.

"Hey!" she yelped as she sat up only to meet a pair of silver eyes looking back at her.

"Morning," Diana said in her usually soft voice.

"Wait what!?" Lisanna asked in confusing as her head swiveled around to get her bearings.

She could tell they were in some small room, the faint morning rays of sunshine passing through a partially opened window to illuminate the room. A small drawer, a desk, and the bed she was on, nothing else. She wasn't sure how she got here, all that she could recall was the mission, then the man appearing … and running away before blacking out.

"Wait," she mumbled as she looked at Diana before nearly jumping to her feet. "The mission! What happened? How'd we get here!?" she asked as she tried to get up but Diana planted a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"Easy," she evenly. "You shouldn't try to move so suddenly after staying still so long."

"Long? Just how long was I out?" Lisanna asked as her worry grew.

"… svnty … hrs …" Diana mumbled timidly under her breath as she glanced around.

"Louder," Lisanna said, getting annoyed that now of all times was when Diana decided to get shy.

"… Almost 3 days," Diana elaborate in her usual voice.

Lisanna stared in silence at her, letting the words sink in. 3 days. It had been 3 days since they went out into the forest and Diana had to face that monster alone. She'd come to help and only served as a weight as Diana handled the mission alone. She could feel her body shake as her shoulders slouched, her eyes unable to meet Diana's.

"Lisanna …?" Diana asked gently as she slowly brought a hand under her chin to make her look up. "Don't feel bad … this mission was more than we thought," she said trying to comfort her.

"B-but I left you by yourself," Lisanna replied as she looked at those silver eyes.

"It doesn't matter," she replied with an almost sad smile. "The mission is done … well, almost."

"Almost?" Lisanna asked as she rubbed one of her eyes while still looking at Diana.

"Mhm," Diana responded as she reached to a small bag at her feet before bringing out a wristband. The same wristband that Nalu had given them.

As she looked at it, she could tell that the torn piece of leather had been repaired, now forming a complete band but the slot for a small gem was still empty.

"I found it a little later when I went back to the tree," Diana said as she reached into a pocket in her leather jacket, bring out a small, emerald like gem with a tiny leaf design etched into it. "You said you would bring it back to her … so I waited for you to wake up before completely fixing it."

Lisanna reached for the gem, slowly looking over it before reaching for the wristband and gently tucking the stone into the slot. It was a perfect fit, the wristband now complete. ' _But … she said it's been 3 days … and that Nalu didn't have more than 48 hours,'_ she thought as a tear trailed down her cheek.

"Lisanna?" Diana asked with a hint of worry in her voice as she leaned closer.

"I failed my promise," she whispered as she looked at Diana. "I couldn't get the wristband back in time."

"Does that mean that you won't give it back?" Diana asked as she leaned back in her chair.

Lisanna shook her head. "No … I still need to return it."

Not waiting for a reply she started to tug her legs off the side of the bed. She was still fully dressed so that saved her some time but it took a moment before she could stand and then walk without leaning on any walls or Diana. Diana followed without a word, simply helping whenever it looked like Lisanna needed it as they descended a set of stairs. It was then that Lisanna realized that they'd been inside the town hall. As they walked out of the building, Lisanna noticed that no one was out, even if it was the early hours of the morning.

As they walked Lisanna glanced to the monochromette, her curiosity growing. "What happened to the mission?"

Diana took a moment to reply, her hands clasped in front of her as she kept her eyes on the path. "I defeated the monster … he'll never hurt anyone again," she practically answered in a whisper.

"And the children?" she continued.

"All safe and sound," she returned with a faint smile.

' _All but one,'_ Lisanna thought as she looked forward. She didn't want to voice her thoughts and probably make the woman beside her sad. She was probably aware of it already and didn't need any reminders even if she didn't.

They soon reached Ellena's house, a familiar sight as smoke rose in puffs out of the chimney. They walked onto the porch before Diana knocked and stepped back, waiting for an answer. It took a few seconds but then the door opened to reveal Mr. Dobbyn, his eyes looking puffy as he glanced at the 2 mages. Wordlessly he stepped aside to let them pass, Lisanna leading this time as they walked into the living room. As Lisanna walked across the room towards Nalu's room, she heard the distinct sounds of crying coming through the partially open door.

Lisanna felt her feet get cold as she stood at the door, unsure if she could take the sight that laid beyond. She felt Diana put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, her presence giving Lisanna some courage as she knocked gently before pushing the door open. As she stepped in and took the sight, she gasped, unsure if what she saw was real. There, even as her mother cried while clutching onto her, Nalu sat with a smile on her face.

Lisanna didn't know what it was to breathe at that point, her eyes nailed to the smiling girl. After a few moments the girl turned to her, her blonde bangs just barely brushing over her eyes as the girl's smile grew.

"Pretty lady …" she called as her mother let go to look at them as well.

In a split second the mother let go her daughter before running to Diana and clutching onto her hand as she knelt at her feet making the monochromette jump.

"Thank you!" Ellena nearly shouted as more tears streamed down her face.

Lisanna looked between Ellena and Diana, her mouth hanging open as her eyes asked the question burning at the front of her mind. Diana noticed her gaze and returned it as a small smile formed.

"I found a way …" she said as she slowly pulled Ellena to her feet. "And thank you once is enough," she said to the balling woman.

"But it will never be enough for the deed you have done," Ellena replied as she pulled the now confused mage into a hug, making her get flustered as she waited for the embrace to end.

With her companion occupied, Lisanna returned her attention to the girl currently looking at her. She slowly approached before kneeling beside the girl, her focus on those shinning green eyes that were so full of life. ' _Wait … were her eyes green before?'_ she wondered but almost immediately dismissed it.

"Nalu … you're better," Lisanna murmured as she looked at the girl.

"Yep," she replied with such a happy voice that Lisanna nearly started to cry again.

Brushing any stray tears away Lisanna brought her hand up to Nalu before opening it to show her the wristband, the girl's eyes lighting up as she eagerly took it and looked at the beautiful stone attached to it.

"You fixed it," she cheered as she leaned over to give Lisanna a surprise hug, the platinum blonde momentarily pausing from shock before graciously returning the embrace. "Thank you …"

"Any time," Lisanna replied as she released the embrace and leaned back, noticing that Diana was kneeling beside her now.

"So," she inquired as she looked at her. "Do you think the mission is complete?"

Lisanna giggled as she pulled the vector mage into a hug, earning a surprised squeak of sorts.

"Yes … a complete success …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Them feels! You guys thought I was actually going to let the girl die? I was considering it but thought, to soon for that kind of play out. Also, who thought Diana's power is awesome? Haven't seen nothing yet, just wait and see!**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed and felt like they were on the edge of their seats!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	10. Warming Up

**Author's Note: Took me a little longer than usual but do not fret! More chapters shall be on their merry way. Lots of positive feedback on the last chapter so I gotta say my thanks to those I can't message directly. As for the chapter, I know I left many questions in place of answers and it will take a while before I explain anything ... you'll just have to be patient!**

 **I'm pretty sure I said this before but just a reminder ... well 2;**

 **1) I changed some of the time frames from the cannon allowing me to insert a completely new arc and build up some characters relations. Crucial to the story in terms of abilities and add on's I give to cannon characters, relationships (shippers be careful, I'm known to be a right bastard at times ;) and I will tease what you want ...)**

 **2) If you think back to the last chapter, what happened wasn't necessarily M rated. Bad guy died but it was quick, Nalu survived, and the Sabertooth mages died off scene, nothing really meant to merit M rating. However, I did not put this rating needlessly. Things will get more explicit in time in several ways. I just wanted to make sure everyone is on the same page and don't give me hassle about**

 **"We didn't read it for this!" or "That's too graphic!"**

 **The story is M and will have elements deserving of such. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it more than anything ... soon...**

 **Anyways, long note, I know, but necessary. A thanks to;**

 **Lolo**

 **Shizhappen**

 **Contigoallday**

 **Fairy-fan**

 **Your words are generous and greatly appreciated, too see such reactions is the icing to the cake!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Now, enjoy! As always, let me know what you think if you feel inclined! All criticism appreciated.**

* * *

"I wonder when they'll get back."

Mira shifted her eyes from the mugs she was cleaning to look at one blonde, the celestial mage slouching over one of the tables as she trailed her finger over the wooden surface. She looked ridiculously bored, having just returned from a small visit to Porlyusica along with Natsu, Gray, and Wendy in an attempt at gaining power. The results were less than desired, at least for most aside from Wendy, the bluenette being entranced in the book the old doctor gave her.

"Maybe she just isn't all that," Natsu muttered testily as he watched Lucy's finger move back and forth from the other end of the table.

"You're just grumpy that she showed you up," Gray quipped from his seat as he leaned back and looked at the roof. "And then you got it handed to you by Max."

"Shut it ice princess," Natsu snapped back as he glared at the ice mage.

"What was that lizard face?" Gray retorted as he looked at him, his fists already balled.

"Quit it," Lucy grumbled to both, her mood being rather low with the recent events.

' _Can't say I blame her,'_ Mira thought as she absentmindedly recalled the events of the last few days. Lucy had learned that her father had passed, Natsu and Gray became painfully aware of how behind they were in terms of power, as were several other mages. At least there had been some good news … sort of anyways. The debt with Twilight Ogre had already been settled with the savings Diana supplied and some … negotiation.

With that worry out of the way, at least the guild had some breathing room but even then, they had desperately few job offers. It was especially demoralizing that none were at a level that readily even required magic, the most challenging being a small escort mission for a local merchant. Mira could practically see the dark cloud looming over some of the mages as they looked for anything to grab their attention.

Laxus was in a corner sitting quietly, Erza sitting close by with her usual cake but even her enthusiasm was rather doused. Makarov and Gildarts were in the back discussing something, she didn't know what, and that left her, bored as she absentmindedly cleaned a mug. Part of her mind kept running to the very same question Lucy had asked. Where were Diana and Lisanna? It had been nearly 4 days since they left on the S-class mission and they still hadn't returned.

She knew Diana was strong enough to take care of herself and Lisanna but she still felt like they should have returned by now. She let out a stressed sigh as she set the mug down, having cleaned the thing several times over by now. Just as she was about to reach for another she heard the guild doors open, a head of white hair making an appearance as all heads turned towards the sound.

Lisanna stepped in with a warm smile, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Lisanna!" Natsu and Happy called as they sprung up from their seats, glad to see her returned in one piece and to have something for a distraction.

"Hey," she called back as she walked up to their table, giving several greetings as she set her bag down.

"You're back safe and sound," Mira said as she walked over and pulled her younger sister into a hug.

"Yep," she chirped as she stepped back after the hug and looked around. "So what did I miss?"

"Boredom," Gray groaned back from his seat. "And you? How was the mission?"

"Where is Diana by the way?" Mira added, just realizing that the dragoness was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm not sure," Lisanna said with a frown. "We were just coming up the hill then she stopped and said she needed to check something. Then she walked off and told me she would catch up in a moment."

"Ok …?" Mira responded with a raised eyebrow. "A little odd but what can you do … so, how was the mission?"

Lisanna didn't answer immediately, an almost sad smile forming before she answered, all the others nearby paying close attention as it was the only thing of interest.

"It was good," Lisanna started in a soft voice. "The monster was beaten and the children all made it home …"

"That's great!" Lucy cheered with a clap. "One S-class mission down!"

"So how was the fight? Was the monster tough?" Natsu asked excitedly but his face fell when Lisanna looked down at her feet.

"… I don't know," she replied in a whisper.

"What …?" Mira asked as she stepped closer in concern.

"I saw it … but I didn't fight it or even see Diana beat it," Lisanna answered.

"Why?" Natsu asked in an uncharacteristically gentle voice.

"I was out for the whole fight …" Lisanna explained as her eyes took a sad hue. "We tracked the monster to a clearing in the forest and found some of the captives. They were a few mages and some children all strung up in some sort of pods in the trees. We cut down the mages first and then before we started to get the children, tree branches started to attack us. After a while Diana cut most of them down …"

"How?" Natsu asked before he could stop himself from interrupting though Lisanna didn't seem to mind.

"Something about vector and forming a sharp plane. Anyways, after we finished the branches … it appeared …" she said before trailing off, her body shuddering as she recalled the rest. "I've never seen anything like it … it looked like a huge man with green skin and horns and these 2, glowing eyes. But it got worse … the power coming off him was so intense that I couldn't even move … and it was so bloodthirsty."

Lisanna stopped again, her shoulders trembling as fought back her oncoming panic. Mira gently rested her hand on her shoulder and guided her to a chair, the others silently moving aside. Once Lisanna was sitting Mira waited patiently for her to continue.

After a few breaths, she did. "When it appeared Diana told me to run. I couldn't at first but then she looked at me and … I just started to move. I ran a few paces but then Diana shouted my name and something hit me … I was out before I even hit the floor and didn't wake up for 3 days," she finished as she looked at her hands resting on her lap.

Mira was about to ask what else happened but then the sound of the doors opening, the dragoness walking in this time with 2 bags around her shoulders. She noticed that all eyes were on her, her feet nervously shuffling as she looked over the crowd before setting her gaze on Lisanna. She gave a sad frown as she dropped her bags and walked over to Lisanna's side before setting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Lisanna …" she started in her soft voice. "We talked about this … you shouldn't feel guilty."

"But I was useless," Lisanna said in a defeated voice as she tilted her head up to look at the dragoness.

"No you weren't," Diana replied calmly, not looking at all surprised by Lisanna's demeanor. "You tracked down the kids and kept your promise to Nalu."

"But I left you to fight that thing alone …You had to protect all of us and then bring us back to the town on your own …" Lisanna retorted, her voice weakening with every word.

Diana tilted her head at that, her eyes looking at the smaller mage with a poker face. "Even then it wasn't your fault … if I'd been more careful I would've seen the trap he'd set to keep us in the clearing. It's my fault you were knocked out … not yours," she replied in a soothing voice, her hand gently resting on the girl's head in a comforting fashion.

Lisanna sniffed a bit as she looked up at the 'older' girl before she stepped forward and hugged her, her head resting just below Diana's chin. Diana on her part seemed a little surprised at the embrace, her eyes darting around for a moment before she sighed with a small smile, draping one arm around the smaller girl's shoulders while the hand that had been on her head started to softly stroke the back of Lisanna's head.

"You did fine," she continued, the smaller girl still sniffling slightly as she clung on for a few more moments before stepping back. "Better?" Diana asked.

Lisanna nodded as she rubbed at her eye and finally gave a small smile. "But you really are amazing you know. You beat him alone and rescued everyone … you even found a way to save Nalu," Lisanna said in a more even voice.

Diana scratched the back of her head a rosy hue appeared on her cheeks. "I … guess … It was a 50/50 though so it was more of a lucky break."

"What are you 2 talking about?" asked Natsu as he looked at them, looking rather relieved that Lisanna wasn't looking as depressed any more.

Lisanna turned to him, her smile growing. "She saved a little girl's life even when all the doctor said there wasn't anything they could do," she answered as she glanced at Diana, the dragoness looking away bashfully.

"Really?" Lucy and Wendy chimed together as they looked up at the blushing mage.

Diana nodded slowly before looking around. "I just did what any of you would have done in my place," she said softly with a gentle smile, her blush beginning to fade.

She got several cheers and thumbs up at that, the general atmosphere lightening up as others congratulated them on a job well done. Mira watched as Natsu even walked up to Diana before offering her a fist bump, his usual grin on his face.

"Nice," he said as he waited for her to return the bump. She looked between his face and fist curiously before slowly bringing up her left fist and lightly tapping it against his.

With that settled Natsu moved on to speak to Lisanna while Mira moved up to Diana and gave her a big smile, getting a small one in return.

"You kept her safe," Mira said as looked at the dragoness.

"I promised," Diana responded before she reached down and handed her a large bag. "The reward … all 1 million jewels. Just what we needed to pay off Twilight Ogre."

Mira chuckled as she pushed the bag back towards Diana earning a very confused look. "The debt was already settled with the money you gave us and some . . . interest."

"Interest?" Diana echoed as she stared for a moment before realization dawned on her. "You beat them up didn't you?"

Mira gave a giggle, knowing that she couldn't deny the accusation.

"No fair," Diana said in a pouty face. "I wanted to do that …" she continued before glancing at Lisanna as she laughed along with some of the others. "But … it's a good thing we went on that mission."

"Sounds like it," Mira agreed before she turned to the sound of Makarov approaching from the back room.

As he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention Mira felt a poke in her side. She turned with a raised eyebrow to see Diana looking back at her, a letter in hand.

"What's this?" she asked as she took the small envelop.

"Gildarts left it for master," Diana answered. "He gave it to me on his way out a few minutes ago."

"Well … this should be interesting," Mira mumbled as she walked up to Makarov as he made an announcement.

"… and as of today, your new master is Gildarts Clive," he said as he waved behind him, not realizing it was Mira rather than a certain crash mage.

To humor the situation Mira waved as she smiled at everyone, probably just getting them more confused as Makarov spun around to see her.

"Where is Gildarts!?" he asked in shock.

"He left this for you," Mira replied as she handed him the envelop.

Makarov snatched it up and tore it open to read, his eyes widening by the line as steam started to waft off his head.

"To master and all friends here," Makarov read out loud. "To be the master … sorry to say I'm not suitable … WHAT!?"

Some flinched as others sweat-dropped while Makarov fumed before continuing to read.

"Well, anyway, selected as the 5th master, I'd like to do 2 things for you. First is … to acknowledge Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail."

Several of the guild mates cheered even as Laxus looked around in surprise, the Thunder Legion crying in praise of Gildarts.

"I will … submit to the 5th," Makarov muttered even as some giggled at his actions. He then continued with the note.

"Second is … to nominate Makarov Dreyar to be the 6th master of Fairy Tail –me again!?" Makarov shouted in disbelief.

As Makarov started to fumed all over again Mira caught Diana softly whine. "Gildarts left? But he said he just had to check something … that liar," she said with a mopey look. "Didn't even get the chance to fight him," she added in a whisper while pouting.

Mira ignored some of the other bits Makarov read from the letter as she giggled at the face Diana was making, the dragoness in turn directing the pout at her since she knew she was the source of the entertainment.

"Not funny," she mumbled as she crossed her arms trying to look angry but it was a failed attempt.

"… make Fairy Tail number 1 again … My last mission he says! That's it, I'm never retiring!" Makarov snapped regaining her attention along with Diana's.

"So he wants us to be in 1st again, huh?" Erza mumbled as she tapped her chin. "That's not exactly going to be easy."

"But there is a way!" Romeo suddenly shouted as he hopped onto a table to get everyone's attention.

"No way! We are not participating in that again!" Macao shouted back as he got in Romeo's face.

"But we can do it this time!"

"We are not going near it!"

"We have all the core members back, we can do it!"

Everyone watched back and forth as the 2 bickered for a few moments, their confusion growing until Makarov finally broke the exchange.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he looked up at Macao.

Before the fire mage could reply Romeo answered. "In the 7 years you were gone a tournament for the guilds of Fiore was formed to decide the ranks of the guilds. It's an annual event where guilds from across the continent compete with their magic, all in the hopes of being 1st in the kingdom."

"Games and competitions?" Natsu asked excitedly. "Sounds awesome!"

"Yeah," Romeo agreed as he looked at everyone. "And it's called Daimatou Enbu!"

"The Grand Magic Games!?" Lucy echoed in awe.

"That sounds like it'll be fun," Wendy cheered with a small bounce.

"So it's a festival of sorts," Gray added in a sly smirk growing on his face.

"And if we can win this tournament," Erza surmised with a growing smile. "Then Fairy Tail can be 1st in Fiore!"

Several of the mages let out a cheering 'Yeah!' to that, some jumping around excitedly at the idea of competing while others looked rather worried.

"But can it be achieved with the power we have now?" Makarov wondered out loud as he scratched his chin.

"Of course we can!" Romeo retorted as he looked at the current master. "We have 4 S-class mages, especially since Diana is up to speed while you were all gone!"

Diana gave a very audible groan at that, all eyes turning to her as she shuffled on her feet nervously.

"D-do I have to?" she asked softly.

"Why? Something wrong?" Mira asked.

"… Crowds," she mumbled back.

"Look even Diana doesn't want to go," Macao said, using Diana's shyness as a validation for them not participating.

"But we get 30 million jewels if we win," Romeo countered.

"We're going!" Makarov shouted while practically flying up with a cheer. He then landed on the table beside Romeo and looked at Diana, the dragoness tapping her fingers together under his gaze. "And you, young lady, are participating!"

This time, Diana whimpered as she slouched forward like a scolded puppy. Mira gave her a reassuring pat on the back, feeling a little sorry for the girl. ' _Oh well, being in the public eye is pretty usual with Fairy Tail and all the trouble we get into. Might as well get used to it,'_ she thought as she returned her attention to the others.

"So when is it?" Natsu asked Romeo with an excited glint in his eye.

"In about 5 months," Romeo responded.

"So that gives us plenty of time to power up," Erza said with an optimistic smile.

"Then it's settle! We'll try to get the guild back up and running until we hit the 3 month marker, then it's all training!" Makarov declared to a chorus of cheers.

Seeing all the energy and excitement made Mira smile, her worries easing away as the guild started to party … yet again. She glanced to Diana beside her, the dragoness looking like she couldn't decide if she should be happy or worried. Well, for her it was probably the latter since it meant being in the spot light.

"Don't worry," Mira said in a cheery voice as she bumped shoulders with the girl, making Diana jump as she looked at her.

"But … so many people," Diana said in a crestfallen voice. "All watching our every move."

"And they'll all think you're adorable," Mira cooed in a teasing tone. "… Puppy," she added in barely a whisper, knowing that only Diana would catch it.

Diana gave her a half-hearted pout even as a blush took her cheeks but all that did was make Mira giggle. ' _This really will be fun …'_

* * *

"So, any missions lately?"

Diana set her tea down as she looked at the smiling barmaid, her blue eyes looking back with polite curiosity.

"Not really," she replied as she looked to the request board. "I'm not used to doing normal missions."

It had been roughly a week or so since Fairy Tail had decided on attending the Grand Magic Games. With the debts settled and the issue of current master handled, the guild had flowed back into doing missions while they waited for the 3 month mark. They had more job requests since Sorcerer's Weekly paid them a visit and did an article on the Tenrou group's return. Diana had avoided the reporter like the plague, just managing by the skin of her teeth to not get caught in an interview.

Mira had told her it wouldn't do any good for her shyness if she avoided new people all the time but hey, a reporter wasn't on her meet and greet list. All the other mages were more or less back to a regular pattern, taking small missions to pay their dues while also familiarizing themselves with any changes in the 7 year gap. Sadly for her, Makarov wasn't giving her the missions she once received allowing her to travel around. At least she'd started to talk more with other guild members … somewhat.

That left her bored and since she wasn't exactly used to taking these smaller and less pressing missions, she'd opted out of taking any for the past week. Clean ups, escorts, one involving going on a fishing trip … that she especially avoided. ' _Humans and their damn artificial means of transport,'_ she internally griped. Sadly she shared the slayer weakness of motion sickness though her father had thought up a few ways of managing it with her mother's input.

Really it was just a strict form of meditation, maintaining a steady breathing and heartrate as she focused on one point or closed her eyes. Left her feeling stiff for hours though.

"Well if you don't give them a try you won't know if you're suited for them," Mira replied as she put away a set of plates. "And we won't be getting any S-class missions any time soon."

"But Laxus got one," Diana complained with a pout. By pure chance, he'd seen it on the request board before her and jumped at it. He'd been gone for a few days now and wasn't expected back for a week or so.

"Luck of the draw," Mira sighed as she leaned on the counter to more comfortably talk to her.

Diana sighed as she brought her tea back up to her lips, the sound of the guild doors opening catching her ear.

After setting her drink down she glanced back to see Wendy coming in and walk over to the request board. She watched as the small slayer scanned over the available missions for a few moments before picking out one she'd seemingly been searching for. ' _I wonder what she picked,'_ Diana thought as she looked at the bluenette. Unlike the other slayers, Diana didn't feel uneasy around her, in fact, she rather enjoyed the small conversations she'd had with her.

Wendy was gentle and kind, a warm smile almost always on her face that Diana admittedly found cute. Along with Wendy, Diana mostly spoke with Mira, Lisanna, and Erza, the redhead deeming it essential that they get to know each other since they would participate together in tournament.

Watching Wendy approach now, Diana couldn't help notice the subtle glances she was getting as Wendy walked up to Mira and handed over the request.

"Hi," Wendy said in her usually cheery voice to Diana while Mira read over the mission details.

"Hey," Diana replied as she finished the last of her tea before glancing at Mira.

"Are you sure about this one Wendy?" Mira asked as she held the paper up for Diana to read. "It says you'll need an extra set of hands and I'm not sure Carla will go for it."

"A gardening mission?" Diana asked as she scanned over some of the details. It was a request by a couple for a set of mages to help weed and till a small farm, help clean up some surrounding land, and then plant a new garden.

"I'm sure," the slayer said confidently.

"Are you going alone?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow.

She watched as the smaller girl glanced at her hands before shuffling a little to face her directly.

"I was actually wondering if you would like to go with me." Wendy asked somewhat shyly.

"You want me to come?" she asked with a tilt of the head.

"Yes," Wendy replied while rocking back and forth on her toes. "You look rather bored and I noticed you haven't gone on any missions so I thought you might enjoy it."

"Huh, didn't think my boredom was so obvious," she mumbled as she glanced at Mira.

The platinum blonde looked back at her with a quick nod. "You should get out for a bit and this is good practice doing normal missions for a change."

"I know the reward is pretty small being 15,000 once split and you're used to bigger pay but I thought it could be fun," Wendy added.

Diana looked back and forth between the 2 mages before giving a soft sigh even though she was smiling.

"Sure, lead the way," she said making Wendy hop up and down as her smile grew.

"Alright, let's go!" Wendy cheered as she turned and started walking, Diana following right behind.

They waved back as Mira wished them luck before they exited the guild, the noon sun shining down on them with a warm glow. They walked quietly up until they reached the edge of Magnolia. Once they started to walk through the streets Diana noticed some looks here and there directed at her. The town's people had received news of her S status along with other announcements for the guild and still hadn't quite adjusted to her regular presence. None bore any ill will, just curiosity along with a slack jawed gaze form the occasional man.

She didn't exactly mind, she usually dressed only in her jacket, sports bra and jeans most of the time… it just made her a little more self-conscious. Already being as shy as she was, her gaze tended to stay low or on whatever was in front of her. In this case it was Wendy. She watched as the slayer's hair lightly swung from side to side with her every step, the smooth strands running down her back ending at her waist.

Then a breeze rolled over them and Diana couldn't help but take in Wendy's scent. It reminded her of a warm breeze passing through a spring meadow. Not flowery but yet, somehow sweet always came to mind whenever Wendy was close. She knew the scents of most of the others in the guild by now, scent being rather important for her in terms of identification. The slayers were especially easy to pick out.

Laxus was like a constant storm cloud about to break with a tinge of ozone, Natsu like roasting nuts mixed with mountain ash, and Gajeel was like an ore mine and rather earthy. Then of course there was the scent of those she spent the largest amount of time with. Mira smelled like fresh vanilla and cinnamon pastries while Lisanna was more like nutmeg and vanilla, and then Erza was like a strawberry field in the summer. But out of all of them, Wendy's was the most calming though Mira's always drew Diana's attention.

She was so caught up in her thoughts though that she didn't notice Wendy speaking to her until the little slayer turned around to face her even as she walked backwards.

"Diana?" Wendy asked with a tilt of the head. "You ok? You seem distracted."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Just … thinking about something," Diana replied bashfully as she scratched her cheek.

"About what?" Wendy continued innocently.

"Umm …" she stalled, unsure of how to get around that question. "Just wondering how long the mission will take."

"Oh … it said it was a small farm so, not long," Wendy answered easily. "Why? Did you need to be somewhere?"

Diana shook her head. "Just wondering is all."

"Well, we're here," Wendy chirped as she spun around to point a small farm house and barn, both buildings being a typical red color with white borders along the walls.

They had crossed through Magnolia and were now on the slight outskirts near the forest. The land was mostly flat, the trails marked around being dirt and gravel rather than cobbled stone. Diana glanced around and found the spot rather nice. Not too far from town but quiet and private, just the way she liked it. She followed Wendy up to the house porch and waited as she knocked. It took a few moments before an elderly lady opened up, giving them kind smiles. She was dressed in a rather simple farm dress, apron, and slippers, the smell of baking biscuits following behind her.

"Hello," the lady greeted as she looked at Wendy. "How can I help you?"

"We came for the mission to help around the farm," Wendy replied politely.

"Oh, yes. I was wondering when you would arrive. I received a message just a few moments ago saying the job had been accepted but are you sure you're up to it?" the lady asked as she eyed Wendy. "This job does have some heavy lifting."

"I'll be fine," Wendy replied before gesturing to Diana. "And I'm not alone."

"Oh my," the woman nearly gasped as she looked at Diana. "You're certainly … muscular for a woman," she said as she noted Diana's rather chiseled core.

She felt a blush appear as the woman looked her over. She knew that she wasn't exactly the most petite girl around, being several inches taller than most and having a physique that displayed her developed body but she really didn't think the obvious remarks were necessary.

"Um hi," she said softly as she tried to get the woman's eyes off her body and to her face.

It worked, the woman's face lighting up in surprise as she looked into Diana's eyes. "What a gentle voice …" she murmured as she returned her gaze to Wendy. "Well, then if you would like to get started, I can show you to the back."

"That would be great," Wendy agreed as they followed the lady around the house and to the barn.

They reached it soon enough and the woman pointed to a field covered in weeds and several broken pieces of wood from old wagons.

"It you could clear this field of weeds and debris, then plow it so that my husband can plant the seeds for the next rotation when he gets back, that would be splendid," the lady chimed as she looked at them.

"We'll get it done," Wendy replied with a firm nod.

"I'll leave you to it," the lady replied as she left them alone.

Once she was gone Wendy looked to her, her brown eyes sparkling while she smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Diana replied with her own soft smile as she walked towards the largest piles of debris.

She stuck her hand under one of the biggest pieces before lightly flicking her wrist up. The debris shut up and out of the field with a light crash, the spot now being where she would toss the rest.

"Wow, you're so strong!" Wendy cheered as she looked at her.

"Hehe … I guess," Diana replied as she looked to the next piece of debris.

"Ok!" Wendy cheered with a raised fist. "You handle the debris and I'll get started on the weeds."

Diana couldn't help but giggle at the pose Wendy struck as she said that, making the slayer in turn blush as she started pulling out weeds. After a moment she returned to her task, a smile remaining on her face as she listened to Wendy grunt cutely as she pulled weeds. ' _I think it really was a good idea to come with her …'_

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Ah, to warm the heart in such ways. A little innocence is good from time to time. Mostly transitions and some relations. Hope you all enjoyed nonetheless!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	11. Growth of Bonds

**Author's Note: Hello all! Finally got to updating. Small chapter, I know but I think adequate for what will follow. Hope you all enjoy as always! And don't be afraid to let me know what you think!**

 **A thanks to all the reviews I received in the last chapter. I'm happy everyone is looking forward to how things will progress!**

 **Notice: Quick thing, just wanted to let you know that I'll be posting a few polls for some decisions I have yet to make on this story. If you feel so inclined, check them out and place your input!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"And that's the last of it," Diana sighed as she set down a small shovel and wiped her forehead, a slick sheen of sweat covering it.

"Yeah…" Wendy agreed as she plopped down on a small crate, her arms hanging limp at her sides.

"Someone looks tired," Diana teased out as she sat down crossed legged on the ground, a freshly planted garden before her.

She and Wendy had been working in a small farm for the last 3 hours. Originally they thought it would be a simple weeding, clean up, and then help with a small garden but as it turned out, the job entailed more than that. For one, after finishing with the weeding, the lady had asked them to plow the field using the farm equipment on hand. Diana handled that easily enough but the field turned out to be larger than thought once cleaned. Then they had to run to Magnolia to get several wagon's worth of plants and fertilizing soil. That had been the most time consuming but then it was just a matter of planting the garden.

After finally finishing, both girls were covered in sweat, some dirt, and plant stains. Now they were just resting, enjoying the fruits of their labor in the rather pretty garden before them. Several patches of lilies, roses, tulips, and other flowers covered the grounds with small gravel trails around them. Diana took a deep breath, the scents filling her nose as she closed her eyes in relaxation.

She'd enjoyed this job with Wendy. They'd chatted as they worked, telling some funny stories and jokes, all the while working at a good pace. As she exhaled but left her eyes closed she heard Wendy shift slightly.

"Enjoying the smell too?" Wendy asked in a warm voice.

"Mhm," Diana answered with a nod. "It's really relaxing."

"It is," Wendy agreed with a content sigh. "It's also nice to just listen … the breeze rolling through the trees, the 2 baby birds chirping for their mama."

"3," Diana corrected absentmindedly as she listened to the baby birds as they shifted in their nest at the other end of the field.

"So you can hear them too …"

Diana's eyes snapped open as she looked at the smaller slayer, her silver eyes looking to knowing brown ones. She could feel her heart start to race, knowing that she'd been caught. There was no way a human would have been able to see the bird's nest from where they were, much less hear the babies. It felt like an eternity passed before Wendy finally broke the since, her gaze still locked on Diana.

"Why do you hide it?" Wendy asked softly.

"Hide what … exactly?" Diana asked back. She was caught but even then, there were a few ways of excusing her sharp senses.

"What you are," Wendy continued patiently. "That you're some sort of Dragon slayer."

Diana was about to reply that she had it wrong but paused as she focused on a specific part of the statement. "Some sort …?" she echoed as she looked at Wendy in confusion.

Wendy nodded as she explained. "I think Natsu and Gajeel are already aware that you are more than human but probably think you are a slayer like them."

"… And what do you think?" Diana asked in a low voice, her eyes watching for any reactions on the girl's face.

"I've spent more time near you than them. Your scent is definitely like a slayer but also … different," Wendy continued, her hand absentmindedly tugging at her hair. "I can't help but remember my dragon when I'm near you. Your smell, your voice … even your mana."

Diana glanced at her feet for a moment as she thought of what to do next, knowing that Wendy would want the truth. ' _But … will it be ok to tell her? How will she react?'_ she pondered as she grew more worried. She didn't want to scare Wendy but at the same time she didn't want to lie.

"It's … complicated," she started in a whisper as she looked at Wendy.

"That's fine," Wendy replied as she moved off the crate and sat beside her, her trademark smile in place.

"Well …" she started before she took a deep breath, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. How would Wendy take the news? Would she run away in fear? All these thoughts raced in her head as she looked at her big, brown eyes, eyes that she hoped would never look at her in fear.

"… I'm …"

* * *

"So how much do you remember about her?" Wendy asked as she skipped at Diana's side.

Diana faintly smiled as she looked at the small slayer. "Though I never actually saw her I do remember her voice … it was warm and strong like her. She used to sing and hum all the time to me," she replied as looked forward.

"Did you know what she looked like?" Wendy asked after a few moments.

"The memories she gave me are pretty old but I have an idea," she replied. Since she had been in a dream, the memories her mother had passed to her became somewhat blurred.

She knew her mother had been enormous, with a body looking like it was carved out of obsidian and sapphire. She had great black and blue wings that almost looked like they were covered in feathers rather than a usual skin form, and that her eyes had been like Diana's own right eye. Sadly, the rest were too jumbled to accurately recall though there was one that she could always picture clear as day.

It was a memory of her mother looking into a mirror but instead of a dragon looking back, it was a human woman with blue eyes and jet black hair. Her skin was like cream, matching the flowing white dress she was wearing, a soft bump showing around her belly. Then there was a man standing behind her with his arms draped around her in a loving embrace, his own long, silver hair cascading just past his shoulder as he looked into the mirror as well, 2 bright silver eyes just like her own.

It was the clearest memory her mother had given her. It was the only one that showed both of her parents together as humans while smiling. Just recalling it made Diana's heart throb with longing. To be the one they were looking at, to hug them … to be with them just like a real family. She sighed as the feeling slowly passed, her eyes glancing back to Wendy.

She had taken Diana's story remarkably well, listening patiently and asking a question occasionally. She'd looked like she was about to cry when Diana explained that she never got to meet her mother or father but Diana had assured her that it was ok. In the end she found a family in Fairy Tail and she knew her parents had loved her … even if it did make her sad at times. Wendy had then surprised her with a hug that lasted for nearly a minute … not that she found any reason to tell Wendy to let go.

After finally letting go she'd promised to be one of Diana's best friends and always be there if she needed someone to confide in. Her voice had been so earnest and kind when she said it, Diana couldn't help but feel warm inside. She was slowly opening up to people in the guild and maybe someday … she wouldn't have to hide any more.

"So …" Wendy said as she glanced up at Diana while tapping her fingers together. "Do you think I'll ever be able to see your … tail?" she asked in barely a whisper so that no one else heard.

Diana felt a small smirk appear on her face as she thought about it. After explaining to Wendy the details of being a hybrid, she'd shown her the mixed eyes and pointed teeth. Wendy's eyes turned into little stars when she saw her eyes, and then said that they were pretty. That had made Diana blush but she tried to wave it off as feeling dehydrated after all the work they did. After concluding with the story, they collected their reward and quietly left, heading back to the guild hall.

"Maybe …" she replied with a shrug.

Her teeth and eyes were one thing but she was especially self-conscious in regards to her tail, mainly because the damn thing made it impossible to hide how she felt. It was already bad enough that Mira knew Diana liked chocolate like Erza did her cake, her tail starting to wag at the mere thought of it leading to that embarrassing new nickname. Mavis, she hoped Mira didn't tell Wendy about that.

"Aww … are you sure?" Wendy asked with big eyes.

"What? I didn't say no," Diana defended with a chuckle.

"But that wasn't a yes," Wendy retorted with a slight pout.

"We'll see," Diana answered as they arrived at the guild.

She opened the door and let Wendy in first before she followed. The guild looked almost empty, most of the mages being out on their small missions. She walked along with Wendy to the back counter where Mira was, a newspaper in hand. She looked up from her paper as the 2 approached, giving them a warm smile as she straightened up.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Success," Wendy cheered as she handed Mira the paper.

"Great," Mira responded with equal enthusiasm before looking to Diana. "How did it go for you?"

"It was fun," she replied with a rarely large smile, knowing that only Mira and Wendy could see her teeth.

"So I guess that means that you'll be going on more?" Mira continued with a slight smirk.

"I guess," she replied as she glanced at Wendy. "As long as I have company."

Wendy started to beam at that, her little frame beginning to hop in excitement. "Does that mean we can be partners?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know," Diana replied as she tapped her chin while looking up at a rafter. "Won't a certain cat object?"

"No way, Carla will love it," Wendy defended.

Diana kept her little thinking pose for a few more seconds before looking down at Wendy with a tender smile. "Then we're partners."

"Yay!" Wendy cheered as she nearly tackled Diana in a hug, her face being partially buried in Diana's breasts.

"Ah …" Diana wasn't sure what to say. She welcomed the hug but didn't expect Wendy's face to go there though it didn't look like the slayer was aware of the slight awkwardness or the blush tinting her cheeks. ' _Do I hug her back? But if I do I'll keep her pressed into them … oh this is confusing,'_ she pondered as she looked to Mira for some help.

The demoness was just looking on as she tried to hide her smile, enjoying every moment of Diana's innocent discomfort. ' _Traitor,'_ she thought as gave her a playful glare even as a small smile tugged at her lips. After a few moments Wendy let go, or at least enough to pull back and notice just where her face had been. Wendy's cheeks started to darken as she looked up at Diana, the 2 keeping an awkward stare for a few seconds before Wendy finally let go.

"Sorry," she squeaked as she glanced at her feet.

"It's ok," Diana replied in her own small voice.

The pair stayed silent for a few moments before Mira's giggling made them both look at her.

"Too cute," Mira cooed as another fit of giggles took hold.

"So anyways," Diana started in an attempt to move the conversation along. "I told Wendy … about me."

Mira's giggles stopped as she looked at her in surprise, her eyes momentarily darting to Wendy before returning to her.

"Really?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Wendy replied proudly.

"So how did that happen?" Mira continued as she looked between the 2.

"Well," Diana started as she scratched her cheek. "We were just relaxing after finishing the job and Wendy commented on some birds chirping for their mama. She said there were 2 and I kind of corrected her without realizing what I said."

"And from there she couldn't deny that she was more than human," Wendy added with smallest teasing smile. "That and I already suspected as much because of her scent."

"So Diana just got red handed and so you made her spill the beans," Mira surmised while adjusting to lean on one hip.

"No … I wanted to tell her, it just happened a little sooner than I expected," Diana responded for Wendy, drawing Mira's attention to herself.

"Looks like someone is starting to open up," Mira commented with a happy nod.

"Yeah, though it looks like Natsu and Gajeel think I'm a slayer," Diana added with a slight frown.

"So will you tell them?" Wendy asked.

Diana shook her head. "No, I … want to keep the group aware of me small for now," she elaborated softly. At the very least she was also considering Lisanna, especially given how well the 2 have gotten off ever since the mission.

Wendy and Mira both gave her understanding looks, neither wanting to push her past her comfort zone. She gave them an appreciative smile, feeling happy to have such understanding friends. After a moment she noticed the newspaper and asked Mira about.

"So what were you reading?"

Mira blinked for second at the sudden question. "Oh, just one some activities planned for Magnolia in the coming months."

"Like what?" Wendy asked as she stepped closer to look at the paper.

"Well, there's going to be a small festival in a little over 2 months," Mira answered as she held up the paper to the 2 of them before her face formed a slight pout. "But we'll be gone for training by then."

"A festival!" Wendy squealed in delight, her pitch rising enough for Diana to wince.

"Yep, and it's a themed one," Mira continued as she gazed up at the roof, daydreaming already. "Endless Summer, with bright colors and dresses."

Diana gulped at that, getting curious looks from the 2 mages.

"What's wrong Diana, don't like dresses and festivals?" Wendy asked.

"Well, not exactly," she replied as she shuffled nervously before whispering. "I just don't have any." Not to mention the large crowds, noises, and enough smells to make her head spin that came with festivals.

"What? Dresses?" Mira asked to which Diana nodded.

"You don't have a single dress?" Wendy persisted with a shocked look. "But you would look so pretty in one." Dammit, that stupid blush came back. She needed to get better at handling compliments.

"I never needed one," she responded as she glanced around, glad to see that it was just them for now. In fact, all the clothes she owned could fit in one bag. She didn't bother buying more than she needed and with her constant travels, it's not like a dress would have lasted.

"Then that's it," Mira suddenly said with a stamp of the foot. "Get your money and meet us at Fairy Hills in one hour."

"What for?" Diana asked with a tilt of the head. Had she missed something?

"We're are going on a shopping trip," Mira continued with an odd twinkle in her eyes, the sight of which made Diana feel uneasy for a moment. She glanced at Wendy but the little slayer had the same look, standing beside Mira with clapping hands as she bounced on her feet.

' _…_ _I think I'm in trouble …'_

* * *

 ** _Author's Rant: Pretty short, I know but the next bit should be out shortly!_**

 ** _A pleasure, Jbubu_**


	12. So Innocent

**Author's Note: Finally updated! Lots of positive reviews form last chapter. Thanks to everyone! I hope everyone enjoys the slight fluffiness of this one!**

 **Quick thing, I have a poll up for something related to this story. Please stop at my profile and check it out, I think most of you would like to weigh in on the option I'm considering!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"So, everyone ready?" Mira asked to the group of girls around her.

She got several excited nods and one less than happy one. Obviously, Diana was the only one not looking forward to this trip even though she was the focus of attention. Along with her, Wendy and Lisanna would be coming to help Diana choose some nice clothes. The dragoness had tried to object, saying that her jeans, jacket, and sports bra were enough but Mira wasn't having any of it.

They weren't just going to look for a dress, oh no, if Mira had her way Diana would end up with several cute outfits. It also helped that Diana had brought nearly 50K jewels since she didn't want to end up short by chance. That alone could pay for enough to supply all of Fairy Tail's girls.

"Then let's go," she cheered as she spun on her heel and started walking away from the girl's dormitory, Fairy Hills.

As they walked she listened to Lisanna and Wendy ask Diana a few questions.

"So what kind of dresses do you like?" Wendy asked.

"I'm … not sure," Diana responded.

"Well, then what colors do you prefer?" Lisanna asked next.

"… Blue," Diana said softly.

' _Hmm … blue could work, especially if she showed her right eye. Well, we can try several colors and see which she likes most,'_ Mira thought as they soon arrived into town. She guided the group to a series of outlet like shops, all specializing in a variety of women's apparel.

"So dress first?" Mira asked as she glanced back at the other girls.

"First?" Diana mumbled with worry.

"Of course," Mira replied with a grin. "First a dress, then some knew jeans and shirts, and then a bikini."

' _And maybe some lingerie for good measure,'_ she mentally added even as her cheeks darkened slightly. Oh she was going to have so much fun with this!

"B-bikini?" Diana asked in a squeak.

Mira nodded as she looked at the girl, noting how both Lisanna and Wendy were looking Diana up and down as they tried to imagine it. Who could blame them, no one could deny that Diana was stunning. Tall, muscular but also curvy, a soft voice, and beautiful eyes. Honestly who wouldn't want to see her in some more … revealing clothing?

"Then let's start," Mira continued as she grabbed the blushing dragoness by the wrist and lead her into a small store that displayed several summer and spring dresses.

Wendy and Lisanna followed close behind, the group immediately dispersing to find a suitable dress. Mira let go of Diana to search for herself while Diana just sort of stood there, looking around in a mix of curiosity and confusion. ' _Has she never even been into one of these stores?'_ Mira wondered as she glanced at Diana from time to time.

After a few minutes of searching the girls convened around the dragoness, each holding a dress that they liked. Mira had a red dress that tied around the neck with an open back, sleeveless, and snuggly followed the body. Lisanna had a yellow one that was strapless with several flower designs on it. Lastly was Wendy's pick, being a somewhat smaller, spaghetti strap, dark blue dress that had small, white lilies designed onto it.

"So, take these and try them on," Mira instructed as they handed the dresses to her and pointed her in the direction of the changing rooms.

Diana took them with a shy nod before she walked off, the 3 following until they stopped at the small waiting space.

"So, which one do you think she'll want?" Lisanna asked as she took a seat on a small chair.

"Who knows, this is her time first getting one," Mira replied as she looked around.

"I just know she'll look great in whichever she chooses," Wendy added as she sat beside Lisanna.

"That's true," Lisanna agreed with a chuckle. "Might give some of the boys a heart attack though."

That earned a round of giggles, the thought of Wakabe passing out from a nosebleed coming to mind. They kept making small jokes until the sound someone approaching drew their attention. They turned to see Diana wearing the red dress, the skirt ending around her knees. It accented her bust well with a somewhat deep V and displayed her toned body for all to admire her curves.

"Wow," the girls said together as they walked up to Diana, the latter blushing as she glanced away.

"Is … is it ok?" she asked shyly as she clasped her hands behind her back, making her look even cuter.

"It's great," Mira said as she looked her up and down. "But you'll need to turn around for us to get a full view."

Diana nodded slowly as she turned for them, for the first time letting them see her back. There, in the middle of her shoulder blades, was Fairy Tail's mark. The coloration was odd, unlike their marks which were a single color, Diana's had a dark blue coloration with black borders. Before Mira could comment on it Diana finished her turn, looking back at Mira as she waited for the final verdict.

"Well, it looks good but what do you think?" Mira asked her as she took a step back.

"I like it but … it's breezy," Diana replied with rosy cheeks.

"Oh can you get any cuter!" Mira cooed to a chorus off giggles.

"Hey!" Diana whined as she stamped her foot, the action causing a not too subtle jiggle of her breasts.

It was then that Mira realized something. Diana wasn't wearing any sort of bra, and she could see the slightest dots of flesh poking out through the dress. ' _Oh Mavis, I'm staring,'_ she thought as a rosy shade took her cheeks as well. Diana looked at her questioningly for a moment before she traced Mira's eyesight. Her blush deepened as she gasped while her arms covered over her chest.

"Mira!" Diana squeaked as she half-turned. "Why are you staring!?"

"Staring at what?" Wendy asked innocently as she and Lisanna looked back and forth.

"Diana's umm … not wearing a bra," Mira answered as she looked at them rather than stay staring. It didn't take long before both snapped their gaze to the blushing dragoness, their cheeks beginning to darken as well.

Diana made a small 'eep!' sound as she darted back into the changing rooms. The 3 stayed watching for a few moments before they finally shook off the momentary stun. ' _Forget the boys having a hard time, can we handle it?'_ Mira wondered as they waited for Diana to come back in the next dress. Hopefully this time they could keep themselves in check rather than ogle her.

"They looked bigger without the sports bra," Lisanna murmured as she glanced at her feet.

Wendy and Mira nodded in agreement. ' _Definitely getting her a bikini,'_ Mira thought as her evil little smile made itself known. Wendy and Lisanna noticed, both slightly shuddering as they looked away.

"Mira …" Lisanna said in a cautious voice. "… What are you thinking?"

"Hm? Oh, don't worry about it," Mira replied sweetly even as Lisanna shuddered again.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Diana arrived wearing the strapless yellow dress. It hung a little low over her bust, teasing the view as the slightest bit of smooth skin pressed up and over the cloth. The dress was looser than the red one so as to not draw too much attention to her lean waist and rounded hips before falling along the contours of her legs. Altogether, the dress looked far more casual, as if she was about to stroll along a park and meet up with some friends.

"Ooh," Lisanna murmured as she stepped closer to get a better look.

"The flowers look nice," Wendy commented as she stepped around Diana.

"How do you like it?" Mira asked as she looked the dragoness up and down.

"It's nice but a little tight," Diana replied as she softly pulled at the cloth containing her chest.

"Hmm … looks like it," Lisanna agreed with a slight nod.

"Ok then, go change into the last one," Mira said as she stepped back.

Diana nodded as she turned and left without another word.

"I guess petite just doesn't work," Lisanna mumbled beside her.

"True," Mira replied as she looked at some of the other dresses. "Not as busty as most of the Fairy Tail girls but definitely need a dress that can handle a generous amount of curves."

They were about to continue when Diana reappeared, this time wearing the dark blue dress Wendy picked out. It gently flowed along her body, the skirt starting above her waist and billowing out until it ended mid-thigh. The white lilies complimented the silvery ends of her hair and eyes, while the darker blue played into her jet black hair and her usual look, the top just barely showing the roof of her cleavage. Overall it was more innocent and cuter, the look coming together as Diana softly smiled.

"You look … gorgeous," Wendy praised first as she stepped closer to get a better look.

Diana blushed as she lightly rested a hand against her collarbone. "R-really?" she asked timidly.

"Definitely," Lisanna and Mira agreed as they stepped around Diana to get a full look.

"So do you like this one?" Mira asked once she was satisfied with her observations.

Diana nodded as she smiled at Wendy. "It's perfect."

Wendy hoped excitedly. "I's so happy that you like it," she said as she beamed up at the Vector mage.

"Alright then," Mira said with a clap. "Looks like its settle. Get changed and we'll head to the next store."

"Okay," Diana replied as she went back to the changing room.

"So what's next?" Lisanna asked her as she watched Diana's form disappear.

Mira only smiled, an evil aura radiating off her making Lisanna pale as she stepped back.

"Just the necessities…"

* * *

' _Ok, we have her dresses, some new jeans, a few shirts, skirts … even some lingerie,'_ Mira thought as she recited the list of items so far obtained. They'd been traveling from store to store as they helped Diana pick out her clothes. The underwear had been the hardest, the dragoness trying at every chance she could to avoid any specialty stores as she cited that she didn't need anything, the little liar.

Mira had gotten her to admit that she only owned sports bra and boringly plain panties, such as the all too innocent white ones she had on now. Mira and Lisanna had to practically drag the girl off her feet into a shop. Only Wendy sided with her but Mira wasn't going to let it slide. Then they made the discovery that Diana only bought sports bras was because she'd never been shown how to wear regular ones.

That had been interesting to handle but Diana was a quick learner and managed to tie them herself after a few tries ... more or less. Lastly was just getting her to actually keep the clothes she tried. She wouldn't even consider buying anything lacy, regardless of how sexy it might have made her look. In the end Diana went with mostly what Wendy brought her. Colorful panty and bra sets with some patterns, the most daring being a pair of small booty shorts that revealed some of her very … curvy rear.

' _All that's left is a swimsuit,'_ Mira thought as she glanced behind her. The three younger girls were happily chatting together as they followed behind her while enjoying some ice cream cones. It was Mira's way of thanking Diana for indulging her in the search for 'proper' undergarments. Diana had a rocky road cone, Wendy with cookies and cream, and lastly Lisanna with a simple vanilla. Mira herself hadn't really felt like getting one but was happy to watch the girls laugh and smile together.

Just seeing it and how Diana was slowly starting to trust others made Mira feel warm inside. Diana was starting to grow out of her self-imposed isolation, to grow as a person, and to truly become part of the family that is Fairy Tail. She smiled happily at the thought, her gaze focusing on Diana's smile making the faintest blush come to her cheeks.

"Mira?" Diana asked as she noticed the look.

Mira shook her head a bit as she blinked at Diana. Luckily Wendy nor Lisanna had noticed it but Diana stayed looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied to ease off the look. "Just thinking about which store to go to next."

"There's more?" Diana asked with a mopey look.

"Oh, don't make such a face. It's just one swimsuit,'' she answered as she raised her hand to stop Diana from objecting. "And no, a sports bra and shorts does not count as one."

Diana just gave her a quivering lip as she tried a puppy face. ' _And she wonders why I started calling her puppy,'_ Mira mused as she turned and resumed walking, their destination already in sight. It was a small store, one of few in Magnolia that offered a more 'interesting' selection in swim wear. These swimsuits weren't just for show either. They were made with a more study material and some magical enchantments to survive constant use. Cana was actually a usual frequenter for this store since she was almost always in a bikini top.

The group quickly finished their ice creams before they entered the store and stood at attention as Mira turned to address Diana.

"Now, please try and find something you like," Mira instructed as she gestured to the store. "There's bound to be something you'll like here and try to avoid any one pieces."

"Why?" Diana asked nervously.

"Because it wouldn't look anywhere near as good as a bikini," Mira replied easily. That and the thought of Diana at the beach in 2 small pieces of spandex was a sight that she didn't want to miss. "Right girls?" she asked Lisanna and Wendy.

Both nodded vigorously, the image of Diana in just her underwear still likely at the front of their minds.

"Ok," Diana sighed in defeat as she walked down one of the isles, her eyes scanning for anything that caught her attention.

They each dispersed after her to see if they could find anything as well. Mira roved over some suits but knew that Diana would never go for the tube tops or high rise bottoms. She kept looking for a few minutes until she found a simple, red bikini set, the top being a common triangle cover with cheeky bottoms to better display her athletic build.

' _I think this'll work,'_ she mused as she walked over to the changing stalls where Diana was already waiting along with Wendy, a suit in her arms.

"Did you already find one?" she asked as she looked at the 2 dragonesses.

"Wendy picked this one," Diana answered as she adjusted the suit in her arms but Mira couldn't tell what style it was other than that it was black and blue.

"Ok, then here's another one," Mira said as she handed the red bikini to her. "Just put on the one you like," she added, knowing that Diana wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

"Ok," Diana replied as she left to change, her frame disappearing down the changing hall.

"Oh, did she already go to try some out?" Lisanna asked as she arrived with a white and yellow bikini.

"Yep," Mira quipped back as they waited around.

"Darn," Lisanna replied as she left to return the suit.

They waited for a few minutes before Diana returned but sadly, not in the red one. Instead she was wearing the black and blue bikini. The top was a blue with black lines, in a halter type to mostly cover her breasts, along with a simple bikini bottom that tied at the sides. ' _Well, at least the bottom is a little more daring,'_ Mira mused as she looked Diana up and down. She guessed that since Wendy and Diana were technically the closest in mindset, it would make sense that they shared similar tastes. More innocent and simple, not at all trying to draw attention to themselves.

"Well?" Diana asked nervously since Mira had been silent for some time.

"It's cute," she replied with a satisfied smile. "Are you getting it?"

Diana nodded shyly as she glanced at Wendy, apparently expecting a last word.

"I think it's great," Wendy replied warmly as she held her hands behind her back.

"Ok," Diana said as she went back to change out. Just as she left Lisanna reappeared.

"Where's Diana?" she asked as she looked around.

"You just missed her,"' Wendy answered making the take-over mage gawk at her.

"Every time," Lisanna complained dramatically even as Mira and Wendy giggled at that.

It took a few minutes before Diana reappeared with her new suit in hand. They quickly took it to the registers, payed, and left the store. As the group walked quietly along Mira glanced to her side at Diana, the dragoness noticing her look and as she glanced back, all before giving her a tender smile.

"I had fun," she said gently as she looked to the others as well. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Lisanna and Wendy cheered together.

Mira on her part bumped shoulders with Diana to get the girl's attention.

"You can always count on us," she said as smiled at the dragoness. "We're family after all."

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Oh the bonding, the teasing, and opening up. Usually my chapters are action and plot but this is nice too. Hope everyone enjoyed that.**

 **Any feedback and thoughts welcome. I would really like to see if you all like these sort of slower and lighter chapters.**

 **As always, a pleasure, Jbubu**


	13. Too Close

**Author's Note: On with the story we go! Seems people appreciated the little fluff and pacing of the last chapter (now I have some confirmed shippers XD) So let us move on ... btw, hope you all don't get too hot and bothered ...**

 **Enjoy! Any and all feedback tremendously appreciated along with any questions for anyone who has any thoughts about the story!**

 **PS: The poll I posted concerning Diana will be closing soon, so please do stop by at my profile and vote if you haven't. I'll be switching the poll by next update or so. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Eyes open Wendy," she said just before she brought her fist down.

The slayer ducked to the side in time to avoid being hit but didn't account for the shockwave of air that followed, the force knocking her off her feet. Diana watched as she landed on her bum, sighing to herself. ' _She has a long way to go,'_ she mused as she looked up at the sky. It was well into the afternoon and the sun would soon begin its steady descent.

They were training together in a small valley just a ways south of Magnolia, giving them ample room to let loose. The clearing around them was a decent size, mostly covered in short grass and patches of dirt. If she remembered correctly, they were approaching the 4th hour on training meaning that it was about time to wrap up. She glanced over to the panting girl, noting the multitude of small scratches and dirt stains covering her face, shirt, and shorts.

' _Maybe I was being too rough?'_ she thought as she walked over to her and sat down to cool off as well. She waited as Wendy's breathing leveled out, the little slayer wiping away the sweat on her brow and fixing her with a goofy smile.

"You're so strong Diana," she said as she sat in a lotus position. "But I really shouldn't be surprised. You've fought with Gildarts and Jura after all."

Diana felt a small blush come to her cheeks at Wendy's praise.

"I guess …" she admitted shyly as she glanced around the clearing. "… But I think you'll get there some day. You've improved a lot in a month."

The first time Wendy had asked to train with her, Diana had accidentally knocked her out with one hit. She'd assumed that as a slayer, Wendy was used to heavy close combat like Natsu and Laxus but apparently, that had not been the case. She'd apologized as much as she could after that but Wendy waved it off, saying that it wasn't a big deal. Diana tried to let it go but the growing goose egg on Wendy's head made her feel bad for hours until she treated Wendy to any dessert she wanted at a local pastry shop.

Not to mention a very upset Carla had given her an earful about it. To make up for it Diana started training regularly with Wendy whenever they weren't on missions, Lisanna occasionally tagging along. Diana had been very happy to see that Wendy did have an aptitude for combat, all she needed was a gentle … push. She wasn't as straight forward as Natsu and Gajeel, relying far more on ranged attacks and out maneuvering an opponent. To suit her better, Diana had focused on developing Wendy's reflexes and stamina rather than attack along with letting her practice the techniques her dragon had left her.

Diana had to admit, some of Wendy's attacks she hit her with stung. It was a times like that she noticed how slayer magic could present a threat to a dragon. ' _It's weird … I don't particularly like slayers and yet, I'm helping Wendy get stronger_ ,' she pondered as she looked up at the sky.

"Hey Diana," Wendy spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm," she hummed as she looked at the little slayer.

"Can I ask you something?" Wendy asked softly.

"Sure," she replied as she looked at her, wondering what was on her mind.

"I was wondering … what type of dragon are you?" Wendy asked as she leaned closer. "Like, what's your element?"

Diana sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. So far only Mira knew at least part of the nature of the flames. "That's … not an easy answer …" she replied softly.

"I'll try my best to understand," Wendy returned as she focused her gaze.

"Well …" she started as she raised up her right hand, a flame of blue and black springing to life and swallowing up the fist. "I don't have an element per say."

"Ooh," Wendy mumbled as she leaned even closer to look at the flames. "So are you a type of fire dragon?"

"No, at least not in the same sense that Natsu uses fire. I do share the high heat resistance but I don't eat flames and if Natsu tried to eat these …" she trailed off at the thought. She didn't want to imagine the consequences of such an action. "… It wouldn't be good."

"Would he get sick?" Wendy asked as she tapped her chin.

Diana shook her head, not wanting to tell Wendy outright that it would kill him. "Just … trust me on that," she said as she gave Wendy a serious look.

Wendy nodded in understanding before remaining quiet, signaling for Diana to continue.

' _Ok, here goes,'_ she thought as she took a deep breath before locking eyes with the slayer. "My magic is to wield … the flames of the Abyss or Tartarus if you follow some human belief," she said in an even voice even as Wendy's eyes widened.

"…w-what?" she asked softly as her gaze shifted to Diana's hand.

Diana could hear the uncertainty in her voice, the slightest traces of unease in her eyes as she observed the flames. ' _She's not ready to know all of it … maybe in time I'll show her,'_ she thought as she started to explain.

"I inherited my mother's magic, Abyss Inferno, and so became the next of our line, the dragon of Purgatory," she continued as Wendy's eyes shifted to her face.

"So that makes you … the Abyss Dragon Knight," Wendy said, using the name she'd told Mira when they first fought each other.

She nodded as she looked at her ignited hand, the blue and black flames steadily burning without any regard for the slight breezes that passed through them.

"These flames can incinerate anything," she explained as she finally allowed them to snuff out. ' _Even the ties of a body and soul,'_ she mentally added as she looked at Wendy.

"That's … surprising," Wendy said in a small voice before adding, "Is that why you use vector instead?"

Diana nodded as she sighed while lying down on her back, her eyes lazily scanning over the cloudless sky.

"I don't know how everyone would react," she mumbled softly. "They're already scared of me as is."

"That's not true," Wendy replied in a surprisingly strong voice as she leaned forward to look down at her. "I mean … I feel more like they're intimidated is all."

Diana looked at Wendy, looking for any signs that she may have simply been saying that to make her feel better but Wendy's eyes were steady and clear. Taking her silence as a sign Wendy continued.

"You're the newest S-class and most don't know that much about you so they shy away but honestly, you're really sweet and gentle. Just give them some time to get to know you and you'll see that they'll all really like you," Wendy finished with a warm smile.

"You … really think so?" she asked timidly. She didn't want to get her hopes up and knew she got at least a few suspicious looks from some of the mages.

Wendy nodded firmly as she reached for her hand before giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know they will," she said confidently.

Diana felt a blush and smile come to her at the gesture. Leave it to Wendy to know how to make her feel better with such simple words yet earnest words. They remained like that for a few minutes, neither wanting to really move until Wendy noticed that she was still holding her hand.

She gave a quick squeak as she let go while a blush formed as well, her gaze turning away to look at something off in the distance. Diana just stayed lying there, the slightest giggle escaping her, content to just watch the leaves rustled from the soft wind passing through. After a few minutes, she decided that Wendy was rested enough to start the trek back to Magnolia.

"Alright, time to head out," she said as she got up, offering the slayer a hand.

Wendy's blush was gone, instead replaced with an appreciative smile as she took it and hoisted herself up. Once she was up Diana quickly fetched their bags before the partners started heading back north, a comfortable silence between them as dusk started to settle.

* * *

The stars were alight in the night sky by the time the partners arrived back at the guild hall, their 2 hour journey finally coming to an end. Diana opened the doors for them before allowing Wendy to step in first, then following suit to a rather usual sight. The guild was as lively as ever, sitting amongst their peers and they drank and laughed after a long day of missions or training. The pair made their way through the floor, giving a few small greetings as they headed to the small bar in the back.

It was a bit of a tradition now to get milkshakes after every long day of training, and Diana was feeling particularly in the mood for something sweet. As they arrived at the bar Mira welcomed them with her trademark smile.

"Hey girls, how was training?" Mira asked as she leaned over the counter.

"Tiring," Wendy sighed as she took her seat before plopping her head down on the cool wood.

Diana giggled at the display before focusing on Mira. "It was good. Wendy's reflexes are getting better and she recovers quicker," she said as she glanced at the exhausted bluenette. ' _Maybe making her jog the whole way back was a bit too much.'_

"That's great to hear," Mira replied as she straightened up before fixing them with a knowing look. "Milkshakes?"

"Yes please," she chimed with her hands clasped together.

"Chocolate for you and cookies and cream for Wendy?" Mira asked next.

Diana nodded eagerly as Mira chuckled while leaving to get their snacks. As Diana waited she turned around to look at the rest of the guild members, wondering how everyone else had been. Natsu and Gray were arguing about something that happened in their mission as Lucy and Juvia watched on, sweat-dropping while Happy and Romeo seemed to be cheering them on. Erza, if she remembered correctly, was on an escort mission and wouldn't be back for another day or so meaning that Natsu and Gray were free to squabble.

Gajeel was sitting at a table with Levy and some very annoyed looking Jet and Droy. Elfman and Lisanna were out on a mission as well but they would probably be back later tonight. Macao and Wakabe were drinking together while she noted that Laxus was at the end of the bar, just a few seats from them while the Thunder Legion sat at a table behind him. All in all, things were just normal, everyone enjoying their time together after a long day. She couldn't help but smile at the scene before her, feeling nostalgic to the few times she'd stayed around all those years ago.

She would sit in the upper floors or even rafters and just watch everyone go about their business. She'd feel lonely at times, wishing that she could be in their midst while laughing and playing but she always stayed back. Everything had been so new to her, seeing life play out in front of her rather than recall the memories given to her made it overwhelming at times. Her self-doubts and fears of being misunderstood had always kept her away … not to mention the time she had the misunderstanding with Natsu. But now she was there, with them as they laughed and bonded.

She gave a light chuckle as she thought about it, her chest getting warm at the thought as she turned back to face the counter. She could smell the slightest hints of chocolate getting closer which meant Mira was about to arrive with their treats. If her tail had been out it would have started to wag furiously as she saw Mira appear with a tray topped with the 2 treats. Mira caught her look and started to giggle as she put down the tray and handed Wendy her milkshake first before giving Diana hers.

"Someone looks excited," Mira teased as she gave her a spoon to eat the thick shake with.

"Hey, chocolate is delicious," she defended as she reached for the spoon, her fingers brushing Mira's.

At the contact Diana flinched, the touch being strikingly hot. ' _What the?'_ she pondered as she looked at the spoon, then at Mira who was looking back at her curiously.

"You ok, Diana?" Mira asked softly as she leaned closer, a little too close, since Diana's nose was suddenly full of vanilla and cinnamon.

"F-fine …" she stuttered as she gave an awkward smile before looking at her treat. ' _I think I trained a little too hard.'_

She took a deep breath as she glanced up, seeing that Mira had been called off to get someone another round of beers. She exhaled, unsure why she felt relieved, but didn't concern herself too much with it, her focus returning to eating her dessert regardless of the fact that she hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"Well … time to dig in," she chimed as she dipped the spoon in before bringing a generous scoop to her mouth.

She almost gasped as the cold nearly stung at her tongue before the rich flavor of chocolate overtook her senses. She could almost list the ingredients; thick cream, dark chocolate rather than regular milk chocolate, sugar, slightest hint of vanilla, along with everything else. Oh, how she loved chocolate in all its forms. If anyone gave her lip about liking chocolate so much she blames Mira. After all, it was the demoness' fault that she'd ever even discovered chocolate. All in the form of a simple chocolate bar that Mira once offered her during a visit with Gildarts.

As she came down from her slight high of the first bite, she noticed an odd silence to her left. She peaked one eye open to see Wendy looking back at her with a face as red as Erza's hair.

"What?" she mumbled with the spoon still in her mouth, her eyebrow raised as she looked at the little slayer.

Before Wendy could reply someone to her right spoke up a slightly awkward voice.

"D-did you just moan?"

Her head snapped around to meet Laxus, his dark grey eyes looking back at her with stunned curiosity.

"No I didn't," she shot back even as her cheeks gained a rosy tint.

"Umm … you sorta did," Wendy said next as Diana looked at her with wide eyes.

"I did?" she squeaked out as she looked back and forth between them, both nodding.

Diana felt like she wanted to crawl in a hole at that. Why the hell did she moan!? Sure, Mira's milkshakes were the tastiest but they weren't _that_ good.

"J-just pretend it never happened," she almost begged as she looked at the ice cream rather than either of them.

She heard Laxus shift, hopefully meaning that he was turning away while Wendy went back to her own treat, probably trying to get her mind off what Diana had just apparently done.

She tried to shake her head from the thought as she took another spoonful, this time hoping it would cool her steaming head. It didn't work, the cold not being nearly enough to douse the sudden warmth that was spreading through her body but this time she caught it. She felt herself moan as the flavor coursed through her mouth, her tongue gliding against the smooth metal in her mouth as she searched for more.

She suddenly pulled back as she set the spoon down, her heart pounding away as she looked at the treat before her. She didn't even need to look to her sides to know that Wendy and Laxus were looking at her with wide eyes. She didn't dare look at either, her face beginning to flush as her breathing increased while her body grew even hotter. ' _No … no, no, no …'_ she chanted mentally as she became aware of nearly everyone in the guild hall.

She heard Laxus shift again but this time it was accompanied by an overpowering scent of ozone that made Diana's head start to spin. She looked to her side and nearly jumped back as she noticed how close Laxus suddenly was. He was looking into her eyes intently, dark grey looking into silver, as he slowly inhaled. ' _He's sniffing me!'_ she thought as she looked him over, noting his every expression as he took in her scent.

He then smirked at her, his gaze suddenly becoming heated as he leaned even closer. Part of her felt her cheeks flush even more, knowing that he was looking at her in such a way but at the same time it angered her because it was him. Before she could stop herself, a growl escaped her as she glared back at him, his approach stopping dead in its tracks as slight worry flashed in his eyes. ' _Don't … you … even … dare'_ she thought as her glare intensified, her lips begging to pull back into a snarl. He seemed to get the message as he backed up but kept his gaze on her.

"Diana?" Wendy mumbled nervously behind her.

She turned to look at the smaller slayer, her gaze softening once she saw the concern in Wendy's eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked before her eyes closed as she sniffed.

Worry suddenly budded in Diana's chest as she waited for the slayer to react. A few seconds passed before Wendy opened her eyes again, looking at Diana in a mix of confusion and something else. She could feel her breathing rise as she stood up, her eyes dilating as her vision shifted focus.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, the almost burning contact that made her flinch before jumping around to see a wide-eyed Mira looking at her.

"Diana …?" Mira said in a sweet voice, the sound making Diana grow warmer still.

' _I need to leave,'_ she thought as she got up without saying anything, leaving her milkshake unfinished as she grabbed her bag and turned straight for the door.

"Diana?" Mira called behind her, her voice laced with concern, sounding so soft and … alluring.

Diana nearly stopped right then and there, the scent of vanilla returning to her with a vengeance but she couldn't stop. 2 slayers already had her scent and if the others noticed her before she could get away, things would go south and fast. She rushed past the other tables and reached the doors before glancing back to look at Mira. The way she looked so worried with those big, blue eyes made Diana want to run back over, to smell her again, to …

She shook her head as she flashed a sorry smile and left the guild hall, snapping the door closed behind her before anyone else could ask. She was panting at this point, an unbearable heat pulsing through her body as she spun on her heel and raced off towards the larger hills on Magnolia's south side. She moved as quickly as possible, the landscape turning into a blur as she held only one thought in mind. Get home.

It took her a few minutes but she soon climbed past the hills to spot a small cabin of sorts nestled near a small patch of trees. Her house, the little home that Makarov had helped her build a month or so after she'd first arrived to Fairy Tail. She rushed to her door and walked in, seeing as she never really locked it. No one knew where the house was and unless you were lost, you wouldn't stumble upon it by accident. She closed her door and turned around to make a quick scan of her little home.

It was small, being a single room with a small closed off bathroom, a little table in the corner next to a small gas stove and mini fridge. A chest and dresser to hold her clothing, a small desk and mirror hung on the wall above it, lastly a full bed next to the back wall. All in all, it was a small but clean and quiet space that was all her own.

She sighed as she dropped her bag, tossed off her shorts, tank top, and sports bra, leaving her in her black and blue stripped panties before she jumped into bed. She didn't even think about through the covers on, her body already feeling like someone had set a fire off inside her. She groaned as the warmth assaulted her, along with the memories of the scents from the guild. Rainclouds and ozone, roasted nuts and mountain ash, iron ore, spring meadows … and vanilla …

She almost whimpered at the last one as she buried her head into her pillow, her own familiar scent of lilies doing nothing to calm the fire inside. She hated this feeling, knowing how it would affect her physically and emotionally. She'd barely stopped herself from attacking Laxus, out of irritation or arousal, she wasn't sure yet and she didn't even want to think about what would have happened if Gajeel or Natsu had gotten closer.

"Damn it! I thought this only happens twice a year and the last one was barely 4 months ago! How the hell!" she whined to herself as she gripped her sheets, her body beginning to squirm from the touch of the soft fabric beneath her.

Without a shadow of a doubt, Diana knew that she was stuck for at least a week, or else do something regrettable and possibly humiliating to herself or another party. She was in a dangerous time for dragons, regardless of their sex. She … was in heat.

* * *

 **Author's Rant: . . . so . . . that's happening. Interesting chapter if I do say so myself, necessary to get some things moving along. Can anyone guess what's going to happen next? (I'll be highly impressed if someone guesses right)**

 **Till next time, a pleasure, Jbubu**


	14. Primal Desires

**Author's Note: Hello there! Been a while but I will not disappoint, you shall be entertained! I sincerely hope everyone enjoys this particular chapter, since it contains so material that is obviously desired!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **PS. Seriously, I would really appreciate feedback for this chapter, especially on any improvements that can be made!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

She was panting as she looked up at her roof, her vision coming in and out of focus as she tried to reign herself in … for now. She hated yet loved being in heat with a passion. It tossed her shy side out the window and pushed every modicum of self-control she had to the limits. She felt a weight land on the edge of her bed by her legs, the smell of ozone assaulting her sensitive nose.

She looked forward to see Laxus, his body bare aside from the boxer briefs he wore, the look in his eyes as he took in her naked form and caught her scent. She could see the desire welling up inside, the want to touch her, to take her and part of her wanted him to just so she could put him in his place. He may not have had a dragon tell him about the ways of dragons but she would gladly _teach_ him his place.

"Laxus …" she growled out as she rubbed a hand over her neck, her skin reddening at the contact.

She wanted to jump him, bite him, and make him groan and whimper until he finally submitted to her will, to learn that he was to be the submissive, not her. He drew closer at her call, his eyes looking like a storm was raging just behind the surface. He soon arrived next to her but did not touch her. He was not so foolish. She licked her lips as she leaned to him, passing her neck over his nose as her chest rubbed over his collarbone. He inhaled, his muscles beginning to coil as he restrained himself from attacking. He had to wait for her to say so or else he would be given nothing.

She let a slight giggle escape her as she started to slowly trail kisses over his collarbone, his breath hitching with every chaste touch. She wanted to hear more, to feel his desire swell until he was ready to take her like his nature and magic demanded. She ran one hand down his powerful pecks and chiseled abs before reaching his waist to just stop. He groaned a protest but it did nothing to change her mind, he'd have to wait now.

"Get back," she purred in his ear as a finger dragged along his shoulder, his body quivering under her touch.

She could see his hesitation as he backed off, his eyes never leaving her body as a new weight set itself on her bed, and the scent of mountain ash filled her nose, salmon colored hair coming to view. He was dressed the same as Laxus, giving her that damned smirk of his as he drew closer. Oh how she'd wipe that look off his face once she got to him.

She didn't even say his name as a stronger growl emanated from her throat, the desire to make him beg at her feet as she loomed over him making her feel even hotter. Erza might struggled getting Natsu to stop picking fights with others but if she had a night with him, he wouldn't so much as wipe his nose without her ok. She beckoned him over with one finger, his smirk turning to a grin as he crawled closer. The moment he was close enough she grabbed him by the jaw and locked eyes with him.

His grin disappeared as she turned his face away to reveal his neck and shoulder. She could feel him tremble in a mix of anticipation and desire, making her grin as her fangs came to light. Fast as a viper she struck, her fangs sinking past his skin along his shoulder. He hissed as he restrained himself from roaring out. Only one dragon here was allowed to roar and that was her. She released the bite before slowly licking at the wound, making Natsu moan as the pain subsided to be replaced by pleasure.

She could feel his body pulse with heat as she cleaned off the last of the blood before nipping at his ears. He responded by wrapping one hand around her head, his fingers trailing through her monochrome hair. His other hand slowly trailed along her back, hesitantly reaching for her well-developed ass. He stopped just above her generous cheeks, waiting for her approval which she gave with another bite, this time at the joining of his jaw and chin. He grunted as his hand finally grabbed her, making her moan a little as she returned to his ear.

"Off," she moaned into his ear, making him go rigid as he looked at her with pleading eyes but all he got was a smirk back.

He withdrew slowly as he looked at her or rather behind her, a jealous growl escaping him before he could stop it. She chuckled at his expense as she turned onto her stomach, another weight landing on the edge of the bed behind her. She then felt a pair of rough hands trail up her back, a soft groan escaping her lips as she closed her eyes.

She then opened her eyes after a moment to glance back, this time a mane of black hair obscuring her vision as the smell of iron enveloped her. Possibly the most arrogant of the lot, this still unfamiliar male that either irritated her or intrigued her whenever he was close. She bit her own finger at the thought of biting him everywhere she could reach even as her claws dug into his back, and the worst part being that she knew he would relish in every moment of the rough treatment.

She allowed him to continue for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of his strong fingers digging into her skin and muscle as she sighed contently. A wicked smirk appeared on her lips as she turned over without warning, grabbed him by the throat, and pushed him down onto his back. He didn't even look surprised, his eyes glinting in amusement as she lowered herself slightly, stopping just shy of joining their lips. She stayed there for a few moments, watching as his amusement turned to irritation at being denied her taste.

She held her grip on him as her head lowered past his collarbone, to his scarred chest. His testament to being a powerful dragon and warrior, one deserving of some recognition. She liked her lips as she kissed his chest, listening to him groan at the feeling of her lips. She continued the kisses until she reached one of his pierced nipples, her eyes setting on the shiny little rings attached to them. She didn't hesitate as she bit at one before giving it a slight tug, earning a surprised gasp and small hiss.

She let herself chuckle teasingly as she let go of him while sitting up and turning her back to him before flashing him a mischievous smile.

"Come here," she said in a sensual voice to all of them, the 3 all but materializing around her.

This time all 3 scents swirled around her as she played with the males around her. Natsu to her right, nibbling at her ear as her hand trailed through his pink hair, Gajeel caressing her back as he trailed his lips over her left shoulder while her other hand dug into his lower back. Lastly was Laxus at her front, his hands massaging her breasts as she nipped at his cheeks and jawline, occasionally biting hard enough to draw blood and make him hiss in pain and pleasure.

All 3 would work tirelessly to please her, to make her grant them access to what they wanted most, but it was all for naught … for now anyways. They were only the warm up, a tease for the one that she wanted most. Their ministrations stopped as they backed off, each retreating to a safe distance, lest they disturb her and suffer the consequences. She looked to the edge of her bed and saw a head of long, white hair nearing her.

"Mira," she said in a mix of a whimper and moan, her hand lowering to her already wet lower lips.

The take-over mage crawled to her with dangerous glint in her eyes, the demon within mere moments away from coming forth. Just seeing that look made Diana feel like she could melt then and there, her body itching for the demoness to touch her, to join their lips, to make their bodies become one.

"Yes?" Mira asked in a sultry voice as she got closer, making Diana lean back until she was resting on her back.

Soon Mira gorgeous body hovered over her own. Diana drank the image in, from those perfect eyes and juicy lips to her soft curves that every male and even females in Fiore desired at one point in their lives. And now it was all hers and she was Mira's.

"Come here," she said in a soft voice, her hand gently caressing Mira's cheek.

Mira smiled down at her, that tender face that made her heart race every time. Mira slowly leaned down until their bodies were pressed against each other. Mira felt so warm and soft, her skin like marble while Diana's was an almonry shade. She looked into Mira's eyes for what felt like hours until the model finally descended the last few inches to kiss her.

At that point Diana could taste nothing but vanilla and cinnamon, her eyes shutting as she kissed Mira back with everything she could. After a moment she felt Mira's tongue brush against her lower lips, requesting entry. She didn't even hesitate, her mouth opening as her tongue came out to meet the challenge. They dueled against each other vigorously, neither giving an inch as the kiss deepened. Then, Diana felt one of Mira's hands grope her breasts, getting a moan out of her and making her loose the focus she needed.

Without mercy, Mira's tongue beat her own into submission, earning her the right to run free and explore every nook of Diana's mouth, not that she was complaining. As their kiss continued, Diana and Mira's hands explored each other's bodies, their finger nails teasing the sensitive skin. Diana could feel the heat in her body well up in the pit of her stomach, a coil tightening with every touch. After a few minutes Mira's lips left her, making her whimper in protest but that whimper became a moan as Mira trialed kisses down her neck.

"Mira …" she moaned as the demoness kissed lower and lower until she reached the very roof of Diana's breasts but stopped.

She was about to whine in protest as she looked at the model but whatever sound she had been about to make died in her throat. Mira was sitting up while straddling her, the blue eyes looking down at her with a lusty glint.

"Do you want me?" Mira asked in a teasing voice, her hands slowly trailing down her neck and over her chest.

"Yes," she moaned back as her eyes followed Mira's hands.

"All of me?" Mira persisted, her lips forming a smirk as she squeezed her own breasts.

"Every last inch," Diana replied as she looked back into those blue orbs.

"Is that so?" Mira replied as the smirk grew before a purple glow surrounded her.

In moments the glow grew and then faded to reveal Mira, but not just Mira. This was Mira in her demonic form, Halphas, without that pesky leotard in the way. Her shiny, light blue scales covering her forearms and knees, her tail that curled beside Diana's leg. The horns pointed up and her feathered wings, all of it made her even more attractive in Diana's eyes. She was beautiful and sexy before, but now there was a powerful and dangerous aura around her. A challenge that Diana was all too happy to meet.

"Then let me see all of you," Mira said in a gentle yet oh so sensual voice, as if spoken by a fallen angel.

Diana eagerly complied, her blue and black flames encompassing her for a few seconds until they revealed her in her natural state. She lifted her hips to allow her own tail to spread out before setting them back down, her nails turning to silvery talons as the skin from her hands to her shoulders and feet to mid-thigh darkened to glossy obsidian in scaled patterns. Her right eye shifted, letting her see Mira's soul pulsing at her center in a deep, purple hue … along with 3 other souls, her Satan souls.

Diana heard the males around them shuffle back more, their fright being well placed. They knew this is how the night would progress and how the mates would get once released. If before they feared upsetting Diana, now they quaked at the thought of angering both of the females present but she paid them no mind. Her focus was on the demon on top of her.

"There's _my_ dragon," Mira purred as she leaned closer, her tail entwining with Diana's.

"And _my_ demon," she returned as she leaned up to capture those lips again.

Even with the vanilla and cinnamon, Diana could tell that the taste had changed, almost seemingly being hotter as Mira kissed her even more aggressively then she had before. As they kissed she felt Mira's clawed hand lower down her stomach, a sudden itch welling up between her thighs. She felt her body tremble as Mira's hands passed ever so gently over her lower lips. She moaned at the contact, hoping to encourage more on Mira's part. Tantalizing seconds passed before the hand touched her again, this time more thoroughly as the clawed tip teased the skin.

"Mira …" she moaned softly into the kiss, her hips slowly rising in an effort to gain more contact.

She felt Mira smirk into the kiss as her finger started to gently massage her already dripping folds. She felt the heat building in her as Mira continued the ministrations, adding another finger to the mix as she drew circles along Diana's core. Diana could feel herself begin to squirm under Mira, desperately wanting more.

"Mira … stop … teasing," she said through mewls as she looked at Mira's face. The demoness only smirked as her fingers lowered to brush over Diana's entrance.

"You want more?" Mira asked in a purr as she rubbed Diana even more.

"Yes," she replied as the coil in her stomach started to tighten.

"I don't believe you," Mira sang back before her head lowered to kiss Diana's breasts, making her gasp with each touch.

"Please …" she whimpered as her legs rubbed together, trying to get Mira's hand to go in.

Mira simply chuckled as she slid one clawed finger into her, making her growl before turning into a drawn out moan. The tip of the claw gently brushed against her walls as Mira moved the finger back and forth, her touch still being too gentle.

She locked eyes with Mira as she growled at her, her fangs glinting in the low light of the room. Mira's lips formed into a sly smile, her own pointed teeth showing as she drew closer and nibbled at Diana's neck. As she bit and pulled at her neck, Mira introduced another finger making her gasp as more pleasure spread throughout her body.

"Then beg … my tight, little, puppy," Mira said in between bites, earning another growl from Diana.

She was tempted to pull Mira up so that she could bite her back but then another finger made itself known, making her arch her back and buck her hips into the hand. The heat was building even faster as Mira's hands started to pump in earnest, threatening to break Diana's mind. She started to pant with every thrust, every curl of the fingers, her toes starting to curl up as she grabbed the sheets beneath her.

"Mira … please," Diana moaned as she rolled her hips. Even with everything Mira was doing, she knew it wasn't quite enough.

"Please what?" Mira purred as she bit at her nipple, her demonic teeth making Diana feel both pleasure and the slightest pain as they threatened to pierce the skin.

Diana couldn't respond, her breath escaping her as Mira's hand got rougher, the sound of skin rubbing against skin driving her mad. The heat was unbearable, the coil wanting to snap but it was just shy of reaching the peak.

"Make …" Diana panted out as she tried to keep her eyes open to meet Mira's gaze.

"Make you what?" Mira persisted with that evil and beautiful smile.

"Make … me … cum!" she finally managed to squeal out as Mira's hand got even rougher.

"Love to," Mira chimed back as her thumb rubbed against Diana's clit.

That was the break, the final snap as Diana felt her back arch to the fullest as she roared her lover's name.

"MIRAAAA!"

...

* * *

She jerked awake with a gasp, sweat trailing off her brow as she looked around with dilated eyes. Her heart was hammering away as she tried to remember where she was, her entire body feeling like it would combust at any moment. She looked around the small cabin, slowly recollecting herself as she leaned back to look at her roof.

' _Just another dream …'_ she thought, partly in relief but also with a sad tone to it. She grumbled to herself as she stared at the roof, her thoughts flying around as she recollected her latest fantasy. ' _Stupid heat! Putting thoughts in my head that shouldn't be there!'_ she internally whined as she grabbed the sheets below her. This always happened during a cycle of heat. She would recall any potential mates that she'd recently interacted with or seen.

She could understand why the 3 male slayers came to mind. They were the closest thing she could get to having a draconic mate and she couldn't deny that each had desirable traits. Laxus was the oldest candidate, being the stronger of the 3 physically and the most mature in her opinion. She was also familiar with him, even she had never really held a conversation with him prior to her being named an S-class. Natsu was next, being the friendliest of them and carrying a boyish charm that made her want to laugh at times but at other times agitated her with how dense he was. Lastly was Gajeel, an older and more mature option than Natsu but not as powerful or familiar as Laxus, making him more of a wild card.

"But I don't like them like that," she whispered to herself.

She knew it was the heat messing with her, making her want to try and see if any of them could be the mate she wanted … but the risk was too great. If any one of them so much as touched her in a way she didn't want, especially if their touch felt wrong as an indication that they weren't the one for her, she would attack. Her heat also made her hyper aggressive to any wrong choice and the consequences could be irreversible.

At best she would scar them in a way that any other dragon could tell that they had been fools to approach her. If something like that happened, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Even if it was in her nature and the slayers shared those aspects, it was wrong to do something like that to them.

Such is the way of dragons. Sure, from time to time a male would call himself a king as to boost his ego and display his power but all kings would submit before the queen. ' _I bet their dragons never even told them that … those bastards,'_ she thought as she sighed. But then something confused her to no ends. In every dream and fantasy, at some point Mira would appear.

At first it was a smile and greeting, then she would remember all the times Mira was close and her heart would flutter. Then those more vivid images would play out and every time she would wake up in a start. Just thinking about Mira now was making her get warmer, her thighs starting to rub together before she abruptly stopped. She sat up to look at her pink panties, a clear damp spot already there along with the smell of her own arousal.

"Dammit," she cursed as she slowly stood up and looked at her legs. "That's the 7th pair in 4 days."

Every time the dreams ended with Mira, she would wake up to the same sight. She shook her head at the thought, telling herself that it was the heat doing this to her, not the thought of Mira.

"Mira's … just my friend," she told herself in a small voice, an almost hollow feeling welling up in her chest as the words left her mouth. "… she … she wouldn't even see me … like that …"

Her form slouched as she said that, her body seemingly reprimanding her for such words by heating up even more. Her legs started to feel wobbly so she sat back down on her bed, her breathing slowly turning into a low pant.

"Stupid … heat," she growled even as the image of Mira came to her.

She whimpered as she pictured it, having her close enough to touch, to taste, to take …

"Fuck," she bit out as she threw herself on her back, her body still pulsing with warmth but this time accompanied by a desire to be touched.

She squirmed back and forth for a bit, her hands slowly dragging over her own body until her left hand found her right breast. She gasped at the touch, unable to stop herself from slowly rolling her fingers along her hardening nipple. She continued to toy with herself, kneading her soft breast as the image of Mira intensified. Her right hand started to descend lower, just barely stopping as she reached the waist band of her panties.

"Damn it," she groaned as her hand slowly trailed underneath her undergarment. "… Maybe … I should …"

She knew she'd go insane if she denied herself the need for touching and release. Even if it was only because of the heat, she allowed herself to continue her daydream as her right hand finally glided over her soaked core. She mewled as she teased her lower lips, just barely drifting over her entrance. She continued for some minutes before she slowly slide one finger in, a low moan accompanying it.

"Mira …"

She couldn't help herself, her finger starting to go back and forth as her panties collected more of her essence. At least she was sure no one would come to interrupt her, after all, no one besides Makarov knew where her house was …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Anybody else feeling a little hot? Hope that steamy tease satisfied for those shippers. Not usual for me to write lemons like this so feedback really appreciated!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	15. Close Call

**Author's Note: Yo everyone! Another chapter for you all! Lots of positive feedback from last chapter. Glad to see everyone enjoying themselves so much.**

 **One guest review I just had to reply: I was thinking about it but went with a sisterly thing, so no Wendy in the fantasies.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Any and all feedback appreciated.**

* * *

"But it's been 4 days. Are we sure she's alright?" Lisanna asked as she tapped the wooden counter with every word.

"Lisanna, she's a big girl. If she doesn't want to come around the guild, then it isn't our business to intrude," Mira replied as she set down a clean mug.

"Mira, I can see it in your face. You're worried too," Lisanna retorted as she crossed her arms.

She watched as Mira looked away, knowing that she had a point. She didn't know why was it that Mira insisted on standing by but she was just about fed up with waiting. Things had been weird since she and Elfman arrived later at night on the same day Diana ran off without a word. The slayers seemed to be on edge, complaining about some sweet scent and how they kept getting into fights more easily. Even Laxus carried an unusually deep scowl on his face while he sat in his corner sipping at his beer.

She hadn't approached him to ask what was wrong though since he didn't look like he wanted anyone to talk to him. Then Mira just went about her business like normal but Lisanna could see it, the worry and slight hurt that carried in her eyes. She wanted to see Diana too but she didn't even know where Diana lived and from what she'd explained, it seemed that Diana had almost tried to avoid her. Something about flinching when their fingers brushed against each other and then turning tail without saying another word. Lisanna could practically see the red flags when Mira mentioned that she left her chocolate milkshake unfinished.

Diana _never_ left a chocolate treat, especially if it was prepared by Mira. Then there was the obvious sign of Mira deflating at the mention of the absent mage. She could tell that Mira felt hurt, thinking that she had done something for Diana to run off without even saying bye or explaining what was wrong.

She gave a cross sighed as she scratched her head, wondering how about figuring out where was it that Diana lived. Mira might want to leave her be but Lisanna was one of Diana's closest friends, considering she knew her secret along with Wendy and Mira. She clearly imagined how dumbfounded she must have looked when Diana told her during a return trip from a mission. ' _Girl is just full of surprises … but whatever, something is up and I'm going to find out what!'_ she thought as she got up from her seat.

"Lisanna?" Mira asked she looked at her curiously. "Where are you going?"

"Just taking a stroll," Lisanna lied back with a small smile. She knew Mira would try to convince her otherwise I she knew.

"… ok …" Mira replied softly as she turned to her next set of mugs to clean.

"Oh Mira," she mumbled softly as she walked away. ' _There's no way you did something to make her run off … it has to be something else…'_ she mused as she left their small guild hall and closed the door behind her.

As she turned she almost bumped into Wendy, the little slayer looking up at her in slight surprise.

"Oh, hey Lisanna," Wendy greeted with her usual smile. "What up?"

"Not much, just heading out," Lisanna replied easily.

"Where?" Wendy persisted with a tilt of the head.

"Well …" Lisanna started as she looked around even though she knew they were alone. "I was going to look for Diana."

At the mention of the dragoness, Wendy's eyes widened. "Do you know where she is?" she asked excitedly. She'd been one of the more worried ones after the sudden departure, telling Lisanna that Diana hadn't seemed like her usual self before she left.

Lisanna shook her head as she answered. "No. I was thinking of using one of my take-overs to track her."

"Want me to help?" Wendy asked.

"How?" Lisanna asked back.

"I might be able to help track her scent a little," the little slayer replied. "I tried once but I lost the scent a little ways to the south."

"What do you mean?" Lisanna persisted. She'd guessed that using the dog take-over would have been her best bet but if Wendy's nose failed, then she wouldn't do any better.

"The winds head south from Magnolia to the surrounding areas. The only thing I can follow is a little trace of her scent but it disperses after I reach the hills and there are wild lily patches in the area covering up her scent," Wendy explained as she tapped her chin. "It's almost as if she purposely went there to avoid being tracked."

"So … noses are no good?" Lisanna summed up.

Wendy nodded. "And with the big hills and random patches of trees, it would take too long to search properly."

"But …" Lisanna said as a smile formed on her lips. "What if we had an aerial view?"

Wendy's eyes lit up at the idea. "That could work!"

"Great, then let's go!" Lisanna cheered as the duo turned to the south.

They were going to find Diana and get to the bottom of this!

* * *

"See anything up there?" Wendy called as she shaded her eyes from the sun.

"Not much," Lisanna replied as she swiveled around from her elevated view.

' _Where could her house be?'_ Wendy wondered as she looked around the surrounding hills and trees. They'd been searching for nearly an hour but so far hadn't made much headway into finding Diana's home. Wendy had followed her nose to the base of the hills but the moment they went deeper into the rough terrain covered in patches of trees, the smell of wild lilies and damped wood overwhelmed her.

Lisanna had been following along but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She sighed as she continued to move forward, keeping in the southern direction as Lisanna stayed above her for a few more moments before coming down to land beside her. She then released her partial Take-over: Animal Soul, her wings reverting to arms as she walked along side.

"Got to love her choice of real estate," Lisanna said sarcastically as she rolled her right shoulder.

"Feeling sore?" Wendy asked as she glanced to Lisanna.

"Just a little stiff. Not used to holding the take-over that long," Lisanna replied. "So, nothing on the nose front?"

Wendy shook her head, feeling her spirits deflating as they continued a seemingly hopeless search.

"Her smell is too similar to the trees and plants around here," Wendy said they moved around a fallen tree.

"Bummer," Lisanna replied as she kicked a small stone as she walked along. "Maybe we should—"

"Wait," Wendy snapped as a small breeze rolled over them.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, carefully examining the scents in the air before her eyes snapped open.

"I smell her!" she cheered as she turned south west, her nose guiding her on.

"What!? But I thought that this entire place smelled like lilies," Lisanna called after her as she followed behind.

"It does but … there's something more," Wendy replied as she ran through another patch of trees.

She could quite explain what it was. Ever since the night she started acting odd, Diana had another smell coming off her. It wasn't as nice as the lilies but almost like a stronger spice was mixed into it, making Wendy's nose twitch in slight discomfort. For some reason the guys liked it though but Gajeel and Natsu didn't know it was coming from Diana since she left before they could place it. Laxus was the only one that was there when the smell started but the way Diana growled at him kept him from trying to find her.

She remembered it so clearly, the primal sound that sent shivers down her spine as she looked at Diana. ' _I wonder what was it that happened?'_ Wendy wondered as the smell got stronger. Diana was just fine when they returned to the guild, then she flinched when Mira touched her, and that moan. Wendy's cheeks grew hot just at the memory. ' _It sounded so … lewd,'_ she thought as she came over a small hill and found the source of the scent.

There, just under the shade of a small patch of trees, was a small cabin made of stone and wood. It didn't even look big enough to house more than a person or so, and from what Wendy could tell, it was built with the idea of being easily overlooked. The trees loomed over it so an aerial view was unlikely and since its color was mostly slate and dark brown, the shade hid it pretty well.

"Is that it?" Lisanna asked curiously beside her.

"That's where the smell is coming from," Wendy replied as they descended the hill and slowly walked up to the cabin.

As they neared, Wendy caught the smell as it grew stronger along with a powerful trace of lilies, washing away any doubts that it could be anyone other than Diana. The pair soon stepped up to the door and Wendy was about to knock but she stopped as she noticed a new sound and smell. Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed, the smell making her cheeks flush for some reason. It also sounded as if Diana was panting along with very soft moans and mewls?

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked in a regular voice, completely oblivious to the sounds coming from inside.

"What!?" Wendy squeaked as she looked to the older girl, her cheeks still burning.

Before she could reply she heard a surprised gasp from inside along with what sounded like someone falling to the floor. Even Lisanna heard that, the pair looking at the door rather owlishly, the sound of someone moving quickly coming from inside. They waited for a few moments until the door opened just a crack, a very red Diana peaking one eye out to look at them.

"H-hey," she greeted in a nervous whisper. "W-what are y-you doing here?"

"Ah …" Wendy murmured as she looked at the dragoness, her mind still reeling from the sounds and smell that was currently assaulting her.

"We were worried about you," Lisanna responded as she placed one hand on the door. "Are you ok? It sounded like you fell."

"I'm fine!" Diana squeaked back as her face shrunk back more.

"You don't sound like it," Lisanna persisted as she looked at Diana suspiciously before squinting as she leaned closer. "Are your eyes dilated?"

"N-nope," Diana stuttered back.

"Diana …" Lisanna mumbled as she tried to get a better look. "What are you hiding?"

"…" Diana didn't reply as her eyes darted between Lisanna and Wendy. "It's … complicated …"

"We got time," Lisanna replied as she looked at the door. "Can we come in?"

Diana seemed to hesitate to respond, her eyes looking down at their feet.

"Diana …" Wendy said as she gave her pleading eyes. "… please?"

It took a few more moments but Diana finally gave a defeated sigh as she opened the door enough for them to come in. The slowly came into the house, scanning around as Diana closed the door. It was rather small and plain, a simple bed to a back wall, one bathroom, a desk and chest, small oven and mini fridge, and a large dresser. No pictures or decorations, nothing to suggest she even spent that much time here other than to sleep.

' _It feels … lonely,'_ Wendy thought as she looked at Diana, only now noticing the state of her dress. Her hair was slightly disheveled, the red tint still coating her cheeks along with the smell that Wendy couldn't place for the life of her. Diana was also dressed in a rather large and baggy shirt that cover down to her thighs. She glanced back at the bed and noticed the sheets were in a similar state to her shirt and she could see … a wet stain? ' _Did she spill a drink or something?'_ Wendy wondered as she looked back to Diana.

"So …" Lisanna started as she looked at Diana who was shuffling nervously on her feet. "… Were you busy?"

"N-not exactly," Diana replied as she walked around them.

"So what were the sounds?" Wendy asked innocently as she walked to the bed to sit.

"Wait!" Diana shouted as she sped over and started pulling the sheets of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked as she watched Diana strip all the sheets before taking them over to a hamper.

"Umm…" Diana mumbled as her blush deepened as she looked back, then to Lisanna.

It seemed that the 2 older girls had a silent conversation just by eye gestures as Wendy looked between the 2, her confusion only growing along with a slight irritation for being left out. After a minute or so Lisanna broke out in a mad blush as she looked at Diana.

"G-got it," Lisanna yelped as she looked at the bed. "Got extras?"

Diana nodded before pointing to the chest. She didn't say another word as she shuffled to her dresser, grabbed some clothes, and ran to the bathroom. Lisanna on her part walked to the chest, opened it and took out a new set of sheets before taking them to the bed, her face still burning a bright red. Wendy watched as Lisanna dressed the bed before sitting on it, her gaze locked to her hands on her lap.

Before Wendy could ask what was wrong she caught the sound of a shower turning on along with a sharp yelp. She looked at the bathroom, wondering if Diana had jumped straight in without waiting for the water to warm up. ' _Things just keep getting weirder and weirder,'_ she mused as she looked to Lisanna.

"So Lisanna?" she started cautiously. "What was that?" she asked with a point to her now calmed cheeks.

"I …' Lisanna returned as she glanced to the bathroom door. "Think its best we wait for Diana."

Wendy pouted at her, wondering what the big deal is. First Diana starts acting odd and runs off, then they find her flushed and nervous, only for Lisanna to get the same way. ' _I wonder if we'll even get to the bottom of this …'_

* * *

' _Ok… just breath … the water isn't even that bad … just … really … cold!'_ she thought as she bit at her lip while the merciless liquid rained down on her. She'd purposefully set it to the coldest setting, using it to calm her body and hopefully clear her mind. She'd caught Lisanna's smell when they'd arrived at the door but almost confused it for Mira's for a moment. The thought of it being Mira had excited and terrified her unlike anything she'd felt before.

She would be lying if she said she didn't feel the slightest hint of disappointment when she realized it wasn't Mira but that feeling soon subsided for one of panic. She all but flung herself of her bed and scrambled to find something to cover up. Last thing she needed was Wendy and Lisanna walking in to see her in nothing but soaked panties as she played with herself. She thanked whatever divine providence it was that they didn't simply open the unlocked door.

She sighed as she finished washing up, her body still tingling from the interrupted session but thankfully she managed to reign herself in, and the cold water was helping to douse any urges. She turned off the water as she slowly stepped out from under the shower head and onto her small carpet. She glanced at the mirror beside her, her reflection being crystal clear since there wasn't any fog to block it.

Her hair was sticking to her neck and shoulders, a few of the longest strands spilling onto her breasts but not enough to cover up her still hardened nipples. Her skin looked more rosy then usual and her breathing was still on the rougher side, her core muscles flexing as she tried to steady her breathing. She also noticed that her real right eye was revealed, those feral, draconic eyes looking back at her.

"Stupid heat," she mumbled softly to avoid Wendy catching it. It was already bad enough that she'd obviously heard her and then she had that silent and very embarrassing exchange with Lisanna.

She blushed at the thought as she grabbed a simple, blue towel and starting drying herself. Normally she would have simply ignited herself but with the state her body was in, any temperature changes could get a reaction out of her. Normally dragons could handle almost any weather aside from the most extreme cases but during heat and especially with her more sensitive hybrid body, she couldn't handle more than slight warmth. That's why the shower was so effective.

After she finished drying she looked to the clothes she'd snagged before running into the bathroom. She grabbed her new, paw printed panties, and slip them on before grabbing some small black shorts, and a blue tank top. ' _Looks like I'm going braless,'_ she mused as she finished getting dresses and stepped out of the bathroom even though her hair was still damp. She looked to see Wendy and Lisanna sitting silently while looking at her, waiting for her to approach them.

She slowly walked over, her hands clasped nervously in front of her as she sat at the head of the bed and looked at them while clutching at one of her pillows on her lap. She waited for the 2 to adjust so that they were sitting fully on the bed as well, facing her with several questions in their eyes. She waited for a minute or so before she took a deep breath to calm herself and begin.

"So …" she started softly as she looked between them. "What's up?"

Lisanna raised an eyebrow at her, as if trying to say 'really?' before she sighed, apparently deciding that she needed to actually start off this awkward exchange.

"How are you?" Lisanna asked, the slightest trace of worry in her voice.

"I'm … ok," she replied as she glanced at her pillow. Why did Lisanna and Mira have to smell so damn similar? Well, at least Wendy's scent was having a calming effect … somewhat.

"So why haven't you been at the guild?" Wendy asked next.

"Umm … that's not easy to explain," she answered as she hugged the pillow a little harder.

"We got time," Lisanna said as she shuffled a bit to get into a more comfortable position.

Diana slightly pouted at her, knowing that nothing she said could get the youngest Strauss to leave things as is. Few people knew it but Lisanna did have a slightly stubborn side whenever she was worried about her friends and perceptive to boot. It didn't even take her long after learning Diana's secret to notice how she slightly stiffen whenever a slayer aside from Wendy appeared, even if it was mostly reflexive since she could usually relax after a moment.

She sighed as she looked between the 2 younger mages, her cheeks reddening as she whispered. "W-well … the thing is … I'm in … h-heat …" It was so soft she wasn't sure if Wendy even caught it.

"What?" both girls asked together, one looking blatantly confused while the other seemed to get part of the message, judging by the slight pink coming to her cheeks.

"I'm in heat," she squeaked out, this time loud enough for both to fully hear.

"…"

Neither said anything for a few minutes as they looked at her with varying expressions. Lisanna's eyes widened as her cheeks started to burn red, her lips forming an 'o' as she looked on. Wendy on the other hand looked even more confused, apparently not understanding what heat even meant in general or for draconic beings such as themselves.

' _Oh my Mavis! Don't tell me her dragon never even mentioned it! Am I going have to give her The Talk!?'_ she thought as she looked over the small slayer. Well, considering that Wendy was just a little over 13 and her dragon had left her when she was 6, Diana could understand why the subject never came up. She rubbed her temple at the thought but knew there was no going around it now … at least Lisanna was there to share in the awkwardness.

"So heat …" Lisanna spoke after another few minutes, her eyes locked to Diana's. "… As in … that sort of heat."

Diana nodded before burying her face in her pillow. Of all times to have to explain this … it had to be a double take with Lisanna and Wendy. Then again, it would be better for her to explain it to Wendy rather than someone else when it came to the dragon details. She sighed again as she looked at her friends, her face fully blushing as collected her courage to speak.

"I'm guessing I'm going to need to give a full lesson on dragons and their mating process, huh?" she asked softly.

Wendy and Lisanna both slowly nodded, Wendy's cheeks now gaining a rosy tone as well from hearing 'mating'. ' _Well … at least she has some idea. Carla might get mad with me over this. Oh well, here goes nothing …'_

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Ah, good old bonding through awkwardness and embarrassment, what a day it is. Nice little chapter if I do say so myself. Hope everyone enjoyed and I hope to see you all again for the next one!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	16. So Fated?

**Yet another chapter comes to light. What to expect? Read and find out! Positive reviews on the last chapter which made my week! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter just as much, if not more!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Any and all feedback greatly appreciated!**

* * *

' _Why! Did I do something wrong? Is this punishment for a forgotten prank!?'_ Lisanna cried inside her head as she buried her face in one of Diana's pillows, a blush burning across her face. ' _I barely even got this talk a few years ago!'_ she continued as she listened to Wendy stutter in a mix of shock and embarrassment.

"B-But that's s-so …" Wendy stopped short, apparently unable to form words after such an intimate discussion.

Lisanna turned her face slightly so that she could see Wendy and Diana with one eye. Wendy's face was completely red as her eyes darted around while Diana just looked up at the roof. Over an hour later, it seemed that they had finally completed _The Talk_ with Wendy, leaving the young girl in stuttering mess as she tried to fully grasp the implications. Lisanna understood how embarrassing the conversation could be but the version Wendy had to hear concerning dragons was something else.

Not only raging hormones but an entire cycle of heat that can happen anywhere from 2 to 4 times at any given year, all piled with a dragon's instincts to claim a mate and fight off any possible threats. ' _So does that mean Wendy will attack other girls if they get close to whoever it is she's after?'_ The thought of an enraged and highly possessive Wendy rampaging like Natsu after someone steals his food is not something Lisanna wants to get in the crosshairs of.

"… My head hurts," Wendy whined as steam slowly drifted out of her ears.

Diana finally took her eyes off the roof to look at the slayer, her blush back under control. She sighed as she scratched her cheek while looking Wendy up and down.

"I don't want to make you freak out or anything," she started softly, her tone telling Lisanna that a 'but' was coming along somewhere.

"… but,"

Dammit!

"… you're probably going to experience one soon."

"What!" Wendy squeaked as she looked at the dragoness.

"You're old enough and there are already several matured individuals around you. It's only a matter of time before you start reacting, especially if you have any feelings for someone," Diana explained.

"But I don't wanna!" Wendy cried as she threw herself flat on the bed, her face buried in the sheets.

"Not really your choice," Diana whispered in a sympathetic tone as she gently stroked the back of Wendy's head.

Wendy mumbled something in the sheets but Lisanna couldn't make out what.

"No, just because they're slayers doesn't mean it has to be one of them," Diana answered, apparently having understood Wendy.

"Unless you already have some sort of crush. Then you're pretty much screwed until you interact and find out if they're the one," she added with a slight smile earning another whine from Wendy.

"How exactly do you … confirm who the mate is?" Lisanna asked as she sat up to look at them.

Diana blushed again as she diverted her eyes will answering. "You … get intimate …"

"How intimate?" Lisanna persisted, her curiosity surpassing her embarrassment.

"W-well it's different for dragons," Diana explained as she tapped her fingers together. "Relations between dragons aren't … pleasurable. At least, not in the same ways humans find it. Bodily contact doesn't matter all that much except for the one place we're vulnerable."

"And that would be?" Lisanna continued with raised eyebrow.

"Our necks," Diana answered as she gentle touched her own. "If the potential mate can bite your neck without making you panic or get violent, then they're the one."

"So all it takes is a kiss on the neck?" Lisanna asked, trying to make sure she understood what Diana meant.

Diana shook her head. "Not just kiss. It has to be a bite. It's like claiming someone, having them willingly relinquish themselves to their mate's will, to accept them as an equal and partner."

"Equal?" Wendy asked this time, having gotten over her previous wave of embarrassment.

"Yes, the person who has the ability to harm you as well as protect you. Someone you will never look down on or dismiss, and do anything to be with," Diana responded softly.

"So like someone you're fated to be with?" Lisanna asked excitedly.

"I guess you could say that," Diana answered with a soft tone.

"…"

"You see, at least in the sense for dragons, your mate is a companion that fits with who you are," she started. "They understand you and accept you regardless of the circumstance. They even accept the darkness that you don't know you had."

"And what happens after you find the one?" Wendy asked.

"You mark each other, both in body and soul," Diana replied with a small smile.

"That sounds so nice," Lisanna said in a dreamy voice. "To be so close to someone."

"It's also dangerous," Diana cut in, her voice suddenly sounding sharp.

Lisanna and Wendy looked at her in surprise, finding the change in tone rather worrying.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

"Well … when you find your mate, you become vulnerable," Diana answered as she looked at her lap. "They become everything to you and the thought of losing them becomes unbearable, especially for beings capable of marking souls like dragons. I guess you could say … dragons really can die of a broken heart."

As Diana finished saying that, Lisanna noticed how her voice almost quivered as she clasped her hands together. Lisanna didn't hesitate to scooch closer to Diana and place a comforting hand over hers, making the dragoness look at her.

"So a mate is something to be treasured, huh?" Lisanna said in a caring voice. "But it's also scary."

Diana nodded.

"Is that why you've been avoiding the guild?" she asked softly.

"Yeah … I … I think I might be reacting to someone," Diana replied as she glanced at her hands.

"Do you know who?" Lisanna asked.

Diana didn't immediately respond but Lisanna caught the slight blush that tinted her cheeks as her eyes darted around, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Diana …" Lisanna persisted, already knowing that the dragoness had a clear idea who it was.

Still no answer. Instead Diana stayed looking off at the far wall, away from Wendy and Lisanna.

' _Well if she won't say then I'll just toss some names out,'_ Lisanna thought with a slight smirk.

"Is it Laxus?" she asked, getting a surprised look from Diana.

"No … he is handsome but I know it isn't him," she replied.

"Gajeel?" Wendy supplied next but the answer was an irritated growl.

"Clearly not," Lisanna deadpanned before thinking of next most likely candidate. ' _Wait … if it isn't Gajeel or Laxus then could it be … no way,'_ She looked at the dragoness before speaking. "… Natsu?"

Diana tapped her chin before she scoffed, "No."

"How can you be sure?" Wendy asked.

"Because when I think about them, gentle and loving are not the words that come to mind," Diana replied. "Though I could test it out and see."

"What do you think about when we mention them?" Lisanna asked cautiously.

"Oh just dominating them until they whimper like kicked puppies," Diana answered sharply, her mixed eyes flashing with hints of lust.

"W-what?!" Lisanna and Wendy squeaked together, a blush claiming their cheeks.

Diana looked at them with a slight smirk. "Until mated, dragons can be very promiscuous and besides, it just so happens that females are the dominant ones. It could be fun disciplining those 3," she added with an almost heated purr.

"No, bad Diana," Lisanna said as she tried to give her a stern look but Diana didn't seem fazed at the slightest. ' _I see what she meant about altered behavior,'_ Lisanna mused as she tried to imagine such a development but quickly shook her head out of the lewd thoughts.

"Then who else could it be?" Wendy asked as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Oh just tell us," Lisanna whined, wanting to know who it was already.

"Nope," Diana replied in a childish manner while crossing her arms.

"Gray? Freed? Bickslow? Elfman!?" she shot out but didn't get any reaction.

"Macao?" Wendy supplied.

Diana looked at her in horror. "Eww, no way!" she said in an offended tone. "Like hell Macao would be my mate."

"Well then just tell us already! What other guys would get your attention?" Lisanna asked as she stared down at her lap in thought, nearly missing what Diana muttered under her breath.

"Who said it had to be a guy."

Lisanna snapped her gaze to the dragoness, her eyes widening as Diana blushed after realizing that she was heard. ' _A girl? It's a girl!? Who?'_ Lisanna's mind raced as she thought of the girls that had spent time near Diana. She also recalled how Diana had reacted on the day she ran off. She thought for a few more minutes before her eyes widened even more as she looked at Diana, one name coming to mind.

"Is it … Mira?" she asked softly, the reaction being instant.

Diana's blush increased as she looked away, a nearly imperceptible whimper escaping her as she clasped her hands together.

"Oh my Mavis! It is, isn't it?!" Lisanna continued as Wendy gasped, knowing that she'd hit the mark.

"Don't tell anyone!" Diana begged as she finally looked back at her. "Please!"

Lisanna could see the worry in Diana's eyes, but she wasn't quite sure why it was there.

"But … wouldn't telling her make things easier?" Lisanna asked softly.

Diana's head lowered until her eyes where obscured by her hair, her voice coming out soft and almost frail.

"I … don't know if that's how I really feel. It could be the heat messing with me."

Lisanna let the words settle slowly for her, thinking over it but she kept feeling like that wasn't it.

"Diana … what's really stopping you?" she asked gently.

Just seeing how Diana looked at Mira under normal circumstances and the way she reacted just now didn't give her any doubts that Diana did like Mira, maybe even love.

Diana looked at her with shaking eyes, even as the blush persisted. "W-what if … she rejects me?" she asked in a whisper.

' _I highly doubt that,'_ Lisanna thought as she recalled how Mira had been acting for the last few days. It didn't go unnoticed by the youngest Strauss how Diana and Mira always smiled at each other and actively sought each other out, even if only to be together for a few minutes.

"If you stay hidden in here you'll never find out," Wendy said as she scooched closer to rest a comforting hand on Diana's hands.

"I agree with Wendy … plus, Mira wants to see you," Lisanna added.

That peaked Diana's interest as she looked at Lisanna with poorly hidden interest.

"W-why?" she asked nervously.

"She thinks she did something wrong and that's why you avoided her before running off," Lisanna answered.

"What! But she didn't do anything!" Diana nearly shouted as she got up.

"Well, she thinks she did and nothing I say can get her to think otherwise," Lisanna said smoothly, already seeing how to coax the dragon out of her home. "But, if you were the one to tell her, I'm sure she'd be happy."

"Then let's go!" Diana declared as she hoped to her dresser to get some clothes, hopefully a bra because Lisanna was sure that if she entered the guild dressed in just shorts and tank top, several heart attacks would follow.

She smirked as she watched Diana toss her tank off before grabbing a bra and normal shirt. ' _I can't wait to see what happens,'_ she thought as she stood up, noticing that Wendy was giving her an odd look.

"What?" she asked softly, as to hopefully not draw the attention of Diana as she changed.

"What are you planning?" Wendy asked suspiciously.

"Oh … just letting the Strauss genes work their magic …."

* * *

' _Ok. Ok, just breathe … stay calm … focus …'_ Diana thought as the guild hall came into view. She was walking with Lisanna and Wendy behind her, the 2 acting as encouragement every time she got cold feet and nearly turned tail again. That thought of seeing Mira was sending all sorts of shudders down her spin, in a mix of excitement and apprehension. She glanced down at her shirt and shorts, the light blue shirt she bought during the shopping trip with the same black shorts, all accompanied by simple sandals. She'd combed her hair too … well Wendy did.

The little slayer wasn't going to let her out with a damp and unruly mess. ' _I hope she likes it …'_ she thought as they arrived at the doors. She reached out with one hand but stopped just shy of touching the doors, her nerves starting to get the better of her. How would she take it? Could she even bring herself to admit feelings she wasn't sure of? All those thoughts raced in her head as her hand started to tremble.

She then felt 2 warm hands on her shoulders, letting her know that Wendy and Lisanna were with her. She took a shaky breath before she finally opened the doors. She could hear the rowdiness long before the guild was in view but the moment everyone noticed it was her, they became deathly quiet. She wasn't sure why but ignored it as her gaze immediately found the white haired barmaid, their silver and blue eyes locking.

She took a nervous gulp as she walked forward, ignoring any looks she got as she approached the bar with Wendy and Lisanna following close behind. As she neared the guild returned to the previous atmosphere but slightly more subdued, especially with the 3 slayers she knew had their eyes on her. Part of her wanted to snarl at all 3, getting the message across that she didn't want them close but she restrained herself. After what felt like an eternity she finally arrived at the bar, only a messily countertop of wood separating her and Mira.

"H-Hey," she said softly as she shuffled her feet.

"Diana," Mira returned in a sweet voice as she gave her a soft smile. "How are you?"

Diana caught the worried tone in her voice but before she could answer Mira set the dishes she'd been organizing down and walked around the counter so that the 2 were now face to face with only a few inches apart. Diana felt her heart rate rise as Mira's smell assaulted her, the mix of vanilla and cinnamon making her dizzy and warm.

"I-I'm ok," she finally answered as she looked into Mira's deep blue eyes.

"That's good to hear," Mira replied with her gentle smile before a slight frown adorned her face. "I was worried when you ran off like that. If I did anything wrong just t—"

"No nothing at all," Diana interrupted as she unconsciously reached for Mira's hands before giving them a soft squeeze without flinching from the sudden heat of the contact. "You didn't do anything wrong Mira. That was all me," she said in a soft voice. "… And I'm sorry for worrying you."

Mira didn't look too convinced but Diana didn't give her any time to add something to it before she pulled the platinum blonde into a hug. Mira tensed in surprise for a moment before relaxing into the embrace, her arms wrapping around Diana's waist as her head rested on her shoulder. They stood like that for a few moments, tuning out the bustle of the mages around the floor.

After that Diana released the hug but immediately had one hand interlaced with Mira's. Mira looked at her curiously before a smile came to her face, pulling her slightly so the 2 could sit at a nearby table off to the corner of the guild. Once they got comfortable they stayed quiet for a few minutes until Mira spoke.

"So … how have you been?" Mira asked curiously.

"I've been ok, just staying at home," she replied.

"Why? Have you been sick?"

"No, why?"

"You looked flustered and felt really warm when you left," Mira replied as she looked her up and down.

"N-no … I mean … I'm not sick just … not feeling like myself," she replied nervously.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mira asked as she leaned closer, her pink lips becoming the instant focus of Diana's gaze.

" …"

She couldn't speak. Her mouth felt dry and her heart was hammering so loud she could practically feel it in her ears. She wanted to close the distance, to take Mira's lips right then and there but she steeled herself. She needed to control the heat before she did something to ruin her relationship with Mira.

"… N-no … I'll be ok … after a few more days," she managed to say but she could tell Mira was not convinced.

"Diana, what wrong?" Mira asked sweetly as she squeezed her hand again, apparently forgetting that they were still holding hands.

"It's … I'm in …"

She was about to tell her when the sound of wood shattering drew both their gazes towards it. Gajeel and Natsu were at each other's throats, getting ready to duke it out over something. Diana wasn't sure what it was about but it was getting on her nerves. They were being loud and she couldn't focus.

"You wanna go Flame-ass!?"

"Bring it walking rust bucket!"

She turned back to Mira as the 2 slayers let the fists fly. They weren't her concern. Mira looked back at her as well, giving a nervous chuckle as the sound of fighting flared in the background.

"So what were you saying?" Mira asked as she leaned closer to hear better.

"Well … I was trying to tell you that … I'm in …"

She didn't finish her sentence as her reflexes fired up, catching a beer mug that hit their table before nearly bouncing into Mira's face. However, it did nothing to stop the already spilled beer from covering part of Mira's face and top.

"Ah!" Mira squeaked as she leaned back with one eye closed as she frowned at her drenched shirt.

Diana clenched her hand around the mug, shattering it to pieces as she glared back at the other mages, completely unaware of the dragon they had just provoked. She jumped to her feet and took a breath before letting her rage be known.

"Everybody fucking FREEZE!" she yelled out, doing her best to stop an accompanying roar that could shake the very foundations of the old building.

The mages stood rigid as they look at the S-classed mage in mixes of surprise and fear. Natsu and Gajeel stood still even as their fists remained prime for punching each other.

"I've had enough! Keep this fight up and I'm the one that's going to beat the shit out of you!" she continued, making sure to give pointed glares to Natsu and Gajeel.

They glared back, unhappy to have her commanding them. She could smell the testosterone coming off them, see their desire to fight each other in a pointless display of strength. No doubt that they'd already figured out she was the one giving off the smell making them more aggressive than usual. At least Laxus was smart enough to avoid her gaze and remain in his own corner of the guild hall.

After a few moments of silence the mages slowly returned to their tables, each muttering how she has no business telling them what to do. She ignored the whines as she turned back to look at Mira. The demoness had a look of surprise herself but she didn't question it as she returned to wiping a napkin on her shirt.

"Darn … I'll have to change," she muttered with a cute pout as she stood up to look at her. "Just give me a second. I have some spares in the back."

"Okay," she said in her usually soft voice as she sat back down.

Mira passed her with a comforting touch on her shoulder before she walked off. Diana immediately missed the contact and Mira's presence but she just entertained herself by curling her finger along one of her hairs, her ears picking up several slight whispers from the other mages.

"Wonder what's up with her?"

"Yelling is not manly."

"She looks annoyed."

"Moody bitch." She clicked her teeth as the iron dragon slayer muttered that. "First that damn smell, now she thinks she can boss us around."

"Smell?" Levy inquired in a whisper.

Diana didn't have to look to tell that Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Pantherlily, and Gray were all sitting at one table together and currently she was the subject of discussion.

"Yeah," Natsu replied in a low tone. "Makes us feel all edgy and it's coming from her."

"Why would her smell affect you?" Lucy asked this time.

' _Don't you dare answer that,'_ Diana thought as she grit her teeth. So far the only ones fully aware of what she was were Mira, Lisanna, Makarov, Wendy, and Carla. Luckily it seemed that the other slayers kept it to themselves but it looked like that wasn't going to last.

"She's a slayer," Gajeel muttered out.

The moment her said it she slammed her hand down on the table in front of her, crushing it as everyone in the guild jumped. ' _Those fucking bastards! Don't they know anything about privacy!?'_ she wondered as she stood up and turned to face the other mages, her eyes focused on their little group's table.

"Diana?" Lisanna asked nervously as she approached from the bar.

Diana gave her a quick look, letting her know that now was not the time. She then pointed a steely glare towards Gajeel and Natsu. ' _Time for a lesson,'_ she thought as she moved forward, letting an inkling of her magical power seep out. She could see several of the mages shudder and back up in her presence as she neared the table. Happy, Lucy, and Levy were shaking like leaves while Natsu and Gajeel looked at her with challenging stares.

"Get up," she said curtly.

"What for?" Gajeel muttered with a raised eyebrow.

Instead of answering she grabbed him by his collar before he could even react and tossed him out through the guild doors like a rag doll, all without releasing her angry glare. No one made a sound as she looked at Natsu next. ' _They think I'm a slayer, fine, I'll play along. I'm still going to trash them.'_

"Get up Salamander," she said in a cold tone.

He didn't question her like Gajeel did but his face was still challenging as his fists balled up at his sides.

"What now?" he asked in a low tone.

"Outside," she answered as she turned away and headed for the doors.

She could here Gajeel getting back up outside, sounding very pissed but that was fine with her.

"What for?" Natsu asked even as he started to follow her.

' _He really is dense,'_ she thought as she sighed before she glanced back at him.

"Figure it out …"

She turned and walked out the doors without waiting for any reply. At this point she didn't care what they thought of her. They'd pissed her off and then talked behind her back. She was not going to be gentle …

* * *

 **If I recall, someone said that some sort of beat down was coming! Great job to whoever it was and hope I got you all excited for the next chapter!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	17. Under The Moon

**Author's Note: I can feel the excitement for this chapter. Nicely sized at 5K just for you! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and feels satisfied with the events to follow. Dragon Slayers versus Dragon Knight, a clash of titans!**

 **As always, I'd love some feedback, likes and dislikes, questions, so forth!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Mira walked back to the guild hall only to find it nearly empty. She looked around confused to see Wendy running up to her with a worried look.

"Mira!" Wendy said as she skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Wendy, what is it? Where is everyone?" Mira asked as she looked at the little slayer.

"Outside to watch the fight," Wendy replied before grabbing Mira's hand and started to drag her towards the doors.

"Fight?" Mira echoed in surprise.

Wendy nodded before explaining. "Gajeel and Natsu pissed Diana off and now they're going to fight. You need to stop them!"

"What!? But they can't, she's too strong!" Mira said as they exited the doors to see everyone forming a group, standing several meters away from the combatants.

Diana was standing at one side with her arms crossed as she glared at Natsu and Gajeel, the duo returning the glare. ' _This is bad, those 2 won't hold a candle to her. Of all times for Erza to be out on a mission,'_ Mira thought as she looked between the fighters. She knew that only another S-class could safely spar against Diana and from the looks of it, Diana wasn't about to go soft on either of them.

"Mira stop them before someone gets hurt!" Lisanna said as she stepped up to her, earning a few curious stares from some of the mages who came out to watch.

"Why does Diana want to fight them?" she asked as she glanced at Diana.

"Gajeel mentioned that she's a slayer to the others," Wendy whispered making Mira's eyes widen.

' _No wonder, she doesn't like being called one and if they told it to someone else … this is really bad,'_ Mira thought as she stepped past the crowd so that Diana could see her.

Diana glanced at her for a moment, her angry eyes softening for an instance before it returned to a glare directed at the slayers.

"Diana, you don't need to fight them," Mira said calmly, hoping to sate the angered dragoness.

"They need to learn not to mettle in someone else's business," Diana replied without looking at her.

Mira then noticed that master Makarov was beside her. She looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would stop this but he simply looked up at her with a stern face.

"They need to settle this on their own," he said calmly.

"Maybe but not like this. She might seriously hurt them," Mira returned without caring for the irritated glances she received from the slayers.

"Hey! She might be S-class but we can still put up a fight!" Gajeel shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah! We took on Laxus and he's an S-class too!" Natsu agreed as his fists ignited. "And besides, it's about time she comes clean!"

"What are you talking about?" Macao asked as the crowd looked at Natsu.

"Natsu don't!" Mira shouted but it was too late.

"She's a Dragon slayer just like us," Natsu replied earned a few surprised gasps as some of the mages looked at Diana with wide eyes.

Mira looked at the dragoness, her eyes hidden under her hair as her fists trembled at her sides.

"A slayer?" she mumbled as the magical pressure started to increase around her. "You don't know anything …"

By now almost all eyes were on her, the pressure coming off her causing fractures to spread in the ground around her. Several people took some steps back, now starting to become aware of just how powerful Diana could be. The only ones who'd seen her power fist hand where Mira, master, and Gildarts, but even then Mira could tell that this was but a fraction of it. Her real power was only released when her body reverted to its natural state.

Diana looked up, her eyes as hard as steel as she looked at the 2 slayers, eyes that Mira couldn't recognize. ' _Just what is going on with her?'_ Mira thought in worry. She'd seemed off and had been about to tell her what was wrong but was then interrupted by the mess from before.

"Bring it on … I won't even bother using any magic," Diana said in a purposely mocking tone.

That was the final straw as Natsu surged forward, a burning fist aimed for Diana's face. It never connected as Diana swatted him across the face with a back-hand, knocking him aside without even looking at him. Gajeel followed up with an iron pillar aimed at her gut which Diana caught with her left hand, stopping it dead. Before Gajeel could try anything else Diana pulled the pillar up before slamming him back down hard enough to create several cracks around him. Before she could do anything else Natsu reappeared overhead, his cheeks swelling up as he breathed in.

'Fire Dragon's Roar!" he bellowed as a torrent of hot flames billowed out.

Diana didn't even blink as she tossed Gajeel up at the stream of fire, letting him take the brunt of the attack as she lightly hopped to the side, avoiding the last bits of fire that made it passed Gajeel. Natsu landed while looking between her and Gajeel, the latter slowly getting to his feet with several singe marks and a busted lip. Natsu also looked like he was wincing, a large bruise forming on his cheek where Diana had struck him.

They both panted slightly as they looked at Diana, the angry aura around them increasing while Diana mocked them further by looking bored. A few seconds passed before Gajeel and Natsu attacked together, rushing Diana with a flurry of fists and kicks. Diana either deflected or dodged each strike with ease, maintaining her bored appearance, only serving to enrage the mages more. After a few minutes of this the fighters broke apart, Diana returned to her position with her arms crossed as she glared at the slayers.

Natsu and Gajeel where both panting, covered in sweat from their exertion but still looked like they could keep fighting.

"You do realize that you're getting nowhere, right?" Diana asked in a cross tone.

"Shut up!" Gajeel snapped as he formed his right arm into a sword. "A bitch who hides and lies has no place telling us what to do!"

Diana clicked her teeth at that, her glare becoming even more intense.

"Yeah! We're going to get you to reveal your real power!" Natsu added as his fists ignited again.

"Like anyone as weak as you 2 could even put a scratch on me," Diana retorted.

"That's it!" Gajeel shouted as he charged, his sword at the ready.

Natsu joined him, his left fist firing out as Gajeel swung his sword. Diana just stood there, waiting for them to get closer.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Iron Dragon's Black Sword!"

Diana didn't react making Mira think that she was actually going to take the hits until Diana's hands shot out. One caught Gajeel's sword while the other grabbed the front of Natsu's fist, earning surprised looks from both the slayers. Diana didn't even seem to mind the Natsu's fist was on fire as she looked at the 2.

"Sorry Natsu but fire really won't help you against me," she said to him before tightening her grip making the slayer wince as he dropped to one knee while snuffing out the flame.

She did the same with Gajeel's sword, cracks starting to spread form her fingers as Gajeel tried to pull his arm free. She held them both for a few moments before she swung them up to then toss them aside, the duo tumbling along for several meters before finally stopping. They didn't get a break as Diana rushed them, smacking Gajeel across the face like she did Natsu as he careened away. Natsu tried to get one hit in with her back turned but Diana easily ducked down as his fist soared over before she threw a vicious elbow back, nailing Natsu in the gut making him gasp as the air was knocked out of him.

While doubled over Diana grabbed him by the scruff of the neck before lifting him up like a sack of floor and throwing him at the recovering Gajeel, the duo colliding head to head. Mira winced at the sound of their skulls meeting, watching as the slayers tumbled for a few moments before finally stopping, both barely managing to get back up. There was a clear bruise already forming along the back of Natsu's neck from Diana's grip while Gajeel had a large welt beside his left eye.

Both were panting as they looked at her, their anger at being so easily bested being obvious to anyone watching along with the fact that Diana was simply out of their league. She still didn't have so much as a scratch and didn't even seem the slightest bit tired after the aggressive exchange. Watching all this Mira knew that if they didn't stop it wouldn't end well for anyone. She was about to step forward to hopefully pull Diana away from this but felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked down in surprise at Makarov, the master looking intently at the battling dragons.

"Master," Mira said in a slightly sharper tone then she intended.

"This is not a fight you should intervene in," he replied without making any obvious reaction to the tone.

"But they could get hurt!" Mira shouted, not caring that a good amount of eyes were on her now. "She's too strong!"

"True but they need to learn it for themselves," he continued with a slight glance at her before returning his gaze to Diana. "And have some more faith in her … she has more control then she lets on."

Mira gave a tense sigh as she looked at Diana while Makarov released her wrist, the dragoness glancing at her for a moment before looking to Natsu and Gajeel again.

"She really is a monster," someone mumbled behind Mira but she didn't turn to address whoever it was. Her eyes were locked on Diana as she caught the slightest wince meaning she'd heard the comment.

In that moment of distraction Natsu did something that completely surprised Mira and Diana.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" he shouted as roaring flames and electrical current coated his body.

With a surprising amount of speed Natsu rushed up to Diana, the dragoness' eyes widening in shock before Natsu slugged her across the face with an ignited fist, making Diana stumbled a few paces back. Everyone gasped as they saw the attack play out, some from Natsu's sudden transformation while others at the fact that Diana had finally been hit.

"Wouldn't scratch you huh," Natsu said with a smirk as Diana looked at him, a clear bruise on her left cheek. "Time to fess up."

Diana didn't move or speak for some time, her face turned towards the ground as the anger died out in her eyes.

"Well, start talking," Gajeel taunted as he stood beside Natsu, a smug grin on his face despite his clear injuries.

After another minute or so before Diana finally spoke.

"No …"

Natsu and Gajeel looked at her in confusion before Natsu spoke up.

"No what?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Diana said in her usually soft voice.

"What the hell! We put a scratch on yah, now spill!" Gajeel shouted angrily but Diana shook her head.

"I never agreed to say anything … and besides, you don't deserve to know," she replied as she half turned, her eyes meeting Mira's.

There she could see it. Whatever had been in Diana's eyes before that looked so angry was gone, and now she only looked sad.

"So you're going to run away again?" Natsu asked in an angry tone, his fists balled at his sides. "Figures …"

Diana looked back at him with an almost emotionless face. "I don't answer to someone who can't even work up the courage to simply come up to me and ask," she said as she looked at the other guild members. "You think I don't hear your comments but I do. She's scary, she's hiding something, and so on but no one just comes to talk to me." She then returned her gaze to a quiet Natsu and Gajeel. "And then you go and say things behind my back when it isn't any of your business."

"Then why do you hide?" Natsu asked in a still irritated voice.

"What does it matter to you?" she replied.

"Because how can we trust you if you never open up!" Natsu retorted as the flames and lightning around him increased.

"I don't need your trust!" she shouted back. "Why would I care about what some stupid hot-head and a rusted jerk trusting me!? You don't know anything about me but you just sulk and joke behind my back!"

"Big talk for someone who abandoned Fairy Tail," Gajeel returned with unhidden venom.

"Gajeel!" Mira shouted in anger as she glared at him, having fed up with those comments.

"Stay out of this yah damned bitch!" he shouted back.

Then, the magic pressure coming off Diana spiked, all eyes turning to her as a blue and black aura manifested along her frame.

"What did you say?" Diana asked in a dark voice, her tone seething with anger.

"I said stay …"

He never got to finish. Diana appeared in front of him in a split second before slugging him in the gut, knocking all the air out of him as he doubled over. Then she raised her fist up and struck him on the back of his head, crashing his face into the ground forming a crater around him. No one made a sound as Diana turned to Natsu, Gajeel's unconscious form completely forgotten.

"Have anything to add?" Diana asked coldly, her eyes boring into the slayer.

Natsu took a step back as he looked at her, his eyes shaking slightly as she took a step towards him.

"I-I'm good," he stuttered out, realizing just now the mistake they made and that she was completely out of his league.

"Good," Diana mumbled as she rushed to his side and sucker punched him before he could react, knocking him out cold as the flames and lightning died out while he tumbled back until he hit a pill of lumber. "… Otherwise I would have done more," she finished as she turned towards the path leading out of the guild.

"Diana," Lisanna called as she and Wendy ran up to the dragoness while Mira looked on.

"It seems she's still rough around the edges," Makarov muttered as he turned and started to head back into the guild.

Some of the others mumbled other things as they followed along or went to check on the 2 unconscious slayers. Mira didn't bother glancing at them as she watched Diana have a small exchange with Lisanna and Wendy before turning to walk away.

"Diana wait!" she called as she jogged up to them, luckily with Diana stopping this time to glance back. "Where are you going?"

"… I'm … not sure. I just want to clear my head," Diana replied before she started walking again.

"Mira," Lisanna said softly to get her attention. "Go with her."

"But she wants to be alone," Mira replied with a worried frown as she looked at Diana's retreating form.

"No she doesn't," Wendy added with a slight nudge. "Trust us."

Mira looked between her sister and Wendy, wondering what was it that the two knew. But she didn't have time to question them as she jogged behind Diana, catching up to her in a few moments.

"Diana … Diana please stop for a moment," she said as she reached for Diana's hand to pull her.

It worked, the dragoness stopping as she looked back at her with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently, hoping that Diana would tell her.

"A-aren't you mad at me?" Diana asked in almost a whisper.

"No, why would I be?" she asked in confusion.

"But I hurt Natsu and Gajeel," Diana replied as she looked down.

"Oh they're fine," Mira replied easily before getting a little more serious. "Besides, what they said was uncalled for."

"But they're right … I am keeping secrets," Diana returned weakly.

"Then they should earn your trust, not try to force it out," Mira said firmly.

Diana looked at her for a few moments, her eyes showing her lingering sadness. Mira sighed as she started to walk forward while pulling Diana along.

"Were are we going?" Diana asked softly.

"You said you needed to clear your head," Mira answered as she glanced back at her with a smile. "And I have the perfect spot."

* * *

They'd walked around Magnolia until they reached the East side, nearing the peak of some of the hills to see the whole of the town below them. It was almost dusk as the pair stopped to admire the view, standing in mostly silence as the gentle breeze carried through with the smell of wild floors. During the whole walk Mira hadn't let go of Diana's hand, simply finding the contact to comforting to want to release.

They stood still, enjoying in each other's presence, neither really wishing to speak but at the same time, Mira could tell that Diana was avoiding looking at her. It also didn't go unnoticed that Diana's face maintained a constant blush and her hand felt warmer than usual. She glanced at her, still feeling worried about how Diana acted, especially with the aggression.

"Diana …" she said gently, trying to see if she could get the dragoness to talk to her but it seemed that Diana was remaining adamant on not looking at her.

She sighed as she looked towards the setting sun, a warm smile crossing her lips as a memory surfaced.

"You know … this reminds me of the first day we met," she said softly as she squeezed Diana's hand. "It had been a busy day and almost everyone had gone home early or was out of town on missions. Master had left a day or so before and left Gildarts in charge for the day. I stayed later than everyone else because Lisanna and Elfman were with Natsu on a small mission that took them out of town for a day or so. I ended up hanging around and drinking with Gildarts just as the sun started to set when master arrived with a little girl draped in a large towel."

"…"

"She was the cutest little thing with wild black and silver hair and the biggest eyes I'd ever seen. She was so shy, the way she clung to master's arm and looked at the floor. Master told us that she was lost and needed to be taken care of and that her name was Diana …" Mira paused when she felt Diana squeeze her hand back but still didn't look at her.

"After a while master left her to me while he took Gildarts to speak in private. I couldn't get her to say more than yes or no to small questions while I made her some soup to eat," Mira paused as a small giggle escaped her. "Poor little thing. She didn't know how to hold a spoon so it took me a while before she got the hang of it. Then I tried to talk to her for nearly an hour but I couldn't get much out of her. After a while master arrived saying he needed to take her back with him to his home since he didn't have anywhere else to take her but I cut in, offering to take her back to my house."

"…"

"I don't know what came over me … the she-demon, the terror of Fairy Tail, soundly getting all soft and gentle for some little girl I just met. After a while master agreed and I took her back to my house as she held onto my hand like it was her only lifeline since she couldn't see master. I helped her take a bath and let her sleep in a guest room. The next morning I made her breakfast and brought her back to the guild but there were a lot more people so she hid behind me. That's when master introduced her but she got scared from all the attention so he took her to his office."

"…"

"I hardly saw her after that but whenever I did, I always stopped to at least say high. Then after another month or so she left to travel with Gildarts. I remember feeling worried for her. She was so young and small, I thought that she would get hurt even when I knew that Gildarts would take care of her. She was a rare sight after that but then, after a full year of travels, she stayed behind while Gildarts left for the Hundred Year Mission. She still hid away most of the time and whenever I managed to talk to her, it wasn't much but even then … I was happy she was around until …"

Mira felt the back of her throat get hot as her eyes started to sting. She took a steady breath to calm herself before continuing.

"… Until the disappearance of Lisanna … I don't remember much about that time but I do remember having that little girl to comfort me one day, helping me reach some peace of mind. Then something happened with Natsu and she wouldn't show her face around the guild. Before I knew it she'd left on a mission and then I hardly saw her at all. Maybe 3 or 4 times a year at best and every time I could never get more out of her then a small conversation. Nothing personal or even about her magic, just her travels and some of the things she saw while I told her about everything that happened around Fairy Tail."

"…"

Mira turned her face to look at Diana this time, hoping that the dragoness would finally look back at her. Diana was looking intently at the sun as it finally set, the sky slowly turning from an almost blood red to a murky purple.

"She was such a mystery … and somehow I knew she wanted to tell me more but she held herself back. And now, after 7 years she's all grown up. An S-classed mage and the strongest in Fairy Tail but still, I can see that same little girl trying to hide. So tell me …" she said as she turned to Diana, the dragoness finally glancing at her shyly. "What's going on Diana?"

"… I … I can't …" Diana whispered as she looked down.

"Why?" she asked gently.

"Because … I … don't know … how you'll take it …" Diana answered as she started to pull back.

"Diana … please tell me," she practically begged as she held onto her.

Diana shook her head. "No … I …"

"Whatever it is I'll help you," she said as she stepped closer but Diana just backed up more.

"But …" Diana tried to say but Mira pulled her closer so she could look into her eyes.

"Please …" she said gently, her blues eyes staring into Diana's silver ones.

"… h-heat …"

"What?" she asked softly, unsure what temperature had to do with anything.

"I … I'm … in heat …" Diana whispered as she blushed even more.

"… Ummm … ok …?" Mira mumbled out, a pinkish tint appearing on her cheeks.

She wasn't sure what to do here. She could understand what being in heat meant … more or less, but how could she help with that?

"So … the whole fighting and getting aggressive was because …" she let it trail off as Diana nodded.

"I … go into heat a few times a year … and I look for my possible mate," Diana mumbled softly.

"So … you need to find your mate?" she asked softly.

"… Yes …"

"… And do you have an idea who's the lucky guy?" Mira asked without her usual excitement when it came to matchmaking which she found rather odd.

Matchmaking had practically become a hobby for her during her time spent as a barmaid and she would usually be hopping along the walls in excitement but for some reason … she wasn't thrilled with the thought of Diana in someone's arms. At the very least she would have to make sure whoever it was could be suitable for Diana as well as understanding and patient. Diana had a lot on her plate and Mira would not let any random jerk lay a finger on her.

Diana shook her head as she looked down, her hair obscuring her eyes.

"Well, then I'll help you find him," Mira said with slightly forced excitement. "Is there anything particular you're looking for?"

" … I'm not sure …" Diana replied softly.

"Why?" Mira asked as she tried to see past Diana's hair.

"The heat … it messes with me … I don't know if it will be genuine or just my desire," Diana replied as she looked up, her right eye remaining hidden behind her hair.

"Then let me help you find out. We can go on double dates or …"

"No," Diana said suddenly. "That's not it," she added as she tried to back up again.

"What isn't?" Mira asked as she stepped forward again. "Diana just tell me how I can help."

"I can't ask that from you," Diana returned as she tried to turn away.

"Diana wait …" Mira said as she got closer but didn't notice a small rock in the way of her foot.

She yelp as she started to fall but Diana instantly reacted to catch her. Sadly, the position wasn't very good and the pair ended up falling over together. Mira coughed a little as she whimpered a bit, having landed on her back. She then opened her eyes to ask Diana if she was ok but whatever she had been about to say died in her throat as she took in the sight above her.

Diana had fallen right over her but managed to use her arms to stop from falling directly onto Mira, her hair falling at the sides as she looked down at her. The sky above her was pitch black now with the first stars of the night already beginning to shine. The moon was also out, casting a silvery light onto them that reflected off the silver ends of Diana's hair, even as her silver _and_ blue eye looked down at her. Those feral yet beautiful eyes that made Mira stare in awe every time she saw them. Then she noticed that Diana's face was still coated in an adorable blush, all the while her breathing came out a little harder than before.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, neither looking away, too captivated by what they saw. Slowly Mira could see Diana lowering herself, her eyes seemingly glowing as she got closer. Mira didn't even realize it but she was slowly raising her head up to meet her, wanting to close the distance with the beautiful dragoness before her. They got so close their noses were practically touching. Mira could smell lilies, feel Diana's slightly hot breath on her own lips and cheeks.

Her entire body felt warm as they stayed like that, neither being able to build the courage to finish the last few inches they were apart. After what felt like an eternity Diana blinked, her eyes widening for a moment before she pulled back. Mira almost didn't register the movement until she realized that Diana wasn't above her any more. She looked to her right to see the dragoness sitting with her legs to the side, facing away from her. Mira slowly sat up, looking at Diana in confusion but also wondering what had gotten into her.

Had she actually been leaning into it? And more importantly, why had she? Her heart felt like it was in a rodeo and her head felt light, a set of sensations that Mira was not very used to. She glanced at Diana before slowly moving closer until she was sitting directly beside her. Diana was looking down at the floor.

"Diana …" she whispered, trying to see if she would look at her.

Diana did, her draconic eyes still revealed as her hair lightly trailed from a breeze.

"Are you … ok?" she asked, unsure of what else to say after that 'moment' they'd just had, if she even call it that.

Diana slowly nodded her head before she looked away. ' _Did I do something wrong?'_ Mira wondered as she looked at Diana. She wanted to help but just didn't know how and Diana just wouldn't say anything else. She felt a slight ache in her chest as she gave a defeated sigh, her body turning away to get back up but a hand stopped her. She looked down to see that Diana was holding her hand again, a comforting warmth coming from it.

"Don't …leave," Diana whispered as she looked at her.

"But I don't know what else to do," Mira replied softly. "And you won't tell me how to help you."

Diana looked away for a moment before she looked at Mira with shy eyes.

"S-stay … with me … please," Diana said so softly that Mira almost didn't catch it.

"Stay with you?" Mira asked back as she leaned closer.

"Mmhm," Diana hummed as she looked up at the sky. "Just … for a little longer."

Mira looked at Diana for a few moments before a warm smile appeared on her face. She scooched closer until she was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Diana before slowly resting her head on Diana's. Diana tensed for a moment, apparently surprised by the action but she quickly relaxed as she rested her had against Mira's along with another squeeze of the hand.

"I'll stay," she whispered as she enjoyed the warmth of Diana's body beside hers. "For as long as you need me …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: I bet some of you thought I was going to seal the deal right there, Nope! Things won't be that easy for anyone. But alas, you'll have to wait for the next chapter (I think people will be surprised with some of the developments coming next). I hope to see you all soon!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**

 **Remember to review!**


	18. Coming To Terms

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Hope everyone is doing well and excited for this chapter. Let's get them old plot wheels turning! More developments to come and soon, the question to one of my earlier polls will be answered!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Please, and and all forms of feedback appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

She watched as the sun slowly rose higher, the last signs of dawn finally beginning to fade into day. She took in a breath, letting the familiar scents ease her as her mind cleared. Finally, after nearly 10 days of running around on pins and needles, her heat had passed. She could feel her heart relaxing, her body returning to a comfortable warmth instead of the raging burn that had been plaguing her. ' _Looks like it's good and over … at least for another few months,'_ she mused as she looked out over the hills with the town of Magnolia nestled between them.

This was the same spot she'd rested with Mira after telling her about the heat and it had quickly become one of her favorite places to be. After that night she'd tried to visit the guild every day and spend time with Mira, knowing that being too far could drive her mad. She could never bring herself to tell Mira outright that the mate she wanted was her, much to Wendy and Lisanna's disappointment but that didn't stop her from seeking Mira out. Her body ached to claim Mira, to take her away from there and let her instincts run wild but she managed to keep them under control.

Even if being around her was almost like self-induced torture, it was being close to Mira that let her retain control. Her presence and smell, talking to her for no other reason than hearing her voice, the briefest moments of contact, it all served to keeping her sated. Every day she would return to this hill with Mira and simply sit and talk, the pair holding hands without realizing it half the time. They didn't have any more close calls, though she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but Diana did realize after the 3rd day that Mira really is the one she wants.

In all honesty, she'd probably had those feelings for some time but never admitted them in fear of not having them returned. The heat didn't make it any better though because she didn't want to suddenly become pushy and if anything, wanted to see if maybe she could get Mira to return those feelings someday. But for now, Mira was her closest friend, someone to cherish and be around, and that was enough for her.

She sighed at the thought of that, an almost bittersweet taste coming to her as she glanced across the small valley of hills surrounding Magnolia, spotting the little guild hall of Fairy Tail with ease. ' _Maybe I can finally start doing missions again,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes for a moment. There were still some apologies to be made though, mainly to the 3 slayers. During the last few days visiting the guild, neither Gajeel nor Natsu went by without an almost blood curdling growl being directed at them, usually being admitted to low for anyone else to catch. Laxus only received some glares since he'd been smart enough to steer clear of her.

As for the rest of the guild aside from the select few that knew, she was now officially categorized as a slayer, a few having caught her in the briefest of snarls to see her fangs. Luckily, if Mira wasn't near then Lisanna or Wendy were, making sure to keep her too occupied to go off on someone making a wise crack. Then there was the issue with Erza when she got back, mostly just demanding an explanation on why Natsu and Gajeel had been knocked out for a full day after they confronted her. That issue was quickly resolved, Erza agreeing that she probably would have done the same.

Lastly was Carla, the white fur ball scolding her for a full hour about how Wendy shouldn't have had subject such as mating brought up under the pretense that she was still too young. It goes without saying that she was dismayed to learn the details of dragon mating and maturity, along with the fact that Wendy wasn't too far off from having her first draconic cycle. She wasn't sure if the cat was out of the shock yet but hopefully Diana would be near when it occurred to help Wendy with it, mostly to restrain her should she get to aggressive.

She sighed again as she opened her eyes, her gaze remaining on the guild. She was getting ready to start moving but then caught the sound of a distant thunder clap, the atmosphere suddenly smelling like ozone as static permeated the air. ' _Wonder what he wants?'_ she pondered as she looked to her side barely a second before a lightning strike hit the ground a few meters away. She jumped slightly even though she knew he was coming, still not being used to his rather showy way of traveling.

She waited for a moment as the small dust cloud cleared to reveal Laxus in his usual attire. Purple buttoned shirt, large fur-trimmed coat hung on his shoulders, dark pants, and his ever present head phones which surprisingly were turned off since she couldn't hear any music. She looked at her fellow S-classed curiously as he approached until her was just a few feet away, his gaze being somewhat softer than what she'd seen before.

"Laxus?" she asked as she waited for him to say something.

"Feeling like yourself? That extra scent has been dissipating for a day or so and I didn't catch it at all today," he asked in his usually deep but not uncaring voice.

She nodded slowly as she turned to fully face him before bowing slightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

She straightened up before explaining. "For all the glares and stuff … you didn't do anything to deserve it."

"… Maybe but it's not like you attacked me or anything," he replied.

"Still … I should have had better control," she returned as she frowned slightly.

Laxus chuckled slightly as he looked at her. "I can't really comment much on that, you didn't tear those two apart after all but you did stomp out their pride as slayers."

Diana's frown deepened at that. "Then they shouldn't have talked behind my back … and just so we're clear, I'm not a slayer," she said sternly.

"But you are something more than human," he retorted. "And it is definitely draconic. Even a slayer created by artificial means like me could see that."

"… You're right … about that at least," she said as she turned to look at the town again.

They remained silent for some time until Laxus spoke up again.

"So is there any chance of you telling me what you are?"

"Why so curious all of a sudden?" she returned without looking at him.

He let out a heavy sigh as he stepped up beside her while also looking at the town.

"I'm not sure … things are odd around you," he answered.

"You'll have to explain that one," she replied as she glanced at him.

It took a few moments before he started to speak.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. The moment you arrived you had this sort of pull around you, like something was drawing on the dragon magic inside me, making me want to get closer. I'm not sure how exactly, it was just … wanting to be close but also to fight you."

"Fight me? You're sounding like Natsu," she chuckled back.

"Don't remind me," Laxus muttered before continuing. "Then on that night, that smell hit me. Everything intensified but also another desire came up that had never been there."

"To mate," she said softly as she looked at him, meeting his gaze. "And is that feeling still there?"

"Not after you growled at me," he said as he looked off to the sky. "I don't know how, it just … scared me honestly. I don't know how I knew but I didn't have any doubts. If I so much as touched you, you would have killed me."

"…"

She remained silent, not knowing how to respond when his claim was right, she could feel it. Maybe he was a desirable individual in both human and draconic senses but he wasn't the one she wanted. His affections would have easily triggered the most volatile of reactions, possibly ending with a broken man.

"But …" he started again, drawing her gaze back to him as she wondered what else he would add. "The feeling of wanting to be close is still there along with wanting to fight and I don't know what to do about it."

"Well … it's your instincts as a dragon. You want to be close but also fight me because I'm stronger and female. It's a challenge to assert dominance and retain the option of possibly becoming my mate, although in this case you've already given it up … for now," she explained.

"How exactly?" he asked with clear interest in the subject.

She chuckled a little before explaining further. "I'm surprised you did get defensive when I said I'm stronger."

"Stop trying to compare me to Natsu. At least I can admit when someone really is stronger," he practically growled out.

"Sorry, sorry … but back to the instincts. Since you didn't have a dragon raise you, you lack an understanding of what your magic is and therefore are actually the weakest slayer," she said as she raised her hand to stop his remarks. "You are one of the strongest in the guild, just below me and Gildarts, but as a slayer you lack the real edge when using your magic. In a simple comparison, if you are the one wielding the largest iron broadsword, then the other slayers have smaller, steel swords. You have the power and reach but at the end of the day, their swords would probably out do yours."

"…"

"This also affects how the dragon magic and instincts take to you. You don't feel the need to fight Natsu or Gajeel because you aren't in tune with those instincts and the difference in power between you and them is too large for them to even show up on your radar. I on the other hand do. If I had been male, you would have definitely tried to fight me several times over the same way Natsu and Gajeel do but in this case there is also attraction. It doesn't necessarily need to be for … intimate purposes … but the attraction is there nonetheless," she finished.

"So what then?" he asked, not looking like he completely understood what she meant by it.

"Well, you want to be around me but also to fight me. I won't deny that I get those feelings too and I'm kind of excited at the thought of having a real fight with you Laxus. You could be so much stronger if you really set yourself out to understand what it is to use dragon magic," Diana said with small smile.

"And how would I do that?" he asked, now looking very curious as to gaining real power.

"You'll have to figure that one out," she replied with her smile still present even as he frowned at her. She giggled again before speaking. "Just … try focusing on what's inside for a while and stop trying to shape that into what you think is power. Dragon magic is about being in tuned with nature, especially an element as wild as lightning. In fact, if you can discover why is it that you can't wield your magic to the fullest … maybe I can help you learn real dragon techniques," she finished somewhat shyly.

"Are you … offering to train me?" he asked, his tone carrying obvious disbelief.

"Well, not exactly … more like give you some helpful pointers," she answered before her eyes hardened as she gave him a steely glare. "But if you ever try to use your power to harm others and go power hungry, I will _not_ hesitate to rip that lacrima straight out of your chest," she added with an unrestrained growl, her fangs glinting as she pulled her lips back.

Laxus paled as he looked at her, his racing heart sounding as clear as a pounding drum to her ears. He gave a shaky nod, full understanding that this was no mere threat but a promise that Diana would follow through. She maintained the glare for a few more seconds before she finally stopped with a sigh. She really didn't want to have to resort to such a tactic but it was the only way she could assure herself that helping Laxus wouldn't result in another renegade slayer.

"I'm sorry Laxus," she said in her usually gentle voice as she looked at him with sad eyes. "I know it's a bit unfair to think you would do such a thing but after Fantasia, I can't risk you becoming like him …"

"Him …" he asked softly, having finally gotten over the terror he just been feeling moments ago.

Diana nodded slowly. "There was another slayer … a long time ago. He became power hungry, learned forbidden magic, and started to massacre dragons along with anything that stood in his way."

"I've never heard of such a slayer," Laxus said with a raised eyebrow.

"You've already met him first hand," she replied getting a confused look. She shuffled on her feet for a moment before sighing, knowing that telling him was a better option that some cheap lie.

"Acnologia."

She watched as his mouth hung open in shock, probably recalling that monster and how he'd been so close to killing them all. Almost a minute passed before he finally spoke again, his tone rather low as he looked at her.

"I see … then I really can't blame you for wanting to be careful," he said as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

She nodded as she tried to give him a soft smile which he noticed. "I have faith in you Laxus … you're a Fairy Tail mage after all," she said in a warm voice, noting how his frame relaxed with a slight smile of his own.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting the content silence sooth them until Laxus looked at her, an obvious question soon following.

"So … can you tell me what you are? Or what your real magic is at least?" he asked in a softer voice then Diana had ever thought he could use.

She looked at her feet for a bit, debating how to answer either question. If she said she was a dragon then she would need to explain all of it, from her mother being the Dragon of Purgatory to how she was born and raised in Fairy Tail. She wasn't comfortable with him knowing … not yet anyways, but as for her magic, there were things she could say without having to fully reveal everything. She looked at him as she gave him a faint smile before lifting her hand up for him to see.

"I can't tell you what I am for now but as to my magic," she said as her hand ignited in black and dark blue flames making him start as his gaze focused on them. "My magic is called _Dragon Knight_ Magic … and I'm the _Abyss Dragon Knight_."

Laxus ripped his gaze off her hand to her eyes, looking at her as if she'd suddenly turned green which honestly made her giggle. Laxus was a lot more entertaining to be around when he was being so expressive.

"As the Abyss Dragon, I wield the flames of Tartarus that can incinerate anything," she finished, hoping that this would be enough to satisfy his curiosity for the time being.

"That's … impressive," he managed to say as she let the flames die out while giving him a slight smirk.

"Still wanna fight me?" she asked with the slightest twinkle of amusement in her eyes. If only she'd brought a recording lacrima so Mira could see the faces he made.

Laxus looked at her for a moment before chuckling. "I'm good for now … maybe after I figure out this whole deal with dragon magic."

"Then I'll be waiting, after all, there aren't many mages out there that could hold a fight against me," she replied with a smile, feeling rather pleased with the turn out of their conversation.

"Are you saying you'd like to be my rival?" Laxus asked in a slightly teasing tone as he gave her a smirk.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," she replied without dropping the smile.

Laxus actually laughed his time, hearty and rather pleasing sound as he reached out and petted the top of her head.

"Sounds good to me," he said while still smirking at her even as she gave him a pout, wondering why was it that he needed to pet her … even if it did feel nice.

It took a moment before he removed his hand and turned to look out at Magnolia again. He took a breath of the fresh air before glancing at her.

"We should get to the guild by the way," he said offhandedly.

"Yeah we should," she agreed, wanting to see Mira and the others already.

She was about to turn to start walking but then Laxus caught her by surprise. He suddenly draped his arm around her waist before pulling her against him, his body crackling with electricity as he glanced at her with a smirk.

"Hold on," he quipped just before the sound of a thunder clap cut off all other sounds, luckily meaning that he didn't catch her squeal from surprise.

* * *

"Morning Mira!" Lisanna greeted excitedly as she entered the guild hall, heading straight for the counter as Mira wiped it down, getting ready for the day.

"Morning," Mira replied with a smile as he sister arrived in front of her. "And Elfman?"

"Out like a rock," Lisanna replied with a shrug. "Something about training all night because it is manly."

Mira couldn't help but giggle at her brother's antics as she looked around the hall, noting the few faces present since it was still early. Erza was up and already digging into some cake, Wendy and Carla were with her as they spoke to each other as Lisanna joined them. Mira was glad to see that Carla seemed to be calmer, especially after she watched the miniature tornado of angst the cat was after Diana explained some of the details of dragon heat to her and how Wendy might experience one soon. ' _And I thought puberty could be bad,'_ Mira thought as she sweat-dropped.

Still, to think something so … primal, had been affecting Diana left Mira wondering what else there was to Diana being a hybrid. She had a nagging suspicion that she hadn't been given the full details about the heat, considering Diana was a stuttering, adorably blushing, mess when she explained it to Mira. But she decided to nip her infamous curiosity in the rear, wanting to comfort Diana rather than press her for details. Of course there was also the time spent together every night star gazing and just talking.

It fascinated her to hear about Diana's travel stories and the lands she visited during the 7 years they were gone. She been to Bosco and Alvarez, fought and taken down any dark guild she came across, even to the point of tracking down guild masters that tried to escape once they realized that their forces were completely outclassed. That was one of the reasons she earned the title, The Huntress, since she never failed to bring back her target, even when one ran to another country.

Then there was something new she learned that she honestly been more surprised by than learning that Diana was a hybrid, and that was the nature of her magic, Abyss Inferno. It came up one random night and after some slight pestering, and pouting with Mira's most adorable puppy eyes, Diana caved and explained to her the details of her magic but under oath to not tell anyone else. ' _I'm still surprised that I couldn't get an idea about it considering Diana is now the Dragon of Purgatory. I mean, the name is almost a dead giveaway,'_ she thought as she recalled what Diana had explained.

For one, as it turns out her mother was not an Abyss Dragon in the sense that Natsu's father, Igneel, was a Fire Dragon. Astera was a powerful type known as a Chaos Dragon, a very powerful breed considered to be amongst the oldest types of dragons before the elemental breeds first appeared. However, her mother was the Dragon of Purgatory do to the power she inherited. According to Diana, only two Purgatory Dragons, or in this case, Abyss Dragons, can exist at any given time. A mother and the daughter that inherits the power, Abyss Inferno, which allows them to wield flames that manifest the power of the four rivers of the underworld.

The power could be willingly passed down but only once and the offspring was guaranteed to be a female. This next Abyss Dragon would only then be able to pass on her power once her mother passed. Along with the flames of Tartarus, Diana also served as a form of reaper meant to hunt down corrupted souls and send them to Hell by eating them, her body acting as a direct channel to the fields of punishment. Her draconic eye also had the ability to see the souls and so judge if they were corrupt or not.

Then came the more tense part, Diana having to explain that once she found a corrupt soul, she could not ignore it and that meant execution. As a Fairy Tail mage Diana would always bring humans back to proper law enforcement. She would then wait for a sentencing by a human official and simply collect the soul before the person was executed by human hands. It was her medium that let her perform her duty while also following Fairy Tail's one law, to never kill, or in this case, never kill a human. Not even Makarov knew about this so Mira was the only person privy to that knowledge.

Mira was actually rather surprised with herself after having learned all that, not even shying away from Diana even momentarily. She simply accepted it, knowing that Diana did have conflicting feelings about carrying out such a grim job but she really didn't have a choice in the matter. If anything, Mira tried to comfort her more and then trying to move the conversation onto lighter subjects. That had been the pattern for the last six days or so and apparently Diana's heat was coming to an end.

Diana thought she hid it but Mira did notice the recurring aggression she displayed whenever one of the slayers, save Wendy, appeared but in the last day or so it had toned down dramatically. ' _Then that means she can start heading out on missions again,'_ Mira thought with a slight pout. Sure it was great and all having their strongest out and about but Mira would be lying if she said she wouldn't miss the almost constant time spent together. Diana's presence was simply so comforting, from her normally sweet and gentle disposition, her rather childish behavior whenever chocolate was presented, and mostly, the time they spent alone just talking. No interruptions, no worries, just looking up at the night sky with Diana's warm hand interlaced with her own.

Half the time she didn't even realize they were holding hands, it simply happened but neither of them minded so they didn't let go. ' _But … if she finds her mate … does that mean that we won't be so close anymore?'_ she wondered with a slight frown. She still couldn't get over the 'moment' they'd had on the first night and Mira could recall Diana's face in perfect clarity. Her nearly glowing draconic eyes, her rosy cheeks, her flowing hair … lastly her cute little lips …

She shook her head of the thought, even as a blush made itself known on her face. ' _Come on Mira, that isn't how you should be seeing her … it's already complicated enough as is with her needing to find her mate,'_ she berated herself as she refocused on cleaning the counter top. Mirajane Strauss, she-demon of Fairy Tail, resident matchmaker and model, was now on the other end of the spectrum as a girl questioning her own feelings. Oh how the tables had turned but luckily it seemed that no one had noticed and teased her about it … yet.

At least she could hope that no one became aware of it, after all, she didn't know how Diana would react to feelings that go beyond platonic friendship. She sighed at the thought but tried to move past it as she returned to wiping down the counters before she heard a thunder clap come from outside. Several of the mages along with herself looked at the guild doors with what sounded like an argument before there was a resounding crash. Mira looked owlishly at the doors as Diana came in, a slight blush on her cheeks as she noticed the attention on her. She gave a sheepish smile as she approached the table Lisanna and Wendy were at, giving them a small greeting.

Mira was about to walk over to join them until she caught a pained groan making her look to the doors, only to see Laxus walk in with a generous bruise on his cheek. She tried to stifle a slight giggle as the lightning slayer walked over to the counter, his usual scowl on his face as he sat on a stool and asked for a beer.

"What happened to you?" Mira asked as she handed him a full mug.

All she got was a grunt as Laxus took the beer and downed it in one go. Mira was about to ask what was wrong but then Diana arrived to the counter as well, sitting beside Laxus while giving him a slight glare. Mira could see Laxus pale a bit as he looked away, trying to avoid the heated gaze.

"What happened?" Mira asked after a moment as she looked at the dragoness.

"I was talking with him," Diana answered with a pointed finger aimed at said mage. "And when we started to head here he thought it would be funny to teleport us with his lightning. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Really?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked to Laxus.

He simply nodded while still not looking to Diana.

"And the bruise?" Mira continued.

"Diana's way of letting me know not to do it again without asking," Laxus muttered as he finally looked at the two.

"Glad you get the message," Diana said in her usually soft voice though Mira could tell there was still some irritation in it.

"So," Mira said, trying to get the conversation going somewhere else. "How are you feeling Diana?"

"Better," Diana replied with a smile. "And honestly, a little antsy to go on a mission."

"Running off so soon?" Mira asked with a teasing pout.

Diana just shrugged with her smile still present. "Hey, I'm used to traveling most of the time. Being holed up in my cabin for over a week got me all jittery."

"Then let's see if there are any missions you'd like," Mira said as she looked to the request board, noting that Lisanna and Wendy were already there looking intently at some of the flyers, including one that had an S-class marker on it. "There's a new S-class mission if you're curious."

"Too late," Laxus said as he suddenly went to the mission board, hand outstretched to take the request himself.

Before he could grab it Lisanna snatched it from the board, earning an indigant 'hey' from the lightning slayer as she and Wendy practically skipped towards the counter. Once they arrived both girls gave Diana a big smile, their request already being obvious as the dragoness raised an eyebrow at them.

"Diana, can we go on this mission with you?" Lisanna asked as she gave the flyer to Diana.

"What's it about?" she asked as she took it and skimmed through the paper.

"Something about an island temple being overrun and cursed," Wendy answered.

"Didn't you read the last bit?" Dian asked as she handed the flyer to Mira for her to read while Lisanna and Wendy both sheepishly scratched their cheeks.

Mira red through it quickly before stopping at one word, her eyes widening as she looked to Lisanna and Wendy.

"Girls, this is a request to eliminate an infestation of Hellhounds," she said seriously. "Do you have any idea how dangerous those are?" she asked incredulously.

Both girls looked at each other before looking back while shaking their heads.

"A couple of Hellhounds could merit an S-class job alone, an infestation is something else altogether," Laxus answered as she joined the group, both the younger mages looking at him in shock.

"That's too dangerous to bring you along," Diana said as she looked at the younger girls. "I appreciate you wanting to go on a job with me but its best that I take this one alone," Diana concluded while both girls slightly slumped at it.

"Actually that request is no longer S-class," Makarov said as he approached the group with a new flyer in hand.  
"Oh master, I didn't know you were already in," Mira said as she looked at him.

"I was up early to handle some paperwork and request updates," Makarov answered as he hopped up onto a stool before looking at them. "And as for this request, the mission has been elevated to SS-class."

"Wow," Diana and Laxus muttered in unison while Mira's eyes widened. Of all the mages in Fairy Tail, only the master, Gildarts, and Laxus had ever had permission to take SS requests since the jobs were borderline suicidal.

"I will only permit two S-class mages to go on this mission," Makarov added as he looked at Diana. "So, who will go with you?"

"You want me to go? But I've just become an S-class and barely done any missions as one," Diana said with a frown.

"Yes but I know that you could handle the mission alone. I would also be safe rather than sorry so take some support," Makarov replied.

"I'll go with her gramps," Laxus said as he looked at the flyer.

"No, Mira should go," interjected Lisanna getting everyone's attention.

"Why me?" Mira asked curiously. "With Diana and Laxus combining their power, I doubt there is any mission they can't handle."

"Yeah but you need to stretch your legs," Lisanna reasoned. "Plus it will be fun."

The three S-class mages and master sweat-dropped as they looked at the inexperienced take-over mage. ' _Fun? Last I checked, fighting a Hellhound is anything but,'_ Mira thought as she locked eyes with Diana, the latter looking like she was thinking along the same lines.

"Well, I would be a good way to get back in the swing of things," Diana said softly. "So what do you say Mira, want to go?"

Mira looked at the dragoness as she thought about it. Sure, with her around the mission probably wouldn't even be that hard, then there was the fact that they would be alone together which was a positive in Mira's book. Heck, maybe they could hang around for a bit and enjoy the sights along the way.

"Hmm … sure, why not," Mira replied cheerily earning a soft smile from Diana.

"Great," she agreed as she took the flyer into her jacket pocket before looking to Makarov.

"Very well, be safe and enjoy the trip," Makarov said as she walked off back to the office to notify the client of the mission acceptance.

"Now I got to wait around for the next S-class," Laxus grumbled as he sat on his stool.

Mira watched as Diana looked at Laxus for a moment before glancing at Wendy and Lisanna, both of which had remained oddly silent while watching the S-class mages and master discuss the mission.

"I got an idea," Diana suddenly said as she looked at the younger mages. "Wendy, go and pick out a mission that you, Lisanna, and Laxus can do."

"Eehh!" The four surrounding mages said at the same time as they looked at the dragoness.

"Why?" asked Laxus with an obvious scowl which Diana seemed to ignore as she looked at Wendy.

"Trust me, you'll get some good experience, especially if you find one that involves fighting," Diana encouraged with her usually warm smile.

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked with a nervous glance directed to Laxus.

"Positive, now go check and you help Lisanna," Diana said as she gently nudged the two mages towards the request board.

Once they left Diana looked to Laxus, whom was still scowling at her.

"What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously.

"You want to learn how to control your magic? Then watch Wendy and how she fights," Diana answered while crossing her arms. "She's about even with Natsu in regards to understanding the nature of her magic so watching her will be beneficial to you."

"Are you sure you're not trying to just make me babysit?" Laxus scoffed but was promptly silenced by a short growl from Diana.

"Don't underestimate her," Diana said in a low tone. "She has the potential to be the strongest slayer here and probably already would be if you all hadn't been frozen for 7 years."

"How do you know that?" Laxus asked after he regained some of his composure.

"She has more talent then she realizes and her personality makes it harder since she thinks more about others than herself. That's not necessarily a bad thing but she should focus on her own goals from time to time," Diana answered softly as she looked at the little slayer and Lisanna as they looked over the missions.

Laxus remained quiet for a while before he finally sighed. "Fine, I'll go … I'm guessing you want me to watch mostly and intervene when they need help?" he asked.

Diana nodded. "That would be nice. They need to get more experience too."

Laxus sighed again before slowly standing up and heading towards the request board to help the younger mages pick a proper mission, all the while Mira remained silent as she looked at Diana. Diana noticed the gaze and looked back at her somewhat shyly.

"What?" she asked in softly.

"Never knew you held Wendy in such high regard," Mira commented. "But what was that about Laxus and controlling his magic?"

"Oh, well that I can explain later," Diana answered as looked at a clock hung on the wall. "So, you want to head out?"

Mira smiled at her before nodding. "Sure, let's just stop at my house so I can get changed into some mission clothes and then we can go."

"Ok," Diana agreed as the pair started to walk out.

' _This will be fun …'_ Mira thought as they left the guild, feeling excited to finally be going on missions again, and this time with Diana …

* * *

 **Oh yes, mission time and this time it's Mira and Diana! Time to kick some ass and let all of Fiore know, the Huntress and She-demon are back!**

 **Let me tell you, I've been so excited for this chapter and the one that follows. Take what you will from it because much that is mentioned in this chapter has serious consequences!**

 **Hope to hear from you all and see yah next time!**

 **A pleasure as always, Jbubu**


	19. Holy Hellhound!

**Author's Note: Another chapter! Mission time is some oh so needed action! Hope this one gets the adrenaline pumping through your veins. As always, I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you thought!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"And that's about it," Diana finished as the pair strolled through the port town of Ocir.

After stopping by Mira's house to change and a 2 hour train ride, the pair had arrived at one of Fiore's smaller port towns. Mostly a fishing town with some trade routes passing by, the town wasn't much in terms of tourism but was a very nice spot for travelers to rest, especially when involving naval travel. They were walking along at a leisurely pace as they headed for the town center to meet with the client, the town mayor, before departing for the supposed cursed island.

As they walked Diana couldn't help but glance at her partner, finding the choice of clothing too good to resist. Mira had chosen to wear a black sports bra with a cropped, purple tank top that displayed her flat stomach and abundant cleavage. She then paired it with a near criminally short, black plaid skirt that made anyone give her a third and fourth glance. The she also put on thigh high socks, black of course, with purple boots that reached up to the calf and had an inch high heel. Stylish yet practical even for combat situations. Lastly was a light purple bow used to tie up her hair in a high pony tail along with her signature reversed pony tail at the crown of her head.

It goes without saying that Diana was dividing her time between admiring Mira and sending burning glares at anyone who dared to look too long at Mira. She noticed that she was getting looks too, her usual sports bra, tight black jeans, and opened black leather jacket leaving little to the imagination. Luckily it didn't seem that any punks were going to try approaching them in hopes of trying to flirt with them, probably from the near murderous aura Diana gave off if such individuals were spotted.

"So, have any ideas why Hellhounds would suddenly appear around some island?" Mira asked with a glance as the pair continued on their way to the town hall.

"Hmm … Hellhounds are pretty rare and they usually only appear on this plane if there is something to hunt down," Diana answered as she tapped her chin.

"Hunt down?" Mira asked.

Diana nodded before answering. "Hellhounds are natives of the underworld and serve to hunt down escaped souls and consume them. They can feed off mortal bodies but they don't actually need to since they feed from a special river in the underworld so feeding isn't the answer."

"What happens after they consume a soul?"

"Well," Diana started as she looked Mira in the eyes. "It's a bit like me. They consume a soul and then return it to the underworld whereas I simply eat them and then they go to the fields of punishment from there. However, I only eat souls corrupted from sin while Hellhounds simply return the souls, regardless of whether they are corrupt or not."

"But why would a non-corrupt soul try to escape? Don't they usually end in places like Elysium?" Mira continued.

"Sometimes they have regrets and other tethers to this plane making them escape or never even cross in the first place," Diana answered. "That's why the 500 Hellhounds exist."

"500?"

"Yeah, there is a set number of Hellhounds. They cannot die or procreate, simply given their one task for all time and even if they were somehow destroyed, a new one would spawn to take its place," Diana replied.

"Huh, and here I thought I knew a bunch about Hellhounds," Mira said with a slight frown. "But if they can't die, then what happens when they're destroyed?"

"They simply reform in the underworld. In fact, the only way to destroy their body, at least when they aren't in their purely physical state, is through exorcist techniques or demonic magic," Diana explained. "Which is also why Laxus would have had a very tough time with this mission. He wouldn't be able to eliminate any of them unless he hit them at the right moment when their bodies are physical."

"So that's why only I could hurt the Hellhound I faced a couple of years back. Erza's swords would go right through it along with my punches but my magic blasts did hurt it," Mira said thoughtfully.

"You went on a mission with Erza? Weren't you two rivals when you still had your magic?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was a sudden mission and master had us both go before we could even tell anyone," Mira answered.

"Well it's good to know you have some experience with them," Diana said with a smile.

"Sounds to me like you've run into a few before," Mira said.

"I have actually. Remember, they hunt down the same thing I do but they tend to get territorial and attack me too," she answered with a pout.

Mira just giggle at her as the pair finally arrived at the town hall. It was a rather standard building, standing at two stories with a rather large front door between two pillars. Mira knocked before waiting for a reply. It took a minute before they opened to reveal a small brunette attendant, dressing in a white button shirt and dress skirt.

"Yes?" she asked politely. "How can I help you?"

"We're here about the Hellhound infestation," Mira replied.

The attendant's eyes widened as she stepped back for them to pass. They soon followed her to a back door that lead into a rather spacious office, the walls lined with several bookshelves and a large desk in the center. There, reading a local paper was a woman in her probably late 50's, dressing rather professionally in a dark vest and button shirt, a pair of reading glasses, and her hair tied up into a bun. The mayor looked up at them with rather vibrant green eyes though Diana could tell that the woman was tired, judging by her slight slouch and nearly hidden dark rings below her eyes.

"Mayor Alloey, these mages came in for the request about the Waning temple on Crescent Island,' the attendant informed as she stepped to the side so Mira and Diana could walk up to the desk.

"I see," mayor Alloey replied as she set her paper down. "Fairy Tail mages correct? Your master has already notified me but failed to mention who was it that was coming. May I have your names?"

"Diana Venatrix and Mirajane Strauss," Diana replied in an even voice.

"Ah, the She-demon of Fairy Tail," Alloey returned before glancing at Diana. "However, I am not familiar with you. Are you new to Fairy Tail."

"No, but you might recognize this name. The Huntress," Diana answered.

It took a few seconds but slowly the mayor's eyes widened as she looked at her.

"I see … then let us get on to business," the mayor replied as she regained her composure. "As I'm sure that you are aware, the mission entails eliminating an infestation of Hellhounds of the Waning temple and that the mission was elevated to SS-class."

"Yes," both mages replied in unison before Diana cleared her throat to get the mayor's attention.

"If you don't mind, what was it that happened with the temple? I don't know if you were aware or not but the appearance of Hellhounds can't be coincidence. They are there for a reason and unless said reason is removed, more will simply come back," Diana said in a serious tone.

"Very well. The island is known for its ancient temple named the Temple of the Waning Moon. It is so named because it is said that on a moonless night, sacred scriptures can be read off the walls of the temple. Honestly I believe it is an ancient myth but regardless, a group of archeologists requested permission to excavate the site. After some pestering I finally permitted it along with an escort to ensure the temple was not damaged."

"…"

"However, on the last new moon, the excavation team found a passage to a once hidden chamber. We don't know much else other than that a mere hour after the passage was discovered, the Hellhounds appeared and slaughtered most of the excavation team," the mayor finished.

Diana looked down at her feet as she furrowed her brows, thinking about what the mayor told them. ' _Ok so my first hunch was right, there is something there the Hellhounds are trying to get to … the only question is what?'_ she pondered as she looked at the mayor again.

"What made you elevate the mission?" she asked.

The mayor gave a pained sigh before answering. "One S-classed mage along with a companion answered the request the other day … but they never made it back."

Diana gave Mira a worried glance, the demoness looking back with the same worry. It was highly likely that both mages were dead, otherwise they would have returned.

"What guild were they from?" Mira asked softly.

The mayor looked at them with tired eyes. "… Sabertooth."

"Guilds losing members like no tomorrow," Diana muttered under her breath as she glanced to Mira.

The pair nodded before addressing the mayor.

"How do we get to the island?" Mira asked.

"We have a boat ready at the port. Clowy here will take you to Mr. Fredrics. He'll take you to the island and wait just off shore for you for at least 24 hours," mayor Alloey replied.

"Then we're going," the mages said in unison before following after the attendant named Clowy.

They took a few minutes to reach the rather bustling port, the scent of fish and other spices filling the air along with a tinge of salt. Clowy lead them to a fairly small ship, probably capable of holding at most 10 passengers, with a rather burly man working away on some long fishing lines. He looked around his late 40's, dressed only in some baggy pants and bandana along his head, clean shaven, a broad back, tanned from his years at sea along with numerous small cuts and scrapes from working with hooks and lines. He noticed the three woman standing beside his boat, his dark brown eyes looking them over before settling on Clowy.

"Hello little Clowy, what do you have here?" Mr. Fredrics asked in a husky voice.

"Mages heading to Crescent Island," Clowy replied before gesturing to them. "Diana the Huntress and Mirajane the She-demon from Fairy Tail."

Mr. Fredrics whistled at them before looking at them. "Those are some big names there ladies, hope you live up to them. Well, hop on board and we'll leave immediately, after all, it is about 3 hours to Crescent Island with a good wind."

He then turned away as he started to release some of the bindings keeping his modest boat tied to the port. Mira jumped on without hesitation before looking back at Diana with a raised eyebrow. Diana was staring at the boat, starting to already feel nauseous just looking at the damn thing. ' _I really can't get why humans like these damn things,'_ she internally whined as she followed after Mira. She took steady breathes as she walked over to a crate, plopped down beside it, and closed her eyes while focusing in her breathing.

She felt Mira sit down beside her before a warm hand rested on top of her own.

"Motion sickness huh," Mira said knowingly.

"Yep," Diana replied stiffly. "Not as bad as the slayers but there nonetheless. I'll be ok as long as I hold a steady pose and taking deep breathes."

"Want me to try something?" Mira asked almost shyly making Diana open one eye to look at her.

Mira definitely had the slightest blush as she looked back at her.

"I'm listening," Diana said softly.

"Well … Erza says that she lets Natsu rest his head on her lap when they go on the train. Apparently it helps so if you wanna … you know …" Mira explained as she looked down at her lap for a moment.

' _My head on her lap … again?'_ Diana thought as she faintly blushed as well. Just the memory of the time in Tenrou Island made her feel warm, along with Mira's near addictive scent that was hardly obscured by the smell of the port.

"S-sure," Diana replied as she slowly adjusted to lay on her side and gently rest her head on Mira's lap while facing towards her.

Almost immediately she felt Mira trail a hand through her hair, getting something reminiscent of a content purr out of her as she glanced up at Mira's face. Mira was smiling warmly at her as she continued her ministrations that slowly soothed Diana, her prior irritation of being on the boat all but vanishing. ' _Huh … this works like a charm. If this is what I get whenever I'm on transportation, then I think I'll be traveling more often,'_ she thought as she looked forward.

Her face was only a few inches from Mira's toned stomach, giving Diana a front row view as Mira softly breathed, her stomach moving ever so slightly. She watched for a few moment before she got a mischievous idea, a sly smile pulling at her lips. She slowly puckered her lips before blowing on Mira's stomach, the demoness gasping slightly before giggling from the ticklish sensation.

"Hey … what was that for?" Mira asked through her giggles.

"Just felt like doing that," Diana replied softly getting her exposed cheek pulled slightly.

She glanced up to see Mira's adorable pout, her efforts of trying to look angry failing instantaneously. Diana just giggled a little before closing her eyes as Mira continued to play with her hair.

"Were heading out ladies," Mr. Fredrics called but Diana didn't even notice the boat moving.

Her only focus was Mira's divine scent and the hand running through her hair. It didn't take long before Diana started to nod off, unconsciously snuggling closer to Mira all the while the demoness smiled, content to remain like that for the remainder of the trip …

* * *

"We're here ladies," Mr. Fredrics called out.

Mira looked up from the snoozing dragoness to look over the railing of the boat, spotting a rather small island shaped just like a crescent moon. It was almost bare, surrounded in clear turquoise water and white sands. It had a slight hill in the center surrounded by some shrubbery and a couple of palm tries but otherwise the only thing standing out was the temple. It was an ancient structure, following a common of pillars holding up a circular roof, casting the inside of the temple in shadow.

"How large is the temple?" Mira asked their boatmen as he slowly pulled closer to the island.

"Hmm … it is known that there is a rather expansive chamber below ground aside from the open air top you see now. I believe it is down below where the excavation was taking place," Mr. Fredrics answered.

' _Then we'll be fighting in low light,'_ Mira thought as she looked up, noticing that the sun was beginning a steady descent as dusk approached. She then noticed that the boat had stopped pulling closer, making her give Mr. Fredrics and inquisitive look.

"Sorry but I can't pull in any closer without running the risk of getting stuck on the surrounding reefs," he answered with a shrug.

"We can manage," she answered as she shifted her gaze to the sleeping dragoness before gently shaking her. "Diana … wake up, we're here."

Diana gave a cute whimper before she slowly sat up, one hand rubbing out the last of her drowsiness as she looked around. She then noticed the island as her eyes fully opened up, her adrenaline starting to pump as the mission approached.

"Ready to go?" Mira asked as she looked at the island as well.

"Y-yeah," Diana answered as she started to pale. "Let's just get off this thing."

Not waiting for an answer, Mira was surprised to find herself in Diana's arms as the dragoness gave a strong hop, the pair sailing through the air for a few seconds before Diana landed on the sandy beach causing a small plum of sand to billow around her.

"Well that was easy," Mira commented as Diana set her down, a faint blush on her cheeks from having been held in such a way.

Diana nodded as she looked to the temple before glancing at the darkening sky.

"How's your night vision?" Diana asked suddenly.

"Pretty good when using _take-over,_ " Mira replied as the pair started to walk to the top of the beach and the stairs leading up to the temple.

"Ok, mine's decent too but if it's absolute darkness I'll have to rely on other senses," Diana continued as they started to ascend the stairs.

It took a minute before they reached the top and looked around. As Mira had guessed, the top floor was a large, open air circle surrounded by the pillars. The floor looked like it was made of sandstone and carved marble, several forms of lunar scriptures and images decorating the floors and pillars. Mira also noticed that the roof had a hole in the roof allowing for a clear view of the moon. At the end of the floor Mira could also see a passage leading to the lower levels, likely where they would need to go for their mission.

"This temple is rather nice," Mira commented as she glanced to her partner, noticing that said dragoness was sniffing while frowning. "What is it?"

"Definitely Hellhounds," Diana answered as she looked at her. "I can smell them."

"Any idea how many?" Mira asked.

"A dozen at least but there is something … more," Diana replied before mumbling the last bit.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure … it smells like a Hellhound but there's something about the scent. Older maybe," Diana said with a slight frown. "Either way, we better be on our guards."

"Right," Mira replied before a faint purple glow surrounded her.

It took a few seconds before the glow faded to reveal her in her _Take-over: Satan Soul_ transformation. She then glanced at Diana to see that her pupils were slits now while her right eye became sapphire blue. The pair nodded at each other before swiftly moving to the open passage with Diana in the lead. The moved near soundlessly as they descended the stairs leading into just what Fredrics had described. It was a massive chamber, possibly as tall as the first floor above them but spreading out to cover at least double the floor space.

The room was littered in shadow with small light lacrimas, those left by the excavation, giving slight illumination to the chamber. Mira looked around as the pair moved forward, finding it rather odd that they didn't see anything aside from the walls of carved rock. No supplies, no bodies, and most worrisome, no Hellhounds. She was about to ask Diana if she could sense any but then a chorus of growls reverberated around the chamber, making both look around in worry.

They watched as the shadows seemed to mold and shift, drawing closer as the murky forms took shapes of large dogs. It took a few seconds before they were surrounded by at least 14 Hellhounds, all glaring at the pair with glowing white eyes. They looked like massive Pitbulls, each nearly the size of a lion with hairless black bodies, their thick muscle coiling underneath what looked like thick hide. As the beasts growled with razor-like fangs, Mira noticed that a good majority of them had their sights set on Diana.

' _So they do challenge her as soul-eaters,'_ Mira thought as she focused some demonic mana around her fists. She glanced back to see Diana's hand were now coated in her usual black and dark blue flames, giving her a slightly bluish hue along her form. Even with these lethal beasts surrounding them Mira couldn't help but smirk in excitement. This would be the first time the pair fought together as a team and Mira would get the chance to see Diana's dragon magic in action.

It took a few seconds before the first Hellhound pounced, jaws open as it went for Diana. She reacted instantly, slugging the beast across the cheek as it gave a pained whimper while its body was sent careening against the far wall. Mira glanced at it to see part of its skull and lower jaw gone, instantly incinerated from contact with Diana's flames. In a few seconds the body seemed to dissolve, leaving the Hellhounds with one less in their ranks.

"Don't make this too easy," Mira teased just before she dashed at the closest hound, upper cutting it before it could react.

"No promises," Diana quipped back with a slight grin before she charged after another group of hounds.

Mira only smiled as she continued assaulting any hound that got close to her, the sound of pained whimpers and howls coming from behind her. She soon tuned them out as she focused on one hound that tried to snap at her, forcing her to backpedal. Once recovered she lunged at it, slamming her mana endowed fist onto the back of its neck with a sickening crunch. The body dropped limp before it started to dissolve, another hound defeated. She didn't slow down as she wheeled around to kick another hound away, her heel crashing into its side.

While that hound tried to recover, another one body slammed Mira, making her grunt in slight pain before she wrapped her arms around its thick neck. She started to squeeze the thrashing beast but before she could apply the last bit of pressure the body suddenly became translucent, her arms phasing right through the body. In her momentary surprise the hound rammed her in the gut, making cough as she skidded back.

"Damn bastards are tricky" she muttered as she wiped away some saliva on her lip before charging at the hound.

It snapped at her in retaliation but she side stepped it before focusing her mana into her fists. In a burst of speed she pummeled the hound's head, her third and fourth strike caving in the skull before the hound dropped dead and began to dissolve. With a momentary pause Mira glanced back to see Diana holding two translucent hounds by the throats, her hands covered in only the black flames, before she clenched. Both hounds had their throats crushed at the same time before giving a few vain kicks only to go limp, their bodies only beginning to fade once Diana released her grip on them.

' _Now that's too convenient,'_ Mira thought as she watched Diana massacre three more hounds with little difficulty. Her black flames, the flames of Acheron, could reverse the physical state of whatever it made contact with. It allowed her hands or body to phase through physical objects while allowing her to touch things that didn't have a truly physical form such as souls. It's what allowed her to break the direct tethers between a soul and its body meaning that the hounds couldn't escape her grasp.

Mira then watched as Diana punched right through another hound, her fist covered purely in the blue flames of Styx, her most powerful flames, before the hound burst in a puff of black shadows and blue embers. Those blue flames were the ones that could burn anything, whether physical or not, and could even burn away someone's magic. Finally taking her eyes off her partner, Mira returned her attention to a couple of hounds approaching her. She smirked as she held one hand up, a magic circle appearing in front of her palm.

"Darkness Stream," she said as several claw like forms shot out of the circle and raced towards the surprised hounds.

In a matter of seconds the claws ripped through the ranks of the hounds, whether they took a physical state or not, leaving them in pieces before they dissolved as well. Resting her hand down she checked her surroundings, wondering just how many hounds they'd eliminated already. At the very least a dozen hounds had been done in but she counted at least half a dozen more. Before she could try and rush the remaining hounds she heard Diana call to her.

"Hey Mira check it out."

She glanced back to see Diana leaning over a large hole near the far wall, leading to another floor below. ' _That must be the new passage they found,'_ Mira thought before she noticed something odd. The hounds near Diana were backing off as they bowed their heads, their tails in between their legs. Mira felt a knot form in her stomach as she looked to Diana's right, out of her sight where a particularly large shadow drew closer. ' _N-no … way … that can't be!'_ she thought as she took in the sight of the true monster that had appeared.

It was a Hellhound but unlike the ones surrounding them, this one looked like an enormous wolf, standing at nearly 10 feet at the shoulders. This Hellhound had a glossy white coat, the fur being rather short and fine edged to allow a clear view of the impressive muscle underneath. The hound also had pitch black eyes with small white dots in the center, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl, its pearly white fangs glinting in the dim chamber.

"Diana watch out!" she shouted but it had been too late.

As Diana looked at her the hound pounced, barreling into the dragoness as the two plummeted into the hole and out of sight.

"Diana!" she screamed as she tried to the hole only to have the remaining hounds surround her, effectively cutting her off and leaving Diana to face the alpha.

' _No, even if she is strong, that Hellhound is one of three. That was a Cerberus, the split of the legendary guard dog of the underworld. That thing is probably stronger than I am as Halphas!'_ she thought as she assaulted the hounds, desperately wanting to get to the chamber below. It was no good, the hounds relentlessly charging her whenever she tried to get passed.

"Get the Hell out of my way! Darkness Stream!" she shouted as she shot out several demonic claws at the beasts.

Five hounds were shredded like paper but more came, giving her no time to move passed them. She screamed in rage as she focused enough mana in her fists to crumble the very ground below them, showing no mercy to these damned beasts. She swiped left and right, crushing any hound that got within reach as they became a wave of shadows blocking her from the passage. She pummeled each new wave with gusto, letting the inner demon run wild as her only focus became reaching Diana and making sure she was ok.

She then stopped as a massive roar echoed from underground, causing the entire temple to shake as the ambient temperature rose. Mira was sure that wasn't Diana, the sound being far more canine in her opinion though it did make her worry only grow. ' _I have to get down there!'_ she thought as she redoubled her efforts, trying to tear through the Hellhounds in her way.

In her frenzy she failed to notice two hounds flanking her only to feel two sets of jaws clamping down on her forearms. She shouted in surprise, their teeth failing to pierce her armored forearms though the pressure was immense. Any other mage would have lost both arms in seconds but not Mira. All this served to do was enrage her more as she glared at hounds, making some of them even flinch.

"Evil Spark!" she shouted as demonic electricity raced through her arms, making the hounds thrash in pain as they released her.

Before any of the hounds could recover or attack again she focus her mana into her palms before slamming them together, employing a spell that can rarely be used around allies.

"Darkness Pulse," she said in a dark voice as a sphere of dark energy blew up around her, obliterating the closest hounds around her as their bodies were shredded apart.

She left out a slow exhale, her demonic eyes focusing on the one remaining hound that was slowly backing away, its ears flattened down. She wouldn't let it escape, her anger still being prevalent as she surged up to the hound before it could react. She brought up one leg while channeling demonic mana into her heel before bringing it down on top of the hound's head, crushing it on impact. She seethed as she watched the hound dissolve before finally turning to look at the passage in the floor.

"Diana!" she said as she ran over to the hole before jumping down without hesitation.

She landed on some broken rocks before looking around, noticing that this seemed far more like a hallway with neither her partner nor the Cerberus in sight. She ran forward, hoping that Diana was able to take on that monster even if it did get the jump on her. She ran into what looked like a gateway before turning a corner and ending up in another large chamber. She stopped dead at the sight before her, her jaw hitting the floor in disbelief.

There, was Diana, looming over the Cerberus as it laid on its back, scratching its fucking belly all the while the hound's leg kicked vigorously. Diana was so entrenched in petting the monstrous creature while giggling that she failed to notice Mira's arrival. It took Mira all of 10 seconds to finally comprehend what was in front of her before she finally shouted her thoughts.

"What the Hell!"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: That cliffhanger though! How was that for some fluff _and_ action. Hope it kept you on your toes! See you all soon with the next chapter and some more plot development!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	20. Grimoire

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome back to Ascension! Lots of feedback from last chapter, some comments and hopeful wishes ... Read on and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **All forms of feedback appreciated, thank you!**

* * *

"What the HELL!"

Diana jumped at the angry shout, her eyes widening as she looked at the entry to the chamber, seeing a very annoyed looking Mira, the demon's jaws nearly touching the ground. The Hellhound below her looked on in equal surprise, tilting its head back to look at Mira in curiosity. They all remained silent for a few seconds, none sure what to do until Diana finally broke the tension.

"Umm … hey …?" she asked shyly as she gave Mira a sheepish smile.

Apparently that wasn't the right choice as Mira stalked over to her, completely ignoring the massive hound still laying on its back, and gave Diana a glare that could freeze a soul. Diana quivered a little at the look, finding Mira to be rather scary when she looked so mad.

"Hey? Hey!? That's what you say after disappearing down a hole with a CERBERUS on top of you!" Mira shouted while clenching her fists.

Diana was about to try and defend herself but Mira held up a hand to stop her.

"No excuses. I was worried sick about you!" Mira continued in a scolding manner. "And you're here _playing_ with it!?"

Diana looked down with a regretful pout, waited for a moment as Mira took some deep breathes, hoping that she would calm down some since Diana didn't want to risk more scolding. After a minute or so Mira exhaled, making Diana look up at her before she felt a sharp blow to her head. She yelped as she covered her head, looking at Mira with her biggest puppy eyes, seeing Mira's outstretched hand still steaming from the chop she'd just delivered.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Mira said, this time her voice coming out far softer with clear worry laced into it.

"I'm sorry …" Diana said earnestly as she looked down again, feeling horrible for having scared Mira.

Diana saw Mira reach over before cupping her cheek as she raised Diana's head to look at her, her eyes no longer looking angry which helped relax Diana as well.

"Just … let me know you're ok next time," Mira said in a gentle voice.

Diana nodded as she slightly leaned into Mira's touch while receiving a faint smile. They stood like that for a few moments before Mira exhaled as she dropped her hand, much to Diana's disappointment but she didn't have time to dwell on it.

"So," Mira started in a relaxed voice as she glanced at the hound still laying on its back as it looked at them, its tail lightly wagging. "Mind explaining this?"

"Well …" Diana replied as she scratched her cheek. "You see, what happened is …"

* * *

"Diana watch out!" Mira shouted.

Diana didn't have time to react as she felt a huge body slam into her before she plummeted down the hole, crashing into the stone floor with something heavy on top of her. She grunted as she kicked off whatever it was before getting a good look at her attacker. Her eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the enormous Hellhound, recognizing it instantly as one of the three Cerberus. She read about them before but she never thought a dog from the underworld could look so … well beautiful.

It nearly glowing white fur that coated its body, the intelligent eyes that looked like they were carved form obsidian, and the elegance of its lean and muscular body. It looked like something wolves would call their god, its presence exuding power and dominance. She was so awestruck that she nearly didn't react to it pouncing at her at an impressive speed for something of its size. She stepped to the side as she lashed out with a kick but her leg phased right through it as it passed her.

"Damn, forgot I need my flames to hurt them," she muttered as she locked eyes with the Cerberus, only for it to turn tail and run down the corridor. "Hey!" she shouted as she chased it past a small passage and turned a corner into a new chamber.

The Cerberus stood in the center while glaring at her with a snarl, challenging her to dare and approach it. Not being one to back down, Diana stalked forward as she light both her hands with black Acheron flames. She wanted to see how strong this creature truly was so using the blue Styx flames would have be too quick. They stared off for a few seconds before the Cerberus pounced, its jaws opening wide to bite her in half. Diana only smirked as she dodged the bite before slugging it across the cheek, sending the beast careening into a wall. She watched as the hound simply snarled as it shook itself and got back on its feet.

"You're a tough one, that blow would have crushed the skull of any other of the hounds," Diana commented as she beckoned the Cerberus to attack again.

It didn't take long before the hound charged, this time going for a full on body slam. Diana caught the Cerberus by the head as she skidded back, grunting from the impact but holding her own. She held tight to pin the Cerberus as it thrashed in her grip, trying to phase out but her black flames kept it locked. After a few seconds Diana tossed the beast across the room, slamming it into another wall before it got up again though slower this time around.

' _Getting tired huh,'_ Diana mused as she waited for another attack though what came surprised her. The Cerberus suddenly breathed in as its paws and end of its tail ignited in dark purple flames, a similar purple glow coming from its throat. Diana just stared, dumbfounded as the Cerberus roared, a torrent of purple flames washing over her. She had to admit, even though flames in general weren't a threat to her unless coming from a dragon, these demonic flames stung in their own right. In a few seconds the flames died down to reveal her steaming form.

Luckily her clothes were chosen with fire resistance in mind, otherwise she would have been left with little to cover herself. It seemed that the Cerberus was not expecting this, tilting its head at her in confusion. Apparently it was used to having most fights end with that attack and didn't think she could come out relatively unscathed at that. Taking up on its momentary pause, Diana rushed at it before punching it in the chin, making the hound reel at the impact.

It quickly retaliated trying to snap at her though she managed to maneuver around the jaws and grab hold of its neck. It kept snapping, at one point nearly biting onto her hair which only served to annoy her. In a fit of anger she coated her jaws in black flames before biting the Cerberus back on its left ear. It whimper in pain at the sudden attack, trying to throw her off but she stubbornly held tight, her jaws still latched to its ear. In a few seconds it stopped thrashing, instead turning its head so one eye could look at her before whimpering.

It took a moment before Diana released her hold on it, the hound immediately hopping back to get some distance before looking at her with a curious gaze. She glared at it, wondering what it would do now. She'd already gotten a good gage of its strength and wouldn't hesitate to use her Styx flames to end it if it attacked again. However, what it did next surprised her.

It lowered its head and whimpered as its tail tucked in between its legs, giving her the biggest puppy eyes she'd ever seen. She lost her glare as she dropped her arms down from her combat stance, finding the hound's behavior very odd. With its head still low, it slowly moved towards her before stopping just a foot away, still looking at her with those big, dark, puppy eyes. She didn't know what came over her but she soon found herself slowly reaching one hand out, stopping when her palm was just an inch or so from its nose.

The hound closed the last inch before beginning to nuzzle her palm, its tail starting to slowly wag. Her eyes widened as she looked at it, even as her hand started to unconsciously stroke the snout. This seemed to please the Cerberus as it drew closer allowing her to pet its head and neck. Its tail started to wag even more as it leaned into her touch, making her faintly smile as she scratched it behind the ear. In a few moment it suddenly dropped down before rolling over, displaying its belly to her in an unmistakable gesture. Giggling to herself, she didn't hesitate to start rubbing its massive belly, finding the monstrous hound rather adorable.

She got so caught up in rubbing its belly that she didn't notice the stunned demoness that had just arrived …

* * *

"And that's it," she finished with a sheepish smile.

Mira's jaw was at the floor again, looking at her as if she'd grown a second head or something.

"Mira?" Diana asked as she waved a hand in front of the _take-over_ mage.

It took a moment before Mira finally responded, shaking her head before looking at her. She then glanced at the hound that was now sitting near them, looking between the pair patiently.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Mira asked. "After all, you just subjugated it."

"Say wah?" Diana asked back in confusion.

"You didn't realize you became its alpha?" Mira continued with a raised eyebrow.

Diana just shook her head, hoping that Mira would explain.

"Well, canines usually make others submit to them by biting them on the ear or back of the neck and holding them down until they surrender," Mira explained before giggling. "And you did just that."

"What!? But I didn't know that! How would you know?" Diana asked incredulously.

"Lisanna used to read up on the animals she wanted to get and one was dog behavior. I'm guessing this Cerberus will do just about anything you want it to now," Mira replied as she looked at the hound looming over them.

"Really?" she asked as she looked at the hound as well.

She really didn't know what would be a good thing do with a dog that was practically synonymous with the underworld. It was dangerous, there was no doubt about that. Hell, she was almost sure Mira would have needed to use her strongest Satan Soul to beat it and the other S-classes save Gildarts wouldn't have even been able to harm it. She couldn't just leave it to do as it saw fit and possibly end up terrorizing some town or shrine.

' _But if I kept an eye on it, any trouble in the future could be avoided,'_ she pondered as she tapped her chin. Then her eyes widened as she gave a toothy smile to Mira. ' _Oh she might flip but I got to try,'_ she thought as she brought her hands together as if in prayer.

"Diana … what are you doing?" Mira asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"Mira~" Diana practically cooed as she stepped closer. "Can I … keep it?"

Mira's eyes widened to the size of saucers as her mouth hung open, yet again. Really, it was a miracle a fly hadn't gotten stuck in there already.

"W-what? Oh …. No, no, no," Mira said as she crossed her arms while giving Diana a motherly tone. "Absolutely not, it's way too dangerous."

Undeterred, Diana started to pout as leaned closer. "Pleeeaaase?"

"…" Mira remained silent as she looked at her, trying to give her a glare that was obviously beginning to falter.

Soon there was a shuffling to their side, both glancing over to see the Cerberus giving Mira a classic puppy face while keening, making Mira's eyes twitch for a second. ' _She's cracking!'_ Diana thought in glee as she gave Mira big, wet eyes as well. Mira paled as she looked at her, her defenses beginning to crumble at the doubled puppy attack. ' _A little more!'_ Diana thought before making her bottom lip quiver before she gave the softest whimper.

That was it, Mira caved as her arms feel with a defeated sigh. She looked up at the ceiling before mouthing a 'why me' making Diana giggle.

"Fine … you can keep it," Mira finally said earning a cheer from Diana as she rushed forward to hug her.

She felt Mira sigh again before begrudgingly returning the embrace, making Diana's smile widen from ear to ear as she snuggled against the demoness. After a few seconds they released the embrace to look at each other, both smiling though Diana's was definitely the bigger one.

"You're explaining this to master though," Mira said as she poked Diana in the nose, earning another giggle as she nodded back.

They both then heard the hound draw closer before gently nuzzling Mira's arm this time. Mira looked at it in slight surprise before she faintly smiled as she petted the top of its snout. The Cerberus reacted by panting happily as its tail wagged up a storm. Diana joined in, scratching the hound's ear for a minute or so before both mages then returned to looking at each other.

"So, what do we do now?" Mira asked in a slightly serious tone.

"I'm not sure. The job was to get rid of the hounds but like I said, they didn't come here randomly. We have to find whatever it is that drew them here," she replied as she tapped her chin.

"To guard it."

Diana and Mira's eyes widened as the new voice spoke, both looking around to find the source.

"I'm right here," the new, male voice said, sounding relatively young and energetic.

"Where?" Mira asked as the pair continued to look around, finding nothing in the chamber with them aside from the Cerberus.

"Right in front of you," the voice answered as they both looked at the sitting hound, its head titled cutely to the side as it looked back at them.

"You?" Diana asked as she pointed to the Cerberus, getting a nod back.

"You can talk!?" both mages said in surprise.

"Yes," then heard though they both then realized that the voice was in their heads. "As long as the individual is open to it, I can freely communicate telepathically," the hound explained.

"Then why didn't you say something before?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You were on guard and would have blocked out my attempt at communicating with you. Now you don't see me as hostile meaning that communication is seamless," the hound answered.

"Oh," they replied in unison.

"So now I am yours, Alpha," the hound continued.

"Alpha?" Diana asked in surprise.

"Yes. I submitted to a clearly superior being and therefore, I shall follow you everywhere until you see fit to dismiss me or even kill me," the hound responded evenly.

"Wow," Mira mumbled as she looked the Cerberus up and down.

"Ok, I guess … but why did you call me alpha? My name is Diana," Diana said.

"Because you are the alpha, Alpha," the Cerberus replied making Diana sweat-drop.

She had a nagging suspicion that regardless of what she said, the Cerberus wouldn't change its mind.

"Fine … so what's your name?" she asked.

"Don't have one," the hound replied.

"Really?" Mira asked this time.

"Why not?" Diana questioned.

"I was never given one after I split from the original Cerberus," the hound answered easily.

"Then I'm giving you one," Diana replied as she furrowed her brows in thought.

She thought for a minute or so, going over names that could be fitting of such a powerful hound. She then snapped her fingers as she looked at the hound with a grin.

"Romulus," she said happily.

"Romulus?" Mira and the Cerberus asked at the same time.

"Yeah, one of the sons of the great wolf Lupa," Diana replied before looking at the hound. "Why, you don't like it?"

"No, I actually quite like it," the now named Romulus replied with an excited tail wag. "I'd be honored to carry that name."

"Great," Diana cheered before frowning for a bit.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked as she leaned closer.

"I was just thinking … Romulus is too big for my cabin," she replied before glancing at him. "And he might give someone a heart attack if they see him."

"That's true," Mira said as she looked at Romulus. "Not to mention that the job was to eliminate _all_ Hellhounds, meaning we can't just show up with him."

"Alpha, I can fix that," Romulus said as he stood up on all fours.

"How?" Diana asked curiously.

"Like this," he replied as he hopped at her while being surrounded in his purple flames.

Diana yelped in surprise as she caught the fireball before it dissipated to reveal Romulus, now being the size of a pug in her arms.

"Aww," Mira cooed as she stepped closer to pet him. "He looks so cute now."

Romulus happily nuzzled Diana's cheek as she held him, completely agreeing with Mira as she giggled while holding Romulus close. After a few moments of petting Diana looked directly at Romulus, wanting to get back to the actual mission.

"You said you were guarding something?" she asked seriously.

"Yes," Romulus replied as he wiggled in her arms until he had his back against her with his front legs draped over her arms, his snout pointing to the far end of the chamber. "There, do you see the pedestal?"

The mages looked and indeed saw an old pedestal carved from stone at the far. For the first time Diana also noticed that there were scorch marks surrounding the pedestal. Slowly, she walked towards it with Mira beside her.

"What happened then? What is it you're guarding?" Diana asked as they got closer.

"I am not entirely sure," Romulus replied. "There was a signal sent when the humans reached this chamber and I felt the need to guard it. We first arrived just as the humans who found it died, most badly burned by crimson and purple flames."

"Then you didn't kill them?" Mira asked.

"No, though we did dispose of the bodies and retrieved the souls," Romulus answered.

"What about the mages who came before us?" Diana asked this time.

"I knew there was a powerful seal on the item here that would kill any who tried to take it," Romulus replied. "We simply repeated our jobs of cleaning up."

"Then why did you attack us?" Mira asked with a curious glance.

"Each of you felt significantly more powerful than the humans from before combined. I had no reason to believe that the seals would stop you and so took action," he replied.

The mages then stopped a foot away from the pedestal, finally seeing that a large book of sorts rested on the pedestal. It looked very old, covering in a thick leather binding with old markings. Diana's eyes widened at that, her right draconic eye picking up a faint crimson and purple ember of sorts radiating within the book.

"No way …" she mumbled in awe.

"Diana?" Mira asked as she glanced between the book and her. "What is it?"

"A Grimoire," Diana answered as she set Romulus down at her feet before stepping closer to the book.

"Careful Alpha," Romulus warned as he sat beside Mira's feet only for her to pick him up and hold him the same way Diana had.

"What's a Grimoire?" Mira asked as she eyed the book.

"A book used to seal powerful spells or souls," Diana replied before adding. "These are ridiculously rare."

"Really?" Mira asked with wide eyes.

Diana nodded before explaining. "I pretty sure that you know about the books of Zeref and his demons. Well, were do you think he got the idea to seal them in books? These have existed for millennia as the most secure way to seal away immense power."

"And what's in that one?" Mia asked with unhidden curiosity.

Diana narrowed her eyes at it, trying to read the markings but couldn't since them seemed to almost shift, making the reading attempt pointless.

"Can't, some sort of charm making it impossible to read," Diana muttered before raising her hand over the book.

" _Releva_ ," she spoke, a faint while glow coming from her hand before encompassing the book.

A few seconds passed by before a seal started to appear over the book like a dome, the glyphs looking like they were formed out of purple and crimson flames.

"So this is what protected it," Diana mumbled before igniting her hand in Styx flames.

She then pressed her hand against the seal, her blue flames beginning to burn away the glyphs. It took a few seconds before the last glyph finally faded with an audible crack as it dispersed in a plume of smoke. With the seal gone Diana could now clearly read the markings, only to find that it was written in an ancient language no longer spoken on Earthland … by most. She narrowed her eyes as she read over the text, softly mumbling to herself as Mira and Romulus looked on.

After finally translating the text, Diana's eyes widened as she looked at the book. ' _No way … This Grimoire seals … a Devil!'_ she thought in amazement. She looked at Mira in shock, earned a confused glance.

"This Grimoire holds … a Devil," she said in a somewhat dry tone, still finding it hard to believe that such a book would be found in some random temple.

"A what?" Mira asked in a small voice.

"A Devil's soul, or at least a fraction of it," Diana answered as she picked up the book, feeling an odd heat coming from it on contact.

"Why does that sound like its very bad?" Mira asked.

"Because, a Devil is the top rank of demons possible. I guess you could say that a Devil is the equivalent of Natsu's father for Fire Dragons. It's a royal class demon and probably just as powerful as a dragon king or queen," Diana explained as Mira's eyes widened.

"How could something so powerful be locked away here?" she asked in slight worry.

"Probably used the moon's glow to douse the power or at least keep it under control," Diana answered as she took a leather jacket off and started to wrap the book up in it.

"What are you doing?" Mira asked as Diana raised a hand over the wrapped book before mumbling ' _Encerado Sin Precencia'_ before a white glow covered her jacket for a few seconds before fading.

"Locking it up so no one can detect it or open it for now and then I'll give it a better seal later on," she answered as she picked the book up before giving Mira a stern look. "We can't tell anyone about this."

"Not even master?" Mira asked softly.

Diana paused for a moment, thinking over how Makarov would react to such a discovery. Honestly she could only think of one place it could be safe other than with herself but she wouldn't taint that place with a Grimoire. She knew that few maybe even just a handful of people would be able to read the book and find the trail to regaining the complete soul. She also really wanted to read it and find out which Devil was being sealed up … curse the curiosity her father gave her.

"Well maybe we can let him know," she finally replied as she held the book under her arm. "For now, let's just get back to the mainland and report the completed job."

Mira looked at her for a few seconds before nodding, a small smile on her lips. The three then made their way out of the temple and towards the beach, spotting Mr. Fredrics boat off a slight distance away from the shores.

"Do we have to ride the boat again?" Diana whined.

"Wasn't my lap comfy enough?" Mira asked in a teasing pout making Diana slightly blush but she quickly looked away to hide it.

"W-well no … I mean it was n-nice," she stuttered out only to hear Mira giggling at her.

Diana pouted at Mira as they stopped at the shore, getting ready to flag Mr. Fredrics down so he could get a little closer to make it easier for Diana to jump on. She didn't want to risk over jumping and ending up landing in the water with Mira.

"Do you wish for my assistance Alpha?" Romulus asked with peaked ears.

"How?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like this," Romulus responded as she squirmed out of Mira's arms before jumping up in a purple fireball, reverting to his regular size.

He then laid done on his belly and gestured for them to get on. They shared a glance before Diana got on first, her legs laying behind Romulus' shoulders and the sealed book resting on her lap. Then Mira got on behind Diana, slowly wrapping her arms around Diana's waist. Diana tried to suppress the blush on her face, being thankful that the only source of light was the moon so it couldn't be seen too well. Once settle, Romulus got back up before his paws and tail ignited in his purple flames.

"Romulus, what are you going to do?" Diana asked as he leisurely walked towards the water.

She got her answer when she watched his paw land on the water but stay above the surface, making the water directly below his paw glow in a purple hue. Romulus kept walking for a few good feet until all four paws were on the water but didn't sink. Romulus glanced back at them before explaining.

"Hellhounds can run on any surface, be it earth, water, sheer cliffs, lava, and even the sky, though that requires me to expend my energy."

"That's cool!" Diana cheered even as Mira giggled behind her.

It looked like Romulus smirked before padding over to the boat.

"Doesn't this make you motion sick?" Mira asked curiously as her chin rested on Diana's right shoulder.

"Nope. I get motion sickness from unnatural movement like those damned boats and trains," Diana answered with a grin, loving that she got to keep Romulus more and more.

Soon they reached the side of the boat and a gawking Mr. Fredrics, his eyes nailed to the enormous wolf they rode on.

"What is that!?" he asked in a mix of shock and awe.

"A … umm … familiar," Diana lied. We're in a hurry so I summoned him."

"I-impressive," he muttered.

Before he could say anything else, Diana waved as Romulus took off, bounding across the waves at an impressive speed. Diana and Mira couldn't help but laugh as the wind whipped at their hair, enjoying their new form of travel as Romulus ran on …

* * *

"Could have just given us a check or something," Diana grumbled as she walked out of the town hall with Mira, Romulus in the She-demon's arms along with the seal book.

Mira simply giggled at her as the pair started looking for an inn to stay the night. Romulus was too tired to run all the way back to Magnolia after their fight and running there from Crescent Island.

"Well, it definitely isn't inconspicuous," Mira teased as she looked at the massive chest slung over one of Diana's shoulders.

There reward for completing an SS-class mission, a literal chest full with the sum of 10 million jewels. The pair were sitting pretty for a very good portion of time even if they didn't do any jobs for the next 5 years. Diana sighed as the pair moved on, some eyes widening as they passed by. It didn't take long for them to find an inn but they stopped at the door and looked at Romulus.

"Do you think they mind if we have a dog?" Mira asked.

"A dog!?" Romulus asked incredulously but was ignored.

"Doesn't Happy go on missions with Natsu all the time? If he can, why can't Romulus?" Diana returned with a slight frown.

"Good point. Well let's try and see," Mira replied as the pair walked in to a simply furnished lobby, the paint scheme being some greens along the walls and yellow tiled floors.

They walked up to the reception and quickly got a room with two beds, the clerk not even batting an eye at Romulus, probably from the big eyes he gave her. It took a moment to find their room and enter, Diana setting the chest down beside one of the beds. While doing that, Mira set Romulus down on the other bed before looking at Diana.

"So, you want to shower?" Mira asked.

"I do but I didn't bring a change of clothes since I thought we might not need to stay the night," Diana answered.

"I could go and buy us a change," Mira offered.

"How do I know you won't buy anything lacy?" Diana asked suspiciously.

She still didn't get why the need to buy underwear that was practically see through and tighter than necessary. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to parade around in them so why bother?

"You won't know," Mira replied with a mischievous smile.

"Then how about I go while you take a shower," Diana said as a counter.

"Nope, I'm going," Mira replied with a grin before she ran out the door, leaving Diana pouting at the door.

"Damn," she muttered as she glanced to Romulus who was curled up in a ball and sound asleep on one of the beds. "Guess all I can do is pray … though if it's only to show Mira …"

Her cheeks blushed over as she shook her head, trying to keep any impure thoughts at bay. ' _I'm not in heat anymore dammit!'_ she growled mentally as she stalked into the bathroom. ' _Let's just hope it isn't too … revealing …'_ she prayed as she stripped and hoped into the shower, not minding the cold water anymore. If only she knew …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: And that's a wrap on that. Diana's partner. I wonder if anyone thought I would get her an exceed? No to hate on them but I felt like Diana simply needed something that could keep up with her and the Hellhound idea stuck. Next chapter gets things moving along! Hope you all liked it and I'll see yah soon!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**

 **PS. Review!**


	21. It is Time!

**Author's Note: The title says it all! Time for an original arc! I know you're all excited for the GMG but there are things that need to be set up and hopefully you'll enjoy the world building involved. Without further delay, on wards!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Let me know your thoughts! Review!**

* * *

"You … meanie …" she grumbled with her face buried into a head of silver hair.

"But you look so cute," Mira teased back even as a blush tinted Diana's cheeks.

She didn't reply to that, instead focusing on the scent of vanilla and cinnamon while they continued on their way to Magnolia. As it turned out, Mira had decided to get an entire change of clothes for each of them and made damn sure Diana wore it. Her prayers were obviously not answered since it turned out Mira got her some lacy blue bra and panty set, a black miniskirt to show off her legs, a dark blue, cropped shirt that revealed an embarrassing amount of cleavage and her toned stomach, and lastly some black flats. Her regular clothes was left in a small duffle bag along with a similar bag for Mira's clothes and a large set of bags tied to Romulus' sides for easy carry.

Said Hellhound was bounding across the terrain without a care in the world, following close to the train tracks as a sure guide to reaching Magnolia while the two mages sat comfortably on his back … or at least, Mira was. Diana, being unable to get herself to sit the regular way due to the small skirt, sat with her legs to one side while holding onto Mira this time. Mira herself chose to wear a pair of purple short shorts, black blouse, and purple flats, all coming together with a matching set of black panties and bra. Diana nearly had a heart attack when Mira stepped out of the bathroom in such a scantily clad form though she had managed to hide her blush.

Then they also learned that Romulus was not one to be very tactful, regardless if what he said was a compliment or not. Outright saying that Mira was 'hot as Hell' and that 'he would know' made both girls blush. Diana from second hand embarrassment while looking at Mira which then lead to said demoness suddenly getting shy and running back into the bathroom to get fully dressed. Afterwards they managed to get a pleasant breakfast, even though Romulus kept trying to sneak a bit regardless of the fact that he didn't need any.

Then, they went shopping for some bags to transfer the jewels to so Romulus could carry it comfortably alone with some steel wire and leather cover that Diana used to properly seal the Grimoire before depositing it in her bag along with her jacket and clothes. After all was set and done, the mages hopped onto Romulus and left for Magnolia, making great time. Even at a leisurely pace for him, Romulus easily could overtake the regular trains, and add the fact that he didn't need to make any stops or go around some lakes meant that the 3 hour trip was reduced to a little under 2.

Diana could already tell that they were getting close to the town judging by the smells, mainly the lily fields that surround a good portion of the area. She leaned her head around to rest on Mira's shoulder as she spotted the familiar towers of the cathedral. Soon the rest of the town came into view, Romulus slowing done a bit as he asked them.

"Where to now?" he asked while quickly glancing back at them.

"Circle the town and head for the hills on the west side," Mira answered before Romulus sped up again, using some of the surrounding trees and hills to hide his massive body from view.

"Good idea going around town," Diana commented as watched the landscape go by.

In just a few short minutes they arrived right outside the guildhall without anyone noticing them since Diana asked Romulus to move quietly which proved very simple for the experienced hound. Slowly slipping off Romulus' back and straightening out her skirt to make sure her underwear wasn't visible, Diana started to untied all the bags off of Romulus, Mira soon helping out. Each then had two packs slung over their shoulders, one with their split of the money and the other with the extra clothes. Romulus shrunk down to his pug size and hopped onto Diana's head, getting more than comfortable from his new seat.

"Sure you won't fall off?" Diana asked softly as she glanced up at her hound.

"I have an innate sense of balance," he replied proudly.

Diana just sighed as she opened the door to see that just about everyone was in and all heads had turned to look at them. She instantly felt a blush come to her cheeks as she realized most of the gazes were on her thanks to her rather revealing wardrobe.

"Hey everyone," Mira happily greeted, unfazed by the attention.

"You're back!" was the return chorus as Diana and Mira made their way to the counter where Makarov was sitting with Laxus and Erza.

Diana noticed the look in Makarov's eyes and shot him a cold glare, the old perv paling somewhat as he cleared his throat to get everyone to quiet down.

"Hello ladies," he started as the girls stopped just a few feet in front of him. "So, how was the SS mission?"

"It went well," Mira replied cheerily. "Took out nearly 25 Hellhounds and one special case."

"What!?" several of the mages gasped out, having heard about the mission and the dangers involved.

"25 Hellhounds? Now that is impressive," Makarov said with a grin. "And what about the special case?"

As Mira was getting around to answering Diana felt a slight tap on her leg. She glanced down to see Asuka smiling up at her while glancing at Romulus on her head. Diana smiled as she knelt down while dropping her bags to be almost eye level with the child.

"Hey Asuka," she greeted, having interacted with Bisca and Alzack's daughter a few times but never more than a few words and greetings. "What's up?"

"Is that your puppy?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Diana nodded with a smile before reaching up and plucking the miniature hound off her head before setting him down in front of her. Romulus glanced back at her as if unsure but after a soft nod, got closer to Asuka before sniffing her outstretched hand. The girl in turn giggled before Romulus started to lick and nuzzle her hand, a few of the mages around them cooing at the cute sight.

"… So then as it turned out, there was a Cerberus as well," she heard Mira say.

"A Cerberus!?" Makarov shouted in shock, making most of the mages present look at him in worry aside for Diana, Mira, and Asuka who was currently preoccupied with scratching Romulus on the belly.

"Master, what's a Cerberus?" Wendy asked innocently as she approached the group, the rest of the guild listening in closely since most probably weren't aware of what said Hellhound was.

"A C-Cerberus," Levy started to answer as she paled slightly while most of the guild looked at her now. "If I remember correctly, the original guard dog of the underworld was split into three dogs. Each one was an immensely powerful Hellhound capable of fighting on par with some of the strongest magical creatures around and rumored to be nearly unbeatable."

"That is correct," Makarov picked up for her. "A Cerberus alone could warrant an SS mission and few who've ever faced one have lived to tell the tale. The only known way to fight one is to use highly specialized exorcist techniques or fighting with other demonic entities."

After a moment of silence as the facts settled in, most of the mages turned to look at Mira and Diana since she was standing upright now.

"So … who beat the Cerberus?" Makarov asked.

"Diana did," Mira answered while bumping shoulders with her. "But not in the way you'd think."

"Oh? And why is that?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Diana, making her shuffle on her feet nervously.

"Well … I could have beaten it but …" Diana started in a soft voice, her shy nature striking her with a vengeance.

"But …" Mira persisted as she gave her a sly smile.

"Don't pressure me," she whined at the She-demon only to get a playful smirk back.

"You asked for it," Mira replied coolly making Diana simply pout at her.

Makarov cleared his throat to draw their attention. "But what?" he asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this already.

"I … kept … him," she barely whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Makarov asked as he leaned closer.

"I kept him," Diana squeaked while looking at her feet.

"WHAT!" several shouts rang out in disbelief making Diana flinch from the sound bombarding her ears.

After some of the noise died down Diana looked at Makarov who looked somewhere between confused and intrigued.

"You kept him … a Cerberus?" he asked again just to reaffirm to which she nodded. "How? Where in fact?"

"Umm …" Diana mumbled as she poked her fingers together before slowly pointing at Asuka still playing with Romulus.

Everyone followed her finger to see the pure white wolf puppy playing with their youngest member, only to give her confused looks. Mira then sighed as she stepped closer and picked Romulus up, much to his and Asuka's disappointment, before holding him in her arms as she looked at Makarov.

"Meet Romulus, Diana's Cerberus," Mira said as if it was the most regular thing in the world.

"EEHHHH!" everyone shouted at the same time as they stared at the apparent Hellhound in Mira's arms.

"That's a Hellhound?" Wendy asked as she leaned closer to get a better look even as Carla sat on her shoulder while scowling at the hound.

Romulus just gave her the canine equivalent of a smile as he leaned closer to try and sniff her while wagging his tail. Wendy then cooed at the adorable display before gingerly petting him. ' _That little fur ball is definitely a ladies man,'_ Diana thought as she giggled at the sight before glancing around, noticing that the other exceed looked a little nervous.

"But I thought Hellhounds were supposed to be scary," Lisanna commented as she got closer before petting him as well.

"That's just his reduced form," Diana said as she opened her arms.

Romulus took the invite and wriggled in Mira's arms for a moment before hopping into Diana's, immediately nuzzling her cheek before giving it an affectionate lick.

"Really?" Wendy and Lisanna asked excitedly.

"Want to see his real form?" Diana asked getting some quick nods from the girls and several other guild members.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked as she glanced at Romulus before looking to Asuka. "He might be a little scary for some."

"He won't hurt anyone," Diana defended as she held him up to her face. "Right?"

"Of course Alpha," Romulus happily replied before licking her nose.

"Did he just talk?" Makarov asked in shock.

"Yeah, he has telepathy," Mira answered.

"That's so cool!" Asuka and Wendy cheered.

Diana just giggled as she hugged onto Romulus while walking back out of the guild, most of the members following along. Once she was outside she walked a slight distance from the guild before turning around to see just about everyone outside looking at her and Romulus. She glanced at him before simply tossing him up, earned a few surprised cries from some of the younger members.

As he started to fall, Romulus became cloaked in his dark purple flames much to everyone's surprise before he landed with a slight boom, the dust and flames dissipating to reveal the full Hellhound. Everyone gasped at the sight of the immense creature that towered beside her, from his glowing white coat to his black eyes with their small white pupils, his paws and tail that were still alight in his flames. As if to inflate his ego even more, Romulus took a deep breath before giving a howl-like roar while torrents of blazing purple flames shot out of his maw into the sky.

"He can breathe fire!?" Natsu shouted in shock as almost everyone's jaws hit the floor, the temperature around them rising abruptly.

After his roar died down Romulus started to nuzzle her cheek again while everyone else stood in shock at the display except for Mira who was giggling at the faces around her. ' _You really overdid it,'_ she thought as she stroked his snout.

' _But I wanted to show them how strong I am,'_ Romulus whined in her head.

' _You can hear my thoughts?'_ Diana asked internally as she raised her eyebrow at the showy hound.

' _If it is a direct link with one or two people, yes,'_ Romulus replied while licking her hand.

' _Still … you didn't need to roar like that. They could feel your power the moment you shifted,'_ she chastised as she scratched his ear.

' _No fun,'_ Romulus whimpered before laying down like a mopey puppy as if his flames snuffed out.

Diana just scoffed at him before turning to the group approaching her after having gotten over the display. It was mainly Asuka hiding behind Mira's leg, Wendy minus Carla who was staying very far from the hound, Lisanna, and Makarov. As they neared Diana kneeled down again to look at Asuka with a tender smile, the girl glancing between her and Romulus.

"Hey Asuka, no need to be scared," she said softly as the little girl drew closer. "He's just a big puppy."

To drive her words home Romulus laid his head on the ground while giving Asuka the wettest eyes he could, the little girl giggling at the display before shyly walking closer. She then slowly reached out with one hand and gently resting it on his snout. His tail started to wag as Asuka got a little more confident and started to pet him in earnest along his head. With Asuka finally breaking the ice Wendy and Lisanna stepped closer as well before petting him along the ears and neck, his tail wagging even more.

"His fur is really soft," Lisanna commented with a smile as she looked over the large hound.

"Yeah and he's warm too," Wendy added as she hugged his side.

' _Makes a great little snuggle buddy,'_ Diana thought fondly as she recalled having the hound cuddle up to her neck during the night spent in Ocir. She could see Romulus giving her a practically smug grin as his tailed wagged even harder.

"You can get on him if you want," Diana offered as she lifted Asuka and put her on the peak of Romulus' shoulders.

The two young mages soon followed with Wendy being directly behind Asuka and then followed by Lisanna. In a few moments Romulus slowly stood back up to his full height, letting the girls tower over the rest of their guildmates.

 _Alpha, can I take them for a ride?'_ Romulus asked as he reared his head up with his chest proudly held out.

' _Don't drop them or it's your tail,'_ Diana messaged back before looking at the beaming girls.

"Hey Wendy, grab Asuka and his fur. Lisanna, same thing," she instructed with a slight smirk.

The girls looked at her questioningly but did as they were told. Not a second later Romulus bounded forward for a few steps before leaping into the air as his tail and paws ignited. Then, as if the air had cemented before him, Romulus bounded across the sky as he ascended to greater heights. Even though they rose to a fair distance, Diana could clearly hear the shouts of glee as Romulus ran through the air, a purple pulse firing off his feet every time he seemed to jump.

"He can fly!" Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily shouted together in horror making several mages around them snicker in amusement. Happy then promptly passed out as his spirit tried to escape his body through his mouth, Natsu frantically trying to shove it back in while all the color drained from Pantherlily's body.

"Darn, I wanted to fly too," Mira commented beside her with a cute pout.

"We can always go later," Diana said happily as she poked Mira playfully.

"I'll hold you to it," Mira teased back with a smile.

Diana let another giggle escape her as she turned to look at the other mages, most having their eyes trained on the flying wolf.

"I must say, that is quite the impressive partner you got there," Makarov commented as he watched the hound as well.

"Partner? Hmm … well he is strong and he did say he'll follow me anywhere," Diana mumbled to herself, wondering just what she was going to do about her Cerberus.

Honestly, she'd just wanted to keep an eye on him and thought he would make a great pet, especially since she loved dogs. But now that Makarov mentioned it, having Romulus as her partner really didn't have any down sides. She also had to admit that she liked what she saw in how the slayers interacted with their exceeds. She smiled warmly at the thought before she looked to the gawking mages.

"Hey, I think he can do another ride without getting tired if anyone wants too," she offered.

Several of the mages looked at her, seeming to contemplate the offer but there didn't look like any takers. Or at least, that was until a shy Levy slowly walked towards her. Diana gave her an encouraging smile as the little bluenette walked up to her.

"I-Is it really ok?" she asked timidly.

"Sure," Diana replied sweetly. "In fact, I'm pretty sure Romulus is a ladies man and won't have it in him to say no," she added with a playful tone.

"O-ok," Levy replied as she looked to the Hellhound as it came down on its descent.

It landed at a running pace at one end of the clearing before happily jogging up to Diana's side before laying down again. The moment Diana, Mira, and Levy got a good look at the girls on Romulus' back, they broke out in a fit of laughter. Thanks to their little joy ride, all three girls had their hair disheveled in funny angles even as they all had big and goofy grins on their faces. After getting over their laughter Diana helped Asuka get off while Wendy and Lisanna slide off, giving Romulus affectionate pats on his head. Once the three were clear Levy approached him cautiously, holding her hand out the same way the others had. Romulus sniffed her for a moment before nuzzling her hand as well, the petite girl smiling as she then scratched the top of his head.

"So, are you getting on?" Diana asked softly.

Levy gave a timid nod as she started to climb onto his shoulder, using his foreleg as a stepping stone to comfortable reach. Good thing she was wearing the orange dress with the tights under or she could possibly flashed the entire guild. Once Levy was situated Diana glanced back to see if anyone else wanted to ride but it seemed like everyone else was either too shy of her or Romulus to approach or just didn't want to look like little kids at an amusement park.

' _They're the ones missing out,'_ she thought as she was about to send Romulus off when two rather expected shouts caught her attention.

"Wait Levy, we'll go with you!" Jet and Droy shouted together as then drew closer.

"Nope," Romulus said telepathically at the pair, making them look at him in confusion.

"Why not?" Jet asked indignantly.

"You smell weird," Romulus replied as he glanced at Jet before shifting to Droy. "And you're too big."

The two males of team Shadow Gear deflated at the statements as Romulus leaned his head up to Diana's so they could look directly at each other.

' _Why'd you really stop them?'_ she asked mentally with a tilt of the head.

' _They smell desperate for the girl. Can't tolerate such action,'_ Romulus answered as he reared up before bounding off, repeating the process of jumping into the skies with his paws and tail aflame.

As Diana watched him she could understand his reasoning. In the basest form, Jet and Droy were weak members of the guild vainly trying to cling onto something that isn't there's and never was. Hell she could practically taste the pheromones coming off the pair when they got near Levy … and they wonder why Gajeel gets angry at them so easily. ' _Well … it looks like the ladies of Fairy Tail have a new guard dog, literally,'_ she mused as she glanced at the silent master beside her.

"Hey master," she said gently as he looked at her. "There's something else Mira and I need to talk to you about."

Makarov looked at her for a few seconds before giving a solid nod, showing that he understood the need for privacy.

They then waited for a few more minutes before Romulus arrived with Levy, the _solid script_ mage being in a similar state to Romulus' previous passengers. Once she was off Romulus panted for a moment before jumping at Diana in a purple fireball. She held her arms out as the pug sized wolf landed in her arms, slightly steaming as he cuddled against her chest. ' _Little sucker … I know what you're doing,'_ she thought at him as he looked up at her.

' _Yet you do nothing to stop me,'_ he replied smugly before she adjusted him so that his back was to her with his front legs draped over her arms.

Soon the mages started to enter the guild hall again, each returning to their previous seating as Diana and Mira followed Makarov to the back room. Quickly pausing to give Romulus to Lisanna, knowing that he would be more than happy to be cuddled by the affectionate girl, much to Happy's dismay. She then grabbed her bag containing the Grimoire before joining Makarov and Mira in the back room. Casting a quick spell to lock in any noises, the pair turned to look at Makarov sternly as he sat on his desk.

"Well, what is it you need to tell me?" Makarov asked in a slightly business-like manner.

Diana and Mira shared a glance before Diana rummaged through her bag. After a moment she pulled out the book bounded by dark leather and steel wires. She then placed the bag down before displaying the item to Makarov.

"Master, do you know what a Grimoire is?" Diana asked softly.

Makarov's paling face was her answer as he stared at the sealed book.

"Is that …?" he asked in a low tone.

"Yes … it's why the Hellhounds appeared," she answered.

"They were trying to guard it after an excavation team found it," Mira added.

"And what is in it?" Makarov as sternly.

"A piece of a Devil soul," Diana answered as she glanced at the book. "But I'm not sure which one."

"And what do you plan on doing with it?" Makarov asked.

"Honestly, I would like to decipher it to find out which Devil it is. If the book was discovered, and I have a suspicion that it wasn't on accident, then it's possible that the sight containing the full soul may be compromised," she replied seriously.

"What makes you say that?" Mira asked.

"There are several forms of lock and keys used to seal souls of this magnitude. The split means that either piece taken is useless without the counterpart. The Grimoire is also the only written direction on how to properly release the given soul and access the crypt the other piece is kept in," Diana explained while looking between the two mages.

"So someone found the crypt but couldn't reach the soul so they sent out a team to find the Grimoire," Mira surmised as she looked at the book.

Diana nodded as she looked at Makarov. "I want to make sure the crypt is safe and if necessary, create new seals."

Makarov remained silent for a few minutes, his brows furrowed as he looked intently at the book.

"Very well," he finally said as she looked at the S-class mages in front of him. "It seems that the times are rather convenient so Diana, I will give you a mission that is for you and Mira only."

Both mages stood at attention, waiting for their master to speak.

"Tomorrow is the 3 month period marker for the Grand Magic Games. Track down this crypt and secure it during your training period, but let no one else know of this, even those that come to join you," he said in a low tone.

Both mages nodded slowly, understanding the gravity of the situation. Diana then returned the book to her bag before dispelling the sound barrier.

"Well, time for some announcements then," Makarov said in a suddenly peppy tone as he was walking past Diana.

Just as he stepped beside her she caught his hand going for a spank with a devious glint in his eyes. Before she could react or Makarov for that matter, Mira gave a vicious chop to the top of his head, firmly burying his face in the hard wood floors. Diana looked at Mira in surprise as the demoness blew the steam coming off her hand before Mira gave her a sweet smile.

"N-no … m-mer-cy," Makarov muttered with his face still in the floor.

Diana and Mira didn't really even look at him as they stepped out of the office, leaving the old perv to regain his footing alone. As they walked out they both cooed as they saw Romulus snuggling in Wendy's arms as Asuka petted him, some of the other females also fawning over the adorable Hellhound. The pair walked up to the table where the girls sat, Romulus immediately perking his head up and looking at her.

"Alpha!" Romulus cheered before he hopped into her outstretched arms.

She hugged him to her chest as she sat down at the table with Lisanna, Wendy, and Asuka while she waited for Makarov to arrive for his announcements. It didn't take long for the master to appear, a very nice goose egg forming on his head, as he hopped to his usual spot on the counter to get everyone's attention. After loudly clearing his throat and dismissing some questions about his bump, Makarov spoke in a strong voice to make sure everyone was paying attention.

"Listen up brats!" he started with a grin. "As you are all aware, it has been decided that the guild shall participate in the Grand Magic Games this year. Now, we have finally reached the 3 month marker before the games and so, it is time for each and every one of you to head out for full on training. Gather your supplies, lock up your homes, form teams if you so wish, and be ready to head out by tomorrow!"

The guild started bustling with chatter as the mages formed up or started discussing their plans. With the slight mayhem Diana stood up while glancing at Mira, the _take-over_ mage looking back with serious eyes. They shared a quick nod before Diana collected her bags and started to walk out of the guild. She knew Mira would handle who came along with them while she prepared their route and destination. She slipped out unnoticed before tossing Romulus up, the Hellhound immediately shifting to his true form before laying down in front of her.

' _Ready to go?'_ she messaged him as she tied on her bags to his sides.

' _Ready and waiting Alpha,'_ he replied as he glanced back at her.

"Good," she said out loud as she hopped onto his shoulders with her legs dangling off to the right side. "Head to the south," she directed before Romulus started to run, the terrain soon passing by.

As they moved Diana thought to the Grimoire and the mission she now had. It would be dangerous but hopefully Mira would be able to form an adequate team that could handle the dangers … or at least take care of themselves while she and Mira handled it alone. Still for now she was going to have a long night to try and decode some of the Grimoire in hopes of learning the location or general area of the crypt …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: And with that, things will get rolling. Time to train ... and possible shenanigans**


	22. Demons, Angels, and Dragons

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Ascension! Finally, some world building and the start of my original arc! Just to avoid any sort of spoiler, this note is short! Thanks to everyone who has commented and reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Nee-san … pa-please … wait up!" begged a panting Elfman.

Diana and Mira glanced back at the large man as he struggled to maintain their pace, a set of weights slung over his shoulders. Diana looked forward to spot Romulus happily walking with all their gear on his back while Cana and Lisanna walked in his shade as they focused on reading the book Diana had given them.

"Maybe he deserves some mercy," Mira commented as she returned to looking forward.

"Oh but then he wouldn't be much of a _man_ ," Diana replied while saying the last part loud enough for the middle _take-over_ mage to hear.

He promptly shut up as he took deeper breathes while speed walking past them, his stance getting wobbly as the weights shifted around on his shoulders.

"You knew he would do that," Mira chuckled as she bumped her shoulder with Diana's. "But he might push himself too hard."

"Well, it will be a lesson for him," she grumbled back as she thought back to his snarky comment.

As their group had prepared to leave, she'd brought alone her favored training method. She had a large collection of charmed wrist bands and belts that could amplify the effect of gravity on whatever part of the body they were strapped to. Cana and Lisanna each had a band around their wrists and ankles, each band steadily increasing the heightened pressure as the two got used to it, the final level being around 20x gravity. Elfman had made the mistake on commenting that the bands didn't look manly enough so she decided to force him to carry nearly 200 lbs. of weight that were originally going to be carried by Romulus.

He'd been dumb enough to say he could handle it, not knowing that Diana would make them walk for the next week straight to reach the Alsester Valley in the north. So far, three days were under the belt and Elfman usually passed out every night after a hefty meal. ' _He doesn't even have it that bad,'_ she thought as she spotted the same bands on his wrists and ankles before glancing to the set Mira was wearing. Unlike the others, Diana had given Mira a set like her own that greatly differed from those worn by the non S-class mages.

Unlike theirs, Diana and Mira's would continue to increase the pressure until it reached 50x while also steadily draining at their magic reserves to tire them out quicker. They also had more bands to create a full body effect. They had the same wrist and ankle bands but they also had a set tied at their thighs, biceps, neck collar, and one that served as a belt. Diana had set it as a rule that no one could remove the bands at any time aside from baths to create the maximum effect though the bands did have a failsafe. If the wearer were to lose consciousness abruptly or utter an emergency word, the band's effects would immediately deactivate and remain as such until reinitialized.

She let her thoughts stray as she glanced at Mira again, noticing that the demoness was giving her an expectant look as her as she discreetly slowed down. Diana matched her, letting the other mages get a good distance ahead of them before Mira spoke.

"So, do you have an exact idea of where we need to go?" Mira asked softly.

"Not exact," Diana replied as she looked forward. "I only managed to decode a bit about a certain mountain range and valley but the exact location of the crypt wasn't part of it."

"Then how are we sure it's in the Alsester Valley?"

"Well, the valley is known for having an intense summer heat period and the mountains around it are treacherous. What better place to seal a ridiculously dangerous Devil then there? And then the passage I translated points that way. ' **Where the sun burns the earth at its highest peak, sheer earth and spires crown the fallen one, for one cast under holy judgement and bathed in darkness. A land parched and forsaken, a soul left broken**.' All of that screams Alsester Valley," Diana explained.

"How?" Mira inquired.

"Alsester is one of the hottest places in the peaks of summer in Fiore. The valley is mostly scrub forest and doesn't get more than maybe a week's worth of rains on a good year. Also, the only town near Alsester valley has a festival marking the hottest day of the year and an anniversary of a great battle fought between the holy light and evil darkness," Diana answered.

"The festival sounds a bit vague," Mira commented as she tapped her chin.

"Humans tend to forget the small details," Diana said with a shrug. "But I can probably guess what that light and evil were."

"Really? What?" Mira asked curiously as she leaned closer.

"Probably the very fight that lead to that Devil being sealed," Diana answered before adding with a frown. "Though I wouldn't really call it a fight between good and evil."

Mira raised an eyebrow at her, obviously wanting her to continue that train of thought. She sighed before obliging, knowing that Mira's infamous curiosity was set on her.

"Not to be offensive or anything but humans have a very narrowed view of the world around them, especially when you bring up terms of good and evil. So tell me, what comes to mind when I say demon?" she asked.

"I guess it would be evil or malignant. Maybe you could throw in corrupt," Mira answered with a frown.

"Ok, now if I say angels?"

"Then it would be good and just, or pure," Mira answered easily.

"Now why is that? Have you ever met a real angel?" Diana asked making Mira look thoughtful for a moment.

"Well … I'm not sure … it just seems like the correct answer," Mira said while scratching her chin.

"Exactly. I know that you've encounter demons since you have three take-overs to prove it but tell me, did they ever really feel evil?" Diana continued.

Mira frowned even more at that before slowly answering. "No … at least not outright. They mostly felt … angry really. Like they were sick and tired of what was around them and they couldn't bring themselves to care about the consequences of their actions," Mira answered softly.

"There … that's what I'm talking about," Diana said with a raised finger. "How would you feel if you've lived for centuries but were only ever treated with fear or disgust, especially by beings that are arguably inferior in several ways?"

"Inferior," Mira asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry to say Mira but think about it. Humans have the shortest life span of any of the sentient beings in this world. Only 10% of the population is capable of naturally using magic and barley a third of that actually practices it. Human knowledge about this world and true understanding of magic is miniscule at best, everything is colored in black and white, and most humans fight tooth and nail against the very laws of nature," Diana explain softly.

"… So then what is the truth?" Mira asked after a pause.

Diana sighed before answering. "Very complicated … honestly I don't have a full understanding myself and my personal circumstances make it a little harder too."

"What do you mean by that?" Mira asked.

"Well … you could say that being removed from certain conditions make relating to other beings and their struggles difficult. For example, humans worry a lot about not living a full life or leaving a big legacy. They run around trying to fill their definition of a 'full life' because they know that they really don't have much time, even if they rarely accept it. I on the other hand don't feel that urgency since my life won't be as short … well, if I don't run into a particular dragon will unprepared anyways," Diana explained before pausing for a moment.

Mira simply looked at her, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"So as you know, I'm a dragon hybrid and so I'll have the lifespan of a dragon which could easily fall into several millennia and that doesn't even take into consideration that I'm the Dragon of Purgatory. Even when compared to dragon royals, my life force completely dwarfs their's making me pseudo-immortal."

"Really?" Mira said with wide eyes. "That long?"

Diana nodded before she continued. "So, as I was saying, how would you feel if you'd been in one of your demon's shoes for centuries?"

"Hurt maybe, definitely angry. It would make me want to lash out," Mira answered as her eyes darkened, the memories of her home village and being chased out surfacing.

Diana nodded. "So, after such treatment, why would demons have any reason to treat humans kindly? In the end, they would simply sweep the annoyances aside and do as they wished. After all, if a human tossed them aside and left them to die, they wouldn't bat an eye and probably say that a demon deserved nothing more than death," she continued with the slightest trace of venom in her voice.

She met several humans like that in her travels. Conceited, arrogant, and self-centered, at times testing her resolve to only taking the lives of those clearly corrupted by sin. In a rare instance, she did find 'law abiding' humans that were corrupt with greed, gluttony, or lust but that usually meant she'd have to reveal their crimes and await full judgement before she could do her job. She found being in their presence vile and wanted nothing more than to turn them to ash but her oath to Fairy Tail kept her in check.

"So what is the real face of demons and angels?" Mira asked, breaking Diana out of her previous train of thought.

"Demons are mostly a race of pricks. They do have some hefty egos but more than anything they seek entertainment. Of course messing with humans is pretty high up on that list, especially if they get to knock humans off their high horses," Diana answered before adding with a smirk. "A real demon would probably deny it but they do like humans in a way. Humans can relate to demons more than either would like to let on, that's why both races have such fascinations with each other."

"But what about demons like Deliora or Lullaby?" Mira asked curiously.

"Those aren't true demons," Diana answered while shaking her head. "Remember what I said about humans fighting the laws of nature? Zeref's demons are a prime example. They are nothing more than artificial beings created in the likeness of a race that is both feared and begrudgingly respected by humans. A real demon wouldn't hesitate to rip apart Zeref's creations … and neither would I."

"Okay, I get the real demons but why would you?" Mira asked in a more concerned tone.

"Because as a dragon, I'm a member of the oldest race and truly care about the balance of nature. Just knowing that such abominations exist makes me want to gag," Diana answered with a serious tone.

"I can understand that," Mira said while placing a comforting hand on Diana's shoulder. "So then, if demons aren't really evil, then what about angels?"

Diana scoffed while rolling her eyes. "Conceited never had a better calling card."

"How come?"

"Ok, so same as demons but with a twist. Imagine being part of a race that lived as long as dragons or demons, you were born with more magic than an A-class mage and only got stronger from there, were brought up thinking that you represent beauty and perfection, and had an ego the size of Crocus. Now tell me, if demons view humans as entertaining pets, how would you view them knowing they're so flawed?" she asked.

"Hmm … I guess I would see them as beneath me in every way," Mira answered.

"And that's the nail on the head," Diana said while poking the air in front of her. "Angels rarely tolerate something that doesn't suite their view of 'perfect' and are just as cruel, if not more so, than demons. I mean come on, the supposed 'gods' are nothing more than royal class angels that let their heads get over inflated."

"Sounds like you've met a few," Mira commented with a small smirk.

"Never had the displeasure but I do have some memories from my mama and her encounters," Diana replied before Mira started to giggle. "What?"

Mira continued to giggle for a moment before answering. "Oh nothing, it's just adorable that you always say mama or papa whenever you mention your parents," she said before giggling even more, probably from the blush Diana now had.

She turned her face away while grumbling that it wasn't funny for a minute or so.

"So, what are those memories like?" Mira asked nicely.

Diana waited until her blush died down before smirking at the demoness. "Even angels run for the hills when a Chaos Dragon shows up."

They both then laughed at that, earned some confused looks from the other mages in front of them. After reigning herself in, Diana waved them off to dismiss any worries before looking at Mira again.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Mira asked.

"I wasn't too sure. We could have them training while you and me look for the crypt," Diana answered.

"We can figure something out," Mira replied before frowning slightly. "I was meaning to ask, did you find out which Devil is sealed?"

Diana furrowed her brows for a moment before answering. "I have a clue … though it's a rough guess at best."

"And …?" Mira asked as she leaned closer before Diana playfully poked her in the cheek to push her back earning a cute pout.

"I got to a passage about fire or at least, I think it said fire," Diana replied. "So, the Devil should have been part of the royal flame family."

"Family?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhm. Like any monarchy, there were probably a handful of Devils that had a strong connection to flames. Still, until I finish deciphering the book I won't have a name," she finished.

"Okay … and what will we do after we find it?" Mira asked softly.

Diana thought for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure. I could seal it again or even eat it if it is corrupted," she answered. "I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Mira looked at her for several moments before nodding. She looked like she was going to say something else but then they both caught the sound of Elfman falling on his face along with a surprised yelp from Lisanna. They shared a glance before smiling as they walked up to the group to help with the exhausted mage. ' _Well, Makarov wanted me to get them up to speed, then I'll show him up to speed … I wonder how Wendy and the others are doing?'_

* * *

"Alright! Another day of training!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to blow our ears off," Gray responded with a smirk.

As the fire and ice duo began to bicker Wendy looked around at their group. They'd decided on going to the beach to train and so far had done decently enough. A few sessions of using their magic around the open beaches or using some weight training but mostly some relaxing. Sunbathing, swimming, buffets, and hot springs, all in the name of training and getting ready for the Grand Magic Games in three months. Even then, Wendy still missed having Diana with her.

They'd been nearly inseparable for the last month, training together and going on missions. Diana would usually go out of her way to make sure Wendy learned as much as possible from every mission that made use of her magic. She developed a strong set of original sky dragon spells under her tutelage and had probably recovered the fastest among the group stuck on Tenrou but now she felt oddly alone. In the short span that they'd known each other, Diana had become like a real older sister to her. Sure, Wendy already had several other guild members that treated her as such and she loved being around them too but what she felt around Diana was unique.

It was strangely reminiscent of how she felt when she first met Natsu. She'd been elated to find another _Dragon Slayer,_ someone who could understand how she felt about Grandine and how much she missed her. Gajeel was also nice after a while and treated her kindly but sometimes she felt a little different and so, left out. Then Diana came along and Wendy couldn't have been happier. Her presence was the closest thing to Grandine that she could get while also being more relatable then the slayers present. Diana was gentle and patient but at the same time firm and encouraging.

Diana didn't treat her like some delicate flower that needed constant protecting. Instead she was nurturing and supportive, helping Wendy master her power however she could while also teaching her through her experiences and about dragons. She was also willing to take Wendy on riskier missions with her and let Wendy try to figure things out alone before stepping in if needed. Sometimes she felt like Diana believed more in her than she did herself … and now she was gone for three months.

Wendy did try and go with Diana and her group but she and Mira had told her in private that they were actually going on a mission and that they wouldn't risk her safety. Even Lisanna, Elfman, and Cana would be kept out of the loop and probably distracted in some way while the two S-class mages handled whatever job it was. She still didn't like it but at the end Diana convinced her, along with Mira bribing her with her favorite milkshake. Still, she couldn't help but wonder where they were now and what was their mission about?

She'd almost asked but Diana quickly snuffed that question before heading off with her group. At least Wendy then got excited when the others mentioned heading to the beach for training. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't fun … it just wasn't as fun as it could be. She sighed at the thought, earning a concerned look from Carla beside her.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Carla asked in her motherly tone.

Wendy glanced at the others to see if they were paying attention to her but luckily they weren't. She knew there were still some tensions in the air between Natsu and Diana, especially after the little scuffle back when Diana was in heat. Wendy had gone as far as to ignore Natsu for a full day to show him how disappointed she was with him. It goes without saying that he asked for her forgiveness though he had yet to approach Diana about it. Gajeel was more or less in the same boat but in the end of the day, they would have to accept that what they tried to do was wrong and borderline mean. For that reason she tried to keep from mentioning the S-class _Dragon Slayer,_ as she was referred to now, to simply avoid creating awkward pauses.

At least Levy and Erza didn't have a problem with her though Lucy did try to protest in the fact that Diana had been too rough, completely forgetting that Erza regularly did worse to Natsu and Gajeel. Oh well, things weren't perfect but hopefully Natsu and Gajeel would get over it … even if their pride had been curb-stomped.

She glanced back at Carla, noting the expectant look. She sighed again before speaking softly.

"I miss Diana … and the others."

"Well there's nothing that can be done about that child. They told you they had a mission and believed it was best that you didn't come," Carla responded in a soft tone, knowing how much Wendy looked up to the dragoness.

"I know …" she replied somewhat dejectedly.

Carla gave her a soft smile as she patted her leg.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine and I sure she'll want you to be trying your hardest these next few months," Carla said kindly, getting a small smile out of the slayer. "Though I still have my qualms about broaching such inappropriate subjects," she added testily.

Wendy gave a nervous giggle at that even as her cheeks gained a pink tint to them. She'd almost forgotten about that. Diana had said that it could happen within the next few months and that she should be alert for any sudden changes, especially if they looked like a fever.

"Oh that reminds me. Carla, do you still have it?" she asked as she kneeled down in front of the exceed.

"Yes," Carla replied as she dug into a small pocket in her skirt.

She quickly fished out a small half of a marble, the core giving a soft, blue glow. It had been Diana's plan in case that Wendy went into heat while away, the half of the marble would serve as a signal. Diana had the other half and they were linked through _body link_ magic. All Wendy had to do was crush this one and Diana's would break while also giving a signal for where the other half was. With Romulus, it wouldn't take Diana longer than a day or two to reach the beach.

From there, it would be Diana's job to keep Wendy restrained. Hopefully it would go as she predicted and Wendy would start to show obvious signs before fully succumbing to the heat but by then she would have arrived. In case of a delay or Wendy reacting quicker than anticipate, Diana had prepared her three pills filled with a sedative that would keep her asleep while she tried to reach them. ' _Let's just hope it doesn't come to that,'_ Wendy thought as she inspected the marble for a moment before returning it to Carla.

"So … feel like training? I'm sure Diana would be proud to see how much you can grow in just a few short months," Carla said with a smile.

Wendy couldn't help but smiling back as she hopped up will pumping her fist.

"Yeah!" she cheered before hearing Lucy yelp a ways behind her.

She turned to see Virgo popping out of the sand below her with a grim expression. The pair made their way over as the others gathered while looking at Virgo.

"Virgo, what's going on?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry princess but there is an emergency in the Spirit World," Virgo replied in a monotone voice.

"What!?" several of the mages asked in unison.

"What's wrong!?" Lucy asked in alarm.

"There is no time princess. I shall bring you all at once," Virgo declared as a large magic circle appeared beneath their feet. "To the Spirit World …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: And with that, the training will commence. I'll be honest, I didn't like the whole group getting stuck with the time skip and party, could have been better with small snippets of everyone training rather than the party so don't expect any views from those people till the actual games. Anyways, I hoped everyone enjoyed and next chapter should be out soon!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	23. Alsester Valley

**Author's Note: Another chapter is up and ready to go. Hope everyone enjoys this one as it is a set up mostly for the next few. Lots of positive feedback on the last chapter, so thanks to all who have reviewed or commented!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Comments~Reviews~Feedback~ All appreciated!**

* * *

"Ah … finally!" Lisanna whined as she plopped down on her rear.

Cana and Elfman followed suite as they each dropped down to rest, using Romulus' shadow to find sanctuary from the burning sun. Diana and Mira just giggled at them as the pair sat down beside a rock outcropping, releasing content sighs from finally arriving at their destination. While Mira took a drink from her canister Diana took in their surroundings.

They'd reached one of the peaks of the hills surrounding the valley and now had a full view of the expanse around them. It was a large valley, at least 3 times the size of Magnolia, with a row of large mountains on either side. The valley base was full of a scrub forest and dried patches of dirt, the only sound aside from the winds being cicadas. It was a harsh environment with little to no water sources, air dry enough to chap skin in a few hours, and the constant sunlight across the land. ' _Maybe I should have Makarov bring the entire guild here to train,'_ she mused with a slight smirk.

If she'd learned anything in her 7 years of travels, it was that training in these sort of conditions gave the best results. Still, she knew that over half the guild wouldn't be able to take this place for more than a week. And she had planned for the full 3 months to be spent here, oh the joy. She looked to Lisanna, who was currently leaning against Romulus' foreleg as he sat beside her.

"So, when do we get started?" Mira asked excitedly.

"What!?" Lisanna squeaked in alarm. "But we just go here!"

"Yeah and what better way to train then getting started immediately," Diana replied with a smile.

"Are you a demon?" Cana asked with a slight whimper. She was suffering more so because Diana had confiscated her booze, citing that it wouldn't do her any good around here.

"You guys wanted to come along," Mira said with a sly smirk. "And you can't go back now."

"Aagh!" both mages replied as they threw themselves on the ground.

"Why isn't Elfman complaining?" Diana asked as she looked for the large man.

She spotted him on the other side of Romulus, having passed out the moment they'd arrived. She sighed as she looked up, noting that the sun was already beginning its descent for the day. ' _Maybe they can get a break today,'_ she pondered as she got up and walked towards Romulus. She silently undid the bags from his sides, the Hellhound giving a content shake now that he was free of the extra weight. She then gathered all their supplies that wasn't clothes and placed them in one pile before lifting her hand over it.

"Diana, what are you doing?" Mira asked suspiciously as she walked to her side.

Diana gave her a wink before she focused on the gear. " _Multiplica El Peso,"_ she mumbled as the faint white glow encompassed all the gear for a few seconds before fading.

"You didn't," Lisanna said in horror as she walked up to the pile and fished out a spoon before trying to pick it up.

She huffed a bit as she slowly lifted it, at one point using both hands to raise it up to her collarbone before dropping it, the utensil cracking the hardened ground below it on impact.

"The Hell!" Cana said as she looked at the spoon while Lisanna pointed a glare at Diana.

"You increased the weight on everything!?" she asked.

Diana grinned back before replying. "Yep, and I'm glad to see you learned those words already … looks like giving you that book was worth it," she praised but it did nothing to placate the youngest mage present.

"But why!?" she asked with a pout.

"It's part of your training. From now on, everything we use will be heavier to add to your strength and stamina," Diana replied.

"Demon!" Cana and Lisanna accused at the same time.

"Big babies," Mira commented beside her before picking up the spoon, the slight tint of pink coloring her face as she forced the spoon up to being held in front of her face.

"Not bad," Diana said as she took the spoon from Mira and twirled it easily between her fingers. "Maybe after a month I can double the pressure and really get the fun started," she said while poking Mira's side.

The group collectively paled as they looked at her, only now becoming aware of the literal Hell she was going to run them through. She chuckled as she looked to Romulus, knowing that he had established a direct link to her. It took her a day to notice it but whenever he was connected to her, there was a slight presence in the back of her head, like a small ball of pressure that wasn't discomforting.

' _Romulus, can you go into the valley and see if there is anything edible?'_ she messaged him.

' _Of course Alpha,'_ he replied before bounding off into the valley.

While he ran off Diana looked at the others.

"Lisanna and Cana, set up a small campfire. Mira and I will look for a reliable water source," she instructed as she started to walk away, Mira following close behind.

After they got some distance Mira spoke up.

"I thought there wasn't enough rain around here to find any rivers."

"True but the mountain peaks do collect moisture at night and form little ponds and lakes inside some caves. We just need to find one," Diana answered as she walked uphill toward the closest peak.

"Oh," was Mira's simple reply as they made their way up.

The walked in relative silence, taking in their surroundings as they moved up, sometimes having to directly scale some larger boulders. After about 30 minutes Diana caught the scent of fresh water, though it was faint. They moved up until they climbed up a rock face, Diana giving Mira a hand from time to time since she didn't have any troubles climbing.

"Good thing I haven't gotten a manicure in a while," Mira grumbled as they reached the ledge.

Diana could only giggle as they stepped over the ledge to see a large cave mouth in front of them. Diana sniffed around for a moment before slowly heading into the cave, Mira calmly walking beside her.

"How far down do you think we have to go?" Mira asked as the light from outside soon faded.

"Not too far," Diana replied as she light her right hand with Styx flames, giving the cave interior a blue hue.

After a few minutes of walking they came into a large chamber with a decently sized pond in the center, little droplets of water falling from the rock outcroppings jutting out from the ceiling. She noticed that the ceiling of the cave had some form of bioluminescent moss shrouding the internal lining of the cavern in blue and purple tones. The water was rather clear, giving a nice view of the smooth stone floor at the bottom, also being covered in the same moss.

"Well this is nice," Mira commented as she walked up to the edge before trailing on hand in it.

"Yep and look, we food a source of drinking water," Diana added as she pointed to a small trickle of clear water pouring from a crack in the wall towards the pond.

"Great," Mira cheered before adding. "I don't know about you but I could use a good soak. How about we take a breather here?"

Diana could have sworn Mira had a very mischievous glint in her eyes but she couldn't think of it too long since her mind was currently focused on the thought of a naked Mira in the pond. She hurriedly looked away to hide her growing blush as she stuttered back.

"T-that could be f-fun."

"Aww what's wrong Diana? Are you shy about your body?" Mira asked and though Diana wasn't looking at her, she could imagine the sway of her hips as she got closer.

"M-maybe," Diana replied as she looked back only to then notice just how close Mira was. Her sliver eyes locked onto Mira's sapphire orbs as the two looked on in silence for a few moments. Then Mira started to giggle as she slowly turned away as she made her way back to the cave.

"Then let's get Cana and Lisanna so we can all bath together," she said over her shoulder.

"Okay," Diana sighed in relief as she started to breathe easier before following after the demoness.

Not even in heat and she had been more than ready to jump Mira then and there. Damn she needed to get herself under control. She knew Mira was just being her usual, sweet and yet oh so devious, teasing self. The pair enjoyed making each other blush and stutter so nothing about that little interaction should have phased her so easily. ' _Oh Lisanna, why did your sister have to be such a temptress,'_ she asked to the heavens as she followed Mira back out. ' _I think these next few months are going to be a lot harder then I realized …'_

* * *

"Wow, this place is pretty," Lisanna commented as she walked up to the side of the pond.

"Just what I needed!" Cana agreed as she started to strip without a care in the world.

"Wow Cana! Have a little shame!" Diana called while turning away, making the other girls giggle.

Lisanna turned to look at the blushing dragoness as she looked towards the far wall, a towel and change of clothes in her arms. Romulus was at her feet in his puppy form as he looked at Cana, the little scoundrel, taking in the sights with glee. It hadn't taken Lisanna long to figure out that the Hellhound was definitely a fan of the female form, judging by how he cuddled into the chest of any girl that held him.

Lisanna also took note that the water gave off a faint glow wherever they created waves, bathing their skin in a soft bluish glow. ' _Wow … I never seen a pond with water like this. I wonder why it all glows?'_ she mused as she looked towards Cana as she approached the water's edge. In a few seconds Cana hopped into the pond, naked as the day she was born, only for her head and shoulders to come out with a shiver.

"Hey, it's cold!" she whined as she rubbed her arms to try and heat up.

"I can fix that!" Romulus messaged to everyone as he turned into a fireball before appearing as his regular self.

He then happily moved on to the pond and stepped in slowly to avoid creating any big splashes. Once in the center he sat down as his tail and paws ignited in purple flames, the water around him soon starting to boil. Cana soon sighed in relief as she relaxed in the water, steam curling off the surface and filling the room in a pleasant heat.

"Diana I got to say, I love your Hellhound," Cana praised as she looked at the massive wolf beside her.

Romulus responded by nuzzling Cana's cheek while she scratched at his ear. Taking her eyes of the pair, Lisanna quickly stripped her own clothes before joining in the water and letting the warmth sooth her aching muscles. Only now could she notice the effect of the gravity bands on their wrists, making her body feel collectively lighter once they were removed. She wondered how Mira and Diana felt since they each had a full body set.

Speaking of which, she noticed that Mira and Diana were each slowly stripping but with their backs to each other, both sporting slight blushes as they obviously tried to avoid catching a peak at the other. Lisanna couldn't help snicker a little as she got closer to Cana before tapping her on the shoulder. Once she had the card mage's attention, she silently pointed to her sister and Diana. It didn't take long for Cana to get her intent, soon giving her a wink in confirmation.

They waited as Diana and Mira each made their way into the water, both still trying to not look at each other. Lisanna only smirked as she waited for them to get closer. Once they were formed into a loose circle, Cana broke the ice with an innocent question.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

Diana glanced at her for a moment before answering. "Well … I wanted to explore the valley a bit and start your training."

"Any ideas as to what we'll be doing?" Lisanna asked this time as she inched closer to Mira.

"Probably just running and simple strength training so you get used to the valley environment," Diana replied making a slight shudder of apprehension go down Lisanna's spine.

"Ok … and then what?" Cana asked as she slowly drew closer to Diana.

"Practice your magic and holding it to expand your magic containers," Mira answered this time, her cheeks back to normal thanks to having the conversation as a distraction.

"Oh ok," Cana said with a shrug before giving a sly smirk. "And is there anything else being planned?"

"Nope," Diana and Mira replied in unison while glancing at each other before looking away.

' _Oh they are making this too easy,'_ Lisanna thought as she was already right beside Mira. She knew the two had growing feelings for each other but both were stubbornly refusing to admit them. If that was the case then Lisanna would just have to give them a little … push.

"Hey Mira~" she said in a sing song voice, her sister giving her a raised eyebrow. "Are you still ticklish?"

"W-what!?" Mira asked before it was too late.

Lisanna hopped behind her before beginning a relentless attack, her sister being at her mercy within moments.

"L-Lisanna! Sto – haha – op … t-this!" Mira begged through fits of laughter, rising up to her waist out of the water but Lisanna didn't let up as a devilish grin adorned her face.

She then glanced over to see Diana's gaze locked onto Mira, an atomic blush forming as she watched Mira's well-endowed chest jiggling from her laughter. Cana was also sneaking up behind the unsuspecting dragoness, her own lips pulled into a devious smirk. Pouncing on the defenseless girl, Cana began her own assault on Diana. In a moment Diana was a mess of laughter as well though it was accompanied with a slight moan from time to time.

Unlike Lisanna, Cana was taking the chance to playfully grope Diana as well, earning the attention of a certain barmaid through her own fit of giggles. After a minute Lisanna and Cana shared a glance before turning up the attack, Diana and Mira responding by desperately trying to pull away from their torturers. While doing so Lisanna and Cana aimed them at each other without their victims noticing, too caught up in their laughter.

Then, without warning, Lisanna and Cana released their captives, the pair jumping at the chance of escape only to end up in each other's arms. It took them a moment to realize this, the two looking at each other owlishly as their faces were barely an inch or so apart while their chests were pressed up against each other. It seemed that both were at a complete loss on what to do, even as their faces became redder than Erza's hair.

"Wow you two, I didn't think you'd be so bold!" Cana teased with a wink. "I mean, there are kids here," she added with a pointed finger at Lisanna.

"Hey!" she replied with a pout. "I may be young but not that young!"

It looked like their exchange broke the two S-classes from their stupor as they slowly released their arms while still looking at each other.

"S-sorry," Diana squeaked as she hid her face with her hands.

"I-it's okay," Mira mumbled back as she half turned, her cheeks still bright red.

' _Darn … and so close too,'_ Lisanna thought as she snapped her fingers before glancing to Cana. The card mage shrugged but it was fine, there would be plenty more of opportunities to set the pair up. She was about to add something to Cana's comment about being bold but then felt an evil chill wash over her. It seemed that Cana felt it as well, the duo slowly turning to see both S-class mages turned towards them with their faces overshadowed, two pairs of glowing eyes looking at them.

"Oh no," Cana whispered as she slowly took a step back.

"Oh yes," both mages said together in a sickeningly sweet yet sinister voices.

They shared a glance, the smirks on their faces putting the very Devil to shame.

"Switch?" Mira asked innocently to which Diana nodded. "Get them hot under the collar?" she added to which Diana simply nodded again.

Before Lisanna or Cana could try to run both S-class mages were on top of them. Mira assaulted Cana with spanks and groping, her inner demon running loose once more even as Cana whimpered and moaned from the treatment. As for Lisanna, well, she was at the mercy of a very _daring_ dragoness. Apparently her shyness did have an off button somewhere and it was currently pressed. Let it be known that even if she saw Diana as a sister and didn't have that sort of attraction towards her, but that damn dragoness was now her very _naughty_ sister. She didn't escape a vigorous session of tickling along with the occasional groping or spanking, leaving her a giggling, whimpering mess as Diana executed oh so deserved punishment.

"It's a good life," she heard Romulus say in their heads as he watched on, his senses recording every twitch, moan, and gasp.

Outside the cave sat a blushing Elfman, his back to the entrance as he listened to the symphony of lewd sounds coming from the cave and pond inside. He knew that if he even dared approach the pond, he would become a certain Hellhound's newest chew toy.

* * *

"Great job Lisanna, just two more sets!" Diana cheered as she sat in front of the panting girl.

"Two!?" Lisanna cried in dismay as she got into a planking position, having just finished another set of pushups.

"M-manl-y," Elfman added with a groan as he complete his set of one handed pushups as well before assuming a planking position.

"No more!" Cana begged as her arms gave out, her face firmly planting itself in the dirt.

"Hey Cana, no quitting!" Diana called as she got up and started poking the back of Cana's head.

She only got a pained whimper back as the card mage rolled over onto her back. Diana gave her a playful glare as she thought up a way to motive her. She snapped her fingers as she gave Cana a sly smirk, earning a suspicious look from said mage.

"If you complete all your sets … I let you drink some sake tonight," Diana offered, seeing Cana's eyes light up as she soon took a plank pose herself.

Diana giggled at the ease with which the _card_ mage could be motivated, all at the offering of an inkling of alcohol. As she watched the three mages continue between their planks and pushups, she caught the sound of light panting as she turned to see Mira jogging towards them, Romulus following behind her in his puppy form. She was dressed in a black sports bra, purple jogging shorts, and a high pony tail, her skin glistening from a good coat of sweat.

"How was the run?" Diana asked as she stopped by one of their small bags and fished out a water bottle before tossing it to Mira.

"Not too bad," Mira replied before taking a greedy swig of the bottle.

"Not bad? You've been gone since breakfast like three hours ago," Lisanna commented as she finished another set of pushups.

Mira just shrugged as she set the bottle down and then started to stretch her legs to get out any knots that might have formed. It had been two days since they arrived to the valley and they had been going through a rather tight training schedule. Diana would do her own personal training before sunrise, usually consisting of climbing some of the nearest mountains while carrying weights, some magic exercises, and then returned to help Mira prepare breakfast. From there, she and Mira would take turns drilling the others while one of them went on a 'jog' which was actually to scope out the valley and look for any signs of the crypt.

So far they hadn't found any clues as to where the crypt could be but they'd only searched maybe a quarter of the valley without counting the massive mountains surrounding them. After a midday break they'd return to more training aimed at increasing their magic containers and combat. Then it was all wrapped up with a hefty dinner and bathing at the pond they found. Said pond was now the frequented sight of innocent teasing and not so innocent horse play.

Diana wouldn't admit it but Mira was rubbing off on her more than what some would have liked. After all, she was sure that before having spent so much time with the demoness, she would have never enjoyed spanking someone so much. At least she took some mercy on poor Lisanna the first night while Cana … well, Diana didn't know someone's butt could get that red. She chuckled a little at thought before returning her attention to Mira who was currently looking at her curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" Mira asked innocently, even though Diana could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"Oh not much," Diana replied with a sly smirk. "Just thinking about the 'justice' we delivered the other night."

Mira's eyes widened as she caught her meaning, her own lips forming in a smirk as well as she glanced to the other mages who had just completed their work out and were now panting on the ground.

"Who are you and what did you do with my innocent Diana?" Mira asked playfully.

Diana just tried to get over the fact that Mira had called Diana hers while crossing her arms with a pout.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she denied even as she felt Mira poke her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Mira whispered as she leaned dangerously close to her ear. "You were having so much fun punishing Lisanna."

"Look who's talking," Diana teased back as she gave a side glance to Mira. "And I thought Cana was bad with her groping."

Mira just shrugged as she dismissed the slight jab, apparently having had her fill of teasing … for now.

"So, what do we make them for lunch?" Mira asked as they looked at the other mages.

"Romulus brought back some sort of oversized lizard this morning. Maybe we can roast that and whatever's left over can be put in a stew tonight," Diana suggested.

"That could work," Mira agreed as they walked to the downed mages.

"Please tell me that's it," Cana begged as she got up on wobbly feet.

"Yeah, we'll have a lunch break now," Diana said as she grabbed some bags and turned in the direction of the hill their camp was on.

The others gave sighs of relief as they followed behind, eager to get out of the baking sun and some much need rest. The walk took about 30 minutes before Diana set down their packs and moved to the large lizard Romulus had captured for them. It was hung from a tall cactus, the lizard being nearly as long with pale brown scales and plat like armor running along its back. Diana guessed that they could get several meals out of it and maybe use the tough hide to make tarps.

She quickly pulled out a small knife and got to the ribs before cutting out a large section of the meat and bones. After she collected enough she walked back over to Mira with her prize, seeing that Mira already had a makeshift grill set up over a small flame. She gave the meat to Mira and let her handle any seasonings while she moved off to the side, igniting her hands in blue flames to burn off the grime and blood. Once cleaned she walked to one of the ledges overlooking to valley.

She listened to Mira and Lisanna working on the rest of the lunch preparations while she scanned over the valley. She couldn't see anything obviously out of place and it still bugged her that she couldn't decipher more out of the Grimoire. Annoyingly enough, unless supplied a certain key or falling into the hands of someone compatible with the magic or soul sealed within, Grimoires remained in a disarrayed state. It was one of the counter measures placed in them meant to deter someone from fully revealing the secrets of the text. This one in particular had an annoying charm on it that made it reorganize the texts every few days.

She tried returning to a certain page that she thought contained information on the crypt only to discover the page now addressed something about the battle that took place leading to the Devil being sealed without naming the Devil in question. ' _Man I really want to know which Devil is in there!'_ she thought as she frowned at the valley, seemingly blaming it for her current state of frustration. She didn't let her thoughts continue on that subject as she glanced back to see the others sitting comfortably under the shade of a makeshift roof they made the first night, using some dried tree branches and sections of chopped cactus.

' _This is about as far as you can go when 'roughing it' in my book,'_ Diana thought with a smile as Romulus walked up to her and sat beside her foot while looking up at her.

' _Alpha?'_ he messaged.

' _Yes Romulus, what's up?'_ she returned as she looked at her partner. She knew that whenever he established a direct link, it was so he could tell her something privately.

' _I needed to inform you of something that I detected while running with Mira.'_

 _'_ _Really! What, did you sense the presence of the other piece of the soul?'_ she inquired as she picked him up so that he rested in her arms as she looked at the valley.

' _No … as far as I can tell, the crypt remains sealed. However, while running with Mira, I did catch the scent of … something,'_ he responded with something akin to a frown on his face.

' _What?'_

 _'_ _I'm not too sure … I smelled a bit like you, Wendy, and those other slayers.'_

It was Diana's turn to frown as she thought that over. She knew there were two other _Dragon Slayers_ out there but she highly doubted they would come here. She'd have caught their scent or traces of their magic if they were and there weren't any sort of missions posted for the area. ' _Is that all you could tell? Can you track it?'_ she asked as she redoubled her effort of scanning over the valley.

' _No … whoever or whatever it was hasn't been here in some time. The scent was old … and the essence felt sour almost. There were other human scents as well but as far as I can tell, the group has left the area for now,'_ he responded as he glanced up at her. ' _What do you wish to do, Alpha?'_

 _'_ _For now stay alert. If what you said about the mysterious presence is true, then there is a corrupt soul in the vicinity and as soul eaters, we have to collect it,'_ she replied as she looked down at him. ' _As for the humans, we can chase them out.'_

 _'_ _Roger Alpha,'_ Romulus replied before squirming in her arms until he was facing her before nuzzling her cheek.

She giggled at the display petting him and making her way back to the others, the food having been finished and plates already being served …

* * *

"Another day complete," Mira sighed as she laid down on her sleeping bag, her face turned up to the night sky.

"Hallelujah!" Cana agreed as she sat on her sleeping bag with taking a swig from the small flask Diana had allowed her to have after completing the day's exercises.

"Manly!" Elfman shouted to the high heavens as he proudly displayed his barren chest earning a round of light laughter from all the girls present.

"Just wait until tomorrow," Diana said ominously making the mages pale as she gave them a sweet smile.

"Demon," Lisanna grumbled as she threw her face into her small pillow.

"Oh Lisanna, I'm hurt," Diana responded with a pout, only getting a half-hearted glare from the youngest Strauss.

"Yeah and my butt still stings!" Lisanna retorted while pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Mira said with a sly grin. "I could be the one that does it next time if you want."

Lisanna paled as her hands reflexively went to her bum.

"You wouldn't," she whispered as she narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"And what do you mean by next time?" Cana asked suspiciously as she lowered the empty flask.

"Who knows … it proved rather affective at curbing your little pranks," Mira replied with a shrug and innocent smile before it turned somewhat sinister. "Maybe it will be used as a new _that_ and help focus you on training."

"I wanna go home," Cana pleaded with a stream of comical tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Me too!" Lisanna and Elfman cried as they hugged each other.

Diana shared a glance with Mira before laughing, enjoying the little displays. After a few good minutes of mirth the group collectively quieted down and settled into a content silence as they looked up at the night sky. One of the benefits of being so far from any towns was the beautiful view, the pitch black of the night being illuminated by countless stars and the crescent moon. ' _I bet it's going to be really pretty when it gets full,'_ Diana thought as she leaned back against Romulus. The Hellhound had officially become her new sleeping buddy since he either turned into his puppy form as snuggled up to Diana in her arms or he remained in his natural state and their roles were reversed.

She loved the warmth that radiated of his white fur and the smell of earth with a hint of brimstone that wafted off him. She got comfy as he curled around her, his tail draped over her legs while his head rested right beside her as she leaned onto his shoulder. As she looked up at the sky she wondered how were the other mages? Had Laxus figured out what she meant about truly understanding his magic? Did Wendy start working on the spells Grandine had left for her or the ones she created herself? Just how were the other mages training for the games that were only a few months away?

' _I just hope they're ready for it,'_ she thought as she recalled the one time she'd attended to see what the excitement was all about. Honestly it seemed like the biggest waste of time in her opinion. The country's best brought together to compete in some challenges, all in the name of being titled the strongest. They could be out and doing actual work, helping the people that need them and making a difference but most of the guilds were too near sighted.

' _I wonder if I'll ever truly understand humans … they seem to care about the most trivial things. The strongest guild, the Saints, the Council, all rather petty titles earned with the vaguest circumstances. They don't even know half of what's going on in this world …'_ she thought as she sighed. All she could do was hope to be there whenever Fairy Tail needs her and make sure that whatever comes, they will stand out on top. It was her family and the world itself could condemn her to Hell …. It wouldn't matter to her, only that Fairy Tail is safe.

She tried to relax as she closed her eyes, listening to a soft chorus of goodnights passing through the group. She added hers into it without opening her eyes, just letting the silence begin to sooth them all to sleep … sadly, it didn't seem that the night would go as easily as she thought. Her eyes snapped open as she felt a slight spike in magical power, being near the other end of the valley. She leaned up as Romulus reared up his head, both having their eyes trained in the direction of the magic. She also noticed in the corner of her eye that Mira had felt it as well, her eyes showing some concern.

It looked like the others hadn't noticed yet, their sensitivity to magical pressure not being as high as Mira or Diana's quite yet. Diana shared a glance with Mira, both wondering the same thing. Should they head out to investigate alone or bring the others along? Sure Romulus would be more than powerful enough to keep them safe but then again, if they could feel the power from this far, it might be better to have him and the others tag along in case whoever it was had back up. Going on the side of caution, Diana stood up as she removed her gravity bands, Mira soon copying the action.

"Guys wake up," Diana said as she walked to a ledge to get a better look at the valley. She could already see a faint light of a small fire, probably from torches.

She heard the others stir with a few confused groans but they soon quieted down when Diana turned to look at them with hard eyes. They also noticed that she wasn't wearing the bands and soon took off their own before walking closer to wait for her instructions. Before she could say anything she felt the magic spike along with a few new ones, the others finally noticing as well as they looked past her in alarm.

"You all felt it so no need to explain too much," she started as she glanced back to the other end of the valley. "We're going to investigate for now. If it looks like they aren't friendly, then we'll form up a plan of attack, agreed?"

The others nodded with serious looks, ready for the potential fight that Diana could almost guarantee was coming.

"Let's go …" she said as she hopped down the small ledge into the beginnings of the scrub forest bellow, the others following close behind. ' _And here I thought this trip would go without a hitch …'_

* * *

 **Author's Rant: And done! Damn, that pond scene let me tell you, I took a great deal of moral fiber to not turn it into something else. 'It's not that kind of fanfiction' I told myself. If I had been a weaker man ... but regardless, soon for some action! Hope everyone enjoyed and is excited for the next chapter!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**

 **Please Review!**


	24. Battle in the Mountain

**Author's Note: And with the next chapter of Ascension. Let me tell you, original arcs are hard. OCs, plots, locations, and then tying it into the story ... but, its worth it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and then get hyped for the next one!**

 **All feedback appreciated tremendously!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The group quietly stalked closer to the glow of the torches, sticking to the shadows with Diana in the lead. She could see some mages in dark robs moving towards the base of a large mountain, a guild insignia on the back of each cloak. She couldn't recognize the mark, a form of dark torch impaled through a skull, as belonging to any legal guild so they remained on the cautious side as they tailed the group. They maintained a fair distance, using the light foliage around them to cover their forms.

"Any idea who they are?" Mira whispered behind her.

"No," she mumbled back as they kept moving.

"What are they after?" Cana asked next as the group stalked behind the mystery guild.

Diana glanced at Mira, wondering if they should give the full details about the Grimoire and Devil soul trapped somewhere in the valley. After a few seconds Mira nodded before she turned to address the other mages.

"We think their after a special soul sealed somewhere around here," Mira said cryptically making the mages give her confused looks.

"It's a particular demon's soul," Diana added as the group arrived at the base of the mountain near a large cavern.

She was sure that cavern hadn't been there before, it was simply too big to have missed even from where their camp was. She guess that it had been made with magic and was the reason that they'd felt the spike in power before. She watched as the mages entered the mountain while others stayed as sentries, making sure no one approached the cavern to interrupt however was inside. Then as a breeze rolled by Diana caught an odd yet eerily familiar scent, making her eyes widen as she looked at the mountain.

' _There's another one of them here … this just got a little more interesting,'_ she thought as she looked back towards the group, their eyes locked onto her. She looked at Lisanna in particular for a moment before speaking.

"So … I'm pretty sure I have an idea of what might be here."

"Don't you mean who?" Cana asked.

"No … but I think there is another monster like the one I faced in the mission for Elav Peed," she said to widening eyes.

"Y-you mean another one of those … things?" Lisanna asked timidly.

Diana nodded before continuing. "I think they want to collect the soul and take its power."

"But don't they need the fragment to get to it?" Mira asked even as the others looked on in bewilderment.

"For the full scope of abilities and control yes but without the fragment, it's just a large source of power … like pure Eternano," she replied.

"What the devil are you two talking about?" Cana asked in a harsh whisper.

"Exactly that," Diana quipped back before adding. "There is a Devil soul here and that group is after it."

"O-ok … so what do we do?" Lisanna asked as the others got determined looks.

"Well, it would be best if I face the monster alone but it obviously has helpers this time around," she answered as she looked towards the cavern opening. "Just give me a moment to knock some of those guards out and get some answers out of one."

She didn't give them time to respond as she raced forward before giving a powerful leap, sailing high over the heads of the guards and out of the reach of the torch lights. She landed with her fingers digging into the mountain side nearly three stories about the guard's heads glancing down. There were two directly below her and two more a ways off to the side. She waited a few seconds before dislodging from the rock wall and plummeting down onto the guards. As she fell she grabbed onto the heads of the closest guards, slamming them face first into the hard ground and knocking them out cold before they could so much as flinch.

Not wasting a moment she bolted at the other guards who'd turned to face her with the sounds of her landing and their guildmates being firmly planted. It didn't matter as she closed the distance before they could even fully perceive her as she buried her fist into the gut one while grabbing the throat of the other. The one she struck double over, already unconscious while the other desperately clawed at her hand even though it was pointless. She tore off a part of the guards rob before using it as a gag to keep him quiet and then signaling for the others to come over.

Once they were all together, just to the side of the cavern and out of view from the insides, she glared at the guard, daring him to make any noise. It seemed that he got the message as he stopped struggling even as he tried to glare back. After a moment Diana slowly removed the gag while keeping a hand poised to strike him in the jaw should he try to scream for help.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked evenly.

"Why would I tell you anything," he practically spit back.

She didn't answered, instead using one hand to keep his mouth closed while she reached for his wrist. Without warning she snapped his wrist like a tooth pick, the guard trying to scream but was muffled by her hand, her own guildmates flinching at the action. After a few seconds she moved her hand so he could speak, the guard starting to tremble under her gaze.

"Start talking … who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked again in a cold tone.

"W-we are Verum Mortem and we were hired to come here as support for Lord Terrus," the guard answered in a pained voice.

"Who is Lord Terrus?" Mira asked this time.

"We don't know much, only that he serves one of the great Horsemen," the guard replied.

"And what is it you're doing here?" Diana asked.

"We … the lord is searching for the fallen one," the guard answered before a wild look came to his eyes. "To gain true power and burn this world in unholy flames!"

Before he could say anything else Diana clobbered him across the face, knocking him out. She then tossed him aside before looking at the others, each waiting for her to take the lead. She sighed as she looked at the cave entrance, wondering just how much of a mess they would have to deal with.

"Okay," she started as she looked to the cave entrance. "Though I would normally take a quiet approach and slowly take out the enemy, this time around I think storming them would be the best option. Everyone ready?"

They all nodded back as they activated their magic. Mira took to her _Satan Soul,_ Lisanna used her harpy _Animal Soul,_ Elfman used a partial _Beast Soul_ to turn his right arm into a large, black arm, and Cana drew some of her cards. With all ready Diana gave them a nod before running towards the entrance, almost immediately running into more sentries just a few meters into the cave. Not giving them a second thought, she slugged both guards across the face, dropping them like sacks of flour, as she kept running through a large tunnel. They kept moving for almost a minute, running into a few more guards that were incapacitated before they could think to raise an alarm until they arrived in a massive open chamber.

They stopped as they were greeted with the entirety of the guild, the mages looking back at them with disdain and anger.

"Who the Hell are you!" one mage, a short man with blonde hair and a spear at his side, shouted at them.

"Just a group of mages," Diana replied as she took a fighting stance, scanning for the one containing the dragon soul.

"Raizor, they have guild marks," another mage said to the blonde.

"Fairy Tail," Raizor said in a disgusted tone before turning to the mages behind him. "Get them and take no prisoners!" he called to a chorus of cheers, the mages soon charging.

"They're in for it now," Mira said beside her as she looked over the mages.

"Yep … take them out," Diana ordered as she charged dark mages.

As she neared them she punched forward, a concussive wave of pressure soon following as it impacted a column of mages in front of her, knocking out most. She didn't give them time to react as she rushed into their ranks, letting punches and kicks fly as she sent any mage too close to her packing. As she decimated their ranks she could hear the others battling around her. She caught a glimpse of Elfman knocking aside three mages with a swing of his arm, all the while shouting about being manly. She couldn't help but grin as she returned her attention to some mages trying to surround her.

"Die! _Flare Bomb!_ " one mage shouted as several small spheres of fire raced towards her.

They hit her dead on, the flames washing over her as the mages cheered, thinking she'd been defeated. Those cheers changed to shocked silence as she swept her hand, dismissing the remnants of the flames leaving her unscathed with steam coming off her body. She simply smirked as she rushed the fire mage before kicking him in the face, the sound of his nose snapping as his body barreled into some of his comrades behind him.

"What the Hell is she!?" some shouted just before she jumped above them.

They tried to dodge her attack as her fist slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked most of the surrounding mages off their feet and knocking out a few. She quickly took out the others before they could get back on their feet with a series of chops and kicks. Once in the clear Diana looked around to see how the others were doing. Lisanna was holding out pretty well even as she panted from the exertion with Romulus covering her back whenever someone got close. It seemed that almost every mage that became the center of his attention pissed their pants before the hound knocked them aside or lightly charred them with his demonic flames.

Cana was close to Elfman, firing off all sorts of element imbued cards that either electrocuted her opponents or froze them to the spot. Elfman also had a rather excited grin on his face as he batted aside any mage that dared challenge him. Lastly was Mira, the demoness being surrounded by unconscious bodies as one of the last mages conscious, Raizor, was trying to skewer her. Mira easily dodged each thrust before trying to make a grab for the mage but he proved skilled enough to escape her grasp. Diana watched as the continued their battle, occasionally backhanding any remaining mages that tried to get at her thinking she wasn't paying attention.

After another minute or so Raizor backed up as his spear started to pulse with dark magic. He grinned as he got into a throwing stance, thinking that his little stinger would be enough to take down Fairy Tail's demon. He then jumped up with the spear now completely covered in black and dark green mana while the point looked almost translucent.

" _Shadow Peirce!"_ he shouted as he threw the spear at Mira, the latter remaining planted to her spot as she looked at the spear.

' _Not going to work,'_ Diana thought with a smirk as the spear raced towards Mira's chest, only for her hand to shoot out and grab the shaft. The point stopped just an inch from her chest, her eyes focused on the shocked mage as he gawked at her.

"H-How?" he asked as he took a step back. "No one has ever caught that attack before."

"Sorry but I know that trick," Mira replied as she held the spear at her side, her hand glowing with its own demonic mana. "Hellhounds do the same thing to phase out of someone's grasp."

Before he could respond Mira rushed at him, getting in front of him in mere moments before her hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him clear off the ground. While Raizor struggled in her grasp Diana walked towards them, noting that most of the dark mages had been dealt with. Lisanna and Cana had a few scratches but otherwise looked okay while Romulus stood guard beside them, Elfman was just sweaty as he looked for more opponents but found none.

"I'm a little disappointed," Diana said as she arrived at Mira's side while looking at Raizor. "None of these guys were above B-class."

"Y-you may … have b-beaten us," Raizor said while still struggling in Mira's grasp. "But you won't be a m-match for our strongest a-and Lord Terrus."

"Mira can you drop him?" Diana asked as the others approached.

"Sure," Mira replied as she released her grip on Raizor's throat, the mage soon coughing as he rubbed his throat.

"So … feeling chatty?" Diana asked as she crouched down to look at him.

"Fuck you!" Raizor bit out just before Mira kicked him in the gut.

His body went sprawling for a few feet while they walked towards him, not really caring that he was coughing blood as they stopped beside him again.

"How about now?" Mira asked in a sinister voice.

Raizor started to cower under her gaze, his eyes looking between the two S-classes before Diana asked.

"Tell me, where are you supposed strongest and Lord Terrus?"

"They w-went into the c-catacombs," Raizor answered as he pointed to the end of the cave.

There Diana could see about four different passages, some heading up while others descended further into the earth. She could also smell the dragonoid but it looked like the scent was dispersed everywhere so she couldn't pinpoint it.

"What are they doing in there?" she asked as she glanced back to Raizor.

"Searching for the keys," he answered quickly.

"For?"

"To unlock the tomb of the fallen one," he answered as he coughed some more. "The crypt is sealed by a series of runes and associated orbs that function as the keys. Each passage has an orb hidden by a puzzle or seal and one also leads to the crypt itself."

"I see," Diana replied before knocking Raizor out as well.

She then stood up and looked at her team, now finally having a better understanding of what was going on.

"So, what do we need to do?" Mira asked as she deactivated her _take-over_ while the others caught their breathes.

"I don't really like it but it looks like each of us need to go into one of the passages and find each of the other members of Verum Mortem before they can find the sealing orbs. If they already have them then we need to take them," she explained.

"But what did he mean by runes and associated orbs?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, it was an ancient form of seal. Instead of a complicated inscription of rune barriers, several layers of barriers could be formed with a lock and key mechanism. Each orb is placed with a rune to release a layer of the barrier but if incorrectly placed then there is usually a trap set off," she replied.

"Such as?" Mira asked.

"The runes could deactivated for a set period of time stopping more attempts at properly matching the orbs," she answered.

"Great, then all we need to do is set one orb incorrectly and they'll be stuck," Cana said with a grin.

"It's isn't that simple," Diana said earning some confused looks. "All orbs have to be placed before any reaction can happen and even if the combination is wrong, it does nothing more than a slight delay. Either way we have to get to the rune chamber and take the orbs. If they're this far then they might already know where each orb goes without needing the riddles."

"There's a riddle for each?" Lisanna asked to which Diana nodded.

"That's were a sealing book known as a Grimoire comes in. The book will have the riddles that give the answer to where the orbs go," she finished.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know all this," Cana said as she waved her hands in front of her face. "All I want to know is how are we going to do this?"

"We'll split up. Romulus and Lisanna, Elfman with you, and then Mira and I will each go into a separate tunnel," Diana responded before adding. "However, if you meet up with a powerful monster that looks like he has dragon scales, you turn around and find me."

"No argument here," Lisanna said as she paled, recalling Holemor from the Rodne forest.

"Good. Then after you secure an orb, come back to this chamber so we can regroup. Hopefully I'll run into this Lord Terrus and take him out quickly," Diana continued.

"What do you mean hopefully?" Mira asked with concern.

"I can't pinpoint his scent so I'll have to guess which tunnel he's in," Diana answered as she started walking towards the tunnels. "His scent is all over the damn place so he might have prepared for trackers to come after him."

She looked at the four choices, two ascending and two descending. She guessed that Terrus would go for the crypt which was likely in a lower level so that narrowed her choices down. Mira stood beside her looking at the tunnels leading down, likely thinking the same thing. They glanced at each other before nodding, Diana taking the right while Mira went left. She glanced back to see the others splitting off into their tunnels.

' _Stay safe everyone,'_ she thought as she raced down the tunnel, jumping down a rather old and crude set of steps leading into the bowels of the mountain. As she ran she could feel the heat rise while the air started to feel dryer. She kept moving as the tunnel narrowed for a bit before she could see a faint glow at the end. It had an orange and red hue along with the sound something bubbling. ' _Damn, I should have known natural barriers like lava would have been used for protection'_ she thought as she arrived at the end of the tunnel to see a large chamber in front of her. It looked almost like a lake of molten lava with various small islands scattered across it.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the largest island in the middle, two clocked figures surrounded by what looked like destroyed earth golems, one holding a glowing red orb. ' _Shit they got to it already,'_ she thought as she walked forward until she was at the edge of the lake, glaring at the figures that had just noticed that she was there.

"Oh … and what do we have here?" asked the taller one as he pulled his clock off to reveal a man with long black hair.

His skin was fair, his dark green eyes taking her in with amusement. He was wearing a simple dark shirt, trench coat like jacket that she could have sworn looked like it was shifting along his body and made out of material she couldn't identify. Lastly he had a pair of dark pants and combat boots along with a chain used as a belt.

"Someone who made it passed our little guild," the shorter figure holding the orb said as she pulled off her cloak as well.

She was rather pretty with short blue hair, light brown eyes, and dark shaded skin. She was dressed in a tight fitting, dark brown, long sleeved shirt, a short plaid, black skirt, and thigh high boots.

"I knew they were useless," the man said as he looked at his companion. "So what do you think we should do with her, Nara?"

"I'm not sure Akul, maybe she would enjoy a lava bath," Nara replied with a twisted sneer.

"Splendid idea," Akul replied as he turned to Diana. "I wonder if she's a screamer."

"Just my luck," Diana grumbled as she jumped forward and landed on an island closer to theirs. "Sorry but I'll be needing that orb. I don't suppose you'll be nice and just give it to me?"

"Foolish girl," Nara replied as she held her hand up. "As if we would give it to the likes of you."

Before Diana could reply she felt the ground under her shift, the island splitting in half as lava bubbled between it. Diana quickly shifted to standing on one of the splits. She then glanced towards Nara to see her moving her hand again but this time she reacted quickly as she hopped to another island. ' _An earth mage huh … how annoying,'_ she thought as she jumped towards their island.

"Not so fast … _Pillar Joust,"_ she called as a pillar of rock burst out of the lava lake underneath her.

She reacted quickly, using her _vector_ to kick off to the side and narrowly avoid being hit by the pillar. Having changed her path, she landed on another island close to theirs but didn't have time to try and reach them. Another pillar formed out of the lava behind her but she wheeled around and stopped it with one hand as she glanced back towards the dark mages.

"Oh, she's a strong one," Akul said in a mocking voice.

"Not for long," Nara grumbled as she waved her hand, the pillar applying more force as it pushed against Diana.

She returned her attention to the pillar, not really minding the extra pressure but that couldn't be said for the ground beneath her feet. In a few seconds it gave way to her heel as the pillar pushed her towards the edge, almost making her right foot land in the lava. ' _Damn this is a bother … nothing will be left if the lava hits me,'_ she thought as she jumped up onto the pillar and using it as a new platform. She pointed a glare at the two mages as she looked for an opening to get close. Using _Vector_ or _Abyss Inferno_ would likely kill them or knock them into the lava with the same result so she needed to close the distance.

She clicked her teeth in irritation before jumping at them again at them only this time Akul grinned as he called.

" _Shadow Strike."_

Then all the shadows that had been around him formed into narrow streams as they launched at her. She braced her arms in front of her as they hit her, grunting slightly from a few that hit her gut as they knocked her aside. It was then that she noticed that she was going to fall straight into the lava lake, her eyes widening since she didn't have time to change her course.

"Shit!" she shouted before falling into the molten rock.

"And that handles that," Nara chirped happily.

Akul was about to add something but was interrupted by Diana.

"Dammit!" she called as she stood up, the lava reaching up to her knees as some of the molten rock dripped off her head. "That was the shirt Mira got me!" she whined even as the mages gawked at her.

Though the sports bra and shorts she was wearing had powerful flame resistance charms placed on them, her shirt and sandals had been another story. Her shirt was all but gone and part of her shorts were singed but otherwise she was fine as she glared at the mages.

"I was trying to keep my clothes safe," she grumbled to herself as she shook of the last of the lava.

"H-How?" Akul asked as he took a step back.

"I'm tough to burn," she replied as she stalked forward towards their island.

Heat resistant? Yes. Heat proof? No, that is a trait of Fire Dragons. She guessed that she could last up to an hour in the lava before any sort of burn started to form, several hours if she let her scales out but either way she wasn't planning on staying in the lava. It might not have hurt … yet … but it wasn't comfortable either and she wanted to get to the others as soon as possible.

"Now you two really just pissed me off," she said with an unrestrained growl as some of her power leaked out making both mages start to tremble under her gaze. "I was going to make this quick but now … not so much."

They could only shake in their boots as she leaped at them, fangs and draconic eyes unveiled as she descended upon them …

* * *

She kept running down the seemingly endless tunnel as she descended further into the mountain. She wasn't sure how long she'd been going but she was just about fed up. She could feel the temperature continuing to rise as the rock around her started to steam and hiss, the smell of ash and brimstone irritating her nose. She pushed through it as she ran, hoping that either she or Diana ran into Terrus. She'd heard from Lisanna how bad Holemor had been and she didn't want her siblings or Cana running into him.

Although, if it was Lisanna, then she would have Romulus with her and he definitely could hold his own. Still, she wasn't sure what type of mages there were around and they could possibly have someone capable of hurting him as well. She was about to follow that train of thought when she noticed that she was finally reaching the end of the tunnel, a faint orange and red light marking the end. She skid to a stop just as she passed the end only to be met with a blistering wave of heat.

She winced as she raised her arms to her face, the heat making her direct her face away from the sight before her. She slowly adjusted to the heat as she looked around, only now getting a good look at her surroundings. She was in a massive chamber with several lava waterfalls, all pouring into a lake of lava underneath her. She was on a sort of naturally formed rock bridge a few meters above the lake surface attaching to an island platform. The platform was barren, covered in soot and ash as it spanned the length of the chamber. Then on the other end another bridge connected to an opposite ledge.

Past the ledge she could see a tall circular door of sorts with nearly ten pedestals placed before it, each with a glowing rune at the base. ' _That must be the crypt chamber,'_ she thought as she took her eyes of it and directed them to the figure standing in the middle of the platform between her and the crypt door. Even at this distance, Mira could feel the power coming off the figure with its back turned to her. She could make out much since the figure was dressed in a large cloak with a hood, though it stood at nearly two to three meters in height.

She slowly walked forward until she was past the small bridge between the platforms, her eyes warily glancing to the molten rock bubbling below. ' _Three guess to what happens if I fall in there,'_ she thought as she returned her attention to the still silent figure. At any other time she would have used the opportunity to blindside her opponent but she was sure that this wasn't as obvious as it seemed. The figure, likely Terrus, was probably aware of her presence and simply deemed it unnecessary to acknowledge her presence. She grit her teeth at the thought of being so easily dismissed but kept herself in check. One rushed move and it could spell her doom.

She stopped around 9 meters from the figure, waiting to see if there would be any reaction what so ever. If they stayed like this then it would fall to her advantage. There were no orbs here and the others would notice her absence after they retrieved their own orbs meaning that they would come here. With Diana and Romulus, Mira had no doubt that handling this considerably powerful opponent would be child's play but until then, waiting was to her advantage. However, things didn't proceed as such once the figure slowly turned around to look at her, its face completely overshadowed aside from two glowing red eyes.

She felt a renewed wave of magical pressure along with a substantial amount of blood lust wash over her, making her shudder for a moment before she steadied herself. ' _Definitely not someone to underestimate,'_ she thought as she glared at the large figure. It responded by chuckling, a deep and dark sound that unnerved her more than the blood lust.

"I smelled you …" he said as steam trailed out of a glowing mouth. "Very foolish to traverse this valley without covering your scent or that of your companions. But it matters little, you are all insignificant to one such as I."

"And just who are you?" she asked while maintaining her glare.

"Why I am Lord Terrus, a humble servant of the Horsemen and the one true king of this world," Terrus replied while opening his arms up in a grand gesture. "And you, little one, are a bug that has dared to cross my path."

"Fat chance," she growled back as she took a fighting stance. "We're putting a stop to your plans tonight."

Terrus responded by laughing more as he shook his head. He then removed his hood and cloak, finally unveiling himself to Mira. His skin was bright orange at points and dark brown, nearly black at others. He had numerous cracks that glowed orange and red while steam trailed out over his large chest. His shoulders and arms were covered in what looked like molten rock formed into scales, his hands ending in large glowing claws. His eyes looked like they were made of solid rubies with a flame lit inside each, leaving his gaze devoid of any kindness or compassion.

His only clothes were a large set of leather pants and chain like belt, his feet ending in reptilian talons rather than regular feet. Lastly he had dark brown hair nearly reaching his shoulders with a clean shaven face, his jaws partially open to show steam escaping his fanged teeth. Overall his appearance made her think back to Diana when she was in her natural state but at the same time they were completely different. Diana looked feral yet beautiful, showing the pride and power of a dragon but also displaying grace and intelligence while what stood before her was nothing more than a monster. Rabid, cruel, and merciless, a being that insulted the great name of dragons.

"I'm surprised you haven't turned tail at the sight of me. Most of you little bugs can't bear my presence alone and just seeing me can send them into a panic," Terrus said in amusement as he crossed his arms. "Perhaps I will be able to have a little fun with you."

"Not going to happen," Mira muttered as she was enveloped in a purple glow.

In a few seconds the light faded to reveal her in her _Satan Soul_ , her demonic presence making Terrus chuckle even more as he seemed to study her.

" _Take-Over,_ a rather rare form of magic indeed. Not something that can truly be learned but inherited," Terrus said as he looked her up and down. "And not only that but being able to conquer demon souls … truly a fortunate occurrence."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked as she clenched her fists.

"If you are here then it means you know what lies sealed in there," Terrus said as he pointed to the crypt door. "And you know that without the other Devil soul fragment, the full extent of the Devil's abilities cannot be obtained … however … if other demon souls are given to it, then the fragment lost can be replaced. Your presence means I no longer need to wait for the team we sent to obtain the Grimoire, all I need to do is beat you within an inch of your life and feed you to the alter within."

Mira felt another shiver run down her spine as Terrus grinned at her, the magical pressure coming off him increasing. She looked past him to the crypt, only now feeling an odd pull coming from it. It felt hot, even more so than the lava flowing around them and part of her wanted to gain some distance from it. She wasn't sure why Terrus seemed to care that she used _Take-Over_ or that it was apparently hereditary. All she knew is that she either needed to get away or hold him off and wait for Diana to back her up. Before she could even make a choice Terrus acted.

"You're not going anywhere," he sneered as he raised one foot before slamming it down.

The entire chamber shook at the force, the sound of rock cracking behind her making her glance back at the entrance to the chamber. Before her eyes, a fissure formed in the rock walls above the entrance, a new waterfall of lava forming as it create a wall of molten rock and fire. She looked back at Terrus with wide eyes, seeing his light up as if declaring an early victory. She was trapped and her only option was to fight until the others arrived … if they could even do something about the lave fall closing her off.

"Come little demon," Terrus taunted as he beckoned her with a clawed hand. "Let us see if you'll make a proper toy for a dragon."

"You aren't a dragon!" she shouted back as she unleashed her wings and slowly rose up above him. "Just a fake using stolen power!"

That wiped the smile off his face, only to be replaced by an angry snarl. It probably wasn't a good idea to antagonize him but Mira wouldn't stand for his false claims. Diana had told her the truth about them and what they did to gain their power, how they follow after a self-proclaimed 'king'. They were monsters, nothing more, and she already promised herself to help Diana rid their world of this scum.

"Foolish as all bugs," Terrus growled as he crouched down. "But insignificant all the same."

Then in a burst of speed, he was in front of her, his large hand already wrapped around her throat. She could only gasp as they descended back down to the platform. He slammed her down, his weight adding to the grueling pain as her eyes came in and out of focus. He slowly raised her up to be eye level with him, his burning eyes boring into her.

"Learn your place," he said in a low tone before bringing her face first into the hard ground and then tossing her aside like a rag doll.

She tumbled for several meters, nearly falling over the edge before she came to a complete stop. She coughed as she slowly stood up on shaky legs, the taste of blood in her mouth as she looked at Terrus. He was stalking slowly towards her, confident in the slaughter to come. ' _Diana … hurry …'_ she thought as she braced herself, her hands shaking as the monster approached …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Oooh that cliffhanger. I wonder how our lovely Mira will fair? Not much to say other than that I really enjoyed writing this up and hope you enjoyed reading it! Let me know your thoughts if you so feel inclined!**

 **A pleasure and until next time, Jbubu**


	25. Force To Reckon

**Author's Note: I have to say, this has been the most anticipated chapter yet! That cliffhanger got to you ladies and gents, huh? Well, here you are! Not sure if it will satisfy the questions and concerns left from last chapter but hopefully it will tide you over until then. Enjoy!**

 **Quick thing, I know it is a little early chapter wise and we won't get to it for a bit but for the Grand Magic Games, is there any particular desires for the Fairy Tail B team or the reserve mage? I'm just curious to see who you all think will be in the team or what fights you want to see go down. Just so you know, Jura will not fight Diana in the first day like Mystogan/Jellal did in the manga, it would be too easy.**

 **Let your thoughts be heard! Review or PM it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Jeez how far up does this thing go?" Cana grumbled as she ran after Elfman.

The pair had been ascending step after step in hopes of reaching the end of the passage and catching one of the supposed strongest of the dark guild Verum Mortem. She wondered if these strongest were really any more powerful than the mages they'd already dealt with. She hadn't been that impressed with what they faced before but that didn't necessarily mean that the last ones would be in the same scale. For all she knew, she and Elfman could be going up against an S-class with unique magic that could trump either of theirs. She hoped that it wouldn't be the case, especially for them.

Sure she was a little worried about Lisanna since she wasn't particularly a close combat fighter but then again she had a legendary Hellhound backing her up. She doubted there were any mages present in the dark guild that could hold their own against Romulus but she still felt worried. All she could really do was hope that they could handle whatever came at them and regroup with the others soon.

"It's not manly to complain!" Elfman shouted, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm a woman," she deadpanned as she looked at him.

That shut him up for the time being as she finally noticed the end of the passage brightening up. They soon made it to the final steps and entered a chamber that looked similar to the cave where the pond was. The ceiling was illuminated by the luminescent moss casting a faint blue and purple glow over the entire chamber. She could make out some type of alter on the far wall with a large figure, possibly a man judging by the broad shoulders, standing next to it. There was also a light purple glow coming from his hand but she couldn't tell what it was. Next she noticed that the cavern floor was littered with all sorts of destroyed skeletons.

Some looked human, others resembled reptilian animals with three pairs of legs. Even the occasional skeleton was dressed in an old set of armor in a design Cana had never seen before but she didn't really have time to study them as the figure turned to look at them. She could only see his chin due to his hood being pulled up and what she saw slightly unnerved. His chin looked scaled, a faded green color that ran up the jawline and into the shadow of the hood. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, an intense magical pressure assaulted them, making both grimace at the power being displayed before them.

"How meddlesome," the creature said in a rough and raspy voice. "First the skeletal guards and now some mages."

"And you must be one of Verum Mortem's strongest," Cana replied as she got her cards ready.

"Not one of, I am the strongest next to the master," it replied as it removed the hood.

It revealed itself to being a Lizardman, the huge body covered in green, plate like scales with rows of spines along the shoulders and back. His eyes were completely yellow with a thin slit down the center for pupils, looking like there weren't any emotions present as it looked them over with distaste. Cana could also see various forms of scares over the lizardman's hide going from cuts to gunshot wounds.

"Let's finish this quickly," it said as it set the orb down behind it before crouching at them, a set of razor sharp teeth bared in a wild snarl.

"Elfman …" Cana said somewhat nervously. "You ready?"

"A man is always ready!" he replied as a faint light obscured him before revealing him in his _Beast Soul._

They stared off for what felt like hours, each sizing the opponent up. Then finally, it charged at them like a runaway train, barreling into Elfman before he could react. Cana rolled to the side before readying some cards as she watched the two beasts wrestle. The stalemate didn't last long as the lizardman head-butted Elfman, momentarily stunning him before picking him up and tossing him into the far wall. Then it turned it sights on her, jumping into the air as its claws glinted in the faint light. She responded by throwing a set of cards that hit him in the gut before discharging a powerful current, coating its body in electricity.

She jumped back to avoid the body plowing into her, hoping that the attack had done some damage but it looked like luck wasn't on her side. The lizardman stood up and glared at her, no apparent damage on his body other than in increase in irritation due to her efforts. It charged at her at a speed that nearly made her miss the attack, the distance closing in a moment. ' _Shit, I can't dodge him,'_ she thought as she braced her arms as his face neared hers. Then, just when he was barely a few inches from slamming into her, a large fist passed beside her head from behind, smashing straight into the lizardman's face. His eyes widened in surprise before his body tumbled back into a pile of boulders, a dust cloud obscuring him.

"You alright Cana?" Elfman asked as he stepped beside her as she glanced at him.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied as she prepared more cards. "If you hadn't intervened that wouldn't have been pretty."

"A man protects his friends," Elfman said as his eyes narrowed at the settling dust cloud.

The cloud finally dissipated as the lizardman stood up, a modestly sized bruise on his cheek but otherwise he seemed fine.

"Tch … bastards tough," she muttered.

Elfman nodded as he closed and opened the fist he'd struck the lizardman with, the knuckles bleeding from having the skin torn on impact. It took a second before the lizardman charged again, Elfman responding with another fist but this time it was caught. With one fist trapped, the lizardman nailed Elfman in the gut making him double over with a pained gasp. Then he grabbed hold of Elfman's arm before rising him up and slamming him down into the hard floor. Elfman tried to shake off the hit but didn't get any reprieve as the lizardman threw him to the side, crashing his body through several of the skeletons littering the floor.

In a second the lizardman turned on Cana, his fangs bared as he charged her. She responded with another volley of cards, these igniting around him before swallowing him in a small inferno. Her eyes widened as the lizardman charged through the flames as if they weren't even there, his fist reared back to strike her. She jumped to the side but it wasn't enough as the fist grazed her side just below the ribs, the armored fist ripping part of her top and the skin below. She bit her lip to suppress the cry of pain as she staggered out of his reach. She then ducked as the lizardman wheeled around, his claws passing just an inch over her head with a few hairs being caught.

She didn't waste time as she threw one card at his face, the card beginning to billow a trail of smoke as she gained some distance. In close combat she was next to useless against this thing. She kept her eyes locked on the smoke only to see the lizardman charge out of it, making a beeline for her. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elfman dash in and tackle the lizardman. Taking the momentary surprise, Elfman grabbed ahold of the lizardman's head before viciously slamming it down into the ground. He repeated the action nearly five times, each blow increasing the size of the small crater underneath them.

Once he finally finished and dropped its head while panting, he glanced to Cana to see if she was alright. Taking his eyes of the lizardman was his mistake as the creature latched one hand around Elfman's ankle, his claws tearing into the flesh as Elfman screamed in pain. Without delay, the lizardman stood back up while still holding Elfman's leg before repeatedly punching him in the face.

"Elfman!" Cana screamed as she helplessly watched, knowing her attacks would hurt him too while the lizardman was holding him.

After a while the lizardman stopped, his fist and Elfman's face bloodied as the _Take-Over_ faded, leaving a nearly unconscious Elfman in the grasp of the lizardman. He then tossed Elfman aside without another glance, his yellow eyes focusing on Cana. She grit her teeth as she looked at him, trying to figure out a way to harm him. Most of her elemental based attacks lacked the kick necessary to do significant damage. Still, she couldn't just sit there and wait for him to attack. She glanced over to Elfman's slouched form, the _Take-Over_ mage managing to raise his head up as he looked at her with only one eye open.

She didn't have time to send him any signal because then the lizardman attacked, charging at her with a fist raised. This time she stepped to the side while nearing him, catching him by surprise as she evaded the attack but it didn't last long as his tail caught her in the back. She cried out this time as she crashed into a pile of bones, her back burning as blood trickled down her new cuts. ' _That damn bastard,'_ she thought as she slowly tried to stand up. Suddenly, she felt a clawed hand grab onto her hair before hoisting her up. She hissed in pain as she glared at the lizardman, her feet dangling nearly two feet off the ground as he looked at her.

"Humans … you truly are pathetic creatures," it said almost emotionlessly. "So fragile, needing to rely on your magic to survive in this world."

"Jealous?" Cana spit out as she tried to smirk through the pain of her body and being held up by her hair while trying to grab onto his wrist, his scales digging into the skin of her hand.

The lizardman merely snorted as he reared his fist back, getting ready to strike her and finish her. He never got to it as suddenly a bellow came from above him.

" _Beast Soul: Iron Bull!"_

Before he could turn to see, Elfman slammed his iron fist onto the top of the lizardman's head, numerous cracks forming underneath his feet as the blow made him release Cana. Taking the opening, Cana rushed forward before sticking multiple cards onto the chest of the lizardman before jumping back.

"Hope you like the cold," she said as before the cards activated, a layer of ice coating most of the lizardman's chest and waist.

"Damn you!" he bellowed before Elfman came around, ramming his bull arm into the lizardman's side.

The ice gave way as the lizardman tumbled back, a nasty looking welt forming from Elfman's attack. Even then he still attacked but Elfman and Cana dodged, noticing that he seemed slower than before. Cana and Elfman shared a glance before nodding, knowing what they had to do. Cana threw another volley of cards at and around the lizardman, the cards soon releasing a cool mist that coated nearly every surface within ten meters. The lizardman looked at her puzzled only for her to smirk back. Understanding flashed in his eyes but it was too late as she threw one more card, this one unleashing a chilling blast that froze most of the mist around it.

The lizardman bellowed in anger as his body was covered in patches of ice, inhibiting his motion as Elfman rushed him, pummeling him as fast as he could. Cana watched as she rubbed her arms, the cold biting through her torn tank top and shorts though it thankfully numbed her cuts. After wailing on the lizardman, Elfman grunted as he sent on final uppercut, sending the lizardman flying into the ceiling before crashing back down into the ground, unconscious.

Cana sighed as she buckled to her knees, the combined pain and exhaustion from the continuous fighting finally getting to her. Elfman grunted as well while rotating his arm, loosening the muscle as he made his way to the glowing purple orb that the lizardman had left. He then picked it up and returned to her, looking her over.

"Are you ok Cana?" he asked as he kneeled beside her.

She chuckled a bit before answering. "Me? Look at yourself."

Elfman's leg was still bleeding along with a busted lip, swollen over eye, and obviously broken nose. Cana beckoned him closer with a finger until his face was barely a foot away. Before he could react she reached up and grabbed his nose before straightening it with a sick snap.

"OWW!" Elfman yelped as he reeled back, a manly set of tears escaping as he looked at Cana in disbelief. "That hurt!"

"Be a man," she grumbled back as she picked up the orb.

It didn't seem special or anything, it just looked like an odd lacrima with a purple glow coming from it. ' _Well … we got ours so it looks like we'll have to head back,'_ she thought as she slowly got up. She then noticed that Elfman was looking intently at the lizardman, an idea obviously forming. She sighed as she poked him to get his attention.

"Wrap it up quick, we need to meet up with the others," she said as she nodded towards the lizardman.

He nodded back as he started making his way towards it. She looked off towards the chamber entrance, a slight pang of worry surfacing. ' _I hope the others are ok …'_

* * *

"Romulus, do you smell anything?" Lisanna asked as she ran beside the Hellhound.

' _I smell only one person ahead of us,'_ he replied as they continued their ascent.

Lisanna focused her gaze ahead of her as they kept moving, mentally preparing for what could be a difficult fight. Sure, Romulus was strong and wouldn't let her get seriously hurt but she could never be too careful. She'd already promised herself that she would train up and get strong enough to fight on the front lines with her siblings and friends rather than always needing protection. She was tired of being second guessed, of being overlooked or down played. She was a Fairy Tail mage and she was more than ready to fight for her guild and family.

' _Lisanna …'_ she heard Romulus say in her head making her glance at him. ' _Are you ready?'_

Even in her mind she could catch the tone, knowing that even if he meant well, Romulus was preparing to fight alone and keep her safe. She returned her eyes to the steps in front of her before replying, her voice low and serious.

"I am …"

They continued in silence for a few more minutes before she spotted the light at the end, marking their arrival. She entered the chamber with Romulus ready at her side to only widen her eyes at the surroundings. The chamber looked as if a small jungle had formed within it, the air being warm and moist. She could smell damp wood and something floral, the roof and walls being lined with vines and moss that glowed green and yellow hues instead of blue. There were several trees that coiled along the sides or floor, some small ponds being formed in breaks in the hard rock floor.

Then, she caught the sound of something breaking through the foliage. Lisanna and Romulus watched as a man ran into a small opening some meters in front of them, his form turning to where he came from with an angered snarl on his face. He lifted one hand, his palm glowing a reddish color before several arrows made out of red energy formed and fired off. Lisanna watched as suddenly three large reptilian creatures burst out of the leaves, one being hit in the skull by the arrows before dropping to the floor dead. The other two slowed their pace, looking at the mage with yellow eyes, their pointed teeth exposed in feral snarls.

It took a few seconds before one of the lizards sniffed, its eyes turning to glare at Lisanna and Romulus. The other lizard and mage looked at them as well, now finally being aware that they were not alone. Now Lisanna could get a good look at the man, noting that the insignia for Verum Mortem was etched on the shoulder of his long sleeved shirt. He had dark crimson hair and eyes, his pale skin showing numerous small nicks and scrapes. His shirt was torn at the belly button, a small trickle of blood coming out from the obvious claw wound. He had black leather pants and boots, another wound looking like a bite on his left shin.

The three parties stood at a standoff, each waiting for another to make the first move and leave an opening. She could tell that at least the lizards were eyeing Romulus, probably deeming him the largest threat, while the mage was switching between her and the lizards. She didn't like the look in his eyes, knowing that he was probably planning something while using them as a distraction. It took a few seconds before he acted first, a barrage of small knives made of that red energy being thrown straight at her. As she raised her arms to guard, Romulus pushed her over as his large foreleg guarded her.

He howled in a mix of pain and irritation as the knives dug into his leg, small trails of black blood dripping out and staining his white coat. Soon the lizards followed after, tackling Romulus together while he glanced at her, making sure she was ok. Her eyes widened as the two lizards pushed him into the dense brush, each being less than half his size yet demonstrating immense strength.

' _Romulus!'_ she screamed mentally as she watched the brush thrash back and forth along with hissing and growling.

' _I am fine,'_ he returned, his body appearing and disappearing again amongst the trees. ' _I will handle them soon … focus on the enemy before you.'_

Just as he said that she looked back at the mage, just then seeing a spear heading for her head. She ducked in the nick of time, her eyes locking on the dark mage as he clicked his teeth in irritation for having missed. She took a fighting stance as she glared at him, just now noticing that one of his hands had a glowing blue orb in it. ' _That must be the orb Diana mentioned. I can't let him get out of here with that,'_ she thought as she returned her eyes to his face. He only smirked as his frame relaxed, his eyes telling her that he found no threat in her presence making her glare intensify.

"So who are you, little girl?" he asked before his face contorted in a sneer as he noticed her guild mark on her outer thigh. "Oh? I recognize that … so you're from Fairy Tail huh? How quaint."

"And you are?" she asked in a hostile tone.

"Magnus … second strongest mage of Verum Mortem, just below Griger the Iron Hide and Lord Terrus," he replied as he started to approach her. "And now … your death."

With that he formed another blade of energy and tossed it at her but this time she easily sidestepped it while activating her _Take-Over._ As the faint light receded, it revealed her in her neko form, sporting cat ears and a tail while her shirt and shorts changed to a fur printed bikini.

"Looks to me like someone wants pleasure before business," he said in a husky voice as his eyes roved over her form.

"You wish," she growled at him before charging, dead set on taking this mage down.

Magnus responded by throwing more of his energy weapons, each barely coming within inches of her skin as she avoided them. When she was close enough she lashed out with a clawed hand, her hand connecting with his cheek before she moved past him. She skid to a stop to look behind her only for her eyes to widen in surprise. Covering his cheek was a thin layer of the red energy, taking the brunt of her attack leaving him unscratched.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that," he mocked as more arrows formed before letting loose at her.

She ducked in and out of the projectiles while trying to get closer but it wasn't working. The volley was too much, forcing her to back pedal or get overwhelmed. She jumped back, using some fallen logs to block a few of the arrows until she was a few meters back from him. She noticed that he was trying to inch back towards the chamber, likely trying to use the opening to escape unnecessary fighting and wasting his magic.

"Running away?" she taunted, trying to keep him in the chamber where she could move better. "So much for the one of the strongest of your guild."

"What did you say!?" he snapped back as he stopped moving.

She smirked at him, knowing that his pride was now on the line and he wouldn't risk it, especially if it got out that he turned tail from a cat girl. He grit his teeth as he formed larger spears before launching them at her, hoping to pierce her where she stood. She backpedaled a few steps before moving through some of the trees around her, using the thick logs to impede the spears. She could hear the sharp cracking of wood as the spears missed their marks but she didn't pay them too much attention. She kept Magnus in the corner of her sight as she maneuvered through the trees, letting him catch glimpses of her.

She tried to maintain a fast pace, weaving through the trees and leaves as Magnus sent volley after volley of energy weapons, some coming close to actually hitting her. She could feel her breathing starting to become labored as she moved, the constant running starting to affect her. She jumped up one tree and stopped on a high branch, panting as she looked down at Magnus. He had lost her a moment before and now didn't realize she was to his immediate right. He was slowly looking at some of the foliage in front of him, trying to catch sight of her with another spear primed in his left hand while the right held onto the blue orb.

Using the momentary break she tried to communicate with Romulus but then noticed he'd severed the connection to her. She could make out more thrashing and growling coming from farther in the chamber meaning that a fight was still going on. She knew he was strong and could handle himself but she felt worried regardless. If he got injured fighting those lizards and then Magnus attacks him with those energy weapons, Romulus might be in actual danger. ' _I have to beat him before Romulus gets back,'_ she thought as she narrowed her eyes at Magnus.

She steadied her breath as she crouched down, her eyes trained on him as she waited for the opening she needed. It took a few seconds but she got her chance when something drew Magnus' attention to his left. She didn't hesitate as she pounced at him, his eyes flying back to her just before she made contact. She slammed into his chest before one clawed hand wrapped around his throat, the mage responding with forming a layer of red energy to stop her claws from digging into his flesh. Her left hand grabbed his right wrist, hoping to knock the orb out of it.

"You bitch!" he shouted as he reared his left palm up to her face, the skin glowing as it started to form another weapon.

She reacted the only way she could. Without even thinking about it she bit down onto his left wrist, her fangs making quick work of piercing the skin and sinking into the muscle earning a pained cry from him. She continued to apply as much pressure as she could while he thrashed around, being unable to shake her off with both his arms and throat being held down. She ignored his angered insults as he tried to slip out of her grip, the taste of blood filling her mouth making her want to gag but she held steady. If she could damage his wrist enough then that would be a good step in taking him down, however she wasn't expecting what came next.

"I said get off!" Magnus seethed as a sharp pain shot through her left thigh.

"AHH!" she cried as she let go only to being backhanded in the face and roll to the side.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her leg to see a rather large gash running the length of her thigh. She glanced at Magnus to see that he had formed a razor edge along his knee before ramming it into her thigh and cutting her. His left wrist was bloody and his hand looked limp while his throat had a slight bruise from her grip. His eyes were bloodshot in anger, his frame radiating the red energy as several swords formed above him. ' _Dammit … need to get up,'_ she thought as she got on her knees, the pain in her thigh being nearly unbearable.

"You crafty like bitch …" Magnus said in a dangerous tone as his swords tilted to point at her. "I was going to make it quick but now … I'll make you beg to die."

She grit her teeth as she forced herself to stand, spitting out some of the remaining blood in her mouth as she glared at Magnus. She knew that drawing this fight out any longer would only stake the odds against her so she could really run any more. She waited for him to make a move, preparing herself to fight up close. It didn't take long as he shot two of the blades at her. She responded by charging him, catching him by surprise as the blades raced towards her. She moved herself in between the two blades, both passing a fraction of an inch from her cheeks as they sped past. In his moment of surprise she closed the distance to him, a fist aimed straight for his face.

As she predicted he formed a small layer of energy to take the hit but what he didn't expect was the second fist that buried itself in his gut at the same time. He gave a pained cough, her fist making contact with the wound he'd sustained from the lizards. She didn't let up as she followed up with a vicious knee to his ribs, a satisfying crack ringing in her ears. She was about to throw another hit but was stopped as another sword swung at her, barley cutting her across the back of the shoulder making her hiss in pain. She tried to ignore the pain as she rolled to the side, avoiding another sword that stabbed into the ground where she'd just been.

Magnus looked at her with rage filled eyes, his swords swinging at her. She ducked under one before jumping backwards as she arched her back, the blade passing just under her as she righted herself up and charged him again. He responded by swinging a sword straight down but didn't expect her to flank around him before wrapping one arm around his neck and locking it with her other arm to create a choke hold. He tried to shake her off while cursing her but she held fast, even as he started to attack her any way he could. He threw himself back onto the ground, using the hard floor as a weapon against her.

She gasped in pain as his weight drove her down, winding her but she kept her arms locked. He started to throw elbows back at her, each hit making her want to cry out in pain as tears started to leak from her eyes. ' _Hold on Lisanna … you can do this …'_ she told herself as she tightened her grip even more. Her back and ribs were screaming in protest, begging her to let go and get the weight off her but she couldn't. She wasn't about to fail and let this dark mage get away. Diana had trusted her to do this and she was going to see it through to the end.

Slowly, she felt Magnus' attacks get weaker, his throat trying to open in search of oxygen but her arms prevented it. He thrashed some more, this time the movement being erratic as he abandoned his attack on her in search of relief. He started to wheeze as his only working hand dropped the orb and made a desperate grab for her arms to pry them loose but it was useless. She waited as his last ounce of resistance faded before his body went limp though she could still hear a faint heartbeat.

She gave a pained sigh as she released her grip and rolled the body off her, knowing that Magnus would be unconscious for some time. She released her _Take-Over_ as she looked at his defeated form before shifting her gaze to the dropped orb. She gingerly reached for it before picking it up and looking at the semi-translucent object, a sense of accomplishment coming to her as she smiled. She done it, she'd succeeded and defeated the mage on her own. However, her triumph was short lived as the bushes near her rustled before another lizard came out, stalking towards her, its yellow eyes nailed to her.

She couldn't help but tremble slightly as she looked at the large creature, knowing she was too weak to put up a fight or run. The creature seemed to realize that as well as it hissed before jumping, its fangs and claws ready to tear her apart. Just before it could reach her, a white blur pounced onto it as the bodies crashed into the ground in front of her. She watched with wide eyes as the lizard thrashed vainly before Romulus bit onto its neck, his teeth making short work of the hide protecting it. In on swift motion he lifted it up by the back of its neck before giving a vicious shake, snapping the lizard's neck as its body went limp. He dropped the creature before turning to her, his eyes roving over her injuries.

' _Are you ok Lisanna?'_ he asked as he stepped closer before nuzzling her cheek.

' _I'll be ok but what about you?'_ she returned as she noted several bite marks over his body with small splotched of black and red blood.

' _Just flesh wounds … these creatures were more than they seemed. I believe that they were partly demonic constructs and so could harm me,'_ he replied as she laid down in front of her. ' _There were also more hiding in the brush but I handled them … now, let's go to where Alpha said.'_

 _'_ _What about him?'_ she asked as she gestured to Magnus. ' _We can't just leave him here, there might be more of those things.'_

Romulus gave a nod before gesturing for her to climb onto his back. Once she was on he grabbed the back of Magnus' shirt and lifted his up as he made his way to the chamber entrance. As they moved Lisanna glanced at the orb in her hand, a growing sense of worry forming in her stomach. ' _I hope the others are ok …'_

* * *

"So … you guys going to talk or what?" she asked as she looked at the two mages beneath her.

Akul had one eye swollen over along with a broken shoulder and knee bent at a weird angle, leaving him completely incapacitated while barley retaining consciousness. As for Nara … well … she wouldn't be winning beauty competitions any time soon. A broken shoulder, bloody face, and several broken ribs would make sure of that. Diana stood over them, her eyes giving them a cold glare that would leave most unable to so much as speak in her presence but right now she wanted answers. The dark mage from before hadn't given the best Intel so she was hoping these two could provide something.

"F-fuck … you," Nara spit out with a weak glare.

"You dark mages never do learn," Diana said with a sigh as she raised one foot up before bringing it down on Nara's shin, snapping it like a twig.

Nara let loose a blood curdling scream as tears trailed down her cheeks while Akul tried shouting at her to stop. She ignored him as she squatted down to look Nara in the eyes. The dark mage looked at her through tears, trying to keep a strong façade but it was crumbling quickly.

"Start talking … how did you know about this place?" she asked slowly as her slatted pupils locked onto her.

"W-we … had a … m-manuscript … it told where … the crypt was … and the grimoire," Nara replied slowly through clenched teeth.

"Where'd you get the manuscript?" she asked.

"Lord Terrus already … had it in his possession," Nara answered. "T-that's all I know."

"Honest?" she asked as she brought a hand forward, threatening to break another bone.

Nara nodded quickly as she tried to back away but stopped since there was nothing but lava behind her. Diana was about to ask what else they knew aside from the crypt but then stopped as she felt a familiar spike of magical pressure directly below her. She glanced down, knowing that the pressure was coming from Mira and it was fluctuating meaning that she might be hurt. Deciding that helping Mira took precedence, she quickly knocked Nara and Akul out with swift chops to their necks before studying the ground below her.

He wanted to get there quickly but ascending the passage and descending down Mira's could take too long. She clicked her teeth as she grabbed the red orb in one hand before jumping into the lava, this time the molten rock reaching up to her thighs. ' _I hope Mira isn't right below me,'_ she thought as she reared back a fist, aiming it straight down.

"Vector Piston!" she shouted as she slammed her fist down into the lava just before the pressure exploded from her fist like a compressed cannon, blowing the lava and rock out of her way.

Soon enough the ground gave way in a perfect circle, the pressure of her vector continuing on into the hot rock. ' _Wait for me Mira … I'll be there soon!'_ she thought as she disappeared in the molten lake …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: I just keep teasing that fight with Mira. I'm a shameless bastard but it will be worth it, I promise! Until then, enjoy your week (3-4 days really) before the next chapter!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	26. Reign Of the Demon

**Author's Note: Finally! The chapter with the answers you all wanted ... and more questions just because I can! Actually got called a bastard for the last cliffhanger ... made me smile like the little shit I am. And to answer another gracious reviewer, it doesn't hurt but not a necessity, I write this for fun and to please. Now then, read forth and enjoy!**

 **PS. If you think I'm too into the suspense and cliffhangers, blame a friend of mine that betas for another story of mine ... *cough* yuvinile *cough***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Her head felt light as she looked at the towering form of Terrus, the draconic monster looking at her in a cruel sneer as he drew closer. She glanced down from him to her left leg, a set of claw marks tearing into her skin and muscle. Her body was screaming in pain, having been receiving a one sided beating for the last few minutes. She was laying in the middle of the rock platform, several cracks and small craters formed from the repeated slams. She grit her teeth as she got up on shaky legs, a small trickle of blood running into her right eye making her blink in an attempt to clear them.

"You stand yet again … you are either brave or foolish," Terrus mocked as he drew closer.

"Just a little stubborn," she quipped back before spitting out a globe of blood and saliva.

"Regardless … you shall meet the same end," he replied as he prepared to lounge at her.

She waited patiently as he charged, his massive form closing the distance at an alarming rate. She waited until the last second as he sent a fist at her face, narrowly dodging to the side even as the intense heat coming off his body slightly burned her skin. She winced as she threw a counter fist, managing to nail him in the cheek before she rolled to the side, avoiding his massive body. She soon got back to her feet to look at the Terrus, the giant sporting nothing more than a mocking smirk, his cheek showing no signs of damage making her click her teeth in irritation.

"You can't harm me," he taunted as he faced her.

"We'll see about that," she returned as she lifted a hand up. "Darkness Stream."

The black claws charged at him as he jumped back slightly, his arms radiating more heat as his own claws tore through some of the dark claws that made it close. He grinned as he then charged her, intent on slamming into her. Unlike the last time, she didn't try to dodge him this time knowing that he'd had some sort of attack set for when she turned her back. Instead she brought her hands forward and caught his shoulder as he barreled into her, grunting under the force as her heels tore through the ground behind her. They kept moving until they neared the edge of the platform, the heat licking at her back as she tried to retain her footing.

"Too easy," he quipped before he suddenly pulled back and then delivered a punch straight into her gut making her cough up some blood.

She started to fall back but on sheer instinct she wrapped her tail around his ankle as her body fell over the edge. Her back slammed into the rock as her face hung a few inches above the lava lake while some strands of her hair got singed and burned from falling into it. She grunted in pain as she looked up to see Terrus looking down at her tail wrapped to his ankle. He then chuckled as he grabbed the appendage before bringing her up, still hanging almost limp, before turning and slamming her down into the rock like an old rug. She couldn't even cry out in pain as he raised her again before he tossed her across the platform until she rolled to a stop.

Her vision was coming in and out of focus as she desperately tried to stand but her body was barely responding. Her legs ached, her tail felt like it might just fall off, and she had a pounding headache while her magic levels slowly declined. ' _This is bad … if things keep going like this then I might not be alive by the time Diana arrives,'_ she thought as she finally got onto her feet. She then glanced to the chamber entrance, the steady waterfall of lava still keeping her locked in. She then looked back to Terrus as he seemed to be studying her before he spoke.

"I find it hard to believe one so weak as yourself could manage to tame demon souls," he said as he crossed his arms.

She could only growl back as she straightened up, glaring at him as she tried to form a plan of attack. She glanced around to see if there was anything she use to her advantage but she spotted none. As far as she could tell, the environment around them suited to his advantage. He could obviously control lava and was probably some sort of flame dragon meaning that tossing him into the lake would be pointless. She clicked her teeth in irritation, coming up with nothing to tilt the battle in her favor … still, she had to try.

"Regardless … those demon souls will be rather useful. All that I need is the orbs to unseal the crypt and then sacrifice you to the alter within and gain the devil's power," he continued in a leisurely pace, already dismissing her as a threat.

' _That could be the opening I need,'_ she thought as she took a battle stance while channeling some demonic magic into her fists. He looked at her curiously before sneering as he charged again, his eyes full of amusement. She waited until he got closer before unfurling her wings, using the added maneuverability to get over him before he could pull to a stop. Using the opening she reared her fists up before slamming them down together on the back of his head. He grunted in slight pain before trying to turn and swat her away but she dodged it.

She then closed the distance and sent a barrage of fists to his face as he brought his arms up to guard himself … just like she wanted. In that moment she ducked behind him before reaching around to grab ahold on his arms and head, keeping him locked to her.

"Evil Spark!" she shouted as current erupted from her hands and funneled directly to his forearms and head.

He shouted in pain and anger as he tried to shake her off, her biceps beginning to burn from the effort to hold onto him. Forcing herself to ignore the pain as drew one knee back as she funneled her magic into it before viciously smashing it into his back. She was rewarded with the sound of his scales cracking under the pressure after receiving numerous continuous attacks from her that Terrus had simply shrugged off rather than avoid. She was about to bring her knee back for another hit but Terrus finally managed to shake her off. She flapped her wings to gain some altitude as she looked down at him, a smirk pulling at her lips as she noticed the clear bruise forming in his back.

"You damn bug," Terrus seethed as he glared up at her. "I'll crush you!"

He then jumped at her, intent on grabbing her throat or head but she read the movement. She turned in the air as her leg came up and delivered a savage roundhouse to his cheek that he failed to notice in his rage. His massive body tumbled back down onto the platform as he landed on his side before nearly skidding to the edge. As he got up she rose higher up, making him have to come to her if he wanted to land any hits. As he stood up she thought of any other ways she could get to his back since it was the only place she managed to fully break his armor.

"Looking a little tired there," she mocked, hoping to egg him on and make another mistake.

"Fool!" he shouted as he slammed one palm into the ground, the chamber shaking again as she felt his magical power spike.

Before she could try to figure out what he did, she felt intense heat coming from below her. She glanced down only to see a geyser of lava raging towards her. She managed to move to the side but not before some of the molten rock grazed the outside of her right thigh, making her give a small cry of pain. She didn't have time to inspect the damage as more geysers erupted beneath her. She flew in and out of them, trying to keep a good distance from them while also keeping an eye on Terrus. He looked at her with a disgusting grin, watching to see if she would be caught and roasted any time soon.

After a minute or so the eruptions finally stopped but she was left panting, her lungs burning from the smoldering air and exertion. She looked to Terrus as his grin grew before he slowly inhaled, his throat and chest beginning to glow as the ambient temperature rose higher. Her eyes widened just before he roared, unleashing a concentrated stream of molten rock at her. She barely managed to dodge, some drops of lava splashing onto her back and wings. She suppressed the urge to cry out but was forced to drop to the platform, her right wing hurting too much to let her maintain flight.

"Now then … let's continue," Terrus mocked as he approached again.

Mira simply narrowed her eyes at him before concentrating her energy into her palms. Terrus' eyes widened in alarm as he rushed her, not knowing that getting closer would simply help her. Just as he was about to reach her she slammed her palms together, her demonic eyes looking at Terrus without any form of compassion or sympathy.

"Dark Pulse," she whispered as the wave of dark energy erupted from her, slamming into Terrus.

"Aagghh!" he bellowed as his body tumbled back from the attack, the dark energy creating several lacerations along his chest and gut.

He stopped back a few meters before getting up again, his front sporting multiple small injuries but none being enough to incapacitate him. He snarled at her for having managed to hurt him somewhat before he charged, giving Mira no time to try and counter with another spell. She could only brace her arms before a massive fist connected, sending a splitting pain through her arms and into her shoulders. Another followed into her gut making her double over as another cough mixed with blood escaped her. Lastly he grabbed her head before delivering a knee to her face, her nose breaking instantly before he tossed her back.

She could feel tears welling up at the corners of her eyes as she tried to force her body up but it wasn't responding. She could feel her _Take-Over_ releasing, leaving her as a defenseless human for Terrus to sacrifice for his own ends. She could feel nothing but paining racing through her body as Terrus slowly made his way over, a cruel chuckle escaping him as he declared victory. ' _Dammit! Why? Can't I do more … Am I this weak?'_ she asked herself as she looked at the cavern ceiling above her. She didn't know if Diana was near enough to feel her presence or know that she was in trouble.

As panic started to form in her as she thought about what was going to happen with her, knowing that Terrus would probably kill her to avoid any other interference. At least she could take comfort in the fact that he wouldn't succeed. Diana was leagues above him and the moment she discovered what Terrus had done, Diana would show him exactly why she is the Dragon of Purgatory … but it could mean that she wouldn't see her smiling face again. She'd wanted to spend as much time as she could with the dragoness, to sort out her own feelings for her and maybe … just maybe … have those feelings returned. But now … there really wasn't anything she could do … not the way she was now …

' _My my … what's this? Giving up so soon?'_

Mira's eyes widened as she looked for the source of the new voice. She could see anything around her and it didn't seem that Terrus heard it, judging by his calm pace.

' _Has it been so long that you no longer recognize my voice?'_ the feminine voice asked with a chuckle.

It took Mira a moment to place it before her eyes widened even more as realization to place.

' _Halphas!?'_ she asked back in disbelief.

' _Not just her,'_ a new voice, sounding more mature and reserved.

' _Sitiri too!?'_ she questioned as a chorus of laughter echoed in her head.

In her earlier years, she used to speak to her inner demons, or a better description would be them trying to tempt her into following their desires. But, even then, they only spoke one at a time and they usually stopped after she adjusted to their influence. It had been years since she talked to any of them … the last time being a week before the accident that lead to Lisanna's 'death'.

' _Took her long enough,'_ a younger and more teasing voice joined in, the voice of her original Satan Soul. She didn't have a name as far as Mira could tell and had been a relatively young and almost unknown demon, making her the easiest to capture and control.

' _Now then, are you just going to remain there, little girl?'_ Halphas asked in an almost mocking tone.

' _Not very demonic of you,'_ Sitiri added with a chuckle.

' _I'm not a demon though,'_ she returned only to get another round of laughter in her expense.

' _You really should brush up on history,'_ her youngest soul commented cryptically but before Mira could ask what she meant Halphas interrupted.

' _Doesn't matter right now … I believe you have an abomination to eradicate. Now get to it or do you want the little dragoness seeing you as weak?'_

 _'_ _Diana doesn't see me as weak!'_ Mira returned even as a budding fear grew in her chest.

' _Maybe her human bit doesn't but the dragon that she is will not tolerate a weak mate,'_ Sitiri added.

' _Wait … mate? What do you mean?'_ she asked in confusion.

' _Oh … don't sweat the details,'_ Halphas said with a giggle. ' _Just know that you need to beat this thing and claim what is yours.'_

 _'_ _What do you mean what is mine!? None of you are making any sense!'_ she screamed in her mind, feeling frustrated beyond belief thanks to her demon souls.

' _Ignore their ramblings child … there are other matters to attend,'_ a new voice she'd never heard before said. The voice was distinctly feminine as well but was laced with a raw authority and power unlike anything Mira had heard before, yet it was almost velvety and warm.

' _Who … are you?'_ she asked softly.

' _No time … bring your demons to heel and show your dominion,'_ the voice said in an urgent tone.

Mira didn't pursue it as she closed her eyes, envisioning her souls within her mental landscape, only this time she could see each of her demons before her. She looked to Halphas, noting the demon's mischievous look along with the urge to fight. She didn't say a word as she stretched out a hand to Halphas, giving the demon a stern look with her sapphire blue eyes, daring the demon to complain. Instead something new happened that she'd never think would come to pass. Halphas dropped to one knee as she took Mira hand and bowed, a rush of power flowing into her.

Mira's real eyes snapped open as she noticed Terrus standing directly above her, looking down at her curiously. He then snorted as he brought one foot up over her head, getting ready to crush her and put an end to this fight. As his foot came crashing down she brought both hands up and stopped it even as cracks spread under her. Terrus looked at her in shock before she pushed his foot back, making him stagger as she rolled to her knees and jumped back to gain some distance. She glared at Terrus who was looking at her in a mix of confusion and surprise only to receive a smirk back.

"Satan Soul: Halphas," she said in a low voice as the purple energy wrapped around her frame.

It lasted for a few seconds before fading to reveal her in her Halphas form, a completely different class of magical pressure coming off her in waves. She could see Terrus take a slight step back in apprehension, now coming to realize that she was a legitimate threat. Mira looked at him with hard eyes, no longer feeling the unease or fear that she felt once … now, she only felt utter disgust. Diana's words about the true demons and how abominations roamed this world came to mind. This draconic creature offended her unlike anything had before, its presence smudging the image of her favorite dragon … a smudge that she would not tolerate.

"Now you die," she said in a demonic yet emotionless voice.

Terrus only snarled as he rushed towards her, his fist primed to slam into her.

She only waited until he threw the punch before her hand shot up and caught him by the wrist, ignoring the heat radiating off his body. He looked at her in shock but she didn't bat an eye as she twisted her hand, his wrist bones snapping under the pressure as he bellow in pain. She didn't let up as she punched him square in the face, his body trying to fly back but was kept grounded by her grip on his wrist. She kept feeding him her knuckle sandwiches until his face was more read form blood then the natural tones it had. Then she grabbed ahold of his arm before turning on her heel and throwing him across the platform.

She watched him tumble before finally pulling to a stop and slowly getting up on shaky legs as he looked at her with fearful eyes for the first time. She was about to charge him but then felt the cavern shaking along with the sound of rock breaking somewhere above her. She looked up to see a crack leaking lava off to her right, the crack spreading as the sound drew closer. Then suddenly the ceiling gave way as lava pooled out onto the platform to her right. She watched for a few seconds before something else fell through the hole and landed beside her, the figure shaking off the lava like a wet dog.

It took Mira a few moment to recognize the obsidian and silver hair before her eyes widened as she took in Diana's form. Her shirt and sandals were gone and her shorts were badly signed along the back but otherwise she looked fine. The dragoness wiped the last bits of molten rock off her face before the pair looked at each other.

"Mira!" Diana said in alarm as she closed the distance in a second before looking over Mira's injuries. "What happened!?"

"Ahh … hey," Mira replied lamely with a small smile.

Probably not the best time to completely forget about the homicidal monster some meters away from them but Diana's adorable concern was something Mira wouldn't ignore.

"Hey!? Mira how did this happen to you!?" Diana continued as she put her hands on Mira's shoulders while looking intently at her eyes.

"Him," Mira replied with a frown as she gestured to Terrus.

Diana spun around to look at the draconic monster for a moment before she let loose a vicious snarl, her fangs glinting as the magical pressure spiked around her actually making the cavern quake along with a palpable amount of bloodlust. Mira watched as Terrus actually shuddered while taking a step back, now being up against two stronger beings.

"I'm going to rip him apart," Diana said in a predatory tone, small licks of black and blue flames coming off her frame.

However before she could walk forward Mira rested a hand on her shoulder, making her looked back at her with a questioning look.

"I'll fight him, then you can take the soul," Mira said soothingly, watching as Diana seemed to relax for a moment before she looked back at Terrus and slowly nodded.

"But be careful or I'm stepping in," Diana said as Mira started to move past her in a concerned voice.

"Thanks," Mira quipped before she suddenly leaned forward a placed a peck of a kiss on Diana's cheek, making the dragoness blush as she looked at her with wide eyes.

Mira simply turned back to Terrus while hiding her blush and smile. ' _Halphas, I know you made me do that,'_ she thought as she walked towards Terrus.

' _But you did nothing to stop me,'_ Halphas teased back before adding. ' _Now go and break some bones!'_

"Gladly," Mira whispered out loud before she surged forward, closing the distance to Terrus in an instant.

She delivered a devastating roundhouse to the outside of his knee, crushing the bone on impact as Terrus bellowed in pain while dropping down. She then grabbed the top of his hair before delivering a jab straight into his throat making him cough in surprise. Before he could try to react Mira latched onto his throat and picked him up as if he weighed nothing, her power reaching levels she never knew she could with Halphas. ' _So this is the real power of Halphas when she isn't resisting me … I could force Diana to get serious with this,'_ Mira thought in amusement before spinning on her heel and driving Terrus face first into the ground.

She then got on top of him, standing with one foot on his back, before reaching for his left arm and slowly pulling at it. She could hear the sounds of his bones slowly giving way to her strength as he tried to thrash out of her grip but proved to be in vain. With one final tug she pulled his arm clean out of the socket as Terrus actually cried in pain. To add insult to injury Mira placed her knee against the elbow joint before giving a sharp push, snapping his elbow backwards earning another pained cry. She then leaned down to him before whispering in an almost sickeningly sweet voice.

"What was that about me being a bug?"

She only got a pained whimper in reply as she grabbed the back of his head and hauled him up until his was on his knees with his back to her.

"He's all yours," Mira called to Diana, the dragoness having been watching intently from her spot near the lava waterfall she formed.

Diana only nodded as she walked closer, Mira only now just realizing that Diana was holding a red orb in her left hand. Once she was directly in front of them Diana handed her the orb before grabbing hold of Terrus' throat. She then lit up her right hand the black Acheron flames before sticking her hand into Terrus' chest. Mira watched in raptured fascination as Terrus squirmed for a moment before she pulled her hand back, a soul the size of a kickball covered in charred earth and glowing red cracks in her hand.

"Wow … is that a dragon's soul?" Mira asked as she stepped around the now silent Terrus and leaned to get a better look at the soul.

The warmth and power coming off it was completely different to any of the sensations she'd felt when communicating with her demon souls and she could tell that Terrus had been unable to fully wield the power … otherwise he could have matched her with ease.

"Yes … it is," Diana replied in a soft voice as she looked at the soul. She then looked to Terrus with eyes as hard as steel, a growl rumbling from her throat. "Step back a bit Mira."

Mira didn't question her as she took a pace back and watched as Diana's left hand erupted in Acheron and Styx flames. The flames consumed Terrus' body in a few seconds, his frame collapsing in a pile of ash while a smaller, white soul covered in a strange black substance remained in her hand.

"So that's a corrupt soul," Mira commented as Diana held it up for her to see.

"Yes and its going straight to the Fields of Punishment," Diana replied before lifting the soul to her mouth and eating it whole.

"How do they taste?" Mira couldn't help but ask.

"They don't really have a taste," Diana replied softly before looking at the dragon soul in her other hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked as she looked it over.

"Not sure yet so I'll hang on to it," Diana replied before she closed her eyes for a moment.

" _Anima Lapis,_ " she whispered as her hand glowed in a blue and black coloration before the magic spread to the soul.

Mira watched as the soul shrunk down to the size of a pocket watch, the surface solidifying into a smooth and dark color with a red glow in the center. Once completed Diana opened her eyes and inspected the small gem like stone before putting it in her pocket.

"What was that?" Mira asked once Diana looked at her.

"Well, I said I had two original forms of magic and three other spells. That was one of them, my net if you will. With it I can give souls a physical construct and keep them until I either use them or release them," Diana explained.

"How do you release them?" Mira asked curiously.

"Just crush it or speak the reverse incantation," Diana answered as she looked at Mira's eyes.

"Ok …" Mira responded before releasing her _Take-Over_ with a sigh. She then noticed that Diana was still looking at her intently. "What?"

"What was that?" Diana asked softly, a slight tint on her cheeks.

"What was what?" Mira asked with a tilt of her head.

"The … k-kiss …" Diana replied nervously as she fidgeted slightly.

Now it was Mira's turn to blush as glanced around, looking for the right words to say.

"Umm … heat of the moment? I'm sorry if you didn't like it it's just that …"

"It's ok," Diana interrupted with a soft smile. "I … it was nice," she added as she looked at her feet.

Mira took in her appearance, feeling a smile grace her lips as well before she tucked a finger under Diana's chin and gently turned her face up. Diana looked at her questioningly before smiling back as the pair remained silent for a moment. Then Diana chuckled a little as she brought her hand up.

"Hold still," Diana said gently and before Mira could question it Diana grabbed her nose and gave it a sharp twist, snapping it back in place.

"OW!" Mira yelped as she jumped slightly, her eyes watering slightly before she pouted at Diana. "A warning would have been nice."

"Just thought you would have liked to get it over with quickly," Diana replied sweetly before looking past her at the chamber with the alters. "And I'm guessing our little Devil is in there?"

Mira nodded as she glanced back at it. "So … what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Get back to the others and make sure everyone is ok … then we can come back and see what to do about the soul," Diana replied as she turned to the chamber exit, the waterfall blocking their path having stopped once Diana ripped out the dragon soul from Terrus.

"Ok," Mira replied as she tried to take a step forward before stumbling.

She was about to fall flat on her face but Diana reacted quickly and caught her in her arms.

"You ok?" Diana asked in concern.

"I will be … that _Take-Over_ took a lot more out of me then I thought," Mira replied. "Just give me a moment."

"I got another idea," Diana replied before picking Mira up in a piggyback getting a surprised squeak out of her.

Diana then giggled as she made her way to the exit, walking at a gentle pace to avoid shaking up her passenger. As they walked Mira couldn't help but glance back at the crypt, feeling a pull from it again but this time it felt … warm …

* * *

"So who did you fight?" Mira asked from over her shoulder as they made their way up to the first chamber where the unconscious mages of Verum Mortem were.

"Just two nobodies," she replied while rolling her eyes even though Mira couldn't see her do it.

"So they left you bored?" Mira asked teasingly.

"Yep … and they ruined the shirt you got me," she replied with a whine at the end.

"How?"

"Knocked me into a lava bed," she answered while glancing over her shoulder.

"That reminds me … how can you touch lava and not burn?"

"Oh I can burn, it just takes longer for me. At best I can last a few hours with my scales out," she replied while hoping a set of steps that were broken.

"Good thing most of your clothes is heat resistant … fighting in the nude would have been rather bold for you," Mira teased while poking her side.

"Something tells me you feel good enough to walk on your own," she threatened as a blush tinted her cheeks.

"Nope, I'm comfy," Mira replied while resting her chin on Diana's shoulder.

Diana smiled to that as they continued in calm silence, the top of the passage finally coming into view. In a minute or so they returned to the main chamber and saw that most of the mages had been gathered together and tied up by their friends. Cana was sitting down beside Lisanna as Elfman looked her over, a few bandages being visible as the pair drew closer. She could also see Romulus in his puppy form curled up in Cana's lap while licking at some wounds on his side.

"Hey," Diana called as they arrived, getting the attention of the three mages and Hellhound.

"We'll shit … looks like we weren't the only ones to get into a tough fight," Cana commented as Diana set Mira down beside her.

"I ran into the monster and master of the guild," Mira replied as she looked over the burns on her right thigh. "But I managed to beat him in the end," she added with a smile.

"That's good to hear and here you go Diana," Cana said as she held out two orbs, one blue and one purple.

Diana took them before placing them down on the floor and adding the red one Mira had been carrying. Once together, the orbs glowed brighter for a moment before returning to the original state. ' _Now that we have them all it would be pretty simple to open the crypt,'_ Diana thought as she looked at the group and then the captures dark mages. ' _But first we'll have to do something about all of them.'_

"So Diana … what's the plan?" Mira asked as she finished tying some rages around her leg.

"Get back to camp, rest and eat," she replied as she fully stood up and walked towards the dark mages. "And drop these idiots off at the nearest prison or Rune Knight outpost while we're at it."

"Does the town on the edge of the valley have a Rune Knight outpost?" Lisanna asked as she slowly got up before giving Mira a hand up as well.

"Maybe," she replied as she ripped the cloak of one mage before using it to wrap up the orbs together. "Let's wait until tomorrow and find out."

"So what do we do about all of them now?" Cana asked as she held Romulus in her arms.

"They shouldn't be awake for a while and I could just stay here to keep watch," she suggested.

"Then we'll all stay together and deliver them in the morning when we're better rested," Mira said in a tone that meant it wasn't up for discussion.

Diana sighed before nodding. "We can make them walk back as a chain gang," she added with a sarcastic smile.

"Sounds like fun," Cana grumbled slightly as she looked around the cavern. "Is there anywhere comfy to sleep here or do we need to get our gear?"

"I can get it and be back in a few minutes," Diana offered as she headed to the exit.

"Be careful," Mira called after her.

She glanced back before flashing a rare grin and then turning to run out. She made good time as she exited the mountain and was met with the cool night air of the valley. She ran through the brush in the direction of the campsite, moving with practiced ease as she moved up the hills leading to the site. Once she arrived she quickly rolled up the sleeping bags and grabbed a few cantinas of water to take back. Just before she started to move she glanced to a tree near where she and Romulus slept, her gaze falling to the base of the tree. There, hidden under some dirt and rock was the sealed Grimoire, its presence being completely hidden by her magic.

' _I could take it back with me and try to decipher more out of it … but then I would have to explain it to the others,'_ she thought as she contemplated the pros and cons of such a choice. In the end she decided to wait until the dark guild mages were cleared out and she could speak in private to Mira about it. Then they could come to a decision on what to do about the Devil's soul …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Oh what a pleasure it has been to write this original arc! One more and then we dive into the Grand Magic Games! I know you'll all be excited about that because I sure am!**

 **A pleasure as always, Jbubu**


	27. Key of Succession

**Author's Note: You all wanted some answers, your getting them! And more questions because I can't help it. Hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"And that is a wrap," Diana muttered as she dusted off her hands.

"Took long enough," Mira agreed beside her as the two walked back to their campsite.

They spent most of the morning dragging back the dark guild to the town of Altera on the edge of the valley. Luckily they did have a small Rune Knight outpost where they could leave the mages and came up with a little story on how they'd simply run into them and taken them out quickly enough. Last thing they needed was the council getting curious why they were there and possibly trying to do something about the soul. It didn't matter if the council was technically on the side of the law, those meddlesome mages didn't need to stick their noses into the affairs of Devil souls.

"So Mira," Diana asked as they walked in a calm pace, the sun beating down on them. "What do you think we should do about the Devil soul?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You are in charge of this mission after all and know more about Devils then me," she retorted with a side glance.

"I still want your input," Diana defended shyly.

"Well let me think on it for a moment," she replied as she tapped her chin in thought.

In all honesty, she wanted to learn as much about the Devil soul as possible and find out who's voice was it that spoke to her. She knew she was only in possession of three demon souls so it wasn't possible that one of them had changed their presence to create the fourth one but at the same time it almost felt familiar. She hadn't told Diana about it yet but wasn't exactly sure how to broach the subject or if it was even a good thing. Her other souls had also remained stubbornly silent, refusing to explain their earlier comments when she was fighting Terrus. She sighed in slight frustration before looking at Diana, the dragoness looking at her patiently.

"Is it possible we can stay and try to learn more about the soul?" she asked softly.

Diana looked pensive for a moment before replying. "I've been curious too … and honestly I might be getting a little carried away with it. Any other mage would simply crush the tomb onto itself and destroy the Grimoire and soul fragment in it … but I want to learn more too."

"What's got you so hooked on it?" Mira asked while also feeling relieved that Diana seemed to be on the same page she was.

"Well … I'm not sure how to explain it but I've always been like this," Diana replied calmly. "I guess you could say I have my papa's curiosity and when I discover something new … I just have this drive to pursue it to the end just to know I learned as much as I could."

"And now the Devil and the history surrounding it has got you hooked," Mira added with a small smile.

Diana nodded as she looked forward, her eyes drifting to the mountain where the crypt is hidden. ' _Then I guess she should know about the voice,'_ Mira pondered as she took a small breathe to steady herself before tapping Diana to get her attention.

"Hey … there's something I've been wanting to tell you," she started slowly.

Diana only raised an eyebrow at her as she waited silently.

"So … I don't normally tell people this but I can speak to my demon souls," she started, noting any and all reactions crossing Diana's face. "And usually it mostly silent but during my fight with Terrus, they all spoke to me at the same time and mentioned some things …"

"Such as?" Diana pressed softly once Mira paused.

"Well … about me not behaving very much like a demon and needing to brush up on history. Terrus also mentioned that _Take-Over_ is usually an inherited magic and that being able to control demons is almost unheard of for mages like me," she explained as she thought over the words of the new voice. "Then … a new voice talked to me and said something about claiming my dominion."

Diana took all of it in quietly, her eyes being the only sign of how deep in thought she was. She looked so focused Mira was sure she could have run into a tree and not noticed so she simply waited for Diana to respond. After a few minutes Diana looked intently at her eyes before speaking softly.

"What did the voice sound like? Did you feel anything from it?"

"It was definitely a woman and she sounded … well regal and powerful. There was also this warm pull coming from the crypt," she answered.

"The pull makes sense considering the demon souls in you. They would naturally want to get closer to the Devil since it would technically by their superior and ruler. It was a woman and you felt a steady heat coming from it … then the Grimoire had the words flame in it … Holy!" Diana suddenly shouted with wide eyes as she looked at Mira.

"What …?" Mira asked almost timidly.

"We need to get the Grimoire and head to the crypt now!" Diana said in a hurry before she picked up Mira in a bridal carry and surged forward at a breakneck pace.

Mira had to shield her eyes from the sudden wind as Diana sped towards their campsite, moving nearly as fast as when she was in a fight. Mira just stayed quiet as they arrived at the camp in a few minutes, Diana having leapt the last bit before landing with a resounding boom in the middle of it. Poor Lisanna nearly had a heart attack as she yelp from surprise while the others jumped from their sudden arrival. Diana set Mira down and quickly dug up the Grimoire and orbs before slinging them together in a pack over her back.

"Sorry guys but Mira and I have to get to something urgent, you all just take a break for the day," Diana said quickly before picking Mira up again and heading for the crypt, not giving the others any time to even respond.

"Diana, what's going on?" Mira asked as Diana leapt into the air again, the mountain passage already coming into sight.

"I think I might know who the Devil is but I need to be sure and I think you can help me figure it out," she replied as they arrived at the passage before running in, the low light being little trouble for Diana.

They soon made it into the main chamber and Diana ran down the passage leading to the crypt chamber. It took Diana a few minutes but they soon arrived in the chamber, the rock platform surrounded by lava still showing the signs of the recent fight. Once inside Diana gently set Mira down onto her feet before they approached the opposite end. They crossed the small rock bridge onto the other ledge, just a few feet away for the set of alters and the crypt door past it.

Not taking a moment's pause, Diana fished out the Grimoire and released the seals she'd placed on it before sitting in a lotus position and reading through it. Mira sat beside her and skimmed over the book but sadly she couldn't read the language though she could study the small depictions on some of the pages. After a few minutes Diana gave an annoyed sigh as she set the book down on her lap.

"Damn charm keeps the book too disorganized," she grumbled as she looked to the crypt door.

Mira looked between Diana's face and the Grimoire on her lap, her own curiosity finally getting the best of her as she reached for the book.

"Here let me see," Mira mumbled as she picked it up before Diana could respond.

"Mira wait!" Diana suddenly snapped in worry but it was too late, the book was open and in her hands.

"What … ow!" she said as she held a hand up to look at her thumb as blood leaked from a new cut.

They both watched as a drop of the blood fell onto the corner of the page, the book suddenly steaming as the blood seemed to simply dissolve into the paper. Then the book started to glow as the words ripped themselves off the page as they. The words floated around in a sphere around them, some returning to the steaming book while others reorganized in the air before also returning to the book. After nearly a minute the words fully returned and the book stopped glowing. Mira looked down at the book in confusion while Diana had eyes as wide as saucers.

"Diana?" Mira asked as she lightly poked the dragoness to see if there would be any reaction.

"… The … Key …" Diana mumbled back as she looked at the book then up at Mira's eyes. "You're the key …"

"The what?" Mira asked with a tilt of her head.

"The key Mira," Diana explained as she took the book. "You're the key to the Grimoire and the soul sealed here."

Now it was Mira's turn to look at Diana with wide eyes. Just why was it that her blood could release the seals on the Grimoire or what she had to do with the Devil trapped here was beyond her. Diana caught her confusion and opened the book as she skimmed through some pages before looking at Mira.

"Mira … have you ever heard of another mage who uses _Take-Over_ on demons?" Diana asked softly.

Mira shook her head silently.

"Okay, then tell me this. Do you know if either of your parents were mages?" Diana asked calmly.

"I think they were but they never said it outright … though there were some things that bothered me," she answered with a frown.

"And that would be?"

"Well … I remember some times when I was really young that I couldn't sleep so I would sneak to my parent's room to see if I could stay with them. I was around six or so and I recall one time that I heard them talking about some things," she answered as Diana leaned closer, her undivided attention on the story. "My mother said that she was worried that I took too much after her … but that I showed signs of using my father's magic too."

"What was his magic?" Diana asked.

"He was the _Take-Over_ user. I once saw him shift his arm like Elfman to work on our little house but he quickly dismissed it when he noticed I was watching," she answered.

After a moment of silence Diana asked something else. "Did your mom have the white hair?"

"Yes … why?"

"And whose name was Strauss?" Diana continued with narrowing eyes.

"I … don't know …" Mira answered with a frown. "Why?"

"Mira look at this," Diana said as she held a page up to Mira with her finger under one word.

Mira focused on it, finding the usual characters hard to read but slowly she could start to make them out as if she was suddenly able to understand the language. She took over a minute before she finally managed to sound out the word.

"S … Sutrs … Sutrass," she muttered before looking at Diana in confusion.

"Now rearrange the lettering and what do you get?" Diana asked seriously.

Mira thought on it for a moment before her eyes widened as she looked back at the book to make sure. She then slowly looked at Diana, speaking barely in a whisper.

"… Strauss …"

Diana nodded as she spoke in a low tone. "I don't know all the details but one thing is clear. The Sutrass family was a loyal clan of _Devil slayers_ loyal to their namesake Devil faction, Sutrass of Flames."

" _Devil Slayers_?" Mira asked slowly to which Diana slowly nodded.

"Unlike _Dragon Slayers_ who are raised by dragons as child and parent, _Devil Slayers_ are usually formed by making a blood pact with a patron Devil and a tattoo of the family. This allows them to use the demonic power but also keeps them loyal to their faction or in other words, keeps them from betraying," Diana said as she looked back at the book to skim through the pages. "And from the looks of it, your mother was a descendent from one of those slayers and is the reason you can control such powerful demon souls."

"And so my blood could serve as a key to unlocking the patron soul," Mira continued as understanding dawned on her.

"There's more," Diana said in an awed voice. "I just got who's sealed here …"

"Who?" Mira asked with a slightly excited voice.

Diana looked at her for a few moments before glancing back to crypt.

"Originally between angels, demons, and dragons, there were respective families claiming association to certain elements or aspects of the world around them. Some tales say that apocalyptic battles were waged as each family claimed dominion over those elements and once claimed, faced each other to establish the true 'king or queen' of that element," Diana explained as she looked at Mira with wide eyes. "Then, with every new generation a battle for the element was waged … for example, Natsu's father was the King of Fire Dragons."

"Okay, and so this Devil was part of the flame linage," Mira said.

"Not just part of the linage … I wasn't sure before but now I don't have any doubts," Diana said as she read the Grimoire. "The Devil soul sealed here belongs to Lilith Sutrass, third of her line and arguably one of the strongest fire demons to have ever existed. This Devil, Mira, fought toe to toe with Igneel for the title of Fire King nearly 600 years ago."

"She was that powerful?" Mira asked with wide eyes as she thought back to the voice that spoke to her before.

"Yeah … and it took a battalion of angels, exorcists from a rival faction, and the Flame God to defeat and seal her," Diana added as she looked at Mira. "And with her defeat, the Sutrass family faded into obscurity since she didn't have any heirs …"

"So when my demons said to claim what is mine …" Mira trailed off as she looked at herself.

"They meant it literally … you are the heir to the Sutrass family and rightful owner of that soul. Whatever is done with it is up to you," Diana said as she put a comforting hand over Mira's.

Mira instinctively squeezed Diana's hand as she tried to digest everything she'd just learned. As they spoke Mira could feel the pull of the crypt increase along with the warm sensation. The soul wanted her to come and claim it … and now she was sure it was Lilith herself that had spoken to her. The power behind the voice along with the soothing tone, almost like a long lost mother finally speaking to her child in their time of need. She waited for what felt like an eternity before she looked at Diana with determined eyes.

"I think there's someone who wants to speak with us in person," she said with a glance at the crypt.

Diana gave her a faint smile before nodding as she stood up with the Grimoire in hand. She then gave Mira a hand to stand before she picked up the orbs and then the pair walked towards the alters. Mira could now see that there were runes placed at the base of each of the ten alters along with a depiction. She then glanced at the orbs in her hands before looking to Diana who was reading through the Grimoire.

"It says 'The Fire god dwells within the mind of the fanged one'," Diana said as she looked at her.

"Fire God," Mira mumbled as she looked at the red orb in her arms. She then looked at each of the runes, slowly finding that she could ready them … slightly. She read up to the fifth one with a depiction reminiscent of a snake. "Anguis … a snake … the fanged one," she whispered as she slowly placed the orb in a dip in the top of the alter.

Nothing happened but she knew that would be the case until all three orbs had been placed so she looked to Diana as she waited for her to read the next riddle.

"The Blue moon shines across the standard of the protector," Diana continued without taking her eyes off the book.

Mira looked at the runes again, her eyes stopping at the ninth alter, the depiction of a shield with the words 'Arma'. If she understood correctly, Arma was an ancient name for shield and was usually used to protect.

She gingerly placed the blue orb at that alter before waiting for Diana to read the last clue needed.

"Greed marks the truth behind the Violet blast," Diana said slowly before frowning in thought.

Mira looked to the first alter again, the depiction looking nothing like anything associated with greed but she read the word below regardless. It read 'Aurum' which translated to gold. ' _Gold which means wealth or royalty … but can also be seen as … the desire of the greedy,'_ she thought as she looked at the purple orb in hand before slowly placing it on the alter as well. With all three orbs placed, Mira and Diana held their breaths, waiting to see if there would be any reaction. After a few seconds the orbs started to glow in a blinding light, making them both close their eyes for a moment.

Once the light faded both looked to see each orb surrounded by a glowing energy of the same color with the runes shining in purple and crimson tones. They turned to the sound of something cracking only to see another barrier similar to the one guarding the Grimoire slowly breaking apart. Soon the barrier crumbled completely, leaving the circular door unguarded with a renewed wave of heat coming off it.

"Well … you ready?" Diana asked softly as she stood at her side.

"Honestly I'm a little scared," Mira replied in a small voice as she looked at Diana.

"Don't worry, I'm right beside you," Diana said gently as she laced one hand with Mira's, the Grimoire in her other hand.

Mira simply smiled back before giving a firm nod and looking at the door. They walked towards it until they were only one a foot away from the gate. Instinctually Mira raised her free hand to the door before smearing some of her blood from her thumb on the center. They watched silently as the sound of gears and rock cracking followed, the door slowly rolling into the side with a hiss of steam being released. Mira then looked at the inside, another chamber lying before her.

It was illuminated by small pools of lava on the sides with a platform and round tomb in the center. There was one last alter placed before it with a space that looked like it was meant to house a book. Mira could also feel the pull from the tomb become nearly suffocating along with a heat that seemed to reach her own soul. She tightened her grip to Diana's hand before giving her a glance. The dragoness smiled back encouragingly as she looked to the tomb, seemingly not bothered by the heat of it.

"Don't worry … you said you'll stand by my side," Diana said gently. "And so, I'll walk by yours."

Mira felt a warm smile grace her lips as she nodded, taking the first step into the crypt and a change she could have never expected.

"Together …"

* * *

A lone figure walked towards an imposing mountain, the very peak being hidden in low clouds. The crackle of thunder marked the impending rains but he paid it no heed. He walked at a leisurely pace through a forest, his boots softly crunching the twigs and pine needles beneath him. He wore a simple black cloak and hood that was currently pulled back, allowing his sky blue hair to fall free and over his eyes. It was somewhat spiky and unruly as he preferred it, the longest strands reaching nearly to his neck. His skin was a tanned tone, with a sharp jaw line and high cheeks.

He wore a dark red leather jacket underneath the cloak with no shirt under, exposing his toned chest and abs. His trousers were also leather but black, ending at his ankles and running over the rims of his black boots. As he walked he hummed to himself, seemingly content with himself as he moved through the forest path on his way to the base of the mountain. As he moved there was a loud crash as a tree fell across his path, a large beast stepping over the log. It looked much like a bear but it stood at 4 meters tall, large tusks joining its set of razor teeth as it snarled at him.

The imposing creature, covered in dark and matted fur, stood before him ready to tear him apart and devour him but continued to walk and hum. He approached as the creature reared a massive paw up, its claws at the ready before it swiped at him. The claw passed him with a slick trail of blood shooting out, staining the trunk of a tree. The creature then looked at him in confusion since he stood before it, seemingly unharmed from the vicious attack. Then it caught the sound of blood pouring at its side.

It turned its gaze to its right forearm before noticing that the entire limb was missing just passed the bicep. It roared in pain and shock before pointing another snarl to the figure, spotting its detached limb being held lazily in the man's outstretched hand. He then tossed the arm aside and continued on his way, all the while still humming a merry tune. The creature was about to attack but just as it tried to lunge forward the man disappeared, only to rematerialize behind it and beginning to stroll away. The creature remained silent for a few seconds before several gashes formed across its body before it fell to the ground, dead long before it had even fallen.

He kept moving, a small smile on his face even as he remained spotless, as if he hadn't just ripped the creature apart in a fraction of a second. He continued for almost thirty minutes until he cleared the forest to see a two story log cabin at the base of the mountain next to a small river. His smile grew as he approached the cabin while taking in the sights since it'd been a few months since he was last back. He glanced up to see another figure on a balcony leaning over the railing of the second floor, paying him no mind.

He smirked as he opened the wooden door and stepped into the building. He looked around the spacey interior. It was furnished with a bar to the side, several chairs placed before it while some tables rested on the other side. In the back there was a long couch facing a large fireplace, the logs crackling as the fire slowly died down. The floor was almost empty, no one at the bar drinking or anyone sitting amongst the tables. He sighed finding the place too quiet for his tastes but for now he had some business to handle. However he did pause for a moment as he spotted a head of midnight black hair.

He grinned as he moved closer to the sofa, trying to be as quiet as his boots would allow. He slowly creeped closer until he was just over the head before he made a quick swipe only for his hand to pass through empty space. He heard impatient foot tapping behind him so he turned, grin still present, to see an oddball pair of eyes looking at him in annoyance. The girl, her head barely reaching his collarbone, looked at him with eyes that were a mix of aquamarine and emerald, giving her some of the most unique eyes he'd ever seen.

"You got some nerve showing up here Damian," the girl said hotly as she crossed her arms.

She was dressed in a yellow and orange sundress that just reached her knees, a small sash wrapped around her slim waist. She also had a pair of sandals with floral designs on them.

"Oh Phiona, you're so cold," Damian teased back as he held his hand out, a small flower clip in his hand. "You still have a ways to go in reacting."

"What!?" she said as she looked at the straps of her dress. "When did you get that?"

"Like I said, you have a ways to go," he replied as he tossed her the clip.

"So what are you doing back?" she asked with narrowed eyes as she replaced the clip, this time in her hair above her right ear.

"I just got back from a three month mission and this is the welcome? I'm hurt," he returned with a grin as he reached into a pocket before pulling out a small package wrapped in a red ribbon.

She looked at the passage, a small smile tugging at her lips that she was trying and failing at suppressing.

"I'm sorry that I missed your birthday," he said in a kind voice as he stepped closer to hand her the gift. "Happy 14th birthday, my little song bird."

"Thanks," she said as she eagerly took the package before pouting at him. "I'm still upset you missed the day though."

"What can I do to make it up?" he asked as he rolled his eyes. He already knew exactly what she wanted.

"You cook dinner and dessert," Phiona sang back before hopping back onto the couch.

"Deal," he said as he turned to a set of stairs leading to the second floor.

"If you're looking for the master then you're out of luck. She had some meeting to go to," Phiona said before he took the first step.

"Actually I needed to talk to our little old ace about some interesting news," he quipped back as he glanced at her.

"Is it about that girl again?" she asked with poorly masked jealousy. "I swear, she's all you talk about ever since you met her three years ago."

"How can I not? She strong and gorgeous, a prime member for this guild if I could convince her … plus … she'd be a woman by now," he added with a sly grin before eyeing Phiona up and down. "Unlike some people …"

"Hey!" Phiona squawked indignantly as she crossed her arms over her modest chest protectively. "I'm still developing!"

"Taking your time, that's for sure," he retorted as he turned to the stairs, his head tilting to the side as a mug raced past his head.

He ignored her little rant as he ascended to the second floor. Similar to the first floor, this one had a few couches to one side and some office doors to the other. All the rooms for personal use were on the first floor. He walked past it as he moved to a large set of open doors, the balcony just beyond and the target of his current pursuit. He walked up to the balcony before placing one elbow on it as he turned to grin at his friend. His colleague didn't give any obvious sign of noticing his presence but Damian just waited for a little acknowledgement. It took a minute or so but his guildmate finally turned to look at him, his amber eyes locking onto him.

His friend was tall, around 6 foot 3 inches making him an inch or so taller than Damian, his lean yet muscular frame pressing against his long sleeved shirt. He had flowing hair that reach his cheeks, the locks looking like they were weaved out of pure gold making him a regular charmer wherever he went. His shirt was black and unmarked while he wore a white, sleeveless jacket over it. His arms up to the biceps were covered in a unique set of gold and bronze gauntlets, the metal being devoid of scratches even after facing years of abuse. He then had a pair of dark grey trousers and simple hunting boots.

"You know Damian, when speaking to people, it is usually polite to make eye contact rather than let your hair cover down to your nose," he said in a commanding voice, his tone even and strong.

Damian smirked as he brushed his hair back, one bang remaining to partially obscure his right eye. Now his own eyes could be seen, their coloration being a common source of discussion and even unease during his missions. They were blood red with narrowed pupils but also faded, much like old blood nearly at the point of clotting, unnerving some and intriguing others.

"Geez Horus, you can be such a spoil sport at times," Damian joked but Horus remained impassive.

"So … how was the mission," Horus asked in a slightly bored tone.

"Easy enough. Travel to Bosco, ripe up some slavers and bring back some captured kids," Damian answered with a wave of his hand. "I swear, mages are just getting weaker and weaker in those parts."

"Or you're simply too strong," Horus replied with a sigh. "Sadly, you're not the only one having such experiences. None of us have faced a challenge in some time."

"And that's why I have a very nice idea," Damian said with a grin as he leaned closer. "So … how do you feel about competing in the Grand Magic Games this year?"

Horus scoffed as he leaned on the railing again while looking over the forest. "Why would we bother? The strongest guild? Any one of us alone could match any of the guilds attending the event."

"Normally I would agree with you but there has been a change," Damian said, getting a curious eye from Horus. "You remember the guild Fairy Tail?"

"Yes … wasn't that mage I face off against several years back part of the guild … what was his name again. Ah yes, Gildarts Clive, ace of Fairy Tail," Horus replied with a small smirk. "Bastard actually managed to one up me."

"That very same guild," Damian chirped. "And I just learned that they're back and competing this year."

"Maybe but that doesn't guarantee that Clive will be there," Horus replied with a sigh.

"True … but I just so happens that another very interesting mage will be and I just learned she is part of Fairy Tail," Damian replied.

"She must have made quite the impression on you to always be bringing her up," Horus said with an amused tone. "Keep going and I'll have to be concerned for the girl's safety."

"Yeah, if she's improved anything since last I saw her, I'd be the one needing protection. I'd go as far as to say that she could match you," Damian replied in a teasing tone before ending on a more serious note. "In all honestly I want to meet up with her again and see if she'd like to join us."

"And what makes you say that?" Horus asked in a somewhat low tone.

"I only saw a little of what she could do in that run in but … she's a lot more powerful than she lets on. I've faced powerful opponents before and there are less than a handful of people I wouldn't want to go all out against. You and her are two of them," Damian answered in a serious voice, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Horus.

Horus remained silent for some time, seeming to maul over what he'd been told before looking at Damian, his eyes giving away nothing.

"If you're so bent on speaking to her, why not just head to Crocus and speak to her in person?" Horus asked.

"Because seeing our guild and what we are would definitely help out, not to mention I want to see how strong she's gotten," Damian answered easily. "Plus you have some sway with the master."

Horus scoffed at that. "Just talk to the master yourself. What's the worst that'll happen, she'll kill you?"

"Ha! That one never gets old," Damian replied humorlessly. "Just do me the favor this once."

Horus gave an irritated sigh before slowly nodding. "Fine … just get off my ass about it."

Damian grinned as he smacked Horus on the shoulder before heading back in. "Knew I could count on you."

He heard Horus grumble something under his breath but he didn't pay it any attention as he started to head downstairs to get cooking. Phiona wouldn't leave him alone otherwise and he really wanted to get some booze in his system. ' _I can't wait! Soon well head to Crocus and show her what guild she should really be in! Just you wait and see … Diana the Huntress …'_

* * *

 **Author's Rant: And new players join the game! With this, my Alsester Valley arc is complete and so, next is the Grand Magic Games! Who will be the teams, what is going down, and more importantly ... will Diana or Mira ever come clean about their feelings? I swear I'm trolling myself just as bad as you guys ... though I already know how it's going down.**

 **I got called a right bastard once ... It will happen again but I have no regrets! Until next time!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	28. The Flowering City

**Author's Note: And we finally begin the GMG arc! Big one, lots of events, feels, and blood ... among other things. Just an FYI, I won't go into detail on things covered by the manga or anime unless there was a slight change to it in response to OC involvement. Obviously the trend of the games will be different, though not so over the top like some other stories I've read (usually involving Natsu and other characters missing the time skip and coming back like damn gods) so yeah. They're strong, but within reason ... mostly.**

 **Anyways, on to the story and I hope you all enjoy and get hyped! Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Amazing!" Lucy cheered as the group looked around the capital city of Crocus.

"I've never been in such a large city," Erza commented as she took in the sights.

"It really is a sight," Wendy agreed as she looked around while taking experimental sniffs of the air.

She been doing so ever since they entered the city, hoping to catch the scent of a particular dragoness but she came up empty. She was sure the scent would be both unique and powerful enough for Wendy, or Natsu for that matter, to detect but still nothing. A small frown formed on her face as she scanned the crowds. She really wanted to find her and show her the power she'd obtained thanks to having unlocked Second Origin … and brush over the fact that they'd wasted their three months for a party in the Spirit World.

At least they gained something thanks to Crime Sorciere and were more or less ready for the competitions that would start the very next day. For now, all they could really do was explore the city and wait around until it reached midnight since there was an apparent rule for competing mages to be in their lodges by that time. She felt a little nervous at the thought of competing, especially with the enormous crowds but she was also excited. This was Fairy Tail's shot at being number one in Fiore again and that weren't going to miss it.

"So, what should we do?" Erza asked as she looked over their small group.

Gray, Juvia, and surprisingly Lyon, that Wendy had no idea where he came from, had left for some market district. Well … more like Lyon nearly kidnapping Juvia under the pretense of a nice evening with Gray grumbling while stalking after them. That left her, Carla, Happy, Lucy, Natsu, and Erza exploring by themselves. They'd already made a small run in with the master and some other guild members and had been informed that they would be lodged in the Honeybone Inn and then left to their devices.

"I want to explore some of the shops!" Lucy said excitedly, already tugging along a slightly less than willing Natsu and snickering Happy.

"Very well but make sure to return to the Honeybone an hour before midnight … or else," Erza replied with a somewhat evil tone near the end.

"Aye Sir!" the trio saluted before running off.

That left Erza to direct her gaze onto Wendy and Carla, making the girl in question laugh nervously.

"I think I'll explore the gardens near the Mercurius castle," Wendy said as she pointed to one of the visible towers.

Erza nodded contently before looking down a market road leading to the inns.

"Very well, I will head to our lodgings now," she said and immediately headed off without delay.

Wendy giggled a little at how direct Erza could be before starting to walk, Carla landing on her shoulder so the pair could easily speak to each other. They remained silent for a little, a small frown marring Wendy's face as she thought over what the master had told them on arrival. Several of the other mages had yet to arrive such as Gajeel, Laxus' team, and Diana's team. Originally members from those groups were supposed to compete. A team of Fairy Tail's S-classes and Gajeel or Natsu was a guaranteed victory but for some reason most weren't here.

' _Maybe they got delayed?'_ she pondered as she walked silently. She doubted something could have gone wrong during their mission so a delay was the only logical conclusion she could make. Even then, she still felt a pang of worry … while also simply wanting to see her older sister already. She sighed as she focused her eyes to what was in front of her, moving through the crowds on her way to the castle.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Carla asked softly from her perch.

Wendy glanced at the exceed before answering, "I'm a little worried is all. None of them are back yet and they were supposed to be the ones competing." She didn't even need to name who she was talking about.

"You worry too much child," Carla replied in a motherly tone. "I'm sure they're on their way. As for the games, that matter can be handled later. If I remember correctly, Levy mention that participants can be switched if necessary along with a back-up mage. I'm sure they will have arrived by then."

"I guess … but what if I compete and don't do good enough? I'm not as strong as the others and then Diana might be disappointed in me," Wendy said with watery eyes.

Of all the people she could disappoint, Diana was one she hoped she would never fail. She didn't know if she could take the dragoness giving her a disappointed gaze.

"Wendy, you and I both know that Diana would never see you such a light. She believes in you, has helped you grow, and I dare say, is already proud of you unconditionally," Carla said sternly but not unkindly. "Have some more faith in yourself child … you will see. Perhaps your parents may have both been human unlike her but you are just as much a dragon as she is. So be that dragon, show them just who is Diana's little sister, Wendy the Sky Dragon!"

Wendy gave a big smile, encouraged by Carla's words as the gardens of the castle came into view. Wendy kept her smile as they made their way into the gardens, now feeling excited for the games and making Diana proud. She was a dragon and she would reign triumphant as she roared through the skies …

* * *

"You're late!" Erza snapped at the mages sitting before her as they bowed their heads like kicked puppies.

She sat comfortably on her selected bed in their room for the remainder of the games. She spent most of the day in their room, simply assessing it, taking a relaxing bath, polishing some of her swords, and otherwise just passing the time. She had a brief exchange with the master, discussing what to do since the other mages had yet to arrive. In the end it seemed that the team was cemented with herself, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy as the competitors with possibly Levi as the back-up. But that matter was for a later time, right now she had to do some reprimanding.

"I said I wanted you here at least an hour before midnight and there is barley thirty minutes left. What are your excuses?" she continued in her commanding voice.

"W-well …" Lucy tried but seemed to be drawing a blank slate.

Natsu wasn't adding anything, his features pulled into a deep scowl since he arrived. Apparently they'd had a run in with the twin _Dragon Slayers_ of Sabertooth and the exchange had left some sore spots. Gray didn't try to defend himself either so that left Erza now focusing her concern on Wendy. The young girl had yet to return and the clock was ticking. Part of her wanted to go out and find her but she knew she needed to remain inside for now. She was about to ask if anyone had any idea where the youngest slayer could be but was interrupted when their door open.

They all turned to see Cana and Elfman walking in with several large packs of cola, snacks, and beer.

"Yo!" Elfman greeted as he ducked to make it past the door, his massive frame nearly getting stuck in the narrow passage.

"We brought some booze!" Cana cheered as she walked after him, the beers in one hand while a rather large bag of snacks in the other. "And some food for munchies," she added with a little less enthusiasm.

"Hey guys and thanks," Lucy returned as she walked to Cana to help with the snack bag.

"Careful, it's heavy," Cana warned with a smirk as she gave the pack to Lucy, the _Celestial_ mage nearly toppling to the ground with a squeak.

"What's in here!?" Lucy asked as she strained both arms to heft the pack while looking at Cana incredulously. "And how the Hell did you hold this with one hand?"

Cana shrugged as she plopped down on one of the beds before taking a little drink from a flask she practically grabbed out of thin air.

"Manly training!" Elfman said as he set down the colas before flexing his huge arms. "We got strong!"

"You mean Hell," Cana added with a grumble as she shuddered.

"Want to test that out?" Natsu asked with a grin, looking excited at getting to test his newly unlocked power.

"Not right now," Erza cut in before either could make a move.

She knew that there was something happening at midnight and didn't need either of the mages causing trouble so soon … and she was pretty sure the fight wouldn't be one of the quick ones Natsu was used to. She glanced at Cana and Elfman briefly, looking intently at them as she tried to get a read on the magical power coming off them. She was sure the others hadn't noticed, considering they weren't paying attention when the two mages arrived or weren't as sensitive to magical pressure as she was but she felt it. Elfman and Cana had made leaps and bounds in magical power … as well as physically if Cana easily carrying the heavy pack was any indication.

She was growing curious to learn what had the mages done to train but also where the rest of them were. If she remembered correctly then Cana and Elfman had been part of Diana's group along with Mira and Lisanna yet Erza couldn't feel any of the three mages. Lisanna she could excuse considering she wasn't exactly a powerhouse but mages like Mira and Diana, she should be able to feel them if they were anywhere near her vicinity.

"Hey Cana?" she asked, getting the _Card_ mage's attention. "Where are the others from your group? I can't detect them at all."

Cana looked at her owlishly for a moment before giving a sheepish smile. "I'm not exactly sure … we got split up when we entered the city. Don't worry, I'm sure they're around somewhere," she said without making eye contact.

That was Erza's first clue that Cana wasn't being fully honest but she didn't have time to press it as suddenly the clock in the room struck 12, a resounding chime seeming to echo across the city. Just as the bells stopped there was a bright light coming from outside. The group rushed to the balcony to a surprising sight. There, towering above the city stood a massive projection of a man, at least she thought it was a man, with a large pumpkin head. He was dressed in a pinstriped long sleeved shirt and cape, simple brown trousers, and a pointed hat.

"Good morning everyone," the pumpkin began. "And a welcome to all the participating guilds. Now we shall begin the preliminary event of the Grand Magic games and reduce the 113 competing teams to a mere 10!"

"What!? No one told us about this!" Gray complained.

' _How odd … they sure are being mysterious about these games and then there is the odd presence being felt every year. Looks like I'll need to keep an eye open,'_ Erza thought just before the pumpkin man began to explain the rules.

"The preliminaries will be as follows, the first 10 teams to complete the challenge will be the ones participating in the actual games," the pumpkin man said as the inn began to rumble.

"What!?" several of them shouted in alarm as they clung to anything solid.

It took nearly a minute as the inn elevated itself and Erza could see other inns across the city doing the same. Then, platforms leading from the balconies began to form as a massive sphere took shape in the sky over the city. They watched in amazement as an enormous sphere with interlocking spheres and pathways formed within it. After a few more minutes everything stood still, the imposing structure looking like a massive maze of sorts.

"Welcome to the preliminary challenge, the Sky Labyrinth!" the pumpkin man declared. "As for the rules, there are no magical constraints. Reach the center as quickly as possible by any means necessary. Also, all five members of a team must reach the finish to be counted amongst the teams participating."

"Shit!" Gray hissed as he looked around. "Wendy still isn't here."

"But we need a complete team," Lucy said in a worried tone.

"Then since Wendy isn't here … you've got a man!" Elfman bellowed as he suddenly scooped them up under his arms before barreling up the pathway to the labyrinth.

"Cana!" Erza shouted as she glanced back at the _Card_ mage. "Take Happy and search the city for Wendy and make sure to keep out of trouble!"

"On it!" Cana replied before she disappeared back into the inn.

"Thanks for the save Elfman," Natsu said as the Strauss sibling set them down so they could run along with him.

"Not a problem," Elfman replied with a grin as they arrived at the labyrinth.

Erza scanned around, noting that the labyrinth was a full on 3D maze and would take some time to figure out. The group started to moved hastily, ducking corners and jumping some floating passages as they went deeper into the structure. Then they ran into another guild competing as well, a familiar guild mark catching their eyes.

"Twilight Ogre," Natsu growled as the other mages noticed them.

"Hey, it's those damn Fairies!" the leader, Erza couldn't remember his name, shouted as the others got into battle stances.

"We have a score to settle with you!" another mage shouted just before Elfman, Gray, and Natsu charged them.

The Ogre mages were mercilessly knocked aside, standing no chance against the Fairy Tail mages. They kicked some of them over an edge before the entire structure started to shake. Then, the surface they were standing on lurched and titled as the entire maze reorganized itself. Once the movement stopped one of the Ogre mages fell near them, one of the smaller of the mages with a set of papers and a sketched map on it. Erza leaned over and took it before scanning over it, noting the differences in this sketch from the one Lucy had started to draw up for them.

"Hey … I think I have an idea how we can get to the center quicker," Erza said as he face became obscured in shadow with her eyes glinting like little stars. "We can … borrow the maps from the other guilds and get a more complete look at this labyrinth."

"That sounds like a plan," Natsu agreed as he, Elfman, and Gray got similar looks as Erza, an evil air swirling around them.

"You guys are scary!" Lucy cried with comical tears, poor girl.

"Then let's get moving," Erza commanded before they sped off, on the search for their next victims …

* * *

Five figures walked at a leisurely pace within the labyrinth, the goal already within sight. Three wore old and worn cloaks with hoods hiding everything but their chins from view while two others did not cover themselves. One had long black hair that reached to the small of his back in wild waves, the other had close cut blonde hair and a pair headphones as he listened to some rock music. As they arrived at the goal, the pumpkin man greeted them, his eyes wide with shock.

"H-how?" he asked as he looked at them. "It hasn't been more than ten minutes … we didn't expect anyone for another thirty or so."

The lead figure simply raised a hand up to tap her nose with a smile. "The minute we entered I could smell the pumpkin scent," she answered.

"Gihi … it only shaved a minute or so off our time, we would have gotten here quickly anyways," the man with black hair said.

"I'm honestly disappointed almost all the other teams are taking so long," the blonde commented.

"Almost all?" the pumpkin man asked in confusion.

"There is another strong team already heading here," one of the cloaked figures, a girl's voice, said as she glanced back. "But I don't recognize the magical signatures."

The lead cloaked figure groaned as she glanced back as well. "… Damn … it looks like he's here," she said getting some confused looks from the blonde and black haired men. "… And brought friends."

"Friends of yours?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Acquaintance at best," the lead girl answered as she returned her attention to the front and looked at the pumpkin man, a silvery glow coming from the shadows of her hood.

The pumpkin man wasn't exactly sure why but he found this particular group so … frightening but it was there. He was by no means an experienced mage, mostly dabbling in little forms of charms and trinkets to pass the time but he did have a little experience reading magical power. He'd been announcing these games for years and had felt so truly humbling levels of power coming off some mages but the group before him blew almost all of them out of the water. Each one of the mages before him was giving off an incredible pressure, even while obviously trying to conceal it, but he could tell that each one was near the top tiers of power.

What was even more impressive were the three in the lead, two of the clocked ones and the blonde man, the pressure coming off them had a unique feel to it. The power pulsing off them was a completely different league then their other two companions. The one with the silver glow beneath her hood was particularly potent. Just making eye contact with those silver orbs had made the poor mascot nearly buckle to his knees. He didn't even know which guild they were from and couldn't see their marks but even then, he had a nagging suspicion that they would be amongst the top contenders, possibly even taking the entirety of the games by storm.

"So are we first?" the last cloaked figure asked, another feminine and obviously younger voice this time.

"Y-yes," the pumpkin man answered as he waved them towards the finish line where they would be transported back to their in with a small marker and their placing amongst the guilds competing.

"Awesome," the youngest girl cheered earning a chuckle from the man with black hair.

"I'm surprised you are here with us … and here I was thinking the rain woman would come with us," he said as he grinned at the girl.

"I'm not," the blonde man commented with a smirk before looking to the lead girl. "I heard you were going to put them through training from Hell."

"You don't even know the half of it," one of the other girls grumbled while the lead figure giggled.

"Come on, we still haven't technically finished," she said as she walked past the pumpkin man, her group following behind.

As they all passed him he heard the youngest sigh contently while say, "Finally out of these stuffy cloaks."

At the comment the pumpkin man couldn't help but look back as the team stepped onto a teleporting platform. As he looked he only managed to catch a glimpse at the three girls as they removed their hoods before they vanished in a white light. He saw two heads of hair as white as snow and the third had monochrome hair, the strands beginning black as obsidian before turning to a metallic silver half way and to the tips. He also caught their eyes, the monochromette having dazzling silver eyes while the other two had deep blue eyes, almost like sapphires but that wasn't all. The taller of the two platinum blondes with longer hair had the deep blue eyes but it seemed that the borders of her irises had a distinctly purple shade.

He stared at the now empty platform, wondering who was it he'd just seen. Each of the mages, save for the youngest, seemed oddly familiar but he couldn't place their names or what guild they were from. The black haired man with piercings and strikingly red eyes, the tall blonde man with the lighting scar across one of his eyes, the beautiful girl with blue eyes bordered in violet, and lastly the monochromette with silver eyes. Of all of them her appearance retained his attention as he sifted through his memories of any mage that could fit her description. He finished with only one and his eyes widened, a mage who was a rare sight yet known across the lands, even past Fiore.

' _…_ _That … could it have really been? The Huntress has come to compete? But that would mean that the team was from …'_ he didn't get to finish the thought as another team arrived. He noticed the immense pressure coming off them and just as the first ones, these mages all adorned dark cloaks fully obscuring their features except for the one in the lead, a pair of amber eyes looking at him. ' _Not even 15 minutes into the challenge and two teams have arrived with little trouble. It seems that Sabertooth will have their work cut out for them,'_ the pumpkin man thought as the team got closer.

Aside for the first man with amber eyes and what looked like golden hair, the others remained hidden and impassive. He could only look at their hidden forms, one being a hulking man if judging by his height and broad shoulders. Another seemed to be very young, possibly a girl due to the rather slim waist and black hair spilling past the hood and almost to the collarbone. He couldn't make out any more details as the lead one with the amber eyes got closer. He then stopped and sniffed before looking past towards the teleporter.

"Seems you were right," the amber eyed man mumbled as he glanced back at one of the other cloaked figures. "She even smells powerful … but she isn't the only one."

"I knew competing this year was the right choice," another man replied with a grin visible from under his hood, a sharpened set of canines gleaming from the shadows.

The pumpkin man felt a shiver run down his spine, finding this team to be as intimidating, and not in a good way, as the first to had arrived. He also felt his knees start to shake slightly from the pressure coming off this mages, his resistance already being spread thin after encountering the first team.

"C-congratulations," he managed to say in an even voice while holding a forced smile. "You have cleared the labyrinth and are the second team to qualify."

"Aww … I wanted to be first," the smallest figure, now confirmed as a girl, whined.

"If you hadn't been dozing off when the clocks hit midnight we might have been," the fanged man teased while poking the small girl's side.

"Don't go teasing the lass," the biggest figure said in a heavily accented voice, obviously being from the Northern continent. "It is proper for a child to rest at such hours."

"I'm not that young!" the girl protested with a stamp of her foot.

"Enough," the amber eyed man said in a calm voice that immediately silenced the rest. "Let us move on … the games begin tomorrow and we must prepare."

With that the team moved past him and to the platform before they were teleported away, the near crushing pressure that had been accompanying them dissipating as well. The pumpkin man felt as though he could finally breathe easier but it did little for the sense of foreboding he still felt. Two teams had arrived, demonstrating monstrous levels of power and obvious skill, and the challenge hadn't gone into the first half hour. ' _Those two teams … I have a feeling that these games will be unlike anything Fiore has seen before,'_ the man thought as he tried to relax himself. Hopefully the remaining eight teams would arrive soon and end this more than eventful night …

* * *

Silence … that's all there was in the infirmary room … a crushing silence and her thoughts of being useless. How it came to this she didn't know. One moment she was exploring the gardens of the Mercurius castle, then the strange black creature attacked and nothing but darkness followed. She awoken the next morning, in pain and too tired to even move her arms. She heard from her friends, how Elfman and Cana had arrived in time for him to replace her and help their team qualify. When they'd needed her, she was gone, unconscious in the gardens after a mysterious attack.

What was the point of her training? Why had she gone through the pain of obtaining the second origin and planning to compete with her friends only to wind up useless? It was so unfair! Yet, she really didn't have anyone to blame but herself. She'd left herself unguarded, she'd made the decision to travel alone and now here she was, bedridden along with Carla that got caught up in the crossfire. She'd not only made a mistake and left herself vulnerable … now her closest friend was hurt as well. She felt tears well up at the corners of her eyes as she looked at the ceiling, the dull hum of the crowds reaching her ears.

Her friends had just left to make their entrance, having placed 9th in the preliminary, and Elfman was officially in her place. Sure Porlyusica had said that she'd get her back in shape to compete by the third day or so but did she want to? What good would she do other than be swept aside by a stronger mage? Her tears finally ran free as she choked back a sob, her heart feeling as if it was in a vice.

"I … can't do … anything right …" she said through tears as she looked up at the ceiling yet seeing nothing through her watery eyes.

"That isn't true … little sky."

Wendy's head snapped to the side at the voice, her eyes widening in disbelief at the person sitting right beside her bed, a gentle yet sad smile on her face. There, was Diana, dressed in her usual attire as she looked down at Wendy. How had she gotten in without Wendy detecting her? No sound, now magical presence, not even a smell … it was as if she'd simply materialized into being. Her presence being a realization of Wendy's biggest desire and fear. Desire for the familiar comfort the dragoness could supply but also the fear of judgement and even rejection at her sorry state.

"D-Diana …" she whispered through more tears.

"Shh …" Diana said gently as she dropped to her knees so that she could be more level with Wendy. "It's ok … I'm here …"

And just like that, Wendy found the strength to move as she sat up before hugging the dragoness, her forehead resting against Diana's collarbone. Diana responded quickly, her warm arms wrapping around Wendy, one hand gently resting on the back of her head as she nuzzled the top of Wendy's head. They remained like that in near silence aside from Wendy's soft sobs. After a few minutes Wendy pulled back a little to be able to look at Diana's face.

"I'm sorry," Wendy whispered getting a concerned look from Diana. "I … I was too weak …"

"Wendy …" Diana said gently as she thumbed away the last tears. "You don't have to apologize for anything. It was some underhanded attack in the dead of night … nobody can blame you for it."

"But …"

"No," Diana interrupted with a finger softly pressed against Wendy's lips. "Stop trying to blame yourself … If anything I should have arrived sooner and been with you." Diana's tone sounded hurt at the end.

"But you're here now," Wendy said softly with a faint smile finally gracing her face.

Diana nodded as she leaned forward and hugged Wendy again before standing up. "I'm here and now it is time everyone learns what happens when they mess with Fairy Tail … with my family," she said, her voice full of a tempered power and anger.

A dragon had been wronged, her family harmed, and now those who dared cross her had one of this world's most feared beings set on them … the pitiful fools. Diana's presence portrayed her anger, her power momentarily flaring for just a moment, yet even in that moment it had been enough to crack several stone tiles beneath. Her gaze was powerful and unwavering, a gaze that inspired absolute terror in her enemies and awe and comfort in her friends. A presence that melted away Wendy's earlier fears and gripping cold.

Wendy looked at her big sister in admiration, giving her a genuine smile that the dragoness returned warmly before she turned away. She then reached for what looked like a trench coat draped over a seat and slung it onto her shoulders. It was a pure black fabric that lightly trailed to the back of her knees, the edges trimmed in golden coloration. Then, in the middle of the back rested a large emblem of Fairy Tail in the same bold, gold color proudly displayed for all to see.

With her coat rested firmly on her shoulders the dragoness looked back with a grin, her fangs glinting in the light.

"It was Laxus' idea for a team outfit," Diana chuckled lightly. "Well … looks like we have some games to win."

She then turned and walked towards the door, opening it before glancing back again as she looked Wendy in the eyes.

"Get some rest and be ready … I can't wait to see you out there roaring like a true dragon … little sky," she said before leaving, the room once again falling into silence.

But now, the silence was warm and content, a smile remaining on Wendy's face as she laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. ' _Fairy Tail is going to win this … I know it! And I'll be there to help in every way I can and make Diana proud,'_ Wendy thought as she closed her eyes before finally succumbing to a peaceful sleep …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: ... yeah ... I'm a trolling ass ... just needed to set things up here but the excitement will begin soon! Let me know your thoughts and until next time, a pleasure, Jbubu**


	29. Powerful COntenders

**Author's Note: And we finally get to the big reveal! Lots of positive feedback on the last chapter, good stuff and shows me I'm doing it right! I won't keep you, go on and read to your heart's content ... it has only begun.**

 **Let me know what you guys think too!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Are you all ready?" Erza asked in a serious tone.

Lucy glanced at her before looking past her and towards the gate that they had to pass through, the roar of the crowd just beyond. She felt slightly queasy at the thought of having so many people coming to see them. ' _Maybe that's why Diana didn't arrive … poor girl can barely handle a handful of people staring her down,'_ Lucy thought as she swallowed nervously.

"Let's get this over with … someone out there hurt Wendy and we are going to make them pay," Natsu answered before ending with a growl.

They were all still upset about how Wendy had been found. She looked like she was in so much pain … both physical and mental but there was nothing that could be done for now. All they could do was get started and win to make it up to her. They weren't going to let whoever it was that hurt her to get away with it, such was the way of Fairy Tail. The others nodded grimly to Natsu's statement, each feeling the same on the subject.

"I promised her after all and a man doesn't go back on a promise," Elfman declared as the team lined up side by side.

"Then let's do this," Gray said as they started walking, Elfman hoisting the standard of Fairy Tail on a flag over his shoulder.

The group moved in focused silence as they passed through the gate and into the arena where they would compete, the deafening sound of the crowd and blinding light greeting them as they entered. While Lucy's eyes adjusted to the light she could hear the announcers speak over the crowd.

"And in 9th place, barely managing to claw their way into the top ten we have … Fairy Tail!" announcer Chapati Lola said excitedly. "Once renowned as the strongest guild, will they be able to regain their past glory?'

"If I know Fairy Tail, it is to expect the unexpected," commentator and ex-council member Yazima said with a content nod.

"But they better watch out because Blue Pegasus is in it to win this year!" guest speaker Jenny Realight said with a wink to the crowd.

Fairy Tail walked in, Natsu leading with a fist pumped in the air but to their surprise they received a chorus of boos and jeers. They looked around in shock, a frown of Erza's face as they made their way to the center, next to the 10th placed guild, Twilight Ogre. Apparently the group had managed to recover after the initial defeat from Fairy Tail and made it to the goal by the skin of their teeth. However, ignoring the cross looks from the trashy guild, Lucy couldn't help but feel a lump in the back of her throat from the treatment they were receiving. She was used to getting critical looks and some heat for their destructive antics but not outright rejection.

"Hey," Natsu said softly as he rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft smile. "We'll do this and prove to them that we're the top."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at his words, feeling more at ease knowing her team was here with her. Then she caught a very loud cheer coming from the crowd, or more accurately, one section. They turned with wide eyes to see the entirety of the Fairy tail guild, all present members anyways, cheering and waving at them with a large guild banner under them.

"Go Fairy Tail! We're number one!" the guild cheered, master Makarov himself standing on the stone ledge while waving his arms vigorously.

"That's right," Erza said softly. "As long as our friends are here, that is all we need."

The others nodded at her comment before a newer voice joined the ranks of the guild.

They narrowed their eyes at the blonde girl sitting beside Makarov, her little feathery ears and bright green eyes seeming too familiar. ' _N-no way … what is she doing here?'_ they thought collectively as they gawked at her. The rest of the guild noticed her as well, their jaws hitting the ground in surprise.

"First Master!" Makarov shouted in shock as he looked at the small girl beside him. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came to cheer Fairy Tail on~" she replied with a big smile. "Besides, it was boring on the island," she added with a cute pout.

"Well … we got a spirit on our side, victory is ours!" Natsu cheered as he pumped his fists.

"Y-yeah …" Lucy sweat-dropped but tried to get passed it as the next team was being announced.

"And in 8th place in the preliminary round … the hounds of Hell's army, Quatro Cerberus!" Chapati announced to a resounding cheer from the crowd.

The five mages came forward, each dressed with some sort of dog collar, leather, or spikes while screaming, "Wild!"

"They should talk to Diana and Romulus," Elfman chuckled under his breath while the others snickered at the comment.

Just how would master Goldmine react to a Fairy Tail mage actually having one of the fabled hounds of the underworld as a pet? Might just give the old timer a heart attack on the spot … maybe it would give Diana claims to becoming the next master of Quatro Cerberus, who could guess?

"And next we have in 7th place, the beautiful dancers of the deep seas … Mermaid Heel!" Chapati said, receiving an even bigger roar from the crowd as the mages stepped out of the gates.

Five female mages walked towards the center, almost all waving to the crowd and blowing occasional kisses while the lead one remained silent, a katana head firmly to her side as she looked the others over. Lucy caught Erza looking back at her intently, sizing her up before frowning slightly.

"What's up Erza?" Lucy asked curiously as she looked at the _Re-quip_ mage.

"That one with the white bow," Erza replied softly without looking at her. "… She's strong."

Lucy looked back at the said mage, not seeing anything particular about her that screamed powerful but she trusted Erza's experience. If she said that mage was a heavy contender, than Lucy would believe her.

"In 6th place, the wings in the darkness, the great charmers … Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced to a varying degree of reactions.

As the mages made their way into the arena, the Trimens, Ichiya, and an odd man in a bunny suite, the cheers they received mostly consisted of girls fawning over the Trimens. Others jeered at Ichiya while others wondered who the heck was in the full body bunny suite? Lucy would have asked as well but she couldn't gather up the energy to really care … Blue Pegasus was nice but they creeped her out.

"Everyone, do your best!" Jenny commented while giving a thumbs up to her representing team.

"And now, the 5th place team and sure to be big hit this year … Lamia Scale!" Chapati nearly screamed in his excitement along with the crowd.

Then the said team of mages made their way in. Lyon the big-mouthed Gray, Yuka the master of eyebrows, Toby the dog man, Jura the bald glory, and a pink haired girl that Lucy couldn't recognize made their way to the center. Meanwhile the crowd roared in approval, several shouting claims of praise and awe at the present Wizard Saint. ' _Jura is definitely going to be a dangerous one … I hope we don't go one on one with him,'_ Lucy thought with a shudder. She remembered the power displayed by the man when they hunted Oracion Seis and that was while injured.

"What is this!? 5th, are you even trying!?" their master shouted as she waved her arms around and … spun?

"Sorry grandma, it was my fault since I'm clumsy," the pink hair girl replied with an embarrassed blush … right before she tripped …

"Owie …" she murmured as she sat up.

"Geez … pay more attention Shellia," Lyon grumbled while shaking his head.

"Sorry Lyon," Shellia replied as she slowly got up.

"Never seen her before," Natsu commented with a tilt of the head.

"Shellia is Shelly's little sister," Yuka explained.

"And she's really strong," Toby added with a grin.

"Yeah but my 'love' isn't nearly enough yet," Shellia said as she smiled shyly.

"I was complementing you!" Toby shouted suddenly.

"Ah, I'm sorry Toby," Shellia squeaked back.

As they continued on others mages discussed a few things amongst themselves, mainly some past bets coming up and the Trimens shamelessly flirting with any female within reach. Erza looked ready to skin and gut Ichiya on the spot but she kept it together … even if he was pushing it by getting so close while sniffing her and going on about perfume.

"And now for our 4th place team and this is a surprise. A guild that is competing for the very first time with us, join me in welcoming the midnight raiders … Raven Tail!" Chapati said.

"What!?" Erza snapped as she looked to the group walking in, led by a man in a full set of armor.

"But that means …" Lucy murmured as she looked at them.

"A dark guild!" Makarov shouted in outrage at he looked at the guild formed by his very son. "They're ok with a dark guild participating … why I ought to …"

"Master calm down," Cana said calmly as she held the master back herself, seemingly not minding the squirming and angry little man's attempt at escape.

"Hmm … I do feel a malicious force," Mavis commented from her spot near the guild members.

"Well according to official information Raven Tail has existed for several years and was approved by the Magic council recently," Chapati discussed with Yazima while answering the crowds concerns.

"Damn that Ivan … just how did he pull this off?" Makarov asked as a tick mark formed on his head.

"Fairy Tail …" the man in armor said, his voice colder than ice. "How did you like our little greeting? I'm sure the girl delivered the message."

There seemed to be a little imp like creature on one of their shoulders, the creature transforming its face to look like Wendy before acting as if it fainted while the other guildmates chuckled darkly.

"You're the ones who did that to Wendy?" Natsu growled as his lips pulled back, his enlarged canines coming to bare. "We won't forgive you."

"Enjoy the festival," the armored man said as he turned his back to them.

"And now with the top three guilds to have made it past the preliminaries, the top two having done it a full half hour before any other team even came close," Chapati said excitedly before pausing to draw out some suspense.

"Wait, but isn't Sabertooth one of them? But all other major guilds are accounted for," the crowd murmured as everyone's curiosity grew.

"And now for the 3rd placed team wait … what!?" Chapati suddenly stopped as he read a card in his hands, a nervous sweat forming. "… This is unexpected folks but … in 3rd place we have our defending champions … Sabertooth!"

The crowd remained silent in shock as the team entered, none looking pleased at the fact that they were at the bottom of the top three teams. After a few seconds of getting over their stupor, the crowd cheered, having high hopes for the champions. But an unease settled amongst the crowds and mages especially. Who were the two unknown teams, both of which passed the trial in record times and displaced the apparent best in the country?

"And now for the 2nd placed team, another new guild making their appearance for the first time," Chapati began as the crowd became almost completely quiet. "… We have … Immortalis!"

No one knew how to react, the mages stood silent as the sensation of raw magical power flowed over them. The fives mages walked forward into the arena, each looking calm and confident regardless of the incredulous, and angered, looks they were receiving. Lucy had to admit that the man in the lead was handsome, standing at the same height as Laxus with a leaner build, his golden hair flowing to his cheeks in the front. Tan skin, amber eyes, and confident look, and leading his team soundly. He was dressed in a black, long sleeved shirt, bronze and gold gauntlets reaching up to his biceps, a sleeveless white jacket, and dark grey trousers.

As his team got closer, even Lucy in her relative inexperience compared to some others on her team, could tell that the man was powerful. She felt her knees shake in his presence alone and as she looked around, she could tell she wasn't the only one. Few mages showed no reaction, amongst them being Erza, Jura, the girl holding the katana, Elfman though he did wince, and surprisingly enough the armored man from Raven Tail though it wasn't easy to tell with all that armor. All others were rendered silent, some even starting to breathe a little heavier at the ungodly levels of magic flowing off all five of the mages present.

Even the smallest one, a girl with pitch black hair and eyes that were mixed in aquamarine and emerald, had enough magic coming off her to rival Erza. And if Lucy had to guess, the girl wasn't anywhere near the strongest … though her power was dwarfed by the man in the lead and another one that sent all sorts of red flags off in Lucy's mind. She didn't know how to best describe it but if she could summarize the feeling he gave off it was … a tried and true bad boy that could back up whatever he said and knew it. His face said so, with his wild sky blue hair, those odd red eyes with narrowed pupils, and worst of all, the cocky grin displaying a set of pearly fangs.

Lucy didn't have time to get a really good look at the others before Chapati cleared his throat, getting ready to announce the 1st place team. Just at the thought Lucy had a minor panic attack inside. If there was another team on the same scale as these guys from Immortalis, then she was sorry but they could kiss being number one goodbye.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the team that made it passed the challenge in less than ten minutes, the mysterious contenders that only moments ago even gave us their name is … huh? Wait … is this correct … Yes … is that … I see," Chapati paused as he spoke to an attendant beside him. "Forgive the moment of confusion, now as I was saying, we have our 1st placed team and you won't believe it folks. It seems that their wings are taking them to the top … we have FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"

The stadium finally became truly quiet, all eyes nailed to the entrance as the five mages appeared, all eyes going wider than saucers at who appeared. All five wore a trench coat that hung on their shoulders and reached their knees, the material primarily black with gold trimming, the emblem of Fairy Tail on the right shoulder. There stood the 1st place team, a sight that no one could have expected. Lisanna, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, and Diana all stood proudly before them, all smiling or smirking as they approached the center.

Lucy took in their appearances, noting some changes she either didn't expect … or simply didn't know they could happen. Almost all were dressed in their attire with the primary colors being black or gold. Gajeel had a black muscle shirt, without the usual feathered extension that hung over one shoulder, his biker like jeans, and his iron toe boots plus the coat. Laxus' had a golden button shirt with black jeans and his coat, his headphones nowhere in sight. Then Diana had her dark jeans and matching leather jacket under the coat, her sports bra being black with gold lining to bring the whole look together.

Then there was Lisanna, dressed in thigh high black socks, black shorts that made good on showing off her backside, a crop top that exposed her flat stomach and some cleavage, her hair falling gracefully along her face before ending at her neck as usual. Lucy had never thought that she would even see Lisanna dressed in such a … well, revealing way. Lisanna tended to be on the more reserved side along with Levy and Wendy but apparently a change had been deemed necessary. Lastly was the person whose appearance confused Lucy the most and she wasn't the only one taken by surprise.

There was Mirajane, in an outfit similar to what some had described to Lucy as her attire before Lisanna's 'death'. A pair of black leggings and boots, black miniskirt with gold trimmings, sports bra like Diana, and a gold collar around her neck with a little pendant that Lucy couldn't quite make out. Then there was the most startling part … Mira's eyes. The once solid blue irises that some could confuse for top grade sapphires weren't the same any more. The very borders of her eyes now had a purple shade rimming the sapphire color and Mira's pupils seemed narrower than Lucy remembered. After she got over her initial shock of their appearance she noticed something else … and it was more worrying than anything.

None of them were giving off a strong magical signature … as if they weren't stronger than a D ranked mage at best. If Lucy hadn't known any better she would have laughed and asked what happened during the three months that left them in such a state but she did know. Mages like Mira, Laxus, and Diana do not go from being absolute powerhouses to drawing near blank on magical energy just like that which left the only other option … they were completely suppressing it but then, why?

After almost a minute, the crowd finally roared but not in excitement or praise. It was outrage, why did Fairy Tail have two teams and how was this fair. The five mages ignored it as they stopped close by, the jeering of the crowd and odd looks from some of the other mages going completely over their heads as they maintained their smiles. After a bit, the silence was broken … by the red eyed man from Immortalis as he nearly skipped over.

"Yo Diana! It's been forever," he said as he walked up to her without a care in the word while Diana gave him a flat look.

"Too soon if you ask me," she replied in a tired voice. "How are you … Damian?"

"Aww … don't be like that, we're regular buddies," Damian replied as he tossed an arm over her shoulder. "We came all the way just to see you and you got away in the little maze."

"I knew you were following our magical signatures," Diana muttered as she rubbed her forehead. "Regular headache you are."

"Preach it!" the black haired girl said as she grinned at Diana.

"That little brat is Phiona," Damian muttered with a playful glare at the younger girl.

"Hi," Phiona greeted sweetly with a wave. "By the way … can you stop suppressing your power, I wanted to get a good read on it."

"But that wouldn't be a fun surprise," Gajeel commented with a smirk.

"Or you're trying to hide it because it isn't all that much," Damian teased as he let go of Diana and looked at Gajeel. "After all, there were only three signatures worth note and I'm guessing you weren't one of them."

"Want to run that by me again?" Gajeel asked with a glare but was cut off by Diana before he could do anything.

"Gajeel don't … though I would love to watch you tear him a new one, he isn't someone you can take," Diana said softly while looking at the amber eyed man who'd remained silent, looking back at her intently.

"So are you going to stop hiding or not?" Phiona asked in a somewhat cute but impatient manner.

Diana glanced at her team for a moment before sighing. "Sure … why not …"

And with that, all five took a deep breathe before relaxing, a small swirl of mana dissipating around them before it hit Lucy. Just like that, their magical pressure taclked her like Natsu running away from a train. Her knees nearly buckled this time, all eyes widening and even the crowd growing silent at the sudden pressure touching them. ' _H-how … did they get this strong? Gajeel feels nearly as strong as Erza and Lisanna … she feels stronger!'_ Lucy thought in shock as she glanced around her. Now only Jura, the girl with the katana, and Erza remained impassive while others started to sweat or fidget nervously.

They all could tell one thing … Diana, Laxus, and Mira felt completely different. Lucy thought back to the rare times she felt any of their powers but none ever came close to what she felt now. Even the bits she'd felt when Diana got angry at Gajeel and Natsu was a drop in the ocean she had at her disposal. Only the mages from Immortalis seemed completely unfazed, some even smiling contently as if they were excited that such strong opponents were present. After some tense silence Damian chuckled as he returned to his group and smacked the amber eyed man on the shoulder.

"See? Beautiful and powerful to boot," Damian as he leaned on his shoulder. "So what do you think Horus? Want to make the offer?"

"I'm not joining your guild Damian," Diana said in a dry tone.

"Why not?" he whined like a child denied his candy. "You'd fit right in and be one of our top two mages."

"Fairy Tail is my family, I'm not leaving them for anything," she replied with the same dry tone.

Obviously the subject had come up repeatedly when the two last met. Damian sighed as he shrugged.

"We'll just show you why you belong with us and then you can give your answer," Damian said before looking to Horus. "And you call me rude, introduce yourself."

Horus sighed before slowly stepping forward, Diana responding by walking up to him. As they neared each other Lucy could have sworn that the ambient temperature was steadily rising as the magical pressure increased. She couldn't tell which of the two was doing it but she watched in shock as the ground beneath them slowly cracked as they neared. When they were finally a foot or so apart Diana glanced up at him, their height difference being just a few inches. She was the first to offer a hand, Horus looking at it for a moment before slowly grabbing it and giving a firm shake. At the touch, the pressure double making Lucy drop to a knee and she could hear several others do the same while others panted.

"Diana Venatrix," Diana said in a soft and even voice.

"Horus Siriso," Horus replied in a respectful tone, neither aware of the affects taking place around them.

Lucy looked around again and this time saw that almost everyone, even the members of Immortalis were grimacing from the pressure. The only two still looking relatively comfortable were Damian and Mira, though the later looked like she was concerned about something. Lucy looked back to the two monstrous mages, seeing them looking at each other critically before both widened their eyes and jumped back from each other, the temperature stabilizing as the pressure dissipated back to bearable levels. They looked at each other, no one making a sound as the two searched for something in the other.

After minute or so both relaxed, the tension leaving their frames as they returned to their respective groups though they did glance at each other. As the atmosphere relaxed … somewhat … Lucy stood up again and looked between Diana and Horus. She could tell that the two had never met until now but even then, the way they looked at each other was like someone seeing a ghost from their past. Whether the ghost was from a good time or not was still up for debate.

Then the pair stopped looking at each other as the two Fairy Tail teams came up to each other, the second team being nearly drowned in questions while the announcers continued explaining how a guild was allowed two teams if they qualified. But then Diana cut it off as she asked a question with a near venomous voice.

"Do you have any idea who was it that hurt Wendy?"

They all remained silent for a moment before Erza answered as she scowled at the team responsible.

"Raven Tail claims they did it as a greeting …"

It seemed that the Raven Tail mages heard it and like any dumb dark mages, even if they were technically light mages now, chuckled while smirking at them … oh the stupidity. In an instant Mira and Laxus glared at them, their magical pressure flaring as the Raven Tail mages promptly shut up. Faint sparks of current were flowing around Laxus' body while a purple aura manifested around Mira while a near burning feeling came off her. Lucy wasn't sure what to do but she was sure she'd either by electrocuted or turned to charcoal if she got any closer to either of the S-class mages but there was something that scared her more.

Diana remained silent, her eyes shadowed over as she looked down. No sounds, no reactions, no flare in magical pressure … Diana remained impassive and that terrified Lucy to the core. Ever since she'd seen Diana's anger, her fangs and pointed teeth along with the revelation that she was also a slayer … Lucy knew that she was Fairy Tail's strongest dragon. And now that dragon had found the ones who harmed Wendy, the little dragon that idolized her in every way. Everything fell quiet, even the crowds after their attention was drawn by Mira and Laxus, as Diana turned to face Raven Tail and slowly walked forward.

Her every step felt like a hammer striking the earth, her silence a cold hand wrapped around everyone's throats, her shadowed face obscured by some of her hair bringing the very reaper himself to his knees. The Raven Tail team couldn't move as she approached … they wouldn't have dared to regardless as realization dawned on them … the near fatal mistake they had made. Diana stopped just a foot or so away from the armored man, his hands noticeably shaking as he looked at the monster before him.

"You hurt Wendy …" Diana finally spoke, her voice seething yet somehow calm as it reached all ears. "… You dared to make her cry."

Lucy wasn't sure if she could take this much longer. She felt as if she was standing with her face in a cannon and simply waiting for the end … but was tortured by not know when it would go off.

"No one makes her cry …"

And just like that the dam broke, a surge of magical energy and rage coming off her frame as the ground beneath her fractured, her eyes glowing silver beneath the shadows … but then it stopped as suddenly as it happened. Lucy couldn't even breathe as she watched on, sweat dripping off her body as her legs shook.

"Touch her again and there isn't a man, demon, or god that will stop me from tearing you apart," Diana said in a soft voice that was as sweet as the voice of the very angel of death. Gentle to the ears, caressing even, and making a promise that will be kept until the end of days.

The leader took a trembling step back as the others dropped to their knees … or in the case of the girl with them, started to silently cry as they cowered before Fairy Tail's strongest. After a few seconds Diana turned as she walked back to the Fairy Tail group, looking as sweet and gentle as she usually was without sparing another glance at Raven Tail, the silence still persisting.

"Fuck I'm in love …"

And just like that the silence was gone as everyone looked to Damian with raised eyebrows. He was looking at Diana with a raging blush, his eyes now replaced with little red hearts. Diana glanced back at him before rolling her eyes and looking at Mira, the two seemingly having a private discussion by facial features alone.

"Oi!" Jura snapped as he glared at Damian. "Take those lecherous eyes somewhere else!"

"Wanna go baldy?" Damian retorted as he glared back.

"Such a scoundrel would never be fit for Diana-sama's affections!" Jura shot back as the two approached each other, some looking at Jura with raised eyebrows. It wasn't every day a Wizard Saint addressed another mage with such an honorary add on.

Diana just sweat-dropped while laughing sheepishly and scratching her head.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" asked Mira as she gave an almost distasteful look at the two bickering mages.

"I could … or let them get it out of their systems," Diana replied with a shrug.

"Diana, you terrible tease," Lisanna sighed while shaking her head.

"But I didn't do anything," Diana defended with a pout.

Another small session of bickering sprung up between the two Strauss siblings and the slayer, all the while Lucy wondered where the Hell did the tense atmosphere go? This day had been a whirlwind of emotions and it wasn't even noon yet. All Lucy needed was a bath and a very long nap … preferably after a bottle or two of wine. Cana could be helpful in such regards but for now Lucy tried to pay attention as Chapati finally resumed explaining today's events.

"N-now then … as I was saying before. The two Fairy Tail teams are legal and now we can proceed to the games. If you will please pay attention to the center of the arena," Chapati said as a large stone pillar sprouted out of the floor, each side being carved with the plans for the games, or at least what would be revealed for now.

"As you can see, each day of the festival will have a mystery event before a series of battles. The events will only be revealed and have the rules explained before the event commences and any mage can be selected to participate. Then the matches are decided by votes from the crowd throughout the day," Chapati explained.

"Thus, depending on luck, a mage who competed in the event could possibly be doubled up into a battle and be at a disadvantage magic wise," Yazima added with a nod.

"Now then, the first event is about to start and it is called … Hidden!" Chapati shouted as the crowd roared in excitement. "Just who will the teams select to play?"

Lucy watched as the teams debated for a few moments before walking forward, Chapati listing their names as they came up.

"Yeager from Quatro Cerberus … Beth from Mermaid Heel … Nurpuding from Raven Tail … Eve from Blue Pegasus … Rufus from Sabertooth … Gray from Fairy Tail A … Lyon from Lamia Scale …Mattan from Twilight Ogre …" Chapati listed but then fell silent as he waited for the Immortalis member and Fairy tail B to come up.

Then a woman from the Immortalis came up, her long light brown hair reaching to her waist and hard black eyes, her gaze set on the Fairy Tail B team. Lucy noticed that peaking under her hair were her ears, ending in tapered points while drooping slightly. She was dressed in snug fitting trousers and a long sleeved tunic, a rope tied around her slim waist. She looked almost plain, as is not caring whatsoever about appearances as she waited for the last competitor to by decided. Almost all eyes were on them as Diana tapped Lisanna to which the girl smiled as she nodded and handed her coat over to Diana. Once both were standing with the other competitors, Chapati announced their names.

"Rehea from Immortalis and Lisanna from Fairy Tail B," Chapati said somewhat nervously and rightly so.

Every mage on the field could tell Lisanna and Rehea outclassed the other participants by a wide margin. Lucy watched in slight surprise and fascination as Lisanna took a deep breathe through her nose before exhaling, a big smile on her face.

"Let's have fun!" she cheered even as the others looked skeptically at her.

Then the pumpkin man from the labyrinth appeared before them, smiling at them as they gathered round. As the pumpkin man started to explain something to do with his costume but then Nurpuding interrupted, at least politely.

"Excuse me but, you have yet to explain the rules for this event and I can't help but feel concerned by the fact that two mages from the same guild will be competing. For all we know, they could easily team up for an unfair advantage," he said as he glanced at said mages.

"That can be true under certain circumstances but the ruling stands. The fact that both teams were successful in the preliminaries is nothing short of a miracle and so how they participate in these events is completely up to them," the pumpkin man answered getting a 'tch' from Nurpuding.

"I can't be the only one feeling this," he defended as he looked around.

"I see no problem … both teams earned the right to compete," Beth commented with a small smile.

"Agreed and there is no guarantee that they will even be able to help each other," Eve added.

The other mages added their two cents saying it didn't bother them, much to Nurpuding's disappointment.

"What's wrong Raven? Feeling scared?" Gray mocked with a smirk but before Nurpuding could respond Lisanna started to giggle.

"Careful Gray. As far as our team is concerned, everyone is an opponent and we plan on winning," she added with a devious little smirk much like her older sister would.

"I look forward to the challenge," Rehea commented as she looked at Lisanna. "At least there are some decent mages here," she added as she looked over the others earning some half-hearted glares. They were still too scared of her to try and return a comment.

"Very well now," the pumpkin man said as he turned around and pointed his fingers at the open air. "Field Open!"

As he said the words, a mass of magical energy appeared as a structure started to materialize before their eyes. They watched in amazement as blocks of magic condensed to form buildings and roads, the entire structure taking on the appearance of a town.

"Wow," Lucy said as she looked up at the newly formed town, complete with shops, towers, even a small canal.

"It's huge!" Natsu shouted as he gawked at the imposing structure.

Soon the town was complete, all the participants being teleported into the streets at different points. Some looked around in confusion while others waited patiently for the rules to be announced. As they were explained several screens showed up above the town with direct sight on each competitor for the crowd to view. While that happened the teams each went to a designated booth to watch as well, some discussing who they think would win the event.

"So, you think Gray will do well?" Erza asked to no one in particular.

"If that icicle dick doesn't win, I'm kicking his ass!" Natsu declared before Elfman chuckled, earning some confused looks.

He glanced at them with a sly smirk before explaining. "This event will go to Lisanna … hands down."

"How?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You all saw when she took that breathe right?" he asked back getting several nods. "Well now she has their scents and can track them."

"Like a dog?" Erza asked.

"No … like a wolf," Elfman replied as he looked at the screen depicting his younger sister. "Diana is known as the Huntress for a reason … and she turned Lisanna into a predator. She is the wolf, that is her forest, and she knows who is around her, their power, and how to get to them the quickest. She doesn't need to hide … after all … she's the apex predator there and everyone is simply prey …"

As he said that all eyes, the crowd and other mages included, turned to the screen of the youngest Strauss as the gong sounded, marking the beginning of the games. Amongst all the copies they watched as Lisanna smirked before crouching forward, one hand placed solidly in the ground making her look more animalistic. Then she grinned, Lucy's eyes nearly popping out of her skull as one thought came to mind. ' _Since when did Lisanna have fangs too!?'_ Then in a burst of ferocious power, Lisanna launched forward in a near blur, all other mages in the game completely unaware of their new found status.

The prey walked around in confusion … and the wolf was on the hunt …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Yet another cliffhanger ... I still regret nothing! How will it go down? Will Lisanna wreck someone's shit? Who can tell ... you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	30. Overpower!

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, finally to the next chapter! I think I have a problem with these cliffhangers ... and I'm only warming up! Let's not weigh on that for now, to the action! Enjoy and leave me your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Looks like someone was excited," Mira giggled as she watched her sister blur through the streets.

"This game was practically tailored for her," Diana agreed with a smile.

"Mind clueing us in?" Gajeel asked as he carefully watched the game commence.

They watched for a moment as Lisanna suddenly appeared beside Yeager from Quatro Cerberus, lightly smacking him on the back of the head and running off before he knew what happened.

"One point to Fairy Tail B and minus one for Yeager!" Chapati announced.

"Wow, she found him fast," Laxus muttered as he watched with keen interest.

"Minus one point for Gray of Fairy Tail A!"

"Whoops, attacked a clone there," Diana said as she watched the Raven mage run off into the crowd.

"So how is she doing this?" Gajeel persisted while still not taking his eyes off the screen.

Lisanna appeared behind Eve and smacked him as well before merging seamlessly into the crowd as if she'd never been there.

"Second point for Fairy Tail B and minus one for Eve!"

"Well …" Mira said as she glanced at them. "Let's just say that in regards to _Take-Over,_ Lisanna completely blows Elfman and I out of the water."

This earned her their momentary attention as they looked at her for a moment before returning their attention to the screens as Nurpuding reappeared, striking Gray from behind.

"Gray at minus two points and Nurpuding with one point!"

"Who wants to bet Raven Tail is playing dirty?" Diana asked with a frown. "And here I thought I made myself clear."

"What do you want to do about it?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow, already having an idea of exactly what was going to be done.

Diana smirked as she looked at the town before speaking in a monotone voice. "Lisanna … if Nurpuding goes after Gray again … take him out."

"Umm … you know she can't hear us right?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh she heard us," Mira replied as she looked at the screens. "Her senses are more than sharp enough."

They watched as Rehea appeared from the ground and knocked Mattan over before returning into the ground without a trace.

"One point to Rehea and minus one to Mattan!"

By now most of the competitors understood the game better and started to behave like the clones, each subtly looking for the others. Now it became harder to tell them apart from the clones while Lisanna, Rehea, and Rufus couldn't even be seen by the screens. As the game progressed the commentators discussed strategies and predictions, mostly about how one could tell a clone apart from the original. They watched Gray's screen as he walked calmly down one street before a bulge formed in the road before him.

He noticed it just before it popped with projectiles, carrots apparently, shot at him but he dodged in the nick of time. Beth appeared from behind some dust, looking disappointed at missing but didn't have time to dwell on it as suddenly a plant shot up and hit her. Then Yeager appeared with a smirk saying he saw her magic only for him to be hit by an eagle made of ice, curtesy of Lyon.

"Beth at minus one, Yeager minus one, and Lyon with one!"

"Found you," Lyon chuckled as he and Gray assumed stances for magic only they didn't get to it.

Out of the earth came Rehea, only her torso and arms coming out as she swept Lyon's feet out from under him and then merging back into the earth in search of the next victim.

"Lyon at zero, Rehea at two!"

"Aww … missed her," Lisanna whined as she landed in front of Gray before smiling at him. "Hey."

"Yo," Gray replied with a smirk, still holding his _Ice-Make_ pose. Lisanna had said it herself, they were opponents so he wasn't going to drop his guard.

Before Gray could attack they both heard a chuckle coming from behind Lisanna, Nurpuding appearing with spikes along his arms and forehead. He had a smug grin on him as he readied his attack, not realizing that Lisanna was grinning. With unmatched reflexes and grace, Lisanna spun on one foot as she drove her other heel into Nurpuding's cheek, performing a near flawless back spin kick that sent him careening into a wall face first. All gawked at the sight as Nurpuding remained stunned with bruise already formed on his cheek while Lisanna resumed her neutral position while smiling at Gray. Then, in a quick dash, she closed the distance to Gray before flicking him in the forehead and running off.

"Lisanna three, Gray minus three, Nurpuding minus one!"

"Well damn …" Gajeel said in an impressed tone as he glanced to Mira. "So how is it that her _Take-Over_ is stronger than yours?"

"Oh, in power she can't scratch me but in terms of control, she's nothing short of a prodigy," Mira answered as she looked at him. "Over the three months Lisanna spent a good deal of time perfecting her shifts to decrease the timing and develop more stamina to it … however, about a month in we noticed something."

"And that is?" Laxus asked as they watched Lisanna bonk Lyon in the back of the head and run off.

"Lisanna at four, Lyon minus one!"

"Well … one day we were practicing using our regular senses in the dark to detect an attack. Since Diana has better senses than your average _Dragon Slayer_ she was the one attacking," Mira started to explain as they watched the mages continue to mill around. "She noticed that Lisanna had unconsciously activated her _Take-Over_ but only partially."

"Partially?" Laxus asked as she narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"Yep, just look at the screen and try to spot her eyes," Diana added as the group focused.

They watched as Lisanna appeared behind Mattan, smacking her shoulder before pausing as she looked up and smiled, making anyone paying attention to her stare. There was Lisanna, happy and cheery with enlarged fangs and … yellow eyes!?

"Lisanna at five, Mattan at minus two!"

"Those are …" Gajeel started but Diana finished it for him.

"Wolf eyes," she said with a near grin. "Lisanna mastered her magic to the point that she can selectively choose which animal traits she takes and to what degree leaving countless possibilities."

"And right now she has the nose, ears, eyes, and stamina of a Dire Wolf," Mira finished with a smile. "No one can get near her without tripping one of her senses … and that's without counting her magic sensitivity."

"So this game is hers," Gajeel said as he watched the game progress while the others smiled. How their little Lisanna had grown … Diana and Mira were nearly exploding with pride.

They watched as the game progressed, Eve used snow magic to detect and attack Yeager, Beth, and Nurpuding before escaping Lyon. Then Lisanna appeared and chopped Lyon in the back of the head before giggling as she ran off. Then Beth managed to hit Yeager, her first successful attack and Gray … Gray kept moving being unable to track down anyone. The B team watched as Nurpuding drew closer to Gray, obviously targeting him specifically with that damn grin of his even though his bruise was a good little shiner.

"Figures …" Diana sighed as she looked at the screens. "Hey, think she'll knock him out or break his legs?" she asked casually, as if talking about the weather.

"I'm calling a rib or two and some blood," Mira replied with a smirk.

"Fine, I got broken legs," Diana said as the pair shook hands. "Loser pays for dinner."

"Oh Diana, you're a better gentleman than most men I know, thank you for dinner and I hope you have somewhere nice in mind," Mira replied with a big smile.

"We'll see," Diana smiled back as she looked at the screens. "Better hope you have deep pockets because I'm not big on salads."

"I noticed," Mira chirped as she looked at the screens as well, Gajeel and Laxus dismissing their little bet as they watched intently.

Nurpuding was close to Gray by now, sneaking up behind him as the _Ice-Make_ wizard remained oblivious to the imminent attack. They glanced to Lisanna's screen as she halted before suddenly ducking down a corner, heading straight for the two mages. They returned their attention to Gray's screen as Nurpuding inched closer, his grin growing as he prepared to attack. Nearly a minute passed before Nurpuding lunged forward, both arms raised high to smash Gray straight down. Then, in a blur of white and black, something collided into Nurpuding's gut and slammed him into a building, the entire structure shaking from the force of the impact.

They watched as the dust settled to reveal Lisanna, a tail and set of wolf ears out as she snarled at Nurpuding, her fist firmly buried in his gut as the sucker coughed up some blood before promptly passing out. Lisanna dropped his limp form as she glanced at Gray with her predatory yellow eyes, her friend looking at her with wide eyes before she rushed off. Just like that, one contender was out of the game and Raven Tail got their appetizer for the games, two birds … one wolf.

"Damn," Diana grumbled as she glanced at Mira, the mage giving her the biggest grin she could. "I call foul play, she heard the bet."

"You should have taken that into consideration then," Mira practically sang back.

They then returned their attention to the screens, no longer worrying about a damn bird messing with the games. Rehea appeared between Beth and Mattan, knocking both aside with a simple shove and then melting back into the earth. As the minutes ticked by Diana scanned over all the screens, a small smile forming on her face as she noticed a little detail.

"Hey Mira, who's the last person that hasn't been hit by Lisanna, save Rehea?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm …" Mira hummed as she thought about it.

"What are you going on about?" Gajeel asked as the counter went down to five minutes.

"Ah! Rufus from Sabertooth!" Mira exclaimed while clapping. "Let me guess … he's the last one Lisanna is going after."

Diana nodded as she spotted the oversized cat, standing on the apex of a small tower while concentrating. ' _Oh this is going to be good,'_ she thought with glee as she watched Lisanna discreetly circle near Rufus but pretending to not detect him.

"Why does that matter?" Laxus asked as he watched Lisanna apparently make a big circle while looking around and sniffing.

"I'll lay it out for you," Diana said with a smirk. "When two predators are in the same area, what happens?"

"They fight for dominance, usually to the death," Gajeel answered easily.

"Correct … and what's the biggest opening one predator can exploit from another?" she continued.

Both Laxus and Gajeel gave her a blank look so she answered for them.

"When hunting, predators usually clear out everything but their target. They hone in and wait for the best moment to strike. In that moment when they do, however big or small, there is an opening where they are completely unguarded. They're so focused on what's in front of them that they forget to check themselves. A smart hunter exploits that moment, especially if they aren't as powerful as the other predator," she explained.

"But Lisanna and that Rehea girl are both the stronger ones, why would they do that with anyone else?" Laxus asked to which Diana gave a toothy and slightly predatory grin.

"Rehea and Lisanna know that they're the strongest there so why bother going after each other when they simply can remove the weaker ones first? As for Rufus, he's confident that he's undetected and won't be before time runs out. He is an unexperienced hunter falling for the bait of a smarter _and_ stronger one. Lisanna has purposely gotten close to him and missed him, she's moved in a pattern that a careful observer will follow, and she hasn't shown her full speed or reflexes. Rufus … is tracking a false target," she explained with glee.

She glanced at Lisanna's screen and saw her smirk. Two minutes until game's end.

"So when Rufus finally attacks …" Gajeel started and Laxus finished.

"She'll ambush him just before he uses his spell and take him out."

"Yep and he's close enough that she can close the distance in a matter of seconds," Mira said as she leaned on the stone railing.

"And she's playing with Rehea," Diana added. "They want to see who can get to Rufus first."

The team watched as other mages scored some points on each other, Lisanna and Rehea occassinally attacking to keep up appearances but maintained a close distance and 'oblivious' state near Rufus as he pinpointed his targets. Sadly for Sabertooth, Diana had seen them compete and was fully aware of their abilities whereas Sabertooth didn't have a clue as to what their team could do … Hell … even their guildmates didn't know all that much anymore.

A minute was left and Rufus had started to flare his magic in preparation. She could see Lisanna's ears twitch while Rehea blinked quickly before coming out of the ground fully and leisurely strolling away. ' _Hunt is on … one big kitty and a dog … but at the end of the day, dogs love chasing cats up trees,'_ Diana thought as the seconds ticked down.

"I see them all … I remember them all," Rufus said as he tapped his fingers to his head, magic condensing around it.

"He's not even hiding," Gajeel commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Cocky bastard," Laxus added while Mira and Diana giggled.

"Memory Make …" Rufus chanted with closed eyes, completely unaware that Lisanna and Rehea were both on his ass. "Into a Night of Falling Stars!" he shouted while flourishing his arms out, a large smile out for everyone to see … shame … he had a pretty smile.

Just as the magic projectiles left him Lisanna blurred into existence right in front of him, a fist already flying. Rufus couldn't even blink before a clawed and furry fist pummeled into his face, specifically his pearly whites. He was sent crashing from the roof to another building, a stray tooth dropping beside Lisanna's foot, as his attacks continued on their way. As each attack neared its target, a Rehea appeared from the ground and took the hit, each body crumbling into the dust from which it came. Then Lisanna jumped back, sailing onto another building's roof while looking at the one she'd just been on, the real Rehea standing close to where Rufus had been.

The crowd remained silent, too shocked to even register what had happened. Rufus had been knocked out cold and all his attacks had been simultaneously stopped without a second thought. Then, through the silence a chorus of giggles and laughter followed coming from two booths. All eyes turned to the two groups as they laughed so hard they held their sides. The offending groups, Fairy Tail B and Immortalis of course, and they didn't care that they looked like pricks for doing it. The other mages inside the town stood silent as well, unsure of what to make of the sudden protection and sound of something crashing into a building, and only 1 minute remained.

"Hehe … nearly got me there," Lisanna said as she smiled at Rehea.

"I'll admit that was a good attack and your reflexes are impressive," Rehea said as she casually sat down.

"Why did you save everyone else?" Lisanna asked with a tilt of the head, her ears twitching cutely.

Rehea shrugged before answering, everyone hearing her words through the lacrima vision. "He wasn't participating. Why should he get any reward for minimal effort? I could have eliminated him and every other mage in here within the first minute but chose to play. As such, denying him any reward or satisfaction was the proper way to go."

"True, then it would have been just you and I, and that would have been boring," Lisanna replied as she sat down as well.

"Could have been more fun if you actually tried," Rehea replied almost teasingly.

"Sorry, strict rules on how much I can use," Lisanna replied while scratching her head.

"I know the feeling," Rehea said with a sigh.

The timer ran out, the town beginning to dissolve around them as they hopped to the ground, Lisanna's _Take-Over_ seamlessly returning to her body. The finishing score was Lisanna with nine, Rehea with five, Lyon with three, Eve with two, Gray and Beth with zero, Yeager and Rufus with minus one, Nurpuding with minus two, and Mattan with minus three. Once all the mages appeared back on the area floor, two unconscious and slightly bloody, Chapati announced the results.

"W-what an unexpected end … Fairy Tail B and Immortalis dominated the event and came out unscathed," Chapati said, the tinge of fear in his voice. "That leaves the following scores …"

'Fairy Tail B: 10 pts,  
Immortalis: 8 pts,  
Lamia Scale: 7 pts,  
Blue Pegasus: 6 pts,  
Fairy Tail A: 5 pts,  
Mermaid Hell: 4 pts,  
Quatro Cerberus: 3 pts,  
Sabertooth: 2 pts,  
Raven Tail: 1 pts,  
Twilight Ogre: 0 pts,'

"Now that the event has taken place, we shall move on to the one on one matches," Chapati announced as the mages cleared out, Nurpuding and Rufus having to be carried out.

Once the arena was clear they announced the first match up, Fairy Tail A's Lucy vs Raven Tail's Flare. Both combatants moved to the field as they waited for the pumpkin man to explain the rules. Flare looked like she was positively seething, highly likely after essentially being publicly shamed by Diana and then having Nurpuding reduced to a limp body. Diana wasn't sure if it was a good thing for Lucy but she could feel her power. It had dramatically increased thanks to her second origin, if she went by what Makarov told her an hour before the preliminaries.

As the battle got underway, the fighters looking rather even though Diana was confident Lucy could win, she turned to look at Mira. The eldest Strauss, Sutrass in private, had been giving her a worried look since they got in their booth. She wanted to ask what had happened with Horus but Diana wasn't entirely sure just yet. He felt so … familiar … and there was an odd sensation coming from him or at least when she was close. It was like a pull but not physically … it was like her magic, her true magic, was reacting to him yet also trying to repel him. She'd only noticed how the temperature changed after they distanced themselves and he didn't look like he'd been aware either.

Then there is the fact that their power tried to come out and measure up without either trying to flare it. His presence had been almost comforting but also put her on edge … a seemingly endless paradox that eluded her understanding. She looked to Mira again, trying to convey to her that she didn't know the answer, if there even was one, and that they should drop it for now. Mira looked back at her for a few seconds before nodding and returning her attention to the fight.

Diana did as well, catching the sight of Lucy summoning Taurus and Scorpio before having them merge their attacks, completely overwhelming Flare's defense. The battle seemed to be tipping in Lucy's favor as they continued, Flare attacking with a wolf made of hair. Lucy responded by summoning Cancer, the cut happy crab making short work of the hairy beast. Suddenly Flare practically snarled in anger before burying part of her hair. Diana watched as the two started off before Flare discreetly, as far as she was concerned, pointed towards the stands where Fairy Tail was. Diana glanced over only to have her blood boil and a low growl escape her throat. She could see the tendril of hair waving beside Asuka, using her as a hostage.

"Keep quiet blondie," she caught Flare whisper, her voice carrying like speaker to all slayers and particularly good hearing mages. "Who knows what might happen to the little brat if you don't."

Diana growled again as the others around her grit their teeth. They couldn't move … not without serious consequences. Any one of them could reach the hair before Flare could react but in their current state, it was almost a guarantee that they would respond with using her hair as a means to attack her. Laxus, in his rage, could easily funnel enough current into that strand of hair to fry Flare inside and out. Diana knew she herself would grab that hair, tear it through the ground and use it like an anchor to whip Flare up and slam her straight back to the ground … snapping her neck and caving in her skull.

However angry she was at the moment, killing Flare in front of the crowd and the children watching this, she couldn't bring herself to act. All the while she had to watch as Lucy was mercilessly attacked by the coward of a mage but then she noticed Natsu already on the move. She felt a small smile pull at her lips as he grabbed the hair, tearing it in his grip rather than attacking Flare himself. ' _Nice one Natsu … now all Lucy needs to do is finish this,'_ she thought as she looked back to the arena. Flare was caught off guard as Lucy summoned Gemini, the spirit taking her form in a towel.

Putting the obvious embarrassment of the blonde and the ogling eyes, Diana let a sigh of relief escape her. Asuka was safe and Lucy looked more than peeved enough to use some serious magic on Flare. She was actually surprised to see Lucy combining her power with Gemini to cast a powerful _Heavenly Body_ spell, Urano Metria. She'd heard about it back when she visited and Fairy Tail's hunt for Oracion Seis was still fresh in the gossip. She had to admit, that was an impressive spell just by judging the flux of magic coming from Lucy. She watched in anticipation as the spell came to its end, Lucy's eyes glowing like stars themselves … only for the magic to suddenly disappear.

"… What …?" Lisanna mumbled beside her, eyes wide as they looked at Lucy as she laid on the floor, completely spent on magical energy.

"Raven Tail," Diana growled as she looked at the guild's booth, some of the mages flinching even though they didn't look at her.

She could feel the static in the air around Laxus and the heat building up from Mira but she took a deep breathe before looking at the two. They calmed down … a little … but maintained their looks at the guild practically begging to be destroyed in several ways. All the while Diana could hear Lucy sobbing, a sound that reminded her too much of how she found Wendy back in the infirmary. If she didn't get to hit something soon … there were going to be bloody consequences. She listened as Natsu managed to cheer Lucy up a little and then they walked back to their booth, Flare doing the same but not before glancing back at their booth. Five sets of piercing glares met her, making the mage shudder before she quickly left the arena and prayed that they didn't come after her … like it would do her any good anyways.

Soon the crowd settled down as Chapati announced the next match but Diana couldn't hear him, she was too angry as she searched the crowd for Raven Tail's master himself. He was getting a very personal visit after the day's events finished … and no one in this damn city was going to stop her. After a while she did spot him but he'd already turned to leave, and she was tempted to follow but then she noticed the crowd had gone silent. She then felt Mira tap her on the shoulder to get her attention before pointing up at a Lacrima screen. There for all to see were the names for the next contestants.

'Damian Tepes of Immortalis vs Diana Venatrix of Fairy Tail B.'

' _Damn it all … or it might be a good thing. He can certainly take the punishment but he's an ass too,'_ Diana thought as she looked to the booth of said mage. He was looking back, grinning like the little madman he was, obviously ecstatic at being the first in his guild to face her. She sighed as she hopped over the railing and landed with a thud on the arena floor, her coat left back in the booth since she shrugged it off the moment she read her name.

She slowly started to walk to the arena center, her fists opening and closing repeatedly as she desperately tried to control her magical energy. Last thing she needed was going full Abyss Dragon and taking the stadium … and possibly Crocus off the map. She looked at Damian to see him still grinning as he got closer, his own substantial power flaring a bit in his excitement. ' _At least one of us is going to be enjoying this … even if I'm using his face to decorate the walls,'_ she thought as she stopped a few meters from him.

The pumpkin man stood between them, raising his hands to get some silence, not that he needed to. Almost everyone was either silent or whispering as they looked on, wondering what was going to happen in this fight. Even the Fairy Tail mages looked a little unsure of how this could turn out … after all, Damian had been one of the few not bothered by her magical pressure when she shook Horus' hand. They both waited for the pumpkin man to speak.

"All righty, let's have a good and clean match…" Diana couldn't suppress scoffing at that. "… and get this match under way. Diana Venatrix vs Damian Tepes. You have thirty minutes to complete this fight. If both are knocked unconscious or unable to defeat each other by then, the match is a draw. Do you understand?"

Both nodded, one grinning while the other retained a frown.

"Then let this match … Begin!"

…

…

Silence, no one even dared breathe as the two mages squared off. They didn't move or give any sign of having heard the match beginning, even their magic was suppressed to the lowest margin. Both simply looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak first. After nearly five minutes Damian, being the loud mouth that he is, finally broke the silence.

"Hey … feeling pretty pissed huh?" he asked, his grin faltering for a moment.

"You have no idea," she returned in a dry voice.

"I could kill them if you want?" he offered casually, not even bothered by the resounding gasps from the crowd. "Better than you getting your own hands dirty."

She sighed as she shook her head, finding his bluntness rather annoying even if it was for her.

"Thanks but no thanks … I already said what will happen by the end of the tournament," she said with a shrug.

"Can I help? That redhead looked like she'd be a nice screamer," he continued with a chuckle.

"You're the same as ever," she muttered in distaste. "Was killing 100 slavers and their own private army in Bosco not enough for you?"

"99 since one of the slavers was your target and you took him into custody, and as much fun as it is eliminating rats," Damian said with a frown, probably recalling some of the sights that could even upset him. "Sometimes watching a bug like that scamper off doesn't sit well with me. I'm honestly disappointed the council made them a legal guild."

"We could go on forever about our disappointment in them but that really isn't the point," she returned. "Besides, you're a killer born and bred, and yet here you are and offering me a spot in your guild."

"First off, though I won't deny that I've killed more people than there are in this stadium," he listed with a raised finger, the crowd gasping again while looking at him in horror and outrage. "Every single person I've ever killed was already dead inside. Rapists, slavers, murderers, mafia bosses and their goons, each and every one already having enough on their case for execution or life imprisonment."

' _Not all of them … some were innocent,'_ she thought sadly as she looked at him. She knew about his past, all revealed in one drunken evening. How he'd slipped once, harmed someone more precious than his own life, and couldn't take it back. How he tried time and time again to drink himself into oblivion, how he chased down the most feared outlaws and monsters … all in the hopes of someone finally killing him but … they never succeeded. He was too strong for his own good and his pride as a mage and warrior wouldn't let him simply lay before a sword or commit suicide … if that could even get the job done.

She learned a lot from him in the short few weeks they traveled together from Bosco to Fiore, saw a different side of humanity that she honestly feared in some ways. Sure she was a dragon, a member of one of the strongest if not the strongest of the sentient races. But, she did have humanity within her as well, she did have the potential to commit the same horrors she detested. She'd never feared for her own safety but … what could happen if such corruption struck her and her own friends or family tried to stop her. Would she end up like Damian? A powerful being that wished for death but couldn't even put an end to himself and desperately seeking someone stronger to do it?

She tried to end the train of thought, it wouldn't help her and could only serve to break her control over her already rampant emotions. She looked at Damian's eyes and his flashed with understanding, knowing what had just been on her mind. He then gave her a smile, a warm and genuine smile, the only reason she even bothered traveling with him in the first place. Even after everything he'd done, all the sins he'd committed … when she looked at his soul she could see it. A deep red soul with a stained surface but … the stains were faded and from a long time passed. Damian was a rare case, the only one she'd met so far … he was a repented soul.

No longer festering and spreading corruption to himself or others but weighed by his past, cursed to never find true happiness … but maybe he could one day find peace. She could also see a glimmer of hope in his eyes when he looked at her but it wasn't one she wanted to have cast on her. In Bosco her emotions had escaped her for one moment, her real flames surrounding her and nearly killing a man … though he'd never been able to walk again afterwards. He knew she could kill him, one of the few who could aside from possibly his guildmate Horus. But neither of them would willingly do it, she didn't know Horus' reasons but as for herself, he wasn't corrupt and so, ending him wound be wrong.

He'd given up on finding another way and simply waited for someone to take him up on his offer but she silently hoped there was another way. Fairy Tail had taught her to hope against all odds, to believe in tomorrow being a new day and she wouldn't go back on those teachings. She gave a heavy sigh as she looked at him, silently pleading for him to stop placing that hope on her. After another few minutes he spoke again.

"I know I'm a monster … and that you are honestly a gentle and rather fragile sweetheart," he said gently, his voice easily carrying across the silent stadium. "But also a strong girl that inspires others in ways you don't even realize. You stayed strong in Bosco … you saw humanity at its worst but you didn't shy away or even cry. You completed your mission, you helped save hundreds of slaves … some of them looked to you like a goddess," he said with a chuckle before his eyes hardened. "But Fairy Tail isn't your real family."

"You're wrong!" she snapped back even as her voice quivered at the end. She knew what he was going to say, knew why he said it but she still didn't want to hear it regardless of how accurate he may have been.

"Then why do you hide?" he retorted sharply as she looked away. "You pull all your punches, lock down any emotions, and keep a happy face when all you want to do is cry. You walk around being sacred of your own shadow and the judgement of beings completely beneath you!"

"I'm a human too!" she shouted.

"Quit lying to yourself!" he returned in an angry tone. "You're lying … you're so much more and you know it but you can't show it. You use a fake magic to play if off, avoid any fights that could bring out your real power, and keep your head low. You should be proud of what you are, not hiding it away and denying that it exists!"

…

She remained silent as she looked at her feet, her arms trembling in rage and sadness. She knew he was right … she did walk on egg shells most of the time. There were few people in Fairy Tail she could be herself around and even then, she had to be mindful of herself. She was a Chaos Dragon wielding the flames of Tartarus itself. One slip, one angry mistake … and she could kill someone without meaning too. But … she also had precious people that walked alongside her even knowing what she is, what she could do. Makarov, practically her father … Gildarts, the annoying and irreplaceable uncle … Mavis, her first true friend and mentor in some ways … Wendy and Lisanna, the little sisters she never thought she'd have … and Mira, the girl she loves and wants to be by until her dying breath.

Then there was the rest of Fairy Tail. Sure there were rough patches that needed to be talked about but in the end of the day, she knew anyone of them would come to her aid and she theirs. If keeping low meant she could stay with them, if keeping all that pain inside let her enjoy some dreams in her centuries of nightmares, then she would take it. Besides … she wasn't truly alone anymore … her friends, no family, was more than Damian knew or could understand.

"Nothing to say?" Damian asked bitterly as he looked at her. "Did I finally get through that thick skull of yours? You know every member in Immortalis could accept you, understand you, even help you through that pain … help get through those nightmares," he said, ending in a sad tone.

She was about to speak when suddenly a shout rang out through the stadium from, in her opinion, the most unexpected of people.

"What the Hell are you going on about!?" Natsu nearly roared from his booth as he glared at Damian. "Get your damn head out of your ass, Diana is a Fairy Tail mage and would never leave her family! I know I sure gave her a Hell of a time when we got back and was a dick to her but she's still family. I've seen it in her, she loves Fairy Tail and we love her, regardless of whatever the Hell she might be, so get it through _your_ thick skull, she isn't leaving Fairy Tail and her family isn't leaving her!"

Diana looked at Natsu in shock, for once truly speechless as he gave her that damned infectious grin of his. She then saw the rest of his team looking at her as well, supporting his every word. She then looked to her guildmates in the stands, all smiling at her while some nodded with Makarov in the center looking at her like a father would his daughter. The same look that she'd greeted when she first opened her eyes to the dotting, perverted, goofball of a master they had. Lastly she turned around to look at her team's booth, Gajeel and Laxus smirking like the asses they were. Lovable asses that she wouldn't replace for the world but asses nonetheless.

Then she looked at Lisanna, the platinum blonde looking like she wanted to cry but gave her a beaming smile through it all. Her quirky, stubborn, and rather silly little sister that sometimes resembled her demon of an older sister too much. And speak of the Devil, Mira was looking at her with gentle, and dare she say, loving eyes that always seemed to melt any worries she had. The most puzzling girl she'd ever met, teasing her ruthlessly and with glee but the girl she loved above it all. Then Mira smiled before taking a big breath, her voice carrying like the roar of a dragon through the stadium.

"Go one Diana and kick his ass! Show him why the Huntress is known across the continent! Show him what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage and why _you_ are Fairy Tail's strongest mage! Show him the might of the ABYSS DRAGON KNIGHT!"

Diana couldn't suppress her grin as she looked back at the white haired demon, not caring that all of Fiore could see her fangs, her words filling Diana's heart with a joy she rarely experienced. Her shout was met with cheers of approval from all Fairy Tail mages present, her words breaking down every uncertainty Damian had placed in her. She then looked to Natsu, their eyes meeting for a moment before she spoke softly.

"Thank you Natsu … and by the way, I'm going to borrow a little something."

The _Fire Dragon Slayer_ simply grinned again as he nodded before raising his hand up in the Fairy Tail gesture, the others soon following. Diana beamed again as she turned to Damian, a rather funny scowl on his face. If he couldn't see why she wanted to stay with Fairy Tail then she was simply going to have to open his eyes for him. She grinned at him as she brought her hands up before slamming a fist into her open palm, blue energy radiating of her body as the ground beneath her shook from the magical pressure.

"Sorry Damian but Fairy Tail has spoken and …" she paused as she looked at a timer noting that around ten minutes were left, plenty of time to kick him seven ways to Sunday. "I really want to kick your ass."

"You can try," he retorted sharply as he leaned forward, his hands at his sides. "But you'll need you real magic to even scratch me."

"Wanna bet?" she asked as she rushed forward and closed the distance to him before he could react, her fist driving into his cheek before sending his body careening across the arena floor and into the wall behind him.

The dust settled to reveal him, not even bruised though there was blood splatter on his lips, but still lodged into the wall as he glared at her and she smiled back. He then broke out of the wall, tearing out some rock with him, before he ran at her looking for blood.

As she raised her fists as she prepared to fight him, the smile never wavering as she shouted out in almost childish glee.

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Oh them feels! You go Natsu, you glorious twit! Time for some real heavy weights to throw down! Hope everyone enjoyed that and is excited for the next chapter!**

 **All feedback welcome!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	31. From One Monster to Another

**Author's Note: And to the battle we arrive! A true clash of monsters that I know you all were excited about! Enjoy everyone and don't be shy on the feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Damian ducked under her punch, his own fist pummeling into her exposed gut. She winced at the hit as she skid back several meters, her heels tearing into the ground until she pulled to a stop. Damn Damian had some kick to him, that was for sure. Not even a minute had passed and both had traded more blows than most fights would have in an hour. They moved at blinding speeds, leaving only a few mages able to track their movements. The crowd only saw snippets of their after images and collisions before they moved to another spot.

She backpedaled as Damian rushed her with a barrage of fists, most meeting her braced arms with one or two hitting her sides. It hurt nearly as much as when Makarov hit her in his giant form but the sheer speed at which they impacted kept her on the defensive. She'd really pissed Damian off now and he would do anything he could to force her to use her real magic, the _Abyss Inferno,_ but she wouldn't give in. Those flames were only called forth when a fight was to the death or she needed to protect her family. She would instead show him that her papa's gift, _Vector,_ was a true magic as well.

It was one of his pinnacles of work and tireless research to prepare her for the world of dangers she would face. She would not let her heritage be insulted by a man who'd given up and could do little more than rant at the world around him. _Vector_ is one of her forms of magic, her peerless weapon, and with it she will put Damian in his place!

He swung low, a clear body shot but she raised her knee to intercept it. As his fist collided with her knee she jumped with the other foot before turning as she brought around a savage kick. Her shin slammed into his head, knocking him aside like a rag doll as he tumbled across the arena floor. She landed and braced herself, watching as the dust settled to reveal an uninjured Damian, his glare present as he dusted himself off. He then rushed her, fists flying as she returned to guarding as she looked for any opening. After nearly twenty seconds she saw it, his right cross pulling too high.

She stepped forward as she ducked under the swing, her right fist shooting out in a quick jab at his sternum, a satisfying crack ringing out throughout the stadium as some cringed. She didn't let up as she turned her hip and torso while giving him a left uppercut, his body flying into the air with blood spraying out of his mouth. She still didn't give him a moment's rest as she jumped up above him before raising her leg and delivering a sharp axe kick to his gut. Damian crashed like a meteor into the stadium floor, fractures spreading several meters around him.

She landed a distance away, her eyes trained on the cloud of dust obscuring him from view. As they waited she could hear the crowd murmuring, some wondering if this could even be called a simple match any more. She tried to keep her attention on the cloud though, her instincts telling her that this was far from over. As they waited she heard Chapati comment with Yazima, their tones in mixes of awe and mildly fearful.

"Yazima … can you comment on who you predict to win this?" Chapati asked.

"Hmm … I honestly cannot say. Both seem physically adept and have yet to use any magic, therefore this battle could turn at any point," Yazima answered.

"Wait! You're saying that then haven't used any sort of magic? Not even something to enhance strength or healing!?" Chapati asked incredulously as the crowd grew anxious.

"No … I have not felt even a slight flare or dip in their magic reserves, this has been a pure brawl so far," Yazima answered.

"Not for long," Damian cut them off as he stood from his crash site, no visible bruises or hints of being in pain.

"What! After such a brutal attack, Damian remains unharmed!" Chapati shouted in shock.

Damian ignored the looks as he glared at her, his fists cracking as he clenched them. She only glared back, knowing that Damian was going to step it up in some way since his initial method wasn't getting results. He then smirked as he looked at his right side before looking to her. After a moment he spoke, his voice far too relaxed and casual for the steely glint in his eyes.

"You know … I'm surprised you're still pulling those punches even though I can take them," he said as he walked forward. "What's wrong? Afraid of getting a little bloody? Please … all you've done is give me clean injuries. You broke my jaw, crushed my sternum, and ruptured several organs … but nothing serious."

Diana could tell that the crowd was looking at him as if he was a lunatic. Not really that far off the truth but then again, for him all those injuries were trivial and negligible. She knew he was right though, she needed to go for the sort of blows that would literally rip apart any human to slow him down. Damned bastard … why couldn't he just enjoy the games, brawl a bit and then leave it at that? Did he really want to take it up to the point that little kids … and most adults … would have nightmares for the next month?

"Get fucking serious!" he shouted crossly as he looked at her.

She sighed as she shook her head before looking to the Fairy Tail mages watching, Asuka and Romeo being the focus of her attention. She really didn't want to do this but she had to shut Damian up and he probably wouldn't even stop for the timer if she didn't lay into him. She decided on it … it was going to get monstrous but … necessary.

"Romeo, Asuka," she called, making the young ones in question start in surprise. "Eyes closed and turned around!" she ordered, her tone leaving nothing for discussion.

"What's wrong?" Makarov asked, his eyes narrowing in concern even as Romeo grumbled while turning, Bisca picking up Asuka and leaving for the corridors and out of sight.

"Just trust me on this," she replied as she looked around the entire crowd and mages watching them. "Anyone who doesn't like blood or is too young, turn away and don't look until the match is over!" she almost roared, making a few people faint.

She waited as she spotted some children and adults turn away and close their eyes, probably getting that she was telling them this for their own good. She then felt a presence close in, her body turning on reflex to see Damian nearly on her, grin plastered to his face as he threw a fist. She responded in kind, her head tilting to the side as his fist barely grazed her cheek while she drove her right fist forward. An unrestrained punch, her form nearly perfect as she hit him square over the heart … before her fist ran him clean through and popped out his back. The stadium again feel silent, the sound of hurling reaching her ears but she paid it no mind as she looked Damian square in the face.

The bastard was grinning at her as blood seeped out of his mouth. He gave a choked chuckle as he fell back, the sound of flesh being torn even more as her arm was retracted out of his chest. He landed on his back, his eyes glazing over as he stared into nothing, some blood pooling around him. She grimaced as she looked at her bloody arm, the feeling of his bones and flesh giving way to her fist still fresh in mind. She swiped her hand sideways to fling some blood and grime off, not bothering to ignite it in her flames since there would be more. She then looked at Damian as he remained still, that stupid grin still on his face.

"Diana … what have you done?" Makarov whispered as he looked at the scene before him.

She didn't reply as she glared down at Damian, her blood starting to boil as she waited for nearly thirty seconds before she had enough of it.

"Damian! Get the Hell up you bastard! We both know you aren't dead so stop the games!" she shouted as she prepared to curb stomp him.

"Aww … you're no fun," he replied as he raised his head up to look at her, someone in the crowd screaming in terror. "Oh well … upsy daisy."

And just like that, Damian was up in front of her, a gaping hole in his chest where his heart was … and would be in a moment or so. The crowd watched in horror and fascination as his flesh started to steam before regenerating, sealing his wound in all of five seconds without so much as a scar. He smirked as he wiped the blood from his mouth, his eyes glinting in amusement as she glared at him. She was seriously tempted to brain him right then and there … and she might if he kept the look up.

"Come on Diana, you could have played the part a little," he said casually as he rolled his shoulders. "I don't know, an evil little laugh or maybe just looked shocked … something better than looking at me like a dirty dog."

"Don't degrade dogs like that, you're beneath them," she muttered.

"Sweet as honey and sharp as a blade, I could listen to you all day," he replied with a chuckle.

"That's it, I'm tearing your throat out," she grumbled as she started to walk forward.

"Talk dirty to me," he returned as he prepared to move closer too but was interrupted with a boot to the face.

She watched his body fly before hitting the wall for the umpteenth time, grin still on his face. Damian … one of the cockiest and most infuriating men she'd ever met but also a begrudgingly strong mage and somewhere deep down inside, an honest man. A man that fought tooth and nail when he promised something but also just didn't know when to shut his trap. Many a good and tender moments had been ruined during their travels thanks to his puns and crass jokes.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked him as he dislodged himself from the wall and casually started to walk towards her. "You aren't strong enough to beat me and I can't kill you, much less keep your ass down long enough to count as a victory for me."

"Well you're wrong on both points," he replied as he put his hands on his hips. "As long as you don't use your real magic I can beat you and … it's that same magic that can kill me. I even have proof."

He then shrugged off the right shoulder of his leather coat, a claw mark starting from the edge of his collarbone and running down nearly to his armpit.

"This here," he said with a grin. "Is proof that you can kill me with those flames … after all … you're the first person to truly wound me in over 200 years. Come on Diana, who am I?"

Diana sighed as she looked at him as he replaced his jacket while looking at her expectantly. Really … how could he be so nonchalant about mentioning that he can't die and that he's lived for centuries? If there was ever a man that truly did not have one last fuck to give, it was Damian.

"You're Damian …" she started in a dry tone. "… Damian the Forsaken Immortal."

A round of gasps filled the stadium as they took in the title, most looking at Damian with wide eyes. She just shook her head as she looked at his gleeful expression. If there was one thing he loved, it was seeing people's faces when they learned that he was immortal. An ass thick and through.

"Alright then … since the cat is out of the bag, let's get this party started," Damian said as he rushed her.

She caught his fist before kneeing him in the gut, making him cough up a little blood as he buckled a bit before she punched him in the ribs, pulverizing his ribcage as he tumbled back. She watched him as he got back up, the sound of his bones snapping back into place filling her ears as he smirked and attacked again. ' _Damn idiot is really going to try and fight all out … Fuck …'_ she thought as she ran forward to meet him, hoping to end this fight soon …

* * *

"H-he's … a monster …" Levy commented beside Makarov as she watched the combatants strike each other.

Makarov didn't say a word as he watched intently, his experienced eyes catching … most of the attacks. The man's movements were unlike anything he'd ever seen. Precise and deadly, the obvious skill showing through as he traded blow for blow with Diana. His regeneration healing him just as quickly as Diana hurt him. ' _So this is a member of Immortalis … and their entire guild has mages like him,'_ Makarov thought worriedly. He prayed that the other members were at least more sane or forgiving than Damian. If not, they could easily kill off any other mage that faced them in the fights to come. He was sure that only Erza from the A team could fight on par with one of their members leaving Diana, Mira, and Laxus as the other relatively safe combatants against this powerful guild.

There were others present that could hopefully hold their own as well such as Jura from Lamia Scale and possibly the bowed girl from Mermaid Hell but as for the other guilds … may the gods be merciful. The Sabertooth mages were nothing to scoff at either but against such power, even after their ridicule during their arrival to the city and arrogance, Makarov felt pity for any that had to fight against Immortalis. He was so focused on the fight that he didn't notice Mira beside him until she spoke.

"Quite the fight isn't it?"

He glanced at her in slight surprise before returning his attention to the arena.

"What are you doing here?" It was just curiosity, she didn't really need a reason to join her guild in the crowd.

"I thought it might be best to shed some light on who Damian is for you as you watched," she answered as she leaned on the stone railing.

"What do you know?" Mavis asked without looking away from the arena floor.

"About as much as Diana knows … she explained to us who he is last night after the preliminaries. Lisanna went to Erza's team to fill them in too," she answered. "So, what do you want to know first master?" she asked, all the Fairy Tail mages listening intently as they watched the fight.

"How is he immortal and why is he so intent on Diana joining his guild?" he asked as he watched Diana punch Damian so hard part of his face caved in, making several grimace.

"Well, from what I understand, Immortalis has one cardinal rule for joining," she started. "To be a member you must be beyond human or not at all."

"What!?" Levy squeaked beside her as she waited for an explanation.

"There are many sentient beings beside humans. Demonic, divine, and everything in between. Each member of that guild was either born as part inhuman like Diana or stopped being human altogether like Damian," Mira explained. "I think they also have a little grey area where humans who use particular forms of magic can be accepted such as Lost Magic users. Of course, the brand they look for are slayers since their magic changes their bodies as a natural after affect."

"So … hypothetically … Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy could join if they wanted to?" Mavis asked.

"If they advance their magic enough to become more dragon than human, yes … but they're a long way from that," Mira answered.

They watched as Damian suddenly picked Diana up before bringing her down head first only for her to stop herself with her hands. With her hands planted on the ground she wrapped her calves around his head and brought him around to slam his head into the ground turn. He didn't even seem fazed as he rolled away before coming in and kicking up. She blocked with her arms but the force still sent her into the air where Damian followed, his fists almost a blur as Diana crossed her arms over her face. In a brief opening Diana struck with a kick to his gut, sending him plummeting to the ground to form yet another crater. She soon landed before he stood and the two blurred away again, attacking relentlessly.

"So how is he immortal?" Cana asked from Mira's side, her eyes following the fight surprisingly well.

"He's a vampire," Mira answered casually, despite the eyes nearly bugging out of some people's eyes as they looked at her or Damian. "But as Diana said, he is a cursed vampire and only a husk of what he once was."

"How so?" Makarov asked.

He could see Mira frown out of the corner of his eyes before she answered.

"I can't remember every detail but from what I understand, he was a human turned vampire that broke two taboos. He was a powerful warrior and guard that fought even with dragons over 500 years ago but was tricked by a rival. In his rage and confusion he killed his creator … and then to make it worse, he drank her blood," Mira answered with a frown before adding. "Apparently he knew about the second taboo and willingly did it to curse himself and so punish himself."

"So why is he only a husk? Actually, I thought vampires die in the sunlight or if their heart is pierced?" Levy asked as she tried to watch Damian and Diana move back and forth.

"The first one is a myth but as for his heart, that's part of the curse. To kill ones creator is punishable by death and to be marked as a rouge by the entirety of the vampire race. As for taking his creator's blood, that was what truly cursed him. By doing so his soul was permanently marked and so forbidden from ever moving on. He can go to neither Heaven nor Hell and so, with his soul sealed to his body, he can never truly die. He lost the ability to perform all the natural magic of a vampire such as hypnotism, shape-shifting, necromancy, and can't create other vampires."

"I see …" Makarov murmured as he watched Diana punch Damian away but then something odd happened.

She suddenly staggered forward before dropping to one knee. Damian on his end looked happy as he got back up. He then ran at Diana while she remained looking down. She then punched forward but missed as Damian appeared behind her, casually flicking his wrist before punching her in the back of the head and sending her tumbling.

"What happened!?" Cana asked in alarm as others narrowed their eyes at the fighters.

"Damn, he's started using his magic," Mira muttered as she frowned.

"What magic?" Makarov asked as he watched Damian hop on his feet while punching the air with glee.

He didn't catch Diana moving just before she appeared at his side, her elbow nailing his jaw as he skidded away. Diana followed after him but he just side-stepped her before smacking her away and then looking at her with an almost bored expression.

"Is it just me … or is Diana getting slower?" Cana asked as Diana charged Damian but he weaved in and out of her attacks.

"That's his magic," Mira said as she watched them. "He can drain anyone's physical strength and speed on contact and it looks like Diana is starting to tire out."

They watched as Diana managed to catch his arm but couldn't respond as he slammed his free fist into her side sending her a good few meters away with a pained wince. Now they could see a dark red aura encompassing Damian as he opened his arms as if taking in the sunlight.

"Ah … there's that strength of yours flowing into me, damn what a rush," Damian said as he grinned at her. "Let's see how it hits!"

He then jumped at her, his fist primed to strike her down. Diana responded in kind with her own right cross, the fists colliding as the ground around them fracture. Then, after a moment of deadlock, Diana's fist crushed through Damian's and continued on through is arm and to his gut. The crowd gasped as the mage skid back while vomiting a large portion of blood, his arm shattered from the collision.

"Hehe … you've got to be kidding me," Damian chuckled as his arm snapped back to its original state. "Isn't there some limit to your strength?"

"Had enough?" Diana asked while breathing a little harder than normal, the battle seriously starting to get to her.

"Nah … I think I'll just take every ounce of strength you have to offer," Damian replied as he rushed her, Diana groaning in annoyance as she fought back.

They watched as the mages brutalized each other, Diana largely in the winning as her fists pummeled Damian's face in repeatedly but Makarov could see it. Her punches were getting sloppy, her pace was slowing, and she was panting. It lasted for nearly a minute before Diana threw a weak punch, barely enough to even knock over Romeo. It landed on Damian's cheek as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Then, her arm slumped before she staggered back and fell, panting as she looked at him.

"That's was delicious … Huntress," Damian said as the red aura around him increased.

"On shit!" Cana snapped as she looked on.

"Oh my … is this clash of titans drawing to an end?" Chapati announced as the crowd murmured, waiting for the pumpkin man to make a call.

As he approached them Makarov noted that Mira was almost smirking as she watched on. He returned his attention to the arena as the pumpkin man made the motion to start counting but Damian raised a hand to him.

"Oi, this isn't over," he said before smiling as he looked at Diana. "But it will be … sorry Diana but I'm going to end this."

Of all things, Diana started to giggle as she looked at him.

"I know … you put up a good fight but I'm winning this," she said.

"You got a pair on yah. You can't move and you still think you can take me? Please … you wouldn't even be able to use those flames like this," Damian sighed as he clenched his fist. "By the way … if you survive this, let me know how it feels to be hit with your strength mixed with mine."

"I'll put it in your get well card," she returned with a smile. "And by the way … _Vector_ is just as much my magic as those flames."

"Whatever," Damian sighed as he raised his fist.

"Master stop him, he'll kill her!" Levy shouted in alarm.

"Just watch," Mira interjected as she ignored the incredulous looks.

Makarov paid heed, Mira's voice sounding too calm to be a hopeful comment. She knew that Diana would survive … how, even he didn't know. They watched as Damian grinned down at her, his fangs glinting as his normally dull red eyes glowed like rubies before he brought his fist down. It smashed square into Diana's chest before the arena shook from the monstrous magical pressure spike as a dust cloud erupted around them, completely obscuring them from view.

"Diana!" several mages called in horror.

Silence, no one spoke as they waited in tense wonder. Some looked on in horror, covering their mouths or looking away, thinking on the ghastly sight that the dust may unveil.

"I-Is it … over?" Chapati asked timidly from the announcer's booth, no one giving him an answer.

A few more seconds passed as the dust slowly settled, everyone at the edge of their seats as they saw someone's shadow in the cloud. After a moment, a breeze rolled through and left everyone gawking at the sight. There stood Diana, smiling as she looked straight back at the Fairy Tail group, a small blood stain on her lips and covered in bruises and scratches.

"Eeehhh!? What is this!? Damian attacked but Diana is the one who stands!?" Chapati shouted in shock as the crowd gaped at her. "But where is Damian?"

Everyone looked around but the vampire was nowhere to be seen. The pumpkin man walked up to Diana before looking around only for Diana to tap his shoulder. She then pointed up and out of the stadium, the pumpkin man along with everyone else following her finger. They looked and saw a crater in the faces of one of the statues overlooking the stadium. There in the center, riddled with tears and one hole through his chest was Damian, eyes rolled back into his head, barely conscious.

"D-Damian has been defeat by ring out!" the pumpkin man declared through the silence. "Diana of Fairy Tail B is the winner!"

The crowd looked at her in wonder for a few seconds before it suddenly broke out in a roar of cheers. The sound was almost deafening as they applauded the rather … grotesque fight. Makarov wondered if they would have cheered if Damian had won. But still, he couldn't help but smile at his little brat as the others cheered, most glad that she is ok. Diana smiled back sheepishly as she shuffled nervously, her shyness finally making an appearance. As the crowd settled down Diana started to take a step forward before stumbling.

Makarov's eyes widened as she started to fall, her eyes already shut. He was about to move but before she could hit the ground Laxus appeared, gently catching her as the crowd quieted down. He picked her up in a bridal carry, her head resting against his chest while her arms laid on her stomach. Makarov could see her steadily breathing while mumbling something to herself before actually snuggling closer to Laxus. He let out a sigh of relief as the others looked at him curiously.

"Don't worry," he said easily. "It looks like she fell asleep."

The group calmed down at that, Mira smiling the whole time as Laxus carried Diana off to get some rest. Makarov looked at her curiously as he turned to her.

"How did you know she'd win?" he asked, the others looking at Mira expectantly.

"Because throughout the whole fight, Diana didn't touch her magic reserves. She was waiting for Damian to let his guard down and then attack him with _Vector_ ," she answered. "When he takes someone else's power, he strains his own body and his healing slows down. All she needed to do was create enough damage to incapacitate him for a while."

"Wow …" some of them murmured before Chapati spoke.

"Sorry for the wait folks," Chapati began as a screen appeared but still blank. "But we will procced on to the next match up of the day."

"Wish I could have seen what happened," Cana grumbled as she drank from a small flask.

"Your fault you couldn't track it," Mira quipped with a smile while Makarov glanced at her. Even he hadn't been able to see it all.

"I'm guessing you saw every detail?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Mira replied cheerily.

"Mind telling us?" he asked.

"Simple, she used a full contact vector," Mira replied while punching the air in a playful manner. "The moment her fist touched him, the vector blasted through him like a cannon and shot him all the way to the statue."

"Damn …" Cana muttered as she looked to the statue, Damian still firmly lodged there but now was conscious as he looked around, probably deciding how to get down.

"Next match up … Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus vs Arania Web of Mermaid Heel!" Chapati announced with a cheer from the crowd. About time they got a more normal match up.

"Oh well … I think I'll go see how the others are doing," Mira said as she turned to walk away.

Makarov watched her walk away, wondering just how were these games going to play out. Raven Tail repeatedly antagonizing them … which was bound to blow up in their face soon, the inhuman mages of Immortalis, and the newfound power of his very own brats. He knew this would be a festival to remember … but for good or for worse?

* * *

She walked quietly down the corridors towards their infirmary rooms, her brows furrowed in thought as she played back some of the things Damian said. He really was a jerk to try and play with her head like that, making her doubt herself or Fairy Tail. Diana was born in Fairy Tail and loved them all … Damian would never make her leave. Yet, it still hurt to have to listen to all that watch as Diana beat herself up while hanging on his words.

She sighed at the thought as she arrived at the door, softly knocking before she walked in to see all of Fairy Tail A and B inside. Diana was on one bed sleeping soundly with Romulus curled up in her arms, the Hellhound having stayed guard with Wendy without anyone knowing, while the others sat around speaking softly. Wendy was also up and sitting up against some pillows while glancing at Diana, worry clear in her eyes.

"Hey Mira," Natsu greeted from his seat.

"Hey," she replied as she walked over to Diana's bed and sat at the foot of it.

The room fell silent for a minute before Erza spoke up, her eyes on the dragoness as well.

"Well that was certainly … eventful."

That was one way of describing it. Watching two mages literally ripping each other apart was many things, mostly described in negatives but eventful could work.

"So Mira …" Erza continued as she looked at her and the others from the B team. "… Would you please explain to me what Damian meant about Diana not being human?"

Her tone said it was more than just a request, though Mira wondered why she even bothered with it. Erza couldn't have threatened her with it before the three months of training and certainly not now. She sighed as she glanced to the sleeping dragoness before looking back to the group. She was pretty sure Diana was going to tell them all by the end of the night and Elfman and Cana already knew so there wasn't really any harm.

"I guess but until Diana says otherwise you can't tell anyone else," she said and raised a hand to stop Erza from interrupting. "It's already a bit of a push to tell you while she isn't awake but you should respect her privacy enough for her to decide how the rest of the guild learns."

"Just for my curiosity, who already knew about Diana?" Lucy asked softly.

"Me, Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy, Carla, Cana, Master Makarov, Master Mavis, and Laxus though he doesn't have all the details," she answered easily.

"So will we get full details?" Gray asked this time with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure but first, Lisanna if you would?" Mira replied as she looked at her sister.

Lisanna nodded as she walked to the door before pressing her hand against it and softly murmuring 'Espacio Privado', a white glow coming off her hand before it encompassed the whole room and faded.

"Now we can talk freely," Mira said before anyone could ask. She then scratched her cheek as she focused for a moment. "Now … where to begin …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: And the tale continues. Finally, Fairy Tail is learning more about their mysterious dragoness. Not a cliffhanger this time so that should be a nice little break from my trolling ... for now. Hope everyone enjoyed and I can't wait to see you all on the next chapter cause it is a biggy!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	32. Cherish The Waning Moments

**Author's Note: Hello ... now, I know you are all wondering, why the early update? Why, because I'm in a great mood and felt like sharing the love! Another chapter for you all and the feels it will bring!**

 **Let me know what you guys think, I really enjoy responding to reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"And that's more or less it," Mira finished, her audience remaining silent as they took in everything Mira had told them.

Some looked at her rather owlishly such as Natsu, Gray, and Lucy while others looked like they were knocked speechless such as Erza and Gajeel. Mira could only wonder how the rest of the guild would look when they learned this. After few minutes they seemed to reboot, finally processing some of what they'd been told.

"So let me get this straight …" Erza said with narrowed eyes. "She's a hybrid between a human and dragon, and not just any dragon but a Chaos Dragon known as the Dragon of Purgatory. She inherited the title and power called the _Abyss Inferno_ , flames that can burn anything, even magic and souls. She in a sense, has been alive for over 400 years but is technically only 11 years old and her goal in life is to find and kill Acnologia … did I miss something?"

"That's about it in the broadest sense," Mira replied with a nod.

"So her mother really was a dragon?" Lucy asked with timid eyes as she glanced at the still sleeping dragoness.

"You can ask Mavis if you want. She saw Astera herself," Mira answered.

"Wow …" Natsu said as he looked at Diana before his eyes brightened up. "You think she knows where our dragons are?"

"I've asked that already and she doesn't," Wendy answered for him with a sad smile.

"So that's why she got so upset about being called a slayer," Gajeel mumbled as he looked at his feet. "Bad memories about other slayers."

"And the bit about Acnologia … can she really even do it?" Gray asked as his eyes looked at the roof.

"Maybe … but she is the only one that would stand a chance," Mira replied with a sigh.

"But what if she trained us?" Natsu asked suddenly getting everyone's attention. "She knows more about _Dragon_ magic than any of us, maybe even as much as our dragon parents. She could teach us everything they didn't and really test us since she is a dragon. We could help her."

Mira gave him a sad smile, glad in the fact that Natsu was thinking about Diana and how to help her … but this might not be something he could do. Only a dragon could truly kill another dragon … and Acnologia was beyond any standard dragon. Even the dragon kings and queens of Acnologia's time failed against him.

"I'm sorry Natsu but that might not be possible," she said softly, getting a confused look from the mage. "Trust me when I say that I want to help her too … but we'd just get in the way."

"Even if all of us fought together?" Gajeel asked to which Mira simply nodded.

"There are some limits that humans have to accept," she said as her throat felt hot and her eyes started to sting at the thought. "It's something she has to do alone … she's the only one who can."

The group fell silent as they looked at the dragoness, finally seeing her in a new light … and the path she had to walk. They knew that nothing they said or did could take her off it, it was her responsibility as the Dragon of Purgatory.

"But it's so …" Natsu paused as his hair covered up his eyes, his fists trembling. "… why? Why does she have to do it? Why can't she choose how to live her life instead of being set up to clean up someone else's mistake? It's not fair!"

Mira could see some anger flash across the eyes of the others, their feelings being the same as Natsu's. Diana hadn't been given a choice in the matter and couldn't ignore it if she wanted to. A part of her would always feel haunted until Acnologia was no more.

"Natsu …" she said soothingly, trying to calm the fiery mage down only for her voice to quiver. "… sometimes there are just things we can't change … no matter how much we wish we could."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she recalled how Diana had told her she would gladly sacrifice herself if it meant Fairy Tail would be safe from the Dragon of Apocalypse. More tears followed as she recalled that black dragon and its power. How could she do it? Acnologia had centuries to amass power and master the worst forms of magic, he had the souls of dragon royalty at his disposal, and unlike Diana, would use Fairy Tail as hostages against her. It just wasn't fair! Even if she somehow did it, even if she gave that dragon a mortal wound … it was almost a guarantee that she would die too.

It was a suicide mission, plain and simple. No one would survive in a battlefield between them and Diana knew it too. She understood that it would be her death and yet … she was still willing to do it. She was ready to do it without a moment's pause just to save her family but then what about Mira herself? Would she have to stand by and watch the girl she loves as she walks to her own death?

"Mira … don't cry …"

She snapped her head around to see Diana with her eyes open, a small and sad smile on her face. She looked tired, too tired to even sit up but she did reach for Mira's closest hand. Out of pure habit they laced their fingers together as Mira looked at her.

"How can't I?" she asked weakly. "… even if you kill him, he'll take you with him …"

Diana looked back in silence for some time, her eyes giving nothing away before she answered in her soft voice.

"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal … but love leaves a memory no one can steal."

Mira's breath hitched as she looked at Diana, finding no words to respond with as the dragoness gave her a tender smile.

"I saw today that Fairy Tail loves me and I love them … if dying means that they'll live on and I'll remain a loved memory, then I can accept that," she continued while giving Mira a loving smile.

Mira couldn't take it any more as she pulled the dragoness into a hug, ignoring the pained groan as her face was buried into Diana's hair as she lightly sobbed. She didn't want to let her go … to lose her to a fate decided for her. ' _I can't go through that again … you where the one that told me that same thing when Lisanna was gone … but if you're gone then what will I do? I won't make it with just a memory,'_ she thought as her grip tightened on Diana. ' _I'll tell you … after these games finish, regardless if we win or not I'll tell you … that I love you. I don't care if I might not be your destined mate or even if you don't feel the same … you have to know before the chance slips away,'_ Mira promised herself as she clung to Diana.

Diana responded with a light hug, her body still too weak after such a fierce fight, but to Mira it felt like the warmest and most tender hug she could get. They remained like that for several minutes, the sounds of a few others sniffling being the only noise in the room. Then Mira slowly released the embrace as she looked at Diana, one of her hands searching for hers again. Once found Mira turned to look at the others. Wendy, Lucy, and Lisanna had puffy eyes but smiled at them, the others giving soft signs of comfort as well.

"If that's the case," Natsu said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. "Then we'll live it up and make the best memories we can, Fairy Tail style."

Mira grinned at him and she knew so was Diana, the atmosphere in the room finally changing to a happier state. As they calmed down Mira felt Diana try and adjust in her bed to sit up against the headboard like Wendy, her sheets lowering to reveal her chest and stomach since her jacket had been taken off when she was brought here. Mira frowned as she saw the large bruise in the center of her torso, just below her breast line. The skin looked cleaned so Mira was sure Porlyusica had already attended to her injuries. Her other scrapes seemed minor but Diana still winced as she moved.

Once comfortable Diana sighed as she looked at the large bruise and frowned. She then gingerly poked it, wincing more before Mira swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch … let it heal," Mira scolded while Diana pouted.

"It itches," Diana mumbled as she looked at Romulus. "And I'm hungry."

Romulus got her intent as her crawled onto her lap, his tail curling around him and near Diana's face. He then ignited his tail in his demonic purple flames. Diana quickly breathed in, tendrils of the fire flowing into her mouth as she inhaled. She paused for a moment while chewing slightly before repeating the process three more times. Once done Romulus extinguished his tail before curling up into a ball and promptly falling asleep. With her light meal finished Diana looked at the others, most looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked innocently as she looked back at them.

"You eat fire? I thought you said you don't really have an element," Wendy replied as she glanced at Romulus.

"Hehe … I guess I should explain," Diana said sheepishly to a wave of nods as she scratched her cheek. "My power may be the _Abyss Inferno_ but I'm still a Chaos Dragon so I feed off chaotic energy and it can be found in several ways. The usual way I do it is by meditating and drawing it through raw Eternano in the air around me. I can't eat fire, air, or metal like you guys but I can absorb the Eternano in it without getting as much out of it as you."

"So it can have any element or attribution?" Erza asked.

"Just about but it's really hard to get large sources of raw Eternano and the meditation takes time. Although, one time I ran into a dark guild that had a Jupiter Canon and they shot me with it …"

"Don't tell me … you ate the blast?" Lisanna asked in a deadpanned voice.

"I was hyper for nearly a week," Diana replied with a grin.

"Then how come you ate Romulus' fire?" asked Laxus.

"Simple, what's more chaotic than demon magic? It still isn't as raw as I would like but it's better than the usual ways," Diana replied.

"Yep, just watch," Mira said as she held her hand up close to Diana's face.

She then focused some of her magic into it, the energy forming a sphere. Diana then simply inhaled, the purple energy funneling into her mouth. Once the energy was gone she closed her mouth before letting out a content sigh.

"I think Mira's power is definitely the tastiest," Diana said with a slight blush and smile, the demon in turn blushing as she looked away.

"So as long as Mira or Romulus are close, you can constantly refuel?" Lucy asked.

"I can get more out of it but I can feed off anything with Eternano in it," Diana replied before frowning slightly. "Celestial magic and holy attributes are tougher though and I get barely anything from it."

"Why do you think that is?" Wendy asked.

Diana shrugged while answering. "Too pure and ordered I guess … has a bitter taste too."

"Hey!" Lucy squeaked in a huff. "I am not sour!"

"Do you think it's possible to eat a celestial spirit?" Diana asked casually as she scratched her chin.

Lucy gasped as she paled and held onto her keys protectively. "I'm not letting you anywhere near my spirits!" she squawked while trying to glare at her.

"I didn't say I would," Diana deadpanned. "Besides, they might taste really sour too … shame, lamb chops and skirt steak are some of my favorites," she added with a devious glint in her eyes.

"Mira stop her!" Lucy pleaded while hiding behind Erza.

"Diana, no going after Lucy's spirits," Mira lightly chided while pinching Diana's cheek before Diana tried to bite her fingers playfully.

Before the horseplay could escalate everyone noticed a presence approaching the doors. It would have been nearly impossible to miss, the sheer power being too familiar and not in a good way. Several of the mages scowled at the door while others backed up, Wendy being the only one to look confused since she hadn't met the owner of the magical pressure. They waited for over a minute, no knocking or any requests to enter coming through. Then Diana sighed before speaking.

"Someone let him in, we won't hear anything through the barrier."

"You want to let him in after he nearly killed you?" Lisanna asked incredulously.

"He really is more bark than anything and he won't do anything … trust me," Diana replied with a small smile.

It took a few seconds before Laxus sighed as he approached the door and opened it, Damian waiting on the other side with a plain face. He glanced at the scowling Laxus before slowly walking in, not minding some less than welcoming looks as he approached Diana's bed. He stopped a meter or so away, Mira's own glare keeping him from getting closer as she sat beside Diana's legs. The room was tense as the silence pervaded, no one knowing what to say until Damian finally broke it.

"How you feeling?" he asked softly while glancing at her bruise.

"Been better," she returned flatly. "You really did try to kill me."

"Oh please, even with all that strength your body was still too tough. It's easier punching a block of steel," Damian replied easily, looking more relaxed as he gave Diana a soft smile.

"So does that settle things?" Diana asked with a pointed look. "I'm already set on not leaving Fairy Tail but it would be nice not having to beat it into you every time we see each other."

Damian sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He then looked at her with almost sad eyes before glancing around the room, looking at each mage critically. He then returned his attention to Diana, the dragoness waiting for her answer.

"For now yes … I can see that you really do care about them," Damian replied as he crossed his arms. "But the offer will stay there should something ever happen."

"That so called 'something' better not have anything to do with you," Diana warned dangerously, her eyes shifting to their draconic state, both slanted pupils narrowing on him as her right, sapphire blue eye looking to his soul.

"I'm persistent," he returned with a serious face. "But I won't go that far. You have to leave of your own volition otherwise you'll end up like me and that isn't something I would curse my worst enemy with."

Diana's gaze softened as he said that, now looking at him almost sadly as she spoke in her gentle and soft voice.

"Is life truly that hopeless? Is me killing you really the only thing you want?"

Some of the others gasped as she said that, looking at Damian in mixes of shock and confusion. Damian just shrugged as he looked at her, a bitter smile on his face as his eyes dulled.

"I've been around for a long time little dragon … there really isn't that much worth living for anymore," he said in a tired voice, a tone of pain laced within it.

"That's not true," she returned in a sterner voice. "I remember how you were in Bosco. You hide it well most of the time but you were empathetic to the people suffering around you. Your job was to find two girls, not bring down the entire slave market in the city and personally see to the end of every trade boss. You willingly put in the effort to save hundreds of strangers even when there was no benefit to you."

"Since when were you so observant?" he grumbled at her only to receive a smile.

"It's a skill I picked up a long time ago … but it was pretty obvious. You played the role of a slave turned gladiator, used your winnings to buy the freedom of several of them while you searched for the girls, told stories and jokes to keep them hopeful …" Diana said as she looked at Damian with honest eyes and a sincere voice. "… and you taught me some things to, you helped me deal with what I saw, and … you're the reason I'm not a murderer."

Mira winced as Diana said that part while others gasped at her. She already knew most of this after asking Diana about it last night but even then she still felt some aggression towards Damian. He may have done some good but that didn't excuse his prior treatment of Diana during their fight. Damian just looked at her quietly for a minute or so before speaking while rubbing his right side where the claw mark was.

"I've seen killers of every kind … I've been several of them and I know what it does to you. Even if the trash deserves it, for hurting your loved ones or personally causing you unspeakable pain, but when you take a life it does something to you. Maybe it was in a moment of weakness, maybe it was to save another life … but regardless of the reason, once you murder someone, something inside changes," Damian said softly as he walked closer before kneeling at the bed side and looking at Diana.

"I was not going to let that happen to you. I know the dragon in you doesn't have qualms about taking a life, it is simply their way as apex predators, and they respect those they end but you also have humanity. Taking a human life would scar you, it would dull that light in your eyes," he continued as he gently took her hand a squeezed it. "Someone as honest and kind as you should never have to experience that. You were pushed to a point not child should be and surrounded by the worst humanity has to offer but even then you kept control."

"But I didn't … I nearly killed my own target," Diana replied weakly. "He's only alive because you pushed him out of the way and even then he didn't get off unscathed."

"Well I think losing his legs was more than called for," Damian tried to joke but it didn't seem to work so he got serious again. "… Still … you didn't continue. You snapped out of it the moment you hit me and then kept going with the mission while helping me free all those people."

Diana remained silent as she looked at her lap, her eyes covered by her hair. Taking her silence as permission to continue, Damian made another shot at lightening the mood.

"Besides, you were adorable when you wouldn't stop apologizing for nearly a day even when I said it was fine," he said with a chuckle.

"I didn't know you couldn't die and unlike our fight just now, that wound stayed open for hours!" Diana snapped at him. "And to make it worse you didn't bandage it up or anything, just walked around as if it wasn't there!"

"I thought the looks I was getting were funny plus it'd been forever since I actually felt pain so I wanted it to last," he replied with a grin.

Diana pulled her hand back from his grasp before swatting him across the head.

"You sadistic bastard!" she shouted while he remained grinning.

"Language!" Carla shouted from Wendy's side, having remained silent since the two teams converged in the room.

"Guilty~" he sang back as he stood up while putting his hands on his hips. "But you want me all the same."

"What I want is to throw you off the nearest cliff," she muttered as she crossed her arms like a child.

"Aww so cold … you and Phiona would be thicker than thieves," he sighed.

"I swear I will hold you down and have Master Makarov use his light magic on you. It won't kill you but sure as Hell hurt," she threatened with a glare.

"What ever gets you switched on," he quipped with a wink making her blush while gritting her teeth.

"Ok, enough before this gets any more inappropriate," Erza cut in though there was a notable pinkness to her cheeks.

"Fine," Damian drawled out while glancing around him before adding. "By the way … if you joined us, you could bring along several of these guys."

"Don't you ever quit?" Diana sighed while rubbing her temple before glancing at him. "And why the added offer?"

"Just look at this," he replied while waving a hand. "One dragon, five _Dragon Slayers,_ a demon, and a beast man. It's like Fairy Tail is an Immortalis recruiting hotspot."

' _Five? Wait … does he know about … how?'_ Mira wondered as she thought about his comment. Luckily it seemed that it went unnoticed for most though Diana did share a glance with her, thinking along the same lines. If Damian could notice, then who else had a clue?

"Just so you know," Diana said, interrupting his little rant about the potential of the slayers present. "I call my magic _Dragon Knight_ magic so I don't have to go on about being a hybrid to every person I meet."

"I see, so that's why she," he said pointing at Mira. "… called you the _Abyss Dragon Knight …_ That's pretty cool but shouldn't it be _Chaos Dragoon Knight?_ "

"Thanks but both names are correct so take your pick and her name is Mira," Diana replied before pointing to the others in the room. "And that is Wendy, Carla, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus, Lisanna, and Romulus."

Everyone gave a quick greeting, some a little nervous while others were more or less neutral.

"Yo, Damian Tepes, the Forsaken Immortal and vampire of Immortalis," he returned with a grin before pointing at each mage. "And let's see … _Sky Dragon,_ odd cat, some sort of _Re-quip, Fire Dragon, Ice_ magic, _Celestial, Iron Dragon, Lightning Dragon,_ and you three use _Take-Over._ "

"How did you know all of them? We haven't all competed," Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been around for a while and know the feeling and smell of many types of magic. It wasn't that hard at all," Damian answered before looking back to Diana. "And that _Vector_ is the real deal. Shit … everything from my neck to my waist was jelly when you blasted me away."

"What does he mean by that?" Wendy and Carla asked, having not seen the fight.

"Damian can't be killed by regular means and heals from any wound," Diana explained. "I had to crush all his internal organs to keep him down long enough for the referee to declare the match."

"Still can't believe that it all happened so fast," Gajeel muttered. "Once second he punches you into the ground, the next you're standing there just fine."

"I only say him fly out of the dust cloud," Erza commented with a frown.

"Same," several of the mages replied except for Mira and Laxus who remained silent.

"You saw it all didn't you?" Damian asked Mira with a knowing smirk. "Care to share?"

Mira glanced to Diana to see how she felt about it. She nodded her approval before adding.

"For Wendy's sake not too graphic."

"Okay …" Mira replied as she looked at her guildmates, all looking at her patiently … more or less. "Well what happened is …"

* * *

She watched the scene unfold with ease, her eyes catching every little detail after months of fighting with Diana at this pace and level. As she watched Damian's fist descend, she couldn't help but feel a pang of worry in her chest. She knew Diana would be ok in the end but it was still risky and she would get hurt. Still, she had to trust in her and let her finish the match as she saw fit.

Damian's fist made full contact to Diana's gut as she coughed up blood, her fangs dripping red as her lips pulled back. He was grinning all the while before suddenly Diana grabbed his forearm, her grip crushing his bone and muscle like a toothpick. Diana was then up, a mass of magical pressure coming off her as she looked at Damian with a smile. Her draconic eyes were revealed as she looked at him before she pulled back her right fist.

She then casually punched him dead in the center, an explosion of pressure immediately following as it blasted a hole as big as Diana's fist while several lacerations spread from the epicenter. As the lacerations appeared Damian's body was blasted away like a rag doll, his body flying through the dust cloud and out of the arena before most could even registered what happened, only for him to crash into the statue.

He remained lodged into the stone, his face now one of shock as he looked back to the arena for a few brief moments. His eyes then rolled back as he nearly lost consciousness, the strain of containing Diana's immense strength and the damage inflicted being too much for him. He could only listen as the referee called the match, his body slowly healing his crushed organs as a tired sigh escaped his lips …

* * *

The group remained silent as they looked between a grinning Damian and smirking Diana. The silence was then broken by Diana as she giggled before saying, "Told you I'd beat you with that magic."

"Sure sure … rub it in why don't yah," Damian muttered. "I'm not the one in bed though."

"I wonder … if I burned off your tongue, would it grow back?" Diana asked sweetly with a sinister air around her. Mira had taught her so well.

"Scary," Lucy whispered while ducking behind Erza again.

"I don't want to find out," Damain chuckled while turning to the door. He then opened it before glancing back with a big grin. "Let's party up some time. I know you guys will be a riot … oh and get your game on. We may not really care about being called the strongest but that doesn't mean we'll go easy in these games. We're in it to win."

The mages smiled at him, the fire of competition burning at the challenge.

"Bring it!" Natsu declared with flaming fists.

"Hey Damian," Diana called, making the vampire pause as he looked back. "… Are you sure it was a good idea to say all that about killing and being so old? The council might come after you."

"Those killings were before we registered with the council to compete so they got nothing on me. There aren't any witnesses or files on the jobs either so all that I said is just an idiot talking big. Besides … you and me both know I could take on whatever forces they send after me," Damian said with a near sinister grin. "… And they wouldn't want to interrupt the games now would they?"

"Just don't overdo it," Diana replied with a sigh as Damian started to laugh.

Damian left, his laughs being hidden by the barrier still in place around the room. After a few minutes the mages looked at each other, the day finally unwinding after the overly exciting events. Soon some started to speak softly while Mira looked at Diana, the dragoness looking back with pensive eyes. They were thinking the same thing … Immortalis would be a challenge, even for their team but … it made it all the more exciting.

"Don't worry …" Diana said softly as she took Mira's hand and gave a soft squeeze. "… We're going straight to the top."

Mira giggled back before beaming at her. Of course they were going to win, they'd trained all out for it and they were going to take back Fairy Tail's spot as the best in Fiore!

* * *

"Alright, more drinks!" Cana cheered as Fairy Tail gathered in a bar near their inn.

"Fairy Tail for the win!" Makarov shouted with his beer hoisted high.

They were in relatively good spirits, the first day ending with Fairy Tail team B in first place and team A in seventh. A little sober in the fact that they lost a victory to Raven Tail cheating but they would get what they have coming to them … soon. Team B was absolutely livid on that point and Makarov almost felt a pang of pity for them … almost. They'd also all gathered together and had a private discussion, using Diana's sound barrier, to explain a few things about Diana and Immortalis. Diana purposefully kept it broad to ease the guild into it and after answering a veritable wave of questions, the partying resumed.

Makarov still had his own questions he wanted to ask on the subject of the B team but had decided to leave the matter for now. The girl had gone through enough for the day without him adding his two cents into it. Still, just what had happened during those three months? All he knew was the mission to secure the Devil soul had been successful and that it was safe but that was it. He didn't know Diana's training methods, where they had gone, or even how Gajeel and Laxus had ended up joining them just a few weeks before.

He glanced at the said dragoness now, sitting at a table with both teams and genuinely smiling. For the first time it seemed that she was truly acting like a member of the guild, participating in their antics and laughs. It warmed his old heart watching them all bond together … especially a certain little pair. Makarov had actually pulled Lisanna aside to ask about Diana and Mira, seeing as the two were glued at the hip. Apparently things were at a standstill with neither coming clean as of yet … oh but it was a matter of time.

If those two didn't admit their feelings by the end of this festival, he would personally see to locking them in a room until they did. Ah … young love … and between two gorgeous girls … meaning both would be officially off the market … the poor souls of the men soon to be left disillusioned. All Makarov could wait for was to see if they would be a rather … publically affectionate couple. His face started to heat up at the thought before he noticed Diana and Mira giving him flat looks.

They didn't know what he was thinking but they sure as Hell had a bad feeling coming from it. He grinned slyly before returning to his drink and the party bustling around him. Drinks passed, laughs shared, memories made … damn did he love these brats, a beaming smile adorning his face.

"What you thinking about Master Makarov?" Mavis asked as she appeared beside him.

Before he could reply Diana called out excitedly, "Mavis!"

She ran up to them before looking at Mavis while the spirit suddenly looked nervous. Diana grinned before reaching for her.

"Diana wai-"

Too late, the dragoness pulled her into a smothering hug, Mavis' face buried in her breasts while Diana kept smiling even as the rest of the guild gawked at her. Diana then looked around with a frown without releasing the struggling spirit … did she need air?

"What?" Diana asked innocently.

"You can touch the First!?" Makarov asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Diana answered casually. "I've always been able to, even without my Acheron flames."

"Why is that?" Levy asked curiously, the struggling and vaguely weakening spirit being forgotten in her captor's embrace.

Diana shrugged. "Not sure, just can."

"Huh … anything else we should know about?" Levy continued.

"She has a tail!" Mira shouted in glee as Diana blushed while trying and failing to glare at her.

"Miraaa!" she whined. "No fair, that was going to be a surprise!"

"You have a tail! Can I see it!?" Asuka shouted excitedly while holding a limp Romulus.

Now why did that remind Makarov of something? He glanced back at Diana's arms to see a barely twitching Mavis.

"Diana!" Makarov shouted while pointing at the First Master.

"Huh?" Diana murmured as she loosened the hold so that Mavis' head could flop backwards.

Her eyes were swirling while her face was completely red. It seemed that the First Master had been at the pillowy gates and was making the transition to the pearly gates … what a way to go.

"Oh Mavis! I'm sorry I did it again!" Diana said as she set the spirit down.

"Again!?" several mages asked incredulously.

"Not important," Diana shrugged away before looking back at Asuka who had luckily released her own captive, the hound taking refuge in Lisanna's arms.

"Tail!" Asuka shouted cutely, demanding to see said appendage.

Diana gave a defeated sigh as a small blue and black flame erupted around her for a few seconds, startling most of the guild and one or two other patrons in the bar, before they vanished as quickly as they had appeared. With them gone, Diana was in full view with her tail swaying gently behind her, the base slightly pushing down her jeans. She's also allowed her hands to shift, the skin changing to small and finely interlocked obsidian scales while her nails turned to silver claws, and her eyes, the now mixed set of blue and silver with slanted pupils.

She kept the horns and the larger portion of her scales hidden, leaving her body and face looking normal while her jacket hid the scales covering up to her shoulders. The guild gasped at the sight, in awe of what they saw along with the momentary rise in magical pressure. Diana's real power could be felt when she was like this but she could also control it better so no one staggered from her presence. After a few tense seconds Diana started to shuffle nervously while looking down, thinking that they didn't like what they saw … how wrong she was.

"Cool!" her guildmates cheered as she jumped in surprise, some rushing forward to get a better look at her tail.

Makarov laughed as he watched her get all flustered, not knowing what to do with all the attention, a complete 180 to the girl that shell shocked all of Fiore with her first of battles. At least Mira came to her rescue while the others continued to party. Natsu challenged Max to a rematch and quickly defeated him, Gajeel and Lisanna were arm wrestling … wait … what the Hell! Makarov watched with wide eyes as the two grunted against each other, at a stalemate while the others watched in disbelief.

Makarov could see cracks forming on the table they were using and he sorely hoped the match would finish quickly. After nearly a minute Gajeel won by outlasting Lisanna, the youngest Strauss congratulating him regardless before promising to win next time. ' _Diana … just what sort of Hellish training did you put them through to turn Lisanna into a powerhouse like that?'_ Makarov wondered as he spotted the other members who'd gone with her. As he looked over them he could feel the change in power, see the confident air around them, and it wasn't for show.

Cana, Elfman and Gajeel had enough magical presence to match Erza, even with her second origin released, Lisanna actually felt marginally stronger and the other three … he didn't have words to describe it. The very nature of Laxus and Mira's presence seems to have changed. Laxus no longer felt as wild or angered as before, now far more concentrated and focused. Mira on the other hand felt freer almost, like a fire finally being given the winds it needed but still retaining the demonic presence she was known for. It was similar to Natsu but at the same time was more tempered and controlled, a burning flame with purpose and direction.

If he took into account what he saw back in the stadium during the opening ceremony, then he didn't have any doubts. Both were now clearly above Jura's power level or his very own … though not yet on par with Gildarts. Now Diana on the other hand was in a league all her own … or at least her and Horus from Immortalis. They're magical power dwarfed all others present, the rest of Immortalis included, and in the back of his mind he feared what could happen should the two fight.

He shuddered at the thought, not wanting to even imagine the possible charges it would bring to Fairy Tail for property damages … it would eat up the 30 million jewel reward in a heartbeat. He then had his attention drawn to a small scuffle near the entrance of the bar, Macao and Wakabe slowly getting up while Erza spoke to a young man. His hair was in a bun and he had plate armor along his shoulders and arms while his chest was bare, a gourd tied to his pants. It took Makarova moment to recognize him, the Drunken Flacon of Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus. ' _I wonder what's going on there?'_ Makarov thought as Bacchus left, a bikini top in hand.

"Hey, Cana's out cold," he heard Diana comment as she poked said _Card_ mage.

Cana was indeed out cold, her eyes swirling as she hiccupped, her chest also bare. ' _That fool took her top? Does he want Gildarts to skin him!?'_ Makarov wondered as he looked back to the now empty doors. Oh these games just kept getting more and more interesting …

* * *

Porlyusica sat calmly on a stool in the infirmary room with a sleeping Wendy and quiet Carla. She'd rushed the other mages out, citing that Wendy needed rest to properly regain all her power and that Diana was fine to go. That had been several hours ago and now late into the night she started to notice that Carla looked particularly worried. The exceed was usually calm and quiet but the look in her eyes said it wasn't for the best of reasons. She debated on it for a moment before she sighed as she turned to face the exceed sitting on her own stool.

"Carla," she started, getting the white cat's attention. "What's bothering you?"

Carla didn't answer immediately, she instead looked at her lap for a few minutes. Her brows furrowed as she frowned before shaking her head. She gave a worn sigh as she looked to Porlyusica, the worry and almost fearful glint in her eyes.

"I believe … I had another premonition," Carla started in a whisper, as if afraid of her own voice.

"What did you see?" she asked calmly as she looked at the cat with steady eyes.

Carla blinked as she looked around the room while nervously tapping her paws together.

"I saw … a white knight and an enormous magical array …" Carla said softly before shuddering. "And then unbelievable things …"

Porlyusica leaned forward with interest, slowly speaking in a gentle voice. "What unbelievable things?"

"The Mercurius castle … i-it was burning and crumbling …" Carla replied as she stared at Porlyusica. "In the middle of it … Lucy was singing something … but there was more."

Carla stopped as she shuddered again while looking at her own trembling paws.

"Carla?" Porlyusica asked in concern.

Never before had she seen the exceed so shaken by a vision. Whatever it was had to have been something straight out of nightmares. Carla took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking in a near quivering voice.

"I saw Diana … her claws were out and covered in blood …" Carla paused for a moment as she looked back at Porlyusica. "… She was … crying … and then a glimpse of white hair before … before …"

Porlyusica watched in shock as a tear rolled down Carla's face, sheer terror in her eyes. Without thinking Porlyusica picked up the cat and held her close as she sobbed. She remained like that for several minutes before she spoke again in a broken whisper.

"T-then … there was nothing but … black and blue flames …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: I know! The cliffhanger that leaves you wondering what shit is going down! I channeled my inner troll for this one ;) Next update should be soon!**

 **A pleasure, as always, Jbubu**


	33. Unbreakable Hearts

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Another early update( technically the day the last one was scheduled for) and so, enjoy! Lots of reaction to some bits from the last chapter (which you should keep in mind) and I hope to hear from you again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced to cheers. "Now we move on to today's event … Chariot!"

The crowd roared as they watched the event unfold via lacrima vision. Makarov glanced around to look at the team booths, most having their eyes on the screens as well. The energy seemed far more excited since yesterday's literally ground shaking battles. After Lucy and Diana's fights, the others were rather lackluster. Jura was matched against someone from Twilight Ogre, the poor fool. The battle was almost as sad as Sabertooth's Orga vs War Cry from Quatro Cerberus. The other wasn't really even worth remembering even though a crowd favorite like Ren from Blue Pegasus was participating. Makarov brought himself from his thoughts as Chapati continued on with a quick listing of the current team positions.

"As of yesterday we have Fairy Tail A in the lead with 20 pts, followed closely by Lamia Scale with 17 pts, then Blue Pegasus with 16 pts, Sabertooth with 12 pts, Raven Tail with 11 pts, Immortalis with 8 pts, Fairy Tail A with 5 pts, Mermaid Heel with 4 pts, Quatro Cerberus with 3 pts, and dead last is Twilight Ogre with 0 pts!"

"But it was only the first day and the rankings could change very easily," Yazima commented.

"It's so cool!" Jason, Sorcerer Weekly's Reporter and guest commentator shouted in glee.

"Now then, on with the event," Chapati continued. "The event has participants run across the city and crossing past many famous tourist attractions. First to arrive at the stadium is the winner but that is not all. To add some difficulty, the race is on constantly moving carts. One slip could be any mage's undoing and any who fall off are disqualified."

"It still is rather simple in most regards," Yazima added simply with Jason roaring 'cool' to the point Makarov could see Diana, Lisanna, and Laxus wincing.

As Makarov focused back on the screens his face when blank, as well as every other Fairy Tail member in the stands and booths. ' _Why the Hell were they sent out? They should have known what the event implied!'_ Makarov thought as they watched Natsu and Gajeel barely walk without puking their guts out on the carts. He then heard the distinct sound of flesh being hit and glanced to Fairy Tail B's booth to see all four mages face-palming. At least their mistake was not missed … oh well, can't win them all.

"Umm Yazima-san … what seems to be the matter with Gajeel and Natsu?" Chapati asked as the screen focused on them, both looking positively green.

"Hmm … it seems to be that both have severe cases of motion sickness," Yazima answered thoughtfully.

"What a shame … oh and what is this, the dragon's of Fairy Tail are not the only ones!" Chapati shouted as other screens displayed Sting from Sabertooth not fairing any better a few paces ahead of Natsu and Gajeel.

They weren't alone either, just a cart ahead of them was Phiona of Immortalis, looking less colorful but still obviously fighting for her footing. ' _Why is she motion sick as well? I can understand the slayers being motion sick but why her? Unless …'_ Makarov glanced at Diana, hoping she would look at him. After a moment she did, their eyes locking as he whispered, knowing she would hear it.

"Is she a _Dragon Slayer?_ "

Diana frowned while shaking her head before shrugging while mouthing back, ' _Doesn't smell like dragon.'_ He glanced for a moment at Immortalis to see them sweat-dropping while Damian held his sides in his laughter. Makarov returned his attention to the screens as Chapati continued to give live commentary.

"While the _Dragon Slayers_ and the little mage from Immortalis are all staggering at the back, closer to the front we have a more interesting race going on. In the lead is Raven Tail's Kurohebi, then a four way deadlock between Risley from Mermaid Heel, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Yuka from Lamia Scale, and Thibault from Twilight Ogre."

"And the back is followed by a dizzy Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus," Yazima added.

"Coool!"

"Jason-san … too noisy …"

Makarov tuned them out as he watched the race continue but then Happy cried close to him.

"Gajeel stop stealing Natsu's charater!" he shouted with comical tears.

"Why is Gajeel suffering from motion sickness? It's never happened before," wondered Lily with crossed arms.

"It's a weakness all slayers of the dragon variety suffer," Makarov explained without looking at them. "Diana told me dragons are very in tuned to nature and its balance. Unnatural motion upsets them on a fundamental level."

"Does Diana get motion sick?" Levy asked him.

"Yes but I believe it isn't as severe as slayers or that she has a way of coping with it," he answered.

They returned their attention to the race as some of the participants spoke to each other, their words being broadcasted by the lacrima vision. Mostly it was Ichiya shouting men while Yuka commented on Risley being able to keep up despite her chubby body and then her returning that you shouldn't underestimate the chubby. Thibault remained silent as he tried to get ahead of them.

"Hey come on …" Bacchus groaned before hiccupping. "The … booze is still in my system."

"Wave Boost," Yuka shouted as he ignored Bacchus and propelled himself forward while leaving behind an anti-magic wave.

"Don't underestimate the chubby," Risley grinned as she started to run along the side of the cart and parallel to the ground.

"Oh! There is Risley's _Gravity Transformation!_ " Chapati shouted as the crowd cheered.

"A wave that nullifies magic …" Ichiya said as he fished out a vial. "In that case … Fleet Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation!" he called as he inserted the open vials into his nose.

In a flash he passed Yuka, the _Wave_ mage being left in the dust. From behind them Bacchus could be seen smirking as he suddenly pulled to a stop and planting his hands on his knees.

"Looks like I'll have to try too," he said as he raised a leg up. "Alrriight!"

He stomped his foot down, the cart shattering into the ground as the other carts got flipped. They watched in awe as Thibault was knocked off, Yuka and Ichiya managed to hold on to the carts while Risley stumbled and fell. Bacchus took the opening to run past them and even caught up to Kurohebi, the mage barely getting the chance to glance back before Bacchus passed him as well. Bacchus kept up the pace until he reached the arena, sliding on his knees past the finish line.

"Hahahaha … shaking, yeah!" he shouted in glee.

"Such a mage … I never would have expected Quatro Cerberus to have one of such power," Makarov mumbled as he looked at Goldmine, the master in question grinning while holding a peace sign.

"Bacchus finishes first with 10 pts!" Chapati announces as others reach the goal. "Next arrives Kurohebi with 8 pts, Risley with 7 pts, Yuka with 6 pts, and Ichiya with 5 pts!"

"All that's left is the last four," Yazima commented.

"So cooool!"

"Whose idea was it to bring you again?"

Makarov watched Phiona as managed a semi-decent jog of sorts, her breathing rather heavy as she gained some distance from the slayers. Gajeel and Natsu had gotten a slight lead from Sting, the mage nearly on his knees as he looked at them with disdain. Natsu on the other hand grit his teeth as he got to his feet, his face reddening from strain.

"I'm … huh … hhho … m-moving … forward!" he shouted as he trudged along.

"They look pathetic …" Sting muttered as he rested one hand on his knee. "Even though they can't summon any strength they're still taking it seriously."

"Forward …" Natsu continued as his guild watched him preserver.

"Fine … I give this victory to you," Sting muttered with a glare. "We'll just take all the victories from here so what's a point or two?"

"Hehe," Gajeel chuckled while glancing back through his pain. "Don't go crying about that one point later punk."

Natsu and Gajeel kept moving forward, practically on their knees as they panted, even now not willing to lose to each other. Sting continued his glare before frowning as he asked a question.

"Tell me … why did you enter these games?"

They didn't answer as he continued, everyone listening intently.

"From what I remember … Fairy Tail never cared about things like strength of the guild or other things of the sort …" Sting managed to say as he tried to regain his breath. "How do I say this … Fairy Tail was known for doing things at their own pace so why?"

They grew silent as they waited for a reply, the two slayers still trying to move forward.

"It's for our comrades …" Natsu grit out, some of the guild members looking at him with mouths agape. "For seven years they waited … never losing hope that we would return …"

As he spoke several of the members started to tear up while they watched on.

"No matter how sad things were … or how tough, they hoped and endured …" Natsu continued. "Even our strongest … she was a little girl when we were gone … she lost her family and walked alone for all those years …"

Makarov glanced to Diana, seeing the dragoness staring with wide eyes as she placed a hand over her mouth, Mira placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Some of the mages from the other guilds were also looking at her, the seemingly monstrous mage now revealed to be just as human as them.

"She endured alone … forced herself to grow up and watch over the guild even when they didn't know she was there … she didn't have anyone … she couldn't even cry …" Natsu's eyes were covered by his hair as he panted while moving. "But she didn't give up hope either … that's why … for our comrades, our family … the proof that Fairy Tail has kept going! That's why we'll keep moving forward!"

The members started to cry at his words, so moved by them that they didn't care to be seen by all. Sting looked on in disbelief as Gajeel grinned while forcing himself to keep up with Natsu, the pair redoubling their efforts to finish the race. The crowd watched in rapt silence as the pair trudged on, their pain evident but they did not faulter.

"Come on Natsu! Gajeel! You can do it!"

Makarov looked with a smile to see Diana cheering them on, her own face beaming as she watched. Her team along with Team A joined in, their voices carrying loud and proud.

"Keeping going, bring it home!"

"You're manly!"

"You better finish so we can party tonight!" the surprising voice of Damian cut in as curious eyes turned to him. "And beat that little underdeveloped brat!"

This earned him a smack in the back of the head by the tallest member of his team, a rather large man with an equally large and impressive mustache. It seemed that Phiona either somehow heard the comment or just got a gut feeling as she shouted.

"Damn you Damian, I'm kicking your ass when I get back!"

She also redoubled her efforts, slowly closing in to the finish line while panting heavily.

"Phiona finishes with 4 pts!" Chapati announced as she arrived and fell on her butt while cursing Damian's name.

Soon Natsu and Gajeel neared the finish, the pair being neck and neck as they arrived.

"Goal! Natsu finishing with 3 pts and Gajeel with 2 pts! Having been disqualified first, Thibault scores 0 pts and Sting scores 1 point!" Chapati continues as the crowd cheers.

Makarov looked at his brats proudly as he heard the crowd murmur about them.

"That was … moving."

"Maybe they're not so bad or scary."

"I'm cheering for them now!"

Makarov felt his eyes water as he looked at them. They've grown so much in such a short time and now they're even moving the crowd. ' _Damn these brats … what would I do without them?'_ he thought as tears started to flow as he turned his head up and started bawling. He then watched as the teams raced down to greet the slayers, Diana getting to them first before pulling both into a painful looking hug. Poor Natsu, first suffering from his motion sickness then having the very glory squeezed out of him … and Diana looked so happy doing it too.

After a while of coaxing from Mira she released the slayers, Gajeel managing to stand while Natsu was as limp as a fish. Lucy helped him leave to get some rest in the infirmary while the other teams returned to their booths. For a few minutes Chapati spoke with Yazima on commentary about the first event before moving on to the battle portion of the day. It took a few minutes but soon the familiar screen for combatant displays appeared.

"Well then it is time for the battle portion of the day," Chapati began as he adjusted his wig. "What sort of incredible sights shall we see today?"

"Hopefully something all attending can watch," Yazima added while giving a curious glance to Fairy Tail team B, the mages shrugging while Diana pointed an accusatory finger at Damian.

Damian just grinned, completely ignoring the fact that Phiona was pulling at his cheeks while ranting at him. ' _I see what Diana meant … a very tired soul but a good man at heart,'_ Makarov thought as he watched the vampire and small girl interact. Both obviously cared about each other, the vampire more than he let on. If Damian really did mean to party with them tonight then maybe Makarov could have an interesting conversation with him. Who knows the tales and knowledge that could be hidden behind that careless grin and seemingly uncaring exterior?

"Now then, the first battle of the day …" Chapati began as the screen displayed the names. "Raven Tail's Kurohebi vs Lamia Scales' Toby Horta!"

"Oooon!" Toby … howled? At the crowd whilst pumping his fists to resounding cheers.

"I hope to see a fair fight," Yazima added while glancing at Raven Tail, the mages not giving any visible response.

Makarov looked at them as well and couldn't help but smirk as he saw Nurpuding, the bruise on his cheek still shining but then his smirk faltered. Both Nurpuding and Flare were covered in bruises that did _not_ come from Lisanna or Lucy. ' _Ivan … you're so cruel as to beat them for failure?'_ he thought as he glared at his 'son' in the back of a section of the stands, a smirk being returned to him. Such treatment even when Flare was victorious with his intervention. Makarov shook his head in disgust as he turned his attention to the battle that was about to start.

A gong sounded as the combatants prepared, Toby howling again as his claws grew.

"Super Paralyzing Claws: Mega Mega Jellyfish!" he shouted as he swiped at Kurohebi.

Kuro ducked in and out of his attacks with ease. Then suddenly he fell back only to disappear from sight. Toby looked around in confusion, Kuro not being anywhere in sight. ' _Mimicry Magic … how rare,'_ Makarov thought Kuro reappeared while forming a funnel of sand.

"Sand Rebellion," Kuro said as the sand blasted Toby back, the mage tumbling for a bit before staggering to his feet.

"Oon … you're strong," Toby complimented.

"You're tough too," Kuro replied.

"That's a cool name," Toby continued.

"That's not my name," Kuro replied in a monotone voice.

"What!?" Toby shouted in outrage.

"You're getting mad?"

"You!" Toby shouted as he attacked. "If I win you're telling me your real name!"

"It's no big deal," Kuro replied as he dodged without even looking bothered. "And if I win?"

"I'll tell you my super secret!" Toby shouted as he tried to hit Kuro.

"Sounds interesting …" Kuro returned in a sinister voice.

"It seems an odd wager of sorts has been made," Chapati commented as he watched the fight.

"I'm not interested in either though," Yazima added.

"Coool!" Jason continued.

They continued for nearly a minute more before Kuro blurred past Toby, his attacks too fast for the dog-man to react. In that hit Toby was down, defeated with ease as Kuro looked down at him.

"Toby is down!" Chapati said. "The winner is Kurohebi from Raven Tail with 10 pts!"

"So …what's your secret?" Kuro asked.

"… my socks," Toby replied while looking at the sky.

Everyone glanced to Toby's feet, one foot in a sock the other bare. Then they turned to the one hung from his neck like an odd charm.

"I can't find one of them," Toby continued through tears. "Even though I've been looking for the past three months … I can't find it … and I couldn't tell anyone."

The Lamia mages deadpanned or face palmed as they looked at their dog man. Then Kuro looked at him while tapping his chest. Toby looked down to see his missing sock. He grabbed it in shock while still crying with snot running down his nose.

"It was there this whole time!" he said to the shock of the crowd, all sweat-dropping at the almost touching scene … almost.

"You're such a good guy … I finally found it!" Toby said to Kuro as the man in question reached over.

Toby looked at his outstretched hand in surprise before slowly bringing his hand up to meet it.

"Ohhh … these two that were just battling are going to …"

Chapati stopped as Kuro reached for Toby's sock and took it from the dog man. Toby started to cry harder as several mages glared at the display. Out of the corner of his eye Makarov could see Gray trying to restrain Erza while Lisanna did the same for Diana, the dragoness' growl clearly reaching his ears.

"So cruel … too cruel …" Chapati murmured.

"The more precious something is, the more I want to destroy it, that's me," Kuro said as he walked away, the sound of Raven Tail's laughter being the only sound in the stadium.

They kept at it for a few more seconds before the sharp sound of rock breaking silenced them. All eyes turned to see Damian's fist buried in the rock ball beside him while he and several of his teammates glared at Raven Tail. That shut them up. Even they weren't that stupid, especially when one of the angered mages had casually offered to kill them without a moment's pause.

"It seems Raven Tail now has more to fear than just Fairy Tail," Mavis commented beside him.

"Why does he look so angry?" Romeo asked while gesturing to the vampire.

"Because deep down he is an honest man that does not condone unnecessary suffering," Makarov answered with a glance. "Diana told me as such … even if he is a little wild."

They remained silent then as Kuro disappeared while Chapati cleared his throat to begin the next match.

"Well let's settle ourselves and get ready for the next match," he said as the screen displayed the next names. "Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus vs Elfman of Fairy Tail team A!"

The crowd roared as the selected mages made their ways to the arena center, Bacchus lazily waving at the crowd. Once at the center Bacchus laid at the center, one arm holding up his head as he waited for Elfman to arrive. The crowd cheered for both mages, some wondering if it would even be a fight but Makarov paid it no mind as he listened to the mages speak.

"Hey, why don't we make a bet?" Bacchus asked with a sly smirk.

"Hm?" Elfman replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Your sisters are some real beauties …" Bacchus said as his grin grew. "… Lend them to me for a night, at the same time."

Elfman's veins popped as he glared at Bacchus but before he could say anything, _two_ growls rang across the arena. Makarov looked to see both Diana and Laxus glaring at Bacchus, their frames glowing with their respective magic. The only thing keeping either from descending on Bacchus was Mira and Lisanna each them back while looking over their shoulders at their brother. Makarov could even hear Romulus growling from his spot beside Asuka, the Hellhound having become her personal guard while Raven Tail was in the vicinity.

' _That man has no idea what he's poking with a stick right now,'_ Makarov thought nervously as he occasionally glanced at the strongest dragons of Fairy Tail. If Bacchus said any more, he doubted anyone could stop them from getting to Bacchus and beating the man within an inch of his life. Diana he could understand, the girl was head over heels for Mira and Mira was the same. As for Laxus, he wasn't sure, it could be a protective urge as fellow teammates or because he saw Lisanna as a little sister. Maybe he should ask later when things were calmer.

"And if you win … let's see," Bacchus continued, as if blind to the murderous looks he was getting but was interrupted by Elfman.

"Man …"

"Ah?" Bacchus asked.

"As a man there are things I can't forgive, you hunting dog," Elfman said as he looked at the drunken mage. "I'll tear you apart!"

"I'm glad we came to an agreement," Bacchus replied with a smirk. "My soul is shaking."

"Begin!" Chapati announced as the two mages charged …

* * *

Diana watched as the mages fought, Elfman not being able to land even one hit. Bacchus was too experienced, his movement completely unpredictable and Elfman was enraged making his attacks sloppy. She'd been watching quietly for several minutes while Mira held her hand to calm her down or else she would got down there to break Bacchus' jaw. How dare he talk about Mira and Lisanna as if they were toys to be used!? Her blood boiled as she played his words over in her head, only serving to agitate her more.

She then felt Mira squeeze her hand, a message to relax and trust in Elfman. The pride of his sister's was on the line too and he wouldn't fail them, and that, Diana was sure of. She'd gotten to know Elfman pretty well over the course of their training and if anything the man had an indomitable will. Even with the constant complaining and groaning when she beat him senseless … he still always got back up until his legs failed him and even then he would try. And besides … Bacchus could try to attack with all his strength but … they were love taps compared to what Diana put him through. Still, even the strongest walls can be broken down if hit long enough.

She watched him continue, this time using _Take-Over_ to turn into a Weretiger, a speed typed soul. It still wasn't enough to touch Bacchus. Elfman had gotten strong, strong enough even to give Erza a run for her money but that was at the current S-class level. Bacchus still had experience and his unique fight style on his side, his palm attacks slowly beating Elfman down. It was getting a little hard to watch, mainly because Bacchus was grinning the whole time while making comments that could lead to some hospital time … ok, a good chunk of hospital time.

Then as she watched the fight she felt a small spike of magical power. She glanced around looking for it, recognizing Natsu's magic but couldn't see him anywhere. ' _Odd … I'll check that out later,'_ she thought as she watched Bacchus jump, a palm raised high. She slightly winced as the palm hit Elfman dead in the back of the head, knocking the _Take-Over_ mage face first into the floor, his spell dissipating. She felt Mia tighten her grip again, this time in worry as she looked at Elfman with concern. Diana sighed as she stepped back before pulling Mira in front of her and hugging her from behind, her cheek resting against the back of her head.

"He'll do fine Mira …" she said soothingly as she felt Mira overlap her arms over Diana's.

"I know … but I'm still worried," Mira replied softly.

"You done?" Bacchus asked Elfman with a smirk. "Good, so as a man, you keep your promises."

"This isn't finished," Elfman said as he slowly got back up. "And I haven't made my part of the bet."

"Fine," Bacchus sighed with a shrug. "Since it's impossible, say whatever you want."

"If I win," Elfman replied with a smirk. "Your guild will be called Quatro Puppy for the rest of the games."

Bacchus looked at Elfman with wide eyes, surprised by the choice of bets. Diana on her end had to use Mira's shoulder to muffle her own laughter, the demon also giggling in her arms. ' _Oh that's priceless. Elfman now you have to especially win!'_ she thought as she looked at the arena. She watched as Bacchus chuckled before reaching for his gourd and taking a long drink. ' _Be ready Elfman … he got serious now,'_ she thought as she watched the fight intently

Bacchus got into a fighting stance with a grin, completely dismissing Elfman as said mage activated a new soul to use. ' _So he's using that huh? I thought for sure it would be the other one … but then again, that might end up with Bacchus crippled or dead,'_ she thought as Bacchus charged, striking Elfman with such speed that few could track it. ' _Seven … not bad but he really should pay attention to what he hits,'_ she thought with a smirk as Bacchus noticed the state of his hands.

"What the Hell is this? My hands!" Bacchus said as he turned to look at Elfman, his eyes widening.

"Take-Over: Lizardman," Elfman said as he looked back at Bacchus with angry, yellow eyes. "Bring it on! If I can't hit you then I'll have you attack until one of us breaks. Last man standing is the victor!"

"Not the best idea but it could work," Mira mumbled as she glanced back at Diana. "Think Lizardman is tough enough?"

"The scales will definitely hurt Bacchus as he attacks but Elfman's pretty banged up already," she replied as she watched the combatants prepare for another round.

"He'll win," Lisanna said confidently beside them before looking them up and down and cooing, "Cute."

And just like that both blushed as Diana let go of Mira, the two looking intently at the fight instead of the giggling girl or each other.

"What's wrong Bacchus? Scared?" Elfman taunted as he beckoned the drunk on.

"You're an interesting guy," Bacchus grinned as he readied to attack. "My soul is shaking! Bring it!"

Bacchus attacked, his palms flying as they struck Elfman everywhere without mercy. Elfman took it all with barely a grunt, grinning at Bacchus even as he started to bleed through the scales. Bacchus was also smiling, his palms slowly being torn apart with every impact against the Lizardman's tough hide. As they continued Chapati's voice ran out over the speakers.

"Oh my! This is sublime. This battle has become a true test of will! Who shall fall first? The attacker or the attacked?"

"This is just … coooool!" Jason roared for the umpteenth time making the slayers and dragon present wince yet again.

"Who will emerge victorious!?" Chapati shouted as the crowd got quiet, all sitting on the edge of their seats.

The brutal assault continued, neither giving in even as both bodies were riddled with injuries. Diana felt Mira grab her hand again, the demoness biting her lip as she watched her brother take such a beating. Diana kept her eyes locked on the fight, watching as the fighters started to pant from the strain, their energy finally beginning to wane on both ends. Then, after another minute of repeated onslaught, both men dropped to their knees as they greedily sucked in air.

All were quiet as they waited to see who would stand. Then, slowly, Bacchus turned his head up to the sky as Elfman bowed his. They didn't move for a while, everything seeming to fall to a standstill. Suddenly, Bacchus shot to his feet with his arm held high as he grinned at the sky.

"The one who stands is … Bacchus!" Chapati called … too early.

"You're name is Elfman … right?" Bacchus asked softly as his form started to tremble. "You know, you … are a man!"

Bacchus toppled over, unconscious from his wounds with a grin still plastered to his face. In the dead silence Chapati spoke, his voice breaking the silence like a falling chandelier.

"Down! Bacchus has fallen! The victor is Elfman!"

And just like that, the crowd roared. Some people cried, others gave their praise, but it was all drowned out by Elfman's triumphant bellow. Loud and proud, the victor in a battle of wills and man who defended his family. Diana grinned as she looked to Mira, getting a huge smile back and a hug as Lisanna cheered too. ' _Awesome job Elfman … you really are a man worth looking up to …'_

* * *

 **Author's Rant: I know, kinda short but very important regardless. A good chapter in my opinion, some very important developments for some characters and rounding out others. Let me hear your thoughts on the matter!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	34. Cruel Reality

**Author's Note: I am on a freaking role ladies and gentleman! Another chapter out and more developments. I'm pretty sure most of you are aware of who's following if you've read the manga or seen the anime. No? Well, might want to check it out before hand (I recommend the manga cause the show went anime original in some bits). Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Yo Lisanna, how's Elfman?" Cana asked the white haired girl as she took a seat beside her in the stands.

"Fine. He's all busted up but should make a full recovery. Wendy's also back," she answered as she looked at the arena, spotting Mira walking up to Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus. "Wow big brother and now big sis?"

"Yep," Cana replied as she took a drink. "And why aren't you in your booth?"

"I was going there but then Diana told me I wasn't chosen to fight so I decided to stop by," Lisanna answered as her sister chatted with Jenny before the fight could get started.

"I see," Cana replied before she gave a sly grin while poking her in the rib. "So … what was that?"

"What was what?" Lisanna asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Cana said suggestively. "When Bacchus was talking a big game, our little dragons got feisty. I get Diana getting angry and Mira being the only one who can safely hold her back but what about Laxus? You rushed to his side just as quick as your sister did to Diana's."

"S-so?" Lisanna asked with a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"Hello there~" Cana cooed as she made a kissy face. "Has the spark plug finally found his ground?"

"I know there was a dirty joke in there," Lisanna hissed as she pinched Cana's side.

"No, a dirty joke would have been that you found the best lightning rod in stock," Cana purred back while clenching her thighs together.

"Cana!" Lisanna squealed as her cheeks burned crimson.

"Oh so innocent …" Cana teased before winking. "… In public anyways. We all know what went down in those baths. Could have sworn you batted for another team."

Lisanna felt like her head would pop as she looked around quickly. Most of their guild was too focused on the battle … correction … bikini modeling, to pay attention to them. Thank goodness otherwise she might have turned herself into a bird and flown off. Well, with Cana that was still an option but at least they could talk semi privately. Diana shouldn't be able to make out their voices through the crowd if they kept their tone down. She then looked back at the naughty brunette, her smirk still there.

"I didn't know that would happen …" she defended with her blush returning.

"Mira looked so jealous …" Cana kept teasing. "… Trying to pull the rug right out from under her? What happened to sisterly bonds?"

"You guys were the ones who kept with the groping and tickling me so I was bound to get curious," she tried to counter.

"Still … to do such a thing to a girl you call sister, how … lewd," Cana said in a seductive whisper.

"I didn't know she was that sensitive!" Lisanna hissed while pinching Cana again. "Or that her tail was an on switch!"

"If that's what she usually sounds like when hot and heavy then I might have to ask Mira to share from time to time," Cana purred as she licked her lips.

Lisanna straight up smacked Cana in the back of the head while sporting an atomic blush. Jeez, it was a times like this that she wondered if it was a good idea to enlist Cana's help in trying to set up Diana and Mira. Leave them alone for tender moments, tricking them into falling on top of each other … the skinship in the baths. But the girls proved infuriatingly shy about coming clean to each other. Diana obviously thought Mira was just being Mira so she didn't say anything while Mira in turn thinks that since Diana didn't come after her during her heat, she isn't the mate. Lisanna had been a patient girl … _had …_ but really, at this point she was going to shove them together and keep doing it until they 'accidentally' kiss.

As for that 'incident' … well it was an accident … initially. She been scrubbing Diana's back and that time around her tail was out. Lisanna didn't think much of it as she reached her lower back and then transitioned to the tail. Diana didn't tense or anything when her hands were at the base of the tail but then Lisanna got to the spaded end. She was just … well stroking and pinching it … but it was to get the dirt off it since she'd used it to spar! She noticed a little too late that Diana had been biting her own finger to stop herself from mewling and then Lisanna slightly bent the end. Diana jumped while half turning before falling back on Lisanna.

Out of instinct Lisanna's free hand shot out and grabbed one of Diana's breasts, a little rougher than necessary she might add, while bending the end of her tail even more. One perfect storm lead to Diana screaming to the high heavens as she climaxed and then fell limp on top of Lisanna. It wasn't her fault she just stayed staring at the admittedly every attractive girl on top of her while she panted with what some would call, a sexy face. Still … it was an accident … that took her a few times to not repeat …Hey! Diana had found her most sensitive tickle spots so she deserved some sort of revenge!

She shook her head from those memories as she looked at Cana. "That doesn't mean I swing that way," she said while poking Cana's side. "But I didn't know you did."

"I'm not the kind of girl to let a fun time slip by," Cana replied with a wink. "Still, what I want to know is what happened with Laxus?"

"I don't know …" Lisanna replied as she looked at her lap. "… I just … sort of … reacted. I didn't want to see him so upset is all."

"Sure and he immediately cooled it the moment you said sweet nothings to him," Cana continued.

"You saw that?" Lisanna asked in a whisper. Even Diana and Mira had missed it since they were in their own little world at the time.

"You're not the only one who's gotten more perceptive," Cana said with a smirk. "I'm always watching for juicy gossip material."

"Just leave it alone for now," Lisanna almost begged. She wasn't sure what came over her and didn't want anyone jumping to conclusions. She had a nagging suspicion that if Diana and Mira caught wind of it, there would be no mercy.

Fine," Cana said with a shrug as she glanced at the modeling competition between Mira and Jenny before her eyes got wide. "Oh boy …"

"What?" Lisanna asked as she looked at the arena.

Mira and Jenny were currently dressed to the bondage theme, Mira sporting a black leather bikini, thigh high socks and waist straps, a whip in hand, leather gloves reaching up to her elbows, and a devious smirk. Sure, pretty risqué and bold but so was Jenny in her corset, bikini bottom, choker, and riding crop. Nothing seemed particularly worrisome.

"Not them," Cana said as she grabbed Lisanna's chin and pointed her head to her booth.

"Oh boy …" Lisanna said as her eyes widened.

Ok, she wanted the two to get together already but having one jump the other in front of all Fiore might not be such a good idea. They could both see Diana sporting a mad blush while chewing her own lip, her thighs subtly rubbing together. Diana was practically unstoppable when she wanted something, Lisanna had learned the hard way when trying to steal chocolate from her, and that was in the best of times. However, a horny dragon was a completely different beast, and said beast was currently looking at someone who she would gladly call her 'beast tamer'.

' _Ok Lisanna think … how to distract a horny dragon for at least another five minutes or so until Mira finishes her battle … if we can still call it that. Cold water? No, her body temperature is too high … Restrain her by force? Yeah, and get kicked back to Magnolia … ok, I'm drawing a blank. May the gods have mercy on us all,'_ Lisanna thought as she started to shake nervously. Ok, at least if Diana did try something Mira would have the sense to stop her before anything could really happen … right? Ok scratch that, Mira was a demon, an equally horny and frustrated demon that wanted her dragon.

Lisanna could almost guarantee that once that dam broke, wherever or whenever it may be, those two would forget about everything but each other. Acnologia could attack and he would be ignored … or possibly be ripped apart for daring to interrupt.

"And now the final round!" Chapati shouted over the roar of the crowd.

Lisanna listened intently, glad that they were ending already since Diana had managed to maintain control, as Jenny placed a wager like the last fight.

"The loser has to appear in a nude photo shoot in the next issue of Sorcerer's Weekly," Jenny challenged.

"Sure," Mira readily agreed with a smile as the men in the stadium became bloody geysers.

"Okay then, the last transformation is …" Jenny said as light enveloped her. "… The battle form."

The light faded to reveal Jenny in some form of plated armor. Her legs were covered up to mid-thigh, a bikini bottom made of leather, a corset like breast plate showing off cleavage, plating along her arms with an odd cord attached from the wrists to the shoulder guards, a neck guard, and some armor framing her face. The crowd cheered in approval as Jenny smirked, confident that she would win this round.

"Nice," Mira complemented as a purple aura began to envelop her. "But I feel as though this should be finished with a proper show of power …"

"Ehh?" Jenny blinked as Mira's power spiked to the point several mages started to pant and sweat.

Then the aura faded to reveal Mira in her strongest form, as far as the guild knew, _Satan Soul: Sitiri_. Her hair had grown wild as it billowed behind her, her face was framed by a protective formation of horns and chin guard. She had a form of coat in a wing like pattern draped along her shoulders with a high collar, her body covered in a tight leotard with white and purple colors, and her legs had leggings in a similar design covered up to mid-thigh as well. Also her feet were obscured by a torrent of wild purple flames coming off them.

"Hmm … were those flames always purple?" Makarov asked near the railing in front of Lisanna.

Lisanna and Cana shared a glance before returning their attention to the arena but then Lisanna glanced to Diana hoping that the dragoness would have calmed down now that Mira wasn't in a little bikini. She was wrong, very wrong. Diana was very 'fired up' if judging by the hungry look in her eyes and the slight bit of drool spilling out of her lips. Oh how could she forget, Diana loved seeing Mira in her demon forms just as much as a skimpy bikini … possibly even more.

"Okay, I'm heading over there before my honorary sister and real sister start getting dirty out there," Lisanna said as her wolf ears and tail grew out.

"Oh but I have front row seats," Cana joked before Lisanna sped off.

She moved along the border of the arena, too quick for the regular crowd and most mages to notice. She all but tackled Diana, the dragoness leaning back slightly as she looked at Lisanna with wide eyes.

"Mira has won! Jenny is defeated by power in the end!" Chapati announces as Lisanna glances back to see Mira already out of her _Take-Over_ while Jenny started to cry about doing the nude shoot. Lisanna returned her attention to Diana, Laxus and Gajeel watching curiously from the sidelines. They certainly hadn't missed her state during that little showing but wisely stayed out of the way.

"You have a little something," Lisanna teased while pointing at Diana's lips, knowing that embarrassment was the fastest way to get her under control.

Diana gasped while blushing as she started to hurriedly wipe her lips. Just in the nick of time too as Mira arrived back at their booth while smiling. She then shyly glanced at Diana, the dragoness also looking back sheepishly.

"H-how was it?" Mira asked timidly. Of course she would only care what Diana thought about it.

"It was …" Diana started before blushing more as she looked at her feet. "… you were really pretty."

Mira blushed as she smiled warmly at her, Lisanna wanting to coo at the sight but she resisted to stop from ruining the moment. Sadly, Gajeel didn't have a problem being an ass.

"Get a room!" he smirked with crossed arms, both girls immediately blushing more as they looked away from each other.

"Idiot," Lisanna hissed as she slugged Gajeel in the gut making him double over with a groan. ' _You just couldn't keep your mouth shut!'_

She sighed as she walked to the railing, waiting as the next match was announced, the others soon joining her. The screen then displayed the next names, all eyes widening as Chapati spoke.

"Next up is Yukino Agria from Sabertooth vs … Horus Siriso of Immortalis," Chapato said as the stadium quieted down.

Lisanna could feel Diana tense up beside her, her eyes nailed to Immortalis' strongest mage. She still hadn't explained what was up with him or why their power got so erratic when they neared each other the first time but it didn't seem that she knew herself. One thing was for sure that they all agreed on … he smelled draconic … but they didn't know if he is a slayer. They watched him hop from his booth to the floor and slowly walk to the center along with Yukino, the young looking mage staring back with impassive eyes. Once at the center Chapati announced the standard proceedings.

"Horus vs Yukino, you have thirty minutes … you may begin!"

Horus didn't move as he waited for Yukino, the girl in turn looking him up and down before speaking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," he replied with a polite head dip.

"Horus correct?" she started, the man nodding before she continued. "Tell me … would you like to make a wager like the previous fights?"

"Honestly I do not care," he replied in a strong and smooth voice, his amber eyes giving nothing away. "Such trivial things do not concern me. They are of little consequence and seem to be a waste of time."

"I see …" Yukino replied dryly. "… Is it that you fear losing?"

"No … I simply cannot bring myself to care for such games," he replied without even acknowledging her attempted insult.

"Then shall I make it more serious?" she returned as her eyes got hard. "Would you like to wager … our lives?"

The crowd gasped as they watched on, some beginning to question the girl's mental state.

"If your judgement remains absolute … then I will accept it as a grace," Horus replied with another nod.

"This has turned rather serious," Chapati said in a worried tone.

"Hmm …" Yazima remained quiet as he watched.

"So not cool!" Jason said as he frown.

"Such misfortune to stand before Sabertooth," Yukino nearly whispered as she held a golden key. "Open … Gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces."

Two enormous fish came out of a watery portal from above Yukino, both barreling at Horus. He didn't move or even look at them, his gaze firmly fixed on Yukino as her spirits charged. They crashed together into him as a dust cloud billowed around them, leaving only Yukino visible as she smirked in his direction. That smirk quickly faded to a look of shock, along with the rest of the crowd, as the dust settle to a surprising sight. Horus was standing there, not having budged an inch with both his arms held out, each gripping one of the fish by the head. They thrashed fiercely but it was in vain as Horus held fast, a bored look on his face.

"Not bad," Diana mumbled beside Lisanna as they watched attentively.

"Is this all?" Horus asked dryly.

Yukino grit her teeth as she brought out a second golden key before chanting.

"Open Gate of the Heavenly Scale, Libra!"

A woman dressed like an oriental dancer appeared, a set of small plates hung by threads for scales in each hand.

"Libra, intensify the target's gravity!" Yukino ordered hastily.

"Understood," Libra replied as she waved her arms, a circle of intensified pressure surrounding Horus' frame without reaching the struggling spirits in his grip.

Lisanna watched as the floor started to crack under him but he didn't even seem to mind. His back didn't slouch, his arms didn't look like they were straining. ' _Damn … even I would feel that much pressure,'_ she thought as she watched the gravity effect wear off. Yukino almost looked like she was trembling as she swiped the keys through the air.

"Gate force close, Pisces!" she shouted but nothing happened. "What!?"

She kept repeating it but the spirits remained.

"He can retain celestial bodies?" Diana mumbled in awe. "Even my flames don't let me do that."

"But it thought your flames gave you special properties like touching souls?" Mira asked with a quick glance.

"Yeah, I can touch them and burn them, same for celestial spirits but being solid or not and keeping them in this world are different things. I could eliminate a spirit permanently but I can't keep them stuck here since celestial spirits and other divine beings are governed by a different set of rules," she answered as she watched Horus with rapt attention.

"Too small … I guess I'll toss them back," Horus sighed before he slammed both fish down into the ground.

The floor fractured around them before he lifted them again, both bleeding from their mouths as he tossed them aside. Once released the spirits faded, finally returning to their world to nurse their injuries. Then, with speed that Lisanna barely could register, Horus appeared behind Libra before giving her a swift chop to the neck. Libra barely blinked as her body careened to the side from the seemingly light blow before her body faded as well. Horus then turned to face Yukino while crossing his arms, waiting for her again.

"Y-you …" Yukino couldn't speak as she looked at him in a mix of rage and confusion. "How did you do that!?"

"You're the _Celestial_ mage, you tell me," he retorted without moving.

Yukino clicked her teeth as she pulled back while drawing out a black key.

"So, you're making me open the 13th Gate?" she asked in almost a hiss. "You must really want to face defeat … Open Gate of the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus!"

A massive black snake appeared above Yukino, a tattooed marking on its head as it opened a mechanical jaw at Horus. The underside of its body looked like it was made of interlocking plates, a metallic sheen coming off them. The snake hissed at Horus as Yukino almost smirked, thinking she'd won but Lisanna knew otherwise. She didn't know if Yukino couldn't sense it or was just being stupid but it was painfully obvious. Yukino's power, the snake's power, all the spirits she'd summoned put together … didn't scratch that man's level of power.

She watched as Horus glanced up at the snake before frowning, the first display of emotion he'd shown since he shook Diana's hand.

"I could respect your golden keys," he said as he raised palm up. "But a spirit reject such as _that_ deserves nothing but the sting of my blades."

As he spoke a golden portal formed over his palm, the hilt of a sword slowly coming out. He grabbed it before pulling out a sheathed short sword, the cover being dark maroon with bronze framing.

"No way …" Diana whispered as she looked at sword. "He can use angelic weapons?"

"How do you know it's angelic?" Laxus asked cautiously.

"I can feel it … the presence and smell," Diana replied as she gave a worried glance to Mira. "It would be like a poison to you Mira, and would seriously injure me."

They watched as he drew the sword, the blade being designed similar to a gladius, the entire length made of solid gold. Lisanna caught Diana and Mira wincing as they looked at it. Even Lisanna could feel the presence now, being the polar opposite of Mira's magic. It was strangely cold and unfamiliar, the golden glow of the weapon providing no comfort or welcome. An angelic presence felt more unwelcoming than Mira at the height of her demonic rage, the irony of it all. Even the spirit seemed to hiss louder as it looked at the weapon pointed towards it.

Yukino took an uneasy step back before returning to a glare as she ordered the spirit to attack. It hesitated for a second before giving the snake equivalent of a roar as it lunged at him. He in turn held the sword at his side as he looked at the snake with distaste. Then, in a blur that Lisanna couldn't track, he appeared behind the snake as he slowly re-sheathed his sword. As the hilt clicked shut the spirit split in two, bisected down the middle before fading away as the others had.

Everyone was shocked into silence, all watching the overpowering man's every move as he steadily walked towards Yukino. She started to tremble but didn't step back as he neared her, no threat in his gaze. He then arrived in front of her, his form towering over the shorter girl as he glanced down at her. He dropped the sword as it vanished in golden light, back to wherever he stored it.

"I'm sorry," he said in a rather gentle voice. "But there is only one in this stadium that can force my hand and sadly, she has already fought and defeated our second strongest."

As he said that he glanced to Diana, the dragoness looking back intently before the two nodded slightly, an acknowledgement of each other's strength. He then returned his eyes to Yukino as he raised one hand and pressed a finger under her chin to make her look directly at him.

"You lose … please surrender," he said simply. It wasn't mocking or demeaning in any way, he was just stating a fact and asking for an honest withdrawal.

Yukino didn't say anything as her form trembled, her eyes widening as she looked at him. Then her legs gave out and she dropped to sitting on her knees, still looking at him in shock.

"Y-Yukino has lost the will to fight! The victor is Horus from Immortalis!" Chapati called the match, the crowd slowly clapping as they whispered amongst themselves.

Soon Yukino started to tear up as she looked at her lap. Lisanna glanced to her guild's booth, some of the members looking outraged while others looked too surprised to do anything else. She turned her attention to Horus as he looked down at her before kneeling down in front of her. Lisanna used a partial _Take-Over_ to listen in as he whispered gently to Yukino.

"Please do not cry, it is unbecoming of a girl as pretty as you," he said as he gently tilted her head up to look at him and wiping away her tears. "You have sworn your life to me and therefore I take responsibility. Rest assured, I will not force anything on you or treat you with disrespect. Do not see this defeat as you being weak, simply that I was stronger."

He then glanced back at her guild as well, the frown momentarily returning before he looked at her again.

"I do not know if you wish to stay with that guild and mine has a rule about humans but I can speak with the master. For now, go to them with your head held high. There is no shame in this fight. I shall come for you after these games are finished and if your master has any qualms, he will take it up with me," he finished before standing again and slowly walking away.

"So that's Horus, Ace of Immortalis," Diana mumbled as she watched the mage walk away with a small frown.

"He's strong … definitely someone I would watch out for," Mira commented as she watched Yukino return to her guild. "I barely saw that attack."

"Seriously?" Lisanna asked in disbelief. "Diana, what about you?"

Diana shook her head before answering. "I saw him move but the blade was a blur … I don't think I could have dodged that if he suddenly attacked like that. Looks like he uses a quick draw style but I've only ever seen it with more lithe blades such as katana … to do that with a gladius …"

"S-so if you fought … who do you think would win?" Lisanna asked softly.

"That depends … I'm pretty sure he is faster than me but I might be a little stronger if I go by the difference in fight style," she answered softly as she scratched her chin. "But it also depends on what his real magic is."

"Real magic? Wasn't that it?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow but Diana shook her head.

"I can't see Horus having the title Damian mention by using that magic so there has to be something more," she replied before looking at them. "… he is called Horus … Horus the Blinding Wrath …"

Lisanna gulped nervously at the name. If what she'd just seen was the man pulling all his punches without more than a little frown or so, she did not want to see him in his 'wrath' any time soon. ' _So there are mages out there to fight on Diana's level … the world really is a big place. If he and Diana fought, she really wouldn't be able to cut any corners … she would have to use Abyss Inferno, a power that could be lethal in the best of times,'_ Lisanna thought nervously as the next and final match of the day was announced.

So mage from Twilight Ogre versus Kagura of Mermaid Heel, an obvious blowout match. Lisanna wondered if whatever god or person watching over them had some personal vendetta against that guild. Really since they'd arrived they have been on the shit list for each event and fight. She could almost pity them … almost …

* * *

"What a day …" Diana sighed as she walked down the empty streets of Crocus. "And tomorrow will be another wild one … maybe I should compete this time around?"

She looked up at the night sky, her thoughts all over the place. She'd just spoken with Erza and Jellal, the wanted criminal posing as Mystogan to discreetly search the city. Makarov had wanted her in the loop with Jellal's guild since they'd been detecting strange magical energy every year of the games. She couldn't recall anything feeling out of place when she watched two years ago but then again she'd been very focused on the matches and learning about the other guilds. Her curiosity really did get her at the best of times.

She'd bothered coming all the way to the bustling city so might as well have gotten the full experience. Sadly most of the guilds performing had been less than impressive but for what it was worth it was a little entertaining. She sighed again before shrugging it off for the time being. Right now she had more pressing matters to think about like what she saw with Horus. Someone able to wield tried and true angel weapons … weapons that could draw the very blood of gods and devils alike. Some of those very weapons had even been said to be powerful enough to pierce the scales of dragons if the wielder was strong enough.

Why did her thoughts keep racing back to Horus? His scent threw her off, at times being draconic but at others similar to Holy attributed magic causing her nose to wrinkle in mild discomfort. Also, as far as she could tell the two were neck and neck in magical power with their physical attributes being the only differences. He was certainly faster but due to her experience at judging by eyesight alone on her opponents, she suspected that the strength difference was marginal but there. If she could surmise it, he was a blitz fighter, fast and ferocious whereas she was a tank, taking heavy damage and returning it with interest.

She had to admit … the thought of facing him excited her. If her guesses were right, even her _Abyss Inferno_ could be unleashed without the risk of accidentally killing him. The second mage she'd ever met who could make such a claim right after Gildarts with his own _Crash_ magic. Great … now she had two opponents that her inner dragon wanted to face and defeat in all out combat … she really needed to spend less time around her more battle-happy guildmates. She sighed again as she looked around her, wondering where her legs had taken her when she wasn't paying attention.

She guessed she was close to the hotel and lodging district. A breeze than rolled past with a clearly familiar scent in it. Mountain Ash and other natural mixes, the calling card for Natsu. She glanced in his direction wondering who he was with. The other scent wasn't familiar but she was sure it was another mage from the games. Her curiosity got the best of her as she turned in his direction and started walking down the empty street. After a block or so she smelled tears and heard sobbing, a frown on her face as she stopped at the corner of a building and peaking around.

There she could see Natsu and Happy talking to a girl with nearly white hair, sitting on her knees while crying, their voices coming across clearly even from the sparse distance.

"It's even worse if you're going to cry!" Natsu said while panicking in confusion.

"What's wrong!?" Happy agreed in a similar stat.

"I … I can't take it anymore," Yukino sobbed with her hands covering her face. "I … no one's ever treated me like this before."

' _Natsu what did you do this time?'_ she wondered as she remained silent.

"I always admired Sabertooth. Last year I got in but …" Yukino continued. "Now … I'm not allowed to go back anymore."

"Huh?" Natsu murmured in bewilderment.

"Just from that one loss … I was forced out," Yukino choked out.

Diana's hand formed a fist as she continued to listen, wondering why such guilds even were allowed to exist.

"I was forced to strip naked in front of the guild …" Yukino continued as Natsu's face turned to shock and then anger. "… I had to erase the guild mark with my own hand … It was humiliating! Every memory I had with that guild has been destroyed along with my self-respect!"

Diana felt like she was ready to burst just listening to the girl. She gripped the corner, her fingers digging into the stone like wet sand but neither of the two mages noticed her.

"And despite all that I don't have a place to go!" Yukino cried. "I don't think I could face him now … even after he said he'd take responsibility."

' _Horus huh? But she could try, he seemed like the type to keep his word. If Damian could respect the man and even praise him, then surely he isn't so petty as to turn you away …'_ Diana thought sadly as she watched Yukino continue to cry her heart out.

"I'm sorry … I don't know how other guilds are …" Natsu started as his hair covered over his eyes.

"Natsu?" Happy said as he looked up at his surrogate father.

"Yes … I'm sorry … it's just …" Yukino tried to say as she wiped at her face but was cut off by Natsu.

"… Even if I don't know about them, I'm still a mage … I understand the shame of having to remove the guild mark, the bitterness and humiliation …" he said while his frame shook in anger. "A guild that would make their family cry … that's no guild at all!"

Yukino looked up at Natsu in surprise while Diana smiled, completely agreeing with Natsu. To treat one of their own as such, Sabertooth was no guild. In her eyes, pitiful fools had just degraded themselves to scum. She watched intently as Natsu offered some comforting words while helping Yukino back up. As they spoke lightly Diana glanced to the roof of a building to the other side of the street from her, two figures standing there.

Damian and Horus, both looking rather upset as they watched the scene unfold before Yukino departed down one street and Natsu spoke to Happy quickly. She glanced at him for a moment before taking a step and then jumping up and landing bedside them. Both gave her a glance before returning their attention to the slayer as he ran off, headed in the direction of the Sabertooth lodgings.

"You going after her?" she asked as she turned to look at them. "Isn't she your responsibility now?"

Horus looked back at her before glancing down the street Yukino went.

"I was coming out to speak with you but it seems my plans have changed," he replied. "But it looks to me like I'll run into you in a few minutes after I've taken care of Yukino.'

"What can I say? It's a habit to watch after my guildmates," she replied with a small smile. "You could say I'm the guardian of the fairies."

"Then I'll see you there … this guild and their master need to have a small chat with me," Horus answered before he jumped off the roof and went after Yukino.

"What about you Damian? What are you doing?" she asked the vampire as he glanced over the city.

"Drink it off," he sighed while rolling his shoulders. "Might rip apart that sorry excuse for a guild otherwise."

"You really don't like seeing people cry," Diana commented with a sad smile.

"Not for reasons like that," he replied as he walked to the ledge of the roof. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," she replied as he jumped off. She then returned her attention to where Natsu left and started moving along the roof tops. ' _Let's hope you don't get into too much trouble Natsu …'_

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Shit is going down! Horus on the move and let me say, ain't nobody want to be on his shit-list. Diana too but then again, we all know she's a sweet heart. I hope this cliffhanger gets you all hyped and until next time!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	35. Where They Stand

**Author's Note: And let's continue where we left off. Had people wondering a bunch about some characters now and it is time for some answers and suspense! I hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Sting awoke to an explosion, his eyes flaring open as he sat up in his bed. Lector stirred beside him as well, both looking to their room door as it opened with Rogue and Fro in view.

"Sting get up! There is an intruder!" Rogue shouted with Fro flying beside his head.

"An intruder!" Sting asked incredulously as he jumped up to get dressed. "This is where all of Sabertooth is! Who's this damn stupid!?"

He quickly got dressed and ran with Rogue down the hallway, their exceed following close behind. He could hear more explosions and the sounds of fighting. There was another explosion before them, a defeated member of Sabertooth flying out unconscious. ' _What!? Who the Hell is attacking!?'_ he wondered as they raced down the halls to the main reception room of the inn. He was shocked to find the very mage he wants to defeat, Natsu Dragneel, barreling through any mage standing in his path.

"Where's your master!?" he roared as he delivered a flaming kick to another mage.

"Do you have business with me, brat!?" Master Jiemma asked as he stepped forward.

"Master …" some of the mages mumbled as they stepped aside.

"Kicked out because of one loss …" Natsu said as he glared at the master. "… I'm all fired up!"

"What?" Jiemma asked in a bored tone.

"If that's the case," Natsu continued as he slammed his fists together. "Then if I beat you, does that mean that you'll leave too?"

"Ho?" Jiemma mumbled as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Natsu-san …" Sting murmured in disbelief.

"He came here just to pick a fight with the master?" Orga asked in shock while Rufus paled beside him.

"That's suicide," Lector said as he looked at the fiery mage with wide eyes.

"Fro thinks so too …"

"Are you serious brat?" Jeimma asked.

"A guild that takes its comrades for granted," Natsu seethed. "Unforgivable!"

' _Is that why he came? For Yukino? But why, it doesn't concern him,'_ Sting thought as he silently watched.

"I care not for whatever it is you say but it seems you've come with your own sense of judgement," Jiemma said as he looked back at Natsu without faltering under the glare.

"You don't care!?" Natsu asked as his anger grew.

"Dobengal … be his opponent," Jiemma said as he ignored Natsu.

"Understood," the mage dressed similar to a ninja said as he crouched by Jiemma's side.

"Running away?" Natsu asked with a scowl.

"It's too early for a guild soldier such as yourself to even dream of facing a guild master like me," Jiemma replied. "If you wish to fight me, prove yourself worthy."

"Fight with me!" Natsu shouted as he charged.

"I won't let you near the master," Dobengal responded as he charged as well.

They closed the distance quickly, Dobengal attacking with a right jab. Natsu easily ducked under it, his torso turning so that his elbow was aimed at Dobengal's chest.

"Out of my way!" Natsu shouted as he drove his elbow into Dobengal. "I have no use for you!'

Dobengal was knocked aside, already defeated as Natsu continued on his charge against Jiemma.

"No way, one hit!" some mage shouted in disbelief.

"He'd be strong enough to place in our top ten!" Lector added in shock.

"Master, let me …" Sting started as he tried to step in front of Natsu but Jiemma held his arm out to stop him.

"We don't have any brats like him here … how amusing," Jiemma said as he faced Natsu.

Natsu raced forward with an ignited fist, aiming it straight for Jiemma's face. Jiemma blocked it with one arm, his form not even budging under the considerable power behind the attack. He then responded with a blast of pure magic, forcing Natsu back as he raised his guard. However, Natsu found his footing as he grit his teeth before bringing in a low fist. To Jiemma and the rest of the guild's surprise, Natsu landed a sharp uppercut straight into Jiemma's gut.

Sting watched in disbelief as Natsu continued on, slugging Jiemma across the face without showing any signs of tiring. He rained blow after blow, his fists and elbows ignited for maximum damage as a burning light came from him. His assault was vicious, Jiemma having no time to raise his own guard or dodge. The fists continued until Natsu reared a fist father back, flames coated in lightning bursting around it.

"Lightning Flame …" Natsu called as the fist raced forward. "… Hammer!"

The explosion was so powerful Sting had to bring his arms up to his head as he closed his eyes. He could feel the scorching heat as the building shook, a hole blown through its roof. As the area settled, Sting opened his eyes only to be shocked. In between Natsu and Jiemma was Lady Minerva, the master's daughter and ace of Sabertooth. She'd blocked the attack, her hands surrounded in her _War God_ magic as she smirked at Natsu.

"Minerva!" Jiemma said in surprise and irritation.

"Well now … have the festivities moved into the night?" Minerva asked in an almost teasing voice.

"Huh?" Natsu asked as he looked at her.

"Minerva, who said you could interrupt?" Jiemma asked hotly as he looked at his daughter.

"Oh, of course you would have won father," she said without a care. "However … We are in a public event and so must maintain appearances. It wouldn't be proper if father eliminated a participant in the games, even if you attacked us. It would be a meddlesome bind."

She then smiled slyly at Natsu before swirling her hands together, her magic coating them.

"So how about it? You leave, we don't pursue, and everyone gets to save some face?" she asked before a puff of smoke appeared in her arms to reveal a blue cat tied up and crying. "That way I can return the little kitten …"

"Happy!" Natsu shouted in alarm.

"I'm sorry Natsu!" the cat cried as Minerva caressed him.

"So … will you leave or do I have to play with the kitten?" Minerva asked in a sweet voice even as she sneered at him.

"Play with who?" asked another feminine voice suddenly.

The mages spun around in surprise to see another girl, the one from the Fairy Tail team B standing behind them with the cat now free and held protectively in her arms. Just at the sight of her Sting felt his legs begin to shake, his inner dragon wanting to turn tail as quickly as possible even though she wasn't releasing any magical pressure. He remembered the opening ceremony, her power, the way she defeated that monster from Immortalis … a fight that he couldn't even see! It was unspoken but most could agree … she was not someone to anger in any way.

"Diana!" Happy cried as he snuggled into her bosom.

She smiled down at the little cat before affectionately scratching his head.

"No worries Happy, you're family too and I won't let anyone touch you," she said gently before looking at Natsu past all of the stunned mages. "Hey Natsu, still making trouble?"

"Hehe … could have told me you were here," he replied with a grin.

"And miss that sweet speech and then you nearly taking out their trashy master? No way," she replied with a fanged grin, several mages shuddering as they looked at her.

"Who are you?" Minerva asked in a seething voice as she glared at the new intruder. "And how did you get the cat?"

"You're slow, I just passed you while grabbing him," she replied with a shrug, not bothered the slightest by the glare.

"You dare mock me!?" Minerva shouted as she raised her arms as magic swirled around them.

"Lady Minerva …" Rufus said timidly, flinching as she glared at him for daring to interrupt. "… she … don't aggravate her …"

"Listen to the boy-toy," Diana said as she started to walk forward, the mages parting out of her way. "… _War God_ magic is pointless.'

"How did you!?" Minerva asked as she stepped in front of Diana.

"I wasn't part of the group gone for seven years, I've seen you all compete and know your magic … and weaknesses," Diana replied as she simply stepped around Minerva without another glance.

Minerva made a swipe at Diana but she suddenly blurred out of the way before appearing beside Natsu, Happy's eyes swirling from dizziness.

"Sorry about that Happy," she said as she handed him to Natsu.

"Aye …" Happy replied weakly while Natsu chuckled.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Minerva roared, her patience gone after being flatly ignored.

"Oh, you don't know?" Diana asked with a tilt of the head while giving Minerva pitying eyes. "… You can just call me the Huntress."

"Huntress?" Minerva asked with narrowed eyes. Even she knew that name.

"Yep," Diana replied with a smile. "And this is Sabertooth, guild of the trash and home of the cowards."

"How dare you!?" Minerva and Jiemma shouted at the same time while some mages glared at her.

"It's true … don't you know?" she asked with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva asked as her magic flared more, some of the weaker mages beginning to sweat.

"You guys sent some mages to Elav Peed right? The S-class request for rescuing kidnapped children," Diana said.

"What of it?" Jiemma asked with narrowing eyes. "The fools never returned."

"Didn't you wonder why?" Diana asked with a sigh. "… They died …"

Several of the mages looked at her in shock, others glancing at each other as if to confirm it.

"They were capture by the monster. My partner and I freed them but when the monster appeared again, they turned tail and got killed by a trap," Diana explain while shaking her head. "Died like cowards … what a pity. So much for the strongest guild."

"Oh yeah, I remember that mission now," Natsu commented as he looked at her. "Lisanna said that monster was something else but that you took it out like nothing and saved the little girl's life making you a hero!"

Diana gave an embarrassed blush at the compliment.

"Then if they were weak, their fate was adequate," Jiemma stated flatly.

Diana and Natsu both glared at him for the comment, some mages flinching at the look from her especially.

"You really don't care huh?" she asked softly as her eyes lost the steely look. "What a sad guild … no wonder Horus wanted to look after her."

"Hmm?" Natsu murmured as he looked at Diana with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember who you were talking to? Well … you'll see what I mean soon," she replied cryptically while looking at Minerva and Jiemma. "You do realize what you did right?"

"What are you mouthing off now?" Minerva asked in disdain.

"Didn't anyone tell her about the bet?' Natsu asked as realization sparked across his face. "Or who her life belongs to now?"

Some of the mages looked at each other, wondering what they meant. Sting thought back to the fights before he remember Yukino facing off one of the monsters from Immortalis. His eyes widened as he remember the words spoken by the man as he calmed Yukino and looked back at them. ' _H-he said that only … Diana could match him … and that he would … oh shit!'_ he thought as he unconsciously took a step back, drawing some gazes to him.

"Sting, what is it?" Minerva asked in a sharp tone.

"Lady Minerva …" he said as he looked at her with shaking eyes. "I think … we've made a grave mistake …"

"Indeed," a male voice said behind Diana and Natsu.

They all turned to see Horus calmly walking towards Diana's side as he looked over the guild. He eyed them all with impassive eyes, the amber color seeming to pierce into the soul of any who fell under his gaze. Like Diana, his presence was suppressed, allowing the mages to breathe normally even as some started to shake.

"One of the monsters …" a mage whispered in fear.

"Monster?" Horus frowned as he glanced to Diana. "Why is it that anything stronger is labeled a monster? Are all humans so petty?"

"Who are you?" Minerva asked in a low tone even as her magic flared again. She was ready to blow and yet neither Diana nor Horus seemed to care in the slightest.

"Horus Siriso, ace of Immortalis," he answered with a polite nod.

"Ace …" Rogue mumbled as he also took a step back. "Lady Minerva … please … be careful …"

"What? You dare tell me what to do!?" Minerva snapped before glaring at Horus. "And what business do you have here?"

"I wish to speak to your master," he replied before his eyes settle on Jiemma.

"Yet another brat wishes to speak to me?" Jiemma said as he looked at Horus. "I tire of this … leave or be destroyed."

"The mouth on that one," Diana muttered before looking at Horus with hard eyes. "I won't allow killing in my presence."

"You have my word," Horus replied with a curt nod before walking towards Jiemma.

"You dare challenge us!?" Minerva shouted as she stepped between him and Jiemma.

"Move please," Horus said without slowing down.

"Don't you dar—"

Horus' hand shot out, grabbing onto her mouth and cheeks as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I said move," he said softly before flicking her aside, her body careening into the far wall before crashing into it.

She gasped from the impact before falling to the floor, too jarred to stand up as Horus kept nearing Jiemma. No one spoke or dared move, too terrified of the man that had just man-handled their ace without a care. He then stopped about a foot or so away from Jiemma, looking up due to the few inches in height difference as Jiemma looked back defiantly.

"You discharged Yukino-chan in a dishonorable fashion, correct?" Horus asked.

"Chan?" Diana and Natsu echoed as they looked at Horus.

"What of it? She was weak and lost while making a ridiculous wager," Jiemma replied while dismissively waving his hand.

"It may have been foolish but showed her dedication to this shameful guild," Horus replied while narrowing his eyes. "To treat your own in such a way … disgraceful."

"I will not be talked down by some upstart!" Jiemma shouted as his magic flared, the floor beneath him cracking.

"Her life is mine … I hold responsibility for her treatment. I cannot forgive such an act of defilement to one under my charge and therefore I shall answer it accordingly," Horus replied as his eyes slowly hardened as he looked at Jiemma. "… You humans have a saying … an eye for an eye … as this is a human matter, I shall follow your ways."

"Die trash!" Jiemma roared as he threw a punch at Horus.

Horus didn't react as the fist collided with his cheek, his head barely turning as he continued to look at Jiemma with a mix of pity and disappointment. Sting gawked at the sight, unable to believe that the master's attack was simply ignored without leaving any sign of damage. He could even see Minerva, having gotten back up with bruising along her cheeks looking on in shock.

"I can't believe that little tap turned your head," Diana commented as she watched intently.

"I didn't want his fist to completely shatter," Horus replied as Jiemma lowered his fist.

Now Sting could see it, the purple coloration of Jiemma's fist, evidence that at least three knuckle bones had broken. Jiemma did well to hide any signs of pain but could see momentary worry flash in his eyes.

"You made a demonstration of Yukino-chan …" Horus said as he looked at his armored hand. "… If it is your desire to be seen by all, then so be it."

Without being seen, Horus grabbed Jiemma by the throat, the older man gasping in surprise.

"Master!" Sting shouted along with the others but didn't move.

Why would he? He wouldn't reach in time and he certainly wouldn't be able to do anything even if he did. The guild watched as Jiemma grabbed Horus' arm, trying to pry it free but it was a vain notion. Horus then tightened his grip before sharply pulling down, forcing Jiemma to his knees. Horus then held a palm up as a golden portal formed above it, a small knife falling out and landing on his palm, the entire blade being pure gold.

"Be seen," Horus said as he slashed Jiemma across the head, right across his Sabertooth mark as he bellowed in outrage and pain.

"Father!" Minerva screamed as she rushed Horus, her fists coated in her magic.

Horus released Jiemma in the same fashion he did Minerva, tossing him aside and nearly bowling her over with his massive body. Then Minerva attacked him but like Diana, he blurred away to appear beside Diana with his back to them.

"I expect you to leave this guild by the end of this festival," Horus said and then started to walk away without another glance.

"Interesting," Diana commented as she tapped Natsu on the shoulder before the two and the cat walked away as well but then paused as Natsu glanced back. "We will never lose to a guild like you … and you will never surpass us." He then continued to walk along with Diana. Neither caring for the state of the guild they left behind.

Minerva screamed in outrage as mages distanced themselves from her, others glancing at their master as he slowly stood up. His mark was defiled, the skin of his forehead now marred by the strange knife of that monster. For the first time Sting saw something in his master's eyes he didn't know was possible … fear. Sting looked at the destroyed entrance of their inn, the forms of Diana and Natsu disappearing into the night. ' _What have we gotten ourselves into?'_ he thought as he looked at his trembling hands …

* * *

"Welcome to the third day of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced excitedly as the crowd cheered. "We have reached the middle portion of the event and will begin the competition segment."

"What sort of fierce drama will we see today?" commented Yazima calmly.

"Today's guest speaker is Lahar from the Magic Council," Chapati said. "Captain of the Custody Enforcement Squad."

"Indeed," Lahar replied with a stern smile. "And impropriety will not be allowed."

Diana caught his sharp glance at the Immortalis booth and then a quizzical one at hers. She gave a shrug, not really getting why the look for them but left it alone.

"Today's game is … Pandemonium!" Chapati announced with another round of cheers from the crowd.

Diana watched as the other guilds sent out their participants. Erza, the cat girl she talked to the other night, Obra from Raven Tail, some member of Twilight Ogre that she didn't bother to remember, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, Orga from Sabertooth, and Novally from Quatro Cerberus … excuse me … Quatro Puppy. She then glanced at Immortalis and saw Horus give her a pointed look before hopping down. She smiled as she jumped as well, also spotting Jura coming down to the field as well.

"Oh my!" Chapati shouted with wide eyes. "It seems we have some of the biggest contenders all in this round. Iron Rock Jura, Titania Erza, Huntress Diana, and Immortalis Ace Horus!"

The crowd whispered and looked on in excitement, wondering how a challenge between arguably the strongest mages present would go down. Lord save them if this challenge involved direct fights between any of them.

"Now then we shall begin," the pumpkin man said, having returned from his break day. "Field open."

They watched as an enormous castle formed in front of them, as wide as the town from the first day but with towering spires and hidden chambers. It took all of twenty seconds of form completely as the mages admired it, impressed by the amount of magic it would have taken to form such a structure so quickly.

"Very impressive," Erza commented beside her.

"This looks like fun," she agreed while smiling slyly at Erza. "Hope you ready for this."

"Same to you," Erza replied with an equally mischievous look.

"I look forward to competing with you," Jura added with his own confident look. "I will shall give it my all, Diana-sama."

"Thanks, I expect nothing less," Diana replied.

"I as well," Horus added as he stepped beside them with a polite bow. "An honor to face off against such worthy adversaries.'

They nodded back, each growing excited for the event to start even as the other mages started to look nervous. Who wouldn't? A Wizard Saint, the Titania, and the two strongest mages present were all competing against them.

"Now then, this is the temple where monsters nest … Pandemonium," the pumpkin man said.

"Where monsters nest you say?" Jura asked with narrowed eyes.

"This is the setting," the pumpkin man explained. "Within there are 100 monsters though they are more specifically magical tools created for the games. They are divided into classes: D, C, B, A, and S at 50, 30, 15, 4, and 1 respectively. As for the power of a D-class …"

A screen depicted a monster rampaging in the castle, making short work of destroying a sizable statue. The crowd grew nervous at the display, some of the competing mages breaking into a cold sweat.

"There are more such as that one and stronger lurking within, this is Pandemonium," the pumpkin man continued. "With each increase in class, the power goes up exponentially. It is guessed that even a Wizard Saint may not be able to defeat the S-class monster. Now for the rules … each participant will draw a number of order and enter one at a time. Before entering, each mage has what is called 'right of challenge'. This right is the number of monsters you wish to face."

"So we can only face a select number?" the cat girl, Milliana, asked.

"Per turn, yes. Now, if all monsters are defeated, you get point's equivalent to how many, their power scale does not matter. Then the following mage will challenge and so forth until all monsters are defeated or all mages have run out of magic," the pumpkin man answered. "However, if a mage falls during a round, the points earned for that round are zero and the score remains with the monster count defeated in previous rounds. Also, the monsters are random, you could pick five all be D-class or one and it be the S-class."

"So a strategy to avoid the S-class would be the most advantageous way to go," Hibiki said as he used his _Archive_ to formulate a plan.

"But it's random so it won't matter," Orga said.

"Probability can come into play," Hibiki answered. "… to some extent at least."

"Now please, draw your lots," the pumpkin man said as he held up a box with ten sticks leaning out of the top.

Each participant took one, looking at their given number and each other's. Diana got ten making her frown in disappointment. Horus, Jura, and Erza would definitely take a substantial amount before she got her turn. She glanced at said mages and noticed that they were, nine, eight, and one respectively. She then looked at Erza's face and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. There was a glint in them all Fairy Tail mages had at one point or another … the look of insanity and glee, a most terrifying combination.

"Erza …" she said shyly "… what are you planning?"

"I was thinking that this game would come down to the luck of the draw," she replied while moving towards the pumpkin man.

"Luck? Oh no, this game takes more planning and magic management …" the pumpkin man was saying but Erza continued on.

"No … with this it isn't a game anymore …" Erza replied as she looked at the gates. "All 100 will be my opponents … my right of challenge is 100."

"Eehh!" the crowd and most mages said while Diana pouted.

"Hey! I wanted to do that!" she whined cutely while waving her arms.

Horus and Jura chuckled at her expense while Erza smiled back at her.

"But this wouldn't even be a challenge for you. Let the crowd have some fun cheering me on," she replied as she entered the castle.

"Wait! But this challenge isn't designed for any one person to complete it!" the pumpkin man warned but Erza kept moving.

"I don't care," she replied before entering the castle, the war beginning between 100 monsters and Titania.

They watched as Erza attacked, her armor shining like a beacon within the horde of monsters. She ducked in and out, changing her armors at a breakneck pace as she cleaved through the beasts. Her attacks were relentless, flesh being rendered, armor being crush, monsters laying slayed. They watched in awe as the Fairy danced, her wings never flattering even as wave after wave of monsters attacked her. Titania, once the strongest woman of Fairy Tail and source of god like reverence and fear to most, showed her dominion. Diana watched as Erza pushed on, her form bloodied and hurt but she didn't stop, her eyes remaining clear as she faced her opponents.

Even back then, the few times she used to visit the guild, she loved to hear about Erza's conquests. She and Mira were the ones Diana secretly looked up to in hopes of one day standing with them in the pantheon of Fairy Tail women. They were strong, beautiful, mages of near unmatched caliber that had faced adversity in every form and surpassed it. She felt her heart warm as Erza fought like the very goddess Bellona, her enemies falling to the earth as she carved the very heavens on wings of light. She watched as Erza faced off against the S-class monster, the last one remaining between her and absolute victory.

Erza charged, a simple katana in hand, dressed in nothing more than red pants with flame designs and bandages to cover her sizable bust, her hair in a high pony tail. The monster roared in defiance, its kin scattered around it and soon to be joined by their greatest sibling. Erza moved with the ferocity of a storm, her blade cutting through the creature with ease as she appeared behind it, her eyes hidden under shadow. All stood silent as the creature gave a defeated exhale before falling, the last pillar defeated with one attack.

In the silence Erza stood, her body riddled with injuries that would hospitalize most instantly but she stood proud. Her blade was raised and pointed to the cloud in defiance, a red rose blooming amongst the blood of her enemies. Then, like a thunder storm breaking at last, the stadium roared with cheers. Several were moved to tears at the display of power and perseverance as Titania stood in all her glory.

"Un … Un … Unbelievable! All 100 monsters have fallen to one person!" Chapati shouted over the crowd. "Is this the true strength of the guild said to be the strongest seven years ago!?"

Diana cheered as well, clapping and smiling like a little girl at the circus as Erza limped back, her smile beaming as she looked around. The crowd continued, shouting praise as Erza's name was etched into history at her display. The Titania will not be forgotten any time soon. Diana ran to her before giving her a congratulatory hug, accidentally missing the pained groan as the announcers spoke.

"Incredible … the crowd as yet to calm down," Chapati said as he looked around.

"I give up," Yazima commented as he smiled.

"I have no words," Lahar added with a sigh.

"Magnificent," Jura said beside them as Diana released the wounded knight.

"That's Erza for you," Milliana added with a giggle.

"Need help getting back to the infirmary?" Diana offered as she looked Erza up and down.

"Thank you but you still need to compete and besides …" Erza said as she glanced at her team running towards them. "I got it covered."

As the team congratulated Erza, Wendy giving Diana a quick hug before returning with Erza to the booth, the pumpkin man continued on with the event.

"Pandemonium has been completely defeated! Erza Scarlet receives 10 pts for Fairy Tail A!" he shouted to another round of cheers. "Since we still need to set up an order of rank for the remaining competitors, we have set up a simple game."

A device with a floating lacrima on an alter was placed before them as the pumpkin man explained.

"This is the magic power finder or MPF. It gives a numerical representation for the power used against it. Now then, we shall follow the number order for Pandemonium and have each mage attack it to determine the remaining ranks."

The mages then lined up, Milliana stepping up first as she tossed off her cloak to reveal her rather skimpy bikini-ish attire. Some of her magic swirled along her hands as she approached the MPF.

"Kitten Blast!" she shouted as twirling cords struck the MPF, the number score soon appearing at '365'.

The crowd remained silent, unsure what to make of it.

"Um Lahar, could you give us a standard to compare that score to?" Chapati asked for everyone's sake.

"Of course, the Rune Knights use the same device for training," he answered with a nod. "That is a high score, enough to be a captain of a squad."

Milliana gave a small cheer as the next mage stepped up. Novally attack earning a score of '124'. He looked rather defeated as he backed up.

"My turn …" Hibiki said before his attack, a poultry '95'.

Diana winced as he sulked away, the voice of Ichiya saying 'men' ringing in her ears.

"Next is Obra of Raven Tail," Chapati announced as some mages narrowed their eyes.

He walked up to the MPF before the little imp like creature on his shoulder lunged, striking the MPF with a little punch reading '4'. ' _Not showing what you can do huh?'_ Diana wondered as he backed up. Next came the Twilight Ogre one, scoring at '155', putting him in third place as of yet.

"Next is Orga from Sabertooth!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered while the mage raised a fist to get pumped.

"120 MM Black Lightning Cannon!" he shouted as he blasted the MPF, the score coming out at '3825'.

"Ten times my score!" Milliana shouted in disbelief.

"Oh? That might have tickled," Diana giggled as Orga tried to shoot her a glare but quickly averted his gaze. She knew Laxus would love to put the so called _God Slayer_ in his place, she could feel his excitement as his body sparked a little from their booth.

"Is it alright if I get serious?" Jura asked the pumpkin man as he approached the MPF.

"Of course," he replied.

Jura then closed his eyes and focused, Diana eyes widening at the magical pressure she felt. ' _No way … he could fight with Gildarts! I want a rematch!'_ she thought as Jura clapped his hands together.

"Rumbling Mt. Fuji," he said as a pillar of power erupted under the MPF, scoring '8544'.

Diana whistled at that and she could see Horus nodding in approval beside her as the crowd was shocked silent. It continued as Horus walked up to the MPF, his gaze locking with Jura's for a moment.

"As respect for your display, allow me to use my true power," he said as he returned his attention to the MPF.

Diana watched intently as she felt his magical pressure be released, some of the mages standing beside her nearly falling back as they gawked at him. Horus raised a hand up, his body rigid for a moment before he attacked.

"Nova Dragon's Fallen Pillar," he mumbled before a pillar of golden light came down on the MPF.

The ground fractured as the stadium shook, most having to cover their eyes as the power blinded them. After a few seconds it stopped, all looking at the dust cloud obscuring the MPF. When it finally cleared all looked on in disbelief, the score reading '9800'.

"I … Incredible!" Chapati shouted as the crowd cheered. "A new record!"

"Most humbling," Jura said as he nodded to Horus as he turned around, however, the moment he did Diana's heart nearly stopped.

He was smiling back at her, enough to see his teeth. He had fangs just like her but what got her most was the overwhelming scent of dragon along with his eyes. The pupils had become slits like hers and his left iris was now gold rather than amber. Diana's frame shook as he walked up to her, not in fear but in a form of anticipation … for contact, to speak to him, to get answers but he only spoke on sentence.

"Tonight, meet me in the square near the gardens, I shall answer then … my fellow _Dragon Knight_."

He walked past her as she almost panted, sweat dripping down her brow as she looked forward, without really being able to see anything. She couldn't hear the crowd, didn't know if anyone had noticed her state, her thoughts racing along to her heart until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped as she turned to see Jura looking at her in worry.

"Diana-sama … are you okay?" he asked gently as the crowd quieted down, now noticing her shaken form.

"I'm … fine," she answered with an uneasy smile.

Jura didn't look convinced but he didn't press the issue as he nodded and stepped back. She then looked at the MPF, trying to tune out the worried looks her guild was giving her. She just needed to focus for now, her frame calming as she approached the MPF. ' _Ok … focus and win this! Vector won't do but then that means I'll have to use that. I really hope the MPF doesn't break … I'll use an uppercut in case to aim it out of the stadium …'_ she thought as she stood a meter from her target. She took a deep breath to relax before spreading her legs, her right hand balled into a fist at her side while her left palm pointed forwards. ' _I really hope I don't overdo it …'_

* * *

Makarov watched as Diana approached the MPF, her shaken form not being missed by his keen eye. He glanced to Mavis, the spirit also looking worried as she glanced at Horus as he stood back in his booth.

"Master …" Levy asked beside him. "What happened with Diana?"

"I'm not sure child," he replied before noticing that both Fairy teams had joined them, Mira heading straight for him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as they gathered together to watch.

"I don't really know," Mira replied. "Originally I was coming to watch all together but then I caught what Horus said to Diana."

"And what was it?" Mavis asked as the guild listened intently.

"He's a _Dragon Knight_ as well," Mira replied while frowning.

"Another hybrid? How?" Makarov asked.

"I'm not sure," Mira replied as she looked at Diana step up to the MPF. "But we can ask later, for now let's watch."

They turned back to Diana as she assumed a stance, her fist beginning to glow with light blue energy.

"Oh she's using it!" Mira said excitedly.

"What?" Natsu asked as he leaned forward to get a better look.

They could feel the magical pressure rising as the energy became more prominent.

"Well you see, _Vector_ is purely physical in a sense and won't score much on the MPF, however, _Abyss Inferno_ won't work either," Mira replied.

"Why not?" Levy asked.

"Because _Abyss Inferno_ has a similar nature to Gildarts' _Crash_ magic. It consumes another's magic meaning that it would destroy the MPF before a reading could happen. That's why _Vector_ is the only magic Diana can use to fight Gildarts but the difference in experience and casting speed pulls it into Gildarts' favor," Mira explained. "Not to mention using _Vector_ is highly taxing to the body and can't be fully mastered the way other magic can. Diana can't use it on pure reflex so when she fights and doesn't want to seriously harm her opponent she uses her strength. It would be too easy to accidently kill using _Abyss Inferno_ against anyone but Gildarts so Diana decided to 'connect with her heritage' in a way."

"Connect with her heritage? What would that be?" Wendy asked as she leaned beside Natsu, watching as Diana's power concentrated along her fist.

"She's a Chaos Dragon but was born using _Abyss Inferno._ She spent the last two years learning to downgrade the inferno to the state of Chaos Dragon magic. By doing so she takes away the destructive property that eats away magic and life force from her flames but still keeps the power," Mira answered as she smiled down at Diana. "The magic is still highly volatile to anyone it hits since by nature, it disrupts another's magic but it can be controlled better and used on reflex. We sparred a few times and let me tell you, that magic is probably more dangerous than her _Abyss Inferno_ and she hasn't truly mastered it yet."

"Wow …" some of the mages commented as they watched Diana, the pressure coming off her so great the floor around her had shatter into a crater around her.

They watched as she then opened her eyes, her dragon eyes out as she lunged forward with an uppercut, her fist hidden in the blue energy.

"Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fist!" she shouted before her fist collided with the MPF.

Then a blast of concentrated blue energy shot out and through the MPF, the angle aimed up as it went over the crowd's heads and out of the stadium. The stadium shook at the display of power, some having their eyes pop out of their heads as they gaped at the torrent of power. Another dust cloud obscured the MPF as Diana took a step back while flicking her hand, steam billowing off it as they all waited. Then it cleared, another round of gasps as they read the score, reaching '9900'.

"This is Fairy Tail!" Diana cheered proudly as she grinned for all to see.

"A … Amazing!" Chapati shouted as the crowd started to cheer. "Yet another new record! Fairy Tail has taken this competition by storm as the Huntress stands at the Pantheon of power! Fairy Tail B with 8 pts!"

Diana gave a quick wave at the crowd before walking to her booth, directing a quick smile to her guild before moving on.

"Incredible …" Makarov mumbled as he watched her. "So this is her true power …"

"Yep," Mira cheered with a smile before she started to walk back to her booth along with the other teams.

"Very impressive but …" Mavis said beside him as she frowned. "What about Horus? His attack was near instant while Diana still needs to master that power. I fear what could happen should the two collide."

"I understand …" Makarov said slowly with a serious nod, his words being caught by his guild around him. "… Should the two fight … this city would be wiped out in moments."

Some shuddered at the thought while others looked at the dragons in question. Both could be seen glancing at each other, a slew of questions in everyone's minds. Why are there more hybrids? Are these two the only ones? What power remains hidden in the shadows that could very well raze their world to the ground?

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Yeah ... another hybrid! What does it mean? How will it affect these games!? I have no idea ;) Hope you all loved it and are excited for the next one!**

 **Let me hear your thoughts in a review!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	36. Little Dragon, Big Roar

**Author's Note: Sup? Another chapter out and the excitement continues. Not much to say on this one other than enjoy! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Diana watched as the matches got under way, her every other glance being directed to Horus. Milliana defeated Semas from Quatro Puppy. Rufus then made short work of defeating Eve from Blue Pegasus and now the third match was under way. Laxus vs Alexei of Raven Tail, a fight between Fairy Tail and their enemies once again only this time, they didn't stand a chance. She watched as Laxus made his way down to the arena, his coat with the Fairy Tail emblem proudly displayed.

"You think they'll cheat again?" Mira asked beside her.

"They wouldn't get the chance. They don't know how powerful he is and probably miss it before they could do anything," she replied while glancing at the guild, all members remaining overtly stiff.

' _Odd … not reaction?'_ she wondered as she returned her attention to Laxus and Alexei. The pumpkin man was between them, following the usual rule explanation before they could begin. She glanced around as she noticed Fairy Tail's preparations should Raven Tail or Ivan move in any way. Bisca was near one of the statues, her sniper aimed at Ivan while the Thunder God Tribe kept tabs near Raven Tail.

"The match … may begin!" the pumpkin man declared.

As soon as he said it Alexei rushed forward, an obvious cross aimed for Laxus' face. However, Diana's eyes widened in shock as the blow actually landed. Laxus stood like an idiot as Alexei started to wail on him, completely dominating the exchange.

"What's going on?" Lisanna asked as she looked on.

"I don't know … something isn't right," Diana replied as she looked at Raven Tail again.

"What is this!? Laxus can't lift a finger as Alexei relentlessly attacks!" Chapati announced as the crowd watched in anticipation.

Diana watched their movements, each blow and reaction, and as the seconds passed she noticed something was off. Alexei cut Laxus across the chest, the crowd grimacing at the sight but Diana just frowned.

"Where are they?" she asked suddenly as she narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Mira asked beside her but Diana looked to Gajeel before asking.

"Do you smell any blood?"

Gajeel took a deep breath through his nose before his eyes widened as he shook his head. Why didn't they smell blood if blood had clearly been spilled? She returned to looking at Raven Tail before shifting to her real eyes, the souls of anyone in sight being clear as day … and there was the problem. Raven Tail didn't have any souls … just empty husks. She looked to Ivan in the crowd and she got the same thing so she looked at Laxus as Alexei kicked him and … nothing. She then scanned around before she spotted a glowing white soul with electricity crackling around it.

She recognized it as Laxus' soul and there were five other souls in front of it, all white as well meaning that they were human souls. She thought back to what she knew about Ivan … Makarov said that he was a coward at heart, always hiding and using … illusions … She smirked as she waited around, the others looking at her suspiciously so she glanced at them.

"Don't worry," she said easily. "Laxus will clean things up shortly."

She then looked back to the arena, watching as Laxus' soul began to move. ' _You're a fool Ivan … you just gave Laxus all the cover he needs to discipline you and your guild after everything they've done …'_

* * *

"So … got anything else?" Laxus asked in a bored tone as he looked at his father.

He'd just finished letting Ivan in on a little secret. Gajeel was a double agent and they knew all of Raven Tail's activities. Members, funds, strategies … they didn't have anything up their sleeves. Makarov knew, Gajeel knew, Laxus himself knew, and Diana, who'd kept a tab on them during the seven years Fairy Tail's main group was gone. She kept them back when they tried to have another guild buy the old guild hall, she'd eliminated some of their satellite guilds … now he had the pleasure of personally disposing of them.

"You!" Ivan shouted as he glared at him, his little posy behind him trying to look intimidating … pathetic.

"Yes?" Laxus asked innocently.

"Silence you insolent brat!" Ivan shouted as he blasted a torrent of his little illusion papers.

Laxus leisurely held a hand out, the blast falling apart like water against a boulder as the attack was blocked. Laxus sighed in disappointment … was this all his father could do? And they thought they could harm Fairy Tail with this.

"I've lived in the shadows all this time!" Ivan shouted as he increased the power of the blast to no effect. "I will obtain Lumen Histoire!"

Laxus remained silent, looking on at his so called father with pity. He couldn't believe he'd once stood up for this man and yelled abuse at his grandfather in his name. He was almost tempted to kick his own ass for it, maybe even get Diana to do it … okay, not that far but still.

"Go Obra!" Ivan shouted. "Drain his magic! Show him how weak he is!"

"The one that hurt Wendy and Carla," Laxus mumbled as he closed the distance to Obra before any of them could react.

He looked at the strange man for a fraction of a second before driving an electrified fist into his face, shattering his jaw as his body careened away.

"You dared to mess with the family of a dragon …" Laxus said lowly as he looked to his stunned father.

"We'll be gone before she even realizes what happened!" Ivan shouted as Nurpuding and Flare charged.

"I wasn't talking about her," Laxus muttered as he appeared behind Nurpuding. "And this is for attacking Gray."

He brought his heel up before slamming it down own the middle of his back. He heard the subtle cracking of bones but didn't feel the slightest pang of pity for him. He looked at Ivan with a scowl, his frame crackling with electricity.

"I was a fool for believing in you and then I let the power you forced into me go to my head," he said as he watched Flare attack him.

Her hair tangled around his forearms as he looked at her, the girl smirking at him as if she'd just won.

"I got you now!" she shouted in glee.

"Wrong," he said as he grabbed the hair. "I got you."

He gave a sharp tug, the girl's light body sailing to him easily before his free hand lashed out and grabbed her by the jaw, stopping her from uttering a sound.

"This is for Lucy," he mumbled just before he allowed his natural current to flow through his body.

She thrashed in pain, her veins becoming visible on her skin as the electricity charred her from the inside. He held on for roughly five seconds before unceremoniously dropping her. He didn't give her a second glance as he looked to his father, the man beginning to quiver in fear as he looked on.

"H-how?" he asked in trembling voice.

"When you gave me this power … I thought it was something to be used," Laxus said as he turned to Kurohebi, the mage still too shocked to react. "I treated it like a tool for my own purposes and abused it. I denied the instincts that came with it … called it dragon's magic like some would call the sword strapped to their hips. It took being beaten, excommunicated, defending my family with my life … even to the inevitable death, and the words of a real dragon to make me see otherwise. This isn't a dragon's magic that I use … it's my magic and I am now that dragon. It flows within me, responds to my emotions, and fights alongside me."

Laxus closed the distance to Kurohebi, looking down at the man with the ferocity of a true Lightning Dragon.

"I don't know what you did … I guess this is for the dog guy," Laxus said as he backhanded Kurobehi, his lightning shooting through the little snake's body.

"My elite troops!" Ivan shouted in shock as Laxus turned to him.

"I don't care what it is you're after, you tried to harm my friends," Laxus said as the current flowing through his body increased. "My family … and a dragon always protects his family."

Laxus rushed to Ivan, their faces barely a foot apart as Laxus snarled, his enlarged fangs glinting as lightning passed through them.

"And to protect his family a dragon will crush his enemies!"

He delivered a devastating punch to Ivan's gut, the armor crumpling like a cheap tin can as Ivan's body was blasted back into the far wall. A small crater formed around him as he coughed up blood, having lost consciousness the moment Laxus struck him. A few seconds passed before his illusion faded, the crowd gasping at the sight revealed. He glanced around as his eyes momentarily widened before sheepishly scratching his head.

"Whoops … overdid it," he muttered as he looked at Raven Tail.

Nurpuding firmly planted into the ground with a possibly broken back, crispy Flare, Obra with a broken jaw and blood pooling around his head, Kurohebi twitching with a bit of smoke coming off him, and Ivan knocked out at the wall, his armor being caved in. He sighed as he glanced to his booth, Diana smirking down at him before mouthing, 'Little much'. He shrugged as he started to walk away, the pumpkin man calling the match.

"Raven Tail had all five members fighting and their guildmaster was posing as one of them, by all accounts it is foul play!" he declared. "The winner is Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail B!"

Laxus smirked a bit as he listened to the Rune Knights taking Raven Tail into custody.

"Is Fairy Tail full of beasts?"

"He took out the whole guild!"

"Damn, wish I could have seen that!"

He soon arrived back in the booth as they got the arena cleaned up.

"Welcome back sparky," Gajeel said with his own damn smirk. "Hog all the good stuff why don't you?"

"Luck of the draw," he replied as she stepped beside Diana and Mira but then felt a nudge to his side.

He looked down to see Lisanna smiling up at him, those big blue eyes drawing him in.

"Nice one … but a little overdone," she teased with a wink.

"Sorry, didn't think I needed to hold back everything," he answered while trying to shrug off the wink.

She noticed his slight discomfort and giggled, the sound being too pleasant for his ears as he tried to look off somewhere else. Luckily, the pumpkin man reappeared getting everyone's attention.

"Raven Tail has been disqualified and their participation right has been revoked for three years," he announced. "Now then, one to the next match … we have Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell vs Lamia Scales' Shelia Brendi!"

The crowd cheered as Laxus glanced to Wendy's booth, the girl having changed into a set of leggings and long shit with attached skirt, her hair pulled into twin pony tails.

"Sweet!" Diana cheered as she watched Wendy move down to the arena.

"You really wanted to see her competing huh?" Mira asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, Wendy got stronger when I trained her and now with second origin, she'll blow everyone away," Diana said confidently as they watched Shelia and Wendy arrive at the arena.

The girls approached each other, waving their greetings to the crowd before … unceremoniously falling on their faces with an arguably cute, 'kyah'. They all sweat-dropped at that, Diana laughing sheepishly as she scratched her head.

"She still has a way to go," she admitted before returning to looking at the little slayer. "But this will be a big one … an age old showdown between dragons and gods."

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked as she looked at Shelia.

"Can't you recognize the magical signature? It's the same as Sabertooth's Orga," Diana explained as the pumpkin man announced the match.

"You may … begin!"

"They are simply too cute! This old man has been made very happy!" Chapati gushed as the girls faced each other.

"Here I go!" Wendy shouted as she got into a fight stance.

"Ready," Shelia answered.

"Sky Dragon's Talon!" Wendy shouted as winds swirled around her before blasting towards Shelia.

Shelia responded by dodging swiftly, jumping through the gaps in the wind. She then jumped back as she looked at Wendy, black winds beginning to form around her hand.

"Sky God's Ploias!" she shouted as a black funnel of wind attacked Wendy.

Wendy reacted in time to use a small wind wall to block the brunt of the attack. Shelia used the opening to Wendy before she could adjust.

"Sky God's Dance!" Shelia shouted as the black winds blasted Wendy fully.

Wendy's body swirled up into the air as Shelia pursued her but made the mistake of leaving her own opening. Wendy used a small burst of wind to gain balance before ducking down with her heel shooting out.

"Sky Dragon's Hook!"

The attack caught Shelia and sent her back down as Wendy landed at a distance. Both girls inhaled as they aimed at each other.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky God's Howl!"

The attacks collided as rapid winds blasted throughout the stadium, blowing some people back while others just squinted. It didn't help Laxus that both Mira and Diana's hair was flapping in front of his face … why couldn't they have shorted hair like Lisanna? As the blast died down both fighters skid back, Wendy looking worse for wear than Shelia who was unscratched.

"That surprised me," Wendy commented as she stood up straight.

"I heard about you from Lyon, a girl that uses similar magic to me," Shelia replied with a smile. "I'm sorry, it looks like I overdid it. Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," Wendy responded while looking firmly at the _Sky God Slayer_.

"Alright then, let's have fun!" Shelia continued.

"I don't know about fun but I'll do the best for my guild," Wendy replied.

"Alright then, for the love of my guild too!" Shelia responded as black winds suddenly built up under Wendy.

She didn't have time to react as the winds pummeled at her, forcing Wendy to stay on the guard. As soon as the attack dissipated Wendy stood panting as she looked at Shelia. She then clicked her teeth before beginning to suck in the air, trying to add up some power for her next attack. Seeing this, Shelia also started to eat the air around her, both replenishing their stores of power. Once done Wendy assumed a battle stance, the power spiking off her.

"Secret Dragon Technique!" she shouted as some looked in surprise.

"She's already learned one of those techniques left by her dragon!?" Mira asked in shock as Wendy's power continued to rise.

"Oh, she's done more than that," Diana replied with a smile.

"Shredding Wedding!" Wendy called as a wind wall formed around her and Shelia, keeping them locked in.

Shelia looked around in alarm, probably wondering how to get out but missing the bigger threat as Wendy executed the full attack.

"Piercing Winds!" Wendy shouted as a concentrated blast of wind struck Shelia dead on.

Shelia tumbled back as the attack dissipated, her body riddled with injuries from the impressive attack. Wendy panted as she watched Shelia remain down, the crowd looking on in tense silence to see if Shelia would get back up. The pumpkin man was about to declare the match but then Shelia stood back up.

"Oh sorry, give me a second," she said as Wendy looked on in disbelief, Shelia being completely fine and without a scratch.

"She can heal herself!?" Lisanna said in surprise.

"Apparently," Diana sighed as Shelia continued to speak.

"Are you ok? You look pretty tired, want to give up?"

Wendy grit her teeth as she looked back at her, Shelia remaining smiling all the while.

"Sorry but I might have to get serious from now on," Shelia said with a small smirk.

Wendy didn't reply, she simply panted as she tried to recover from spending that much power. Taking her silence as a cue to speak Shelia continued on.

"So you're not going to give up? Really?"

"Here we go," Diana sighed as she leaned forward. "Real fight starts now."

"How come?" Lisanna asked.

"You don't mock a dragon and get away with it," Diana answered simply.

"It's ok to give up," Shelia continued, unaware of the pit she was digging herself into.

"I can't …" Wendy finally replied with her hair covering her eyes.

"Why not?" Shelia asked with a tilt of the head.

"Because …" Wendy said as she looked up at Shelia with fierce eyes. "I'm a dragon of Fairy Tail!"

Shelia looked taken aback by that while the Fairy Tail mages smiled proudly at their smallest dragon. She'd come a long way from the little girl that first entered the guild, once cowering at the thought of combat. Now she stood proud, her eyes clear as she readied to fight with everything she had. After a while Shelia smiled as well before she started to condense her magic around her.

"God Slayer Secrets …" Shelia said as black winds focused around her.

"Shelia don't use that!" some Lamia mages shouted in alarm.

"Do you plan to kill your opponent!?" their master asked as she looked at the small girl.

Laxus could feel it, there was a substantial amount magical power condensing around Shelia, enough to seriously harm Wendy.

"Diana …" Lisanna said in a nervous tone. "If Wendy can't dodge … do we intervene?"

"No …" Diana replied with narrowed eyes as she glanced at them. "Wendy has another move up her sleeve …"

They looked at the little slayer, seeing her placing her palms near her center, the wind beginning to almost glow as it swirled. They watched as it slowly grew, forming a small sphere of wind nearly as big as Wendy's hands cupped together. Laxus could also feel Wendy's power concentrating, more directly than Shelia's though not to the same amount … not yet.

"Original Slayer Arts …" Wendy mumbled as the ball grew bigger, the winds starting to almost solidify into a sphere of rapidly twisting wind.

"Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!" Shelia shouted as a large funnel of wind barreled towards Wendy with wind wings in it.

"Wendy!" Laxus heard her team shout in alarm but he didn't look as he watched Wendy continued to focus.

As the attack got closer Wendy looked at it, the sphere in her hands now the size of her head. Without a word she rushed forward towards Shelia's attack, the sphere now held in her right hand like a rapidly spinning ball. As soon as she reached the wind torrent she pushed forward with the sphere, the spinning wind tearing apart the black winds like tissue. They watched in amazement as Wendy ran straight through the black winds. None were more surprised than Shelia as her eyes widened once Wendy arrived in front of her.

"Shredding Sky Core!" Wendy shouted as she slammed the sphere of wind into Shelia's gut, winding her as the sphere tore into her clothes and skin.

A few seconds after contact the sphere compressed for a moment before bursting, the force sending Shelia packing. The crowd watched in amazement as Shelia nearly collided with the wall behind her, her body tumbling to a stop a few feet away. The injury to her gut was severe and bleeding profusely, a wound that would down even the stronger mages present.

"Wow! Since when can she do that!?" Gajeel asked Diana.

"She got the idea when I explained some of the shapes I can form with _Vector_ and then I helped her figure out how to condense the winds," Diana answered as she looked at him. "I'll tell you this, once she masters that attack, even I'll need to be careful."

"Yeah … and Shelia's getting up," Mira commented as they returned their attention to the arena.

"Not bad," Diana commented as they watched the pinkette get up.

Her wound was somewhat healed, enough at least to not bleed as badly but Shelia was still wincing as she looked at the panting dragon.

"That was some attack …" Shelia said.

"Thanks … it isn't an easy one," Wendy replied as she recovered her breath.

"I bet," Shelia said while managing a small smile which Wendy returned.

"Then let's continue!" Wendy declared as she ran forward.

"Let's!" Shelia responded.

They watched as the girls went back and forth, neither giving an inch. They moved like the wind, graceful and swift as their attacks collided. At times Wendy got in a good attack, at others Shelia won out. The crowd cheered at the two little slayers, ignoring the billowing winds around them as the tiny fists collided. Laxus glanced at Diana to see her smiling proudly, watching Wendy's every move as she fought with all her heart. Time passed on as neither gave in … until the clock ran out.

"Time over! This match is a draw!" the pumpkin man announced as the crowd cheered.

"She did great," Mira said warmly as Wendy panted while dropping to her knees, her injuries finally getting to her.

"She fought like a true Sky Dragon," Diana agreed as she nodded when Wendy glanced back at her.

"Does it hurt?" Shelia asked in concern, most of her wounds gone except for the gut injury, still bleeding slightly.

"I'll be okay … what about you?" Wendy asked as she gestured to said injury.

"Hehe … I should get through it by tonight," Shelia answered sheepishly as she walked closer before offering Wendy a hand. "Want to be friends?"

Wendy looked at her in surprise before smiling back as she reached for the hand.

"Yeah … Shelia!"

Both girls stood and shock hands, the crowd cheering their approval. As they soon started to walk back to their booths Laxus noticed Mystogan … Jellal's disguise … chasing after something through the crowd. Diana turned her head to it, frowning, before she walked passed her team.

"I'll see what's up," she said before she left without another word.

As she left Laxus returned his attention to the arena, the next match between someone from Twilight Ogre and Rehea from Immortalis. Really, those poor suckers just couldn't get a break … oh well …

* * *

"Cheers for another awesome day!" Makarov shouted from his table, beer held high.

"All the awesome fights!" Natsu agreed.

As more cheers followed Diana tuned them out, her face scrunched up into a frown as she thought about the day. Her head was reliving that moment when Horus looked at her, finally revealed to be another dragon hybrid like her. It felt so … comforting … to see that she wasn't alone in regards to species. Even with all the memories her mama left her she still had questions about herself and dragons. Had they really all died? Where other dragons ever told about the theory on hybrids and other dragonification methods to prolong their race? So many questions and she just didn't see an answer coming any time soon.

She was so entrenched in her thoughts she didn't bother to sing along or join in the games around her. She noticed some heartwarming sights and fun but barely reacted to any of it. Romulus playing keep away with an annoyed Lily wanting his sword back, Asuka egging Romulus on without any mercy for the cat, Cana chugging away with Macao and Wakabe, Natsu being the clown that he is with his game of wine barrel surfing. She didn't laugh or react to any of it, her eyes simply looking over those gathered.

She knew they had questions, about her power she'd shown in the competition, about Horus and how he exists as well … but she didn't know. Nothing in her current memories held a sliver of knowledge … as far as she had known, she was a onetime thing. Her mama had been desperate to correct a terrible mistake while also passing on her power. 'The world needs the Dragon of Purgatory to maintain a balance' she said but now … what role did Horus play in all this?

She sighed in frustration before her hand shot out on reflex and caught a runaway Lisanna, having joined in the barrel surfing with Natsu and Gray. She set her down before looking towards the door, remembering what Horus said about meeting him in the square near the gardens of the Mercurius castle. She was about to turn towards the door when Lisanna broke her out of her stupor.

"Diana … you ok?"

Diana looked at her, forcing a smile.

"Yeah … just feeling distracted," she replied while moving around her. "I'm getting some air."

Lisanna didn't chase after and Diana could see others glancing at her. They were worried and wanted to help … but knew pushing for answers wouldn't do any good. Then, as she reached the door, Mira stepped in front of her, her eyes asking all the questions as her face showed her worry. Diana looked back, hoping Mira would understand that she just didn't know. After nearly a minute Mira gave a hesitant nod while stepping out of the way but not before whispering too low for anyone to catch.

"Be careful … please …"

Diana gave a faint smile as she passed, knowing that Mira had spotted it. She walked out into the quiet night, the usually bustling streets mostly empty aside from the rare bar hopper. Diana let the quiet soothe her as she headed in the direction of the castle. Her thoughts momentarily went back to Jellal when she glanced to see the stadium off in the distance. He'd detected the presence again but didn't have any features and Diana had been too late to distinguish a scent to follow.

Then there was the run in with the Rune Knights, getting a little stickier than she preferred when they unmasked him but Yazima saved their bacon … otherwise Diana might have had to discreetly … persuade them … to let them go. At least Jellal got away but she also noticed something odd. She'd spotted Kagura and the girl Milliana glaring at her but she couldn't remember why was it that she got the look? She hadn't done anything to Mermaid Heel as far as she could remember and didn't know either of the girls personally. In the end she dismissed it and went back to her thoughts, all the time falling back to the same question … how is there another hybrid?

She shook her head as she continued to walk down the cobbled street, occasionally glancing at some bars and wondering who was inside. It'd be funny to run into Damian again. He was a happy and clingy drunk that could hold his liquor just as well as Levy … one good mug and he was gone. Annoying bit was he healed to fast to pass himself out and so stayed hammered until he usually fell over and bonked his head … or she hit him if her patience ran thin … whichever came first.

She giggled at the memory of those times. She honestly had so much fun for that month they spent together. Damian just had a way of living in the now and making others forget about their worries. It made it that much sadder when she knew he wanted nothing more than to meet his own end … he could do so much good if he honestly tried but it was his choice and she respected that. She sighed as she looked forward, the gardens already in sight as she entered the large square.

It was usually full of flower vendors and tourists, the prime hub for reaching a bar or café and enjoying the aroma of lilies, roses, and a whole slew of other variations. There was a small fountain in the center of the square, the design of a little flower with water trickling out of some leaves. She breathed in the scents, feeling her mind clear and her body relax as she sat down on the edge as looked at the night sky. The pitch black void somehow always offered comfort to her, in seamless uniformity only interrupted by the stars, a sense of tranquility washing over her … now all she needed was Mira sitting beside her and she would try to freeze time itself to stay in the moment.

But alas, it just wasn't the time for that. She sighed as she looked forward, a tall man standing just a few feet away, silver locking onto amber …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: I know, short chapter but essential. Another cliffhanger ... been a while since I had one. Hope everyone enjoyed and is looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	37. To Know Fear

**Author's Note: Yo! Sup everyone, here's another chapter after a decent wait! Hope everyone enjoys and lets me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **WARNING: I'll say it now, some rough stuff happens that I consider warranting a trigger warning. I put clear divisions for the bit in case.**

* * *

"Hey …" he started in his smooth voice.

"Hey yourself …" she replied with a small smile.

"Can I join you?" he asked as he approached.

She nodded and waited for him to sit beside her, her gaze returning to the night sky. He sat beside her with a sigh, his head turning up to the night sky as well. Both remained silent, enjoying the quiet of the night as they admired the endless void above them.

"They're beautiful," he commented as he glanced to her. "The stars."

"Really?" she asked as she looked at him. "I always found the night itself more beautiful … the stars are nice but sometimes a pitched night is more … peaceful."

"An interesting view," he replied. "And here I was thinking another dragon would share in my desire to fly up there and touch the stars."

"Hmm … I wouldn't mind the flight but touching them doesn't sound that appealing," she said with a wrinkle of her nose. "Smell too much like Celestial Spirits."

"So you don't like the spirits?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that … I just don't feel like we mix in the best ways," she answered with a sheepish smile. "… Being a Chaos Dragon does that sometimes."

"Normally I wouldn't find the presence of chaotic or demonic beings particularly agreeable but … you're not just a simple being of chaos now are you?"

"Nope … first and foremost I'm a dragon," she replied with a big smile. "The daughter of Astera, Dragon of Purgatory."

"Really now? That names sounds vaguely familiar," he replied as he scratched his chin.

"So who is your parent?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her for a moment before sighing as he looked down.

"Was my parent … he has moved on," Horus answered in a soft voice. "Rahmdor … Dragon of Absolution."

Diana eyes widened as she looked at Horus, her entire body feeling itchy at the mention of that title.

"Absolution? Then … what kind of Dragon are you?" she asked softly.

"There is no definitive name I can place," he replied as he looked at her. "Celestial Dragon … Divine Dragon … Angelic Dragon … no one ever seemed to settle on something through the eons."

"Divine Dragon sounds too flashy for me," Diana said with a little giggle. "Don't have the best view of angels so that one is a no … Celestial Dragon … that one could give people the wrong idea … hmm, what to call you?"

She tapped her chin as she furrowed her brows in thought. She knew Solar Dragons were already a thing, Inferno Dragons probably exist at some point and honestly fit better with fire. She was starting to draw a blank slate but then she looked up at the night sky, the stars coming into focus. Supernovas of fire lighting up the void in brilliant … and somewhat annoying … ways. She smiled as she looked at him.

"What did you say when you used that attack back in the competition?" she asked excitedly.

"Nova Dragon but that is the same as you calling yourself the Abyss Dragon," he replied.

"Okay, then what about being called the Order Dragon? It wouldn't confuse people to much and it isn't too flashy like Divine Dragon," she continued.

Horus looked at her in silence for a few moments before beginning to chuckle, earning an annoyed pout from her. She beared with it until he stopped as he looked at her.

"Order Dragon, huh? I could go with that one," he replied.

"Didn't have to laugh at me though," she grumbled while crossing their arms.

"Couldn't resist, you looked like a puppy when you said it," he defended as he got up. "Care to take a walk?"

She grumbled for another moment or so before getting up as well, the pair heading into the gardens illuminated by the stars and moon. Diana enjoyed the view, finding the scent of lilies so familiar … mostly reminding her of her little cabin in the hills near Magnolia. After walking silently for a few minutes she decided to break the silence.

"So … how can you use angelic weapons?"

Horus took a moment to reply. "It is part of my power, _Divine Spark._ I wield the very wrath of the stars and draw blades made of the noblest metal. In some legends it is said that angels learned to forge such weapons under the tutelage of an Order Dragon."

"Huh … same goes for some Devil weapons that can even cut souls …" she mumbled as she looked at him. "A Chaos Dragon taught a Devil how to shape the very force of Chaos into a weapon though they are far and few in between."

"So you can't summon chaotic arms?" he asked.

She shook her head as she looked forward. "No … my power is the _Abyss Inferno_ letting me wield the flames of the Abyss that can burn anything and a few other things."

"Such as?"

"Hold onto spirits or souls, consume them, stuff like that," she answered. "Which brings up my question, how did you retain the spirits even when Yukino tried to close the gate?'

"Simple, under my grasp or influence, the rules of the Spirit King do not apply. They can't leave unless I allow it," he answered with a tiny smirk. "Now that's one spirit that doesn't like me."

"Could you make a contract?"

"I did once with a silver key to try it out. Apparently spirits get a little … rambunctious when they realize they can't be constrained by his rules while with me. Can't say the same for some demons I've faced though, especially the ones with that phasing ability," he answered with a slight frown.

"Not a problem for me," she said with a grin.

Horus shook his head with a small smile as they continued to walk and speak about some differences. The nature of their magic and the properties it has, creatures they can influence or control. Also a mention of how he got the title along with the surprising fact that Gildarts faced and defeated him once. That damn _Crash_ magic … whoever created it didn't have a sense of fair play, things were too easy to defeat with it. After a while Diana decided to ask more details about his title.

"So, what do you do as the Dragon of Absolution?" she asked softly.

"Hmm … I assume as the Dragon of Purgatory, you can see souls correct?" he asked back to which she nodded. "I can see them too but what I can do is clean away their sins and open the Heaven's Gate for them. I can absolve them."

"Wow … that's cool," she mumbled.

"Hehe … you can touch souls and ripe them out and my power is the cool one?" he asked teasingly.

"It isn't that grand …" she muttered. "Chasing down corrupt souls and eating them … I happily be the one saving the good people."

"But you do. You remove the filth from this plane so that others may live honest and good lives," he countered with the first honest smile, making her blush slightly.

' _He really is good looking … but Mira is cuter,'_ she thought as she walked on. After a minute or so she thought back to Yukino and wondered what happened with her.

"Hey Horus, what happened with Yukino?"

"Yukino-chan … she is safe. She was given an offer by the royal guard for something but I shall pick her up before we leave the city," he answered her. "I've spoken to the master and have gained approval for Yukino-chan to remain with me."

"Who is your master by the way? I don't think I've seen her," she asked while admiring a bed of roses.

"She is a very … interesting character. Not one for crowds but she has been watching the games. She was disappointed to hear of your decision on not joining Immortalis though," Horus answered, his tone ending somewhat sadly.

"Fairy Tail is my family …" she said softly as she looked up at the sky. "… I'd be nothing without them."

"I don't believe that," Horus cut in with stern eyes. "They are kind and accepting for humans but I firmly believe you are far more than that, with or without them."

She sighed as she looked at him. At least he wasn't being pushy like Damian but his way of speaking, with such conviction and belief … she couldn't even find it in herself to get upset. It was an honest opinion by one who wasn't dismissing Fairy Tail, simply appraising her over them.

"Still … they have my heart and I cherish every moment with them," she said with a warm smile.

Horus didn't say anything to that, his eyes looking rather pensive as he occasionally glanced at her or more specifically, her neck. After a few minutes of it they arrived at the exit to the gardens and back in the square.

"What do you keep looking at?" she asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"I was just noting that you don't have a mating mark," he replied.

"So? I know I'm matured already but that doesn't mean I need to be," she replied as she unconsciously touched her throat. ' _Even though the spot has already been reserved, thank you very much.'_

"Is it because you haven't found anyone adequate?" he asked as he stepped closer. "That Jura sure has an attraction and the other one … Laxus … surely he would be agreeable."

"Not really … both are my friends and I'm happy keeping it that way," she answered as she turned to face him.

"Is it because you want something more?" he asked as he stepped closer until their chests were nearly touching.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly as she felt her entire body heat up … along with the square around them.

"Forgive me for being so forward but …" he said as he gently reached for her hand, their magic flaring on the contact. "… I can't help notice how we react to one another."

Her heart started to race as she felt her hand being held in his own, his usual gauntlets nowhere in sight. She could smell him … like hot metal and wild berries, the scent starting to make her dizzy. Part of her wanted to pull back, to say she wanted another but she also wanted to understand why her body reacted to him like this. It yearned for his touch but at the same time there was an odd … discomfort, like not all pieces were fitting into this puzzle.

"You feel it too …" he said in an almost husky voice as he looked at her, his draconic eyes revealed.

She felt hers shift in response, a small growl escaping her as she looked at him. He responded, a deeper and throatier growl that made her nearly shiver. He leaned closer, until his nose touched her chin, before he inhaled her scent. She did the same, her senses firing as she became aware of their proximity. She didn't know when it happened but then she found her arms around his neck and his around her waist, pulling her in with a strength no human could match. His muscles felt like steel under her touch, a honed and tested dragon that could satisfy her on a fundamental level.

He then looked at her, with fierce and piercing eyes that would strike down lesser men, the gaze of a dragon. He pulled her closer, their bodies nearly meshing together as she looked up at him with flushed cheeks. Her thoughts weren't keeping up with her body, her senses oblivious to the literally steaming fountain beside them. Then he closed the distance, their lips crashing together with a hunger she didn't know they had.

She couldn't think, only feel, as his lips pushed against hers. They were so hot any other would have found themselves burned but not her, she reveled in it, her hands digging through his hair. Her magic flared even more and his responded in kind, the world around them starting to burn in their presence. Suddenly he pushed her back, her body following his command as they settled back in a patch of grass under a tree overlooking the garden entrance.

He was on top of her, her legs around his hips as his hands caressed her sides. She then felt his tongue brush against her lower lips, requesting entry. She was to slow in the response, his tongue taking passage before she could even moan, finding that being submissive could actually be enjoyable. Her tongue fought back tooth and nail, unwilling to comply with the thought of not being in control against some other dragon … a rebellion that lasted for a heartbeat.

She couldn't suppress moaning as he continued, his hands greedily exploring her form. She could feel it through his touch, how he rejoiced in finding another like him. One he didn't have to hold back against, that could respond to his instincts in kind. He then broke the kiss, both panting as they looked at each other with lustful eyes, a hunger in them that could only be sated one way. He started to kiss along her cheeks, her hands trailing through his golden hair as she glanced above them. The tree's lowest leaves where already crisps and the other would soon follow.

He continued to kiss down her jaw and then paused as he reached her neck … but that was when it happened. He trailed just one tiny kiss, a feather dust compared to all others before it but it was enough. She felt like a bolt hit her … and not in the good way. Her eyes widened as she suddenly recalled Mira and every moment they ever had. Her face, her smile, her scent that drove Diana wild at the thought. Then she came back to Horus and it all felt wrong, his touch suddenly burned, his scent offensive, his taste like a bitter whiskey.

' _What am I doing!? I want Mira, not him! I don't care if he's the only other hybrid I've met, this is wrong!'_ she screamed in her mind as she brought her hands to his chest.

* * *

 **Warning ...**

 **...**

"Horus!" she called but he didn't listen as he kept peppering her chin and neck with kisses.

Every one of them felt like having a hot iron pressed against her, her body rejecting the touch. She started to push him off but he only grunted before pulling her tighter.

"Horus! Stop!" she shouted but it went ignored.

She caught a glance of his eyes … and the sight scared her. He was gone, lost in his instincts and lust, her body his desired prize. She felt her heart race as she broke out into a cold sweat.

"Horus please!" she begged but he held tighter.

Her strength was failing her, panic clutching at her heart as he moved closer to her throat. She'd never truly been scared like this before … maybe for another's safety or rejection … but never in the form of harm to herself. She was a Chaos Dragon, one of the oldest breeds of dragons and beyond the understanding of most sentient beings. They were never enough to harm her, her body too strong, her magic too great, and even when she was at her most vulnerable, she was under the protection of Makarov and Gildarts.

Fear … it was not a familiar face to her. It was a stranger that others spoke of, told wild stories about their run inns or how fear brought them to their knees at the worst of times. Fear was a human notion … a fundamental feeling that allowed the weak to hide and scurry away from those stronger than them, a means to survival. She'd never felt fear in this way or to this degree … and she hated it.

Her muscles felt like they were being drained, her breath becoming shallow and ragged, and she started to feel cold. She was caught by the only thing that could instill such feelings in a dragon … another dragon. She tried to force him off again but to no avail and now she could feel his mouth opening over her throat, her heart stopping as her eyes widened. ' _He wouldn't … no … no, this can't happen! Mira! Laxus! Anyone help!'_ she cried inside as her mouth remained sealed in fear.

She could feel his fangs grazing her neck, the slightest scent of blood reaching her nose. That did it, her panic erupted in the form of a scream, making Horus hesitate for only a moment. Then … she felt it, his fangs sunk into her neck, her body knowing that she was about to be marked against her will. ' _… I'm sorry … Mira …'_ she thought as she went limp, giving up any further resistance. Then she felt and heard it.

A roar of unadulterated rage joined to a monstrous thunderclap … and the feeling of an inferno racing towards her …

* * *

 **Scene Over ...**

 **If you skipped it, short summary. Horus and Diana reacted to each other, got mildly intimate only for Diana to react negatively to him kissing her neck. He was lost in his lust and nearly forced himself on her**

 **...**

* * *

She was going to kill him! Her every step set ablaze the rock beneath her as she raced forward but another beat her to it. Laxus rushed in a bolt of lightning and kicked Horus right in the face before he could react, his body plowing through the gardens behind him. As he flew off Mira spotted it, blood on his mouth, and her rage only grew.

They'd been alert for her, knowing that something had her worried. They kept a distance to show their respect for privacy but Mira's curiosity got the better of her. She jumped onto a roof only to see Diana kissing Horus under a tree. She felt as if her heart had been gouged out of her chest with a spoon, her knees buckling as she took in the sight. Tears streamed down her face when she caught Diana moan, her hands shaking as she ripped her eyes off them and turned around. She jumped down to the street below and out of sight only to see Laxus.

He immediately became worried when he saw her but she didn't say anything as she rushed to him and buried her face in his shirt. Sobs racked her body as her mind played over the scene again and again. She'd wanted to leave and had been about to drag Laxus when they heard her scream. That scream … was something she never thought she'd hear Diana make. The sheer terror in it, and desperation for someone, anyone to help her made Mira and Laxus respond. In a flash they were there and could see it, Diana looked ready to cry, her eyes shaking as Horus bit her.

Mira had gotten to know Diana well enough to know how she felt just by looking at her eyes. Eyes that were always kind and compassionate, the reflection of the gentle soul she was but those eyes she saw now were alien. They were broken and scared, nothing but terror shined in them before they started to fade as she gave up. Mira didn't even need to think, she reacted along with Laxus. He roared like she didn't know he could, a roar that truly could be said to have come from a dragon, as he bolted forward to attack.

Mira immediately crouched beside Diana, the terrified girl not even registering her as she shook like a leaf. Mira wanted to do so many things right now … scream, burn everything in sight, skin Horus alive for daring to so much as look at Diana, but one thing took presence … Diana needed to get somewhere safe. Mira glanced to Laxus to see him snarling at Horus' standing form, the dragon looking back in confusion even as a sizable bruise formed on his cheek.

Then he glanced at the shaking Diana and his eyes widened in realization. He looked at his own hands in disgust, his knees buckling as he looked at them, his voice trembling as he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry."

At the sound of his voice Diana whimpered as she shook more, hiding her face away as she turned away from them.

"Get fucken lost!" Laxus bellowed, enough electricity coming off his body to stun any lesser mages if they got close.

"I'm sorry!" Horus shouted as his eyes started to tear up.

"I don't care! Get lost or die!" Laxus threatened with another snarl, his pupils narrowing as he glared at Horus.

Horus didn't get the message as he got up on shaky legs and started to stumble towards them. Mira felt her magic spike as she glared at him, just one more step away from shoving her arm down his throat and tearing out his heart. She didn't need to though as another presence appeared from seemingly nowhere and grabbed Horus by the back of the head before slamming him face first into the ground. Mira's eyes widened to see Damian on top of Horus, glaring down at him and looking ready to gut him then and there.

"Go!" he shouted at them as he held Horus down. "I got this idiot!"

"I'm …" Horus tried to say as he forced his face up but Damian cut him off.

"You've done enough!" he shouted, his eyes glowing ruby red as his fangs glinted in the moonlight. He then looked at them, his eyes softening as he looked at Diana. "Get her healed now … you can't let her neck scar … go!"

They didn't need to hear it twice. Laxus rushed over and scooped Diana up in a bridal carry, the dragoness clutching onto his coat as she buried her face in it. Mira ran beside him as they ran towards their inn. It took only a minute or so at their speed, Mira all but knocking the door off its hinges as she passed the receptionist and moved up to the wing Fairy Tail had rented out to stay together. There was a common room before the hall with the suites and she knew most of the members were probably there, transitioning away from the bars but not quite ready to sleep yet. She skid into the room first everyone looking at her in surprise but she didn't care as she spotted Wendy.

"Wendy, we need you now!" she nearly shouted as some jumped to their feet.

"What's wrong!?" Makarov asked as he neared her.

He got his answer as Laxus appeared with the trembling Diana in his arms, her collarbone and neck dripping with blood. Several of the mages gasped as they rushed forward but Mira stopped them with a hand before looking to Laxus.

"Take her to my room," she ordered before looking to Wendy. "Get her neck quickly!"

"What happened!?" Makarov shouted as Laxus, Lisanna, and Wendy all left to do as she ordered without delay.

She looked back at him but then noticed everyone gasp again, this time looking at her. She glanced to a small mirror held on the far wall and saw why they were surprised. The new addition of purple to the rims of her eyes had turned crimson, reflecting her inner rage for all to see. She took a deep breath as she forced her hands to stop shaking before looking to Makarov, the master looking livid with impatience.

"Diana went to speak to Horus …" she started but Makarov interrupted.

"He dared harm her!" he roared as his magic flared.

"Not just that … he bite her in the throat," she added before looking to Gajeel and Natsu. "Damian arrived and said to make sure her neck doesn't scar. Why?"

"Fuck!" Gajeel snapped as he slammed his fist into the wall beside him while Natsu snarled, effectively terrifying some of the members around them. It took a moment but Gajeel looked back at her, fury in his eyes. "It's because of the mating mark."

"What!?" Erza asked as she looked at Gajeel.

"The mark. When a dragon or slayer finds their mate they mark each other in the neck with a bite and establish a bond with each other. To a dragon it's like virginity only, if it's forced and then scars … the dragon in question is marked as a failure," Gajeel explained as his fists shook. "They are disgraced and usually unable to ever find their true mate afterwards … or aren't accepted if they do. To be scared by a failed mating mark is to be defiled in the worst way for a dragon."

"And he tried to force it on her …" she seethed as her magic flared again. Some of them looked on in horror, some even tearing up now knowing what just happened to Diana.

"Where is the bastard!?" Makarov asked as several others got up, looking for blood.

"I don't know, Damian took him," she answered as she looked at him. "But if anyone is skinning that trash, it's me."

"We can't just sit by!" Erza declared as she started to walk towards the exit behind Mira but she held her hand out to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"I know you're angry," she said as she looked at each of them. "But right now nothing can be done and we wouldn't be able to hurt him anyways."

"But he hurt her!" Natsu shouted as his body ignited.

"I know!" Mira shouted back as tears started leaking making him pause. "I know … I saw it myself … I heard her scream … but right now she needs us more."

That seemed to settle them down enough for the moment, the air tense for a few moments until Wendy returned, sobbing as she walked up to them.

"Wendy!" Mira shouted in alarm as she rushed to the girl's side. "What happened? Did it scar?"

She knew Wendy understood what had happened so if she was crying, it couldn't be good.

"N-no … I got to it in time it's just …" Wendy stopped before she hugged Mira, crying into her top as she spoke in pieces. "… Why would … h-he do tha-at? It's … wrong …"

Mira hugged Wendy back as tenderly as she could. The little girl had just seen her older sister in a near broken state, a sight she should never have to bear. After a few minutes of sobbing Wendy pulled back to look at her, her eyes puffy and bloodshot.

"You need to go to her … please …" she nearly begged with trembling arms.

"I will," Mira replied before letting go of the little slayer and leaving her to Natsu since he walked up to them.

Wendy clung to him as she cried more, the older slayer trying to calm her as Mira walked down the hall. She walked in silence as she nearly reached the end, her solo room being on the right. She stepped in to see Diana laying on her bed, clutching a pillow as if her life depended on it while Lisanna tried to soothe her. Laxus was watching over them protectively, his body still crackling with electricity but at a more controlled level. They noticed her arrival as she walked around the bed to knee beside Lisanna and look at Diana's face. Her eyes were shut and she kept scratching her now clean neck, her form still shaking. Mira shared a glance with Lisanna before her sister got up and ushered Laxus out with her, closing the door behind them. Silence reigned in the room aside from Diana's shallow breathing. It broke Mira's heart to see her like this … so frail … so scared.

Mira gently touched her shoulder, the dragoness snapping her eyes open as she looked at Mira before she spoke in a weak and desperate voice.

"I'm sorry Mira …"

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong," she replied while trying her best to give a comforting smile.

"No … I shouldn't have let him … I don't … I don't know what happened … I just … reacted … I … I …" Diana stopped as she clutched at her own throat, her nails extending into claws. "I'm … dirty now …"

Mira grabbed her hand and pulled it away before she did anything, looking firmly at Diana. Yes, it hurt to see her with Horus like that, yes she felt betrayed even if she and Diana aren't together but even then … she could see it in her eyes. She regretted every moment of it and wanted to take it back … to rid herself of the memory.

"Diana … listen to me," she started, her voice even and strong. "You are not dirty … understand me? You're not … you tried to stop and he forced you … but you're here now … with me … with your family and you're safe."

Diana didn't look convinced as she squeezed Mira hand, desperately seeking any comfort she could. Mira looked at her for some time, neither saying a word as their eyes showed all. Diana's regret, her fear, her feeling of self-loathing but also Mira's warmth, her care and presence. It didn't seem that she could convince her in one night but she was patient. She would do whatever was necessary to bring that warmth back into Diana's eyes. She sighed as she glanced to the door before slowly getting up. Diana held on to her hand but Mira gave her a reassuring look before gently releasing it.

She then walked to the door, locked it, and turned off the lights bathing the room in cool darkness … not that either had any problem seeing in the dark. She then walked back and stripped everything but her panties before putting on a small shirt. She then helped Diana gently get up and do the same before giving her one of her shirts. Once changed she helped Diana get settled into bed before joining her. Almost instantly Diana pulled in closer to her, her body still shaking as her head rested against the crook of Mira's neck.

Mira knew she was too scared to even think of sleeping as is but there may be a way … Mira slowly relaxing before she reached behind to her rear, grabbing the waist band on her panties and lowering them some, exposing the top of her cheeks. Then, a small flame of purple and crimson sprung into existence right above her bum and extended out. After a few seconds the flames disappeared leaving behind a tail, the poster mark of any devil. It reached around four feet in length, covered in a smooth and leathery dark red skin before ending in a spade. With her tail out she let go of her panties as they slipped back into place before she slowly curved her tail over and gently nudged Diana's thigh with it.

She waited for a few seconds before blue and black flames sparked behind Diana, her tail coming out as well. Then, hesitantly, Diana's tail reached for hers before slowly intertwining. Mira felt Diana relax moments later, her breathing evening out as she snuggled closer. Mira felt a small smile tug at her lips as she nuzzled the top of Diana's head, her familiar scent of lilies bringing comfort. It was rare for them to do this, initially out of Mira's curiosity when she gained the appendage.

Diana had explained that to dragons, the tail was the most versatile of appendages. It could be used to attack, to control flight or swim, and to be intimate with others as a form of protectiveness and comfort. It seemed that demons and devils alike shared the aspect, the feeling of their tails intertwining feeling so natural she almost wondered where'd it been all her life.

Still … she had it now and was using it to comfort Diana when she was most vulnerable. She held onto the dragoness, listening to her steady breathing as their tails tightened as well. It would be a long night … but Mira would be there with her for every second of it …

* * *

 **Author's rant: I know that may have been hard to read for some but it was important to the story. Let it be known that I DO NOT condone such behavior and respect the concept of consent regardless of gender and the right to change ones mind when intimate.**

 **Now then, overall I hope that the chapter was good in furthering the plot and everyone looks forward to the next chapter.**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	38. Trials of Strength

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Lots of feedback on that last chapter. I know, it was rough but necessary. But, moving on, I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and will continue to do so. Enjoy!**

 **Any feedback and reviews, even if it's a few words, is greatly appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

She felt something stinging at her eyes, her brow scrunching up as she tried to ignore it. Whatever it was persisted, making her growl in irritation as she opened one eye to find the source of the disturbance. It was a pulled back curtain, the rays of sunlight striking her directly as she tried to rest. She turned over onto her other side and away from the window, breathing in the cinnamon and vanilla scent around her. Sadly, she was alone in bed, Mira and the rest of the guild having gone for the fourth day of competition. She'd had a migraine in the morning and couldn't even see straight so Juvia had taken her place as the B team's reserve.

Some wanted to stay with her but she'd been adamant on them being there to support the teams and that she would be fine alone. In all honesty she needed to be alone for a while … even away from Mira though it had given her a bitter taste just thinking about it. When Mira left it was harder for her to fall asleep but she managed it with a powerful sedative Porlyusica left her. She managed to sleep again but didn't know how long it had been … a few hours maybe? At least her head went from being plowed like a field to only a dull ache with a slight ring in her ears.

This had happened a few times before … something would trigger a resurgence of memories, long buried in her subconscious by her mama as a method for her to learn the knowledge she needed based on her surroundings. Even with a dragon's mind, the sheer volume of knowledge her mama possessed and wanted to give her would be too much for an immature mind. By locking them away and only having the relevant information surface as time passed allowed her to more easily assimilate the knowledge. However as a side effect she would be nearly incapacitated for at least 24 hours as the memories settled. She could recall at least twice that the memories had been so sudden she blacked out and woke up several days later each time.

She could now guess what had triggered the memories … or more specifically, who. The triggers didn't always have instantaneous reactions, sometimes she get the memories days, even weeks later. This time it was after the realization that Horus was a hybrid like her and that other dragons with powers similar to her existed. She remembered through her mama's eyes … speaking to a dragon council, battlefields, an enormous white and gold dragon that matched her blow for blow. There was Rahmdor … Order Dragon of Absolution, terror of the heavens and rival of Astera.

She watched the events play out in broken segments, the sounds and smells of each time nearly driving her crazy. She groaned again as a jolt of pain shot through her head … whatever amount of memories was trying to surface now was going to be painful. She opened her eyes as she looked at the door, wondering how was Fairy Tail doing? What competition did they have? Who participated? It all started to poke at her curiosity to the point she gave an irritated sigh as she got up. ' _Even if I feel like shit … might as well feel like shit while surrounded by my family,'_ she thought as she stripped out of her panties and the shirt Mira gave her. She looked to a little chair by the bed, a fresh set of her clothes folded for her.

She got dressed in her usual attire with the change of a simple black shirt and the coat she wore during the opening ceremony rather than her leather jacket, this time putting it on properly instead of just hanging it on her shoulders. Feeling presentable enough after brushing her hair for a few minutes, she made her way out of the inn all the while wincing from time to time. At the very least, thanks to the night she spent with Mira, her body wasn't shaking any more at the memory of last night. Her heart still raced though and she desperately wanted to forget … but it would stay there. The feeling of hopelessness, seeing herself being caught as prey for the first time … the look in Horus' eyes. It made her feel so weak, so frail … she grit her teeth in anger, a low growl escaping her.

Luckily nearly everyone in the city was in a bar or room with lacrima vision, eyes glued to the screens and so not even registering her as she passed by. She continued to make her way down the streets in the direction of the stadium, her pace a little sluggish but she wasn't in any particular hurry … or at least wasn't. She heard gasps from an open air bar, the patrons looking on at a screen, a blonde girl looking like she was brutally beaten by a woman she recognized. ' _Minerva? Lucy!'_ she thought as she looked at the screen and watched as Minerva dropped Lucy out of a large water sphere.

The look of glee in Minerva's eyes made her blood boil, completely forgetting about the pain in her head as she turned towards the stadium and charged. Her feet gouged out the stone beneath her, her body an imperceptible blur to anyone who happened to be in her way. She could see the stadium closing in, smell the mass of sweaty bodies pressed together in the stands as she closed in. At the base of the small mountain that housed the stadium at its peak, she jumped straight up and sailed in the air. She landed at the stadium gate, a resounding boom echoing as some looked at her in shock.

She didn't so much as glance at them as she ran inside, rushing to the stands to see the arena below her. She saw Minerva, still smirking as she was guarded by Sting, Rufus, and Orga, and looked at the members from Fairy Tail A glaring at her, her own team mates keeping their distance in their booth less they should act out and possibly cripple the damn tigers. Lisanna was doing her best to hold Laxus back while Gajeel tried with Mira even as he winced from the heat coming off her. Diana however, was not going to stand by … she was damn tired of see others harm her guild and was going to give a clear message to all … these games be damned.

She jumped down to the stadium, the crowd and mages all looking at her in shock, mostly her own guild mates. She glanced at Lucy, Wendy and Shelia trying to preform emergency treatment with medics rushing around them. She then turned her gaze to the Sabertooth mages, the three guarding Minerva flinching beneath her gaze.

"Diana!" Erza shouted at her, trying to get her attention as she probably guessed what she was going to do … regardless of the fact that she couldn't stop her.

She didn't respond as she rushed towards the Sabertooth mages, appearing directly in front of Minerva before any of her little protectors could so much as blink. She growled at Minerva as her hand shot out, clutching onto the woman's throat and lifting her a foot in the air as she gasped. The crowd gasped as they watched the scene unfold, Minerva struggling in her grip.

"You …" she spoke in a dangerous tone, her voice laced with venom carrying across the silent stadium as she bared her fangs at Minerva. "… have no idea what you've just done, do you?"

Minerva couldn't answered, her wind pipe being chocked off as her struggling weakened. Diana glanced at Minerva's teammates, none daring to get in the cross hairs as they watched with shaking eyes. She returned her attention to the barely struggling mage.

"When all is said and done in this little festival, you will pay for every scratch on Lucy. You're guild can try to defend you, you can try to run, you can even beg the damn king for protection … it won't matter," she said as she lowered Minerva to be eye to eye. "I will find you and when I do … you'll wish I'd killed you …"

With that she tossed the almost unconscious mage aside like a rag doll before turning and walking through the other Sabertooth mages as they parted ways for her. She passed team A, sparing a quick glance at them, before following after the medic team that took Lucy away. She quietly stayed with them along with Fairy Tail teams A and B, some giving her worried glances but she kept her eyes on Lucy as Wendy and Porlyusica worked on her. After a few minutes they got her stable and took a step back to rest as the room remained silent.

Mira stood beside her, their hands brushing against each other before Diana's instinctively grabbed onto hers. She got a reassuring squeeze back, both seeing the other relax out of the corner of their eyes. After some tense minutes of silence Makarov entered, his face stern as he looked over all present before clearing his throat as a sign that he needed their attention.

"Now that all members of teams A and B are here, I have some announcements," he began. "It has been decided, for better or worse, that the teams shall be merged."

"What? Why?" Gray asked as he crossed his arms.

"With the disqualification of Raven Tail, they have an odd number of teams for the tag-battles," Makarov answered. "So a team must be formed from the existing members."

"What about the points?" Wendy asked.

"We'll stay with the lower score from Fairy Tail A at 41 pts," Makarov answered. "That leaves us in the lead by one point."

"So then all that's left is the tag battle right?" Natsu asked.

"For today but then there is a break day and then a final event where all members participate," Porlyusica explained.

"So I can get ahold of Minerva in two days?" Diana asked with unhidden anger.

Makarov nodded gravely as he looked at her.

"Are you planning on following through with your threat?" he asked.

"Do you want me to?" she returned.

"Honestly I don't know … could you really go through with such a thing?" he asked as his eyes narrowed at her.

Diana took a breath before answering, Mira squeezing her hand again to help.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage and my oath to the guild is to never take a human life by my own hands, however …" she started to answer as she looked into his eyes. "… As a dragon, I can't let this go by. Sabertooth needs to pay for what they did … and making an example of Minerva would drive that message home."

"But it will change you …" Lucy said weakly as she opened her eyes to look at them.

"Lucy!" several said in alarm as they looked at the blonde. "You should be resting."

"I'll … be ok," she replied softly before looking at Diana with her big, brown eyes. "But you shouldn't do it … you'll just stoop to their level."

"But they hurt you!" Diana nearly shouted back. "She nearly killed you!"

"And nearly killing her won't fix it!" Lucy replied with surprising strength. "Diana, you're our strongest and no one can question that … so show it, don't let Sabertooth bring you down with them."

Diana bit her lip as she looked away, finding her resolve crumbling at Lucy's words. Her blood boiled, her magic trying to break free and run wild as it indiscriminately brought ruin to anyone dumb enough to be caught in her presence. She wanted to rampage, to show the wrath of a dragon and what it meant to harm Fairy Tail. Sabertooth insulted them and then hurt one of them, Raven Tail sought their destruction at every turn, Immortalis came to take her from her family … and Horus almost defiled her.

She was sick and tired of them all! The laughs, the jeers, the insults, the threats simply because they were better and the other guilds couldn't accept it. Why shouldn't she raze them to the ground? Make them pay for every tear shed and make them beg for mercy … mercy that didn't exist. It just wasn't fair! They could only watch and stand by as the cockroaches scurried free without punishment or simply one or two beatings and imprisonment for some. A metaphorical slap on the wrist compared to everything they'd done to harm Fairy Tail.

"Diana … please, for me?" Lucy asked in a soft voice, breaking Diana out of her thoughts.

She looked back at Lucy, her eyes losing their anger as she took a deep breath. She then looked at Lucy and slowly nodded, a small smile forming on Lucy's face.

"Thank you …" she said gently as she settled down again so the group could decide on the new team.

"So …" Makarov started as he looked at each of them. "… Who will it be?"

They glanced at each other, waiting for others to step up or suggest who they think should go.

"I'll go," Diana said first. "There's more than Sabertooth to pay back," she added with a slight growl, her eyes shifting as she picture a bloody Horus.

"Me too," Laxus said as he stepped forward. "In fact, it might be best to have team B go."

"Umm … I think Erza should be in it," Wendy commented as she glanced around. "A team of our S-classes won't have a problem against any of the mages out there besides Immortalis."

"True but Lisanna shouldn't," Diana interjected as she glanced at the younger Strauss.

"What, why? I'm stronger than Erza now," Lisanna defended with a slight pout to some widening eyes.

"Really?" Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu asked in disbelief.

"At full throttle yes, but just barely," Diana said as she looked at Lisanna. "But you lack the control or experience to fight at your fullest safely. You could hurt yourself or accidentally kill someone if they aren't from Immortalis. I agree with Wendy, you should sit back on this one."

She then turned away from the pouting platinum blonde as she looked at Mira, a conversation already crossing between their eyes. It took all of a few seconds before Mira nodded and looked at the others.

"I won't either, I'm in the same boat as Lisanna," Mira said seriously.

"Very well … so then it will be Diana, Laxus, Erza, and who else?" Makarov asked as he looked at the remaining mages.

"Gajeel and Natsu with Gray as reserve," Diana said as she looked at the three in question before focusing on Gray. "Not trying to stomp you down but by power levels and physical ability, you draw the shorter end."

Gray gave a half-hearted glare before sighing.

"Damn … fine," he replied with a shrug. "I wanted to get at the _Memory Make_ mage though."

"Oh trust me, your better," Diana said with a small smile. "He may have unlimited attributes to his creation and forms but they lack substance. Just imagine that fight you had with Lyon way back and just add more than just ice."

"Hehe … good to hear," he replied as he stood up from his chair. "So … are we heading out or what? There's a fight waiting for us and I believe Sabertooth gets the honor."

"Oh, I'm so going," Diana said as she took a step forward before she felt a sharp jolt race through her head.

She dropped to one knee as she grimaced, her head beginning to throb as her vision came in and out of focus.

"Diana!" several of the others shouted in alarm as they stepped closer.

"The memories haven't settle yet, have they?" Mira asked as she kneeled beside her. "You can't fight like this."

"I'll be fine," she said softly only for another jolt to hit her as she hissed in pain.

"No you won't," Porlyusica said as she started to go through her medicines. "You are staying here to rest."

"But …"

"No buts," Mira interrupted sharply as she helped Diana sit on a chair.

"Then I'm heading out," Gray said as he looked at her. "You just focus on recovering from those memories. From what Mira told us it's painful."

They others nodded in agreement making her sigh in defeat. She hated to admit it but they were right. Sure she could still fight and hold her own even like this but it wouldn't do her any good.

"So what are the pairings?" she asked after a moment.

"Immortalis vs Twilight Ogre, Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel, Quatro Puppy vs Blue Pegasus, and Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth," Makarov answered as the team filed out with a few others.

"Hey Diana …" Natsu said as he glanced back at her. "…We got this!"

She smiled at his damn grin, his mood overly infectious, before he left to join the others. Diana then glanced at Mira as she watched them leave before tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Go on and cheer them on," she said softly with a small smile.

"But I don't want to leave you alone," Mira defended as she leaned closer.

"I'll be ok," she replied as she gestured to Wendy, Carla, Porlyusica, Lucy, Elfman, and the Thunder God Tribe that stayed behind as guards.

Mira looked hesitant for a moment before she gave a slow nod. She gave Diana's hand a quick squeeze before letting go and leaving as well, leaving the room in relative silence. Diana then moved to one of the free beds and sat up against the head board after discarding the coat. She sighed as she got comfortable, her ears catching the roar of the crowd even from this distance. ' _Hehe … they really like Fairy Tail now,'_ she thought with a smile.

"Diana …" Wendy said softly to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked timidly. "… After what happened?"

Diana looked at her lap for a moment as she thought on her answer. Was she really alright? Just at the thought of his name an entire torrent of emotions filled her. Anger, disgust, regret, worry, and fear … even a sliver of pity. She'd seen him for a moment after he started apologizing, saw his regret and the beginnings of self-loathing but that didn't mean she would show him mercy should she get the chance to hurt him. He'd threatened her very being with what he almost did … an unforgivable act that could bring as much shame to the dragon who committed the crime as the victim of the forced and doomed to fail marking.

Her inner dragon roared in outrage, demanding his blood as retribution and worst of all … she wanted to follow it. He is not human, killing him would be well within her rights as a dragon who was wronged. His status as a hybrid and Dragon of Absolution meant nothing to her now, only the thought of making him pay for what he'd done. However … to kill him and in front of all these people and her guild … it would haunt their memories just as much as her own. If she followed through with it, even if it was for revenge, it would change her as well.

She wouldn't be able to face her guild, especially those she held most dear. How could she say she wanted to protect and look after Wendy with another's blood on her hands, the blood of an innocent soul? Then there was Mira … she could tell Mira wanted the same thing deep down … but neither would want the other to dirty their hands in such a way and if they did, they wouldn't be able to stand themselves. She couldn't condemn Mira to being with her if she was such a monster as to do it and she wouldn't let Mira ruin her own hands too.

There was no perfect answer for it. Deep down, she knew she needed to face him and defeat him. Her pride as a dragon demanded it, her inner dragon wanting to prove itself to the mate she wanted needed to do it, she as a person needed to face that which had caused her such terror … Or else it would haunt her forever …

She looked back at Wendy finally, the little slayer looking worried as she waited.

"I … I can't say …" she started softly. "… I want revenge … but it wouldn't be right."

"So … what will you do?" Wendy asked again, this time looking less stressed at the conversation.

"I have to face him … at some point," she replied before her curiosity got the best of her. "Where is he anyways? I didn't smell him when I entered the arena."

Wendy's eyes narrowed as she frowned for a moment before answering.

"He didn't come … the rest of Immortalis seemed very upset. In fact … Damian participated in the last event and left the water sphere the moment it started before walking off."

Diana felt a small smile pull at her lips as she thought about Damian. If it weren't for him, Horus would have pursued them to try his apologies … and they wouldn't have healed her neck in time. She shuddered at the thought, her hand reflexively touching her still tender throat as she glanced at the door. No one was coming near them, she would detect it otherwise but that still didn't stop her from worrying.

She sighed as she relaxed in bed, her headache dropping to a dull throb as she listened to the crowd cheer as the first battle commenced. She couldn't make out two of the fighters but the other two were clearly Damian and Rehea, judging by the substantial magical power she felt for all of five seconds. A quick gasp and then cheer reached her ears … Immortalis won immediately and the next fight would soon begin. She tuned them out for now, knowing that Fairy Tail would be last one of the day, the others she cared little for.

As she closed her eyes she tried to sift through the memories running amok in her head. The scenes changed rapidly … angels falling by the dozens, a red standard bearing a purple flame, entire cities burning as the dying cried … it hurt to watch. She winced as more pain shot through her skull, making her double over in the bed and rest her head on the pillow. She could hear Wendy shuffle closer to her before gently resting a hand on her head and start using a small spell to lessen the pain.

It helped a little but with each new wave of memories her head screamed out. She forced a smile at Wendy, not having the heart to tell her that the spell wasn't really working. Wendy then sat beside her before speaking softly with Carla, their words being quickly tuned out as she tried to rest more. Even in this state she could make out the magical signatures of the next fighters. One felt like Bacchus and another like the ugly man from Blue Pegasus, the one she never bothered remembering. The battle was quick and surprisingly enough she felt Bacchus' drop in the end meaning he'd been defeated.

Soon the next fight was underway, the powerful signature of Kagura standing out amongst the other three with her. The fight felt long and drawn out, Kagura never once going all out but simply bidding her time. Diana wondered why was it that Kagura always hid … even if she herself knew a thing or two about hiding. It worried her though. Kagura's presence was angry, wrathful even, and it seemed to have increased recently … and for her sake, Diana hopped whatever it was would end soon. She could tell where that rage would lead … to murder in the name of wrath … and so lead to corruption. Should she find Kagura corrupt, there would be no way around it.

She would hunt down Mermaid Heel's ace and collect her soul before her rage could stain the others around her, especially the younger mages who looked up to her. She shivered a little at the thought. Barely a few minutes ago she didn't want to kill Horus even for his crime and yet, she was already planning on how to end Kagura should she stray past the point of no return. A grizzly job … being the Dragon of Purgatory … but it had to be done to maintain a balance. Human justice was limited and bias, nature only reflected the strength of those who fought on without a notion of good and evil, and therefore, she needed to step in.

She pondered more on what she knew about Kagura for a few more minutes until she felt hers along with the three other fighters lowering their output and another cheer of the crowd. It seemed that time had run out and now … only the last fight remained. She fought through her headache to expand her magical sensitivity, to feel the four dragons that had emerged to fight. Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth vs Natsu and Gajeel from Fairy Tail. She could understand why Laxus didn't go … this wasn't his fight. As slayers raised by dragons, Natsu and Gajeel needed to defend that role of First generation of _Dragon Slayers_ against the so called Third generation.

Slayers that were both raised by dragons and given lacrimas … a cheap trick to gain power. But that was their problem, they surpassed years of grueling training and hardship to obtain the 'ultimate state' of _Dragon Slayers_ known as Dragon Force. They took the easy way … or was it their parent's fault? Either way, the mistake had been made and now Sting and Rogue would have to face a constant uphill battle to ever grow again. Maybe Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus didn't have Dragon Force … _yet_ … but once they truly trained and earned it, they would be at the true peak of slayers. Sting and Rogue however, even with their power, did not match any of the three older slayers and even Wendy now could put up a fight if she was motivated enough.

She broke out of her thoughts as she felt Natsu and Gajeel flare up, their attack commencing. She opened her eyes as she adjusted in bed again to sit up against the headboard. Wendy looked at her in mild concern, switching from her chair to sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Are you ok?" Wendy asked gently.

"Yeah … it's just that they started their fight," she answered as she closed her eyes to better focus on their magic. "Natsu and Gajeel are on the move."

"You can feel them from here?" Elfman asked as he sat up, surprising Diana as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I didn't know you were up," she said.

"I stayed quiet during the whole team merging. It's not manly to interrupt," Elfman replied with a shrug.

"Could have told us at least," Evergreen chided from her seat beside his bed.

"Ok then …" Diana sighed as she tuned out the 'couple' and tried to focus back on the fight.

Natsu and Gajeel were barely even trying to flare their power while Sting and Rogue's felt wild, going up and down with their attacks. She frowned at that, wondering how on earth had they even managed to kill their own dragons with such inadequate control or power. Did their dragons just roll over and beg to be killed? She highly doubted that, even a dragon parent would push their child to the limit if they truly wished to be killed for whatever reasons but what she felt coming from the twin slayers of Sabertooth simply wasn't enough.

"Diana, can I ask you something?" Wendy asked as she gently tapped her leg to get her attention.

"Hmm? Sure, what?"

"Do you think Natsu and Gajeel will be alright?" Wendy asked timidly.

"Of course they will," she replied gently with a smile. "Have a little faith in them, you've all grown in these last few months and are fighting for something unlike the other two. They'll win it for Fairy Tail."

The little slayer seemed to relax with her words, a small smile forming on her lips. Diana then closed her eyes again, sensing a change in the magical pressure. It was building rapidly, the very nature of it changing to feel more draconic than human. ' _So they already got pushed into using it huh? That was sooner than I expected … Natsu and Gajeel are going to be sore tomorrow,'_ she thought with a smirk. She might just tease them and poke at any bruises they get while saying, 'This shouldn't even hurt' just to bug them.

She couldn't help but giggle at the thought only for another jolt of pain to bring an end to her momentary fun. Damn the memories, if they weren't so important to her education and understanding of the world around her she would have found someone to erase them all already. Really, couldn't there be a less painful way to release them without the migraines, occasional nausea, and even some blackouts? If there was she wasn't aware of them and so was doomed to suffer through it … maybe cuddling with Mira will help? She tucked that thought aside for later, her senses firing as she felt Natsu's pressure increase while Gajeel's seemed to be getting fainter.

' _Odd … it isn't weakening just … it feels like he's moving away … where's he going?'_ she wondered as she felt the attacks resume, some vibrations reaching them from the power. Now Natsu's power was at least double either Sting or Rogue's, and that was without reaching Dragon Force … she had to admit, she was impressed with Natsu's potential. She even felt a little excited at the thought of helping him get stronger just so she could spar with him honestly … dragon vs slayer … two allies that would use their power to protect their family. It would be some time before he could reach that level though, along with Wendy and Gajeel. Laxus was already pretty strong and could hold his own against her for about a minute or so and he was improving.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Lucy lightly groan as she stirred in her bed as she sat up. Diana glanced at her and was glad to see that most of the serious injuries were gone leaving her just a little banged up. She caught the blonde's eye as the two looked at each other, Lucy being the first to speak.

"How are you feeling? Are the headaches lessening?"

"Just a small ache now but I can manage. Another day of rest and I'll be good to go for the final day," she answered with a grateful nod. Even being bedridden, Lucy always payed attention to how others were before herself. "What about you?"

"I'm feeling much better but I just couldn't get to sleep. I'm too anxious," Lucy replied with a small shrug.

"They'll be fine," Diana said softly. "They're too stubborn to stay down anyways."

"Of course they are, they're men!" Elfman said proudly only for Evergreen to smack his arm.

"Don't shout!" she, ironically, shouted at him.

"Both of you settle down," Porlyusica scolded from her stool with a glare, shutting up the bickering couple. "You sound like an old married couple."

"We aren't together!" they retorted in unison to a chorus of laughter.

"Ahaha – ow …" Diana moaned as she held a hand to her head.

Really, could someone just cluck her in the head and put her out of her misery? Wendy gave her a worried look as she reached over and gently placed her hand against Diana's forehead, her _Sky Dragon_ magic swirling around it. Again the pain dulled down enough for her to sigh in relief but still she forced herself to keep any signs of it remaining hidden. However, her focus was quickly shifted to a spike in magical pressure making the stadium nearly shake. Even the others could feel it, becoming silent as they looked around in worry.

"This is it," she said as she looked at them with serious eyes. "The last attack to settle the fight."

As the power built up Diana spotted Lucy looking at her hand for a moment before slowly raising it, forming the Fairy Tail hand gesture proudly. The other's smiled at the display, soon copying it as they let their emotions carry to their fighters. Diana smiled widely at them before joining them, knowing that she could believe in Natsu and his promise to her.

All remained silent for a moment, the massive pressure spike building for another moment before releasing … only for another, stronger pressure to appear. Diana smirked as she recognized Natsu's power, knowing that he had it in the bag. A collision could be heard, the stadium really shaking this time as both magical signatures faded with the results of the attack. Diana tuned her ears as best she could, trying catch Chapati's announcement on the victors.

"This is … unbelievable! The Twin Dragon's of Sabertooth have fallen! Natsu of Fairy Tail is the winner!" Chapati shouted to the high heavens before the crowd roared.

Diana grinned as she looked at her fellow guild mates and friends, their eyebrows raising as they looked at her.

"Natsu won!" she cheered.

They all jumped in celebration, save Porlyusica who remained smiling coolly, as they let the happiness rush through them. Diana nearly forgot that Wendy was sitting right beside her legs when the little slayer tackled her into a hug that could put a lesser person in the infirmary. She giggled as she hugged her back while ruffling her hair. She felt just as happy as them, ecstatic even, as the pain in her head faded for the time being … letting her truly enjoy the moment …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Things progress and the story moves on. More insight into Diana and her thought process, also first time I make use of Lucy. In the show I do like her, not as much as other characters, but she is respectable now. Thought the comment on stooping to levels and such would be appropriate from her so yeah, good job there Lucy.**

 **So, hope everyone enjoyed and is looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	39. Nightmares or More?

**Author's Note: Have I ever mentioned that I'm a shameless troll? Good, if not, feel free to remind me. Now onto the next chapter and this one is a biggie ... I won't spoil but lots of material in this one is important! Also, liked the feedback on the last chapter. Thank you to those that reviewed or messaged me! Anyways, please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"So where are we going Gajeel?" Lucy asked as she looked around the odd cavern Gajeel had them walking down.

"And how come we didn't bring the others?" Natsu added with a suspicious look at Gajeel.

"Look, the only reason blondie and icicle came is cause they followed us. This is a _Dragon Slayer thing,_ " Gajeel replied irritably.

"So Laxus and Diana don't have any business coming then?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Laxus wouldn't get it since he wasn't raised by a dragon and Diana can barely get out of bed," he retorted.

Lucy frowned at that, remembering the state of their dragon ever since that night with Horus. She couldn't compete in the doubles fight and had to stay in bed for the whole day after trying to stay up partying with Fairy Tail last night as they celebrated. Apparently the memories had gotten so bad she nearly started to scream until Porlyusica gave her a sedative strong enough to down Erza in one go _and_ have Wendy using her healing magic on her just so she could get some rest. Even then it was fitful sleep and it seemed that she developed a fever too.

That alone worried most of the guild. As far as they could recall, none of the slayers ever developed fevers or other signs of sickness. It was part of their magic, making them more resistant to disease … meaning that Diana should be next to impossible to get sick. Maybe it had to do with the pain of her memories and the trauma from Horus attacking her … either way, the guild was worried. She shook the thoughts off for now as she looked around the cavern Gajeel had brought them to.

It felt old and musky, their steps echoing from the rock walls as they moved deeper into the ground. Lucy started to feel nervous as the air seemed to get colder, her steps bringing her closer to Natsu out of reflex. She could tell Wendy and Carla were nervous as well, the pair having fallen silent since they entered the cavern. After a few more minutes they arrived at an opening to an enormous chamber, the end being shrouded in darkness.

Lucy couldn't help but gasp at the sight. As far as the eye could see there were dragon bones, of all shapes and sizes. Some looking like they'd been ripped apart while others were whole … with snapped necks or caved in skulls. It was horrendous and there wasn't even an ounce of blood or flesh to make it into a real scene from Hell itself.

"A … dragon graveyard …" she mumbled as she looked around, the others looking on in shock as well.

"So this place confirms there truly was an entire race of them," Lily commented from beside Gajeel.

"Doesn't Diana already confirm that?" Gray asked as he looked at one particularly large skull with a horn jutting out of its nose.

"True enough …" Lily conceded as the others spread out a little.

"How did they all get here?" Natsu asked as he inspected a broken tooth.

"Do you think …?"

"Happy!" Natsu cut him off, looking at the blue cat sternly.

"Our dragons aren't here," Gajeel said as he shook his head. "These ones are ancient … and it looks like a battle ground."

"Then all these dragons … were murdered?" Wendy asked in a trembling voice.

"Possibly …" Gajeel sighed as he looked around. "But there's no way of really knowing unless we could talk to them or someone who knows about this."

"Milky Way!" Wendy suddenly shouted.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Milky Way!" Wendy replied as she grabbed a stick and started to draw rune like scriptures into the ground around her. "I thought it was an offensive spell and so made a small mistake in the wording but it isn't. Milky Way lets me call forth the voices on the winds of dragons who became souls!"

"So you'll call forth one and ask yourself?" Gray asked for a little more clarity.

"Yes," Wendy answered as she finished the magic circle and looked at them. "Please step back."

They followed her instructions as she kneeled down in the center, her magic flaring as she concentrated.

"I call to thee, oh wandering souls of dragons, accept my call to thee … Milky Way!" she chanted as the circle glowed.

In a flourish of magic a pillar of light formed around her, the area above her beginning to shine like the stars. After a few seconds the bones started to rattle around them, making Lucy squeal as she hide behind a nervous looking Gray.

"Is this safe Wendy?" he asked as he looked around.

"I'm searching for the thoughts of the souls in this place … but their very old and small," Wendy explained as she concentrated more.

After a few more seconds she looked to the distance while shouting, "Found it!"

She clapped her hands together, the light increasing as her magic swirled around. Suddenly the magic started to condense into a jewel like sphere. The surface was emerald green as the center shined with a radiant light. The sight reminded Lucy of what Diana described for the souls she could see. From what she understood, all human souls are primarily white with varying hues of color around them while dragon souls usually look like gems or natural formations. ' _So this is what she can see in everyone around her … how pretty,'_ she thought as the energy around the soul condensed even more.

Then a form of smoke started to billow around it as scales became visible. Lucy felt a little shaky as the scales formed around limbs and claws. Soon a massive body formed out of emerald scales, the underside being very pale green, with black claws marking each talon. There formed a dragon, its body towering over them with its jaws gaping at them, rows of razor like teeth shining. It suddenly reared its head back before roaring, the cavern shaking with the force of its voice.

"GYAAAH!" they all shouted, save Wendy, as they panicked under the dragon.

"Ahhahahha!" the dragon started to laugh abruptly, all of them looking at it with blank faces. "Ah … the sight of humans chickening out whenever I appear … it cracks me up every time."

They remained silent as they looked at it, to flabbergast to even speak.

"My name is Zealconis or the Emerald Dragon" the dragon introduced while looking around. "This must be a Sky Dragon move … where is she?"

Zealconis then spotted Wendy, the girl not having moved since she summoned him, before he lowered down to look at her with a smirk.

"What a little cutie! So this slayer managed to wake up my soul all on her own?"

"Hey! Get back from Wendy!" Natsu shouted as she moved forward.

"Don't feel like it, how about I just eat her up?" Zealconis replied while still smirking.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted as he stood between the dragon and Wendy.

"Just kidding! You really are a stupid race if you think a spirit can touch a physical body," Zealconis mocked as he harmlessly passed his claw through Natsu and Wendy.

' _You should meet Diana …'_ Lucy thought while sweat-dropping. She would have said something but she really didn't feel like arguing with a jerk-ish dragon.

"Is he just going to mess with us?" she asked.

"Who knows, he's a dragon after all," Gray muttered.

"Actually just a spirit," Gajeel corrected.

"My name is Zealconis, the Emerald Dragon," Zealconis repeated for no apparent reason.

"We heard you the first time!" Gray shouted as his a tick mark formed on his head.

"Umm … could you tell us what happened here?" Happy asked with a raised hand.

"That is why we called you," Lily added.

"I have nothing to say to humans, leave," Zealconis retorted as he looked away.

"We're cats," Happy corrected making Zealconis look at him.

"Well … it was over 400 years ago …"

"He just does whatever he wants …" Gray said while sweat-dropping.

"… Dragons ruled this world. We flew free, crossing the lands and sea, dominating the skies and living prosperously. Everything belonged to us as the rightful kings …and humans were nothing more than fodder … however, then this fool of a dragon appeared saying we should live mutually instead of ruling over humans. It lead to a civil war, the supporters of coexistence versus those who wished to remain in the rightful place. I myself fought in the side of the opposition to coexistence," Zealconis explain with a slight sneer.

"But weren't the dragons in a state of decline and so feared the potential of humanity?" Gajeel asked.

"Who told you that!?" Zealconis roared in anger. "Dragons would never fear something as weak as humans!"

"But you were weakening," Natsu said as he looked intently at Zealconis.

The dragon scoffed as he looked away for a moment, grumbling something under his breath about stupid humans before looking back.

"It … is true. We were becoming weaker …" Zealconis admitted with clear anger in his voice. "The atmosphere once rich with Eternano had started to thin … our bodies needed more to maintain our strength."

"So you thought eradicating humans would keep you safe since the change wasn't affecting them and then that dragon showed up wanting coexistence," Lucy surmised while Zealconis lightly glared at her.

"How do you know all this?" the dragon asked in a low tone.

"We know a dragon and she told us the history," Natsu answered. "The sides were even so the ones wanting coexistence created _Dragon Slayer_ magic to help tip the scales."

"Yes … a most horrendous mistake," Zealconis said as he looked around. "And these bones are proof of it."

"You don't mean …" Lucy said as she started to tremble a little, the memory of a black dragon clear in her mind.

"A name that is the very calling card of terror to all … Acnologia … like a force of nature itself came and killed us all," Zealconis agreed with a nod. "A creature that mastered the form of a dragon and so could massacre them with leisure, sparing none in an insatiable wrath."

"B-but … to kill this many? Just how much power does Acnologia have?" Natsu asked as his fists shook.

"It was because one of _their_ kind decided to throw their lot into the war," Zealconis said cryptically as his massive body shuddered.

"Their kind?" Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One of the Primal breeds created a slayer …" Zealconis replied as he looked at them with large, green eyes. "… A Chaos Dragon …"

They gasped as they heard that, some glancing at each other as a similar thought crossed their minds. ' _A Chaos Dragon … like Diana …'_

"What are the Primals?" Happy asked.

"You see, dragon kind is normally divided into four sets based on power and ability," Zealconis explained. "It started when dragons formed clans of sorts. The weakest were Hunter class, doing the work of feeding their clan and being the fodder in battle. Then there were Guards or Sentries, fewer in number and stronger than any Hunter. Next were Elites or Champions, a stronger dragon that watched over the clan and was usually a mate candidate for the strongest dragons … the Royal or King class dragons."

"Kings?" Lucy echoed as she looked at Zealconis.

"Yes, King and Queen dragons that earned the title once they defeated all other dragons of the same magical nature. Clans usually only formed around royals but the classes could still be used to identify even if not in a clan. Dragons could become stronger and ascend the ranks but the royal class was exclusive to bloodlines most of the time," Zealconis continued.

"So then Primals were what?" Gray asked.

"Primals were far and few in-between, in fact I don't think there were more than a couple of those breeds but all dragons belonging to it were above royal class in terms of power. Such a dragon gave rise to Acnologia, the first and only Chaos Dragon Slayer … the only slayer to ever attain as much power as a royal dragon … and even surpass it," Zealconis said while shaking his head. "I honestly don't know where was it that Acnologia came from … some say it was an experiment before the war even broke out and once the blood started, that demon appeared to destroy all. There was even a rumor that Acnologia could freely change between the dragon and human form … and was still powerful enough to fell Kings in either form."

"Acnologia was that powerful?" Happy asked with a trembling force. "Was there truly no one who could defeat that monster, like another Primal?"

"Acnologia wasn't alone … even that monster had its own clan. A champion and four sentries, each powerful enough to fight on par with adult dragons … the only slayers that could do so. As for the other Primals … they cared little for the war and its consequence. It seemed that even Acnologia did not attack them … others claim that they were too ashamed to do it," Zealconis answered with a sigh.

Just then Zealconis started to shine, his body seeming to become transparent before their eyes.

"It seems my time is ending …" Zealconis said as he looked at them.

"So …" Lily asked as he looked back at the impressive dragon. "Is it that only another Primal can defeat him?"

"Him?" Zealconis asked with a raised eyebrow. "It wasn't a man … _she_ was the one that all feared and fell to …"

Before they could say anything else Zealconis vanished, leaving them staring with wide eyes. ' _She … can it be?'_ Lucy wondered as she glanced to Wendy, the little slayer frowning as she mauled over what Zealconis had said.

"It's gone … the place is now empty of all lingering thoughts or souls," she said with a sigh.

"So …" Natsu started as he looked them over. "… It's possible to reach a dragon form with slayer magic …"

"I wonder why Diana never mentioned that," Wendy added with a frown.

"Because we could go mad," Gajeel answered with a serious face. "When I met up with her and the others, she told me about the conversation she had with Laxus and how she could help him gain power but that if he went down the same path as Acnologia, she would personally put him down."

"So she's watching out for it," Gray surmised.

"Well, as long as we have her watching over us we should be fine," Wendy said while tapping her chin.

"What a story …" a new voice said making them all turn around.

Lucy was surprised to see Yukino, dressed like a member of the military along with a man in white armor. His hair was dark and wild while pointed back, full beard, pointed nose, and the emblem of the royal army on his breastplate.

"Who are you!?" Natsu asked as he readied himself for a possible fight.

"Just a man with the answers …" the knight said. "To rid this world of the two greatest calamities … Zeref and Acnologia …"

* * *

She turned her head from side to side, scoping out the view as her massive talons gouged out the earth beneath her every step. She saw through the eyes of a massive black and sapphire dragon, her very power shaking the land in her presence. She could smell the burning flesh for miles, could still remember the screams echo through the night. She didn't remember how she got here, to this now barren valley littered with dead of all kinds, only that she felt anger. Diana followed her mama's memory, seeing the sight that was the aftermath of a war beyond comparison.

Humans only thought it was a dragon civil war … only a fraction of the truth … she could see demons, angels, and dragons. All torn apart in some way, their bodies a few specks among the hordes of human bodies, their followers and cannon fodder. She could not remember the name of this valley or why this battle took place … just that she was suddenly in the middle of it, seeing it through her mama's eyes.

There was so much death around her, she could feel a pang of pity as she looked at some of the faces, forever frozen in looks of horror as their ends came. Even though she hadn't seen the battle, she knew who had done it, who had massacred several small armies of humans, angels, demons, and dragons as if it was nothing … Acnologia. These armies had been caught unawares, none of them being above A-class in terms of power such as dragon Elites, Archangels, and High-demons … and so they all fell to death's messenger.

She looked around as her anger continued to build only for her to turn her head up to the skies and roar. The world around her shook with the sound of her voice, any living creature within earshot turning tail to run without knowing who or what made the sound. All knew one thing in their hearts though … the wrath of a Dragon of Purgatory was not something to be trifled with and so they ran. Suddenly everything became black, the sounds and smells vanishing as if they'd never been there only for another scene to appear.

She was flying, her wings parting the clouds like a hurricane as she headed to the sound of battle. She could smell the blood but only of one kind … dragons. She could hear pained roars, the roars of dragons being defeated and mercilessly cut down. Her sharp eyes could see the ridge of a valley, the battle within as the night was illuminated with every attack. Fire, lightning, ice, light, shadows, and more … it all was unleashed in this battle of titans. She could also smell them, amongst the dozens of dragons she could smell three vaguely human scents … slayers.

But these slayers were far beyond those first created to help in the 'civil war'. These three called only one their master, the very being of Apocalypse and them, three of the Horsemen and heralds to the black dragon. She could hear their laughter among the roars of dragons, their glee as they defeated them with ease. For a moment a dragon appeared high in the sky, a tiny slayer holding onto the base of its neck with a hand pulled back. Powerful lightning coated the hand, the power of such intensity that the lightning nearly condensed into a solid shape.

With a quick swipe, the slayer severed the thick neck of the dragon, killing it instantly as the body and head tumbled back to the battleground. The slayer soon descended as well, seeking the next dragon to purge. She felt her anger boil as she pumped her wings faster, the combatants already well aware of her approach and there scent carried something new in it. Fear … true and pure fear, from dragon and slayer alike as the Chaos Dragon descended from the very heavens above them. Diana caught a last glimpse before all faded to black again, a large red dragon looking up at her with hard eyes.

Again Diana looked into a void of nothing until she suddenly found herself in another battlefield … or at least what used to be one. This time nothing but dragon corpses littered the grounds, a small and deserted human village nearby. She took in the sight as she scanned over the grounds before her draconic eyes fell on a strikingly green body. It was a dragon who could have been mistaken for an emerald, his chest ripped open as his heart had been gouged out. ' _Zealconis …'_ she thought as she suddenly knew the name of the poor dragon. The scent of Acnologia was everywhere around her and it made her want to scream.

She could do nothing but watch through her mama's eyes, wishing she'd been there and helped … she was a Chaos Dragon, who better to eliminate a Chaos Dragon Slayer than her? But she wasn't there and her mama was weakening … a battle with that demon dragon would result in death for both. Then she caught the sound of wingbeats, but in her distraction she'd failed to notice just how close the source was. She glanced up only to see black jaws and glowing red eyes before everything went black again.

' _Mama!'_ she screamed at the void helplessly. She knew it was a memory, that her mama had survived but she still wished she could change it. How dare Acnologia try to harm her mama, a being that was older than current human civilizations? She swore she would find and end that dragon, for all the pain he'd caused to her and her kind … even if it would be the last thing she did. Then the scene changed again and she felt her heart stop.

' _Papa …'_ she thought as she looked forward. The man had long silver hair spilling over his shoulders and strong, silver eyes. He looked mangled and broken, his left arm missing and blood covering his long coat … but his face remained stern. A large magical circle was forming beneath him, a brilliant pillar of light billowing around him. She could hear his voice, soft and gentle like her own but also clear and strong. He was casting a spell of such complexity that she couldn't even fully comprehend it but one thing was clear … it came at the cost of the caster's life.

Her papa looked at her, or this case, her mother, as he recited the spell. She could feel a tremendous amount of pain around her body, her legs trembling from the strain of holding her body up. She could also feel another presence out of her line of sight but she couldn't turn her head to see it. There was also this pull coming from the spell, drawing in her power to supply what her papa could not in his state. He then finished the spell, the night sky becoming day at the light as he then looked at her with eyes she'd wished she could see in person.

They were gentle and full of unconditional love, the love of a husband, of a mate … of a father … It was all there and she could feel tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't breathe as the spell began to reach its peak … only look on and then he spoke, his words drowning out all other sounds.

"I will never see you again but know this," he said with a small smile, even as blood leaked out of the corner of his lips. "I have always loved you, will always love you and the family we were for such a little time … but as it draws to a close remember, I shall always be with you inside …"

The spell reached its end, the light becoming nearly blinding but she looked on past her burning eyes. Her papa's body started to deconstruct, turning into light dust as the world around them became silent. Then, when his body was almost gone except for his head he said something else, his voice lost this time but she read his lips … her heart shattering as it all dawned on her. More tears fell as she ripped her mouth open, even if it was a memory.

"PAAPAAAA!"

* * *

She woke up screaming, her heart hammering in her chest as she looked around. She was back in her room in the inn for Fairy Tail. She was dressed in nothing but a shirt and panties, the headache finally fading as the memories settled for good. There they were … a complete record of the war and battles, every seen and playout being worse than the horrors she'd seen in Bosco. She looked at her trembling hands, wishing that it hadn't happened, that what she saw wasn't true … but it was.

She didn't have time to dwell on it as she heard rapid knocking on her door. She didn't even look at it as Mira came in, dressed in her pajamas with a worried face. She rushed forward and sat in front of Diana while grasping her shaking hands, looking at her with those strong, sapphire blue and violet rimmed eyes. How she loved those eyes, their beauty and fierceness making Mira the most gorgeous creature in her opinion.

"Diana …" she started in a soft and even voice. "What's wrong?"

She tried to steady her breathing before answering, her heart still racing but it was enough to speak.

"The memories … they finished …" she almost whispered as she looked into Mira's eyes.

"So … it's done? You'll feel like yourself again?" Mira asked with a slightly more relaxed voice.

"I don't think I'll ever be myself again," she mumbled as she looked down.

Mira didn't say anything for a while, the two siting in silence. Then, Mira gently cupped Diana's cheek to make her look up at her. Her eyes asked the questions … how could she help, what did she need, was there anything that needed to be done but her own eyes simply begged for some time. The memories may have settled but she herself needed to fully digest it all. The silence persisted for some time until Mira asked in a gentle, almost angelic voice.

"Want me to stay with you?"

Diana nodded softly, wanting nothing more in the world right now than to simply rest. The pair slowly laid back down, Mira joining her under the covers as they looked at each other, their foreheads resting together. Then, after a few minutes of silence Diana willed her tail to appear, the momentary light of blue flames springing behind her but luckily not burning the sheets … she'd gotten some practice to avoid that. Her tail then cautiously wrapped around her side before gently nudging Mira's thigh. It took a few seconds before Mira responded, reaching back to move her pajama bottoms since she needed practice to avoid burning anything yet.

After she was done Diana felt the familiar presence of Mira's tail intertwining with hers, the pair finding comfort in the act as they relaxed. Diana then felt a little more daring as she slowly reached forward to hug Mira's waist, pulling them slightly closer until she could feel Mira's breath on her chin. Mira didn't shy back or question it, instead her own arms snaked around to join Diana's hands in pulling the other closer. The space between their bodies was practically nonexistent, their warmth slowly embracing them as sleep took hold of Mira first.

Diana quietly admired her face, memorizing ever detail. The creamy and flawless skin, the light pink lips, her soft cheeks, and the cute way she breathed in through her nose and then let out a little puff of air through her mouth. This was the sight she wanted to sleep with, not the harrowing fields of blood and corpses. Mira was what she wanted and what she desperately hoped could someday accept her … even now after everything was said and done.

She gently leaned closer before placing a chaste kiss on Mira's nose, earning a cute little twitch from Mira as she snuggled closer. A light giggled came from her as she closed her eyes while tightening her embrace, preparing to face the last day tomorrow and what it held.

"I love you …" she whispered softly to the point even her ears might not have caught it.

She then finally started to fade into sleep, never once noticing the tiny smile on Mira's face …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: DAAAMMMMMNNNNN! I am trolling myself at this point! I know you all love me though! Anyways, that plot thickens baby and it's only getting better! Let me hear your opinions!**

 **A sublime pleasure, Jbubu**


	40. A Dragon Returns

**Author's Note: Lots of reaction to last chapter! Great to see that and makes me swell with joy. My inner troll has been satisfied ... for now. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because the action is getting underway! Any reviews and comments welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Are we sure this is the only way?" Wendy asked a little nervously as she looked at the older mages around her.

"Yes … the kingdom may have said they'd give Lucy back if we win but there are no guarantees," Mira answered firmly as she reassuringly placed a hand on her shoulder.

Wendy looked back at her with a soft smile, finding her presence comforting as they prepared for their mission. The Fairy Tail team would compete while she, Wendy, Natsu, and the exceed all infiltrated the Mercurius castle and found Lucy and Yukino. It wouldn't necessarily be easy but then again, she doubted the whole army could keep up with her _and_ Natsu fighting together. At first it would have seemed obvious that Diana should go instead but then who would face Immortalis? She was the only one that could match Horus and some people had already been suspicious about her not appearing the last competition day.

She sighed as she looked around, the Fairy Tail team nodding at them as they started to walk away, the roar of the crowd in the distance. So far they were in the lead by 1 point, Immortalis right behind them … it would be close. Wendy and Natsu started to walk away with the exceed as well, Mira soon turning to follow them but then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Diana, the dragoness looking down rather than face her directly.

She'd been against the idea, still fearing that something could happen to them even though she knew how strong they were. She'd almost volunteered to go instead but Mira stopped her, knowing that she had her own battle to complete. She'd finally settled her memories and could fight at her fullest but there was … more. She seemed more subdued and quiet, smiling and reacting to the others but it didn't feel as normally warm. Mira on her end had been nearly giddy since morning but quickly reigned it in at breakfast and thereafter.

She recalled what Diana had admitted last night, Mira having been very awake but choosing to hide her reaction until after the event, where she'd promised herself to tell Diana. Now, it wasn't just to tell her for her own sake, it was to return those feelings full force. But for now she had to focus on the task at hand, to rescue their comrade while the team fought for Fairy Tail. She was then broken out of her thoughts when Diana spoke in a soft whisper.

"Please … stay safe …"

"Of course we will," Mira replied in a warm voice as she placed a finger under Diana's chin to make her look at her. "… And you win … I want to see a dragon roaring by the end of this day."

Diana gave her a small smile, a genuine one, before she suddenly leaned forward. The next thing Mira knew, she could only smell lilies while tasting something as sweet as cream. Soft lips pressed against her own, gently pushing against hers with such tender affection that her thoughts stopped, everything else in the world suddenly going silent. There was nothing, a pitched and perfect void as she felt Diana's warm body hugged close to her own, their lips locked together as Mira's eyes closed to enjoy the moment. Then it was gone as suddenly as it came, Mira's lips feeling cold as her eyes fluttered open, the need for air only now reaching her notice.

Diana was blushing madly as she looked at her, flashing another smile before she turned and all but ran off to join the team. Mira looked after her for a few seconds, her fingers gingerly traced her smiling lips. The most girly giggle escaped her lips as she turned around, feeling a drive burn within her as she made to join her own team. ' _Finally!'_ three voices cheered in her head but she was too happy to tell them to keep it down …

* * *

"And here we have our second placed team, Immortalis!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered, the said team walking into the arena.

Makarov felt his anger grow at the sight of Horus, the man no longer looking as proud or confident as he did the first day. Even his team was giving him sharp glances, none more so than Damian. Makarov had to wonder if the vampire would much rather attack his own leader than continue with the competition but it wouldn't matter for now. Makarov knew Diana would have to face him, to regain her own honor as well as dispel the fear Horus had left her. He could see the change in her, the slight dimming of her eyes, and slight nervousness in her steps.

To see her in such a state had brought almost all of Fairy Tail to call for revenge but she of all people had voiced against it. For now their concern needed to be the competition and rescuing Lucy. The plan was simple, a two pronged attack making use of the tournament as cover. Mira and Natsu shouldn't find anyone capable of fighting on par with them and they did have Wendy and Lily as well. For now all Makarov could do was believe in them and hope for the best while he cheered on his brats here.

"And now, the current leaders that have won the crowd's heart with their displays of strength and courage, we have … Fairy Tail!" Chapati announced, the roar of the crowd being near deafening.

There walked in the strongest team, each holding their heads up as they made their way into the arena. Laxus, Gajeel, and Diana were both dressed the same as when they entered the arena on the opening ceremony while Erza and Gray had altered their clothes as well. Gray sported a black muscle shirt, a golden emblem of Fairy Tail on his back, along with attached sleeves reaching his biceps. Erza sported a kimono like dress alter for combat, the primary color being black with the same emblem on her back.

They all stood together proudly, even Diana looking taller as her face hardened, preparing for the fight to come. Makarov noticed Horus shuffle when her gaze met his, the other dragon looking away in shame moments later. The other guilds teams looked nervous as well. All were aware of the difference in power between them and Fairy Tail's strongest and Immortalis' ace. Makarov could practically see them all think the same thing … steer as clear as possible from either of the dragons … too bad they didn't know those said dragons already had one fight in mind.

With all teams present and ready, Chapati began to explain the rules of the final event.

"Here we commence the true Diamatou Enbu! The final event is an all-out fight within the city!"

As he explained, a magic circle formed under each team, transporting them into the city at different points.

"When any two mages meet they will fight. Once one loses consciousness or the will to fight, the other mage's team gains a point. If a leader is defeated, five points are obtained and the leader is unknown to the opposing teams. In other words, the maximum amount of points achievable is 63 points meaning any team could win!"

Makarov watched as the teams appeared on screens, some talking strategies while others remained quiet. Then, a loud gong rang, marking the beginning of the competition. Most of the teams separated immediately, some traveling in pairs as they searched for their targets while the announcers commented.

"Yazima, any predictions?" Chapati asked.

"Hmm … I believe I speak for all present when I say that a battle between Diana of Fairy Tail and Horus of Immortalis will happen," Yazima answered before adding. "And I truly do not know who will win."

"Do your best!" the pumpkin man, today's guest announcer, cheered with the crowd.

"But what is this!?" Chapati asked as he looked at the screens. "The team from Fairy Tail … they aren't moving but standing still with their eyes closed!"

It was true, all five remained motionless, patiently bidding their time while the other teams spread out.

"What are they doing?" Makarov asked out loud as he watched.

"What's up with them?" Lisanna asked beside him.

"Hurry up and get moving!" Elfman shouted even though they couldn't hear him.

"While Fairy Tail remains still it seems another battle is taking place!" Chapati said as a screen depicted Yuka and Toby vs Novally.

A quick defeat, Yuka cancelling Novally's magic while Toby paralyzed him. Then Ren, Eve, and Hibiki ran into Beth and Ariana, another quick fight as they were overwhelmed.

"Fairy Tail still does not move!" Chapati said to worried murmurs from the crowd.

"Where is Immortalis?" Yazima added but few caught the comment.

Lyon and Jura each found and defeated another from Quatro Puppy, leaving Bacchus and one other to fight alone. Yuka and Toby were running down one street only to run into Bacchus, both Lamia mages getting on guard as Bacchus smirked. However, before he could fully notice, Sting appeared from above him and plowed Bacchus into the ground, defeating him.

"Sting takes out Quatro Puppy's leader with five points!" Chapati said.

Yuka and Toby looked like they were getting ready to face Sting together but then a blur behind them said otherwise. Before either could react, Kagura appeared using her Un-drawn style to cut them down in one strike. Kagura then turned to Sting only to notice he'd already left without a trace. Soon Milliana appeared on another screen, taking out the last member of Quatro Puppy.

"Quatro Puppy already defeated?" Yazima asked while sweat-dropping.

"But Fairy Tail still does not move!" Chapati continued.

"What are they doing!? We need to win to save Lucy!" Makarov shouted as he glared at their screen.

"That is why they must remain calm," Mavis said to him and the guild. "In these four days I have memorized each and every one of the other mage's abilities. Magic, patterns, skills, mental fortitude, and with that run countless scenarios."

"First, what did you …" Romeo was asking but Mavis finished it for him.

"I predicted every fight and outcomes … then formulated a plan and told the team," she answered. "Each one has followed to my predictions … this is my fight, to lead us to victory."

A moment's pause passed before Mavis swiped her hand as she spoke. "And the battle begins … now!"

Without further delay the team opened their eyes, four of them charging while Diana remained in her place.

"They're moving!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered them on.

"There is a 97% chance Rufus will make a move," Mavis said and just as she said, Rufus began to form an attack, the same one he used in the first event. "They is a two second window for an emergency evasion while Laxus can ignore or absorb it since the element is lightning."

They watched as the light projectiles sailed towards their opponents, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel dodging easily as Laxus raised a hand to absorb it. The last one came for Diana but she didn't open her eyes. They watched as it struck her dead on … and she didn't so much as flinch. As far as she was concerned, the attack didn't happen, leaving a stunned crowd to gawk at the sight, the Huntress not having a scratch on her. Mavis was the only one that didn't seem surprised as she smirked before continuing to speak her predictions as the other Fairy Tail mages moved on.

Erza found Jenny, quickly one-shoting her before moving on with the plan. Soon Gajeel ran into the Trimens, taking out Ren and Eve with a roar. Hibiki escaped … only to run into Gray before he was 'put on ice', the _Ice-Make_ mage smirking as he ran off. _'Now I remember … the First was known for leading Fairy Tail in combat … the Fairy Tactician,'_ Makarov thought in awe as he watched the fights continue. Ichiya ran into Jura and was swiftly taken out with a chop. Soon Shelia appeared taking out Risely, earning yet another point for Lamia Scale.

"Hey … Lamia Scale is getting close to us," Macao muttered nervously.

"And Blue Pegasus has been completely defeated," Wakabe added.

"Hey what are you going to do about Jura?" Kinana asked as she looked at his screen.

"Though Diana could easily best him, Laxus must be his opponent," Mavis answered with a frown. "It will not be an easy battle … but I believe he can do it."

They then watched as Gray moved through what looked like a library, his opponent sitting comfortably in a chair while reading a book. His opponent, Rufus, and _Memory-Make_ mage and Gray's target. As they watched Gray speak to Rufus with the battle soon commencing, Makarov couldn't help but look at Mavis while asking.

"Then … who shall Diana face?"

The guild quieted down as they looked at her, the First frowning before looking back at them.

"Diana … will face all of Immortalis at once …"

* * *

She could feel them fighting, knew the victors already just by the feel of their power … and the strength of their emotions. Truly … what a miraculous guild she was a member of. She sighed as she looked in front of her, five fools walking towards her thinking they could take her. Truly … was Twilight Ogre so stupid as to think they could fight her in their little vendetta against Fairy Tail. She didn't even know their names or bother to distinguish them, they weren't worth it.

The five walked up to her, sneering in their apparent good lock at having found her alone. A pity, she really didn't want to waste an ounce of power on them but she had stubbornly remained there instead of moving out like the others. She raised a hand at them, getting confused looks but she didn't explain, she simply swiped her hand. With only a moment's delay, a concussive wall of fore struck them all, enough pressure in the attack to shatter a building. All five went sailing to the other side of the square she was at, all already unconscious before they could utter a sound.

She could actually hear the stadium's crowd going 'Eeehhhh!' in surprise but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. She needed to focus on the fight coming to her, to win for her comrades and family … for Mira. She still felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the memory of taking that kiss. Her lips were softer than she could have ever imagined, her taste like everything she ever dreamed of. Gods, if they didn't have more important business at the time she might have taken Mira then and there, not giving a damn if anyone found them. She shook her head to clear the thoughts as she looked forward, five new people approaching.

There stood the team of Immortalis, standing at even distances from each other as they focused on her, finally releasing their pressure as they prepared to fight. She glanced over each, Phiona dressed somewhat like a school girl with black and red colors, her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Rehea in the usual attire, Damian, Horus whose eyes wavered for a moment as she growled at him. It wasn't like the last one he'd heard from her, it wasn't inviting or warm … no, it was a growl that promised blood. Lastly was the large man whose name she couldn't recall, his attire consisting of large leather pants with guard pads on his knees, a shoulder pad to his left arm, and bracers with fingerless leather gloves. His shield looked like it was forged from bronze, shaped like a section of a wall and nearly five inches thick.

"I never got your name," she started as she looked at him.

"Bayrus Iranov," he replied in his heavily accented voice.

She nodded as she took off her coat, leaving her in her usual jacket, sports bra, and jeans … she'd gone without shoes this time around. She then sighed as she relaxed her frame, again looking over each one as she recited what they each are, her new memories having clear recognition of their scents by race.

"A phoenix," she said as she glanced at Phiona, the little girl looking in surprise. "I didn't know you could get motion sick too."

"Hehe … that's just me, not a _Phoenix Slayer_ thing," Phiona replied before adding sheepishly. "Haven't been on transportation in so long I forgot about it before the event."

"Vampire," Diana continued as she looked at Damian before going to Horus and saying in a venomous voice. "Dragon …"

Horus looked away, his eyes clouding over as he remembered what he almost did.

"Mountain Elf," she said as she looked at Rehea next. "No other beings could use such a mastery of _Earth_ magic and on such a scale like the first event."

She then looked Bayrus up and down before saying, "Werebear … I'm assuming the largest variation being Polar bear, correct?"

Bayrus nodded with a serious face before replying, "And you are a dragon as well, Diana Venatrix, also known as the Huntress … it will be an honor to face you."

"Thank you and it is mine as well …" she replied with a curt bow before glancing at Horus. "… most of you anyways."

Horus looked at her, pain clear in his eyes as he spoke in a weaker voice.

"Diana … I'm so sorry," he said, continuing even as Diana snarled at him. "… I was just so happy when I found you … I thought we were meant to be …"

' _So he wants to do this now? Even when all of Crocus can hear us through the lacrima vision … fine … let them know why I won't show him any mercy,'_ she thought as her fists shook in rage.

"You … thought we were meant to be …" she started in a seething voice. "… You think I would ever _want_ someone like you for a mate? Someone who would dare try to force his mark on me?"

"I was …"

"You almost defiled me!" she shouted, cutting him off. "You almost took what is most precious to a dragon … I would have been left scarred and broken if Laxus and Mira hadn't arrived! And now you think I'll accept some cheap apology!?"

Horus flinched under her gaze but still continued on.

"I was so stupid for thinking I could trust you … for letting you so much as touch me even when I knew I already found the mate I want," she said as her hair covered over her eyes. "… I still remember every touch and taste … you held on even though I begged for you to let go … I was ready to claw out my own neck just because of shame … I felt as if I'd betrayed her …"

"I'm sorry!" Horus shouted, now actually tearing up as he looked at her. "I know I'm a disgrace as a dragon, I know I committed a terrible crime, and I'm begging for your forgiveness. I'll do anything, even throw this …"

"Don't!" she yelled, cutting him off. "You have no right to ask for my forgiveness or decide what will make up for it. Don't you dare hold back against me because of it … I will face you with my all and I _will_ defeat you! I will put my all as a dragon and Fairy Tail mage and I demand that you do the same!"

Horus looked at her with wide eyes for a while, his team looking on quietly. He then nodded while wiping away the remnants of his tears before his eyes took a steely shell. He would face her as a dragon and respond to the challenge. More than just the stake of Fiore's strongest guild rested on this match now. His team took their positions as well, each ready to face her. Green flames started of curl along Phiona's frame, layers of earth caked Rehea's shoulders and legs for armor, Horus summoned an angelic long sword, and Brayus braced his massive shield.

She also got into a ready stance, carefully eyeing each of them. It was five on one and these mages were each at Erza's level or higher. Deciding that striking first would be her best bet she rushed forward towards Rehea, knowing that physically she was the most vulnerable. She stroke with a vicious fist aimed for her gut but was shocked to meet Bayrus' shield, the collision releasing such a shockwave that the buildings around the square shook. She was more surprised with the fact that he took her punch without budging, the blow feeling like she'd gotten overzealous and tried to take out a mountain without any magic.

She jumped back before any of them could take a chance to attack her and using the space to think up another tactic. She didn't get the chance this time as the floor beneath her turned to quicksand, cutting her maneuverability in half almost instantly. They didn't let up as she noticed Phiona off to the side, a pair of wings made of green flames on her back as she breathed in.

"Phoenix Song!" Phiona shouted as the torrent of flames came at her before she could dodge it.

She braced her arms, the flames impacting her like a train while also singeing her clothes. These flames stung more than those coming from Romulus, the properties being closer to holy magic than chaotic forces. She grit her teeth as the blast let up but didn't have time to block as Damian rushed her, nailing her in the gut and winding her. She careened back, her body plowing through a wall behind her and into a building. She shook her head as she got up and walked out of the building, spotting all five of them waiting for her.

She clicked her teeth before rushing forward, this time closing in for Damian. He charged back at her, a fist aimed to her face. She ducked under it before punching his sternum, busting it as he careened back into Rehea. With them distracted she went for Bayrus, trying to flank around his shield but then rolled to the side as a golden sword stabbed into the ground where she'd just been. She pulled to a stop as she glared at Horus, the dragon already having his sword ready as he looked back unfazed.

She felt a rise in heat behind her as she jumped up, dodging a flaming fist from Phiona but she didn't have time to dwell on it as a rock blasted her side. She crashed onto the ground and quickly got to her feet only to get a kick in the face curtesy of Damian. She tumbled back, through a lamp post and fountain leaving her drenched as she got up with a bruise under her left eye. Her head felt a little dizzy from the hit but she forced herself through it.

"Might want to get the flames out this time," Damian muttered at her.

"And end up killing you all because I'm too angry to control it? No, thank you," she replied as she braced herself.

"Stubborn girl," Damian returned as he charged her.

He lashed out with a fist but she caught it with a flat palm only for him to smirk at him.

"Did you forget I can just sap your strength" he asked with a smirk.

"And you about _Vector?"_ she retorted as his smirk disappeared as he looked at his fist.

His knuckles weren't making contact with her palm, instead there was about an inch of space between them, Damian being unable to push past it. She used a vector force to coat her palm and avoid contact but it took too much focus to do readily … she needed to take him out and soon. Taking the momentary pause she increased the force, pushing him back several meters as the others closed in. She glanced around her before rushing Bayrus. He reared up his shield to block whatever she had planned but that was what she wanted. She slammed her palm onto his shield, another wave of pressure rolling off them but she only smirked.

"Vector Piston!" she shouted as the forced fired off from her palm and carried over through the shield.

She heard Bayrus cough before the resistance on the shield lessened. She redoubled her strength and making a crude shove, this time sending Bayrus tumbling back. She then noticed Horus coming in with a swipe at her neck but she managed to lean out of it while lashing out with a kick and nailing him in the side. She then followed up with an uppercut that Horus blocked with the flat of his blade while skidding back. ' _So I am the stronger one … good to know,'_ she thought as she then shifted focus to Rehea.

She dashed to the elf before she could react, backhanding her through a building as she then spun onto Phiona, the phoenix coming at her with a flaming kick this time around. She caught her by the ankle, wincing at the flames, before pulling her of her feet and throwing her across the square and into a small shop. She wanted to keep pressing the attack but then noticed that Bayrus had jumped at her, bringing his shield down on her. Her hands shot up to catch it but the force was so great she buckled to one knee, the ground fracturing beneath her as she grunted.

With her pressed down she couldn't avoid Horus as he came at her with his sword, the golden blade cutting across her lower back making her cry out in pain as she rolled to the side. Just then a fist came out of the ground, slamming into her jaw and sending her up into the air where Damian was waiting. He spun in the air as he delivered a savage kick to her side, turning her into a small meteor as she crashed back into a building, the entire structure coming down on her. ' _Shit … their teamwork is better than I would have thought,'_ she internally groaned as she slowly pushed some rubble off her.

She then noticed the five already prepared for her, not giving her any openings to exploit. She sighed as she shook off the dust and made a quick check of her cut. Horus caught the bottom of her jacket and left a slick cut along her lower back, the back of her jeans already starting to get a little bloody.

"Do I even need to repeat myself?" Damian called from his spot beside the others.

"Not really but the answer is still no," she retorted as she walked out of the rubble.

She then gazed over them, now getting a better picture of their general skills and reflexes. Horus could definitely keep up with her but in a way his teammates formed a slight barrier. He couldn't use his attacks to the fullest without risking harming his team, save Damian, and they both knew it which left her one way to go. She would have to take his team out and then focus entirely on him to have a chance of winning. With Damian that would be tricky since he could get back up from anything she did to him … unless she destroyed enough of his body to keep him still for an hour or so.

That could be a possibility but first she'd have to incapacitate Rehea, Phiona, and Bayrus … that would be tough to. If she remembered correctly phoenixes could eat their own fire to heal so it would have to be a knockout with her, mountain elves could use a form of earth body similar to Juvia as long as they have enough magic, and Brayus had that damned shield and fortitude of a Werebear. Well, the only bright side in all this was she was the one to fight them rather than anyone else in Fairy Tail's team. She was sure only Laxus or Mira could have handled such adversaries for a period of time though Damian and Horus were still out of their leagues.

Damn … this fight was going to leave her sore tomorrow, no doubts about that. Still, it needed to be done and she couldn't help but respect the power facing her, even Horus. This was a rare challenge and opportunity to truly test herself out … at least to the point she is comfortable. ' _Ok … this is going to be tricky but … let's see what they really got!'_ she thought as she charged again, her draconic eyes revealed as she prepared for the toughest fight of her life yet …

* * *

"Wendy! Lucy! Anyone?" she called as she looked around, ignoring the annoyed Kamika.

Said knight and assassin of the kingdom was scowling at her but Mira really didn't have time for her. She was more worried about the others and hoped that the cave in had not seriously harmed them. Darn Natsu, he overdid it with his roar when the other girl, Cosmos, tried to use some oversized plant to devour them.

"Turning your back on me? You must be quite the fool," Kamika nearly growled as Mira finally looked at her.

"Sorry but I'm more worried about my friends," she replied with an easy smile. "So I'll handle you quickly and get moving."

"Such arrogance!" Kamika sneered before throwing green cards. "Paper Blizzard, Green Dance!"

The cards flowed towards Mira, releasing a thick plume of poison as they landed around her. She squinted her eyes as the gases surrounded her, Kamika laughing all the while.

"The green paper is the God of Poison, and now you'll slowly die while writhing in pain," Kamika said with glee.

"You know …" Mira started softly while closing her eyes. "… I believe that magic truly shouldn't be solely used for harming others. It can be used to do wonderful things and I tend to shy away from using it to harm others … especially in front of other people …"

"What are you going on about now?" Kamika asked irritably.

"But if we're alone … I can be a little more … loose," Mira continued as she opened her eyes to look at Kamika as she smirked.

She then started to inhale, the poison funneling into her mouth as Kamika stared at her in surprise. After she'd eaten all the poison she sighed contently while gently patting her stomach.

"Not the tastiest thing out there but manageable," she commented while smiling at Kamika.

"H-how can you eat poison?" Kamika asked as she stepped back.

"Poison is just a little dessert for a demon like me," she replied.

"But you're human! You haven't even used a _Take-Over!_ " Kamika shouted with an accusatory finger aimed at her.

"Who ever said I was human to begin with?" she asked innocently before a more sinister smile took hold. "Fun fact, there were no devils that took the element of poison since all demons have some degree of immunity to it … part of the territory when you originate from the underworld."

"J-just what … a-are you?" Kamika asked in a trembling voice as Mira allowed a sliver of her power to come out.

"Something else," she chirped before she started to inhale, the ambient temperature rising dramatically. "Fire Devil's Rage!" she shouted as a blast of crimson and purple flames escaped her mouth.

Kamika didn't have time to dodge, the flames striking her dead on and blasting her through a thick rock wall behind her. Mira cut off the stream as she followed after Kamika, the scent of burnt flesh quickly reaching her nose. She walked a new passage, Kamika's unconscious and badly burned body lying there motionless.

"Oops … overdid it," she said sheepishly as she looked around.

She really needed to get a better handle on her flames but the damn thing was always wild and chaotic. She started to feel bad for all the times she reprimanded Natsu about his destructive tendencies, now getting why he just seemed to have constant property damage following him everywhere. She then watched as four more bodies crashed out of adjacent walls and landed in her passage, meaning that the others were close already. ' _That was a little too easy,'_ she thought as she watched her friends emerge from the new doors they made using the other knights sent to execute them …

* * *

' _Hmm … looks Diana is facing them now … all I need to do is find Jura,'_ Laxus thought as he slowly walked into an open square. He was about to move on when he felt and spotted a mage jump down from a roof into the square in front of him. It was Orga of Sabertooth, the _God Slayer_ looking quite pleased to have found him. Laxus just sighed as he walked forward, wondering how this one would mouth off. Orga walked closer until they stood just a few meters apart, one looking bored while the other looked happy.

"So Laxus right?" Orga started while looking him up and down. "The big shot that took out Raven Tail all alone."

"What of it?" Laxus asked back while crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing … just felt like putting the little lizard back in its place," Orga sneered as black crackles of electricity coated him.

"Coming from the one that was nearly pissing himself when our top dragon shows up," Laxus replied with a shrug. "Typical …"

Orga glared at him for that, his output increasing to almost noticeable levels … almost. Laxus was about to move but then he noticed another mage arriving from his right. He looked to see a head of pink hair landing at the edge of the open plaza. Shelia, Lamia Scales' _Wind God Slayer_ had arrived into the big leagues. ' _Well this just got annoying,'_ he thought as he watched her walk up to them. She stopped at a small distance too, carefully looking at each of them.

"Not the best idea kid," Laxus said as he looked at her.

"Beat it pipsqueak," Orga taunted only serving to anger Shelia.

"I'm a slayer too! I can fight and I won't run!" Shelia shouted back as she got into a fight stance.

Laxus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He wouldn't harm her but he had the nagging suspicion Orga would use far more power than necessary to beat her or even use her as a meat shield should he get the chance.

"Sorry about this," Laxus said softly as he suddenly appeared in front of Shelia, a small current running through his hand. "But it's best that you retire early."

And with that he delivered a light chop to her neck before she could think to block it, the jolt running through her on impact. She didn't even groan or whimper as her body fell forward, already unconscious. Laxus caught her and picked her up in a bridal carry before walking her to the edge of the plaza and settling her down clear from the fight area. He then quietly walked back to his previous spot and looked at Orga.

"Are all you Fairies that soft?" Orga asked in disdain.

"Not in the slightest, she simply hasn't done anything to deserve my anger," he replied calmly.

"My gracious thanks for her treatment," a new voice said, both lightning mages turning to see Jura walking up to them.

"About time you showed," Laxus said with a smirk as he looked at the Saint.

"Tch … another annoyance," Orga said as his magical output increased. "Let's see if he can back it up."

Orga then started to concentrate his magic between his hands, preparing his attack while Jura calmly walked forward. Laxus looked between the two, wondering how Jura planned on finishing this. After a few moments Orga grinned at Jura as he unleashed his attack.

"120 MM Black Lightning Cannon!" he shouted as the blast let loose … to bad Jura had already dodged.

With a near imperceptible speed, Jura closed the distance to Orga and grabbed his face before slamming him into the ground, several fractures forming from the impact. Orga was unconscious the moment he hit the floor, his body limp as Jura straightened back up and looked at Laxus.

"Could have let me have him," Laxus sighed as he shrugged his coat since it would only get in the way.

"You took out Shelia, it is only fair I took out the little kitten," Jura replied as his magical pressure increased.

"I have to say … I've been looking forward to this fight," Laxus said as intense amounts of current charged through his body.

"Likewise … to face Makarov-dono's …"

"I'll stop you right there," Laxus interrupted as he looked at Jura with serious eyes. "Right now there are no titles or names to carry on our backs. We are simply two gladiators getting ready to fight for everything …"

Jura nodded with a large smile, both mages preparing to give it their all. ' _Damn this is going to be a big one …'_

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Oh so much going on! Diana finally makes a move with Mira! That fluffy kiss! And that power from Mira though ... things are just getting better and better! Hope everyone enjoyed and see you soon for the next update!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**

 **PS. Don't forget to review!**


	41. Dragon of Chaos

**Author's Note: Yo! Ok everyone, real talk time before you get on to this glorious chapter, just a few things to clear up or run by you gents and ladies.**

 **Uno! In case anyone gets confused in this chapter or the following when people reference Acnologia, it is because most of them don't know. Everyone aside from those that spoke to Zealconis still think Acnologia is a boy since the group didn't get the chance to tell anyone since Lucy and Yukino were arrested. Good?**

 **Two! Obviously I enjoy making couples and all that but it isn't a necessity for my stories. Sometimes of give fluff for certain ships but I don't usually pursue them unless they really affect the story such as DianaxMira and what will obviously be LisannaxLaxus (for those that didn't catch it). Now, on that note, if there are couples people want to see more of let me know and I'll see what I can do but no promises.**

 **PS. Just for the shits and giggles, no mainstream couples will happen (except maybe GajeelxLevy because come on! In my opinion they are the only couple well done in the entire show. Not hating here, just being honest about it!) So yeah, no Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, and the like. Actually, I already have a person thought up for Sting so he's out too for suggestions!**

 **Three! Do you want lemons? I'm serious about this one and I know that I did a lemon-ish bit with Diana and her really hot dream about Mira but it still wasn't complete so I'm asking. (Be warned, if it is there it will be . . . KINKY!) I rarely do them unless, like the couples, it is essential to the show and I believe a good lemon can show so much about a character both independently as well as with their significant other.**

 **Everyone good? Good, now, enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to leave your feedback and answer the question above if you feel so inclined!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Makarov watched in awe as his children fought on, none giving in even against the odds. He watched as Gajeel fought Rogue, one moment dominating the exchange to then being mercilessly beaten down. He recognized it along with Mavis, Rogue had been possessed and was using a magic never seen before. It had almost looked like Gajeel was actually going to lose but then he did something none expected. He consumed Rogue's shadows, taking their power as his own to create a dual element like Natsu had versus Hades. He became the _Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer_ and outmatched Rogue in his own element.

He'd finished off the fight a roar attack, the power so great they'd felt it in the stadium and could see the attack dissipating into the sky, leaving the crowd awestruck. A truly marvelous finish to his battle and securing another point to Fairy Tail's lead. Then he glanced over to another screen, the scene of Gray currently locked in combat with Lyon, the _Ice-Make_ mages fighting on more or less even footing thanks to the injuries Gray had sustained fighting Rufus. However, Makarov was confident that Gray could win in the end. Another match having already been decided was Erza against Minerva, the ace of Sabertooth having tried to use the most despicable means to try and win.

She'd taken a Mermaid Heel mage captive and used it as an incentive for Kagura to fight Erza one on one. It had been close, Kagura nearly cutting Erza down with her sword, Archenemy, but Erza had managed to block with her own blade. She fought back and in a strike that Makarov could barely track, she brought Kagura down … or at least they thought. Kagura had tried to get back up, failing to notice the debris about to come down on her. Erza had selflessly pushed Kagura out of the way, having her right leg damaged in the fallout while saving Kagura.

Then a rather emotional exchange passed between them, revealing the past they shared from the Rosemary village and the Tower of Heaven. Kagura then had been about to surrender only for Minerva to sneak up and take her out herself, using Kagura's sword to do it. She then fought with Erza, at first dominating the fight with Erza too injured to really counter in any way … until she used her second origin and equipped a rare armor that takes massive amounts of magic to power. She used the properties of that armor to nullify Minerva's _War God_ magic and in the end defeat her.

With that fight over Makarov then turned his attention to Laxus' fight with Jura. How much Laxus had grown, to now fight on par with the fifth ranked Wizard Saint. The two titans traded blow for blow, unrelenting even as they smiled at each other, welcoming the challenge. As Makarov watched he knew his grandson had far more to fight for than just as a Fairy Tail mage. Makarov watched as Laxus and Diana interacted, the friendship and rivalry that had formed between them in the time they spent together training. To defeat Jura would bring him one step closer to truly fighting on the same level as Diana, to join her and Gidarts among the strongest mages to have ever been in Fairy Tail.

But speaking of Diana … that fight was not going well. He turned his sight to her screen and felt a pit of fear form in his gut. She was in a state he'd never thought he'd see. Her jacket was gone, shredded apart after the continuous attacks. She was riddled with small cuts along her sides, leg, shoulder, and back. Her cheek was bruised, she was panting, and the mages of Immortalis kept on the pressure. All except for Damian and Horus showed large amounts of damage to the point some were shaking in exertion. Bayrus was riddled with bruises from when Diana slipped past his guard or used _Vector_ to attack through his shield.

Rehea had a slight limp, a bloody gash on the side of her head, and one hand clutching at her stomach from a well-placed kick curtesy of Diana. Phiona looked exhausted, obviously not used to fighting such as strong opponent for lengthy periods of time. She'd been forced to consume her own flames three times, Diana going for crippling shots whenever she got the chance but another always got in the way of her attacks. Horus could outpace her at most times, forcing her to remain largely defensive unless she managed to knock him back for a moment.

His jacket and shirt had been ripped off, leaving his torso exposed while the gauntlets reaching up to his biceps remained unscratched. He had a few bruises as well, along with a bloody lip but was otherwise unharmed, a golden blade in hand.

"Is Diana going to be ok?" Lisanna asked nervously behind him.

"She's as tough as a dragon," Cana tried to say reassuringly.

"But so is Horus," Macao commented only for Cana to bonk him on the back of the head.

"First?" Makarov asked softly. "Can you predict the outcome?"

Mavis looked at him silently for a moment before frowning as she shook her head.

"Even I am not aware of the full power either of those two wield," she answered as she looked at the screens. "But Diana's full power could result in killing several of them and clashing with Horus could level the city completely so she's holding back and they know it."

"But then how is that fair!?" Romeo shouted in anger.

"It isn't but _Abyss Inferno_ is too dangerous to use," Mavis replied sternly.

"And the _Chaos Dragon_ magic?" Levy asked hopefully.

"It takes her too long to use it," Makarov replied as he watched her charge again.

She kicked Damian away but was left open as Brayus slammed her with his shield, knocking her back. Phiona followed the attack with her song, the green flames blasting Diana off her feet and into Rehea's trap. The moment she landed on the ground, massive rock hands sprung out and grabbed onto her, keeping her firmly held down. Before she could employ her strength to break free Horus charged forward, cutting through the rock like butter as his attack struck her.

They watched as she cried out in pain while falling back, desperately trying to get her footing. Before she could Damian appeared from above, slamming both his feet down on her gut making her cough up blood as she formed a crater.

"D-Diana …" Asuka whispered softly as she held onto Romulus, the Hellhound looking on at the screen in worry as well.

"What a fight folks," Chapati announced as he watched the onslaught. "It seems that Diana simply cannot best all of Immortalis by herself …"

"This battle is stacked against her, it seems," Yazima added.

"But she doesn't stay down," the pumpkin man said as Diana got up yet again.

It didn't last long as Horus rushed forward, driving the pummel of his blade into her gut with such force that she plowed through several buildings behind her. Immortalis chased after her, not allowing her to get any sort of breather even though their own fighters were starting to tire out. They arrived on scene with Diana standing, her fist pulled back as she concentrated. The moment they were lined up she punched forward, a massive vector blasting forward and catching Rehea and Phiona while Brayus raised his shield and Horus maneuvered around it, Damian on his tail.

Horus rushed forward with a horizontal swing, Diana raising her right arm as her scales came out turning her arm into an armored claw. It did next to nothing, Horus' blade slicing through the scales but at least failing to severe the arm itself. Diana reeled back in pain, oblivious to Damian as he grabbed her by the throat before bringing her down to the ground, partially burying her body.

"Diana!" several of the mages shouted in alarm but it was useless … they couldn't do anything from here.

Diana remained panting on the ground, her form bloody as some of the Immortalis mages pulled back to form a large semi-circle around her.

"Oh what is this? Is the Huntress finally defeated!?" Chapati asked as the crowd became quiet as they watched.

Horus stepped closer than the others, looking down at Diana's panting form even as she started to try and roll over to stand up.

"Why don't you finally give up?" he asked as he raised his hand. "You know you can't defeat us like this …"

"I don't … have the … luxury to lose …" Diana said through grit teeth as she looked at him. "I need to do this …"

"Why? For a human guild?" Horus asked in a sad tone. "Are they really all worth this much pain?"

"You wouldn't understand," she replied as she tried to stand up but buckled to one knee. "They took me in even though I was a monster … am a monster … taking this pain is the least I can do for them."

"You even degrade yourself for them …" Horus continued as he tossed his sword aside, the blade disappearing in a golden glow.

"I would do anything … for Fairy Tail!" she shouted defiantly, even as she held her cut arm in pain.

"Then … I am sorry but this is the end," Horus replied as golden magic condensed around his palm.

"He can't be!" Mavis shouted in alarm as she watched.

"What is it First!?" Makarov asked as he glanced at her.

"Diana's body is very tough and resistant to most forms of magic but … if he used a powerful dragon attack and she's in that state … she … she …" Mavis didn't finish the sentence as the guild looked on in horror.

"Nova Dragon's Fallen Pillar," Horus said just before a blinding pillar of light descended on Diana.

The very stadium shook even at the distance, everyone being able to tell that the power of this attack was beyond what had been seen during the MPF contest. Makarov watched in horror, his heart nearly seizing as he heard Diana scream … a true and bloodcurdling scream as unbelievable pain assaulted her …

* * *

She could only see white around her, her ears ringing as pain flared through every inch of her body. It was to be expected, the holy power of the Dragon of Absolution, her polar opposite. It burned at her, suffocating her as the power struck. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this much pain. Her voice had already left her, hoarse from her scream even as the attack persisted. She could understand … she demanded that he use his real strength and now he was.

She couldn't be sure she'd even survive to the end of it. She felt as if her very being was being attacked by this light, rejecting her for being a denizen of Chaos rather than Order. It felt like an eternity before the ray of light finally stopped, her vision slowly clearing to see the darkening sky. How long had she been fighting? She stopped caring … all she knew was that defeat couldn't be an option, not when so much was at stake.

Lucy had been arrested, Mira and her friends had tried to infiltrate the castle, and her team was out there fighting for everything they had. She'd felt Erza's power when she not only faced Kagura but Minerva as well … she'd loved to see it. To see the Titania, one of her past role models fight against such odds and still come out on top. Erza was a true Fairy Tail mage, through and through, never backing down regardless of what stood before her.

She felt Laxus as he faced Jura, their power nearly equal as they clashed. Her rival fighting against one she'd already defeated, trying to surpass the next hurdle between him and properly fighting her. She wanted to watch, to cheer both men on and congratulate for a hard earned victory regardless of who won. Laxus was facing his challenge and he wasn't backing down …

Gray was facing Lyon, his brother in a way and rival under the same teacher. True, he'd already proven his strength by defeating Rufus, leaving him tired and injured … yet he strived on. He didn't falter or shy away from the battle. Since when did he become such a cool guy in her mind? If it didn't hurt so much she would have giggled at the thought before teasing him about it … oh how Mira had taught her well.

Gajeel won his battle as well, even when she initially feared for him. Something happened to Rogue that felt wrong … it was a sinister presence. She could feel the killing intent and bloodlust, the desire to cause pain in others as a way to mediate its own. She could recognize it for what it was … a corrupted soul … but now she didn't have the strength to collect it. She felt nearly broken … her strength nearly drained after every attack from Damian, her once impervious scales breached by Horus' sword.

The sting of the angelic weapon as it passed through her flesh, like a bolt of lightning delivered through a hot piece of iron. She wanted to cry, in pain, in anger, in frustration … but still her eyes remained dry. Her tears simply would not come any more … only the sight of her mama's grave could ever do that. It was the only thing she had left to her … what she could not live without. Ever since she thought the island had been destroyed she walked on without any real light in her eyes.

She felt like a passenger, simply watching as life flowed by. Others laughed and played, fought and struggled, loved and cherished, lived and died … she just stood by. It hurt at times but there was no rest or medicine that cured it … it was her heart after all. Even now it still felt bleak at times … unless she was with Mira. Those times, she would never give up or forget. Being with Mira brought her into the world she'd been watching for so long, made her feel truly alive … but could she face her now?

Her body was barely responding, her magic levels dropping slowly, and defeat was imminent. Her _Vector_ wouldn't cut it, being too slow to use and doing little harm to Horus, her most dangerous opponent. Her _Abyss Inferno_ was out of the question. Damian would leap at the chance to meet his end under it and the others aside from Horus would be killed from it. They were innocent and good people, she could see it, and she wouldn't stain her hands with more blood. She let out a tired sigh as she glanced around to see the Immortalis mages looking at her … with pity … and it angered her.

"You're done," Damian said with a frown.

"Please just surrender," Phiona pleaded as her flames died down.

"You put up a mighty fine fight lass … but it is over," Brayus added with a small nod.

"Even with your defeat, Fairy Tail has won this so why continue?" Rehea added as she held her bruised side.

She shook her head as she looked at them, not caring for the scowls or sighs of irritation.

"Are you trying to die!?" Damian shouted down at her. "You talk big about me wanting my own fucking end but then you can just toss yours away like that!?"

"Please Diana … enough is enough," Horus said in a fragile voice, looking like he wanted to cry as well. "Don't do this to yourself."

"It wasn't enough for you," she bit back making him flinch.

She then looked at Damian with hard eyes.

"And I'm not trying to die … I'm trying to live for once."

"How!? Fighting until one of us actually kills you!?" Damian shouted back.

She looked past him at the sky, thinking back to everything she'd felt up to this before speaking softly.

"I was alone … for centuries … I didn't know where I belonged or who I even was. I'm not just another human … but I'm not only a dragon either. I've wanted nothing more than to find a home, somewhere I can truly be me … and Fairy Tail gave me that. I have a family again, comrades and friends … and someone to love … even if my body breaks, I will never surrender."

They remained quiet at her words as she closed her eyes for a moment. She felt it … Laxus had been victorious, Gray had bested Lyon, and all her team were slowly making their way towards her … to help her. But this isn't their fight … how could she look at them knowing she failed where they had succeeded. She knew what was on the line besides their comrade's safe return. Her pride as a dragon, as a Fairy Tail mage, and as a sentient being would not let her live this down.

She passed through life knowing little about the world, emotions were vague and confusing, and she felt as though no one could ever understand her. Yet now, in the span of a few short months she had lived. She released years of pent up tears with the return of the island, experienced true comradery for the first time, felt what it was like to have a sister. She'd been confused, flustered, embarrassed, teased, and made fun of but she also had laughed, sang, joked, and lived with her guild. She'd even found love and just from that kiss that she stole, she knew that Mira was the one she truly wanted.

And now, the cruelest and most important emotion had been introduced to her … fear. She once thought she understood it, having to hide herself from all for so long but now she knew better. She'd discovered her own weakness and in that weakness, her strength. She felt almost complete now, all her memories released, and her power brimming under the surface … she needed to only dare and reach for it.

' _I never really mastered this … but I have to win this for my family. I may be the Dragon of Purgatory … the very incarnation of the reaper is this world but first I am Diana, Fairy Tail mage and Chaos Dragon!'_ she thought as she snapped her eyes open. She started to search deep within, the unmatched force of Chaos final coming to light. The Immortalis mages all jumped back at the sudden rise in power, all looking on in worry. She started to grunt as she forced her aching body to move, ignoring every pang of pain that tried to deter her.

She slowly mad her way to her feet, her head turned down as her hair hid her eyes. She felt her body begin to pulse with a light blue aura, her real body revealing itself. Her horns sprang out along with her tail, her scales coating up to her shoulders and neck. Her nails turned to silvery claws and small obsidian scales formed to frame her eyes and cheeks, the silver ends of her hair glowing bright blue. She could feel it beginning to form, dark blue tattoos in a tribal style around her shoulders, arms, torso, and back. A small set formed on her face, making it look like three whiskers on each cheek. She then took a deep breath before throwing her head back.

"ROOAAAAARRRR!" she bellowed, her voice carrying all around as the city shook, the nearest buildings crumbling in on themselves at the power.

As her roar died down she looked forward to see three of the Immortalis cowering at her, Damian and Horus looking on in awe. She felt whole now, her power finally running free after being sealed for so long. She felt as if she could take on armies, that she could rip this continent in half on a whim, and the fear in some of their eyes showed that they knew it. The time for holding back was over, now her attack would truly begin.

"I'm Fairy Tail's Chaos Dragon!" she roared at them as her magic condensed around her fists with ease.

* * *

Makarov stood at a complete loss for words, his eyes nailed to the screen depicting Diana in all her glory. He'd never seen this form, the tattoos and glowing eyes and hair. Her sheer power could be felt from this distance, causing some of the mages around him to pant under the pressure. Her roar had shook the entire arena to the foundation, signaling to all that a dragon was among them. He watched as Fairy Tail's strongest began her counter attack and as he did, her head some of his brats comment behind him.

"N-no … way …" Lisanna said in a trembling voice. "… She can use the _Chaos Dragon_ magic to that extent …"

"Is it just me or does this feel familiar?" Cana asked with narrowing.

"It's not just you … I feel it too," Freed added from his position near the railing.

"W-what are you guys talking about?" Macao asked as he watched Diana commence her attack against Immortalis.

She charged forward with a fist pulled back at Brayus, the Werebear bringing up his shield to block but did not expect the power behind it.

"Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fist!" Diana shouted as her fist struck the shield, an explosion of blue power accompanying it.

Even at the speed Makarov caught sight of the shield denting before the force blasted Bayrus away, knocking him back several blocks. How anyone would be able to even retain consciousness after such an attack, Makarov didn't know but he didn't have time to observe if Bayrus would get back up. Diana turned her sights on Horus, the hybrid bringing down a swing with another sword he'd summoned … only to be shocked. Diana caught the blade, the edge digging into her scaled hand but she didn't seem to notice as her grip tightened while flaring her magic. Cracks started to form around her fingers moments before she shoved her hand forward, snapping the angelic weapon and striking Horus square in the chest but she wasn't done.

"Chaos Dragon's Draco Burst!" she shouted before a pulse of chaotic magic exploded from her palm, blasting Horus away as he coughed up some blood.

"She's completely outmatching them!" Levy shouted in awe as Diana continued her attack.

"True but this power … it feels too much like _his,_ " Elfman added with a frown.

"Who's?" Romeo asked without taking his eyes off the fight.

"… Acnologia …" Juvia almost whispered as her guild mates looked at her with wide eyes.

"It is as you say …" Mavis said seriously as she watched the fight intently. "… Right now, Diana has enough power to be on par with the Dragon of Apocalypse."

"But her power is different as well," Makarov added as he glanced at his brats. "It doesn't have the bloodlust or presence of rage within it … it has the essence of light within it."

"And it is what separates her from Acnologia … what will allow her to defeat him," Mavis finished as they returned their attention to her fight.

Diana was maneuvering in and out of Damian's attacks as Rehea tried to come in from behind her, using the ground as cover. However, Diana suddenly kicked Damian away before rearing a fist back and slamming it straight into the ground. The ground shattered under the impact as debris rose into the sky, a shocked Rehea accompanying it. In a blur that Makarov couldn't track, Diana rushed past Rehea and skid to a stop. A second's delay later several slashes burst across Rehea's body, defeating her in that moment as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Rehea is down! Another point for Fairy Tail!" Chapati shouted while sweating, the sheer scale of this fight getting to him.

Diana didn't slow down as she closed in on Phiona. Horus however caught her off, the hybrid also having released his draconic features. His left eye changed from amber to gold, his gauntlets gone to reveal golden scales with white claws, a snake like tail with a feathered end, the scales primarily golden with some white marks. He didn't have as much scales covering his body like Diana, missing the ones framing his eyes, cheeks, and shoulders but he did also have horns. Unlike Diana's which were smooth and small while gently curling up and pointed back, his resembled those of deer. Each was at least double the size of Diana's and had three points aimed up.

' _So this is a battle between hybrids,'_ Makarov thought as he watched Diana and Horus exchanged blows, each collision sending a shockwave around them that prevented anyone from interrupting. The exchange was vicious, each strike meant to cripple their opponent. Makarov could tell that Horus was faster, landing more hits while managing to avoid some counters but Diana was stronger. Any hit that she landed was worth nearly three of the ones she took. Suddenly they both pulled back, their magic flaring around them as they prepared their attacks.

"Nova Dragon's True Fist!" Horus shouted as he charged with a golden fist.

"Chaos Dragon's Rush Whip!" Diana countered as she spun on her feet, her tail glowing light blue as it came around.

Her tail had the better reach, striking Horus directly on the shoulder before he could dodge it. In an explosion of power, Horus was sent crashing away through blocks of buildings, most caving in on themselves after the hybrid had passed through. ' _That one was a serious blow … another one or two and I doubt he'll be able to get back up,'_ Makarov thought as he watched Bayrus return, his shield gone and the arm that had been holding it clearly broken.

It looked like Diana wasn't showing any mercy though as she charged him. Before he could try anything she drove her fist into his gut, doubling over the immense man as he spat out a glob of blood. She retracted her fist and stepped aside as he fell face first, another member of Immortalis defeated.

"Bayrus has been defeated! Another point for Fairy Tail!" Chapati announced.

"She's unstoppable!" Asuka cheered with a bouncing Romulus.

"But it isn't over," Macao reminded them as they watched the fight continue.

Damian had reappeared, attacking in a flurry of fists that Diana avoided as much as possible. She weaved in and out, watching for any openings on the vampire. After a few seconds she seemed to find it as she rushed closer to Damian, catching him off guard. Before he could react she punched through his chest again, making several in the crowd gasp or look away, but she wasn't done. She then brought his body up and slammed it straight on the ground, creating a crater around him. Then, to make sure he stayed down for a while she brought her hand back, claws at the ready before swinging at him.

"Heads up!" she shouted, her only warning to those watching. Bisca reacted in time to cover Asuka's eyes and Romeo closed his, some others in the crowd catching the warning.

In a show of brutal efficiency, she decapitated him. Makarov winced as he watched Damian's shocked face as his head flew off, his body remaining still.

"He's out for at least ten minutes," Diana said out loud as she stood straight, her eyes narrowing on the only member of Immortalis currently facing her.

"Do we count that as a defeat?" Chapati asked nervously.

"We'll it seems that no full defeat can be established against Damian but with that strike, it is clear he will not win," Yazima commented thoughtfully.

"I believe it does count as defeated," the pumpkin man added.

"Then it is unanimous, Damian has been defeated by judge vote! A point for Fairy Tail!" Chapati continued.

"All that remains is Phiona and Horus," Mavis commented.

Soon enough Diana rushed Phiona, the phoenix trying another of her song attacks but Diana ducked around it. In a quick burst of speed she closed the distance to Phiona and delivered a sharp strike to the neck. Phiona only managed to gasp in surprise before she fell to the ground, unconscious as well.

"Phiona is defeated!" Chapati shouted as the crowd started to cheer, knowing that this fight may finally end.

Fairy Tail watched quietly as Diana scanned around before suddenly jumping to the side, a large sword stabbing the ground she left. She kept moving as more swords of varying sizes impaled the ground behind her. After nearly a minute of endless swords it finally stopped, Diana now being several meters away from the Immortalis mages and in the center of an open plaza. Then they spotted Horus, his right arm hanging limp as he stood atop a building while glaring down at Diana.

"Are you ready to finish this?" he asked in a strong voice, his frame beginning to glow gold.

"Never been so ready," she shot back as her tattoos glowed bright blue, the ground beneath her shaking under the pressure.

Horus nodded before he started to breath in, the very light around him seemingly being drawn into him as his mouth began to glow as well.

"He's using a breath attack!" Lisanna shouted in worry. "This is bad!"

"Why?" Levy asked as she glanced at Lisanna.

"Breath attacks are usually on of the strongest attacks aside from secret techniques," Lisanna explained as she looked at the screen nervously. "If he's really going all out, that attack could wipe out the city!"

"What about Diana?" Romeo asked. "Will she be ok?"

"She's got it covered," Makarov said as they returned their attention to the screens.

Diana was also taking a deep breath with her eyes closed, her mouth starting to glow blue as her body pulsed with power. After a few more seconds Horus finally attack.

"Nova Dragon's Roar!" he bellowed as a ray of golden light nearly as wide as a house blasted towards Diana.

As it came closer Diana eyes snapped open, her mouth opening to release her attack.

"Chaos Dragon's Roar!" she shouted as an even large blast of blue energy exploded from her mouth.

The two roars collided, the shockwaves reaching them in the stadium as the entire city shook. They remained at a standstill for nearly five seconds before Diana's suddenly pushed through. Horus could only watch in shock as his roar was overwhelmed and the chaos energy washed over him and continued on to the sky behind him. As the attack continued on, Makarov couldn't help but remember Acnologia's roar … the very same attack that nearly destroyed them all.

After another five second's Diana roar died down, the blinding blue light fading to reveal that night had fallen in the midst of her battle. Horus dropped nearly a block away from where he'd been, his body steaming and bruised, knocked unconscious from the attack while Diana buckled to one knee, panting. Her scales, claws, and horns receded, her hair and eyes returning to the usual silver but her tail and the tattoos remained. Everyone was dead silent as she tucked her hair out of her face, still brimming with sweat, some blood and dirt, and generally looking like shit after that Hell of a battle … but she'd won. She gave an almost goofy grin as she dropped back onto her rear, releasing a pained groan as she tried to recover her breath.

"H-Horus has fallen! The leader of Immortalis has been defeated and Fairy Tail earns five points!" Chapati shouted to a mighty roar from the crowd, the Fairy Tail mages joining in on the celebration. "Diana, the Huntress, has defeated Immortalis single-handedly!"

The crowd kept cheering for some time, Makarov looking over the score board as his grin only grew. They'd won! Their lead was beyond the reach of the only remaining opponent, Sting from Sabertooth but even then Makarov felt a pang of worry. If he'd seen anything it was that Sabertooth was vengeful and all five members in the city were beyond exhausted. Would Sting seek the only counsel he could get by attacking them now that they were at their weakest … a bright flare in the night sky was his answer …

* * *

Diana sighed as she slowly got up, spotting Sting's flare and challenge. What a bother … she just really wanted to sleep … and eat … a lot. She started to wonder if the city had a Jupiter Cannon nearby, that was about the only thing that would meet her appetite but she highly doubted it. Her body was aching, having taken more damage in that one fight then she had in seven years of travels and eliminating dark guilds. She shook her head to clear the slight dizziness before slowly walking in the direction of Sting's flare … right past Horus.

"… Defeated …" he groaned as he tilted his head to look at her. "… Yet I don't mind."

"I'm surprised you're awake," she replied softly as she glanced down at him.

"The need to speak to you was more important," he said as he gave a pained sigh. "… I'm sorry … I know it won't be enough but … I just need to keep doing it."

"It's enough …" she said as she absentmindedly touched her neck. "… I defeated you and made things right. My neck also didn't scar so the worst outcome was avoided … so … I forgive you …"

"Thank …"

"I'm not finished …" she interrupted as she looked at him sharply. "There was a trust you destroyed and it will take time for me to even consider giving it again. We're two of a kind … even at the worst of times, we'll need someone to rely on. For now I can tolerate you but don't mistake that for friendship … it will take time …"

"Then I shall wait patiently," he replied with a grateful nod before closing his eyes. "Now I believe you have a little slayer to answer."

She scoffed as she continued walking, catching his soft chuckled before it turned into a pained groan making her smirk. She kept moving, a slight limp in her step, as she walked through the city. She soon caught sight of the others, looking just about as good as she felt. Bruised and bloodied, they walked up to Sting as he waited for them with a confident smile. As Diana got closer she looked into Sting's eyes and was confused by what she saw. He was smiling, his power was humming around him, probably enough to truly defeat them all but then … there was more.

There was a sadness and unease in them, almost imperceptible at first glance but after everything she'd seen and experienced, she could see it clear as day. Sting wasn't challenging them for the tournament, he couldn't win even if they were defeated, and it wasn't for revenge, so then why? Why go to all this length to face them when now understandable gain could come of it?

"You guys all look like shit," he started with a small smirk. "And to think you all used to be heroes seven years ago."

"Quit the big talk …" Gajeel said with a slight glare. "You wanted us … now you got us …"

"We'll take you one on one, pick whoever you want," Gray said next.

"Please, you're all ready to drop. Come at me all at once!" Sting retorted.

"You really shouldn't be looking down on Fairy Tail," Diana commented as she looked at him, noticing that he wasn't frightened of her for the first time.

"Oh I'm not looking down on you … in fact I hold you in pretty high regard," Sting replied as he started to flare his magic around him.

They stood silent as they looked on, watching as Sting's output increased but it all felt off to Diana. The feeling come from Sting was so distraught and … hurting. He felt confused, unknowing of what to do or who to even fight for. It actually hurt to see him like this … because … she almost felt like she was looking at a mirror. Alone, unsure of who to trust or call friends, and striking out in fear … she understood it all.

Sting opened his eyes and looked at them, but the moment he did his eyes shook. He'd expected fear, that they tremble under him knowing that they didn't have the energy left to face him yet they didn't falter. They stood tall and proud, ignoring the pain of their bodies as they looked at him. They were ready to continue, to fight on for their family and as one while he stood alone.

His frame started to shake as he looked down for a moment before taking a hesitant step forward. He was almost panting as he took another, his magic fluctuating with every second that passed. He took one more before his knees buckled under him, leaving him kneeling before them.

"I … can't do this …" he started in barely a whisper. "It is … my defeat …"

A few seconds passed of dead silence passed before Diana noticed fireworks coming from the stadium, signaling the end of the games and their victory. She smiled along with their team, but then a small frown made its way onto her face as she looked at Sting, seeing the silent tears rolling down his cheeks. She sighed as she slowly walked forward, the others looking at her as she neared Sting.

"Sting …" she started when she was in front of him. "… Why didn't you attack?"

"I couldn't …" he replied softly. "… I wouldn't have been able to face him …"

"Your exceed?" she asked gently. She'd noticed the red cat missing during the beginning of the last battle.

Sting nodded slowly before he added. "I thought I would get him back by defeating all of you but … I realized that it wouldn't. And now that I've failed … I don't deserve to see him again."

"I don't think so," Erza said behind them as she pointed to the other end of the clearing around them.

They looked to see Milliana holding a suspiciously familiar red cat in her arms. Sting's mouth hung open as he looked at the red cat, his eyes getting watery as the cat in question fluttered his eyes open as well. The moment the two locked eyes, the cat wriggled out of Milliana's arms while Sting started to run and trip over himself to reach him.

"Lector!" Sting called in relief as the tears kept flowing.

"Sting!" Lector returned with his own tears set free.

The pair embraced each other, finally reunited as the Fairy mages smiled at the scene. It felt good … to finally be done with it but Diana still had some worries on her mind … all concerning a certain platinum blonde and the friend they went to rescue…

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Damn what a chapter! For those that wanted Horus to have his ass kicked, I hope you are satisfied! Let me know what you all think and don't forget to make the suggestions on possible couples!**

 **A pleasure, as always, Jbubu**


	42. True Horror

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Lots of reviews for the last chapter ... you're all so pervy, requesting lemons like that ... I like you! Still, aside from one person, no one threw other couples they want to see at me! Oh well.**

 **Little thing . . . you are all SERIOUSLY going to hate me after this one ... GOMENASAI!**

 **Love you all, enjoy and let me hear your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"This had better be good," Diana mutter as she walked beside Makarov, the rest of Fairy Tail following along as the guilds assembled in the Crocus Square under order of the king.

Her body felt badly bruised and she was ridiculously hungry but overall she was in better condition than when they'd finished the tournament. They'd gotten an hour or so of rest before the summons and Fairy Tail was still worried about their mages that went to rescue Lucy. She'd almost gone ahead to the castle but Makarov talked her out of it, citing that they'd won so there was no reason for the kingdom to not return Lucy … if they still had her. She glanced around to see the other guilds gathering, the mages from the competition sticking out like sore thumbs due to being heavily bandaged except for Sting.

She spotted Immortalis as well, Horus and Damian speeding up to keep in step with her. Damn Damian and his immortality … the ass didn't have a scratch on him though he stayed in the bloody clothes from the fight. Horus looked more or less like her, banged up but functional, his right are having been popped back into place. Makarov noticed them getting closer but didn't make any comments as they continued on to the square.

"Yo Diana, kick-ass fight," Damian greeted with a grin. "Didn't need to decapitate me though."

"Couldn't resist," she replied dryly before she glanced to Horus.

"I … I wanted to congratulate you as well," he said softly. "It was a good fight and impressive feat to defeat us all yourself."

"Sure did a number on Rehea and Brayus though," Damian added while glancing back at the mages in question.

Thanks to the healers supplied for them, each member looked a little better than after she took them out. Rehea used a unique form of healing magic based on earth techniques to seal her larger cuts and helped mend Brayus' broken arm while Phiona was just a little scratched up. She spotted the mages from other guilds looking similar but didn't weigh on it too long as they arrived to see a battalion of soldiers around who she guessed was the king. She caught his glance for a moment, the king looking at her in a mix of awe and fear … understandable after her match.

"Guilds of Fiore!" the king started in a surprisingly strong voice. "My name is Toma E. Fiore and I need your help …"

Diana listened carefully as the king explained why he'd summoned them hear and the danger that loomed on the horizon. How someone had told them about an army of 10,000 dragons coming to raze the kingdom and how they'd devised a plan to use the Eclipse project to defeat them. The storing of magical power through the tournament and the back-up plan on how to kill off any dragons that might survive. She listened to it all, gritting her teeth as her frame shook with rage. She could see Horus in a similar state out of the corner of her eye, finding the same problem with all this as she had … the humans were fools …

"… And that is the current situation … I know it is quite taxing after the competition but the kingdom needs you," Toma finished solemnly.

The mages whispered amongst themselves in disbelief and uncertainty, the very air becoming thick with the fear. Then, she and Horus moved, jumping up to land on each side of the king. Everyone looked at them in shock, none more surprised than the king himself as he looked between them before she did something none would usually dare to. She bonked the king on the head to a chorus of gasps, Makarov having all the color drain from his body but she didn't care at the moment.

"You idiot!" she yelled at the little man. "Are you really this stupid!?"

"What!?" Toma asked back in a near panic.

"It's impossible that there are 10,000 dragons coming here!" Horus joined in with a fierce voice.

"How would you know!?" Toma shouted back in anger, a welt forming on his head.

"Because _we_ are dragons!" Diana answered while pointing to herself and Horus, another round of gasps following but she continued on. "I have the memories of the dragon war, I know how powerful a real dragon is and about the history of the entire damn race! Even at the height of their power, when dragons practically ruled this world, there were never more than 7,000 at best around the world."

Horus picked up where she left off, his voice far calmer than hers but still carrying for all to hear.

"Not only are the numbers obscene but it isn't possible for that many dragons to converge into such an army. One dragon could match a small army of mages, two or three could wipe out a country, and five or more was a near unstoppable force … especially if they have a royal class with them. If there truly were 10,000 dragons together, the sheer power coming off them would ripe the very continent apart. You would feel them for miles before they even got close and Diana and I would be able to sense them."

"And even if somehow they were really coming, it would be useless," she said in a more even voice, having relaxed a little after her initial outburst.

"W-what do you mean?" Toma asked in a trembling voice.

"They mean that only a dragon can kill another dragon in single combat," Damian spoke up as he jumped up to the platform with them before looking at the gathered mages. "I was a vampire Centurion, an elite guard and warrior. I've faced dragons before, even managed to kill one or two but at a cost. This …" he said as he gestured to all the mages present. "… Would only be lambs to the slaughter. Most of your slayers don't even scrape the level of Hunter class dragons, the weakest in dragon society, and your mages would be harmless."

"Dragons are naturally resistant to magic if it doesn't originate from another dragon meaning that only Horus and I stand a chance of killing any," Diana continued as she looked at the king.

"S-so … w-what do … we do?" Toma asked in an almost defeated voice.

Diana shared a glance with Horus and Damian before all three nodded and looked to the crowds. Diana could see the panic in their eyes, their only hopes being crushed as soon as they received it. She looked over her own guild, see that same fear but also hope … hope that she knew how to see them through. She took a breath to steady herself, knowing that now she needed to be strong … not only for her guild but for all the mages here.

"All _Dragon Slayers_ forward!" she ordered, her demands being met without question. "All mages, if you have an element or attribute that matches any slayer, stay close to them and start pumping them full of your magic. They might not be at their best but they can still slow the dragons down!"

"Mages specialized in defense, line up in five man rows! Long range mages to the back! All close combat specialists stay in the median spaces and support a slayer when you can!" Damian ordered like an experienced general. "Dragons are tough but if the attack is focused enough, their eyes, the membranes of their wings, and the underside of the joints can be harmed!"

"Also spread out! If you remain clustered together one dragon's roar could kill you all!" Horus added as the mages gave an agreeing roar, mobilizing under the command of their strongest mages.

"Everyone with lightning magic, blast Laxus now!" Diana roared as over a dozen mages surrounded the _Lightning Dragon Slayer_.

In a tremendous surge of magical power they all fired off varying spells, shrouding Laxus away in a storm of electricity but Diana could hear him breathing it in greedily. She spotted the other slayers receiving the same treatment, the light around Sting being blinding while Rogue was in a pit of darkness. She then spotted Romulus, still in his puppy form beside Asuka.

"Romulus!" she shouted as she jumped down from the platform as the Hellhound jumped in a fury ball of purple flames to reveal his true form.

Ignoring the surprised gasps from the mages around him, Romulus ignited his tail and paws before taking a deep breath as the ambient temperature rose. Soon he blasted a concentrated stream of his flames at her, the fire washing over her as she caught some worried shouts. She started to inhale as much of the flames as she could, draining every ounce of power from it as she could. Her body was hurting and she was fatigued but if she could take in most of Romulus' power and added it to her newly released power, she could fight on par with a royal class dragon if necessary. After nearly a minute of continuous eating, Romulus' attack finally died down.

Romulus collapsed, shrinking into his puppy form before Asuka picked him up. She then exhaled, the tattoos on her body pulsing with her blue _Chaos Dragon_ magic. She was ready … and if any dragon truly tried to come at her, she would show no mercy. She then looked to Horus and saw that he did a similar thing, a few and rare holy attributed mages blasting him with as much juice as they could. The other slayers felt ready as well and if she had to guess, Laxus now had the power to match at least a Hunter class dragon.

' _Damn … if we hadn't fought in the damn tournament we would be good to go against a small army of dragons,'_ she thought as she looked around. The guilds had dispersed into the groups that Damian ordered and spread out from the large square but still within sight of the central spire. She got a bitter taste in her mouth as she looked over all the scared mages, knowing many would not survive the ordeal that was coming … she had the memories of devastated armies to prove it.

Then suddenly she felt a tremor shake the ground, soon followed by another along with an incredible rise in magical pressure, all coming from the Mercurius castle. She'd dismissed it before after learning that it was the eclipse gate but this presence was unmistakable. She looked to Horus, his eyes showing that he recognized it as well … dragons … and more were coming. She could see a bright glow from the castle as the first dragon appeared … a dragon she'd seen dead in a memory.

' _What!? But Motherglare is dead! Even if there are maybe a dozen or so dragons still roaming this world and hiding, she should be dead!'_ she thought as Motherglare released a roar as large as her own from the fight with Immortalis. Buildings crumbled around her before she stomped one mighty talon, a concussive wave of pressure tearing through blocks of city buildings and reaching near the square. Diana winced, knowing that in this fight, she may even have to use the _Abyss Inferno_ to guarantee critical damage to any of the dragons. She counted them as they appeared, her heart sinking when the 12th dragon appeared. ' _No … even if Horus and I were at full power … we wouldn't be able to kill them all in time to save everyone else.'_ She looked to her guild mates, her family that she'd come to adore.

She didn't want to lose them … not now, not after everything she'd been through and seen. She returned her eyes to the castle as the dragons circled above it in formation but was relieved to feel the doors closing … but now there were twelve dragons to kill. She watched as Motherglare swopped down near the base of the castle before coming up to join the others, the dragons then moving in formation towards the square. ' _They smell us,'_ she thought grimly as she stood at the ready beside Horus and Damian. She knew the slayers were close with the mage divisions around them but still she was worried.

Mira and the others were still at the castle, though that meant that they would be safe. She watched as the dragons arrived near them but remained high in the sky … until two came rushing down. Thankfully, she could tell none of them were Elite class or higher but even then, they were still dragons. She grit her teeth as she focused her power into her fist, a blue aura radiating around it. Horus was the same, his eyes locked on the orange dragon coming to the left while Diana focused on a slim green dragon coming at her right.

Once they were close Diana and Horus kicked off the ground towards them, the dragons roaring back defiantly. Diana lost sight of Horus as he attacked his dragon, her own eyes set on one of the dragon's key weaknesses … the wings. The dragon chomped at her in the air but she used her free hand to grab onto the side of the jaw and swing herself to its back. Without wasting a second she dashed down its back, ignoring the vicious wings billowing around her as she closed in on the right wing.

"Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fist!" she screamed as her right fist collided into the very base of the wing and shoulder, the green scales and muscle giving way like tin foil under her strength.

The power blasted from her fist as the dragon bellowed in agony, dropping out of the sky as its wing and right forearm hung limp from its body. She held on as the dragon crashed near the center of the square, the impact shaking the very city to the core making the closer mages drop to their knees. Not letting up she jumped from its back and sailed above its head, already planning on the killing strike. Her right fist was coated in blue and black flames, the air steaming around her as the dragon glanced up … to see its death.

"Abyss Dragon's Obliterating Fist!" she bellowed as her flamed fist smashed into the top of the dragon's head, caving in the skull with a sickening crunch.

Her flames soon followed, consuming through the bone and flesh of the dead dragon. Soon the corpse was awash in blue flames that lit up the night sky around her as she glanced back to see the mages looking back at her in awe. Then, a roaring cheer erupted from them, their moral raising after seeing her down one dragon so easily … even if it was only because they weren't aware of her power. The others would definitely be far more cautious now. She looked to the other side of the square, a dragon missing its head and shoulder, the corpse steaming as Horus stood beside it while also looking at the ten dragons remaining in the sky.

She took a deep breath before releasing another roar, Horus doing the same as they challenge the remaining dragons. Better they bear the brunt of the attack rather than the human mages. Even as the dragons returned their own roars of acknowledgement, her attention was drawn to a familiar presence … several in fact … as they raced closer to them. She couldn't help but smile as she glanced to the sky over the Mercurius castle, her favorite demon and friends rushing towards them …

* * *

Everything had officially gone to shit! The Eclipse project was a wash and now twelve dragons are on the loose. At least Lucy and Yukino had managed to seal the gate before more could appear but that still left the current problem to deal with. To make matters worse, apparently Rogue came from the future along with the future self of Lucy but instead of coming to help he came to rule. He was using the dragons through a forbidden art he created known as _Dragon Manipulation_ magic and now had his own small army of them.

She'd almost felt hopeless until she felt and saw the familiar _Chaos_ magic strike one of the dragons down, knowing who was fighting now. She didn't waste any time as she shifted to her Sitiri form and started to move towards the enormous carcass burning in blue flames. Lucy, Yukino, and Wendy followed behind her being carried by the exceed as they neared the Crocus square, several divisions of mages visible as they neared. She also spotted another dead dragon on the other end of the square, Horus standing next to it before he and Diana roared up at the dragons circling above.

The roar … she'd heard it earlier from the very base of the Mercurius castle, knowing it was Diana finally unleashing herself. She'd even heard from some of the soldiers as they initially waited for the doors to open … Diana had defeated all of Immortalis on her own and Fairy Tail had remained undefeated for the final event. She'd been ready to cry tears of joy if it hadn't been for the arrival of the dragons … but now was not the time to dwell on it, she needed to focus with the task at hand. She landed close to the burning dragon, being greeted with a relieved smile from Diana as the others landed around her.

Mira did a quick once over, seeing the Diana looked pretty bruised up but her power felt steady and she had some odd tattoos of sorts framing her body in tribal patterns. She would ask about them later but for now she was focusing on the dragon threat.

"So what's the plan?" Mira asked as she glanced at the dragons flying above. They were still observing the mages that had killed two of their own so easily.

"We divided up the mages by elements and have them supporting the slayers. With that they should be able to slow down the dragons while Horus and I finish them off as quickly as we can," Diana explained with her eyes on the dragons.

She looked like she was going to say more but then three of the dragons stated to descend in a slow pace, the one carrying Rogue included. They got into fight stances as the dragons came closer, Diana and Horus flaring some of their power in preparation.

"Motherglare's scales are going to be a bitch," Diana muttered as she glared at the massive dragon, the creature seeming to return the look. Diana then glanced over her shoulder at Lucy, Yukino, Wendy, and the exceed before ordering. "Get back!"

They didn't argue as they gained some distance though they remained within eyesight as the mage forces behind them looked at the dragons timidly. After the dragons got close enough that they could clearly see Rogue standing on Motherglare's shoulders he spoke in a voice loud enough for them to hear.

"Ah … the two monsters from seven years ago, I remember you," he called with a sneer as he looked them over. "If memory suites me you two are leagues above any of these dragons … yes … Primals!"

"Then you know that even with these twelve you won't defeat either of us," Horus replied as his frame glowed gold.

"Ho?" a massive, emerald green dragon snorted as he looked intently at Diana. "This scent … a Chaos Dragon … reminds me of a certain someone."

"Zealconis …" Diana growled as she eyed the dragon. "… And here I thought I'd never have to see the grand old, perverted gecko again …"

"Hahaha," Zealconis laughed as she looked at Diana with a smirk. "… Now I remember, you smell like her, Astera. What a dragon she is … shame she's already taken a mate … and to think there would be another _Chaos Dragon Slayer_ … did she learn nothing from the past mistakes …"

"I'm no slayer," Diana said sharply as her magic flared. "And I'll tear your throat out if you talk about my mama again!"

"Oooh … I like this one," Zealconis replied as he looked her up and down. "Smells like a fine female … slayer or otherwise … mind if I take her?" he added while glancing to Rogue on Motherglare's back.

"Can you hope to defeat her?" Rogue asked skeptically.

"You doubt me!?" Zealconis asked incredulously. "I'm not some lowly Hunter class like the one she killed!"

"And you aren't a Royal class so I won't even have to try to beat you," Diana taunted as she bared her fangs at the emerald dragon.

"Why you!"

"Enough!" Rogue snapped, cutting Zealconis off and forcing him to back up. "There are other matters to attend to."

"I agree," Horus said as he stepped up beside Diana. "Killing you and your puppets shouldn't take long …"

"That is true, however …" Rogue said as his hand glowed an eerie white light. "… though there are a few exemptions to which dragons I can manipulate … I've been carefully watching the tournament and your fights and … I can tell that both of you are in destressed mental states …"

"What!?" Diana shouted as she took a step back but it was too late.

Suddenly Rogue aimed his glowing hands at Horus and Diana, both clutching at their heads and screaming in agony.

"Diana!" Mira shouted as she tried to get closer but the draft from Motherglare's wings stopped her from getting closer.

"What's happening!?" Laxus shouted as he, Wendy, and Gajeel raced closer to help.

"I don't know!" Mira replied as she squinted from the wind and dust.

She could see Horus and Diana writhing on the floor, a faint glow encompassing their heads. It lasted for nearly a minute as Motherglare kept them back, Rogue grinning down at them from his perch. Then, Motherglare stopped buffeting them with the winds as she maintained a steady hover above them. Diana and Horus on the other hand were slowly panting as they got up, both looking down as Rogue continued to laugh.

"D-Diana …?" Wendy asked nervously beside Mira, inching closer to her older sister.

"Stop! Don't get closer!" Damian shouted as he appeared, racing past them and towards Diana and Horus. "Diana, are you still th—"

He couldn't finish his question as Diana dashed past him, her outstretched claws tearing him in half at the waist. He coughed in shock as his halves fell, Diana still not reacting even as her left arm dripped blood.

"Get away from them!" Bayrus commanded as he appeared close to Horus, raising his shield in time to block a punch that would have killed him otherwise.

Before Horus could try anything else, a massive hand formed out of the ground behind him, smacking him away to the other end of the square.

"We'll handle Horus!" Bayrus called to them as he and the others from Immortalis chased after him. ' _No … this can't be … they're being control …'_ Mira thought in horror as she looked at the still unresponsive Diana.

"Diana!" Rogue shouted from Motherglare's back. "… Kill them all …"

With that the dragons took off as the some of the other smaller dragons descended on the now scattered mage forces. Without Diana or Horus, the front lines they formed stood no chance and they knew they needed some form of cover. Mira just looked at Diana, hopping that she would respond or break free but there was nothing. Mira glanced to the slayers beside her, Gajeel and Laxus looking worriedly at Diana while Wendy was already tearing up. Mira knew that most of Fairy Tail was close behind her, looking on as well.

"Diana … you there?" Gajeel asked cautiously.

No reaction … so he inched closer but Wendy had other ideas. She ran forward with tears streaming down her face, tackling the dragoness in a hug.

"Diana … please!" she begged as she cried into Diana's chest. "Break free!"

Diana didn't respond for a while, even as Wendy continued to cry and beg her to snap out of it. Then, slowly, she draped an arm around Wendy. The little slayer pulled back slightly to look at her with hopeful eyes but the moment she did her face changed. Her eyes shock in terror as she gasped, Diana's bloody hand wrapping around her throat and lifting her up. Wendy thrashed in Diana's grip but it was pointless, she couldn't do anything to break Diana's grip … and Mira could only watch in horror.

"Wendy!" Laxus and Gajeel shouted as they ran closer to try and help but that was their mistake.

Diana tossed Wendy back without a second glance before she snarled at the approaching slayers. In a blur she rushed past them, both her hands now bloody as Laxus and Gajeel stopped moving. Several of the mages behind Mira screamed in disbelief as they took in the harrowing sight. Diana had ripped part of Laxus' right shoulder and torso, barely missing his neck or lungs even as his body toppled over. Gajeel on the other hand had a section of his side missing, some of his internal organs being visible as he coughed before falling back. There they laid, bleeding out and on their death beds. Wendy's magic couldn't save them even if she was unconscious … Mira could see her a few meters back with a nasty looking gash on the side of her head from her landing.

Diana started to slowly walk forward, her claws at the ready by her sides. She looked up for a moment and Mira locked eyes with her … only for her heart to break. Diana's eyes were in so much pain … she could see and feel everything she was doing but her body wasn't listening to her any more. She was a passenger as she watched herself kill off Fairy Tail … and she was heading for Mira. Even knowing she couldn't match Diana, Mira stood still as the dragoness approached.

She could hear several shouts and cries telling her to run, to turn away from Diana … but she couldn't. She looked into those eyes and stayed still until Diana was just a foot or so in front of her. She could feel her power pulsing through the tattoos, see her frame shaking as she raised her left hand, the once silvery claws stained crimson.

"R-ru-run …" Diana whispered as she looked at her. "… I can't … stop …"

"I'm not going anywhere," Mira replied in soft voice as she looked at Diana.

"Why?" Diana asked as her arm trembled even more, fighting against her own will to strike.

"I'm not abandoning you," Mira continued as she stepped closer.

"Mira …" Diana said as her fist ignited in her Styx flames, the heat around them rising.

"I'm not leaving you alone ever again," Mira persisted as she looked at Diana's eyes, not even once glancing to her fist.

"… But … I'll k-kill … you," Diana said through grit teeth as her arm tried to inch forward. "… I can't … hold it … much longer …"

"Then so be it … I won't leave you," she said in a stronger voice.

Diana looked at her with wide eyes, her breathing becoming shallower as the magic around her flared up.

"… W-why … are you … doing this?" Diana asked in a trembling voice.

"Because …" Mira replied as she gently cupped Diana's cheek. "… I love you …"

Diana's breath hitched as she looked at her, her mouth hanging open for a few seconds. Then, in the most fragile voice Mira had ever heard her use, Diana said one thing.

"… What …?"

Mira looked her in the eyes as she stepped closer, their noses nearly touching as she repeated those words for her in a tender voice.

"I love you, Diana … and I know you'd never hurt me."

Then the most surprising thing happened. Mira almost couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the silvery beads roll down Diana's cheeks. She was crying … looking at Mira with the most pained eyes but even then … there was more. There was an underlying happiness … a relief to have finally hear those words.

"M-Mira …" Diana whispered as she looked down, her tears coming down full force even as the flames around her fist increased. "… I love you too …"

Mira simply smiled at her before closing the distance and hugging her. She could feel Diana's body shaking, her magic output rising dangerously … but Mira didn't care. She would stand by her dragon's side regardless of what would come. Then Diana screamed, a cry of pain and anger before black and blue flames erupted off her … consuming everything in the flames of the abyss …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'm terrible, I know. The tension, the pain, the heartbreak! What will happen now! How will they survive!? Who knows ... Let me know hat you think!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	43. The True Battle Begins

**Author's Note: Damn I got some on you pissed at me! What can I say, it needed to be done! I'm a troll, I know, and will continue to do so ... but not this chapter ... depending on how you look at it. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Mira!" Makarov shouted as he looked at the billowing pillar of blue and black flames.

He prayed he was sleeping, that this nightmare would end and he would see his children safe and sound but he knew it wasn't. He stood along with the others and watched it all unfold, helpless to do anything at all. His heart started to crack when Diana started to strangle Wendy, the little girl she'd guided and protected like a little sister. He'd caught the spark of utter terror and despair in Wendy's eyes, the feeling of absolute powerlessness overtaking her as someone she loved came close to killing her.

But then Laxus and Gajeel tried to intervene … only to be ripped apart with cruel ease. Wendy was tossed aside, her head striking a sharp outcropping of rocks and knocking her unconscious. Laxus and Gajeel were bleeding out, the damage on their bodies too great for any healer to save them and they couldn't reach any of them without nearing Diana. But what truly was the last straw was watching as Diana prepared to kill Mira, the very girl she loved. He'd never seen it happen before … and that's what told him how much she cared for Mira … because unlike anything else, it brought Diana to tears.

Even then Mira did not leave her, she willingly walked up to Diana and embraced her just as the flames erupted around them. He felt a gripping cold enter his chest as he looked at the flames, his children around him crying at the sight, all knowing that nothing could withstand those flames. He glanced down at his trembling hands … barely even registering the massive dragon with a body of flames descending towards them … what could they do?

Diana, Horus, and Damian had made it clear … not one of them stood a chance against these dragons and three slayers were on their deathbeds … just what could save them now? He felt tears brimming at the corners of his eyes as he looked again at the flames obscuring Diana from sight. ' _Diana … my poor child … will you even be able to live with yourself after this …?'_

* * *

Her eyes were closed, wondering if the end had come. She felt heat all around her but none of it was actually touching her. She could still feel a trembling body pressed up against hers … with both arms wrapped around her waist. She gingerly opened one eye to see a head full of obsidian and silver hair, the soft sniffles reaching her ears.

"D-Diana …" she said softly as she turned her head to look at the dragoness.

"I'm sorry …" Diana replied softly as she pulled back look at her with puffy eyes. "… I'm so sorry …"

"It wasn't you doing it," Mira comforted as she gingerly wiped away the remaining tears.

"But Wendy and the others …" Diana whispered as her eyes shook. "… They're dying …"

"You can save them …" Mira said with even eyes as she saw Diana's widen.

"… But the pain it will put them through … I can't do that to them," Diana replied as she looked away.

Mira turned her face back to her, looking at her seriously.

"It's the only way … please Diana … use that flame."

Diana looked back at her quietly for what felt like an eternity before she slowly nodded, her eyes clearing up as she reigned herself in. Mira then looked around the flames surrounding them, a question coming to mind.

"Why didn't the Styx flames consume me?"

"Because …" Diana started as she looked around. "… The _Abyss Inferno_ isn't actually fire, it's the physical manifestation of the rivers of Tartarus that simply look like fire. They respond to my emotions and every fiber in me didn't want to hurt you … so they didn't burn you and now they're surrounding us like a shield."

"So we won't be touched as long as the flames surround us," Mira mumbled as she returned her eyes to Diana. "And you regained control of yourself?"

Diana nodded as she looked at her with the slightest blush as she nearly whisper, "It was like being held by a leash in my mind but when you said … that you loved me … it started to break. I guess a strong bond can override the manipulation …"

"And I cemented ours," Mira replied softly before leaning closer and kissing Diana, letting her feelings come through as the dragoness tightened the embrace.

They remained like that for a few seconds before Mira pulled back and looked at Diana seriously.

"Now we have our friends to save … are you ready?"

Diana nodded as she wiped her face as her blush faded, her eyes taking an intense form as her power flared.

"There's a dragon incoming … Atlas Flame I think if memory serves right. If you can take his attack while I gather the others, I can save them," Diana said as she released the embrace.

"What about Horus? He's still under control and I don't know if he has a bond with anyone," Mira replied as she released her Sitiri _Take-Over_ since it would get in the way.

"Yukino …" Diana answered sternly. "Horus took responsibility for her under a dragon's oath … he can't hurt her, I could smell the link on her when you arrived. She should be able to snap him out of it."

"Ok …" Mira said as she turned to face the oncoming presence of Atlas Flame. "… Ready!"

Diana nodded before she swiped her hands, the flames surrounding them snuffing out to the surprise of the mages looking on from a distance. Mira instantly saw Atlas land close to the mages of Fairy Tail, their eyes locked on her in shock and relief rather then turning to address the imminent threat. Mira rushed forward, ignoring the calls or shouts as she rushed past Makarov and the others to stand between them and the flaming dragon. Just in time too as Atlas released a massive torrent of flames at them, the fires hot enough to melt the stone it passed over near instantly.

Mira stood her ground before she inhaled, the flames funneling into her mouth instead of washing over her and onto her guild. She felt the sheer power in the flames, having never tasted such intense or tasty flames before. Granted she'd only eaten a few sparse flames here and there along with a random forest fire during her three months of training. She now understood what Natsu meant when flames had tastes to them … and hands down Atlas Flames' fire would be the best she'd ever get unless she ran into Igneel himself.

The torrent kept coming and she could feel her reserves overflowing, but she kept inhaling them or else her guild would be roasted. After a few more seconds the flames died down, leaving a stunned Atlas and guild alike gawking at her.

"Impossible!" Atlas roared as he looked at her. "No human could withstand a direct attack from my flames, much less consume them!"

"Whoever said I'm human," Mira replied as she glanced to her right, spotting Diana as she gathered Wendy, Laxus, and Gajeel together. "Looks like I need to get you out of the way for a moment."

"And just how will you do that?" Atlas challenged as he glowered down at her.

Mira didn't answer, instead she flared her power as she nearly whispered in a malevolent voice.

"Satan Soul: Halphas … Inferno Mode …"

Crimson and purple flames burst around her as her appearance changed. First her body took the regular form whenever she used Halphas before continuing past that. The scales covering her changed to crimson with purple edges, her leotard becoming fully black. Her wings darkened with steam radiating off them, looking like they were composed of embers rather than feathers, her tail thinned down with a crimson and purple flame burning at the end. Her once blue eyes turned to a pitched black color with glowing red pupils, her entire frame radiating a burning heat.

This was the power she'd gained when she became a Devil. Neither she nor Diana had expected it but there it was … instead of taking over Lilith's soul, it fused to Mira's, becoming one whole being. Lilith's power, some of her memories, her motivations, her sins … Mira accepted them all. She was still herself at heart but she was also changed, having a new understanding of the world around her and what it truly meant to be part of the demon race. In that moment that she bonded with Lilith, Mira had lost the ability to call herself human any more … even though she did retain the most important part … her humanity.

She was Mirajane Lilith Sutrass, Fire Devil Princess and heir to one of the five thrones of the underworld … but also a Fairy Tail mage. She would fight with her power for them, alongside her dragon, and keep them safe if it was the last thing she did. She looked to the stunned Atlas Flame, for a moment even spotting the slightest unease as he realized exactly what she is. Maybe only a dragon could truly match and kill another one but … as a Devil … she could very easily harm him and if she got lucky, fatally injure him.

Using his momentary pause, she rushed forward before he could react and slammed a flaming knuckle into the side of his head, making him stumble to the side even as she winced from the pain in her fist. She was stronger than any human now but her body still didn't match up to the resilience of a draconic one and her flames would do little against him but she had to deal with it. Atlas Flame reared his head at her, his flaming eyes seething as he prepared his own attack but he never got to it. Like a cannon ball Diana appeared and collided with his side, her kick sending him sprawling to the side, crushing several buildings under him.

Mira dropped down beside Diana, the two locking gazes before Diana turned and ran towards the others of Fairy Tail, the damaged bodies of the slayers before them. Mira noticed that Porlyusica was there, trying to do emergency patching on Laxus and Gajeel while Lisanna held a cloth to Wendy's injured head. They arrived by them soon enough, Diana immediately taking charge.

"Stand back!" she ordered.

"But they need …"

"Trust her," Mira interrupted Porlyusica as Diana stood in front of the three slayers, all three laid next to each other.

Laxus and Gajeel wouldn't last much longer and Wendy looked sickeningly pale as her head kept bleeding.

"I'm so sorry about this," Diana said before she started to breath in, her mouth glowing pure red.

"What are you doing!?" several mages shouted in alarm but Mira held up a hand to silence them.

"Red Phlegethon Flames," Diana muttered before she gave a powerful exhale, dark red flames billowing out of her mouth and washing over the three slayers.

Immediately all three started to scream in sheer agony as they writhed within the small inferno of crimson fire as their guildmates shouted in alarm but Mira and Lisanna kept them back. Mira looked at her guild sternly before glancing back to the thrashing slayers, their screams drowning out everything else. She could see their skin through the red haze, as if it had become molten earth while molding back together, the muscles underneath fusing back to a state before it had been torn.

' _The red flames of Phlegethon, the river of fire and healing_ ,' she thought as she saw other members of her guild look on in despair, the harrowing sight being burned into their memories. ' _The river is the only source of healing for the souls locked in Tartarus and can restore any injury short of death but at a cost. It is meant to torture, meaning that as one is healed, they feel the pain of every regret or sin they've committed … but it will bring them back to a full recovery,_ ' she thought as a bitter taste filled her mouth, knowing that she'd been the one to make Diana use them. A part of her would always remember those screams … and how she made the choice for them.

After what felt like an eternity the screams died down along with Diana's flames. Mira looked around to see all three slayers panting … but fully healed. She could see a clear scar where Diana had struck each. Laxus' shoulder, Gajeel's side, and a small claw mark at the back of Wendy's neck. Diana was next to them, on her knees and panting as she looked at them in relief. Summoning those flames was costly to her too.

"Wendy …" Diana breathed out timidly as she looked at the little slayer, tears running down her cheeks again. "… I'm so sorry …"

Wendy looked at her with uncertain eyes for a moment but then they cleared as she rushed Diana, tackling her over in a desperate hug as she started to cry. Diana hugged her back fiercely as Laxus and Gajeel stood up again, looking themselves over as the guild raced forward to greet them in relief.

"That was a little too close for comfort," Laxus muttered as he looked at Diana, the dragoness having stood up with Wendy close beside her.

"Hurt like Hell," Gajeel agreed as he experimentally twisted his torso.

"Well your back and there's a fight still going," Diana said sternly as she looked around, spotting the dragons as they rained havoc on the city. Atlas Flame was already back up after his momentary daze and he looked like he was more than ready to fight.

Before anyone could do anything though they heard a large explosion followed by a pained roar from above. They all looked to see Motherglare's back smoking before a familiar voice boomed out.

"Listen up!"

"Natsu?" Mira and Diana mumbled as they glanced at each other with faint smiles.

"It's called _Dragon Slayer_ magic for a reason and we've got two dragons on our side!" he continued, his voice loud and proud as it carried across the city. "We got nine dragons to their ten! This is why the _Dragon Slayers_ and _Dragon Knights_ exist for! Let's go … dragon hunting!"

Another burning explosion erupted off Motherglare's back, the dragon releasing another pained roar.

"Nine?" Makarov muttered in confusion.

Mira was wondering the same thing, especially considering they hadn't told anyone yet, as she glanced to Diana only to see her frowning as she sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"I smell a _Poison Dragon Slayer_ …" Diana returned as she glanced to the far side of the city before looking back and smirking. "But Natsu got it wrong …"

The mages looked at her in confusion aside from those who originally went to train with her, knowing what she as getting at.

"We don't have nine dragons …" Diana continued as she smirked at Lisanna. "… We have ten …"

"What!?" several of their comrades shouted in shock as they looked at Lisanna incredulously.

"Are you sure?" Lisanna asked nervously. "… You said not to use it around others."

"I can make an exception," Diana said with a smile. "… And I know you can handle it."

Lisanna looked unsure for a few moments before she nodded, backing up away from the group as her magical energy spiked. Once far enough Lisanna breathed steadily, her frame starting to glow in a red aura.

"Animal Soul: Lava Dragon!" Lisanna shouted as her frame disappearing in a red glow for a few seconds, her magical pressure rising tremendously as the ground beneath her crack.

After a few seconds the glow disappeared, almost all gasping at the sight before them. Lisanna was now in her Lava dragon form, effectively turning her into a _Lava Dragon Slayer_ and a near match for a Hunter class dragon. Her legs were covered up to the mid-thigh in dark, ashen scales with a red glow coming between each division of scales, her toenails having extended into talons. Her clothes looked almost like it was formed of leather, forming a pair of very short shorts and tube top. She had a tail similar to Mira's own when in her original soul form but the tail was steaming from the heat radiating off it.

Her sides, shoulders, arms, and cheeks were all covered in similar scales as her legs but with a more intense red and orange glow coming off her palms. Her teeth extended into fangs, her pupils became slits as her eyes changed to look bright orange and yellow. She lacked wings for some reason but she did have a set of small, ram like horns on the sides of her head. And just like that, they had another slayer but the body strength closer to Diana's own rather than any of the usual slayers.

Good thing she pulled that out too because then they all noticed that Motherglare started to release eggs, the little white orbs raining down on the city before hatching into little dragon like drones.

"Well those are going to be a bitch," Diana muttered as she looked to Laxus. "Laxus … can you take Atlas Flame?"

Laxus smirked as he ran off to face the till now silent dragon. Apparently being punched by a devil, being kicked by an obviously too powerful slayer as far as he knew, and then watching another human become part dragon had really dumbfounded him. Mira hoped Laxus would be okay but right now she paid attention as Diana kept handing out instructions.

"Lisanna … see that white and blue dragon near the grand arches?" Diana asked while pointing at the small dragon, a single horn jutting out the top of its head.

"My opponent? Got it," Lisanna replied as she ran off in the direction of said dragon.

"Cana, Elfman, go back her up!" Diana continued, the two mages nodding as they chased after the youngest Strauss. Diana then looked at Mira before glancing to Zealconis, the emerald dragon having stripped a few humans near the edge of the square. "Mira, go with Wendy and tear that oversized gecko a new one."

Mira smirked back with a nod, glancing to Wendy who looked more than ready to fight, Carla already holding onto her back.

"Gajeel, the black and white one attacking the mages near down town is yours," Diana continued, the slayer nodding before running off.

"What about you?" she asked quickly before she left to fight the dragon.

"I'll try to restrain Horus so Yukino can get close," Diana instructed while placing a hand on the mage's shoulder.

"How can I help with Horus-sama?" Yukino asked with confused eyes.

"I'll get to it, now let's go!" Diana said as she picked up Yukino with one arm around her waist before dashing off to where Immortalis was currently fighting their ace.

"Be safe …" Mira mumbled before she turned to Wendy. "Ready?"

"Yes," Wendy replied steadily with a determined face.

"Then let's go!" Mira replied as the pair took into the sky and charged towards the laughing dragon.

* * *

"Diana-sama! You still haven't explained what I can do!" Yukino shouted while trying to look at her but it was difficult with the way Diana was holding her.

"Horus left a mark on you right?" Diana asked as she glanced at the mage under her arm.

Yukino blushed lightly before slowly nodding and lifting her right hand, revealing a small, golden marker that looked like a dragon's head on the underside of her wrist. A familial mark, something dragons left on clan members or those they looked after. If Yukino had it, then by a dragon's own law, Horus could not harm her or face being marked as a rogue by dragon society for hurting one under their care.

"Horus established a link with you and it might be the only way to break him out of the manipulation," Diana explained as she looked forward.

She saw Bayrus get batted away, his body badly cut but nothing life threatening … yet. Phiona was down, looking like she had a broken arm and twisted ankle. Damian and Rehea were trying to keep the pressure, attacking Horus in sync but the angelic blade kept them at a distance. Even if he was immortal, if Damian was cut by Horus' blades, the injuries would take longer than normal to heal since his body had a demonic composition. Horus was also crying soundlessly as he attacked, his movements nowhere near as sharp or organized as when he fought in the tournament. ' _If I can get an opening, restraining him shouldn't be too hard,'_ Diana thought as she rushed closer before setting Yukino down.

"How do I break him out of the control?" Yukino asked as she looked at Horus intently.

"I'm not sure … you just have to go off what you think will work. Something that can strengthen whatever bond you may feel to him," Diana explained with a quick glance at the _Celestial_ mage before looking back at Horus. "Wait until I can get ahold of him."

She didn't wait for Yukino to respond before she surged forward towards Horus. She closed the distance as he knocked Rehea back, driving a sucker punch into his cheek before he could react. His body careened through several buildings but she gave chase, Damian right beside her. The pair arrived near Horus as he got back up, two blades in hand screaming for their blood. Diana winced as she glanced at them, not liking that she had to be so close to angelic weapons again but it was necessary. Damian rushed ahead of her to create an opening, Horus swinging both blades in a wide arc.

Damian slide under the heavy strike, kicking out one of Horus' legs making him drop to one knee. Diana took the chance to close the distance and grab onto his head before slamming one knee into his face. He gave a pained grunt but still tried to stab at her, forcing her to jump up and out of his reach. ' _Damn! He may be trying to hold back but those weapons are too much of a risk. I can't go all out either because I need him if we're going to take out these dragons,'_ she thought as she clicked her teeth in irritation.

"Diana!" Damian called as he weaved in and out of Horus' attack. "Five seconds …"

"What!?"

Too late, before he could answer, Horus stabbed both blades through Damian's chest, making him cough up blood but he didn't try to back up. He latched onto Horus even as the skin making contact with the blades started to burn, Damian's face contorting in pain even as his frame started to glow in a red aura. ' _He's draining Horus down!'_ Diana realized as she circled around to be on Horus' right side. Exactly five seconds later Horus kicked Damian off, freeing himself from the vampire's grip but it was all Diana needed. She lashed out with a roundhouse kick, letting some of her _Chaos_ magic flow into her leg for the extra love. Not enough for a proper dragon attack but just the right amount to deliver the pain.

A crack was the response as her shin collided into Horus' right side, fracturing a rib or two as his body plowed through another set of buildings but back in the direction of the square and Yukino. She ran after him, this time managing to arrive before he could get back to his feet. He was in pain and winded, leaving the opening she needed to restrain him for a while. She tackled him to the ground, grunting a bit as she wrestled with him for a few seconds. Overpowering him rather quickly as she got him into a hold with his shoulders pulled back by her elbows and her palms pushing against the back of his head.

"Yukino!" she called as Horus thrashed but she kept a tight grip on him.

She spotted the young mage running towards her as fast as she could through the rubble and craters in her path. ' _Hurry up!'_ she mentally shouted as Horus thrashed harder, elbowing her sharply in the ribs. She groaned but held on, even when he started to flare his magic which almost seemed to burn her. Chaos and Order … oh how those two do not mix well. She flared her own magic at the same output as him, effectively canceling each other out and making it safer for Yukino to approach.

"Horus-sama!" Yukino called as she got close to them, Horus momentarily slowing down in his attempt at escape before redoubling his efforts.

It was in that moment that Diana failed to notice that he summoned a dagger … which he promptly stabbed into her thigh.

"Fuck!" she growled as her grip loosened, allowing Horus to half turn while flailing his arm and knocking her off him.

She grunted as she fell back but rolled onto her feet, ignoring the burning pain in her left thigh as she glared back at Horus.

"I swear if I didn't need you …" she mumbled as she grabbed the damned … ironic … blade and pulled it out with a pained hiss before tossing it away, leaving a slick cut in the middle of her thigh.

Horus looked back at her, his tears still falling as he summoned a large broadsword. She was getting ready to begin round two with him but then Yukino rushed towards him, ignoring the fact that he was loose and ready to kill just about anybody.

"Yukino!" Diana shouted but the mage didn't listen as she tackled Horus into a hug in similar fashion to what Wendy did to her. "He's going to …"

Her words stopped as her eyes widened at the sight. Yukino had quickly transitioned from hugging Horus to grabbing his head and pulling him into a smoldering kiss. The dragon never knew what hit him as he stood rigid, looking at the platinum blonde in disbelief even as she continued the kiss. After a few seconds his arms went limp, dropping the sword as his eyes closed and he leaned down so that Yukino's feet could touch the ground. After a second or so his arms snaked up to wrap around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

Diana watched with mouth agape as the two started a fierce make-out session, practically clawing at each other. It was at times like these that she wondered if having such sharp senses was a good thing … given what she was catching. Yukino gave very throaty moans as one of Horus' hands sank a little farther south than necessary … along with very clear glimpses of tongue being used. ' _Damn … remind me to do that to Mira later,'_ she thought as she shook her head before clearing her throat loudly. The couple abruptly broke the lip-lock as to look at her, both bursting into mad blushes as they released each other.

"What was that?" she asked in a dry tone as she looked at Yukino with a quirked eyebrow.

"You said go off what I felt … so I did," Yukino defended shyly while looking at her feet.

"I didn't mean jump his bones!" Diana half-shouted while pointing an incredulous finger at Horus.

"… Umm … it was rather ni—"

"You zip it!" Diana interrupted with a glare to freeze over Hell. She then looked at Yukino, the girl finally finding the courage to look at her. "… Are you sure about what you just did?"

Yukino looked at her for a few moments before slowly nodding while giving shy glances at the silent dragon. ' _Oh now she's self-conscious! If I hadn't interrupted they'd be humping right now!'_ she thought as she shook her head while sighing. Today had really been an overly eventful day and she really did not need voyeurism added to her rather extensive resume … thank you very much!

"You just had to stop the party?"

They all turned to see Damian approaching, his stab wounds still smoking but slowly closing.

"And here I thought I was going to see something good, maybe compare notes on whose better in the sack. A vampire or a dragon, now that's an important question," he continued, gleefully grinning at Yukino's atomic blush.

"Damian," Horus said in a warning tone.

"Relax," he responded with a wave of the hand as the other members of Immortalis gathered round, Phiona still sporting a wild blush.

"So … bold," she whispered as she looked at Yukino.

"I just want to sleep already," Diana groaned as she looked around, hearing Atlas Flame roar in annoyance.

She spotted the large flame dragon with a person clutching onto his head, a head of pink hair sticking out. ' _Really? Okay, that means Atlas Flame is handled now what about the other dragons?'_ she thought as she looked around, catching glimpses of the other dragons. Each slayer had one to fight since Laxus went after another dragon, this one looking distinctly yellow with splotches of green. That left Motherglare and one other dragon she couldn't recognize to deal with, both being Guard class.

"If I can get close, I think I can one-shot Motherglare with a roar," Diana commented as she looked up at said dragon.

"I can help with that," Horus added as he picked up his broadsword. "I can ground her … permanently."

"And then we finish off the other Guard class before cleaning up the dragons fighting the other slayers," Damian finished as he cracked his knuckles while eyeing the other dragon making rounds around the city.

"Oh … leaving so soon?" a new voice said making the group snap their eyes to the new visitor.

Diana's eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the woman before them. She was of average height with bright, almost glowing, blonde hair reaching her waist. She had fair skin with light blue eyes that seemed to crackle with energy. She was dressed in set of slim fitting jeans, a tight long sleeved shirt, knee high boots, and a long coat that reached past her waist, all the colors being primarily black and sky blue aside from a yellow clip fashioned into a lightning bolt in her hair. She was of modest proportions, at least by Fairy Tail standards, and overall she was rather beautiful.

"M-Master …" Horus mumbled as he looked at her, Diana's eyes widening even more as she glanced at the Immortalis members.

"She's your master?" Diana asked softly as she looked back at the woman, already knowing exactly who she is and how bad things really got.

"Hello my dears," she said in a melodious voice. "Seems that you were all having quite some fun … and just when I got back too."

"What are you doing here master? I thought you decided to leave early?" Damian asked.

"I was but then I thought, why not see it through to the end? That fight was certainly worth it, after all, I got to see the last Chaos dragon get drawn out," the woman said before a small smirk appeared on her face.

Diana's breathe hitched as the woman suddenly released her magical pressure, being on par with herself and Horus, before electricity collided along her frame. Diana raised her arms in time while flaring her magic into her forearms as the woman swiped her hand, a tendril of condensed electricity lashed out at them. Her magic protected her from the attacks burning effect but she still felt the pain of the current passing through her and pressure of the power behind it, making her skid back several feet as she glanced to the others … only to gasp in shock.

Damian had jumped in front of Phiona, taking the brunt of the damage but the current still managed to slice him in two and strike Phiona, charring her across the stomach while also stunning her. Horus had also used his body to cover Yukino, leaving a large cut across his back as it oozed blood out of the cracks in the burned skin. Rehea and Brayus had not been so lucky, the current having passed through Brayus' shield and into him, frying him from the inside as he dropped dead. Rehea was badly electrocuted as well, her rock wall having done little to protect her … and she was on her last breathe as well.

"Master … why?" Horus asked as he glanced back at her before nearly falling until Yukino caught him.

"Horus-sama!" she shouted in alarm as she adjusted Horus onto his side while he looked at his master.

"Oh Horus … you were so promising," the master said in a disturbingly sweet voice. "But if you can't eliminate one measly Chaos dragon … then what use do I have for you."

"So this is your power?" Diana mumbled as she glared at the woman. "… Lightning Dragon Slayer and daughter of Valtisius, the deceased Lightning Dragon King."

"Oh? It seems that old crow of a dragon taught you a few things before she passed …" the master sneered as she looked at her. "… What was her name …? Ah yes! Astera … the supposed strongest of the Chaos Dragons and fabled Dragon of Purgatory. Last time I saw her was over 400 years ago."

"I've seen you before in memories …" Diana said softly as she looked at the master with rage filled eyes. "… One of the only slayers to ever fight on par with Royal class dragons and kill them."

"So … do you know my name?" she asked as her frame crackled with electricity.

"You are Reiana Maltria … one of the four Horsemen and generals of Acnologia …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: That's right baby! The biggest baddy has arrived and already draws blood. The first of the Horsemen finally makes an appearance! I wonder what's going to happen? I bet nobody can guess how it will go down!**

 **Let me know what you think! Reviews!**

 **Much love, Jbubu**


	44. Daunting Fight

**Author's Note: And we are back to this mayhem of a story! People be hating and loving, some both. What can I say? I regret nothing! Prepare for more revelations than any of you could have predicted and so much more! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"A … Horsemen …" Horus mumbled as she looked at his master. "… You're one of Acnologia's generals?"

The same woman that had found him nearly five decades ago, gave him a guild to be a part of and taught him about the world around him. He'd been alone and confused ever since he hatched from his egg near the northern continent, the only knowledge he had being a recording lacrima with a message from his deceased father. Just a short message telling him what he was and could do … then leaving him to take care of himself. She'd found him in the mountains, alone and scared after trekking through the harsh terrain for days.

She'd been like a mother to him … and now he learned that she was one of the fabled Horsemen. He'd run into several of the dragonoid creatures claiming to be their servants, spouting endless praise about their 'king'. He'd ignored it, dismissing the possibility of it being more than empty words be some odd creatures containing dragon souls. His master had never seemed to react to the news either, not caring for the claims about Acnologia or the Horsemen they spoke of … but now he saw her in her true light. She is one of the Horsemen, a loyal follower of the Dragon of Apocalypse.

Reiana looked at him with cold eyes, a gaze he didn't know she had, as her face pulled into a twisted smile with her fangs glinting as current passed through them.

"Why yes sweetie … I am a Horsemen but …" Reiana spoke as she looked to Diana. "… I am not the follower of that weakling."

"W-What?" Yukino asked in a trembling voice as she kneeled beside Horus.

"Didn't you know?" Reiana asked with a tilt of the head. "… Acnologia was defeated 400 years ago … I would know, I helped do it."

"Explain …" Diana said in a dangerous tone as her own magic flared, her eyes covered over by her hair.

Reiana chuckled softly for a moment before looking up at the sky as she told them.

"Acnologia was actually the first slayer with unknown origins as far as we know and had existed for nearly a century before the Dragon War even began. _She_ was also the only original one to master the dragon form and fight on par with dragon Royals but what could you expect? She was a _Chaos Dragon Slayer_ after all and usually remained in her dragon form. It got to the point that most dragons forgot she was human and when the war broke out, she remained neutral … initially …"

Reiana looked back at them with angry eyes, her voice taking a dark tone.

"What most forgot is that not only dragons were having a war … far from it. Demons, angels, humans … they were all fighting in one massive war and in that war is where the Dragon of Apocalypse was truly born. It seemed that Acnologia fell for a demon and a dragon she once trusted killed that very demon. In her rage she killed that dragon and his four allies … one of them being Valtisius, my father. She then used some forbidden magic taught to her by her own parent to rip out their souls, took me and the other slayer children of those dragons to form her Horsemen and Ace, each of us commanding absolute power with the dragon souls in us. In fact, our ace learned to take the dragon form too but not to the same power as her."

"And then you rampaged …" Diana said in a soft voice, her frame shaking. "… But then why would you try to kill Acnologia?"

"Simple …" Reiana replied as her hands rested on her hips. "She was too weak. Sure, a few years of slaughter and fun but then it started. Every night when we rested together in a large cave system she'd taken as our base of sorts, she would cry. Can you imagine? Seeing a massive black dragon, the terror of the lands and so named bringer of Apocalypse crying like a child. It was sickening … so nearing the end of that little war, we hatched an idea to end her. We poisoned her food to weaken her, drew her away to a battle where she would then be weakened while the toxins took affect … and then we attacked her. Sadly, even while weakened she was too much for us so we used a backup plan …"

"And that was?" Horus asked as he winced in pain.

"We lead the only other dragon that could defeat Acnologia, her own creator, to her. Astera, the Queen of Chaos Dragons defeated Acnologia herself … or at least I think she did." Reiana answered while tapping her chin. "I didn't see the battle but I was close enough to feel them … and by the end of it I couldn't detect Acnologia at all and Astera's presence was nearly gone … maybe she got away and died off somewhere?"

"But that can't be right," Yukino said as she looked at Reiana. "Fairy Tail faced Acnologia themselves and were nearly killed by her."

Reiana scoffed at her before answering, "There are at least a dozen or more dragons out there. I'm sure one could be similar and have easily been labeled as Acnologia but the Chaos dragons are gone. Astera was the last and she used up her life force fighting Acnologia … or so we thought. It looks like Astera went and actually consummated with a human to create a hybrid. Rather smart really, allowing for the breed to survive while also hiding the presence from us … but now I've got you," she said as she looked at the silent Diana. "I have the pleasure of ending the Chaos Dragons for good now."

Diana remained silent as she finally looked up at Reiana, her eyes full of anger and pain. She then looked to Horus, their eyes locking for a moment before she spoke.

"I'll need you to handle that last dragon … I'll fight her."

Before Horus or Yukino could question it, Diana surged forward, nailing Reiana in the gut with a swift kick and knocking her back several meters. Diana then slammed her hands on the ground, blue flames coating her frame as she shouted out, "Abyss Cage!"

The flames rushed off her and formed an immense circle around Diana and Reiana before the flames roared up and formed a dome of blue fire. Horus winced at the heat coming off the flames, unable to see anything more going on inside. He could hear lightning and pained cries, feel Diana's magical pressure falling … but there were other things that need to be done. He took his eyes off the dome and forced himself to his feet before he scanned around himself. He spotted Atlas Flame now fighting Motherglare while the other slayers … weren't doing too well. Laxus seemed to hold his own with some of Fairy Tail's mages around him and Wendy was okay thanks to having Mira with her but the other slayers were being overwhelmed … even a _Lava Dragon Slayer_ he didn't recall seeing before.

He gave a pained groan as a wave of nausea hit him, nearly making him topple over but Yukino supported him. He gave her an appreciative smile before he looked up at the last dragon. It was a rather large Silver Dragon, rows of smooth scales and overlapping plates keeping its body protected as it roared down at the city. At times like these he had to thank the dragon's pride. It wouldn't come down to help exterminate bugs since other dragons already were.

"How will we defeat that dragon, Horus-sama?" Yukino asked softly as she watched the dragon.

"How indeed," he sighed as he looked at himself.

He was too injured to chase after the dragon and it was too far for him to blast with his _Dragon_ magic without possibly missing. Alone it was more or less impossible but … he wasn't doing it alone. He looked at Yukino for a few seconds before starting on his plan.

"Yukino-chan …. I need you to summon Pisces and Libra."

Yukino nodded as she pulled out her celestial keys, quickly calling forth both zodiac spirits. Luckily Pisces was already in the battle form, looking like a mother and son dressed in a fish scaled warrior regalia and waiting for orders.

"Madame … was is the order?" the son asked as he glanced at Horus.

"Horus-sama needs your assistance to kill that dragon," Yukino answered while pointing at said dragon.

"That's a tall order," the mother commented with a grimace.

"Not if you have the right weapons," Horus said as he formed two golden portals in front of him.

In a few seconds two large golden spears came out, each with a barbed end and small chain attached to the end of the shafts.

"Take these and try to pierce the wings. Once you've done that, pull the dragon into a gravity field created by Libra. A body that large is easily susceptible to heightened weight and it should slow it down enough for me to finish it off," Horus instructed as he handed the spears to the twin spirits of Pisces.

The spirits looked at him questioningly before glancing at Yukino, a quick nod from her dispelling any doubts as they took off. Libra was also at the ready, waiting for her target to be brought to her. As he waited Horus summoned another blade, this one a sleek longsword with runes etched into the base in a red color. He stood up straighter as Yukino took a step back, knowing that he'd need space for what he needed to do.

He watched as the spirits followed his direction, Pisces managing to impale the dragon on both wings before it noticed their approach, pulling at it while it tried to roar at them. They were too small to accurately attack, the chains extending to keep them safely out of reach from the dragon's talons or mouth. Pisces pulled at their hardest, the dragon putting up a harsh fight but they slowly pulled and discreetly lure it closer to hovering over Horus. It was then that Libra activated her _Gravity_ magic, raising the gravity to the highest extent she could.

Horus watched as the dragon took notice, straining to maintain the altitude but it was for nothing, the pressure was simply too much and its wings were injured while Pisces focused on pulling down as well. It descended down until it was merely at the height of a small building … more than close enough for him to perform one attack. He crouched into a jumping stance, both hands on his sword as the tip was aimed at his side. Then, just before he lunged he saw something. He saw himself, lunging at the dragon's head only for it to jerk back at the last moment, its massive jaws opened as it blasted Yukino while he was still in the air and unable to come to her rescue. She didn't even have a chance to utter a scream as a beam of silver particles ripped her apart as he screamed her name, a mix of boiling rage and grief mixing within him as tears cascaded down his cheeks with an enraged roar before he assaulted the dragon, purposely ripping it apart in the most painful way he could.

It was such a vivid image that he nearly glanced at her to make sure she was still there. He wasn't going to let anyone touch her … not after everything that's happened … after finally finding someone that felt right to be with. He'd watched her for a while, almost as much as he'd watched Diana during the games in fact. Her scent of chamomile was comforting, the essence of her magic that seemed to fall in sync to his own … that was the only reason he even accepted her bet in the first place. He'd felt the overwhelming urge to simply be near her and acknowledge her efforts, regardless of his views on them.

He'd made the mistake of letting simple lust and hormones ruin the relationship he could have had with Diana and he regretted every moment of it … but now he had Yukino and he was going to do right by her. He stilled himself as he took a deep breath, his senses tuning out all other inputs besides the dragon. He took aim, his body poised and ready before he lunged, his body nearly a blur even as it protested in pain but he ignored it. The dragon jerked its head back as he foresaw … but the head hadn't been his target.

He landed on the other side of the dragon, his blade held at his side, the length dripping crimson as the dragon gave a strangled gurgle. He looked back to see a fine red line form through the scales coating the junking between its neck and shoulder before a geyser of blood formed. The dragon slowly toppled over, the light in its eyes nearly extinguished as it gave a pained keen of sorts. He sighed as he limped towards its head, looking it in the eye before raising his sword up and driving it straight through the skull … ending the dragon's suffering.

He left the sword embedded as he dropped to one knee, his stamina spent as he heard Yukino rushing to him. As he glanced to her approaching form he could hear more … other dragons roaring in pain and anger. He smirked at that … the other slayers had seen something as well and capitalized on it. This battle would end soon …

* * *

"Lava Dragon's Burning Fist!" she yelled as she punched the Snow Dragon's shoulder with a small burst of molten rock, earning a pained growl before the dragon tried to bite at her.

She pulled back in time to avoid the jaws as Elfman came around the other side in his Beast King form, tackling the back of the dragon's neck to draw its attention. With the dragon distracted she gained some distance to assess the situation and how to continue on. Even with Diana picking her thanks to the obvious elemental advantage, the dragon was proving tougher than expected. She grit her teeth in frustration as she noted the near minimal damage she made to its body. A few burn marks along the back and chest, a cut on the back leg, nothing more.

The damn thing reacted fast for being so big and the air around it was constantly chilled, lessening the damage from her attacks. It didn't help that this _Take-Over_ was chugging her magic like no tomorrow and there wasn't anything to resupply on. She could consume flames since the Lava dragon was in the family of Fire Dragons but it didn't give her the substance that she needed. She glanced around to see other mages fighting off the little dragon drones, a few bodies littering the streets making her stomach flip. People were dying all around her and she couldn't even take down the one target she'd been given.

She may have been able to absorb the soul Diana gave her after taking it from Terrus but Lisanna lacked the experience and control necessary to use a higher techniques. Still, she was the only thing keeping this dragon back or otherwise it would slaughter the mages around her. She returned her attention to the Snow Dragon in time to dodge a tail that nearly flattened her, the impact flash freezing the ground beneath it. She grit her teeth as she spotted Cana running at the side of the dragon before tossing up several cards that started to glow brightly.

"Fifth Form: Light Lance!" Cana shouted as the cards formed a halo before a light spear blasted out through it and struck the dragon's side.

The attack was powerful but it only angered the dragon more as it snarled at her before trying to snap her up. Cana used her honed reflexes to jump out of the attack and regroup near Lisanna and Elfman. Lisanna could tell that they were getting tired too and unless that made some major damage … they wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Any ideas?" Cana asked as the dragon turned to look at them with glassy eyes.

"Working on it," Lisanna said as she noticed the dragon breathing in.

"Damn!" she bit out before she breathed in as well.

The dragon then released a blizzard through its roar, the temperature dropping around them drastically as it neared.

"Lava Dragon's Roar!" Lisanna bellowed as a smaller stream of molten rock and flame erupted from her mouth, colliding with the Snow Dragon's blizzard.

Lisanna could feel her feet digging into the ground as she tried to maintain her footing while keeping enough power in the attack to hold off the roar. It lasted for about ten seconds before both roars died down and Lisanna could see the damages. Her roar had protected her, Cana, and Elfman from the cold blast but the area around and behind them was coated in a thin layer of snow and mist.

"Nearly got us there," Cana muttered as she drew more cards.

"And we still haven't managed to hurt it," Elfman added as he crouched down in preparation to attack again.

But before he moved Lisanna felt a vision of sorts pass in front of her eyes. Elfman and she charged at the dragon but they didn't know that the snow field around it was all it needed. It stamped a talon as spikes of ice sprung out of the snow, impaling Elfman and her while Cana could only watch in horror, the dragon soon making quick work of her before turning to the mages defending the city. She paused for a moment as she glanced to her friends. They had seen it too, their eyes wide with disbelief as they looked at her. Before they could say anything the dragon raised a talon, ready to deliver the finishing move.

"Oh no you don't!" Cana shouted as she threw barrage of cards around them and the dragon. "Third Form: Fire Field!"

At her command the cards erupted into miniature infernos, melting the snow around them as the dragon hissed in irritation. Lisanna used that opening to rush at the dragon, focusing her magic into her palms. She still hadn't gotten the hang of using attacks passed the most basic forms for slayers but there was one she'd tried a few times and if it struck, maybe they could stand a chance at beating the dragon.

"Dragon Slayer Technique: Piercing Lava Spires!" she shouted as she slammed her palms into the ground just in front of the dragon.

A second or two passed before the ground around her glowed red hot, the temperature around them rising exponentially as the dragon looked at her curiously … before the attack struck. Four spears of molten rock burst out of the ground around her, aimed straight at the dragon as it reared back in surprise but couldn't avoid the attacks. Two spires struck it in the chest, cracking some of the snowy scales and leaving large burns while the third pierced the left wing of the dragon as it roared in pain. However, it was the fourth that caused the most damage.

The last spear of lava collided with the Snow Dragon's large horn jutting out of its nose before being deflected around it … and grazing the side of the dragon's face. The lava washed over its right eye, bits of the sharp rock tearing into the scaled eyelids and sensitive eye underneath. The dragon was now hurt, not fatally, but without a doubt this fight was going to turn. The dragon couldn't fly on one wing, its strongest scales guarding the chest were cracked and burning, and now it had a massive blind spot. They weren't anywhere near done with it but now … it was their turn to go on the all-out offensive…

* * *

"This oversized bastard …" Laxus groaned as he got up from a pile of rubble and looked at the large yellow and green dragon.

"You are rather strong for a fake slayer," Ovaku snorted as he looked down at Laxus.

"Tch … so even you can tell I got my magic from a lacrima," Laxus replied as he walked forward.

"It is most obvious for a true dragon … I have seen many slayers before and those created in artificial means rarely even achieve half your strength," Ovaku answered.

"So what is this? Praise or are you just the type to talk too much in a fight?" Laxus asked as he rolled his shoulders.

He'd seen a glimpse into the future that had ultimately saved his life. He'd planned to barrel straight into the dragon's side and discharge a current but the dragon had anticipated it and covered his body in a slick layer of venomous ooze. Even with his lightning protecting him, the slime would have eaten away at him in seconds and ended with a puddle of melting flesh and bones … not a pretty sight. Instead he'd managed to pull a feint and blast the dragon with a small canon of lightning, however, that only got him swatted away by its tail and tumbling into a building … only for it to come down on him.

He was aching all over after his fight with Jura and hadn't had nearly enough time to recover before the damned dragons attacked. At least Diana and the other two had formed a strong plan at first, having any lightning mages available pumping him full of their magic. That filled his reserves pretty well but then being ripped apart and nearly dying hadn't done him any favors. Sure, Diana had repaired most of the damage with her Phlegethon flames but the fatigue was still there. Now this dragon had more or less put him into the same shape as when he fought Jura … and the thing didn't even look hurt.

A few burns from some attacks that landed, that was all to show for Laxus' efforts. He sighed in irritation as he looked at the large and rather slimy dragon. Apparently it was a variation of the Poison Dragons but much more reminiscent of a poisonous frogs, having no long range breath attacks but slimes that could dissolve even scales. At least most of the attacks Laxus preferred were long ranged but an attack strong enough to harm the dragon would need to be close. He got broken out of his thoughts when the dragon chuckled as it looked at him.

"How very amusing … tell me, how did you reach such strength?" Ovaku asked as it reared up on its hind legs.

"Nothing special … just a few pointers from another dragon is all," Laxus answered as more lightning trailed over his frame.

"And do you believe that you could actually defeat me with such power, even though you are a fake?" Ovaku persisted with a sneer.

Laxus only smirked back at him as he shrugged his torn shirt while looking at the dragon.

"I won't just defeat you … I'll slay you," he replied as he lunged to the side.

The dragon snarled in anger as it swiped a talon at him but he jumped out of the way. He ran around the immense creature, forcing it to move with him or be flanked and left vulnerable. Ovaku turned to him but he kept moving, at times switching direction to momentarily throw the Venom Dragon off until he managed to get directly behind it.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" he bellowed as a condensed stream of electricity hit Ovaku square in the back making him roar in pain.

It wouldn't do much but that was fine. Laxus needed him to get angrier and initiate his own attack. Current passed though the dragon's body for a few seconds but it did little as the dragon bared his fangs at him, anger raging in his pale yellow eyes. Laxus only smirked back as he ran at the dragon as talons rained down. He weaved in and out of the attacks, being missed by near inches as he focused more of his magic into his right hand. After nearly twenty seconds passed Laxus ducted back as Ovaku nearly bit down on him.

Laxus watched as the rock in the dragon's jaws hissed and steam while dissolving in a puddle beneath him. Laxus could feel his eyes water as vile fumes came off the sludge but he tried to ignore it as he continued to pump his magic into his right hand, steadily forming one of his signature attacks, the Lightning Halberd. It took a few more seconds to form, Ovaku looking at him curiously.

"You think that alone will be enough to finish me?" Ovaku asked in distaste.

"Like this … no," he answered as he tightened his grip around the shaft of the lightning weapon.

It started to condense the weapon, the lightning beginning to take a new shape. It condensed around his fist before extending into a blade reaching around three feet. Some of the lightning wrapped around his wrist and forearm like a guard of sorts, the magic so dense he couldn't see through it. He'd been working on this for some time after he connected with his magic. An attack that focused the lightning into a cutting edge rather than a powerful electric burst.

"Slayer Original Art: Gauntlet of Zeus …" Laxus murmured as he eyed the dragon, spotting the flash of concern pass through its eyes.

He didn't give it time to think on a strategy as he rushed at it, the blade tip tearing through the ground as he passed over it. It was so dense he couldn't even fully lift it for more than ten seconds … but that was all he would need. The dragon roared in defiance as it tried to crush him with one of its clawed hands. He jumped in between the outstretched fingers and used his momentum to run up its forearm, ignoring the sizzling of his shoes. He then used a burst of lightning in his legs to jump up to the halfway point of Ovaku's neck as the dragon reared back.

"Take this!" he shouted as he raised the blade across his chest and swiped at the neck.

The blade dug into the slick scales like butter, burying up past his wrist as he used another surge of lightning to move across the dragon's neck. He could feel the slime eating at his fist but he ignored it as his blade cut through the dragon's neck, streams of blood flowing after him. With a final heave he thrust the blade out of the other side of the dragon's neck and fell back to the ground. He used a roll to take the brunt of the force before glancing back at Ovaku.

The dragon looked at him in disbelief before coughing a cloud of toxic blood. Then, the giant fell forward as its head and neck fell back, nearly severed completely by his lightning blade. As the body hit the ground everything shook under the weight, Laxus dropping to his knees as he inspected his right hand. He was seriously burned and could even make out some of his knuckle bones but … the dragon was dead. He allowed himself a pained sigh as he sat down while glancing up at the sky, two dragons still fighting. He sorely hoped this battle would end soon, he really didn't have it in him to fight anymore …

* * *

"Wendy!" Mira shouted as she pushed the little slayer out of the way and took a flailing tail to the side.

She grunted in pain as she careened into a building but shook it off. She could tell that a few ribs were broken but that was the least of her worries. Zealconis was a tough bastard, his emerald scales being tougher than steel and he was an experienced fighter. She managed some good hits on him but none were decisive. Her _Devil_ magic just wasn't up to par yet and it would be some time before she could handle a dragon of Zealconis' caliber. Still, she needed to help Wendy with this fight or else the little slayer would be doomed.

She ran out of the building to see Wendy and Carla trying to avoid Zealconis as he snapped at them, smirking all the while as he enjoyed it like a game. That left a bad taste in Mira's mouth, knowing that even dragons could enjoy in the pain and hardship of others. Zealconis had said so himself, his magic was designed to strip away a human's dignity and Wendy had sworn to take him down. Still, so far the only injury they'd managed was making Zealconis bite his own tongue when Wendy surprised him with a roar from above.

' _I need to create an opening long enough for Wendy to focus on a larger attack,'_ Mira thought as she raced at the distracted dragon.

"Cosmic Flare Burst!" she shouted as she slammed her palm into the dragon's gut, an explosion of Halphas' magic mixed with Fire Devil fire striking him.

The blow was strong enough to wind the large dragon as he skid back a few feet and glared at her. She could only smirk at him, trying to egg him on and keeping him focused on her for as long as possible. Mira could tell that Wendy was already concentrating, the winds around her starting to become rather strong.

"Damned demons … you never learn to mind your own business," Zealconis spat as he looked at her.

"You made it my business when you attacked us," Mira replied.

"Then I'll just have to squash you along with these bugs," he continued.

"It's always bug with the likes of you," Mira growled as she glared at the dragon.

"Why it is only appropi—"

She didn't let him finish as she surged forward and kicked him across the face. The attack did little as he snapped back at her before trying to clamp down on her. She weaved in and out of the jaws, throwing a punch or kick where she could. After a few seconds she backed up and then started to fly out of Zealconis' reach, forcing him to come after her. In the air she was more evened with him, her movement being sharper in contrast to his near sluggish control. She flanked him easily before racing up to the junction of his wing and pummeling at it.

It hurt her knuckles but she kept at it, allowing her demonic flames to coat them and being rewarded with the sight of cracking scales. However, Zealconis snarled as he twisted around, his wings buffeting her away as he turned to face her. She managed to regain her control as she looked back at him, wondering what he would do now. She got his answer when he inhaled before releasing a massive roar of green magic at her. She saw him strip some humans with it but she doubted it was for such purposes this time so she ducted out of it and glanced back to see the attack strike a mountain.

Her eyes widened as the explosion encompassed the whole thing before dissipating to reveal a crater where the mountain once stood. ' _Damn … if he uses that in the city I doubt anyone aside from Diana or Horus could survive it,'_ she thought as she looked at the dragon. He seemed rather content with himself, taking in her worry as a sign of his coming victory. She grit her teeth as she flared her magic, crimson and purple flames coating her frame. ' _I guess a roar should be answered with another,'_ she thought as she sped towards him. As she got closer she inhaled, knowing that he wouldn't be able to dodge at a closer distance.

"Fire Devil's Cosmic Rage!" she bellowed as a torrent of demonic flames mixed with Halphas' attack blasted towards Zealconis.

He didn't anticipate it and hovered in surprise as the attack hit him dead on. It didn't have the same power as his own roar but the demonic flames were still capable of damaging him. His body was hidden from sight for a few seconds before her attack died down to reveal him. Mira was satisfied to see that the attack had packed enough damage to burn him in several places, the most significant damage being at his chest. Her attack had crushed several of his scales and was leaving burning scales as remnants of crimson fire ate away at him.

He swatted at them but they weren't going out any time soon, one of the perks of her flames. Not as overwhelmingly hot as a Fire Dragon's but capable of burning on any surface for longer periods of time. He seemed to realize the futility and so stopped trying to dismiss the flames as he snarled at her.

"You've truly gone and angered me now demon," he growled but she simply smiled at him.

"And you've disappointed me, gecko," she chirped back.

"What did you call me!?" he bellowed furiously … completely oblivious to the attack coming from behind him.

He noticed in time to only glance back and see the beginning of his doom. Wendy was already too close for him to dodge or knock away, her right hand holding her own unique attack … with a twist. She'd forced the spinning sphere to condense into a cone and form a drill point … and she was aiming where Mira had taken the liberty of weakening Zealconis' scales. She had him at his most crucial weakness, especially considering that they were several hundred meters in the air.

"Original Slayer Art: Vortex Drill!" Wendy shouted as she pushed the drill at the junction of Zealconis' wing.

He roared in pain as the drill viciously tore through the weakened scales and into the muscle surrounding the wing joint. As it hit the base of the bone the drill collapsed on itself as Carla pulled Wendy back before the drill expanded. The drill exploded with the force of the condensed winds inside the bone, shredding the muscles and tendons leaving Zealconis' right wing hanging by the membranes. Before he could even start to fall Mira appeared above him, her hands held together above her head.

"Fire Devil's Blazing Anvil!" she shouted as she slammed a massive fireball onto his head, jump starting his fall.

He turned into a literal meteor as he plummeted to the ground, his body coated in a fresh addition of demonic flames. Mira hovered beside Wendy and Carla, the little slayer panting after having used such a heavy attack. They watched as Zealconis struck the ground with a resounding boom, the nearest buildings collapsing from the shockwaves. Mira waited to see if Zealconis would try and stand again but as the dust settled it was clear to see that he was down. He'd struck headfirst and it was by sheer luck that it didn't snap his neck like a twig.

"That's one down," Mira commented as she glanced at Wendy with a smile.

"Y-Yeah …" Wendy agreed with a small smile through her panting.

While she recovered Mira glanced around the city to see the state of things. Laxus had killed his dragon but didn't look like he could keep going, Lisanna had seriously injured hers and now they were pushing it on the defensive. The other slayers seemed to have caught a second wind but the fights were still raging strong. Then she looked to the large dome of blue fire, knowing that Diana was in there fighting someone. She didn't know who, all that she could tell was that it was someone as strong as Diana and that worried Mira immensely.

Diana was hurt and tired, not to mention seriously shaken after what she did under Rogue's manipulation. She was thinking about trying to see if she could enter the flames and help but had a gut feeling those flames were meant to keep everyone out and they wouldn't dissipate until Diana won … or lost. She grit her teeth in frustration at the thought but was quickly broken out of it when she saw an immense explosion off to her left.

She looked to see the large dragon that Rogue had been riding falling back to the grounds near the Mercurius castle. The dragon careened down before crashing right on top of the Eclipse Gate, destroying the gates as if they were nothing in the process.

"The gates have been destroyed …" Wendy said as she then looked to Mira. "… Doesn't that mean that Rogue could never come back from the future?"

"And the dragon's wouldn't have been brought here either," Carla added as they glanced at the remaining dragons.

Sure enough, their bodies started to glow as the flow of time corrected itself, pulling the dragons back to their era 400 years ago. Even the dead dragons started to glow as the little dragon drones terrorizing the city started to fade as well. Mira let out an exhausted sigh as she slowly started to descend, glad that the fighting was over … mostly. She then looked to the dome and could see the very roof of it starting to dissipate. ' _Wait, then that means Diana's fight finished!'_ Mira thought as she raced towards the fading dome, hoping to find her dragon …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: How was that for several fights? Now Laxus official counts among the slayer ranks! All that's left is that one fight ... Horsemen vs. Fairy, who will win? Any guesses what will go down? That and all comments welcomed with open arms!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	45. A Responsibility

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Another chapter and possibly the most tense one of all! Some say she can win, others not so much. How will it go!? More truths will come to light and two dragons will fight to the bitter end! Enjoy!**

 **And remember, let me know what you think! Review, messages, anything!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Another thing! I used a small song segment, and by all rights, the sing is public domain, just in case anyone asks. I highly suggest adding a youtube page with the song : Pippin's Song for Lord of the Rings 3: Edge of Night.**

* * *

She clicked in irritation as she watched the girl get back up. Her clothes were in tatters, her sports bra a flick from falling off, her jeans ripped beyond repair. Her body was littered with little burns and cuts, her legs straining to remain standing. Reiana watched as this little dragon, centuries her junior, got back up defiantly against a superior opponent. Reiana simply didn't understand Diana. Why did she keep trying instead of accepting a quick death? This was almost as irritating as when she'd watched the Huntress face off against her guild and manage to defeat them regardless of her injuries.

She hated such fools with a passion, citing that they fought for more than themselves and how it was their responsibility to progress … and then she actually won. Just watching the girl's happy smile after besting a guild Reiana had personally bothered to put together as pawns infuriated her to no ends. Some pathetic hybrid, barely looking like she was even half Horus' age, stood up against them in an absurd display. And what angered her most about the whole ordeal was how the girl spoke of a debt to pay and how she needed to protect them.

Reiana believed that weaklings had no right to complain about a world being unfair or if they were taken advantage of. Power belonged to the strong and that strength shouldn't be wasted to support those who are weak. Yet this child had the audacity to treat human bugs like a family, disregarding her own heritage. Before Reiana had been curious to offer the young mage a place in Immortalis to gain the addition of the last Chaos Dragon into her fold but now … now she wanted her dead.

' _She actually cares for such inferior creatures … just like her …'_ Reiana thought as she watched Diana regain her footing, panting from exertion. Even with the state of her body, her magic fluctuating from the pain and fatigue, her eyes remained clear … her right, sapphire blue eye looking back at Reiana just like _she_ had. She couldn't read that eye, the thoughts and emotions of the young dragoness hidden behind the gem like exterior.

"How dare you look at me with that?" Reiana asked in a seething voice.

"With … what?" Diana asked as she tried to recover her breath.

"That eye!" Reiana shouted. "That same eye that Acnologia looked at me with!"

Reiana had known Acnologia for a few years, at the height of the Dragon War, and not once did she see Acnologia's fabled human form. She'd heard tales of the great dragon long before the war began, of how her beauty captivated most, from humans and demons to dragons. Her hair as dark as the pitched night and reaching her waist, skin so smooth and light that it made marble envious, eyes that could have come from a sapphire mine and cut by the finest jewelers. Yet, Reiana never got to see her in such a state but those eyes remained in her draconic form. And now this last remnant of a dying breed was looking at her with a similar eye.

Reiana for a moment had wondered if Acnologia had looked anything like this girl, save her odd silver eyes and monochrome hair. Everything about her was sickening similar to Acnologia but so different as well … the two could have been mistaken for sisters. Acnologia had radiated a power unlike any other along with a rage and bloodlust that had truly humbled Reiana at first. Then, as time passed Reiana saw the other side that disgusted her … a sniveling little girl that wanted her little harlot of a demon back. Acnologia had shed tears for a creature beneath her and so her generals ended her.

This child on the other hand didn't contain the same bloodthirst or rage but the power was there. Even Reiana had felt a pang of worry when the dragoness unleashed the monstrous power of Chaos during her fight against Immortalis, a power that briefly had surpassed her own though it fell short of the power she remembered. Still … to see such a close reminder of the dragon she'd had a hand in eliminating and looking back at her with a similar gaze was intolerable. She was going to rip apart this dragon and keep that eye as a memory, a token to remember the end of Chaos Dragons.

She clenched her fists as a growl escaped her, electricity running rampant across her frame as she glared at the dragoness. She wanted to hear her scream, to make her suffer for simply existing. Diana heard her growl and tried to respond with her own but it was weak, her strength dropping quickly.

"Looks like the hatchling is running out of energy," Reiana mocked as she held a hand out, a ball of electricity condensing in it.

"Doesn't mean I'm stopping," Diana replied as blue magic flared around her hands.

A second or so passed before Diana ran forward, her hand balled into a fist. Reiana smirked as she waited for Diana to get closer before countering. She dodged the sloppy hit before slamming the electric sphere into her side, the energy bursting on contact. Diana cried out in pain as she tumbled back, a new burn forming below her ribs as the current momentarily stunned her. Reiana took the liberty of closing in to the downed hybrid and kicked her square in the gut making her cough up as she fell farther back.

"Haha … is this really all you have?" Reiana asked as she watched the dragoness try to stand again. "I thought you'd have some fight in you after downing that Grassland Dragon but it seems I was mistaken."

Diana didn't answer as she got up on trembling feet. Reiana scoffed as she surged forward and slugged her in the gut, doubling her over. Reiana smirked down at her before grabbing her by the back of the head and tossing her across the little arena formed by the dome. An impressive display, the flames preventing Reiana from escaping even with lightning teleportation. ' _However, she simply made it easier for me to kill her without interruptions,'_ Reiana thought as she sauntered over to the recovering dragon.

"Why …?" Diana asked softly as she glanced back at her. "Why did you really betray Acnologia?"

"I told you already," Reiana scoffed as she closed the distance and stomped squarely on Diana's back, forcing her back down onto her stomach. "She was weak."

"For mourning?" Diana asked as she tried to get herself up.

Reiana interrupted that by stomping again before punting her away, sending her crashing into the spire in the middle of the square.

"Whether it was a human or demon, crying over it was pathetic," she snapped as she walked over to Diana. "She was the damned Dragon of Apocalypse! Why should one measly demon be worth it!?"

"So you were jealous?" Diana asked as she managed to stand up again.

Reiana snarled at that as she raced forward with a cross aimed for Diana's face but overshot, the dragoness ducking under it while kneeing Reiana in the gut. She felt her breathe leave her as Diana followed up with a signature attack, the power being a fraction of what she'd used before.

"Chaos Dragon's Crushing Fist!" she shouted as she nailed Reiana across the face, the blue explosion of power sending her sprawling.

Reianna quickly shook it off as she rolled onto her feet, glaring at the dragoness as she tried to press her attack. Reiana weaved in and out of several jabs, lashing out with a kick to Diana's side in a brief opening. Diana grunted from the hit but didn't relent, shoving her palm into Reiana's chest as her magic flared.

"Chaos Dragon's Draco Burst!" she shouted as the focused explosion of magic blasted Reiana back several meters.

Diana then jumped up to follow with another attack but Reiana beat her to it.

"I don't think so!" she shouted as she formed a whip out of lightning and snapped it at Diana.

The girl screamed in pain as the whip wrapped around her waist and the voltage coursed through her body while she fell back down. Reiana didn't hesitate as she pulled back up, stringing Diana along, before bring the whip down and the dragoness with it. Reiana allowed the whip to dissipate as she looked at the small crater, the dragoness twitching slightly as the last of the current left her body.

"Aawww … is the little dragon hurting?" Reiana asked sarcastically as Diana rolled over slowly.

"Y-yeah …" Diana replied weakly as she got on one knee. "… I'm going to be sore for days …"

"You think I'll let you live?" Reiana asked flatly as she looked at the girl.

"No … I'm taking you down though," Diana replied as she got up.

"You're joking, right?" Reiana asked with a quirked eyebrow. "You really think you can take me? Are you stupid?"

"Just stubborn," Diana replied while rolling her shoulders.

"I've fought with and defeated dragon royals! I've slaughter more dragons in a single battle than there are here while you could barely muster the power to kill a Hunter class!" Reiana shouted at the foolish girl.

"Then why haven't you finished me?" Diana asked as she got into a fight stance.

Reiana grit her teeth as she looked at the idiotic girl, her magic flaring to the point the ground around her was crumbling while the atmosphere crackled with electricity. She charged the girl, punching her across the face before she could react. She didn't let up as she unleashed a barrage of electrified punches, Diana trying to guard against them with her scales arms but barely succeeding. In a brief opening, Diana slashed with her claws, managing to graze Reiana across the collar making her hiss in irritation.

"You brat!" Reiana shouted as she delivered a vicious uppercut, sending the dragoness skyward.

She chased after the girl and charged up her magic into her leg as she appeared above her.

"Dropping Bolt!" she shouted as she delivered a sharp drop kick.

Diana crossed her arms to block it but her body still careened into the floor below her. She followed after, landing on Diana's gut making her spit up blood. Reiana sneered down at her before grabbing onto Diana's throat and allowing a large amount of current to flow through her. Diana tried to scream but her windpipe was sealed as her body thrashed from the current. After a few seconds Reiana let up the current before picking Diana up, holding her up easily.

"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer," Reiana said before tossing Diana back against the broken spire.

Diana's breathing was shallow as she looked back at her, that eye still holding the unyielding gaze. Reiana felt her blood boil just looking at the girl, one that proved to be a stubborn fool. If the rest of her guild was full of such people, Reiana would take it upon herself to slaughter them before the night finished. And to make matters worse the girl kept speaking, her words soft yet stabbing at old wounds Reiana wished to forget.

"I've seen it … remember it," Diana started as she looked at her. "… Where Acnologia started … why she took you on and why you accepted it, even after she killed your father."

"That _father_ saw me as nothing more than a tool!" Reiana shouted back with venom in her voice. "So much for seeking coexistence! Valtisius only took me on to later dispose of me!"

"And what did you believe Acnologia was doing?" Diana asked back.

"She was a slayer! She was the one that could truly lead us but she never did!" she replied. "She just took some revenge and then broke down. So much for the greatest slayer and apparent Dragon of Apocalypse," she spit out.

"And you betrayed her after she saved you …" Diana said almost sadly. "… She was heartbroken and didn't know what to do and you saw it as weakness."

"Are you actually pitying her!?" Reiana asked in disbelief. "Aren't you Astera's daughter? You know that it is because of Acnologia that Astera died, don't you?"

Diana nodded slowly as she got up while looking at Reiana with sad eyes.

"Yes … after all … Astera raised Acnologia …" Diana replied. "… But she couldn't kill her own child …"

"And she had you to clean up her mess," Reiana said with distaste. "… Even so that damned dragon is long dead. None of the Horsemen have seen her in 400 years and even the sightings from a few years ago always came up empty."

"Be that as it may, then that means my mission has changed … Acnologia isn't a threat but you and the Horsemen are," Diana said as she flared her magic. "… I will finish what started centuries ago."

Reiana snarled at the girl as lightning built up around her frame. This child was infuriating beyond belief! How dare such a runt of a child, one born out of necessity rather than love, dare challenge her and her own guild? They are Apocalypse, the elite guild formed by Acnologia and the true rulers of this world. Their ace had mastered the dragon form and had power to rival their once exalted master! Once she finished this Chaos dragon, all that would remain would be Horus, and with his death, their victory would be complete.

No human force could stand up to them, Zeref's _Death_ magic was harmless to their ace and his power barely matched any of them. Demons had fallen to them in scores, human's would panic at their presence, and no dragons remained that could threaten them. Apocalypse was the strongest guild to ever be formed, all five members containing the full power of a dragon soul and being raised by Royal class dragons. They were the only of their kind, the Zero Generation, the highest state a _Dragon Slayer_ could ever achieve.

Yet this little hybrid trash thought she could fight on par with them? It was nothing short of blasphemy and Reiana would make her suffer for daring to stand against them. She watched as the little dragon condensed her magic around her right hand before she started to move forward. Then suddenly Reiana saw something flash across her eyes … her victory.

She saw the scene play out, Diana rushing at her with her _Chaos_ magic but it was pointless. Reiana had let loose a concentrated stream of lightning shaped like a dragon's head. The dense magic had reached Diana and pierced through her arm that she tried to vainly guard with, hoping that her magic could deflect the lightning but it was useless. The lightning dragon head tore through her arm before continuing on and striking clean through her gut, leaving a large hole below her rib cage as Diana vomited blood. Reiana then watched in glee as Diana's eyes began to darken, her energy spent and body finally breaking down.

Reiana blinked as her vision came back into focus, Diana still beginning to run at her without showing any signs of having seen the attack … and even if she did there was nothing she had to stop it in time. Reiana condensed her magic in her left palm before aiming it at Diana, smirking all the while as the dragoness drew closer.

"Lightning Dragon's Beast Hunting!" she shouted as the electricity shot out of her hand in the shape of the dragon's head.

Reiana saw Diana raise her hand to try and guard against it, her lips forming into a grin knowing that the _Chaos_ magic wasn't enough. However, as she looked at Diana's hand, she was shocked to see blue flames rather than the _Chaos_ magic coating her hand. The dragon head impacted the flaming hand, the flames seeming to attack and eat away at the lightning even as some tendrils of it managed to strike the dragoness … but none were lethal. In a few seconds Diana closed the distance, Reiana's attack completely nullified as she stood too stunned to do anything. Diana's flames snuffed out as she grabbed each of Reiana's hands and pushed them behind her as Diana actually hugged her close.

"What!?" Reiana asked in shock and confusion as she looked up at the taller girl.

"I get it …" Diana said softly as she looked down at her. "… You felt betrayed …"

"Shut up!" Reiana shouted in her grip, struggling against the surprising strength of the girl.

"You wanted something more but Acnologia didn't answer you," Diana continued in a near pitiful tone.

"I said shut up!" she screamed as she let her magic flare, shocking Diana.

Diana didn't let her grip loosen as she toughed the pain out, still looking at Reiana with that damned eye. It felt as though that eye could see into her, see her doubts and fears, that she was defenseless before it. Reiana screamed in her rage as she upped the output while thrashing but Diana didn't let go. After several seconds the current died down as Reiana gave Diana a hateful glare but it was ignored as Diana continued to speak.

"… You wanted her but her heart was somewhere else. You thought that if you couldn't have her, then no one could."

"How would you know that!?" Reiana shouted at her.

"Because of how you talked about her," Diana answered. "You admired her and thought that you could fill the whole in your savior's heart but after being rejected you turned to hating her."

"So what!? She's dead now!" she replied as her eyes started to sting.

Diana's presence was painfully similar but also different in a way that Reiana couldn't ignore. She felt warmer and kinder unlike the enraged and closed off dragon that had once taken her fancy. The feeling of a Chaos Dragon that Reiana had once sought out and then detested was surrounding her again with a soothing scent of lilies. For a moment she wondered … could this contact have been what Acnologia was before it all happened? The beautiful slayer that had once been said to be kind and sweet before the one she loved had been killed before her eyes?

Was it a torment meant to make her suffer for what she did so many years ago? She'd been so angry back then, cursing herself and Acnologia for the way things went. At first she'd been hesitant, thinking that she could get Acnologia to come around but her hopes quickly faded. She was a slayer too, a princess as the daughter of the past Lightning Dragon King. Surely she could have been a better partner to Acnologia than some demon … she wasn't even mated. So why!? Why wasn't she good enough to be her mate and rule with her!? Instead all she could do was listen to Acnologia cry in agony or roar in rage when in the battlefields but never allowing her or the members of Apocalypse to get close to her.

When had admiration and possible love turned to resentment and hate? ' _All I wanted to do was be there for her … to see her in her human form and hold her. To save her after she saved us …'_ Reiana thought as she felt a tear run down her cheek. Diana looked at her quietly for a few moments before she did something Reiana would have never expected. Diana leaned down and kissed her, surprising the princess for a moment before she felt her eyes close. She felt Diana's arms tighten around her as a sudden heat pooled inside her.

She didn't know what she was doing or why. Diana was an enemy and a reminder of someone that had rejected her but still … Reiana's mind went somewhere else. Her inner most desires that she thought she'd extinguished on the day they attacked Acnologia came back and for a moment, she imagined it was Acnologia herself kissing her. The scent was different, the girl wasn't her but Reiana let her dream take over, if only for the short while it could last. In a few moments she felt Diana's tongue forcing her mouth open, the sudden heat within her chest doubling to the point it was almost painful but she was too far gone to care.

She felt Diana's kiss become hungry and aggressive, making an involuntary moan come out as Reiana pushed her body closer to Diana's. She could feel Diana actually sucking into the kiss, her tongue quickly defeating Reiana's as the heat truly became painful. Her entire body now felt like it was on fire and her magic felt like it was weakening. Then, painstakingly slowly, Diana pulled back from the lip-lock, too far for Reiana to reach even after leaning forward as her eyes opened to look at Diana … and her heart stopped at the sight.

Diana's eyes were glowing intensely, one blue and the other silver, as a white mist disappeared into her slightly parted lips. Reiana also noticed that their seemed to be a light, blue flicker below her chin so she looked down only to be confused. Her body looked like the charred earth that surrounded a volcano but with blue fire flicking off her frame instead of red and orange. She looked back up at Diana's face, about to ask what happened but Diana already began to explain.

"I'm not just a Chaos Dragon … I'm the Dragon of Purgatory," she said in a soft and almost sweet voice. "As such I feed on corrupted souls and send them to Hell."

As she said that she released Reiana's hands she'd been holding behind her back. Reiana pulled them up to look at them, her hands looking the same as the rest of her body before her fingers started to crumble to dust. Reiana looked at Diana again in disbelief but the dragoness nodded as she voiced her thoughts.

"I wasn't just kissing you …"

"… You were sucking out my soul …" Reiana finished for her in a whisper.

"And now you'll simply turn to ash …" Diana finished as she stepped back while raising up her left hand, a large yellow soul with electricity crackling around it in her grip.

"You even took my father's soul too," Reiana murmured as she looked at Diana.

It was strange … she had suddenly lost the feeling of her body and knew she was doomed. Her magic was gone, her body but a few seconds away from billowing away in the wind and yet … she didn't feel scared or angry. She looked at Diana as her arms fell away, her body breaking down since she was practically dead already and yet, she smiled. For a moment she didn't feel anything inside or on her mind. It was simply empty and peaceful … and she couldn't help but smile. Her end had come and even though it had been but a fleeting moment, her dream had come true.

She'd managed to feel as though Acnologia had finally responded to her. She looked at Diana as her legs crumbled apart, her body falling to the final end. ' _Good luck Diana Venatrix … the other Horsemen and Ace are stronger than me …'_ she thought as her head hit the ground, everything turning to black …

* * *

Diana watched as Reiana's form dispersed into nothing, her soul already on its way to deserved punishment. She didn't know how to feel when Reiana had smiled at her so she simply watched without uttering a sound. She stood there, unmoving for some time as she glanced at the dragon soul in her hand. She sighed tiredly as she spoke the spell to give it a physical form.

"Anima Lapis"

As a blue glow encompassed the soul it shrunk to the size of pocket watch, forming a transparent, marble like stone with a glowing yellow core. Once completed she put the soul in her pockets to handle later before she looked at the flaming dome around her. It had been a small miracle to maintain the dome and summon that small burst of Styx flames to neutralize Reiana's attack. She'd been so close to dying, it unnerved her. The Horsemen were stronger than anything she anticipated … and it would be only a matter of time before the others come after her.

She sighed at the thought before finally releasing her hold on the dome, watching as it began to dissipate. Her body felt exhausted, her muscles aching, and she wanted nothing more than to pass out but she needed to make sure everything on the outside was handled. She'd lost the ability to feel the presence of the dragons or her comrades when she formed the dome and now still couldn't feel the dragons at all. She did however feel a very familiar and welcome presence approaching her so she looked to the skies above the Mercurius castle. She spotted her favorite devil coming towards her, little slayer and white cat right behind her.

She smiled as Mira landed a few feet from her before releasing her _Take-Over_ as she ran forward and tackled Diana to the ground making her groan in pain. She then giggled slightly as she felt Mira hugging her, her face buried into the crook of Diana's neck. She didn't try to hug Mira back though because shortly after an extra body was added as Wendy jumped into the dog pile, hugging onto Diana's waist while crying in relief that she was okay … looked like Hell but was still kicking anyways.

Diana smiled down at them before embracing both while trying to sit up though her body reprimanded her for the act with a shape jolt of pain. Diana fought through it as Mira adjusted to sitting on her lap while Wendy sat on her knees beside her, both smiling warmly at Diana. After a brief moment of silence Diana spoke softly as she looked at the girls.

"So … is it over?"

"Yeah … Eclipse Gate was destroyed and the dragons are gone," Mira replied happily as she looked around for a moment. "But the city is a wreck."

"Are the others ok?" Diana asked softly as she looked at some bodies littered amongst the rubble.

She could smell blood and hear some on their death beds. The mages were spent, few healers were around and it was a guarantee that many would not make it in time.

"The slayers are if that's what you're asking," Mira replied with a sad smile as she looked at her. "Your strategy for the dragons really helped."

"Wendy and Mira took down Zealconis," Carla stated proudly as she looked at the little slayer making her blush slightly.

"I knew you had it in you," Diana said as she affectionately patted Wendy on the head.

"I still have a way to go though," Wendy said sheepishly.

"That's fine," Diana replied as she smiled at her before looking at Mira.

"I was really worried about you," Mira said softly as she leaned closer while cupping her cheek gently.

"But I'm fine …" she replied lamely as Mira smiled at her before closing the distance.

The pair kissed softly, tuning out the world for a moment as each invaded the other's senses. However, the tender and oh so desired contact wasn't meant to last thanks to a particular cat.

"Excuse me! There are children present!" Carla squawked as the pair broke the kiss to look at her.

Diana glanced at Wendy, the younger girl sporting a mad blush while also smiling at them.

"It was just a kiss," Mira defended with a pout while Diana laughed sheepishly.

"But still!" Carla replied in a huff before pocking an accusing finger at them. "… Wendy does not need to be seeing such things yet!"

"Oh but that was barely a warm up," Mira replied mischievously as she pulled closer to Diana, their chests pushing up against each other as Carla gapped at them and Wendy's head started to steam.

Diana wasn't doing much better, her eyes looking at Mira even as her hands settled on Mira's hips, desperately wanting to explore but she didn't need to go corrupting Wendy just yet … that mess was scheduled for when Wendy hit her first heat. So, with Olympian willpower she gently picked Mira up and took her off her lap, earning a tiny whine as Mira pouted at her.

"Sorry Carla," Diana said softly, the white tabby huffing at her as she crossed her arms.

Diana was going to try and apologize more but then she heard a familiar voice call out to them, a casualness and levity missing in the voice.

"Hey," Damian said as he walked over while giving Horus a hand, Yukino walking on his other side.

"You defeated the master," Horus said softly as he looked to the remains of the battleground. "… I don't think I could have done that at full power."

"I caught her by surprise," Diana murmured while looking down, not wanting to go into detail about how.

The others noted her demeanor on it and didn't pursue the subject. After some silence Diana noticed that Phiona wasn't with them so she looked to Damian and asked, "Where is Phiona?"

Damian gave a pained sigh as he pointed to the far end of the square, Phiona crying next to a motionless Rehea coming into sight. Wendy gasped at the sight as the older mages got quiet, the gravity of the situation around the city coming back into focus.

"Wendy …" Diana said softly as the little slayer looked at her with watery eyes. "Can you go and give Phiona some comfort for a moment … please?"

Wendy looked at her questioningly for a moment, even glancing at Horus and Damian who nodded at her, before she got up and slowly walked towards the Phoenix. They watched silently as Wendy kneeled beside the crying girl and gently tapped her shoulder making her jump. A few words were spoken before Phiona clung onto Wendy and started to cry full force, the little dragon trying to calm her by rubbing her back.

"Diana …" Damian said softly as he looked at her. "… Why did you send her off?"

Diana sighed softly as she looked around her before glancing at Wendy and Phiona.

"I … didn't want Wendy to hear what I am doing next," she replied.

"And that is?" Mira asked in a low voice.

"Using my song … to ease the dying away …" Diana replied as she looked at Mira.

"What?" several of them asked with wide eyes.

"Souls don't immediately leave this plane … they might stay for a day or so, maybe longer," Diana explained as she shifted to sitting on her knees. "… However, with my song I can ease their burdens and allow them to move on, wherever it is their destined for. I didn't want Wendy to know though because it also makes those who are on death's door to pass as well. She would have tried to save as many as she could even though they're beyond her magic now."

"I see …" Mira murmured softly as she stepped back to give Diana some space, the others mimicking her motion.

Diana then adjusted to sitting on her knees and placed her hands together as if in prayer. Her frame started to glow in a white and blue aura as a magical circle formed high above her, the gentle glow bathing the area in comforting light. She could feel the entire city become quiet as all looked up at the near angelic light, her soft and gentle voice carrying for all to hear …

"Home is behind … The world ahead …"

"And there are many paths to tread …"

"Through shadow … to the edge of night …"

"Until the stars are all alight …"

"Mist and shadow … cloud and shade …"

"All shall fade … all shall … fade …"

As she finished her song she felt tears running down her cheeks as she looked up at the magical circle. It grew to an immense size as it bathed the city in light. Her song, a spell crafted by her father to allow her to help those in passing, fading away their tethers to this plane such as regrets and pains. It was meant to convey peace as the souls of the dying moved on. She looked forward to see Mira looking back at her while softly crying. The others were crying softly as well, even Damian had teary eyes as he looked up at the sky and the white magical circle above them.

She then looked towards Wendy and Phiona, both crying but there was more. A spirit projection of Bayrus and Rehea were hugging Phiona, saying their last goodbyes to the little song bird. Diana could hear others across the city doing the same, their passing cherished ones giving the final farewells. It lasted for nearly a minute before the circle faded away, the spirits dissolving in the wind as well. With the final bits of her energy spent Diana started to fall forward only for a warm embrace to catch her.

Mira eased her down until Diana's head was resting on her lap, Mira gently trailing her hand through her hair. Diana released a soft sigh as she heard the others sit down to rest as well while Wendy and Phiona walked over, both puffy eyed as they settled with the group. Phiona sat by Damian, the vampire silently placing a protective arm around her as the young girl leaned against him, Yukino and Horus sitting in a similar fashion.

With the silence Diana closed her eyes, listening to the movement throughout the city, a few people heading towards them. Diana opened one eye to see her comrades gathering, all looking pretty beat up but otherwise ok which is all that mattered to her. She then noted a particular blonde looking as her almost smugly … and she had an idea why.

"So Laxus …" she started as the blonde sat down beside Wendy, Lisanna soon joining beside him along with a few others. "… Officially a dragon slayer?"

Laxus nodded while slightly puffing out his chest making her and Mira giggle slightly.

"I got close," Lisanna informed with a little pride in her voice.

"It was a team effort," Cana added while poking the youngest Strauss.

"Damn …" Gajeel growled irritably while crossing his arms.

"Better luck next time," Cana teased him, only getting some grumbling back from the grumpy slayer.

"Wendy got very close too," Mira added getting some wide eyes at her and the little dragon who was blushing from the attention. "She nearly tore Zealconis' wing clean off."

"No way … how?" some asked as Wendy fidgeted.

"Oh leave her alone," Diana said coming to her defense, getting a grateful look from Wendy.

The group settled down after that, some other friends dropping by as the guilds seemed to be converging on the square. As the time passed Diana closed her eyes, her exhaustion finally taking her as the noises became incoherent. People were milling around, medics checking up the injured, and the guilds collecting themselves. It all was slowly drowned out as Diana took in the feeling of Mira's lap, her soothing scent of vanilla and cinnamon easing her into sleep. For now the battle was won … and she could think on everything that's happened later …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Damn what a chapter! Did anyone see that coming? I don't think so!**

 **Little explanation. As the Dragon of Purgatory, she wields the Abyss Inferno and gains a few properties. She can eat souls (sending them to Hell) but she can take away their energy to restore her own. This DOES NOT mean she takes the powers and uses them, only the raw energy. Her Abyss Inferno also cannot be developed into techniques beyond the most standard Slayer Techniques. It doesn't add any power to her fists or kicks, it simply ignites her in the fire which spreads and consumes whatever it touches at her will.**

 **Also, using any of the flames of her power is equivalent to Natsu using Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. The power chugs at her power reserves (though since hers are so massive, it isn't too much of a problem). That is why she was so powerful with the Chaos Magic, since it is her _real magic._ So, in the future, Abyss Inferno will only be used in the most dire circumstances.**

 **Hope that clears up any confusion about her powers and hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	46. Shocking Revelations

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, time for some heart to heart. First off ... I got a JOB! What does this mean? For one, the regularity of updating will slow down somewhat. Now, I don't want anyone panicking, I will not abandon this story or start doing an update once a month or anything like that, It wil simply more likely slow into a weekly thing (probably but we'll see how it goes.)**

 **I'm actually updating this early to celebrate and this chapter is one I've been anticipating since I posted chapter 32 way back when. That's right, I tend to have at least the next ten chapters written to the ones posted already (so the flow will be mostly regular if just a little more time between them.).**

 **With that said, quick thing before you go on to the story. One, I'm a troll and this chapter is the peak of that trait, You have been WARNED! I still want to hear everyone's thoughts on this, and I love you all even if every single one of you will want to ring my neck by the end of it!**

 **As an author and to my sublime pleasure, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Lucy squeaked as she walked along with Mira and Lisanna to the room Yukino was using for dressing.

"I know! A party just for the mages in the Mercurius castle," Mira agreed as they arrived at the room.

Mira knocked before opening up and walking into the room, Yukino doing the final touches on her make up since her dress was complete. It was a ballroom style dress, the skirt and top being light green with sleeves that reached past the elbows and ending in a light ruffle. The top gave ample room to show the roof of her cleavage, the borders also in ruffles, while a golden stitching pattern went down the center. To finish off she had a small ribbon tied around her neck like a collar and a white rose connected by golden string draped on her head.

"You look so pretty Yukino!" Mira complemented as the _Celestial_ mage looked at them while faintly blushing.

"Thank you … you all look stunning as well," Yukino replied as Lisanna walked up to her and helped with the last touches.

Lisanna was dressed in a similar dress, the color being a creamy shade with a sleeveless top, and a contrasting black borders to the top where her more modest cleavage was exposed. She also wore a set of earrings that Lucy didn't recall ever seeing before, the design being similar to a small bolt. Mira on the other hand had a dress that wasn't a more common ballroom dress but more suited to the model that she was. The backless dress graciously hugged her hourglass figure, the dress cutting off just above her breast before transitioning into a fishnet material connected to a collar. The dress was mainly a dark purple with red accents along the bottom and some ember like patterns running along the sides.

Her hair was allowed to fall loose, even her signature reverse pony tail wasn't there, instead a small hairclip was placed above her left ear, the clip adorned with a smiling, red chibi devil. What she went with that, Lucy wasn't sure if she wanted to ask but she couldn't help feeling that it was very appropriate on Mira, considering that everyone called her She-devil anyway. Lucy herself was in a ballroom dress, the skirt being a light blue color while her top was a darker shade. She also tied up her hair with her bangs tucked to the side, and a small necklace she's had for a few years.

"All done," Lisanna said as Yukino got up and looked around.

"Is everyone ready to head to the ballroom?" Mira asked eagerly.

"Yes!" Lucy and Lisanna cheered at the same time while Yukino nodded.

The group then left their dressing room and walked down the halls of the castle. Their small heels clicked on the marble floors before they soon reached the large room. The roof could have been nearly ten meters high and the old guild hall would have fit inside. The walls were decorated in intricate pillars, some statues overlooking entrance ways, and carvings. The walls were mixed with colors of royal blues, gold, deep reds, and the white statues, all coming together in the domed ceiling.

"Amazing!" Lucy said as she clapped her hands, the others making their own sounds of wonder.

Lucy took in the sights, spotting her guild and all the others together, enjoying in the music, food, and laughing together. The sight warmed her heart, after the battle they all fought nearly a week ago. It was a sober memory, the mages holding a mass funeral service for those who were lost while the city was repaired. A stone pillar made of dark granite and reinforced with powerful runes had been erected in the plaza before the castle, the names of all who fell inscribed on the surface. Though it was a tough time, today was a day to celebrate for their victory and service in the name of the kingdom.

As she exited her thoughts on the matter their group arrived next to the main body of Fairy Tail. Lucy noticed though that a few key people were missing from their guild, mainly Wendy, Diana, and Natsu. She scanned around the room and also noticed the three surviving members of Immortalis weren't present either, making her curious as to what was going on. She turned to Mira before poking her to get her attention.

"Hm? What's up Lucy?" Mira asked.

"I was just wondering, do you have any idea where Diana, Wendy, and Natsu are?" she asked back.

"I don't know about Natsu but as for Diana and Wendy, they went shopping with Damian and Phiona for clothes."

"Really? Why?"

"Well Diana didn't have anything formal and neither did Phiona since she didn't pack much so Damian offered to take them all since Wendy and Phiona hit it off pretty quick," Mira answered before slightly pouting. "I wanted to come along but Damian said I wasn't allowed to see what Diana would get until the party."

Lucy quirked an eyebrow at Mira, wondering why was it that Mira and Diana always seemed so … close. She could understand the support they give each other and the comforting contact but it was a little more than Lucy was used to seeing. She hadn't given it much thought before but after the last few days of the tournament and how they were practically glued together, she couldn't help but wonder if something more was going on. ' _But is Mira even into that? I've never her seen her with a guy now that I think about it … and then Diana … well I haven't known her long enough to really guess,'_ Lucy that before considering asking Mira.

But she just couldn't bring herself to do it, a slight blush coloring her cheeks at the possibility and implications. Her 'pure' mind couldn't handle the thought of Mira and Diana being involved in … romantic relations … though if they were it could be used as inspirations for her writing. She was so caught up in the steamy scenarios that she didn't notice Mira looking at her in confusion until she was poked out of it.

"Lucy … what are you thinking?" Mira asked suspiciously as she leaned closer.

"N-Nothing …" Lucy tried to defend but Mira obviously wasn't buying it.

"Lucy …" Mira said in that dangerously sweet tone that sent shivers down the spine of anyone close enough to hear it.

She was saved however when a familiar face called for her.

"Lucy," Princess Hisui called as she neared them in her rather regal dress adorned with emerald roses.

"We'll talk later," Mira said as she walked off though Lucy knew the night was far from over.

"Hello princess," Lucy greeted Hisui back now that Mira was gone to speak with her sister.

"Hello Lucy, is the pink haired boy not with you today?" Hisui asked as she looked around.

"No idea, I haven't seen him since this morning," she answered with a small sigh.

"Well, I'm sure he'll arrive later on," Hisui said continued on before making a small frown. "I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused."

"Hey don't worry about it. You were only doing what you thought was necessary," she replied trying to ease the princess off her guilt.

"At least in the end the dragons were defeated and the gate was destroyed," Hisui said with a light smile. "Thanks to the Huntress, the ace of Immortalis, and Damian I've been told."

"Yeah, I was told the same thing," Lucy agreed as she looked to the entrance to the hall, noticing a familiar head of blue hair being accompanied by one of black hair.

"Wendy!" Lucy called happily as the little slayer noticed her and made her way over with her newest friend.

Wendy was dressed in a small dress that reached mid-thigh, the sleeves reaching up to her wrist while also wearing black leggings underneath. The dress was a very light blue, a modest display of her still developing chest, her hair also done up in twin tails. Phiona walked along with her, in a similar dress with the color being a deep green and a small necklace adorned with a song bird.

"Hello Lucy, princess Hisui," Wendy and Phiona greeted together.

"Hello girls, how are you?" Hisui asked.

"Doing very well, thank you," they answered together before both started to look around.

"Who are you searching for?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Horus," Phiona replied as she looked back at them. "He left earlier than us so he should be here."

"Diana and Damian will take a little longer," Wendy added. "Damian said she wasn't allowed to leave until she was perfect."

"Huh, didn't know he was so knowledgeable on high class parties," Lucy commented while placing her hands on her hips.

"Well he has been around for centuries and was a centurion for vampire royals so it would make sense for him to know a thing or two about these kind of parties," Phiona said with a shrug.

Before Lucy could comment on that Shellia arrived to their group, greeting Wendy and Phiona excitedly, completing their little arrangement of new friends. Lucy watched with a smile as the girls exchanged a few bits of news before running off together, heading straight for the dessert table making Hisui and Lucy giggle.

"Well … I must be off and greet other guests," Hisui said with a wave.

Lucy waved her away before returning to look around for Natsu when she noticed Yukino speaking to someone. It took her a moment but then she recognized it as Horus, dressed in an almost sporty black suit with golden trimming. She observed them for a while, noticing how comfortable they seemed with each other. After a minute or so she decided to speak with them, seeing as she couldn't find her best friend at the moment.

"Hey Yukino, Horus," she greeted.

"Ms. Heartphilia," Horus replied with a nod.

"No need to be so formal," Lucy replied with a small smile. She wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with Horus considering what had happened with Diana but she heard that the issue had been resolved and Diana had already forgiven him.

Horus chuckled softly before nodding in agreement. Before Lucy could ask what they'd been discussing or simply how'd Horus been in the last week, she noticed Sting and Rogue, along with a few Sabertooth members heading to them. Lucy noticed that Yukino tensed up, her hand searching for and finding comfort by grabbing onto Horus' sleeve.

"C-can we go?" Yukino asked as she half turned but Sting called out.

"Yukino, please wait!" he said making her pause. "… I … I wanted to apologize."

Yukino looked back at him, seemingly bewildered as to why he was apologizing to her. Taking her silence as permission to continued, Sting spoke up.

"I know what happened was horrible and unforgivable but …" Sting said before sighing and continuing. "… The master and Lady Minerva are missing so we've decided … we want to start fresh. A new guild that cares about its members and cherishes the times we're together. I guess what we're asking is … would you like to return to the guild?"

Yukino's eyes widened in surprise at that, looking taken aback by the request. Before she could even utter any replied, Kagura spoke up.

"Not so fast! She should join Mermaid Heel!"

"No way!" Sting replied as he butted heads with Kagura. "Sabertooth is where she belongs!"

"Umm …" Yukino tried to say but was drowned out again.

"Wrong!" Erza said as she walked up to them with Elfman, Gray, Gajeel, and a few others. "Yukino should be joining Fairy Tail!"

"It will be manly!" Elfman agreed as some sweat-dropped.

"But …" Yukino tried again but it seemed that the other guilds were throwing in their two cents on it as well.

They bickered back and forth for a few minutes until an unmistakable laughter rang out behind the group. They turned to see Damian walking up to them, were a simple black sports suite, red buttoned shirt, and his usually unruly hair combed back to look rather smooth.

"You kids look adorable," he said as she walked up to Horus' side. "But that decision has already been made."

"What's he mean?" Lucy asked Yukino as the others settled down.

Yukino looked at them for a moment before glancing to Horus. He nodded at her, seeming to relax her as she faced the again.

"I … I have decided to stay with Horus-sama," she said softly.

"Eeehhh!" was the return as they looked at her while Damian laughed again.

"It is as she said, I will take responsibility for her and plan on keeping that promise," Horus said while grabbing Yukino's hand gently, their fingers interlacing as Yukino blushed.

Before anyone could say more a piercing squeal rang out making everyone flinch before Mira all but materialized beside Yukino.

"Are you a couple!?" the matchmaker asked excitedly making Yukino and Horus blush. "Oh you are!" Mira looked like she was ready to hop off the walls.

"Should have seen them sucking face in the middle of the battle," Damian chuckled before Horus smacked him upside the head while Yukino blushed so hard she turned to Horus and buried her face in his chest.

"Well I think it is adorable," a new voice said making them turn to see Diana.

Lucy couldn't help but gasp at her appearance. She was dressed in a long, silky black, open back dress that displayed all of her curves from her ample chest to her shapely hips. It had a slit running down the right side, letting her leg be visible up to mid-thigh. The dress tied around her neck with a silk collar before forming a halter top. Her hair was gently curled, one bang partially obscuring her right eye as her hair gently fell over her right shoulder. She also had some sapphire earrings shaped into little flames that matched the tribal like tattoos that marked along her shoulders, forearms, and cheeks. They didn't cover much, the design looking very simple with the markings flowing along the contours of her body.

Lucy had to admit, even with the tattoos that most would have found out of place, altogether they seemed natural and only added to her beauty. Just at the sight of her several of the guys started to drool or have nose bleeds. Diana's cheeks gained a pink hue at the attention but she quickly directed the attention off herself and looked at Yukino and Horus.

"Anyways … I think you two look great together," Diana said, Horus giving a grateful nod while Yukino stopped trying to hide.

"Thank you Diana-sama," Yukino said with a slight bow but Diana waved it off.

"It's fine," she said before Lucy noticed a pair of arms wrapping around Diana's waist from behind her, a familiar head of white hair appearing.

"You look amazing," Mira said in an unusually sweet voice, completely ignoring the widening eyes looking at them.

"Y-You too …" Diana stuttered back while blushing.

"Awe, look at you being all cute," Mira continued as she gave Diana a peck on a kiss on the cheek, some of the guys starting to drool again.

"Get a room you two!" Damian cheered before Horus hit him again as Diana blushed more.

"I plan on it," Mira replied shamelessly as Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

' _Oh my Mavis! They really do have something going on!'_ Lucy thought as her mind raced away to many indecent images, two bodies coiling together in a passionate embrace.

"Finally!" Lisanna and Cana shouted as they threw their hands up.

As they said that Jura started to cry comically, Shelly patting him on the back as the big man let it all out. A few other men were sniffling as well, muttering about to beauties now being off the market and how life isn't fair. At this point Diana was blushing enough to rival Erza's hair before she turned around in Mira's arms and hide her face in the crook of Mira's neck. ' _Well, they do look cute together,'_ Lucy thought as she waited for things to settle down before they heard a thumping sound.

All heads turned up to look at an overhang, Arcadios standing in front of a curtain.

"Now then," he began as he looked everyone over. "His majesty would like to honor all present with his words, as a tribute and thanks for all your efforts in the name of the kingdom."

The crowd murmured softly as Arcadios stepped back as the curtain pulled apart to allow the king to approach. However, the one that stepped forward was not whom they expected.

"Hahahahah … bow before me my subjects!" shouted Natsu, dressed in royal clothes and the crown.

"Eeehhhh!"

"That's right I'm your king baby!" Natsu continued even everyone gawked at him.

"Why me …" Makarov groaned as his remaining hair blew away with a random breeze.

"Poor master," Diana said softly as she stepped beside the man and patted his head as he started to cry.

The shenanigans continued for a few minutes as everyone got settle, Natsu returning the crown after Diana caught him, bonked him on the head, and made him give it back. The mood returned to one of laughs and friendship as the groups dispersed to eat, dance, and so forth. Lucy just sighed even as she smiled, waiting for Natsu to return after getting changed.

She then noticed that Diana had pulled Damian and Horus away to speak with them in private. Lucy looked around and spotted Mira, Lisanna, and Levy at a table together. Deciding to join them, she walked over and gave a quick greeting before asking what the subject was.

"Oh not much, just asking a bit about their new powers since we've been too busy lately to talk about them," Levy explained.

"I was wondering about that myself," Lucy commented as she looked at Mira and Lisanna. "How did you guys get those new souls?"

"It turns out that monster Diana took out in that S-class mission had a dragon soul and we ran into another one," Lisanna explained for herself. "The soul is different though since I can't fully turn into a dragon but with the _Take-Over_ I can use _Slayer_ magic."

"We also ran into a special demon during our training and like Lisanna said, the soul was different," Mira continued. "I don't have a new _Take-Over_ but I can use the power of that demon and add it to the other souls."

"So how did you eat the flames from that dragon without activating a soul?" Lucy asked, the memory rather vivid in her head.

Natsu had flipped out when they told him and immediately challenged Mira … only to be knocked out in one hit.

"A side effect of the soul. I'm effectively a _Fire Devil Slayer_ now," Mira answered as she raised her hand, crimson and purple flames dancing across her palm.

"Wow …" Lucy and Levy murmured as they looked at the flames.

"So that's the power everyone's been talking about," Erza commented as she and Kagura approached them. "You two sure did surprise us all."

"Thanks," Lisanna replied as Mira just smiled.

"So Mira, for curiosity's sake, how powerful are you and Lisanna now in comparison to the other guild members?" Erza asked as the others listened intently.

"Well …" Mira started to answer while tapping her chin. "Neither Lisanna nor I have full control of the power yet but I'd say that Lisanna can go toe to toe with you and most likely beat you using the dragon soul. As for me … hehe, I'm stronger than Laxus now."

"What!?" Lucy and Levy asked in shock.

"I'd hate to admit it but she's right," said slayer said as he approached the group in a sharp looking suit. "We sparred plenty of times and I won once or twice, the rest went to Mira."

"Wow …" some of them murmured as they looked at the platinum blonde.

"I think some sparring sessions between the guild once we get home are in order than," Erza said with a nod. "It will be interesting to see the results of everyone's training."

"I agree," Mira said. "In fact, I think we should have all the slayers team up against Diana and see how far they can get," she added with a giggle.

At the comment Laxus and Lisanna paled, clearly not liking the idea at all while Kagura and Erza seemed confused to their reaction.

"Is it that bad?" Lucy asked as she looked at Levy who was also pale at the thought.

"None of you saw her fight against Immortalis," Levy said softly before adding in a near whisper. "And master even said that she had enough power to equal that of Acnologia."

"I don't doubt it," Erza said softly as she tapped her chin in thought. "I felt it during the last battles and I almost thought it was the black dragon for a moment."

They quieted down at that, the conversation seeming to stall for a moment before Diana walked up to them, having finished her conversation with her fellow hybrid.

"Hey Mira," Diana started in her usually gentle voice.

"Yes?" Mira asked as she stepped up to her with that charming smile.

"D-Do … you want to … h-head out?" Diana asked nervously while tapping her fingers together.

Mira paused for a second before her eyes widened, her mouth forming an 'o' before she held Diana's fidgety hands.

"I'd love to," she replied before looking back at the table. "See you in the morning."

Neither waited for a response as Diana and Mira sped off, leaving the girls confused for a moment before understanding dawned on them, all the girls sporting atomic blushes.

"Damn … I forgot to ask to join," Cana muttered as she walked up to the group.

"Cana!" Lisanna squeaked as she looked at the brunette.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist," Cana replied before shuffling off but not before adding with a smirk. "Better get that jump on Laxus soon~"

"What?" Lucy asked as she looked at the youngest Strauss who was sporting an even deeper blush.

Laxus, who'd just been with them, suddenly disappeared only to reappear at the drink table, a noticeable hue on his cheeks as well while he threw down a few drinks.

"You like Laxus?" Levy asked in a whisper while Lisanna just looked down mumbling about 'stupid Cana' and 'not her fault', whatever that meant.

"Lisanna~" Erza said in a sweet, almost sinister voice as her eyes became little stars. "Do tell."

' _Wow! Since when had Erza been interested in this kind of gossip!?'_ Lucy thought with wide eyes as she watched her and Levy pester the blushing girl about the developments with Laxus. Lucy shook her head while giggling, keeping a safe distance lest the gossiping girls turn the fire on her. She looked around and spotted Natsu as he discreetly spoke with Master Mavis. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she made her way over to him as Mavis left to go and haunt Shellia some more. Natsu noticed her approach and gave her that usual grin of his but Lucy could tell something was a little off about it.

"Yo," he greeted but she just quirked an eyebrow at him, letting him know that she could tell something was on his mind.

It took a second for him to get it before he looked around and gestured for her to follow him. They silently made their way out of the ballroom and to a balcony overlooking the gardens, the night's cool air rolling over them. With the buzz of the party behind them both relaxed against the railings before Lucy decided to ask, "What's on your mind?"

Natsu didn't immediately replied as he looked deep in thought before he turned his head to look at her.

"I was just thinking about some things …" he said softly but also in a serious tone.

"About what?" she asked, not getting any clues yet just by what he said.

"Well … when I beat Rogue, he said some stuff that didn't add up."

"And that would be?" Lucy persisted as her attention focused on the conversation.

"He said that in the future, Acnologia is the ruler but the thing is, he called it the black and purple Death Dragon," Natsu explained as Lucy frowned at what he said.

"But … Acnologia was black and blue since it she is a Chaos Dragon like Diana," Lucy said as she tapped her chin.

"I know but he said it was black and purple with red eyes," Natsu continued in a low voice. "And the dragon that attacked us had blue eyes but there is something more. When Gildarts first arrived and told me about the dragon, he found it in a huge cave and it was really dark. He couldn't see it that well and all he described before the dragon attacked him was the black color and red eyes. It then left before he came too and couldn't see much of it since it was already flying away."

Lucy tried to digest what he said, thinking over the few details they had. The dragon that attacked them was definitely a Chaos Dragon since it had the same type of energy as Diana but clearly didn't have red eyes. If she recalled some bits Gildarts told the guild when they asked about it, he said the dragon attacked instantly and gutted him before he could even try anything but … the dragon that attacked them didn't exactly try to butcher them. If anything, it almost felt like the dragon was trying to run them off and only attacked when they initiated.

It could have killed Master in a heartbeat, instead it tried to push him away and only used its talons when he fought back. Thinking over what happened and what she saw, she came to a chilling conclusion as she looked at Natsu with wide eyes.

"There are two dragons …" she said in almost a whisper.

Natsu nodded as he looked back over the railing.

"So we know one was definitely a Chaos Dragon, we can assume the one that attacked Gildarts was the Death Dragon, and now we know that the Horsemen are out there," Natsu surmised with a sigh.

"Well, Diana already defeated one," Lucy said as she looked out over the gardens.

"But there's more out there then we thought …" Natsu said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. "We're going to have a real fight on our hands …"

* * *

They walked silently together, their hands interlaced as they moved through the city. Neither spoke at the moment, too content with the peace and quiet as they headed for their destination, a rather exclusive hotel sitting near the edge of the city on a hill. The Paradise, one of the most sought after hotels when visiting Crocus, with the five star rooming, casino, pool, and three restaurants. Only the best for Diana, as far as Mira was concerned. She'd been planning this for the whole week, knowing that Diana would want to stay together for a day or two after the party.

They'd hardly gotten any privacy after the battle, with the service for those who passed, volunteering to help clean up the city and help in other things, and guild meetings, the pair had run themselves ragged. Now they could spend time to themselves, away from prying eyes and other responsibilities since the city was cleaned up and the guilds would head home in a few days. As for the hotel, well, a little string pulling with Sorcerer Weekly and the promise of an exclusive interview with the Huntress, that Diana didn't know about just yet, Mira had secured a suite for the remainder of their stay in the city.

However, they weren't in any rush so Mira took the time to simply enjoy the feeling of walking with Diana. She glanced at the silent dragoness, still marveling at the beauty and how she was dressed. Mira had nearly jumped her then and there, finding her irresistible with the silky dress that framed her body just right or the way her hair fell along her shoulders. Her silver eyes that always captivated Mira whenever she looked at them … and now that they knew each loved the other. She just couldn't wait to simply take Diana from that party and have her alone close, to kiss her, to have their bodies meld together.

Her thoughts were running so rampant a few licks of flame sprung on her head, getting Diana's attention. Mira only noticed because Diana used her free hand to gently pat the flames away, her face getting within inches of Mira's. Not one to miss a chance Mira leaned forward and captured Diana's lips, earning a cute and surprised squeak from the dragoness before she melted into it. The kiss was gentle, only the simplest pushing against each other as they held hands, their chests pressed against each other. After a minute or so Diana pulled back, her cheeks a rosy hue as she smiled at Mira.

"I love you," Mira whispered as she leaned closer until their foreheads met.

"I love you too …" Diana replied before giving her another peck of a kiss, pulling back before Mira could pursue it on purpose. "So … where are we headed?"

"Oh, you'll see," Mira answered as they resumed walking.

They made good time as they reached the edge of the city and started the ascent up to the hill where The Paradise rests, the glowing lights of the hotel and casino shining in the night. As they got closer Diana took note of the building coming into view, her eyes widening as she realized where they were. The hotel was massive, nearly thirty floors of rooms in a castle tower like design, the walls made of smooth stone to fit the design. The lobby at the floor level was large with a curving road in front of it for carriages and magic vehicles alike.

It had a courtyard in front of it, the space filled with flower beds and statues much like the Mercurius gardens. To one side Mira could tell that the building had the casino and restaurants while the other held some smaller lodgings and the large open air pool area. Mira giggled as she watched Diana look around in amazement as they entered the lobby. The insides were furnished with large leather seats, the walls painted in mixes of gold and deep reds while the floor was tiled marble. Chandeliers hung in intervals bathing the halls and lobby in a gentle light.

Mira pulled the dragoness to the receptionist, quickly acquiring their room keys before heading to an elevator. Mira pressed their floor number, '28', as they started heading up but not without a slight surprise which Mira gladly accepted. As soon as the doors closed Diana grabbed her and pushed her against the back wall and started a heated lip-lock. Mira was so caught off guard that Diana's tongue had already dominated hers and explored her mouth without restriction. It took a moment before Mira finally got her bearings and let her hands explore Diana's body. Her hands caressed the dragoness' legs before cupping her delectable rear, giving it a firm squeeze eliciting a low moan from Diana.

That only riled her up more as Diana's hands in turn traced up and started to tease her breasts, her fingers easily finding Mira's already perked buds since she wasn't wearing a bra. Diana's hands kneaded her breasts like dough as her kiss became hungrier, their bodies pushing up against each other. They were so caught up with each other that they nearly missed the ding of the elevator signaling that they'd arrived to their floor. The pair broke apart, panting as they looked at each other before smiling as they practically ran to their room. Never before had Mira felt anger towards a door because she couldn't open it fast enough.

The moment they entered the room Mira heard Diana gasp as she closed the door before turning to see what caught Diana's attention. Diana was looking around the suite, taking in the layout that was different from the lobby. The floor was a carpet in a deep, purple color, the walls looking redder in tone. The ceiling was adorned with small rows of hanging lights at different lengths, the color being purely white but set low to leave the entire suite shadowed. They were in a simple living room of sorts, a kitchen to their right and a dining table just beyond it, the back wall being made of glass to allow a full view of the city below them.

Though it was a sight to behold, Mira's goal was the small door to their left and so she gently took Diana's hand and led her without any resistance to said door. Once they entered the new room, their eyes feel on a queen sized bed, the sheets being pure white in contrast to the colors of the walls and carpets. Their room was attached to a large bathroom, set with a step in shower and tub, and they also had a mini bar already set with several wines, liquors, and even some smoothie ingredients. After a moment Mira walked to the bed along with Diana, the dragoness now sporting a blush as she glanced at it and Mira.

Mira found her sudden shyness adorable so she initiated by gently kissing Diana. It was soft a first, the same as back when they were in the city, but it soon became deeper and more heated. Mira wrapped her arms around Diana's neck, the dragoness in turn holding onto Mira's waist. It took a moment but then Mira leaned back, her legs bumping the edge of the bed before she fell back with Diana on top of her. That didn't stop the kiss though and soon their hands were exploring again, this time Mira fondling Diana's breasts while Diana's hands cupped her ass. The lip-lock lasted for a few more seconds before they broke apart, the need for air interrupting them.

As they panted while looking at each other Mira decided to speak for a moment, wanting to make her intentions known in case this might have been too fast for Diana.

"Diana …" Mira started in a gentle voice, cupping her cheek.

"Yes?" Diana replied as she leaned into the touch.

"… Were you planning on marking me?" Mira asked gently.

She knew what marking entailed for dragons, the process of connecting them in body and soul through biting each other's necks, however … Mira didn't know if the experience with Horus would still haunt Diana to the point of fearing the process. She didn't want to push to it if Diana wasn't ready. Sure she knew they loved each other and wanted to get physical but even then, the specifics of marking were the one thing a dragon would be sensitive about and if necessary, they could go without it and complete it another time.

Mira noticed an almost imperceptible frown pass through Diana's features, her eyes betraying the inner turmoil that Mira could read. She'd noticed something had been on Diana's mind ever since the night her memories settle, her normally bright eyes dimming with uncertainty at times. She wanted to get to the bottom of it, to help free her dragoness so she could shine like she did before these games ever began. Diana then sighed as she sat up and gave space for Mira to do so as well, the pair looking at each other intently.

"I do but …" she began in a delicate voice. "… Do you want me too?"

"Of course I do," Mira replied without hesitation. "I love you and want to be at your side."

"Even if I'm a monster?" Diana asked in a weakening voice, her eyes becoming watery.

"You aren't a monster," Mira said sharply as she locked eyes with Diana.

"B-but … I am …" Diana said in a quaking voice as a tear trailed down her cheek. "… After everything I've done …"

"Diana, listen to me," Mira said as she leaned closer. "You are not a monster. You're kind, gentle, caring, and always look out for those you love. You've saved Fairy Tail and the other guilds from death at the hands of the dragons, you fought for Fairy Tail and never gave up. How is that a monster?"

"But I've done so much more …" Diana said as the tears continued. "… How can I ask you to be with me when I don't deserve it?"

Mira was at a loss as she looked at Diana, watching as the sobs turned to full on crying. She didn't know why Diana was suddenly so entrenched in the idea that she was a monster, that she didn't deserve to be loved. Still, she wasn't going to give up and she certainly wasn't going to let Diana stay like this.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Mira asked gently but Diana didn't react as she cried. "Please … I can't help if you don't tell me where this is all coming from."

Diana mumbled something through her sobs but Mira didn't catch it.

"What?" Mira asked as she leaned closer.

"I … sh-shouldn't be a-allow … to s-stay in Fai-ry T-tail …" were Diana's broken words. "… I-I am … a monster …"

"Diana!" Mira nearly yelled as she grabbed the girl's shoulders but Diana wouldn't look at her. "Tell me what's wrong Diana!"

"That's not my name!" she suddenly snapped back through tears.

Mira remained silent for a moment as she looked at the dragoness, a slew of questions rising up but she could only say one word.

"… What …?"

"That's not …" she replied through sobs. "… Not my name …"

Mira remained silent as she waited for the dragoness to explain, the air suddenly feeling tense as she waited. Mira didn't know how long it took until the dragoness looked at her with puffy eyes, her eyes shaking with that same fear that they'd had when Horus had been about to try and mark her. She was terrified about something and that in turn scared Mira.

"My name … my name is …" She stopped as she looked down, unable to meet Mira's eyes.

"What is your name?" Mira asked in a soft yet timid voice, wanting desperately to comfort the dragoness but at the same time fearing what was to come.

Then she spoke in a tiny whisper, her voice so soft some would question if she even made a sound but Mira heard it, her heart suddenly seizing as the room felt as if the temperature had dropped. One word, one name, and Mira was left not knowing what to believe anymore.

"… Acnologia …"

* * *

...

...

 **Author's Rant: ... ... . . . . . That's RIGHT! I did that! I made you all fall in love with the strongest canon character in the manga (an top antagonist!). Oh, baby, it took all my will power to not reveal this sooner! Now, how will things go? What is the truth of Acnologia? What will this all lead to?**

 **And most importantly ... how will this affect Mira?**

 **Let me HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!**

 **A pleasure, the Troll King, Jbubu**


	47. A Dragoness Whole

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Still wanna ring my neck? Good! Now then, so lots of feedback on the last chapter. That blindside (to most) went just as well as I expected. Now to answer your questions in a section of feels unlike any other! I wonder what's gonna go down?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"My name … is Acnologia …" she repeated as she looked at her lap, too scared to face Mira.

She'd said it, finally, after days of fighting herself and trying to find the courage to unveil herself for who she truly was. A part of her felt relieved to say it, to let others know who she is but at the same time she now hated herself.

"What …?" Mira asked in a trembling voice that made Diana's heart ache.

"I'm the Dragon of Apocalypse …" Diana replied while closing her eyes even as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

There was silence for some time as she soundlessly cried and Mira made no movement, apparently frozen where she sat. The quiet was killing her but she would wait and would take whatever Mira did afterwards. Yell at her, insult her, blame her for what she did to Fairy Tail, for her every sin that she committed centuries ago.

"E-Explain," Mira said in an almost emotionless voice that sent a shiver down Acnologia's spine. "… I want the full truth …"

Acnologia took a few deep breathes to calm herself as she mustered the courage to look at Mira, seeing the pain in her blue and violet eyes as well as confusion. ' _She deserves to know … all of it. Even if it means she'll reject me, she has to know,'_ she thought before she began her story.

"The memories … I thought my mama had implanted them in me. I always saw things out of the eyes of a black dragon so I thought it was her but I was wrong … they were my memories," she explained before pausing to take a breath. "… I was born nearly 80 years before the war began and only my parents knew I was a hybrid."

"But why didn't your mother tell Mavis that? In fact, how were you an egg?" Mira asked in an even voice though her eyes had the slightest trace of anger in them.

"Papa sacrificed himself …" she answered as she looked at her lap. "… He used a forbidden form of magic that literally meant giving up his soul to revert me to an egg and wiped away his own existence but the spell demanded more power than any human could have so my mother supplied her own into the spell. However, the spell is cruel … anyone who partakes in it has to give up something for the price. My papa gave up his soul while mama gave up her life force … and memories. Thanks to a counter charm, she managed to delay the effects of the memory loss long enough to secure me in the island … but once the charm expired, she woke up without knowing the truth any more. Astera lost every recollection of who Acnologia had been … she forgot that I was her own daughter. She died thinking that a monster remained in the world while her daughter remained locked in her egg, never realizing she'd already raised me once."

"Why would they do such a thing?" Mira asked in a softer tone.

Acnologia sniffed a bit before looking at Mira with puffy eyes.

"It all started when I was a child. I was a hybrid that passed off as a slayer since they already existed long before the war. Slayers were once high class servants and only dragon royals had the authority and knowledge to create them. I was my mama's 'servant' and grew up playing with dragons … I even had a best friend named Anuisis, a Death Dragon," she said, a bitter smile forming on her lips before she continued.

"As the years passed I learned to take a full dragon form and lived as one … I was even allowed to attend the meetings for the Dragon Council. During the time before the wars started to arise I spent most of my time exploring and remaining out of the fighting and during my travels I met … her."

"Who?" Mira asked with narrowed eyes.

"Lilith …" she answered much to Mira's shock. "… I ran into her while traveling in my human form and also was introduced to her two slayers, Amira and Lorena Sutrass … your ancestors."

"Y-You knew my ancestors?" Mira said in a surprised tone to which Acnologia nodded.

"I was good friends with them … especially Amira," she said in a soft voice as a smile graced her lips at the memory of the slayer with white hair and blue eyes, a near mirror image of Mira now. "In fact Amira and I became … lovers," she added with a faint blush. "But I never got around to mating with her since times were fragile. She had a responsibility to her Devil faction and I needed to become more involved with the Dragon Council as tensions rose."

"… And what happened then?" Mira asked as she leaned closer.

"I attended a meeting with the council after the first split happened between dragons wanting coexistence and those wanting to eliminate the humans. I was in favor of coexistence simply because I didn't think humans were the threat other dragons kept claiming them to be. However … something happened in that meeting that angered me …" she said with a slight growl making Mira back up a bit. "Some of those dragons said that they would tolerate existing together but that any slayer should be put down after the war to make sure they don't become a threat."

She paused for a moment to reign herself in, her body pulsing with her magic at the memory. After nearly a minute she relaxed somewhat and continued with the story.

"They forgot that I was a 'Slayer' as well when they said it … or so I believed. As it turned out, they saw me as proof that slayers needed to be eliminated since it was well known that I could outmatch royal class dragons in either form. They also started to doubt me since I spent a good portion of my time with demons, especially Lilith, the Red Inferno. So, five dragon kings attacked the demons under Lilith's standard while I wasn't there and scattered most of the forces. I arrived only to find a burning castle and many of my friends ripped apart. In their shocked state, the surviving demons thought I was with the dragons that attacked them and so they ran me out … one even managed to stab me with a demonic spear before I shifted to my dragon form and left …"

Another tear started to run down her cheek as she remembered the attack. She was shifting through the burning rumble, desperately trying to find any semblance of Lilith or Amira but came up empty. Then the burning pain in her side as she saw a Dimosius, a friend and devil guard, having stabbed her with his spear. She asked why but he simply said she was a dragon before trying to attack again however this time she evaded it and ran. She didn't want to hurt them so she ran, crying all the while. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at Mira again before continuing.

"After a week I found Amira. She was hurt and tired but she'd managed to escape the attack … or so we thought. It happened so fast … one moment I was hugging Amira and the next … I was being batted through a forest as the same five dragons attacked us. I was too stunned by the fact that it was my own friend, Anuisis, was the one leading them," she said as she looked at her clenched hands. "I was too weak … and while he pinned me down I watched … as they blasted Amira to dust … and then …"

She stopped as more tears streamed down her face, remembering how Amira looked. She was bloody, her black armor cracked and falling apart as she laid in a crater from being stomped into the ground. Then Valtisius, the Lightning Dragon King, released a massive roar of lightning on her … the force so great her body was blasted apart before she could even scream in pain. Acnologia had screamed though, in rage and sadness, as she watched someone she loved be killed before her eyes. She was so caught up in the memory that she nearly didn't register Mira's hand settling on top of hers.

She looked at Mira in surprise, seeing that Mira was crying as well.

"Shh …" Mira said gently as she wiped away her tears. "… What happened afterwards?"

Acnologia took a deep breath before continuing.

"Something snapped. I was so angry that I took my dragon form and ripped them apart one by one and even took their souls," she answered as she looked at her lap in shame. "After that I tracked down their slayers and told them about the parent's plans to purge them after the war. I offered them to fight on my side and end them all, once and for all. They accepted and I gave them the dragon souls to make them stronger and created what was known as the Zero Generation Dragon Slayers, slayers that had dragon souls in their bodies. With them I formed Apocalypse and became what everyone knows me as now, Acnologia, the Dragon of Apocalypse."

"Then … what happened with your parents?" Mira asked gently.

Acnologia looked back at Mira before answering in a fragile voice.

"Only my parents knew I was a hybrid and the Dragon of Purgatory so they weren't going to kill me. It turns out that my own guild betrayed me because I was still mourning for Amira and never found Lilith again. They poisoned me, then attacked me while leading my parents to me. With the constant fighting, my mama defeated me but I was still too far-gone in my rage so my papa used the forbidden magic to give me back my humanity. By sacrificing his soul, his essence merged with my own while also reverting me to an egg and burying my memories while my mama gave up hers and most of her massive life force," she answered as a fresh set of tears escaped. "As a side effect my hair and eyes changed to resemble my papa, and I also got some of his memories."

"Then what about all the books and magic that he left you in the island?" Mira asked.

"What I said about it being prepared for me was true … I just didn't remember that I'd already learned them all and stored them on Tenrou since I was born there," she answered before looking down dejectedly. "… It was my fault … mama and papa died because of me … and I nearly killed you all …"

She started to cry harder at that, now remembering the attack through the eyes of a massive black and blue dragon. Makarov trying to push her back, the slayers combining their roars to attack her and only managing to push her back. Then she was soaring over the island, charging up her own roar to eliminate the scent of _Death_ magic permeating the island … her home.

"So …" Mira started, her voice suddenly in a very hard tone making Acnologia flinch. "… Why did you attack?"

She looked at Mira's eyes, seeing the building anger that demanded an answer. She looked away again, unable to bear the sight before she answered.

"Sometimes the memories would try to come back along with all the anger I felt from the war. I remember that once or twice I blacked out. Now I know that in those blackouts my _Chaos_ magic would return full force and make my shift but I wouldn't be conscious. I was just a rampaging animal when it happened and I would wake up days later. It happened that when you were in the trials, Zeref was there as well. I have a connection to the island and since he was there, I felt that something was wrong … then I had a blackout," she explained as she looked at her lap. "I don't remember everything about that time but I do recall feeling angry that something was using _Death_ magic on the island and I wanted it gone. When I arrived, the source was gone but there were humans still there and I didn't want them there so I tried to chase them out … but they fought back …"

"…"

"After a while I remember being too frustrated to even remain there so I decided to simply eliminate the contaminated island … and then I left …" she finished in a quaking voice.

They remained silent for some time, neither speaking as the tension remained. Acnologia felt like her heart was being slowly suffocated by the silence. She knew she was past being forgiven … she was a monster, a calamity that brought nothing but destruction to those around her. Her frame shook as she thought about it, how she should let Fairy Tail know so they could have their revenge for everything she did, that they should shame her and excommunicate her for the monster that she is.

"I'm sorry …" she choked out without looking at Mira. "I know you want me gone now … but I just needed to let you know …"

She was getting ready to get up and leave, her heart feeling like it was seconds away from shattering for good. She was truly alone now … she'd fought for and saved Fairy Tail but that didn't excuse her. The games were done, the guild safe, and now, she needed to leave. But then, she felt herself get pushed own onto her back before suddenly a soft feeling joined her lips.

Her eyes snapped open to see Mira kissing her, tears running down her cheeks even as their bodies pressed together. She was too shocked to react or move, her mind going blank as her eyes closed and she let Mira continue the kiss her. It lasted for nearly a minute, Mira's soft lips moving against hers as the taste of vanilla and cinnamon filled her mouth. Then Mira pulled up, both looking at each other with puffy eyes as they recovered their breathes.

"Mira …?" Acnologia asked in confusion but Mira pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I get it …" Mira started in a soft voice as she looked at her. "… I understand what happened to you and why you did what you did."

"But …"

"No … stop trying to blame yourself for what happened," Mira said sternly. "It wasn't your fault in the end … you were betrayed …"

Acnologia looked at the devil on top of her in confusion. She just didn't get it. Mira should hate her in every sense of the word, should despise the sight of her, but she didn't. Acnologia couldn't see anything akin to hate, contempt, or even disgust in Mira's eyes. They remained silent for several minutes as she studied Mira's face before croaking out.

"How?" she asked softly, her eyes becoming overshadowed. "… How can you be so forgiving?"

"… I … don't know," was Mira's soft reply but that only made Acnologia angry.

"That isn't an answer!" she shouted even as she continued to cry. "You should be angry with me!"

"Believe me, I want to be …" Mira replied softly, seemingly unfazed by the outburst. "… But I just can't … it wouldn't solve anything."

"But you could end it all now," she said in a near whisper as the anger left her, leaving her near empty. "… To make it up to Fairy Tail … for all those that suffered because of me … you could just kill me … and I wouldn't stop you."

 _Slap!_

Acnologia looked in shock at Mira, her left cheek stinging from Mira's hand, the devil looking at her with clear anger in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that!" Mira shouted at her. "Killing you would do nothing!"

"But …" she tried but Mira wasn't finished.

"No," Mira said sternly. "Killing you won't fix anything and … I might as well stab my own heart if I did. How could you ever expect me to kill the girl I love even after everything that you've done?"

"But I still killed so many …" she replied through tears.

"And you paid the price," Mira replied softly, her sudden anger dissolving away. "Your parents gave up their lives to save you and gave you a second chance. You're a part of Fairy Tail and have proven yourself time and time again. You didn't kill us in the end when it would have been easy to, you protected the guild while we were gone, and now you fought for us again even when you already knew who you were. You are a Fairy Tail mage now and this is your family … Acnologia …"

Her heart nearly stopped as Mira said her name in such a gentle and loving tone. That name which she'd grown to hate for seven long years, a name that struck fear in the hearts of any who heard it … now sounding so right. It was her name, the name Astera had first given her and something she once proudly held before the Dragon War. A piece of her that had been missing for centuries now finally returned to the rightful owner. Her full name, Acnologia Diana Venatrix, the last Chaos Dragon, so titled Dragon of Apocalypse and Purgatory.

She didn't know she'd wanted it but hearing Mira say her name made her start crying again, but this time tears of happiness. Just from how she said it, the gentleness in her voice that soothed her very being, she knew … Mira still loved her. Mira was now giving her a soft smile as she tenderly wiped away her tears before speaking in a soft voice.

"Wendy told me something a while back … a dragon's mate will accept the darkness that the dragon didn't know it had. They complete each other and walk side by side regardless of what comes to pass. I'm your Devil and you are my Dragon, Acnologia."

"Mira …" she whispered as she looked at the gorgeous Devil on top of her. "… I love you …"

"I love you," Mira replied before kissing her again but this time she responded full force.

* * *

 **LEMON**

 **That's right, all lemony goodness from here on out! Shit gets kinky! Let me hear your thoughts on it later!**

 **PS. A youtube page with a sexy jazz song playing is really good with this ;)**

* * *

The kiss quickly became heated as they pulled each other closer. Acnologia's tongue quickly passed over Mira's bottom lip, requesting entry that was given less than a second later. Her tongue entered only to meet resistance from Mira's tongue, the two muscles fighting fiercely for dominance. Acnologia wasn't giving her the chance to win this time as she flipped their bodies over, surprising Mira and overwhelming her before she could grasp the situation. Acnologia's tongue conquered Mira's mouth, exploring every inch with rapt attention as Mira moaned into it.

As they kissed Acnologia's hands caressed Mira's breasts softly, almost teasingly while Mira's hands trailed through her hair. After a few seconds Mira broke the kiss only to start trailing kisses down her jaw and chin, Acnologia turning her head to the side to allow for more contact. Mira's lips peppered her skin as they reach the end of her jaw line but then Acnologia tensed as Mira paused. This was the moment, whether Mira's contact was correct or not would all be determined by the reaction to being kissed on the neck.

"It's ok," Mira said gently, her voice soothing Acnologia. "You're safe."

Slowly, she felt Mira's breath pass over her neck making her shudder as she bit her lip to suppress the throaty moan that wanted to come out. Then, with an agonizingly slow pace, Mira gently kissed Acnologia's neck and she felt a bolt run through her. However, this sensation was completely different to what happened to Horus. The kiss left her skin feeling hot and she wanted more, her senses were filled with Mira. Her scent, her taste, the heat coming off her body, the soft touch of their bodies pressed against each other … it was everything Acnologia had hoped for in finding her mate.

Mira kissed her neck again, more forcefully this time that made Acnologia moan as she clutched at Mira's white hair, pulling her closer. Mira continued on the ministrations, her tongue passing over her neck several times until Acnologia reluctantly pushed her back to look at her. Mira gave her a questioning look that Acnologia met with a giggled as she slowly pulled back until she could stand off the bed and pull Mira along with her. Once they were both standing Acnologia kissed her again but this time the kiss was hungry and needy, occasionally biting Mira's lips and getting delicious whimpers out of her.

As they kissed Acnologia found the back of the collar holding up Mira's dress before unclipping it, Mira's dress effortlessly falling to the ground. Acnologia broke the kiss and took a step back to admire her mate's body. Her alabaster skin that remained flawless even after her countless battles, her hourglass figure that humans would kill for, the gracious swell of her breasts ending in two pink buds. Her hair that fell like fine silk over her shoulders as she removed the cute little hair clip and tossed it aside, the lacy red thong that made Acnologia's mouth water. She took in everything before her as Mira smirked at her before her frame was shrouded in crimson and purple flames for a few seconds to reveal her in her natural state.

Her silky white hair now had crimson tips, the purple rims of her eyes now glowing crimson as well, her canines elongating into thin fangs as she smiled, her nails gaining fine, clawed points, the skin around her hands and feet darkening up to the elbows and knees in a crimson tone. Tattoos similar to her own but in a purple color and resembling flames lined her shoulders, cheeks, and back while her devil tail came out and swayed teasingly behind her. Acnologia knew for a fact that she'd never been so turned on in her life … either of them.

Mira caught her hungry stare as she giggled before turning around giving Acnologia a fine view of her bubble butt and tail as she got on the bed and crawled to the headboard, purposely swaying her hips to entice her more. Once at her destination, Mira turned and sat as she looked at Acnologia with sultry eyes while beckoning her over with a dainty finger.

"Come and get me … my dragon," Mira purred, earning a soft growl from her.

' _If she wants to tease me … maybe I can tease her back,'_ Acnolgia thought as she smirked before turning. She glanced over her shoulder at Mira as she untied her own collar, letting her dress fall to the ground as well but not without giving a little shake. She was delighted to see Mira's eyes fall to her rear before her eyes widened, now realizing what Acnologia had decided to wear underneath. ' _Oh you haven't seen anything yet,'_ she thought with glee as her frame was shrouded in her flames for a seconds as well.

Soon her body was revealed in the natural state as well. Her tail, horns, and claws all out as her obsidian scales cover from her feet to the middle of her thighs, her hands to her shoulders, alone her spine and back of her neck, her cheeks and framing her draconic eyes. Her tattoos covered over the scales, almost framing her shoulders, upper back, arms, and cheeks like an exoskeleton in a flame like pattern as well. She looked at Mira's face to see that she was almost drooling while looking at her with hungry eyes, making Acnologia essentially purr in pleasure. She then slowly turned around and struck a pose with her hands behind her head as Mira's eyes looked her over, her eyes widening when they took in Acnologia's choice in panties.

For once she'd chosen a thong as well, the material being a solid purple but the best part was the little design in the front. Right over her maidenhood was a smiling, chibi devil face with little horns and surrounded by flames.

"Like what you see?" she asked in an innocent voice as she got on the bed and started to slowly crawl towards Mira.

"I do," Mira replied with a purr as she bit one of her fingers. "Looks like Acnologia's pulling out all the stops for me."

"Anything for my Devil," she replied as she pushed Mira back against the headboard before sitting on her lap, straddling her. "So … you want to begin?"

She knew that Devils had their own way of claiming mates. While dragons used their magic to connect them, Devils made the connection through blood and seeing she'd never heard of a dragon and demon mating, they would need to use both methods to guarantee a proper bond. Mira gave her a nod before they both raised up their wrists to their mouths. Diana bit into her own wrist, just enough for her fangs to mince past the scales and draw in a spoonful or so of blood into her mouth as Mira did the same. Once they had enough, both focus their magic into their mouths making them glow in blue and red respectively.

After a few seconds they kissed again, mixing their blood in between themselves as their magic united as well. Acnologia wasn't really one for blood fetishes but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the sensation and taste of the blood mixing in their kiss, an almost spicy taste to it as a familiar heat filled her mouth. After the two separate bloods and magic were thoroughly mixed, both pulled back and swallowed the portion in their mouths. It almost felt like a burning whisky in her throat as it passed down, her body slightly reacting to the new and foreign magic inside her but not rejecting it.

After a few seconds passed they both smiled, knowing that their bodies had accepted each other and now the fun could really begin. Acnologia took the initiative and started to make out with Mira again while grabbing her hands and forcing them to her sides. Mira whined at the restraint but Acnologia just smiled into the kiss before she broke it and started to trail kisses down her chin and neck. Mira moaned as she gently nipped at her neck but didn't go for marking her … not yet. As she continued to kiss along Mira's neck and collarbone she started to grind on Mira, earning a new wave of moans from the demoness.

She then released Mira's hands as she back up and got off her lap before aiming for her breasts, her hands making quick work of kneading the doughy flesh as Mira continued to moan. Her fingers sank easily into the creamy flesh, the soft yet firmness of Mira's breasts taking all of her attention. They molded to whatever form Acnologia pleased, the flawless skin turning pink under the constant attention. After another minute or so Acnologia latched her lips around Mira's right nipple, teasingly biting it making Mira gasp as she clutched onto her head. Acnologia's tongue gave no mercy as it attacked the erect bud, flicking it back and forth with occasional bites and pulls.

"Oh Acnologia," Mira moaned, making the dragoness growl in pleasure.

After making sure that Mira's breast had been fully treated, she switched to the other one for a similar treatment while Acnologia's hands kept her other breast entertained. All the while Mira was a mewling mess, moaning out for Acnologia to continue which she happily obliged. After a few minutes Acnologia released her twin prisoners and started to kiss along her belly and slowly drawing lower. As she did so she backed up while pulling Mira's thighs until she was flat on her back. Acnologia continued to kiss along her naval before arriving at her prize, the scent of Mira's arousal being overpowering.

She smiled up at Mira before grabbing ahold of her panties and gently pulling them down to expose Mira's wet maidenhood, a small and neatly trimmed line of white pubic hair resting just above it. She couldn't suppress a giggle as she looked up at Mira, the demoness blushing as she got why Acnologia was giving her the look and started to squirm. Acnologia returned her attention to Mira's lower lips as she exhaled over them, Mira gasping as she reached for her head. Acnologia wasn't one to keep her mate waiting as she gave one long lick to Mira's outer walls, making her give a long and drawn out moan. She tasted nothing but vanilla and cinnamon … and she wanted more.

She didn't waste any time as she went back for more, her tongue gliding along Mira's porcelain skin as the demoness moaned while trailing her hands through her hair. After a few minutes of teasing Acnologia used one hand to part her outer lips, her tongue darting in barely a second later and diving into Mira's core.

"Ah!" Mira gasped in surprise and Acnologia's tongue explored the velvety cavern, reaching places that no human could … the advantages of having a longer tongue.

Acnologia ate her as if the last meal of her life, relishing in the sweet nectar that poured without end as Mira clutched at her head, trying to pull her impossibly closer. As Acnologia continued to explore the heavenly cave her free hand searched around until it grabbed onto Mira's tail, the demoness gasping in surprise as Acnologia's hand moved to the spaded end and started to rub her thumb along it. If she was in cloud nine before, now she was beyond it, her moans mixing with pants as her inner walls started to constrict around Acnologia's tongue. She knew Mira was close to climaxing but she couldn't let her just yet.

Removing her mouth from the delicacy it was, Acnologia pushed up to kiss Mira while her free hand took her tongue's place, two fingers eagerly thrusting into Mira's maidenhood. Mira moaned and whimpered into the kiss as she was attacked from every angle, Acnologia's hands, her tail being pinched and rubbed, and the heated kiss all pushing her closer to the edge. Again Acnologia could feel the sudden pulsing coming from Mira's core as her inner walls started to tighten in anticipation of release. Acnologia broke the kiss and looked at Mira's face, the demoness looking back at her with loving eyes as her panting increased. ' _Just a little more … and … NOW!'_

Fast as a viper, Acnologia coated her fangs with her magic before biting onto the left side of Mira's neck, her fangs effortlessly slicing past the alabaster skin as Mira cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain all the while finally being driven over the edge.

"KYAAH!" she screamed as her inner walls clamped down like vices around Acnologia's finger, a squirt of her nectar soaking her hand but she wasn't done yet.

In her state of ecstasy, Mira didn't even notice as Acnologia shoved her clawed fingers deeper than they had before, her sharp claws mincing past her barrier and fully claiming Mira. Acnologia kept on pumping her fingers as she licked the bit of blood off the wound before watching as the skin instantly healed, her mating mark appearing in its place. A black dragon head with blue eyes, a crown made out of sapphire atop the head and surrounded by a mix of blue and crimson fire, the entire mark being about two by two inches. Seeing that mark on her made Acnologia swell with pride and happiness, knowing that the claiming had been successful and that Mira was now hers.

She then waited as Mira came down from her high, looking back at her with those perfect sapphire and crimson eyes before pulling closer and kissing her. It was gentle and tender, meant to convey undying love that Acnologia eagerly returned. As they kissed Mira sat up before turning Acnologia over and pushing her down on her back.

"Now what am I going to do with you, Acnologia?" Mira purred as her hands caressed her breasts making her softly moan.

"Anything you want," she replied as she watched Mira hover over her.

"I like the sound of that," Mira replied while licking her lips.

Mira then lowered herself and started to trail kisses along Acnologia's neck, making her moan even more as she pulled Mira closer. Mira's head lowered down before reaching her breasts and just like Acnologia had, began to suck on one while massaging the other one. Acnologia was mewling with pleasure, her back arching so that Mira had more to reach. She felt Mira's fangs flicker over her nipple, eliciting sharp gasps as Mira gave playful tugs that Acnologia absolutely loved. It lasted for several minutes before Mira released her breasts and looked at her with a mischievous smirk. Before Acnologia could even ask, Mira had flipped her onto her stomach with ease, getting a squeak out of her as she glanced back over her shoulder.

Mira looked at her with lusty eyes as she grabbed Acnologia's hips and tugged her waist up, her butt in the air with everything displayed while her upper body remained pressed to the bed.

"There's my dragoness," Mira cooed as she kissed Acnologia's right cheek while her hands rubbed her left one.

Acnologia's tail was practically wagging in excitement which Mira noticed, her own tail reaching around her before warping along Acnologia's, halting the movement and pulling it to the side. With her tail restrained, Mira gave her one last smirk before her head dived below her cheeks and out of sight only for Acnologia to gasp. She felt Mira's tongue licking her outer walls as her panties were pushed aside, her entire body shuddered, Mira's tongue feeling as if it was on fire.

"My, my … I'm curious, are you naturally hairless?" Mira asked in a sexy purr.

"H-Hybrid … don't grow any … down there," she replied while panting before she suddenly felt flames licking over her bottom.

She glanced over her shoulder to see her panties turning to dust within seconds, leaving her completely exposed.

"Hey!" she whined with a pout.

"I'll buy you more," Mira replied with a giggle before smirking.

Without warning she spanked Acnologia, making her gasp before moaning as Mira delivered another. Acnologia lost count of how many times she was spanked before she felt Mira's tongue return to her lower lips, the burning sensation making her entire body heat up. She started to pant even harder as Mira attacked relentlessly, her tongue diving in past her outer lips and into her own pink cavern. As she did that Mira's hands roughly squeezed her cheeks as Mira's tail tugged her own to add to the pleasure. She could feel the heat of Mira's tongue exploring inside her, the coil in her lower stomach starting to tighten in anticipation.

She then felt Mira's nibble at her clit, the action making Acnologia bite onto the sheets in front of her to stop the moans. Soon Mira introduced two fingers, pumping eagerly as she licked and tugged at her clit. Acnologia's knees were starting to feel weak, her hips trembling as Mira continued the assault on her lower lips. Suddenly, Mira pulled her mouth away making Acnologia whimper but soon Mira pulled her up so that her chest was pushed up against Acnologia's back.

Her hand snaked around before playing with Acnologia's lower lips, her middle fingers diving into the velvety folds as Mira trailed kissed along the back of her shoulder. Acnologia whimpered and moaned as her head leaned to the left, exposing part of her neck that Mira gladly started to nibble at. Mira then removed the hand that had been inside Acnologia and replaced it with the other as her now free hand rose up to Acnologia's face.

She eyed it, still slick with her own juices before she grabbed ahold of the fingers with her mouth and gladly sucked on them. She could hear Mira purring with satisfaction at the display as Acnologia licked clean the hand, Mira's other hand increasing the pass as it pumped into her. As soon as the hand was clean Mira pulled it back before kneading Acnologia's breasts again and returning to nibble on her neck. Acnologia couldn't stop herself from moaning as the coil tightened even more. Mira's tail wrapped around her own, her fingers assaulting her core, and her hand on her breasts all the while having her most vulnerable spot being kisses was proving too much for her.

Soon her walls started to pulse and constrict on Mira's fingers, her heart racing in her chest as she reaching behind her and pulled Mira's head closer. She didn't see it but she felt in as Mira suddenly bit into the right side of her neck, driving her over the edge,

"KYAAAAHH!" she screamed in pleasure as Mira completed the process of claiming her back as she felt Mira's fingers shove in the last inch to her barrier.

She didn't even wince as Mira's claws sliced past it before her walls clamped down like vices around her fingers and came, her nectar coating Mira's hand. She felt her body melt as she rode the orgasm out in Mira's arms, the demoness licking her neck as the fresh wound sealed before a burning sensation followed, her mark forming in seconds. At that moment Acnologia felt whole, like the pieces that had been missing for so long had finally fallen into place. She had her mate that she loved with all her heart and had those feelings returned, the pair now united in body and soul.

After some time to get down from the high, Mira released her so that the two could face each other. It didn't take long for Mira to kiss her, the lip-lock quickly evolving to a battle of tongues as neither was anywhere near spent. The make out continued for several minutes until Mira broke it to look at her with a sexy smirk before she released the embrace and crawled off the bed, all the while giving Acnologia a prime view of her rear and lower lips.

Mira then got off the bed and went to a drawer beside it, searching inside for a few seconds before pulling out an eight inch dildo with rune inscriptions at the base. Mira turned to look at her with a coy smile as she waved the toy around before speaking, "Feeling like getting ridden?"

Acnologia could only growl in response, already getting wet at the thought of continuing their love making. Mira hummed in approval as she sauntered back to the edge of the bed before placing the end of the toy over her lower lips, the runes activating to attach it to her seamlessly and function just like the real thing. Acnologia crawled over to her while licking her lips as she looked up at Mira, the demoness tracking her every move with hungry eyes. Acnologia winked at her before looking at the artificial cock and tenderly gripping it with one hand, Mira gasping before moaning in response. Acnologia smiled at the response as she started to move her hand up and down the shaft at an agonizingly slow pace, memorizing every twitch and moan Mira gave.

Just like the real thing, it twitched in her hand with a similar warmth to flesh, though not as hot as Mira naturally is. She continued in the slow pace, occasionally squeezing a little to make Mira moan more before locking eyes with the demoness. Once Acnologia was sure Mira's eyes were on her she leaned down and slowly trailed her tongue from the base of the cock to the tip. Mira moaned even harder at that as Acnologia sped up her hand while sometimes licking the tip.

"Are you … only going … to tease?" Mira asked through her pants and moans as she looked down at her.

"Maybe~" Acnologia cooed back before getting up on her knees and pulling Mira onto the bed.

Once she got Mira to lay down she moved herself so that her knees were on either side of Mira's head while Acnologia looked down at the cock. Before she could even do anything she felt Mira's tongue invade her core again, making her squeal in surprise but starting to mewl at the heated tongue inside her. Not one to be outdone, Acnologia focused her sights on the cock before kissing the tip. Mira's hips bucked at the contact, making Acnologia giggle before she enveloped the entire head in her mouth.

She didn't know how the runes were specified but it even made the toy taste like Mira, the taste of vanilla and cinnamon filling her mouth. She started to bob up and down along the length, Mira's delicious moans reaching her ears even as her tongue continued to explore every inch of Acnologia's core. She focused on her task of getting Mira off first so she sped up her head while sucking on it repeatedly, being rewarded with stronger moans from Mira and the occasional thrust. After a few minutes of simple bobbing she decided to push herself a little and took more of the length into her mouth.

At times like these she was grateful that dragons were so carnivorous, easily being capable of swallowing large portions of meat in one bite. She felt only the most mild discomfort as she took the entire length in, Mira responding by clutching onto her ass and letting loose a long moan. Acnologia could tell that she was getting close so she redoubled her efforts, going back up and down the entire length as Mira bucked her hips more. After another minute Acnologia could feel the cock twitching meaning that Mira was almost there so she used her finger to play with Mira's clit just below the base of the toy.

"Aaahhh!" Mira cried as she thrust forward, the entire cock entering Diana's mouth before blasting away as she came.

Not wanting to miss out on the taste Diana pulled her head back as the last bits of cum falling into Acnologia's waiting mouth before she pulled the cock out with a pop. She then swirled the sweet nectar in her mouth, moaning at the flavor as she got off Mira and turned to face her before initiating a deep kiss. Their tongues swirled the sweet juices together before they broke apart and swallowed it.

"You're tasty," Acnologia purred as she licked her lips while looking down at Mira.

"So are you," Mira replied before suddenly pushing Acnologia down on her back. "Now be a good girl and sing for me~"

"Yes master~" Acnologia cooed, knowing that Mira was getting ready to let the devil run loose and she was more than happy to be the submissive.

"Good girl," Mira said with a devious smirk as she rubbed the tip of the cock against Acnologia's slit.

She squirmed a little as the head slowly parted her lower lips and entered, the sensation being different than Mira's usually burning tongue or fingers. She felt the toy begin to part her insides, drawing out a low moan from her lips. In a few seconds the entire length was inside her, Mira's hands on her hips. Acnologia then nodded, letting Mira know that she was used to the toy inside her. That was all Mira needed before she started a relentless attack, her already superhuman strength coming into play as she pounded away.

Acnologia was panting and moaning away in seconds, her breasts jiggling with every thrust as Mira looked down at her. Acnologia looked back at her, watching Mira's flat stomach clench with every jerk, having built up the slightest muscle during the three months of training to give her an even more athletic look. Her own breasts were heaving back and forth on Mira's chest, a light sheen of seat coating her which practically made her skin shine. Just seeing Mira like that, her eyes meeting Acnologia's with a passion and love that few could ever hope to match made Acnologia's heart flutter.

"Ahh! Master!" Acnologia called as she arched her back and bucked her hips in sync to Mira's thrusts, her legs wrapping around Mira's waist.

"Good girl," Mira praised through her thrusts as one of her hands moved from Acnologia's hip to one of her breasts, making Acnologia cry out in surprise and pleasure.

She loved the rough treatment Mira was giving her, her draconic body wanting strong physical displays as her mate showed dominance. She was the only one Acnologia would allow to have control over her now and Mira knew it. She could feel the cock grind against her walls, the very tip nearly striking the entrance to her womb at times making her whimper with need. Her internal coil tightened again, her walls pulsing as she arched her back more. It kept building until Mira leaned down and kissed her while intensifying the groping.

"KYAH!" Acnologia screamed in release before she grabbed Mira's head, turned her to the side and bit her mark, her fangs sinking into her skin.

Mira cried out as well, feeling nothing but pleasure at having her mate bite her mating mark. Mira didn't stop pumping into her even as Acnologia came, her womanhood squeezing the cock for all it could give even though Mira hadn't cum yet. As the high slowly came down Acnologia licked Mira's mark, the demoness shuttering in pleasure as Acnologia's tongue ran over it. Even though she bit it hard enough to pierce the skin, no blood came from it and the skin was in flawless condition after her fangs were removed.

"Someone's feisty," Mira teased as she nuzzled into Acnologia's hair.

"And I want master to be feisty too," she purred back into Mira's ear, earning a very familiar growl from the devil.

"Well then … good girls should be punished for biting their master," Mira replied hotly before flipping Acnologia over but this time into a doggy position.

Acnologia shuddered in excitement before she felt a familiar sting on her cheeks as Mira spanked her, his time with a flame coated palm that made the pleasure skyrocket. She moaned in response as several more spanks came, making her wetter if that was even possible before she felt the cock enter her again. She gasped at the difference in sensations thanks to the position, the cock easily reaching the entrance of her womb this time making her growl in approval. Mira started just as aggressively as the first time, clutching onto Acnologia's hips to steady her.

In response Acnologia's tail coiled around Mira's waist, keeping her close. Her entire body shuddered with every meaty slap as their hips collided, both girls moaning at the pleasure. Acnologia was already panting like a dog in heat, not caring that her face was in a shameless state, her eyes getting glazed over with her tongue out as she panted. She then felt something coiling around her thigh making her glance down past her own jiggling breasts to see what it was.

She was met with the sight of Mira's tail brushing around her leg before the spaded end started to run along her clit, the pleasure becoming mind numbing as Acnologia cried out in ecstasy. Mira seemed to redouble her efforts, her arms wrapping along Acnologia's waist before bringing her up so that her back was pressed against Mira's chest. With the change in position Acnologia started to bounce slightly on her knees as Mira rammed into her, her tail still continuing the assault while one of Mira's hands found her breast.

They continued to make love at a rapid pace, both climbing higher and higher as their climaxes approached. Acnologia couldn't help but feel a little proud at the fact that her fuse was longer than Mira's and it would be something to exploit in later times of passion but for now, she was more focused on getting fucked by her devil. Somehow it seemed that Mira knew what she was thinking, her answer being a deliciously rough squeeze of Acnologia's breast.

"Master!" she cried in a lusted frenzy.

The pounding got even harder as they both neared the peaks and Mira knew how to finish it. Mira nudged Acnologia's head to the side exposing her mate mark before biting down on it, the feeling of Mira's fangs in her mark making Acnologia cum on the spot.

"MIRA!" she screamed as her core clamped on the cock inside her, the embrace being what Mira needed to cum as well as her fake cock rammed into the opening of her womb.

"ACNOLOGIA!" Mira cried in response as she came inside her, the hot juices filling her to the brim.

The pair remained in an upright position as they slowly came down from their highs. Acnologia couldn't really even see anything, her mind going blank as she rode out the pleasure while panting. She slowly regained her senses as she steadied her breathing, loving the closeness the pair shared as Mira's arms remained hugged around her. Part of her suddenly hoped no one happened to be close enough to hear Mira call her real name though she was impressed and touched that Mira called her that rather than Diana even if that was part of her name too.

She wouldn't dwell on it for now, her only concern was the devil holding onto her. The pair had completed the last step of the claiming process, cementing the link. In their passionate embrace they released a high amount of hormones and adrenaline while biting each other's marks. Their bodies had now fully adjusted, the process being irreversible.

* * *

 **LEMON DONE**

* * *

It was done and now she and Mira would always be together, connected by the bond of both dragons and devils. Their life force was now united, Mira's senses would become even sharper, her magic container would grow, and if she pursued it, she could learn some _Chaos_ magic spells along with a heightened resistance to damage from said magic. Acnologia on the other hand would gain a heightened resistance to fire, demonic or otherwise, and she would gain an affinity for _Demon_ magic.

Two mates that strengthen each other and support each other through thick and thin. The thought made a smile come to Acnologia's face as she looked over her shoulder to see Mira's smiling face. They kissed in that position, a tender and soft kiss full of love as Mira released her grip on Acnologia. The pair soon laid down in each other's arms as Mira's toy fell off, the spell being spent for now, still kissing as their tails intertwined. She could feel the warmth of Mira's body pressed up against her own, their very magic seeming to pulse in sync. After a few minutes they broke the kiss and simply looked at each other, their noses touching as they relaxed.

"I love you Mira," Acnologia said softly, loving how it felt to say those words.

"And I love you Acnologia," she replied gently with a warm smile.

"Logia," she whispered before she realized what she said.

"What?" Mira asked while Acnologia blushed.

"Logia … Amira used to call me that since my full name was a mouth full," she explained before giggling sheepishly.

"Logia …" Mira whispered for a moment before smiling. "… I like that. So I guess that means I'll call you that when we're alone."

"Ok," Logia replied as she snuggled closer to Mira, breathing in her scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

Mira giggled as they nuzzled each other, too happy to care otherwise about anything. After a few minutes Mira suddenly smirked as she kissed Logia while getting on top of her, straddling her. After a heated lip-lock Mira sat up and looked down at her with a loving and equally devious smile. Logia knew instantly where she was going with this and quickly flipped them over so she was on top.

"Nah ah," Logia cooed as she grabbed the currently inactive toy and smirked at Mira. "It's is my turn to be the master~"

"I'm not complaining," Mira purred while licking her lips.

"I guess we'll settle that age old question. Who has more stamina, a Devil or a Dragon," Logia continued as she kissed Mira again, preparing to cash in a sleepless night …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: ARE YOU SATISFIED! Btw, the Logia nickname is just for me so I don't have to write Acnologia all the time, name's tricky! I hope everyone definitely enjoy and let me hear your thoughts on the chapter!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	48. Moving Forward

**Author's Note: Wooh! That lemon got you all excited huh? I'll be honest, I didn't expect everyone to be so happy with it since it is the second lemon I've ever written, period. Might definitely start to add more from time to time (but don't be surprised if there are ungodly levels of teasing and trolling before any certain couple gets it on!). The wrap up with Logia's past and the mates are finally together!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and quick thing. I will now be adding several mini arcs or even a large original arc if you want to look at it that way, before the actual Tartaros Arc. Now that the reveal on Diana has happened, it goes without saying that things will progressively become more AU for several reasons. I won't say what will happen to keep you all guessing but I hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Mira felt her eyes open and was confused. She looked around to find herself standing in a white void. There were no sounds, no smells, not even a definitive source of lighting … it was simple white in all directions. She looked down at herself and noticed she was in her naturally demonic form, her forearms and lower half of her legs having red skin rather than her normally creamy skin. Her tail lazily swayed behind her and she could feel her pointed fangs as she ran her tongue over her teeth. She also noticed that she was dressed in a white, spaghetti strap dress, reaching just above her knees.

"Where am I?" she murmured as she looked around but then heard a soft giggle behind her.

"I know, it's a little different from last time," a feminine voice said as she turned around to see Lilith sitting at a small table, one other set left open across from her.

"Hello Lilith," she greeted respectfully as she made her way to the seat.

Lilith looked very similar to Mira in body and face but was also different. All her skin was in a red tone with purple, tribal tattoos formed into flame patters around her body. Her hair was jet black with purple highlight, her eyes being fully crimson with grey sclera. She was dressed in a rather small kimono that did little to hide her large bust or long legs, her devil tail curling around one of her legs. Her kimono was black and purple, a red obi tied around her slim waist and her feet remained uncovered as per her preference.

"Hello Mirajane," Lilith greeted back as Mira sat down across from her before looking around. "If you're wondering why we aren't in a barren wasteland with burning earth and a red sky, it's because I thought a change of scene was appropriate," she explained for Mira casually.

"Ok," Mira replied before looking at Lilith. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"About your new mate and to answer any questions you might have," Lilith replied with a warm smile.

Ok," Mira hummed back before the first question she had came up. "Were you really friends with Acnologia?"

Lilith nodded before sighing.

"I was but as she told you, we were separated before she became that monster that everyone feared. I'd heard of a rampaging dragon but not too late after the rumors started, I was attacked by the very beings that imprisoned me."

"Who was it?" Mira asked.

"A god that I believe is called Vulcan," Lilith answered with a frown. "He along with Igneel were my competitors for true Fire King though I begrudgingly admit that Igneel was the strongest of us. But that's beside the point."

"So why didn't you tell me about Acnologia before?" Mira asked with her own frown.

"Well … the thing is I wasn't too sure about Diana being Acnologia or how they were related. She used to have fully black hair and blue eyes along with being a classic trouble maker even though she was a total sweet heart. After I saw your memories on the subject, I simply thought that they were sisters but wasn't sure how to bring this up with you," Lilith answered.

They remained silent for a minute or so, Lilith looking on intently while Mira thought over the conversation she had with Logia before their night of … activities. Her face flushed a bit at the memory making Lilith grin at her with a knowing look.

"I have to say," Lilith started with a giggle. "You managed to do what I failed to do."

"What's that?" Mira asked with a tilt of the head.

"Sleep with Logia," Lilith replied with a sultry grin. "I knew that she had a thing for one of my slayers but I couldn't help wanting a taste for myself. Never got to it though … but you sure did."

Mira looked at Lilith incredulously as the devil licked her lips.

"Don't go getting any ideas," Mira warned, a sudden possessiveness springing up in her at the thought of anyone trying to take Logia from her.

"No worries, I get my fun but feeling everything you do," Lilith teased as Mira quirked an eyebrow at her. "Remember, you and me are one and the same in everything but consciousness. I'm you and you are me … though now I'm more like that little voice in your head or a co-pilot."

"Why is that?" Mira asked as she leaned closer. "If I could accept you for who you are and even have some of your memories, why not unite us completely?"

Lilith gave her a sad smile at her question before sighing.

"I don't want to put you through that Mira. You could say a person is the culmination of their memories and experiences. I have many dark memories … things I've done and had done to me. I don't doubt that you'll push through them with that golden heart of yours but even then … I don't think you should have to bear all those regrets that you didn't even commit. Just look at how Logia was when she realized that she is Acnologia and everything she's done. She may still be that sweetheart that you know and love but there is more now … and she needs you at her side to bear through with it," Lilith answered.

"I see," Mira replied softly as she looked at her lap.

She thought about the last two days she's spent with her mate. Just talking together, making love, and strengthening their bond. Mira had cried at times listening to Logia's stories of her past … the things she did and why. The friends she once had, the responsibilities she carried as both the Dragon of Purgatory and being a member of the Dragon Council. It made it all the sadder when Logia told her how things spiraled out of control.

Fear took over for several races, the wars were escalating, trust was fading … and in the end, the dragons that feared her power ended up creating the very thing they hated and feared … a harbinger of Apocalypse. Just thinking about it made Mira want to lash out at them if she could, to make them feel the pain they put her mate through. Catching Mira's anger Lilith reached across the small table and reached for one of her hands, squeezing it gently. Mira looked at her as the older devil spoke in a soft voice.

"What's passed cannot be undone but what you need to focus on is in the future. You have each other now and that's what really matters."

Mira smiled at Lilith as she said that, feeling grateful for having the older devil there to give her advice when she needed it. After a minute or so Lilith let go of her hand and chuckled a little before speaking.

"I think it's time you woke up."

Before Mira could ask, Lilith snapped her fingers and everything went to black …

* * *

She felt something warm pressed up against her, her own arms warping around it and keeping it close. Mira's eyes fluttered open to see a head of monochrome hair, her mate sleeping soundly in her arms. Mira could help but form a smile on her face as she looked at the dragoness she was currently spooning, her hair carrying her scent of lilies that Mira gladly inhaled. It was the final morning of their stay in The Paradise and the pair had made the most of it … ignoring a few noise complaints … and relished in each other's company.

She kept her right arm wrapped around Logia's waist as she used her left arm to prop her head up for a better view of her mate's sleeping form. Mira could clearly see her mark on the right side of Logia's neck, the sight of which always brought joy to Mira. It was a heart formed from crimson and purple flames, a set of black wings … the very same ones Logia had when she attacked Tenrou Island … and a black dragon tail coiling around the heart. Lastly was a crown formed of sapphires over the heart, matching Logia's mating mark on the left side of Mira's neck aside from the black dragon head surrounded in blue and crimson flames.

Mira could not get enough of seeing that mark on Logia, the proof that the pair were connected together until the end of their days. Mira gazed at it for a few more seconds before she leaned forward and gave the mark a feather dust of a kiss. Even with how light the kiss was Logia reacted, softly moaning as she squirmed while rolling over to face Mira. Her eyes than slowly opened before taking in Mira in front of her.

"Morning~" she said in a cute and sleepy voice.

"Morning," Mira cooed back before leaning closer and capturing her lips in a tender kiss that was eagerly returned.

After a few seconds they broke apart as Logia smiled at her. Mira smiled back before they snuggled together, enjoying each other's warmth in their naked embrace. Mira slowly ran her hands over Logia's scales, the pair having decided to remain in their natural states for the entire time in their suite. She marveled at how smooth the obsidian scales were, the fine edges where they interlocked like steel mail crafted by a master smith. Then the transition from her armored scales to her smooth and almond toned skin was seamless, a perfect union of dragons and humans.

' _How did I get so lucky with her?'_ Mira thought as she nuzzled the top of Logia's head, the dragoness in turn burying her head further into the crook of Mira's neck. They remained like that for several minutes, content to remain like this but then Logia spoke in a soft voice as she pulled back so they could look at each other.

"Mira … do you think I should tell the guild?"

Mira could see the worry in her eyes at the thought of it. Mira was one thing, considering how close they had grown and it was essential to them properly becoming mates but to tell the guild wouldn't be so simple. Even if she wasn't in control of herself when it happened, Fairy Tail did suffer for years and Mira knew that underneath the surface, some still held an inkling of resentment for how she left afterwards. Years of pain cannot be undone in just a few months and Mira feared what could happen should the guild outright reject Diana for who she really is … Acnologia, the Dragon of Apocalypse.

As it stood, excommunication was a possibility and Mira knew, if the guild dared to do that to Logia, she would leave with her without a second thought. They are mates now and would stick together through it all. She would not leave Logia to wander alone again, even if it meant she would have to leave Fairy Tail too. Still … for now it was nothing but speculation and they would have to come to a decision on the matter later on. Letting a sigh escape her she looked at her mate's eyes, the silver and blue combination always making her feel calm, before she spoke gently.

"I think it's best for now that we don't tell them."

"Are you sure?" Logia asked in a timid voice.

"Yes … I think we should wait and let things settle down before telling anyone," she answered as she cupped Logia's cheek.

"But … what if they still hate me afterwards?" Logia asked in a trembling voice. "… Especially Wendy and Lisanna …"

"Logia …" Mira said in a warm voice as their foreheads touched. "… You know those two will always love you like a big sister, regardless of who you are or were."

Logia remained silent for a few minutes, silently breathing as they stayed close together. Mira knew this would be a delicate process but they would take their time and work this out, maybe tell people one by one in the same manner that they told the guild about her being a hybrid. Mira looked at her mate, hoping she wouldn't torture herself over her past and not telling the guild for now.

"Hey …" Mira started softly, getting Logia to open her eyes and looking at her. "… I love you."

Logia smiled warmly at that before replying, "Love you too."

They shared another kiss before Mira reluctantly let go of her and got out of bed. She was glad to see Logia's hungry eyes roving over her exposed body. She giggled at her as she turned and headed for the shower while calling back.

"Come on, we need to clean up, get breakfast, and then meet up with the guild so we can decided when are we heading home."

She didn't get a reply as she stepped into the bathroom and entered the shower. She turned the water on to the hottest temperature, not minding the near scalding liquid as it rained down on her body. She sighed in relief as she passed her hands through her hair, enjoying the feeling of her wet hair clinging to her creamy skin. She was so caught up in her relaxation that she didn't hear her dragoness stepping into the shower with her but she certainly noticed the tongue that passed over her mark. She shuddered in pleasure as Logia's hot tongue grazed the mating mark, her entire body heating up in need as two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why are you so tasty?" Logia asked with a purr beside her ear, making Mira moan just from the body pressed up against her.

"Ate too many sweets when I was young?" Mira teased back as she looked over her shoulder to kiss the dragoness.

Their tongues soon got involved, Mira being pleasantly surprised that Logia had quickly become rather dominant when being intimate, especially kissing. This made it that much more fun when Mira managed to turn the tables and be the dominant one because a submissive Logia was the cutest and sexiest thing she'd ever seen. After a few minutes of kissing Logia broke it to instantly assault her mark, playfully biting at it as her fangs grazed the skin. Mira moaned even harder as her heart started to pound away, her body aching for more of her mate's touch.

"We have to leave soon," Mira breathed out as she started to grind her rear against Logia's hips, the base of her tail grazing against Logia's sex.

"I know," Logia said in her ear before bending Mira forward, her hands pressing up against the shower wall as she glanced back at her dragoness. "… But first I want to hear my devil call my name."

Mira's entire body quivered in excitement as Logia dropped down behind her, her clawed hands grasping handfuls of Mira's plump ass before her face disappeared below her cheeks and out of sight. Mira gasped and moaned at the intrusive tongue, her tail wrapping around Logia's shoulders to prevent her from leaving … not that she would want to anyways. ' _Well … I guess we'll meet up with the guild later …'_ she thought as she started to pant, her mind soon becoming too numb to think …

* * *

"The city seems lively," Logia commented as she looked around the bustling streets of Crocus as Mira walked at her side, holding hands for all to see.

"Well it should be for another day or so until all the guilds head out," Mira replied as she glanced at a flower shop, the aroma of roses, sunflowers, and lilies filling the air.

"I wonder when we are heading home," Logia commented as she looked at her mate.

Mira had on a black dress rather than the mini skirt, crop top, and leggings she's been going around with for the last few days. Her dress displayed a good portion of cleavage while snuggly hugging her figure. The dress reached her knees with a slit on the right side to display her leg and a pair of pink short shorts underneath it. She also didn't have the usual ribbon tied to her family pendant on her neck so that Logia's mating mark was proudly displayed for all to see. However, now her pendant that was found with Lilith's tomb, a ruby carved into a flame design with a glowing purple core, was attached to a black steel necklace.

Logia herself was in her usual black jeans, golden and black sports bra, new black leather jacket with the Fairy Tail design on the back that Mira got her during the week after the Dragon Invasion, and Mira's mating mark in clear display as well. She was wondering how the other slayers would react … well mostly how they would tease them since they definitely knew why Mira and Logia were gone so long. That and their scents were all over each other both from their 'activities' as well as the permanent change thanks to being mated now.

She sighed at the thought of Gajeel being an insistent tease but then again she could try and turn it on him. She could tell that he had a mate in mind just going by the testosterone increase in his scent and a nagging suspicion who it might be. Oh well, she would get to it later but right now she was too happy to even be worried about someday having to tell Fairy Tail the full truth. She sighed at that before feeling Mira squeeze her hand, the devil probably already knowing what made her sigh.

"Don't worry about it … we'll handle it together," Mira whispered reassuringly making Logia smile at her.

"I know," she whispered back as she gave Mira a peck of a kiss.

They would have continued but then Logia noticed that they'd arrived at their lodge and could tell a few extra people were present that luckily, she knew. Mira caught their scents too, her enhanced senses nearly on par with Logia's own now, as the pair entered the door to see the entire guild and guests gathered in the waiting room attached to the lobby. They silently walked up to them as the members took notice of them.

"Diana! Mira!" Wendy and Lisanna called excitedly before rushing forward to greet them.

Logia braced herself for the runaway bluenette, smiling as her little arms wrapped around her waist with a tight hug. She hugged Wendy back, silently making a note to herself that she would have to react to either of her names now but then again, Mira would only call her Logia when in private. After Wendy released the hug and a few other greetings Gajeel starting laughing before smirking at them.

"What's so funny Gajeel?" Levy asked beside him as a few other guild members glanced at him.

"Gihihihi … just ask them," Gajeel replied with that ever present smirk.

The others looked at them for a few seconds before Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"Since when did you two have tattoos!?"

The others now scanned them over more thoroughly before quickly spotting the mating marks on their necks, a few eyes widening upon taking in the designs.

"Wow! You guys have mating marks!" Natsu shouted while pointing.

"Duh," Mira replied while gesturing to the fact that no one noticed they were holding hands. Logia on the other hand was having a small bout of shyness as she blushed while looking off to the side even with a faint smile.

Really, how hadn't anyone noticed since it was the most obvious thing after the clear marks on their necks? She sighed before deciding to explain though she was pretty sure everyone knew about the mating marks of dragons and slayers thanks to the small incident with Horus.

"Yes, we have our marks which means that … surprise, surprise … we are mates now," she said.

"It's not manly to sleep with a man's sister!" Elfman shouted to a few wide eyes … apparently not everyone was clear on how the mark is established.

"I'm a girl," Logia deadpanned while Mira sent her brother a sharp glare that would kill a lesser man.

A few awkward seconds of silence later while some of the more innocent members stopped blushing was finally ended thanks to Lisanna and her curiosity.

"Wow," Lisanna mumbled as she drew closer to inspect them before commenting. "They both have crowns … why is that?"

"Oh, any dragon royalty will have a mark with a crown," Logia said casually to some widening eyes. "… What?"

"So you're a royal?" Makarov asked from his seat at the middle table.

"Not just any royal," Mira happily chirped. "Since Chaos Dragons are Primals and Diana is mated, she is the Chaos Dragon Queen."

There was another round of gasps as all eyes turned to her, making her fidget nervously as she looked around.

"Wait, Primals?" Levy asked as a few members frowned.

"I guess I never explained the make-up of dragon society huh?" Logia mumbled to some nods so she went on to tell them the layout.

She explained how they are ranked by power and that none of the dragons that attacked were passed Guard class, how the Primals fall into it, and what Mira being her mate would entail from the longevity and enhanced senses to gaining an affinity to _Chaos_ magic. She however kept it under wraps that their mating had the additional layer of Devil mating giving Logia demonic affinity and fire resistance since Mira didn't want to let it out that she isn't human anymore just yet.

"Wow …" some of the members murmured as they looked at her, some with wide eyes considering how they learned that the dragons that attacked were the lower tiers of power.

While they were taking it all in Logia glanced to their guests, who not surprisingly, were the remainder of Immortalis and Yukino. Horus met her gaze and gave her an approving nod of her choice in mates that Logia returned as she glanced at Yukino. She was sure Horus wanted her but was going to take his time before coming around to actually offering to perform a mating ritual with her. Damian just had a shit eating grin, knowing exactly what the mating entailed and was probably imagining it in his head.

She glared at him, letting him know that if he made so much as one crass joke, she was shoving a pole up his ass. He seemed to get the message considering the shiver as he looked away and whistled, making Logia smile at him before looking at Yukino. The _Celestial_ mage was looking at her intently with a mild concern in her eyes. Wondering what was up Logia decided to ask.

"Hey Yukino … what's on your mind?"

The others quieted down while looking at the younger mage, waiting for her reply.

"Well Diana-sama …" Yukino started somewhat nervously due to the attention. "… I was wondering about Reiana and the other Horsemen and Ace that once followed Acnologia."

Everyone besides Logia, Mira, and the remaining Immortalis members had their eyes widen as they looked at Yukino, none having been brought up to date on the news regarding Logia's past.

"Wait Yukino …" Lucy started with a worried look. "… What do you mean about the Horsemen and that they _once_ followed Acnologia?"

Logia sighed, earning everyone's attention before she glanced at Mira. The devil gave her a reassuring nod before Logia faced her guild and started to explain who exactly are the Horsemen. That lead to her explaining what Reiana said about Acnologia, their past with her… which surprised the guild since they thought Acnologia was a boy, their betrayal of their master, and how supposedly Acnologia had been dead for centuries. To say that the guild was shocked speechless was an understatement … at least, until Lucy spoke up in a whisper that all heard.

"So there was another dragon …"

"What?" Makarov asked as he looked at her.

"The dragon that attack us …" Lucy said as she looked deep in thought. "… It wasn't the same one that attacked Gildarts. Natsu told me that Gildarts said that the dragon that attacked him was in a cave so he couldn't see much but that it had red eyes. The one that attacked us had blue eyes."

"So? It still tried to kill us!" Gajeel interjected.

"That's the thing …" Natsu spoke this time as he looked at his fellow slayer. "Me and Luce talked about it but we kept getting the same thing."

"And what is that, Natsu?" Erza asked with crossed arms.

"The dragon wasn't trying to kill us," he answered to some incredulous eyes. He held his hands up to prevent interruptions before explaining. "Gildarts said the dragon that attacked him gutted him and took his arm in an instant and left him for dead. The dragon that attacked us didn't actually try when it should have been able to. Instead it tried to push Gramps away and scare us but we are the ones that fought back."

"So what are you saying then?" Makarov asked intently.

"He means that you weren't the targets," Horus cut in as he scratched his chin. "Take it from me, if I meant to kill someone, I wouldn't hesitate or wait for a counter attack. From what you described of the attack I have little doubt it was in fact a Chaos Dragon but then it wouldn't have need to bother with a roar or it would have done it the moment it arrived. That dragon was looking for something and was trying to get you out of the way though in hindsight, it might have cleared up the confusion if it spoke to you."

"So where does that leave us then?" asked Makarov while frowning. "Apparently Acnologia is gone, several unknown dragons are confirmed, and now the Horsemen and Ace are an obvious threat considering that one attacked us."

"I'll hunt them down," Logia said sternly as all eyes turned on her. "Those remaining Horsemen and Ace are each several times stronger than any of the dragons that attacked us. Horus and I are the only ones that can fight on even footing with them and even that may be a stretch at the moment."

"How are they so strong?" Laxus asked.

Logia sighed as she thought of a proper way to explain that.

"Well … though difficult, there are a few types of dragons that can use magic to use souls. Acnologia and the Ace were both capable of it though I'm pretty sure only Acnologia knew how to remove souls. She took the five souls of the dragons that betrayed her and gave them to their slayers to form the strongest generation of slayers possible, the Zero Generation."

"Zero Generation," Makarov echoed as everyone looked intently at her.

Logia nodded before explaining in further detail.

"Think of the souls as being living dragon lacrima only, severely more powerful. When a human is given a lacrima with _Dragon_ magic, the lacrima dissolves into their body and unites the magic to their bodies turning them into slayers though the process has a high risk factor. Only one in a hundred humans can survive it which might not seem so bad but then again, getting a dragon lacrima is nothing short of a small miracle," she said as she looked at Laxus specifically.

"That and if the process fails the lacrima is lost. Now, a dragon soul is a completely different matter. Though you won't lose it if the subject dies, only a slayer's body can tolerate the soul. If a human is given the soul, there is a 90% chance they will burn from the inside out and even if they do survive, since they weren't a slayer initially, their body mutates."

"Like the monster from the S-class mission in the Elav Peed village," Lisanna murmured to which Logia nodded.

"Yes, now with a successful slayer accepting the soul, it is almost like a Second Origin or Third for those who already have the Second Origin. But, this origin has only _Dragon_ magic in it and right off the bat, the slayer gains at least a fifth of the original power of the dragon it was taken from," she said.

"Wow … so we could be monstrously strong," Natsu commented with a grin.

"You could be and it also prevents dragonification," she said getting some confused looks. She sighed before explaining. " _Dragon_ magic had a unique nature in it that affects the body of the user more drastically than most. After all, just because Shellia and Orga are _God Slayers_ doesn't make them demigods themselves. Now, through the constant use of slayer magic, your bodies become more draconic until the point that you really will turn into dragons."

"Not this again!" Gajeel shouted while Wendy and Natsu started to panic about turning into dragons.

"Well there are ways to counteract it and even if you did, dragons can take human form so it wouldn't be a big deal," Logia added making some of the slayers calm down. "But if you had the dragon soul, that excess magic that slowly forces you to turn into a dragon would go there and then you would have to train to become a dragon at will."

The seemed to do the trick easing the last of the worries on turning into dragons though Logia wouldn't mind. She could already remember how to turn into a dragon and maybe someday she could enjoy flying together with them … if she ever got around to telling them her real name. At least that have a better picture of her past now. She then looked at Lisanna and decided to throw in a little extra to see how the others would react.

"Oh, Lisanna," she said, all eyes turning on her and the youngest Strauss. "When you use your _Take-Over: Lava Dragon_ soul, you become a Zero Generation slayer too."

"EEEhhhh!?"

Lisanna was quickly rushed with questions as mages gathered around her, Logia and Mira giggling at the young mage's flustered face from all the attention. Natsu was already challenging her to a fight once they got back to Magnolia, which Logia was not opposed to watching. She then glanced at Laxus, the older mage's attention on the younger Strauss. Logia thought back to the dragon soul now in her possession, the soul of a Dragon King and match for Laxus' element. With it, Laxus would be an immediate match for Guard class dragons … but could she even offer it?

There is no guarantee that Laxus would survive the process and she really didn't want to risk it. For now she was around to handle any dragon related problems even if she wasn't yet back to her full power since being defeated and sealed away. That alone was troubling … the Horsemen are incomparably stronger and the Ace learned to shift into the dragon form, who's to say the others haven't yet either. She would need to train now more than ever and with Mira at her side learning to gain the full power of a Devil Queen, it would be possible.

As some of the excitement simmered down Logia glanced to Horus, Yukino, Damian, and Phiona. She could guess that they came with speaking to her in mind. So she glanced at Mira, the devil getting her intent as the pair walked up to Horus and Damian before clearing their throats to get their attention.

"Horus …" she started as her fellow hybrid looked at her. "… What's on your mind?"

Horus sighed for a moment as he glanced to Phiona before looking to master Makarov that had walked up to Logia's side to hear the conversation better.

"I had … a favor to ask," Horus said softly.

"Yes?" Logia continued, already having an idea of what it was.

"If it isn't too much of a bother … could Phiona join Fairy Tail?" he asked making the girl in question gasp.

"What!? Why!?" Phiona asked as she looked up at the dragon as the others around them quieted down.

"Immortalis is gone," Damian said as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "… and the big guy and I think it would be best if you stayed with a guild that can be trusted."

"But …" Phiona started as tears ran down her cheeks. "… I want to stay with you …"

"Sorry my little song bird," Damian said gently as he kneeled in front of her. "… But I don't want to risk your safety and you deserve to live a normal life."

"But I'm a phoenix!" she cried a she looked at him. "I was never going to have a normal life!"

"And that's why you should be given the chance to have one … with Fairy Tail," Horus said as he rested his hand on her head gently. "They've proven that they are kind and accepting, that we can rest assured knowing that you are safe."

"B-but … I'm strong … aren't I …?" Phiona choked out through sobs. "… Please … I don't w-want … to be … alone …"

"It isn't a doubt of your strength," Damian said in an even voice. "But there are things that we need to do now that we know who our master was. It will be dangerous … and I won't risk something happening to you."

"And you won't be alone," Horus added in a soft voice as he looked at Fairy Tail around him. "… You'll have a family now … If they allow you to stay."

"Of course we will," Makarov said with a warm smile as he walked up to Phiona. "Fairy Tail would gladly accept you into our family, Phiona."

Phiona looked between Makarov and Damina before rushing forward to Damian and crying into his chest. He gave her a comforting hug as she let it all out, Damian trying his best to soothe her while Logia looked to Horus. He made a small gesture for her to follow so she glanced at Mira before following after him, stepping just outside the hotel. They then spoke softly, just barely at a whisper while using the noise around them to cover their words from uninvited ears.

"Please … take this …" Horus said as a small marble fell out of a tiny golden portal before he handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked, not recognizing the design of the see-through marble that could easily fit in her ear.

"A little communication lacrima," Horus answered as she looked at him. "If you need to contact me, simply place it in your ear and channel a little magic into it. You'll be able to tell if the connection gets through and then from there the communication is telepathic. Should Fairy Tail ever need assistance, just contact us."

"What will you do now?" she asked softly while glancing back around the door to see Phiona still sobbing but now Wendy was trying to help comfort her as Damian spoke with Makarov.

"The master is gone …" Horus said in a serious voice. "… But I can't help feel that there is much she kept hidden in our own guild hall far to the North East. Perhaps knowledge on the other Horsemen and Ace. If so I feel it is our duty to recover it and burn what we can't before the other Horsemen become aware of Reiana's death and try to tie any loose ends."

"So that's why you don't want her coming along … the risk of a fight would be too high," she murmured as he nodded. "But what about Yukino? I'm sorry but she isn't anywhere near Phiona's level and wouldn't be able to hold her own."

"Believe me I tried," Horus sighed while running a hand through his hair. "But … well, I honestly would be more worried if I couldn't see her for myself and know she's safe with me. She knew it as well and convinced me that I could train her while we travel back to our old guildhall."

"Fair enough …" Logia said softly with a small smile. She could already tell that Yukino was starting to seriously fall for Horus and wanted to remain close to him as well. "But … be careful and … what will you do after you've retrieved everything to do with your now nonexistent guild?"

"I wasn't too sure …" Horus said sheepishly.

"You could try and join Fairy Tail," she offered with a smile.

"Really?" he asked with a hint of surprise. "Bu after everything that we did …"

"It wouldn't be the first time," she replied easily. "And honestly … your help against the Horsemen and Ace would be welcome … along with other things I need to do …" she added with a serious tone.

Horus got her intent with a nod, knowing that there were things moving beyond human knowledge. After a few seconds of silence the pair went back inside to see that Phiona was no longer crying but clinging to Damian, hugging his waist while mumbling about him owing her the biggest dessert he could cook whenever he saw her again. Logia couldn't help but smile at the display as she stepped up beside Mira, the mates immediately interlacing their fingers while holding hands.

"So Phiona …" Logia started in a gentle voice as the little phoenix looked at her. "… We still have a day before the guild heads to Magnolia, so, what do you want to do?"

Phiona looked at her for a few seconds before glancing around at the smiling faces of her soon to be guildmates and friends.

"I know exactly what we're doing!" Natsu shouted as he jumped onto one of the seats of the lobby. "We got a new member which means … we PARTY!"

There was a resounding cheer of approval from the guild, their energy surprising Phiona as she looked around.

"Yeah! Let's head to the nearest bar!" Cana agreed to another chorus of cheers as everyone sped off to a place that just so happened to be across the street.

Logia could help but laugh as Phiona got swept up with the group, Damian and Horus giving some chuckles as well. So far, only Logia, Mira, Makarov, and the three guildless mages stood in the lobby.

"I hope you plan on staying for the festivities," Makarov said with a grin as he looked at the three.

"You got that right!" Damian cheered as he sped off to join them in the bar.

"If it isn't too much trouble," Horus added as he held Yukino's hand before following after Makarov, leaving Logia and Mira in the lobby.

After the three were gone Logia looked to Mira, the pair sharing a warm smile.

"Looks like things got even livelier," Mira sighed while shaking her head.

Logia giggled at that before kissing Mira on the cheek and pulling her along.

"Yep and that's why we love them!"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Oh yeah! Mostly a wrap up chapter along with introducing new elements. As one reviewer noted, I've gone AU with the dragons and their roles in the Fairy Tail Universe. They won't be the only ones, the cannon proved that Gods and Demons are relevant too so expect things on those fronts too! (Along with other mythological creatures since I have the Phoenix and Vampires).**

 **Also, the introduction of the Zero Generation! Any ideas what's going down with that? Things are moving baby!**

 **Let me hear your thoughts! A pleasure, Jbubu**


	49. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!

**Author's Note: Yo everyone! Been a while, I know, work got me like that. Little thing though, I will be moving in the coming week so updates might be like once a week for a bit but I'll try to return to a regular pace.**

 **To answer one review I got in a guest message, without being a spoiler for some things. I was asked if Logia is recovering her power from her first life or if it is completely new while using her father's magic. The answer to that question is both in a sense. There will be a chapter that answers this question specifically but until then, I'll explain Logia's situation power wise.**

 **In my AU, characters with magic power have a reserve and a channel that let's them pull that power. When characters pull more power than their channels can handle, it results in damage (think Natsu when he used Etherion to achieve Dragon Force). Now, when Logia was reverted to a child, her channel was forced to become smaller and her reserve drained but it didn't get smaller. That was why she felt as powerful as during the war when she fought Immortalis, she forced her channel to funnel as much power as she once did but the effect was temporary and she now has to train to increase the size of her channel while her reserves are the same as they once were and are only getting larger.**

 **Hope that helps answer a few questions. Now, a question for my readers will appear at the end of the chapter and I really hope to get some feedback on it so please check it out.**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter and hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Logia was walking down one of the busy streets of Magnolia, the sun beginning its ascent as the morning got under way. She glanced around to see several shops and vendors already ready for the day to come, a few shoppers out as well. She enjoyed the peace and quiet of the morning, enjoying the lingering scent of morning dew, and the cool atmosphere. She glanced up to see a cloudless sky as a few birds flew in and out of her sight. She sighed contently as she continued to move, her advanced hearing picking up the few comments about her from the locals already up.

"Wow … isn't that one of the Goddesses?" asked a young man as he unloaded a fruit crate to his companion that was organizing them.

"Sure is … what a beauty," the other replied.

She couldn't help giggle at the compliment and title given to her after the Grand Magic Games. They returned to Magnolia a little over a week ago to quite the large greeting. The city came out to see them and cheer them on for their success at the tournament. Of course this brightened the already lively mood for everyone and it only got better. The mayor had personally come out to meet them and present them with their old guild hall that had been restored by the citizens of Magnolia. Of course that made Makarov start bawling right there while shouting how much he loved their town.

As for the new title, it came with the victories and rumors about the dragon attacks. Most of Fiore had watched her fight with Damian, then Immortalis, and it was known that she downed one of the dragons in seconds. Then there was Erza with her display in Pandemonium, and her fight with Kagura and Minerva that simply launched her nearly legendary fame to greater heights. As for Mira, that goddess title was already a given thanks to her beauty but it was cemented with the story of how she was the only non-dragon slayer to help down a dragon. With all these stories, soon the three were thrown together into the ranks as, The Goddesses of Fairy Tail.

When they first caught wind of the new title, Sorcerer Weekly had already published on it with an article specifically focused on them and what they did in the games. Of course that brought a veritable wave of reporters to the guild which were quickly chased away with a few threats of bodily harm should they keep insisting and barging into the guild. Jason was one of the few that remained persist but thanks to being known to most of the members and having means to butter up some of the members, he escaped with an intact body.

Personally Logia hadn't been too interested in answering the brief questions but tried to humor him along with some bribing thanks to Mira. The funniest thing that happened with that though was answering Jason on the fact that she isn't single … or who that significant other is. Jason looked like he was ready to pop in excitement at the news and how it would sell copies like no tomorrow. At least she was sure that particular piece wouldn't be out for another few weeks since there was so much material to cover from all the other members.

As for the guild, they were getting back into the swing of things. Requests were flooding them, from D all the way to S in rank and keeping the guild busy. She'd actually finished an S-class mission just yesterday and was really excited to be back at the guild. Sure, the mission only took her a little over a day since it required hunting down a pack of beasts rampaging near the south, but she really didn't like being apart from Mira. Said devil had her own mission at the same time and so the pair said quick goodbyes before leaving for their respective jobs. Now she was just excited to see Mira again for a whole slew of reasons.

So she quickened her step as the guild came into view, finding it quite refreshing to be back in the large guild hall rather than the little mill. She soon arrived at the small courtyard they had before the actual door to the hall, spotting a member or two out and about. Many of them were somewhat new faces to her since they had come back after their departure during the 7 years. They'd needed to leave for their own reasons such as to maintain a living after Fairy Tail stopped getting enough jobs for them to make ends meet. They were welcomed back with no hard feelings, many of those who'd remained understanding that times were hard and that they'd considered it themselves.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory of all the constant partying they'd had as the guild filled up back to its state before the Tenrou incident and if anything, it was even louder now. She giggled a little at that as she opened the doors to enter the hall … only to be tackled to the ground before something met her lips. She was too shocked to react for a second before the familiar taste of vanilla and cinnamon filled her mouth as she returned the kiss eagerly. It lasted for a few seconds before the kiss broke apart and her assailant looked down at her while still sitting on her.

"Hello~" Mira cooed with a big smile.

Logia just smiled back as she sat up while Mira remained on her lap, straddling her and not giving a damn if anyone could see them though it was still pretty early in the day. Mira was dressed in a similar attire to that from before Lisanna disappeared with the key difference being that her hair wasn't in a ponytail and she didn't where the choker so that her mating mark was clearly visible. She'd opted out of the mini skirt that she'd used during the Hellhound mission by Logia's request because Logia only needed to see her wearing that before she all but hauled her away to get hot and heavy … not that Mira minded in the least.

"Hey," Logia replied sweetly as she gave Mira another peck of a kiss before asking, "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago," she replied happily. "And I got the jump on you," she added with glee.

"Well that's cause your down wind of me," Logia defended with a playful pout.

"If you say so," Mira teased as she got up and then helped Logia up as well. "But soon my senses might get better than yours."

"Not a chance," Logia replied while hip-checking Mira and walking into the guild.

She heard Mira giggle as they made their way into the large hall and went straight for the bar where Makarov was currently sitting with a beer already in hand and Kinana wiping down the counter. Since Mira was to remain mostly active from now on, Kinana had been promoted into Head Barmaid while also helping with getting missions registered. The couple sat at the bar comfortably while Logia pulled her completed misson flyer and handed it to Kinana for recording purposes.

"Hello Diana," Makrov greeted cheerily as he looked at the couple.

Logia smiled at him after the briefest moment of delay since she was starting to get accustomed to Mira calling her Logia more even while the rest of the guild still called her by Diana.

"Hey master," she said in her usually soft and sweet voice.

"So, how was the mission?" he continued.

"It was pretty simple. Tracked down the pack of beasts in a few hours and them made quick work of them," she answered cheerily.

"That _Chaos Dragon_ magic really is starting to come in handy huh?" Makarov commented while scratching his chin.

"Yep. All it took was getting them rounded up in a line and then one Crushing Fist to take them out," she replied.

"Please tell me you didn't destroy anything," Makarov mumbled with a nervous look.

"No, it was up in the mountains," she answered making him relax before adding sheepishly, "… a mountain might be a little smaller now though …" Makarov shivered at her words but remained silent.

"I still have a hard time believing how powerful that magic is," Kinana commented while setting down two glasses of juice for her and Mira since neither liked to drink in the morning unlike the rest of the guild. "… And I saw it first hand in Crocus."

"I know, I've been training to design new moves with it and more …" she said as she took a sip of the juice.

"I've noticed," Makarov said with a thoughtful look as he scratched his chin. "I'm actually quite curious to see the training methods you and the others from you team in the games employ. As I understand it, you, Mira, and Laxus all travel some distance to remain mostly out of view."

"Well, the thing is that what we need to practice is very destructive so even being in the forest near Magnolia isn't safe enough," Mira chirped up with a coy smile. "Unless you want us to start training closer and rack up bills while not even on missions."

Makarov paled at the thought, making all three ladies start to laugh at his expense. They then remained talking as the guild started to fill up with the usual members. Logia remained at the bar as she scanned around, noting who was present or not. She knew that the exceeds plus Romulus, after a little deliberation and offering of fish, had formed a little team of sorts to handle the extra payload from the increase in jobs. Sure, with Pantherlily and Romulus, that team could actually go up to A-class requests and extermination jobs but they tried to keep it in more general things requiring minimal travel. Team Shadow Gear was out, Natsu and Gray surprisingly left for a job together, and if Logia remembered right, Wendy, Phiona, and Erza were due back soon from a theater job.

She giggled at the thought, remembering all the stories of the near notorious levels of stage freight the mighty Titania was susceptible to. She was wondering how Erza had taken to the new title given to them, Makaorv having nearly put up a banner for them the moment he heard about it. Mira was sure taking it in stride, seeing as she already had a similar moniker in her modeling days. She glanced at said devil beside her, just enjoying the close proximity the pair shared after everything that happened in Crocus. Mira hadn't changed at all after she learned that Diana is in fact Acnologia and that made it all the better for her. Still … the faintest frown adorned her lips as she thought about how she would go about telling the guild all this.

They might now know that Acnologia was not the mindless monster they once thought but that didn't erase her past transgressions, especially when concerning the S-class trials. She sighed at that, knowing that it would be some time before she could even bring herself to even telling Makarov, Lisanna, Wendy, and Laxus considering they were the closest to her after Mira. ' _I'll just have to be patient for now … or maybe even accept that I won't be able to tell them.'_ She was brought out of her thoughts when Mira gently nudged her shoulder to get her attention.

"Diana … what are you thinking about?" Mira asked gently.

"Just a few things …" she replied with a small smile, knowing that Mira would get what's on her mind.

"Want to talk about it later?" Mira continued with a warm tone to which Logia nodded in appreciation.

Logia was going to look for another conversation to continue on but was brought out of it when she caught the familiar feel of static building in the air. She along with Mira and Makarov that was still sitting near them all looked to the doors just as a thunder clap sounded, signaling the arrival of another S-class. In a few seconds walked in Laxus and Lisanna from their dark guild extermination request.

"Hey guys," Lisanna greeted while walking up to the bar and handed Kinana the flyer for their completed S-class request.

"That was quick," Mira commented with a smile. "Thought it might take you till later tonight."

Laxus scoffed at that as he and Lisanna sat on the open seats at the bar to talk to them easier.

"Barely even worth it, Lisanna hogged most of the fun," he muttered in a grumpy tone even though his lips pulled into the slightest smirk.

"But you said I could go all out," Lisanna defended with a pout as she playfully poked his shoulder.

"Still, to think you wouldn't share even though its thanks to me that you could go on the request," he shot back while lightly swatting her hand away every time she tried to poke him.

Logia could already hear the squeal that Mira was failing to suppress as her matchmaker mode was fighting to spring out. She glanced at her mate and sure enough, her eyes had that devious glint in them while mini storm clouds formed over her head … plans were brewing and none would be spared. How Lisanna nor Laxus noticed was beyond her. All she knew was that now it would be her turn to mercilessly tease the youngest Strauss and possibly get pay back for all the tense moments Lisanna and Cana set up for them … starting now.

She looked at Mira before winking at her, letting her know that she was about to strike. She then turned to the playful duo before snaking her hand near Lisanna's rear.

"Hey Laxus … catch!" she cheered as she pinched Lisanna's left cheek, effectively making the girl yelp as she jumped up in Laxus' direction.

The lightning mage reacted the only way he could, turning to face them with his hands shooting out to catch the newly launched platinum blonde. Said action led to Lisanna being caught in his arms but since he wasn't expecting the action, his arm going for her leg missed … and so she landed onto his lap with one of his arms around her waist while her arms conveniently wrapped around his neck. The duo stood rigid as planks while looking at each other, both sporting blushes of varying degrees which proved too much for Mira.

"Kyaaahh!" she squealed, sadly making Logia cover her ears but luckily she managed it before Mira popped while others in the guild hall were not so lucky since some looked like they got dizzy.

Looking at the pair that apparently missed the near deafening voice of Mira as she started to fawn over how cute they were, Logia smirked slightly at the now stuttering mess that was Lisanna while Laxus just remained frozen. Turns out even the grittiest mage can have malfunctions if you toss a beautiful girl onto his lap.

"So cute~" Logia cued after a few seconds, effectively snapping the mages out of their stupor … or at least Laxus anyway while Lisanna just looked around while stuttering gibberish, some of the other mages in the hall taking note but not voicing any comments lest that face the wrath of Laxus.

"Ah … um … Lis?" he said softly, getting the younger mage's attention.

"A pet name!?" Mira whispered with a squeal as she now hugged Logia from behind while looking over her shoulder at the pair.

"Y-Yes …?" Lisanna replied timidly while trying to look straight at him.

"C-could you … let go?" he asked in an almost bashful tone as he glanced down at her position still sitting on him.

Lisanna looked down as well before her face exploded in a blush as she scrambled off him and returned to her seat, her eyes firmly fixed to the counter.

"Genius," Mira complemented Logia while giving her a peck on the cheek. "We'll plan more later," she added in the lowest whisper she could next to Logia's ear in an attempt to hide it from Laxus or Lisanna … which hopefully they missed thanks to being caught up in their embarrassment.

Logia simply giggled as she turned on her seat to face the open floor along with Mira, leaving the pair next to her in their own little world of awkward silence for them to figure out.

"Oh no …" Makarov whispered with the color draining from his body as he looked at Logia and Mira. "… Now she had a willing accomplice. I knew the day might come but to see it in the flesh."

Logia and Mira responded by sticking their tongue out at Makarov before giggling. After a few minutes of silence as calm returned to the guild, as far as normal was with miniature brawls occasionally breaking out, Makarov turned to them while clearing his throat to get the attention of the four at the bar.

"Now that you are together, I need to speak with you about something," he started as the four listened intently. "… though normally I wouldn't bring it up so leisurely, I felt it was time to inform you all about something taking place soon since it is that time of year."

"And that would be …?" Logia asked curiously since she couldn't remember this time of year being particularly important.

"The Ace Trials," Makarov said sternly but only got confused looks back. Seeing that, Makarov went into explaining better. "Though a guild can have the top mage labeled as their ace, the tendency of giving such a title was due to a system set by the Council roughly 48 years ago. Being called the ace and being officially recognized by the Council as an Ace level mage are two distinct things."

"So what does being an Ace level mean exactly?" Mira asked.

"Well, on paper it would mean that you class is raised to SS mage, a special class only used to officially identify aces as recognition of their ability. As a rule, a guild may only have four aces at any point in time and the test must be administered by a qualified official or Wizard Saint level mage and the guild master," Makarov answered.

"Wow … so Gildarts has already taken this trial I'm guessing," Lisanna commented to which Makarov nodded.

"Yes he did. In fact, I had a friend within the Saints help administer the test since I could not double as Master and qualified official. Now, unlike the regular S-class trials, there is obviously only a limit on passing participants in accordance to available slots," Makarov explained.

"So three mages can be promoted," Laxus surmised while tapping his chin.

"Yes and in fact," Makarov started while pulling a letter from seemingly nowhere. "Glidarts sent this letter from wherever the devil he is. Apparently he managed to watch some of the games and in particular, your fight with Immortalis, Diana. He states in this letter that if passed, you shall be given the title of Diamond Ace."

"Diamond Ace?" Logia asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"When more than one ace is in a guild, their ranks in accordance to each other are ranked in order by the following; Diamond Ace, Spade Ace, Heart Ace, and Clover Ace," Makarov answered with a stern look.

Logia frowned for a moment as she thought about that. Technically, she still hasn't beaten Gildarts in a full fight. Sure, most fist fights were hers while Gildarts dominated the exchanges involving magic but the clear victor between the two had yet to be decided.

"Sorry master," she said as she looked back at him with a small smile. "But I'll have to pass on taking the highest rank until I've defeated Gildarts on my own."

Makarov grinned at her, probably expecting that answer as he nodded contently before putting away the letter and continuing on with the explanation.

"Now then, as I was saying, I believe you three should be the candidates for this year," he said while gesturing to Logia, Mira, and Laxus.

"Really!?" Mira asked excitedly.

"Yes," Makarov replied with a grin. "Each of you displayed battle prowess and skill that most mages can only dream of. You've each also displayed great maturity and determination throughout it all making me believe that it is time."

"I'd be honored," Logia said with a smile while Laxus gave his usual smirk while also nodding.

"Oh, and another detail that may or may not interest you," Makaorv added with a sly grin. "Though not a rule … Aces tend to be Guild Master candidates."

That got their attention as they looked at their master with wide eyes. For Logia, the severity of the roles as Aces was now starting to sink in along with all the hopes an Ace carries. She glanced at Laxus, wondering how he would take it considering that being the master used to be his goal … and now Makarov was openly inviting him to become a candidate for it. After a few minutes of silence Makarov started to chuckle while drinking from his beer mug that he'd neglected while explaining to them the details of the Ace trials.

"So master …" Logia started in a soft voice. "… Are there any specifics about the trials we need to know? Like where are they held or the rules of event?"

"It will take place in a Council sanctioned location with invited spectators and you each will be alone for the tests unlike the partners you can have in the S-class trials," he answered.

"Is that why we didn't know about it when Gildarts became the Ace?" Mira asked.

"Not really, he just didn't want to make a big deal out of it and simply opted out of having Fairy Tail watch," Makarov replied with a shrug.

"Well not for us because I want to go and cheer!" Lisanna said while practically hopping on her seat.

"Hehe … knew you would and I'll announce it to the guild later tonight once everyone gets back from their jobs," Makarov chuckled before downing the rest of his drink.

The four started to converse softly over their guesses as to which Saint would administer the testing and what would they have to do. An hour passed by like that, along with a little teasing much to Lisanna's dismay until they heard the guild doors opening to reveal Wendy, Phiona, and Erza having returned from their mission along with Lucy. Wendy and Logia locked eyes quickly enough before the little slayer waved at her excitedly as she ran up to the bar with a small bag in her hands. Logia quickly caught the scent of sweets wafting from it and couldn't help but wonder what was in it as Wendy arrived.

"Hey Diana," Wendy said cheerily with a hug before beaming up at her.

"Hey Wendy, how was the mission?" she asked.

"Interesting …" Wendy replied with a nervous chuckle before presenting the bag to Logia. "But we got these delicious treats as a bonus payment. Want some?"

"Sure," Logia replied excitedly as she reached in and got out what looked like a gumball with a peachy color.

She popped it in her mouth and was shocked to find how ridiculously sweet it was. Definitely had peach in there but there were a slew of other flavors with ones like vanilla, nutmeg, and the slightest hint of lemon zest that was rather refreshing. Logia almost purred in pleasure as she glanced to the others, Mira and Lisanna having similar reactions while Laxus politely declined … until Wendy broke out the puppy dog eyes on him and he caved like a stack of cards. ' _Well, I know Laxus isn't a fan of sweets but he will have to love these … whatever they are,'_ Logia thought as she looked at Wendy to ask that very question.

"Hey Wendy, do you know what these are or where to get more?" she asked.

"No, sorry. The owner of the theater didn't say," Wendy replied.

"Probably to stop us from getting more of these," Mira said with a wink.

"They are tasty," Lisanna added while looking to Laxus to see how he was taking it.

They all frowned at his rather fake smile as he begrudgingly swallowed the treat.

"Do you really not like sweets that much?" Logia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To bad Lisanna is so sweet herself," Mira added in a not too subtle whisper making Makarov, who'd been sitting in the same spot by the group and listening quietly, to spit out his beer.

"Mira!" Lisanna squealed in horror while blushing as Laxus started to choke and cough.

Logia and Wendy just watched the reactions with wide eyes, neither expecting Mira to go straight for the punch so easily. Logia looked at her mate, seeing her for the devil that she is, and wondering if she unknowingly returned her to the previous splendor that was Demon Mirajane, terror of Fairy Tail. ' _Oh well, still love her,'_ she thought with a giggle earning said devil's attention.

"What are you thinking about?" Mira asked with a little glint in her eyes as she leaned closer.

"Nothing~" Logia cooed back as she leaned closer to Mira, just barely stopping from joining their lips since she wanted to tease her.

They stared off for a few seconds, neither wanting to break just yet. Then, after nearly a minute, Mira finally caved first and closed the distance to kiss her as Logia giggled into it before returning the kiss. Logia was about to add tongue but the clanking of a dropped cup alerted her to the spectators making her break the kiss and look to the table from which the mug fell. She wasn't surprised to see Macao and Wakabe looking at them with bloody noses, even Wakabe's cigarette falling out of his mouth.

Mira sighed, knowing that they couldn't do much more for a while since that would get too much attention on them. Logia personally just wanted to take Mira back to her place since it was closer and they hadn't been together in nearly three days of constant missions including the S-class one. Still, that could be done later so for now the couple relented, much to the relief of Wendy and Lisanna since both suffered a good deal of second hand embarrassment.

She giggled at that as she looked at Wendy, who was now seated at the bar as well and sipping from her own juice while looking in another direction as her blush died down. Lisanna was similar but Logia could see the most subtle glances being directed to Laxus while her blush persisted, making it clear that the girl definitely imagining getting closer to him. Deciding on showing mercy for now Logia focused back on the other members of the guild, wondering if anything interesting would happen for the day or if she could maybe plan on a training trip with Mira alone.

Sometimes they say that you should be careful what you wish for … and looks like Logia just got that message smacked at her. She listened to the guild doors opening slowly, an already odd sign since any member would just throw them open. She along with the group at the bar all turned their eyes to the doors only to frown at the sight. It was a messenger from the Council with a Rune Knight escort, all wearing the usual attire of the Council while scanning around as the guild quieted down. After a few seconds the messenger spotted her and proceeded to near her with the Knights in tow.

"Diana Venatrix?" the messenger asked in a snooty tone but Logia noticed there seemed to be a nervousness to him.

"Yes …" she returned softly with a quirked eyebrow while glancing at Makarov.

"The Council has business with you," the messenger continued, ignoring some of the less than welcoming looks be directed at them by the guild.

"And that would be?" she asked.

The messenger looked around for a moment, obviously not pleased with the attention they were receiving. He then looked at her again become muttering, "It would be preferable to discuss this in private."

"Not happening," she quipped without hesitation, internally smirking at the displeased look of the messenger. "If it was urgent you would have showed it but it isn't so I feel no need to hide whatever it is the Council wants with me."

"But that was the directive of the Council!" the messenger said in an aggravated tone.

"Not my problem," she replied while crossing her arms. "Say whatever it is now or we have nothing to discuss."

"You dare defy the Council!?" a Rune Knight, probably the higher ranked of the four tailing the messenger, shouted with a glare.

Logia simply nodded, not caring for the attitude.

"You do realize that we could have you arrested for going against a Council summoning," he continued.

"You could try," she said while shrugging.

"That's it!" the Knight shouted as he and the other three pointed their weapons at her … only for several large magical pressures to go off around them.

The Knights looked around to realize that they were now surrounded by mages like Laxus, Lisanna, and Mira while Logia remained calm on her seat. She could see it in the Knights' eyes, any one of the mages surrounding them could take them all without breaking a sweat. Logia locked eyes with the messenger, the man trembling in his boots at the display of power around him while the Knights tried to keep up a tough façade.

"I don't believe this is anything more than a message so there is no reason to threaten to arrest me," Logia said as she looked at the Knights.

"But you openly said that you'd disregard the Council's orders!" the head Knight protested.

"So? The point is you can't do anything even if there was an order to arrest me even though I haven't done anything wrong," she refuted while looking back at the messenger. "Just get on with it and tell me the message," she said with a sigh.

"V-very well then," the messenger mumbled while the Knights remained on guard, the apparent leader looking furious that the messenger caved to Logia's demand. "… The Council wishes to discuss with you a position being offered to you."

"And what position would that be," Makarov asked, speaking for the first time while waving at the others to back off.

"Well Master Makarov … the Council is considering offering Ms. Venatrix a position as a Wizard Saint," the messenger replied to a round of gasps, even making Logia eyes widen.

"Really? Why?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

She knew some of the responsibilities of the Saints and the meetings concerning their actions, not to mention she would have obligations to answering their summons for mission. She scratched her chin as she thought about it and the benefits she could obtain. ' _I could help administer the Ace Trials if I were a Saint … not to mention all the information I could have at my disposal for that … It could be a good head start for my plans,'_ she thought as she glanced at Mira. The devil knew what Logia had been planning to do, the pair had discussed some options and strategies in detail already and having the power of a Saint could only help.

"Do you know exactly what rank I would be given?" she asked messenger with narrowed eyes.

"I wasn't informed," the messenger replied. "The goal so far was to inform you and if you agreed, escort you to Era to be tested in a week's time."

"I'll take the opportunity but I'll head out to Era on my own in a few days," she said with a smile, hoping that the messenger wouldn't try to be difficult. "Oh, and I will be bringing along my master and one other guest with me."

The messenger seemed to maul her words over for a minute or so before sighing as he nodded.

"Very well … the Council will be pleased to hear that you have accepted such a gracious offer. We shall be off then," he said as he turned to leave, the Rune Knights also finally relaxing somewhat as they followed after him. After they were gone there was a silence that remained for a few seconds before a cheer rang out that made Logia start in surprise.

"You're being offered to be a Saint!" Lisanna cheered while hugging her with Wendy hopping beside her in excitement.

"Hehe … I guess," she replied sheepishly while glancing at Makarov. "Any idea why the sudden offer?"

"Hmm …" Makarov murmured while taking a thinking pose. "Perhaps in recognition of your achievements during the Dragon Invasion?"

"That could be it I guess," she replied while watching as some of the guild started to celebrate, being their usual selves and using any excuse to party.

"So are you really going to take it?" Mira asked as she sat beside her.

"I could be useful," she replied while glancing to Makarov. "Master, if I were a Saint, could I help with the Trials?"

"Well, you'd qualify and the Saint rank supersedes Ace-class so it could be two birds with one stone," he answered after a few seconds of thought.

"Then I think I should take it besides …" she said with a sly smirk as she looked between Mira and Laxus. "… It means I can help test these two and really make them work for it."

"Shit," Laxus muttered while Mira gave her a challenging smirk.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked in a sweet voice as she leaned closer and started to trail a dainty finger along Logia's neck, purposely getting close to her mating mark but not touching it making Logia growl slightly. "… It could just make it easier for me to pass."

Again they entered their little stare off, challenging one to break first but this time Makarov cleared his throat to get their attention. They both looked to see a smirking master, probably enjoying their little games but still wanting to get to whatever he needed to talk about.

"So Diana, who did you plan on bringing along?" he asked.

"Mira of course," she replied easily while brining Mira into a hug which quickly transition onto Mira turning around and sitting on Logia's lap.

Makarov nodded, obviously expecting the answer but still wanting to confirm it. After wards the group split a bit into whatever it was they were going to do previously before the messenger arrived. Laxus went off to the second floor to relax, Lisanna joined Wendy, Phiona, and Erza at a table while they enjoyed more sweets and discussed on the missions being taken. Makarov returned to his beer while smiling at everyone milling around leaving Mira and Logia to whisper to each other with little risk of being overheard through the chatter around them.

"So … what are you planning to do with the Saint title?" Mira asked softly while glancing at her over her shoulder.

"Well … I could look into official records and files normally unobtainable," she replied in an equally soft voice.

"So you really do want to start searching for them?" Mira asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied with a nod. "I don't know how strong the Horsemen are now and I can't rely on recovering all my power before facing them or in finding them alone."

"Any news from our other friends?" Mira asked with a frown.

"Not yet …" she answered with an equal frown, wondering if Horus and his group had yet to reach their old guild hall or if anything got in their way. "But I'm sure they're fine."

"I guess … I just can't help being worried about Yukino," Mira replied softly.

"Horus won't let anything hurt her," she replied while tightening her hold on Mira in a form of comfort.

"Ok … and then them. Will they follow you after everything that happened?"

"Maybe … maybe not. Either way I'm sure that I'll have to fight them and earn their respect," Logia replied with a soft kiss on Mira's cheek.

Mira giggled at her display of affection before their conversation died down for now. They could discuss more once they were somewhere private … especially now that they needed to add the abilities of a Saint into their plans. Thinking on the Saints, Logia couldn't help but frown as a particular thought stuck making her look at Makarov sitting a small distance from them while speaking with Kinana.

"Hey master," Logia called softly, getting his attention along with the barmaid's.

"Yes Diana?" he returned while looking at her.

"I was just wondering … has there ever been a female Saint? I can't recall any," she asked noticing the frown on Makarov's face as well.

"I'm … not sure. Now that you mention it, I can't recall any either. How odd," he returned while scratching his chin.

"Well, then another first for the Council and even better for Diana's fame," Kinana said cheerily. "Looks like one of Fairy Tail's goddesses is adding Saint into her resume."

"Great, more attention," she added sarcastically as Mira and Kinana giggled at her along with Makarov giving a hearty chuckle. "… Why can't I get a break?"

"Oh don't worry about it, you'll do great," Mira added before giggling more.

' _I just can't get over the irony that the Council is unknowingly giving me, Acnologia, a Wizard Saint title. The country might flip shit if I ever reveal it,'_ she thought while shaking her head and softly chuckling at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Oh, Hey master?" Logia asked softly, getting the old man's attention. "Can we keep the Trails secret until after the Era trip?"

"Why?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"For the surprise …" she replied.

"Hmm …" he hummed as he looked her up and down as she smiled innocently. "Sure, why not …"

"Thank you," she said sweetly before returning her attention to the devil on her lap, going back to teasing her since it was all she had plans for.

They kept up with the playful bantering and jokes until Logia caught an odd scent … or more specifically, a scent that was familiar but not someone she knew. Mira soon quieted down as well, no doubt catching the scent as they both turned to the doors of the guild right as they started to open slowly, this time being ignored since most of the guild was partying. Makarov noticed it though and Logia could see that Lisanna and Wendy had caught the scent as well, their eyes locking onto the entering figure that Logia guessed was a man and this one did smell familiar.

He wore an old, brown cloak that he opened while pulling back the hood to reveal his face. He had a head of greying brown hair pulled into a ponytail and similar beard, the same tired look in his green eyes from all those months ago. His attire was simply some dark trousers, white long sleeved shirt and leather vest over it with his cloak draped on his shoulders.

"Mr. Dobbyn?" Logia mumbled, the man's name finally returning to her as she got up while his gaze searched around until it landed on her only to flash in relief.

"The Huntress," he said in a tired voice as he turned to her but made no motion to approach.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in concern as she and Mira walked up to him, Lisanna also stepping up with them. "You look like you might pass out."

"No need to worry about me … there is something I need to ask of you," he replied making the girls frown as Master Makarov walked up to their side.

"And what may that be sir?" Makarov asked in a polite yet business-like manner.

Mr. Dobbyn looked around for a moment before sighing as he half turned.

"I think it best if I simply showed you," he said as he opened the door, and another figure in cloak hesitantly stepped in.

Logia frown as she noticed the scent was coming off the smaller person that she guess had to be a child just from the stature but that didn't explain the scent surrounding the figure … the scent of dragon. They watched as the figure stepped up beside Mr. Dobbyn before slowly using a fully gloved hand and forearm to pull the hood back to reveal a girl's face that Logia recognized … but also didn't. A head of blonde hair and brilliant green eyes that could have put emeralds to shame, young and clear skin … and pupils that were slits rather than round like a human's should be.

Lisanna gasped beside Logia, drawing the little girl's attention as her little green eyes widened and then looked directly at Logia.

"The pretty ladies …" she mumbled softly with the faintest smile forming.

"… Nalu …?"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: So much for one chapter! The return of some and the two sets of trials coming up! Acnologia going to wreck some Saints! I winder what's up with Nalu? Any guesses?**

 **Now for that question: So I was thinking, obviously I have a thing with taking cannon and OC characters and making them hybrids of a form (dragon; Logia, Horus: Devil; Mira, and so on) so I was wondering, would you guys like it if I hybridize other cannon characters? I'll make a poll by the time this chapter is up so let me know your thoughts!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	50. New Generation

**Author's Note: Yo! How is everyone? I know, been a while but what can you do? Work and moving got me pretty busy but I'll manage. Now, on to the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys! Let me hear your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Logia stood shocked at the sight before her, her mind racing to understand exactly what was it that she was looking at. Standing before her was the girl she saved over five months ago, looking as healthy as a horse and yet, smelling like a dragon. After a few seconds of silence Lisanna got out of her stupor first while the rest that didn't know the girl looked on in confusion.

"Nalu?" Lisanna asked again as she kneeled in front of the girl who nodded. "What happened?"

Nalu looked down shyly while Logia allowed her eyes to shift into their natural draconic form … and nearly gasped at what she saw. She'd expected to see the two souls inside her body. Her human soul that had been dangerously close to fading and the dragon soul she placed inside her to save her life but that wasn't what she saw. Instead she found one soul, a brilliant green color with a white glow reminiscent of the human soul that once resided there. ' _Her soul … merged!'_ Logia screamed mentally as she took in Nalu's appearance again along with her scent that resembled her own far more than any of the slayers.

"Master …" she said in a soft voice as she looked at Makarov, her eyes returning to the regular silver form. "… We need to go to the office … now."

He nodded in agreement as he turned around while saying, "If you will follow us Mr. Dobbyn and Nalu."

He then began to walk, Lisanna offering a hand to the little girl which she hesitantly took before following after the master while Logia shared a glance with Mira. They would discuss this in even further detail later on but for now, they followed along with Mr. Dobbyn trailing them as they walked to the second floor and into Makarov's office. Once inside Makarov sat at his desk while gesturing for Mr. Dobbyn to sit in a guest chair, Logia and Mira deciding to stand at the side while Lisanna remained beside Nalu to keep her comfortable.

"Well then …" Makarov started with a stern look. "… Care to explain to us what you need Mr. Dobbyn?"

Dobbyn looked around for a moment before clearing his throat, his nerves obviously on wits end from some ordeal.

"I'm not exactly sure how to go about this but I guess the beginning would be best. As I'm sure Ms. Diana knows, Nalu was on her death bed after escaping the monster's clutches and no doctor could find a remedy to it … until Diana came anyways. I do not know how she did it but she somehow managed to save Nalu from her fate and if I had to say, brought her back healthier and stronger than ever before. In fact, throughout the weeks, she showed signs of gaining strength beyond that on an average adult and her senses became stronger but … some started to fear her changes," Dobbyn explained before ending with a tired sigh. "The other children started to avoid her as the adults became more panicked about the changes which after a month or so became avoidance."

Nalu started to sniff sadly as her eyes got watery, clearly remembering the ordeals. Lisanna tried to calm while wiping away the few tears as Dobbyn continued, Logia listening intently as she tried to gage the situation.

"In another month or so avoidance became outright rejection. The children stopped trying to avoid her and simply chased her off every time she wanted to play, the other adults save a few wouldn't give her the time of day," he said with the slightest venom at the end. "… And then it happened …"

Dobbyn took a deep breath to steady himself as the mages around him waited patiently, their own anger well-hidden as they occasional glanced at the softly sobbing girl in Lisanna's arms.

"A group of older kids started to pick on her and call her a freak due to the changes beginning to appear on her body. Her pupils changed, green scales began to form on her arms and shoulders … she even grew a tail."

As he said that Logia gasped softly as she looked at Nalu, the girl slowly looking up after feeling Logia's eyes on her. They looked at each other for a few moments before Logia slowly walked closer and kneeled in front of the girl.

"Can I see it?" she asked gently to which the girl nodded after a few seconds as she began untying her cloak.

Once the article of clothing feel, they got a better look at her, noting the small trousers and cream colored shirt she was wearing along with the gloves reaching up to her biceps. She half turned to show them that she did in fact have a tail, measuring just under two feet. It was very serpentine in comparison to Logia's, the top half being the same emerald color as her eyes will the underside was more beige. There was also a small row of little stubs developing into spikes trailing down the tail in a darker, brown coloration with an almost bark-like texture.

Logia examined the tail closely, at one point gingerly touching it to make sure it wasn't an illusion of any sort. After a few minutes she was sure the tail was genuine and she even got Nalu to take off the gloves to show her arms, their state being exactly what she excepted. The same, smooth scales covered from below her elbow to her hand with her nails darkening to the same brown color of her tail spikes but not fully developed yet into fearsome claws.

"Nalu can I see your teeth?" Logia asked softly.

The girl looked at her questioningly but then hesitantly opened her mouth, allowing Logia to see her canines specifically. They were growing as well but still smaller than Wendy's but a key difference was that all her teeth were adjusting into points … just like her own and Horus. After completing her inspection Logia stood up fully and looked at Dobbyn with a serious stare.

"What happened afterwards?" she asked in a harder tone.

"It got to the point that she could only safely walk around the village when around her mother or myself. It disgusts me to say this but the village soon turned on her, the children that had been captured calling her a monster like the creature that first imprisoned them," he answered as he grit his teeth. "And after some time, her mother and I came to a decision … that she would be safer away from the village and after the games where we saw you, Diana, we knew that you could help Nalu."

"Well … you are right about that," Logia said with a sigh as she glanced at Nalu. "But I'm wondering why do you look so tired? I'd say you've been trekking though the wilderness for days."

"That is because we were," Dobbyn answered. "After a short period Nalu's mother needed to take the train to neighboring village for supplies but the moment the train moved, Nalu would immediately throw up and clutch her stomach in pain. I didn't want to put her through it again so I took it upon myself to bring her here. The trip was thankfully uneventful but as you can see, I haven't had the best rest in some time and sleeping out in the wilderness wasn't exactly helpful."

After Mr. Dobbyn completed his tale the mages looked at each other, a slew of questions coming to mind but the most prominent one being what was it Mr. Dobbyn wanted done?

"So Mr. Dobbyn …" Makarov started after a brief period of silence. "… Wat exactly did you come to us for? Was it to find a possible remedy for Nalu's state?"

"If it is at all possible that would be great and if not, then I guess the only thing I can ask is if Nalu could remain here? She has already displayed small uses of magic such as making flowers grow," Mr. Dobbyn answered with an almost pleading look in his eyes.

Logia looked at her master, their eyes carrying the conversation for nearly a minute before Makarov looked at Mr. Dobbyn and nodded.

"Very well … we shall take Nalu in if that is what she wants," he said in a softer tone as he glanced at the girl.

Nalu noticed that the attention was now on her, making her shuffle nervously for a few seconds. Then, after a minute or so she spoke in a soft voice.

"But … will I still get to see mommy?" she asked.

"Of course. I know she'll want to visit whenever she can," Mr. Dobbyn replied in a kind tone. "And you'll be safe here."

They waited for the girl to answer as she looked at all of them smiling at her. When it seemed that she found whatever it may have been that she was looking for, she slowly nodded with a faint smile.

"Lisanna …" Logia said gently as she looked at the youngest Strauss. "… Mind taking Nalu and Mr. Dobbyn to the bar for some food and drinks? Whatever they get is on me."

Lisanna noticed her slightly sterner tone, meaning that she was going to speak privately with Makarov and Mira now so she nodded before gently bringing Nalu along with her, Mr. Dobbyn following behind. Once they were out Logia went to the door and cast the sound barrier to make sure everything said within would remain private. She then turned to look at Makarov, his eyes looking back expectantly as he spoke first.

"So what exactly is going on? In fact, how did you save her?" he asked.

Logia took one of the seats in front of his desk, Mira the other, as she sighed before beginning to explain.

"The children that had been capture were having their life force drained as you know and thanks to the process you could say that their souls had been damaged. I studied the inside of the pods used to contain them and I found a specialized form of runes that allowed the drainage to affect their souls directly. In fact, I'd say it was disturbingly close to what the Lullaby magic could do," she explained, her voice laced with venom at the mention of the particular demon of Zeref. "But at least I got to them before the damage was irreparable and then all they needed was to have a certain amount of energy funneled back into their bodies."

"So what did you use to do that?" Makarov asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"The dragon soul I took form the monster. I channeled the dragon's life force into each of the children … but Nalu was a different case," she answered, her voice growing softer at the end. "She'd been free for over a week and the damage done had developed to the point that her soul, for a lack of better words, had degraded to the point it couldn't retain her life force. So I took a chance … and placed the dragon soul in her body as an alternate source to maintain her life force."

Mira and Makarov gasped at her, probably not expecting that exact answer.

"But … I thought you said that humans can't retain a dragon soul and even if they do, the process creates mutations which are now clearly affecting the girl," Makarov asked in a perplexed tone.

"Well, the thing is at the time, I didn't have the memories about the Zero Generation and didn't know that would happen. I assumed that the monsters like Terrus and Holemor were the result of experimentation and incorrect dragonification. Not to mention that otherwise it was a guarantee that she would have died but … something else happened," she said in a lower tone.

"What?" Mira asked in concern as she leaned closer.

"I don't know how it happened but … the souls merged," she answered to their widening eyes. "And what's happening to her isn't the same as those monsters or slayers … she is completely changing."

"Then what is she?" Makarov asked softly.

Logia looked at him sternly before answering in a near whisper.

"She's … becoming a _Dragon Knight_ like me …"

Mira and Makarov's jaws hit the floor as they looked at her, the disbelief clear in their eyes so Logia started to explain.

"You see, like I said about the Zero Generation, the slayers already develop a form of uniformity to _Dragon_ magic and so with the dragon soul, it simply becomes a natural part of them. That is why it causes mutations in a human's body since they aren't adjusted to the presence of _Dragon_ magic in them but in Nalu's case, it is an exception. Her soul merged to it forming one soul and so, one being. Her body isn't fighting the magic in her now and simply adapting to it in a natural way, that's why she even grew a tail. Her dragonification is beginning on a fundamental level and changing her body into a state that can properly use the magic that is now a part of her."

"Incredible …" Makarov mumbled as he looked at her. "… So she will become as strong as you were at her age …"

"More or less physically," she answered. "I don't know what the power class of that dragon was beforehand so I can't really guess how strong she is until I've seen her using the power fully."

"So what kind of dragon is she now?" Mira asked curiously.

"Forest Dragon but she could be a branch off from the main type like Lava Dragons are a split off from Fire Dragons," she answered thoughtfully before she looked at Makarov. "Master … if possible, I would like to look after her."

"That would be the best since you are the only one that has an in depth understanding of what is happening to her," Makarov answered with a nod. "And I assume you'll keep her with you?"

"Hmm … my cabin is a little small so I might have to fix that," Logia replied while tapping her chin.

"Then she can stay with us until you fix up your place," Mira offered with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Logia asked, not wanting to impose in any way.

"Positive … plus it looks like Wendy might get a new little sister now," Mira replied with a giggle.

"Then its settle," Makarov said with a slight grin. "Now let's go and welcome the newest member of Fairy Tail!"

Logia and Mira giggled to that as they walked to the door while dispelling the sound barrier. They quietly walked out and looked over the railing to the first floor where most of the guild was still being as loud as ever. Logia easily spotted Nalu, back in most of the clothing hiding her bodily changes, sitting with Lisanna, Wendy, and Phiona, happily eating as the older girls entertained her with some stories making her giggle occasionally. She couldn't see Mr. Dobbyn so she guessed that he already made his excuses and left which annoyed her a little. He could have spent a little more time with the girl but at the same time she couldn't really blame him after everything he did for her.

She sighed at that but quickly went to smiling while hopping down from the second floor to the table, making the girls sitting their jump in surprise. She gave them a toothy smile, noticing how Nalu looked at her mouth intently as she saw Logia's fangs for the first time.

"You're … like me?" she asked softly as Logia nodded.

"More like you're becoming like me," she replied as she looked at the others. "So, Lisanna filled you girls in?"

"Yep," Wendy and Phiona replied at the same time.

"That's good but we're going to be keeping it under wraps for now, ok?" she continued looking at each of them.

They nodded in understanding before Logia focused on Nalu while occasionally glancing at Lisanna.

"So Nalu, I'm going to be taking care of you for a while and teaching you how to control your magic," she continued. "I'm going to need to make my house bigger though so Mira offered for you to stay with her … oh, and Mira was the other lady that was with us in the office."

"My sister," Lisanna added with a smile.

"Okay," Nalu replied shyly as Logia and Lisanna gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, let's go get your stamp then since you're joining Fairy Tail as a mage," Logia offered.

"Really!?" Nalu asked in surprise with excited eyes. "So I'll become a mage too?"

"You already are one," Logia said, loving how Nalu looked so excited now that a new chapter was beginning in her life. "Come one."

Nalu followed after her as they headed to the bar, Makarov and Mira already being there along with Kinana being filled in about their newest member. Once they arrived Kinana looked at Nalu with a warm smile.

"Hello Nalu, I'm Kinana," Kinana greeted while walking around the bar with the guild stamper in hand. "So, where would you like the mark and what color?"

"Umm …" Nalu hummed as she looked around before looking at Mira and her mark on her thigh. "Thigh and green."

"Okay," Kinana replied as Nalu hiked up her right pant leg enough for her thigh to be exposed before Kinana pressed the stamper for a few seconds, then removed it to reveal Nalu's new mark making the girl beam in happiness.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail family!" Makarov cheered loud enough for everyone in the hall to here making an entire new cheer erupt as the party got even bigger.

"Wow! A new member and one of ours is being offered to be a Wizard Saint!" a member shouted with a raised mug of beer.

"Only for the number one guild in all Fiore!" another member added.

Logia just laughed at everyone's excitement, the energy being contagious as she looked around. It seemed that Nalu already hit it off with Wendy and Phiona as the three sat together telling stories and laughing. A few members stopped by to give a warm greeting to the newest addition before returning to the party. ' _Fairy Tail really is the best,'_ she thought as she sat with Mira, eagerly partaking in some drinks as Makarov and latter Laxus joined them to party well into the night …

* * *

Logia looked at the roof above her, her mind wandering as she relaxed in the early morning. She was back in her cabin, a familiar presence sleeping practically on top of her contently. Logia found Mira's breathing to be incredibly good at tickling her, mainly because Mira's mouth was really close to her sensitive breasts. She stifled any giggles so that she wouldn't accidentally wake up her mate while she thought back on some things.

It had been nearly a week since the Council's message and Nalu joined the guild. In that time she slowly begun to open up to the guild while staying in the Strauss residence for the time being until Logia could get around to remodeling her home. Logia had also managed to show Nalu a few tricks to suppressing her changes allowing her to look mostly human. Mainly her tail was now hidden along with most of her scales save for a few on her hands and her nails. Her eyes were also still draconic but that one would take some time to perfect. So far the guild was aware that she was simply a very young slayer, the S-classes and master having convened and deemed it safer to pass her off as such rather than making it common knowledge that a new _Dragon Knight_ exists.

In the short time she's been around Wendy had more than gladly taken a role as an older sister with Phiona chipping in as well, the three girls usually being inseparable during the day at the guild. So far Logia knew they'd taken a local job or two within Magnolia to get Nalu used to the regular procedure for requests and such while also getting familiar with her new home. ' _I hope she doesn't get too homesick …'_ she thought softly, knowing that the novelty of being in the guild and such would run out soon. All things considered, at least she had her mother alive even if she'd been run out of her own village. The thought of the village made Logia's teeth click in irritation.

She had half a mind to head there herself and have some choice words with the entire damn town … maybe terrify them by showing her real appearance and roaring at them. She smirked at the idea but knew it would be irresponsible and honestly wouldn't help anyone so she tossed the idea away. She then sighed as she looked down at Mira's sleeping face, noting the slight frown forming on her devil's face. Logia quirked an eyebrow as she watched her mate murmur something incoherent with a deepening frown before actually tightening her hold on Logia. After a minute of this Logia decided it was time to get up and break Mira out of whatever it was that was getting to her.

"Mira … Mira …" she said gently as she poked Mira's nose, cooing at how adorable it looked when said nose twitched.

After a few seconds Mira hummed as she raised her head and looked at Logia as her eyes opened slowly.

"Morning," Logia greeted with a warm smile.

"Morning," Mira replied in a sleepy voice even as she leaned closer for a quick kiss and then rubbing the last of her drowsiness out of her eyes.

"You sleep ok?" Logia asked softly, searching for whatever it was that made Mira's last few minutes of sleep less than perfect.

"Hmm? … Oh, yes, thank you," Mira finally answered but Logia caught a slight pause in her reply.

She was getting curious but nipped it in the bud. It's not like Mira was crying out or thrashing about … maybe it was an odd dream where Jenny beat her in a modeling competition? Either way, there wasn't enough to go on for Logia to really dig into or besides, they had to be somewhere today.

"So," she continued in a more energetic voice. "Want to get ready and have a quick bite here or eat something in the guild before we go?"

"I think we can make something to go at the guild," Mira replied happily as she sat up on top of Logia, effectively straddling her while the sheets fell away to reveal her naked glory.

"If only we had an extra thirty minutes," Logia whispered as her cheeks darkened, her eyes glued to the creamy globes Mira called breasts.

Mira caught her stare and innocently stretched while the softest moan escaped her, purposely flaunting something Logia knew she didn't have time for to play with. Then Mira winked at her before getting off, making yet another show of her bubbly rear as she left to the bathroom while humming. Logia growled at the sight, seriously considering just jumping her mate then and there before having her way with her … but sadly there was an appointment to make.

"Tease," she grumbled as she got out of bed too and made quick work of getting dressed in her usual attire before getting Mira's clothes ready for her, knowing that the devil purposely left her clothes out as an excuse to strut out of the bathroom naked … considering she no longer required a towel to dry.

Logia still didn't get why is it that Mira preferred morning showers while Logia herself was one for late night showers before bed. She just liked the refreshing feeling before hitting the hay … much to Mira chagrin since it took away from her after sex cuddle time. That was usually remedied with Mira hopping in with her and leading to another round before going to bed, deliciously tired.

Logia's cheeks got pink at the memory of last night but she shook it off as Mira stepped out of the steaming bath. Sparing her the teasing this time, Mira soon was dressed in a black dress that showed some cleavage and ended around the knees, the sleeves opening up at her elbows.

"Ok, ready," Mira said happily before the pair left the little cabin and started their walk back to town.

They enjoyed this walk, letting them talk easily while simply taking in the morning air and warming rays of the sun. It usually took around twenty minutes to get back to Magnolia, sometimes more if they stopped at Mira's house but this time it was straight to the guild. When they arrived and stepped in, they spotted Kinana already preparing the bar, Makarov in one stool while reading some papers and a steaming cup of coffee in hand. The next two stools beside him sat Lisanna and Nalu, the pair happily drinking some juice as Nalu studied a small book Levy had given her for entertainment.

Romulus was also there, curled up into a ball on Lisanna's lap and sleeping away without a care in the world. Logia had him on Nalu's guard duty for the time being and the little Hellhound was more than happy to stay with the young girl and Lisanna since he was mercilessly spoiled. Nalu loved him the moment she spotted him and Lisanna tried to deny it but with the hound's puppy act and his cleverness there was little room to reprimand him for his smartass comments and occasional teasing.

Logia could swear the damn dog was making a mental catalogue of every girl in the guild he'd seen naked and comparing who has the softest breasts by cuddling into them … and worst thing was he was rubbing off that particular feature on Happy and Pantherlily. She knew both cats looked way too happy being cuddled nowadays. She mentally noted to have a little talk with her demonic companion once she got back.

"Morning," Mira and Logia called together as they approached the small group.

"Good morning ladies," Makarov replied as Mira left to the guild kitchen to prepare some breakfast to go.

"Hey Diana!" Nalu greeted excitedly as usual. She really was lively once she warmed up to people.

"Hey," Logia returned as she looked at the book in Nalu's had, noting it was an old story book filled with some local myths and stories. "Enjoying the book?"

"Ah-huh!" Nalu replied while holding up the book. "The stories are great."

"Which one you reading?" Logia asked as she glanced at the window opening letting her see into the kitchen as Mira sped around with practiced ease.

"The Sleepy Forest," Nalu replied with a big smile.

Logia nodded in understanding, recalling that the story was about a mischievous spirit that resided in a forest near the east ends of the valley that would prank travelers with the oddest dreams if they chose to stay for the night. It was a rather innocent story as far as local myths go but seemed like perfect material to simply read for entertainment. Logia knew that the other girls closest to Nalu's age were already starting to explain the rules to her about magic and how some fairy tales can tie into them.

Logia let Nalu tell her about the story as Makarov, Lisanna, and Kinana spoke over some of the plans for the day while Mira returned, Logia's nose catching the smell of bacon and eggs. She looked at her mate to see a breakfast burrito being offered to her which she gladly took. A burrito piled high with bacon, eggs, cheese, and some spices … Logia almost felt sorry for whatever poor sap had his chance to be Mira's husband stolen. Sorry, finders keepers, losers weepers!

"Well, must be going," Makarov said as he finished off his coffee and hopped of his stool.

"See you all tomorrow," Logia called back as the three left.

They made good time to the train station and soon boarded, Logia immediately laying down with her head on Mira's lap before the train could start moving.

"My, my … trains get you that bad?" Makarov asked with a tone that let Logia picture his smirk easily even with her eyes closed.

She growled in response before snuggling up against Mira and hoping to fall asleep before the train would get moving. ' _I could just fly myself there dammit!'_ she mentally griped before she felt Mira warm up her hand while running it through Logia's hair. It didn't take long before she was out like a light, the whistle of the train being the last thing she heard …

* * *

"… Di … ak up … Diana …"

Logia moaned a little as she opened one eye to see Mira's smiling face looking at her, trying to wake her up. She could hear people shuffling about in the cart and outside on the platforms meaning they'd arrived to Era, the city housing the Council headquarters.

"Finally up sleepy head?" Mira lightly teased as Logia sat up and stretched.

"Yeah, man that was a nice nap," Logia commented as she got up with Makarov and Mira before heading out of the train.

"Nap? A nap is an hour or so, you were out for nearly seven," Makarov commented with a smirk.

"So?" Logia returned with a slightly embarrassed blush. "… Not my fault I can't stand trains," she added in a whisper that Mira caught judging by the giggles.

"So master," Mira then said after Logia gave her a playful glare for the giggles. "Just to be clear, what it the procedure for Wizard Saint tests?"

"Hmm …" Makarov hummed while scratching his beard. "… A small discussion of sorts, a little drabble on the responsibilities, the honor or the title, the benefits, then the challenge against a Wizard Saint."

"So I have to defeat one of the Saints?" Logia asked for clarification.

"Not necessarily," he replied. "If the fight sways to a particular side or the majority of the councilmembers deem the display worthy before the fight finishes then it can end there and the title is given or not depending on the findings."

"So can I choose my opponents?" Logia asked with a coy smile pulling at her lips.

"Maybe but that …." Makarov paused mid-sentence as he looked at her with narrowed eyes, catching that particular phrasing she used. "… Opponents? As in … plural?"

Logia shrugged while trying to keep her smile from growing as Makarov waited for the answer that wasn't coming any time soon. After nearly a minute of walking through the rather clean city that was mainly built of marble and white cement to make the city look rather Greek, Makarov paled as realization came to him.

"D-Diana … you can't be serious," he asked in a trembling voice.

Logia glanced at Mira behind her, the devil smirking back at her since she could already tell exactly what Logia was planning. She winked at her mate before turning back to her silent master, suppressing the giggles she had when she say his face.

"Why not?" she asked him with an innocent pout.

"Because it would get the Council on our asses!" he defended.

"So beating up a few Saints right in front of them while make them more likely to try and piss me off?" she returned with a raised eyebrow. "… Or it could be their own little reminder to never mess with our guild."

' _At least be glad I decided against challenging all ten Saints. Wouldn't take me much with my Chaos Dragon magic … granted the ones from the 6_ _th_ _and down likely wouldn't survive a direct hit,'_ she mused as she smiled at her master. After a few seconds he gave a defeated sigh, knowing that she was set on her plan and there was little he could do to convince her otherwise. Although she was pretty sure internally he was smirking at the thought of the councilmembers freaking out. As they walked she noticed Mira leaning closer to whisper in her ear, her voice sounding rather coy.

"So … who are you challenging?"

"Not telling," she replied softly with a teasing smile, being satisfied to see Mira pouting at her.

"Meanie …" Mira tittered while looking away like a child.

Logia would have gladly continued with the bantering but then they finally arrived at the Council headquarters. It was a massive domed building standing at nearly six stories, the lower levels being open aired with tall pillars holding up the upper floors. As they entered into what resembled a gate or front door, a small lizardman or the more gecko-y variation held a hand up to stop them.

"This is the Council Headquarters, what business do you have here?" the gecko asked with his big, yellow eyes.

"We are here from Fairy Tail and are scheduled for the meeting determining one of my mages placement in the Wizard Saints," Makarov answered in a professional tone.

The gecko's eyes widened as he looked at the master before his eyes settled on Logia, likely deeming her the likely candidate, probably because she was putting on a rather cold front with a near steely glare.

"R-right … please enter … the Council should already be gathered in the hearing room," the gecko said to which Makarov nodded before the group carried on.

"Looked like he was ready to pee himself," Mira commented as they started to walk along the white halls.

"Was it a he?" Logia commented out loud randomly, not finding anything else to really want to talk about now that they were about to get down to serious business.

She didn't get any more than a shrug from both her companions so she dropped it as they arrived at a pair of imposing doors and the councilmembers beyond.

"Well are you ready?" Makarov asked her, seeing as she was taking a few breathes.

"Are the Saints gathered as well?" she asked since she could smell Jura already but didn't know the rest and she could tell at least over a dozen people were inside … too many for just the Council itself.

"It's likely a few are here since one is your challenger …" Makarov answered before looking at her in a sidelong glance. "… Or challengers as you seem so dead set on."

"Can't wait till I tell Laxus," she replied with a small smile. "Though I think I'll have to one up him and face someone tougher than Jura … he is rank fifth, correct?"

Makarov nodded gravely before he pressed a hand to the doors and opening them, the three walking in together. They silently made their way in, Logia heading straight for the podium in the center of the room while Makarov and Mira veered to the side and took up some guest seats. Logia glanced around the circular room, the cold marble floor and plain decoration of the room, before glancing a little higher to see the seated councilmembers numbering ten. Most she couldn't name aside from Gran Doma, Org, and Michello those she really wished she didn't have to even be around many of them due to their constant threats against Fairy Tail.

She then glanced above them to rows of seats pulled farther back and noting the power levels of the individuals sitting there … the Saints. She spotted Jura easily enough, the Saint giving her an acknowledging nod to which she smiled. She then glanced to the three most notable sources of power … the Gods of Ishgar. She couldn't help smirk as she looked at them before returning her attention to the councilmembers that seemed almost content to simply watch her until she addresses them or they run out of patience.

She decided to stare off, going against her 'new' personality quirks that she gained from her papa and now resembling what she once was before the Dragon War ever began, a feisty girl that wouldn't turn down a good fight. She locked eyes with Gran Doma, reading him as he tried and do the same to her but it was pointless … it was several centuries too soon for him to even begin to understand her, let alone read her by appearance alone.

This would be a big one but she was going to go through with it. The Council had proven their incompetence time and time again, the royal family showed a naivety that actually unnerved her, and these Saints of theirs needed a reality check … a cruel reality check. Humans had potential and she was the last one that could refute that considering she is a prime example of humanity's ability when united with the power of dragons. They've also grown in knowledge of magic but still lacking a fundamental understanding of it and how it affects not only them but this world.

' _You've grown arrogant in these past years and now deem yourselves untouchable … if only they'd even seen some of the things going on in the Alveraz Kingdom and that mage I ran into. What was that idiots name? Ah yeah … Ajeel, the Desert King … pffht … the day he fights on par with a Desert Dragon and lives is the day he can claim that title as far as humans are concerned. But … maybe it's time humans got a wakeup call on exactly where you stand in this world … Besides … I think having a Heavenly Queen of Ishgar is overdue,'_ Logia thought as she prepared herself for what was to come …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Time for some much needed action! I wonder what's gonna go down? Hope this tides everyone over until the next one! Let me know what you guys(and ladies) think!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	51. A Queen Returns

**Author's Note: Yo! Been a bit I know but oh well, update! Time for Logia to have some fun and I hope everyone will enjoy to the max! Don't forget to leave a review or comment about what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

She continued to stare at the Chairman, Gran Doma, as the rest of the Council chamber grew eerily quiet as tensions seemed to rise. She could see some of the councilmembers beginning to shuffle nervously just by looking at her … and they couldn't even feel her power yet since she had it completely repressed. After five minutes of awkward silence the Chairman cleared his throat to begin the proceedings.

"Diana Venatrix …" he started in a rather self-embellished tone. "… You have been summoned today by the Council for testing to see if you are worthy of the title, Wizard Saint. Do you understand this?"

She nodded slowly without breaking eye contact.

"Very good … now, do you understand the responsibilities that come with being amongst the ranks of the Saints?" he continued.

"I do. The Saints are the individuals who have been recognized by the Council for their prowess in the arts of magic as well as for being adept role models to the current and beginning mage generations."

"Good," Doma said with a stern nod. "As a Saint you will represent not only the Council but the mage population of Fiore and beyond, as being counted amongst the strongest. On another side, you will also be one of the mages contacted by the Council for specialized missions and emergency requests. Do this concern you in any way?"

"I only wish to know if these missions will be regulated under heavy classification or if I am allowed to bring non-Saint mages along with me if I deem the support necessary?" Logia asked evenly.

"Depending on the mission and sensitivity of the information will determine if you can bring supports that are not counted amongst the Saints," Doma answered. "Any other concerns or questions you wish to ask before we procced?"

She shook her head, waiting for the Chairman continued. With that he went onto an entire, hour-long ramble about the Saints and honor that is being offered to her. At times she had to look away and instead focus on Mira, the devil making the most discreet funny faces and shenanigans to keep her awake lest she start napping on the podium. She also scanned around the room and looking at some of the Saints gathered. Aside from Jura and the three Heavenly Kings present, she couldn't really name the others … not that their power was even noteworthy.

After Doma finished his little ego trip he looked back at her, donning a serious gaze once again. She knew what was coming next and was honestly a little nervous about what she was about to do. Her heart was starting to speed up and she felt jittery, her inner dragon gunning at the idea of not only facing strong opponents but putting them in their place. Oh she was going to enjoy this and her little smirk showed it.

"Now then, Diana Venatrix. As a Saint candidate you will have to face off against a current Saint a pass the Council's standards to be accepted. Know that it does necessarily mean you must come out the victor, only that you display you prowess in the use of magic," Doma said while seeming to puff out his chest.

' _You mean try and show every trick I got so you can record it and study it,'_ she thought but kept her little smirk as she waited for the words she needed to here.

"So, the Council has deemed you worthy of facing the sixth rank …"

"Excuse me," she interrupted in a soft voice while raising her hand like a kid in class. "… But I already had the rank and opponents in mind."

This got her some incredulous looks from the councilmembers, some probably flabbergasted that she had the gall to interrupt the Chairman while others were probably wondering who she had planned for.

"Oh? And whom might that be?" Doma asked with a quirked eyebrow, looking more amused than anything.

"I wish to fight for the position of first ranked Wizard Saint," she answered with a sweet smile.

Silence … everyone looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. She even saw master Makarov face-palming out of the corner of her eye while Mira suppressed a set of giggles. She remained standing there, looking as innocent as ever while she waited for the Council to get over the shock … sadly her least favorite person was the first to do it.

"What!?" Michello practically roared as he fumed at her. "You dare to come here and demand the First rank when we were already gracious enough to offer you a position!?"

"Yep," she chirped happily before frowning. "But it doesn't look like he's even here."

"This is exactly why I went against the decision to make this offer! Fairy Tail is nothing but a band of barbarians that should have been disbanded ages ago!" he continued while slamming his hand on the table before him.

"And those barbarians have saved your hide time and time again," she shot back with a steely glare, making the angry little man flinch. She then looked at the still silent Chairman before continuing. "I challenge God Serena but since he isn't here then I'll go with the next best thing … I'll face both the Second and Third Rank Wizard Saints at the same time."

That got gasps out of practically everyone in the room and Mira this time did laugh but quickly reigned it in.

"And why would we agree to such an act?" Doma asked. "Though it is amusing that you would challenge one of the Heavenly Kings, you have given us no reason to consider it, let alone remain with the offer for you."

"Simple, deny my challenge and that means you admit that I'm stronger than your Saints," she replied with an even tone. "Your strongest isn't here to speak for himself? Then when he shows up again I'll be waiting for him and he can try to retake his precious title. As for why challenge the Second and Third? To knock them off their little pedestals. As for the reasons that I could give you that benefit you, there are a few. As a Saint I can crack down on Fairy Tail's destructive tendencies for the Council and you all gain my strength. I've already helped save hundreds of the mages in this country from the Dragon Invasion and have the respect of most of them. I can help the people regain trust in the Council as well as work closely with other guilds. Anything else?"

Doma started to stroke his beard as he looked at her critically, searching for any deceit in her words but it looked like she found none. He then glanced back to the Saints sitting farther behind him, some murmuring amongst themselves. After a few moments he turned back to her.

"Very well … should you defeat the Second and Third, then the Council shall name you the First Rank Saint and the first Heavenly Queen of Ishgar," he said in a monotone voice.

"What!? You can't be serious, Chairman!" Michello shouted along with a few others.

They continued to bicker back and forth for a few moments until one strong and rather courteous voice rang out.

"Enough …"

All eyes turned to the speaker, some beginning to sweat at realizing who it was. None other than Hyperion himself, the Second Rank Saint had spoken while standing from his seat. His clothing was rather cliché in Logia's opinion, resembling that wardrobe of every vampire count she's seen in horror novels. White buttoned shirt, bow tie, a sort of sweater over it that had long sleeves, a high collared cape, and pristine pants. Let's not forget the glass of mystery liquid, since it didn't smell like blood or wine, in one hand and a rather well kept mustache. The only thing different about him was the tattooed cross on his forehead resting just above his left eye.

His eyes were fixed on her, studying her while doing remarkably well at hiding his thoughts. She looked back at him, smirking even more as she compared him to Damian. ' _So a human who succeeded at obtaining some vampire magic. I can see why he would be considered one of the strongest but that cross … it must be a seal to maintain control of his powers otherwise he could become a real vampire. But still, if that doesn't happen, then he'll never have the true powers of one either,'_ she thought as she waited for him to speak again.

"If she wishes to face us then I shall answer," Hyperion continued before glancing at the Third, Wolfheim.

The little man glanced back at him before nodding as he stood as well. He was dressed in a simple black, long sleeved shirt with a white vest over it, small glasses, a round, beanie hat of sorts, pocka-dotted pants that stopped above the ankles, and simple penny loafers. ' _Well … he really looks like an old timer … and this scent. Another Take-Over mage, should be fun,'_ she thought as Wolfheim threw in his two cents.

"Though I'm not excited at the prospect of this fight, I do agree that should she defeat us, she should be the First until Serena gets back from wherever the hell he is," the little man said.

All eyes returned to the Chairman and his eyes fell on Logia, neither backing down as they looked at each other. After a few moments of silence Doma finally spoke.

"Very well … we shall have this match … immediately!" he boomed as several teleportation circles formed under the feet of those present.

Logia closed her eyes before the blinding flash associated with this type of teleportation could flare up. After a few second she felt solid ground beneath her again along with the sound of wind blowing so she opened her eyes to have a look around. She was now standing near the center of a large arena, similar to that of the Grand Magic Games but a little smaller. She couldn't recognize the scent of the area so she memorized it to track it down later on before looking across from her to see Hyperion and Wolfheim standing beside each other and looking intently at her.

She glanced around to spot the councilmembers in a booth overlooking them and the Saints present gathered in the other rows of seats. Mira and Makarov were seated closest to the arena, both giving her a thumbs up as she smiled back before returning her attention to her opponents.

"Whenever you're ready," she said in her usually soft voice even though her face and posture was now that of one prepared to fight.

"Very well," Hyperion said with a nod before glancing at Wolfheim.

"It seems I'll be first," the _Take-Over_ mage said as he started to walk forward while changing.

He grew from being a little over three feet to standing at nearly twelve, his body beginning to get covered in some form of scales reminding Logia of Elfman's Lizardman. Broad body with more ape like proportions, scaled from head to toe with a very hairy head and large teeth overlapping his lips. Not to mention he was kind of smelly, making Logia's nose scrunch up while looking at the unknown creature.

"So … is that come kind of fusion _Take-Over?_ I don't recognize the species otherwise," she said as the beastly man lumbered towards her.

"A very keen eye," he replied in a deeper and more feral voice. "Yes … several creatures in fact."

"So you aren't going to go and gloat about it?" she asked innocently.

"Ha! And give it away while also allowing you to plan around it? Not likely," he replied with the beast's equivalent of a chuckle.

"Boo …" she replied with a pout. "… I'm curious now," she added while trying to look adorable. ' _That and I need more information on Take-Over magic so I'm getting my answers.'_

"Perhaps if you defeat me I can talk about it over tea," Wolfheim offered with a small smirk.

"Deal," she replied with a smirk of her own. ' _Now … let's see what he's got …'_

They stared off at each other for a few seconds, Wolfheim now flaring his substantial magical power in an effort to shake her up but she didn't even wince at it, her own power still suppressed completely. Nearly a minute passed before Wolfheim lunged forward in an impressive speed for the body he had. ' _This is going to hurt,'_ she thought as she took his hook straight on, getting nailed across the cheek before her body was sent careening back. ' _Yep … definitely hits as hard a Damian,'_ she thought as she allowed the dust to clear before she pulled herself out of the wall she was lodged in.

She had a small bruise forming but that didn't stop her from smirking as she leisurely walked back towards Wolfheim that looked a little unnerved that she'd taken such a hit and barely shrugged at it. She then approached until she was around ten or so meters from him before stopping and looking at him with a mischievous eye.

"Not bad," she commented, hopping to egg him on.

"Playing tough are you?" he asked in a slightly irritated tone. "I know that hit did more than you're letting on."

"Shows what you know," she taunted while placing a hand on her hip. "So are you going to actually hit me or is love taps your specialty?'

That got the reaction she wanted as he snarled before barreling at her. He jumped the last few meters and tried to bring down his fists together on top of her. She brought her hands up and caught his fists together, her knees slightly bending under the immense force he used but that was all as she stopped the attack. He looked at her with wide eyes, disbelief in them while she smiled back before gripping his hands above her. He winced as her fingers dug into his hands before trying to pull away … but it was pointless.

She held him for a few more seconds before she spun on her heel while pulling his massive body along and tossed him away like a rag doll. He tumbled along the arena floor for several meters before finally pulling to a stop and then glaring back at her.

"Is that all?" she asked with a smile. "Come on, I haven't even tried to use magic yet."

"Just what are you?" he asked in obvious contempt while flexing his hands, clear bruises forming where she held him.

"And here I thought you were all paying attention to the games," she sighed as she looked at him. "Fine I'll tell you … I'm a dragon."

"A slayer!?" he shouted in surprise before looking at the Council booth. "And none of you informed us!?"

"Is that their responsibility?" Logia cut in as he looked at her again. "Oh, and I'm not a slayer, thank you very much."

"What do you mean?" he asked with narrowing eyes.

"I already told you," she answered as she walked towards him. "I'm a dragon or more specifically a _Dragon Knight._ "

"And what does that do?" he asked as he started to look uneasy as she got closer.

"Not telling," she shot back at him. ' _Now I'm going to show them why I once earned the title, Dragon of Apocalypse.'_

She looked at him in the eyes before she rushed forward, closing the distance in a fraction of a second until she was directly in front of him. He barely registered her before she drove an uppercut with her left fist into his gut, making him double over while coughing up some blood but she wasn't done with him. She kept the strike going to launch him straight up into the air above her, the spectators gasping at the sight. She then jumped after him, appearing right above him as his body tilted in the air so that he was facing the sky.

"Good night … Vector Piston," she said before she threw a right cross, straight at his cheek with a little boost from her _Vector,_ launching Wolfheim straight at the ground.

He impacted the arena floor with a resounding crash, the building slightly shaking from the force of the hit as his body formed a rather large crater. She landed at the edge of the crater and looked at his body, back to his regular form, in the center. His eyes had rolled back into his head and he had a small trickle of blood escaping his mouth but his breathing was even. ' _Clean knock out,'_ she thought happily as she then turned to look at Hyperion, the vampire mage looking at her with wide eyes.

"So Hyperion, feel like surrendering?" she asked as she walked towards him.

His eyes hardened at the suggestion but he made no move to approach her, probably thinking on how he could inflict damage before she attacked herself.

"You can't beat me," she said softly as she slightly frowned. "That was the point of this … to show you that just because you reached the peak once doesn't mean others can't surpass you. I suffered from that dilemma personally."

"And now you are the one being arrogant," he snapped back with a hint of venom. "You think you're invincible and now wish to crush those others that you deemed weak!"

"Not in the slightest," she replied as she stopped a few meters away from him. "I know I'm not the strongest right now … there are others that if I faced them right now, I would die. That is why I still train and push myself to my limits, because I need to be strong enough to face those beings and protect those I care about."

Hyperion didn't say anything to that, simply glaring at her while raising his magical output to the point the ground beneath him was beginning to fracture. Logia glanced to the stands to see several of those watching beginning to sweat and breathe harder at the display of power of the Second ranked Saint. Only she and Mira gave no indication of being bothered by this power around them which only made her smirk. ' _Maybe Mira should be fighting for a position is the Saints too since she could definitely have matched Wolfheim,'_ she thought with a slight chuckle before focusing again on Hyperion.

"I've decided …" she started in a hardening tone as her eyes shifted to their predatory, draconic form. "… I will make you surrender."

"You wish!" Hyperion snapped, finally losing the last of his cool as he tossed the glass in his hand aside.

He rushed forward with a raised fist, a faint red aura encompassing it. Logia simply watched as he threw the punch straight at her face, in the same spot that Wolfheim first struck but unlike last time, she resisted the hit. Hyperion's fist slammed into her cheek with an explosion of raw magic power that could have easily downed a regular S-class mage, possibly even killed but she was not subject to such results. The dust cleared to reveal her in the exact same position, his fist still making contact with her cheek but now there were small black scales covering it. Hyperion's fist began to tremble as he looked at her in shock, the slightest trickle of blood seeping from between her cheek and his knuckle.

"I-Impossible …" he stuttered as he stepped back while looking at his now busted knuckle.

"Dragon scales," she said softly as the scales on her cheek reverted back to her regular, almond shaded skin, her previous bruise from Wolfheim already healed. "Only a slayer's magic can hope to scratch them and you lack the physical strength to even push me back."

He tried to say something else but words failed him as he looked at her, his entire arm trembling from the strain it was just put through. She could see the fear in his eyes, a man once believing himself as one of the strongest now brushed aside like a leaf before a storm. ' _Now it's time,'_ she thought as she stopped suppressing her magical power. In that instant the area around her fracture and began to crumble as little pebbles and debris started to float in the air as Hyperion stumbled back from the sheer force of her release. Her tattoos pulsed with her _Chaos Dragon_ magic as her frame was surrounded in a lighter blue glow. She allowed a deep growl to escape her as she barred her fangs at the trembling mage.

She started to step towards him, her output increasing by the second as the floor around her was ripped apart in her mere presence. After a few seconds Hyperion's knees buckled as he looked up at her, his heart hammering away as sweat gathered on his brow. The mage that fancied himself a vampire was now just a piece of meat before a true predator … before a dragon. Then, his eyes widened even more as he seemed to look above her, his entire body now trembling.

"B-Black … D-Dragon …" he whispered in horror, his eyes now shaking with every ounce of confidence he once had shattered under her gaze. "… I … I su-surren-der …"

Once he spoke the words she immediately cut off her magical pressure, suppressing it once again as her eyes returned to their regular silver. She took a step back to allow him some breathing room, knowing that her presence alone now would be enough to terrify either of the strongest Saints.

"So … what will it be Chairman?" she asked to the councilmembers in their booth, several of which still had their jaws hitting the floor.

She glanced around and could see the other Saints sweating bullets as well while Jura had the smuggest little smirk on him. She smiled at him before looking at Mira and Makarov, both grinning at her to which she grinned back before looked expectantly at the Chairman. He caught the look and cleared his throat as he stood up from his seat and approached the railing to speak.

"Diana Venatrix … from this day henceforward, you are declared the first Heavenly Queen of Ishgar and the First Rank Wizard Saint!" he announced to some cheering from Mira, Makarov, and even Jura while the others just nervously clapped.

"Thank you and it is an honor," she replied with a polite bow before another magic circle formed beneath them to teleport them back to the hearing chamber.

After the light faded she was back in the chamber but now Mira was standing beside her. She looked around to see the councilmembers back in their seats but now master Makarov was at the podium. He glanced back at them with a little smirk before speaking.

"You two go and meet with the head designer for the Saints, she'll be somewhere on the second level. I have some little tidbits to work out since I'm the master and then you'll be sworn in, Diana."

"Ok," the girls said together before stepping out of the room.

Once the door was closed and they walked a few stepped Mira suddenly pushed her against the wall. Logia was about to ask what was wrong but was quickly silence by Mira thanks to a heated kiss. Logia couldn't do much more than moan into it as Mira's tongue took charge along with the occasional bite, Mira's fangs gingerly grazing Logia's lips. She then felt Mira's knee sliding up between her legs, making Logia instinctually start to grind on it. The intense make-out lasted for a few minutes before Mira pulled back, both gasping for air as they looked at each other.

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted to do that after seeing you take charge like that?" Mira asked in a husky voice as she leaned close enough for their lips to nearly touch again.

"I wouldn't mind a reminder," she purred back before trying to kiss Mira again but the sexy devil pulled back out of reach earning a whine from the horny dragon.

"Master gave us instructions so you'll just have to wait until we get home," Mira teased as she grabbed Logia's hand and they started searching for some stairs to get to the second floor.

' _Oh I'll get you soon enough,'_ Logia thought with a little smirk directed at Mira but for now she kept it in her pants as the pair searched around for a few minutes before finding the stairs. In a few short minutes of searching they arrived at, where they presumed, was this designer that handled the wardrobe for the Saints. It was a large, Mahogany door, with the smell of clothes, some oils, and a variety of scents came from that Logia couldn't quite identify.

"I guess this is it," she mused as she knocked a few times.

They could hear someone moving inside for a few moments before the doors opened to reveal a rather pretty lady. She stood an inch or two shorter than Mira, with chestnut hair that spilled past her shoulders in wild curls, and bright sky blue eyes. She was dressed much like a tailor would with a buttoned shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She had shorts that only reached mid-thigh along with suspenders, thigh-high black socks, and knee high boots with an added heel to them.

"Yes, can I help you?" the woman asked politely.

"Um hi, my name is Diana and this is Mira," Logia introduced to which Mira waved. "Anyways, we came here about the clothes for Wizard Saints, is that you?"

The woman gasped before jumping excitedly as she looked her up and down.

"So you're the new Saint! I just received word to expect you but I wasn't informed who it was … oh, excuse me. My name is Enma and you are most certainly in the right place," Enma beamed before stepping aside. "Come in, come in! Oh, this is so exciting!"

Logia and Mira came in and looked around Enma's little workshop. The walls were covered in either several variations of cloths or posters of older designs. She had several desks around, some clear and others with works in progress laid out on top. Along with that there were pills of pin cushions, mannequins, measuring tapes, and anything else that could be needed by a tailor.

"Quite the setup you have here," Logia commented as she looked back to Enma.

"Why thank you," she replied as she got a drawing pad and pen from seemingly nowhere. "Now then, how do you want your Saint rob?"

"I can get it altered?" she asked with a tilt of the head.

"Of course!" Enma answered excitedly. "I just don't get why all the other Saints seem to always go with the same dreary white rob and nothing else aside from the emblem. So boring but they just can't be bothered with it."

"So that means we can make her something from scratch?" Mira asked with a devious glint in her eyes.

' _Oh boy, this will take a while,'_ Logia thought while sweat-dropping, knowing her mate was going to have her make something completely different from all the other.

"Umm … quick question?" Logia asked before Enma could get on to the designing.

"Yes?"

"Is the material tear proof or fire resistant?" she asked.

"Most of the cloth I use is later charmed to suit the needs of the Saint and the stitching will make it tough as nails when in a fight so no worries," Enma replied confidently.

"Well okay then," Logia replied as she sat at an open seat in front of Enma so they could get under way …

* * *

"Oi! What did you say Flame Brain!?"

"Yah heard me Popsicle! I get beat you any day of the week!"

"That's it!"

Lucy sweat-dropped from her table as she watched the usual brawl break out between Natsu and Gray, the pair getting into each other's hair more often since returning from some beast extermination mission. She looked around the crowded guild hall, noting how most of the members were present as the day started to wrap up. It was around nine already and the day had been pleasantly uneventful … at least, for Fairy Tail standards. Several members returned from missions without hiccups, the hall was still standing even though Makarov hadn't been present for the whole day.

Speaking of said master, Lucy was starting to wonder how the trip to Era was going. It was the talk of the morning on how today was the day Diana was going to be tested for a Wizard Saint position. Some talked on about which position they thought she would be awarded with while others commented on how they wished they could have gone and watched. Apparently the testing involved facing off a current Wizard Saint and honestly, Lucy wasn't feeling like she was missing out.

She'd seen the power of Saint level mages such as Makarov and Jura, not to mention witnessing the sheer destructive power Diana could now wield with her _Chaos Dragon_ magic. She didn't really feel like being anywhere near close to watching a fight between such titans with the likelihood of being literally blown away under the pressure of the fighters. ' _I'm still curious to see what rank she'll get … some members were making a big deal about being placed in the top four but I don't get why?'_ she wondered as she glanced around to see if she could get someone to shed some light on her question.

She was sitting at a table with Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Phiona, and Nalu. The three younger girls were a package deal lately and right now they were discussing some things that happened during a small mission involving hunting down small beasts that had been raiding local crop fields. Supposedly some of the boar like beasts had panicked the moment they smelled Nalu before being picked off by Phiona while Wendy handled the more stubborn ones that tried to fight. All in all, the mission went without a hitch aside for a small bit off uprooted crops thanks to Wendy's magic. Nalu was progressing rather well, being more open and friendly with some of the guild members, especially when around her new little team or the Strauss sisters and Diana.

Lucy took her attention off the trio and glanced at the other two sitting with her, Juvia of course fawning over a currently near naked Gray as he continued to brawl with Natsu and a freshly added Elfman that was making both of them work to stay in it. She was very surprised to see Erza allowing the little scuffle to continue as she sat at the bar with a slice of cheesecake and conversing with Laxus as he sipped some beer. ' _Laxus has been a lot more social lately … I wonder why?'_ Lucy wondered before spotting the likely reason in the form of the youngest Strauss who was currently manning the bar since she occasionally worked there to help on busy nights.

Lucy could definitely see his occasional glances to Lisanna while giving the bare minimums of replies to his conversation with Erza who didn't seem to mind since most of her attention was on her cake. Taking her eyes off the bar she turned to Levy since Lucy was still pining for an explanation about the four top Saint ranks. I mean, she understood the whole, four strongest, but everyone treated it like they were something else entirely and usually seemed to shudder and whisper when mentioning it.

"Hey Levy," she started with a slight poke at the bluenette's shoulder to make sure she wasn't ignored thanks to the book currently in Levy's hands.

"Hmm?" Levy hummed while placing the book down and looking back at her.

"Mind explaining what's the big deal with the four top Wizard Saints?" she asked softly.

Levy's eyes widened for a moment before she asked in a surprised tone, "You don't know?"

Lucy pouted at her friend, not needing the extra bit of disbelief from her. What was the big deal anyways?

"Wow … ok, where to begin," Levy continued after a few seconds of regaining herself. "As you know, the ten Wizard Saints are titled as the strongest mages in the continent. Now, just being part of the ranks speaks volumes of one's ability and commands respect but the four are different. If you want to see it in a sense, the top four are viewed like S-classes amongst their peers. They're so powerful that many don't even consider them human anymore."

"Seriously!" Lucy whispered in shock. "They are that strong?"

Levy nodded gravely as she continued. "Strong doesn't even begin to describe it. The four command magic that some didn't even know was possible or thought to be extinct. In fact, I don't even think many aside from the other Saints and the Council or a select few others know what type of magic the four possess. That's why so many fear them … in fact, some rumor that entire dark guilds will surrender if faced with one of the four."

Lucy's mouth nearly hit the table at that, her mind trying to conjure up an image of such monsters but the picture alluded her … until she recalled Diana standing beside a downed dragon, the entire corpse alight in blue flames. That was one mage that she could definitely see commanding enough power to bring an entire dark guild to its knees without even a fight.

"Yeah …" Levy sighed as she took in Lucy's shocked face. "… It's for that reason that the top four have their own title."

"And what is that?" Lucy asked almost timidly.

"They are known as the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar or Gods of Ishgar in a more general term," Levy answered.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Lucy shouted with a start as she looked for any since of Levy joking with her.

"I wish I was," Levy said with a shrug. "… But that's the gist of it."

Lucy remained silent for a moment as she contemplated all that Levy told her. She'd never expected there to be other mages of such caliber out there but then again, she probably should have expected it. She had prime examples of extraordinary mages like Gildarts, Diana, Hades and Zero as well even if were dark mages. So why was the idea of such powerhouses so hard to grasp. She sighed as she shook the thoughts out for now, it wouldn't really do anything for her thinking on it now. Now all that was left was for master Makarov, Diana, and Mira to return back from Era.

There was also talk of something else being announced once they got back but Lucy couldn't guess what it was about. All she knew was that it involved some of the S-classes but for some reason Erza hadn't been informed on it either yet Lisanna did know, so what was it? Erza had tried to press Lisanna for details since the master was away but unlike the usual ways, Lisanna didn't budge. Lisanna, being just as cunning as her older sister, usually turned Erza's attention away with treats whenever the discussion seemed to be tilting to a heated direction and then was rather good at dodging the knight afterwards. It was rather amusing to watch but Lucy hoped in the back of her mind that Erza wouldn't take out her frustrations due to her curiosity out on someone else.

' _Well, at least the big mystery ends tonight,'_ she thought as she relaxed a bit and decided to chat with the trio of girls beside her. After a few minutes she heard the guild doors opening which drew their attention, along with most of the guild since it was rare to receive late night guests. And once they noticed that it was in fact the master with Diana and Mira, everyone paid rapt attention. The trio smiled as they walked in, Lucy's eyes zeroing in on Diana and noting that she wasn't wearing her usual leather jacket. This new one looked like it may have been leather but the coat and design was different.

The length of the jacket reached past her waist, just an inch shy of officially reaching her thigh. It was pitched black with the bottom edges emblazoned in dark blue, flame patterns as if the edge had been dipped in Diana's Styx flames. Unlike her usual form, this jacket was tied at the front but opened just above her belly bottom and allowed a clear image of her flat stomach as the material divided. The tail looked like it was cut down the center allowing it to flow free and not restrict leg motion it the zipper was fully fastened.

The jacket was still snug against her frame, still allowing a gracious display of the swell of her breasts and her slim waist. It seemed that the jacket allowed for a combination of buttons and a zipper to be used to tie since the jacket was open just enough to allow some cleavage to be displayed as well. Then, wrapping around her shoulders and around her biceps were the dark blue flame patterns resembling her tattoos, the full design on the back being hidden from Lucy's view. As the trio walked past the staring eyes and headed for the stage Lucy got a better view of the sides and then back of the jacket.

Just at the shoulders the flames seemed to curl around an emblem that Lucy recognized as the Council's but for a moment, it almost seemed to Lucy as though the flames were surrounding the emblem in an odd manner. They weren't part of the emblem but rather, corralling it, poised to close the distance and burn it should a mistake be made. That sent a slight shiver down her spine but she brushed the feeling off as she then looked to the back and gasped. The back had a large Fairy Tail emblem in black with a background of blue flames to distinguish it from the black color of the jacket. Tendrils of this fire formed almost protectively around the emblem while others extended to her shoulder to meet up with the flames surrounding the Council emblem.

"Wow …" Levy mumbled beside Lucy as they watched the trio step up on stage with eerily stern faces.

The hall quieted down as they waited for the master to speak, most of their eyes continuously glancing at Diana who was starting to fidget slightly from the attention. Girl had gotten remarkably better at dealing with crowds but she still had her moments. After a pregnant pause, all three broke into wide grins before Makarov spoke.

"Welcome your newest Wizard Saint!"

There was another pause before the guild erupted in cheers. It lasted for nearly a minute with mugs being clashed and laughs ringing until Makarov boomed out, "Quiet!" Once order was somewhat restored he continued to speak.

"I'm sure you're curious to know her rank, yes?" he asked almost coyly with one eye open as he looked around.

"Get on with it gramps!" Natsu called excitedly as he jumped on a table, his fists alight. "And I want to fight afterwards!"

"I don't mind," Diana replied sweetly even as an almost sinister air formed around her promising pain. Apparently Natsu missed it judging by his wild grin remaining plastered in his face.

"Hehe," Makarov chuckled almost darkly before speaking loud and clear. "I introduce to you, Heavenly Queen Diana, the First ranked Wizard Saint!"

"…"

"EEEEHHHHh!" the guild erupted in absolute shock, some eyes popping out of heads.

"S-she's … t-the First?" Lucy squeaked out as she eyed the dragoness, her fanged grin telling all.

"Manly!"

"She's a beast!"

"What did you do to the others!?"

"Fuck! I lost my bet!"

"Pay up!"

Those were the comments flying around the hall as Diana and Mira giggled on the stage while Makarov beamed as he waited for everyone to simmer down. ' _No way! She actually took on the strongest mage in the country!? Well … I don't think I should be too surprised,'_ Lucy mused as she let the news sink in. After a few minutes the guild quieted down.

"Now then," Makarov began once the attention was on him again. "I believe some of you were aware that there was another announcement for the day, correct?"

He got a few agreeing murmurs before he nodded and continued.

"Well, I'll put the questions to rest and just come out with it. In two weeks' time, Fairy Tail will be having what is known as the Ace Trials."

That only got him confused looks from most so he raised a hand to get attention again.

"Don't worry I'll explain in detail but the gist of it is this. The trails are for current S-classes that wish to be promoted to SS-classes known as Aces. The exams will be held in a Council facility rather than Tenrou Island and …" Makarov paused for a moment as a devious smirk formed on his face as he waved at Diana who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "… The test shall be administered by myself and a Wizard Saint!"

* * *

 **Author' Rant: And there you have it! Logia is officially a Saint and the First at that! A lot of people wanted it to be God Serena just so Logia could beat the ever loving shit out of him but I have plans for him. Anyways, a pleasure, Jbubu**


	52. Struggle Together

**Author's Note: Another week, another chapter! Man, I'll say it, it sucks that I can't update more regularly but I'll try to keep a good pace going. For those that I haven't been able to personally answer the reviews, I'm terribly sorry but I just haven't had the time for much other than work. I still really appreciate and look forward to reviews and will try to answer them accordingly! With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

She ran as fast as she could through the thick brush, leaves and stray branches stinging at her skin but she paid it little mind. Right now she had one focus, remain uncaptured for as long as possible. She didn't even want to guess what punishment she would receive should she fail … and she knew she wouldn't get off easy either. She almost missed the sudden break in the woods she was running through, a creek at the bottom of a small dip in the large forest. She gasped before jumping, sailing from one bank to the other, a good six meters, before rolling as she landed on the other side and resumed her run.

Her lungs were starting to burn as she glanced around, looking for any signs of her pursuer but found none. The woods were thick with vegetation, the trees reaching well up to thirty meters and over in height with their trunks easily being five or six meters across. The sun was blocked out by the canopy, casting shadows around her making it even more difficult to catch any sign of her pursuer. ' _How long has it been? Five hours … more?'_ she wondered as her feet kept moving.

She weaved around the trees, pushing through a large set of bushes only to skid on a patch of mud she failed to notice. She was moving too fast to react properly, her feet skidding up from under her but she managed to twist in the little time she had to land on her hands and knees. She looked down at the miniscule puddle in the mud below her as she panted, sweat trickling off her brow. She greedily sucked air in as she scanned around her but saw nothing more than bushes and low hanging branches circling around her. ' _Not good, I can't see if anything unless it gets within a few meters of me,'_ she thought as she slowly stood straight but poised to bolt at any moment.

She thought that she could maybe hide herself, using the dense cover to hide herself rather than run like she had for several hours but the idea proved mute. Her pursuer had better senses, managing to find her effortlessly the first three times she tried and at each time she narrowly avoided capture. She glanced down at herself, her black shorts stained with dirt and her purple crop top having a few tears in it. She also winced as she felt a small bruise underneath her right arm, thanks to being batted through the trees like a human shaped softball. Her shoes were ready to give out too since they couldn't hold up against the pressure she used when running at such paces.

"I liked this cute pair too," she grumbled as she looked at her once pink sneakers, now mostly grey and brown from constant abuse.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard a sharp snap to her right, her head turning in that direction as her eyes tried to focus on area. Silence followed, only broken by the occasional swaying of leaves in the wind and her own heart beat ramming in her chest. She felt a breeze pass over her so she took a deep breathe, trying to siphon out the scent of her pursuer but the result wasn't what she wanted. She found the scent … but it was everywhere to her right. Normally that would have been enough for her to turn tail and run left but the problem was that she couldn't narrow down an exact spot meaning that a misstep could accidentally place her closer to her pursuer.

She heard another, louder snap in the same vicinity, making her lower down a bit, ready to jump at a moment's notice. She then narrowed her eyes, looking for any movement but out of slight chance, she glanced down only for her heart to nearly jump out of her mouth. She rolled to the side on instinct honed from combat, barely noticing a looming shadow behind her, before she got back to her feet and looked at her would be attacker. And … it was a tree. She would have relaxed at that, mistaking it for some old and dead tree that had finally fallen out of chance but a quick inspection of the base of the trunk told her otherwise.

The tree, at a thickness of three meters, had been _bitten_ through like a tender piece of meat and tossed at her. She realized that was the snap she'd heard just before it fell near her meaning that her pursuer could see her … and she couldn't do the same. That alone scared her, knowing that an apex predator was on her and she could do little more than run and even then, at best gain small distance but still within eye sight. She always prided herself on being rather level headed in tight situations and good at detecting enemies and such but now she was in an unfamiliar place. She was the prey and regardless of what she did, she had no power to change that situation … and that made an involuntary shiver run up her spine.

But then she heard it … a deep growl that rumbled through the forest around her and even made the ground beneath her tremble. Her breath hitched as she looked for the source but still found nothing and to make matters worse, now the scent was completely surrounding her. She didn't know which direction to run now and part of her wanted to just surrender now, wanting an end to the torment of waiting for the inevitable but another part wanted to keep going. Her pride wouldn't go down without a fight and in the end that side won out. She steadied her breathing as she carefully viewed her surroundings, listening as intently as possible.

' _Even with practice, a body that big has to make some sort of noise,'_ she thought as she also tried to feel any sort of magical signature. However, it seemed that her pursuer had repressed it completely, irking her to no end since a prime method for detection was voided at the moment. She stood still, even closing her eyes as she tried to focus solely on sound and vibration, her hair lightly trailing in the wind … before she felt it. A looming heat, the sound of branches suddenly being broken behind her. Her eyes snapped open as she jumped to the side, a loud crash following not a second later as a shockwave knocked her off her feet. She rolled back onto her feet while momentarily glancing at where she'd just been, hopping for a sign of her attacker but all that was left was the aftermath.

A deep rut spanning the length of the small clearing and nearly four meters thick … evidence of the body part used to attack her … her pursuer's tail. She didn't linger any longer as she bolted again, a thud following somewhere behind her from her pursuer chasing again. She heard a few more loud steps before everything went silent again. No more shockwaves or trembling earth, just the sound of her heavy breathing and twigs snapping under her feet as she ran. She kept going for a few more minutes before she skid to a stop as she looked at her newest obstacle, a small cliff face. The stone was dark grey with cracks and small ledges, the top being around twenty meters up.

She clicked her teeth in irritation, knowing that even though she could clear the height in two or three leaps, the time to get up would allow her chaser to catch up or swipe her straight off the rock face. She was about to give it a go anyways but her instincts fired up as she felt that looming heat again as she jumped to the side, something massive swiping just a foot above her head. She spun on her heel to see her attacker but again, found only dense brush leaving her blind to the danger. Finding nothing she glanced back at the rock face only to have her eyes widen at the sight.

In the near flat surface of the cliff was now five clear slashes, each one being nearly five meters long, as wide as her waist, and at least a meter deep. The thick rock had been gouged out like wet sand, her attacker's talons showing exactly what the appendage was capable of. However, marveling at the damage turned to be her undoing as she felt another rush of heat … but this time reacted too slow to avoid. She turned on her heel only to see the same talon slam against her, crashing her into the rock face and keeping her pinned to it. Her back stung and her head was dizzy from the hit, a low groan escaping her before she shook her head and opened her eyes.

Her head was in the space between the second and third clawed finger, the massive talon being big enough to hold four or five of her with ease. She glanced at the silver claws to either side of her head, each being over a meter in length and sharper than any sword. She then looked at her captor, taking in the great beast with mixes of fear and awe. There stood before was a massive black dragon, standing on three of its four legs, measuring around ten meters at the shoulders, and fourteen at the crown of the head once reared up to the full height.

The dragon's body was covered in obsidian black scales, each near impenetrable scale overlapping for a flawless defense. The dragon's body was lithe, like that of a panther. Well-built with clearly defined muscle but still lean and graceful, the epitome of a predator's body. The tail swayed almost lazily behind the dragon, the very same tail that nearly smashed her only minutes before, ending in a spaded end. The dragon's underbelly was a bright silver, the color reaching from the lower jaws to the tip of the tail, all thirty meters of the dragon. The dragon's head was shaped similar to that of an arrow head with four, pitch black horns seamlessly connected to the head facing back, forming a crown of sorts.

The front of the head was smoothly rounded with leathery skin along the jaws that behaved much like lips … which were currently pulled back in a snarl to display rows of pearly white fangs capable of biting through the toughest hides or scales. The dragon's black wings formed of feather shaped constructs were tucked tightly to its body, molding to the counters of the back and ribs for maximum arrow-dynamics. Covering the back, shoulders, forearms, and cheeks of the dragon were sapphire colored tattoos of sorts in a flame like pattern, unlike the first time she saw this same dragon when the markings were a lighter shade and marked every scale and wings. But what got her attention the most were the dragon's large eyes, brimming with intelligence that showed her she was before a sentient being, not some mere beast.

And even then, while pinned to a cliff wall while the dragon bared its fangs while growling, she found the image before her beautiful … especially the eyes. The left eye was a brilliant silver just like the underbelly and claws while the right eye was practically a sapphire, both eyes trained on her. She felt her breathing steady before she inhaled through her nose, the scent of this dragon filling her nose … a somewhat musky tone of earth and lilies. She smiled at the pleasant smell before she glanced at the right side of the dragon's neck, a heart formed from crimson and violet flames, framed by black wings and a tail wrapped around it, all finished with a sapphire crown atop the heart.

She couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight of the mark before she looked straight at the dragon's eyes. A few seconds passed before the dragon dropped the snarl and formed what she could have called a smirk before releasing the talon. She dropped a few feet back to the ground before plopping down on her rear with a tired groan, the dragon seeming to chuckle as it laid down in front of her, placing one forearm over the other as it got comfortable.

"Got me," she said to the dragon with a small smile. "… You're too good at this … Acnologia."

Acnologia grinned back at her, a sight that would have sent the very denizens of Tartarus running for the hills, before responding in a deeper and slightly gravelly voice that still sounded feminine in tone.

"You're a hundred years too early to think you can out run me in a tracking game," Acnologia replied as she dropped her head to the floor so she could look directly at her. "But you did pretty well for a rookie … Mira."

Mira playfully scoffed at her mate before she scooched closer to her head and laid her back against Logia's snout while looking at her. Logia started to nuzzle her affectionately making Mira giggle before she placed her warm hands on her mate's snout.

"It's strange …" she commented while looking again at Logia's body. "You look pretty different from the time at Tenrou."

"That's because when I changed then, my magic was out of control and corrupted my appearance … though the silver claws and scales are new for me too," Logia replied as she glanced back at herself. "I'm just surprised none of you noticed my silver eye back then."

"Well, both your eyes were glowing blue and I'm assuming that happened because of your magic as well," Mira replied as she tapped her chin in thought. "Your markings changed too … now that it think about it, don't you still have the Fairy Tail mark on like this?"

Mira got up as Logia reared her head up and turned to look at her own back as Mira climbed up her shoulder to see as well. It took a moment but she found the mark, the size being around a three feet squared, the dark blue color with black outline making it near impossible to spot from a distance greater than a few feet. No wonder none of them spotted the guild mark on her back then.

"Well, I guess this will make it easier to travel in this form and not be recognized," Mira commented as she turned to Logia's head hanging a few feet from her.

"Maybe but won't my eyes and mating mark give it away?" Logia retorted with as close to a quirked eyebrow as a dragon could get.

"True …" Mira mumbled while thinking about ways for Logia to make use of her dragon form more.

She knew the dragoness greatly enjoyed being in this form and would leap at opportunities to use it which right now was isolated to traveling in really rough terrains. Night travel was also another one, especially at the altitudes Logia preferred to fly which was usually above the cloud cover. Mira was very happy that she barely felt the cold any more, otherwise she would have to hunker down to Logia's body to not freeze in the high altitudes.

"Anyways …" Logia said as she slowly got back up making Mira stumble a bit before she regained her balance. "… We should keep moving. The mission was to rescue a kidnapped boy in some dark guild near the base of the mountains."

"What's the guild's name again?" Mira asked as she made a quick trip, climbing up the back of Logia's neck before plopping down on her head between two of her horns, a spot that was quickly becoming one of her favorite perches. "… I wonder if this is what the exceed see when they're on our shoulders or heads?" she added randomly as Logia walked rather softly through the forest.

"Razath's Ring," Logia replied with a slight growl at the end. "… A subordinate guild for Tartaros."

"Wow, that's a big fish," Mira commented.

"That I plan on catching soon enough," Logia replied knocking aside a large tree that was in her way.

"How come?" Mira asked curiously as she crawled closer to Logia's snout and leaned over one of Logia's eyes to look directly at her.

"I got a message from Horus …" Logia answered. "… Another subordinate guild for Tartaros was ransacking their old guild hall so now those three are tracking down other subordinate guilds."

"Sounds like fun," Mira mused as she returned to her favored position on Logia's head. "Two of Fairy Tail's Goddesses bringing down the last member of the Baram Alliance … not to mention it would be a nice way to announce your new position as the First ranked Heavenly Queen of Ishgar."

"I'm still surprise the Council didn't announce it and no one from Fairy Tail has let slip about that," Logia said as she stepped over the same creek Mira had hopped before.

"Probably because then they would have to explain how you got the position which won't make them look good and besides, it's only been a week since then," Mira answered thoughtfully.

"That could be it," Logia agreed. "At least it will keep the attention of us until we get around to the Ace Trails."

"Remind why is it that you told Makarov that Erza isn't ready for it?" Mira asked curiously as she looked up at the tree canopy.

"Because she still hasn't caught up to the level necessary to be an Ace," Logia replied with an almost disappointed sigh at the end. "In all honesty, I feel like the Second Origin they obtained was a cheat that simply won't cut it for what they truly need. Just an increase in magical power isn't enough … Hell, at the rate Lisanna and Cana have been training, they'll both pass Erza by a wide margin soon enough."

"What about Wendy?" Mira asked with a slight frown. "She also had her Second Origin released early …"

"I know," Logia sighed while lowering her head slightly. "If I could I would re-seal her Second Origin but the process is too painful and would leave her severely weakened for a week or so … put a wrench in my plans is all Ultear did and the damn Celestial Spirits."

"How so?"

"Second Origin is a key step in _Dragon_ slayers reaching a natural release of Dragon Force. To activate it, slayers need to harness a vast amount of magic in order to temporarily accelerate the dragonification … that's why once Dragon Force is mastered, the slayers become dragons at double the rate of normal slayers. But by having their Second Origins opened under the wrong conditions, their bodies draw from the Second Origin continuously without them realizing it and they haven't obtained the muscle memory of how to activate Dragon Force."

"Is that why Sting and Rogue can already access it? Since they got the dragon lacrimas in them," Mira continued as she looked forward while Logia weaved through a few large trees rather than knocking them aside.

"Yes but unlike Natsu or Wendy, they do have the stores necessary for Dragon Force but their bodies haven't adapted to make full use of it. The natural process would strength their bodies so that they could use vastly greater amounts of magic without the risk of burning themselves up but they circumvented that training through the lacrimas," Logia answered.

"So is it impossible for them to master Dragon Force now?" Mira asked.

"No … I could still give them the training but the last step requiring the larger amounts of magic would need to come from an external source now. From the stories I recall, Natsu has only used partial activations of Dragon Force and he probably wasn't even aware of it at the times," Logia answered as she stopped at a small clearing in forest next to a slow stream.

They'd set up a small camp before their 'training' which was more like Logia's torture center. Mira hopped of her mate's head before heading to the stream while stripping. She wanted to get cleaned up and changed before they went to complete the mission. She glanced back to see Logia laying down at the edge of the clearing, watching her intently.

"Not going to join me?" Mira asked in a teasing voice as she pulled down her pink panties, purposely giving a showy display.

"Nope," Logia replied while turning her head away, her draconic features giving no sign of whether the sight got a reaction out of her … can dragons blush? "You got caught early so no fun for you as a punishment."

"Are you sure you'll be able to resist?" Mira asked with a little smirk as she faced her massive mate.

"I'll be fine," Logia replied in a softer tone as she glanced back at Mira with one eye.

"Sure~" Mira cooed as she turned to walk into the stream. "Your loss …"

"I'm not falling for that," Logia grumbled as she rested her head on the ground and closed her eyes.

Mira simply giggled at her mate before quickly getting to cleaning herself. ' _If I hurry we should make it to the guild just before dusk …'_

* * *

"Is that it?" Mira asked as she looked up at Logia.

"Looks like it," she replied before her body was momentarily shrouded in blue flames.

After a few seconds the flames faded to reveal Logia back in her human form, dressed in her usual attire instead of her new Saint jacket. She then stood by Mira and looked at the building currently being used as a guild hall for Razath's Ring. It was a partially fallen castle nestled against the mountain, a few of the higher towers having crumbled away. The base of the building looked rather solid, with a high arched doorway and sentries placed along the roof. The stone was blackened, from fire or natural disguise, Logia wasn't sure.

"So how do you want to do this?" Logia asked her mate as she glanced at her.

The pair were situated in a tall hill nearly 300 meters from the base, the dense trees covering them in growing shadows as the sun started to descend.

"I'm not sure," Mira replied as she looked back at her. "But isn't it your call since you picked the mission?"

"It would be but this is training for you," she replied with a tiny smirk. "You need to think ahead more and be aware of all choices available as well as their possible repercussions."

Mira sighed as she looked back at the guild base before nodding slowly.

"We flank around and take out the two mages acting as sentries, from there I'll sneak in the back and try to find the kid. If I can get him out unnoticed or at least before they react, then we can hide him and storm the guild."

"Sound plan," Logia agreed with a nod. "Then it's your lead."

"Ok," Mira replied as she started to move along the tree line, sticking to the shadows as they neared the base.

Logia could clearly see the two guards, both looking bored out of their minds as they scanned the forest around them in slow intervals. ' _With that pacing, we can get to both before they even realize what's happening,'_ she thought as they sped up a little to a slight jog. They closed the distance quickly enough and were now near one of the walls of the old castle, just a few meters of clear space separating them from it.

"You get the one on the far side," Mira whispered, making use of the fact that both their ears were so good.

Logia didn't even need to voice her agreement as the two watched the sentry on their side lazily scan over them before looking to another direction. At that moment both sprinted at the wall, Mira hopping the eight meters from the ground to the roof while Logia overshot in her jump on purpose. She sailed over the first, oblivious guard, and spotted the other one at the other end of the roof. She landed with a light thud, hearing the guard behind her gasp as he noticed her but she paid him no mind as she rushed at the other sentry.

The other sentry turned to face her just as she appeared barely a foot away from him. His eyes widened but he couldn't make a sound as she slugged him in the gut, quietly doubling him over before he slumped to the ground, unconscious. With that handled she glanced back to see the other sentry on his back, Mira's boot firmly on his chest as she scanned around for any other dark mages but they found none. Logia walked to her before softly speaking, "How do you want to do this?"

"I'll enter through the hatch," Mira said while pointing at the only opening on the roof. "That why I might pick off any mages that happen to come up to check or switch with the sentries. From there I'll try to see if I can find the hostage or Master."

"Okay … just flare your magic when you get to the kid and I'll blow the front door wide open," Logia replied.

Mira nodded before leaning closer for a peck of a kiss. Then she smiled before running to the hatch and quickly disappearing into the building. Logia sighed before stepping to the ledge overlooking the front door, looking at the banner hanging over it. A large red banner with a black ring formed on it. ' _Dark guilds and their egos. Honestly, why are they so damn common,'_ Logia thought while shaking her head. She then sat on the ledge and sniffed a bit, catching the overwhelming scent of alcohol, sweat, cheap cigars … and blood. That didn't bode well since she could tell it was relatively fresh.

She started to wonder what the goal of the guild was. So far no ransom demands have been made and the only reason the parents of the kidnapped boy knew it was this guild was because a night watch had spotted their emblem … but had been too cowardly to do anything. Of course, with the fact that the guild had ties to Tartaros made most mages turn it down. ' _Still … I hope we can get the kid back to his parents soon.'_ She and Mira had flown here, thanks to her, and the trek back would be rough unless Mira used a little sleep magic on the kind though they would need to do it around night.

She continued on her musings for a few more minutes, catching the laughter going on inside along with what sounded like a brawl or two but then she picked up on a conversation that chilled her to the bone.

"Hey … you think the brat kicked the bucket yet?" one male voice asked.

"I certainly hope so for his own sake," a feminine voice replied with a tinge of disgust at the end. "… Can't believe they have us doing this shit.'

"Ha! Just a little experimentation for our betterment," the man replied before gulping loudly, probably from a large mug of beer.

"Is it really worth it?" the woman asked in a lower voice. "… I don't care what those monsters from Tartaros say, this just doesn't feel right."

"Hey, if it gets us the power of demons, I'm all for it," a new voice chirped in.

' _Demon power!? … No … they can't be …'_ Logia thought in a mix of horror and anger. She was starting to get worried about Mira and what she might find but then her fears were answered in the form of an enraged scream along with a monstrous spike in magical power … demonic magic.

"Mira!" Logia shouted as she dropped from the roof and slammed a fist into the front gate, blowing it clean off the hinges and walking into the stunned hall.

She made a quick scan of the enormous room, a least double the size of their own guild hall, and didn't spot Mira but had a good idea of where she was … and how she was feeling. Her mating mark was burning as it let Logia feel some of Mira's anger, the bloodthirst and sadness being mixed into it. The dark mages were stunned at her entrance, others shaking in their boots at the magical pressure they were feeling from the resident devil.

"I'll end this quickly," she muttered before she rushed forward, not caring that most of the dark mages didn't even know what was going on.

She knocked them aside like ragdolls, every punch and kick shattering bones to make sure none of the mages could get back up. Some finally shook off the surprise and started to attack her back with magical assaults or swords. She weaved in and out of the attacks before rushing each of them. Her fist smashed into one mage's face, knocking him out before he even hit the ground as she turned on another, lashing out with a kick that broke through a staff before carrying on into the man's side and breaking most of his ribs on the right side.

"What the Hell!" a familiar, male voice said as she turned to look at the source. It was the first man that spoke, a mop of brown hair on his head as his grey eyes looked at her in a mix of anger and worry, a red magical circle forming in front of his hand.

She rushed at him as he fires a fireball at her which she simply ran through, barely even registering it much to the man's shock. She closed the distance to him before grabbing onto his throat and hoisting him up, the man gasping for air.

"Trash," she muttered before she slammed him down on top of a wooden table, shattering it to bits while not releasing the now bloody and unconscious man from her grip.

"You bitch!" the other man that had spoken last, a sword in hand as he ran at her.

She didn't bother to reply to him as she tossed his downed comrade at him. The new man with blonde hair and dark brown eyes ducked under his comrade turned projectile but missed as she arrived beside him. As he glanced at her she punted him, her foot digging into his gut as he coughed up blood before being launched into the far wall. He formed a small crater on impact, remaining lodged into the stone wall as his eyes rolled back into his head with the clear indentation of her foot on his gut.

She didn't give him a second glance as she looked around the remaining members of the guild numbering around twenty, looking at her in shock and fear … especially considering that they couldn't even feel any form of magical pressure coming from her … they would have passed out already otherwise. She snarled at them, her fangs glinting in the low torch light of the hall while her eyes glowed their respective silver and sapphire, making most of the mages openly cower at her.

"Monster!" One shouted before she appeared in front of him, backhanding him into a support beam, a slick trail of blood being left in the air from his mouth.

"Monster is right," she murmured in a predatory tone as she continued to mercilessly take out the dark mages, some screaming in terror before she silenced them.

A few minutes passed before she stood in the middle of their hall, the mages knocked out all around her with varying degrees of injuries going from a few broken bones to permanently crippling blows such as shattered shoulders, some laying in pools of their own blood but none in critical condition … yet. She then glanced around before she spotted one last mage cowering behind what looked like a make-shift bar. The mage, a woman with black hair and equally black eyes, looked at her and cowered back as she stalked closer. Once she was standing over the mage she spoke in a hard tone, daring the mage to try anything.

"You … what is your guild doing here?" she asked as she felt Mira's presence shift slightly from one location and nearing them.

"W-we … working f-for T-Tartaros," the woman choked out in fear as she shook like a leaf.

"Doing what?" she asked as she leaned closer, her draconic eyes nailing the mage to the spot.

"S-sacrifices … experiments … de-demonification …" the mage answered as she started to shrink back while Logia's lips pulled back into a snarl.

She straightened up as she clenched her fists, wanting to rip something apart right now but she held back as she glanced at the mage. She scoffed before lashing out with a sharp kick, nailing the woman across the head and dropping her like a string-less puppet. She then turned as she spotted a corridor leading to the main hall, a familiar figure walking towards her while carrying something. Her heart dropped as she took in Mira's crying form, holding the now lifeless and cut up body of the small child they'd come to rescue.

Logia remained silent as Mira walked up to her, looking at the boy's still face. Mira then looked at her with puffy eyes before she gently set the boy down on a clear table that had survived Logia's assault. Before Logia could try to comfort her mate they both caught the sound of someone approaching, both looking to see a set of stairs by the side of the hall, a man in a large, dark robe looking at them in anger. He was bald but didn't look old, sharp blue eyes looking at them as he flared a trivial amount of magical power in a pathetic attempt to frighten them.

"You," the man said in a seething voice. "You dare and make an enemy of Razath's Ring!?"

"And I'm assuming you're the master?" Logia asked in a venomous voice as she looked back at the poor excuse for a human.

"I am and who are you?" the master asked in a voice laced with contempt.

"Just your end!" Mira replied before Logia could but what worried her was the sudden spike in bloodlust coming from Mira.

"Mira wait!" she said but her mate didn't listen as she charged at the master.

"Fool!" the master called as he aimed a dark magic circle at her. "Fear the wrath of demons! Darkness Spite!"

An array of spears formed out of darkness launched at Mira but she simply ignited herself in her crimson and purple flames, the attack fizzling out of existence as she ran straight at the master.

"What!?" the master asked in shock but there was no time for answers as Mira punched him in the gut, making him cough up some blood before she grabbed his robe and tossed him to the other side of the guild.

She chased after him, her flames roaring around her as the violet in her eyes became crimson, her fangs and tail unveiling as well.

"What the Hell are you!?" the master shouted as he tried to back up while blood trickled out of his lips, his eyes widening in fear.

"A real fucking Devil!" Mira bellowed as she jumped up before slamming a foot down on the master's right leg, shattering his thigh bone beneath her heel as he shouted in agonizing pain … but Mira wasn't showing any mercy.

She grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up, snarling at him as she grabbed one of his hands.

"How could you do something like this!?" she asked as she shook him. "He was just an innocent kid!"

"What does it matter!?" the master replied through grit teeth.

"He was a human being!" Mira shouted back as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Just a sacrificial pawn," the master replied with a sneer that only made Mira angrier as she clenched her grip on his hand while igniting it.

The master screamed and thrashed as his hand was burned to a crisp while Mira held him, her eyes holding nothing but rage and the desire to kill in them.

"You … trash," Mira said in an almost sinister voice as Logia walked closer, her face expressionless. "You don't deserve to live …" she then said as she released his managed and useless hand before balling it into a fist, her flames roaring around it as Mira prepared to deliver the final strike to end the master of Razath's Ring.

"Wait! You're a light mage of Fairy Tail!" the master shouted as he glanced down at Mira's exposed guild mark on her thigh. "I thought you don't kill!?"

"Killing a rat isn't a problem," Mira replied darkly as the man's eyes widened in terror.

Mira moved her fist forward to strike but Logia caught it barely an inch from the master's face. Mira turned an angry glare to her, her eyes full of a foreign anger that Logia knew all too well.

"Let go of him," Logia said in a serious voice as she glared back at her mate.

"But he doesn't deserve to live!" Mira shouted while trying to pull her fist free.

"I said … let go," Logia replied as she narrowed her eyes at her mate. "… Killing him won't help anyone."

Mira maintained the glare for a few seconds before she dropped the currently sniveling master on the floor before shaking Logia's hand off. She then turned to the far wall of the castle, the temperature rising as she breathed in.

"Flame Devil's Rage!" she bellowed as she released a large blast of crimson and violet flames at the wall, just barely a few feet above the heads of some of the unconscious mages.

Her bellow blasted through the two foot thick wall of the castle and continued on through the forest beyond, burning everything to a crisp. ' _That attack would have killed an S-class,'_ Logia thought as she watched the blast of fire die down while Mira continued to seethe in anger. She then started to walk away, not even glancing back at Logia which hurt … but she couldn't blame her mate. She then sighed as she looked at the master, the man looking back at her as if she was his saving goddess.

"Thank you," he groveled but she quickly ended that by stomping down on his foot, making him scream in pain.

"Don't thank me …" she said in a dangerous voice as she glared down at him. "… You have no idea how much I want to end you … human," she added venomously as the man started to shake in renewed fear.

She could see his soul, the beginnings of corruption taking place but he wasn't a truly corrupt soul … not yet anyways. She wished she could tear out his soul anyways, make him suffer whatever he put the child through tenfold but her oath to Fairy Tail kept her steady. Still … she may not kill him but that didn't mean she could permanently incapacitate him before turning him over to a Rune Knight outpost. She lifted her left hand as her claws came out before igniting them in blue Styx flames, the master's eyes widening as he looked at them.

"Wait!" he shouted but it was too late as she swiped her hand across his face, her claws passing right through his eyes like butter as he reeled back in pain.

Her control of her flames had greatly increased since remembering who she is and so, controlling what was burned with them was now trivial. His sight had been taken, instantly cauterized by her flames with no chance of artificial eyes ever being placed instead. The first step of his payment … his right leg was shattered, his left hand burned past ever being healed, and now his sight was permanently gone. She watched him without the slightest ounce of pity as he quieted down after a few minutes, trembling as he felt around with his one good hand.

"I'll be back later," she said in a whisper as she looked at him, his head turning to the direction of her voice. "You're going to tell me everything you know about Tartaros."

"B-But they'll k-kill me …" the master said in a quaking voice.

"I'll make you wish that I'd killed you," she replied with a growl, the man actually wetting himself a second later at the sound.

She scrunched her nose in disgust before she backhanded his head, knocking him out for the time being before she looked around. None of the dark mages would be up any time soon so she then turned in the direction her mate left. She walked out the still smoldering hole left in the castle wall before following after Mira. She walked silently for a few minutes, the sun's light leaving the last of its rays as night officially fell. After a while she arrived at a small pond, the waters reflecting the light of a full moon that Logia would have marveled at if not for the one thing there that made her heart ache.

Mira was sitting at the pond's edge, her knees pulled up to her chest as she softly cried. Logia approached slowly before she sat beside her mate but did not reach out to touch her. She simply sat in silence, letting Mira get it all out as Logia looked at the smooth surface of the pond. After nearly thirty minutes she caught Mira glancing at her from her peripherals before speaking in a frail voice.

"I'm sorry …"

Logia turned to look at her with soft eyes, Mira's blue and regular violet eyes looking back at her with slight puffiness from her crying.

"You don't need to apologize," she replied gently.

"But … I got angry at you when you didn't do anything," Mira refuted while looking out at the pond in shame.

"I don't mind that …" Logia said with a sad smile. "I'm more worried about you though … what happened Mira?"

Mira didn't answer for some time, her eyes shaking as she fought herself to come up with the answer.

"I … I found the boy," she started in a near quivering voice as a fresh set of tears started. "… He was shackled over some type of magic circle … a demon incantation circle. He had been dead for a few minutes and it looked like the incantation had failed for whatever it was that they were doing but then I felt like something snapped."

Mira got quiet for a few minutes as she softly sobbed before continuing.

"I felt nothing but anger and I just wanted to rip them all apart … like Lilith used to."

"So that's what's happening …" Logia sighed as she looked at the pond. "… You're gaining her memories."

"I've been pestering her lately to show me more," Mira admitted softly.

"Why?" Logia asked as she looked at her mate. She'd been told about how Lilith's consciousness remained independent but as far as she'd known, Lilith kept most of her memories of the war to herself.

"I wanted to understand," Mira said as she looked back at her. "… I know that you're carrying years of terrible memories … war, death, betrayal … and loneliness. I wanted to help you deal with it but I felt that I needed to see it for myself to help you."

"Mira …" Logia said softly as she scooched closer so that their shoulders were touching, Mira responding by leaning her head on Logia's shoulder. "… You don't need to do that."

"Yes I do," Mira replied in a stronger tone. "Mates help each other through thick and thin … and I don't want you to carry the burden alone."

Logia couldn't find a refute to that, being touched at how sincere and caring Mira was being but still worried about her normally warm and compassionate mate. That display back with the master of the dark guild had made it clear … Mira was still kind but that near naïve forgiveness was going to become a rare commodity. After some silence Logia sighed as she wrapped an arm around Mira, pulling her closer before speaking softly.

"I understand why you did it … and why you were so willing to kill that filth but you're a Fairy Tail mage. We don't kill unless it is the absolutely last option," she said gently as she looked into Mira's eyes.

All the S-class mages knew it and only they had the authority to do it without an immediate penalty of being excommunicated… after all, they were in missions that put them at the greatest risks. Even a guild like Fairy Tail would opt for a mage to take a life rather than them not come back at all. It was still a serious offense and would result in some time off from missions to make sure the mage in question was still mentally healthy enough to return to the field. It was the same rule that allowed Logia to continue her duty as the Dragon of Purgatory, the reasoning of hunting corrupt souls being a ruling higher than the guild master could refute … though she had yet to take a human life directly.

But even then, she tried desperately to not have to kill a human and if unavoidable in the cases of corrupt souls, she would allow the proper authorities to carry out an execution. It was a bitter pill to swallow at the best of times and now she had the memories of slaughtering humans by the hundreds. It was true that they usually weren't her targets but the higher beings they followed and served under but then they would get in her way … and she hadn't shown any sort of mercy. Now she was living a new life, a second chance, but she still carried the blood on her hands as a reminder of her past sins. She was then brought out of her thoughts when Mira spoke, asking a question that Logia couldn't have seen coming.

"Logia … how did you see humans before the war?"

Logia looked at Mira in surprise but her mate simply looked back at her, waiting for the reply. Logia sighed before answering in a solemn tone, "I guess … you could say I saw them like back alley cats. Too small to harm me, less intelligent, and living short, inconsequential lives. I didn't bother them and they didn't bother me … or they would run at the very sight of me."

They remained silent for some time until Mira asked another question, her voice even as she stared straight at Logia.

"And during the seven years we were gone?"

"I don't know how to put it … they were different and confusing but also similar," she answered honestly. "They looked like me … mostly … and I'd been living among them for years already but I never felt like I could truly be one of them. I knew my life would be incomparably longer, I was stronger, and their concerns weren't mine … but I could respect them. I'd known good people like Makarov, Mavis, Gildarts … you."

"And now?" Mira asked intently.

"I would be lying if I said I see them all as equals," Logia replied softly with a hint of shame in her voice. "I've seen more of them in those seven years then I did in almost a century of travels. They're cruel to each other and other beings. They talk about rights and good will yet continuously alienate others for the most fickle reasons. At times I wonder if the dragons that sided with sparing them were right to think so, myself included. Sometimes I'm disgusted by them … especially those that once relished in their power and threatened to take a life so casually to then grovel for mercy when they are defeated."

"…"

"Dragons aren't like that. We respect each other for our strengths and when we fight, it is with our all. If an opponent comes with the intentions to kill, we respond in kind as an acknowledgement to the challenge … whether we end up killing that opponent or not depends on the victor's decision and the loser accepts it. Even in the war when I rampaged and slaughtered my own kind … not once did I find a dragon that begged to be spared or shown mercy. They accepted their fate before they even set out to fight me, knowing that I expected nothing less from them," she continued as she looked up at the night sky, the moon and stars shining down on them. "But on the other side humans are kind and compassionate almost to a fault. They sometimes see light were there isn't any and because they live such short lives … they truly do live while many dragons simply watch as the eons pass."

She stopped for a moment as she returned to looking at Mira with a soft smile. "I guess I envy them a little because of that … being so free to believe what they want even when the world is sadly, a far crueler place than they know. Still, I wouldn't trade the time I've spent with the humans of Fairy Tail for anything … well, I would still pick you over them but that's just because you're so damn cute," she finished with a warm smile, glad to see Mira lightly giggle at her words.

The couple relaxed for a few minutes before Logia decided to ask, just to get it out of her mind.

"Mira … how do you see humans now?" Logia asked gently, catching the slight frown Mira had before it faded away.

"I guess … it's what you said," Mira replied softly. "I don't think I can truly see them as equals any more but I won't belittle them either. I just can't conform with their biased views anymore and now I know that there are beings that are too far gone … even you were but your parents paid a price few could ever replicate and they were your parents. If anything, they are the only people who could ever still try to save you after everything that happened … or Amira if she had been your mate at the time but then again, it was her death that drove you over the edge."

Mira then got quiet for a few minutes before looking intently at Logia as she leaned closer and placed a gentle and warm kiss on her lips. It lasted for a few seconds before Mira pulled back, cupping Logia's cheeks as she spoke in a tender voice.

"And now we have each other … regardless of what happens, we'll always be there to save each other even if it means saving us from ourselves."

Logia smiled back at Mira as a single tear ran down her cheek, her heart swelling at Mira's words. She leaned closer so their foreheads were touching, the pair enjoying the closeness as their emotions settled. After a few minutes Logia got up before offering a hand to Mira, the devil taking her up on her offer before they turned in the direction of the castle. As they walked Logia thought about the experimentation they'd been doing, making her clench her fist in irritation. ' _Tartaros … you're going to pay for every life that was wasted in your pursuits!'_

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Damn! What a chapter! Tartaros is seriously digging themselves into a grave here! But more needs to happen before the anticipated Arc that will be re-mastered into my style! Any and all reviews welcome! A pleasure, Jbubu**


	53. Ace Trials Pt1

**Author's Note: Yo everyone! Been a while, I know. Just to clear the air, I now have two jobs and next to zero down time aside from sleep/eating and so, will be really hard-pressed to get any material out for some time (at least considering summer anyways). I'm really sorry about that but I'll try my best to keep updates fairly regular while also being to the quality I make standard for you guys/ladies.**

 **One of my reviewers asked if I was ok and I'll say I am. I'm also touched and thank you for being considerate. Hopefully this extra long chapter (the longest yet!) will help keep everyone content for the time being.**

 **As always, let me know your thoughts! I love to see reviews and questions! A pleasure, Jbubu**

* * *

"Hey Rob, I'm switching shifts with you."

"Alright Nash, boring as Hell though," Rob replied with a tired sigh as he flexed his legs from standing for hours on end and went back into the main hall.

Nash took his position on one of the two watch towers toping the relatively small Rune Knight outpost in Minas Oras, a small town near the Northern fronts of Fiore. The town was relatively quiet with little activity even in the height of the day. He took in a breath of the crisp night air, the skies partly cloudy aside from the shining moon casting an eerie light over the sleepy town. ' _It's going to be another sleeper,'_ he mused as he looked over the town, trying to entertain himself by spotting the random passerby as they barhopped or the occasional traveler arriving late to an inn.

So far there wasn't anything of interest so he glanced to the opposite tower some ten meters away, the other guards having switched as well. It looked like he wasn't the only bored one, judging by how the other guard was twiddling his thumbs. He shook his head at the display before gazing up at the sky again, hoping for something to happen … really, he should have kept his mouth shut.

He suddenly caught the sound of wind almost tearing, as if a tornado suddenly erupted as a violent gust kicked up. It was so powerful that the tower groaned under the strain as Nash hunkered down, praying that the tower wouldn't give out while also wondering what the Hell was going on. It lasted for barely a few seconds, the sound of something moving through the area in a high velocity with the addition of … wing beats? Then, it all stopped as if nothing happened just seconds ago as Nash hesitantly stood back up while timidly looking around but didn't spot anything around them.

He then glanced up at the night skies to still find nothing, his face contorting in a frown as he then happened to look at the moon … only for his blood to run cold. For the briefest of moments, barely even a fraction of a second, a shadow crossed across the moon. Even as far as it was, he could tell whatever it was, was massive. Black wings, a long tail, and lithe body … he didn't know what it was and didn't want to if it was the last thing he would ever do. ' _I-It almost looked … like a dr-dragon …'_ he thought as he shook in his boots. He then shook his head, dismissing what he saw as a trick of the little light there was … it was probably a bat or something … a _really_ big bat.

After he let the unsettling sight slip his mind, he looked around again before finally looking down just below him to where the outpost gates were, only for his eyes to widen.

"Check the gates!" he shouted as he quickly used a small escape shoot to reach the base of the tower and run to the middle of the gates to inspect the new arrivals.

He took in the sight in awe, unsure of what to make of the situation. There, in front of him was roughly forty or so people, all severely injured in some way and unconscious, tied by the arms to a _tree._ If he didn't know any better, he'd think this was a scene from those lost movies you could see on lacrima vision where travelers are captured by cannibals and tied to a tree or post as they wait to be cooked and eaten. He slowly walked forward before noticing the exposed shoulder of one man, noting the guild mark on it as belonging to Razath's Ring, a dark guild.

"What's going on!?" shouted a guard as some poured out from the slightly opened gate, most gawking at the sight before them.

Nash glanced back to see that it was Rob at the front, the veteran knight walking up to him as some other inspected the other dark mages.

"How'd they get here?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No idea," Nash replied while scratching his chin. "One moment everything in quiet, then this wind storm blows up out of nowhere, and then wallah! Forty dark mages dropped at our doorstep."

"Odd," Rob murmured as the pair walked along the tree before noticing a woman stirring up.

She groaned as she looked around before her eyes fell on them, widening as she clearly noted their Rune Knight emblems.

"R-Rune Knights," she stuttered as she looked at them with apprehension before wincing as fresh blood oozed from a rather nasty gash on the side of her head.

"Who are you?" asked Nash in a stern tone. "How did you get here in fact?"

The woman looked at him for a moment before frowning, then looking at her tied hands and the others around her. She then looked back to them in clear confusion.

"I … I don't know," she said softly, as if unsure of her own voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Rob this time. "Your guild was literally delivered to us, all of you look like you got run over by a bull, and you all have the guild mark of Razath's Ring."

At the mention of the guild name the woman's eyes widened even more as she scanned herself for the mark but couldn't seem to find it before looking at the man tied beside her, spotting his on his neck.

"B-But … that can't be right," she mumbled to herself.

"Speak up!" Rob ordered as the woman turned to them.

"This doesn't make sense," she said as she looked at them uncertainly. "I … I shouldn't be here."

"How so?" Nash asked.

"Because … I've been trying to get into Razath's Ring for the last year or so and haven't gotten admitted yet," she answered as she then looked at herself as if she was in the wrong body. "Last I remember … I was in Succubus Eye, another satellite guild for Tartaros, before trying to move up."

Nash and Rob looked at the injured woman in confusion, both looking at other knights that were checking up on other prisoners, some having regained consciousness and being interrogated as well but all the knights had equally confused faces. After a moment Nash looked at the woman again, a slight idea coming to mind.

"Tell me," he started, getting the woman to look at him. "… What year is it?"

The woman frowned at the odd question before answering as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Year X789."

' _Wrong,'_ Nash and Rob thought at the same time as they stood silent, looking at the woman for any hint of deception but found none after several seconds of staring at her, making her squirm slightly in discomfort.

"This is odd," Rob muttered.

Before Nash could reply, another Rune Knight walked up to them while shaking his head as they looked at him.

"You having the same problem?" the knight, Smith, asked them.

"Let me guess," Rob started while rubbing his temple. "None of them remember anything and from the looks of it, the amnesia covers up to two years, am I close?"

"Spot on," Smith replied before adding. "Some can't remember up to six years actually which is pretty close to the reported date when Razath's Ring first appeared.

"Okay, now this is got to be more than a coincidence," Rob said as he looked at the prisoners being slowly collected. "Let's just get them all cuffed and them when can try and get to the bottom of this."

The other two nodded as they reached for the magic suppressing cuffs they each carry on their person and got to collect the dark mages. ' _This is really strange … oh well, we'll leave it up to the higher ups to figure out this mess …'_

* * *

He stood over a high cliff, the night breeze pulling at his coat as he watched the forest below him. The night was clear, leaving the glimmer of stars and the moon unhindered as time passed. He glanced to his left, spotting a camp of some fifty dark mages, completely unaware of the danger they were in. The request was rather straightforward as he preferred them. Find the dark guild, Rey Oscuras, and neutralize them. They were bunched up in a clearing some fifteen meters wide, an area he could drown in lightning at the moment's notice … but they weren't currently his prey.

He would only stand watch tonight and observe the tactics of his partner, and later discuss with her if there is any need for improvement or change in her methods. Speaking of which, he focused on an arena near the cliff base, spotting his partner as she moved amongst the trees without so much as a sound. A wolf was on the hunt and the prey didn't even know they were caught yet. As he watched the spot of white move in the shadows, he couldn't help but wonder how would she go about it?

He knew she preferred the wolf form as her in most situations considering her it was her most balanced _Take-Over._ The wolf had a rounded set of keen senses, particularly the ears, along with a heightened stamina and comfort in nocturnal environments. True, it wasn't her most powerful by any means, but it was still a strong and balanced form. Clearing out of his thoughts, he decided to focus and see how she would attack the dark mages now that she was in the edge of the clearing and just barely close enough to be seen from the campfires.

He watched as she hunkered down before beginning to change her form without any even needing to exit the first _Take-Over._ She had proven herself a prodigy in her natural magic, being the only one they knew of so far that could switch between forms without needing to pause in her human form. Her white wolf ears started to become rounder and gain a bronzed tone, her hair that barely reached the nape of her neck extending into a gorgeous mane passing her shoulder blades. Her slightly bushy wolf tail elongated, a brown tuft of fur at the end. It was her Lioness _Take-Over,_ her arguably most combat oriented soul.

Dense muscle, thickened skin that is tougher than most forms of leather armor, heightened reflexes, and claws that could tear through iron. ' _Well, they're all royally screwed,'_ he thought with a smirk as he watched her simply stroll up to the camp of dark mages. She didn't give them a chance to even realize she was on top of them before she rushed forward, her fist connecting with the back of one mage's head, knocking him out before he even registered that he'd been hit as his body careened forward and bowled over two other mages. They were in shocked silence for all of three seconds. Three seconds that let his partner take out another four of their ranks.

They shouted in alarm once they realized they were under attack, the mages scrambling to form some sort of defense while trying to pinpoint who their attacker is. Sadly for them, she never remained in one area, leaping over their heads and taking them out before they could turn on her. She also used their bodies as little projectiles, barreling them into the few campfires they had to spill the logs and snuff out the lights. As a few minutes passed, the light kept getting dimmer with the moon and stars being the only constant illumination but they didn't have time to adjust to it. He watched as his partner seemed to almost dance between their bodies, her every movement making use of her momentum to attack or evade.

She swiped a clawed hand at one mage who raised some sort of energy shield but was shocked to have her smash through it like a thin piece of cardboard, her claws inflicting deep cuts to the mage's chest. The pain alone was enough to drop him to his knees but she ended the suffering with a quick back-kick, nailing him in the kisser as he fell back into some other mages preparing a counter spell. In a few seconds they released an array of small fire and lightning spells at her, stirring up a dust cloud on collision. He admitted, he felt slightly concerned for his partner even though he knew she was tough.

However, his momentary worry was misplaced as the dust settled to reveal his partner looking nearly unscratched aside from slightly ruffled clothes as she glared at the mages who'd attacked her. She released a feral growl, her enlarged fangs glinting in the night as the mages shuddered while taking steps back … not that she was going to let them go anyways. In a split second she pounced at them, the floor beneath her shattering under the force, as she closed the distance before unleashing a savage barrage of slashes. In almost slow motion, all five mages that had attacked her fell, cut up to the point they wouldn't be any threats even if they regained consciousness.

She then paused as she looked around but was sadly out of chew toys, all the dark mages either knocked out cold or slightly groaning from their injuries but all neutralized. He smirked to himself as he squatted slightly before jumping forward, sailing through the air until he was just above the clearing before gravity took hold. He fell the near 35 or so meters before landing a slight distance from his partner or the dark mages, the ground cratering around him making his partner start slightly as she spun to look at him.

"Geez!" she whined as she gave him a slight glare. "No need to give me a heart attack."

"Couldn't resist," he quipped back as he walked up to her, enjoying the pout being directed at him. It didn't help that her current Soul only made her look like a grumpy kitten in his opinion.

"Jerk," she muttered as she started to tie up the dark mages while he pulled out a small bag with enough pairs of magic sealing cuffs for all the mages.

"Oh don't be like that Lis," he teased as he cuffed mage after mage.

"Then don't be a jerk, Laxus," she replied in a huff to which he simply chuckled and she in turn growled at him.

They kept at it until all the dark mages were piled up into one group in the center of the clearing before Lisanna looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to contact the Rune Knights to pick these guys up?" she asked.

"…" He knew he'd forgotten something, and as it turns out, this time it was to synchronize his communication lacrima with the one for the Rune Knight outpost in the closest town.

"You forgot didn't you?" she deadpanned while shaking her head dismissively. "And you're the one in charge … Mavis have mercy."

"Hmph … you didn't remember either," he responded lamely while looking off to the side.

"Last I checked it wasn't my responsibility," she refuted while pointing an accusatory finger at him. "And you're supposed to be training for the up and coming Ace Trails."

"It's not liking taking out these small fry will help me prepare much," he defended.

"But practicing holding responsibility and planning accordingly, especially with someone that doesn't have anywhere near as much experience as you, should be something that you should be watching out for," she continued.

"… Fine," he relented after a few seconds, knowing that she wouldn't drop it until she won.

"Good," she said in a cheery voice before glancing at their captives. "So, who's going back to the outpost to get the knights?"

"I'll go since Lightning teleportation will be faster," he said but was then stopped when she shook her head at him.

"And leave me stuck with these guys after I put the work in? No sir," she said with a slight smirk. "I'll go, tell them where you are, and then I'll wait until you get back."

"Like Hell you are," he retorted while looking at her incredulously.

"So you're going to leave little old me alone in the woods with them," she asked with an innocent face as she pointed to the captured mages. "How rude."

"I doubt there's anything in the damn area that could actually hurt you," he replied but apparently that wasn't the answer she was waiting for.

"Oh come on Laxus," she said in a soft voice as she slowly walked towards him, a very subtle but oh so delectable sway to her hips as she neared him.

He suddenly found himself standing rigid as she stopped just barely a foot away from him, looking up at him with a sexy smirk, her currently bright yellow eyes reflecting the moon's light. Her scent was damn near intoxicating, her mane slightly jostling in the light breeze.

"Can I go … please?" she asked with an almost innocent pout, her eyes remaining with a sultry glint in them.

He swallowed nervously as she leaned closer while trailing a dainty finger from his collarbone to the center at his chest without breaking eye contact, essentially making him putty in her hands.

"S-sure …" he finally answered in a voice that sounded so foreign to his own ears.

She gave him a victorious grin before she winked and walked past him, his eyes trailing her as she walked to the edge of the clearing. Then, she was gone and he found himself breathing normally again but his own heart was still stampeding within his chest. ' _My Mavis … she's becoming like her sister,'_ he thought in slight horror … and arousal. He was going to have to ask Diana how she held out for so long, otherwise he might just take her next time she gets so bold.

He absolutely loved that predatory look in her eyes, that dangerous air around her that followed her now. It was alluring, his inner dragon literally roaring at the idea of claiming such a strong mate … but he wasn't entirely sure. These feelings were too new to him. Both the dragon's aspect of a life-long mate along with the personal feelings growing for the youngest Strauss were making him hesitate. Lisanna too. Unless it was only the two of them or maybe Mira and Diana around, Lisanna suddenly shifted to being more docile … probably unconsciously to fit the image she's had for so long with the guild.

He'd noticed it and even spoken to his fellow S-classes about it, the master wishing to discuss what would happen the next time for the S-class trials since they weren't actually that far away. Some mages had grown over the seven years but still fall short of current levels of power. However, Lisanna, along with her older brother and Cana have made the most drastic increases without the aspect of Second Origin to help them along. Laxus himself knew that she was well on her way to being a candidate for this year … but would she want it?

Fairy Tail's little girl for the better part of a decade before her disappearance and even when she came back, she fell into the role she once held. The youngest Strauss, the one people were most comfortable with because she was sweet and bubbly … while also not being as strong or scary as her older siblings. Now, she was undoubtedly a powerhouse of Fairy Tail, a mage that was ready for the danger of S-class, yet it was notable that most of the guild hadn't gotten that message through. They still saw the harmless girl that 'died' in an S-class mission, the one that needed to be looked after, the one that wasn't ready because they themselves weren't ready to accept she'd grown up and surpassed most of them.

He sighed at the thought as he looked at the shinning moon, wondering what the future would bring. Times were changing rapidly, many of those that were once children too green to support themselves, now spearheading the guild into the future. ' _I honestly can't wait to see her standing in the same leagues as those three …'_ he thought with a smile, the image of the white haired beauty smiling at him with the sun shining behind her at the forefront of his mind …

* * *

"Mira … Mira!" Lucy called in exasperation.

"Hm!" Mira snapped up out of her daydream as she looked at the annoyed blonde. "Did you say something Lucy?"

"Yes!" Lucy answered while waving her arms. "I asked how you're feeling since today's the Ace Trails."

"Oh …" Mira murmured as she scratched her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I've been a little out of it."

"I've noticed," Lucy replied with a sigh before giving her a worried look. "Any particular reason why?"

"No, just feeling a little spacy," Mira lied as she glanced away.

In honesty, her thoughts had been busy with the discussions she's been having with Logia. As it turns out, while assimilating new memories, each person can be unique in the effects on their bodies or mental state. Logia had suffered migraines and even black outs while Mira became more aggressive and borderline hostile. Talking it out and then an intense sparring session to the point Mira couldn't stand helped stem the effects while she managed the memories. At least she was nearly complete with inheriting all of Lilith's memories though the older devil had opted to retain an independent consciousness for now.

Logia didn't seem to have any particular opinion on that detail, even knowing that Lilith could experience all their intimate times through Mira. Whatever the reason, Mira dismissed it for now as she had other more pressing thoughts to be concerned with. One being that both Logia and Makarov had been gone for the last day in preparation for the testing. Sure, Logia was her mate and would never do anything to endanger her life but Mira knew … Logia was rather brutal in her training and testing methods. Her younger siblings and Cana could attest to that fact.

From what she understood, the test would have at least three parts and each could be assessed individually or cumulative at the tester's discretion. Makarov could also be a right bastard at times when it came to testing young mages as well and even Laxus who was currently seated at the far end of the bar looked somewhat nervous. Mira mostly just felt antsy rather than nervous, to both see Logia while also wondering what would happen in the test. She knew she has power to spare … but that wasn't the only thing that mattered in the Ace Trails. The testes were meant to try and break the ones in it, to really show their true colors and be judged accordingly.

She sighed in slight frustration, knowing that thinking about it in worry wouldn't do her any good so she tried to relax as she listened in to Erza barking orders around the guild. Most of the guild would be attending to watch the Trails so the knight had taken it upon herself to make sure the guild was looked after in their absence. Mostly it was just a little cleaning up so the few who remained wouldn't have to deal with any mess in the meantime. Mira scanned over the buzzing hall, noting some of the little groups that looked ready to go. Nalu, Phiona, Wendy, and the exceed plus Romulus were ready to go, her siblings was chatting with the Thunder Legion, and Team Natsu save Lucy and Erza plus three being Gajeel, Juvia, and Levy were ready as well since Erza had cracked down on the fire and ice duo before any fight could break out.

"Everything sure looks lively," she murmured to herself though it was loud enough for Lucy to catch from her seat beside the devil.

"Can you blame them?" Lucy asked with a cheery smile. "Today's going to be a huge day and hopefully you and Laxus will be Aces by the end of it!"

Mira smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm before nodding, Erza's voice ringing out over the buzz of the hall.

"Alright, let's get moving before some mess erupts!"

"Hai!" was the response from most as the mages started to move out in one mass group to the train station.

Mira could tell that Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus already looked nauseous since it would be a five hour train ride to the testing location … which happened to be the same arena Logia fought and crushed the Second and Third rank Wizard Saints. It was funny that no one aside from those present and Fairy Tail itself knew about Logia's new status but the dragoness didn't seem too interested in spreading the news. Either way, it would probably get out some time but until then, the dragoness had other plans that needed her attention. ' _Still … she hasn't been able to find any signs of them yet though she hasn't really had much time to focus on it. Maybe I should help her read through the Council Archives if I'm allowed to go with her,'_ Mira mused as they arrived at the train station. The station wasn't really busy since it was still relatively early in the day aside from a few travelers.

"Ah Hell nah!"

Mira turned her head to see Natsu clinging to a lamp post while Lucy and Gray were pulling his legs to get him to the train cart. The sight was rather funny, especially when Natsu decided to bite onto the post to add extra grip. Mira then noticed Cana looking at the display with an annoyed face since she really wasn't a morning person and hadn't been allowed to grab a drink before coming thanks to Erza watching the hall like a hawk. So, the busty brunette gave a testy march to the stubborn slayer who had his eyes closed so he couldn't see the impending doom.

Since his vest was open allowing his chest to be fully displayed, Cana gave an evil smirk before she attacked. Without mercy, her hands sprang out and gave Natsu a dual tity-twist, making the slayer give a girly squeal of pain as his grip on the lamppost slipped. With his hold lost and his other friends still pulling him, the three suddenly lurched back and formed a dogpile in the train cart behind them.

"That looked like it hurt," Mira heard Wendy whisper beside her while Phiona and Nalu sweat-dropped, unsure of what to make of the scene while Cana huffed and walked to them.

"That's one slayer handled," Cana grumbled before the group glanced to the other slayers.

Levy was pushing a stiff Gajeel and making slow progress as the slayer's feet slide on the floor towards his executioner. Had to give a girl props, Levy could pull impressive feats when motivated enough … and if it had been anyone else, Gajeel would have flattened them for daring to touch him. All that left was Laxus who was giving a cool façade as Lisanna tugged him into a cart as well after the Thunder Legion. ' _Now then, that just leaves Nalu,'_ Mira thought as she looked at the guild's newest addition and youngest dragon. Nalu's motion sickness was nearly as severe as Natsu's and Logia hadn't been able to teach the smaller girl too much on how to meditate through the trips.

At best, Nalu would cuddle up against someone else, ranging from Logia, Lisanna, or Mira herself to Wendy at times, and try to fall asleep. It helped that they could give her an herbal tea with some herbs Logia knew about to make Nalu get drowsy beforehand since Wendy's Troia spell had been forbidden unless in an emergency. The little dragon currently had Romulus curled up in her arms as she looked at the train nervously. She'd only been on it a handful of times since joining the guild and never more than for thirty minutes or so since Wendy and Phiona never took her far.

"Come on," Mira said sweetly as she gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, making her look up at her. "It won't be so bad."

"We have some tea for you too," Wendy added with a small canister in her hand that she took out of a small travel pack. "You should fall asleep in just a few minutes."

That seemed to do the trick as Nalu nodded before nervously walking into the cart with Phiona and Wendy following behind along with the exceed that had been softly chatting amongst themselves. Mira followed in last with Cana, noting that they were some of the last ones to get into the cart. Most of the seats were filled as the guild talked excitedly. Mira sat herself with Cana and the three young girls, Nalu almost immediately laying down with Romulus in her arms like a teddy bear and her head on Wendy's lap. The slightly older slayer took up the older sister role so quickly and Mira could have sworn she heard Nalu call her onee-chan once making her squeal at the adorableness.

Mira watched with a smile as Wendy rubbed circles on the little dragon's back as she started to doze off after drinking about half of the warm tea. Phiona was on the other side of Wendy, looking equally nervous making Mira remember that Phiona had motion sickness as well. ' _Oops, that one slipped my mind,'_ she thought as she wondered how to help Phiona as well but then say the Phoenix take out a similar canister to the one Wendy gave Nalu, Mira's nose telling her that it was the same tea, and drank some of it.

It would probably take longer than Nalu but Phiona should be able to fall asleep soon and it looked like she even brought a tiny pillow to use as well, propping it against the window and her shoulder as she sighed while trying to relax. Mira giggled at the sight of everyone getting ready for the long trip as she heard the train whistle blow before the familiar lurch, a chorus of groans from the slayers following. Mira even quirked her eyes when she saw Lisanna blink slightly as if she suddenly got dizzy before shaking it away and looking normal again. ' _Odd …'_ Mira thought but she didn't way on it too much as the passengers relaxed until they could reach the test sight … the Conquista Arena in Emor City, in the southern area of Fiore …

* * *

"Finally!" Natsu shouted as he all but barreled his way out of the train cart, his team following along.

Mira giggled at the display before reaching across to the seat across from her and lightly nudging Wendy awake. She along with Phiona and Nalu had passed out within the hour when they left Magnolia and had slept rather soundly during the whole trip. As for Mira, she had spoken to Cana about mostly trivial things, at one point being joined by Erza as the three later discussed their thoughts on the trails. As soon as Wendy and Phiona were up Mira focused her attention on the still sleeping dragon who didn't seem to be waking any time soon.

Honestly she looked so cute and content that Mira didn't want to wake her but they needed to get going. However, it seemed that the dilemma was resolved for her when Elfman walked up to them, having spotted the sleeping dragon as he stood up from his seat. He gave Mira a slight nod before he gently picked Nalu up in his arms in a bridal carry, Romulus still curled up in her arms, her head snuggly resting against his muscular chest. With the precious cargo now handled, the others got up and left the cart together before Erza pointed the group in the direction of the arena.

The group walked in relative peace as they made their way through the rather large city of Emor. It didn't have any particularly large and towering buildings but covered a massive expanse of land nearly on par with Crocus. The buildings were mostly built from variations of grey stone, marble, and granite, making it have an old, almost archaic feel to the city. They passed all sorts of vendors and large shops with the unique products of the city. It seemed that robes and tunics were the fashion, most in greys, blacks, whites, some deep reds, and then some smaller, brighter colors for additional decorations and designs.

' _Maybe I'll go shopping after we finish up with the Trails,'_ Mira mused as she looked at some clothing stores, spotting some cute dresses that she would love to see Logia in. As they continued to walk, Mira soon spotted the arena from several blocks away, the height of the coliseum being nearly thirty meters making it hard to miss. Soon others noticed it as well, some whistling in appreciation. Atop the roof they could see decorative flags in deep reds and purple, high arches to the entrances, and even small kiosks that seemed to be part of the structure though they were currently closed since this was a more or less invitation only event.

As they continued to head towards it Mira noticed a familiar scent in the air … which was a little odd since she hadn't realized she'd learned the scent of people long before she gained the enhanced senses of a dragon, only now she could distinguish by it. Heavy perfume mixed with traces of raspberry, only one person coming to mind and not someone she expected to see here. She looked a little ways ahead to the right and spotted the familiar head of blonde hair. Dressed in a flowing, light blue dress with a golden rope tied at her slim waist, small sandals adorning her feet was none other than Jenny Realight, mage of Blue Pegasus. Said mage soon spotted their group or Mira specifically since she was near the front, and waved that them excitedly as she approached.

"Mira!" Jenny called as arrived at the front of their group. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too," Mira replied as she gave her modeling rival a small greeting hug and then waving on the group that had stopped for her since she would catch up in a moment. "So what brings you to Emor?"

"You!" Jenny answered while literally hopping with excitement which only made Mira tilt her head in confusion.

Her? She didn't recall ever speaking to Jenny about anything to do with Emor. Heck, last they'd spoken was over a week ago before she went with Logia on the mission to rescue the boy from … Razath's Ring, and even then, she didn't know where the trials would be taking place. Noting her confusion, Jenny waved her hand dismissively before explaining.

"Well, you see, as it turns out Jura will be part of these exams and someone pestered him enough to spill some details about the Ace Trails being for you and Laxus. Later they snooped out where he was going. From there Sherry found out which in turn lead to Ren finding out and so on," Jenny said with a cheery smile.

"Wait …" Mira said as she looked at Jenny with slight unease. "… So you came to watch the trails with your guild?"

Jenny nodded before adding somewhat sheepishly. "Well not the whole guild but a good few along with Lamia Scale, some from Quatro Pup - I mean – Cerberus, and even a few from Mermaid Heel."

' _Why would some of them come?'_ Mira wondered as she shook her head in thought. She didn't really mind crowds but these tests weren't going to be some run of the mill event. Logia had given Mira a very stern talking to, letting her know that the tests were dangerous enough to sometimes result in deaths. It wasn't for the light hearted and Logia had even said that she would write up some runes with the master so that some things wouldn't be seen by their friends in case … which now turned into a crowd.

"Well …" she said after a pause, noting Jenny waiting for her to say something. "I guess this will be … interesting."

"Oh, I just can't wait!" Jenny said as they resumed walking to the coliseum. "To think that you and Laxus would actually be ready to become Aces! You might even be one of the youngest to ever become one!"

"But isn't Kagura an Ace?" Mira asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No," Jenny said shaking her head with a slight smirk. "She has that title because she is the strongest of their guild but then again, Ichiya has the same thing in Blue Pegasus and we can both agree he is barely S-class and that's mostly from his versatility and experience. As for Kagura, she tried a year ago but failed to make the cut. The only reason I know is because her master wanted the event to be recorded for an article … only to have the request retracted when she failed but my friend who happened to be the reporter there told me about it."

"Huh," Mira murmured as she looked forward, the gateway for the coliseum towering above them. "So, do you think she is here then or might it be a sour subject?"

"Who knows," Jenny replied with a shrug.

They then dropped the chatter as they passed through the hallways and approached a large flight of stairs after passing through a quick check through, the guard making sure they were affiliated with a legal guild mentioned on the guest list. How the other guilds aside from Fairy Tail got themselves invited she'll never know. After a few minutes they arrived a split, a gecko from the Council waving her down as the pair approached.

"Ms. Strauss I presume?" the gecko asked to which she nodded. "Please go down this flight and arrive at the arena," it said while gesturing to its left side while Jenny waved at her before going up the right side.

Mira did as she was told and walked for a few minutes and several more flights before she arrived at a doorway, a bright light obscuring what lay beyond. She squinted as she walked through before her eyes adjusted to the sight before her, making her gasp lightly. The arena had seemed to change since she was last here nearly two weeks ago during Logia testing for Wizard Saint status. The floor was deeper, making the surrounding walls nearly twenty meters before the stands. Those had also been changed to cover only a quarter of the space so that she would be allowed to attack fully and not worry too much about her attacks spilling over to the viewers.

Speaking of which, she glanced back to see and hear Fairy Tail cheering at her along with the members of the other guilds Jenny mention. The Trimens plus Ichiya, the team that participated in the GMG from Lamia Scale and Quatro Cerberus, and Mermaid Heel, all looking on making her feel slightly nervous for the first time in years in front of a crowd. She then looked forward again to see Laxus glancing over his shoulder at her and in front of him where their testers. Master Makarov, Jura, and Logia in her Saint jacket, likely getting some surprised and shocked looks from the unexpected guests.

Mira walked up to them, her gaze falling on her mate for a moment with a warm smile that was instantly returned before Logia's face hardened, knowing that right now she couldn't treat Mira as her mate, but a mage being tested to be counted amongst the pinnacle of mage ranks. Mira stood beside Laxus as they faced the three Saints, current and former, waiting for them to speak as those watching grew silent as well.

"Fairy Tail mages," Jura began, speaking in a deep and stern voice with an authority befitting of one of his rank, "Today you shall be tested to see if you are deemed worthy of becoming Aces, the strongest of mage ranks within guilds. I, Jura Neekis, Fifth Rank Wizard Saint, shall oversee this testing as a neutral party and arbiter in representation of the Magic Council."

With Jura finishing, Makarov spoke next in an equally stern tone.

"I, Makarov Dreyar, former Seventh Rank Wizard Saint and Fairy Tail master, shall oversee as one of two judges in this testing to deem the applicants worthy or not of Ace rank."

Lastly was Logia, her soft voice carrying firm as she spoke in a more serious tone than normal.

"I, Diana Venatrix, First Rank Wizard Saint, shall oversee as one of two judges and play prime examiner in this testing for the right to ascend to Ace rank," she said, ignoring the shocked gasps from the spectators just learning of her new status as a Saint and first ever Heavenly Queen.

"Do you, Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss, accept to follow under the judgement and discretion of your announced judges?" Jura asked, looking at each in the eyes for a brief moment.

Both mages nodded, not even blinking as the judges each gave the faintest of smiles before Makarov and Jura turned to walk towards an elevated platform with a canopy, hiding a few back seats in shadows that Mira couldn't make out at the moment. While the other two left, Logia walked up a few paces before looking between the two mages critically.

"As you have both been informed," she started, her voice carrying clear across the coliseum. "The test has three primary events but that is all you know. How the scores differ and the conditions for passing each will remain hidden just before said event … or not at all."

Mira and Laxus both frown at her in confusion but she didn't seem bothered by it as she quickly explained.

"Aces take what most would call, suicide missions. They are so call because the tasks involved are beyond difficult, information is limited at best, resources and support scarce, and most of the time, you will be going in alone. These tests are meant to pit you against the greatest hurdles we can think of without outright trying to get you kill … but make no mistake. Underestimate the tests and you _will_ die … once the tests begin, we cannot intervene … which means you will need to be prepared to escape should the test be too much."

Both Mira and Laxus swallowed nervously at those harrowing words, both feeling in their guts that she was not kidding around. Makarov could not come to Laxus' rescue even though they are blood related and Logia could not come to Mira's aid even if they were mates.

"The platform behind me is the only safe zone," Logia continued while pointing behind her where Makarov and Jura now were. "You may enter only once. Whether it is to retire or to catch a much needed rest is up to you but after that one time, you are to remain in the tests until you either pass … or fall."

With that Logia turned and started to walk away, neither Mira nor Laxus moving as they waited for further instruction. After she reached about twenty or so meters away from them, both heard Logia whisper, too low for anyone besides them to catch thanks to their enhanced hearing.

"I'm sorry … the Council demanded the worst we could throw at you. This test is cruel … please be careful …"

Mira could practically taste the concern in her mate's voice and feel it through her mating mark so she tried to send some comfort back through it to her. It seemed to have reached her, if going by the way Logia's shoulders relaxed slightly before she turned as Jura approached them again. Once both Saints were standing shoulder to shoulder, both crouched down and placed a palm on the floor in front of them. Mira watched with widening eyes as a large collection of runes in a hexagonal form sprang around them before a counsel of sorts sprang out of the arena ground.

It glowed in shades of red and blue with several markers and instruction scripts. After the counsel reached their hip height, Jura placed his hand on one of the pads before Mira felt a massive surge of magical power above her. Her eyes widened again in shock as, like in the GMG, a massive structure began to form above them at around twenty meters or so. It took a few minutes but once completed, Mira marveled at the sight of a massive stone labyrinth. From her point of view she could only see the bottom so she had no idea what to expect.

"The Morpheus Labyrith," Logia said in a solemn tone. "There will a goal once you are transported inside. You shall be given a small mission flyer with the only information you will be given for the duration of this test … good luck."

And with that, Mira was blinded by a sudden flash making her close her eyes. After a few seconds the light receded to reveal her inside the labyrinth … and it was dark. Luckily her devil eyes and the addition of her dragon senses made it little more than an annoyance at best whereas most regular mages would be next to blind. ' _They must have done this specifically for me and Laxus,'_ Mira thought as she noticed the mentioned mission flyer, reading it over quickly.

'You lay broken and scattered. With war inside, peace may never be attained outside. Life is not one challenge but a series of many. One test, three tests, it matters not, they are all one and the same. Step forward into the unknown as one who is fractured and step out with eyes opened and a complete form … the pantheon of Aces awaits.'

After she finished reading it, the paper suddenly caught fire and turned to dust before she could do anything about it. She frown at that, wondering why there was a need to eliminate such a cryptic and vague message but she didn't dwell on it too long. She focused on the labyrinth around her, noting that she had three options to choose from. She could distinguish anything about any of them, no presence of enemies or strange signatures. ' _Does that mean it doesn't matter which path I choose? No … there has to be a catch,'_ she thought suspiciously with narrowing eyes.

She couldn't just go in blind but then again, it didn't seem she could find out anything from where she was. She grit her teeth in frustration but after a few minutes just groaned as she ran for the path down the middle but just as she took her third step, her senses flared. On instinct she dropped to a crouch as two slabs of stone at her torso height slammed together with enough pressure to crush human bone. Even with her devil constitution, an impact like that would have hurt, especially if she'd ducked too late and got her head caught in it. However, instead on weighing on the fact that she just slipped past a near death experience mere moments ago, her thoughts were focused on why she couldn't detect the trap before.

Then she thought back to how Jura had his palm on the control counsel. If she took that along with counting his magic specialty and the timing of that trap that _wasn't_ there beforehand gave her the confirmation. Jura and Logia could see them, possibly along with the crowd cheering them on, and Jura could create the traps on a whim meaning predicting or scanning for them beforehand was pointless. She clicked her teeth in irritation at that but pressed on regardless, ducking in and out of other sudden traps ranging from random pitfalls to spikes launching out of the walls. As she ran she wondered if it was possible to run into Laxus while in here but then thought it unlikely.

Logia did say that at most times in SS missions taken by Aces, they would rarely have company of any sort so it would make since that Laxus and her wouldn't be able to meet up and help each other. That and Jura could probably change the paths instantly to make sure they didn't meet by chance. Taking all that into account, Mira was starting to wonder what would be the point now? A vague message, a dark and ever shifting labyrinth, no discernable goal, and oddly enough, no enemies. That alone worried Mira. If all they were doing was running through a seemingly endless maze then it wouldn't really be that difficult … and she spoke too soon.

She suddenly arrived at a large chamber lit by torches along that walls … with pale, green flames that were almost sickly in Mira's opinion. She actually felt the vaguest form of disgust just looking at the flames, almost like someone would when looking a rotten milk. She was absolutely sure of one thing in that moment. There was no way in Hell and back that she would eat those flames even if her magic reserves ran dry. Shaking off the chill that ran down her spine at the thought of tasting those flames, she scanned around and soon enough, the ground around her started to ripple. An odd sight, watching a stone floor ripple like the surface of a Jell-O, but she focused more on what was coming out of the stone.

She could best describe them as golems, each with four arms ending in clawed hands or clubs, standing around four meters tall each and with a glowing blue core and equally colored gems for eyes. She counted roughly two dozen and it looked like more were starting to form. She needed to eliminate as many of them as she could or she would risk being overwhelmed and forced to use her stronger power right off the bat. She didn't know if there would be any regular flames to eat afterwards so she wasn't intent on wasting her reserves now. So, deciding on using her fists to do the speaking for her she launched forward, her speed blowing up a small gale behind her as she cocked a fist back and slammed it into the fist golem.

"Fuck!" she snapped as she jumped back before cradling her pained knuckle, looking at the golem to see that it barely had a scratch.

She looked at her knuckle but luckily she'd only ripped a little skin from the blow though it still hurt like a bitch. ' _These things must be as tough as iron, maybe tougher!'_ she thought as she rolled to the side, dodging a clawed hand that gouged out a large chunk of stone where she had just been. Another unsettling thing was that she could detect the magical signature of her mate in the golems, explaining why the glowing blue cores. ' _So she is powering them with her Chaos magic … that's really bad,'_ she thought as she ducked out of some more attacks while trying to think up how best to take out the golems.

Knowing that they had Logia's magic as their source, she realized that the golems had far more power in them then their bodies would let on and if she had to guess, Jura was the one making the bodies which would explain the toughness. ' _Can't go pulling my punches then,'_ she thought as she activate her standard Satan Soul, which after some discussion with that particular soul, she'd decided to name her Amona. A purple glow enveloped her for a second or so before she was changed into the demon's form before she charged again, this time her fists surrounded in condensed demon magic. She slugged the closest golem, her punch this time blowing the stone creature back with a shattered head.

She didn't let up as she moved in a near blur amongst the golems, her fists meeting stone as she demolished each one with one or two attacks at most. She thinned out the group relatively quickly but didn't come out unscathed, one in particular managing to club her straight in the back while she attacked another. She could feel the slight bruising but luckily her body was significantly tougher, especially her skin, when in one of her demon forms. She then scanned around, counting around seven or more golems circling around her. She smirked as she brought her palms together before concentrating a large amount of demonic magic into it.

"Darkness Pulse," she said before slamming her palms together, a shockwave of power erupting around her, ripping through the golems around her like tissue paper.

After a few seconds she didn't see any more golems being formed but then felt two massive surges of magical power coming from beneath her, recognizing both instantly. It was Logia and Laxus, and by the looks of it, they were currently fighting. She sent a small good luck prayer to Laxus since he was seriously going to need it before she continued moving on in the labyrinth. As she ran she deactivated the soul to conserve her energy, looking around the halls she passed. It seemed that they were all now illuminated by those sick flames making her scowl at them.

She kept running for a few minutes, taking random turns but still finding no signs of where she needed to go. As far as she knew she could be going in circles making her frustration grow increasingly to the point her frame was steaming. After what felt like hours she reached another hall, this one significantly larger than the last. At least some fifteen meters high and a space large enough to match their guild hall, Mira couldn't even see an exit at the other end since it was hidden in thick shadows that her devil eyes couldn't see through.

Wondering what awaited her here, she slowly crept forward, her guard raised at all times as she carefully scanned the room. She was almost to the half way when she heard a sickening … and familiar chuckle. She wheeled around in disbelief to see the abomination that she helped end back in the Alsester Valley … Terrus, the Lava Dragon mutant. He looked just like she last remembered, tall, steaming orange skin, ruby eyes with miniature fires in them, and the damned bloodlust that still disgusted her to no ends.

"Terrus …" she said venomously, the violet of her eyes turning to a crimson glow. "Why are you here? How are even alive?"

"Oh?" the abomination chuckled as those eyes roved over her. "I've always been with you … in here," he sneered as he tapped his own chest, directly over her heart.

Mira narrowed her eyes, trying to understand what he meant by that but his newfound chuckle distracted her as he continued to speak.

"My … how the weak little bug has grown and yet, still remains weak as ever," he said as he took a step closer.

"What the Hell are you talking about!?" she seethed as she let loose some of her own power, raising the ambient temperature considerably.

"Why, that you're still a scared little girl," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "All that power and yet you're scared."

She growled in response, getting ready to attack him and shut him up for good but that only seemed to make Terrus grin at her. That was all it took for her too launch herself at him, a fist flying for his face. It connected, making his head snap to the side but he still chuckled, as if not registering the pain.

"That's right, lash out," he said as she followed up with a knee to his gut, making him double over only for the briefest of moments before she upper-cut him. He sailed back a few meters but managed to adjust in the air and land on his feet, still grinning at her.

"It feels good to let it out, doesn't it?" he asked as she pressed the attack, her anger only growing.

She tried for a kick to the face but Terrus blocked it this time before tossing her leg aside and back-handing her. She regained balance quickly, tasting the traces of blood in her mouth. She rushed him, this time focusing heavy amounts of demonic magic into her fists before she released a barrage of attacks … only for Terrus to weather them out with little more than a scratch. She could feel her frustration growing along with her anger, her vision starting to become hazy with red.

"What do you want little bug?" Terrus asked in a taunting voice. "To crush me? Rip me apart and hear me scream perhaps? My, my … how positively … draconic of you."

"What?" she suddenly asked, finding his particular word choice odd enough to dispel the blinding anger for a moment.

"Oh, don't play ignorant," Terrus continued with a condescending look. "You know for a fact how she is … what she can and has done …"

"She isn't anything like that," Mira said in a low tone as she looked at Terrus.

"Isn't she?" he asked with a glint in his eyes. "You've seen how she handles her battles and missions. Sure, she may not be killing any humans … for now … but even then, she is far from docile. She cripples her opponents in the most painful ways … terrifies them beyond reason, and let's not forget her interrogation methods."

"And what of it?" Mira asked in a barely a whisper as she looked at Terrus with narrowing eyes.

She knew that Logia was considerable more brutal in her methods when concerning dark mages but her experience with Razath's Ring and Lilith's memories showed Mira why that was. It was true that _most_ humans may be deserving of a second chance to correct past wrongs but there were also those passed redemption. She could understand how some turned to crime due to circumstance or manipulation but those rarely followed with their lifestyle comfortably.

She had plenty of examples of such mages being lead astray; Jellal, Ultear, Oracion Seis, just to name a few dark mages lead there by the desires of others. But there were also those that had lost themselves by their own desires and so, turning others into their path without concern for those they hurt. Zero and Jose making key cases … and they were the cases they deemed _permanent_ solutions. Maybe not out-right killing them simply because as Fairy Tail mages, they had sworn to never take a human life unless under the most dire of circumstances. Mira was pretty sure that if Logia had been present during the mission against Oracion Seis, she would have put Brain down in a way that guaranteed Zero wouldn't have been a threat even if awakened … such as shattering his limbs.

Maybe once upon a time Mira may have tried to convince Logia to be more forgiving but now, if anything, she would take the same methods. She wasn't naïve enough anymore to believe that everyone was inherently good and only needed a guide to the light. Some _chose_ the darkness and so, would be taken down so that they could no longer present a threat to anyone. With that in mind, Mira spoke in a firm voice as she looked at Terrus in the eyes.

"Her methods may be tougher than others but they are necessary," she said, preparing herself to attack again. "And now, I'm going to put you down … _permanently."_

She didn't say more as she launched herself at him, noticing that he seemed angered by her answer. A split second passed before both combatants engaged each other, the force of their blows creating near constant shockwaves. But even as they fought on a near equal level, much to Mira's ire, Terrus spoke with a damned sneer though thankfully his voice couldn't be heard to those watching thanks to the sound of collisions and rock shattering.

"Maybe but then again, humans were always bugs to begin with. I wouldn't be surprised if she someday decided they weren't worth the trouble and eradicated them all … she could very easily do it after all."

"She would never think that," Mira replied sharply while clipping Terrus across the jaw.

"Wouldn't she?" he asked as he nearly nailed her in the chest with a knee. "She's superior in every way, has seen their darkness, how fickle and easy to manipulate they are. And now that her lover is just as much of a monster that she is, there is no reason for her not to."

"You're wrong!" she snapped but in her momentary loss of attention Terrus nailed her across the cheek before continuing.

"You know it … you were so close to frying a bug yourself," he retorted. "She stopped you because you weren't in a sound state of mind … _not_ because you were going to kill a human. She couldn't care less about a random human delving into the dark arts."

"You know nothing about us!" Mira shouted as she released a dense blast of pure demonic magic into Terrus' gut, making him skid back several meters.

"Oh but I do," he replied, not seemingly bothered by the attack that could have killed most humans at such a close range. "You may have fallen in love with the sweat and kind girl but you were seduced by the power that radiated form her. A part of you always knew that you were so much more than the pathetic bugs around you … and recognized her as another like you."

Mira seethed as she looked at Terrus, his every word creating a needle of boiling anger in her blood.

"Even now you fight it within yourself and her. You want to feel their weak little bodies break beneath your heel, you want to watch your mate as she makes those little bugs grovel at her feet … before ending them in a display of power."

"Shut up."

"You want to be a _true_ Devil like Lilith was."

"Shut up …"

"To lay waste to continents, crush all those that oppose you, and to claim absolute dominion … to release _your_ desires … desires that are shared by your oh so precious mate."

"Shut up!"

"And maybe perhaps, get rid of all those little bugs holding you back with their little morality and codes of conduct … you want to end Fairy Tail … together," Terrus said in a sinister voice as her anger reached the breaking point.

"I said … **shut up!** "

She bellowed as roaring flames of crimson and violet erupted around her in a mad inferno, her vision turning red …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Damn, things are getting serious. Any clues as to what's going down? How will Laxus fare against the strongest dragon? Only time will tell! Hope everyone is excited and enjoyed the chapter! A sublime pleasure, Jbubu**


	54. Ace Trials Pt2

**Author's Note: I live! Damn, between two jobs and writing two stories, I really got my work cut out for me. Anyways, I'm sorry about the wait but here you go! Please enjoy and I hope this satisfies everyone until I can get the next one out!**

 **Reviews welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

He ducked under the left cross … or more like tried to. A fist, harder than any steel, plowed into his cheek before sending him packing like a rag doll. His vision swam as he tried to adjust himself mid-flight and gain some traction. It worked to an extent, his feet gouging out rock as he slid back several meters. Once his momentum stopped he blinked away the spots in his vision and refocused on his opponent … only to feel the wind knocked out of him as the same fist buried itself into his gut.

He doubled over in a pained grown only to greet the knee coming for him, a slight crack following immediately after as he fell on his back. He could feel the warm liquid spilling over his chin and onto his neck as he slowly got up and looked at his attacker. She stood a few feet away, her eyes unusually cold and calculating as she waited for a moment. His 'rival' as he'd started to refer to her at some point, though now he doubted he could call her that. To be a rival would imply that he could even challenge her … what a naïve thought.

He braced himself as he watched her intently, knowing that she would attack soon. How soon and with what were the only questions? Would it be a frontal assault were her strength alone would overwhelm him or use a burst of speed to circle him and catch him in a blind spot? All these thoughts ran through his head but he still couldn't find the best way to counter or even whether whatever option she took. He was sure he had more mission and combat experience but by that point, she had been consistently been doing S level missions alone as a front line fighter while he tended to use range since few opponents could withstand his lightning.

True, his magic could harm her but the output was nowhere near high enough to make significant damage and her own _Chaos Dragon_ magic was easily capable of overpowering his own. This entire situation was stacked against him and in a word, he was stressed.

Being in that labyrinth at first hadn't been too big a deal. He simply used a downplayed version of lightning teleportation that turned him into a condensed stream of it as he zipped through the halls, phasing through most of the traps. Then there were the golems which had thrown him for a loop. Range didn't work since the output of lightning necessary to take one down was too steep, forcing him to fight up close with lightning enhanced fists to crush them. It took a relatively small time but even then, it was energy wasted and he did receive some damage in a moment of surprise.

Afterwards he had set of some sort of trap that essential just dumped him out into a deeper chamber … only to meet his opponent. He knew the moment he saw Diana he was shit out of luck. Her face had said as much and now he was having his ass handed to him and it was really getting frustrating. He grit his teeth as he glared at her, his magic output increasing but she didn't even look phased.

"Tch … are you going to keep the glassy look the whole day?" he asked, more for himself and to steady his jumpy nerves … being brutally pummeled without so much as a word does that to you.

"Does it bother you?" she asked in a frigid tone. "Being so easily bested, that is?"

He narrowed his eyes at her words, trying to find where she was going with this. Taking his silence as an invitation, she spoke more while slowly stepping towards him, the few torches lighting the chamber playing eerie shadows across her features.

"How does it feel to be powerless? So easily pushed around? So … weak?"

He clenched his fists in anger as he glared at her but her face remained neutral.

"Not fun …" she continued. "But sadly, it will likely be a common situation if you start taking SS level missions on a regular basis. Not to mention …"

In a burst of speed she all but materialized in front of him, her leg already lashing out in a round-house. He managed to just barely block the incoming kick with his arms, his shoulders screaming in protest from the jarring pain, but the force sent him tumbling back. All the while Diana kept speaking in an unnervingly monotone voice.

"… The kinds of opponents and criminals you'll face aren't incompetent fools."

"What … what do you mean by that?" he asked as he got back onto his feet, his right forearm already bruising from having taken the brunt of the hit.

"Exactly that," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't know if it is fool's luck or not but from what I can tell, every opponent Fairy Tail has faced during the year or so leading to the Tenrou incident have been textbook idiots."

"…" He remained silent as he looked at her, wondering if she would explain more which she seemed intent on doing as she slowly approached.

"Jose … he could have easily had Lucy taken back to her father, tricked Fairy Tail into thinking he still had her to keep his fighting and had master killed the moment he was drained … it would have been a guaranteed victory but he lost it due to pride and overconfidence."

"…"

"The Tower of Heaven … Jellal could have killed Erza sooner … hell, breaking her legs or severing an arm would have sealed his victory …"

"What do you …?"

"Without Erza, no one could have taken down Ikaruga, she was simply too talented in swordplay and would have cut down the others before they even realized what had happened. Ikaruga could have won herself if she hadn't played with Erza initially but again, Ikaruga and Jellal wanted to play more and so lost because they were incompetent."

Laxus remained silent as he listened to her words, unable to find a counter argument to it and so Diana kept speaking.

"The Oracion Seis operation, where do I even begin? A mission partaking in an unknown area with only one bet and little to no information on the opponents while the allied mages didn't know who they were working with until just prior to the mission … it's a miracle they weren't slaughtered, though again, they had the chance to kill them all after the first ambush but left them, thinking that they'd already won. Then again, later on when Zero was released, he was dumb enough to leave Natsu, Lucy, and Gray alive when he could have ended them and won, hands down. Although, on the other end, when they took down Brain they left him unrestrained and in a physically fit form. They just set themselves up for more shit to hit the fan."

As she finished that bit Diana shook her head dismissively, a slight scowl on her face.

"Then there's Edolas. Again, several opponents were defeated like Sugar Boy and Edo Erza but left unrestrained only to come back later and be a bigger nuisance. They were idiots too since they again, could have taken down several of the Fairy Tail members down when they were captured but didn't and set up their own defeat. And then we get to Tenrou Island which was another repeat. Their opponents beat them, look at them and go, 'oh shucks, they passed out … welp! I'll go and cause more havoc, why bother tying them down or just crippling them if they so happen to wake up and try to get in the way again.' I mean honesty! Am I the only one seeing this ridiculous pattern!?"

"Then what would you have done?" he asked, his tone slightly more angered as he felt indirectly insulted by her jabs at their comrade's abilities.

"Honestly? I can't comment much on the whole Phantom Lorde incident since that was too quick and more of a reaction while the mages did what they could at them time. My only observation would be that sending Lucy away from the main body of the members was a bad idea which lead to her second kidnapping and the members trying to defend a useless hall when they could have all stormed Phantom's hall and helped out. With the Tower of Heaven … well … even if Erza didn't have it in her to kill her past friend, I would have at least knocked him out at the first opening or cut him enough to make him pass out from blood loss."

"…"

"With Oracion Seis, that would have been a no brainer since several of the members were weak but the big difference I would have made was putting Brain down …"

"So you would have killed him?" he asked in mild shock as he looked at the dragoness.

"Not if I had another option but I could have easily tied him down with magic sealing cuffs … if not, shattering his legs at the knees would have made him mostly harmless after being beaten," she answered.

"Isn't that too cruel?" he asked with a grimace.

"To a guy that created a dark guild out of teens he tricked for his own use and planned to plunge the world into chaos? Nope, if anything, that is too light but that's besides the point. As for Edolas, same thing. Make sure Sugar Boy and Edo Erza stayed down such as … oh I don't know … taking away their weapons which were the only means for either of them to be a threat? Yeah, that would work."

Diana took a breath, trying to calm herself down before fixing him with a hard look before speaking.

"Do you know why I'm telling you this, Laxus?"

"… Yes …" he started slowly, his mind still digesting her rather harsh words. "… It's because the opponents I'll likely face in SS missions won't be fools like that."

"Exactly …" she said as her eyes hardened even more, if possible. "You will face tried and true killers. People who won't show mercy or hesitation to end you and unlike what you've been dealing with lately, they won't be some weaklings that fall over with a little shock … being an Ace isn't a game … in fact, all S-class mages should be aware of that and know what their jobs entitle. Because of that I have to be honest and say I'm mostly disappointed in Erza since she was the S-class during all those missions. That's why I advised against her participating in these trials … she simply isn't ready mentally."

"What about Mira?" he asked, wondering if Diana had been biased during her talks with Makarov on the final decision of who would take the trials.

"I did have my doubts and until a week ago I was still thinking about possibly not having her in the trials but then again, I've trained her and watched her during these past few months. She may not show it often but she is capable of making the harder decisions and not holding back when necessary. She also … has seen the worst humans can offer …" she finished in a softer voice as her eyes flashed with a near form of guilt.

Laxus saw that and didn't press for details on that, instead, preparing for another round since he knew Diana wasn't done with him.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her voice carrying an underlying growl as her right eye shifted to a deep blue while the pupil narrowed.

He gave a curt nod as he took a ready stance.

"Bring it o—"

The words left him as one moment Diana was a few meters in front of him, then the next she blurred out of existence while red splattered at his right. He blinked for a moment before looking at his right hand only to have his blood turn to ice. His right arm, from the hand to the elbow, had been bisected down the middle in three lines, his bone and muscle clearly visible as agonizing pain suddenly shot threw him.

He didn't scream, he couldn't. His mind went numb as his body froze in shock, his eyes staring at what was once his arm. His mind still reeling, he barely caught the voice right behind him.

"I told you … this test is dangerous and I don't hold back."

Her voice was followed by a powerful hit to his back, this time making him cry out in pain as he felt as if part of his spine had cracked. His body careened into the far wall before he slumped to the ground. His entire body hurt as he slowly rolled over with groan, his right arm stinging from the cuts … wait.

He slowly and with a bit of apprehension, looked at his arm to see that the skin was clawed on the top but his arm itself was intact. ' _What!?'_ he thought in confusion before he looked at Diana who was standing from where she hit him. Her right hand was bloody at the finger tips but otherwise she was clean.

"Confused?" she asked to which he slowly nodded. "Good … now, figure it out and in the meantime, I'm going to use you as a chew toy …"

She didn't say more as she rushed at him, the eyes of a predator boring into him …

* * *

Erza grimaced as she watched Diana tear Laxus apart repeatedly only for him to show up with a minor injury each time. Shattered a knee only to have a bruise on the side, clawed out an eye only to find a slight cut beneath said eye. By now Erza had figured it out and she was sure Laxus did too. It was all in the name, the Morpheus Labyrinth. The place was constantly placing illusions to trick the competitors and Diana was likely in control of the space around Laxus. She was making him suffer more without the risk of taking him out, weathering away at his mental state through pain and the pressure of facing such an overwhelming force.

She'd been absolutely terrified when Diana first split his arm, the mere memory of which still caused her to shudder. The Thunder Legion had nearly passed out from the sight and a few of the others had nearly gone into shock but luckily, it wasn't as it seemed. Still … to have to listen to Diana's opinion on the previous missions and how they could have been handled better. Had it really been that easy to avoid so much damage and strife? Was her performance as an S-class really so sub-par?

She could feel doubts welling up within her at those words, for herself and her ability to lead. It hurt honestly, to have such actions so easily picked apart … and then the piece about her methods. She'd been appalled to hear that Diana would willing deliver crippling blows with little to no hesitation and even consider killing if it was the last option. True, S-classes could kill under certain circumstances but the thought of which still made her feel queasy. She'd never killed anyone herself and closest she could think of was a time when she faced a dark guild alone and in reaction to a surprise attack, she'd lopped off an arm.

To hear all this left Erza mentally in turmoil. Doubts, fears, the constant what-if's racing through her mind as she replayed those battles in her mind. And now, she was being left behind while her once upon a time rival continued to grow. Erza did have her pride but she did not grace herself to think she could actually rival Mira any more … not in the way she was now anyway. Mira had matured in leaps and bounds during the years and now, Erza couldn't recognize the girl that had once fought with her on so many occasions.

Now when she looked at Mira, she felt like she was looking at a matured woman. One that had experienced emotions and situations that Erza had scarcely tread upon. Diana too, being in a way Fairy Tail's oldest member yet also one of the younger ones, had this air of maturity around her ever since the games. Erza didn't want to admit it but at times she felt like a teen in front of them, wanting to gain approval in their eyes now rather than challenge them with a haughty attitude. ' _… Maybe I really do have some growing up to do …'_ she thought before she shook her head and switched her focus on the screens depicting the two participants. Laxus was getting tossed around like a rag doll while Mira was still fighting that creature.

She'd been surprised to see Mira lose her cool like that and even more so when the battle got even more brutal. Their powerful collisions rocked the chamber they fought in, the rock was melting into puddles of tar and lava, but neither seemed to pay attention. Mira was a literal inferno, the crimson and purple flames swirling around her as she lashed out but the creature known as Terrus seemed to become stronger with time. Laughing and jeering even as Mira delivered a devastating hook to its gut.

"I-is that … really M-Mira?" as a shaky voice.

Erza turned to see that Nalu was awake and looking at Mira's screen with clear fear in her eyes. Erza could understand the girl, it was unsettling to see one of the kinder role models looking so fearsome and enraged. Wendy and Phiona, siting at Nalu's sides, seemed hesitant on answering judging by the exchanged glances.

"Yes," Erza answered, deciding to take it upon herself to clear the air for the girl. "… I know it is frightening but each of us can be like that. Everyone has a moment where it might be too much and they let loose but don't worry. Just because she's so angry right now doesn't mean that is all she is."

Nalu looked at her unsurely but the words seemed to settle the girl, though there was still a nervous air to her as she looked between the two screens. Erza also returned her gaze to the screen depicting Mira as she continued to try and fail at bringing Terrus down. As her anger boiled on, Terrus seemed to get that much more enthusiastic as he tossed every jeer he could at her. As the fight continued Erza couldn't help but feel a growing pit of worry in her gut. ' _Come on Mira … you can do this …'_

* * *

Her breathing was hard, her magic a maelstrom of fire and rage, her opponent fighting back with glee. She didn't get it … why wouldn't he stay down? Every hit was capable of killing lesser beings, every attack screaming for blood but he still stood. What was worse still is that she could feel her reserves slipping, her flames eating away at them as she pushed more power into her fists. Yet her mind could only focus on his earlier words.

He was wrong! She didn't want to crush the humans around her! She didn't want to conquer and destroy like Lilith once did … she didn't … want to pay them back for causing her pain. To make them feel like she once had after saving that village from the minor demon. She tried to help but in the end she was shunned and her siblings were forced to suffer along with her. She couldn't forgive that. Hurt her, insult her, anything but never slight those she cares about. If she could see those villagers now she would … she would …

Mira stopped mid attack as her eyes widened, the inferno surrounding her ending abruptly. ' _… I … am a Devil …'_ she thought as her knees started to shake. She did want to show her anger, past and present, to unleash what's been hidden for so long. Her knees suddenly gave out under her as she looked forward without seeing anything, tears beginning to slowly trail down her face. '… _He's right … I … I …'_

 _"_ _Mira enough!"_

Mira started as she looked around for the voice before realizing it belonged to Lilith.

' _…_ _W-what?'_ she thought in confusion, wondering why Lilith suddenly decided to speak with her.

 _"_ _Mira listen to me … I know you've been struggling with the memories you've seen. Wondering what it truly means to be a Devil while also trying to remain the girl that Fairy Tail knows. I know feelings like revenge and anger are a fundamental part of Devils but listen carefully. Devils are beings of desire and when these feelings are motivated by lust, greed, pride, wrath, gluttony, sloth, and envy, they became even harder to suppress but here is the point. The desires are yours and they have to be channeled somehow … or you will lose yourself to them. And right now Mira, you are going down a dangerous road. You deny yourself and that past and now wrath is making itself known in you just like it once took your mate. Accept yourself Mira, acknowledge that you are no longer human, and master yourself!"_

Lilith's words echoed in Mira's mind as she thought about it. Yes, she knew she'd been getting progressively angrier as the memories came and at times only being with Acnologia made her calm down and even then, it was usually after sparring for hours. Then, she would all but attack her mate and ravage her to her heart's content. Even though she could feel through the bond that her mate didn't mind, the simple fact is that at those times Mira was solely acting on two predominant sins; lust and wrath. The more she denied them, the stronger they became and in the end, all she would do was hurt those that she cared about.

No!

The time for hiding was over. She was about to become an Ace level mage. Her power was that on par to the Four Gods of Ishgar and growing every day, her mate was Acnologia, the Dragon of Purgatory and Apocalypse. She herself is now called one of the Goddesses of Fairy Tail. Her beauty was known far and wide and she was recognized as Fairy Tail's cover girl. All in all, it was simple and so was her sin that she would devote to herself.

Pride.

Her eyes refocused as her tears stopped, Terrus looking at her curiously but she only gave him a smirk back as she wiped away some of the last of her tears and stood up. She felt herself calming down as her power evened out, now at her beck and call. ' _Thank you … Lilith,'_ she thought as she held her hand out to her side.

"It's time I end you Terrus," she said in a deathly calm and near sweet voice.

Terrus scuffed before sneering back, "And have you not been paying attention? You cannot defeat me!"

"Before yes but I figured it out," she said as she swiped her hand, a stream of violet flames flicking out to around 8 meters before retaining the shape of a whip with a tri-forked end. "You fed of my doubt and anger … my every attack was nothing more than energy for you … but not anymore."

She flicked her wrist as the whip cracked along the floor beside her, the superheated weapon cutting through the stone floor like butter. Terrus snarled at the display before charging at her with lava dripping off his raised fist. She only smirked at him before with a snap of her wrist, the whip lashed out like a coiled viper and cut clean through his right shoulder and severing the arm.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Terrus roared in pain as he reeled back but wasn't given any reprieve as Mira used her whip to grab onto his waist.

He only got a moment to glance at her before she pulled on it sharply, tugging him along into the air before pulling him back down into the ground. He crashed hard, the ground cratering around him but she wasn't done yet. She repeated the action several times, each time Terrus looking less and less like a conscious being and more like a deformed piece of flesh. After a moment Mira released the whip as she started to walk forward, savoring in the punishment delivered to the nightmare that once tormented her.

"Maybe you were onto something," she said as her tail came out, the tip ignited in crimson and violet flames, letting all who were watching to see it but she didn't have a care in the world. "I can't lie to myself any more … I'm a Devil and proud of it but also a Fairy Tail mage." She paused as she stood over the crater, looking at Terrus' broken form. "I know I'm strong … stronger than most aside from my mate and a select few … but that doesn't mean I'll let it get to my head."

She paused as her tail stretched around, extending the normal length as it wrapped around Terrus' neck and hoisted him up to dangle right in front of Mira, his glassy eyes looking at her.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage and as my oath, I will protect my guild and those who cannot protect themselves … even if it means I have to stand against the world itself. I will never back down or kneel and surrender … I shall stand proud at her side and walk forward … come Heaven or Hell," she said as she raised a hand directly in front of Terrus' chest.

"D-Devil …" Terrus spat weakly only for her to give him a smile devoid of warmth.

"And don't forget it," she almost cooed as a ball of compressed flames formed in her palm aimed at him. "… Fire Devil's Cero Insendia."

At her words the compressed ball blasted Terrus point blank, encompassing his form completely as the chamber around them shock from the power of the release. Cero Insendia … a concentrated blast of pure heat that reduces the intended target to nothing but ash. It was one of Lilith's own original attacks and was once even used to kill a dragon.

After a few seconds the attack died down to reveal the remains of ashes crumbling away where her tail had held on to Terrus. Once the adrenaline left her she shock a bit as she exhaled, the pain and exhaustion of her fight finally catching up to her. She took a moment to recover her breath but didn't bother to hide her tail as she looked around the destroyed chamber before spotting a faint light at the end of the chamber.

' _I hope this is the end of it …"_ she thought as she felt Logia through their bond. She was close but it still felt like the fight with Laxus wasn't over …

* * *

His chest heaved as he tried to breath. Just a moment ago it had felt like Diana had impaled his lungs with her claws … luckily it was just another illusion. The ghost pains were still there though and it was all starting to add up. His body felt like absolute shit and Diana didn't even look tired. Aside from the drops of blood along her fingers she was in pristine condition and her eyes remained so unnervingly cold the entire time. He tried to stand back up but found that his legs were failing him.

' _Is this really all I can do?'_ he thought with grit teeth.

His opponent was beyond him and now he was so tired he was left as a sitting duck. He then looked at her, not being able to decipher anything that she was thinking. Then she scoffed while half-way turning, as if preparing to leave.

"So much for Ace material," she said in a low voice that he heard all the same.

All it did was make him angrier as but still his body was refusing his command.

"I'm disappointed," she continued while looking at him from a side view before saying something that made him stop dead. "Definitely not worthy of her …"

He looked at the dragoness, immediately getting who she was implying but at the same time he could see the threat in her eyes. She sees Lisanna as a sister, even more so now that she and Mira are practically married and Lisanna became even more important to her through that. As a dragon, she would never accept a weakling to come close to her family and now, that weakling trying to get close was him.

"You'll never be able to protect her like this," she continued as she fully turned away.

His anger rose as he looked at her back. He couldn't let her walk away, not now. There was far more at stake than just his chance to become an Ace. He needed to prove himself now … that he would fight for Lisanna … that he would stand against anything for her … and for himself. ' _Move dammit!'_ he thought as his body screamed in protest rather than budge. ' _Move!'_

He managed to get up on one knee, his every more bringing forth a thousand burning needles of pain. He ignored it, even as the taste of blood filled his mouth before he coughed up blood but kept going. The damage was starting to show, the combined pain of the illusions starting to cause effects on his nervous system along with the actual injuries Diana delivered.

"I'm not done!" he shouted at her back, making her stop but not turn around. "I'm … not … done …" he choked out as he started to get up on shaky legs.

She glanced back at him, an almost bored look on her face but he caught something more in her eyes. It was small, barely a sliver but he saw it … hope. Hope for him, to stand and grow, to prove himself.

"I … can do this!" he roared as a pillar of lightning burst around him, tearing apart the ground around him as the voltage illuminated him.

This got her to turn around and walk towards him, her steps measured as her eyes bore into him. She walked towards him before stopping just a few meters away from him.

"Is this it?" she asked in an almost bored tone. Then, he felt it as her next words came. "Let me show you."

A dam suddenly burst, the pressure so great it felt like an actual physical force that threatened to crush him. Her power erupted around her in a torrent of chaotic energy as her killing intent drilled into him. The entire chamber shook as the maelstrom surrounded her and formed a geyser of magic around her, dwarfing any power Laxus had faced before … even the power of the black dragon that attacked them all those years ago.

He couldn't breathe even if he tried. His power sputtered out at his entire body shook like a leaf before the impending storm. He could see her power and presence shattering the ground around her, her magic lashing out like a rampaging ocean, ready to drown him in its embrace. He wanted to yield right then and there, to surrender and hope she had mercy for him, but he held on. He couldn't see her face, only her glowing silver and blue eyes through her silhouette.

He knew he wasn't a match and quite possibly would never be, but even if his life was forfeit, he could not, would not, back down. The experience felt like it lasted hours, only him and this dragon before him at the apex of everything … but he did not falter. Then, by some divine mercy, it ended. Diana leashed her power once again. Then he breathed, his lungs greedily taking in the oxygen they had been so cruelly deprived off. He looked at her from his kneeled position, having buckled down the moment the horrendous levels of killing intent had been controlled again.

There he saw the slightest hint of a smile and approval in her eyes. She nodded before suddenly, in a burst of speed that leveled the already destroyed ground beneath her, she disappeared from the chamber. He didn't know how long passed but he slowly got back up onto his feet, his body still aching, but ignored it as he noticed a light at the end of the chamber.

With his breath recovered, he slowly walked forward, noticing that it was a smooth tunnel. It seemed that this test was at an end … or so he hoped …

* * *

They stood side by side, the two participants, as they looked at their judges with unwavering gazes. They'd finally exited the labyrinth, and now, it was time to be finally judged. Her mate looked at her with approval in her eyes, as well as a comforting warmth coming through their bond. Jura stood to her right, his hands hidden in his sleeves as his expression gave nothing away. Master Makarov stood to her left and was also looking at them sternly. Mira glanced to Laxus beside her, noting that he looked like shit. Obviously her mate was the gentlest of examiners. Though, in all honesty, she couldn't talk much either.

After the silence lasted for what felt like hours, Logia finally broke it with a sigh before speaking.

"Well done, Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss. You've completed the Morpheus Labyrinth."

"And now," Jura picked up, "… You may rest. The final decision of whether each of you passed or failed will be determined in the coming week or so. Diana-sama has already given her opinion on each and so, all that is left is for a careful review between Makarov-dono and myself."

"And just so you both know," Makarov spoke next, "I am proud of you for facing such challenges and overcoming them."

Mira and Laxus gave small smiles in thanks while nodding as the tension in the atmosphere lessened. Mira also caught some murmuring from the stands as their friends commented on the tests, but she ignored it for now. After a few seconds Jura and Makarov turned to walk off and speak in hushed tones while Logia approached them with a gentle smile.

"You two did well," she said in an equally gentle tone.

"Hehe," Laxus chuckled as he held his side. "Still felt like I went through a meat grinder."

"Oh it wasn't that bad," she replied teasingly before looking behind them. "Heads up."

"Wha—uff!" Laxus was unceremoniously tackle-hugged to the ground by a certain platinum blonde as she clung to his torso.

"Cute," Mira and Logia commented at the same time as Lisanna squeezed the stuffing out of the injured Dreyar.

As Laxus recovered enough to return the embrace Mira glanced back to see other of their friends coming to greet them … but it seemed that her mate had other ideas. She felt Logia suddenly pick her up in a princess carry before waving to the coming mages.

"Sorry but I have some business with Mira. We'll be back in a week or so!" Logia called and spun around before anyone could question her.

Then, with a powerful leap, the pair was soaring over the outer wall of the coliseum. The winds whipped at their hair as Logia landed on a roof of a nearby building before repeating the process, bounding across the city in little more than a blur. Mira knew letting Logia watch those ninja movies were going to give her ideas. Oh well, all she could do now was enjoy the ride and wonder where was it that Logia was taking them…

* * *

Laxus finally managed to get back up on his two feet as Lisanna helped him out, fussing over him and his injuries. And he used to think Freed was bad. As her steadied out they were surrounded by a few of their friends, some of which were looking at the direction Diana and Mira left.

"Laxus, need me to heal you?" Wendy offered sweetly while looking at the cuts along his arm.

"That would be appreciated," he replied as she nodded before stepping closer and placing her palms above the cuts, a gentle green glow surrounding them.

"Man, she sure did a number on you," Natsu commented with a slight smirk, probably taking in the sight of someone who used to always beat him down now facing the same dilemma.

"A number!?" Evergreen nearly screeched as she looked at the Salamander. "She nearly killed him!"

"That was pretty brutal," Lucy commented uneasily from her spot next to Natsu and Gray. "… Was it really necessary?"

Surprisingly, the answer wasn't from Laxus but one Erza Scarlet, making the group look at her in surprise.

"It was necessary," she said in a sober tone while not really looking at any of them. "What she said about needing to wake up to the dangers of being an Ace are true … and we have been having it too easy."

This got some god-smacked looks from the group as they looking at the third of their three, newly minted goddesses. To admit to Diana being correct is to accept Diana harsh words about Erza's own actions in those missions being correct and in other words, admitting to have been not only been wrong but performing subpar.

"B-But Erza," Lucy spoke up as she looked at her. "You did the best that you could! It's unfair to judge you went she wasn't even there!"

Even Gray, who hand been mostly quite and somewhat brooding over Diana's words, looked startled by what Erza said.

"And since when is the world fair?" Erza retorted while turning around, not even noticing the worried looks of her team and friends. "She is right … I got lucky, nothing more …"

She didn't say anything else as she started to walk away, not looking back. ' _It looks like Diana words had a lot more impact to her than I thought,'_ Laxus mused before inspecting his now healed arm. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before glancing at Lisanna, who just so happened to be holding onto his other arm. ' _So … did Diana's smile mean she approves?'_ he wondered. He was still nervous about the whole thing and there was still Mira to think about in all this.

He was pretty sure Mira outclassed him now and if she didn't approve … his ass was charcoal. Still, for now he just needed some rest and food because really, his ass was thoroughly beat. He sighed a bit as he lightly tugged his arm to get Lisanna's attention before speaking softly.

"Let's head back to the guild, it's been a long day."

Lisanna looked at him for a few seconds before softly smiling and nodding.

"Home sounds nice," she said as the pair started to walk towards the exit, wondering what will happen now?

* * *

Mira and Diana arrived at what looked like a small cottage a ways out of the city on a hill. It was a cute little place, built with a stone base and log walls, small patio, and surrounded by woodland. Diana set her down and led her forward to the door which opened with just a touch. Mira stepped in and looked around the little place. A small kitchen with two person table for meals, small door that likely lead to a bathroom, and then the single room with a queen sized bed. The windows were covered by velvety red curtains, same as the cover for the bed, and the entire place smelled like lilies and a slightly forest smell.

' _She's been here a lot,'_ Mira noted as she stepped up to the bed and patted the incredibly soft sheets …completely unaware of the predator looking at her. She only heard the door close and lock before she suddenly found herself on her back on the bed, being straddled by one Chaos Dragon. The next second there is a tongue fighting hers for dominance and winning decisively. The aggression and heat of the make-out session made Mira melt into a puddle, a series of moans escaping her before Logia lightly bit and tugged at her lower lip, making her whimper in need.

All the while she could feel that her mate's body was practically baking and her mating mark was pulsing. She could feel Logia starting to grind on her as her hands dug into the obsidian and silver hair, wanting to tug her mate as close as possible to her. While all that happened, apparently Logia had removed most of her clothes faster than you could say 'Gray', and only now did Mira notice that Logia was just in a pair of lacy panties judging from what the bare skin of her thighs could feel. Her own clothes on the other hand was ripped clean off … apparently her mate was extremely horny and impatient.

After what felt like hours the pair broke off the searing kiss as the need for air won out. Mira looked at her mate's face, noticing how flushed her cheeks were and the unrestrained lust mixed with need and love in her eyes. Logia sat up while remaining on Mira's lap as she looked down at her, nearly panting with the air becoming saturated with the scent of her arousal … which was only turning Mira on that much more.

"Mira …" Logia said in a near husky voice. "… I know that you're tired but … I got a little problem."

Little she says!

"And that would be?" Mira asked while still trying to recover her breath.

Honestly, she should have seen this coming. Her mate was burning up, aggressive, and horny … and yet she was still somehow surprised.

"… I'm in heat again …"

Well … if her suspicion was right, she could kiss sleep goodbye for at least a week.

"… And I need you … **now** …"

Who the hell was going to say no to her? Not Mira, that was for sure. Instead of replying, Mira sat up while her hands grabbed a handful of her mate's perfect rear, eliciting a moan out of her before Mira attacked her mouth, this time taking charge of the kiss. But even as she was kissing her mate, she was having a quick discussion with her 'tenants'

' _Ok … I need to recover my own reserves … so who wants to help out for the first round?'_ she asked mentally even as she started to grope Logia, making her squirm and whimper.

' _Me, me, me!'_ Amona replied before the other two could. ' _You've already used Halphas and Sitiri before so it's my turn!'_

 _'_ _You lack experience, it should be me,'_ Halphas retorted somewhat smugly.

' _Hey! I'll do just fine!'_ Amona replied.

Ignoring the slight squabble, Mira thought back to how convenient this new use of her _Take-Over_ was. Being a Devil with this magic, her relationship to these demonic souls changed to a new degree. Unlike before that she simply took their appearance and her abilities were based off them with her own reserves being used, now the souls themselves could supply the power while her own reserves recovered. Theoretically, she could fight indefinitely with a near inexhaustible amount of demonic magic as long as the souls themselves recovered their reserves quick enough … but more on that later on, for now she needed a boost since her reserves were pretty low … too low to match the stamina of a horny dragon.

' _Amona it is,'_ Mira quipped before she was surrounded in a purple glow.

After a few seconds the light faded to reveal her in her standard Satan Soul, minus the clothes of course. Logia took in her appearance before growling in approval as her frame was momentarily surrounded in her blue flames to reveal her in her natural, draconic glory. Mira's tail wrapped with Logia's before Mira rolled them around to be on top of her dragon.

"So my little dragon is in heat, huh?" Mira asked in a husky voice as she grabbed Logia's thighs to spread her legs apart. "Well … if you insist," she continued before attacking her mate's most sacred place, planning on making her enjoy this week of being in heat like nothing else …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: And some fluff and partial lemon to help everyone out here! Tough stuff on what Logia said but worry not, it is necessary. I wonder what Erza's going to do now? Who knows! And now Mira officially embraces being a Devil of Pride, oh this will go places. Till next time!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	55. Beasts and Lore

**Author's Note: Yo! Some interesting reviews and good feedback. Glad everyone is still loven the story. I hope to be able to keep the updates constant but you know how it is sometimes. Lots of stuff in this one as the story progresses and I can't wait to hear the reactions! So don't forget to review please!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Mmm …" Mira moaned softly as she stretched out on the comfy bed, her back popping slightly.

She released a content sigh as she looked around the cabin room, idly wondering if Logia had a plan for paying damages. The full week had passed and Logia had finally regained control of herself after continuous and rather … _aggressive …_ love making. Not a single wall was free of claw marks and dents, the springs of the bed had been pushed to the limit, and the room overall smelled like sex. ' _If her heat cycles around 3 or 4 times a year and this is the result … I really have my work cut out for me,'_ Mira mused as she glanced a small table with several broken toys ranging from the expected to the down-right kinky.

It seemed that Logia dragon strength and stamina was simply too much for human intended items and Mira's own demonic strength didn't help matters in that case. ' _Oh well, we'll get something made custom.'_ Mira then sat up, in her birthday suit, and casually glanced to the closed door leading to the bathroom where her mate was softly humming while showering. Hearing her brought a smile to Mira's face, her eyes fluttering closed as she listened on … only to be cut short.

"Kyaa!" came the girly cry from the bathroom making Mira's eyes snap open as she hopped off the bed and run to the bathroom.

She opened the door and looked to the shower to see Logia looking at the floor with shocked eyes, her hands over her heart as if to stop the maddening beat that Mira could practically feel. Following her mate's gaze, Mira looked down to see an unexpected sight … though not necessarily unusual. Simply speaking, there was a thin trail of blood running down Logia's leg … guess from where?

"Umm …" Logia hummed in an uneasy voice as she made eye contact with Mira. " … A little help?"

* * *

"You basta—"

A voice silenced as a fist connected to the man's face, partially caving in his skull.

"So damn weak," muttered the man as he flicked his hand to rid itself of the blood, his ruby red eyes taking in the sights around him. Dark mages of all kinds laid around him, some dead, others gravely injured. "Tch … damn rat infestation … I should take this up with the king or something."

"B-But Damian-sama … isn't that a little much?" asked a timid Yukino as she stood a few feet off to the side from the cursed vampire. She was slightly pale as she took in the sight of some dismembered bodies, curtesy of Damian's favored methods.

"Not really," he answered easily. "Trust me kid … when you've seen as much as I have, killing off guys like these is always the better option."

"I … see," Yukino said while looking down somewhat dejectedly.

Seeing her look, Damian sighed as he placed a clean hand on her head and ruffled her hair a little. She wasn't like Phiona but he still had a soft spot for cute girls looking so sad. ' _Damn Horus, he knew keeping her with me would make me behave more,'_ Damian cursed his longtime friend.

"Where is that bastard anyways," he mumbled to himself, the scent of blood and other unsightly things hiding the dragon's trail from him.

"Ah … Horus-sama said he was going to go to the main citadel and question the Guild master," Yukino supplied.

"Ah," he returned as he moved forward, disregarding any body parts he happened to step on. As Yukino followed silently Damian glanced back at the whitette, noting the slight scratches she got at the initial battle. "Looks like you're getting better."

"Huh? Oh! Yes, the training has been very effective," she replied with a small smile … before shivering slightly. "Though a little much at times."

Damian grinned at that, thinking fondly of how they started her 'training'. First to build her stamina and reflexes Damian would chase her around with a wooden stick, covered in padding at first due to Horus saying so, and would try to whack Yukino with it _all_ day. Girl got pretty quick after Damian managed to spank her once with it … though Horus kicked his ass in turn. Afterwards they started helping her develop the slight amount of martial arts she already knew and simply supplemented with weight and resistance bands.

Her wardrobe had been changed, much to his disappointment, to be more battle oriented. She wore a white leather skirt with a slit on both sides of the hip, and white corset that did wonders to her assets. Underneath the skirt were a pair of grey leggings with slight padding at the thighs and knees, with black, knee-high boots. The boots had a slight heel to them made of wood and a steel coating for a little extra damage. She also had a white jacket with shoulder pads given to her by Horus and one golden bracer on her right arm made of the same material as Horus' own.

Yukino was around high B, low A-class in terms of ability before starting, now she was a solid A and potentially high A both physically and in magic reserves. She didn't depend on her spirits as much anymore and now had an angelic short sword strapped to her hip. She wasn't a powerhouse by any means of the word but now was growing into a respectably strong mage.

He glanced back at her again at the thought, wondering how else to increase her tor-training and possibly adding new magic to her skill set. That and maybe tease her along more since she and Horus were very 'affectionate' at times … though he wondered why neither had tried to seal the deal yet. He shrugged that off as they entered a large room, somewhat like an inner citadel that connected to several passages.

He could now clearly detect Horus, both by scent and magical pressure, and form what he could tell, the master was with him. Damian grinned, being able to practically taste the Dark Guild master's fear.

"Well trashy guild, trashy master," he quipped to himself though Yukino looked at him in confusion. "What was this guild's name again?" he asked without explaining his earlier comment.

"Umm … Succubus Eye," she answered after a moment. "… Well, the main branch anyways. I believe there is one satellite branch left but Horus-sama said it wasn't worth going after."

"Yeah, last we heard from Diana, she wants us going after any guilds affiliated with Tartaros," Damian said in turn while cracking his neck. ' _There is something odd in the air … I wonder what it is?'_ he mused as he looked at Yukino again. "Sucks that there are so many. Good thing she and Mira are taking out other ones on the side and getting some good information."

"D-Do you really think they're d-demons?" asked Yukino with a slight tremble.

"Ah come on, how can you be scared of them?" Damian asked while giving her a side glace. "You're with a Primal Dragon and a vampire. Either one of us is more dangerous than any group of fake demons could ever hope to be."

"Fake you say?" a feminine voice said making both turn their eyes to a new visitor.

' _Well hello there,'_ Damian thought with a grin as he took in the beauty before him.

She was of average height, creamy skin, a pair of golden horns curving forward and up, long, dark hair that fell to her lower back with a white band stopping it from falling across her face. Completely black eyes, an odd tattoo on her forehead, and full lips. She wore a dark blue, leopard print kimono over her busty figure that cut of near scandalously short at her thighs, a large amount of cleavage and shoulders bare, high-high socks missing the toes and heels. She also had attached sleeves to the kimono and lastly was a dark obi tying it to her.

Yukino squeaked lightly as she hopped behind Damian while he just kept grinning. The woman, or demon if his nose was telling him right, was staring at them impassively though he noted the slightest hints of anger in her eyes. Probably for the jab about being false demons.

"You heard me sweet heart," he continued. "Zeref's pets are nothing more than false demons."

That got him a slight frown but he could feel her power, which didn't feel like any demonic energy he's felt before, flare up slightly while looking at him.

"You dare mock Zeref-sama?" she asked in an almost monotone voice.

"Please, I'd bend him over my knee and spank him," Damian threw back without pause. "And you know what the worst part is? He'd probably like it!"

Now her power visibly flared as she started to glare at him, making his grin grow as Yukino whimpered slightly behind him. She'd gotten remarkably better but she still had a ways to go before handling the levels of killing intent washing off the angry demon.

"So what's the name cutie?" Damian asked in a relaxed pose, his hands in his pockets, showing no discomfort at the demon's intimidation attempts.

"Sayla … one of the nine Demon Gates of Tartaros," she answered curtly. "And you executioner," she finished while pointing her hand at him. "Now … strangle yourself."

At her command Damian's hand got the wildest itch, making him look at it with a raised eyebrow. If he had been a dog, he would have mauled the thing to stop the itch … but since he wasn't, he just ignored it and looked back at the demoness with a bored expression.

"Anything else?" he asked in a flat tone, feeling honestly underwhelmed.

"What!?" she snapped in the first display of true emotion as she looked at him. "How can you resist my Curse!?"

"Curse? Not magic then … interesting, though I have to say, you're too weak to even bother me with whatever it is you're doing. And you said you're part of Tartaros? What would a big baddy be doing here in this dump?" he asked while crossing his arms.

"There were disruptions with the guilds under us so we went to investigate and tie any loose ends," she answered begrudgingly before her eyes shifted to Yukino, who was no longer hiding completely behind Damian. "And if I can't control you … then it is her!"

She raised her hand at Yukino with the same command but then, the bracer on her arm glowed gold for a moment before flashing for a moment and then nothing.

"What!?" Sayla shouted in shock.

"Don't bother," a new voice said, the three turning to see Horus walking up to them with an old looking book in one hand making Damian narrow his eyes. He could feel real demonic magic coming from that book … eerily similar to Mira in fact. "That bracer is more for show on terms of physical defense … however, for guarding against malignant enchantments and such directed towards affecting free will, now there it shines."

"And who are you?" Sayla asked in a more controlled tone.

"Horus, ex-member of Immortalis."

At the name Sayla's eyes widened in recognition.

"So the reports were true, there really were two notable monsters in this year's games. If I recall correct, you and another mage known as Diana Venatrix were identified as high risk opponents by our spies," Sayla said as she shifted on her feet.

Damian could read her position. She recognized that alone she couldn't take them on … not that being one on one would have helped regardless. ' _She thinks we'll let her get away,'_ he thought with a smirk.

"So even false demons call us monsters," he sighed before his eyes hardened as he looked at her. "Now then, you'll be coming with us."

"What!?" Sayla snapped as she took a defensive stance.

"Don't bother," Horus said as he flexed his hands. "You're completely outgunned so come quietly."

"Or not, I won't judge if you're a screamer," Damian added with a shit-eating grin … only to be smacked by a blushing Yukino.

"Now is not the time!" she squealed while flailing her arms comically.

Horus just gave a tired sigh as he looked at the demoness. His eyes then shifted to their draconic form, his left eye changing from amber to golden in color as he released his magical pressure with a minimal amount of killing intent. However it proved unnecessary as the sheer pressure alone left the demoness god-smacked as she openly gapped at him as her legs shook.

Damian smirked as he released his own pressure with a significantly higher amount of killing intent and bloodlust. Sayla gasped as she looked at him before her legs gave out, making her fall to her knees as she looked at him with quivering eyes. He grinned as his fangs were exposed, slowly walking towards her, her heart beat raging out of control as fear overtook her.

"I-Impossible … two b-beings stronger than … Mad Geer," she whispered as her eyes widened in terror.

He'd seen that look before, of someone who'd never truly felt the fear associated with impending death … and now she was getting it from two sources at the same time. As he neared he noticed the slightest formation of tears in her eyes, the manifestation of her terror and silent sign of having given up.

"So little demon …" he said in a near sinister voice. "… What are we going to do with you?"

"No … please …" she said in a small voice, her entire frame shaking.

"Not up to you," he replied before jabbing at the side of her neck sharply.

She gasped at the sudden attack before her eyes rolled into her head as she slumped to the ground, knocked unconscious. With that issue handled Damian reigned in his power again, sighing as he glanced at Horus. He was looking intently at the demoness with narrowed eyes.

"What's eating you?" he asked, making the dragon look at him as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hmm … something is off about her … and I don't know if she is a single case or the other Etherious are the same." Horus glanced at the book under his arm, his frown growing before he looked at the demon again. "Change of plans … we're heading to Magnolia …"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Mira said with a quirked eyebrow. She and Logia were dressed in a shirt and jean shorts each, sitting on the bed facing each other, though Logia was blushing and squirming uncomfortably. "… You've never had a period before … ever?"

Logia shook her head while the blush increased.

"I don't know whether to be happy for you or jealous and annoyed that you've never had to deal with one before," Mira said before she sighed with a shake of the head. "So why now?"

Logia fidgeted for a bit before beginning in a soft voice. "Well … dragons are known to have very low rates for pregnancy and it's nearly impossible unless we have a mate already because part of it is our body accepting the essence of foreign magic. Humans on the other hand can get pregnant at any time and periods are simply part of the cycle for them. Since I'm a hybrid, my guess is that I've never ovulated until having a mate and then going into heat … then my cycle mirrored that of a human since I didn't get pregnant."

"Huh …" was all that Mira said as she thought about it for a bit. "… What other perks do you get for being a hybrid?"

"Aside from the obvious physical ones? Unparalleled life-force and magic reserves, innate ability to adapt, capacity to learn constantly and retain almost all of it. The list goes on since I'm part of the First Race," she answered.

"First Race?" Mira asked, having never heard Logia use that term before.

"Yeah," Logia said with a nod. "Of the 16 sentient races of this world, Dragons are ranked 1st and so called the First Race."

"I've never heard about that … and there are sixteen races? Where do Devils and humans rank in that?" Mira continued, being extremely curious now.

"Devils are tied with Angels between Second and Third," Logia answered casually before looking a little sheepish as she continued. "… Humans are … well, the Sixteenth."

"Why?" Mira asked with a small frown. It didn't really annoy her since she wasn't counted as that race any more but she still felt like defending the human case.

"Well, the race ranks were determined by the ability and characteristics of each race at their weakest or babies. Dragons are born fully capable of taking care of themselves, have conscious and near complex thought before they even hatch, have massive magic reserves and life force. Humans on the other hand are soft, squishy, defenseless, and unable to take care of themselves or even think in the simplest forms until at least a year. Not to mention most humans aren't born with the magic already on hand and had the shortest natural life span."

"Ok, that makes sense," Mira said as she thought about it for a bit. "So … what are some of the others?"

"Dwarves being Fifteenth, Werebeasts are Fourteenth, and then just think on to other 'fairy tale' creatures and they're probably part of the list or at least a sub-species of one. Based on the grouping, the races can even have some common names or titles," Logia answered.

"Such as?" Mira asked while tilting her head slightly.

"The first 7 races are titled the 'Immortal Races'," Logia replied but due to Mira's blank look, she continued to explain. "Those 7 are known as such because they are the only ones that don't have a limit to their natural lifespan. In fact, I've never heard of a case of a member from those races ever dying of old age … at least, not without some outside factor like what happened to my mama."

"But how can they be immortal … wait, so you're immortal?" Mira asked in slight awe, remembering the last discussion she had with Logia about being pseudo-immortal and outliving everyone else in the guild if she survived her fight against the then-enemy, Acnologia.

"Mira, we both are and that is without taking into account that we are bonded together meaning that I could share my life-force with you anyways," Logia replied with a slight sweat-drop.

"Oh yeah …" Mira returned sheepishly. There were still times where she would forget her specific circumstances.

Though, now that she thought about it, it was still a little overwhelming. She was immortal. She would be able to watch as years became decades, to centuries, to millennia without aging a day. She was never one to really think about when the end would come, having come to accept death as unavoidable after what happened to Lisanna and simply living in the now. But that was before everything happened and all of a sudden, she has too much time on her hands … and in all honesty, that thought scared her a little.

"Yep … anyways, the first 7 are immortal because they have the ability to restore their own life-force."

"How?"

"I'm getting there. You see, eternano is part of everything in this world and as such, is actually part of what constitutes a soul and life-force. Raw and pure eternano is absorbed through the environment and then gains attributes and affinities depending on the surroundings. That's how mages gather their magical power matching their personal attributes. Now, one special type of eternano is Spirit Eternano, or the eternano that resides in souls …"

"What about …"

"No Mira, I don't know where the actual soul itself comes from," Logia replied before she could ask her question making her pout slightly. "Anyways, this type of eternano collects to a soul before the body finishes forming and that constitutes the creature's life-force. That's why ripping out a soul slowly kills a body and _Soul_ magic is so dangerous. Unlike the other 9 races, the Immortal races can constantly gather eternano and convert it into Spirit Eternano rather than just the eternano to match their element or affinity."

"So you're constantly converting Eternano to life-force?"

"No, it's not exactly a passive ability," Logia answered. "There are several ways to do it from a special form of meditation or hibernation to actively forming it. As the only Abyss Dragon, every time I eat a soul, I keep the excess life-force. I could also go into a trance and use a Chaos Dragon method to gain more but I'll go into that another time."

"And what about Devils?" Mira asked after a moment of thought.

She knew that she'd gained a massive life-force from merging with Lilith's soul and already had an abnormally strong one thanks to her bloodline coming from her mother but even then, she was pretty sure hers was relatively small compared to someone like Logia's life-force.

"And that's where the stories about selling your soul to the Devil comes from," Logia answered with a tiny smirk. "Devils have several methods from having a being willing, or unwillingly but those are more like debts, give a piece or totality of their soul to a contracted Devil. There are also a few methods using sacrifices and offerings, and a much slower one that is a bit like meditation but also trickier."

"Which way is that?" Mira asked intently.

She wasn't really a fan of the idea of having people sell bits of their souls to her just to extend her own life.

"A Devil will hibernate in an environment that is rich in eternano matching their element and then focus on forming Spirit Eternano while their body absorbs the naturally attributed eternano around them. For you that would be bathing in a lava bed … preferably in the Underworld," Logia answered easily.

"Underworld? We can go there!?" Mira asked in shock as she looked at her smirking mate.

"Of course. Want to go some time? It's not that bad at all!" Logia said with slight cheer.

"Seriously?" Mira deadpanned as she looked at her suddenly overexcited mate.

"Mhm," Logia hummed with a nod before grimacing a bit and rubbing her lower gut in discomfort. "… This sucks."

"Welcome to womanhood," Mira teased only to get a glare with no heat to it.

"Whatever … let's get going though. The train to Magnolia leaves in an hour," Logia said as she got up and headed for their packed bags … apparently Logia had done some shopping beforehand, knowing that they would need more clothes by the end of the week.

Mira nodded as she straightened out a few things on the bed and grabbed a small bag, her thoughts returning to the immortal races and some questions she had.

"So …" she started as the pair left the small cabin and started walking back to the city. "… It's Dragon, Angels, Devils, and then what? There are 7 races right?"

Logia nodded before continuing where she left off. "Yeah … then you have Vampires, Elves, and Fairies …" Logia said before suddenly pausing.

Mira watched as Logia raised a hand to her left ear and tapped it for a moment then staying still. After a few seconds she lowered her hand while looking at Mira with a slight frown.

"It looks like we're getting visitors back in Magnolia," she said.

"Horus and the others?" Mira asked to which Logia nodded.

"Yeah … they got two interesting things."

"And that would be?"

"A book … and an actual member of Tartaros … Sayla of the Nine Demon Gates apparently."

Mira's eyes widened for a moment before a sudden anger swelled in her at the thought of that particular guild along with the false demons of Zeref. They'd learned a substantial amount about the guild in the week before the trails, hunting down satellite guilds relentlessly. The most substantial bit concerned the fact that the main body of the guild were formed of demons from the books of Zeref and minor demons formed later on or even prior to the Gates.

Sensing her anger Logia held Mira's free hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, serving to immediately calming her down. Her temper still could flare at times but now Logia could calm her just as easily. Mira took a breath to relax before smiling at Logia before giving her a peck on the cheek earning a giggle from her.

After some silent walking, Logia picked up the conversation again, her tone sober and even.

"So … as the genuine article, what do you want to do with Tartaros?"

Mira didn't even need to think on her reply, the answer coming to her naturally.

"I'm going to show them what a true demon and a high breed Devil at that, is truly capable of." The violet of her eyes momentarily glowed crimson as if to agree and Mira caught Logia growling at that subtly, a sign of her approval in her mate's choice. Tartaros fancied itself the strongest guild and superior demons … now they were in the crosshairs of beings above them in every sense of the word.

"Their guild master is mine," Mira added in a final tone, knowing that her mate would agree but felt like voicing it regardless.

"But for now we'll see what we can learn through this member and book," Logia finished on that as the pair arrived at the train station.

They settled quietly into their seats, Logia resting her head on Mira's lap before the train could get moving. It took a few minutes but soon the train started on its way and Logia gave a pitiful whimper while a hand went to her lower gut again.

"Oh my Mavis … it's worse," she whined as Mira tried to relax her by running her hand through her mate's hair.

"You'll survive," Mira teased lightly but only got another whimper in reply.

They remained silent for some time, Mira watching the landscape go by as Logia snuggled into her lap while sometimes whining. After a while she remembered hoe Logia had been interrupted before telling her the last of the 7 immortal races.

"Hey Logia?"

"Hmm?"

"You never said what the last of the immortal races was. You said the Vampires are Fourth, Elves are Fifth, and Fairies are Sixth … so that leaves?"

"Oh," Logia mumbled as she turned her head to look up at Mira with one eye open. "It's not in that order. Vampire are Fourth, Fairies are Fifth, and Elves are Seventh."

"So Sixth is?" Mira continued as she looked at her mate curiously.

"A race that is similar to Werebeasts but because of their abilities, many call them Yokai and it's mostly because of the strongest breed … The Kitsune …"

* * *

She woke up with a sigh as the tiniest slivers of light crept past her curtains. She opened on eye to look at the offending source of light before begrudgingly sitting up as the sheets slipped off her form to reveal her bare chest in all its glory. Truly, a sight man and woman alike would enjoy. The goddess with a body testifying to the apex of feminine beauty and sensuality … the body of a natural born seductress. Her scarlet hair spilling over her shoulders and seemingly framing her full breasts.

She looked around her room, taking in the sight of the clean and tidy hall connected to it with her armors. She glanced to a dressed and vanity, her mirror image looking back at her. An elegant face, warm brown eyes, small nose, and yet, her lips remained in a flat line rather than smiling. She sighed again as she got up and out of her bed, the red, velvety sheets slipping off her form as she walked to the far wall.

It was a little late so she knew the dorms, Fairy Hills, were empty besides her. This would be her only chance of the day and she was taking it. She placed her hand against a seemingly flat surface, only for a small illusion to waver before a switch appeared. Flipping it, an illusionary wall with rune bases formed, turning her extended hall into a single room of equal size to the regular stays. A similar illusion placed itself over her window, cutting off the light and blanketing the room in shadow … not that it bothered her.

Ingenious illusions, using runes to give them physical properties just in case someone were to try and touch them. As the shadows dimmed the room, small lights surrounding the vanity glowed as she walked towards it. She sat down silently as she looked at herself, her thoughts still in turmoil since the trails. Her doubts only grew and festered and it was starting to affect her sleep. Even strawberry cheesecake wasn't cutting it. Still, now was not the time to dwell on that.

She slowly dipped her head as she mumbled in a foreign tongue, a language completely unknown to human ears. Since when did she even know this language or these forms of magic? ' _No matter how many times I try, I can't remember where I learned it,'_ she thought before recalling the day everything changed. That day, the same one that she fought for her freedom … for one hour, she could not recall anything. One moment Rob defended her, then his body was destroyed and suddenly anger and despair before … nothing. She recalled finding Jellal later with her body aching in pain but at the time, her adrenaline allowed her to keep moving.

' _Maybe Milliana saw something then?'_ she mused before shaking away the thought, knowing that the cat girl would have said something at the games otherwise. She raised her head up again, having finished dispelling the strong illusion over herself that had been second nature ever since the tower. Not even Makarov knew about this … no one did.

Atop her head were two fox ears covered in scarlet fur and white tips. There was movement behind her before four tails, also scarlet with a white tip, leisurely waved behind her. Her skin gained an almost ethereal, supernatural glow to it, an aura of allure, power, and grace surrounding her. Much like Diana or Mira. Her brown eyes also deepened in color with subtle hints of red in them, her pupils narrowing as well. ' _Vixen indeed,'_ she chuckled to herself before her tails wrapped around and rested on her lap as she reached for a soft brush.

It was rare when she had the chance to do this without the fear of someone finding her out. It had been even trickier ever since Wendy moved in, the nose of a Slayer being too fine tuned for her to risk dispelling the illusion even from the confines of her room. It was only luck that the illusion suppressed her more … animalistic scent … and she had a natural trace of strawberry in it that, with some perfume, completely masked her most of the time.

She absentmindedly brushed on of her tails as she looked at them, wondering how she would increase her training ever since gaining the fourth one with the release of her Second Origin. Honestly she was shooting in the dark most of the times when the issues on her real form arises. She knew that she was a Kitsune thanks to some discreet reading and some general features but that was it. No history or culture, no name to associate with, not even her own biology.

She gave a slightly bitter chuckle at the memory of going into heat before a simple mission and having to steer clear of any of the male slayers. Just why did the scent of dragon have to be so enticing? From what she could put together, she naturally wanted a powerful mate or one that had the potential to be strong. Jellal had once been an interest but after thoroughly searching herself and thinking on it more rationally without the heated moments of chaos, she came to realize that the idea of a human mate wasn't very pleasing.

Sure he was strong but felt lacking in a way that she couldn't place. Still, for now such thoughts were no use so she shook it off as she returned to taking care of her tails. However, after some time looking at them, she started to wonder if she should tell anyone about it. She wasn't as alone as she once thought anymore … Diana was a dragon so she would surely understand and not see Erza differently because of it. Mira also wasn't human, not anymore judging by her change in scent during the games and then the strengthening of said scent as the trials concluded.

Still … it scared her to think about it, just like when she first dared to open up in the Tower of Heaven fiasco. And to think about that only brought her back to what Diana said about her lacking in ability. She knew the dragoness was right. If she had revealed herself, truly, none of her opponents could have challenged her to the point they did. With the illusion her body was sluggish and heavy, her magical power couldn't be released to its fullest, and she couldn't use all of her abilities … granted she didn't even know what all her abilities were. All she knew was some form of fire and illusions was part of it.

"C-could … Diana train me?" she asked herself softly as she looked at the mirror again, her mouth slightly parted open to reveal elongated canines. Not as large or robust looking as the slayers but still feral and clearly sharp.

She knew the dragoness was powerful, more so then she let on. Her skin would practically bristle at the waves of power than surrounded Diana's body even when she suppressed herself. It was massive, like a temporal ocean capable of becoming an unforgiving maelstrom. It commanded both respect and fear. If anyone could train her and possibly teach her about what it meant to be a Kitsune, her best bet was by far Diana.

"Maybe I'll give it a shot," she mumbled to herself as she nodded at the mirror before a sharp knocking sound made her jump.

"Erza?" came Lucy's voice through the door.

"Y-yes?" Erza called back, cursing herself for stuttering even as her heart calmed down from the spook.

"Are you coming to the guild? Master Makarov says we got a mission personally requesting us," Lucy answered before a pause and then continuing. "… Can I come in?"

Erza bit her lip as she looked around while dashing to the switch and flipping it, having her room return to the usual state.

"Give me a minute," she called before casting the illusion spell again, taking all of 30 seconds before her she looked human again.

Sighing in relief, she quickly re-quiped into her Heart Cruz armor and walked to the door. She paused for a moment, wondering what the mission was, hoping that it wouldn't take too long. She really wanted to speak to Diana now … but it looks like things will have to wait…

* * *

 **Author's Rant: So the newest plot twist yet! This is one of many as more will come to light as the story gets closer to the actual Tartaros Arc! Thoughts on Kitsune Erza? Guesses on the fate of Sayla? Let me hear you!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	56. Souls and Such

**Author's Note: And yet another chapter! The story progresses and so, what shall happen? No idea ... maybe. Hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Finally," Logia whined as she and Mira arrived at the doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Mira giggled at her, still teasing her due to her current 'situation'. Geez, and she always thought other girls were exaggerating but damn, this shit sucked! Not to mention it made the train ride worse to the point she couldn't go to sleep. She was more than ready to hope out of the thing, transform, and fly to Magnolia, secret identity be damned! Granted she didn't know how her fully draconic form would be affected so, better stay on the safe side for now.

"Oh you little drama queen," Mira chirped only for Logia to stick her tongue out at her … which lead to Mira capturing said appendage with her own lips and turning it into a small make-out session.

They were broken out of it when they caught an odd cough, making both stop and turn to see Lisanna trying not to look at them while blushing up a storm. Seeing that look made Logia want to tease her as much as possible and before she could keep up with her own thoughts, she was already on the move.

"Oh what's wrong Lis- _chan_?" she purred as she approached her little sister figure with a slight sway to her hips. "Feeling a little overwhelmed from the sight … or are you curious?"

She leaned close to the shorter girl, purposely allowing a subtle growl to carry in her voice making the younger girl squirm slightly with a deepening blush.

"I don't mind you know," she continued, her hot breath washing over Lisanna's ear. "You could just let your onee-samas teach you all sorts of things."

That got a gasp out of the girl as she looked at her with an atomic blush.

"And don't worry you're pretty little head about it, after all, what's a little human taboo to a dragon?" she asked trailing a finger under Lisanna's chin and slowly running down. "Maybe we could invite a little blonde in to join us?"

There was actual steaming coming out of Lisanna's ears now before, like a puppet without strings, her eyes rolled into her head and she fainted with blood running down her nose. Logia looked at her owlishly before giggling sheepishly, not expecting that reaction. Just maybe, there were hormones left over from the heat cycle. She then glanced back at her mate and was surprised to see Mira drooling slightly with a blush. ' _Oh you kinky devil,'_ Logia thought with a smirk before she picked up the unconscious girl with swirling eyes, mumbling incoherent things and walked into the guild. Luckily it seemed no one saw that little bit.

She looked around but noticed that the guild was only half full meaning plenty of members were out on missions and such. She did spot Laxus sitting at the bar with Makrov so she headed to them before putting Lisanna down on a free stool. Logia also noticed a few nervous glances she and Mira received, holding back a sigh, knowing that the displays at the trials had not helped her image. But, for now she didn't let it bother her.

"What happened to her?" Laxus asked curiously as Makarov looked on.

"Just a little teasing is all," Diana replied with a snicker before sitting on the other side of Laxus, or more specifically on Mira's lap after she sat down.

"Well it is good you're here," Makarov spoke as he pulled out two envelops from his coat sleeve and hand one to Mira and Laxus. "Open up," he said with a smirk.

Laxus and Mira did so, reading the contents while Logia also read it since Mira had it in front of both their faces. Logia smiled warmly as Mira and Laxus gasped.

"Congratulations Mira," Logia said while pecking Mira on the cheek. "The new Spade Ace," she said before turning to Laxus, "And Laxus as the new Heart Ace."

Laxus gave a rarely large smile at that as he nodded to Makarov. Even Lisanna seemed to revive herself as she congratulated him, then glancing at her only to huff and look away with a subtle blush. Logia grinned at that, knowing that her words had left the ideas in her mind and she was clearly curious now … oh how Lisanna has grown. After some giggling and random chatter, Logia scanned around and noticed that team Natsu plus Wendy weren't around. That was odd, considering Wendy was usually with Phiona though she knew Nalu was spending the weekend with her mother, having been informed over a week prior that Ellena was visiting Magnolia to see her daughter.

"Where are Natsu and the others?" she asked as she looked at Makarov.

"Oh?" Makarov focused on her as he set his beer down. "Well, they were requested by one of your peers, Lord Warrod."

Logia simply raised an eyebrow at that to which Makarov continued to explain.

"He had a task for them though I do not know the exact details other than it is focused on a remote village known as the Sun Village."

' _The Giant village? If I remember right … Atlas Flame was the guardian there and remained neutral in the war,'_ she thought with a slight frown but quickly hid it. She wanted to know what the mission was now but trusted Warrod's judgement. He had been rather polite the first time she met with the other Saints after her new position was official … if somewhat silly. Wolfheim didn't seem to hold a grudge either, unlike Hyperion, though the wannabe vampire quickly backed off whenever she glanced at him.

"Ok, I guess I'll have to wait until they get back then," she mumbled as she looked at a fruit punch Kinana had left for her.

"Wait for what?" Makarov asked curiously.

"Oh, just spend some quality time with Wendy and maybe start on some new ideas for training," Logia answered in a half-truth. The other part was knowing that Wendy was due for a heat cycle and being away from any town would be a good idea … the first cycle is usually unpredictable at the best of times.

The situation could go from Wendy being as affectionate, submissive, and clingy as a puppy to territorial, jealous, and aggressive possessiveness depending on who she is around. ' _Which reminds me,'_ she mused as she glanced at Laxus and he talked with a peppy Lisanna. Male dragons didn't have a cycle per say but had a rise in testosterone during summer and were more reactive depending on if a receptive female was around. Summer was around the corner and Lisanna was definitely being receptive … great, another unexperienced dragon to babysit.

She shook her head at the thought before noticing a presence arriving in town, a very familiar one that made her smile slightly. The others at the bar soon noticed it as well, along with a certain phoenix judging by the gasp coming from one of the tables. They turn to the doors as the presence arrived with another, weaker yet stronger than they last felt presence, before they opened to reveal two familiar faces. Namely, Horus and Yukino.

"Horus!" Phiona cheered as she practically tackled the dragon, getting a hearty chuckle out of him as he caught her and brought her into a welcome hug.

Logia smiled at the sight as she adjusted on Mira's lap to better face their direction, the others mirroring her action.

"Hi Yukino, Horus," she said gently as the pair looked at her.

"Hello Diana-sama, Mira-sama …" and she continued on to address everyone in a similar fashion.

"Hello," was Horus' polite and brief greeting as he walked towards them with Phiona clinging to his arm.

"So, what brings you to Magnolia?" Makarov asked though Logia and Mira already knew why.

"Well, I had some business with Diana if that's alright with you," Horus answered evenly with a faint smile … though Logia could tell it was a little forced.

"Oh, well, don't let me get in the way," Makarov waved off easily, probably thinking it had something to do with dragons and other supernatural beings … he wasn't wrong.

"Awww …" Phiona whined as she pouted at Horus, "Does that mean you can spend any time with me?"

Horus looked down at the little bird before giving her a soft smile while patting her head.

"I can later today and I'll be staying around for a few days so no worries. Damian will also be here, he just got a little sidetracked is all," he said in a slightly apologetic tone.

Phiona eyed him for a moment before nodding and then turning to join Yukino and Lisanna, the pair talking excitedly to each other … they really had hit it off after the games. With the others distracted, Horus sent Logia and Mira a pointed look before beginning to walk out, the pair following behind. Once out of the hall, they spoke in slightly hushed tones while heading to the neighboring forest.

"So … anything new on your … guest?" Logia asked.

"No," he replied with a frown. "She's remained silent and occasionally tried to use that curse of hers on our surroundings. Didn't really help other than giving Damian a bump on the head when she made a boulder fall on him."

Logia chuckled at the mental image before gaining a serious and almost cold expression, her thoughts focusing on what to do with the captured demon now? Surely they could get the information they want out of her, willing or otherwise, and that could let them attack Tartaros directly and get rid of them entirely … or were there other ways to go about it?

"There is also something you need to see for yourself," Horus added making Logia look at him curiously. Catching her look, Horus continued. "… You won't really believe me until you see for yourself."

Logia frowned at that but didn't press it for now, rather she switched to the other item Horus had obtained.

"And the book?"

A few seconds later, Horus opened a small golden portal for a moment before a book bound in old leather dropped into his hand. Just seeing it and getting the familiar sensation from it let Logia know exactly what it was, leaving her shocked.

"Another Grimoire …" she whispered as she gently reached for it, Mira looking at it intently as well. "… How?"

"Did they did they get their hands on one?" Horus cut in. "As far as I can tell, they had a mysterious contact with some affiliations to Tartaros but the actual member was unknown. In fact, they couldn't be sure if the contact actually is or was a member of Tartaros."

But whoever the contact is, they'd have to have several centuries worth of knowledge to get one and past whatever guards had been placed beforehand. If she went by who she faced when retrieving the Grimoire with Lilith's soul, then she had only one suspect … the Horsemen.

Frowning at the thought, she grabbed the book and then focused on the signature of the book, a rather cold jolt running through her as feedback. She gasped as she vaguely recognized the magical signature, the name of the soul trapped within slipping of her tongue.

"Glaciendos …"

"Who?" asked Mira before her face suddenly went blank, her eyes glazing over for a moment meaning that Lilith was talking with her now.

After a few seconds she snapped out of it while Logia continued to stare at the book.

"Glaciendos Invierno … Ice Devil King," mumbled Mira in slight awe while Horus' eyes widened.

"How do you both know that?" he asked with narrowing eyes.

"Because I'm a Devil too and I need to know these things," Mira quipped before Logia could think up a cover.

Horus still didn't know who she really was or that Mira had once been human. He just thought she hid it well and only now started to reveal it … not technically wrong mind you. Still, it seemed that he was a little suspicious so she would have to let him in on exactly how Mira became a Devil and such, though her own knowledge on the situation would be trickier. She still wasn't ready to go revealing who she truly was … at least not to him.

Horus seemed to get out of those thoughts for now though as they finally arrived in the forest and now Logia could smell Damian along with something else though she guessed they had their presence suppressed. They passed over a small hill to spot Damian and the supposed demon sitting together by the edge of a pond, the demon with her hands cuffed with steel braces. ' _Not for magic suppression?'_ Logia wondered as she noted there wasn't anything meant to cut off magic use.

"What's with the cuffs?" she asked as the trio stopped near the two sitting, Damian waving at them with a cheesy grin while Sayla looked on silently.

"She doesn't use Magic but Curses and apparently it isn't powered by Eternano so no standard form of suppression cuffs work on her," Horus answered as Logia frowned at the demon.

"So this is an Etherious?" Mira asked while looking at the demon rather condescendingly.

She was very proud to be a Devil now and the sight of this replication was seriously annoying her but it looked like she was maintaining a level of decorum rather than show open hostility.

"Yep," Damian replied while pointing a finger at Sayla. "Really stubborn one too. Going on about serving her purpose to Zeref and her true master while trying to escape every so often."

"So how does she power her curse?" Logia asked, ignoring the scowl on Sayla's face.

Seeing that Sayla was not being very cooperative, Logia released a modicum of killing intent with a pulse of her power while her eyes shifted as she stared the demon down. She could see Sayla's resolve breaking as her frame started to tremble, her own black eyes widening in obvious fear.

" **Answer** ," she demanded with a feral growl being mixed into her voice.

"C-curses use the negative emotion of humanity," Sayla replied in a low voice, her eyes never leaving Logia's own.

" **How?** " Logia persisted as she leaned closer, her lips pulling back slightly to reveal her pointed teeth and fangs.

"I … I don't k-know," Sayla answered and by the look in her eyes, Logia could tell it was the truth.

"Then what about Eternano and magic?" she asked, her voice returning to the normally soft tone since Sayla didn't look like she was going to put up any more resistance now that she was thoroughly terrified.

"I am one of the last created by Master Zeref … though I do read to gain knowledge, tomes specific to us were not abundant," she answered in a small voice as her frame stopped trembling … somewhat.

It looked like the Etherious were left in the dark about themselves as a whole … probably to prevent them from breaking free of Zeref's control in a sense.

"Do you know at least how you were created?" she continued, not liking the lack of knowledge at all.

"W-Well … from what I understand, the Etherious are so name because our body has a higher Eternano composition, around 70% rather than humans being at 8%," she answered.

' _That's a dangerously high composition,'_ Logia thought with a frown. Even Dragons were closer to 50% due to Eternano and magic being as much of their race as their heart or lungs were but still. Even in an environment devoid of Eternano, they would be severely weakened but not to the point of dying from magic deficiency … unless they actively used magic and wasted their reserves.

If she went by what she understood in the connections between emotions and the malleability of Eternano, it was possible that Zeref had discovered a method or condition to form a new type of Eternano that she could dub ' _Curse Eternano'_ but then it didn't add up. Magic suppression cuffs restricted Eternano flow to internal functions, thus cutting off magic use. If it made with a composition of Eternano, it should have been suppressed completely yet Sayla had proved to being able to use her power completely. She would have to further research this and understand whatever this power was, otherwise Tartaros would become a harder fight.

"What was it you wanted me to see anyways?" she asked as she looked at Horus.

"Shift your eyes and look at her," he answered so she did just that … and gasped.

Inside Sayla, rather than the round, marble like object being the usual form of a soul, there was something else. It almost looked mechanic, an orb casing over a small, glowing purple marble. The outer orb also hand etched runes and inscriptions in the same language as the Grimoires were written in. Even though she had never seen something like this before, she knew what it was. Something that she collected as the Dragon of Purgatory and yet, it was so different.

"An … artificial soul?" she whispered as she stared intently at the perversion of nature.

She felt an anger welling up inside her as she looked at it. How could anyone do this!? To make a mockery of what is the basis for sentient lives, to create something doomed to a life without true free will or control, in an effort to play 'God'. Logia had never hated Zeref more than she did now. She was planning on reaching him soon enough and when she did, she was going to exact the highest punishment a Dragon of Purgatory could … an punishment she thought only one would ever deserve but now she had two.

" **Zeref** ," she snarled in a venomous tone, killing intent pouring off her to the point Horus and Damian gulped while stepping back … Sayla looked like she was ready to have a heart attack.

However, before any affects could really take how, she felt Mira hold her hand and give a comforting squeeze. It was all she needed as the intent died down while she took some steadying breathes. After a minute or so she calmed down and looked at Sayla again before deciding on something. Looking at Sayla now, she felt three things.

An intense hatred for Zeref and his desecration of life, her dislike of Sayla for being such an existence … and also the desire to help save someone. She could read some of the inscriptions … Sayla was unable to use true free will. She could opt onto how some things were carried out and have personal feelings towards her actions … but at the end of the day she was a slave. She could not say no to the orders of whoever had been etched as her superiors. She would live and die by the will of another and even if she was whole heartedly against an order, all she could do was scream and rage within her own mind as her face remained stoic while her body did as commanded.

Logia had felt like that for all of a few minutes during the Dragon Invasion, and honestly she would not wish that on anyone. To feel so powerless, to have your own body turned into a tool, was probably one of the worst things she'd ever felt … and honestly, she would not even wish that on the Horsemen that betrayed her. As a dragon, life and death were not necessarily of concern to her. Beings lived and died all the time, no one really had more value or right to it than another, regardless of race or state of being. Free will however, was something she cherished as a dragon and Fairy Tail mage. Even ants, creatures that existed to do nothing more than serve a queen, had free will. Sure, they lacked any substantial intelligence and were little more than tools but an ant separated from its colony could act independent and 'choose', so to speak.

Sayla lacked that capacity. She wanted to escape simply to return to whoever commanded her because she could not think to do things for herself. She had been born and hardwired for a purpose and everything she did, even most of her thoughts, revolved around that purpose. And that pained Logia to the point it felt like someone was clutching her heart with icy claws.

She wanted to save Sayla. She wanted to see her try and live by her own will, not another's. She looked at Mira and knew her mate could get a general idea of what she wanted to do thanks to the feelings coming through the bond. Mira was still the Devil hear and should get last words on the imitation of her.

"You want to save her?" Mira asked with steady eyes while the others looked on in confusion, especially Sayla.

"Yes … what do you think?" Logia asked gently.

Mira looked directly at her eyes for a moment before smiling softly.

"You really are a Fairy Tail mage," she said with a soft giggle. "You talk about putting down your opponent to be safer and spare others in the end … yet here you are, trying to save an enemy when by all means, you should and could kill her on the spot. But, that's why I love you, because of this sweet girl in front of me that just wants to help others live their lives."

Logia smiled at her mate, knowing that she approved and even supported the decision, showing that even now as a proud Devil, Mira was still the caring and compassionate soul that Logia had first met. Nodding to her, Logia turned to Sayla again and kneeled in front of her, the demoness looking at her uneasily.

"Sayla …" she started in a soft tone, "… Tell me … is there anything you want?"

"W-What?" Sayla asked her in low yet obviously shocked tone.

"Is there anything you want?" Logia repeated patiently.

"To return to my guild and serve Master END," Sayla answered after a pause.

"Who?" Mira asked with a tilt of the head.

"Master END," Sayla explained. "The true master of our guild and the one I was created to serve unlike the rest of the Gates. He is sealed for now but once he awakens, I shall be his to do as he sees fit, even if he simply kills me."

"Hmm," Logia hummed as she continued to look into Sayla's eyes. "That was your creation's purpose but not what you want. Sayla … what do _you_ want? Truly."

Sayla looked at her with shaking eyes, there was something underneath trying to break free. With Logia's eyes still in their true form, she could see some of the inscriptions on the artificial orb flashing red … the suppression ones specifically meant to keep her from acting in a way to endanger her original purpose of servitude. Sayla looked like she was having an internal war, her hardwired purpose against the consciousness and personality that had formed in the last few centuries. The _real_ Sayla that was being held captive within the confines of her own body and mind.

This was what made Sayla different from the other Gates. As far as Logia can tell, the Gates and Books of Zeref were made for war and death. They were weapons, some with the most basic of emotions and thoughts. Sayla on the other hand was not intended to simply fight until whatever end. She was meant to serve in any shape or form, even that of a lover. That meant that she needed a larger range of emotion … who would bed a cold brick when they could have a responsive, submissive slave. But there lied the fault. She had more emotions and thoughts, she could grow and change even if her body could not actually act according to her genuine desires. The apparent solution to that had been the seals that cemented her status as 'slave'.

And it was knowing that which caused Logia so much pain when she looked at Sayla. She didn't want to see anyone, natural born or not, to be tormented in such a cruel way.

Logia wasn't even surprised to see tears forming at the corners of her eyes, her eyes sending a silent plea to her that actually made Logia's eyes sting as well. It hurt to see so much pain in someone who from her stand point, was a child who had been pushed into a role she never was given a choice about.

"I …"

Sayla was trying to speak but the seals suppressing her were trying to grow stronger, keeping her from voicing true free will.

"… I."

"What do you want Sayla?" Logia asked again in almost a whisper as she held one of Sayla's hands, giving it a squeeze.

"… I … want to live," Sayla choked out as tears flowed freely.

"Then I will free you," Logia replied softly as she pulled Sayla closer and hugged her head to her bosom.

She felt Sayla cry silently, not trying in any way to pull back from the contact. She felt Mira place a hand on her shoulder as a silent show of support. She also glanced to Horus and Damian, the pair watching on silently. They probably didn't expect any of this to happen but that wasn't the concern now. Now, she had to free Sayla … and she had an idea on just how to do it.

"Mira," she said softly as she looked at her mate, her eyes burning with determination. "… I need Amona's help …"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Mira asked with slight concern as she watched her mate write a series of ancient runes and seals in a large circle.

The design was that of 8 trigrams with smaller seals in the spaces and an outer circle with 8 points and a final character at the tips that she couldn't recognize. The entire thing was humming with a soft blue glow, formed directly through Logia's _Chaos Dragon_ magic. Lying in the center was Sayla, looking around nervously as Logia checked the rune circle for any and all imperfections.

Logia had been taught extensively by her father, a firm believer that a competent mage knows at least 4 different forms of magic, ranging from the mundane to exotic. Logia primarily had her natural dragon magic, both Chaos and Abyss, _Vector_ and the 4 others left by her father, two of which even Mira didn't know about yet, and lastly, an ancient runic dialect that could be spoken and written. It was the magic she used outside of combat and had the most variety. Logia had even gone as far as to teach Lisanna the spoken form while Cana took to the written method to empower her cards.

"As sure as I'll ever be," Logia replied as she stepped to Sayla's side.

"So what is it that you're doing?" Damian asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat a far distance from the circle.

"Something I've never really done before," Logia replied making Sayla fidget nervously.

They were in the hills and close to Logia's cabin with a barrier set up by Horus to prevent anyone from feeling the magical signatures or so much as hearing a peep.

"And that would be?" Horus continued, standing beside Damian.

"… a soul transfer … well, temporary one anyways," Logia replied to some widening eyes.

Mira was also feeling a little nervous, especially the part involving herself or more specifically, Amona, her first Satan Soul.

"Ok … almost ready to begin," Logia mumbled as she looked at Mira directly, silently asking for her part in this.

Mira nodded as she held her right hand up, palm open, as she focused on the signature of Amona inside her. She quickly found the familiar 'hum' of the demon's soul, reaching for it before pulling it out. With her body now being that of a Devil, a high breed Daemon as the true name of their kind was known, she could seamlessly channel and direct demonic entities within herself. And now she was doing something no _Take-Over_ mage has been able to do … willingly remove a soul. The demonic energy condensed around her hand before it started to form into a purple orb.

After a few seconds the orb fully formed before Logia walked towards her and lit her left hand in Acheron flames before gently taking the soul. With the loss of contact, Mira felt a sense of emptiness, having grown used to the presence of her demonic souls. With the soul secure Logia stepped back to Sayla's side and knelt beside her.

"I'm not going to lie," Logia said gently as she looked directly at the demoness. "This is going to hurt."

Not waiting for any reply, Logia's right hand lit in Acheron flame as well before she thrust her hand straight into Sayla's chest. Sayla gasped in pain, her muscles tightening in response but the sealing arrays placed to hold her remained firm. Mira and the others watched in fascination as Logia slowly lifted her hand, the artificial soul slowly being pulled out of Sayla and now that she could finally see it, Mira understood why the thing angered her mate so much. At a glance Mira could see how unnatural it was and the runes placed along the surface.

Still, her anger on the subject aside, Mira noticed for the first time a strand of ethereal energy connecting between the soul and Sayla slowly stilling body. It was the final tether. Once ripped, the life-force in Sayla will drain out, slowly killing her. Logia, rather than give a sharp tug and sever the link like she would most of the time, instead lowered Amona's soul next to the artificial one and the tether.

"Alma Severa … Anima Ligais," Logia said in a commanding tone, the rune circle around them increasing in glow as it activated for its purpose.

Mira knew what was happening after Logia had explained to her how the Zero Generation came to be. You couldn't simply stick a soul into a new body, especially one that was living with its own soul. The rune circle temporarily placed the body in stasis while creating a buffer zone between souls to allow for adjustment. In the previous case, Logia needed to 'wipe clean' the mind of the soul so that no polarization or rejection could occur outright and then merge the new soul to a tether, allowing the souls to coexist in one body. The same thing that was done to save Nalu but in this case, an extra layer had been added to stabilize the mental state of Sayla.

She wasn't being given a second soul like a Zero Generation … no, she was being given a temporary soul to keep her alive while maintaining an independent consciousness rather than hers or Amona's being cleared. Neither mind would control the other but while Amona kept Sayla alive, Sayla would be free to control her body and mind as she wished … though as an added affect, unless Amona allowed it, Sayla couldn't use anything beyond natural physical ability. No magic, no curse. For all essential purposes, Sayla was now a civilian and had the threat level of one.

Her thoughts cleared though as she saw the tether divide, the new extension connecting to Amona. Once it looked set, Logia tugged sharply at the artificial soul, ripping the connection to the tether without delay. Once clearly severed, she slowly lowered Amona's soul into Sayla's body before a soft, purple glow surrounded Sayla's frame. Once the glow died down, Logia spoke again in a soft tone.

"… Solvitis …"

At her words, the glow of the rune circle died before the entire thing dissolved away, without leaving a trace. Once that was settled, Logia turned cold eyes onto the artificial soul still in her hand. After a few moments she 'humphed' before igniting her hand in Styx flames, the artificial soul hissing within the blue blaze. Then she clenched her hand, imploding the soul with the shattered remains dissolving into nothing.

"One less thing to worry about," Logia murmured before she gently picked Sayla up in her arms and glanced at Mira before heading towards her cabin.

Mira watched her walk silently before glancing at Horus and Damian who had remained silent during the whole transfer with wide eyes. After some odd silence Damian whistled as he looked at Mira.

"Well that was something," he said lamely while Horus just nodded.

"I doubt my abilities over Order or Nova would have allowed me to do that, even with the right runes," Horus added.

"Makes yah wonder how she knows that," Damian mumbled suspiciously making Mira glance at him.

It seemed he was starting to make some connections but didn't have enough to go on … Mira would have to speak to Logia about that but for now, she wanted to go and see what else Logia had planned. "We'll see you two at the guild," she said as she walked near silently to Logia's cabin, stepping in to see Logia tucking the sleeping demoness into her bed. Logia then stepped back as Mira walked up behind her before wrapping her arms around her mate's waist. Logia leaned back against her while still looking at Sayla's sleeping face, a near imperceptible smile on her lips.

"So …" Mira started softly. "… What now?"

Logia remained silent for some time before answering in a low voice.

"We need to find her a new soul to call her own … but that will be tricky. I don't want to just grab some innocent soul, wipe it clean, and then give it to her … we need to find a willing donor."

"But how? What human would willingly give up their soul?" Mira questioned with a frown.

"Not human … it needs to be a Daemon to match her body attributes but can't be high class like a Devil … it would overwhelm her and kill her in the end."

"Why?"

"Her body composition," Logia answered. "Being 70% eternano means her body is far more reactive to internal eternano and also dependent on it … it might be why the Etherious don't use magic in the first place. But regardless, too much Eternano could poison her body since her body can't balance it. Think of it like water with humans. Too much and they die from water poisoning since their bodies being 70% water become diluted. Too little and the body shrivels up with the major organs beginning to fail from dehydration."

"So then … where will we find a soul to match?" Mira asked.

Logia sighed softly as she turned in Mira's arms, looking at her intently. "It looks like we'll be taking that trip to the Underworld sooner than I thought …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Oh damn! Sayla is thrown into the mix, big time! Any guesses to what's going down!? Let me hear your thoughts!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	57. A Fresh Start or Trouble?

**Author's Note: Big'ol chapter for yah! I've noticed that it's been getting a little long winded with the pieces I needed to add to the story but never fear, the bits I created are crucial. That being said, I have about 3-4 more chapters before the Tartaros Arc officially begins and I won't go down like cannon so watch yourselves! Hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"So you really think they're going?" Damian asked Horus in a low voice.

The pair were at the bar in the Fairy Tail guild hall, enjoying some steaming coffee after a somewhat restless night. Diana had informed them of the little 'trip' she and Mira were taking … to say he was shocked was an understatement. He knew it was possible but was mostly shocked that Diana was aware of how to get there. As far as he knew, that sort of knowledge was heavily guarded and Vampire progenitors of 3rd level or higher were authorized to jump between the planes.

Horus had been against it, citing it would be too dangerous but then Diana made a point that as a Chaos Dragon and being mated to a Devil, she would be perfectly safe in the Underworld which had similar effects to non-residents as it did to Celestial Spirits when in the human world known as Earthland. She even pointed out that if Horus tried to accompany them, he would suffer the debilitating effects. He still wasn't happy about it but conceded after a while. They'd kept the knowledge between the 4 of them and told their master that Diana and Mira would simply be gone for a short trip, no more than two days at best.

Makarov had looked at them suspiciously but considering they were both were 2 of his 3 strongest in the guild, he didn't press for more. The pair had left the area and erected another barrier to hide the portal known as a 'Hell Gate', a complex runic circle Diana wrote from scratch, and would likely be making the jump soon. As for Sayla, the demoness had woken up in the early hours of the day but found herself too weak to even get out of bed just yet. Though, when she found herself to be fully in control of her body and thoughts, even those that could be considered direct mutiny against her creator, she was overjoyed and thanked Diana repeatedly while crying tears of joy … though she was also shocked to learn that another consciousness was 'tagging along' with her.

She was now peacefully resting at Diana's cabin, with a few books left for her for entertainment. Horus and Damian had decidedly to relax for the time being, hanging out with the Fairies and chatting with some of the friendlier mages. As for Yukino, she'd gone to explore the town with Lisanna and Phiona. That left the guild feeling rather quiet but Damian didn't mind much. It was a nice change of pace from the usual search and destroy dark guilds they'd been doing for a while.

"I hope they're safe," Horus mumbled while looking at his black coffee.

"Oh they'll be fine," Damian said while clapping his friend on the shoulder. "We're talking about a Primal Dragon and Queen Devil … honestly it would take an army to even threaten them."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about …" Horus mumbled while giving a side glance to Damian. "The residents of the Underworld are far more aware then those of this one … many are probably familiar with the essence of dragon and devil meaning that they could be found out. That, and I'm sure there are plenty that wouldn't see Diana in the brightest light … especially since she is a Chaos Dragon."

"Welp! Nothing to do now but wait," Damian said while shrugging … though he did have the feeling that there was going to be more to their trip than anyone originally thought … oh well …

* * *

"So … purple."

"Yep."

"No brimstone?"

"A few spots."

"… No screams of the damned?"

"Not unless you travel to the actual gates of Hell which is a seemingly bottomless pit with Tartarus being the last level."

"… Oh …"

Mira remained quiet as she took in the sight around her. They had finally teleported to the Underworld, which she just learned wasn't actually Hell. It was a whole world living in tangent to their own much like Edolas. Surprisingly it wasn't a burning world with volcanos, scorched rock, and tormented screams ringing at every moment. In fact, Mira felt it was rather pleasant, though it was possible her devil nature made her biased.

They were both dressed in their usual mission apparel, Logia with her Saint coat that was tied with a single button at the middle of her bust to display a healthy amount of cleavage and her flat and toned stomach, black jeans that hugged her legs, and sports bra underneath. Mira went with the skirt, crop-top, knee high boots, and coat similar to Logia's while her hair was in a high ponytail.

They were standing on a high hill overlooking a large valley. The earth looked much darker than regular soil and the scent in the air carried a very faint smell of Sulphur. However, a big difference was that the 'sky' in this place was a dark shade of purple with miasma like clouds and bright stars … or at least they looked like stars to Mira. The most surprising thing though, was the foliage around them and in the valley. She expected old and withered trees, dead plants, and generally decaying environment.

She was _not_ expecting a dense and abundant forest with bio-luminescent plants. The leaves had edges glowing in tones of blues, purples, light reds, and even some pint. The trees had patterns running up and down the trunks in similar color and the entire forest seemed to basically glow. Even some small streams and ponds she could see had glowing floors and crystal clear waters.

"Wow …" she mumbled in awe as she took in the sights.

"I was the same the first time I came here," Logia said as she stood beside Mira, looking at the forest with a gentle smile. "… I actually stayed in the Underworld for a decade when I was traveling. These forests are really peaceful … well, if you're strong enough to scare off the local wildlife anyways."

"So where exactly are we?" Mira asked as she looked at the sky but could get a sense of direction or see anything remotely suggesting inhabitants or villages.

"Somewhere in the West I think," Logia said with a shrug. "I didn't specify the entry point so I can't be sure. Definitely not the South though since we would be in a frozen tundra otherwise, though you and I would be fine with the temperature."

"Huh," was all Mira could say as she followed Logia as she started to walk slowly down the hill.

As they walked Mira stared in wonder at the plants, her hands trailing over any plants that were close enough. Just walking in the forest felt so right to Mira, like she was finally returning home after being gone for a long time. She could even feel the traces of demonic magic within the plants and streams. She was so entrenched in her thoughts that she didn't notice Logia had paused for a moment and so walked past her. She then heard some bushes in front of her rustling. She stopped and looked curiously before the lower leaves parted to reveal a white furred bunny with a patch of glowing blue fur running down the spine.

"Aww~" she cooed as she bent forward to get a closer look. "Aren't you the cutest thing~?"

The little bunny twitched its nose adorably as it turned in her direction before taking a tentative hop closer. Mira was getting ready to stretch a hand out and hopefully pet the adorable creature but it suddenly rushed forward at her. She was so caught off guard by the sudden speed that she froze for a moment before Logia rushed to her side in a blur. Her hand lashed out and caught the bunny, which had hopped at Mira, out of the air and with a quick flick of her wrist, snapped the little thing's neck.

"Logia!" Mira shouted in shock and mild horror.

Why would her mate kill the bunny!?

"Got yah, little bugger," Logia muttered before looking at Mira with a raised eyebrow.

"We'd you kill it?" Mira whined with a pout before Logia shrugged raised the bunny to Mira's face, letting her see its face … and mouth. "Wah …?" Last time she checked, bunnies didn't have a pair of black incisors two inches long.

"Ripper Jacks," Logia said, "Or more commonly as cannibal rabbits. These guys pretend to be small and defenseless and then, when you're close enough, they jump you and clamp down on a victim's throat before they can react. Then they tear you apart like vultures."

Mira paled at the mental image, one hand unconsciously going to her neck. Good thing her mate was familiar with the area or that could have gotten nasty. Then her stomach churned as Logia used her free hand to rip the bunny's rib cage open without flinching at the blood splatter.

"What are you doing!?" Mira shouted in full horror this time as her mate ignored her and released the claws in her right hand before easily cutting through the flesh and plucking the heart free.

"Want it?" Logia asked while offering the bloody heart to Mira as if it was candy.

Mira reeled back as she looked at Logia with wide eyes.

"What?" Logia asked with a tilt of the head. "These guys are as common as squirrels around here and the heart is considered a delicacy when eaten raw."

"Eww!" was Mira's mature reaction.

"You know as a Devil and a dragon's mate, eating raw meat won't bother you, right?"

"That doesn't mean I'll just cut up cute things and eat them!" Mira retorted with an accusing finger.

"Fine," Logia said with a shrug before she tossed the heart into her mouth and clamped down on it with her razor-like teeth.

Mira felt like she was going to gag but then Logia suddenly stepped up to her and kissed her before Mira could react. In her moment of surprise, Logia used her tongue to force Mira's mouth open and then shove a piece of the meat into her mouth. Mira pulled back and was about to spit it out but then paused as she registered the taste. Rather than the coppery taste of blood and raw meat, the heart actually tasted almost sweet with a somewhat spicy undertone to it, the texture of the meat being almost like taffy.

Before she realized it, she chewed and swallowed, actually savoring the taste. Then it registered to her what Logia did so she sent Logia a glare with little heat to it.

"Why'd you do that?" Mira asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because you weren't going to try it otherwise," Logia replied with grin before a slight blush colored her cheeks. "And that was the same trick Lilith used on me the first time she brought me here … damn Devil of Lust," she muttered the last bit but Mira still caught it, though she disregarded it.

"And how did you know I would like it?"

"The texture of meat and taste of blood won't really bother you anymore thanks to being my mate and the demonic traces in the rabbit are the spice you caught … pretty tasty right?" her mate answered before poking Mira playfully. "… Want me to catch another?"

"No!" Mira snapped while poking Logia in the nose. "No more killing cute things."

"But—"

"No buts," Mira cut her off.

"Fine," Logia replied in surrender while looking at the carcass in her hand. She shrugged before igniting it in Styx flames, turning it to dust in seconds along with the blood on her hand. "… I'm feeling a little hungry through," she muttered.

"How? You ate enough to feed Natsu _and_ Gajeel this morning!" Mira said as she looked at Logia incredulously. The girl threw down eggs, toast, bacon, and sausages faster than Mira could cook.

"Hey, I'm new to this!" Logia replied while pointing to her lower gut with a pout.

Mira just sighed at the look on Logia's face, wondering how could she be so casual when the purpose of this trip was anything but. After all, it's not like they had to find and possibly capture a demon to then take the soul or anything like that. Seeing the look in her mate's eyes, she knew that until her hunger was at least lessened, they weren't going to get anything done.

"Fine … go and get something to eat while I look around," she said.

"Are you sure?" Logia asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. You told me about the Ripper Jacks and I'll be more than strong enough to deal with anything that comes my way," she replied confidently, her fist igniting in crimson and violet flames to make the point.

"… Okay … but call me if anything happens," Logia said slowly to which Mira nodded.

Logia then nodded as well before giving Mira a peck of a kiss and then running off into the forest. Once out of sight Mira starting walking in the opposite direction, still marveling at the supernatural forest around her. So many new things were surrounding her, from strange flowers with thorns on the petals rather than the stems, glowing vines running along low-hanging branches, and odd fruit trees. She could have sworn she saw a banana tree but something told her that it wasn't in her best interest to try any.

She continued walking for some time, not really paying attention to where she was going. She then arrived to a small clearing, the grass growing almost the height of her hips, lightly swaying in a breeze. Instead of the blades of grass themselves, the ground beneath them glowed in a shade of light blue, giving the clearing an ominous tone to it. She was about to walk into the clearing but stopped as she felt sudden vibrations spiking up through the ground. Soon she could hear the foliage to her far right rustling along with the sound of multiple branches and leaves being crushed.

After a few seconds a herd of creatures burst through the clearing in a sprint. They ran past Mira in a formation, allowing Mira to get a general view of them. They looked almost like horses, only that they stood a good 3 meters at the shoulders with bigger muscles along the neck and upper backs. They lacked fur or manes, instead being covered in thick hide and plats along the upper necks. They had reptilian tails and from a glance, Mira could tell that instead of hooves they had three bony toes. They also had the glowing patterns along the shoulders, back and belly with some in tones of red while others were pink.

' _Is that to tell males and females apart?'_ Mira wondered as the herd of nearly 100 beasts ran past her and back into the brush. Just from the way they moved, Mira was pretty sure they were running from something, otherwise they would have taken notice of her. She looked in the direction they ran from, looking through the crushed foliage. Her curiosity got the better of her as she walked in that direction but she remained cautious by sticking to the cover of trees and continuing parallel to the destroyed path.

She walked for a while before she felt multiple magical signatures, all being demonic in nature along with the scent of blood in the air. Her guard rose as she moved slower, suppressing her own presence the same way Logia had showed her to do. Moving with the grace and silence of a predator stalking possible prey, she remained tied to the small shadows. She could see the tell-tale signs that the beasts had been here first before something spooked them into running, likely the sources of the magic. She also noted green blood spilled on some leaves and the ground.

After a few more minutes she found a body. It looked almost like a goblin with dark green skin, pointed nose and ears, and almost bald head. The creature wore what looked like leather armor that had been tossed together and a dagger jabbed into the lower ribs where she assumed was the heart. Logia had informed her last night that many Underworld creatures didn't have the heart in the chest like the creatures of Earthland. She noted that the pool of blood below it was green so it had been one of the things involved. She followed the signs of combat, finding more of the creatures in similar states, some cut down by a sharp weapon while others simply laid broken.

After some time she spotted something far different from the regular broken branches and green blood … a drop of red blood. ' _So this wasn't infighting,'_ Mira thought as she got close enough to start telling the magical signatures apart. One was clearly different from the others, both in size and nature but Mira could tell it was weakening and the others were closing in. Mira decided to see this up close so she bounded forward and jumped high over the top of some of the trees. She bounced from top to top until she landed on a high branch from a particularly tall tree and looked down at a clearing.

There she spotted four of the goblins surrounding a downed demon. From her vantage point she could see it was a female demon. Unlike the goblins, she was a rather pretty girl with a buxom figure and creamy skin. She had light blue hair that spilled to her lower back with bangs framing her face. Pointy ears, glowing red eyes, small button nose with blood running down the side of her head. She was dressed in a small corset top that barely held her bosom in, a large choker with a pendant hanging down close to her cleavage, sleeves at the biceps that fell to her wrists. She also had a skirt that was more for show than anything else considering that the cloth at the sides was fully transparent while the front and back were the only things keeping her modesty. Lastly were the thigh-high socks missing the toes and heels, all her clothes being a deep tone of blue with pink borders.

She also had small patterns reminiscent of tattoos in a flowing form glowing pink. Out of her shoulders, or maybe a little lower from what Mira could see, were a pair of midnight black, feathered wings, and a tail similar to Mira but with a heart shaped end rather than a usual spade. Lastly she had a pair of horns jutting out of the side of her head, curving to the contour of her head before pointing straight up, looking as black as her wings. Putting the demon's beauty aside, Mira noted she had several cuts along her legs, shoulders, and was holding her hand to a large stab one just below the ribs. Mira could tell that too much blood was flowing out of the wound and the demon needed to be treated immediately.

"We got you now bitch," one of the goblins said with a sneer, hefting a rather large mace in his arms. At least it was large with him holding it considering none of the goblins was taller than 4 feet.

The demoness clicked her teeth in irritation while extending her free hand at her side, her pink nails growing into rather fearsome claws.

"She's too weak to use magic now," another goblin, one with twin daggers, said with unhidden glee.

"Which means capturing her will be that much easier," a third with a lance said as he eyed her. "… Just think of how much she'll be worth in the slave markets."

"We'll probably have to _teach_ her first to make sure she's up to par," the last goblin with a short sword in hand said earning a growl from the demoness.

"Damn Goblins," she spat out venomously even though her voice was rather soft and alluring.

That made the goblins snarl at her, leveling their killing intent at her but she didn't seem fazed.

"You aren't worthy of being considered part of the Daemonic race," she continued, trying to egg them on into being sloppy but Mira could tell it was a desperate strategy.

The demon was on her last legs. She'd obviously been fighting for some time and was drained of both power and blood … Mira wasn't even sure if immediate medical attention could save her and it looked like the goblins had missed that fact.

"Well, it's not like you can get away anyways," the goblin with the short sword said. "… Hope you enjoy your future … _whore_."

That's was the last straw for Mira. She'd had enough of this and wouldn't allow these things to capture someone only to use her and sell her into slavery. She jumped from the branch she'd rested on and fell directly between the goblins and the demon, her impact causing the ground to fracture slightly under her. She slowly rose up, her height allowing her to tower over the goblins before her.

"Who are you?" the goblin with the mace asked while leveling a glare.

"Leave now," Mira said without bothering to answer the question. "… Or you'll regret it."

That didn't sit well with the goblins as they snarled at her.

"Move bitch!" the one with the mace said as he charged forward with the mace reared high.

"I warned you," Mira said as the strike came.

With little effort, Mira's hand shot out and caught the mace, stopping it dead before it could even come close to her body. She tightened her grip, her fingers slowly sinking into the iron under her strength as the goblins gapped in shock. Taking his shock as an opening, Mira lashed out with a fist, planting it firmly in the goblins chest before he was blasted back with a sickening crunch. The body tumbled for several meters until it crashed against a tree and slumped to the ground, remaining still.

' _So this is what Logia meant,'_ Mira thought as she looked at her own fist, surprisingly not bothered at all that she just killed the goblin. The act of killing no longer bothered her as long as the reasoning was sound. Killing for the sake of killing was inexcusable to her but in self-defense felt perfectly fine and the only exception she made now was with humans in the same regard that Logia had since joining the guild. She would try to avoid killing a human as much as possible but should the circumstance demand it … she won't hesitate.

"Anyone else?" she asked in a dangerous tone, her eyes glowing in crimson and sapphire as she stopped suppressing her presence while her spaded tail came out, the pebbles around her starting to float in the air and steam due to her power.

"A Devil …" the goblin with the sword whispered in terror, dropping his sword.

The remaining goblins quaked in their boots for a few seconds before turning tail and running as fast as they could. She watched them run with their tails between their legs as they disappeared from view. Once she was sure they weren't coming back she glanced at the corpse left at the base of the tree. With a dismissive flick of the wrist, she launched a tiny ball of violet flames which struck and ignited the boy immediately before turning it to ash in under a minute.

With that matter settled she turned around to look at the downed demon, who in turn had fallen to her knees in a mix of fear and exhaustion while looking at her with nervous eyes. Mira gave her a gentle smile as she slowly approached with her hands in clear view.

"Hello there," she stated softly. "… Need some help?"

The demon narrowed her eyes but didn't make any move so Mira took it as a sign to keep approaching. Once she was a few feet away she stopped and looked at the blood pooling below the demon … her heart sinking at the amount already spilled. Even if it was pointless, Mira still felt the need to offer assistance and try at least.

"… Want me to seal that wound for you?" Mira asked in a low voice, slightly frown as she looked at the cut in question. She hadn't seen any blood on the sword of the goblin that ran away so it must have been another that lost their life for that one hit.

"What's the point?" the demon said in a defeated voice as she looked down. "… I'm dead anyways …"

"But …"

"Unless you know a Slayer with _Sky_ magic that happens to be within a minute of here, you can't save me," the demoness continued, the irony of that statement lost on her even as Mira winced. "… Bastard stabbed my second heart," she added in a murmur but Mira caught it.

' _Second Heart?'_ thought Mira in confusion but she shook it off for now. She still had a few minutes at best before … she passed.

"But … why were you out here?" Mira asked as she got closer and kneeled before the demon.

"… Just … leaving the unnecessary behind," she replied with an air of finality and cold glint in her eyes.

Seeing that Mira didn't press on that so instead tried to find another conversation starter.

"So … got a name?" she asked innocently.

"No …" was the quick reply making Mira frown.

"Is there really nothing to you? Would you even take the chance to live if you could?" Mira asked without really considering what she was saying.

The demoness looked at her in surprise, blinking owlishly before giving Mira a bitter smile.

"I guess you could say … my life was never really my own anyways," she said while glancing at her wings.

"But …" Mira started as she suddenly thought to the purpose of coming here. "… what if you could live a life … a new life that isn't tied to whatever you're running from?"

"Huh … unlikely," the demoness quipped.

"Actually I can give you that chance," Mira said, causing the demoness to look at her in surprise.

"Re-really?" she asked with an almost desperate air around her.

"Mhmm," Mira replied with a nod before frowning slightly. "… But there is a catch."

"Isn't there always," the demoness said somewhat snidely. "… Well, I'm listening."

Mira nodded before starting to explain. "You would be able to live … but in a new body … and with a roommate of sorts."

"Roommate?" the demoness asked with a frown.

"Yes … you see, I can use _Take-Over_. Are you familiar with that magic?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what will happen to your body. The catch is that I'll transfer your soul to a new body that needs a soul but already has a consciousness in it so you would share the body … it's not really that bad though since I sort of do the same thing with the demons I've taken over."

The demoness remained silent for a time, contemplating the offer while Mira waited patiently. After a few minutes the demoness looked at her before nodding making Mira smile.

"Okay then … oh! What are you by the way?" Mira asked with a tilt of the head.

"Oh, I'm a GAH—"

The demoness suddenly stopped as she violently coughed up blood while falling on her back.

"Hey!" Mira shouted in shock but the demoness just kept coughing.

She leaned over the dying demoness, knowing that there was little time left. ' _I guess this is it!'_ she thought as she placed her hands on the dying demon's stomach, letting a pulse of her own magic run through her palms. She sound focused on the soul presence of the demon before taking a steady breath and activating her magic.

" _Take-Over: Soul Binding!"_

At her words her power flared up before a purple glow encompassed her and the demon. The glow was nearly blinding for a few moments before it died down to reveal only Mira standing there. She now looked like a near carbon copy of the demoness, only with her white hair and facial features being the main difference. She looked at her own hands as she tested the new features of this body out.

So far, it was a physical par to Amona, though the magical signature was stronger, probably from the demoness being older than Amona had been when first taken. Her senses didn't feel too different and she couldn't feel any new forms of magic within her just yet since she wasn't exactly synchronized with the new demon. Then again, the soul wasn't for her so she would have to worry about that.

After a few seconds she released the magic, her form returning to the natural state with a sigh. She relaxed as she looked around, now wondering where her mate was. The goal of coming to the Underworld was complete for now so staying any longer, even if Mira was curious, wasn't exactly worth it right now. So, she focused on Logia's signature and headed in that direction while mentally searching for her newest soul.

' _Hello … can you hear me?'_ she mentally called, not being able to place a name since she never got one.

'…'

She waited for a time but got no reply, though after a few minutes she could visualize the soul in her. It was rather easy considering it had a soft, pink glow to it. She focused on it and could feel it 'sleeping' in a sense. She remembered that some take-overs could result in the mind of the soul going dormant, depending on their condition prior to being captured or how strong they were. ' _I guess I can talk to her later … or after she is fused to Sayla,'_ Mira mused as she soon caught the scent of Logia and something slightly like blood and … oranges?

She quirked an eyebrow as she moved a branch from blocking her view to see her mate … and blink owlishly at her. Logia was siting contently against what Mira assumed was an orange tree … though the fruit had odd, glowing green patterns on the skins and the one Logia had currently taken a bite out of was bleeding?

"Wah?" Mira asked in her mature form, looking between Logia's content face and the odd fruit.

"Oh Mira, welcome back," Logia chirped sweetly before taking another bite of the fruit.

"What are you eating?" she asked as she stepped closer to her mate and stared at the fruit that was definitely bleeding now that she got a closer look.

"A Sangui Orange, want a taste?" Logia answered while offering up the fruit to Mira.

She stared at it for a moment, wondering how in the world Logia kept finding the most morbid things to eat to easily. If she didn't know any better, she would have the thought that it was actual flesh in the fruit and the slight tinge of blood didn't help. But in the end she shrugged. She'd already had a taste of Ripper Jack heart and so, went with it. She took a small bite out of it, idly noting that the skin was a little chewier than the fruits she was used to and the insides were deceptively soft.

The flavor was closest to that of an orange with a near bitter after taste. Overall it was nice and Mira decided on another bite, some of the juices spilling down her lips. She caught Logia eyeing her before she leaned closer and sensually licking the juices from Mira's chin to her lips while staring Mira in the eyes. ' _Oh, she is playing a dangerous game,'_ Mira thought while aiming a challenging smirk at her mate. Logia's face hovered barely an inch from hers, a challenging glint in her silver eyes.

Mira unconsciously started to lean forward but just before she could claim a kiss, Logia leaned back, giggled, and dashed off. Mira just stared at where her mate used to be while her mind rebooted for a moment. Once recovered she felt her eyes twitch in annoyance. How dare Logia tease her like that and think she could get away? ' _Oh, you're not going anywhere little missy!'_ she thought as she charged after her mate who's giggles could still be heard.

* * *

"So … think they'll get along?" Mira asked softly as they observed the sleeping demoness.

Sayla was laying in Logia bed, blissfully unconscious after having the new soul placed in her. Logia had repeated the process but added a layer to the magic circle used, a spell being implemented to allow the two minds now sharing the body to slowly meld into one over time and become a whole new identity.

"They should," Logia replied from her seat beside Mira as the pair faced the bed. "From what I can tell Sayla was created with a gentler and submissive personality but a trigger in the artificial soul to turn her in an emotionless killing machine on command. From what you told me, the demon you took wasn't too aggressive and more or less nonchalant about death and such so they shouldn't butt heads."

"So what will happen now?" Mira asked while gesturing to the demon.

"Well, aside from the mind fusing, Sayla's body will begin to adjust to resemble the demon soul now in her along with a few habits and needs. I won't change her body composition though so I don't know if Sayla will be able to use magic but at the same time she might not be able to use _Curse_ anymore."

"How come?"

"From what I can tell so far, that power of the Etherious is still dependent on Eternano, just that the artificial soul does something to it as it's collected to the point it doesn't resemble Eternano anymore. I'm not sure how Zeref managed it but he essentially created _Corrupt Eternano_ with his demons. It uses supplements from negativity to power itself more than the natural Eternano in the air. That's why the suppression cuffs don't work on them and they think they aren't reliant on Eternano."

Mira frowned at Logia's explanation, recalling tidbits that Sayla had told them about the Gates and their abilities. Tartaros believed that they were superior since they didn't use Eternano and could apparently revive themselves with a system called Hell Core. It was likely that since their souls were artificial, they didn't dissipate into the true realms of Heaven or Hell and so could be recalled to the Core for revival. They also detested being in area with high concentrations of Eternano, citing that it made them feel sick but if what Logia theorized was accurate, then the Corrupt Eternano in their bodies was clashing with natural Eternano and the high Eternano composition in their own bodies was acting as a buffer between their own form of it and the form in the environment.

For essential purposes, Tartaros was a walking contradiction and insult to nature. They weren't capable of using natural magic as far as Sayla knew and hated it yet their bodies needed it to survive. Their artificial souls were also able to continuously absorb Eternano to create Spirit Eternano making them ageless just like the Immortal Races yet, in every other aspect they could scarcely compare. Honestly, with the more that Mira learned, the more she wanted to go out, find Tartaros, and eliminate them already … but Logia had already cooked up a plan for that and it was positively … devious.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a soft moan made her looked at Sayla as she groggily got up while rubbing her eye cutely though Mira noticed that her once black eyes now had a very deep, red color to them. ' _Most be a mix between her eye color and the demon's soul in her.'_ The pair watched as the demon recollected herself while turning to look at them with a small smile.

"Welcome back Sayla. How do you feel?" Logia asked in her gentle voice as she leaned forward.

"Better," Sayla replied as she looked at her own hands. "I don't feel as powerful as I used to be though."

"Because you don't generate that Corrupt Eternano anymore so you'll have to adjust to true Demonic Eternano. Don't worry, once you get the hang of it you get stronger a lot faster and the demon in you had reserves marginally larger than what yours were so you'll actually be stronger than before," Logia replied while getting up. "You must be hungry."

Sayla nodded as she continued to study her hand, looking very focused as Mira felt tiny traces of magic being flared. ' _So she's already trying to get used to it,'_ Mira mused as she followed after Logia while the demoness got reacquainted with herself. She stood beside Logia as the dragoness prepped a bowl of chicken broth for Sayla, knowing that her body might be sensitive at the moment so eating light would be better. Once it was ready Logia walked back to Sayla with the bowl and a small tray so it was easier to eat while in bed.

"Thank you," Sayla said sweetly before beginning to eat slowly while Logia returned to Logia's side.

"So," Mira started in a low whisper. "… Do you plan on training her for a while before she leaves?"

"A little but the biggest role will come from you," Logia replied while smirking at Mira. "I can teach general control but you're the resident specialist in demon magic … and you can add a little something."

"And what would that be?" Mira asked in mock confusion, having an idea what Logia was referring to but still wanting to hear it.

"Oh you know~" Logia replied in a husky tone, her finger gently gliding across Mira's neck and briefly brushing her mating mark, earning what sounded like a mix between a moan and growl from the devil.

"I don't," Mira denied while drawing closer to her mate, wanting a little vengeance for the teasing back in the Underworld.

She was about to draw closer but then both caught a particular scent that they were heavily familiar with. The only problem was that they knew by memory that it wasn't coming from either of them. They both gave a side glance to Sayla, being surprised to see she had been staring at them with a look some would liken to a hungry predator. Of course, the moment they looked at her she slightly gasped at realizing she'd been caught so she looked away but did nothing to hide her blush … or the smell of her arousal.

"Mira …" Logia said in a low voice as she narrowed her eyes at the blushing and clearly, though for unknown reasons, horny demon. "What was the demon you met like again?"

"Umm … pretty, busty, skimpy clothes …"

"What was her tail like?" Logia persisted, her eyes turning to Mira.

"Ah, like mine but with a heart shaped ending."

At that Logia's eyes widened as she glanced at Sayla before looking at Mira again.

"Please tell me she had bat wings," Logia asked in a slightly nervous voice making Mira start to worry.

"No … they were pitch black, feathered wings."

"Bahamut's Tail," Logia muttered but seeing Mira's blank face, she elaborated. "… Dragon God … anyways, we might have a small problem," she said as she looked at Sayla again.

"And that would be?" Mira asked as she looked at Sayla as well.

"We … might have just turned Sayla into a Succubus … and she's probably hungry."

"…"

"…"

"… Well damn …"

* * *

Mira and Logia stood leaning against a wall on the outside of a brothel in the shadier part of Magnolia, away from the usual places you'd expect to see a Fairy Tail mage. Both decided it would be best to not be recognized so a little _Transformation_ magic on Mira's part to change into a brunette with hazel eyes and Logia using a few runes on a trench coat she wore to make her look blonde with green eyes. They were currently waiting for Sayla to finish up her 'meal', the brothel supplying an abundant amount of willing donors.

"So … are you sure she won't accidently drain someone dry?" Mira asked in a hushed whisper, ignoring some leers from drunken patrons going in and out of the rowdy establishment.

"No, I told her the warning signs incase and she isn't using the full method so at best she'll knock someone out, though if it happens to be a mage it will take longer," Logia replied.

The pair resumed in silence for a few minutes before Mira felt her curiosity getting to her, wanting to understand more about the Daemonic race known as Succubus.

"Hey L," Mira said softly, not wanting to really use any of Logia's names here but it still got her attention. "Why did it matter if she had feathered wings or not?"

Logia looked at her for a moment before answering in a hushed tone.

"The Immortal races are different from the others in a key way. When creatures reproduce, usually it's the genes that matter the most and affect how the offspring turn out. For the Immortal races, magic is so fundamentally ingrained that inheriting magic is more important. Take dragons for example. My mama was first peeked by my papa because he was a very rare case. While most beings have a natural affinity to certain magic, my papa didn't have any but by the same token, could potentially learn any magic. How the romance started is a story for another time but the point is, mama didn't care about his weak constitution. Dragons naturally inherit the strongest physical traits of the parents but the magic is what's important."

"But how did that affect you then?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since my papa didn't have an affinity to pass down, I was born with an even higher affinity for _Chaos_ and _Abyss_ magic than my mama was. Using my magic was easier than breathing when I was a kid and that's how I got so powerful so quickly. I'm also good at learning new magic as a reflection of my papa," she answered before returning to the earlier explanation.

"That's why dragons with slayers tended to call them their children. Because by passing on their magic, the human effectively became their heir and would then be able to pass on the magic as well. Now for Daemonic beings like Succubi, it's a matter of blood purity and magic inheritance though the way it happens is a little odd. For a succubus, regardless if they are a high breed or mutts known as Lesser Succubus, they have the potential to birth high breed or low breed offspring. It's all a matter of chance and the more pure the blood, the stronger the Succubus."

"So the wings …?" Mira persisted, wondering how long Logia was going to take.

"I'm getting there," Logia replied dryly, noting her mate's impatience. "Anyways, in the very rare chance that a Succubus is born pure blood, they are known as Arch-Succubus. Very powerful both physically and magic wise so they are highly sought after and the biggest give away is the wings. Most Succubus have bat wings but a pure blood will have feathered wings as black as midnight, a marker of their status and ability."

"So the Succubus I found …"

"Was an Arch-Succubus though, since we know she ran away into that forest, then she must have been a recently matured Succubus since the wings don't actually come out until they reach around 50 years of age," Logia answered her.

"Why is that?"

"Blame their constitution. Succubus have relatively weak stomachs and don't get much nutrition from regular food while also maturing at a slower rate. That's why they feed of other living things through sex while vampires feed through blood instead since they have the same problem. And as for why she ran away, it wouldn't be a push to say that wherever she was before, she was likely being considered to being used as a breeding stock since she has the highest chances of birthing more Arch-Succubus and if not, still a high breed. Their status is their curse," Logia finished with a slightly sad tone at the end.

Mira frowned at that piece of information, now understanding why the Succubus didn't want to give her name or anything of the sorts. She'd probably caught wind of the plans for her and decided to leave before her life could be enslaved. Mira shook her head of the thoughts before looking at Logia and asking another question to get off that particular subject as well.

"So, how does the feeding work exactly?"

Logia glanced at her before answering in a low whisper, too low for any regular human to catch.

"Think of it like the Slayers. She eats the Eternano in the body of the victim to feed just like Natsu would eat fire. Granted, being a demon means she could also consume Spirit Eternano directly to increase her life force but that requires a … deeper connection."

"Huh," was Mira's reply, getting the hint from Logia.

Sayla was just charming people with her natural beauty and sucking face to get her meal so there wasn't a risk of someone randomly dropping dead but she could still drain a mage to the point of Mana Deficiency. Granted now she would have to be careful about when and where she feeds but given a week or two and she should be able to learn some of the _illusion_ magic Succubus use to hide their activities. A silence fell on the pair again but was then interrupted when two familiar presences approached, making the pair look down the street to the familiar sight of Horus and Damian. The pair waited patiently until the other duo arrived, looking at them curiously.

"So," Damian started while glancing to the brothel and the sounds of someone getting into a brawl. "… Any particular reason our newest addition is in there."

"We accidentally turned her into a Succubus and she needed to feed," Logia admitted sheepishly.

"Oh hello," Damian said with a grin but Horus smacked him.

"Don't go getting any ideas," he commented with a side glance before looking to Logia. "… So … what's the plan now with her?"

"Well, Mira and I are going to help her figure out which magic she can use thanks to her new status and if she can retain similar abilities to her curse, then there's a plan to …"

Logia cut off as all four sensed an approaching presence, too far from the town for most mages to feel unless they had senses heightened by supernatural means.

"Dragons?" Horus asked slightly perplexed.

"No … it's tainted," Logia answered as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "… So the suspicions were correct …"

"Suspicions?" Damian asked while still facing the direction it was coming from.

"Few had any ideas what his magic was but a few stray accounts hinted at it … now I have it confirmed and I am less than pleased," Logia answered as her power radiated around her frame as some people around them stumbled from the sudden pressure, fizzling out the runes keeping up her disguise … not that she cared. "Horus, please stay and wait for Sayla while I go _talk_ to our guest."

Horus looked at her curiously but then nodded before walking into the brothel with Damian following after a moment. With both gone Mira glanced to Logia, seeing the anger boiling just underneath the surface.

"Let's go," Logia said in a deadly tone before she jumped to the roof on the opposing street.

Mira followed after her as they bounded from roof to roof, the pace making them little more than blurs to most in the streets below. They made it to the southern edge of the town in a minute or so but kept going past it for some time. They soon arrived to a clearing near the edges of the forest known to mostly surround the town. By now Mira could clearly feel the magic and pick out what Logia meant about being tainted. It felt eerily similar to _Dragon Slayer_ magic but at the time felt almost decayed in a way. And to add to the confusion was the fact that it was a single signature but multiple element traces which even Natsu and Gajeel with their dual element forms don't have regularly.

They stopped and waited for a moment before their _guest_ arrived before them, his appearance as over the top as Mira had expected from the little she'd read about him. An ornate, long-sleeved cloak with a high collar, dark trouser with the ends tucked into knee high boots, and some ring formed from 12 spines out of a material that Mira couldn't place. Lastly was his dirty blonde hair with bangs framing his face and the top done into a fashion of droopy rabbit ears, green eyes, and a scar across his face from cheek to cheek. There stood before them the ex-God of Ishgar, God Serena.

And said god did not looked pleased at all, judging by his seething glare directed at Logia, his pressure rising by the seconds as his veins popped. Neither Mira nor Logia gave any indication that the pressure bothered them at all, even if it was actually close to the pressure Gildarts had and Mira now as well. They remained silent for some time but it seemed that the silence was too much for Serena.

"So," he started in a low and dark tone, "You're the one that took my title. The so called, Heavenly Queen of Ishgar, Diana the Dragon Knight."

"Yes and you are the wannabe god," Logia retorted, slightly smirking at the rage showing on Serena's face.

"You dare mock a god?" he asked, his pressure rising to the point cracks were rising under him.

"Oh heavens no, that would require an actual god to be around," Logia replied though her smirk died down as her eyes turned cold, shifting into the natural dragon state. "And someone as pathetic as you could never achieve godhood."

"Insolence!" Serena practically screeched as he took an offensive stance. "… I'll put you in your place and reclaim my title for I am God Serena, the Eight Dragon God. The results of the Hybrid Theory and possessor of 8 Dragon lacrima, making me the strongest dragon!"

As his words finished Logia released a feral growl, her fangs glinting as she released pure killing intent. Even someone as admittedly strong as Serena flinched as the intent washed over him but he did not back down. Mira was starting to pity the fool.

"Mira …" Logia said softly in an even voice without looking at her. "… Put up a barrier … this isn't going to be pretty …"

Mira nodded as she took a step back, knowing that this wasn't a fight for her to intervene in any way. Out of all the slayer types in regards to dragons, Logia liked Second Generations the least. They didn't earn their magic from a dragon, go through the training and effort for the power. Instead it was a cheap and quick way to obtain the power with little more required than figuring out the spells. Serena just admitted to not only being a Second Generation, but one who took several elements and obviously took them for granted, abusing the power.

Now he was facing what he assumed was a sham who claimed to have a magic he was unfamiliar with. If only he knew who he was challenging, the living legend that once slaughter dragons, gods, and devils alike. The one who fancied himself a god was now about to have his false reign ripped apart and Acnologia was all too happy to do it …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: The smack down is coming! Any bets on how bad it's going to be? Let me know and review! A pleasure as always, Jbubu**


	58. All In the Plans

**Author's Note: Yo everyone and finally to the next chapter! Not much to say before hand expect this ...**

 **Aunouncer: In one corner, weighing in at 180 lbs of douche-**

 **Douche: Oi!**

 **\- We have the self proclaimed god ... God Serena!**

 ***silence***

 **Anouncer: And in the other corner, weighing an undisclosed amount, the beautiful, the gentle, ... the sexy ... Acnologia!**

 ***Massive cheering and some wolf whistling only to be silenced by a certain devil barmaid***

 **Logia: Hi (with a shy blush and wave).**

 **Anouncer: Now, let's get this battle (read: pitiful massacre) underway!**

 **Serena (Douche): Ha! This will be a testament to my strength! No one can challenge let alone defeat a god!**

 **Anouncer: Oh you gon learn today ...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

God Serena watched as the white haired girl set up a rune barrier, keeping their presence concealed. He didn't know the girls name or care to stop her, knowing that the barrier would be convenient for him as well as them. With the barrier up he wouldn't have to worry about interruptions of any kind and now the little bitch who took his place was going to be at his mercy.

Speaking of said monochromette, Diana was staring at him intently with her mixed eyes of sapphire and silver. He wouldn't admit it but the narrowed pupils unnerved him slightly and he could still recall that horrid killing intent that washed over him. He was still suspicious though because as far as he could tell, the magic coming off her was barely B class and that couldn't be right. True, she couldn't hope to match him as a god but even then, if she defeated those two other weaklings then her power must be more than what is felt now.

He wasn't going to take any chances that it was hidden for an underhanded attack. Maybe that was how she defeated Wolfheim and Hyperion but such tactics could never threaten a god. With that in mind he got ready as he flared his power again, the first flicks of flame brimming at his fingers. ' _Let's see … fire, water, maybe earth? No, something more painful … ah, lightning,'_ he thought with a confident smirk before the flames stopped, replaced by the crackle of yellow lightning at his fingers.

"You would do well to remember this but …" he started as he met her stare, "… I didn't plan to let you live anyways. Not for such blasphemy."

"…" She didn't speak, only keep those cold eyes on him without even taking a position of offense or defense which only irked Serena more.

"Fool," Serena growled before he thrust his hand forward, a sphere of lightning forming at his palm. "Storm Dragon's Crackling Orb!"

The orb was launched at daunting speeds, heading straight for the still woman who looked unamused at the attack. Just when Serena thought the attack was going to strike home, Diana backhanded the lightning ball away, the orb smashing into the ground some meters away before detonating, leaving a smoldering crater nearly 7 meters wide.

"What!?" Serena shouted in outrage at his attack being dismissed so easily.

"Weak," Diana said in emotionless tone.

Serena grit his teeth as more lightning crackled along his frame. "I'll show you weak! Storm Dragon's Lightning Rush!"

As he shouted the attack he dashed around the still Saint, his movement a blur of glowing yellow as lightning coursed through his muscles allowing him to move at near untouchable speeds. He moved around her, trying to disorient her and find an opening.

"Pretty fast," Diana said still looking at where he stood before he'd used the spell. "… A bit faster than me in this suppressed form but …"

He didn't care for her words as he closed the distance from her left, his fist flying on a crash course with her cheek. Then, much to his shock, her hand shot up and caught his fist, completely ignoring the powerful lightning surrounding his fist.

"… I've fought faster opponents and this lightning doesn't even compare to what hers was," Diana continued while finally turning her head to look at him.

Her eyes were those of a predator, drilling into him as he struggled to pull his fist back but her grip was solid. Then she started to slowly tighten the grip, Serena biting his lip to stop from screaming as he clearly heard the slow crack of the bones in his hand over the sound of lightning crackling. Before he could think of doing anything else she pulled him of his feet and then suddenly slammed him down, his body leaving a small crater with spider web cracks surrounding it, knocking all of the air out of his lungs. It didn't finish there as she hauled him up again before tossing him across the clearing, his body tumbling along the ground until he slammed into a tree, splintering it.

His sight was spotted as he forced himself to his feet, cradling his crippled right hand. The pain was prominent and he could tell that at least half the bones in his hand had been crushed. ' _This bitch! She might not have much magic but that strength is nothing short of monstrous!'_ he seethed as he glared at the still mage.

"You sure are underwhelming and your slayer magic is pitiful," Diana said as she slowly started to walk towards him. "You just throw power into it hoping to overwhelm your opponents … pitiful."

"I'll show you!" he roared as his eyes changed, his irises becoming a pale yellow while the sclera became a dark purple. "Cavern Dragon's Final Tomb!" he shouted with a stomp, the ground fissuring before him as it headed for Diana.

Her eyes narrowed as she jumped to the side and kept moving as the ground kept splitting. After nearly 20 seconds the attack settled, leaving the combatants staring at each other with a miniature canyon separating them. Serena clicked his tongue in irritation, having hoped to catch her in that particular spell and crush her within earthen jaws once she was trapped.

"Poor control," Diana stated while taking a look at the canyon that sank for roughly 10 meters.

At her every insult Serena's blood boiled, his vision becoming red. He gave a maddened shout as he jumped across the canyon, his good hand cocked back with strong winds churning around it.

"Hurricane Dragon's Twister Strike!" he shouted but before he could left his fist fly and release the shredding winds, Diana jumped at him like a cannon ball, the ground shattering where she'd been standing.

In less than a second she was right in front of him, one hand catching his spell arm at the wrist and holding it back while she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. A knee smashed into his diaphragm, making him cough up spit but he didn't get any respite as she then turned in the air and used his still captured arm to hurl him straight down. He impacted the ground with a boom, the dragon knight landing a ways away from him.

He wheezed as he tried to recover some air while getting up on his hands and knees. He was sure he had several fractured, if not outright broken ribs from the sheer force of the collision. It was a struggle but he managed to get up on his feet while glaring at Diana, whom remained impassive as she stared back at him. ' _How is she this powerful!?'_ he mentally screeched in a rage. Her magic hadn't gone up in the slightest meaning that the entire time, she used nothing more than raw physical ability to harm him. That should have been impossible since _Slayer_ magic strengthened the body of the user to inhuman proportions.

"You can't do anything," Diana suddenly said as she looked into his eyes. "You'll never surpass the limitation of your body regardless of how much magic you have."

"What!?" he asked in mild surprise, wondering how she guessed what was on his mind.

"You're wondering why I'm so strong if you can't feel my magic right? It's happened to me several times so I know that face," Diana answered casually before continuing on. "Mages get stronger and strengthen their bodies with the magic within them, slayers even more so by a significant margin however, there is a limit before they can't pump raw Eternano into their skin and muscles any more without the threat of rupturing themselves. Slayers naturally gain tougher bodies and superhuman ability without adding magic to it but they still have a limit. That limit will never even come close to the level of my body."

"Bullshit!" Serena shouted as he charged forward, his mind addled by the taunting.

Not thinking clearly, he didn't even add any magic to his fist as he closed the distance and slugged Diana as hard as he could in the gut releasing a shockwave of pressure, only getting a grunt out of her though she didn't so much as budge. Serena's hand was another matter, a clear snap having sounded on contact and judging by the pain, it was one of his knuckle bones that broke under the strain. He pulled the shaking hand back, glancing between the unblemished skin where he hit and Diana's impassive face.

"What the hell are you!?" he screamed as he backed up.

He felt as if someone had tricked him into punching a steel pillar obscured by the thinnest layer of cloth to deceive him from the backlash. He also noted that just past the skin he felt something that was definitely not muscle yet not entirely solid either.

"A Dragon and as one, even like this, my scales are just beneath the skin in a softened form," Diana answered. "I'll admit your strength is impressive for a human without adding magic to it but then again … Gildarts has meaner love taps."

"Damn you!" Serena shouted, his anger beginning to cloud his judgement again even with the pain of both of his hands. "You dare mock the Eight Dragon God! I'll burn you in the very flames of purgatory itself!"

His anger and last comment spelled his undoing. He missed the spark of anger that flashed in her eyes at the mention of his flames, the way her fist tightened and the tattoos along her body momentarily pulsed with monstrous magic. He missed it all and the sign of the wrath he'd incited. Taking in a deep breath as the ambient temperature rose, he prepared to unleash one of his worst attacks.

"Purgatory Dragon's Hellblaze Roar!" he bellowed as a massive vortex of blood red fire spiraled out of his open jaws, the size of the blast dwarfing Natsu's strongest fire spell and even Mira's own flame roars.

Diana didn't move, her eyes narrowing as the flames impacted her with a resounding boom. The force of the blast made the ground beneath them shake and steam, the earth underneath the blast melting from the sheer heat of it. Even knowing that the attack landed and that no one has ever survived the inferno that were his flames, Serena continued the roar while the corners of his lips turned up in smirk. If he could of he would have laughed at her demise yet felt pity that she didn't at least scream. Oh how he would have love to …

" **Purgatory Flames** …?"

He didn't have any time to react. Out of the inferno a hand lashed out and grabbed right over his mouth, stopping the attack immediately. His eyes widened at the sight before him but was unable to say a word as the black scaled, silver clawed hand tightened over his jaws as the claws dug into his cheeks. Diana was standing in front of him, her lips pulled back in a vicious snarl, her eyes glowing their respective silver and sapphire.

He could see the slightest hints of redness on part of her cheeks and neck from the heat of the fires but that was it. No burns on her skin, hair, or even clothes. However, that wasn't what matter to Serena most right now … no … what mattered most that he could actually feel her power now. He felt as if his very soul was shaking at the veritable ocean of power within her desperately churning and storming in a desire to break free and level anything in her path. Now Serena recalled the small piece one messenger had told him when he returned to Fiore to keep up appearances and was informed of his debunked status. It had been said but in his anger and the screams of the burning messenger, he had disregarded it until now.

'Chaos Dragon', had been part of her magic's name and now Serena understood. This was the power of Chaos and its fury was directed solely at him.

" **These flames** ," she spoke with a growl making her voice more feral and draconic, " **are not the flames of Purgatory …** "

As she spoke her left hand clenched into a fist and was slugged into his gut. He tried to scream from the pain but all that came was a choked cough with blood leaking out between her fingers. His ribs were definitely broken now and judging by the look in Diana's eyes, this was just the beginning.

" **You say you're a god** ," the enraged dragon said as she leaned her face closer to his. "… **but even gods fear the might of dragons!** "

Another blow to his body, this time the kidney as the pain skyrocketed. He barely even registered as Diana tossed him to the floor and let her fists fly. Blow after blow, no hesitation, no remorse. He didn't know how long it lasted or how many times he'd been hit … all he knew was pain. He couldn't see out of his left eye, his jaw was broken along with his nose, his one good eye could barely see through the blood and his head was throbbing. He weakly looked as Diana was about to send another fist, this one likely being the finisher to his torment but before it could rain down like divine judgement, another dainty hand caught it by the wrist.

"Logia … that's enough …" said a feminine voice.

' _Logia? Who's Logia?'_ he wondered as his eye closed while he listened in, trying to ignore the pain.

"Sorry … I just …"

"I know. It's done."

"…"

Silence persisted for a while, his own ragged breathing being the only thing he could pick up. He was vaguely aware that he was being held up by the collar of his jacket but that was all. He was broken and weak, at the mercy of this monster and the other girl.

"… What's the plan?"

' _Plan?'_ he thought as he tried to open his good eye to see Diana looking at the other, white haired girl.

"I'm not sure," Diana replied before looking directly at Serena. "… Why haven't you been in Fiore?"

"F-Fuck you," he spat stubbornly, even though it was muddled by the blood in his mouth.

Diana growled at his as she reared a fist back again while speaking in a deadly tone.

"I will break every bone in your body, heal you, and do it again until you tell me then."

Serena's visible eye widened at the words. She could heal him repeatedly!? That would mean suffering through that beat down again and again. Serena was stubborn and held pride as a mage but he was not foolish enough to call a bluff on that threat and risk that pain again.

"F-fine …" he grit out, his every syllable making his broken jaw scream in protest. "… Alveraz …"

"Why?" she asked intently, her eyes narrowing.

"… Joined ro-royal forces … Spriggan 12 … p-plans for w-war," he answered, trying to keep the word count low and the pain lower.

"War …" Diana whispered as her eyes widened. "… So that's why all mage forces are under royal control … a repeat of history. Then that means!" Diana turned her face to look at Mira, "I know what Alveraz is after!"

"The hidden Fairy Super Magic … Fairy Heart," Diana said in a low voice. "They attacked and failed once before a long time ago … this is worse than I thought."

"But what's Fairy Heart?" the other girl asked.

"I'll tell you later but for now, I know what we need to do," Diana said before she looked at Serena with a glint in her eyes that unnerved him. "But first … I need to clean up any evidence."

"W-what?" Serena asked as panic entered his system.

He knew she was a light mage of Fairy Tail and didn't think any of them ever took lives. The thought of their strongest member not having any qualms about it was terrifying though.

"Don't worry," Diana said in suddenly gentle tone that did nothing to make Serena feel better. She brought her right hand up for him to see before pure white flames suddenly engulfed said hand. "… The White Lethe flames … you won't remember a thing …"

The last thing he saw has the hand come down onto his face and then blissful unconsciousness took him …

* * *

Mira watched as the white flames encompassed both Serena's head and Logia's hand. The White Lethe flames, matching the fourth river of Tartarus and its ability to clean away memories of the body and soul, leaving a clean slate meant for souls seeking reincarnation. With every second that passed. Tiny wisps of ashy smoke depicting an image would trail off the flames, letting Logia know how much memory she was eliminating. It was the same thing they used on the members of Razath's Ring after getting all the information they could out of them. The members were wiped of all knowledge pertaining to Tartaros and demon experimentation before being turned over to a local Rune Knight outpost.

With the intensity of the flames Logia could control how fast the memories were burned, to never be recovered by any means. Mira watched as the last depiction was Serena jumping at Logia after he'd created the miniature canyon. Then Logia let the flames extinguish before dropping an unconscious Serena on the floor. Honestly he looked more like a lump of black and blue flesh than anything now. Logia sighed as she looked at Mira with tired eyes.

"Today's been a long day," she commented as she glanced at Serena's downed form.

"I'll say," Mira agreed as she stepped beside her mate, slipped her arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. "… You still need to tell me what Fairy Heart is."

"Later," Logia replied only for Mira to pout at her but it seemed that the dragoness wasn't budging.

Mira relented with a sigh before she released the hold on the barrier around them, three presences immediately approaching them, luckily they were all friendlies. Horus, Damian, and a far more radiant looking Sayla with her horns hidden, all giving curious glances to the clearing in the hills turned battlefield with the new canyon and part of a burned forest which Mira ate to prevent the fire from spreading.

"So," Damian started, "What happened here?"

"The ex-First Rank Wizard Saint was happy about being replaced and wanted to pick a fight," Logia explained, "Won't be a problem now but there is something else," she continued in a serious voice, getting the undivided attention from all three. "Horus … I have a mission for you if you think you could handle it."

"What is it?" Horus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you feel about infiltration?"

* * *

"Mmm … huh?"

He slowly got up with a groan as he looked around. His head was throbbing, he felt like a bull had run him over, and his right hand was aching. He looked at the hand, noting that it looked slightly disfigured and when he tried to clench it he was treated with a spike of pain. ' _Broken,'_ he thought with a sigh before trying to figure out where he was. Last he remembered, he was starting to fight that damned bitch that took the first rank from him. She'd crushed his hand now that he recalled but afterwards, everything else was a blank. Most of his body was in pain but overall he would manage with the hand being the only thing needing some attention.

"Finally up?"

Serena jumped in surprise … or tried to but only succeeded in turning slightly with his legs refusing the sudden action with a symphony of pain to accompany. He was looking at a blonde man, amber eyed and dressed in a white trench coat, black trousers, and golden bracers reaching up to his biceps, a golden and bloodied katana at his side.

"Who are you?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"No need for alarm," the man said while raising open hands. "Besides, isn't it customary to thank your rescuer?"

"Rescuer?" Serena parroted with narrowed eyes.

The man nodded. "Yes, I felt your presence and decided to investigate. I arrived to spot a fight between titans while another girl was starting to erect a barrier of some kind but I managed to slip in unnoticed and watched. You were facing the Queen when her friend blindsided you and knocked you unconscious. I couldn't allow such folly in good conscious and intervened, just barely managing to wound the white haired girl," the man said while gesturing to the bloody blade. "And with that opening I took you away from there."

"Huh," was all Serena could say as he thought over the man's words. "And who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Suro," the man introduced himself. "Traveling swordsman with an affinity for _Exorcist_ magic hailing from Seven. And you are God Serena I presume."

"So my reputation precedes me," Serena boasted with a puffed out chest.

"Very," Suro nodded with a small smile. "… By the way, do you know of any lands that needed skilled fighters?"

"Why?" Serena asked while getting a feel for Suro's power. Nothing overly noteworthy, possibly S-class in levels but to a god that was insignificant.

"Well, being an independent mage can be lucrative but only if one finds a stable source of income. I thought one as well-traveled as yourself would know of any place that may have a use for my sword," Suro explained.

Serena thought on his words for a moment, considering the possibilities of enlisting Suro to the Alveraz forces. If he could move well enough to not only rescue him when he was ambushed while injuring one of the girls, then he could probably fight well. Though his magic levels felt lacking in Serena's opinion, he could recognize a skilled individual and the notion of _Exorcist_ magic intrigued him.

"One test first," Serena said in a serious tone as Suro stiffened slightly. "Let's see if you deserve to follow a god!"

With that he released his magical pressure, a gust of wind picking up around him while minute cracks formed in the ground beneath him. To his credit Suro looked to be handling it quite well with only the slightest tremble in his frame. Serena kept it going for almost a minute before he stopped, satisfied with what he saw.

"Very well, come! To Alvarez and away from this godless land," Serena said while forcing himself to his feet, suppressing the slight nausea the motion gave him.

"Oh, and one more thing?" Suro said sheepishly as he picked up his katana and returned it to its sheath which was on his back. "… I had a friend that wanted to meet me in Haregon Port. She isn't as powerful as me but a good support and also needs more stable employment. Would it be too much to stop by and at least see if she is interested?"

"Hmmph! More followers for a god is always beneficial," Serena stated with some flare. "Onwards then!"

And with that he started to move out, not catching the smirk 'Suro' had on his face …

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Mira whispered to her from their perch in a large tree across a hill from where God Serena and Horus and gotten up and left in the direction of Haregon.

"I think Horus will handle it fine," Logia replied while glancing at her mate. "And he'll keep an eye on Yukino so no worries there either."

"I just hope she can take Serena giving her that pressure blast," Mira retorted with the worry lacing her voice.

"Horus did say she isn't that strong so maybe Serena won't feel like testing her," she said trying to calm Mira's worries.

Mira sighed with a nod, knowing that Horus would prioritize Yukino's safety over the undercover mission and at full power … well, Serena would be in for a second beat down and anyone else who got in the way. Logia watched as the pair got far enough that she couldn't smell or detect them any more before she dropped down from the tree, Mira following closely behind.

"You think the new injuries you gave him add up to what he remembers?" Mira asked as the pair started walking towards the direction of Magnolia.

"I think so," Logia replied with a shrug.

She'd used the Red Phlegetheon flames to heal Serena before smacking his unconscious body around everywhere she recalled hitting him prior to where she erased the memories. That and crushing his hand again. Still, once Horus got himself settled, hopefully he could be her eyes and ears in Alveraz and see just what was the so called emperor planning with amassing the mage forces.

"So what about Sayla?" Mira asked as Magnolia came into view.

"Hmm … she should stay in my cabin for a week more to learn about herself before she returns to Tartaros," Logia answered with a slight smirk. "Last thing we need is her freaking out about any new additions while she's back over there."

She couldn't help but smile at the memory. As it turned out, tease a horny Succubus and their tail comes out, whether from embarrassment or continued arousal, Logia wasn't sure. Sayla had still gotten quite the shock at the new addition and after pinching it in curiosity, they had all learned that her tail was far more sensitive than Mira or Logia's.

"At least she figured out how to hide her tail and horns in a few minutes," Mira pointed out with a slight giggle before she got a little serious. "Still, won't they find it suspicious after she's been gone for so long?"

"I already thought up a back story for that," Logia replied with a sly smirk. "And it makes use of our resident vampire."

"Have you told him about it?"

"Nope," Logia answered without a hint of shame or regret.

That was the beauty of Damian, whatever way the plan goes, he always comes back! Mira however just sweat-dropped at her. They had just arrived at the edge of town and were steadily making their way to the guild hall.

"I wonder if Wendy is back yet?" Logia asked out loud as she soon spotted the roof of the guild hall.

"Maybe," Mira added her two cents as they walked at a leisurely pace. "It was a mission requested by Warrod of the Wizard Saints after all. Did you know what it was?"

"No, but I could always ask them or him about it," Logia returned.

The pair remained silent for a while as they finally arrived to the guild, noting that Phiona was walking along with Romulus and Nalu ridding on his back. The trio spotted them and waved as they stopped in front of them.

"Hey girls, heading out for something?" Mira asked while Logia petted Romulus as the oversized hound nuzzled into her bosom … cheeky mutt.

"Were fine," Phiona replied with a smile. "We got a small mission out of town."

"What is it?" Logia asked as she stopped paying attention to Romulus getting a doggy pout out of him.

"Just heading to a small farming district needing help with a crop rotation. Simple stuff, clear cutting some fields and then helping with the new planting which will be good practice for Nalu," Phiona explained while pointing to the little girl.

"I want to use my _Forest Dragon_ magic and see if I can grow an entire field!" Nalu cheerily agreed.

Her particular magic let her control plant growth around her and had a rather large variety of uses that Logia had tested out. Though her control was still lacking in the offensive front, smaller and more delicate matters like supplementing plant growth and even minor forms of _Healing_ magic were starting to become Nalu's forte.

"Well, I hope you have fun," Mira said warmly before glancing at Romulus, "And no chasing poor farm animals."

' _Boring … been forever since I had roast lamb,'_ Romulus said in their heads as he lowered his head but a quick flick in the ear from Logia set him straight.

"No eating an employer's animals either," Logia added which made the hound look crestfallen but all that did was make the girls giggle at him.

"Come on Romu," Nalu said in her cute version of his name, "I'll get you doggy treats and belly rubs."

That perked the hound up as he bounded off to the train station, Phiona sighing with a smile before she chased after them. ' _That's an SS class monster being whipped by a little girl,'_ Logia thought with a sweat-drop as she and Mira opened the guild doors and walked in. It seemed a good portion of the guild members were back and being loud as usual. It didn't look like any brawls had started yet but then again, the main duo to start those weren't back yet so Logia and Mira drifted to the bar and sat near Makarov as he took his usual spot on the counter.

"Hello girls," he greeted with a mug in hand. "Been busy lately?"

"You could say that," Logia answered while Mira went around the bar to help Kinana keep up with the orders coming and going.

"So I heard from Damian that Horus and Yukino left to travel together," Makarov stated though Logia could tell it was more of a curious question.

"Yep," she quipped before taking a sip of the orange juice Mira placed in front of her before continuing on with a platter of beers and snacks.

"Alone~" Makarov continued with a slightly perverted wink.

"Does your mind enjoy the gutter?" Logia asked with a dry look before she suddenly got a bright idea.

She'd been feeling very mischievous lately, and so far Lisanna had been her only significant victim … maybe it was Makarov's turn.

"Like you aren't a pervert too," Makarov tried to defend while glancing at Mira.

' _Perfect,'_ Logia thought with a sly grin as she leaned closer to Makarov, purposely having her breasts press up against the counter to make them swell up and look bigger, knowing that Makarov couldn't help but look since her sports bra didn't hide it much at all.

"I know I am," she said in a sensual whisper, enjoying how Makarov's face was slowly starting to resemble a tomato. "If only you could imagine how I make Mira scream my name as I bend her over~" she practically moaned before licking her lips.

That did it. Logia could have sworn she heard Makarov's heart pop before his eyes rolled back into his head while a geyser of blood escaped his nose, rocketing him up straight into the rafters of the guild. His head smashed into a beam, finalizing his one way trip to the land of perverse dreams, before gravity took effect and he plummeted with a stupid grin on his face. He crashed into the floor boards beside her and remained there while twitching, Logia promptly ignoring him as she returned to her drink.

"That was mean," Mira commented as she passed by her but Logia just gave her a cheeky grin.

"I know but I couldn't help it," she defended while turning her head to the doors, catching a set of familiar scents and presences approaching.

She had to wait a few minutes before the doors opened to reveal team Natsu, having just freshly arrived from their special mission.

"We're back!" Natsu roared in triumph as his usual ways before charging into what was formally a somewhat peaceful guild, inciting a brawl within moments with Happy egging him on.

Gray soon was pulled in while Erza and Lucy sat beside Logia, each giving a friendly greeting though Logia noted that Erza's eyes seemed very focused on her for some reason.

"Hey, how was the mission?" she asked politely while taking glances at the brawl slowly growing in size.

"Eventful," Lucy started with a small smile. "We freed a village, took down some thieves, defeated a demon from Tartaros …"

"What!?" Logia snapped as she looked at Lucy intently, making the younger girl to shrink back slightly.

"Ah, um … yeah, something fought Gray and said we've opened the Gates of Hell … or something like that …" Lucy explained timidly as Logia's mind raced.

It seemed that hunting down most of their subordinate guilds was spurring the remaining member of the Baram Alliance to speed up their plans … that wasn't good. She needed to talk to Sayla and get her part going before they could do anything that might start to attract serious attention.

"Did the demon say anything else?" Logia asked seriously, this time looking at Erza since Lucy seemed a little too frightened by her intense questioning.

"Nothing in particular," Erza replied in an equally serious fashion. "I did face Minerva though. I seems she joined Succubus Eye but wasn't aware of anything happening with the higher guilds."

Logia clicked her teeth at the mention of Minerva. She could have seen that coming, considering how power obsessed the girl was thanks to the teachings of her father though that begs the question … if Minerva joined a sub guild for Tartaros, where is her father? Things were speeding up and she knew it. Another Devil soul had come into play and the Sun village had been frozen …

Logia's eyes widened as she looked at Erza, "You said the village was frozen … what kind of ice was it?"

"There are different kinds of ice?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Did it have an odd color or smell?" Logia persisted, ignoring Lucy's question.

"It had a purple tint to it and didn't melt even under Natsu's fire," Erza answered, making Logia bite back a curse.

Devil magic tended to have either crimson or violet mark their magic, meaning that it was Devil ice that had frozen the village. Not to mention it had to be a powerful caster if it froze an entire village protected by Atlas Flame. ' _I'm going to need to make a trip to Era soon and read up on anything the Council might have on Tartaros and their sub guild movements … whatever remains of them anyways,'_ she thought while Erza cleared her thought.

"By the way Diana … I had a … favor to ask you," Erza said in a slightly softer voice than usual but Logia missed the tone when she realized someone was missing.

"Hey, where are Wendy and Carla?" she asked, forgetting to respond to Erza at the moment.

"Oh, she was feeling a little under the weather and went to Fairy Hills," Lucy answered.

"Under the weather?" Logia asked with a frown.

Last time she checked, it's damn near impossible to get a slayer sick thanks to their constitution. The only methods were the same as for dragons, which was usually eating too much of an element that wasn't their own … or really bad indigestion but that was rare.

"Yeah, a bit of a fever and she kept pulling at her clothes saying it was getting too tight or something … and randomly growling," Lucy continued missing the look of realization crossing Logia's face.

' _Shit,'_ was her only thought as she got up abruptly. "Tell Mira I'll be at her house later!" she called as she dashed out of the guild, Erza and Lucy watching her retreating form owlishly.

Logia upped her pace as she jumped from roof to roof over Magnolia, spotting Fairy Hills closing in. One last leap let her clear the distance and land on the gravelly path to the dorms before she sped up to the entrance, nearly running into a worried looking Carla on her way out.

"Diana! Thank goodness!" Carla said as she flew up to her. "Something's wrong with Wendy!"

"I know," Logia replied calmly while glancing up at the dorm. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, she was feeling feverish so I flew her here. She was going to change to take a rest but then suddenly started growling and nearly clawed me," Carla replied with a hurt look.

"Don't worry about it Carla," Logia said softly while placing a hand on the cat's head. "I know what's wrong with Wendy and I can handle it. If you want to help, I need you to go to Porlyusica and get me a special set of sedatives for slayers."

Carla glanced back at the dorm for a moment, considering between the directions or staying close to Wendy but after a bit nodded and flew off. Logia sighed in relief, knowing that handling Wendy alone would be better for now. That being said, she walked into the dorm and followed her nose to Wendy's room since she'd never actually been there before and didn't know the layout. She arrived into a long hallway on the second floor and stopped at the third door on the right, catching a subtle growling coming from inside that sounded more cute than anything to her.

"Wendy," she called softly as she slowly opened the door.

She stepped in and took a quick look around the room, noting the sky blue walls, small dresser, and door leading to a bathroom on the left side. She then took in Wendy's appearance standing next to a full sized bed covered in a deep blue sheet and pillows along with shredded pieces of clothes. Wendy stood by it in little more than paw-print panties, her head slightly lowered with her hair obscuring her eyes.

"Wendy," she said again, getting ready to possibly restrain the girl.

At her voice Wendy suddenly rushed forward, but instead of attacking like Logia expected, the little dragon latched onto her while nuzzling into her bosom and … purring? While she stared at the now clinging girl Logia went through a mental check list. Slightly aggressive? Check. High body temperature? Check. Desire to be unrestrained by things like clothing? Check. Her pheromones saturating the air? Check.

It was official. Wendy was now in heat. And just when Logia needed to put her other plans in high gear … shit …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: And so a bit more till the Tartaros Arc. Wendy's in heat, Horus is now off to infiltrate Alveraz, and other plans are in the works. I wonder how all this is going to pan out? Let me hear your thoughts!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	59. No More Secrets

**Author's Note: Yo! Been a while but hey, update! Little thing, I know that the fight last chapter was subpar and I apologize for it. Not gonna go on with excuses, just keep heading forward and learn from it. Anyways! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

' _And there she goes,'_ Erza thought with a sigh as she watched Diana run off. Great. She'd been about to ask if the pair could talk in private but it seemed like something had come up and possibly concerned Wendy given Diana's questioning. ' _I'll have to go and talk to her later,'_ she thought as she waved down Mira while Lucy walked off to talk to Levy, wanting some cheesecake though the demoness looked more concerned with her mate's sudden departure.

"Hey Erza, do you know why L-Diana ran off?" Mira asked while Erza slightly narrowed her eyes at the minute change in wording.

As far as she knew, Mira didn't have any sort of pet name for Diana that started with an L … but she put that thought aside for now. Whatever goes on privately between the pair was their own business.

"Something with Wendy getting a sudden fever," Erza answered Mira's initial question before adding, "And could I get some strawberry cheesecake please?"

Mira absentmindedly nodded as she retreated to the kitchen for the sugary treat while Erza continued to look around the guild, casually swiping a mug out of the air before it could hit her. She left herself to inner musings as she waited while observing the guild. She noted those that were out, most likely on missions such as Phiona and Nalu since Wendy had been with them. Erza chuckled a little at the little pet name that team had been given unofficially as team 'chibi'. All they needed was Levy and Asuka and they'd be complete. She also noted that Lisanna and Laxus weren't around. What a shocker.

She'd been rather clumsy on the issues of romance and intimacy but even she could tell that the pair were attracted to each other and it was only a matter of time … though she was a little worried for Laxus. As far as she could tell, Diana approved but Mira hadn't given any true sign of being okay with the pair. Sure, she teased them like any proper devil would but she'd never actually confronted Laxus about it which made Erza curious to see how Mira would go about it. Speak of the devil …

Mira returned to the bar with the slice of cake, placing it in front of Erza before she picked up a mug and started to clean it. Erza was quick to take a bite before looking at Mira and, noticing that few were paying attention to the pair, decided to voice her curiosity on the subject.

"Hey Mira," she started after swallowing the piece of cake.

"Hmm," Mira hummed as she looked at her.

"I was just wondering … how exactly do you feel about … well, you know," Erza asked with the faintest blush. She still wasn't too good with these subjects. Odd considering she was a Kitsune, the literal embodiment of vixen and yet, reduced to a nervous schoolgirl in these types of conversations.

"Who?" Mira asked with a tilt of the head.

"Laxus and Lissana," Erza whispered slightly.

"Oh … hmm …" Mira didn't really reply as she stared at the mug in her hands.

Erza couldn't quite help but wait anxiously, seeing the look of deep thought in Mira's eyes without any sort of playfulness or lightheartedness that Mira was known for. After some time Mira finally spoke in a low voice, but what she said only confused Erza.

"Honestly … I'm not sure …" Mira finally said with the faintest frown.

"Why is that?" Erza persisted.

Mira set the mug she'd been cleaning down before fully facing Erza.

"It's just … the bond of a dragon slayer is different. It is not like a human marriage or just a desire to be with someone. Diana told me how that bond formed is the greatest source of strength for a dragon but can just as easily be their undoing. It also affects the mate of said dragon and as far as I know, dragons only ever get one mate … or die of heart break if their mate dies."

"But wouldn't that mean that Laxus would protect Lisanna with his life?" Erza asked.

"I know he would since it would become instinctual but that isn't my worry," Mira replied. "What I'm worried about is what it takes to form the bond. There can be no secrets between the couple for the bond to fully form … but maybe I'm just scared of seeing my baby sister grow up," Mira added with a soft voice.

"That could be it," Erza agreed in a gentle tone. "But you know that Lisanna is strong now and can look after herself so you shouldn't worry about it."

"I know but … I failed to protect her once. Now I'm strong enough to protect her again but then again, she doesn't really need me anymore, does she?" Mira asked in a sad tone.

"Hey," Erza said gently as she patted Mira's shoulder softly, "Just because she's grown up doesn't mean you can't watch out for her and have her back when she needs you. Everyone has to grow up at some point … and it looks like she's taking a path along with Laxus."

"I guess she is," Mira replied while rubbing her eye and smiling faintly. "Maybe I should talk a bit with Laxus when they get back from their mission … I don't think I've ever had a heart to heart with him."

"That could be an idea," Erza agreed with a warm smile.

The pair descended into a comfortable silence for a bit before Mira looked at her intently.

"By the way, did you need to speak to Diana about something?" Mira suddenly asked while focusing on Erza. "I noticed you tried to get her attention but then she ran off."

"Well …" Erza started while fidgeting slightly, only serving to get Mira more curious. "… I wanted to ask her if she could help me with something."

"And that would be?" Mira asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Erza looked at her for a moment, wondering if she should give the real details as to why she wanted to speak to Diana. She knew that it was unavoidable that Mira would learn about her … non-human status once Diana learned about it but was she ready for others to suddenly know? It was a secret no one else knew and her most closely guarded on at that. Still … she could tell Mira was no longer human if most of the guild hadn't noticed yet and Diana was established as not being human either, so why shouldn't she tell? Mira was her best friend and not one to judge by appearance … it just scared her to finally open up. To peel off that last layer of armor around her so deep within her heart that she didn't think it would ever be moved.

Making a decision, she took a quick breath before locking eyes with Mira. She would tell her but not here … or anywhere close enough for a slayer to catch in the off chance they pass by.

"Can you follow me?" Erza asked as she stood up, leaving the unfinished strawberry cake, a sign that Mira knew meant it was something important.

Mira nodded as she set down the rags she'd been using to clean before walking around the counter and following Erza. That was it … the first time she was going to truly open up … a thought that both thrilled and terrified her. How would Mira react to such a big secret? Would she be upset that Erza hid it so long? Would she find her true form repulsive in any way? There were so many doubts running within her head that she almost considered just stopping it right there and find any accuse to run off somewhere … but she steeled herself. She needed to do this if she wanted to grow and if she couldn't start with her best friend and rival, then could she ever truly trust anyone?

While her thoughts milled around she barely noticed the scent of Diana and Wendy as they arrived quickly to the Fairy Hills dorms, which now that she thought about it, smelled minutely different in Wendy's case. It was almost … musky … but still undeniably Wendy. The pair resumed their walk in and as they crossed Wendy's door, both stopped as they caught a sudden growl that neither recognized. They blinked as they looked at the door, which Erza noted was slightly ajar and she could make out what sounded like someone struggling. Glancing at Mira and letting her curiosity take her, she stepped slowly to the door and lightly pushed it open to a rather surprising sight.

Diana was holding a growling Wendy at the waist, keeping her legs from touching at the ground while the little slayer was glaring daggers straight at Erza and only her. Being rather taken aback at the intensity of the look being directed at her from one of the gentlest members of the guild made Erza pause for a moment before she directed her eyes to Diana who looked like it wasn't much of a trouble holding the smaller girl back.

"Umm … is everything alright?" Mira asked after a period of everyone remaining silent … expect for the growling slayer who looked like she desperately wanted to escape her captor and promptly attack Erza.

"It could be better," Diana replied as she glanced at Wendy in her arms. "Wendy wasn't feeling good because she just entered her heat cycle."

"Oh …" Erza and Mira muttered at the same time before Erza voiced her particular question.

"And she wants to get at me because?"

Diana shrugged before answering.

"Mira is my mate and smells similar to me in a way and since I'm the older dragon, Wendy will feel more comfortable in my presence but not in others. I guessed that she might be dangerous to humans for the first time she went into heat. That's why I had planned to take her clear out of any towns if she did but now it's a little sudden so I'll manage it for a day or two and see if I can take her into the woods or something if she gets too restless."

"So she won't attack me?" Mira asked as she stepped closer, making Wendy pause as her eyes switched to Mira while taking a wiff of her. After a moment she returned her glare to Erza, this time baring her fangs while growling even more.

"But why is she so … animalistic right now?" Erza asked, not sure of which words to use Wendy's current behavior.

"Overwhelmed by draconic instinct … happened to me the first time I went into heat," Diana answered while adjusting her arms to better hold back the struggling slayer. "Don't worry, Carla will be back with sedatives in a minute or two to calm Wendy down."

And right she was as not a moment later Carla flew into the room, narrowly dodging Mira's head, before landing a slight distance from Diana now that Wendy seemed to be directing some of her aggression at her though not nearly as much as it had been for Erza.

"I brought the herds," Carla said as she showed Diana a small cup of crushed greens in a murky liquid.

Diana nodded as she adjusted to holding Wendy up with one arm while gently taking the cup from Carla and looking at Wendy in her arms as the girl suddenly upped her struggling the moment she took a sniff of the cup.

"Need help to hold her down?" Mira offered but Diana shook her head.

"I got it," Diana answered before releasing a deep growl that almost made Erza's hair stand on end while Carla jumped back in freight.

Wendy however whimpered as her struggling stopped, directing something akin to a puppy dog eye at Diana but the dragoness didn't budge under the gaze. Then, before Wendy could react, Diana brought the cup up and tipped the contents into Wendy's mouth. In her surprise she opened her mouth enough for the contents to flow in and then Diana held her mouth shut to force her to swallow the herbs meant to work as sedatives. It took a moment but Wendy finally ingested the herbs begrudgingly before grimacing at the cup. Erza didn't doubt that the tastes weren't particularly tasty.

"Ok then …" Diana sighed as she gave the cup back to Carla. "The effects will take a minute or two to kick in but it should calm her enough to get her dressed and back to Mira's house."

It was only then that Erza noticed the state of Wendy's dress or lack thereof. She was going to question why was it that Wendy was like that but in the end, guessed it had to do with her sudden temperament. It seemed to her that Diana had the entire situation under control and thought best to leave them be for now so she made a quick excuse before turning to leave the room, Mira following shortly after speaking to Diana for a moment with the far calmer slayer.

Soon enough that arrived at Erza's room, the pair walking in before Erza firmly closed the door and glanced at the still hidden lever. She looked back at Mira, noting the expectant look in Mira's eyes so she took a deep breath to steady herself as she walked over to the hidden switch. This was it, the moment of truth and regardless of what she did … there was no turning back now …

* * *

She hummed a merry tune to herself as the warm water passed over her rosy skin, the steam wafting around her petite form. It was rather soothing for her after a long mission. It had been a dark guild suppression mission near the southern border of Fiore in a town called Minas Oras, a small merchant town known for busy markets. Honestly it had been pretty simple in most regards. They arrived in the town the night before and after meeting with the mission requester, did little more than track some high value merchants of the town in hopes of drawing out the guild known as Shadow Hand, mostly a group of thieves and kidnappers.

They'd been right on the money and after capturing two members and then some … conversing … had been informed of the guild hall location. Then it was a matter of storming them, literally in her partner's case, and swiftly defeating the guild. Honestly she felt a little let down that none of her opponents could really take more than a hit or two and the master wasn't that much better but then again, not really a big name dark guild. Now all that was left was to rest for the night and then take the … train.

A frown marred her cute face as she absentmindedly turned off the water as she thought back on the trip to the town. She'd expected her partner to be nauseous and uncomfortable on the ride due to his power … but her? It was slight at first, some minor dizziness and that sort. But as the trip passed into the third and final hour, she was almost starting to turn green and only by sheer will power she didn't empty her stomach. Luckily her partner was too steeped in his own misery to notice but that still didn't address her own concern.

She'd managed to put it off until the mission was completed but now that the train was fast approaching with the coming dawn, her mind wasn't going to steady any time soon. Her thoughts wondered about what was going on as she stepped out of the shower, her skin glistening with the tiny droplets of water trailing down her bare skin. She didn't immediately grab a towel as she instead looked at herself in the mirror, two startling blue eyes looking back at her, some of her white hair spilling slightly over her nose but not really bothering her.

However, something else was. Her own eyes had her attention or more specifically, the sight of her own pupils. She wasn't using any magic at the moment yet her pupils were not entirely round but almost slanted and apparently narrowing by the day. So far she was sure none of her guildmates had noticed since the change was minute for now but it would only be a matter of time. She also noticed that her senses were sharpening and, as she pulled back her lips, noted that her incisors were effectively small fangs now and eerily similar to a certain set of mages in her guild.

But nothing was making sense! She wasn't using her magic even partially and yet, she was retaining the features of her strongest soul with each use whenever she trained with it. What was next, she kept the tail? Her mind was racing at the implications, wondering what was going on and if she should bring this up with the resident expert on dragons and her sort-of-sister-in-law, Diana. She'd probably have an idea as to what was going on but then again, was there anything that could be done about it. If she recalled, _Dragon Slayer_ magic slowly turned the user into a dragon and she effectively was one, a Zero Generation at that, with the incredible power of an adult dragon coursing through her veins.

' _Dragonification … is that what's happening to me?'_ she wondered as she leaned closer into the mirror, studying herself for any other irregularities. She remembered that the process had happened to Nalu but unlike full dragonification, the young girl was instead hybridized, retaining features of both races on a fundamental level were as for slayers, the magic completely morphed them into that of dragons. Granted the prospect wasn't so bad once Diana clarified some of the facts about what actually happened and the changes to come with it. Still, if that was what was really happening, then she might have to-

"About ti—"

"…"

"…"

"… Ah Lis—"

"KYAAH!"

Laxus didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before a righteous fist met his face, launching the large man straight into the wall behind him but Lisanna didn't wait to see if he was ok as she hurriedly closed the bathroom door, her entire face burning red as she used one arm to cover her exposed chest. Isolated again, she waited for her heart to calm down along with her breathing. Hard to do with the knowledge that she'd been seen in her entirety … and possibly broke her not-as-secret-as-she-thinks crush's nose with that punch.

Of all the things that had to happen while she was self inspecting, it had to be Laxus walking in on her. Just add more to the plate at this rate. She'd locked eyes with him for a good few seconds, seeing them look intently back at her after covering her entire form in barely a second … how did guys do that anyway? Still, even in her momentary shock she'd noticed he lingered on her chest and as much as it embarrassed her to admit … she'd enjoyed that. Self-confidence might not been one of her big issues but in the realms of figures, even she was a little self-conscious when girls like her sister and others carried around veritable mountains of any males and some female dreams in comparison to her own … hills. Hills leaning on the larger end of things and possibly still growing but hills nonetheless.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she glanced at the mirror, noting that her blush seemed to be dying down somewhat. Sighing to herself, she quickly got dressed in a small tank and shorts before slowly opening the door. She was a little hesitant, making momentary eye contact with Laxus as he stood a few feet away with some of his clothes in hand. She noted that his nose looked off … she'd have to straighten that later if he didn't notice while in the bath.

Neither said anything as Lisanna walked past him while he started to move into the now free bath. The atmosphere was awkward but the moment of eye contact conveyed both their thoughts. Too embarrassing, leave the issue for tomorrow on the train back. Not the best situation to go to sleep to but at the moment Lisanna wasn't feeling inclined to get an odd talk out and honestly, she was feeling a little guilty for the nose. Wouldn't have killed her to hit his chin or something instead … oh well.

While she stowed away her clothes and listened to the sound of the shower turning on again, she let her thoughts wander while lying in one of the two twin beds in the rented room. Aside for the bit with Laxus, she obviously needed to have a conversation with Diana soon. She wasn't sure if it was dragonification or not but it didn't hurt to be prepared. She remembered some bits Diana had explained about the dragon heat cycle and the mental state associated with it and wondered if whatever was happening to her had a similar condition while undergoing any changes. Quite the list to discuss but hopefully Diana wouldn't be too busy when they got back tomorrow.

* * *

"Wendy?"

"Hm?" was the response from the little slayer snuggled into her side.

"Feeling sleepy huh?" Logia asked in a soft voice as her hand absentmindedly trailed through Wendy's dark blue hair.

"…" She didn't voice her reply but one of her eyes cracking open for a moment to look up at Logia was enough to deliver the message.

"But you don't want to sleep," Logia continued in an amused tone.

Wendy merely nodded slightly while leaning her head towards the contact and closing her eye again. It was night already and after the first dosage of a powerful herb mix meant to actually knock out full grown adults suffering from extreme pain, Wendy hand calmed enough to regain mental faculties. Now Logia had her on a steady stream of softer herbs delivered through tea to keep the little slayer as docile as possible with the added effect of making her perpetually drowsy. It wasn't what she really wanted to do for her but the sudden heat cycle along with all the events lately had really distracted Logia.

As Wendy was now, the best method would be to keeping her active and burn off the energy rather than keeping her cooped up and lethargic. Luckily, since it was her first cycle and she was too young to safely breed, her body and instincts were focusing more on developing. This meant that the thoughts of finding a mate wouldn't appear for another year or so and instead Wendy would be trying to test herself out and be more assertive as she matured. A clear example being her behavior towards Erza and Carla. Carla wouldn't register as a threat by any means and her one attempted 'attack' was more to inform Carla of that state. Wendy was stronger and if she didn't want Carla close, then the cat shouldn't push it. That's why she didn't chase after Carla left. As for Erza, had Wendy not had Logia in the vicinity, the little slayer would have turned tail immediately.

Erza was stronger in every sense of the word so Wendy's instincts would scream at her to back off quickly and find safety. With Logia there however, Wendy would instead act boldly to test herself, knowing that an older and stronger dragon was watching and willing to step in should Wendy find herself in a dangerous situation. Mira on the other hand was in the middle of the spectrum. A clearly stronger individual but one that Wendy recognized as safe yet not one she could assert herself over, even if it was only a display more than anything. Now though the little slayer was far calmer, less confrontational, and relatively safe to approach as long as the person in question was equal or stronger than her. For that reason Logia had asked Carla to stay over with some other residents of Fairy Hills rather than stay alone in her dorm or risk random moments of hostility from Wendy. Logia couldn't exactly predict an episode and keeping Wendy constantly sedated with stronger herbs than she already was, wasn't exactly safe either.

Simple tea mixed with soft herbs to relax her were the best option while removing any reason for her to want to get aggressive. Keeping weaker individuals or unfamiliar individuals away that might warrant an aggressive action would also help. For now, with the late hour and the heavy scent of rain fast approaching, Logia was sure Wendy would clock out soon for the day. So, after having brought the little slayer along with a pack of clothes, Logia fed her and just kept her relaxed for the evening. It had been pretty simple since Wendy was definitely more affectionate and generally docile when only Logia was in the vicinity.

That's how it lead up to how things were now. The pair were in a guest room in Mira's house, Logia leaning comfortably against the headboard while Wendy rested beside her, her head on Logia's lap while the dragoness trailed her hand through the blue hair. Logia had even gone as far as to hum a little, hoping to help the little slayer go to sleep. ' _Let's see, it's been around two hours since she last had the tea meaning that the effects are wearing off. Oh, but she's about to go to sleep anyways so it should be fine,'_ she mused to herself. She could feel Wendy's breathing evening out slowly, even as the little dragon tried to stave off the drowsiness in vain.

Logia couldn't help but chuckle softly as she felt Wendy fidget from time to time, still trying to resist sleep even after being clearly tired and having the remains of the tea in her system. Stubborn child indeed. Still, Logia wasn't going to let her get away with it, regardless if it was a comparatively early hour to when Wendy might usually go to sleep. As Wendy continued to relax further under Logia's hand, the dragoness in question couldn't help but look carefully at the little slayer and have her thoughts wander to new places. Perhaps it was the fact that she herself had just exited heat and Wendy's pheromones were in the air, maybe it was that she was mated now, or it could have been that she never really had time to really relax and think about it but now she was.

Motherhood.

Just taking care of Wendy and looking after her felt so right in ways she hadn't considered before. Sure, she'd always felt closer and protective of the youngest slayer but it had always been more of a sisterly desire. Give advice and train her, a shoulder to lean on whenever she needed one, and a slight want to impress her little sister. Now she wanted to be around as much as possible and guide the little slayer, to take care of her in the simplest ways yet somehow meaning so much to herself. Mira had stopped by for a few hours during dinner and at that time, she had commented on it slightly before heading back to the guild hall.

Until her mate brought it to her attention, she hadn't even noticed half of what she did which in fact, was doting. She'd cooked dinner for Wendy, watched the girl eat while taking a napkin to clean off any food spilling before Wendy cleaned it herself, and directed Wendy to taking a bath in what Mira stated, was a 'motherly' tone. Logia kept looking over her shoulder the whole evening making sure Wendy was ok, even asking her if she wasn't uncomfortable in any way. Then, at times like how Wendy was now, snuggling into her while Logia hummed, she couldn't help but wonder what could have happened all those years ago.

If the war had never escalated to what it did … could she have mated and had a child with Amira? Sure, both may have been female but then again, dragon magic could circumvent obstacles in regards to 'lacking the equipment' as it were. Her own mother gave herself the anatomy to mirror a human just to be with her father for crying out loud. It was well within reason to think that they could have conceived a child … if they had even gotten together officially. But that wasn't on the table at the time. All sorts of factions and races were in turmoil at the time. Some fighting for territory or setting old rivalries, some like the dragons were embroiled in a civil war which spilled over into other battles leading to the destruction and elimination of other campaigns.

Logia had never really had the time to think about possibly settling down. She wasn't mated even if she knew she loved Amira, she traveled a lot and was an active member of the Dragon Council, and the world was generally a dangerous place. The full gates to both the Underworld and Overworld were still open, meaning that all sorts of Daemonic and Angelic beings traversed the land, members of the other key races were common, and humans were a largely violent race too. By no means would that have been a time for her to consider anything past simply being in love with a _Devil Slayer_.

Now though, it was different to a significant degree. True, there were several dangers still out there such as the Horsemen, Zeref, and the Tartaros, but relatively speaking, still better. Back then, even if she had been in her own tier of power, there were still many enemies that were nothing to scoff at. Now though, the pool of enemies was smaller and only a few were a threat to her or those she truly cares about. So was it really odd that sudden thoughts of being a mother were springing up in her?

She knew her body was perfectly capable now and thanks to being a Saint, only a mission or two could keep her funded for a long time. She could do it … but then again, could she really be a mom and take the risk? Mira may have accepted her past and hopefully, others like Wendy would too but who's to say that it wouldn't come to bite her later on? People driven by fear should her secret ever be revealed, and in their desperation, attack someone that could be used to hurt her. Someone, like her own child. The Horsemen came to mind in that scenario. Another would be people coming after power.

Regardless if the child inherited more for Logia or Mira, the power would be unquestionable and there were too many examples for Logia to count of people hunting after that power. To either mold it to their uses or take it directly for themselves, it didn't matter, the point being that she would have to be careful. The mere thought of anyone coming after her own just to hurt her … just like they did to Wendy in the Grand Magic Games to spite Fairy Tail … filled her with a rage unlike anything her guildmates had seen before. A rage that had consumed her once in that very war.

The memory of Wendy on that bed snapped her out of those musings as she looked at the little slayer in question. She looked so peaceful when sleeping and Logia wanted to keep her like that. The signs may have lessened over time but Logia could recognize it still, as all the First Generation slayers did whenever _they_ were mentioned. They missed their dragons, their parents, and Logia wasn't sure how she could help Wendy through it. She'd been younger than Natsu or Gajeel, yet unlike Sting and Rogue, didn't have a definitive conclusion about her parent's fate. At least Logia herself knew her parents are dead and why so, even if it hurt at times, she was at peace with that. Wendy however had no such saving graces. She wasn't older and had set herself a goal when her mother disappeared, or been ordered to kill her own parent. Instead she had been a young child, alone and scared, with only the briefest of guidance from Jellal and then her old guild master from Caitshelter.

Logia wanted to do more to help her now but at times, she wasn't sure how to. Wendy didn't need any more older siblings since she had plenty with the guild, and Makarov may treat everyone like his grandchildren but compared to Wendy, she hasn't actually been part of the guild for long, less than a year even when not counting the time in the Fairy Sphere, and so hadn't really had a chance to develop a closer bond. What Wendy need now more than ever, was a mother, and Grandeeny wasn't around. Logia herself doubted if maybe she could truly fill that role now. There was just so much that held her back. Her own hidden past, the changes it could bring out in the little slayer, and most importantly … the dragon aspect of it. If Grandeeny was truly still out there, it would be a sign of disrespect towards her own heritage since Wendy now carried it.

Not to mention such an act would be-

"Hey Diana," Wendy suddenly mumbled softly, completely snapping Logia out of her thoughts to look at the little slayer.

"… Yes?" she returned after a pause to recollect herself while also wondering how Wendy hadn't fallen asleep yet.

Wendy looked at her silently for a moment, seemingly searching for something. After the pause she smiled slightly and snuggled closer to Logia while speaking softly.

"… You know … I'm really glad you're here … with me."

Logia remained silent as she allowed the little slayer to continue, not wanting to interrupt in anyway.

"You know … ever since Grandeeny left … I always felt like I didn't know where to go or what to do. I was so lost and even when I joined Caitshelter and then Fairy Tail, I still felt confused. I didn't know where I truly wanted to go or achieve for myself while everyone else seems to have a strong goal. I mean … I miss Grandeeny and I want to see her again …" Wendy paused as she choked slightly, trying to hold back the obvious tears that wanted to come out while Logia rubbed soothing circles into the girl's back. "… I miss her so much but she left without even a goodbye. I don't know if maybe I did something wrong or disappointed her … or if she even wants to see me again."

By now Wendy was openly sobbing while clinging onto Logia's waist. The dragoness tried her best to provide comfort while Wendy got these things off her chest. She'd spoken to Wendy about her dragon parent before but it was always in stories of awe and wonder. About how kind and gentle Grandeeny was, about how Wendy started learning her magic, and of other little happenings … but never about the true pains and fears left in the little slayer with her abandonment.

Just listening filled Logia with an unholy anger, wanting nothing more than to track down her old _friend_ , and give her a stern beating. Oh yes, she'd known the great Sky Dragon Queen … they'd been friends since Logia was roughly 50 years old and joined the Dragon Council as her mother's proxy. She knew the great dragoness well and to think she could abandon someone as sweet and pure as Wendy … it just didn't feel right. The Grandeeny she knew would be a cold corpse long before she would even consider abandoning someone under her care. And yet, here was the proof, sobbing into her side.

' _What happened Grandeeny? To think you could change so much in 400 years … have you truly fallen so far, old friend?'_ she wondered as she noted Wendy calming down slightly. The girl hiccupped a little before speaking again in a smaller and more fragile voice, reflecting her inner state.

"… Please … don't leave me Diana …. I … I don't know what I'd do if you left too," she said while looking at Logia with puffy eyes. "… I promise to make you proud and train and to—"

"That's enough right there," Logia interrupted intently, locking eyes with the little slayer. "You've already made me proud Wendy. You've grown so much in the last few months and know that regardless of how much power you gain or what you choose to do with your life, I'll always be around." She smiled tenderly as she ran a thumb over Wendy's cheek. "You never have to worry about me only staying because of a condition … I'm here with you because I want to be and I won't leave you."

"P-Promise?" Wendy asked softly, a desperate hope shinning in her eyes.

"Promise," Logia said with a warm smile before kissing Wendy's forehead softly.

The little slayer looked at her for a few more moments before she closed the already little space between the two and hugged Logia tightly while Logia rested her cheek on the crown of Wendy's head. The pair remained like that for some time, Wendy sobbing more but Logia got the feeling that these weren't tears of sadness but relief. Once Wendy's sobs receded, the pair remained silent, enjoying the closeness and warmth of the embrace until Wendy spoke up again.

"Diana … I love you …"

Four words. Four words that Mira had said to her countless times, even if the name used was different. Logia was familiar with the swelling of warmth and love in her whenever Mira said it but now, something was wholly new. It wasn't the words of a lover or said in teasing affection but earnest. There was an underlying love in those words that brought a smile to Logia's lips so radiant, had any other been in the room they would have been mesmerized. Only two people had ever said those same words to her and had the same affect because that tone was reserved for the most sacred of bonds … for family.

Honest and unconditional love derived from a closeness and care that only true family could give. The way Wendy said it let Logia know that the little slayer was seeing her in the same way as she had for some time now. Not as sisters … but a mother and her daughter. The thought of it brought tears to Logia's face as well as she hugged Wendy tighter, nuzzling into the top of her head.

"I love you too Wendy," she said in a gentle voice.

She felt the little slayer tighten her embrace with a happy hum traveling though her frame. Logia held onto her without a care for the time. She was simply too happy to mind … even if a tiny worry rested within her heart. One that she needed to address if she truly wanted to return those feelings. However, for the time being she kept the smile on her face as she waited for her little sky to finally doze off. It took roughly 30 minutes but it was done and soon, Logia gently got up from the bed and tucked Wendy in. After giving one last kiss on the little slayer's head, Logia quietly left the room and made her way to the first floor.

She found Mira sitting comfortably on a couch facing the fireplace, a cup of tea in her hands with a contemplative look in her eyes. Logia joined her, placing her head on Mira's shoulder while giving her a side glance, an unasked question in the air. Mira noticed it, taking a sip of her drink before setting it down on a coffee table before turning her head to look at her mate and begin the discussion.

"So … Wendy sleeping alright?"

Logia nodded easily to that, waiting for Mira to continue on to whatever it was that really had her thinking. After a pause Mira continued, her voice low even though Wendy was asleep and no one else was in the house for the evening.

"Remember what I told you about Erza today when I visited earlier?"

"Yeah," Logia began as she frowned slightly at the minor comment Mira had made. At the time Logia had been too focused on Wendy to really think about the new bit of news that was anything but trivial. "So … we have a fox in the guild. For some reason though I don't really find it too surprising."

"But to think she was a Kitsune of all things," Mira mused out loud, "… another immortal in the guild."

"But you said that she needs help with something?" Logia asked, recalling that bit from the brief exchange earlier.

Mira nodded as she said, "Apparently she discovered what she was during her escape of the tower and doesn't really know anything about her race aside from some books and other bits that are instinctual."

"Like dragon hatchlings knowing how to hunt," Logia surmised as she thought about the implications of that. "Still, it's impressive that she hid it so long. By the way, how many tails does she have?"

"She has for 4 tails," Mira answered before glint entered her eyes. "And they're adorable!" she added with a squeal.

"Please don't tell me you tried to pet her," Logia asked with a near groan, knowing the likely answer but still needing to ask in case.

"Hehe …" was the sheepish response as Mira stuck out her tongue. "… I was gentle though."

"That's fine I guess," she replied with a sigh, "Just … don't try that if by chance you ever run into another Kitsune or other member or the Youkai race. They really don't like to be treated like cuddly animals but since Erza might not know about those particular stigma, she didn't react badly to it."

"But her tails are so fluffy," Mira whined like a child being told to eat her veggies.

"And is my tail not enough?" Logia asked with a mock hurt tone while suppressing the snicker at the innuendo of her statement.

Mira eyed her up and down, trying to think up a clever comeback to that while Logia looked on innocently. It seemed that after a while she gave up, judging by the sudden pout before looking away while crossing her arms making Logia giggle. They remained like that for a few moments while Logia caught the first sounds of rain fall hitting the roof. ' _Is it supposed to rain all night?'_ she wondered briefly but didn't pay it too much mind before refocusing on her mate.

"So … is there something Erza needed in particular or was she just feeling like sharing?" she asked, getting Mira to look at her again.

"Well, it seems like she was wondering if you could help her train. She wasn't sure how to ask though so she asked me instead."

"Train? But I don't actually know that much about Kitsune either. Sure I met one or two in my travels but I can't say it was much more than momentary greetings or pass by … or some I killed in the war," she replied with a sad tone at the end.

She remembered tangling with a particularly stubborn Kitsune in its fox form. Nearly half her size, a massive 8-tail covered in bronzed fur and an affinity to water. The youkai's agility and resilience allowing it to survive for nearly an hour in single combat … until Logia managed to catch it with a swing of her tail. The fox had no time to get back on its feet before Logia pounced, her outstretched talon clawing into the ribs of the Kitsune before she put her body weight behind it and crushed the smaller being.

She couldn't remember why she'd fought that Kitsune in the first place … just another that suffered her wrath when making the mistake of crossing her path. She shook her head at the memory before focusing on Mira again, the latter giving her a worried look.

"Don't worry about it," Logia said softly while giving Mira's hand a squeeze. "What's past is past. As for Erza, I might be able to test her out and see if the little that she knows matches what I do and then maybe we can look for some information together. The Council might have old records or even the Royal Archives … I'm pretty sure I could get access if needed."

"… Okay," Mira nodded after observing Logia for a little more. She then paused for a moment and then looked Logia in the eyes. "So, what was with all those emotions I felt from you when you were with Wendy?"

Logia almost frown as she recalled some of her conversation with Wendy before a warm smile appeared on her face … only to become a thin line later on. Was Wendy truly ready to know? Every fiber in Logia wanted to finally tell her but at the same time she was terrified of what might happen if Wendy didn't accept her. She would not even consider using her Lethe flames on the little slayer should things go wrong but still, something would need to be done … or she would simply have to face the music and likely leave the guild through excommunication.

She bit her lip at the thought but in her heart knew that the decision was made. Regardless of what came after, even if Wendy hated her very being, she would accept it. Knowing that she looked at Mira, taking a calming breath before she told her about what had happened in the room … and her decision …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Quite the chapter if I do say so myself. Trying to develop the crucial bits between certain characters as the Tartaros Arc approaches. Another chapter or two to go! Any guesses on how it's going down with Wendy? Let me know!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	60. Titans Revealed

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Been some time since the last post and all I can say is sorry about that. I've been really busy with college and work but also trying to keep a good quality of my work so updates will be slow for a while. Still, hope you're all enjoying and let me know what you guys think of the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"…ndy … p … Wendy … ke up …"

Wendy moan as someone or something lightly shook her shoulder but she was too comfortable to bother opening her eyes. The blankets were warm and the comforting scent of lilies and vanilla surrounding her, a den of welcomed love joined hand in hand with peaceful sleep … but someone was trying to get her out of it. Finally groaning in defeat she opened one chocolate brown eye to see a pair of silver eyes looking back at her with a faint smile.

"Come on sleepy head," Diana said as she pulled back some of the sheets, much to Wendy's dismay, "I know you loved snuggling up me and Mira last night but there things to do today."

"But … bed …" Wendy tried to plead on deaf ears.

Diana snicker at her but didn't let up until Wendy was sitting up with a rather large case of bedhead and still rubbing the last traces of sleep from her eyes. It was then that Wendy noticed that she felt a lot better than it had for the last week or so. No unbearable heat in her body and her mind felt clearer.

"How are you feeling now?" Diana asked while looking over Wendy intently.

"Better," Wendy replied before yawning while Diana nodded.

"That's good. The first time is usually the worst but from now on your temper and instincts should calm down … mostly," Diana said before handing Wendy a set of clothes and lightly nudging her to the bathroom door. "Get changed and then come down for breakfast … we have a busy day today now that the heat business is over with."

Wendy simply nodded and headed to the shower to quickly get through any morning rituals necessary before the day could officially begin. Her thoughts strayed along while her body went through the motions, thinking on the past week. Aside from being mostly kept at home, Carla and a few others had visited her. To maintain some privacy, only some of the members of the guild were informed about Wendy's condition, mostly girls though aside from the master and Elfman since he stopped by once. Wendy nearly clawed his face off when she ran into him in the hall while he was heading to his room.

Her every instinct fired to attack, deeming him an invasive presence that didn't carry the reassuring scent of Diana or Mira. Luckily Elfman had been forewarned that Wendy wasn't in the best conditions and so reacted in time to avoid any attack before Diana arrived a moment later to restrain her. After she was slightly calmed with a mix of tea and cuddling up into Diana's side, the older girls explained to Elfman what was going on. As for master Makarov, it only made sense to tell him otherwise he might have worried about her lack of appearance at the guild.

The rest had been mostly a quiet week with the small visits from Carla to see if she was ok. Wendy had felt ashamed that she couldn't actually behave that civilly around the exceed, realizing that regardless of how much she tired, her instincts demanded a show of force on the small cat. At least Carla seemed to understand that as well and so didn't hold anything against her but that did little to soothe Wendy's inner shame. Still, now that the heat was officially over she could soon head back to her dorm and plan to do something to make it up to Carla as well as thank Diana and Mira.

Aside from that, some surprising things had gone on in the house as well. Though she had been mostly sleepy while it was happening, there were several conversations that went on around her. One was when Lisanna arrived the day after Diana picked up Wendy from her dorm, the youngest Strauss asking Diana about dragonification and the effects of the change. Apparently thanks to being a Zero Generation Lisanna was beginning to retain more draconic features with each use of her _Take-Over: Dragon Soul._ Luckily, Diana stated that it wasn't actual dragonification since the excess magic was absorbed the by the soul in question though the physical changes were a natural part of being a slayer.

Diana theorized that Lisanna would soon be much more like the current slayers with possibly even sharper sense and even managing to use _Lava Dragon_ magic without the soul but for now her body was simply adjusting which got a sigh of relief from the teen mage. Another surprising bit that happened (which she only found out because she happened to walk in on the conversation) was that Erza turned out to be more than human. So as it turned out Erza is in fact a Kitsune and after a brief explanation from Diana on the subject, Wendy understood why her inner dragon had wanted to pick a fight with her … as long as Diana was present anyways.

There was a form of rivalry between the species since of the Immortal Races (another new thing Wendy learned about), the Youkai and Dragon were the 'beasts' of that group. Hence a natural urge to fight and prove who was stronger between them though luckily, no such battle was necessary between the present parties. Wendy knew she was weaker while at the same time, Diana was leagues stronger than Erza so in the end it resulted with neutral tolerance.

Afterwards she simply watched as Diana spoke with Erza on what she knew about Kitsune with Erza and helped solve one crucial matter that had been bugging Erza for some time. Since she wasn't truly aware of what she could do and only had an instinctual idea of how to hide via illusion, Diana explained that the same way she hides her dragon features, Erza should be able to do the same. That led to a sheepish Erza admitting to never considering internalizing her fox features (which were adorable!) and then an hour of trial and error before she pulled it off.

In fact, Wendy remembered the momentary spike in magical pressure when Erza released the overcomplicated illusion and her real power surfaced for a moment leaving Wendy god-smacked. Her power had well over doubled without having the taxing illusion, putting her in a range surpassing Lisanna even with the _Dragon Soul_ active and closer to Laxus in terms of power. That had certainly curtailed any lingering thoughts in Wendy picking any sort of fight with the vixen. After that Mira regularly left during the week to spar with Erza since she needed to get a handle on her newfound strength lest she accidentally hurt someone.

The rest of the week had been a pleasant time simply bonding with Diana. Wendy had been at her side at nearly all times, just relishing in the comfort of her presence to the point that Mira and Diana didn't mind having Wendy sleep with them, the thought of which brought a smile to her face. She then was snapped out of her musings when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Wendy … you ok in there?" Diana's voice from the other side.

"Huh?" Wendy mumbled as she blinked before realizing that she'd been standing under the running water for longer than intended. "Oh! Yeah, coming out in a minute!" she called as she hastily turned off the shower and got to drying herself.

"Okay," Diana called back before walking off, leaving Wendy to prepare herself.

She got dressed quickly afterwards in a simple green shirt, jean shorts, knee length blue socks with green shoes, and her hair left to fall down her back. Once dressed she stepped out and ran down to the first floor, spotting Diana setting up the table for breakfast. A hearty set up of eggs, sausage, toast, hash browns, fruit, and a glass of milk making Wendy nearly drool at the spread. Diana greeted her with a warm smile while gesturing for Wendy to sit and dig in. And dig in she did, all but inhaling the food while Diana giggled as she watched her, eating at a more sedated pace, though just as much as Wendy.

It took a good hour before the pair were done with their meal, leaving not even a scrape behind before Diana packed up the plates and quickly washed them. While Wendy watched Diana clean, after being told that the dragoness would handle the cleaning alone regardless of how much Wendy insisted to help. Wanting to at least talk while she waited, she asked on the question on her mind after noting that none of the Strauss were home.

"Hey Diana, where are the others?"

"Hm?" Diana hummed as she glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, Lisanna went out on a small mission with Natsu and Lucy … something about a haunted house near Haregon Port? Anyways, Erza and Mira are in the East forest training and Elfman is probably at the guild right now."

"Oh. And what are we going to do today then?" Wendy continued, absentmindedly kicking her feet while waiting.

Diana paused at that, a spark of worry in her eyes that Wendy noticed, making her frown lightly. She'd noticed the Diana would act a little off at times for seemingly no reason but she would hide it just as quickly. Wendy hadn't asked though, feeling sure that Diana would bring it up in time if it was something Wendy needed to know.

"Well … there's something I need to talk to you about," Diana said softly as she finished the last of the dishes.

"What?" Wendy asked curiously but Diana only gave her a thin smile.

"I'll tell you just … let's wait until we can go somewhere a little quieter," Diana answered as she slowly.

"Like where?" Wendy asked while tilting her head.

"Don't worry about it," Diana said in a reassuring voice while placing a comforting hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Come on, it won't take too long."

Wendy looked at her in concern but in the end decided to trust her and follow along. The pair left the house and started walking towards the edge of Magnolia in silence. Wendy nodded or waved to some of the local vendors and customers milling around as the day approached noon, making Wendy realize how much Diana had actually let her sleep in. Once they cleared the boundary of the town Wendy glanced to Diana to see what else she planned on doing. That was answered when Diana suddenly picked her up in a bridal carry and shot off towards the south, earning a squeak of surprise from the little slayer.

They moved at a rapid pace, the winds tugging at their free flowing hair as Diana bounded across the small hills and around the trees getting in the way. At was at times like these that Wendy couldn't help but marvel at Diana's sheer physical ability as she raced across the terrain without any signs of strain. After a while Wendy relaxed into the trip, not really paying attention to how far they were going though she was curious as to why they needed to go so far.

After some 15 minutes or so they stopped in the middle of a small valley. Wendy didn't recognize the area though the scent let her know that they were still relatively close to the Calm Sea in the south but she didn't spot anything resembling the Haregon Port town so they must have been a fair distance to the east of it. After musing around for a bit Wendy remembered the reason for being here and returned her attention to Diana. The dragoness was silently watching her, that worry she'd been carrying all week resurfacing in full as it dulled her silver eyes into lackluster mercury.

"Diana … what's wrong?" Wendy asked softly as she took a step towards the woman that she practically saw as a mother after the week of taking care of her.

To her surprise and shock, Diana took a step back while holding onto one of her opposing arms across her chest and slightly turning her head away.

"I'm … not sure how to do this," she mumbled in a weak voice.

"Do what?" Wendy asked with growing concern, not liking Diana's behavior in the slightest.

Diana looked at her with near pleading eyes before she took a shaky breath. Her voice was still very small, almost like she feared it herself as she looked at Wendy.

"Wendy … do you remember what the guild talked about in Crocus? Before we returned to Magnolia?" she asked making Wendy pause as she thought about it.

"A little … wasn't it about the mystery dragons and the Zero Generation slayers?" she asked back earning a nod from Diana.

"And do you remember the story I told you about … Acnologia?" Her voice seemed even frailer now and Wendy really was starting to worry about her.

"Y-yeah," was her reply as she recalled the new information.

How Acnologia had actually been a victim of the war itself. A dragon that lost her meant-to-be-mate, a pain that was among the worst conceivable for any dragon. Her own inner dragon understood it and just from how she felt while hearing it let her know one undeniable truth. Had she been switched into Acnologia's role and suffered what she did … Wendy would have easily become the very same monster. She'd even noticed it in Natsu and Gajeel's faces, the same thoughts crossing their minds. A mate is sacred and to harm one's own mate or that of another was a taboo no dragon would want to make. Knowing that, Wendy looked back at Diana and said her piece on it.

"I remember … Acnologia may have been a monster to many in the war but I can understand why. She suffered so much and even if in the end she was betrayed again … at least her pain ended."

That got a thin smile out of Diana but it didn't last as she asked more.

"Then … what do you think about the dragon that attacked Tenrou Island?"

That sent a shiver down Wendy's spine as she recalled the event. The massive black dragon, larger than Grandeeny and surrounded in an aura of power so great it was suffocating. None of their attacks seemed to phase the great dragon, only angering it further as it seemingly thrashed around rather than actually focusing in them. Thinking back on it, now Wendy realized that Horus had been right about that dragon. It wasn't after them and in their haste, they attacked first thinking it was. That's what lead to the hopeless battle and then the roar. Wendy recalled how Gray had described the Etherion Canon during the Tower of Heaven battle.

Like a judgement delivered from the very heavens to destroy everything beneath them. Perhaps it wasn't as strong but the power was there nonetheless. Even know, at the time at least, that it was their end, Wendy couldn't help but marvel at the very force of nature being unleashed on them. Still, even now knowing that they weren't the intended targets, Wendy could feel the cold fear gripping her at the memory of the dragon. It was something beyond her, leagues above the dragons they faced in Crocus, a Primal. If faced by that same dragon again, Wendy wasn't sure what she would do. Freeze up in terror? Try to approach and ask what had happened all those years ago? She wasn't sure but there was one thing that was sure … she hoped that Diana was around just in case.

Mulling over those thoughts she looked into Diana's eyes again, carefully answering, "I … I won't lie. I'm still scared of that dragon but maybe … maybe I-we could try to talk to it if we find it … and try to get past what happened. I mean … it took away 7 years but we're all here now."

Her words got a slightly warmer smile out of the dragoness though Wendy could still clearly see the inner worry that persisted. Wendy desperately wanted to know what was wrong now but tried her best to be patient and so, hopefully being able to help with whatever it was. After nearly a minute Diana took a breath before speaking in a near whisper, "Then … there is something I have to tell you …"

Wendy unconsciously leaned closer, her eyes focusing as Diana paused again while at the same time she could feel a sudden heat in the center of her chest building.

"I … I know where that dragon is … and who she is," Diana started, her words soft and deliberate.

As she spoke the heat in Wendy's chest build faster, almost to the point it was getting uncomfortable but Wendy remained focused on the dragoness.

"She … _I_ was the one … at Tenrou Island," Diana said while looking intently at Wendy, her silver eyes taking a more serious glimmer.

"What?" Wendy asked softly, her hands all of a sudden feeling clammy as she stopped leaning forward with confusion taking hold, the heat in her chest now actually starting to burn. "Why … would you … how …?"

Her head was starting to feel light as she raced through what she knew or at least thought she did, trying to make sense of everything. A Chaos Dragon … Diana is supposed to be the last … the black dragon of Apocalypse had never been confirmed to be dead, only speculated since it disappeared for 400 years … she wasn't seen when the dragon appeared and now a once repressed memory surged back even as the pain in her chest became too much and her knees buckled. The memory of the scent … it was faint but there …

Lilies.

Diana was about to step up to her in worry but stopped as Wendy turned her eyes on the dragoness, seemingly ignoring the pain that made her unconsciously clutch at her chest. She felt many things at that moment; fear, confusion, and hurt. These were the emotions in her eyes that Diana saw directed at herself and the effect was instant. Wendy saw the equal amounts of hurt and shame mixed with guilt flash in those silver eyes even as Wendy spoke in a barely audible whisper, strained from the pain.

"… You're … Acnologia …"

Diana half turned her head in shame but turned back as she spoke, "Wendy I—"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Wendy suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs as pain racked her body, the heat in her chest throbbing as though something was trying to rip its way out.

Diana tried to approach but a wind kicked up violently around the slayer, tearing at anything that got near. Diana wasn't daunted though, pushing past the storm even as tiny nicks formed on her exposed skin thanks to the sharp winds clearly formed from _Dragon_ magic. Just was close enough to reach Wendy, the little slayer looking at her with a clear message in her eyes. 'Make the pain stop!' Suddenly, just before Diana's hand could touch her, another pulse of wind erupted off Wendy, this time actually pushing Diana back while kicking up a dust cloud.

Amidst the cloud Wendy vaguely saw a shape appear before a shadow seemingly lashed out at Diana, smacking her across the midsection and sending her plowing back through several trees and rocks. The wind was still raging, the very anger in it being palpable as some of the dust blew away revealing the hulking figure standing over Wendy as the pain in her chest suddenly all but vanished. She caught the sight of pure white scales and felt her breath stop, unknowing whether to believe her eyes or not.

Standing over her, displaying a snarl so feral Wendy had never thought she would ever see such an expression on the being who'd only ever shown kindness and gentle demeanor, was her adoptive mother, Grandeeny. A massive white scaled and feathered dragon, reaching up to nearly 12 meters in height with a sleek body and arrow shaped head for aerial dominance. Her under body was heavily scaled to protect her rib cage while the top was more heavily feather along with her wings which actually connected to her forelimbs at the elbows. Her tail or more appropriately tails were far more like a large collection of tail feathers and her hind legs more reminiscent of those of a bird, talons and all.

Lastly were her clear blue eyes, sclera and irises included, were narrowed at Diana's recovering form. The dragoness seemed just as shocked as Wendy was, looking directly at the Sky Dragon with a mix of emotions Wendy couldn't register at the moment. Time seemed to still as all focused on their intent, Wendy and Diana trying to comprehend Grandeeny's sudden arrival while the dragoness in question kept a seething glare and snarl aimed at Diana while standing protectively over Wendy. But unfortunately, the sudden events did not come without consequence, as Wendy's body could attest.

The adrenaline that had spiked with the pain faded just as quickly, coupled with being overwhelmed from Diana's revelation and Grandeeny's appearance all proved too much for little slayer. Dizzy, confused, and all of a sudden exhausted, Wendy felt her body lurch forward as darkness surrounded her. To stunned to do anything at the moment, she barely registered the two voices calling her name in worry, she was unconscious before her head even hit the ground …

* * *

"Wendy!" she called but didn't move to catch the little slayer, knowing that the dragon standing over her would have attacked on the first sign of movement.

As it was Grandeeny noticed too and curled her hand around Wendy, catching her before she could hit the ground while still trying to keep Logia within her sights. Logia on her part wanted to check on Wendy but didn't press it, her mind still trying to come to terms with why Grandeeny appeared from _within_ Wendy. So she stood still, watching as Grandeeny set Wendy to the side carefully and hopefully out of a direct line of fire before fixing cold, sky blue eyes on Logia again. Logia met the stare, the earlier surprise fading as a sudden anger welled up within her at the sight of the Sky Dragon Queen, the reason for why Wendy had been crying as of late.

" **Acnologia** ," Grandeeny said in a growl, her voice holding nothing akin to kindness or warmth.

"Grandeeny," Logia curtly replied while widening her stance, not taking the chance of another surprise attack. Being smacked dead center by Grandeeny's tail had been painful enough to the point she might have actually fractured a rib judging by the stinging in her side.

They stared off, neither sure how to go about this and both pulled onto a tight rope, moments away from snapping. After nearly 5 minutes of silence Logia decided to speak, letting a curiosity peak up yet remaining on guard.

"What were you doing in Wendy, Grandeeny?" she asked while slightly glancing at the unconscious girl.

" **Keeping a threat away from my daughter** ," was the reply delivered with a fanged snarl.

"I would never harm Wendy!" she bit back only for the dragon to scoff at her.

" **Of course, the damned Dragon of Apocalypse would never take advantage of a young and emotionally frail slayer to suite her own needs. Now where have I heard of that before?** " Grandeeny replied coldly beginning to leak high levels of killing intent reinforced by the pressure of her magic.

Logia felt a sense of shame rise as she recalled the Horsemen and their Ace, the handpicked guild she formed with the express purpose of wiping out any and all factions of the war. Truly one of her greatest mistakes that caused suffering for thousands over the extent of the war and later on for the centuries she was gone. She had no way of refuting that and in her silence, Grandeeny continued.

" **I had my suspicions for some time now. You resemblance was too uncanny to overlook but to think that it was actually you masquerading as some innocent girl thrown some overly complex task to clean up someone's mess. Really … I thought I once knew you but to think you could lie to so many-"**

"I wasn't lying!" Logia shouted, cutting Grandeeny off. "I wasn't! I just didn't know the whole truth and only learned it after the Grand Magic Games. I just don't know how to tell the guild and it would probably be too dangerous to let out the secret as a whole since the Horsemen are still out there."

" **And it was fine to place my daughter in that danger!** " roared Grandeeny as she took a menacing step forward.

"I care about Wendy and wanted her to know! To finally stop keeping secrets from her!" Logia shouted back as her own shame gave way to anger, her eyes shifting as she glared at the royal dragon. "And what about you, huh!? Abandoning Wendy when she was just a little kid! Why the hell would you do that!?"

" **Don't you dare judge my actions when you know nothing!** " Grandeeny roared back, her power spiking to the point the ground around her was trembling.

"How can I not? I was the one holding your so called 'daughter' while she was crying her heart out because of you!" Logia spat back venomously.

That did it. The time for words was done and both were itching to fight. A moment passed before Grandeeny lounged forward, her speed seemingly contradicting her size as she closed the distance in moments. Logia braced herself as she brought arms up to guard her torso as several tons of draconic muscle and scales crashed into her. Grandeeny had started with a head-butt, forcing Logia back over a dozen meters as her feet gouged out deep trenches in the hardened earth and any tree that happened to be in her path. Logia hissed slightly at the pain that jarred her arms where Granddeny stuck, the competition between scale and muscle clearly falling in the sky dragon's favor.

Not one to repeat such a mistake, Logia shifted her arms up to her shoulders, her obsidian black scales coating her up while her nails became silver claws. Just in time too as Grandeeny lashed out with an extended talon that Logia managed to catch even as the ground cratered around her. With a grunt she shoved the outstretched limb back, throwing Grandeeny off balance for a moment but that was all that she needed. In the opening she jumped forward with her right fist reared back, speeding to Grandeeny's exposed shoulder. With a shout she slugged the white scales covering the rotary cuff, the impact forcing Grandeeny to stumble back or risk falling to her side.

As Logia landed a slight distance and glared at her opponent, the damage left from the exchange gave a clear view of the sheer difference between a Hunter class and a Royal class. Where Logia's strength alone had been enough to crush the scales of the dragon she downed in the invasion before her magic detonated, even with her full strength, all that she had to show for it was a measly crack on the once pristine scales. Even so, the apparent damage was an insult to the race that prided themselves on having the greatest physical defense and the snarl Grandeeny was giving her attested to it. Logia didn't give any reply to the barred fangs, instead lunging forward again to meet her opponent in another brutal assault. However it seemed that Grandeeny had prepared for it and backed away while turning on her forearms, her tails lashing around with a generous coat of wind around each. Again Logia braced her arms as the tails hit her dead on, all but turning her into a meteor as she plowed through the terrain and several small hills. Once she stopped she shook herself free on the clinging dirt while spotting her approaching opponent.

"Bitch," Logia growled to herself as she checked the scratches on her scaled arms and waited for Grandeeny to get closer.

Soon the dragoness in question was just on top of her before Logia ran forward and slide under a swipe of the claws on her knees. Now directly under Grandeeny she hopped up and delivered a bone-shattering upper cut into Grandeeny's gut. She heard the pained cough as Grandeeny suppressed the urge to cry out in pain judging by the clearly fractured scales left from the attack. ' _Gut, wings, throat, base of neck, tail, elbows,'_ Logia recited to herself the weak points she could exploit while only using her strength and hardened arms to attack. Regardless of how angry she might feel now, she didn't want to use her magic and possibly kill Grandeeny … even if the sky dragon wasn't thinking along the same lines.

She wasn't about to prove Grandeeny right and become that monster again … and especially not cause Wendy that sort of pain. Grandeeny was going to be begging the little slayer for forgiveness if she had anything to say about it by the end of this. With her goal in mind Logia made some distance between herself and Grandeeny, knowing that being underneath Grandeeny wasn't an advantage unless she brought out her own _Chaos Dragon_ magic.

She slide to a stop while glancing at the dragon now a good space away before she raised her hand up to the sky. The dragon queen glanced at her as she turned to her while showing the slightest confusion and guarded curiosity to Logia action. Logia in turn gave Grandeeny a cold glare as she utter in a near emotionless tone, "Vector Fall."

At the words she brought her hand down, slamming it into the ground. A mere moment's delay later Grandeeny was suddenly flattened to the ground as a massive force assaulted her along with gravity. Logia held her icy glare as she felt the queen's vain attempt at resisting the force keeping her pinned but with every new effort Grandeeny tried, Logia raised the force higher, keeping Grandeeny trapped to the ground. As the pressure rose the ground beneath Grandeeny's massive body was fracturing and splitting as said dragoness sank further, still snarling at Logia defiantly.

"Give up Grandeeny, you can't beat me," Logia called even as a slight sweat started to build, the vector force nearing her limit to increase at nearly 100x the force she brought her hand down with.

" **Never!** " Grandeeny roared in rage as she release a massive pulse of raw magic in a concussive wave.

Logia wasn't far enough to avoid the wave of power, making her body reel back as she lost the hold on the vector enough for Grandeeny to practically toss herself to the side and out of the affect area. Not one to allow another pause for Logia to form another vector, Grandeeny brought both her forearms up before slashing them in a crossed fashion, an X-blade of winds racing towards Logia at an alarming rate. Seeing the attack Logia started to channel her magic into her right leg.

"Chaos Dragon's Rip Talon!" she shouted as she lashed out with a round-house, impacting against the compacted winds meaning to dice her to pieces.

The two attacks canceled each other out as Logia fell back to her feet and stared down Grandeeny. She could tell the queen was thinking up another attack. ' _I won't let you!'_ Logia thought as she dashed forward like a raging bullet, her claws extended at her sides. Grandeeny seemed to catch her intent and reared up to possibly jump out of the way and keep her head out of the strike zone… that was fine since Logia wasn't after her head but somewhere less lethal.

"Vector Rend!" she shouted as she suddenly changed direction on a dime, slashing at Grandeeny's rear leg rather than guarded upper body.

A series of blades formed at the very points of her claws spread forward, crashing into the queen's scales but unlike the previous attacks, this was no mere fracture. Crimson sprayed as three of the force blades gouged past the marble scales along the leg and deep into the muscle as Grandeeny released a pained roar while buckling slightly. With grim satisfaction Logia knew that Grandeeny's mobility had been severely lower thanks to a practically crippled leg.

In the momentary lol of the battle Logia glanced around, spotting Wendy's unconscious form nearly 30 meters away from the battle with a thin, sky blue bubble surrounding her. ' _Grandeeny must have placed that to keep her safe,'_ Logia thought with a bit of relief, glad to know that Wendy was safe from the shockwaves of the battle. Her worries mitigated, she returned her focus to the recovering dragon, both give eachother a glare capable of freezing over Tartarus.

"Why'd you do it Grandeeny?" Logia asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

" **I wouldn't expect you to understand** ," Grandeeny replied while bracing herself yet again for battle.

"Bullshit!" Logia shouted as her magic flared for a moment, "You abandoned her! Why!?"

" **I didn't have a choice!** " Grandeeny roared as she charged with a head-butt surrounded in a twister of wind but this time Logia prepared for it.

She flared her _Chaos Dragon_ magic into her arms before catching Grandeeny by the nose, her magic fighting against the assaulting winds even as Logia was pushed through the field, ripping it apart.

"That's no excuse!" Logia shouted back as she flared her power again to dispel the winds much to Grandeeny's surprise and continued shock.

Logia latched onto Grandeeny's snout as they kept moving, her silvery claws tipped with chaos dug past the thinner scales as Grandeeny hissed in pain but Logia didn't stop. Instead she pushed her leg farther back before turning while hauling Grandeeny over her shoulder with a rising vector to assist the motion. With a shout Logia slammed Grandeeny head first into the ground, her massive body following behind as the impact set of a miniature earthquake.

Logia still wasn't giving Grandeeny any break as she mercilessly slugged the dragon across the jaw before she could recover, splitting another scale close to her mouth and knocking out a bloody fang. Before she could throw another, preferably in Grandeeny's upside-down face, the Sky Dragon Queen released a deafening roar and vicious winds to accompany, buffeting Logia back as she crossed her arms to guard herself.

Once the winds stopped she lowered her arms while seeing that Grandeeny was back on her feet, some blood dripping from her jaws and eyes overflowing with rage. Logia growled in anger as well, her claws tipped crimson as the tattoos covering her form pulsed with her repressed magic.

"Why Grandeeny!?" she asked again, knowing that based on the dragon's answer would mean the difference between a beating and having every bone in her oversized body being broken. Doing such a thing would help Wendy feel any better about any of this but at this point, Logia was still seething with rage after seeing how sad and dare she say … broken Wendy had seemed after being abandoned.

" **I was dying!** " Grandeeny finally answer, making Logia stop her growl as she looked at the Sky Dragon with confusion for a moment before realization dawned on her. " **Yes** ," Grandeeny said in a low tone as she locked eyes with Logia. " **Did you already forget how you are the reason for all this? How you attacked us and ripped out our souls?** "

"But … you should have died years ago," Logia nearly whispered as she felt her shame return with a vengeance.

Even among the Immortal races, losing one's soul would lead to a slow and gradual death unlike the other races which would die anywhere from a few seconds to a couple of hours depending on the strength they once had. Dragons on Grandeeny's caliber, or the other parents of the slayers like Igneel and Metalicana should have only lived for another decade or so at most even if they constantly tried to synthesis Spirit Eternano.

" **Oh and we would have if …** " Grandeeny suddenly stopped and shock her head dismissively before returning a glare at Logia. " **It doesn't matter anymore. I have the chance now and I will rid this world of the greatest calamity to ever befall it!** "

Logia simply looked at her once upon a time friend, a resigned air to her as she sighed. She could see it in Grandeeny's eyes, the will and resolve to kill her with the last of her strength. Now that she really looked at the Sky Dragon, she could see the void in Grandeeny's chest, the mark of a lost soul. Whatever power Grandeeny had stored was diminishing quickly, especially after the attacks she'd used. Grandeeny was a step in death's door now.

"For what it's worth … I'm sorry," Logia murmured with a single tear leaking down her cheek that even made Grandeeny pause for just a moment before her resolve to kill returned.

Grandeeny reared back as she started to breath in, a massive amount of wind collecting in her jaws as her power spiked to enormous levels the likes of which several Jupiter Cannons together couldn't hope to match. As Logia gave a tired sigh and adjusted her footing to counter attack with her own roar, she caught some motion in the corner of her eyes.

Her heart practically stopped as she turned her head to see, desperately hoping she was wrong … but she wasn't. Racing towards them, tears streaming down her face, was Wendy. ' _How did she get own off the protection spell!?_ ' Logia thought as she glanced back at Grandeeny, knowing that she was too focused on her attack to notice the little slayer until she was too late. They were over 20 meters apart thanks to the winds Grandeeny released but that would only mean that her attack would spread out as it got closer and Logia could tell it was no ordinary roar. It was in fact something akin to Wendy's own original technique, a ball of hyper-condensed wind spinning like a drill.

"Please stop!" Wendy shouted as she got closer, completely disregarding the massive spike in power that would have floored most mages if they were too close.

"Wendy! Get back!" Logia shouted but it was too late, Wendy had run almost perpendicular to the two fighting dragons, seemingly trying to get between them in hopes of stopping them.

She looked across from her as Grandeeny suddenly lurched forward, her eyes widening at the sight before her even as the cannon of wind was released. The attack was coming too fast and Wendy was already in the way, only now jut noticing the attack that would spell her end. Logia didn't even have to think about it as her body shot forward faster than most could see. The sky blue cannon of wind was roaring towards the shocked Wendy, the earth underneath and around it viciously ripped apart as it neared the little slayer. Logia felt cold dread seize her heart as she closed the distance to Wendy … only a fraction of a second before the attack hit them.

Wendy's terrified eyes locked with hers, so many unsaid things brimming in them from anger to forgiveness... and then there was nothing but pain, wind, and crimson …

"Arma Draco'di Deus!"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Let's just stop it right there! Been forever since I ended with some cliffhanger and I'm trying to get in touch with my trolling ways! Hope everyone enjoyed this fight and gets excited for what happens next! A pleasure, Jbubu**

 **Review!**


	61. Choices Made

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know, been a while but what can you do? That cliff hanger though! I won't keep you much longer other than to say, thank you to all those who review! It is a really great motivator and very appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

" **WENDY!** " she roared in horror as her attack struck home.

Her roar, adding the very same twisted rotation of Wendy's own Sky Core, had proved to be a devastating attack. The ground before Grandeeny all the way to a small mountain almost a mile away had been shredded apart by unforgiving winds … and Wendy had gotten caught in the middle of it along with the intended target. But now she couldn't see them through the dust cloud obscuring the field and couldn't catch her scent except for some blood.

Her heart felt like it had frozen solid yet was beating like a stampede, her head desperately swiveling from side to side as she slowly walked forward looking for her daughter. She was praying to every god she knew, draconic or otherwise, hoping against all odds that Wendy survived but the truth is, as was most likely, her daughter was nothing more than a stain on the ground.

That attack would have gravely injured even Acnologia if she had been in her dragon form but that wasn't the case. Instead she'd caught sight of Acnologia approaching but the attack overshadowed them, keeping them from Grandeeny's sight as the attack struck. And now … now she could find nothing. Tears started to stream down her white scaled and feathered face as she looked around, her heart seconds away from shattering at this point.

" **Not Wendy … not my daughter** ," Grandeeny choked as she looked around, somewhat limping thanks to her injured leg. " **Wendy! Are you there? Please … answer me …** "

No reply or movement, only a devastated landscape surrounded her. Her tears gained momentum as she looked, the feelings of self-hating arising as she looked. ' _I killed her … my own daughter. And for what!? Revenge? To save this word when Wendy was my world!?'_ she screamed in her mind as she searched for any signs of her daughter. A minute passed, then 5, and so on, yet the dust cloud remained along with silence only interrupted by Grandeeny's desperate cries. In her distraught state she didn't even consider using her power to disperse the cloud of dust, instead vainly searching blind.

" **Wendy!** " she called again and again, her voice starting to grow hoarse as time passed and the cloud started to settle but still no reply.

The cloud of dust continued to settle until Grandeeny had a clear sight of the devastation her attack brought. The ground had been gouged out to almost resemble a shallow canyon, spreading in width as it reached to the mountain behind it. Trees, rock, and even any unfortunate animal that got caught up in it were minced apart in a veritable display of death and ruin. A sight that reminded Grandeeny of the carnage of the war that occurred so long ago … yet only a decade or so to her own perception. Grandeeny was about ready to give up and accept her death that was already fast approaching, wanting nothing more than to disappear after what she did to her own child. Then she heard it … a soft whimper filled with pain and palpable fear.

She zeroed in on the sound and spotted some rocks clumped together with a faint, blueish glow coming from beneath them, resting over 100 meters away from where Acnologia and Wendy had been before. She didn't make a sound as the rocks fell apart as something stirred underneath. Hope started to rise in her chest, thinking that it might have been Wendy, but when obsidian and silver hair appeared, her heart dropped.

" **No …** " Grandeeny murmured to herself as more tears streamed down her face. " **W-why did you survive … and she … she … why!?** " she roared as fury joined her sadness and self-loathing. She'd failed all. Her daughter, the plan, and now … now Acnologia had bested another attempt on her life and no doubt had an idea of where the other dragons are now.

It was over. They were defeated.

" **Why did you survive!?** " Grandeeny roared as she prepared to charge again, not caring what would happen to her now. All she could hope was that in the end she weaken Acnologia enough that the other dragons would notice and finish her before it was all too late.

However, the moment Acnologia turned her body to look back at her, Grandeeny stopped dead for two reasons. The first was because of the pair of eyes looking at her. One silver and the other sapphire but not in any semblance kind and welcoming or even cold and disinterested. No, these eyes contained a seething rage and murderous intent. The very same eyes that caused armies to cower and run, whether dragon or not, immortal or mortal, divine or daemonic, those eyes brought soul wrenching terror to those it was cast upon and right now, Acnologia had Grandeeny in her sights. Whatever anger and sadness had been within her up till now was forgotten, replaced by a fear so deep and primal that Grandeeny was sure she might suffocate due to being too scared to even breathe.

Then, even with fear clutching at her body, hope and relief of all things was within Grandeeny as well. There, in Acnologia's arms was Wendy, her body shrouded in a dark blue glow like a second skin. Wendy had her eyes closed tight and was whimpering, her left arm and shoulder bleeding profusely and Grandeeny could even make out some bone above the bicep. Acnologia wasn't untouched either, her body covered in hundreds of cuts, regardless of whether the area had been scaled or not but Grandeeny could tell none were deep enough to be life threatening.

Still, the sight of Wendy injured, and more importantly, alive, spurred Grandeeny past the petrifying fear but before she could even take a step forward, a deep and bloodcurdling growl came from Acnologia. Grandeeny froze again, locking eyes with the chaos dragon and reading the message instantly.

Get any closer and she would rip Grandeeny apart in the most painful manner she could possibly think of.

Grandeeny had been able to tell throughout the fight that Acnologia hadn't been going for any sort of killing blows, several of which could have ended the fight like when she was directly underneath Grandeeny. Even when they had been friends, Grandeeny had never been informed about Acnologia wielding the _Abyss Inferno_ , a legendary power that any knowledgeable dragon would have known meant that Acnologia had been Astera's actual daughter, not a slayer. But now, with Wendy hurt and from Grandeeny's own mistake no less, Acnologia would stop holding back.

Grandeeny wasn't sure what to do now. Wendy was obviously hurt but she couldn't approach without raising Acnologia's wrath. There was also the issue of that odd glow surrounding Wendy though Grandeeny could vaguely feel _Chaos_ magic emanating from it. Still, with Acnologia staring her down, she couldn't do anything to help … not the way she was now. Then she got an idea. It was practically suicide with the way Acnologia was looking at her but then again, it may have been the only way to approach. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself before the wind gently picked up around her as a soft, sky blue glow emanated off her.

It lasted for a few seconds as she felt her body shrink in size. Her tail, claws, wings, and feathers retracted as her scales gave way to soft skin. After nearly 30 seconds the wind and glow died down to reveal her in a form she hadn't taken in ages. A woman of average height now stood where the once mighty dragon was before. Rosy skin, a modest bust, wide hips, long legs, and free flowing, white hair with slightly blue tips. Her eyes retained the sky blue color while her pupils remained as slits, her fractured scales now bruises. Lastly was a light, white dress covering her graceful frame, reaching her knees with a small rope tying it around the waist.

For a moment Grandeeny locked eyes with Acnologia again but this time she turned her head away in a mix of shyness and apprehension. She felt so small and vulnerable now compared the power and fortitude of her dragon form. This was the key difference between natural dragons, slayers, and with Acnologia, dragon knights. In each form there were significant differences. The slayers were smaller, agile, and capable of using complex techniques to augment the power of their attacks unlike their dragon parents that tended to lack the versatility. Many of the secret techniques were in fact created by slayers trying to mimic the effect of their parents in question.

Dragons on the other hand were tougher, stronger, capable of storing more magic, and using higher outputs in their attacks that most slayers, even with the necessary stores, could not hope to match. Acnologia on the other hand lacked any of these shortcomings. In either form she was an overwhelming force. As a slayer she was fast and agile but also had a physical strength capable of at least matching a dragon blow for blow and the power to attack with magic on the same scale. As a dragon she was unparalleled in strength and magical output. Dragons on the other hand, when taking a human form, practically become slayers. They lose their strength, can't bring all their power to bare, and lacked their scaled defense.

This is how Grandeeny decided to approach Acnologia. As naked and defenseless as a dragon could be in hopes that the dragon knight would not attack her and allow her to heal Wendy. She took a tentative step forward, watching for any reaction from the Chaos Dragon queen. There was a slight shoulder tense making Grandeeny hold her breath, but as soon as Acnologia relaxed slightly Grandeeny allowed herself to breathe again and walked forward. It took a few minutes at their distance but soon Grandeeny was barely a meter or so away and cautiously looking at the pair.

By now Wendy had opened her eyes and was looking at Grandeeny with wide eyes, shocked to see her mother in such an unfamiliar form. But Grandeeny instead kept her focus on the grizzly wound on Wendy's arm while the little slayer was still surrounded in the cloak of _Chaos_ magic. Grandeeny looked at Acnologia, pleading a silent question with her eyes. Acnologia nodded slowly and Grandeeny allowed a ghost of a smile to grace her lips as she got closer and kneeled beside Wendy, who was now sitting beside Acnologia. After a moment Acnologia sighed as she looked intently at Wendy while placing a hand gently on Wendy's head.

"Libera Arma," she murmured quietly and soon, the shroud of _Chaos_ magic dispelled.

Grandeeny didn't even wait as she scooted closer on her knees and began healing Wendy's injuries, starting with carefully repairing the muscle and tendon damage before healing the upper layers of flesh. While she did that she listened to Wendy hesitantly speaking to Acnologia, a slight pang of pain and jealousy springing in Grandeeny's chest since Wendy had yet to actually speak to her.

"Umm … Acnologia …" Wendy started hesitantly, barely able to muster the courage to even look the apocalypse dragon in the eyes. "… What was that?"

"Logia," Acnologia replied in a rather neutral tone, Grandeeny noticing that said black dragon was still very much on guard rather than giving her full attention to the little slayer.

"Huh?"

"Just call me Logia … it's less of a mouthful," Logia replied with a glance to Wendy.

"Ah … ok, Logia … so, what was that spell?" Wendy asked again after a short pause, looking less nervous by the second.

Logia sighed heavily before answering in a tired tone. "Arma Draco'di Deus … Shield of the Dragon God. It was one of the five forms of magic my papa left for me. You've seen two … _Vector,_ my weapon in a sense, you heard my song after the dragon invasion, and I haven't really shown you but I have a spell that allows me to give a soul a physical form. The one I used on you was the shield, _Armadura_. I can only cast it once every 24 hours, give it one of three forms, and cannot use any other form of magic while I maintain the shield. The forms are a standard shield, a sphere similar to Fairy Sphere, and the last, a second skin that is nearly perfect for defense."

"So you didn't even try to protect yourself?" Wendy asked with widened eyes before wincing as more of her muscles reconnected.

"Of course," Logia said softly yet with conviction. "You too important to me Wendy and there's no way I would let you get hurt when I can do something about it."

Wendy gave a slightly shy smile in response to that before glancing at her mostly healed arm, though the skin was still severed but any lasting damage had been avoided. With that done Grandeeny moved to Wendy's shoulder to heal a cut along the rotator cuff, letting her get an idea of what exactly happened in the attack.

From what she could tell, the attack had glanced Wendy first leading to the cuts on the shoulder and arm before Logia pulled her in while turning, letting her back then take the damage as she cast the protection spell on Wendy rather than herself. Grandeeny also guessed that Logia had hunkered down low to the ground to remain on the edges of the attack leading to being partially buried but left alive and capable of movement afterwards. Grandeeny glanced at Logia and Wendy now, the pair speaking very softly now while Grandeeny focused on her work. She could tell there was an awkward air around the pair now and sooner or later they would have to address it.

That left a pit of mixed feelings within her. Anger and the residual hate for the dragon that caused so much pain, jealousy that even now Wendy seemed to want to speak more to Logia rather than her own mother even as she healed her, and at the same time, gratefulness. Logia had thrown herself into danger to rescue Wendy when she had no obligation to, proving that at least in regards to Wendy, Logia had been telling the truth. It made Grandeeny doubt everything that she and the other dragons had set out to do in regards to Logia. The Eclipse Gate and Zeref's involvement, the plan to kill Acnologia and her guild, Apocalypse with the aid of their slayers, and even if Acnologia had really been beyond saving.

Here was the proof. The very same kind and sweet girl that Grandeeny had known for years was speaking to her daughter, not the bloodthirsty dragon that had rampaged across the continent eliminating everything within sight up until that fateful encounter where she, along with her other friends fighting for the side of coexistence with humans, had their souls taken but weren't killed by the Black Dragon of Apocalypse. Why did she spare them anyways? All these doubts and thoughts raced through her head as she barely noticed that Wendy was nodding off, an after effect of the deep healing Grandeeny had to do.

Grandeeny slowly set the little slayer down as she dozed off, a silence taking over as Grandeeny nervously glanced at Logia, who in turn was looking closely at Wendy. Any other might have thought that Logia had dropped her guard now that Wendy was mostly healed but Grandeeny knew better. One move, one sign of aggression and Logia would kill her before she could follow through with any attack and at their close proximity, Grandeeny doubted she would even have the time to register any counter attack before the last dregs of her life left her.

So they remained silent for some time, neither speaking, that is, until Grandeeny felt it. She could tell her body had little more than a few minutes left before it crumbled to dust as the last vestiges of her soul, her consciousness, left for the next plain … or was joined to wherever her soul may be now, who could tell? She was about to say something but Logia beat her too it, her voice rather cold and almost toneless.

"You don't have much time left, right?"

Grandeeny started at that, looking almost owlishly at the other dragoness but guessed as the Grim Reaper of dragons, Logia could probably tell these sort of things.

"Yes … it's almost time …" she murmured softly as she looked at her sleeping daughter.

"And what about Wendy? So you'll just leave again without even giving her any answers?" came the now clearly angered voice.

"I don't have a choice," was the choked reply even as her eyes started to sting with new tears.

"You did once but instead you kept it hidden from her instead of giving her some kind of closure before you upped and disappeared," Logia said almost venomously without actually looking away from Wendy.

"I-"

"I don't give a damn about excuses," Logia said as she turned to face Grandeeny with a familiar set of angry eyes. "You and that lot of idiots did nothing but scar five kids who weren't even involved in our war. As a matter of fact, those damn twins aren't even dead are they? Skiadrum and Vicelogia probably manipulated their memories right? Great! Can't bear to run out on our kids so let's fuck them up more by making them think they killed their own parents!" Logia spat with disgust.

"But it was the only way," Grandeeny tried to weakly defend even as shame welled up within her.

"And it could have gone terribly wrong!" Logia hissed at her, still keeping her voice low to not disturb Wendy. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if Natsu or Wendy hadn't been found by master Makarov and Jellal? They could have turned out like Gajeel with Phantom Lorde or Sting and Rogue with Sabertooth and the worst part is, no one would have stopped them later on or heavens forbid, the Horsemen could have found them!"

"I'm … I'm sorry!" Grandeeny sobbed out as tears started to flow. "I know I failed and made Wendy suffer so much but i—"

Suddenly Grandeeny's body started to glow and she knew time was up. Her body was out of the last remnants of Spirit Eternano to maintain the physical form after she had practically died as she entered Wendy's body.

"Oh no you don't! You have too much shit to answer for!"

"What do you—Mmph!"

She was cut off as Logia suddenly grabbed the front of her dress, pulled her closer, and slammed their lips together. Grandeeny's eyes widened in shock and confusion but didn't have any time to think about it as Logia used her tongue to force Grandeeny's open. Grandeeny, being pretty inexperienced to anything like this aside from once or twice that she experimented in this form centuries ago was at a loss of what to do even as Logia's tongue assaulted her own. Then she felt something flowing from Logia's mouth to hers, filling her body with an odd warmth and sudden surge of energy.

Logia got even more aggressive with the lip-lock to the point of eliciting an involuntary moan from the Sky Dragon, much to her embarrassment. Then, after seemingly hours that was probably nothing more than a few minutes, Logia separated them, leaving a very flushed Grandeeny looking back at her but then she noticed that her body wasn't glowing and she didn't feel like she was going to fall apart … yet.

"W-what did you do?" Grandeeny asked as she tried to recover her breath.

"Abyss Dragon," Logia replied while wiping her lips. "I can feed off Spirit Eternano from the body or directly from the soul and can also force it into other bodies but that would only work with a mate or another Abyss Dragon … or a body without a soul to reject the foreign Spirit Eternano, otherwise it would just poison you."

"So I …?"

"Can survive for another couple of hours or so, yes? Can you survive long enough for me to recover your soul and return it? No, since your soul has been separate for so long and your body is all but dead anyways so returning your soul wouldn't save you," Logia answered curtly before her gaze softened. "But … you'll be able to give a proper farewell."

Grandeeny's eye lit up at that, a genuine smile gracing her lips as she looked at the dragoness, her earlier hate and resentment thoroughly quelled thanks to this unforeseen but greatly appreciated gift.

"One other thing."

"What?" Grandeeny asked eagerly, ready to thank Logia however she could.

What she didn't expect was for Logia to suddenly slug her across the jaw with enough force to plow through several feet of stone. The hit sent Grandeeny tumbling a good 10 meters or so before she finally spotted, her jaw aching as she spit out yet another broken tooth. As she slowly got up she noticed that Logia was already standing over her and looking down at her with a fierce gaze.

"That was for nearly killing Wendy," Logia said before she bent over to look Grandeeny directly in the eyes. "Now you are going to tell me _everything_ about this plan of yours to hide in the slayers and why …"

* * *

Wendy felt a light breeze pass over her, the cool wind blowing some stray hair over her face and tickling her nose. She twitched it from the minor irritation but couldn't really get it off so she opened her eyes while slowly sitting up. She looked around for a moment only to lock eyes with a somewhat familiar set of sky blue ones on a rosy face … and a rather large bruise close to her jaw.

It took her a few seconds but then it all came back to her as her own eyes widened. Her mother appearing, passing out only to awaken within a protective sphere of wind and seeing two of the most important people in her life fighting each other to the death. Then, using her own _Sky Dragon_ magic she disrupted the spell before dashing between them to try and stop them … only to be caught up in that attack and nearly killed if it wasn't for Dia-Logia … and then seeing her mother become a human woman. The very same woman that was now sitting on her knees beside her, looking at her intently.

"M-Mom?" she asked hesitantly, still not quite to grips with everything that happened in the span of a few minutes.

Grandeeny nodded with a faint but warm smile, though Wendy could tell that there was something off about it. Almost as if there was something weighing on Grandeeny's mind.

"Hello Wendy," Grandeeny said gently before remaining quiet and looking rather nervous, if judging with home her fingers were playing with the hem of her dress.

Unsure of how to procced herself, which in of itself was unusual, Wendy looked around for Logia. Logia. That was still an odd bit to get used to yet … it almost felt right to think of her as that now and that fear that once overwhelmed her when she recalled that dragon was lessened. But then again, she remembered Logia eyes just before the attack struck them, the sheer need in them to see Wendy safe and protect her, the care and love she held for Wendy was clear as day. Seeing those eyes, knowing in her heart that even after everything, the Diana she got to know and loved was every bit the real Acnologia as was her tragic past.

As for her mother … she truly was at a loss. Her was the dragon that took her in a raised her and yet, abandoned her all the same. The source of some of her best memories and hopes yet also the source of her worst nightmares and fears. She'd always wondered what she would do if she found her mom again. At first she thought she'd be leaping with joy and she was happy but at the same time she recalled the pain she was put through and how she'd truly opened up about those fears to Logia on the first night of her heat.

Still, she couldn't just sit around in stagnant silence while her mom kept glancing at her like that. So, trying to break the ice, she asked a small question … though whether it was the right one for the situation was debatable.

"Um … were is Logia?"

She noticed a slight wince in her mother's face and the sad spark in her eyes but she answered nonetheless.

"She left to go get you a change of clothes … she should be back in a bit."

"Oh … okay."

There was another stretch of awkward silence between them until Grandeeny broke the silence this time.

"So, how are you feeling now? Is there any pain in your arm?" she asked as she leaned closer to inspect her own handy work.

"No, it feels fine now," Wendy said with a faint smile, touched to see the obvious care in her mother's eyes that helped lessen though thoughts of being abandoned for lack of ability. Taking some initiative, Wendy spoke up after a bit. "So … why were you ah, inside me?" she asked with a tilt of the head.

Grandeeny gave a tired sigh as she looked to age decades from that simple question, rubbing her arms nervously before looking Wendy in the eyes.

"I'll explain but please … you _cannot_ tell the other slayers about this no matter what."

Wendy frowned at that, feeling that Natsu and Gajeel had the right to know where their dragon parents are but if it seemed to worry her mother so much, then she would agree. Perhaps she would explain why it was so important as well so she nodded slowly, spotting the relief in her mother's eyes before she began.

"So to start things off you need to know about the war and what happened back then. First of all, though it was known as the Dragon War, our race's part in it didn't actually begin until nearly after a century since the 'war' as it could be called began. You remember the small history Acnologia told you about the Immortal Races and how they each expanded in some territories of these continents. Well, the 'war' was more of territory disputes and such, some battles being internal while others were cross-species skirmishes. Dragons for their part didn't particularly care about territories defined by other species, only each other's presence and so did take part until the first signs of depleting Eternano …"

"Why was the Eternano running out anyways? I thought it was unlimited in Earthland," Wendy couldn't help but ask.

"It is but that doesn't mean that it is all readily available at all times," Grandeeny replied in a lecturing tone. "The most accepted of theories was simply that the numbers of powerful beings such as dragons, devils, angels, and the like were becoming too high and absorbing the Eternano faster than it could dissipate into the atmosphere. You see, this plain of Earthland is the richest in raw Eternano compared to the Celestial Spirit, Over and Underworld. Many of the beings of their own worlds sought to settle in this one since the higher supply of raw, unattributed Eternano would make them relatively stronger and not grow dependent on their home. Take the Celestial Spirits for example. Eons ago they could come and go to this world at will without repercussion but something happened that they isolated themselves for millennia before the current king took over. It got to the point that they became dependent on _Celestial_ Eternano and suffocate when they are here and now need a summon to link them here safely."

Grandeeny then paused for a moment to seemingly recover her breath or backtrack to where she was before Wendy's question.

"So, when the decline began, naturally even the dragons took notice and started to worry about what other races would do to take advantage. Many of the races were already in their own turmoil, whether civil or domestic, and so only humans seemed to not worry since they weren't showing any declines at all. That's where the first sparks of the debate on what to do with humans began and unraveled into what later would be known as the Dragon War. By then Acnologia had become a member of the Dragon Council as her mother's proxy and had been relatively active within it for some 50 years or so. She was mostly curious about humans and their society but didn't see them as a threat … though that makes a lot more sense now that I know she grew up with a human father, anyways! She already told you about what happened during the war and her involvement after they killed her lover but not about what happened around what could be considered the middle of it."

"So wait, you personally knew her?" Wendy asked as she leaned closer.

"Very much so," Grandeeny answered somewhat sadly before adding, "You could say she was close to being one my best friends but that's besides the point. You see, Acnologia disappeared for a year or two along with the five other dragon kings that attacked her before she and her guild suddenly showed up on a small battlefield, slaughtering the dragons there along with a centaur army that happened to be fighting a contingent of dwarves close by. They made their name and mark there by leaving exactly one survivor from each side and then, after nearly a month of silence appeared again to terrorize armies and massacre any opposing forces … it was the first Dragon King festival. Years passed and corpses piled on until one fateful battle where I, along with Igneel, Metalicana, Skiadrum, and Vicelogia faced our old friend for the first time … and last."

Wendy's breath hitched at that as she tried to picture such a confrontation, having a very good idea of the sight that came down on the battlefield just like when Logia attacked Tenrou Island.

"We were soundly defeated and so, had our souls taken from us. I don't know why she didn't just kill us then and there … maybe she still retained some good memories about us. Regardless, having our souls taken was a death sentence and so we hid ourselves, basically waiting to die. Then, some years later an odd human marked by the curse of a fallen angel or dark god as some humans call them, found Igneel and then gathered us to ask for our help."

"Who was the human?"

"Zeref," Grandeeny said with no small amount of venom in her voice, her sky blue eyes glowing in a pale light for a moment. "How a human could fall so far is beyond me but then again, Acnologia was right when I discussed it with her … we were naïve and desperate and forgot to consider what would happen to him in the recourse of our plan."

Wendy blinked at her in confusion, now lost as to what exactly is Grandeeny talking about. Noting her confusion Grandeeny cleared her thought before continuing.

"I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyways, Zeref tracked us down to try and help him. You see, apparently he had a few goals set for himself and we knew a new species of demon had been sighted in recent years, just not that he'd created them … however … maybe Igneel did know," Grandeeny muttered near the end making Wendy narrow her eyes slightly though it didn't seem that Grandeeny was going to remain on that point anyways. "Regardless, he saw Acnologia as a threat to his endeavors and the overall safety of humanity. He tried to confront her alone actually … he said the damage was so extensive that he was unconscious for a week and then took another two to regenerate all the damage done to his immortal body though, oddly again, Acnologia didn't kill him when she clearly has the ability to do so."

"Why do you think that is?" Wendy asked in slight awe at the thought of Logia actually saving the world by defeating Zeref herself.

"I don't know but it is possible someone intervened in his behalf … though someone strong enough to survive contact with Acnologia at those times most have been particularly powerful. But yes, he survived, and with him, we formed a plan to try and defeat Acnologia … which is where the slayers come in."

Grandeeny stopped as she adjusted on her knees and looked at Wendy nervously for a moment before she steadied herself to continue.

"We knew that with the depleting Eternano and the war still raging, it would have been impossible to survive long enough to train proper slayers and recover any of our strength to help finally defeat her. So the Eclipse project was started to help us jump to the future that was hopefully at peace and would allow us to try and train 5 orphans we adopted. Sadly we miscalculated the time our bodies had left and had to enter your own bodies for two reasons. To prolong our own lives and recover some strength while also forming anti-bodies to prevent dragonification."

"Why would you create those anti-bodies?" Wendy asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Logia said that becoming a dragon wouldn't be that different anyways."

"We know that now but at the time we thought Acnologia had forced the 5 she trained into advanced magic to speed up the process and then influenced the newly formed draconic minds to become the monsters they were in battle. None of us knew how she'd created the Zero Generation during the war and we didn't want to risk Acnologia somehow taking advantage of that to use you against us," Grandeeny replied while shaking her head. "Well, nothing to do that about now … and it is reversible," she muttered at the end but again, didn't elaborate further on it.

"So that was the plan. We would train slayers after jumping into the future while Zeref would hopefully manage to at least bring down some of the Horsemen in that time, which he clearly failed to do as well. Honestly, thinking back on it we should have known he was nowhere near as powerful as necessary to defeat any of them."

"But wasn't Zeref the most powerful and feared dark mage?" Wendy asked curiously.

Grandeeny scoffed before answering, "Hardly. Humans have a way of glorifying one moment or aspect of something as large as that war into 'one great and dark mage that ruled death'. I don't know what happened after we jumped and learned at the same time you did about Zeref's recent projects and the fact that the Horsemen are still present. It is true, his _Living_ magic and demon creations are dangerous but his so called _Death_ magic isn't even under his control. It is an after effect of his curse, nothing more and not an undefeatable power either."

"How so?"

" _Death_ magic essentially drains Spirit Eternano in a variety of ways. In fact, you can consider Acnologia's _Abyss Inferno_ as a form of _Death_ magic … or at least what you get when you combine _Death_ and _Chaos_ magic. Obviously, if a certain amount is drained the being dies but to the Immortal races for example, only a being significantly stronger using _Death_ magic could kill them in one attack. Now you can see why Zeref failed against Acnologia and the Horsemen."

Wendy nodded at that, now also curious to know exactly how was it that Zeref's fight with Logia went. Maybe she knew that there were other dangers out there and could help prepare the guild for whatever it may be. She was broken out of her musing when Grandeeny gave a tired sigh before looking at Wendy.

"So now you know," she said softly while a breeze rolled over them. "And I'm sorry …" she added weakly as her eyes got watery. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened Wendy. I didn't want to leave you the way I did but if you'd known, your body would have rejected me. I'm sorry for bringing you into this plan when you didn't know what was going on or what you've had to face because of it and …"

Grandeeny kept going on for some time, by this point crying as she spilled out every regret she'd stored up in the time she was hidden away. Wendy listened on, a part of her actually feeling angry about the excuses while another was heartbroken to see her mother this way. Her mother, a being of legends and myths, a queen of the skies and kind soul, someone who feared nothing and comforted Wendy when she had nightmares for a time now like this. So small, weakened, admitting so many mistakes and regrets in a desperate plea for redemption. However, it were her next words that broke Wendy out of her stupor.

"I know I failed as a mother and don't deserve to call you my daughter but—"

Grandeeny was silenced as Wendy tackled her with a hug, burying her face into the crook of Grandeeny's slim neck. Wendy felt hot tears well up and trail down her cheeks as she hugged her mother as tightly as she could. After a few tentative seconds Grandeeny returned the hug, nuzzling into the top of Wendy's head as the pair sobbed lightly, letting the contact bring both comfort. Then, after she felt like she had enough control of her voice, Wendy spoke.

"Don't say that … you made mistakes … everyone does. Yes, I was scared and angry at times but … I still love you," she said through sobs as she tightened her hold. "But you still took me in, gave me love when I had no one, and then, because of you, I found a family. I got to meet so many wonderful people and see amazing places … and it's all thanks to you."

"I s-see," Grandeeny choked out though Wendy could pick out the happy undertones in her voice. "And Wendy … just so you know, I've always been proud of you. I got to watch you grow up into a fine young dragon and someday, you'll take my place as the true ruler of the skies. You've become so strong now Wendy … and you have people that love you and will always be at your side now. As for me … well, I'll always be watching and cheering you on."

"Wait!" Wendy said in alarm as she back up to look at her mother's face, "What do you mean, you're leaving!?"

"Wendy …" Grandeeny said with a sad smile. "Didn't you catch on? Acnologia took my soul centuries ago and I was only prolonging my life by living inside you. And no, even if she returned the soul, it's been so long that it wouldn't recognize my body anymore … Acnologia already explained that to me but she did help me last long enough to say goodbye."

"But …" Wendy started to plead as more tears trailed down her cheeks but Grandeeny gently placed a finger against her lips to silence her.

Just as she did that Grandeeny started to glow a soft white light. She looked at herself before returning a sad gaze to Wendy.

"My time is up …"

"No. Please … stay!" Wendy cried as she tried to reach out to her but Grandeeny had already gotten up and started to back away as the glow intensified.

Wendy got up to and was about to run to her when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. She glanced back to see Logia holding her while looking sadly at Grandeeny as well. Wendy returned her focus to Grandeeny as the Sky dragon smiled softly at them, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Remember Wendy … I will always love you," Grandeeny said warmly as her body started to float. "Keep moving forward Wendy. Grow stronger and protect what you hold dear. You're a mighty dragon so I want to see you roaring in the skies."

"I w-will," Wendy choked out before running a hand over her eyes. "I promise!"

"Good," Grandeeny said before looking at Logia.

"And Acnologia … please. I know it wasn't a simple request but it might be the only thing that truly keeps her safe. It is my last request to you … and please, take care of my daughter like a proper mother should have."

Wendy glanced back at Logia to see her seriously eyeing Grandeeny for a moment before nodding with a small smile.

"I will … as if she was my own flesh and blood," she said firmly making Wendy feel warm inside and unconsciously lean back into her with a small smile herself as she looked back at Grandeeny.

"Thank you," Grandeeny said with the largest smile she's had so far. "I know I can count on you …"

As her last words left her mouth her body slowly started to fade away with the wind, a gentle light encompassing her for but a moment before she was gone without a trace.

"So long … old friend …"

Silence remained as the pair looked at where Grandeeny once was, neither moving from the comfortable contact between them. Wendy for her part had her thoughts return to some of the things Grandeeny said to Logia and what it meant … but also some things she really needed to ask Logia for herself. She took a deep breath before speaking, still not turning or even glancing over her shoulder at the dragoness.

"Logia …" she started softly, her voice still rather frail after what just happened.

"Hmm?"

"Did … how long did you know about … yourself?" she asked gently, not wanting the slight hurt in her voice to carry through.

She felt Logia take a breath before sighing and then answering, "Wendy … everything I told you before and the guild was true to the point I knew it. Remember my memories?"

Wendy nodded slowly.

"The day before the final event … I remembered everything. Who I am, what I did, and why … but that doesn't mean that everything that happened between us was any sort of lie. I care about you and the guild and will never allow my own power to harm the guild again … not after Tenrou …"

Wendy could smell the tears before they reached the top of her head and knew Logia was being genuine. ' _She still the one that took care of me and believed in me like no one else would … and that's why I love her,'_ Wendy thought as tears stung at her own eyes even as a small smile formed. Still, there was more that needed to be said.

"Then … I forgive you," Wendy said, noticing that Logia stiffened slightly but she continued. "I may not know all the details yet but … I know what happened at the island was an accident and even then, you didn't kill us which is what really matters. We're all together as a family again … I still see you as family … as my sister."

Wendy felt Logia hug her tighter while sobbing softly, but she could feel the warmth radiating from her as well. After a minute or so Logia spoke in barely a whisper and yet, Wendy felt as if those words were the only thing she could hear.

"But … what if I wasn't your sister?"

Wendy's mind blanked for a moment, her heart suddenly freezing up as an old and familiar fear reared its head. ' _Does she … not want me?'_ she thought, her mind falling back to the same day she woke up without Grandeeny, wondering if she did something to not deserve the love she so desperately needed. Seemingly sensing her inner despair, Logia leaned her cheek onto the top of Wendy's head before speaking in a soothing voice.

"It's not like that Wendy. Remember, I said I would always be there for you. I'm already proud of you and will always be so … would you like me to adopt you?"

The world seemed to stop for Wendy as she heard those words. For a moment she didn't know what to think. The thought of it brought such a yearning desire, to being loved and taken care of … but also a goal to achieve. For a long time Wendy had hoped to become as strong as Grandeeny, to be worthy of being called her daughter. It had been a fleeting dream but one that sometimes helped on the restless nights after the first day without her mother.

But, could it ever be achieved when compared to someone like Logia? The Queen of Dragons, an ender of eras, the very Dragon of Apocalypse. Could she ever be worthy of her? And then, what of the memory and honoring Grandeeny? Wendy understood the significance of passing down a parent's magic as a tribute and respect to them, a memory of their time and dedication but … if Logia became her mother … then could she still honor Grandeeny too? Luckily, Logia continued to speak, her words soothing Wendy at the warmth and gentleness of her tone.

"It is part of Grandeeny's request for you … and she gave me her blessings to take you under my wings. It isn't common at all but … I don't really care. I already see you as my daughter Wendy and wanted to do it but I didn't want to disrespect Grandeeny either. But now … well … the decision is up to you but know that I'll accept it regardless of what it is and Grandeeny gave you her blessings as well."

Wendy had tears streaming down her cheeks as she listened, biting her lip to maintain some control as she listened to the dragoness as warmth built up within her.

"So … what do you say?" Logia asked gently, a hopeful tone carrying within her voice.

"Y-Yes …" Wendy choked out while nodding before adding, "… I love you …"

"And I love you," Logia replied in such a caring tone that it made Wendy's heart melt as she smiled. Then, for her part she sniffed before turning in Logia's arms and hugging her as she cried fully, listening to Logia softly humming as she rubbed her back. Today she'd lost one parent … and gained another.

She promised herself then and there that should would do everything she could to live up to them … to become a true queen of the skies like her mom … no … like both her mothers knew she could be …

* * *

"So … what's the plan now?"

Logia sighed softly at her mate's question, glancing at her shoulder where Mira's chin rested as the pair looked at their currently occupied bed. Wendy was sleeping soundly after a hearty dinner and bath thanks to the long day. Logia on her part was mostly healed herself thanks to Grandeeny getting the worst of it on her back and then Mira feeding her some of her flames to increase Logia's own energy.

The pair had remained out in the battleground for a couple of hours simply needing to be alone so that Logia could tell Wendy everything. Then they came back to find a frantic Mira, who'd been able to feel all of Logia's emotions and strain throughout her fight with Grandeeny but due to Logia's request in the morning, had not come running to the scene herself and remained training with a slightly confused Erza since the vixen could tell something was distracting Mira.

Afterwards they explained to Mira what happened, answered some questions, and then Logia got thoroughly scolded by Mira for worrying her but in the end everything was resolved and Mira welcomed Wendy with open arms. ' _So in a way she's had 3 moms … odd,'_ Logia mused before she finally answered Mira's question.

"Now … I need to take Wendy and head north."

"Why?" Mira asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Grandeeny's request …" Logia said with a serious glint in her eyes. "To complete it I need to recover her soul …"

Mira's eyes widened at that before she asked in a near whisper, "Are you … really going to do it?"

Logia could see the worry in her mate's eyes. She could understand why … if there was any mistake it could cost Wendy's life and that wasn't even taking into consideration the addition Grandeeny had asked for. Still, Logia had been theorizing about it for some time and some of the research provided by Wolfheim could be the key to a success and if successful … Wendy would easily achieve the power to rival a Royal class.

"Yes, I'll do it and if everything goes right, she won't only become my daughter officially," she said as she looked at the little slayer again, "… she will also be the first hybrid-element, Zero Generation …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Ah shit! Things are picking up and is the future uncertain for Wendy? BTW, how do you lot feel on character deaths? I've been considering it but I'm not too sure yet. Let me hear your thoughts!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


	62. Players Abound

**Author's Note: Well damn! Been forever, I know, but things are rough. Regardless, I hope everyone is good and excited for the next chapter. Lots of voicing on the whole character death thing but no worries, I was just curious. Anyways, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Another week had passed since she'd told Wendy about herself and now, it was time. She'd prepared as much as possible, returned to Era and investigated the Council Archives along with the research given to her by Wolfheim, and now it was time for her and Wendy to set off. Said slayer was currently waiting just outside the town near the East forest for her to arrive. As she made the last finishing touches on her gear and pack she also thought about what had happened throughout the week. Sayla and Damian had left together and were heading back to Tartaros and she received her first message from Horus.

Apparently the other Spriggan 12 didn't investigate too much into him and Yukino, but then again the pair were suppressing their strength enough to be deemed unimportant … though something was nagging at Logia's gut telling her something more was going on in Alveraz. For now she wouldn't do anything though and simply wait for Horus to tell her if there was more to it. Then there were the slayers and their missing parents. Sadly since they were missing their souls she couldn't see them but after carefully reading the magic signatures off Natsu and Gajeel, she was sure that Igneel and Metalicana were there but still seemed unaware that Grandeeny was truly gone.

That would have to be handled later on otherwise it would be a repeat of what happened with Grandeeny and would be even worse since Logia had never been particularly close to the red idiot or metallic ass. Regardless, they weren't her concern at the moment. Right now taking Wendy and recovering Grandeeny's soul was more important. She'd already told Master Makarov to consider it a special mission that only Wendy could come along with. It took some convincing but in the end he agreed with her and that was that. ' _Now I just need to hope that this trip goes right …'_ she mused before she heard a knocking at the frame of her door, stirring her out of her thoughts.

She glanced back over her shoulder to see Erza leaning against the door frame while looking at her curiously. The fox had gotten very comfortable with her and Mira after the big reveal and was a usual sight around the house lately. Thanks to Logia placing some warding runes to keep unwelcomed guests away Erza tended to be more at ease leaving her Kitsune features show like she currently did. Her four tails lazily waved behind her as her ears stood up straight, a major tell that she was focusing on something.

"Can help you with something Erza?" she asked as she finished the last of her packing.

"Not really …" Erza replied calmly while she eyed the pack. "Just wondering why this sudden trip is so important."

"It's just something that I need to do with Wendy … you know, dragon stuff," she replied.

"And the other slayers aren't coming because …?"

"This one in particular is something Wendy needs and I'm just going for supervision," she said with a shrug, hoping that Erza wouldn't push too much further.

It took a few moments until Erza sighed in resignation, realizing that she wouldn't get any more out of Logia.

"Fine … just stay safe."

"I never said it would be dangerous," Logia said with a slight frown.

"You don't need too," Erza shot back while standing up straight. "I saw the worry you get when you glance at Wendy so it isn't exactly safe either."

"When did you get so sharp?" Logia mildly teased as she raised the pack before a small, gray-ish black portal opened and she stuck the back in before taking her hand out so the portal could close.

"What was that?" Erza asked with wide eyes as she stepped closer, "I didn't know you could use _Re-quip_."

"One, just about any mage can learn the most basic _Re-quip_ to store things," Logia answered as she walked past the inquisitive fox, "… and two, that wasn't _Re-quip_. It's called _Void Rift_ and you could think of it as the precursor to _Re-quip._ You create a void or pocket dimension but it can only serve as a storage and you have to reach in to grab whatever is in there. It doesn't have any form of battle use like most people learn _Re-quip_ for."

"Could you teach me?" Erza asked as the pair walked to the first floor of Mira's house Erza willing her fox features to hide again to avoid being accidently being seen.

"No," Logia answered while glancing back at Erza over her shoulder, " _Re-quip_ and _Void Rift_ depend off the individual to make the pocket dimension and you can't have two of them linked to the same person. If you tried using that spell, you dimension holding your armor would collapse and you lose them all."

"Oh …" Erza said somewhat sadly but perked up soon after as the pair left the house and walked towards the guild.

Logia glanced up and could see that dusk was approaching quickly which was good. She had a far way to travel and her dragon form would make it far simpler. The pair walked in relative silence until they arrived at the guildhall, the sound of laughter and such filling the night. It brought a smile to Logia's face as she walked in, looking around as her guildmates partied for no particular reason. Lisanna and Kinana were buzzing around with drinks and food, teams Natsu and Shadow Gear were sitting together and chatting while Natsu and Gray were starting to get into the thick of it.

She also spotted Laxus at the bar with the Thunder Tribe and Elfman, team Chibi consisting of Nalu and Phiona sitting close by while Master Makarov regaled them with some story. Romulus was in his puppy form lazily chewing on a bone near the smaller girls. ' _They look so happy and carefree,'_ she thought with a fond smile as she walked towards Master Makarov, Erza bidding her a farewell before heading off to join her team. Logia watched her go and spotted Happy looking around but Carla was nowhere to be found. The little tabby was currently with Wendy, the pair waiting to leave.

That had been an event. Wendy had been adamant on telling Carla the truth and after some long talks, Logia finally relented and they told her together. To say Carla had a heart-attack was putting it mildly and Logia was on the receiving end of some serious scowls for a good day or so before Carla finally talked to her alone and the pair settled things out. In the end what Carla cared about most was Wendy's safety and after hearing how Logia planned to adopt Wendy … well, her reservations were eased enough even though keeping it a secret from the rest of the guild proved to be a sore spot.

' _Still, I'm glad she accepted it in the end. I would have been trouble if she tried to tell others and I would have had to wipe her memories of it,'_ she thought as she arrived at the bar as Master Makarov finished whatever story he was telling.

"Ah, Diana! How are you my dear?" he asked before taking a sip of his beer while Phiona and Nalu waved at her as they dug into some slices of cake.

"Fine," she replied with a small smile as she kneeled and petted Romulus behind the ears. "Just wanted to let you know that Wendy and I are leaving tonight."

"Huh? Why are you guys leaving?" Phiona asked with a slight frown while Nalu paused as well.

"Just a mission that I decided to take Wendy along for a few days, maybe a week at most," she replied as she straightened up.

"Aww … do you have to go for so long?" Nalu asked with a pout.

"Yeah, sorry," she answered with a little shrug before patting Nalu on the head. "But it won't be like we won't return."

"And we can't come too?" Phiona asked eagerly.

"Nope."

That got a pout out of both but Logia held firm as she nodded to Master Makarov and turned around to leave.

"Just be careful, ok?" he called after her so she gave him a wink and a thumbs off without stopping.

She made it out of the building without any further incident, the usual troublemakers too busy with their raging brawl to notice her departure. Once she was out of sight of the hall she jumped up and bounded across the roofs of the town, making her way to the forest in a barely a minute or so. Landing on the outskirts she surveyed the surrounding hills and darkened edges of the woods looming a slight distance away. She caught the scent of the others and moved towards it while looking up at the moonless night. The cool embrace of night, cloudless skies, and scent of nature soothed her as she reached the far edge of the East forest, quickly spotting who she was looking for.

Mira and Wendy were sitting together while also looking at the sky silently, Carla sitting on Wendy's shoulder, also observing the night though she had her brows furrowed in thought. Logia walked up to them near soundlessly until she was but a feet from them before clearing her throat to announce herself. It made Carla and Wendy jump slightly since they hadn't noticed her at all while Mira looked at her with a warm smile which Logia gladly returned.

"Hey you, took you long enough," Mira said as she got up and walked towards her.

"Just some last minute preparations," she replied before leaning forward and stealing a peck of a kiss when Mira was close enough before she looked at Wendy and Carla. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Wendy replied eagerly while Carla looked a little worried.

"How exactly are we traveling again …?" she asked suspiciously as she glanced around, "It is already night and you haven't made any mention of getting train tickets. We can't get any long trips at this hour that would leave tonight."

"Because we aren't taking a train," Logia replied with a smile, "Tonight, I'm the transportation."

"How?" Carla asked with a raised eyebrow while Wendy's eyes suddenly widened in realization to which Logia only gave a fanged grin.

"Like this," she replied as her entire frame was suddenly swallowed in a dark blue glow while her magic pulsed.

She felt her body grow as her clothes disappeared and her scales grew out to cover her skin. Her tail and wings came out of her body with slightly muffled pops of bone. Her view point got higher and higher until she needed to tilt her head all the way down to look at the three. After a short 20 seconds her magic and the shroud of power dissipated to reveal her in her natural dragon form. She noted that she was another meter or so taller than the last time she changed, confirming a small theory she had about the effects of her hibernation.

She guessed that during the spell that merged her father's soul to her own, he'd added a suppression spell meant for her power which forced her body to regress as well and slowly returned her power as she matured again. Though her human form was fully grown again, her dragon form would keep growing with time and at her current age, she was sure she should be nearly 20 meters tall at the head now which would roughly be slightly larger than Igneel had been. ' _I just hope I'll slowdown in growth long enough to get fully assimilated to my body again,'_ she thought as she looked herself over, noting she was nearly 40 meters in length as well.

After finishing her self inspection she turned her head back to look at the silent trio, nearly laughing at the faces Wendy and Carla were making. Wendy was looking on in awe with little stars in her eyes while Carla was struggling to reattach her jaw. Mira didn't have any problems with giggling at their faces though.

" **So, what do you think?** " she asked as she crouched her forelimbs slightly to lower herself to the ground in front of them, her voice making the gust blow over the trio.

"You're … You're … huge!" Wendy shouted as she ran up and hugged Logia's snout when it got close enough. "And I thought Grandeeny was big."

" **Well, considering her element it made sense for her to be on the smaller side. You should have seen Desianro, a Desert Dragon. He was massive … though a little round in my opinion,** " she replied with a chuckle. " **Now come on, it's going to be a long flight even at my speed.** "

"Okay!" Wendy eagerly called as she climbed onto Logia's head and then settled herself between the 2 top horns close to the back of her head.

"Wait for me Wendy," Carla called as she flew to the little slayer and sat in her lap before adding somewhat nervously, "Umm … is this safe?"

" **Well,** " Logia hummed as she got back up and reared her head back up to its full height, " **If you fall I'll be able to catch you long before you hit the ground if that helps.** "

"Not really," was Carla's nervous reply though Logia couldn't see her from where the pair sat.

"Maybe we should consider getting you a saddle?" Mira mused while looking her up and down. "Yes … I think I would look adorable on you."

" **Oh ha-ha,** " Logia muttered before nuzzling Mira. " **See you in a week or so. Love you.** "

"Love you too," Mira replied while kissing her nose. "Now getting going before someone notices you. You're not exactly hidden right now."

" **On it,** " she replied as she unfurled her massive wings. She heard Wendy gasp, probably marveling them. She herself was rather proud of her wings. The long and powerful appendages looked like they were made of black feathers when they were actually more like a form of hollow scales with smooth, leathery skin between them. " **Ready girls?** " she asked as a fanged smirk formed, too bad the girl's couldn't see it. She spotted Mira gaining some distance out of the corner of her eye. She'd already once made the mistake of standing too close to Logia when she takes off. Not waiting for either of the girls to reply she continued, " **Let's go!** "

"Wait-kyyaaahhhh!" Carla tried to say but Logia was having none of it.

With a powerful leap that cratered the surrounding ground she launched into the air before giving one mighty beat of her wings. The sheer force of her wings uprooted several nearby trees and ground already shattered from her take off, her body moving like a cannonball through the air as she ascended to the cloudless night. She could clearly hear Carla's screams of terror mixed with Wendy's glee, the wind whipping around them as they flew off into the night.

In just a little under a minute Logia was already leveling out at a height too far for any human to spot. She glanced back slightly to see the disappearing lights of Magnolia before she adjusted to head north. As her wings took a slow rhythm she could feel Wendy adjusting on her head to lay down with Carla beside her, the little slayer sighing in contentment.

" **Enjoying the trip?** " Logia asked.

"Mhmm," Wendy replied almost dreamily, "… I remember how fun it used to be flying with Grandeeny like this. So high in the sky with nothing but the wind and stars."

Logia hummed in agreement as she kept her sight on the distant mountains and the terrain they passed over.

" **Bye the way Wendy, if you want to sleep you can. We won't arrive until sometime in the morning,** " she said softly.

"Where are we going anyways?" Carla asked.

" **To the current border of Iceberg and the Pergrande Kingdom next to the northern sea,** " she answered.

"What!? That's nearly four times the entire length of Fiore away!" Carla shouted, "That trip would take over two months even on train."

" **Are you doubting my speed?** " Logia asked in mock hurt tone making Wendy giggle.

"No, Carla just isn't used to travel by dragon is all," the little slayer defended her friend in a slightly teasing tone.

"W-well … that is still quite the distance. But, why would you hide Grandeeny's soul somewhere so far?" Carla asked making Logia hum in thought.

" **I guess I just didn't trust anyone with their souls compared to the souls of the more common dragons I defeated. I've already seen what the Horsemen did with those,** " she spat out their title like a rotten fruit, " **But Grandeeny's and the others were special so I put them somewhere that, unless you know exactly where they are, you wouldn't be able to find them even if you tried to track my scent across the frozen lands of Iceberg.** "

Wendy and Carla remained silent for a moment after that as Logia flew on, beating her wings occasionally to maintain a certain speed and height. After a while she felt the par shift again before she heard Wendy.

"So you'll fly all night? Are you sure you don't want some company?"

" **Don't worry about me. I'm well rested and this will be a piece of cake for me,** " she replied.

"Okay … then goodnight, Logia," Wendy said in a soft tone.

" **Goodnight Wendy …** " she replied gently as her gaze focused on the night in front of them. ' _Get some rest … you'll need it …'_

* * *

"So … booooorrrred~"

"Quit your moaning."

"But I'm—"

"Yes! I get it, you're bored. How exactly do you expect me to fix that?"

"…"

"…"

"… Wanna play I spy?"

"Argh!"

"Well, what else can we do? Have you looked around?" he said while waving exaggeratedly at their surroundings.

The pair was walking along a deserted canyon, the cliffs on either side ending in jagged rock. The night sky above them seemed to be tainted with malice and decay. As they continued along spikes of yellow stone framed around them as they finally arrived to their destination. A large and dark castle in a gothic design, with high battlements and one, large archway with the main doors facing them. There was the castle of Tartaros, her guild hall.

Damian whistled at the sight while looking it up and down. "Geez, and I thought vampires overdid it with the whole 'gloomy and evil' vibe they always tried to give their homes."

Sayla looked at Damian curiously as they got closer to the main gates. He'd never really spoken much about his times as a centurion for a vampire progenitor even though she was very curious during their days of travel together. At times when that camped out to rest she would occasionally ask a question or two to try and satisfy her innate curiosity but his answers would always be short, vague, and usually confusing her more. Thanks to that Sayla had made it a small mission of her own to get to know him better and learn about his past. After all, Mira and Diana had given them this mission together and if they wanted to work well together, then she needed to know him better.

So far she learned little more than what his position had been and some details about his curse but that had been thanks to Diana telling her, not the vampire. In fact, Sayla had once made the mistake of asking directly about the progenitor he once served and all that got her was a glare that nearly made her wet herself. His normally rusty red eyes had glowed like rubies taken freshly out of a smoldering flame, his narrowed pupils boring into her with one clear message. She was getting too close to a line. From what see could tell, only Diana or Horus could brave his repressed anger and talk more on the subject but neither had told much to Sayla while they had been around.

She gave a tired sigh as she exited those thoughts, focusing more on the looming gates as they entered the base of Tartaros. The iron and wood doors slowly opened as they got closer, a pungent smell of decay and chemicals assaulting Sayla's enhanced nose making her nearly gag. The succubus senses truly were some of the highest for demon kind and right now that was working against her. Damian noticed her discomfort and patted her shoulder reassuringly as they finally entered the disgusting building.

Now that she was a true demon unlike the fakes infesting the place, this lair repulsed her and enraged her. How diluted had they been to even think they came anywhere close to what true demons are? It infuriated her now but she hide it behind a cool façade built up over centuries of practice. It wouldn't do for all of Tartaros to discover her changes … last thing she needed was them trying to turn her into a test subject. Granted, now at full power she was sure only Mard Geer could overpower her but then again, 2 or more of the Gates could also be a threat. But, she had Damian and he was definitely stronger than the 'master' of Tartaros.

Her thoughts kept debating on how to use the time she would be here to deal with the 'demons' and how to help her new 'mistresses' as she's taken to calling them. They resisted at first but Sayla was stubborn about addressing them as such, mostly because it was a succubus form of acknowledgement to her superiors. She almost giggled as she recalled the slight blushes Mira and Diana had given her when she said it the first time and honestly, she thought they both looked cute like that. ' _I wonder, do mated couples … play … with others occasionally?'_ she mused to herself with a slight heat building in her lower regions. She would be the first to admit it, she was severely attracted to both females.

One a Primal Class dragon and basically unofficial queen of the whole race, while the other was a full devil from a powerful and ancient line. Her new succubus instincts screamed to try and bed them, to taste the power and energy she could feed off either one … and the doubtlessly powerful offspring she could have with either. Her thoughts were getting so carried away she almost tripped up when Damian suddenly grabbed her shoulder to make her stop. She glanced at him with an irritated glint but he just stared back before pointing at his own lip.

"You got a little something there."

She raised an eyebrow before checking her lips and finding a slight bit of drool. She gasped before hurriedly wiped it off with a faint blush coating her face, all the while Damian snickered.

"Thinking about your precious mistresses are we?" he asked in a teasing tone which only made her glare at him.

"Shut up," she muttered as they walked down a stone hallway, not even glancing at the dry and scratched up walls.

"Aww don't be like that," Damian tried to coo but it just sounded weird to Sayla. "I understand how you feel, after all, those two are rather appealing. Just makes you want to …"

"Quiet!" Sayla snapped in a hiss as she smacked her hand over his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

It was already bad enough that her thoughts strayed there and now with him going on about it she was definitely getting hot under the collar. It didn't help that she was in fact hungry too … and she really didn't want to feed off any of the other demons here.

Still, for now she focused on calming down while glancing around the hallway but it seemed that they were still alone. ' _Odd … Kyoka normally greets me when I get back,'_ she thought while she tried to sense the other Gates. Not an easy task considering she was suppressing her new _Demon_ magic she gained from becoming a succubus which coincidentally went almost hand in hand with the nature of her _Macro_ curse. After a minute she felt the majority of the Gates gathered in the throne room but Mad wasn't there. She felt him further down in the base along with 4 known signatures. 3 were with him and the fourth was with the other Gates.

"Let's get moving," Sayla said as she resumed walking with Damian right beside her.

Out of the corner of her eye she could tell that he was sensing around him while also taking in the scents for tracking. However, it worried her when his eyes suddenly flared with momentary shock and then anger. Sayla gave him a questioning look but with a sharp look from him, could tell this was something to discuss later. Sayla schooled her features as they arrived to the throne room, the atmosphere as dreary and unwelcoming as the gates outside. High stone arches of dull grey stone and black tiled floors stretching for 15 by 10 meters, spar columns running the length.

At the end she could see the other Gates gathered together and discussing something while the unknown signature was to the corner of the hall lurking in the shadows with a large trench coat with a hood to hide it's features. Sayla could vaguely make out the figure which was rather slim but stood at nearly 3 meters making it just as tall as Ezel. Still, for now she didn't focus on it too much as she calmly walked forward with Damian now trailing slightly behind her left shoulder with his head ducked down slightly.

As they approached the other Gates finally noticed their approach as their steps echoed slightly in the large room. Sayla received several looks ranging from mild curiosity at her disappearance from Franmalth to sneers of contempt from Jackal. She didn't give any return glance to these looks, instead deciding to focus on Kyoka since she tended to be the de-facto head whenever Mard wasn't around. Still, looking at the avian demon's eyes, Sayla could see the hints of lust in the gaze and it made her skin crawl with revulsion.

For centuries she had been the plaything of the sadistic bitch, used for her own sick pleasures whenever she ran out of humans to torture. For all that time Sayla had been unable to resist her commands, the seals on her once artificial soul forcing her to comply with little more than irritation in her eyes. But now … it was only a matter of time. Mistress Mira had said that she would personally see to burning Mard Geer to little more than ash while Mistress Diana had been curious about END, the true master of Tartaros. As for Sayla, her mistresses had given her what she wanted … the right to be the one to skin Kyoka alive.

But it was not time yet so for now Sayla would bid her time and wait. Although, once it was time to strike, Sayla would make Kyoka wish she'd never been created. She was broken out of her thoughts though when Kyoka cleared her throat while looking at her and glancing occasionally at Damian beside her.

"So Sayla, have a fun vacation?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet tone that Sayla recognized as a warning to Kyoka's intentions for the night.

Sayla didn't bat an eye at it though and looked back at Kyoka with cool indifference before replying, "It was no vacation. I've been tracking down the group that had been eliminating our satellite guilds. It took some time but I finally found them and eliminated them along with gaining a tool."

"Who, this?" Kyoka replied as she walked forward while pointing a clawed finger at Damian.

"Yes," she replied while looking at the silent vampire. "Looks like he was a tool used by the mercenary group I tracked. He doesn't really speak or react, simply attacks whatever he is ordered to. Apparently he is cursed and only responds to one master which is transferred if the current master is killed to the killer."

"So you have an interesting new toy," Kyoka said before licking her lips as she eyed Damian.

' _Dammit!'_ Sayla cursed mentally, knowing that Kyoka was interested now in Damian to serve her fantasies … mainly how much pain he can endure before passing out or having his mind snap while she gets off to it. She glanced at Damian while silently apologizing to him, knowing that if she denied Kyoka, it would make them too suspicious. At least Damian was playing the part, keeping a dull look in his eyes and not visibly reacting to anything they were saying.

"So …" Kyoka hummed as she looked at Sayla again. "I did miss you oh so much but … maybe you could have your tool make it up to me?"

Sayla struggled for a moment on what to decide. The other Gates were quietly looking on, knowing that Sayla could not say no to Kyoka or Mard Geer since they were her 'superiors' in the guild until END returned. Still, she wanted to say no. Sure she knew nothing Kyoka did would actually harm Damian but that didn't mean she would put him through it just to spare herself. She bit her lip in frustration and glanced at Damian for just a moment but that was enough. His eyes had been looking slightly at her and she caught his meaning in that instance.

Do it.

He was well aware that things could go south very quickly and his intended mission was to guard Sayla and provide muscle if she needed it for something. It looked like he was considering this as part of that mission so she slowly nodded.

"Very well," she said before taking a cold demeanor as she turned to Damian. "Tool … you are to follow Kyoka for the night. Return to me in the morning."

Damian gave one curt nod and then faced Kyoka, looking at her blankly. Kyoka for her part hummed in delight as she looked at him while some of the other Gates snickered at the exchange.

"Very well, I'll see to it that he is … comfortable," Kyoka said while beginning to walk away with Damian steadily following her but she paused to glance at Sayla over her shoulder, "Oh and Sayla, feel free to ask the others about what's been happening lately."

With that Kyoka left through an adjacent passage to the throne room, Damian in toe. With the pair gone Sayla glanced at the other Gates with cold eyes, daring any of them to speak. At this point she was more than ready to kill one of them just to relieve some anger. It wouldn't matter anyways considering that they could be revived from the Hell Core. It seemed that they noticed her mood though as some cleared out quietly, thankfully Jackal and Ezel being among them leaving Silver, Ki-su, and the mystery figure still remaining to the corner of the room. Silver looked her up and down for a moment before smirking and speaking, "Welcome back."

" … Thanks …" she said dryly. "Now then, what are the plans that I've missed?"

Silver shrugged as he glanced at the covered figure.

"Hmm … it seems our mysterious benefactors are helping out again. 2 are down in the crypt with Geer and some unconscious girl they brought along."

"An unconscious girl?" Sayla asked with a barely curios tone. "Who?"

"No idea but apparently she is part of the support or something … didn't look like much when big and ugly carried her in though," he replied only to be answered by a low growl making the three remaining demons to look at the covered figure.

It had halfway turned to face them and the coat had parted as it lowered its formally crossed arms. With that glance Sayla saw the hints of a slim waist and obvious swell in the chest meaning that the figure was a girl. ' _That's one very big woman though,'_ she thought as the woman lifted her head enough for her chin and jaws to be visible while 2 blue dots glowed within the hood.

"Watch your mouth swine," she growled, her fangs being evident but Sayla couldn't make out any other features.

"Sorry," Silver drawled while raising his arms in mock surrender even as he smirked slightly. "… Bastards ugly though," he added under his breath.

It looked like he was heard though as the woman snarled and looked ready to come over and rip him apart but before she could, Ki-su stepped forward and held a hand out at Silver, forcing him to bow.

"I'm sorry about him," Ki-su said as he glanced at the monster woman. "He is temperamental at times."

The woman scoffed before turning away and starting to walk off.

"Just keep you dog properly leashed," she said before disappearing from view.

Once gone Ki-su lowered his hand and allowed Silver to stand up straight again. Ki-su glanced at him for a moment before turning to Sayla.

"We shall have a briefing in the morning Sayla. Until then, why don't you return to your chambers? I'm sure you must be tired," he said.

Sayla silently nodded as she glanced after the woman that left. Honestly she was feeling exhausted so she sighed before turning and leaving the throne room as well. She walked in silence, navigating the halls of Tartaros up to the higher levels where her room was. It took her around 10 minutes before she arrived at her chambers, being just down the hall from the guilds library.

It was a rather spacious room, with an attached study, bathroom, and even small dining table. Her queen sized bed sat in the middle covered in a set of dark blue pillows and sheets. She sat at the edge and sighed softly as she looked around while pondering what to do. Normally she'd read to pass the time but at the moment she really didn't feel like it and her thoughts kept straying to Damian and what Kyoka was doing to him. After a solid 30 minutes of sitting still and worrying she gave an irritated sigh before she decided to order some food from one of the servants that usually patrol the base. ' _Hopefully Damian will be ok,'_ she thought as she walked to her door …

* * *

Sayla opened her eyes groggily to the sound of someone opening her door. She slowly sat up in her bed and looked to end to see Damian standing there, leaning against the closed door with dry blood coating his chest and pants. She gasped at the extent of it and hopped out of bed before running over to him to inspect for any remaining damage. After a few minutes she found none before remembering his healing and immortality.

She backed up and looked at Damian's face to find him looking at her intently making her wonder why. She glanced down only to blush as she noticed she was in her sleeping gown. Her basically transparent gown that barely even reached her hips and her exposed, black panties to Damian's eyes. She backed up shyly, one of her arms covering her chest unconsciously as she looked away until Damian gave a small and tired chuckle making her glance at him.

"Sorry about that. Probably should have knocked before coming in," he said while running a hand through his currently rusty red hair rather than the regular, sky-blue locks.

"Its fine," Sayla said softly while looking at him again.

Truthfully she'd never really cared for issues regarding nudity … however having Damian look at her suddenly made her feel self-conscious about it. Still, trying to focus on something else she asked, "Why are you back so early? It hasn't been more than a few hours."

"She got bored," he replied with a shrug. "Apparently I don't scream enough … or at all."

"Oh …"

They stood in awkward silence for a minute or so before Sayla cleared her throat as she pointed to the bathroom.

"You can go and shower up. I had some servants bring some male clothes while you were gone. It's in that bag," she said while pointing at the large brown bag placed next to a small desk.

"Thanks," Damian returned as he walked to it and grabbed it before ducking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

With him out of sight Sayla returned to sitting at her bed and wondering what to do now. She wasn't sleepy at the moment thanks to being abruptly woken up and she could hear Damian showering anyways so she had to wait for him to finish. She glanced at a bedside table she had, noting some of the bread and snacks she'd ordered to tide over her hunger. Luckily she'd fed well in the last town before the final stretch to reach Tartaros but her 'special' diet was picking up again. She could hold out by eating regular food but that could only last so long before she either needed to escape to the closest town to feed or used someone here. That thought made her shudder, not liking it at all.

Even that humans that had for service around here did not appeal so it looked like she would need to hold out for a while. She sighed as she reached for a cracker and began to munch on it while patiently waiting for Damian which didn't take that long, surprisingly. He came out of the bathroom with steam trailing his bare chest. His hair was matted down from moisture and some droplets trailed down his toned chest and washboard abs, Sayla's eyes tracking them as they arrived to the grey trousers he'd put on. Her eyes remained glued to him as he approached and sat down beside her on the bed, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Sayla for her part was desperately trying to calm herself down, having caught herself staring when obviously shouldn't be. Sure he was handsome and attractive but then again she barely knew him. It wouldn't be the same as the random men … and women that she would kiss to feed off. He was someone she knew … granted not as well as she'd like to be considering how she tried to get him to open up more during their travels. After a few minutes of silence as Sayla reigned herself in she looked at Damian to see that he was looking at the far wall with a troubled glint.

"Umm … Damian?" she asked soft making him glance at her. "… Are you okay?"

Damian looked at her intently for a minute before exhaling as he answered, "Been better …"

Taking his silence as a go ahead she continued.

"What's on your mind?" she asked softly.

"… I was just thinking …" he started as he turned to face the floor instead. "… about what I saw down there. That Kyoka … she's pretty messed up, isn't she?"

Sayla could tell it wasn't a question even if it sounded like one. Kyoka was probably the most perverse of Zeref's creatures. A creature that wasn't bloodthirsty in the sense that the others are but more of a being that preferred extended and humiliating torture. The pain of others was her ecstasy and her curse that affected sensations made it all the worse. Sayla shuddered to think what happened to the rare prisoner that took Kyoka's more … intimate fancies. Sure she herself had been used before but only to actually pleasure Kyoka herself. Her own body had never been touched beyond the rough groping, tying down in painful positions, and occasional whipping that Kyoka made sure didn't leave markings.

Sayla had been created for END and Kyoka wouldn't dare soil her in any form that could displease their master once he returned. That had been the only saving grace Sayla had when it came to dealing with that particular demon … however the captured humans were rarely so lucky and she'd heard some of the screaming before. She shuddered again but then she felt a comforting hand placed on her shoulder making her look at Damian again.

"You okay?" he asked.

She took a moment but then she nodded slowly as he released her shoulder and gave a tired sigh again. Sayla could still see the troubled look in his eyes though so she continued on with her previous questions.

"So … what's bothering you exactly?"

Damian glanced at her again before slowly answering. "Just, I never really thought about how it felt … being on the other side."

"Other side?" Sayla asked with a frown, carefully thinking on what that meant.

It took her a minute but when she got to a conclusion she couldn't help but stare at him.

"You've … done things like that … before?" she asked in a low voice.

Damian gave a bitter chuckle as a reply before speaking, "The man you see now was not the same monster that was around some 300 or so years ago. I've done things … many things."

"Like what?" she couldn't help but ask.

"You don't want that answer," he replied while looking straight into her eyes, probably to make her back off but she only looked back into them, feeling drawn in.

Being a succubus made her far more attuned to emotions and right now she could see a mess of them behind his eyes. Pain, regret, disgust, and self-loathing. A far cry from the usually happy and annoying glint in his ruby eyes … eyes that she wanted to see now. She unconsciously leaned closer as she looked into them as she slowly placed a hand gently on his cheek. He didn't pull away but she could see the questioning expression on his face as he glanced at her hand.

"I do want to know," she said softly, her heart beat increasing but she steadied herself as she continued, "But if you don't want to tell me now I won't push it. Just … feel free to talk whenever you want, okay?"

He stared back at her for what seemed like hours before slowly nodding. She gave him a faint smile but then what happened next shocked her. Damian then leaned forward and she almost thought he was going to kiss her but then his head got closer to her neck and he breathed in her scent. She gasped at his warm breath as her hands reflexively went to his chest.

"D-Damian! What are you doing!?" she asked in a slightly panicked whisper as she felt his nose touch her neck.

It took a moment but then he slowly pulled back to look her in the eyes again with a more … hungry glint in his eyes. It made her warm just looking at them but she steadied herself.

"Sorry," he said softly as he continued to look at her. "It's just … bleeding out that much made me hungry. I don't need blood to survive because of the curse keeping me alive but if I don't feed on occasion, I start to get cravings and headaches."

Sayla sat silently as he said that, now noting that his eyes kept glancing at her neck more than anything. It made her a little uneasy but she knew he was in control and wouldn't hurt her … at least, as long as he fed sometimes.

"So … you really need to … you know," she said as her hands played with the hem of her night gown.

"Well I could wait," he replied as he glanced at the door. "Or wait until one of those servants pass by and grab a quick snack."

"No," she said while shaking her head. "Then the other Gates would get suspicious if servants start to disappear at times and you'd have to cover up any traces. It wouldn't be worth the trouble."

"Then I'll have to wait until I can get a break to leave to the closest town," he replied but she shook her head again.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she blushed for a moment before she assured herself of her decision. ' _Come on. He needs it and we have to keep a low profile,'_ she thought as she turned her head to the side while also tossing her hair over the opposite shoulder.

"Just … feed on me," she said softly while not meeting his gaze.

"A-are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

She took a moment but then she nodded. She felt the bed shift as he was leaning closer and she couldn't help but hold her breath as she waited for the bite. She felt him gently stroke her neck, his hands surprisingly warm as his breath washed over her slim throat. The seconds seemed to drag on as one of his arms gently grabbed onto her shoulder as his lips caressed the lower portion of her neck and closer to her shoulder. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes towards him only to see his jaws open.

His fangs suddenly extended to a full inch and a half-length before he quickly bit down. She gasped at the pinch of pain before it quickly mellowed out to a soothing numbness. She could hear the sound of him sucking her blood, his steady swallowing as his other arm slowly wrapped around her waist. As he continued Sayla felt her body heat up again as she bit her lips to suppress the small moans that desperately wanted to escape. She craned her neck to give him more room, an occasional mewl of pleasure getting out of her. Then, all too soon it stopped and he pulled his head back and looked at her with glazed eyes.

She stared back at him, suddenly noticing that she had moved from sitting beside him to sitting on his lap, straddling him. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist and hugging her close while the other rested at the back of her head, the pair not looking away from each other. Sayla then stopped a droplet of blood running past his lips and to his chin, her eyes tracking it with a mix of want and curiosity. Before she could think about it she leaned forward and sensually licked up the blood all the way back to his lips.

However she pulled it back just before it could touch his bloody lips. She looked back at him for a time but then she managed to regain enough of her senses to softly put her hands on his chest and gently push him back. She could feel her body aching to be touched but she resisted it, not feeling comfortable with the idea of someone taking her just yet. She had once been resigned to expecting her master to take her upon his return regardless of her wishes but now that it was in her control she would wait until it felt right.

Damian didn't put up any resistance a she slowly got off him and crawled back to where she had been resting before. She needed to sleep and hopefully calm down for now so she slowly crawled into her sheets and got comfortable but then glanced back at the vampire to see him silently gazing at her. She then looked around before she realized one of her mistakes. She'd completely forgotten to get him a bed or something and it was already late. She glanced at him to see that he was scanning around as well making her sigh.

"Damian …" she called gently, getting him to turn to her. "You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll get you one tomorrow."

His eyebrows shot up with surprise at her allowing him to sleep with her. Granted, she was slightly used to having him sleep close during their travels so it didn't really bother her much and she was honestly too sleepy now that her adrenaline was wearing down.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly as he focused on her.

"Yes," she said before adding, "Just … stay on your side."

He nodded to that and slowly got into the bed as well, disappearing out of her point of view since she had her back to where he was. Once the bed shifted to the weight of the extra body Sayla glanced to the lacrima lights that were at half glow. She'd left them like that in case it was still too early in the morning and dark when Damian returned so she pointed her finger at the far switch and with a flick, turned off all the lights.

Silence fell on them and she could hear his breathing behind her. Her body had finally cooled and she was getting very sleepy but then she felt something spring up to the front of her mind again. She shifted in the bed until she turned the other direction to face him, seeing his face as he was already turned to her but it looked like he was trying to sleep. However, with her motion he opened one glowing eye to look at her.

"Need something?" he asked softly to which she nodded. She wanted to ask him before she forgot so she could be prepared tomorrow.

"What was it that you sensed when we were in the throne room?" she asked. "You looked rather alarmed about something."

Damian's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing as he answered.

"Those benefactors that came … they're dangerous."

"Why?" she asked, suddenly feeling nervous. If Damian called something dangerous then she really didn't want to be the one to face it.

"Because … they're 3 dragons and a vampire …" he answered gravely, "… and from what I could tell, all are at the Elite Class or stronger …"

* * *

 **Author's Rant: And another (hopefully) successful chapter! Finally we get into Tartaros and Logia is making plans of her own along with mysterious benefactors! Any guess or predictions?**

 **Till next time, much love, Jbubu**


	63. Nefarious Purpose

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Been some time but you know how it is. Anyways, on to the next chapter here and I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review if you feel like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The sun was slowly peaking over the horizon, the white terrain beneath reflecting the warming rays back into the brightening sky. A cold and unforgiving wind blew through the landscape, across the frozen forests and jagged mountains. Not a soul, sentient or otherwise, crawled across the lands of bitter frost at this hour … but the same could not be said for the skies. Not a cloud in sight and yet one being was clearly in view. A majestic sight, once forgotten by man and written off as a fabled myth. A black dragon effortlessly gliding through the skies, unfazed by the harsh environment.

Logia took in the sight below her, marveling at the seemingly endless expanse of ice in every direction as she headed for the tallest mountains. She released a slow exhale, steam billowing out between her jaws with the faintest licks of blue fire. ' _Time to head down,'_ she thought as she gently tilted down so as not to wake her passengers just yet. The precious cargo was held within one of her massive hands and clutched tightly to her chest, both occupants thoroughly unconscious thanks to the liberal use of a minor sleep charm her mate had taught her.

The ground slowly came closer to greet her on her descent, her wings extending to their fullest to best catch slight breezes and slow them down even further. Soon they had finally landed, her claws effortlessly slicing into the ice and hard rock beneath her weight. She took a soft breathe as she scanned around but didn't see anything resembling a threat so she gently rested her right hand down and opened it, palm up, to unveil the sleeping forms of Carla and Wendy in a heavy, woolen blanket. Of course, with her hand open and the blanket slipping slightly, a rogue jet of cold air passed over them.

The reaction was instant as both shot up with a start before beginning to shiver as they looked around in confusion before both their gazes settled on her. She gave them a toothy smirk before she was engulfed in an aura of dark blue as her body shrunk. Her scales gave way to smooth and lightly tanned skin, her wings and tail receding into her body as her clothes formed again. In a short 20 seconds she stood in her human form, dressed in her Saint Coat, black jeans, and leathery socks missing both the toes and heels for her comfort.

"Hey girls," she greeted sweetly, feigning ignorance to their teeth chattering from the cold. However neither really replied since the cold was really getting to them even as they tried to wrap themselves in the blanket.

Noticing their discomfort Logia rolled her eyes before opening another _Void Rift_ and pulling out two thick coats matching each of their sizes. ' _Leave it to Mira to get perfectly fitted clothes,'_ Logia mused as she handed them the coats and then stored away the blanket. Once both were settled they gave a sigh of relief before looking at her again.

"Morning Logia," Wendy said warmly as she glanced around the apparently desolate land before her gaze locked on the imposing mountain behind them. "… Wow …" she murmured as she tilted her head all the way back to look at the peak.

Carla mirrored her actions making Logia stifle a small giggle before she reached into her rift again and this time pulled out a backpack for her. She dug into it and fished out some snack bars knowing that Wendy and Carla would be hungry.

"Here Wendy, I know it isn't a full meal but I can hunt for something better later on," she said as she waved the bar in front of her soon-to-be-daughter's face, the thought of which brought a smile to her face.

"Oh, thank you," Wendy replied as she eagerly took a bar and handed one to Carla as well before they tore into them. However, before taking a bite Wendy looked at her with a slight frown before asking, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm not hungry right now," she replied easily.

Wendy looked like she was going to try and argue but after a reassuring nod from her, began to eat while still looking around in wonder. Logia let them eat in peace as she turned her gaze to the mountain, her earlier smile thinning into a flat line as she recalled how she was here centuries ago. The landscape hadn't changed much since then and it was still uninhabited. Most settlements were further to the southeast with towns connecting to the vast trade ports were as the north was a wild zone. Sure, it looked desolate and empty but she knew better.

The older cousins of the Dire Wolves, the Boreal Wolves, hunted these lands. Easily standing at 2 meters at the shoulders, packed with muscle and intelligence, and practically immune to damage from cold, they were some of the most dangerous animals in the north. Alongside them were Elder Bears in the mountains, Razorback Boars, and Earthen Serpents, a massive type of worm like creature reaching up to 20 meters in length and having nearly insatiable appetites. The skies could be perilous as well with Ice Wyverns and the rare Drake but neither would dare approach if they even caught a hint of her scent … unless they'd gone feral after centuries without dragons to keep them in check.

She shocked her head out of those thoughts and looked at Wendy and Carla as they finished the bars. Once done both girls looked at her expectantly, waiting for instructions on what to do now. Nodding to herself slightly she cleared her throat before beginning.

"Alright girls, are you ready to head out?" she asked with a calm air around her.

"Where are we going?" Carla asked as she settled onto Wendy's shoulder while looking around.

"To the mountain," Logia answered as she started to walk in that direction, Wendy soon falling in step with her.

"Please don't tell me you hid the soul near the peak," Carla whined while Wendy gave her a nervous look as well.

"You'd expect that, wouldn't you?" she returned with a little smirk. "But no, the soul is in the opposite direction in fact."

"So how are we getting to it?" Wendy asked as she clutched her coat tighter since another cold wind kicked up making her shiver.

Seeing her discomfort Logia pulled Wendy to her side, hugging her closely to allow her own higher body temperature to sooth the young slayer. Wendy eagerly welcomed the embrace and Carla even shifted to sitting on Logia's shoulder to take in the warmth as well.

"It's simple really," she started to answer after the pause to help the two with the cold. "There are a large series of caves that lead into the mountain. All we need to do is reach the center and then find the passage leading straight down into the chamber holding the soul."

"And you remember the exact way in?" Carla asked dubiously.

"Umm … not entirely," Logia replied sheepishly.

"Great," Carla huffed while Wendy giggled at the exchange.

They settled in a comfortable silence as they neared the mountain, its shadow slowly falling over them. The temperature dropped lower while the winds seemed to pick up but Logia countered it by slightly flaring her aura which heated Carla and Wendy. As they got closer Logia kept her eyes and ears trained on their surroundings since her nose wouldn't work the best in the constant winds. After some time they encountered a gradual slope leading down as they arrived at the base of the mountain with some cave openings appearing on the rock face. Logia slowed their pace as they headed for the closest entrance, her ears catching the gradual crunch of shifting ice and some rocks falling.

"Wendy … no sudden noise, ok?" she whispered gently, getting a nod from the clearly nervous slayer.

"Why?" Carla asked in an equally low whisper.

"Don't want to start an avalanche, do you?" Logia shot back at the cave entrance got bigger as they got closer.

Logia slowly raised a hand to her side as she stepped ahead of Wendy by a few paces, making sure to keeping her close in case of anything. In a few moments they finally entered the actual cave and the shadows were encroaching in. Even though both had excellent night vision, Logia knew that they'd be blind in total darkness so she ignited her right fist in Styx flames. The fire cast both of them in a slightly blue hue as they walked deeper before Logia heard a crunch. She whirled around to look at the cave move only to see the first drifts of rock and snow falling but that wasn't what worried her. What worried her as the cracks forming on roof of the cave near the entrance.

"Run!" she shouted to Wendy just as the first piece of the ceiling gave way.

Wendy didn't argue as they both bolted, the entire cave suddenly shaking as more of the ceiling fell along with icicles hanging from right above them. Logia glanced up to see some headed straight for Wendy so she focused on her back before a blue flame burst to life. Out of the flames came one of her wings, the feathered form curling above Wendy's head as the icy daggers crashed onto it without leaving a scratch. Wendy shot her a grateful look as they kept running ahead of the cave-in, taking a sudden turn before the sound of falling rocks and ice stopped. The natural light that had once been coming in from the entrance was gone leaving Logia's fist as the sole source of illumination in the dark passage.

Logia glanced around but couldn't really make out any details with her foggy memory of the place. She noted that they had three possible ways to go counting the caved-in entrance but the one to her immediate right bothered her. From the formation of the rock and groves along the walls she could tell it wasn't naturally made … and what could make it wasn't good news in the slightest.

"Wendy, Carla … stay close to me," she instructed as she gestured with her free hand to the pair to move closer.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked nervously as she did what she was told.

"Not at the moment," she muttered back as she picked the left path and slowly started to walk.

They moved silently through the cave, occasionally taking the paths leading further down until they lost track of how many turns they'd taken though Logia could tell they were heading in the right direction. The air was becoming moist and the temperature wasn't nearly as cold as the outside so they were pretty close to the center of the mountain. Logia would at times glance at her 2 companions to make sure they were okay before checking the surrounding walls, their shadows formed by her fire being the only change on the rock walls. They soon entered a rather large cavern where Logia noticed a familiar glint along the ceiling making her smirk slightly. Without warning she cut off her flame bathing the trio in darkness as Wendy and Carla gasped in surprise.

"L-Logia?" Wendy asked timidly, "Why'd you turn off the fire?"

"Give it a moment," she replied cryptically.

Before either of the pair could continue with questions a dull glow drew their attention to the roof. Both gasped again but this time in awe at the sight. The entire ceiling of the cavern was coated in an expanse of crystals glowing in varying colors of blue, green, and purple. As the seconds passed the glow increased until the cavern was gently illuminated enough for even a human to see relatively well.

"What is this?" Carla asked in awe of the natural lights.

"I'm guessing neither of you have been to lacrima mines before, huh?" she returned as she looked at them with a smile. Both shook their heads so she elaborated. "Before lacrima are mined and refined for use, they form glowing ore veins in these types of mountains. Once they reach a certain size or enough is concentrated, then they are mined and shipped for use. These are veins but I think I see a few complete crystals as well."

They remained silent for a bit after she explained, simply admiring the beauty of the cavern before Carla spoke up.

"So, where to now?"

"Well, now we just have to—"

Logia abruptly stopped as the cavern started to shake. She looked around in alarm, thinking that it might be another cave-in so she stepped next to Wendy and Carla. Then, from a few meters in front of them the ground exploded in a blast of rock and bits of ice to reveal a horrendous sight. ' _Dammit it all,'_ she thought as she immediately recognized the creature before them.

It was an Earthen Snake and a full adult at that. Its dark, scale like hide was marred with numerous scars and Logia could tell this one was on the larger side of the scale. The head was nearly 2 meters wide and 3 long, with 3, hazy red eyes looking in their direction. Unlike an actual snake, this monster had a cone-like head with a mouth that split evenly into 3 sections rather than 2 with a foot long fang in each. The majority of its body was still underground but even then nearly 7 meters of it was reared up in front of them as it gave them a very snake like hiss. She replied with a growl as she allowed her hands to change into her familiar set of talons with silvery claws.

"W-what is that?" Wendy asked nervously behind her.

"Earthen Serpent …" she replied without taking her eyes of the monstrous creature. "Listen closely … don't let it bite you or even get saliva on you. That stuff is acidic enough to get through dragon scales in under an hour and just about anything else in a few minutes."

She heard Wendy gulp in worry but she still didn't turn as she glared at it, knowing that it was trying to size them up. Then, without warning it struck at them like a viper, jaws opening wide as the fangs raced forward. Logia quickly stepped to the side before pummeling her fist into the jaw as it passed her, veering it off course and keeping Wendy same. Her fist had smashed several of the scales along the head but the serpent just shook its head before diving back into the ground. It tunneled through like it was little more than sand, its immense body exposing itself for a moment before disappearing.

Logia jumped next to Wendy and carefully scanned around with one arm around the girl, waiting for the next ambush. It didn't take long before she felt a shift in the rocks directly below her. She didn't think about it as she jumped high into the air, nearly hitting her head on the cavern ceiling, as the massive jaws chomped down where the girls had just been. It hissed in frustration before diving in again as Logia landed with Wendy a good few meters from where they were before.

She set Wendy down and carefully watched, planning on ending it before the cavern could become too unstable thanks to the serpent's tunneling. She knew that she had to get the body completely out of the ground before using her flames to burn it since her _Chaos_ magic could just as easily cause another cave in and cutting the thing open would release gallons of acidic blood.

"Carla, take Wendy into the air," she instructed.

"On it," the tabby replied much to Logia's relief.

Without Wendy on the ground or any rocky surface than the serpent wouldn't know where she is. It took another minute or so before it struck again, this time from behind but Logia was ready. She spun on a dime and grabbed onto the jaws as they came in around her, her foot shooting out to stop the last of the tri-jaws from getting to her. She could already feel the irritation on her scaled hands and feet from the saliva but she ignored it as she focused on maintaining her grip as the creature tried to thrash around. Once her grip was solid she started to force the jaws further apart, the sickening sound of bones breaking as the serpent hissed and gurgled in agony as she broke the jaws. With a final push all 3 were broken and useless as it started to almost keen in pain but she ignored it.

With a heave she pulled the creature out of the tunnel it had been using, lugging all 15 meters of monster out of the ground so that the body was splayed out before her. Then, to finish it off as inhaled before releasing a stream of Styx flames straight into the jaws of the Earthen Serpent. It barely even moved as the flames coursed through its insides, lighting it up in blue flames before the entire thing turned to dust in just under a minute. With the threat eliminated she released a sigh as she inspected her hands, noting the bits of saliva still eating away at her scales so she ignited her fists to burn it off as well. She then glanced up at Wendy and Carla as the pair descended to stand beside her though Wendy was looking more at her hands.

"Hey, you got burned," Wendy said as she reached for Logia's hands after she retracted her scales to show the slight markings left from the Earthen Serpent. "Let me heal that."

Before Logia could tell her to not and conserve her energy Wendy had already grabbed ahold and enveloped both their hands in a gentle, green glow as the markings faded away in seconds.

"There," Wendy said with a warm smile as she released Logia's hands.

"Thank you," she replied with her own smile before she glanced at the first tunnel the serpent had come from.

"So, were we going to do before that thing attacked?" Carla asked as she looked around.

"Head down to the hidden chamber," she replied as she walked forward and leaned over the tunnel. "Which, conveniently, happens to be from where the serpent came from apparently."

"Really?" Wendy asked as she joined her in looking down the tunnel.

It went for quite a distance but there was an eerie glow at the bottom and Logia detected a familiar set of signatures from down below.

"Yep … so let's go," she replied before hopping in without hesitation.

She heard Wendy call after her in worry but she knew they'd be fine so she just relaxed as she fell. It took nearly a minute before she arrived at the light and shot through the ceiling entrance of another, larger cavern. A few more seconds passed before she struck the ground with a resounding boom, a slight crater forming around her upon impact. She slowly stood up while shaking her legs a bit to get the tension out as she looked around the cavern, remembering the last time she was here.

Similar to the one above the ceiling and walls were covered in an array of lacrima veins but also full crystal jutting out of the ground. There were even some lacrima pillars that reached the ceiling and the air was practically humming with Eternano. ' _I could synthesis a centuries worth of Spirit Eternano in here,'_ she mused as she took a deep breath, the raw power of the atmosphere funneling into her until her tattoos pulsed with magical energy.

"Ah, that feels nice," she said to herself before glancing up just in time to see Carla and Wendy arrive through the tunnel.

"Wow," Wendy murmured as she looked around the large cavern as Carla set her down.

"So the soul is hidden here?" Carla asked.

Logia, instead of replying, pointed behind them. They turned to see a particularly large pillar with a glowing center. The lacrima surrounding it was different from the rest of the cave, with near white and sky blue crystals rather than the deeper shades of blue, green, and purple.

"It's in there," she said as she walked towards it with the pair in toe. Once she was at its base she glanced at Wendy before raising her hand and igniting it in Styx flames.

Without delay, she gently rested her hand against the pillar. At the contact red runes flashed around the entire pillar with a pulse of energy meant to intimidate and warn any who try to get to the soul. It wasn't effective on her though as she flared more of her power into her flames, watching as the runes burned away. After a few seconds she removed her hand while canceling the flames and watched as cracks formed around the center of the pillar.

"Cover your face," Logia warned the other 2 and in the nick of time they did as the center of the pillar exploded in a shower of crystal debris and dust.

She heard Wendy cough slightly so she patted her on the back before returning her gaze to the pillar. The bit of crystal that had been facing them was gone, revealing the core of the pillar and what awaited inside. There, in the center, was Grandeeny's soul. It was a glowing, white orb of whirling power encased behind a thin, almost polished layer of crystal. Logia noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Wendy seemed entranced at the sight and was slowly nearing it but Logia held her back before she could reach it.

The little slayer gave her a questioning look but Logia shook her head before explaining. "There's a trap to it. That last layer is cursed with a particular rune fueled by my _Chaos_ magic so only I can retrieve it."

With her explanation she raised her hand and ignited it this time in black Acheron flames before slowly reaching past the crystal barrier. More runes appeared along the crystal but they couldn't affect something currently intangible so she easily pulled the soul of its prison. The air seemed to hum with even more power as she held the soul, Wendy leaning over her shoulder to get a closer look.

"Anima Lapis," Logia said as the white soul glowed blue for a moment before condensing into a fist sized opal, the center churning with hints of blue, pink, white, and green.

Once the soul was completed into a physical form she smiled at Wendy as she offered her the soul. It was the last piece of Grandeeny left and Logia felt it was right to allow Wendy some last contact before what came next. Wendy gave her a beaming smile before gently taking the stone and looking at it closely.

"It … it feels just like she did," Wendy said softly as her eyes got watery before looking at Logia, "Thank you …"

"Of course," she replied as she tugged the little slayer into a warm hug.

They remained silent for a moment before Logia whispered gently, "Take a small break okay? We'll begin soon and you'll need your strength."

Wendy nodded in her embrace while Carla watched respectfully from the side, her eyes a little misty as well. As for Logia, she felt a pit forming in her stomach. She knew what was coming … and it honestly scared her. Grandeeny had convinced her to do this but it was unlike anything done before. The potential was enormous but so was the risk. By the end of this Wendy would either be one of the newest and potentially strongest dragons alive … or dead …

* * *

A figure walked through a rather gloomy passageway, the low lighting of a few lacrimas leaving most of the way obscured in shadows … not that it was a bother for him anyways. His steps were light, his movement graceful as he neared his destination. Most of his body was covered in a grey and white cloak aside from his light boots and his hood pulled back to reveal snow-white hair reaching his shoulders, his icy blue eyes set on the path before him.

He didn't really want to be here but an emergency meeting had been called and once _he_ calls for them … well … they'd best answer. He sighed in annoyance, the air before him becoming misty and chilled as some of his steps left the tinniest hints of frost in their wake. ' _It hasn't even been 50 years … why the sudden need to meet?'_ he thought to himself as he arrived at the end of the stone passageway. Before him stood a large, ornate door made of thick oak with golden framing. He snorted at the cheap attempt at seemingly pointless addition of useless metal but kept the urge to make snide remarks to himself … especially considering there wasn't anyone to make the remarks to at the moment.

He then opened the door and stepped through, shutting it behind him before taking in the sight before him. He was in a rather large and spacious room with a high ceiling and small torches lit too high off the floor to properly illuminate the room. The outer edges of the room were raised while the center dipped down for a dramatic change of vantage and surrounding the room were 5 thrones … 2 of which were currently vacant. The other 3 had their owners sitting there but each was obscured by darker cloaks and shadows leaving only their chins and the dim glow of their eyes visible.

All 3 set turned on him but he didn't so much as flinch as he strolled to one of the thrones, a white one made of marble with an icicle design on it, and sat down comfortably. He gave the briefest of nods to the others, especially the one throne that was farther elevated than the rest with the scent of decay wafting off it. Then he sat patiently, glancing at the empty throne and wondering where the owner could be. ' _Odd … she isn't usually one for being late,'_ he thought with the slightest frown.

He thought back to the last regular meeting were she had been positively ecstatic about something. She'd been speaking of forming a guild for amusement and filling the ranks with non-human beings … a rather frivolous desire in his opinion, and had apparently managed to find a particularly interesting find, though she hadn't disclosed what it was even to _him._ That had gotten all their attention but in the end they left it alone since she rarely showed much energy for anything ever since … that day.

He felt a sudden weight on his shoulders as he recalled that day over 4 centuries ago. The day they betrayed _her_ even after everything she did for them. A day that he still felt shame for and if he could, he would take it back. He hadn't been the only one to feel it as well. Even if all of them had made the choice and gone through with it, they all felt some remorse to some extent for at least a point of time. Only he himself had retained the guilt through the centuries but it was neither here nor there any longer. It was in the past and he could never be forgiven for it.

"Where the hell is she?" asked the one sitting across from him in a smooth yet clearly annoyed voice.

He glanced at the feminine figure, noting the bright red glow of her eyes beneath the hood as she glanced at the empty throne. At her statement the others shifted before _he_ cleared his throat to gain their attention. Then he spoke in a deep and sinister voice, the room seemingly feeling several degrees colder with his every word.

"That is why I called you here," _he_ said as his dark red eyes scanned over them. "… Reiana is dead …"

"…"

Silence. That's all there was as the three looked at _him_ , unable to digest his words. Reiana, daughter of Valtisius, the Lightning Dragon Princess, and their best long-range fighter … was dead.

"Impossible!" shout the girl across from him, voicing all their thoughts in one word.

"Silence Elora!" _he_ shouted back while flaring some of his power making the chamber shake for a moment but effectively quelling her.

She sat back against her seat, an angry aura radiating around her with a faintly red glow but she remained silent.

"I know it may be difficult to believe but she is dead," _he_ continued. "I was informed well over a month ago and have sent scouts to verify it. Her guild is gone and all traces of her activities had been looted and burned. Even some of the minor dark guilds we've used were taken out by unknown parties and since most were of the permanent sort, we have no way of knowing who did it … initially."

"So we have a lead?" the fourth and final member in the room stated in a mild tone, his murky blue eyes hiding his every thought.

"Yes," _he_ continued. "The latest reports are that her guild had participated in the Grand Magic Games hosted in Fiore several months back before they suddenly disappeared along with an apparent dragon invasion of some sort."

"More dragons?" Elora asked incredulously, "How? We hunted down just about every straggler that survived the war after we offed _her._ There's no way that could have happened."

"I do not have all the details since it seems that the Magic Council did a surprisingly good job of covering up the finer details. The best we have is that a dark artifact was being used to bring dragons from the past but it was destroyed and the dragons returned."

"And what does Reiana have to do with it?" the murky eyed one asked in a tone that made it obvious he wanted to get to the point already.

"Patience Merus," _he_ continued. "The point is that we can be sure that Reiana was there at some point and then she disappeared … however, it is who else that was there is interesting."

The three couldn't help but lean closer in their chairs as they waited for their leader to elaborate.

"A particular mage known as 'The Huntress' was also participating for a guild known as Fairy Tail … and she is a powerful slayer with a very significant element."

"And that would be …?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

" … Chaos …"

"…"

Again the trio fell silent as they took in _his_ words. ' _Chaos … but that was_ her _element. How is that possible!? Both of the last died on that day!'_ he thought as his magic flared from agitation. A thin frost started to coat his throne as the temperatures dropped but the others didn't notice as they too were buried in their thoughts. It couldn't have been possible that she somehow survive … had she? Or maybe her mother had and in time raised another slayer to replace _her_ but remained hidden until it was time.

His thoughts kept racing as he looked to their leader, waiting to see how _he_ would continue on this. The others soon looked to him as well, their hoods hiding their faces as their eyes remained rather blank.

"I see you all can understand the significance of another _Chaos Dragon_ slayer … and the threat she could be," _he_ said.

"You actually think some puny slayer is a threat to us?" Elora asked incredulously. " _Us_? The goddamn Horsemen of Apocalypse?"

"How else do you explain Reiana's death?" Merus asked while glancing at her.

"I don't know, a lucky shot? Maybe there were some sort of reinforcements or trap? Look, the point is I doubt one slayer could honestly be a threat to us, regardless of the element," Elora defended herself.

"True," _he_ hummed, "But just to be sure I've already set up some preparations to verify this threat."

"How?" he asked suspiciously. If he knew one thing about their ace, it was that _he_ always meant _elimination_ when it came to assessing threats.

"One of our little dark guilds is already planning something in Fiore with Fairy Tail as a primary target. I've already supplied them with a little … help … should they need it to deal with this slayer."

"Oh!" Elora suddenly started as she looked at the ace. "So that's why you had me take that girl to the demons … but can she really make any difference considering that she is probably crazy by now?"

"Girl? What girl?" he asked as he looked between them.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't informed you yet, Ivaro," _he_ said with a smirk visible through his hood. "A couple years ago I found something rather _interesting_ up on the northern borders of Alverza. It was a girl that smelled of dragon but rather than the signature of a slayer it was oddly similar to … _her_."

"You mean to Acno—"

"Don't you dare **say that name!** " _he_ roared with a more draconic voice, cutting off Merus as the pressure in the room skyrocketed while the aura of death increased to the point all three Horsemen shuddered.

The ace took a few moments to settle as his aura dissipated enough for the others to relax … slightly.

"Yes, the girl's was similar to _her_ but from what I tried to gather, the girl didn't even know what she is. She was simply living with a couple of humans out in some farm. I didn't recognize the smell of her element at all … I honestly can't even say if she has an element for sure either."

"Then what would be the point?" Merus asked. "If she can't even use an element properly, even a green slayer could outdo her."

"Normally I'd agree however, the sheer levels of her natural magic already place her at Elite class or higher and physically, I'm sure she may be stronger than us at our basest form. Add something a little more … primal … and she becomes a perfect attack dog, even if it may be to simply flush out this mystery slayer," _he_ explained.

"And we can't get anything more on this Huntress?" Merus asked with narrowed eyes. "Surely there must be more on her if she participated in the games."

"Only the most basic of details but nothing truly informative aside from her element and that she is apparently now the strongest in that backwater country. Her origins and how she gained her magic is well hidden however," _he_ replied.

"And the girl?" Ivaro asked as a pit started to form in his stomach. "What are the plans for her? In fact, what have you done to her?"

 _He_ turned slightly to Ivaro, letting him see a cruel smirk before answering, "Nothing of _that_ nature, I assure you … for now. The humans that were with her however, that's a very different story. Not to mention I made her watch before giving her some very strict obedience lessons."

Ivaro felt nauseous just listening to the ace, already praying for the girl that she dies in whatever fight is coming … that would be a far more merciful fate.

"Looking a little pale there Ivaro," _he_ sneered before focusing back onto the others. "Now then … Elora, you will return to Tartaros and give them some support. If the girl fails to bring down this slayer, you may step in to deliver the final blow … but try to bring her back alive if you can."

Elora groaned at that before she looked at the ace in annoyance. "Do I have to? They already got the blood-sucker and Merus' lapdog with them," she added, completely ignoring Merus giving her a warning growl.

"Insurance is always nice," _he_ replied with a tone that would make you think he was addressing a child.

Whether Elora noticed or not, she didn't give any indication as she sighed while slumping her shoulders. The 4 remained silent for some time before Merus cleared his throat, gaining all their attention.

"What of your project with that _human_ ," he said with contempt.

A feeling that the others shared, knowing that the dark mage that humans so foolishly feared was nothing more than bug compared to the true predators that stalk this world. _He_ chuckled in response, a dry and almost edgy sound that made them warry as they waited for a response.

"Don't worry about that. He's focused on his goal and I have her watching his little group of 'warriors' that follow him like lost puppies."

"Humans," Elora said while shaking her head, "So easy to manipulate … it honestly disappoints me."

"Like you're any better _Elf_ ," Merus shot back.

Elora shot up as she growled at him, her hood falling back to reveal her face. Her lightly tanned skin was flawless and seemed to glow with youth, high cheek bones, rounded nose, unnaturally smooth, chestnut hair, and ears tapered to fine points as a testament to her heritage. Her glowing red eyes narrowed on Merus, giving her a feral air that did nothing to detract from her beauty. Even her rich and plump lips pulled back into a vicious snarl with glinting fangs made her that much more alluring.

Elora was a rare breed, one of the few successful Elves converted into a slayer during the war. Her father, Mamon the Red Dragon King, had been a prideful creature and deemed humans too weak to consider raising. An orphaned elf that already had more magic than most humans at the time and the potential to grow stronger, faster, was his choice instead. It goes without saying that out of the Horsemen, she has the naturally largest magic reserves by far, only falling short of the ace and what _she_ had been capable of.

"I am not part of that pathetic race that dares include itself among the Immortals," Elora said in a venomous tone.

"Feeling touchy because they tossed you out after they learned that a dragon was raising you?" Merus continued to prob.

His reply was a larger growl as Elora's entire frame began to glow red as the temperature slowly rose higher, her eyes getting brighter as they narrowed onto Merus.

"Like I care for a _dead_ council," she replied.

Ivaro remembered that. A couple of years after they betrayed _her,_ Elora went off on her own to the center of the Elf territories … and committed mass genocide, destroying the pillar of Elf society and scattering the remains to the shadows and myths. If he could recall correctly, some small communities survive in the current territory of the Pengrande Kingdom … but Elora didn't need to know that.

The 2 Horsemen stared off for nearly a minute longer before Elora looked away and then left the room, not looking back once. Ivaro sighed as she left, knowing that when she got like that, someone was going to get hurt. Her prayed whoever it was died quickly before returning his attention to his fellow Horsemen and Ace.

 _He_ glanced at both before waving his hand, dismissing them easily. Merus made to leave quickly while Ivaro simply sat and looked down at his own feet, his thoughts returning to the slayer in Fiore. Could she know about _her_? Her older sister in a way that had crippled the dragons along with the other Immortal races, a legacy of blood and destruction unlike anything else of these lands. One thing is for sure, Astera had to have survived that battle but whether she still remains among the living is uncertain. As for _her_ … well, at least if she truly is dead then her suffering ended.

He sighed as he rubbed his temple before looking up and realizing the Ace had left while he was so focused in his own thoughts. He shook his head out of it and got up, only wanting to get home quickly. He usually never stays gone more than a week or so and he had someone waiting for him, the thought of which brought a smile to his face. ' _Better get home quickly then … flying to Iceberg really is a pain though …'_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Carla asked nervously from Logia's side.

' _Not really,'_ she thought but didn't voice it as she tried to give the tabby a reassuring smile. The pair were standing on the edge of a carefully carved rune circle with Wendy laying in the center, the little slayer glancing around in a mix of curiosity and worry. Logia had placed several layers to the runes, from holding Wendy down to hopefully stabilizing her body and constantly drawing the raw Eternano from around them into her.

It was about time to begin and honestly, hesitating any more wouldn't help anyone. So with a sigh, she reached over to Wendy with her free hand and lightly tapped her on the forehead while muttering a small sleep charm. ' _Really, that little book Mira gave me is the best,'_ she mused as she recalled the title, '101 Easy Charms for Everybody'. It was filled with the most basic and varied forms of little spells capable of being used by about any mage over the age of 6 and the light sleep spell was one of them. She then glanced at Carla and decided to put her to sleep as well with a spell strong enough to keep her out for several hours. She caught the tabby by surprise before setting her down gently.

She then returned her focus to Wendy and the soul stone still clutched in her hand. She took a deep breath before igniting her free hand in Acheron flames and reaching into Wendy's chest. The little slayer gasped in her sleep but didn't stir as Logia gently pulled out Wendy's soul. It was a small thing, tinted in a light shade of pink with sky blue streaks, and humming with a warmth that only a truly innocent soul could poses. She pulled the soul a few inches higher, minding the tether still connected to Wendy before she gave a mental command to the runic circle. One layer activated allowed her to slowly release Wendy's soul as it stayed suspended in the air above her.

Next she lowered Grandeeny's soul stone to Wendy's body and waited patiently. Soon, a second tether formed as it connected to the draconic soul stone making Wendy's entire body glow a faint white light for a moment. Once the tether was solid Logia released it as well so that it floated next to Wendy's own soul. With both stable Logia initiated the next step, a cold dread forming in her stomach but she carried through.

"Anima … Lapis," she said and watched as Wendy's soul condensed before forming an opal just like Grandeeny's had but at barely half the size, like a ping-pong ball.

As the state of Wendy's soul changed there were no outright reactions meaning that the connection was still stable. Logia released a breath she'd been holding. She didn't know if the physical form of the soul would still allow a connection to the body but now she had her confirmation. With both soul stones present and waiting she began the next phase.

She raised her hands at her own chest level and focused her energy between them as her tattoos pulsed with her _Chaos_ magic. A small spiral of chaotic energy started to form between her hands. Sweat started forming on her brow as she kept focus, the air around her buzzing and steaming as part of the cavern shook at the sheer power she was releasing. After what felt like an eternity, the power began to condense and solidify. Slowly it formed a large marble of sapphire-like crystal with some black and silver streaks. A few more seconds passed before she stopped flaring her power and looked at her creation.

A _Chaos Dragon_ lacrima. Most humans think that a dragon needs to die to form them but that wasn't true. What was needed is the essence of a dragon, given willingly or not, and an extremely high concentration of Eternano attuned to their respective element. This lacrima was how Logia would be able to truly adopt Wendy and turn her into her daughter as far as any dragon would be concerned … but more needed to be done. The simple problem is that Logia is no longer just a dragon. She is mated to a devil and so is a partially daemonic being herself. Sure, the lacrima alone could have been enough before but now Wendy would need a tie to Logia's devil aspect as well … something never done by any dragon as far as Logia is aware of.

She took a few deep breathes to calm down before she bit into her thumb and then held it over the lacrima. A few drops of her blood dripped onto it, hissing as the blood dissolved into the larima. After a few minutes a red swirl appeared within the crystal with a few red streaks adding to the surface along with the black and silver. With that she had completed something completely new … a Blood lacrima. If Grandeeny's theory was correct, then this lacrima would complete Wendy's dragonification regardless of the antibodies Grandeeny had formed in her over the years. Now the next and second to most perilous step … but also the one that meant a point of no return.

She gently placed the new lacrima next to the pair of soul stones where it floated gently as well. All 3 arranged into a triangle above Wendy's chest. Logia studied the 3 stones carefully before taking a shuddering breath. Her hands were trembling as cold dread filled her. She knew she couldn't stop after she'd gone so far but she was so scared. She desperately wished Mira had come along to provide some support … but right now she was alone and she didn't want to have to go back to the guild with one person missing. Still, she steeled herself as she shook her head. This was for Wendy. Logia knew in her heart that even if she simply went in the standard way of turning Wendy into a Zero Generation, it wouldn't be enough.

The Horsemen were out there and it was only a matter of time before they find her and the slayers. Laxus and Lisanna were progressing well with attuning to their draconic nature, Natsu and Gajeel already had strong trump cards and a great deal of experience in using their magic … but Wendy was still too young to fully master her power. If she didn't do this then she was risking Wendy being singled out and hunted down simply to cause Logia more pain. Wanting to keep her daughter safe, she made her decision.

She placed her hands around the 3 stones before whispering gently, her hands glowing a blue hue.

"Anima … Ligabis … Simul … Fortitudo … Quod … Unum … Draco … Rugiet."

With her every word the stones glowed with power before the process began. The stones slowly started to circle each other as they drew closer. The spin increased in speed as cracks started to form on each one making Logia's breath hitch. She watched soundlessly as the cracks spread before part of each stone started to dissolve … only for the dust to swirl in the center. ' _It's working!'_ she thought as she focused on containing the energy that would randomly lash out as it escaped any one of the stones. She winced occasionally whenever they came from Grandeeny's soul as the sharp wings cut into her palms.

The process was rather slow and in took a good hour before all 3 stones fully dissolved as they formed into one, unique stone in the center. It was as large as Logia's fist and seemed to be made into a sapphire blue orb. The inside appeared to almost be liquid with a swirling formation of red, white, silver, and black. Logia released a breathe she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she marveled at her creation … and it's implications.

She'd always been suspicious of the limits of human and dragon combinations. Her own existence proved the potential of the union between dragons and humans. Slayers like Natsu and Gajeel with the dual elements was another aspect to their constant evolution and growth. Then there had been cases like God Serena, Nalu, and Lisanna. Serena's Hybrid Theory proved that First and Second Generation slayers could potentially wield more than one element and if she was correct, in time Natsu and Gajeel would be able to wield either of their elements separately. Next was Lisanna and her ability to perfectly synch with the dragon soul to become a Zero Generation.

Thanks to that Logia was almost assured that a slayer could learn the basics of _Take-Over_ and with the assistance of a specific rune formula, adjust to a matching dragon soul to become a Zero Generation with minimal risks. Then there was the case of Nalu. A partially shattered soul that somehow fused to the foreign dragon soul in her and thus mutating her into a Dragon Knight but … it was possible, wasn't it? The last step she'd needed had been presented to her when she fought Wolfheim and saw his _Take-Over._

Now she had her answer and Wendy would be the first … Fusion Theory. The first slayer ever turned into a Dragon Knight … if her body could survive the shock that is. She focused her eyes on the fused soul stone, knowing that now was the final step. She slowly reached forward and lightly pushed the stone humming with power down until it was touching Wendy's collar bone before she spoke the final word.

" … Liberatio …"

At her command the stone started to seemingly melt and dissolve into Wendy's skin. She could hear the faint hissing as it passed into her while she kept glancing at Wendy's face for any reactions. Her face was so still and it didn't even look as if she was breathing, and her heart rate was getting fainter.

"Wendy," Logia said suddenly feeling cold as she inched closer to the younger girl.

There was no reaction and Logia was getting ready to shake her when all hell broke loose. Wendy suddenly released a bloodcurdling scream as her back arched. Logia flinched back in shock before she started to panic as Wendy's body began to convulse.

"Wendy!" she shouted as she tried to keep her restrained.

Her legs were kicking and her body felt like it was burning up, her veins glowing between white and blue. Her eyes were tightly shut as she seemed to scream and try to breath at the same time, her heart hammering away erratically. Suddenly she coughed up globs of blood, some of it splashing in Logia's face but she didn't care as she tried to keep Wendy restrained. Logia could see Wendy's teeth changing, all of them sharpening to points as some of her jaw muscles shifted, her temperature taking another spike. Then, as if a puppet with the strings cut, Wendy went limp.

"W-Wendy," Logia whispered as she leaned over her.

Her body was getting cold and she couldn't hear her heart beating … at all.

"Wendy," she said again, this time more clearly as she shook her shoulder. "Wendy please."

Still nothing and Logia's heart felt like it was going to burst. She start to shake her harder while shouting, "Wendy! Please wake up! Please!"

Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she kept shaking her daughter. ' _No, no, no! Not her! Please not her!'_ she screamed in her mind as a choked sob broke out.

" **WENDY!** "

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yep ... that happened. I wonder what comes next? Any ideas? Hope everyone enjoyed and leave a review!**

 **Till next time, Jbubu**


	64. Growing Into It

**Author's Note: Yo everyone! Another chapter up. A little shorter than usual, I know but that might be for the better so I can get chapters out sooner. Love the reviews for the last chapter so keep it up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Silence … that's all she could tell. Her eyes were closed, her body was slightly numb, and she couldn't even smell anything yet she wasn't necessarily scared. Worried yes, but then again she knew she was in good hands. What had happened last? She couldn't recall too well. Heading north, the mountain and the monster, then the crystal cave. Last was a soul that she was immediately drawn too before she was later laid down … and everything fell to this darkness.

Overtime she felt herself get cold, as if a warmth within her was taken out but was still near in a way. Only a few minutes later another warmth was drawn closer. This one was massive, almost to the point she was sure if this warmth had taken the place of the one she lost, she would have burned. Both were close but not touching, if that made any sense. More time passed, almost like an eternity with yet another source of warmth … but this one was different. It felt as powerful, if not more as the second one, but the nature felt different. The second, like the first that was taken out, was mostly calm and gentle, like a breeze. This third one was passionate and full of life … but there was something more to this one fundamentally different.

It was almost overwhelming but it also maintained a distance. For a time nothing seemed to be happening as these 3 sources of warmth rested where they were … until a change occurred. She wasn't sure why but if felt like these presences were moving and starting to mold together until she couldn't tell them apart. She tried to focus on the feeling but it soon became impossible until she couldn't distinguish one from the other and the feeling coming off it wasn't known to her. She would have frown if she could properly feel her face but before she could she felt this presence suddenly descend on and into her before … pain.

Everything came all at once. Her eyes snapped open to blinding light, smells of sulphur, storms, and acidic blood invaded her nose, booming explosions bombarded her ears, and searing heat mixed with bitterly cold winds assaulted her body as a horrendous scream of agony ripped out of her mouth. Her throat went hoarse in moments as tears spilled without end, her muscles started to spasm as if they were trying to rip themselves apart. It felt like an eternity passed, the pain her beg for relief … and then it came.

It all stopped leaving her numb once again but she could still vaguely hear and smell something going on. Her body felt like lead but she slowly managed to turn it to the side and saw something that looked like it came straight out of the worst horror stories. She was on a small hill. The only one in the center of a massive plain that she couldn't recognize. The field was covered in scorch marks and the scent of dried blood was overwhelming but she was too numb to even wretch. The sky was a rusty red and she could see fires bordering the plains, as if corralling her … and them.

Two massive dragons were raging as they fought a ways from her. Once looked like it was composed on vicious winds with glowing, sky blue eyes formed into a shape similar to Grandeeny. The other was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It looked like a black dragon made out of some dark miasma that radiated power with glowing, silvery eyes. Both dragons lashed out at each other with fangs and talons, destroying anything around them as the entire plain shook with their wrath. As she watched them she felt an entire torrent of emotions role off them in rapid succession.

Anger.

The dragons were angry beyond words with each other for unknown reasons and were desperately trying to destroy each other.

Betrayal.

Each one was suffering from a betrayal that left them devastated and they now sought out a way to take out those emotions.

Sadness.

They were sad that they needed to fight. She didn't know how but she could tell neither had wanted to fight originally but something forced them and now they couldn't turn back.

Pain.

They were suffering and it looked like no one was coming to help them. In their desperation, they sought destruction for themselves. As a payment, as a punishment, they simply wanted the agony to stop.

And lastly, the smallest of all but still there; hope.

Hope that someone could come along and bring them peace with each other and themselves … but it was slowly fading and that made her heart ache.

She realized what they were, having once spoken to Mira about souls before Logia prepared them to go. She'd said that souls, even with their consciousness wiped and memories burned, scars would remain from the life they lived. These dragons weren't sentient but rather, near conscious manifestations of the strongest feelings left behind on the soul they came from. It was these scars that make absorbing souls so perilous and are even part of the danger for _Take-Over_ mages. Only one with the strongest wills could defeat and conquer them … and she doubted she was strong enough to match the magnitude of the emotions coming off these dragons.

These feelings were so overwhelming that she wasn't sure if there could ever be done anything about it. It was etched into their beings and was everything they could be. How could she help when she herself felt a cold starting to surround her? She felt her heart slowly weakening, her breathing becoming shallow, and her vision losing its sharpness. ' _Am I … dying?'_ she wondered as she felt more tears stream down her cheeks as she watched the dragons collide … helpless to stop them, and all the while feeling fear take over her own heart.

She didn't want to die. Not now when she'd finally gotten the family she always dreamed about and she'd gotten peace with the passing of one mother. But now, it seemed like she wasn't strong enough … again. Logia had warned her but she still insisted one going through with this and now she was paying the price. She would get to open her eyes again, she wouldn't see the smiling faces of the people she loves with all her heart.

"I-I'm … s-sor-ry," she choked out in a week voice as she looked straight up.

As she looked at the rusty skies she didn't notice both dragons flinch as they finally realized she was there.

"… I f-failed … ag-ain …" she whispered to herself as she continued to cry, her body getting colder and weaker by the second.

Her tears obscured her vision as she stared up, not noticing the dragons approaching her slowly while shooting menacing growls at each other.

"… I just w-wish … that I'd called y-you mom once … Acnologia," she said faintly as her own hope started to dwindle.

However, it was then that she noticed two immense shadows overlooking her. She looked at them weakly, wondering why was it that these dragons had come to her. They weren't the same beings as the ones they came from and at least the one representing Grandeeny shouldn't even have any form of recognition of her … yet she felt new 'scars' presenting themselves. The miasma dragon looked at her with protectiveness … motherly protectiveness. The storm dragon on the other hand was also feeling a protective possessiveness … it recognized her as a fellow dragon of the skies … and both seemed to want to help.

In fact both were slowly lowering their snouts closer to her before they remembered the other was across from them. They suddenly pulled back as they snarled at each other, distrust and anger rolling off them in waves. They looked as if they were about to attack each other again but her weak voice made them pause.

"… Please … d-don't …"

They turned their gazes to her, as if waiting for more. She was slightly surprised at that and wasn't exactly sure why they'd even listen. In all honesty she just felt the need to stop them even knowing that both were more conscious instinct than anything. They themselves probably didn't know why they fought, they just carried on with the feelings and impressions left from their origins … but if they could understand her, then she'd need to try.

"… Don't … fight … you're friends," she said as her eye lids started to feel heavy. "… You ma-de up … you don't n-need to hurt each o-ther."

She felt their eyes boring into her as she spoke, and odd glint in their eyes as they got lower again but this time they didn't glare at each other. Instead, she noticed for the first time that both dragons had a collar around their necks with a broken chain of some sort. ' _The tethers,'_ she thought as they got closer and held themselves just low enough that she probably be able to reach either one if she could muster the strength to grab them.

She could feel the power connected to each and for the first time she also realized there was a third presence split between the two dragons … her lingering essence. It wanted to return to her. It was the reason these two beings of power even noticed her or listened … but it couldn't be returned without bringing them in as well. But they wanted to destroy each other and would probably destroy her along with them if she dared to take both. Yet, if she only took one she would be incomplete and unbalanced.

' _But … I'm not strong enough to even manage one of them,'_ she thought as the last dregs of her self-confidence began to crumble. How could she have thought that she could go through with this? She was the weakest of the slayers and always needed someone to look out for her. In the end she would just end up being a burden for Logia as well. It was with those thoughts that she was preparing to truly give up …

"… Wendy … please …"

She snapped her eyes open as she heard that familiar voice carry across the plains, like a distant whisper. It seemed to echo all around as the true dragons stood stone still, neither seeming to react to the voice.

"Wendy! Please Wake up! Please!"

This time the entire plain started to shake with the desperation in the voice. She could hear the first signs of heartbreak leaking into the voice, knew that Logia was probably screaming it. ' _… Mom …'_ she thought softly as more tears drifted down her cheeks … but with a small smile forming on her lips.

" **Wendy!** " Logia's voice roared across the plains like a thunder strike.

She listened to the voice, feeling the sheer need and want in it as Logia desperately called to her. Wanting her to come back. As she listened to her new mother's voice, Wendy recalled Logia's promise to never leave her like so many others in her life had. Her chest warming with new hope she glanced at the two tethers still within arm's reach over her.

"Then … I won't leave either," she said with a steady voice as she forced her hands up.

Her body felt like lead and her hands were numb but she didn't care as she grabbed a hold of both tethers at the same time. Immediately she felt a surge of power run through her … but there was more. Memories assaulted her that weren't her own in flashes along with every sensation, forcing her eyes closed. Battles across plains, over mountains and seas, sometimes the very skies raining blood. Heartbreak, betrayal, anger, hopelessness, and loss bombarded her mind. Faces of hundreds of beings from humans to dragons all looked at her.

It all kept on pushing and she felt like her mind and sanity was slowly starting to crack. It was all a whirlpool of emotions and memories left in the 'scars' of the dragons and she couldn't think of a way to steady it. All seemed lost for her until she then noticed one speck of calm. She latched onto it and soon recognized it as her soul or at least the very core of it that managed to stay independent of the two foreign fragments placed in her. She held on as slowly focused her thoughts, separating the new ones from her own.

She felt the storm around her beginning to calm as the two key presences of the miasma and storm dragon, the last pieces resisting each other. She mentally tugged them to herself and almost felt as if she was embracing them. The fragments soon calmed within her hold, slowly melding into her, but this time without fighting each other. After what felt like hours the three independent fragments became one and she could feel her body pulsing with a new warmth.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around in sudden wonder. The plains were no longer scorched and covered in old blood, the skies were clear and blue, and a gentle breeze passed over her. She felt at peace with herself as she got up, her body feeling stronger than it ever had before. She bet she could probably even go toe to toe with some of the stronger members of the guild now. ' _Still nowhere near the top 5 or so,'_ she mused before she felt a strong and hot breeze abruptly pass over her. She frowned at that, being able to tell it wasn't any regular breeze. In fact, she was pretty sure that was an … animal … breathing…

She suddenly felt nervous as she slowly turned around … only to gasp at the sight. Where there was once two dragons was now one. It was smaller than either, like a youngling, but radiated a power blended between both of the previous ones and her own if she was sensing it correctly. It was built light and lean like a feline, with glossy black scales of the upper half of the body and pearly white underneath. The scales looked small and tight nit, with slight tones of sky blue or pink along the border of some of the scales. The wings were angelic, much like her current and previous mother, but had a second, smaller pair underneath.

The head was sleek and slightly arrow shaped with a rounded snout, a pair of narrow horns pointed back crowning it. The eyes were a gleaming blue but Wendy noted the slightest traces of silver in them remaindering her of Logia. Lastly she noticed that the new dragon had a collar too but this one had an elegant rope that lead to Wendy's chest. ' _Is this … my soul?'_ she wondered as she looked back at the dragon in curiosity. The dragon seemed to feel the same as it cutely tilted its head to the side while looking at her.

She almost cooed at the action and help but gingerly reach a hand out to pet it. Seeing her intention of the dragon slowly leaned forward until its snout was in her palm and she felt another rush of energy passing through her. She sighed in contentment but then she was caught off guard as she heard a young and gentle voice in her head.

' _Wake up.'_

She blinked in surprise but the voice persisted.

' _Wake up … she needs you.'_

She didn't even get a chance to ask what it meant before the dragon suddenly gave a powerful exhale at her face with an unidentifiable scent before she fell … and everything went to black …

* * *

"No, no …" she chanted to herself as she kept pumping her arms down.

Her tears wouldn't stop flowing as looked at the still body below her.

"Please Wendy," she whispered before she bent down, tilting Wendy's chin back and topping her nose before locking their lips.

She forced air in, making sure that Wendy's chest rose, but she was remaining still. Logia didn't stop though giving her CPR though. She simply couldn't.

"Wendy please … don't leave me like this," she begged as she looked at the younger girl's face.

But there was nothing. She couldn't hear a heartbeat and Wendy's magical presence was almost completely gone.

"I … k-killed … her," she sobbed as she looked at the girl she saw as her daughter.

It had all turned out for the worst and now she didn't know what to do. How could she face the guild after doing this? What would Mira say? She then looked at the sleeping tabby a few feet away and her heart broke at the thought of how devastated Carla would be once she found out. She was so caught up in her worries that she almost missed the pulse of magic that came off Wendy … almost.

She snapped her gaze to Wendy before leaning closer and listening intently. It was there and faint but it was definitely a heartbeat. ' _But how?'_ she wondered even as a smile nearly split her face and new tears of joy spilled out. She wasn't about to question her luck … after all … she has a daughter now. It was faint but she could feel and smell it. Wendy had changed and now her scent carried subtle undertones of lily while her magic felt more chaotic. She done it. This was now _her_ daughter and she would do anything to keep her safe.

However, she was broken out of her thoughts Wendy gave a tiny groan as her head twitched slightly. Logia loomed over her eagerly, watching as the little slayer, no, little dragon, slowly opened her eyes … and she gasped. Before Wendy had warm, chocolate brown eyes but they had changed. While the center of her eyes had retained her birth color, the edges of her irises now had a silvery tint to them much like her own naturally silver eyes. Her pupils had also narrowed more to look truly draconic. Wendy fully opened them before giving Logia a small smile.

"… Hi …" she said softly making Logia giggle slightly before replying.

"Hi yourself." With that she couldn't hold herself back any more as she pulled Wendy up into a tight hug, completely ignoring the pained groan coming from Wendy.

As she held onto Wendy her shoulders started to tremble, a fresh batch of tears trailing down her cheeks and onto Wendy's head. It didn't take long before Wendy returned the embrace and snuggled closer, even as Logia continued to silently cry. After a minute or so it seemed that Wendy noticed as she gently pulled back before looking at Logia with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"… Three minutes …"

"Hmm?"

"… You were dead … for nearly three minutes," Logia chocked out, "… I thought I lost you!"

"But I'm not," Wendy said soothingly as she cupped Logia's cheek and wiped away the tears. "I'm still here with you … mom."

Logia's breath hitched as Wendy said that, her heart leaping with joy with how right it felt to being called that. She gave a fragile smile before she pulled Wendy into a hug again, this time having it returned immediately. She couldn't stop the tears as they flowed as she held _her_ daughter. She'd doubted Grandeeny on doing this, doubted Wendy would want it, and more than anything, doubted if she deserved this happiness and opportunity … but it seemed that she had been wrong to doubt this time around.

She kept ahold of her for knows how long, simply relishing in the contact. However, they were brought of it when they caught a groan to their side, making both look to see Carla waking back up. The little tabby shook her head to clear away any remaining cobwebs before turning to them. Logia and Wendy both gave her fanged grins to display the success and Carla's face lit up in response. Soon she was in the middle of their hug, Logia looking down at the pair in her arms with happiness and a new sense of motherly protectiveness.

Now that she thought about it, Carla may have acted more mature and that was partly due to her clairvoyance making her mature faster but in the end, she was a child too. She probably saw Wendy more as a little sister than anything but both needed each other immensely and now, Logia would look after both. She giggled softly at the thought of suddenly coming back with two daughters rather than one before she got up, leaving the two to talk though hopefully Wendy wouldn't mention the whole 'died for a bit' part of the transformation.

While they talked Logia made herself busy taking supplies out of her _Void Rift_ , such as blankets, pillows, food prepped by Mira for quick heating and eating, and other small necessities. Logia had planned on keeping Wendy here for a few days anyways. Just like Lisanna when she first used her _Take-Over: Lava Dragon Soul_ , Wendy would need to readjust to her own body. Her senses were probably stronger and physically she was likely to be stronger than most of the adults in the guild but the most important training would be her magic.

Logia could feel her power levels and they were well into Hunter-Class for dragon standards and she would only get stronger as she adjusted. A casual roar attack from Wendy could probably kill a human adult now so learning self-control was vital, especially considering that Logia couldn't identify Wendy's exact magic anymore … or even her race. Logia furrowed in eyebrows in thought for a moment before she sniffed herself. The usual scent of lilies and earth mixed with subtle vanilla and spice thanks to being mated with Mira … but the spice was a defining feature of Daemonic beings.

She knew she wasn't just a dragon or even a hybrid anymore the moment she performed the blood ritual to mate with Mira … but could that be passed on to Wendy? Her magic sure, that she expected but she didn't think it would integrate so well that like herself, Wendy would become partially daemonic. After all, the blood lacrima she created was intended as a draconic method for full adoption whereas demons had a different ritual for that … but the basis was the same. She looked down at herself, specifically her breasts for a moment before glancing at Wendy.

"Wendy," she called, getting her daughter and Carla's attention. "Stand up for a moment and push your chest out a bit."

"Ahh … okay?" Wendy returned as she slowly got up and did as told. With her standing Logia's suspicions were confirmed with a notable change on Wendy.

Wendy noticed it too going by her gasp as she looked down at herself while blushing.

"W-when did I … grow?" she asked shyly as she looked at Logia.

Yep, Wendy had definitely grown, an inch or two in fact along with developing more curves. She'd gone from barely existent A-cups to full A's … and definitely still growing. Her hips had also started to flare slightly and her baby fat along her face was lessening by the day and even more pronounced since she woke up.

"My guess," Logia said after a few more seconds of inspecting Wendy, "There are two things: one, you reached dragon puberty with the heat so you're developing faster and two, you're partly daemonic like me so that development is getting sped up."

"How!? Why!?" Carla asked in shock as she looked between the furiously blushing Wendy and Logia.

"Well, when I mated with Mira I performed a blood bond along with the dragon's magic bond so I became partially daemonic when it happened. As for Wendy's conversion to a dragon knight or hybrid like me, I created what I call a Blood Lacirma to fully turn her into my daughter, blood and all, so she took that aspect as well. As for the changes, I'm almost 100% sure of that because the same thing happened to me," she answered while looking down at her own chest.

A day or two after they mated, Mira had brought it to her attention that she looked more 'alluring' and her breasts had looked 'fuller' ever since. She'd checked and had grown from 32D to 36D in that time along with noticing later on how more lustful looks were directed at her. It had happened before but she'd also had an intimidation factor around her that kept the creeps away. Now her allure had risen past the point her intimidation kept all creeps or would be suitors off her … luckily a good glare or Mira's I'll-kill-you-if-you-touch smile kept things under control. Most daemons were creatures of desire and brought out those desires in the people around them so it made sense that she gained the attractive properties of female daemons … and now Wendy had them too.

She suddenly felt a foreboding chill run down her spine along with the desire to skin several males of varying ages alive. ' _I'll handle it later as it comes along,'_ she thought before focusing on Wendy again.

"Okay," she said while clapping her hands to get Wendy out of her embarrassing thoughts judging from her persisting blush. "For now let's get you fed and rested. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Really?" Wendy asked as she came beside her and sat down while Logia set up a lacrima powered mini stove and pot for stew. "What are we going to be doing?"

"Training," Logia answered as she set the frozen stew into the pot and turned on the small fire lacrima. "You need to rediscover your magic and see what it can do."

"But shouldn't it be similar to before, just stronger?" Wendy asked with a tilt of the head.

"If it had just been Grandeeny's soul then yes but I placed a lacrima with my blood and magic in you. As of right now, you are an unknown element and we can't bring you back to the guild until we're sure you have a handle on whatever your new magic may be," Logia answered while looking at her intently. "So I hope you're ready. You missed out during those three months for the GMGs but not this time," she finished with a slightly sinister grin.

Wendy gulped as she looked at her mom but Logia would have no pity. Her own mother had been tough as hell on her and now, she had the joy of passing on that knowledge to Wendy, the fun!

* * *

 **Author's Rant: Surprise! Come on, of all the people in Fairy Tail I could kill, Wendy wouldn't be one of them, she's too important for that! Hope everyone liked it and let me know your thoughts!**

 **A pleasure, Jbubu**


End file.
